


INSOMNIA 90210

by daemon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Canon Rewrite, Crack, Cyberpunk, Genderbending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Modern Era, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 380
Words: 426,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: A thousand universes, a billion years, and a hundred million lives to live. How many times can you rewrite canon? A lot.More stories, headcanons, and general fuckerybecause I have zero impulse control.(aka: may the gods have mercy on all your souls, mates.)





	1. all for the braids i | braids au

**Author's Note:**

> Since some of the stories in here will be floating off into the ether soon and there are still stories I want to write for this ridiculous game universe, consolidating my ffxv fic dumps.
> 
> \- pairs and tags will be updated as i go.  
> \- no, i'm not going to tag a million pairs or warnings, but just the major pairs and general tags as fair warning.  
> \- things like titles, pairs, and universes etc. will be noted.  
> \- i write in short bursts in small fics these days, so i don't feel the need in making individual fic updates in the foreseeable future.
> 
> other than all that, have fun, enjoy the multiverse shenanigans, and hope for the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some nyx/noctis hc’s concerning nyx’s braids.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~it's about fucking hair.~~

  * nyx didn’t used to let anyone do his braids for him, but eventually he lets noct do it. 
  * noct secretly researches different types of galahdian warrior braids, subtly asking libertus about them. 
  * sometimes crowe lets him practice on her hair before he tries it on nyx. 
  * nyx loves letting noct play with his hair, it’s one of the easiest ways to get the glaive to chill the fuck out. 
  * eventually it becomes a calming ritual for them after every shower 
  * noctis sit in nyx’s recliner with nyx sitting on the floor between his knees and brushes out nyx’s hair, combs out tangles, and redoes his braids for him. 
  * every week, nyx has a new style of braids threaded through his hair. 
  * the first time noct sees him shave his undercut, he later asks if he could do it one day. 
  * nyx just smiles and goes “one day, little prince, not today though." 
  * and noct gets it, because it’s a thing for nyx and probably part of his heritage. 
  * so he doesn’t push it.
  * another thing noct likes: watching nyx shave with a straight razor
  * nyx’s hands never shake nor tremble
  * it’s always smooth and precise, same as his aim in battle
  * noctis will stand in the doorway, arms folded over his chest, and get this  _smile_  on his face
  * the quiet scrape of the blade on his skin
  * how focused nyx gets while he does it
  * it’s ridiculous, because nyx has got a heart of gold, but like
  * even something as simple as shaving is a tell as to how lethal this man can be.
  * how fucking dedicated he is 
  * ~~how dedicated he is to noctis~~
  * but! nyx one day hands him a straight razor 
  * and noctis panics a bit, because this is like a tiny knife
  * he only knows about swords, really big swords
  * and maybe daggers or kukris thanks to nyx
  * but this? this is small and scary
  * he’s afraid he’s gonna mess-up
  * but nyx just sits on the toilet and says “you got this, babe”
  * noctis is so determined, though
  * it’s endearing and doing silly thing to nyx’s heroic heart
  * in the end, noct only nicks him twice, one on his jaw and the other on his neck. 
  * it’s all good.
  * noctis is so relieved, but nyx flicks shaving cream at him like “told you”
  * this leads to all-out warfare in the bathroom.
  * it’s a massacre of shaving cream and by the six, noctis _does not giggle_. 
  * ~~nyx does. it’s weird~~. 
  * last one i swear, but
  * noctis gets so good at galahdian braids that libertus asks him to do his sometimes
  * nyx is  _not_  jealous. really, he’s not.
  * noctis catches this and just laughs
  * “nope, i am exclusively braiding nyx’s hair, sorry man”
  * nyx does not preen. he is not smug about it.
  * ~~he totally fucking preens, this fucker~~.
  * anyway, noctis playing with and braiding nyx’s hair is a  _thing_. fight me.



  


  



	2. all for the braids ii | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more braids and ideas about galahd.

 

  * i left off with libertus asking noct to do his braids because he’s gotten so good at it
  * except noctis politely declines, exclusive to nyx and all  ~~how quaint~~
  * but what if noctis likes the braids so much
  * that he grows his hair out so he can have his own?


  * let’s say it’s usually ignis who trims his hair for him 
  * and noct is like “i don’t want to cut my hair for a while”
  * ignis is surprised, but goes along with it because why not
    * _lies_ , he argues that noctis should always cut a clean figure and appear properly groomed no matter what
    * noctis still says no
  * anyway, so noctis starts growing his hair out 
  * and nyx notices.
  * and he  _loves_  it
  * because noct’s hair is always soft, and silky, and amazing to run his fingers through
  * ~~i mean, there’s other, _kinkier_  reasons he likes noct’s hair but we’ll save that for another day~~
  * they keep up their routine;
    * noctis braids nyx’s hair on a regular basis
    * teaches himself new styles when he has time
    * and keeps growing out his hair
  * until months later, it’s now long enough to start little braids of his own
  * and it’s the cutest fucking thing when he asks nyx to do the first braid for him
  * nyx finds it endearing as fuck
  * so he stands noct in front of the mirror and shows him the simple braid he starts on a lock of hair just behind his ear
  * nyx doesn’t tell him the meaning behind it, if there even is one
  * he doesn’t ask either, he’s just excited because more braids
  * so this new addition is added to their routine as noct’s hair grows longer
  * not quiet as long as nyx’s yet but getting there
    * nyx has let his hair grow to about mid-back by this point
    * noctis has accomplished an extremely elaborate style of galahdian braids that incorporates metal beads or strips of ribbon and still looks like a mohawk
    * nyx technically isn’t supposed to let his hair get so long, but noctis braids it so damn well, he can just tuck it down the back of his uniform coat
  * eventually, noct’s hair is long enough to pull back in a ponytail, and the braids nyx gives him are simple, but look nice when his hair is tied up.
  * nyx still doesn’t tell him if the style has any meaning behind it or not
  * so noctis does some more research and he’s surprised by what he finds
    * he goes to libertus and crowe to confirm it
    * crowe won’t stop  _laughing_
    * libertus just pats his shoulder in sympathy
  * when noct confronts nyx about it, it goes like this:
    * “so if i’m right about this, i was your betrothed a couple months ago.”
    * “is that so.”
    * “and now, i’m your significant other?”
    * “looks like it.”
    * “any chance you were going to tell me we’re basically married in the language of galahdian braiding ceremonies?”
    * “i knew you would have figured it out eventually. you’re amazing, noct.”
    * “you’re such a dick.”
    * “but i’m  _your_  dick.”
  * see, this whole time, noctis had been researching the different types and standards of galahdian warrior braids.
  * he didn’t think (in the beginning) to look at  _other_  styles of braids.
  * there’s braids for coming of age, first hunts, first kills, first battles, braids for betrothals, ceremonial braids for certain times of the year and specific holidays, etc. 
  * noctis might actually have a headache from attempting to learn a lot of these
  * he talks to nyx about it, but nyx says to stop worrying about it so much
  * nyx tells him that his braids are perfect, that he loves it when noct braids his hair so well
  * he confesses that he loves noct’s hair being long enough now that he can do the same
    * you know, aside from doing engagement braids in his hair for the hell of it
    * they’ve been together for a while by this point
    * their friends have been making wedding jokes at them for  _ages_
    * it was honestly  _expected_  to happen anyway
  * so the next time nyx sits him down to redo the braids in noct’s hair, he tells him the meanings behind them
    * “this one means your significant other is a warrior, your beads match his so in case he dies in battle, you’ll be able to find him.”
    * “this one means your significant other is loyal to you alone and will always come home to you.”
    * “this one, how it hangs like this? is meant to follow your pulse.”
    * “and this one must be done with love and compassion, so if you touch it during a bad day, it’ll remind you of the feeling behind it.”
  * by the time he’s done, noct’s hair is pulled back in a ponytail with all these wonderful little braids dangling from it;
    * “you’re starting to look less lucian and more galahdian the more we do this.”
    * “well, isn’t adopting your partner’s culture part of marriage?”
    * “you’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”
    * “not a chance,  _husband_.”
  * it becomes the biggest running gag among those in the kingsglaive who are from galahd or know of the traditions
  * it leads to a lot of silly questions about nyx and his ‘wife’.
  * somehow it reaches regis, and when he congratulates nyx on his ‘marriage’, nyx nearly has a heart attack.
  * noctis thinks it’s fucking  _hilarious_.
  * a ~~nd that’s how the prince noctis’ innocent exploration of his boyfriend’s braiding culture led to the strangest ‘wedding’ in lucian royal history.~~



 


	3. all for the braids iii | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you believe this is all because of hair? ridiculous.

  * let’s setup the scenario here:
  * remember the treaty-haters in kingsglaive? cause i sure as fuck do. 
  * we’re gonna fuck with canon some more!
  * let’s say the strategic retreat by the niffs was done because the empire had infiltrated insomnia via more refugees like these guys, people who blamed regis for not doing enough to protect their outlying homelands;
    * what if ardyn had proposed the idea of dismantling insomnia from the inside? 
    * what if instead of using the treaty-signing as a way to get into the city but a series of precisely timed attacks throughout the city over the course of a few months
    * because how do you bring a kingdom to its knees? how do you bring it lower than it already is?
    * you attack the very heart of it.   
you showcase the weaknesses of the sovereign by destroying key points of power
    * you plan the assassinations of counsel members, high ranking members of office and in the military to begin destabilizing the governing body itself 
    * and then you go after the royal family


  * everyone knows prince noctis went to public school.
  * king regis wanted his son to have as normal a childhood as possible.
  * he even lives on his own outside the citadel
  * the complex he lives in still has impressive security, but what about when he leaves? what about when he’s out and about with his friends or just to the corner store for snacks?
  * despite increased security after the attacks and noctis not yet wanting to return to the citadel, it wouldn’t be that hard for someone to just  _take him off the fucking streets_
  * so this is what happens
    * ignis leaves for the night and noctis walks out with him, because he wants to go down the street to the corner store
    * it’s so close to home, he’s possibly not as aware as he should be of his surroundings
    * after he leaves the corner store, someone bumps into him, and he apologizes/excuses himself as is polite, but then this person, this dude just  _decks him_  so hard it stuns him
    * just as noct is about to defend himself, someone grabs him by his hair  ~~ _so much pretty hair omg it’s lovely_~~ , yanks him back, and they hit him again until it knocks him out
    * great, prince noctis just got prince-napped.  _awesome_.
  * say these assholes are from a myriad of places outside of insomnia. 
  * some might even be from galahd as well and their bitterness, anger, hatred, and feelings of betrayal might be  _worse_  than those in the kingsglaive. 
  * a couple of them, after they’ve taken noctis to a secured location to hold him hostage, might even recognize the styles of his braids and are confused as fuck over why the  _prince of lucis_  is sporting galahdian braids in his hair. 
  * like,  _what is this shit_?  _cultural appropriation_? some new fad for the lucians to obsess over and then drop for the next best thing?
  * when noctis comes to finally, he’s been bound up and left on the floor, surrounded by guards. 
  * he can’t summon his armiger though, something is preventing him from using his magic;
    * say these guys have smuggled in some kind of niff magitek that is a magic-suppression device
    * it was developed to be used against the kingsglaive in the battlefield
    * and the prototype was given to these guys to test on someone from the royal line should their plan ever succeed
    * lo and behold, it works, but  _only_  because noctis isn’t yet at his full capabilities
  * one of them starts questioning him, trying to get answers about the new wall, the strength of the crownsguard, the kingsglaive, any of it; literally things noctis has little knowledge of 
    * except he knows things about the kingsglaive
    * he’s  _friends_  with them
    * he is kind of  _married_  to one of them
    * he knows the recipes to libertus’ favorite stir fry and skewer marinade
    * he knows crowe’s favorite brand of eyeliner and that she  _despises_  the shoulder cape of her uniform
    * he knows tredd absolutely fucking  _adores_  chocobos as much as noctis does and that he’d like to have his own one day
    * he knows luche aspires to be captain when someday, and that he can’t handle hard liquor worth shit
    * there’s more, lots more, and all he can think about is his friends and the glaives
  * noctis mouths off.  _of course_  he does. he knows they can’t do anything particularly grievous to him because they need him alive
  * but then one of these assholes steps up and grabs his hair, yanking his head back, starts questioning why he has galahdian braids
  * things like 
    * “ _why_  are you wearing these?”
    * “do you even  _know_  what these mean?”
    * “do you  _understand_  how precious these are to my people?”
    * “who the fuck said you could  _steal_  our heritage, you lucian piece of shit?”
    * but he does know.  _intimately_. 
    * his partner is galahdian and “he’s going to fucking  _kill you_  when he finds me”
    * he tells the guy to fuck off, but gets slapped for it
    * noctis spits in his face and the dude kicks him.
    * but then this guy pulls out a pocket knife and flicks it open, and grabs noctis by the hair and goes “you are  _unworthy_  of these”
    * _he fucking starts cutting off the braids_
    * noctis  _flips the fuck out_ , screaming at him and kicking at him and trying to get away because  _don’t fucking touch me_
  * rewind a bit to a few hours before and nyx is trying to get a hold of noctis 
  * they were supposed to have a night in after ignis left, but noct isn’t answering and nyx is starting to  _worry_. 
  * when he gets to noct’s place, he walks up the street from the direction of the corner store and finds the clerk picking up the bag noctis had previously dropped
  * the guy tells him he saw noctis get attacked and taken and he was about to call in the crownsguard or something
  * nyx tells him do it and he immediately leaves, calling into headquarters that prince noctis was fucking attacked and kidnapped
  * he’s fucking  _pissed_ , of course he is, because he wasn’t  _there_ , but he also knows he can’t really blame himself because it was just shitty timing
  * by the time he makes it back to the kingsglaive headquarters, mostly everyone is suited up, ready to move the fuck out, they’re just waiting for him
  * he’s ready in ten and has pelna start tracking the last gps location for noct’s phone
    * he’s the prince, why wouldn’t they have some kind of tracker on him?
    * especially for situtations like this?
    * pelna finds that he’s somewhere in the industrial district, it’s a mix of warehouses, factories, and low-income complexes in that area
    * so they’ve managed to narrow it down to a 3-mile radius and they’re fucking gone
    * the king is informed, the crownsguard is mobilized, the glaives are on the  _warpath_
  * and like really, really, really  _angry_  avenging angels, the kingsglaive fucking descends on this district. 
  * they’ve been permission to use whatever means necessary to find noctis and bring him home safe
  * between the mages weaving spells to find even a glimmer of noct’s own magic, glaives warping among the buildings, and the crownsguard going door-to-door to search every interior this district is fucking lit up like fireworks on new years eve
  * news of the search parties reaches this faction from their lookouts and they start to panic
  * they weren’t expecting to be found so soon after taking the prince
  * noctis is a mess, all he can do is stare at the braids on the ground that had been cut from his hair and he’s so heartbroken over it, they  _meant_  something  _enormous_  to him
    * what he doesn’t know, is the meaning behind an enemy cutting off another’s braids
    * what he doesn’t know, is when an enemy cuts off a warrior’s braids, it’s a sign of triumph for one and a sign of defeat for the other
    * what he doesn’t know, is when an enemy cuts off the braids of a warrior’s beloved, it’s a sign of shame and dishonor
    * that the only way to regain one’s honor is a tradition that has faded out with time, but there are some elders that still remember the old ways
    * the dishonored warrior must defeat the one who cut off the braids, capture him, and ritualistically shave them, scalp them, and something that’s akin to the blood eagle ritual.
    * it’s fucking  _brutal_.
  * he’s panicking so badly, he’s not paying attention to the kidnappers getting ready to take him and  _run_
  * all he can think about is nyx, and hoping he won’t be angry, won’t be disappointed in him; he’s fucking afraid he’s going to lose someone he loves because someone else took from him a symbol of that love and affection between them when they rarely said the words themselves
  * it had become their  _thing_ , their  _own_  little ritual, a reassurance and a promise to  _come home_  to each other.
  * he’s sunk so deep into his grief, he’s unaware of the fighting that breaks out around him
  * until he hears the familiar  _shattering_  sound of warp magic
  * until he sees glaives crashing through windows, crownsguard bursting through doors, and a few wicked spells freezing his kidnappers and their cohorts in place for capture
  * noctis is suddenly surrounded and nyx is  _there_ , in  _front_  of him,  _talking_  to him, asking him if he’s  _okay_ , if he’s been hurt, can he  _speak_? “come on noct, say something”
    * all he says is “ _i’m so sorry_ ” before he curls up and tries to hide his cries
    * it’s then nyx sees the mess of hair and beads on the ground and suddenly he  _gets_  it
    * he pulls noct out of his little ball and asks him “which one did this?”
    * the fury on his face is  _terrifying_
    * noct is almost too scared to answer, because he’s never seen nyx this  _angry_  before
  * when he points at one of the men being handcuffed by luche, nyx warps right into the guy and pins him to the ground
  * when libertus catches on, he yells for the crownsguard to get the fuck  _away_  and the glaives surround nyx like a fucking wall
  * like, this dude has no idea what hit him until he sees the glaive on top of him has warrior’s marks, the braids and beads in his hair and  _it fucking clicks_
    * “that lucian cunt is yours?!”
    * “you should have known better than to touch him”
    * then comes the  _screams_  and it’s  _horrifying_
    * the crownsguard have no idea what the fuck to do
    * everything’s a mess
    * nyx is so angry, his magic is reacting and he looks like he’s fucking  _glowing_  with power
  * the kidnappers are lined up and forced to watch this, they’re completely terrified
  * but what they expect would happen?
  * this guy touched the  _hair_  on his prince’s head
  * this guy  _dared_  to raise a hand against nyx’s boy
  * this guy  _hurt_  noctis; bruised him, bloodied him, 
  * like hell nyx fucking ulric isn’t gonna  _fuck up his day_
  * now remember, nyx is  _very_  good with his knives.
  * noctis has personally seen this man shave with a straight razor before
  * it’s like a hot knife through butter
  * the man is bald by the time nyx is done and he wasn’t as precise as he usually was. he wanted it to  _hurt_
  * when all is said and done, all of the kidnappers are fucking  _shaved_ , one at a time by nyx. 
  * all of their hair that remains, he scoops it up and lights it on fire in front of noctis
  * then he kneels in front of him after wiping his hands clean and just runs his hands through noct’s hair to comb it out. 
  * he picks up the beads that fall free and the ones that were cut away and pockets all of them
  * he says “looks like iggy will get to trim your hair after all”
  * he says “hair grows back. i’ll redo every single braid.”
  * he says “you’re still  _mine_ , little prince, and no one can take that from us.”
  * nyx drags noctis to his feet and walks him out as noctis just  _sobs_ , he can’t contain it anymore
  * nyx won’t admit he wanted to do  _more_ , that he wanted to cut their ribs open, wanted to rip out their lungs, wanted to make an  _example_  of them and deliver them to the  _crows_
  * this just means he’ll be sticking closer than ever to noctis whether the prince―or the king for that matter―wants him to or not.
  * protocols be damned, he reports in, situation under control and target retrieved; but fuck everyone, cause he’s taking noctis  _home._
  * when he takes noctis home, he leads him straight to the shower;
    * he washes noct’s hair, keeps up a steady flow of comforting words, tells him “you’re safe now” and “it was time to redo the braids anyway” and “stop bottling it up, just cry, let it out, i’m right here”
    * he makes noctis wash his hair as well, because he knows it’s just as relaxing for noctis as it is for himself
    * granted, he’s gotta bend his head and close his eyes, since he’s got a few inches on noctis  ~~they’re so cute kill me~~
  * after they get out, nyx sits on the edge of noct’s bed, makes him sit down on the floor between his legs and brushes out noct’s hair so he can start the braids again.
  * little by little, it’s simple things like this that pull noctis from his shock and his despair
  * it’s the feeling of nyx’s hands in his hair, fingertips running against his scalp, the deft motions of his fingers manipulating strands and locks into elaborate braids again
  * it’s the sound of nyx trying to calm his own heart beat, to control his own breathing, to center himself after the overwhelming  _fury_  he felt earlier
  * it’s the low, husky timbre of nyx’s voice as he talks about everything and nothing into the quiet to ease the tension and trembling out of noct’s body
  * telling him that maybe it’s time they make their own traditions, their 
  * because in the end, it’s a reminder that nyx would do crazy and  _terrible_  things out of love for his prince
  * that nyx would kill for him, would fight for him, and  _never_  leave him.
  * (and that next time someone laid a hand on him, nyx will likely  _cut off that fucking limb_ )




	4. all for the braids iii | alternate ending + braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate outcome with a far darker turn of events.

  * so this one diverges about here: noctis  _flips the fuck out_ , screaming at him and kicking at him and trying to get away because  _don’t fucking touch me._
  * now, we know these rebel refugees have a prototype magitek device that is hampering noct’s magic―but  _only_  because he’s not yet as powerful as his father―however, magic is a fickle and wild thing.
  * let’s not discount the fact that noctis can be  _vicious_  when he wants to be
  * in this round, he fights back  _harder_. 
  * manages to disarm one of his kidnappers; shoots one in the knee, another in the chest, a third, he manages a head shot.
  * it takes four of them to take him down because his magic is flaring uncontrollably, shifting and pulsing beneath his flesh and his eyes are  _violet_ ―


  * now the have three dead bodies and a volatile prince on their hands.
  * they turn up the power on the device and noctis  _screams_  because it feels like his insides are being torn apart, like his blood is  _boiling_  in his veins because lucian magic is part of their goddamn DNA; it’s so painful he  _passes out_.
  * even unconscious, his body twitches and seizes from excruciating waves of pain this device is causing him, and these assholes simply bind him to a damn pole
  * their location is put under heavier guard now, scouts sent out, and they soon make their demands.
    * they want the king to return their homelands
    * they blame regis for the loss of their homes, their heritage
    * these are things he  _knows_ , sacrifices he didn’t want to make but had to in order to protect what remains of lucis
    * regis’ hands are tied in more ways than one here but the rebels refuse to see that
    * (because they  _don’t know_  that the very prince they’re threatening is the  _very king_  that will one day save them)
  * they film a clip of the prince  _screaming_ , his body arching off the ground when they up the power of this device again just to make it  _clear_  they’re not willing to give up so easily
  * noctis at this point, he’s not dead, so much as a dangerous level of statis
  * after they send the clip out, they get reports from scouts that the kingsglaive themselves have been mobilized and sent out across the city searching for the prince.  ~~we’ll leave the crownsguard out of this version~~.
  * it’s  _hours_  before anything happens, but when it does, when the king’s factions arrive, the entire warehouse erupts in a shitstorm of gunfire and magic. 
  * led by none other than nyx ulric himself
  * he takes out most of the kidnappers, fighting with less finesse/more violence than usual because  _they have noctis_
  * when they finally break through and immobilize the rest of them, nyx is fucking diving for noctis, absolute terrifying  _rage_  filling him at the sight of noct tied up and unconscious.
  * nyx is a terrifying guy on the worst of days in the battlefield despite his heroic antics, but  _this?_  this is another beast altogether.
    * internally he’s panicking because noctis isn’t responding at all
    * even as nyx unties him and lays him out on the ground, he can’t even tell if he’s breathing like
    * “c’mon little prince, you’re safe now, open your eyes for me”
    * “prince noctis,  _noct_ , wake up, please, your highness this isn’t the time to play sleeping beauty”
    * nyx is  _freaked out,_  there’s barely a heart beat, barely a breath
  * crowe sees this, but also  _feels_  something is wrong, something muffling her own magic, and looking around, she starts digging through the tech these guys have and finds the device
  * it takes her a moment to figure it out and when she does, she hauls off and punches one of the rebels, taking pelna’s kukri and destroying it device
  * in nyx’s arms, noctis wakes up  _screaming_ , breathing coming out raggedly, whole body nearly seizing right out of nyx’s hold
  * he’s fucking crying because the sudden influx of magic overwhelming his body is fucking horrendous, it’s ridiculous, it’s like sudden feedback from a microphone.
  * nyx starts pulling out elixirs, calming noctis down enough to drink them, “come on, little prince, that’s it, speak to me, please”
  * noctis is just, he’s trying to breathe, trying to keep down the restoratives, but his stomach is roiling and the nausea is killing him
    * “they―that― _thing_  blocked me―i couldn’t  _breathe_ , couldn’t use―“
    * “i know, crowe took care of it, big sis destroyed it, she’s got your back, come on keep drinking it, i know it’s gross”
    * “i killed one―nyx i didn’t mean to―i’m scared―he-he cut off―“
    * “who touched you? noct, take a breath for me, who touched you?”
    * the glaives standing guard over them separate to show the remaining rebels lined up on the floor kneeling and bound up
    * noctis  _points_  at one of them and the man sneers at them bitterly
    * “crowe, libs, take him for me, please.”
  * the two of them gently take noctis and he fucking clings to crowe, poor kid is fucking terrified and while she’s not the more affectionate person, she knows when someone just simply  _needs to be held_
  * nyx strolls up to the man in question, kinda muscular build, various tattoos all over, but nyx recognizes the style of braids, he’s from one of the tinier regions in galahd
    * “you’re the one who touched him?”
    * “he’s a lucian bitch, the fuck does it matter?”
    * “well for one, he’s not bitch, and two, you fucking touched him.”
    * the guy spits on the ground at nyx’s feet, “ _fuck you_  and your king”
    * big. fucking. mistake.
  * because that’s when nyx crouches down, pulls out the galahdian kukri and it catches the light, glaring in the man’s face
  * the guy stares at nyx, finally sees his ink, his braids, his eyes and he nearly shits himself
  * let’s say galahd is filled with different tribes that have, over time, evolved into class types, different trades, different industries; there’s tribes known for their metal works, tribes known for their seamstresses, etc. it goes on. 
  * this is how galahd has survived over time, these tribes trading and bartering and selling their skills across lucis and being known for their thousands of years of excellent craftworks
  * but within this little ecosystem, there is  _one_  specific tribe who are known for their  _warriors_ ;
    * these men and women were an  _army_  at one time that rivaled that of the lucian armies, but of course that had dwindled by the time nyx and libertus were born.
    * but these traditions  _never_  died. 
    * their descendants are known for their icy blue eyes, their specific style of braids, their tattoos, their  _weapons_
    * (as well as their sensitivity to magic,  _possibly_  due to a marriage at one time in the ancient past) 
  * but not only that, these warriors were known for their  _brutal_  practices in torturing captures enemies.
  * this guy is  _scared_ , bone-deep, blood-chilling  _fear_
  * because nyx is a descendant of this tribe and those traditions have  _never_  been forgotten,  _always_  passed down.
  * without another word, nyx grabs this idiot and fucking shoved him between two support poles and strings up his arms
  * (libertus  _freaks out_  because while he’s not exactly descended from the same tribe, he knows exactly what the fuck nyx is doing and he’s  _trying_  to talk him out of it but it’s not working)
  * nyx is  _livid_ , this guy is practically  _begging_  because he knows what’s gonna happen, he’s not going to survive this
  * noctis is so confused as to what’s happening, but the other glaives, they’re all grim-faced and silent, and crowe has to shush him, make him drink another elixir.
  * it’s when the  _screaming_  starts that crowe forces noctis to look the fuck away.
  * now, we know nyx is  _damn_  good with his knives, and this is one of the reasons why:
    * at a young age, he was taught how to  _blood eagle_  someone
    * originally taught on big animals like old pigs, horses, cows (animals that had grown too old or were sick or dying already), beasts captured in hunts, etc.
    * you don’t get to practice on a human until after your first kill in a battle
    * when nyx did his first blood eagle, it was  _perfect_
  * and so it begins;
    * he slashes open the back of the man’s clothes, through his coat, vest, shirt, whatever
    * he makes careful incisions following the lines of the traps, the erector spinae muscles, along the spine and out with the obliques
    * he slices along the natural line of muscle groups and layer by fucking layer  _peels back the flesh_
    * this guy, he’s vomiting now, crying and still fucking begging but that just encourages nyx more
    * nyx is so focused, so tuned out against the world now, he doesn’t hear noctis calling for him
    * he starts several muscle and tendon and sinew from the bones, peeling back all these thin little layers of musculature 
    * he doesn’t mind the blood on his hands, he never has, but this is  _personal_ , someone touched what is  _his_ , and every burst vein and every new stream of blood is  _worth it_
    * this takes time, because he’s doing it slowly, not quite relishing in it, but just satisfied enough that he quickens his pace  _just so_
    * every time the guy passes out from the pain, nyx slaps him awake
    * “now now, you violated what is  _mine_ , you’re going to stay awake for this.”
  * crowe literally refuses to let noctis see any of this, every time he tries to fight her, she just clamps her arms tight around him, hiding him against her chest. 
  * libertus stands by, looking a little green but knowing nyx  _has_  to do this. it’s a matter of honor, pride, and though it may not seem like it, it’s definitely out of love.
  * tredd does puke in a corner, luche just pats him on the back, half watching this mess, half trying to keep himself composed.
  * being a kingsglaive doesn’t mean they set aside their traditions, their cultures, their heritage. for most of them, being a glaive is a means to an end
  * but.  _but_. when the sound of bones breaking begins,  _everyone_  has to look away.
    * one by one, now that nyx has skinned and flayed this stupid, stupid man
    * he begins cutting the ribs from the spine, each break is sickening, chips of bone and bits of marrow don’t deter him
    * he breaks the scapulae, wrenching them away to the weak gurgled noises the rebel is making
    * when nyx has chopped every rib away, splayed them open, he slices away the sinew and tissue connecting the lungs, heart, and organs to the chest cavity.
    * he drops his knives then and takes both lungs his hands and  _pulls_
    * as he lifts the organs out and spreads them over the man’s shoulders, the guy gives one last choked scream, the last of his breath coming out in a sickening watery sound.
    * nyx reached in after and wraps his hand around the man’s heart and  _squeezes―_
  * after that, it’s quiet for a while.
  * nyx slowly comes back to himself, pulling out of this trance and finally hears noctis sobbing and crowe trying to comfort him and shush him.
  * their communicators are off, they haven’t checked in yet.
  * the rest of the glaives are watching nyx with a whole new perspective now.
  * they knew of his origins, they knew he had  _potential_  for brutality like this, but they’d never seen it truly showcase itself like this; maybe flashes of it on the battlefield but that was it.
  * taking a deep breaths just to calm the trembling in his own hands, he summons fire to his hands (something  _else_  they’ve never seen before, only seen the mages like crowe do) and burns the corpse quickly.
  * nyx stands up and watches the blood burn away from his hands, feeling the warmth of magic filling him and centering him, then trying to wipe some of the blood splatter from his face and try to get the bitter iron taste out of his mouth
  * when he finally turns around, the glow of a burning corpse behind him, all he can see is noctis
  * noctis, who is fighting crowe to make her let go
  * noctis, who is still calling his name
  * noctis, who is  _alive_  and  _safe_  and  _“nyx, nyx please―”_
  * crowe lets him go and nyx meets him halfway, trying to hold him apart so he doesn’t get blood on him from his uniform, but noctis just shoves his arms away and hugs him anyway
    * “you found me―“
    * “of course i did, i told you i’d find you anywhere.”
    * “nyx, please, what was that? why did you―“
    * “that’s is an answer best left for another day.”
    * “but―“
    * “no but’s. it’s time to take you home, little prince.”
  * granted, noctis nearly collapses again because he still can’t quite stand or walk, so nyx being nyx, sweeps him and carries him off
  * the ride back to the citadel is  _dead silent_
  * noctis is huddled up with nyx despite the gross mess he is
  * and luche is watching himself with a newfound, tentative respect
  * nyx doesn’t  _care_ , because so long as noctis is  _safe_ , he could give a shit what happens next.
  * the glaives  _bury_  this. they bury it  _deep_. drautos is  _never_  told. regis is never told, but he does demand that noctis remain at the citadel for a least a month.
  * but after that incident, nyx does ask for leave. he gets three weeks of it.
  * he spends those three weeks putting  _himself_  back together
  * he spends those three weeks with noctis, buried in him, surrounded by him, drowning in him
  * and eventually, he does explain to noctis  _why_  he did what he did. he explains the tradition behind it, the reasons, the need for it.
  * noctis doesn’t truly understand and he admits it, but he tries and that’s all nyx can hope for.
  * because of noct’s braids being cut off, they get to start over and that’s fine too.
  * but not until after iggy finally gets to trim his hair a little bit.
  * noctis is still upset about it, of course, but  _hair grows back_ , and braids can be redone; and nyx is always more afraid of losing noct than noct is of losing his braids.



  


  



	5. all for the braids iv | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate time-skips, so _all for the braids_ ft. nyx  & older!noctis.  
>  ~~again, with the hair.~~

  * what if, at every turn, these silly boys out-smarted the astrals?
  * what if luna had been rescued in time, and she helped them along the way, forging the covenants and using her own power to continue eradicating the scourge?
  * what if, instead of entering the crystal for a ten year stasis, noctis had instead forged a covenant that allowed him to absorb the crystal’s power and brought the astral of light to his knees and made him  _admit_  the astrals had been  _wrong_?
  * what if noct is still granted this power, still defeats ardyn with the aid of the ancient kings, the astrals, and that of his own, the lucian magic within him stronger than ever?
  * what if he survives the fight with ardyn in the afterlife?


  * what if he returns to himself, whole, unbroken, awakening to the new light of day?
    * something that comes up not long after this is nyx asking noctis what would have happened if he hadn’t survived
    * noctis didn’t tell him that he was meant to die, that he was meant as the ultimate sacrifice for the astral’s mistake
    * so when noctis sits him down and explains everything, nyx is  _livid_  because noct kept this from him the whole time
    * this leads to their first  _real_  big fight and they don’t talk to each other for a week
    * when they finally make up, it’s because noctis hunted nyx down and challenged him to a sparring match in the glaive’s old training grounds.
    * no one could enter the restored locker room showers without remembering how  _that_  particular fight ended.
  * instead of ten years in the crystal, he gets to spend ten years rebuilding insomnia, restoring the ravaged lands of lucis, beginning a restoration effort across the kingdom that starts with  _galahd._
    * during this time, noctis also starts restructuring the government with a new generation of counselors. it becomes more of a parliamentary monarchy while he still lives.
    * he knows he won’t be having children, he plans on being the last of the lucian kings and for good reason.
    * he wants the power of the crystal to fade, he wants the astrals to step back and stop fucking with destiny
    * there are contingencies in place, to be used in the event of his death.
    * after the last lucis-caelum dies king, lucis will become a democratic monarchy instead of hereditary, allowing the people to choose who their kings and queens during set terms of rule.
    * part of this is because noctis  _does not_  want children. 
    * nor does he want to  _surrogate_  children.
    * he and nyx had talked about this and decided this was the best route.
  * the crownsguard is reestablished, both as a city police force and a reserve army. 
  * the kingsglaive is established as the citadel’s main guardian faction, but are still sent out on missions to eradicate the remnants of niflheim and their magitek. 
  * between the work of the kingsglaive and luna’s political savvy, niflheim’s empire is dismantled and the remaining populace is given the chance to establish their own government under the watchful eyes of lucis, tenebrae, and accordo.
  * with noct’s help, luna is able to restore tenebrae as a kingdom again, and able to resume her duties eradicating the last of the scourge from eos.
  * the people of both kingdoms think the two of them will marry in time, but it never happens. luna doesn’t marry for a long time, but when she does, it’s a  _surprise_  to everyone.
    * lunafreya somehow snags the infamous immortal marshal, cor leonis himself
    * while cor had been content handing over the reigns of the crownsguard to gladiolus amicitia, he was still restless
    * at some point, noctis asked him if he’d like to be an ambassador to tenebrae, and the king was surprised when the marshal accepted
    * no one expected it, no one had even  _seen it coming_
    * (not even ravus, he was fucking  _floored_ )
    * but when lady lunafreya nox fleuret, oracle of tenebrae announced her engagement to the ambassador cor leonis, it was a  _hilarious_
    * tv stations, talk shows, newspapers, tabloids, there was a  _collective fucking heart attack_  at the unexpected match.
    * noctis still believes luna only did it to troll her brother, but she never tells
    * however, it’s  _great_  fun to see this slender, petite woman with the gruff and rugged figure of the immortal at her side during galas and other official functions.
    * (several years down the road, when they announce their first child, luna sends noctis a picture of cor looking like  _death_ had come for him at last. nyx  _framed_  the fucking photo.)
  * ravus survives, is able to claim his birthright at last. 
  * anyway, back in lucis, a certain  _king_  keeps sneaking out on his own, dressed down in regular clothes, and venturing into the refugee districts to see a few old friends.
  * at his side, is nyx ulric, captain of the kingsglaive and  _husband_ , but it’s not exactly something that is public knowledge.
  * people take note of the young king, who is known for his eccentric choice in long hair, admired for his tasteful and lovely braids
  * even though it does come out eventually the  _significance_  of his braids
  * most see it as a political move, because there are still those in the populace who are fairly vocal against refugees and immigrants, that’s inevitable 
  * this is that point where he reveals that his  _husband_  is galahdan, and throughout their ‘courtship’, the symbolism of galahdan braids were more fitting for them.
  * not to mention far more subtle, discreet, and it’s how they publicly show their connection without anyone  _actually_  knowing.
  * there’s a lot of speculation as to who it is. 
  * it’s well-known that king noctis had reestablished the kingsglaive and still kept to his father’s previous ideal of inviting refugees and immigrants into the faction.
  * it takes  _years_  before an official statement is given before a memorial ceremony for his majesty, regis lucian caelum cxiii.
  * king noctis is seen on the arm of the captain of his kingsglaive, nyx ulric; galahdans see the elaborate marriage braids, the specially crafted beads, and many feel a great sense of pride that the new king is honoring their culture and heritage.
  * even more so that a famous  _galahdan warrior_  is the king’s beloved.
    * king noctis appears in his full royal raiment, his (really fucking long) hair pulled back in a ponytail and threaded through with region-specific braids
    * as well as one  _special_  braid dangling down from behind his left ear 
    * the only ones who comprehend this at first are galahdan immigrants and the cheers are  _deafening_
    * of course there’s groups of people both for and against their  _union_ , but there’s a strong majority of galahdan immigrants that take pride in their traditions being observed by their king
    * (and if galahdan holidays are officially recognized and celebrated by the king as well, all the more reason to enjoy the peace)
    * beside him, captain nyx ulric, handsome and fit in the formal uniform of a kingsglaive captain, a few of his own braids matching noct’s; alongside those from his region, the braids of his status as a warrior, a hunter, and his  _loyalty_.
  * noctis sometimes entertains the idea of officially making nyx his royal consort, but nyx makes a  _face_. 
  * their long-established vows are enough for nyx.
  * (he’s not really used to the influx of public attention as it is.)
  * let’s just say a lot of nobles and single ladies in general weep for the loss of these two fine men.
  * (but then comes  _the fandom_ ; prompto had sent noctis into the  _depths of internet hell_  and one night, nyx and noctis spent hours in the dark looking at all sorts of, uhm,  _fascinating_  artwork.)
  * privately, things have changed for our boys.
  * there’s more responsibilities of course, between nyx’s station as captain and noct’s daily duties and regular ventures out of the city for diplomatic visits and to check on the restoration processes
  * but almost every night when they’re both home in the citadel
  * there is private dinners―either just the two of them or with a few close friends
  * there is long talks, debates, discussions, and  _so many kisses_.
  * they never give up their reaffirming routines. 
  * as noctis grows his hair out longer, nyx never fails to tell him  _“hello, beautiful”,_ every time he brushes out noct’s hair and redoes the braids all over again
  * nyx learns to appreciate noct’s skill with a razor. it only took  _five years_  of practice. 
  * there’s the tradition of shaving each other now, because noctis starts growing a beard when he’s busy and despite how fond noctis is of nyx’s stubbled jaw in the mornings
  * there’s a lot of messy kisses that taste like shaving cream and it’s gross, but whatever  _kisses_
  * shaving cream fights in the bathroom and around the royal chambers happen  _at least_  once a month
  * the cleaning staff  _hates it_ , drives them absolutely batshit crazy
  * their mornings are filled with laughter, no matter the stresses on their shoulders
  * it’s kisses on the neck and shoulders, temples, cheeks, foreheads, pecks on the nose, the jaw, fingers tugging on braids affectionately, 
  * it’s coaxing touches from nyx to get his sleepy lover into the shower, or noctis and his mouth wandering down nyx’s broad chest
  * it’s fingertips tracing along vertebrae, tracing old scars and lines of toned muscle just to  _anchor_ themselves
  * sometimes there’s slow sex in bed before the alarm goes off
  * or on the bathroom counter, when noctis is feeling particularly feisty
  * or in the shower, when nyx can’t help but comb his fingers through noct’s hair and  _pull_
  * nyx loves taking advantage of the length and appreciating the inky black against his alabaster skin
  * sometimes noctis has to hide the marks, other days he doesn’t care, he’ll stare down anyone who dares to look for too long at the column of his throat or the sharpness of his collarbone
  * when it’s almost time for breakfast, they’ll dress in their armor, help one another with their raiments, adjusting collars, straightening jackets, stealing kisses between teasing words and mischievous taunts
  * (if they’re late more often than not, if the king looks a little ruffled and the captain a little wolfish, the staff have learned not to question it)
  * now, the only piece of jewelry signifying his station that noctis ever wears is a newly made ring, holding a fragment of the crystal and forged from the same metals as nyx’s kukris.
  * it’s not a wedding band, it isn’t meant to be. 
  * their symbols are in their freshly-threaded braids, their kisses, their  _see you later’s_  and  _be safe’s_ , and lingering looks as they go their separate ways after breakfast.
  * because nyx ulric knew the man behind the title, loved the man beneath the crown, and though his loyalty was to both, his heart belonged first and foremost to  _noct._
  * because noctis lucis caelum knew the man behind the  _hero_ , loved the man beneath the uniform, and though he cared for and adored all his people, his heart belonged first and foremost to _nyx_.
  * they have  _peace_ , they have their  _kingdom_ , they have their  _home_.
  * really, all they wanted was each other, so that’s what they’ve got.



  


  



	6. all for the braids v | braids au

  * fun mental images of noct walking in on nyx working out in the middle of his apartment.
  * weight lifting, dead lifts, squats, whatever the fuck.
  * noct is instantly pink over it because nyx is _drenched_ and he can see the veins in his skin, his hair plastered to his neck and tendrils of it sticking to his forehead, and _gods_ how is that man _his_.


  * afterward, when nyx done and he’s cleaning up, he finally notices that he’s had an audience that whole time and noct is just standing just inside the doorway, hands behind his back (because he’s anxious and twitchy from how much noct just wants to _catapult_ himself at nyx), and noct has the silliest smile on his face.
    * “were we hanging out today and i forgot? i’m sorry, babe.”
    * noct shakes his head like, “no… just wanted to come see you.”
    * nyx is trying to wipe off sweat from his face, motherfucker of course he’s shirtless and he looks back at noct with a smirk, “i’m gross, let me shower and we can grab dinner if you want?”
    * noct, this silly boy, just flushes like a tomato because― “can… can i shower with you?”
  * _ha ha ha_ , noctis, you sweet thing, _as if_ nyx would pass up a chance to have you alone in a shower with himself.
  * but after that, when it’s just the two of them in the shower, hot water rushing over them, and noct’s resting his forehead against nyx’s chest, and they’re standing _so close_ but barely touching anyway except their fingers are loosely entwined.
  * nyx is humming some random tune and noctis can _feel_ it in his chest and even when the water starts turning lukewarm and then cold, and they’re laughing like idiots as they’re stumbling out of the stall― he still feels _warm_ elsewhere, all over, inside and out.
  * and it’s like nyx is so attuned to him that barely a second after he thinks about kissing the man, nyx is kissing him first as he wraps noct and himself in a giant towel together.
  * like, they stand there in nyx’s tiny bathroom and swaying together wrapped up in that towel with nyx humming and noctis trying not to _laugh_ because of how ridiculous his dude is.
  * so nyx dries him off and they get dressed again, and mosey over to the couch and clearly, this is gonna be a night for delivering in, because noct has latched his happy ass around nyx like a cute little barnacle and it’s fine, nyx is okay with this.
  * ‘cause while they’re waiting for food, nyx is teaching noct a new braid to make in his hair and noctis is so focused on not fucking up the twists and measuring out the proper spacing between the beads, that both of them jump when the delivery guy knocks on the door.
  * it’s the funniest thing ever, when they both stand up and nyx, this tall fucker, has to bend just a bit awkwardly with noct beside him as nyx answers the door and the dude outside is like “…uhm. dinner special for four? name… ulric?”
  * nyx is trying not to laugh, noct is trying to hide his face while also finishing the braid.
  * so between snickering like idiots and trying to pay and tip the guy, nyx has a cute octopus named noctis braiding his hair.
  * thank gods like 80% of the populace doesn’t recognize noctis on the spot, otherwise this would have been _very awkward_.
  * so once the delivery dude leaves and they shut the door and nyx has all this food in hand, now he’s done with the braid and it looks great despite the interruption.
  * after that, they spend the night binging some anime prompto has been nagging noctis to watch for ages and nyx is like whatever about it, since it means quality time with his boy.
  * all while noctis keeps playing with nyx’s hair in between eating his food and making silly remarks about said anime.
  * anyway, random impromptu date night for the boys, i’m all about it.



  


  



	7. never enough | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is a cheesy bastard and Noctis still can't believe he married him.

It's been ten years and counting, an anniversary and restoration of a Kingdom that goes down in Lucian history. And here, amongst all the activity happening beyond the doors of their private suite of rooms, Nyx lays sprawled on the sofa and ignoring the hustle and bustle outside as he watches his King, his partner, his _husband_ strip away the finery for leisure clothes after a morning in the Council chambers.

Noctis eyes him curiously when he pulls his phone out and starts a video recording, a content smile on his face when he catches the playful eye-roll Noctis gives him.

Suddenly, Nyx makes a low hum in his throat, and calls out, "Marry me."

Noctis finally meets his gaze, but when he does and sees the _look_ Nyx is giving him, his cheeks flush a pretty shade and his tongue trips over his words, " _What_ — Nyx, we've _been_ married—" His hand comes up, tucking stray locks behind his ear when a matching braid hangs with precious colored beads and leather cord, "I have the braids to prove it."

Nyx shrugged, sitting up and refocusing his camera on Noctis, "Don't care, we'll do it again."

He stood up and closed the distance between them, "Marry me again. I want to film you doing silly, regular shit and I'll edit all these videos to make movies of our lives..." 

The closer he got, the more he spoke, the softer Noct's expression became and he pressed willingly into Nyx's embrace as the Captain faced the camera on both of them so he could kiss Noctis between his latest vow.

"With every little movie, you'll see just how beautiful you are... how wonderful and good... you'll see just what you mean to me..."

Noctis tried to hide his face in his hands, bursting into muffled giggles, "You're so full of shit, stop it. _Nyx_ —"

Nyx pressed kisses to his hands instead, muttering more silly promises, more affection into his knuckles, "Shush, baby, I'm capturing my love for you live on video. We'll show it to our nieces and nephews."

" _No_ , you cheeky bastard _—_ "

" _Language_ , darling, think of the children."

"Goddamn it, Nyx Ulric, I'm going to fucking—"

"—fuck me, I hope? We got time, no one's calling for us yet. Let's go, right here—"

" _Nyx_."

-

 

 


	8. flower knight | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "forget-me-nots and sleepyheads."
> 
> based on the [pretty braid fanart](https://noxulric.tumblr.com/post/163558006008/nyx-ulric) by @noxulric on tumblr.

"What are you doing back there, little king?"

Nyx had woken earlier to the careful rake of fingers in his hair, nimble digits working through his braids and removing beads and cord to untangle the mess made of them by sleep. He'd feigned sleep until he felt the younger man threading his hair into a different braid, thicker than his usual and pulling his longer hair into one braid instead of several.

In response, nails scraped slowly against his scalp and he groaned quietly with the pleasant tingles the motion sent down his spine, turning his face to muffle the next noise that escaped him when his lover did it a second time.

Behind him, Noctis chuckled and kissed a spot on his neck, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Nyx looked over his shoulder and Noctis held up the long braid for him to get a peek at it; tiny blue blossoms had been carefully woven into his hair. When he turned to lay on his back and sweep the braid over his shoulder, he saw the little pile of flowers accumulated on the bed and Noctis grinned brightly at him.

"Are those forget-me-nots?"

Noctis grinned wider, if that was even possible, "Yes. Do you know what they mean?"

Nyx gave a thoughtful hum as he reached for the younger man and guided him into his lap, touching his face and swiping a thumb along his lower lip, "You'll have to be specific. There's many means associated with them."

That earned him an eye-roll and an amused snort, "Fine, can you guess my favorite meaning?"

Nyx sat up and kissed him, "Affection between lovers? Favored memories?" 

Noctis shook his head to both and Nyx kissed the corner of his mouth, and trailed more along his jawline as he spoke, "Loyalty? Remembrance after death?"

Giggles erupted from Noctis as he nibbled on his ear, "No! Well— sort of…"

Nyx pulled back and cupped his cheeks, "Tell me…."

Noctis smiled up at him, turning his face to kiss the palm of Nyx's hand, "Undying love."

"Ahh, a secret romantic, are you?"

Noctis wrinkled his nose at that, causing Nyx to laugh and kiss him again, "Wake up more, you're being a sap."

In response, Nyx merely tackled him to the bed and blew a raspberry on his cheek, earning a squeal of surprise and shocked laughter.

-

 


	9. waves | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyx and unraveled braids.
> 
> (sorta prompted? "I'm smiling imagining how curly Nyx's hair gets whenever he takes out his braids.")

the strands fall in little waves when he does. looking curly when he combs it out.

sometimes they’re tangled from how long he’s kept them braided and only unties them when they get too tangled and stray hairs come loose after he gets home from a mission beyond the wall or training sessions at headquarters. 

(sometimes they’re tangled because noct’s hands always find their way into his hair. fingers slipping between the braided locks of hair, the cords and beads used, pulling _tightly_  during kisses.)

sometimes they’re a mess from sleeping on a day off and noctis is the one to take them out. he likes twining his fingers in the waves and curls, created from how tightly and how long the braids have been in place. nyx’s hair is naturally straight, only really does that thanks to the braids or if he lets his hair air-dry.

there’s days he’ll pull them out when he feels _tired_. when the sounds of an artificial recreation of galahd is _too much_  and _not enough_. when he doesn’t want to be reminded of the home he lost, the people left behind, the ghost of his sister still haunting him during the hardest days as a glaive.

he’ll let the wavey locks loose, tuck them behind his ear, and the lack of beads clinking in his hair on those days makes him itch.

so because of that (and heavily engraved traditions), it’s rare to see him outside without his braids.

-

  


  



	10. silver | alternate braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when nyx finds them in lestallum, his hair is _silver_.

When Nyx finds them in Lestallum, his hair is _silver_. 

The magic had burned through him in such away, it had bleached away the color. He didn't look older, but it was _different_. Noctis sat on the counter while Nyx had shaved away the grayed beard, the prince smiling when he was done and sighing wistfully, saying how much he'd miss the scratch of stubble on his thighs.

Nyx had smiled, and stepped between his legs, and kissed him for all he was worth.

-

Sometimes, Noctis will tease him for looking _old_  and Nyx will throw the princeling over his shoulder, take him to their tent, and proceed show him just how _wrong_  he is.

-

Black and blue beads are stark against the silvery-white braids. The leather cords of black and purple more prominent and vivid in the day. Noctis tells him it’s softer this way, silkier even, and Nyx often wakes beside his lover to find the younger man raking lazy fingers through his hair. 

Some days, Noctis jokingly calls Nyx his _"star"_ , or his _"pretty knight"_  when his hair is sun-bleached nearly white during the summer days, that his eyes are like full moons because his pale hair makes them brighter. 

Those days, Nyx rolls over in their pocket of sleeping bags, grumbling about _"cheesy fucking lines"_.

Noct tells him it's payback for all the silly lines Nyx has used on him.

-

One night around the campfire, their innocent kisses take a turn for the passionate. Ignis and Gladio were cleaning up and about to slip off, Prompto had been humming to himself as he browsed his new collection of photos from the day, when the blonde looks up and over at them and says―

"What about his pubes?"

 _Royal Fucking Cockblock, Prompto Argentum, strikes again_.

Noctis laughs so hard, he falls out of Nyx's lap to the ground, sprawled out and _howling_ , both at the look of _death_  on Nyx's face and Prompto's tactless question. In the next moment, Nyx throws a well-aimed knife at Prompto, Prompto screams and bolts towards Gladio and Noctis _cannot stop fucking laughing_.

Nyx points down at him with another knife, "you owe me _big_  for not hitting him."

The mood is ruined because Noctis can’t stop giggling, but he knows he'll have to make up for it _big time_  later on. Wiping tears from his eyes and rolling off his back to stand up, Noctis grins as he grabs both of Nyx's hands and tugs him out of his chair.

"C'mon, pretty knight, I'll start making it up to you _right now_."

-

The next morning, just as Prompto is sipping on his coffee and trying to avoid eye-contact with Nyx, Noctis makes a remark that causes Prompto to snort hot coffee all over himself.

"Oh, by the way, his pubes are a _dove gray_."

Nyx wants to _scream_. 

-


	11. initiative | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fluff. Braids AU 'when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more.'"

It was one of the first kisses Noctis ever initiated. 

Tentative, unsure, but so _eager_. Noctis kissed him with _wonder_  behind the hurried press of lips, both testing the feel of his mouth and gauging his reactions. It was endearing, and when Noctis realized he wasn’t pulling away, he kissed a little harder, with a little more fervor― a meek tongue darting out to swipe along the crease of his lips and causing Nyx to gasp in surprise. 

Slender hands hand slid up his chest to his neck, and then into his hair; fingers found and twirled one of his braids around a seeking digit, while the other hand was determined to tangle as thoroughly in his hair as possible to keep him from escaping that curious mouth.

As if he _wanted_  to run from this. Except―

Nyx broke away slowly, taking a few quick breaths, feeling _heat_  in his cheeks from the lidded gaze Noctis was giving him in that moment.

“I’m sorry, are you sure you―”

The epic eye-roll and accompanying sigh was the only warning he got before Noctis crashed into him again. The hands in his hair tugged and the body in his lap practically glued itself to his, and the lips against his―

It was _divine_  how sweet they tasted. 

-


	12. menace | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing.'"
> 
> 10yrs+braids.

The official throne room was hardly used anymore. 

Often enough, it was closed up, the keys kept with the Steward and Noctis alone. He had taken to using the smaller receiving chambers in later years, liking the intimacy of them that allowed him to better convene with people. But with the memorial of his father coming up, it was inevitable that the throne room would be used for the ceremonies.

He was smiling fondly though as he unlocked the doors and pushed them inward, stepping into the bright room and taking in the gleaming marble, sparkling golds and silvers, the afternoon sunlight catching on his father’s blade resting on the sovereign’s seat. He no longer felt trepidation whenever he approached this room, nor did he feel his old grief as much; Noctis had come to terms with those old pains and the time for lingering in the past was done.

He lived in the present now, for the _future_.

Nyx came up behind him, slipped hands onto his waist, and pressed against the length of him. He tried to pull away, to turn and face his partner, but Nyx wouldn’t let him just yet; the older man was intent on kissing the short space of skin along his neck between his collar and his hair line. 

“We have cleaning to do, you know.” Noctis muttered, turning his head just enough to see Nyx out of the corner of his eye, “It took an hour to get you out of bed, don’t start getting frisky now.”

Nyx rolled his eyes but didn’t stop littering kisses up the side of his face, “Stop me if you can, my King…” He crooned playfully, smirking against Noct’s temple, “I could drag you straight back to that bed right now…”

Despite his earlier protest, Noctis leaned back against the other, his hands resting over Nyx’s when they slipped around his waist and settling on his stomach. Nyx slowed his kisses to nuzzle at a braid behind his ear, kissing any bit of skin he could find, and making beads clack together every time.

“You’re a menace, Captain Ulric.”

“You’re stuck with me for life, King Noctis.”

-

 

 


	13. with all due respect | braids au

A formal summons wasn't a surprise to him. 

Not when he was an insubordinate shit most of the time, but he did it within _reason_. However, when he entered the captain's office, he was shocked to see not only Noctis standing beside one of the chairs, but _Regis_ himself, sitting composed as stone and wearing a neutral expression when Nyx entered the room. Taking in the scene before him, the way Noctis stood close to his father, but wearing an expression that seemed to war with his own expected composure, Drauto with a pinched look, and surprisingly, Cor Leonis standing with his arms folded and a dark expression on his face—no, none of this was good.

Noctis looked at him with a mixed of relief and pleading, but quickly hid it again as Nyx stepped further inside and closed the door behind him. He bowed deeply as he addressed the King and his captain, swallowing the dryness in his throat quickly enough.

"Your Majesty, Your Highness," He said, straightening and locking eyes with Noctis, hoping to ease his fears just a little with the contact, "You summoned me, sir?" 

"Sir Ulric, please, sit." It was Regis, gesturing to the empty chair. 

Doing as he was told and sitting down, he kept his hands resting in his lap, trying hard not to slouch in the chair. His eyes moved between the men all staring at him and arched a brow at Drautos.

"May I ask what this is about, Captain?"

Drautos leaned forward, clasping his hands on his desk with a stern expression—there were several newspapers spread out on the surface, big headlines and photos of the Prince splashed across the front pages, "It's come to the King's attention that a Glaive has been seen in compromising positions with the Prince around the Citadel. A few individuals are concerned about the image this presents. Care to explain?"

Nyx was quiet for a moment, then schooled his expression into a hard, almost challenging stare, "I would say those individuals should keep their opinions to themselves."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noctis smile, if a bit weakly. He thought he saw the corners of Regis' mouth twitch upward, but he might have been seeing things.

"You were _seen_ , Ulric. Several staff members have quit in protest of these indiscretions. It's been leaked to the tabloids and they are having a _field day_ with it. We are soldiers of the King, we do not have time to entertain a media circus due to scandalous indiscretions. Noctis is the Prince, our future King; it is highly improper and extremely irregular for a person of the Royal line to fraternize with a _soldier_. We also cannot forget that you _assaulted_ a staff member."

They had been _careful_ , so so _so_ fucking careful. And yet for all their secrecy, their near-perfect discretion, all that preparation still didn't quite save them. But he remembered what this was about, a staff member had found them halfway to fucking in a linens room a few weeks ago and Noctis had been a mess about it ever since. Not only that, but horrific emails had been sent to him form anonymous accounts that couldn't be traced, threatening messages, both homophobic and disgusting. 

The rumors had spread like wildfire in the Citadel and among the Crownsguard, and he knew it would get nasty at that point. The Crownsguard weren't exactly big fans of the Kingsglaive, and the rivalry between the two factions was _legendary_. It didn't surprise him that someone would take advantage of his private relationship with the Prince and _twist_ it into something unkind and disturbing. 

The prince had tried to convince him that it wasn't a big deal, that he could handle it, but he could see through that easily enough. They've been together long enough for Nyx to know all of Noct's tells. He tried to downplay it for Nyx's sake and like hell the Glaive would let that happen. They had only tried harder to hide it since them.

Nyx had been getting similar treatment, possibly more so from those believing he was _using_ Noctis for his own personal gains; staff sneered at him in the halls during his guard duty shift in the Citadel, that asshole at the gate was more of dick than normal, and the butler who had discovered them had actually dared to _confront_ Nyx at one point. 

In short, that exchange ended with Nyx's fist in the guy's face. Something he had said clicked, remembering a particularly nasty email Noctis had been sent. Granted, it felt _good_ to hit the guy, he figured it was going to come back and bite him in the ass eventually. This was judgement day.

Taking a slow breath, aware that he was in the present of both his sovereign, his prince, and his commanding officer, he tried to keep himself under control as much as possible. 

"Sir, Your Majesty, forgive my language, but _fuck that guy_." 

Noctis gasped, Drautos blanched so quickly Nyx thought he would puke, and a quiet snort came from his left and he looked over to see Regis was _smirking_. 

"Goddamn it, Ulric, you can't just _hit a staff member_." Drautos growled through gritted teeth, rubbing his temples in aggravation. He was trying hard to keep himself composed in the presence of the King but Nyx could tell he was fraying his Captain's patience with more vigor than usual.

Nyx gripped the arms of the chair tight enough to make the leather creak, meeting Drautos' glower with a steel gaze, "He threatened someone I love. Like hell I'm tolerating that _bullshit_."

Drautos looked taken aback at this and his gaze darted over to Regis. Nyx also looked at the King, who was watching Nyx with a calculating stare. Noctis was fidgeting, fingers of his left hand twisting a braid dangling from behind his ear; try as he might, he flashed the younger man a smile despite his father's eyes burning holes through Nyx's skull.

"Do you, Sir Ulric?" Regis asked, that tiny smile on his lips giving _nothing_ away.

"Your Majesty?"

"Love my son." Regis leaned back in his chair, both hands folding over the head of his elaborate cane, "Acts of chivalry on behalf of Noct's well-being aside, you have been very careful to keep this affair a secret."

"It's not an affair—" Noctis spoke up, but cut himself off, suddenly looking unsure of himself and looking up at Nyx hopefully.

"It's not an affair, Your Majesty." Nyx said evenly, eyes dragging themselves from Noctis reluctantly and meeting his King's seemingly amused gaze again. "I apologize if this is abnormal, and I'm honestly sorry that some people would dare to think otherwise about us, but I _do_ care about Noctis." 

Nyx stood up from his chair and faced the King like a soldier, but his eyes were on Noctis, "It's been two years, Your Majesty. I don't regret one day of it."

Drautos rubbed his hands down his face, sighing heavily, "You're a fool, Nyx Ulric."

The Glaive's face split into a wolfish grin, earning a smirk from the King and a shy smile from the Prince, "That I am, _sir_."

"I daresay our intelligence division could learn a thing or two from them, don't you think, Captain? Two years. Impressive, Sir Ulric." Regis chuckled, but his tone was serious when he spoke next, "I advise an administrative leave for now. I suggest you two spend some time _outside_ of the Citadel in the meantime. The Council and I will work with the PR department on how to deal with the media, Cor will deal with the offenders in the Crownsguard, and Drautos will take care of debriefing the Kingsglaive." 

There was a hint of steel in his tone with his next words,  "I myself will _personally_ deal with the staff members in question."

It looked like the _world_ had fallen off Noct's shoulders at that, and he hurried around the chair his father was seated and only _just_ stopped himself from leaping into Nyx's arms. Nyx smiled, and reached up to twirl a particularly long braid with several black and blue beads threaded into it, tugging gently on the braid; he missed the look Drautos gave him in sudden comprehension.

"Ulric. You didn't— you _did_." Drautos pressed his lips in a thin line when both Noctis and Nyx looked at him in confusion. "You really are an idiot."

Nyx's eyes flickered between the braid he was toying with, Drautos' disapproving glare, and Regis looking on mildly curious. Noctis froze, biting his lip as he stepped a little closer into Nyx's space and the barest hint of that deviousness Nyx had come to love and despair in equal measures made an appearance in the prince's expression.

"Sir Ulric may be an idiot, Captain, but he's _mine_."

Regis quirked a brow, "Have I missed something?"

Both Prince and Glaive fixed Drautos with near-identical expressions of _I Dare You._ He glowered at both of them before returning his attention to the King.

"In Galahd, braiding is part of their culture. Each braid has different meanings and when beaded, there's even more to it." Drautos answered, standing from his desk and scooping up the newspapers, "My sincerest apologies, Your Majesty. If you'll excuse me."

Drautos dumped the papers in his trash cash and practically stomped out of the office. It was the walk of a man who was very much _done_ with his job. Noctis reached up and smiled as he tugged on the matching braid in Nyx's hair, black and blue beads included. 

Regis stood slowly from his chair and faced the two of them, a mild expression on his face, "I suppose that explains the fit Ignis had recently…" Chuckling to himself, and nodding towards the braid Nyx had twisted around his finger, "I take it there is meaning behind those?"

Noctis smirked up at Nyx and Nyx felt his stomach _drop_ , "Yeah, a marriage proposal. I accepted."

Dead silence. Nyx thought he was going to _faint_. _He was too young to die_. 

Regis sat back down again, heavily. He blinked, disbelief and surprise warring on his finely ages features.

"Well. That's… that's certainly—" Regis cleared his throat, "Different. Elopement? That's new. Very new." 

The King then sent his son a narrow-eyed glare, "That is wholly unfair, Noctis Lucis Caelum. You have deprived me of my last hope in fatherhood."

Noctis grinned sheepishly, but didn't look contrite in the _least_ , "Oops?"

Right then and there, Nyx Ulric thought he was going to die of a heart attack, because _oops_ was not an appropriate reaction in _any_ situation involving one's royal father. 

"Indeed, my son." Regis stood once more, making to leave with room with Cor's stoney presence beside him, "Your leave begins today, Nyx Ulric, use it wisely. Stay out of sight and do _not_ give the papers anymore fuel, and as for you, my _dear_ son, we shall be discussing this over dinner next weekend."

Regis paused, stared hard at Nyx, "You and I will be speaking soon as well, Sir Ulric."

If Ramuh appeared and struck him down in that moment, Nyx would have gladly accepted death.

- 


	14. all for the braids i | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Lucis Caelum had everything. Until one day he didn't. Nearly a decade later, all the pieces of his life have finally started to click together― until a long-lost flame explodes back into his life with unexpected results.

Three in the morning and the minutes keep ticking away with the loud, thumping music and cacophony of voices reaching an all-time high from the apartment below his.

Noctis Lucis Caelum wasn't known to be a heavy sleeper in his later years. Sure, in his youth he could sleep and nap the days away, but now it was hard for him to get to sleep and stay asleep since stepping into place as acting CEO during his father's illness. With his new, rowdy neighbors making so much noise on a Saturday night, he figured he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night.

But it was giving him a vicious headache. The raucous noise and the laughter floating up through the floor, the music raging through the walls, and the random banging noises were grating so deeply into his nerves he wouldn't have any left by morning.

Dragging his hands down his face and growling under his breath, Noctis shoved out of his bed and grabbed his jeans from the floor and his hoodie the foot of his bed, zipping it up in lieu of digging out a shirt. He grabbed his keys on the way out the front door to lock up and took the stairs instead of the elevator to the previous floor. It wasn't difficult to figure out which loft it was when the noise reached a near-deafening pitch the closer he got down the hall.

He stopped in front of the bright red-painted door, tried to take a deep breath to calm his growing fury, but decided a minute to say _"fuck that"_ to himself and started pounding on the door.

It took a few tries before someone with dark red hair slung it open with an expectant grin on his face. Only for his expression to drop and confusion to overtake it.

"Who the heck are you?"

Noctis pointed to the ceiling, a dark look most likely adding to the red-eyed glare and scruffiness of his current state, "I live upstairs. Do you guys mind turning it down? Some people actually have to work tomorrow."

The redhead just looked at him, and squinted a bit, a thick brow rising on his forehead, "Who the fuck works on a Sunday?"

Noctis tried to take a slow, deep breath, and folded his arms over his chest, trying to straighten up rather than hunch in on himself; "People with shit to take care of, you fucking idiot. So turn the goddamn music down or I'm fucking calling the Guard."

The other man just smirked at him, and leaned against the doorway, "Wouldn't be the first time. Why not come on in and join us? You look like you could use a good time—hey!"

Another man stepped in, heavy-set and a bit shorter than the ginger, shoving the other out of the way and back inside the apartment. Noctis stared at him for a moment, something about the man was familiar, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why—

"Tredd, what the hell."

Tredd just shrugged and cocked a thumb at Noctis, "A hot, yet bitchy neighbor has a complaint."

The new guy just gave him a look, "I would too if a flaming fuck like you opened the front door." He looked over at Noctis, frowning as he gave him a slow once-over, "Ignore him, he's an idiot. What can I help you with?"

Noctis sighed, rubbing a hand down the side of his face, "It's 3 in the morning, your music is unnecessarily loud and I know for a fact there's a young family on this floor with a newborn. So I'm probably not the only one you're disturbing with the noise."

The other blinked at him, and was about to say something, when a new voice joined in. A voice that made Noctis's heart clench so tightly in his chest he couldn't _breathe_.

"Libs, what's up, who's here?"

Noctis felt all the color drained from his face and his arms dropped limply to his sides as Nyx Ulric came into view and clapped his friend on the shoulder with a wide grin. His eyes were glittering, likely from alcohol and his tanned skin was flushed pink and there wasn't a hint of old tension in his shoulders.

He was tipsy, Noctis recognized this, but he was in a content state and that part Noctis didn't recognize. He seemed lighter and happier, and there were new tattoos visible on his arms and face and neck and Noctis really needed to fucking _breathe_ —

Libertus shrugged, gesturing at Noctis, "We need to cut it off for the night. Neighbors are knocking 'cause of the noise."

Nyx nodded slowly as he turned his head to look at said neighbor. It took him a moment, if that, for his eyes to widen in recognition and shock as he realized just whom was standing outside the door.

"Noct...?"

Libertus frowned even deeper and behind him Tredd looked even more confused, echoing Noctis's name in a questioning tone after Libertus did. Except neither Nyx nor Noctis heard them, both so focused on each other as the shock settled in.

"Hey, hero..." A weak smile tugged at Noctis's mouth as Nyx grabbed onto the doorway and nudged his friend out of the way to get closer, "Been a while."

Nyx grinned, nerves and elation seemingly clashing in his expression, "Yeah, yeah... real long time. H-how are you? When did you— how long— shit, I'm sorry, here—"

Nyx stepped outside, and after telling Libertus to start herding people out for the night, shut the door behind him. He led the way down the hall and into the stairwell entry, sitting down in the top step and waiting for Noctis to do the same.

"I'm— _really_ — sorry about that. Tredd's a handful on good days, so it's better to just— let it go in one ear and out the other." Nyx apologized, looking so painfully adorable, Noctis one more felt that squeeze in his chest and the heat in his cheeks, and gods help him, _it's been nine fucking years_.

Noctis zipped up his hoodie a bit more, distinctly aware that he's still shirtless beneath the hoodie and that Nyx is so very close and how could he forget that Nyx was an actual human heater?

"I can tell." He huffed a laugh, trying to break up at least some of the tension between them, "Uhm... So. Didn't realize it was you and Libertus who moved in down here. I remember seeing the trucks, but..." He shrugged a bit awkwardly, "Haven't been home enough lately to learn who it was."

Nyx gave him a lopsided grin, "Not a big deal. Sorry about the music— Tredd wanted to throw us a housewarming party tonight and obviously it got a little rowdy. At least Crowe wasn't here, there might have been fire..."

Noctis frowned, curious when something about the triggered in his memory, "Crowe?"

Nyx rubbed at the back of his neck, another apologetic grin on his face as he swept a long, braided tail of hair over his shoulder and let it hang there to fidget with; "Yeah, Libertus found her back home. Kind of adopted her as a sibling a few years ago after...."

"Ah. That's... sweet of him."

Nyx snorted, "She hates it. She has very little patience for overbearing brother types."

Noctis laughed quietly, "Sounds like Libertus."

Nyx leaned into him, nudging his shoulder a little, "I'm surprised he didn't recognize you on the spot."

"I'm surprised you did." Noctis nudged him back, "I don't exactly look the same."

Nyx gave a one-shouldered shrug, and Noctis just barely suppressed a shiver when he felt that subtle flex of muscle against his own arm. Nyx had always been fit, using time spent at the gym or long runs as a way to work out the worst of his anger. Noctis remembered hours locked away in the quiet of Nyx's dim apartment, tracing every line of muscle and committing it to memory, of mapping every scar old and new with his mouth or his fingertips in the hopes of overlaying the bad memories with good ones.

"Your eyes never change."

Noctis froze, and looked at Nyx, and caught him wearing _that_ smile. The one he wore when Noctis was being silly, or worked up for no reason, the one he used to pull Noctis out of his own head, the one followed by a kiss that usually made him speechless and incoherent.

Forcing a laugh, Noctis dragged his haze away, shaking his head and absently raking a hand through his messy hair, "You're so full of shit, Ulric."

Nyx gasped dramatically, and placed a hand over his heart, and fixed Noctis with the worst puppy pout he'd ever seen on the man's face, "You wound me, sweet prince. I would never bullshit you."

Then his grin turned _wicked_ and Noctis allows himself the fleeting thought of _this is why I love you_ ; "Well, not if I can help it, that is."

Silence— for about ten seconds before the two of them burst into laughter. The rich, deep sounds of it echoing in the stairway. When they calmed at last, they settled against each other for a few minutes, until they could hear voices in the hallway beyond the door and Libertus herding party-goers towards the elevator.

"Ahh, right. It's..." Nyx dug his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, "3:35. I think we've kept you up long enough. Sorry about the noise, really."

Noctis gave him a tiny smile, "Thanks. I wasn't expecting... this... at all. But it's good to see you? I'm glad to find you're doing alright..."

Nyx stood and offered a hand, "If I had known... I'd have hosted elsewhere." He grinned as Noctis took his hand, "We'll call it a happy accident."

He pulled Noctis up and they stood on the landing, closer than Noctis wanted to acknowledge, causing him to feel a tingle beneath his skin that he wasn't willing to think about. Nyx was so warm, so close, he was _right there_ —

"Hey, give me your number. I'll text you mine." Nyx broke the quiet between them and Noctis practically stumbled out of his thoughts, "Let's get coffee sometime?"

Noctis blinked, feeling a little dazed and looking up at Nyx with tired eyes; the sleep deprivation was truly catching up to him now.

"Yeah, okay, we can... we can do that..."

Nyx lit up like it was Christmas and handed his phone over for Noctis to enter his info into the contacts app. Afterward, Nyx walked him up to his floor and stood in the doorway as Noctis walked to his front door. The smiles they shared were hopeful, and Nyx waved shyly before he disappeared inside his loft. 

Noctis propped himself against his door and nearly felt his legs give out beneath him. He slid down the hard surface and hit the floor, curling up and hiding his face in his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Sleep would be a lost cause tonight.

-

**NYX ULRIC**

**NYX:** G'morning, sleeping beauty.  
**NYX:** When are you free to meet up?  
**Nox:** So early...  
**Nox:** I'm free Tuesday after a meeting? If that works.  
**NYX:** Perfect. There's someone I want you to meet.  
**Nox:** ...oh?  
**NYX:** You'll see. :)

-

He's heading out the door that morning when his phone pings with a text. When he sees it's Nyx, it takes everything in him not to blush furiously like a damned teenager and not walk into his door when he sees the photo he received from the other man. 

There's two images, and the first one tests the limits of his self-restraint; it's of Nyx, sort of, and his dog, a large, sleek-furred white pitbull with gorgeous blue eyes that almost match Nyx's. But what throws Noct for a loop is the peek of black boxer-briefs, a sharp hip above and toned thigh below, and the hint of ink. The second is a sketch, a tattoo design Nyx had been excitedly texting him about the day before.

Noctis stood in the elevator with a few other occupants, and peered around himself, before bringing his phone closer to zoom in to see the ink on Nyx's thigh—just the ink, he tells himself.

 _"G'morning, sleeping beauty."_ Says the text, _"Rosemary says hi."_

 _"Hi, Rosemary."_ Smiling a little at that, Noct manages to get a good look at the tattoo and texts back, _"That tattoo on your leg, when did that happen?"_

Nyx sends a third photo, one of his upper half; he smirking, an eyebrow arched, and Rosemary is cuddled up on his bared chest.

_"My eyes are up here, thank you."_

Noctis flares bright red and he knows rubbing his cheeks won't help, but he does it anyway. Damn it.

_"Shut up."_

The next message is full of laughing emoji and Noctis shoves his phone in his pocket and stubbornly tries to ignore it the rest of the elevator ride.

-

It breaks him a little to know Nyx was so close after all this time. The grief he once felt after losing Nyx the first time was clawing at the surfacing, digging fresh talons into the fragile walls of his heart, gleeful at the prospect of tearing him apart once more. It was a coincidence, is what he told himself. Running into Nyx Ulric again after nearly a decade apart was nothing but a coincidence. At least that's what he kept telling himself as he assented to meeting the other for coffee at a park in central Insomnia.

It's not that he minded, it's that he was nervous and felt utterly unprepared for this reunion. Nine years, that's how long it's been since he last set eyes on Nyx and was left _wondering_ — 

Noctis shook his head, combing a trembling hand through his hair and mussing it up more than necessary. He slouched on the park bench and took a breath, puffing out his cheeks as he released it. He felt antsy, his skin buzzing with a frustrating combination of anticipation and dread. He felt over-dressed, still in one of his pressed, black and gray pinstriped suits and a long coat to ward off the late winter chill; a spitting image of his father— save for his long, messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and soft features sharpened with age that came from his mother.

He had half a mind to get up and leave because he felt so uncomfortable in his skin, with one particular inner voice screaming at him to just _go_ —

But he was already here, and Nyx had been keeping him up-to-date with silly texts and goofy photos of his dog all morning. It was comforting, and with a heady amount of tea in his system so far, he was talking himself out of running away out of nerves as the meeting time approached.

The accidental run-in that started this whole thing lingered in the back of his mind. The party in the apartment below his, the loud and obnoxious music that had kept him awake for hours, the sleep-deprived 'chat' between Noctis and Nyx's friend Tredd, and the moment Nyx stepped in the to see what all the fussing was about and caused the entirety of Noctis's world to tilt uncontrollably. To think Nyx had been so close for so long and Noctis never noticed was telling; how little he'd been aware, how wrapped up in his current studies and running his father's company, it spoke volumes of how out of touch he'd become with a life outside of his immediate responsibilities and obligations. It was jarring to think he'd lost sight of the one thing his father had always tried to give him: a life beyond the mantle of heir to a gilded corporate throne.

He was so focused on nursing his cooling tea as long as possible, that he nearly missed Nyx's approach up the path heralded by the deep, excited barks of _Rosemary_. From the short distance, he couldn't really hear what Nyx was saying to her, but there was a gentle fondness and adoration etched into his features that was unmistakeable as the pair 'talked'.

Once upon a time, Nyx didn't used to be so open with his emotions. You couldn't read him at all, let alone coax him into smiling this easily. It took effort to convince Nyx to open up, to earn even the barest hint of his fleeting smiles. Watching him smile like this for the pretty pitbull at his side was like seeing a completely different person, and unsurprisingly, it tugged a little strangely at his heart; almost like he was seeing something private, something not meant to be witnessed by prying eyes.

As the pair approached, Noctis stood on forcibly steady legs. He could do this. He could hold out long enough to catch up with Nyx, see if he's been doing well, to see if he was—

"Noctis! Hey..."

Blinking out of his heavy thoughts, he finally snapped out of it to see Nyx watching him with a touch of concern crinkling the corners of his eyes despite the half-smile tugging on his mouth.

"Nyx. Uhm." Noctis cleared his throat, clutching his cup between both hands as something to ground himself, "Hi, I— sorry. Zoned out for a bit."

Nyx snorted, "Little bit."

Before Noctis could say anything, a whiney grumble at their feet told them that Rosemary was tired of being ignored by the humans. Nyx chuckled fondly and knelt down to give her a few affectionate rubs as he looked up with Noctis with a wide grin.

"Noctis, this is Rosemary. Rosie, this is Noctis. I think you'll like him." Nyx gestured for him to come down to their level and once he did so, Rosemary was immediately in his space with a broad lick up his chin and cheek.

Nyx laughed as Noctis sputtered and stumbled back on his rear, unintentionally giving the dog permission to scramble onto his lap and spoil him with her own sweet attentions. Coaxing her off Noctis and helping him up, the two shared a nervous, tentative laugh when Rosemary whined at them insistently.

"Come on, I know a cafe around here that's pretty tasty." Nyx broke the tension as best he knew how—with an offering of food—and Noctis couldn't help a smile at that.

As they followed the winding path through the park, Rosemary trotting along at Nyx's side, they tried to keep as steady a flow of conversation as possible. It was a bit stilted at first, and shy, and it was evident how careful exchange of personal details was. The years lost to them after their separation was a gaping maw between them, and trying to find footing across it was nerve-wracking for both of them.

Nyx led the way to a cafe with a dog-friendly patio, because of course it had to be, where they found an empty table and Noctis sat down while Nyx went inside to order for them. Rosemary flopped onto her stomach and seemed content to doze off on the ground. Noctis felt a little envious of that, all things considered, but this was one situation he couldn't snooze through.

When the other man returned, he can bearing two steaming mugs—one of coffee and one of tea—and set the tea in front of Noctis before he took his seat again. For a while it was quiet between them, as they sipped their drinks and kept darting glances at one another.

"You look good." 

Noctis looked up, a little wide-eyed at the remark, "Huh?"

Nyx smiled again, something familiar to it, something that tore deeper at Noctis's insides, "I like the hair, though the beard makes you look like your old man."

Out of reflex, Noctis rubbed at his jaw, "I... yeah, I've been busy. Haven't made time to shave properly in a while."

Unexpectedly, Nyx sat forward and moved his cup aside, folding one arm on the table and slowly bringing his hand up to slide his fingers gently along Noctis's jaw, through the short, untrimmed hair. He hummed lightly, an odd and faraway look in his eyes despite the soft, tiny little smile tugging at his lips.

"Witchcraft."

Noctis blinked, still frozen in place by the odd touch, "...what?"

Nyx pulled his hand back to cup Noct's chin instead, a careful pressure in case Noctis wanted to pull away; "I said 'witchcraft'. Pretty smooth for an unkept beard, must be some kind of Caelum magic."

He was smirking a bit, mirth dancing in his eyes as Noctis felt his cheeks heat up under the attention, "You always had soft hair," his hand smoothed against a warmed cheek and combed through his longer locks to tuck the strands behind his ear, "I couldn't keep my hands out of it."

Noctis ducked his head, letting his bangs fall over his eyes to hide the new flare of heat in his face, "Yeah... I remember."

"Hey... none of that." Nyx lifted his chin again, and the smirk was gone now, replaced by a sweeter smile, encouraging and somewhat apologetic.

It was hard to look away from Nyx when he gazed at Noctis like that. When he was younger, he remembered it was Nyx's eyes that first caught his attention and drew him to Nyx like a flame, as well as his voice, and his hands, and his _touch_ —

"What're you thinking about?" Noctis blurted out, before biting his lip with a small whimper when his brain finally caught up with his mouth.

His fingers dug into his arms where he'd folded them on the table to ground himself, to remind himself that everything between them was in the past. They were so close, Noctis could see the fine lines of Nyx's arrow tattoos, the scar above his right brow, and how fresh the new arrows above his left brow were. He could count every silver and blue speck in those eyes that reminded him of steel and snow. But there was a warmth in those eyes he hadn't felt in a long time, and gods how it _hurt_.

Nyx smile took a shy twist and his eyes dropped to Noct's mouth before lifting again to hold his gaze, "I'm thinking I really want to kiss you right now."

Once again, Noctis's mouth ran away from his brain, and his self-restraint flew off like a flock of birds—

"Kiss me." It came out hoarse, near-breathless, and Noctis felt his heart go on overdrive in his chest and his blood rushing in his ears as surprise filtered into Nyx's expression.

"May I?"

Noctis rolled his eyes, and swallowed hard before he surged forward across the small table and crushed his mouth against Nyx's.

(In the back of his mind, he felt something shatter— whether it was his control, his mind, his heart; he couldn't tell. But he felt the regret and the fleeting hope in equal parts as it all seeped through the cracks and filled them.)

The walk back through the park towards the lot where Noctis parked his car isn't as awkward as before. Nyx loosened Rosemary's lead and allowed her to wander ahead of them as they walked, their hands hanging between them and sometimes knocking together. Until Nyx dared to loosely thread their fingers together as they followed the path, smiling at him when Noctis looked down and privately marveled at how easily they slotted together. Seeing Nyx's tattooed hands contrasting against his pale and unmarked ones, once again made his heart do wild things in his ribcage.

( _Stop, stop, stop; let go, let go, pull away hurry; don't do this to yourself, not now, not after—_ )

When Nyx allowed him to direct them towards his car, he started laughing as they approached the familiar sports car parked out of the way; a solitary beast on its own as if everyone else was afraid to go near it.

"I can't believe you still have her." Nyx sounded awed, and appreciative, and his expression wore a nostalgic fondness as he walked a slow circle around the Audi R8, trailing light fingertips along its sleek lines as he returned to Noctis's side.

Noctis smiled, "She's special, I wouldn't trust her care in any hands but my own... and yours."

Another laugh stumbled out of Nyx, a rare hint of nerves made apparent by the way he hid his mouth behind his hand after he dragged it down his face. It was sweet to see the old reverence surfacing again, to know that some things about Nyx hadn't changed, and that he was still as much in love with the Star as Noctis was.

"I was always afraid I'd destroy her when I drove her." Nyx rubbed at the back of his neck as they both watched Rosemary sniff at one of the chrome wheels, "Afraid I'd ruin one of the few good things you had in your life."

Noctis frowned at that remark, "Nyx—"

"—Nope, don't unpack that here." Nyx smiled at him, "Another time, I promise."

Noctis folded his arms loosely over his chest, and fixed Nyx with a slight frown, "One of these days, I'm going to ask—and you know I will— but for now, I can be patient and hope that you'll tell me when you're ready."

Nyx watched him, something guarded in his eyes, something a little dark even, "What if I'm never ready?"

Noctis shrugged, "Then we'll figure it out if it comes to that point."

They said nothing for a while after that. Simply gazed at each like they were trying to measure one another's actions and reactions. Then Rosemary barked and startled both of them from their thoughts; obviously, their brooding was infringing on her time. Noctis felt a chuckle spill out of him when Nyx knelt down and tried to placate her with deep rubs into her sides and on her cheeks, earning a whine and a lick in the face for his efforts.

Nyx looked up when Noctis laughed, eyes wide with a touch of wonder at hearing such a carefree sound from him. Noctis held a hand out and gripped tightly as Nyx took it, both of them smiling with a touch of shyness now.

"Give me some time?" Nyx asked quietly, twisting their hands so he could thread his fingers with Noct's, "I want to tell you, I just… don't know how."

Noctis closed his eyes, a sigh leaving him unbidden, "Alright. But don't keep me waiting too long, hero."

Nyx chuckled at that, and dared to ghost a kiss across his stubbled cheek, "I'll try."

-

Sitting alone in the Star with his hands gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, he watched Nyx and Rosemary retreat down another pathway. He felt close to hyperventilating, his skin felt hot and clammy, his eyes burned with unshed tears, and his felt close to throwing up. _Too close_ , he felt too close.

There was an edge he'd carefully avoided over the years, where a certain kind of hope was kept just over the lip. He often pictured himself standing a few feet away from that edge, just enough that he could peek over the edge and into a ravine where every memory, feeling, dream, hope, and ghostly touch had been buried at the bottom.

Now he felt like he was teetering on that edge. Seeing Nyx again, spending these few short moments with him, everything was shifting and resurfacing. It felt like crawling vines were growing from these depths and reaching for him, slowly wrapping around him and would soon drag him down. 

The problem? He wasn't sure if he wanted to _fight_ or _surrender_.

Noctis curled forward, pressing his forehead against the backs of his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to smooth out his ragged voice as it tore out of him; "Fuck _,_ fuck _, fuck, FUCK_ —"

-

In the weeks following that encounter, their conversations were limited to texts and the rare late night phone call.

Despite living merely a floor apart, their schedules didn't quite line up well enough for another meeting. They talked, and talked, and talked; and were left with their imaginations as to the expressions that might have passed across their faces as they spoke. It wasn't ideal, but it was good enough for now.

Noctis told him how he was nearing the end of his studies and would soon be taking the helm of his father's corporation in full. Nyx seemed a little subdued whenever Noctis brought up his father, and though he was curious why, he decided not to question it just yet. He kept telling himself, _not now, not yet_ , and let it go. While his curiosity burned beneath the surface to know what happened during the intervening years since Nyx's disappearance, Noctis had to content himself with keeping it at bay for now.

Because if he questioned it too much, if he let it linger too long, it would dig deep into old wounds he preferred stay closed and healed. If he let himself think on it too often, it would bring feelings to the surface he wasn't quite ready to sift through again; the betrayal, the heart breaks, the loneliness, all of it. He wasn't ready for that. Not right now, not when he was trying too hard to learn about Nyx as he is _now_ , trying not to compare to the man he knew _then_.

He understood that all of this was sudden, that he too felt like his whole world had tilted upside-down upon the seeing Nyx again in the most unlikely place. Part of him realized he should still be angry, furious even, and should hate Nyx for leaving him the way he did. But he was older now, and the years apart had long dulled the pain, and fully immersing himself in his studies and his work had led to the last of that anger snuffing out as time went on.

But Nyx was here, orbiting his small universe, pulling him in like a black hole ready to swallow him up. He was conflicted and it hurt, because he wanted to keep a distance and yet, he wanted to _know_ what had created the vast chasm between them nearly a decade ago. He was patient enough now, had grown up from the somewhat introverted and quiet youth he'd been when Nyx had known him; he'd learned well from his father, from his uncle, and had tutored long enough under his own advisor that he had become a better person since his teens. He tried harder, put forth his all into everything, and had learned to shoulder his responsibilities with a determination that made his father proud.

And yet, a childish part of him, the tiny bits and pieces of his old self, wanted so badly to tear into Nyx and _demand_ answers. He promised though, and said he would wait when Nyx asked him to; and now as he say across from the other man and listened to him talk about his friends and his roommate, he knew the longer he kept up this charade of understanding the longer it would claw into his heart.

"Hey, you alright there?"

Noctis startled out of his thoughts, blinking as he refocused in Nyx and caught the man watching him with concern. Casting around his head for an excuse, he simply smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, sorry, I... it's been a hectic week at work and my midterms are coming up..." He trailed off as Nyx's expression smoothed out, "It's fine, just a bit tired. I'm not tuning you out, I swear." He chuckled, raking a hand through his long hair and dropping his hands on his lap, "Sorry."

Nyx shook his head, "Stop apologizing, Noctis."

He shrugged, once again offering up a weak smile, "Can't help it. I'm just…" He chewed his bottom lip for a moment, one of those tiny little habits Ignis had yet to break him of, "I guess I can't quite wrap my head around this— _you_ , us, back then—" A sigh left him, frustrated more so at himself than the situation, simply because he couldn't articulate exactly what he was feeling in that moment.

Nyx went quiet, watching him over the rim of his cup as he took another sip, "Finish your tea. Let's get out of here."

Noctis frowned across the table at him and set his own cup down, "And go where?"

"Home."

-

 _Home_ wasn't what Noctis had been expecting.

Instead he found himself in an old and familiar neighborhood, felt his heart clenching in his chest, and his lip quiver with the sudden rush of emotions as Nyx and Rosemary led the way to the front door of a grungy little apartment tucked away in the bowels of Insomnia's lower levels. He knew the way, had memorized it in his youth, and felt the nostalgia simmer in his blood as hotly as the love he once held for the man in front of him.

Rosemary barked in her excitement as they made their way down the stairwells, Nyx keeping pace with her while Noctis lagged behind on purpose. He tried to keep himself together, to breathe through the lump growing in his throat and the ache weaving into his lungs; he should have _known_.

Because there was only _one_ place that had ever been _home_ to both of them.

"You kept it." Noctis whispered, feeling strangled and light-headed by this, and _gods_ how he hated this— this storm building up inside him and threatening to drag him under.

Nyx stopped in front of the door and didn't look at him for a long moment, "Yeah, I did. Pelna took care of it for me, when I was... gone."

When he finally met Noct's eyes, the same storm he felt in himself was reflected in the other man's gaze, and that look only served to further claw at his insides. Noctis grabbed the railing to steady himself, and in his tunneled vision, he saw Nyx take a step up towards him in reflex. He stared distantly, as if he were watching from the outside looking in, while Nyx returned to his side and guided him down the stairs to the door and let them inside.

-

Rosemary had taken up the armchair, comfortably curled up and snoozing as Nyx made tea in the kitchenette. Noctis sat on the edge of the bed—it was new, with fresh sheets, fluffy pillows, and a thick comforter; the old mattress long gone and the memories with it—feeling bare without his overcoat and jacket, and folded his shirt sleeves to his elbows just to give his hands something to do. He was slowly regaining control of himself, forcing his breaths into a steady rhythm, his heart beat to slow and calm, and his mind to empty. He couldn't allow himself to flooded by his emotions, not when Nyx brought back here— _here_ , where it all began.

Noctis let his gaze roam the floor, catching sight of familiar scuffs and scratches in the wood, the hap-hazard rugs thrown around to protect bare feet from the winter's chill, and all the blankets tucked or folded in random spaces for nights when the heater acted up. _Fuck_. He remembered all of this so fondly, but each memory was tinged bittersweet at the edges, hardly a trace of hope left _after_ —

A mug appeared in his line of sight and startled him.

Nyx held it with a patient smile until he took it and cradled it like a lifeline between his hands; beside him, the mattress dipped as Nyx sat down and the two sipped quietly in the silence. It was broken only by Rosemary's snorts, or grumbles as she rolled over and spread out on the chair's cushion. It was a silly contrast to the solemnity hanging in the apartment otherwise.

"Home..." Noctis lowered his mug and let his eyes roam, taking in the old photographs and battered furniture, the scrapes in the floor, nicks on the coffee table, dents in the walls around the bed, and finally— Nyx.

Nyx was watching him, looking as if he was braced for the inevitable, and Noctis shuffled around on the bed to sit and face him. He took both their mugs and set them aside, taking Nyx's hands in his and finding himself distracted by the unfamiliar scars, the newer tattoos, remembering the meanings behind them and frowning. Confusion warred with understanding, hurt meshed with longing, and hope sat frayed around the edges.

"Will you tell me?" Noctis swallowed, lifting his eyes to meet Nyx's unwavering icy-blues; trying and failing to keep the plead from his voice. "Back then, what happened? Why…"

Nyx squeezed his hands gently, holding his gaze even as he lifted their hands to kiss the back of Noctis' knuckles, "I can try. I can't tell you all of it, but enough."

Letting go, Nyx scooted back on the bed and laid against the pillows, patting the space next to him with a playful smile. Noctis rolled his eyes and crawled up to lay on his side, folding an arm under his head to watch Nyx's profile, waiting for him to speak up at last. He hope that now, after nearly a decade, Nyx would shed some light on the events that tore them apart. He wasn't sure if it would change anything, if it would bring them peace or closure or _something_ ; he just needed to _know_. Noctis reached out and grabbed Nyx's hand, threading their fingers together to give the other man an anchor, something to steady him as he began.

"It's was stupidly simple, really. I was recommissioned. Pulled back in faster than I could say 'no'." Nyx trailed his fingertips along the lines and veins and fine bones of Noct's hand as he spoke, "I wasn't allowed to say anything or tell anyone—and you can bet my mother had a few words to say about that—" Noct snorted at this, smiling to himself as Nyx continued, "—and we were taken off the grid. Pelna was allowed to retire because of his family, Libertus had already asked for a discharge years ago. Very few of us were recalled."

Noctis watched the emotions flit across Nyx's expression, the deepening furrow of his brows, the paling of his skin the closer they got to the heart of the matter. He could already feel the knots churning in his stomach, the anticipation of the truth gnawing his insides like a parasite. He almost couldn't take it, but he forced himself to sit still, to stay _here_ and listen. He could do that much. He'd waited nine years, he could wait a few minutes more.

"We were trained again, harder than before, pushed further than whatever known limits the human body can take. They broke us and rebuilt us, again and again. They turned us into weapons, made to forget our own mortality." Nyx scoffed, bitterness creeping into his tone, "We were told that we would end the war, and we did in a way— but the price was losing ourselves in the process."

Nyx turned his head to meet his eyes and Noctis felt his heart leap into his throat at the naked vulnerability in his eyes, "We were gone for six years, and by the time I came back— everything had _changed_. You were gone, I was a wreck, I wanted to find you, but everyone— everyone said you wanted nothing to do with me, your dad even—"

Nyx stopped, choking on an inhale, wetness building in his eyes as he rolled onto his side and dragged Noctis closer, "I spent the last three years rebuilding my life. Trying to remember myself, trying to fix everything with my family and friends, and…" He swallowed hard, his voice broken and ragged, "One day, I heard about you in the news. Saw you standing there during a conference at your dad's side. You looked so _good_ , so perfect," He reached up to comb his fingers through Noct's hair, smiling weakly, "Untouchable."

"Nyx..." He didn't know what to feel, what to think— between the old hurt and bitterness, the present numbness born of the years alone without answers, and quietly hope building in his heart— it was almost too much, not enough, and how it tore his heart in every chaotic direction. He says the only thing that comes to mind, eyes wide and bitten lips parting as the words tumble out, "I'm right here."

Nyx squeezed his eyes shut and Noctis pulled him closer, pressing their forehead together as tears spilt unbidden from their eyes, "I'm _sorry_ , I'm so sorry."

Noctis tangled his fingers in Nyx's hair, tugging him closer, gasping when he was pulled on top of the other and his weight pressed down on Nyx. Space was erased between their bodies and Noctis dug his elbows into the pillows on either side of his former lover's head, lifting himself enough to look into his eyes; he found the same hope swimming in arctic blues, a plead for forgiveness, and something of the same love he used to hold.

"I know." Nothing but a whisper remained of their words, too much emotion choking them now, "I know. And I can't forget everything in an instant, Nyx." Nyx closed his eyes, giving a slight nod as Noctis continued, "This is a lot to think about, but... Give me some time? Wait for me a little bit?"

Nyx gave a broken laugh, "I made you wait long enough, I owe you more than that."

Noctis smiled, swiping his thumbs under Nyx's eyes to wipe away the few tears still lingering on his cheeks, "No debts, Nyx. A fresh start instead. How about that?"

Clarity at last found its way back into those eyes, and so did a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd like that."

-

"Ma, I know, I know— _yes_ , gods woman, I _know_ — but we're busy this weekend, Nyx has some thing he's doing, I don't know what, yea—" Libertus walked in the door with grocery bags in hand and his phone tucked between his cheek and his shoulder, "Fine, dinner next weekend. Hey, he's home, want me to pass it off?"

Nyx was standing in the kitchen, two glasses sitting on the countertop in front of him as he filled them. He paused to set down the juice he was pouring to take the cellphone as Libertus handed it off to him, giving his friend a _look_ before turning away.

Nyx rolled his eyes as he tucked the phone against his shoulder and grabbed both of the glasses, "Good afternoon, my nearest and dearest surrogate mother Lysandra, how are you?"

_"Nyx Ulric, don't you give me attitude this early in the day, boy."_

"Yes, ma."

_"Nyx."_

Nyx sighed as he handed a glass to the other man on the couch, answering Noctis's questioning look with a crooked half-smile as Lysandra Ostium began to berate him for lack of diligent communication lately. He kept up the conversation even as he settled into the cushions and tugged Noctis close, the younger of the two tucking under his arm and grabbing the remote again.

_"Boy, you better be listening to me."_

"Yeah, Lysa, I'm listening."

He heard her sigh over the line, _"Nyx, talk to me. Libby says you've been seeing someone?"_

Nyx glanced at Noctis, the other already engaged in the movie once more and sipping the juice every little while, eyes wide and rapt. He smiled a bit, more to himself than anything; "Yeah, I am."

_"Are they being good to you? If not, you have me on speed-dial."_

He laughed, nearly spilling his own drink down his front, "Right, thanks Lysa. Don't worry, he's one of the better things to happen to me."

Noctis looked up at that, eyes widening for other reasons behind his bangs when Nyx smiled wider at him, "Probably the best thing, in fact." Noctis elbowed him gently and his cheeked reddened, but he still slouched a bit and pressed tighter into Nyx's side.

Behind them, Nyx could hear Libertus making gagging noises and Lysandra laughed over the phone, _"Tell your brother to shut the hell up, I can hear him from here. If that's the case, you'll have to bring him out to the island once the weather calms down."_

"Alright, if we can manage, sure."

_"Good boy. Now, give the phone back to my other wayward son. I'll talk to you soon, darling."_

"Bye, Lysa."

In the next second, Nyx tossed Libertus' phone across the room at him and the two on the couch laughed as the other man fumbled the phone a few times in an attempt to catch it.

"Ma, just for the record, Nyx is a _bastard_."

-

Nyx would never forget that moment, and he wonders if Noctis still thinks about it, too.

The brewery's rooftop was strung with lights, their soft yellow glow casting warm tones across the open area, where tall round and stools were filled with patrons and the smell of barbecued food wafted from space next to the bar. Across the patio where an outdoor sectional had been placed, Pelna was waving him over, where Crowe and her sister, Libertus, a blonde Nyx didn't recognize, and beside him—

Nyx nearly walked into someone else as he caught site of a beautiful smile, and laughing sky blue eyes. He remembered walking up to the group, his own eyes darting back and forth between his friends and this new face, and barely acknowledging their greetings until introductions were made.

 _Noctis_. His name tasted _good_ on his tongue and Nyx found he wanted to keep saying it over and over until it etched into the marrow of his bones. That gaze landed on him, and smooth lips curled upwards in mirth, and he stumbled over his own damned named trying to get it out.

"H-hey, I'm—Nyx. Hi."

"Hi. I'm Noctis." Noctis chuckled, lifting his glass with a widening smile, "Nice to meet you."

Nyx felt a bottle being pressed into his hand and heard Pelna talking at him as Sumir laughed, her amber eyes darting between the two as she tapped Noctis on his shoulder.

"Speak up louder, boy. I don't think he can hear you over the sound of his brain melting."

Noctis darted a curious gaze between Sumir and Nyx, her laughter ringing out deep and clear as realization dawned on him and color flushed his cheeks. Sumir hooked at arm around Nyx's neck, and she yanked him close, digging one long, black finger into his cheek, her grin bright and mischievous. She was taller than him by a few inches, essentially towering over Pelna when she stood next to him, and she was muscular, able to match them in spars and more.

"I think he's smitten, Noct. Look at this starstruck boy." She chided, laughing again when Nyx groaned and the Altius sisters burst out laughing.

Libertus was smirking over his beer and Nyx flipped him off. Noctis was watching him though, a sweet, almost bashful smile on his lips; the blonde Nyx didn't recognize had a camera in hand, and snapped a photo of the scene, giggling to himself over the scene.

Noctis reached for him and took his wrist, gently freeing him from the taller woman's hold, "In that case, I'll try to bring him back to earth."

The sound of his voice, deep and soft, clear despite the laughter surrounding them, washed over Nyx like nightfall and like a lovestruck fool, he followed after. He remembers the rest of the night in a blur, a distorted memory in which the only clear spot was Noctis himself.

And since then on every anniversary, he takes them back there. Where there's a few beers and good food, and just the two of them as they count another year under their belts.

-

Moving day.

It wasn't his favorite, and hadn't been since he moved out of his parents and into this little hole-in-the-wall apartment the first time. He owned more than he thought, as he packed all his clothes and books and odd things into boxes, stripped the well-worn bed of its sheets and stuffed those into boxes as well. Each of them were slid under the frame next, tucked away to wait for his return.

When he was done, and wiped the sweat from his face with the hem of his shirt, Nyx swept a tired gaze around the apartment. It would be years yet before his return, and years more before he could accept the consequences.

On the table sat his packed duffle, his sheathed kukris, and the letter of reactivation.

Beside them, a photo and a simple note; a good-bye that would never be said.

-

He considers the number six to be unlucky now.

Has taken to counting things in fives and sevens; the seventh seat, the fifth order, the seventh night, the fifth rep, etc. The day he meets Rosemary, he learns she is the last in a litter of six, the runt. It is one year and four months after his return to Insomnia, he's in his second month of group therapy and his sixth month with his private therapist. She suggested, after they had taken the time to explore other outlets, that they try animal therapy.

She tells him, "Check shelters, foster homes, and rescues."

She tells him, "Don't be picky, either."

She tells him, "Trust yourself, you can do that. You need to remember how to do that again, okay?"

She tells him, "I will personally escort you to door and throw you in a ball pit of puppies if you don't do this."

Nyx would like to think that Corrine Altius wasn't like her younger sister, but then she says things like _that_ during their sessions that make him rethink his opinions. So that's how he finds himself here at a local animal foster home, where six pitpull puppies are all vying for his attention, and one in particular is sitting awkwardly off to the side. The littlest one, he can tell, and its watching him with forlorn eyes and stumbling over when one of its siblings rolls into it.

"She's a nervous little one," Says the foster owner, smiling a bit sadly, "Her health isn't the best, but we hope with time she'll get better."

Reaching across the others, he scooped up the runt easily in his hand, her small body fitting easily in his palm and one leg dangling as she tried to sit up. Nyx can't stop himself smiling at the little yip she makes when she tried jump off his hand and to the floor. Fumbling, Nyx brought her closer and held her against his chest, scratching behind her ears and noting there wasn't a single speck of color on her.

All white, with paws already too big, and bright, beautiful blue eyes that nearly matched his own. She tried to climb up his shirt to lick his chin and her tongue felt tickling against his stubble, and her excited barks were endearing.

In short, he was already in love with her.

(He names her _Rosemary_ , because it's the first thing she destroys in his mother's garden the first time they visit the islands.)

-

Six years and six months later, Nyx wakes from a doze to find himself under the combined warmth of two bodies.

One is tucked between him and the back of the couch, a sleep-softened face pressed against his shoulder and an arm draped across his stomach; the other half-curled between his legs, a heavy head using his thigh as a pillow, and dreamy snorts sounding from the sleeping white lump.

The TV keeps replaying the menu screen from last night's movie, a marathon attempt forgotten when one by one they each fell asleep. All the drapes had been left open and the dawning sun spilled in full-force through the windows of the loft, and beside him, a grumble sounded as the other man shifted and buried his face against Nyx's neck.

Rosemary yawns wide with a whine, and shuffles her large body around to flop on her back, her head nearly colliding with his crotch in the most uncomfortable way. Figures. Settling into the cushions and feeling the warmth of the sun spread through the open space, Nyx threaded his fingers with Noct's and held tight. He felt a kiss on his neck for his troubles.

It's been twenty-one years since they met, eighteen years since Nyx left and nine years since his return. It's been eight years since he found Rosemary and six years since he found Noctis again.

It was Saturday morning, Nyx was content with the weight of his partner at his side and his best girl on his leg— he felt _happy._

(He no longer considered _six_ an unlucky number.)


	15. everglow | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Nyx has an interesting graveyard shift at the Citadel.

This was _not_ where he thought this night would go. 

Guard duty at the Citadel was simple enough, often quiet and boring and a way to find newer and much stupider ways to keep his mind entertained. But guard shift during a gala where he'd been put on _Royal_ duty? He was learning this would be a challenge he didn't expect.

Prince Noctis tried valiantly to keep his balance where he walked beside Nyx, but he kept listing into the older man as the Glaive carefully led him along the outskirts of the party to a side door meant for the catering staff. At some point, Nyx had hooked the prince's arm under his own and just allowed the poor kid to lean fully into him as they went, carefully avoiding any curious stares or uncomfortable questions as he escorted the prince out of the ballroom. For his own good, obviously, because as soon as Nyx shut the door behind them, the prince lost all composure and clung to his arm like a lifeline.

"I hate parties..." Noctis was mumbling under his breath, "Too many... weird people... staring at me..."

Nyx said nothing, glancing around the halls they took, making slow progress back to the prince's suite of rooms. The sooner he got the heir back to his room, the sooner he could check in. At some point, Noctis had tripped over himself and thank the graces of his training for allowing him to react quickly enough to catch him.

"You okay there, your Highness?" Nyx asked, carefully righting to young man and trying to keep him vertical.

Noctis shook his head dejectedly, "I'm—I am _never_ okay—"

Nyx blinked, "That's a little heavy, kid— _shit_ —"

Noctis nearly leaned too far over again and Nyx muttered under his breath about _wayward princes_ as he simply heaved the heir into his arms bridal-style, sighing as he adjusted the shorter male's body in his arms.

"Prince Noctis, hey there, arms around my neck—just like that, perfect." Nyx coaxed him quietly, meeting the bleary-eyed gaze that stared at him so intently through a drunken haze, "Problem, your highness?"

Noctis blinked owlishly at him, shaking his head slowly, and then, "You have... really pretty eyes." He smiled shyly, his arms going lax around the Glaive's shoulder's, teeth chewing on his bottom lip, "Never seen... a pretty blue like that..."

"...thanks. Hold on, please."

The rest of the walk across the Citadel was nothing but a stream of slurred compliments about his eyes, his looks, his tattoos; it was _funny_ , but Nyx was trying to remain professional, despite the fact he held the drunk Prince of Lucis in his arms.

"They're like... like oceans, or-or... hmm... Maybe diamonds? Blue diamonds. Sparkly."

Nyx interjected then, "Those are called sapphires, Prince Noctis."

Noctis stared at him, and grinned a little lopsided, and tilted his head a little too close for comfort, "You have a nice voice, too... say something else. My name. I liked that."

Nyx kept his eyes forward as he walked, tightening his hold on the prince, now determined not to say another word. The prince pouted at him (it was _cute_ , Nyx was so _conflicted—_ ), but dropped his head on Nyx's shoulder and kept mumbling to himself about Nyx's eyes the rest of the way to his rooms. Getting into the room was a bit difficult, with Noctis wiggling too much and trying to help open the door, but eventually they got inside and Nyx was able to set Prince 'Made of Octopi' Noctis on his feet again.

"Alright kid, bedtime. Let's go." Nyx walked him to his bed and carefully sat him down, "Will you be okay?"

Noctis was peering up at him, squinting a little in the dark, "Suns." he said, as if making a much deliberated decision.

"...pardon?"

The prince gave a very sharp nod, "Two _blue_ suns."

Nyx groaned under his breath and rubbed a hand down his face, "Thanks, I think. Your highness, it's been fun. But you need to sleep."

He gave a short bow and started walking away to take up his post outside, but a hand darted out to grab his, yanked hard, and he fell back onto the bed—it _only_ happened because the prince caught him off-guard and _that was it_. When a lithe body crawled over him with uncoordinated limbs, he was quick to grab hold of both shoulders and held the prince back.

" _No_." Nyx intoned firmly, finally shaking off his surprise and sitting up until the prince was perched on his lap, "You are very drunk and _that_ is a bad idea."

The sudden hurt in the young man's face made a twinge of guilt stab in his mind, but he barreled on, carefully removing the heir from his lap and making him sit on the bed instead.

"Your highness, as flattered as I am, drunk sex is _never_ good sex." Nyx gave him a lopsided smile, daring to lift a hand and brush away a swathe of black hair from watery eyes. "You need to sleep, kid."

Noctis muttered something under his breath and Nyx leaned closer, "Didn't catch that."

The prince huffed in minor annoyance before he replied, looking up at Nyx from beneath dark lashes and layers of ebony bangs, "Could you... stay? Maybe. Yeah. Please?"

Taking in the quiet pleading, the vulnerability, it made the Glaive feel more than a little sorry for the heir and he did what he didn't expect himself to do— Nyx _gave in_. Giving the prince an apologetic smile, he nodded at the head of the bed for Noctis to get in it and turned away as he waited for Noctis to wrestle off the wrinkled remains of his tailored suit. He waited until Noctis had called out to him before he removed his boots and coat, and went to lay up against the headboard on top of the covers. He let the prince cuddle up against his side under his arm and waited until he was comfortable before resting his arm around bare shoulders.

"Thanks..." Noctis mumbled against his chest sleepily, his exhaustion already taking over.

"Not a problem, your highness."

-

Nyx woke up early-morning the next day with a start and it takes him a moment to remember where he's at. 

Recognizing the ceiling of the prince's bedroom, he looked down to see the rumpled sheets and blanket tossed away and the very prince he was meant to be guarding was gone. Sitting up though, he heard the shower running in the next room. Rubbing his hands tiredly up and down his face and feeling a night's old stubble along his chin and jawline, he swung his legs off the bed and grabbed for his boots to start tugging them on. Just as he was pulling on the first boot, Noctis himself emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist.

The Glaive and the Prince stared openly at one another, Nyx keeping still as bright blue eyes gave him a slow once-over; before the young man walked up to him with an expression Nyx couldn't quite read. Unfortunately, it was hard to pull his eyes from the prince's chest, shining wet and flushed pink; Noctis was all lean muscle and light definition, soft lines and subtle curves. He was _gorgeous_ and Nyx tightened his jaw to keep his mouth from falling open. 

It was then he realized Noctis was stepping right up to him, stopping just between his feet on the cool floor, one hand clenched in the towel and the other balled in a loose fist at his side. Nyx looked up and met his open gaze and nearly lost his breath just then, because Noctis had eyes so _blue_ , so bright and silver-like, they were ethereal in the morning light. He thought back to last night, when Noctis had practically waxed poetic about Nyx's eyes, while his own looked so _unreal_.

Nyx couldn't tear his eyes way from the prince's heavy gaze, the slow blink of his thick black lashes, the way his lips parted just _so_ ; he kept eye-contact as he lifted his hands to Noctis' narrow waist above the towel, noting the way those baby blues widened a fraction and his teeth scraped along his lower lip as Nyx's hands finally touched his skin. It was soft, slick, Nyx could feel the slight tremble in his abdominal muscles, as if Noctis was trying hard to stay still as he thumbed gentle circles above the jut of his hip bones. A tiny smile lifted the corners of the older man's mouth when Noctis took a step forward into his space, lifting his free hand to press against the back of the Glaive's hand. 

Leaning forward slowly, never breaking their gaze, Nyx pressed a soft kiss against Noctis' stomach just above his navel; above him, a barely-audible sigh escaped the prince's parted lips and Nyx kept up the feathery kisses, around his navel and across his belly, he trailed kisses above the towel but never once tries to push it away or remove it. Nyx keeps his focus on the younger man's face, watching a flush of pink spread across his cheeks, down his neck—the color so sweet it reminded Nyx of pale roses, and quietly his thoughts strayed to just how lovely the prince looked in that moment.

Noctis was trembling at that point, the careful attention was different for him, and he suddenly dropped the towel when Nyx pulled away after a few more sweet kisses. Snapping out of his daze, and catching the sudden embarrassment in the prince's face, Nyx's eyes never left Noctis' face as he reached down for the cloth and wrapped the prince up again. He stood slowly, out of the other's space and bowed deeply. 

"My apologies, your highness. I shouldn't have done that, but—" Nyx straightened again and his breath caught at the sight of those gorgeous eyes watching him so intently, "—you're _beautiful_ , your highness."

Taking a fortifying breath and steeling himself, Nyx bent quickly to grab his boots and pick up his uniform coat from the nearby chair he'd left it on and tries not to think about how _stupid_ and how really fucking _inappropriate_ that was—when a hand on his arm stopped him. Nyx looked down to see Noctis staring up at him uncertainly, biting his lower lip as if he wasn't sure what to say or why he grabbed the Glaive (Nyx couldn't get the odd thought of _cute_ out of his head in that moment). Nyx arched a questioning brow at the prince and the hand on his arm squeezed a bit.

"...I liked it. Uhm... you don't have to leave—if you don't want." Noctis spoke so quietly, with such a nervous energy; that alone made it harder for Nyx to walk away. 

Nyx is so stunned, he lets Noctis tug him back to the bed and gently push him down on the covers again—automatically, Nyx's hands lifted to Noctis' waist as the prince rested his hands lightly on Nyx's shoulders. His eyes followed the slow creep of his palms up the Glaive's shoulders toward his neck, only to stop at the collar of his shirt and just before touching skin. Noctis is still nibbling on his lip, and he dropped his stare to meet the older man's, before his eyes flickering down again. After a moment, Nyx got the hint and leaned closer again, gaze meeting the prince's as he peppered light kisses from one hip to the other, keeping them chaste and simple as he went. 

Minutes later, he pulled away and the full force of his stare met with the prince's, "Are you okay with this?"

Noctis gave him a short nod, but Nyx continued, "I need to hear you say it, your highness."

The young man hesitated only a minute, before the barest of shy smiles curved his lips and he spoke a breathy, _"yes,"_ because his cheeks are reddened and his chest is flushed a little pink as he pulls away entirely and sits on the bed next to Nyx, "Never been kissed like that before."

Noctis paused, then leaned up to lightly peck Nyx's cheek. He pulled back quickly enough as he fiddled with the edge of the towel in his lap. Nyx was still pleasantly surprised, but he held out his hand, palm up for the prince to take.

"Would you like more kisses? Yes or no?"

When Noctis gives him another soft _"yes,"_ Nyx turned enough to face him and cup his chin gently, then closed the short gap between them to kiss him; it's so soft, and so sweet, that Noctis sighs as he melts into it. But Nyx doesn't touch him anywhere else, not without asking permission each time. The quiet of the bedroom is broken only by whispered chants of _"yes or no"_ between kisses down the younger man's neck and along his shoulders, between fingertip touches along his jaw and down his throat. 

Carefully, Nyx guided him to lay back on his covers, supporting his larger bulk by his arms at either side of the prince's shoulders, giving him a searching look while something else swirled in his icy-blues. He eases himself down with restraint, and his kisses venture lower still, and the mantra continues until Nyx reaches just below his navel—meeting his eyes with _warmth_ , that's what it was— when he pauses.

"I'll stop right now, if you're unsure. I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go. Yes or no?"

Noctis stares up at him, blinking a little quickly at the consideration. The Glaive was honestly asking his permission, treating him respectfully and kindly; _who_ was this man and why had he never met him before?

His heart beats a little fast under that gaze as he takes a quick breath and the _"yes"_ slips out on a gasp, and Nyx never once takes off the towel, but Noctis does push himself further up his bed to lay back, and the cloth splits enough to show an ample amount of thigh. _Want_ emerges from the depths of Nyx and it's so sudden he's almost breathless, but he still asks first regardless.

"Can I kiss you here?" He points (he does not _touch_ ) to Noctis' thigh and the prince says _"yes"_ a little eagerly, and Nyx feels the smile before he can fight it.

Nyx kisses every inch of exposed creamy skin until he reaches the prince's scrawny knees, covered in old scars and he smiles against the soft skin, kissing each little white mark; above him, Noctis is bright red, blushing so deeply he can feel his cheeks burn and his heart is like bird wings in his ribcage. A muffled whimper escaped him when he realized Nyx was kissing down the length of his leg, extending the limb with a firm hand cupping under his calf until the Glaive reached his ankle—where he pressed kisses on both sides. He did the same with the trembling prince's other leg, trailing playful kisses leading from his ankle to his knee—but no further, due to the towel draped over his thigh. Tentatively, Noctis started to open the towel where Nyx had tucked it around his waist earlier, but a quick hand darted up to stop him—when he looked, the older man was giving him a stern look.

"Not yet." He said, giving Noct's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Tell me what you want."

Noctis lay still then, letting his eyes break from the intense gaze the other was giving him, and traversing down his broad chest, over the Kingsglaive vest and shirt before they darted upwards again. Licking his lips nervously, he pushed himself up into a sitting position as Nyx moved out of his personal space and sat back on his knees. Noctis reached a hand out, hovering his fingertips over the the collar of the vest. 

"May I touch you?" He ask, looking up at the elder with barely-masked hope in his eyes.

Nyx gave him a slow smile and a short nod, "You may."

Scrambling to stand up on his knees in front of the man, Nyx did the same before letting his arms fall loosely at his sides— where they stayed as Noctis unhooked each clasp down his torso to the hem and timidly pushing the vest off his shoulders and down his arms, allowing Nyx to sling it over the side of his bed. He asks _"may I"_ again, and earns his second _"you may,"_ with trembling fingers lifts the hem of Nyx's black shirt upwards until the other lifts his arms up and allows Noctis to peel it off and drop it out of sight.

His sharp intake of breath wasn't lost on the Glaive, Nyx's smile turning just that much sharper at the edges. Noctis looked up at him, hands clenching briefly into fists before holding them out and stopping just before touching. 

"May I…" He trailed off, not sure how to ask or articulate what he wanted. 

"Touch wherever you want." There was a rough quality to Nyx's voice now, "I'd like to kiss you again, though." His mouth quirked upwards again, "Yes or no?"

Noctis tilted his head up instantly with a _"yes"_ as he closed the gap himself. 

The easy slide of their lips together felt so good, he wanted to press closer. He hadn't even touched the man yet and he could feel the heat of him, the proximity tingeing their kiss with a taste of desperation from Noctis as he carefully set his hands on Nyx's hips above the waistband of his leather trousers. Nyx was warm to the touch, hot even, with the gifted magic of the King coursing through him; it was different than his own magic, it didn't feel cold. Daring a little more, he skimmed his fingers upwards, occupied by the way Nyx coaxed him along and reveling in the sweetness of the kiss and the closeness. 

Nyx pulled away with a slight gasp, a new tension in his shoulders when he did so. His eyes had lowered to find the prince's hands on his belly, fingertips skimming through the light dusting of dark hair that trailed down below his navel. Murmuring another question and earning an affirmative, Nyx took both of Noctis' hands in his and began kissing each of his fingertips one at a time, then his palms; he kept one slender hand pressed to his chest and the other— he ventured kisses down the prince's boney wrist. He trailed open-mouthed kisses all along his inner arm, stopping at the crease of his elbow, meeting his eyes in silent question until Noctis whispered another assent before he continued on. The action caused the prince's arm to drape over the man's shoulder, allowing the Glaive to press kisses up to his own and following the line of his shoulder to his neck. 

Nyx huffed a quiet laugh against his skin, his breath warm against his leaping pulse, "You really are beautiful, your highness..." He whispered, keeping his voice low like he didn't want to shatter whatever was building between them. 

Noctis closed his eyes as he inhaled a shaky breathy, angling his head back as the other's mouth pressed more gentle kisses up his neck and down along his jugular, "I think... you're just saying that..." His own voice was thin and self-depreciating, smiling wanly in the dark.

He felt Nyx stop, felt his lips twist against his skin, and hands gently take his waist as the Glaive pulled away to look him in the face. There was disappointment in his eyes and maybe a little anger in the cool depths of them.

"Have you seen yourself?" Nyx asked, completely serious.

The prince looked up in surprise and slowly shook his head in denial. The hands on his waist tightened a fraction, tugging him closer, the short gap between them lessening more. Nyx's gaze was intense and Noctis felt his body _responding_ to it, leaning in and _wanting_. Something heavy settled between them, a tense anticipation as Nyx lowered his head and skimmed his lips against Noct's, both with eyes lidded and locked to the other's lips. 

"You are too damned pretty to be king, your highness." Nyx whispered between them, trailing his hands up the prince's sides and making the young man shiver in his hold, "If I could, I'd keep you for myself. Claim you as _mine_."

Noctis licked his bottom lip, his tongue swiping across his own and Nyx's, "Claim me?"

Nyx kissed him in reply, "Yes, _claim_ you. Mark you. Show the world this beautiful man is mine." He gave a husky chuckle, "But that can't happen."

The prince stared up at him, _something_ in those deep blue depths making his breath catch, "Why can't it?"

The glaive snorted a laugh, "I'm already breaking so many laws and rules by putting my hands on you." He lifted a hand to cup Noct's chin, still smiling just for him, "This is forbidden, little prince. Perhaps that is what makes this so sweet."

Noctis lowered his eyes to Nyx's lips, watching them with a renewed heat in his eyes, "Then... do it. Break a few more rules." 

That gaze met his again and Nyx had to bite back a groan, the determination in those eyes was _dangerous_ , "You started this, now finish it. For tonight, _claim me_."

There was still a timidity to the prince, something nervous as a doe in the touches down Nyx's chest, the stuttering inhale/exhale of breaths when Noctis traced his fingertips along the leather of the older man's belt. Nyx caught his hand, held it in place until Noctis looked up again.

"Are you absolutely sure? I told you before, as soon as you say _no_ , I stop." Nyx intoned, firm with his reiteration of their boundaries. "Yes or no, Noctis?"

Noctis leaned forward, once more bringing their lips a breath apart, " _Yes_." 

Then he kissed the older man with a bit more need behind it than before. For a short while, that's all they did. Returning to the easy, careful exploration, hands stilled, but lips and tongues sliding together in a slow build of passion between them. Nyx felt the growing insistence in the prince, the tremble in his hands as they traced every defined line of muscle in Nyx's chest and abdomen, danced along his waist and hooked in his belt-loops. When they broke apart at last, Noctis kept his eyes closed, lips curved in a shy, but satisfied smile.

"Still yes?"

" _Yes_." Came the raspy reply, and Noctis opened his eyes at last, brighter and more eager than before.

Nyx kissed him again, angled his chin up and deepened it, delving his tongue between those pliant lips and loosening the reigns just that tiny bit more on his self-control. The quiet moan it earned him only spurned him on, bringing both hands up to cradle the back of the prince's head and thread his fingers through midnight locks in order to kiss him with more fervor. Noctis submitted so easily, so warm and giving, following Nyx's lead and basking so much in the attention, Nyx only wanted to shower him with more.

Eventually, he pulled away again, and smiled when Noctis whined softly under his breath and tried to chase his mouth for another kiss.

"Important question, beautiful; if we take this further, do you have protection?" Nyx caressed his thumbs along the prince's cheekbones, feeling them blush under his touch again, "Safety first, your highness."

The shyness returned in full force then and Noctis gently extricated himself from Nyx's hold and muttered 'hold on' under his breath as he moved away entirely. Nyx watched with mild curiosity as the prince shuffled over to the edge of his bed and flattened onto his stomach to rummage around underneath it. After a few minutes, he pulled out a small wooden box and scooted back onto the bed and sat down facing Nyx, then placed the box between them as he opened the lid and turned it around for Nyx to see. Inside was quite the colorful array of foiled packets and little bottles of lubricants; flavored, scented, different types, and one very small tub of—

"Edible body paint, hm?" Nyx plucked it out and read the label, "Chocolate flavored." He quirked a brow at the prince,  a playful smirk on his lip, "Let me guess, gag gifts?"

Noctis pointedly looked away as the blush on his cheeks spread, rubbing the back of his neck as he mumbled, "Yeah. My friends are jerks sometimes."

Nyx shook his head as he dropped the tub back in the box, "Not at all. Looks like their sense of humor is tame compared to some..." Rummaging around, he found an unscented, clear bottle of lube and a few basic condoms among the lot, "Simple is the best. No need to get fancy, your Highness. Remember that."

Noctis gave a short nod, taking in that little tidbit and looking up at Nyx with far more trepidation than before, "Will it... will it hurt?"

Blinking over the bluntness of the question, Nyx gave the other a reassuring smile, "Not if I can help it." 

He watched him, taking in how the prince went from shy to almost vibrating with anticipation, "Noctis. May I see the rest of you, yes or no?"

Noctis picked up the box and set it aside on his nightstand, then crawled forward and right into Nyx's personal space, " _Yes_."

With that, the prince stood on his knees and untied the towel from around his waist, holding it off to the side and dropping it. Nyx drank in the sight of that gorgeous body, the soft definition of muscle, the sharp curves and angles from his ribs to his hips, his toned legs with muscles tensed to hold him upright. Noctis was short, no denying that, and even on his own knees, Nyx still had several inches over the prince; but despite being nothing but lithe and wiry, there was _power_ in those veins and Nyx couldn't forget it even then.

Nyx held his hands out to the younger man, "Come to me, beautiful."

Noctis kept that open gaze on him as he moved forward, placing his hands in Nyx's outstretched palms and allowing the older man to pull him forward. It earned him a kiss, slow and sweet, gaining depth as Noctis dared to slip his arms up and around the older man's neck and threading his fingers in soft dark hair. He pressed closer, tighter, until he was flush against Nyx and moaned softly over the warm emanating from the older man's body.

Nyx held him close as he maneuvered them backward on the bed, holding Noctis against his chest as the prince kissed him so fervently, a newfound confidence in him as threaded his fingers through the Glaive's hair and slotted his hips against Nyx's in a way that sent a pleasant shudder through both of them. Absently, Nyx reached for the lube he set aside, breaking the kiss long enough to pop the cap; Noctis watched with trepidation where he held himself over Nyx, and the elder leaned up the kiss him again.

"Will you let me ready you?" He asked, gentle in his tone as he spoke against Noctis' lips. 

"Yes. Slowly?" It comes out like breathy, anticipation thick on the younger's tongue. 

"Slowly." Nyx kissed him again, "Come here, lovely. Spread your legs a little more for me, that's it..."

Guiding Noctis into his lap, he sat up as Noctis wrapped his arms around Nyx's shoulders and stole a kiss from the man as Nyx poured the lubricant over his fingers. Above him, Noctis trembled, breath hitching when Nyx reached between his legs and caressed a slick fingertip against his hole, a quiet whimper escaping him as Nyx circled his fingertip and gently, began to push inside him. As promised, he took his time working Noctis open, one finger thrusting inside him at careful pace, curling and stroking against hot insides. Meanwhile, Noctis was shaking, gasping and moaning against Nyx's shoulder, fingers gripping the Glaive's hair for an anchor; pleading as Nyx added a second finger, stretching him wider and thrusting a little deeper now.

"How's that feel, Noctis?" Nyx kissed a pink-flushed shoulder, speaking into the warmth skin, "Need me to stop?"

"N-No... feels okay..." Noctis stuttered out, a shuddering moan escaping him again when Nyx curled his fingers and stroked against his prostate, " _Gods_ , what— _fuck_ , that felt so—"

"Relax, beautiful…" Nyx littered kisses wherever he could reach, pulling back to let Noctis kiss him back, messy and desperate. 

The more he worked his fingers into the prince, the more Noctis shifted and pushed down on them, trembling every time he found just the right movement to make contact and earn a burst of pleasure through his body. Nyx encouraged him softly, whispering against his neck, licking his rapid pulse, and nibbling along his jaw. 

"Noctis, think you're ready for more? Yes or no?" Nyx asked again, incrementally thrusting faster into Noctis and smiling when the other mewled in his ear.

"Yes… yes, _please_ …" 

The hot, panting breaths of the prince on his cheek, the slick skin pressing against his own, that anticipation in that voice; Nyx tried hard to control himself, to reel in the urge to claim him then and there. But they'd gotten this far, he didn't want to break the fragile trust the Prince had given him. He was shocked from his thoughts when Noctis slid a hand down his chest, and tentatively stroked a fingertip down his length, earning shiver from the Glaive. 

Nyx chuckled breathlessly, "You can touch, little prince."

Without hesitation, Noctis wrapped his slender fingers around his cock and tried to match the same rhythm Nyx built up inside him. Whispered pleads were moaned in his ear and Nyx finally eased up his pace, keeping his hand still to allow Noctis to rock back on his fingers. With his free hand, he grabbed the bottle again and the foil packet, and told Noctis to let go, before tearing open the packet with his teeth and having Noctis rolled the latex onto him, then slicking his length with a liberal amount of lube. Noctis gave a quiet laugh when Nyx tossed the bottle across the bed and took hold of Noctis' hips to guide him closer, still him above his cock.

"Yes or no, Noctis?"

Noctis bit his lip, eyes blown wide; he leaned close until their lips brushed together, " _Yes_ ," and kissed Nyx as he lowered himself.

The kiss lasted as long as it took for Nyx to guide Noctis onto his cock, to ease himself carefully and hold him still when he whimpered or made a whine low in his throat. The mesh of lips and tongue distracted Noctis enough for him to seat himself completely, and cause both of them to moan in the kiss when his inner walls clenched around the thickness of Nyx inside him. Panting, trembling, and overwhelmed by every little shock of pleasure when he shifted, Noctis felt like he would burst from just this hint of pleasure alone— while Nyx had hidden his face against his neck, deep, slow breaths warmed his skin and yet, for as much as Nyx was affected, his hands were firm where they gripped Noctis' hips to keep him steady. 

"Nyx—" He nuzzled the Glaive's shoulder and Nyx lifted his head to look at him, "Can I... move?"

Nyx smiled, a dark flush coloring his cheeks and his lips were kiss-swollen and bitten red, "Gently, I don't want to hurt you."

Noctis gave him an easy grin, toying with the beaded braid he'd twined around his fingers so much it was coming undone, "You haven't yet... So far, it feels good..."

"Good, that's perfect." Nyx kissed the corner of his mouth and squeezed his hips playfully, "When you're ready, beautiful, go ahead and move."

Noctis took a deep breath and clasped Nyx's shoulders as he calmed himself, and after Nyx slid his hands up to his waist, he lifted himself up experimentally. He gasped when he lowered again, biting his lip when a moan ripped from him when he shifted in a way that allowed the head of Nyx's cock to hit his prostate again; Nyx tightened his grip just enough to help him until Noctis gave an insistent push on his shoulders. Taking the unspoken order, Nyx lay back on the bed and watched as Noctis adjusted his knees on either side of his hips and planted his hands on his abdomen. 

After that, Noctis went at his own pace, lifting up and dropping down at a rhythm that was torment for Nyx but enabled Noctis to have some semblance of control. Nyx smoothed his hands up and down the prince's quivering thighs, low groans leaving him between encouraging words as Noctis rolled his hips and took his length deeper, the sounds escaping his mouth doing _terrible_ things to Nyx's self-restraint. 

" _Nyx_ —" Noctis was breathless, his whole body shaking and skin damp with sweat, "I need, need _more_ —I—" He swallowed thickly, hardly getting the words out around another moan, "So close—"

Nyx sat up and smoothed his hands up Noctis' back and stilled his movements, kissing him deeply as he flipped them over and hitched the younger's legs around his waist. Noctis reached for his hands and threaded their fingers together, allowing Nyx to hold their joined fists above his head as he kept kissing him, devouring every moan that left his prince as he thrust into him, alternating between deep and shallow, shifting to find a new angle, grinding hard when Noctis _begged_ and pulling back when it felt like Noctis was nearly on the edge. 

Propping himself on his elbow, Nyx released one of the younger's hands and reached between them to grasp Noctis' length; they were both so close, Nyx felt the tell-tale signs of his orgasm, so very near but focusing on the prince instead. Noctis writhed under him as he stroked him, teasing the slit with his thumb at the same time he fucked into Noctis caused the heir to arch bodily against him, the cry that left him was laced with pleasure and it wasn't long after that Noctis reached his climax. His nails dug into the back of Nyx's hand while his other reached for the Glaive to drag him down for a kiss as Nyx came after him, their bodies aching from the effort to ride out wave after wave of euphoria shared between two unlikely partners. 

Noctis clung to him, legs tightened around his waist when Nyx tried to pull away, and arms snaking around his neck to keep him close, "Not yet… not yet, please…"

Nyx said nothing but indulged him, careful to hold his weight off the prince and allowing the younger man to hold on as long as he needed. Finally, Noctis caught his breath after a long couple of moments and his grip loosened, letting Nyx pull out of him and lay on the bed beside him. Nyx reached out and brushed sweat-dampened bangs from his forehead and gently forced the prince to look at him.

"Doing okay?" He asked, offering a smile when Noctis blinked at him almost drunkenly, a sleepy smile curving his reddened lips, "yes or no?"

Noctis shifted onto his side, "Yes," he answered simply, closing the distance for another kiss. 

Nyx hummed against his lips, still smiling even as he continued, "Not how I imagined this guard shift going…."

"Oh? How did you imagine it going?" Noctis giggled, nuzzling the hand on his cheek. 

He sat up looking around for a clock, "Well. Checking in and getting off duty on time, for starters."

Noctis stretched out languidly on the covers of his bed, arms sprawled above his head and eyes following Nyx as the Glaive stood on shaking legs and headed for his bathroom.

"You were on Royal guard duty, were you not? I'll tell Drautos you stayed out of concern for my drunken well-being. It's not a lie, either."

Nyx reappeared with a wet washcloth, peering at him thoughtfully, "You're cheekier than you let on, aren't you?"

Noctis bit his lip, looking up at him from beneath thick lashes and Nyx laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, little prince."

Closing the distance back to the bed, Nyx sat beside him and proceeded to clean him up with the hot cloth, careful of sensitive flesh and sore muscles as he helped Noctis move where he needed him. After he cleaned himself up, Nyx started looking for his own clothes, finding them in a scattered pile and starting to gather them up.

"Wait—" Noctis was sitting up now, having tugged his sheet around his waist and looking up at Nyx with a worried expression, "Do you… can you…"

Nyx paused after pulling on his boxer-briefs, standing to full height and waiting for Noctis to find his words again. Noctis chewed in the inside of his cheek and looked away, fiddling with the wrinkles of his sheet in his lap. There was a barely hidden anxiety to his little fidgets and Nyx dropped his shirt back in the pile with the rest of his uniform and went to sit in front of the prince, closing his hand over the one twisting the fabric nervously.

"Do you want me to say, Noctis?"

That alone earned him a surprised look, then a slow nod that made him grin.

"Then you can tell the Captain that you detained me for overtime." He chuckled as Noctis scooted over and shoved the covers away to make space for him.

"That's fine." Noctis mumbled, curling up under the blanket when Nyx slid in beside him, "Maybe I'll get you a medal, tell him you saved my life from alcohol poisoning or something…"

Nyx shook his head as he laid on his side, lifting his arm for the other to press against his front and tuck his head under Nyx's chin, "You're a handful, I'll say that much. But in all seriousness, how are you feeling?"

Noctis shrugged, pulling back to look at him, "Truthfully? Little sore. But it's not _bad_ …" He lowered his gaze again, a pretty blush dusting across his cheeks, "That was… better than I thought."

The Glaive ducked to claim his mouth in a surprise kiss, coaxing the prince into responding until Noctis was pushing closer for more; he pulled away with a gasp, smirking at the cute little pout it earned him.

Nyx teased him with another kiss, "You were perfect, Noctis."

This may not have been what his CO had in mind for putting Nyx on guard duty as punishment, but it certainly wasn't the worst way to spend a morning after.


	16. wildfires | crowe/luna + queenswrath au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another life, fate had other plans for Luna. In this one, she is simply an orphan in the islands of Galahd, loved by the land and her guardian alike.

Galahd's summers were hot during the days, breezy at nights, and yet, quite wet with summer storms. During those storms, Crowe had to drag her off the beaches, away from the lightning strikes and out of the chilly rains, would sit with her overnight in case she caught sick regardless of Crowe's efforts. But Luna couldn't help it, she felt as drawn to the sea as Crowe was drawn to the flames, more so, for the closer she was to the ocean, the louder the whispers, the voices that caressed her mind and lurked in the shadows of her heart. 

She knew what it meant, what they were, _who_ they were. She hated how they sang for her, called to her blood, sunk their teeth into her soul. Twelve years without even a hint and suddenly, the gods had come knocking. 

It was _killing_ her, because she felt the burn of light beneath her skin, had spent years keeping the islands safe and protected with a power she did not understand and perhaps never would. Crowe had spoken of her grandmother, and her mother, and the trials they faced as Oracles, the slow decay they endured to heal the peoples of Eos. 

Crowe didn't want that fate for Luna. She understood this much. 

She sensed it in the way Crowe would cradle her face and search her eyes, she tasted it in kisses tainted with desperation and a fledgling love, she felt it in every touch of warmth across her skin given by a woman who spent a decade keeping her safe and sound, and taught her to fight for herself, how to survive and how to live, and how to enjoy what life she'd come to enjoy since fleeing her homeland. 

Another storm had hit the northern isles and once again, Luna has run for the shores again. She could hear the Tidemother and the Stormfather in the song of the hurricane, heard their voices in the winds, felt their wrath in the rain, and their fury in the waves. 

" _Luna!_ " Crowe's yells could be heard alongside them, as Luna ran for the cliffs, where the caves within had been a sanctuary for Luna in her first years on the islands, "Damn it, woman, _get back here_ —"

Another crash of thunder above didn't stop her, didn't even faze her, and yet she still ran; laughter bubbled out of her, wild and free, and she felt the power in her veins, the old magic that coursed through every woman of her bloodline since the beginning. She would have kept going if Crowe hadn't run into her, hadn't tackled her into the wet sands and pinned her down as a streak of lightning flashed bright and burning a few feet from where Luna had been standing. 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Crowe hissed, cradling Luna's head into the safety of her chest, hiding her body as much as possible with her own; and yet all Luna could focus on was her blood pounding in her ears, the thud of Crowe's heartbeat in her ears, the _song_ , the _song_ has not stopped. 

"Luna, what are you _doing_ , you know this is dangerous—"

Luna doesn't let her go on, instead threading her fingers in Crowe's rain-soaked locks and dragging her in for a kiss so fierce, so hungry, Crowe's entire being seemed to stutter to a stop. 

"I feel it," Luna gasps between kisses, legs trapping Crowe between them, "Them, I feel—" And resistance is futile, because Crowe has very rarely said no to Luna, "—divinity in my bones, _Crowe_ —" Her body arches as the magic sears through her body, and a moan spills between their lips, "like an ache, I can't—"

"Lu, what are you— _ah_ —" Crowe growls against her mouth when Luna rakes harsh nails down her arms, down her back, "Luna, _talk to me_ —"

Luna falls limp against the sand, panting heavily and trying to focus on the woman above her, "Fire. It feels like wildfire—" She swallowed, her voice raw and hoarse now, "Crowe, I— I have to leave here— I have to—"

Crowe kissed her again, and shushed her, and even over the hellish noise of the storm, Luna could hear her soothing tones, "Stop, Lu. We have to get out of the storm first."

Luna can't protest that, when the rage of it becomes too much, too intense, and soon they're running through the forests, searching for the right pathways and boardwalks back to the town. 

It's all a blur in the darkness of the storm, and it's fine, because Luna's never been afraid of the dark.


	17. young & beautiful | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is possibly doomed. Because he's got a big mouth and doesn't know how to shut the fuck up and started an inappropriate pissing contest with the heir to the throne. Apparently, the Crown Prince is even mouthier when you provoke him.
> 
> (Noctis is a little shit and Nyx probably wants to eat him alive.)

It starts just after he turns sixteen. 

One snarky remark from one of his dad's favored Glaives and it all goes downhill from there. The challenge in the man's eyes was unmistakable and though he wasn't one for confrontation, it was hard to ignore. He'd never really experimented with anything sexual at all before, but he suppose he made up for it in his determination and drive to prove the asshole _wrong_. He wasn't a child anymore, he probably grew up faster than most. But he despised the look on his face, the infuriating mixed of condescension and knowing. Nyx wasn't that much older than him, at least Noctis thought he was until he found out from Captain Drautos the man was a decade older than the prince. That only riled him up even more. Nyx was _not_ old enough to be treating him like a _kid_.

He catches the man unawares first, taking a flying leap off the highest walls of the training ground and warp falls right into the man, knocking him to the ground and stealing a kiss before warping away again. The second time, he catches him while the Glaive is on guard duty, pinning him to the pillar he stands in front of and stealing another kiss before once again warping off before the jerk can retaliate. This happens a few more times and it eventually sinks in that the Glaive is toying with him. _Toying_ with him. _Bastard_.

When Nyx Ulric finally gets back at him, it's during one of his stints hiding on the rooftops of the Citadel. There's a party going on and he had slipped away after stealing a bottle of liquor and made his way to the top. He hated parties like this, too much political undertone and masked intrigue; and though he knew it was good to hone his skills for later on, it was still exhausting.

He's sitting on a ledge and sipping the liquor little by little, a whiskey of some kind, he wasn't being picky. He hears near-silent footsteps and he knows who it is before the hand ruffles his styled hair and grips in the silky strands to tug his head back. The upside-down kiss is searing and all-consuming, and when he gasps, a venturing tongue slips between his lips to play with his own. The noise he makes when a callous fingertips slip around to cup his throat is swallowed when the Glaive deepens the kiss.

Nyx pulls away and gives him enough space that he stands up on the ledge, giving himself a bit of a height advantage over the taller man as he reached for his collar to drag him back in again.

This back and forth goes on for a _year_ , a seemingly endless challenge of whether or not the Prince of Lucis is as good of a kisser as he's rumored to be.

(He only becomes so after Nyx had kissed him a thousand different ways, with a thousand unknown emotions swimming through the teen's mind in the process.)

-

After he's turned seventeen, that's when hands begin to wander and his curiosity grows about the man who kissed him like the goddamn world was ending. 

The touches are simple at first, fingers skimming across his collarbone or along his jaw. Palms smoothing over his shoulders and down his chest over his shirt, as if Nyx was learning the unexplored territory to revisit later on. Surprise kisses often started with a hand sneaking into his hair or two fingers hooking into his collar to tug him forward—he'd never admit it to Nyx, but the ones he liked the most were the kisses so intense, Nyx's fingers dug into his back to hold him close.

As the year goes on and the "challenge" continues, touches between the two of them grow more insistent and soon enough, all Noctis can think of is the rough hands of a certain Glaive roaming his body—he comes so hard the night of that personal epiphany, he passes out.

The next time Nyx touches him, he steals a hand and presses it against the erection straining in his pants and with a challenging stare of his own, dares the older man to pull his hand away. 

 _He doesn't_.

Nyx pins his arms above his head and kisses him hard and demanding, palming his cock with strokes so lazy Noctis nearly screams at him. When he does scream, it's swallowed by the lips dominating his own as he comes. He drags Nyx's hand free of his pants and keeps unwavering eye contact with him as he licks his hand clean and sucks the remnants from his fingertips one by one.

The sound Nyx makes is animalistic as he grips Noct's chin and kisses him back into submission, _"Naughty fucking prince,"_ he hisses against an impish smile.

-

The night he turns eighteen, Nyx had purposely mouthed off just enough to get sent to the Citadel again. Noctis swears the Glaive enjoys tormenting his captain and so far he hasn't seen evidence for any reason otherwise.

When Nyx makes his compulsory rounds on Noct's floor, he returns and stations himself against a pillar across from the prince's door. Which was left ajar on purpose so Noctis could peek out to see when the glaive returned. It didn't take long to _request_ the man's presence for a small favor, and it took even less time to shut his door and shove the knight against it with zero subtly. Nyx had laughed against the mouth attempting to draw him in a kiss, his large hands tracing down Noct's arms and gripping his wrists to pin them behind his back.

Nyx finally returned the kiss, holding his wrists with one hand while his other skirted along the hem of Noct's t-shirt, nudging under the fabric to skim across warm skin. His whole body shivered at the light touch, making an insistent noise as he pressed himself closer to the older man's body.

"How can I help you, highness?" Nyx practically purred the words and Noctis swore his knees went a bit weak at the sounds of his voice, "Anything in particular?"

Noct pulled away, panting slightly as he stared up at him, eyes wide and demanding, "I want you to touch me," he barely got the words out his voice felt so thick with want. " _Please_ , touch me."

Nyx had captured his attention so thoroughly these last couple years, that he hardly looked at anyone else his age as he should have been doing. Even if it started as a game where the boundaries had been clear and later annihilated one by one, he didn't want to admit how much he wanted the other man, wanted him to keep pushing him, keep teaching him in the subtle ways that drove Noctis wild.

Nyx watched him for a long moment, still as stone while he seemed to mull it over in his mind, before a roguish smile spread on his lips and he released Noct's wrists. Those hands wandered further down, playfully groping his ass before venturing further and gripping his thighs. Nyx lifts him easily and he throws his arms around the Glaive's neck and wraps his legs tightly around his waist as he walks them further into his bedroom. The fact that he can lift and carry Noctis like he weights as much as a case of wine sends his mind reeling with all the ways he could take advantage of that.

Noctis bites onto the man's earlobe, tugging and suckling on the flesh that earns him a growl from the other and a swift slap against his ass that makes him yelp and nearly _giggle_. He doesn't fucking _giggle_. When Nyx eases down to one knee and sets him on the edge of his bed, he pulled back enough to fix the prince with the most smoldering look he's ever seen on the older man's face.

"Will you be good for me?" Nyx asks, attempting a stern tone but failing with that smile still tugging at his mouth. _'For once'_ , goes unsaid.

He nods quickly, biting his lip in a way he knew drove the man crazy, and Nyx gives him an expression torn between wounded and wanting. Noctis plants his feet on the edge and lays back to lift his hips and slide down his sweats and boxers, sitting up again to kick them away and peel off his shirt.

" _Sweet shiva_ , don't do that to me, baby…" Nyx mutters like he's honestly praying for salvation when Noctis spreads his legs a little wider with reaches out to hook his fingers in the collar of Nyx's overcoat to drag him closer.

Noctis leaned in and nipped at the  man's lip, sweeping his tongue over the bite and sucking on it gently, "I'll do what I damn well please, _my hero_ …"

He'd said it jokingly, but the wide-eyed surprise and soft _'oh'_ that left the older man's lips unbidden only made Noctis drag him in for another wanton kiss; clearly _that_ was a thing and him being a tad more demanding than normal, he wanted to push buttons tonight. That alone seemed to shift Nyx into gear, because suddenly his hands were everywhere at once, the contrast of cool leather and calloused fingertips against his heated skin was amazing. Absently, Nyx was tugging off a fingerless glove while his mouth ravaged a path from Noct's to his throat, then he pressed two of his fingertips to Noct's lips.

"Make 'em wet for me, pretty boy…" Nyx ordered, voice rough and _gods_ , the need lacing it made Noctis shudder and comply instantly. 

Noctis closed his lips around the two digits, laving his tongue around and between them, sucking lightly and keeping eye contact with Nyx the whole time; he knew from before how much the man liked it and he hummed around them when he got the desired reaction— Nyx's usually clear blue eyes went glassy and unfocused, his throat worked through a dry swallow and his breath came out in a sharp exhale when Noctis moaned around his fingers. 

"That's it, Highness, nice and dripping…" Nyx coaxed him along, rubbing a hand up and down one of Noct's inner thighs, inching closer and closer to his already leaking cock with every pass. "Alright baby, lay back for me."

Noctis let his fingers slip from his mouth and sat back on his elbows, looking down at Nyx between his legs with the most wanton expression he could muster. He probably looked like a mess, between his wild hair, kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and his erection resting against his belly. But he caught the way Nyx licked his own lips and knew the older man wanted him just as badly, though his self-restraint as admirable.

"Come on, _daddy,_ " He taunted, letting his head drop back and skimming his hand down his bare chest, then up again to scrape at a pert nipple, biting back a quiet moan as he arched against the sensation. "Stop fucking teasing me, old man, hurry up…"

"Fuck you brat, I'm not that old." Nyx groaned before he leaned over Noctis and swatted his hand away, latching his mouth onto the small nub, sucking and nibbling on the bit of flesh between cursing the prince quite colorfully for tempting him so much.

"You're gonna put me in an early grave, Highness…" Nyx grumbled as he pulled away.

He reached between the prince's legs and pressed a damp fingertip against Noct's puckered hole, adding pressure a bit at a time to test his resistance, murmuring filthy promises until Noctis relaxed enough for him to push the first digit inside. Nyx worked him open little by little, adding the second finger when he was loose enough and started thrusting with increasing speed and intensity. All the while, Noctis was trembling, soft keening noises escaping him, sharp gasps when Nyx curled his fingers inside him, and drawn-out moans when the elder twisted his wrist and his fingers brushed against his prostate _just_ right. 

It was infuriating how slow he was going at first and Noctis knew he was doing it on purpose just to taunt him. Two years of walking the line between innocent flirting and blatantly lusting for one another had led to this explosive culmination. Finally, he was getting what he wanted.

Nyx ran his other hand up Noct's thigh and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him firmly and alternately to the rhythm of his moving hand, causing the prince's whole body to writhe uncontrollably between the dual sensations and trying to gain more friction from both.

"So you can be a good boy, I'm impressed." The Glaive purred the words at him as he bent down and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses on his thigh and sucked on the skin until it turned red and purple, alternating between lazy sweeps of his tongue and little bites that had brought out even more pleasurable sounds from the prince. "How're you feeling, hm? Feeling good, baby?"

"Yes, yes, please, don't stop, _don't stop_ —" Noct raked his hands through his own hair, trying to figure out how to breathe again from how hard he was teetering closer and closer to finish, almost sobbing when Nyx kept alternating between fast strokes and slow ones. _Fuck_ , he thought he was going to lose his goddamn _mind_ , and then where would Lucis be? It'd be about as fucked as he is now, probably.

"Good, I like hearing you sing for me, baby, keep it up." Nyx leaned in to his inner thigh again, the sweetness of it greatly contrasting the ways he was taking Noctis apart with every thrust and stroke of his hands. 

A shuddering moan left him when he felt the another wave of absolute pleasure go through him, and then an uncharacteristic whimper escaped him when Nyx took his hand away from his cock and slowed his fingers to a torturous pace that made Noctis glare at him. But his glare melted away when he caught what the glaive was doing, his breath hitching as he watched the other undo his belt, pants and somehow stand enough to slide a knee onto the bed beside Noct's hip. He stared openly as Nyx pulled his own erection free and started stroking himself in time with his fingers.

"Oh, fuck…" Noctis choked on a moan then, darting his hand down and touching himself as he watched Nyx do the same. "fuck, fuck, just—fuck me already…" He leveled a glare at Nyx, only getting a knowing smirk in return.

"Mmm… nope. I want you just like this." Nyx hummed as he sped up his pace on himself, curling his fingers inside Noctis until the prince moaned obscenely, dropping another _'Nyx, please'_ in a voice so wrecked, it went straight to his cock and he nearly lost himself. 

Noctis was teetering on the edge and it was killing him trying to focus through the haze, his vision blurring with the mess of sensations tearing through his body. Then Nyx moved his fingers in a way that practically threw him off the edge into his orgasm and he cried out, babbling between cursing the man and begging for him, pumping himself through it and shifting his hips down against those cruel fingers. 

He was a mess, with his own cum splashed across his stomach and his twitching limbs from the last waves of mind-numbing ecstasy as Nyx crooned at him, _"look at you, baby, you look amazing"_ , only cutting himself off when Noctis clenched his muscles around his fingers, groaning and muttering to the gods about an _early grave_ and a _royal honeytrap_. Noct sniggered at that and ignored the look Nyx shot him, instead moving to stand on his knees in front of Nyx, and staying his hand. The Glaive stared at him with heavy eyes as Noct batted his hand away and took over, the hiss of breath that left the other's lips only encouraging him. 

Nyx held up one of his hands and silently pushed at his lips with his fingertips where Noctis greedily lapped at them before closing his lips around the digits and sucking on them. His eyes fell shut and he pumped Nyx a little faster with the older man encouraging him, combing his free hand through his hair and saying so many dirty things, Noctis didn't want him to stop talking.

" _Yes_ , just like that, keep going, make me come…" Nyx threaded his fingers in the hair on the back of his neck and gently pulled his head back.

He pulled his fingers free of Noct's mouth and started kissing him like a man possessed, tongue delving into his mouth and dominating his own, practically devouring the prince the closer he came to his own climax. When Noctis twisted his wrists and squeezed on an upward stroke to the head, Nyx let out a stuttering groan between their lips when he finally came, spilling over Noct's hands and adding to the mess on his torso. Noctis kept up stroking him through it and Nyx didn't stop kissing him until the pleasure faded to a pleasant hum beneath his skin.

Finally, Nyx let him go and Noctis collapsed back onto his bed, with Nyx disappearing from his blurry vision for a moment, only to return with a wet cloth and cleaning his stomach off and then his hands. When he blinked away some of the sleepy heaviness in his eyes, Nyx was standing beside his bed with a smirk, then the older man planted a hand on the bed as leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep." Nyx kissed his lips next, "Happy birthday, pretty boy."


	18. good little prince | glaivesome au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it happens, it's an accident.
> 
> (aka: prince noctis and the glaivesome.)

The first time it happens, it's an accident.

Crowe catches Nyx kissing him in a storage room at the Kingsglaive HQ and slips inside with them. Her hands are like _fire_ on his skin the same as Nyx's mouth is _hot_ on his, the same her lips teasing along his ear and her fingertips trailing flames along his sides and burning away his t-shirt as they venture up. Nyx's hands are in his hair, hips that are just as dangerous grind into his and pin him back against Crowe, and between them he moans in the kiss.

They turn him between them and it's Crowe's lips on his now, her tongue a little more vicious than Nyx's, distracting and delicious as they push away his pants and hands are positioning him _just_ _so_. Then it's rough, calloused fingers, slicked with saliva and pressing into him carefully one digit at a time. And then there's a slender hand wrapping around his cock, stroking him lazily and somehow their rhythm is in sync and he's _gasping_ between them, writhing to gain more friction and sensation.

He comes faster than he ever has before, the dueling madness of it all driving him over the edge quicker than he can process. He's a mess between them, sweating from the proximity and trembling from the ecstasy of it. Crowe brings her fingers to his lips and smiles encouragingly as she makes him lick them clean of his own seed while Nyx is kissing his neck, his shoulder, murmuring how _perfect_ he is as the older man fixes his clothes and hugs him close.

The second time, it's Pelna, and Nyx, and it's Luche who tries to pretend he's not watching, not interested. 

It's gentler with Pelna, and sweeter, and  between languid kisses and lazy thrusts, the build-up is what destroys him the most. Pelna keeps his mouth occupied with kisses that make him think of feather beds and morning sunshine. Nyx's hands echo that gentleness, touches meant to explore and trace goosebumps, with lips pressing to his sweeter spots saved just for Nyx. 

Between the two of them, he's flushed pink with _need_ and loved carefully, and _worshipped_ in ways he didn't know possible. Luche watches from across the room, tries to ignore it, tries to not to think about it.

But the third time, it's _definitely_ Luche who drags him aside, pins him to a locker, and kisses him with a brutality unlike Nyx, unlike Crowe, a hard contrast to Pelna.

He's kissed until he's breathless and _begging_ , even, made a servant of his desires and it no longer shocked him to find a third hand tangling in his hair and wrenching his head back. It's Tredd here, flashing brown eyes and a smirk full of mischief that sparks another fire in him.

Tredd only gives caressing kisses, whispering dark promises that he feels in his bones as Luche's teeth graze his throat and latch on. He cries out and he feels his body react, his cock is harder in the rough hand that grasps him through the fabric of his boxers. 

They take him, then and there, Tredd fucking him as Luche fucks his mouth and he _basks_ in how much he burns for this. 

Libertus is the one who finds them and Tredd pulls him in, and for being _such a good little prince_ , he earns a true kiss from Tredd, a biting one from Luche, and Libertus is the one to wash him clean and lead him home to Nyx.

-

Another time, it's at Crowe's small apartment and he wakes between her and Luche. She'd started kissing him awake, her warm hands tracing patterns down his chest, nails raking gently over his nipples only to be followed by Luche's mouth. The contrast always melted him away and pulled him into a new layer of _sin_.

Crowe would roll on top of him and playfully push Luche away, only enough before his mouth was on her breast and Noctis smoothed his hands up her slender thighs, licking his lips as he watched her arch into the hot tongue circling her nipple.

She was always so fierce in all aspects of her life, whether it be in the battle field, at dinner amongst their friends, or here, now, between two lovers and drinking in their attention like a woman starved.

Crowe would guide his hand between her legs as Luche slid behind her and pushed Noct's own legs apart, strong hands that spread him open for a cruel and hungry mouth to mark his inner thighs and make him tremble and whimper. 

Her brown eyes would almost glow, bright and red and feral as she showed him where to press and slip and slide into her. She'd hold his wrist in place, let her head fall back as she clenched warm, wet walls around his fingers, telling him to move and spread them, to feel her and reach into her. Her wild laughter when he no longer needed her lead was intoxicating, same as her kiss as she bent forward and claimed his mouth; all while she moved down and guided his cock into her, and Luche slid thick fingers into him, and the warring sensations made him cry out between their kiss.

She told him, " _Noct, you've got a pretty mouth, show me how you use it_."

She rolled her hips and Noctis choked on a moan and _pleaded_ with her to let him taste her, for Luche to fuck him _harder_ as Crowe pulled off his cock and crawled up to grip the headboard, lowering herself to his mouth and Noctis kissed her thighs, and sighed in relief as Luche began a heady rhythm that matched Crowe's as she pressed her cunt against his mouth.

Crowe brought his hands to her hips and he felt her muscles straining and shaking while she held herself above him and moaned her endearments as he licked and sucked and dipped his tongue inside her. Behind her, Luche leaned forward and bit onto her shoulder, and it caused a chain reaction; made her grind down on Noct's mouth, his tongue, his hands tightening on her hips and her nails digging into the backs of his hands; made Noct moan deep in his throat, his body shudder in pleasure and his walls tighten around the blonde's cock as Luche slammed into him a second later. 

It was a mess of limbs and teeth and chorus of voices that didn't quite resonate, but rang true of their bliss regardless.

The next time, it's his apartment and it's just him, and Nyx, and Tredd. 

They've been teasing him all night, a marathon of silly sci-fi movies and the junk food, and as they tried to clean up his kitchen— Tredd's hands kept _wandering_. Sitting at the bar counter, Nyx watched them like a hawk, something _smoldering_ in his gaze as he watched Tredd slip his hands down Noct's bare chest to his narrow hips, and the prince between them relaxed against the redhead behind him. He loved the look in those pale blue eyes, the way they _burned_ as Tredd smirked against his exposed throat and smoothed one hand back up his chest to pinch a nipple, rolling the nub and tweaking it playfully just to make Noctis twitch and his pants feel that little bit tighter.

Tredd pushed his pants and boxers down around his ankles and bent him forward over the countertop, closer to Nyx, who leaned close and claimed his mouth as Tredd teased his entrance, traced a fingertip around the toy they'd pushed into him earlier, the plug that settled against his prostate and _rubbed_ against it every time he moved. 

"Tell us what you need, pretty boy…" Nyx murmured, that devilish tongue darting along his lips and venturing into his mouth between another heated kiss, "We'll take good care of our boy, just gotta tell us…"

Noctis pushed back against Tredd, pressing his ass against the other man's crotch and giggling when the Glaive grabbed his hips with a laugh, "I want— I want both of you…"

Nyx and Tredd looked at each other, a silent communication between them before Nyx met Noct's curious gaze again and gifted him with a bright smile, "Your wish is our command, baby."

With blankets spread on the floor and the older two finally stripped down, Noctis grinned as he pushed Tredd down to the floor, to his back and straddled him. 

"Very demanding, aren't you." Tredd deadpanned, laughing against when Noctis bit one of his fingertips in retaliation, "Ooh, feisty, kitten."

Behind him, Nyx carefully removed the plug and wet his fingers with more lube, prepping him further and earning sweet moans from Noctis as the older of the three worked him open. Tredd kept his mouth occupied, kissing him and running hands along his back, his spine, kneading careful fingers into his scar and easing the tension further from his body. 

It's awkward at first, finding a comfortable position for all of them and there's plenty giggling from Noctis and snickering from Tredd; until Nyx can guide Noctis down onto Tredd's cock first, for the redhead to set a slow pace until Noctis was whimpering in their kisses with the combination of Tredd inside him and Nyx's hand on his cock, stroking him and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the sensitive head and smearing his precum just to tease him further. 

When Noctis begs, _demands_ for Nyx to be inside him next, Tredd slows his thrusts with reluctance and growls at Nyx when the other man gives him a playful slap on the outer thigh. Nyx is gentle, easy, stretching him further to accommodate the second length soon to enter him. Behind him, Nyx kisses up his spine, across his shoulders and his neck, muttering endearments that Noctis melts under. Beneath him, Tredd is teasing as usual, pinching and rolling his nipples, licking hot, wet stripes up his throat and biting new marks into his skin.

As Nyx pushes into him, careful and attentive, Tredd holds him as he shakes, gasping and sobbing into his neck at the warring sensations; the burn of being stretched, of being so _filled_ by the two of them at once, he's shaking so much and clinging so tightly to his lovers, tears stinging his eyes from how _euphoric_ it felt, his body was so hot and the hands all over him made his sensitive skin prickle with goosebumps all over again. 

This is how they take him apart, fuck him until he _screams_ for them, fuck him until he _begs_ for them; and they give him what he wants and _more_. And at the end of it all, when he's trembling and twitching and so overstimulated he can only whimper when they both pull out of him at last— he's kissed so sweetly and cuddled between them and wrapped in blankets as they both hold his hands and kiss his cheeks.

He's told, " _You're such a good boy for us. You're our pretty boy, little prince_."

-

Another time, it's Libertus and Pelna he's curled up with. Pelna's apartment is a little bigger than Libtertus' place, and Noctis can hear Crowe making things in the kitchen for breakfast, and he's warm and cozy between the two of them. The younger of the two was petting his hair, raking large fingers through it and massage his scalp until he's melted against him; Pelna was pressed against his back, face tucked against this spine and still bordering on half-asleep while he played with his phone.

Eventually though, Pelna starts kissing him, lips following the faint line of his scar and the slight protrusions of his vertebrae, veering over to his side and sneaking under the covers to kiss his hip. 

-

Noct's favorite nights are their movie nights.

These nights don't happen often, because it's nearly impossible for the seven of them to coordinate a night off for all of them at once these days. But every few months, the stars aligns, the skies clear, and the sun is shining in such a way, that Noctis and his beloved Glaives are able to commandeer his living room for a movie night.

Libertus helps him push the coffee table out of the way, and push the sectional couch a little closer and tighter together. From his bedroom comes muffled laughter as Tredd and Crowe work together to drag his mattress off his bed and maneuver it into the living room, drop it on the floor, and push it into the corner made by the connecting sofas. 

In the kitchen, Nyx and Pelna are cooking again, the sweet and spicy aromas of a Galahdian stew from Pelna's family and a stir-fry from Nyx's mother permeate the apartment with mouth-watering smells. Luche is working on a spiced pastry of some kind for desert, filled with a fruit jam and covered in icing. 

When he plops down on the couch next to Libs, falling sideway against the other man's shoulder and trying to muffled a yawn against his sleeve, Noctis finds himself feeling content. Tredd joins them, pecking his cheek and blowing a raspberry on Libertus' cheek when the other tried to throw him off, earning a pout from the redhead until Noctis kisses him this time, giggling when Tredd's stubble tickles throughout the kiss.

Crowe herds everyone to the dining table once Nyx announces dinner is done, time to eat and, "Yes Noct, there are veggies but you won't even notice them."

They talk about their film options throughout dinner, with an animated argument on the pros and cons of their choices erupting between Crowe and Luche (Noctis braced himself for a potential food fight, but Pelna came to the rescue). Nyx kept feeding him bites and Tredd's hands kept wandering where they shouldn't under the table, and Luche promptly smacked the ginger on the back of his head when he passed by him to retrieve the pastries (dish duty was his punishment after that).

They settled on a fantasy movie, cheesy and silly, going for the humorous film over a film much too serious.  

Once all of them had settled in at last, Noctis found himself on his mattress, tucked between Nyx and Crowe and the three of them propped up on pillows against the couch, where Tredd was laid out behind them; Noctis had dropped his head against the ginger's thigh, allowing for Tredd to thread fingers through his hair in absent-minded motions. Luche was sitting cross-legged above Tredd, with the latter's head on his lap, and the blond purposely trying to ignore Tredd's attempt to lace their hands together. 

On the connection sofa, Libertus and Pelna were propped against each other, and Pelna was already dozing off on Libertus's shoulder as the movie progressed. Noctis nudged Crowe to look and the woman smirked in amusement, muttering "sleepy panda boy" under her breath and making Noctis giggle. 

Every once and a while throughout the movie, Nyx would kiss his temple, the top of his head, and his cheek, anywhere he could reach after Noctis had settled against him; his arm had snaked around Noct's waist at some point and his hand had slipped under his shirt to rest on his waist. Crowe managed to wiggle herself down and against his chest, pulling Noct's arm across her shoulders and stilling when she was comfortable. 

Tredd's hand only stopped wandering into his hair when the man fell asleep on Luche, and Crowe's snarky comments faded out when she too, dozed off on Noctis. By the end of the movie, Nyx and Noctis were the only ones left awake.

With expert precision, Noctis guided Crowe down to the mattress and covered her with her blanket, while Nyx carefully got up and started draping blankets and putting pillows around for the rest of them. The two snuck off to the kitchen after that, indulging in more of the pastries Luche had baked.

"I think we successfully pulled off yet another date night." Nyx murmured, playfully licking off a speck of filling from the corner of Noct's mouth and stealing a kiss after, "What do you think?"

Noctis had scrunched up his nose at the lick, but smiled in the kiss, "I think Luche needs to bake this pastry more often," he replied, stealing a bite of Nyx's pastry after.

Nyx smiled, holding his pastry out of Noct's reach after that, "I can agree with that," with his other hand, he cupped his lover's chin and tilted his head up, and kissed him more fully.

The soft, appreciative noise the prince made was sweeter than the pastries they shared, and Noctis pulled away with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Shall we sneak off to the bath? It's been a while since you and I had alone time..." Noctis whispered, reaching to set aside his pasty on the plate, "Crowe and Pelna have kept me quite occupied this week..."

Nyx pretended to deliberate for a long moment, before he set his own pastry back on the plate and grabbed both of Noct's hands, "I'd wait ages for you, love."

Noctis cast a fond gaze at their other lovers, glad to see them all comfortably and sleeping and looking as content as they could be for a rare night off. He found he was happy in that moment, more content and carefree than he'd felt in a long while. Nyx grinned and led the way to his bedroom, where they quietly shut the door and left a trail of clothes all the way to the bathroom.

As Nyx readied the shower to a good temperature for them to wash up, Noctis admired the cute little love-bites left by Pelna, the scratches left by Crowe down his sides, and smiled when Nyx appeared  behind him and kissed the curve of his shoulder.

"Ooh, nice collection, love." Nyx chuckled, his hands resting on Noct's hips to guide him back towards the shower, "I'll have to return the favor when I have them alone next week."

Noctis only grinned as Nyx pulled him close and started unthreading his braids, catching the beads and setting them on the counter, "Yes, please do."

Chuckling quietly, Nyx freed his own braids and the two of them slipped under the hot water spray.

"Did you have fun tonight, though?" Nyx asked, combing his fingers through Noct's hair as the younger pressed closer to him, "It'll be a while before we can make this happen again."

Noctis smiled, closing his eyes as Nyx massaged shampoo through his hair, "It was worth the wait."

At that, Nyx laughed and tilted his head back to kiss him deeply, "Never going to let me live that down, are you?"

Noctis shook his head, a cheeky grin on his face, "Nope. Never."

-

After they'd finished their shower, dressed in comfy pj's and managed to slip back onto the mattress without waking Crowe; Noctis gently tugged her back into his arms as Nyx curled up behind him, cuddling him close.

That feeling overwhelmed him again, between the warmth of Crowe's body and the heat of Nyx's and the sleepy breathing patterns of Tredd and Luche, Pelna and Libertus; the feeling of contentment and knowing he had a little slice of heaven right here of his own.

It truly was _worth the wait_.


	19. three musketeers | regis/clarus/oc + pacific rim au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In short, Regis finds himself irrevocably _smitten_. Clarus finds himself _exasperated_.

Regis meets Néit Ulric after a alley fight.

He's got blood streaming down his nose, his eye is red and puffy, and his knuckles are split and bruised. But there is _fire_ in the arctic blue of his eyes and Regis is enthralled by the other teen; the tall, muscled, _heathen_ of a teenager. His ash-black hair was lengthy and reaching between his shoulders, threaded in braids laced with purple and blue beads and leather cord. His jawline is sharp, his cheekbones are sharper and already adorned with coming-of-age tattoos belonging to Galahd. 

Standing under the streetlight, groaning bodies littering the ground at his feet, and panting harshly as the adrenaline wears off; Néit Ulric makes Regis Lucis Caelum think of old gods and savage kings, the wilderness of the forests, and the frightening crush of open ocean.

In short, Regis finds himself irrevocably _smitten_. Clarus finds himself _exasperated_.

 

They are seventeen and facing each other on the kwoon mats for the first time. 

Clarus had already faced him and the two of them had matched at 95%. Now it was Regis, shaking out his arms and keeping his limbs relaxed. He's excited because at last, he could get a true feeling from Néit. Truly gauge his abilities, finally see how their friendship would carry over into a Drift bond.

Regis feels the sense of calm settle over him, cooling the hunger in his bones. Across from him, Néit looks just as ravenous, just as _wanting_. But he too inhaled softly and Regis could see him— _feel him_ —center himself. Regis caught the subtle changes in Clarus' expression as it shuddered in an attempt to hide his own anticipation, but Regis knows him too well. 

He wants this as much as Regis wants this, as much as Néit does.

 

The first time Regis drifts with Néit in a test simulation, it's like he feels it in his soul. 

It's like sinking into the inviting warmth of a hot bath at the end of a long day. It's like summer nights counting stars. It's like hot chocolate on the coldest winter nights. It's that first kiss after years of dancing around their mutual feelings.

When they meet in the drift, it feels like _coming home_  at last. Néit is grinning, wild and free, and through their link, he's reaching for Regis and Regis is reaching back. They reach in reality and their gloved fingers entwine and Regis laughs, because _this_  is what he always hoped for, dreamed of, _needed_. 

Over the comms, Clarus is chuckling, _"keep it in your pants, Regis."_

Néit snorted, "Shut up, Amicitia. I like it when he's out of his pants."

The Drift between them fluctuates and everything is _warm_  like firelight and when Néit looks at Regis again, he can tell in a thousand different ways that the other man is blushing and he's stuttering, and across the comms, Clarus and Néit both are laughing.

 

For Néit and Clarus, the Drift isn't just peace, it is _fireworks_. 

It's that drunken, silly laughter before last call. It's the first kiss of the new year at midnight, the giggling in between and the squeezing embrace after. It's like running through sun-bleached sands on the beach, and ocean breezes guiding you along.

For Clarus, Néit is both the sunrise after a summer storm, and the deep, rolling thunder of the storm itself. His smile like a flash of lightning, wild and untamed and _devastating_ to the heart.

For Néit, Clarus is the first sip of an aged whiskey, smokey and smooth and a pleasant burn in his belly. If Néit is a summer storm, then Clarus is a winter blizzard, ice and snow and freezing winds. He is the plunge when the calm ends. 

Still, they feel this in their bones. The itch and burn when one is _craving_ and one is _aching_ , and whether it's inside the Drift or beyond, it's the kind of urge that only they could sate for one another.

Over the comms, Regis is trying to pretend he's not giggling like a lunatic,  _"Save it for later, boys. Stay on task."_

Clarus rolls his eyes, "You're one to talk, Regis."

Néit grins, quite the salacious thought floating between them that makes Clarus sputter, "Don't worry, Reggie. I'll take good care of him."

 

The night Regis dies, all Clarus hears is Néit’s screams across the comms.

Everyone hears them. The command center is dead silent in that moment— or, it sounds like it is to Clarus. His world has narrowed to Néit's voice and the last words Regis whispers over their private channel. 

 _"You can always find me in the Drift_. _"_

They've almost breached the Miracle Mile off the coast of the Cavaugh region when the daemon causes irreparable damage to Néit's side, rendering his systems and control useless. In a last ditch effort, Regis redirects everything to his side and the neural overload doesn't kill him fast enough.

He forces all power to the canon in the left arm of their Jaeger, and there's a second where time in the Drift _slows_ for them both, and the memories are as overwhelming as the pain of reliving every moment of their lives together to that point.

Néit is screaming for Regis, _"Don't, Regis, no, let me—"_

But it's too late, and Regis _fires_ —

Clarus is yelling for them, telling them to retreat, reinforcements are on the way—

Néit looks at Regis when Regis looks at him, the stupid bastard is _smiling_ at him, those green eyes glassy and wet behind the faceplate and blood dribbling from his nose, his green eyes are—

There's a roar from the dying beast as it lands on them in with one more devastating attack to destroy them as it bleeds out, as its innards spill from the gaping hole Regis put through its gut, as it _tears the left half apart_ —

 _"You can always find me in the Drift_. _"_

In the command center, Clarus collapses to his knees as his world comes crashing down around him and all he hears is Néit's screams echoing in his head.


	20. under asterian skies | brewpub au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx planned ahead for very few things.

Nyx planned ahead for very few things.

Little things, like dinners, get-togethers, parties; he just let those types of things happen. Anything work related, he plotted his course like a ship’s captain; his daily project list, his weekend project list, priority beers and vendors, craft brew shows and auctions, recipes and side projects, etc. But when Nyx decided to take time off and do _something_ different, he planned it almost down to the hour.

Five months ago, they had made things "official" between them, since things had progressed far beyond the crush that started so many years ago.

Noctis had known the other brewer had plenty of coveted finished projects under his belt, and he knew most of them were revered at festivals for their pioneering flavors and experimental natures thanks to the meticulous devotion Nyx dedicated to each one. He also knew that Nyx had some projects he did just because he felt like it. 

What surprised Noctis the most was finding out about the _Jeep_.

Noctis has known Nyx for years as a staple of his dad's brewpub and the underground craft brew scene since his childhood; he was present for a couple of his exes, was one of his groomsmen because Nyx _wanted_ him and Regis there, and had seen Nyx through some of his worst nights and darker days over the years.

In spite of it all, he'd had zero knowledge of the fucking _Jeep_.

Now, after setting up camp, discussing the amount of time they could make their supplies last, the time they had to spend out here in the mountains; they had spread a blanket over the Jeep's hardtop roof and had a roaring fire going six feet away.

Noctis had curled up against Nyx's side, arm around his waist, eyes on the darkened skies above them. "Think anyone else is watching the sky tonight this?"

Nyx squeezed his arm around Noct’s shoulders, angling his head to kiss his forehead, "Hope so. Otherwise, what's the point of sharing a sky like this?"

He laughed, gentle and sweet as he tucked his head under Nyx's chin, "Yeah... guess you're right."

They laid there for hours, with Nyx pointing out each constellation and taking Noct's hand to trace each one together as he explained the stories behind every one of them. It was a peaceful night from the chaos of their lives, a moment shared among many memories they would make during this trip to bring them tighter together. 

As anxious as Noctis had been in the beginning―between the sweetness of Nyx's kisses and the heated fondness in his eyes―two weeks alone in the mountains of Duscae is probably just what they needed to bring them closer together. 

-


	21. your demons play well with mine | murder husbands au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nyx, come finish me off, please? _That_ wasn't quite enough for me."
> 
> (EXPLICIT NSFW: serial killers, explicit sex, blood kink/bloodplay, murder kink, autoerotic asphyxia, shibari, gore, dom/sub undertones. You've been warned. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

"God _damn_ , beautiful."

Nyx breathed the words in _awe_. He felt every muscle in his body tighten with arousal and his own jeans suddenly seemed much too constricting. He'd come downstairs to the basement bedroom to check on Noctis earlier when he got home, and wasn't as surprised as he should have been to find the raven-haired menace playing with one of his latest victims. A young woman his own age, her arms bound in shibari ropes behind her back, moaning through the ball gag forced in her mouth as Noctis fucked up into her; her own hips rolled to meet his and her head tossed back and eyes squeezed shut.

She didn't noticed nor hear Nyx come in, too focused on her pleasure, the cock moving inside her, on Noctis pinching and tweaking one of her pert nipples while his other hand was slipped between her legs. She was a pretty girl, but Noctis, with that flush spread across his chest, bloomed on his cheeks, and sweat matting his hair to his forehead; Nyx had the urge to throw the girl away and reclaim the younger man for himself. 

Instead, he resisted, and propped himself against a nearby wall in the shadows of the entry way where the lamplight couldn't reach him, and gazed on as Noctis skimmed his hand down her chest and took it away to reach for a dagger hidden under his pillow. In several precise movements, Noctis sliced open her jugular, shoved the dagger between her ribs to pierce her heart, went for the arteries in her thighs last. The gush and spray of blood was impressive, the wash of it across Noct's own body was striking, and the girl's gurgling screams were too muffled by the ball gag to matter.

Noctis tossed his head back, voice coming out in dark, husky laughter as hot blood coated him, and it was then he saw Nyx across the room and the grin on his face turned seductive and beckoning.

"You look happy to see me..." Noctis purred as he dropped the knife and rolled the girl's twitching corpse off of himself and shoved it to the plastic-covered cement floor beside the bed, "Nyx, come finish me off, please? _That_ wasn't quite enough for me."

Nyx growled low with  _hunger_  in his throat, pushing off the wall and unbuckling his belt and jeans as he approached the bed. He kicked the body further out of the way and stood next to the bed, watching as Noctis rearranged himself on his back to present himself to Nyx; with one of his arms casually slung above his head on the blood-soaked covers and pulling his knees up to his chest. He was still hard, cock resting against his belly and glistening from the girl's juices, pre-cum beading on the head. Noctis was a little fiend, a little _heathen_ _god_ trapped in this gorgeous human body, Nyx was almost positive.

Nyx took a deep breath, steadying himself long enough to reach for the bottle of lubricant already set out, though his eyes were firmly drawn to Noct's hand that was now smearing more of the blood across his chest, his thighs, down his throat— _everywhere_ , the little hellion was making a mess of himself. The copper scent of blood, the smell of sex, and those bright blue eyes blown wide, Nyx felt his own erection straining in his boxers, and he groaned when he caught Noctis reaching down to start fingering himself.

"That's just a _cruel_ tease, beauty." Nyx hissed, shoving his underwear and jeans down to his thighs and squeezing a liberal amount of lube onto his hand to coat his length, dropping the bottle on the bed after. "How would you like it, hm?"

Noctis wriggled as he fucked himself and whined softly, lidded eyes meeting Nyx's gaze as he bit his lip, "Like this, just like this..."

Nyx loomed over him then, taking hold of his hips and dragging him to the edge, and Noctis laughed, removing his fingers and spreading his legs wider in invitation. Nyx kicked off his jeans the rest of the way then and planted a knee on the bed, hooking his hands under his lover's knees and grinning when Noctis grasped his length. He dropped his gaze to watch as Noctis guided the head to his entrance and relaxed himself, and teased his fingertips along Nyx's cock. He moaned softly when Nyx began to push inside him, inner walls clenching around him tightly the deeper he went. 

He _loved_ this, loved watching as every inch of his cock slid into Noctis and coupled with the sensations of tight inner muscles surrounding him; it felt as good as his kills, as every slaughter he'd ever committed. Noctis trembled before him, mouth open in breathless gasps when Nyx chose to forgo a careful entry and instead slammed into Noctis the rest of the way. Nyx forced Noct's legs around his waist, bending over him to plant a hand beside his shoulder and his other hand—

Noctis smiled up at him, all sin and sweetness, as he grabbed Nyx's hand and cupped it against his throat, "Take my breath away, _hero_."

Nyx complied, bloodlust for the man beneath him and the mess surrounding them fueling his arousal. He knows where to place his hand, knows not to cut off blood flow to the brain, knows just the right amount of pressure Noctis likes when Nyx has a hand around his throat, squeezing until he's pink in the face and his muscles constrict and his lungs burn just enough. 

As he squeezes that pale column, Noctis closed his eyes in bliss and sighs, head falling back and clenching tightly around the older man's cock— a move that earned him a delicious moan from Nyx and only spurred him into action. He picked up his pace, undeterred by the blood cooling on the blankets or the scent of it; the harsh snap of his hips, the loud, rhythmic slap of skin against skin the harder he thrust into Noctis— all of it combined with the firm grip he kept on that neck, had the younger man writhing under him.

Soft, keening moans escaped Noctis between gasping breaths, his eyes had gone wet and glassy and his cheeks were flushed a lovely shade of red. Noctis reached for his own cock, stroking himself to match with Nyx's thrusts and causing his entire body to shudder and twitch beneath him, his lover's name spilling desperately from bitten lips on a weakened voice.

Nyx released his throat before Noctis could teeter over the edge, groaned when Noctis arched as he took deep, gasping breaths, tears streaming from his eyes; he looked radiant and Nyx was _addicted_ to the little fiend, this darling killer that had found him as much as he had found Noctis.

Noctis nearly screamed at him when he pulled out, earning a husky laugh and a slap on his thigh, and Nyx quickly grabbing him to roll him over. Briefly disoriented but loving the rough treatment regardless, Noctis obligingly spread his legs after Nyx lifted him onto his knees; he pressed his cheek into the blankets as he reached behind him to spread himself open, taunting and inviting his lover in one go. Nyx licked and nipped down his spine, going low enough to bite deeply into one of his ass cheeks and make him yelp in surprise, then glare over his shoulder at the older man.

"Couldn't resist, beauty." Nyx chuckled, looking entirely unapologetic.

Nyx straightened up and slid his hands to grope his ass again, "Wider, baby."

Noctis did as asked, and shuddered when Nyx pressed his thumbs into his hole, spreading the ring of muscle further. With careful movements, Nyx slid back into him slowly, giving lazy thrusts and adding to the stretch and burn of being opened up like this. But it felt so _good_ , he pushed back, taking Nyx deeper again, _wanting_   _more_. 

"Nyx... Nyx, _Nyx_ , I need—" Noctis moaned wantonly, not above begging or demanding what he wanted from his lover.

"Yeah? What do you need, love?" Nyx hummed, his own voice dropped to a deep graveled rasp, words threaded with lust and giving Noctis a taunting thrust in response.

"D-deeper... baby, please, _please_ finish me—"

It was all Nyx needed to hear. He knew in these moments he'd do _anything_ Noctis asked of him, as dedicated to the beautiful killer beneath him as he was to his own craft. 

Removing his fingers and grabbing hold of Noct's hips, he slammed into him and earned the loudest sound yet; a perfect, lovely, _scream_ of pleasure from his lover. Noctis clawed at the damp covers, blood soaked in and cool to the touch, the thick scent of it filling his nostrils and overwhelming all else but the thickness of Nyx's cock inside him, the devastating pleasure as Nyx pinned his upper half down with a hand in his hair, fucking into him so harshly he knew he'd have bruises on his ass from the man's hips alone tomorrow.

" _NYXNyxNyxnyxnyxnyxnyx_ —" Noctis chanted endlessly, voice reaching a fever pitch as he stroked his own cock, trembling like he would shake out of his very _skin_ at this pace.

Noctis felt blissed out of his damned mind when his climax finally crashed over him, bursting over his fist and the covers beneath him, tightening reflexively around Nyx's cock still moving inside him; he was thoroughly _ruined_ and he loved it. Behind him, Nyx kept going, kept pushing, losing his rhythm when he came with a roar, hips moving in disjointed thrusts as he rode out his own orgasm. Noctis could say nothing, only incoherent moans leaving him when he felt the heavy warmth of Nyx's release inside him and trickle down his thighs after Nyx pulled out and collapsed beside him.

" _Fuck_." Nyx panted until a manic laugh escaped him, "Fuck, Noct, you're _incredible_."

Noctis rolled over and latched onto Nyx, coating himself in more sticky blood and smearing it onto the older man when he pressed against his side. A soft, satisfied moan left him when Nyx tilted his head up to kiss him, so slow and lazy, but filled with a rare affection.

Noctis sighed after, resting his head on Nyx's chest, and drawing swirls of red on his chest, "Shower now or after we fill the fire pit?"

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, "After. I want to savor you again later, love."

Noctis laughed, pushing himself up to claim another kiss, "You say the sweetest things, handsome."

"I aim to please."


	22. the other side | nyx/noct/luna + everyone lives au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By sheer force of _fuck you_ and an impressive amount of dumb luck, Nyx survives the fall of Insomnia and Luna survives the destruction of Altissia; but neither are prepared to survive the one person they hoped to save above all else.
> 
> Ten years later, Noctis returns; empowered by the Crystal, but weakened by the long stasis. At the behest of his oldest friend and his old lover, he gives them a year to help him regain his strength for the coming battle.
> 
> (But a lot can happen in a year, you know?)

Sometimes he finds her sitting alone on the balcony, cross-legged on the floor and a blanket draped on her shoulders, overlooking Lestallum with a hot mug of tea in her hands and her eyes scanning the horizon out of habit rather than enjoyment.

It's year two, they're still adapting, still learning to work _with_  one another instead of _against_  each other. 

He is still healing and his body steadily regaining its strength. She hasn't touched another soul in two years, she buried her power deep inside herself because no amount of blessings could save the light when darkness has choked the world.

This time, she looks pensive, and all he can _say_ is: "You look lost, Fleuret."

A quiet smile curves her lips and the laugh lines return around her eyes. He hasn't seen those in what felt like an age. 

"I feel it, I'm afraid." Luna brings the mug to her lips and her eyes are still watching the darkness beyond the city's floodlights, watching the eerie blue glow of the Crag beyond them. "I am..."

She doesn't finish, but she doesn't need to.

"You don't have to stay."

The mug stops just before her next sip, then she takes one, two, and a third; she keeps drinking until the mug is empty and she gently sets it aside to look up at him instead. Her gaze is searching and he keeps his expression open; it's hard to hide anything from a woman who could practically see into one's soul.

Luna smiles and Nyx moves forward to sit next to her, gingerly lowering himself and trying not to put pressure on the latest hunting bruises on his legs and back. 

They sit close, but never touch. It's year two and they are still  _afraid_ to. 

"He will return, Nyx." Luna breaks tradition as she speaks quietly into the night, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand lacing with his. "I can feel it. He _will_  come home to us."

"But until then?"

She turns her head and smiles against his sleeve, "Until then, I'm going with Aranea."

"... _no_."

"Yes. She is a valuable resource and excellent teacher."

Nyx dropped his head in his hands, pressing the back of hers against his forehead with a low growl, "I despise that woman."

Luna gave his knee a patronizing pat, her laughter clear in her voice, "I believe the feeling is mutual. But alas, as Dave says, we must take care of each other in these trying times."

"Traitor."

"Shush."

Luna is looking at him and he doesn't want to meet her eyes. The silence falls between them and it drags on a while until she huffs in resignation and grasps his chin to _force_  him to look at her.

"Give me a year, Nyx." She says.

"A year."

She smiles again, gentle and placating, "A year."

Nyx presses his mouth into a thin line, frustration clear in his features for a long moment before he gives in and breathes out. He leans forward and rests his forehead against hers.

"A year, then. Just come home safe." Her hands are trembling when they touch his cheeks, and he turns his face enough to kiss one of her palms. It's the most intimate they've been since Noctis disappeared and it _tears_  at his heart so fiercely he nearly chokes on the feeling.

"When he comes back, we _both_  need to be here."

He hears that smile in her voice, "Of course."

-

When Noctis returns from the Crystal, his body is fragile beyond belief.

Weakened by the decade in stasis, he's barely able to find his way to the safety of Hammerhead before he collapses. It takes days for the news to spread via traveling Hunters that the King of Lucis had returned. News of the King that had come home at last and was recovering under the watchful eyes of Talcott Hester and later on, by Cor Leonis when the Marshal arrives on the scene.

At first, Nyx didn't believe it. He didn't want to.

But with every Hunter that rolled into Lestallum with a new tidbit of information about the recovering man in Leide's infamous autoshop, it became harder and harder to deny the truth blossoming behind every fresh rumor.

Finally, it was Aranea who found him first; the terrifying ex-Commodore barging into his one-roomed apartment buried in the hills of the refuge city, and finding him standing alone on his balcony, a beer in one hand and a week-old letter held loosely in the other.

It was from Cor; _"He's here. Come to Hammerhead."_

Aranea took the bottle, crumpled the letter and tossed the ball of it across the room to land on his bed, "Shower, pack— we're leaving."

-

He's more aware of it now than he was when he dragged his charred body out of a burning Insomnia. He doesn't move as quick as he used to, between the old fractures and the new, the old wounds and the freshly healing ones; between the silver scarring that covered his left arm and reached up the side of his throat and scalp like old vines—

A grunt leaves him when Aranea smacks him on the bad shoulder and she grins as she lifts both their bags and strolls out the door. Nyx pauses on the threshold, turning to give one last sweep around the room before he leaves; because he's not sure if he'll ever be back, if he'll have a _reason_ to come back, or he even wants to return at all.

"Hey old man, get moving."

He faced the platinum blonde with a half-hearted glare and pointed a threatening finger at her, "Shove it, spinster."

Aranea rolled her eyes as she tossed their bags into his Jeep, "Oh no, cut me to the quick. How ever will I recover?"

She snapped her fingers as she climbed into the driver's seat, "Just shut up and get in. We're on a tight schedule and I don't have time to wait for your ass to hobble around."

He doesn't dignify that with a response. He never does.

(But he _does_ get mad when they stop at Meldacio; _she_ was meant to be resting, protected and safe under the watchful eyes of Cor and Dave after a disastrous hunt that nearly killed her.

The smile _she_ gives him is relieved, but he can't yet look her in the eye; not until he knows the _truth_.)

-

Ten years is a long time to spend in the darkness.

He only remembers what sunlight is when he looks at old photos given to him by Prompto, and even then, when he tries to remember the feeling of its warmth during the heaviest hours in the night— it's not the same. It never is.

It takes hours to get to Leide via the safe routes setup by the Hunters. Aranea says nothing the whole drive and he's thankful for it. Their rivalry had fizzled out over the years to something like a truce and now a friendship that was more mutually beneficial than they wanted to admit out loud.

In the back seat, Lunafreya is dozing, her shortened hair sticking up in all directions from the hap-hazard way she's pillowed her head on their bags. His neck started to hurt an hour ago from how often he kept peeking over his shoulder to check on her and despite the tiny, amused smirk on her lips, Aranea remains silent.

Nyx remembers when he ran into Luna six months after she left with Aranea. The first thing he sees and is glad for, the light in her eyes is as bright and determined as ever; the second thing he sees is how _short_ her hair is.

"You chopped it all off." He noted, reaching up and tentatively raking his nails through the short locks, catching the way she tries to hide behind the sweep of her bangs over her eyes.

Luna drops her gaze, using a finger to brush her bangs from her face a little more, "It was... half out of necessity and half an accident."

Both brows rose on Nyx's forehead in mild surprise and she elaborated, "A Red Giant. Most of my hair was singed during the fight, so it seemed prudent to cut off all the rest."

Nyx snorted, "Practical, more like." He liked it, honestly. It suited her, this _new_ and _trying to improve_ Luna. "It looks good. _You_ look good."

He pretended to check her over for wounds and found a few new scars instead, earning their stories with every poke and prod until the former Princess and former Glaive were smiling and laughing.

When they parted ways after that meeting, Nyx felt a lot better about her being out in the world on her own— doesn't mean he didn't miss her, and _him_ , more than he missed the sun.

"I can feel you staring, Nyx."

Nyx doesn't stop even when her eyes crack open and a sleepy smile reveals itself in the dark.

-

Their reunion is the hardest.

Nyx has rarely, if ever, seen Luna shed tears.

She didn't cry upon the death of King Regis, she didn't cry as he sewed her up after the Chancellor's surprise attack during Leviathan's awakening, and she didn't cry when they made it all the way to Gralea to find Noctis— only for them to be _too late_.

So when they arrive in Hammerhead and Aranea pulls the Jeep into a spot out of the way of the gates, Nyx barely believes his own eyes when he looks through the windshield. He spots Gladio half-carrying a changed and yet so very familiar form out of the old diner to meet them. Luna practically climbs over him out of the back seat like a woman possessed, losing all composure as she runs across the lot in order to throw herself at—

" _Go_ , you idiot. Don't let her be the only weeping damsel." Aranea half shoves him out of the passenger side and he nearly stumbles when he lands on the ground.

His chest hurts, his old scars hurt, every nerve ending is singing and Nyx _swears_ the remnants of the Lucii's magic inside his flesh is _calling_ for the man now clutching Luna against himself. His heart aches fit to bursting when he watches as Luna drags _him_ into desperate kisses, clinging and hopeful and painful even, and he swallows hard against the emotions balling up in his throat.

Noctis pulls away from her smiling, and sees Nyx approaching over her shoulder, and if time wasn't already a disparate and broken thing, Nyx might have believed they were suddenly in a different universe entirely the second those dark blue eyes met his own.

-

They settle in Cindy's apartment on the second level of the garage.

Noctis gingerly lowering himself on the bed, Nyx stealing a space on the floor, and Luna grabbing a stool from across the small room. For a long while, it's silent between them. There is longing in each darting glance. It's a mixed bag of relief, anxiety, disbelief, nervousness, and _hope_ playing across all their faces. Until Luna makes an irritated noise in her throat, stands so quickly from the stool it falls over, and lunges for Noctis on the bed.

They go down in a mess of limbs and undignified squawks as Luna straddles his waist and cups his face, eyes searching every inch of his aged and sunken features as her fingers slid through the course hair of his beard. Beneath her, Noctis was tense and uncertain, panting with the sudden shock of her tackling him; Nyx watched him relax gradually under her ministrations, and a tiny smile tug at his chapped lips.

After a while, Luna sighed tiredly, and pulled Noctis close until their foreheads pressed together, "What have they done to you?" She asked softly, eyes falling shut as more tears gathered in her eyes.

Those weren't sad or grieving tears though. They were _angry_ and Nyx could see it in every line of her body as she tried to contain her shaking. Noctis tentatively lifted his hands to her waist and moved his head to nuzzle against her neck, a sob escaping him as Luna wrapped her arms tightly around him. As much as Nyx did, as much as they had always wished before the world went dark, she held him like she was trying to protect him from the goddamn _world_.

(Once upon a time, that wasn't such a ludicrous idea.)

-

"Nyx Ulric, don't you _dare_ —"

Warmth filtered through his limbs, starting from his face as soft hands held his cheeks. 

The painful burn of the Lucii's magic faded to a slight tingle and when he could open his eyes to the pink dawn above, he was met instead with the determined ferocity of the Princess. Blue eyes flashed as she healed the damage done to his body enough that he could feel strength returning to him. Beside them, a relieved groan left another familiar face, and Nyx glanced over to find Libertus, his kukris in his oldest friend's hands.

Libertus was wearing a lopsided smile, contrite and relieved as Nyx sat up with Lunafreya's help, "Couldn't leave the city without ya. She, uh, was very convincing."

Both men looked at the Princess as she sat back, wiping sweat from her brow with a grim smile, "I'm afraid that is all I can do in this state. Your body must do the rest. The Ring of the Lucii's magic is strong, but I like to believe I can be stronger when the situation calls for it."

Nyx tried to laugh, but it hurt too much to breathe still, so he settled for a thankful smile and reaching for her hand to give it a weak squeeze, "I think you can, too. Thanks, Princess."

Lunafreya shook her head with a smile, "Luna, please. We have bled together by now, the formalities are unnecessary."

"Speaking of unnecessary formalities," Libertus cleared his throat, gesturing to the ships flying in overhead towards the city center, "We should get outta here," He looked at Luna, "she can't stay in the city with _that_ in hand."

Luna bit her lip and looked down at her chest; she had strung the Ring of the Lucii on her necklace, where it hung beside the crescent moon dangling from a thin chain. For now, it would do.

"Let us leave this place then. There is nothing we can do now but move forward."

The pair of them helped Nyx to his feet, and the trio began picking their way through the destruction of Insomnia, eventually joining the crowd of refugees as they trailed out of the West Gate.

-

Noctis turned his head to peek over Luna's shoulder at Nyx, dark eyes wet and bloodshot, but pleading even as he held a hand out for Nyx. There was no second thought to it as Nyx rolled to his feet and joined them on the bed, sitting behind Noctis and allowing the younger man to lean back into his chest as Luna released him. She held Noct's other hand in both of hers, watching as Nyx set his chin on their lover's shoulder and allowed Noctis to touch his face, tracing some of his old, silvery scars.

He didn't resist as Noctis turned his head to kiss him despite the angle, chaste and uncertain at first, then sure and sweet the second time, and finally, desperation won out and confidence returned. Nyx tasted salt in their shared kiss, and Luna joined their space as she kissed Noct's cheeks, licked away the tears falling freely as he squeezed his eyes shut; the quiet, broken moan that left him as they showered him with long-overdue affection tore at both their hearts. 

It was too much, too much, _too much_.

But it wasn't _enough_ , either.

-

Hammerhead was merely a stopping point.

Where, alongside the flood of refugees heading for Lestallum, the three of them grabbed less conspicuous clothes, fresh supplies, and headed for a haven far from the main roads. As Libertus setup camp in the blue glow of the flames, Luna tended Nyx's arm to hide the strange burns on his arm; conversation was quiet in the dark and Nyx had learned only hours ago that arguing with Luna wasn't the brightest idea.

"—I heard from the mechanic, Cid, that Prince Noctis had been through the outpost a few days ago." Luna was saying, carefully wrapping gauze around his forearm after applying a salve potent with her magic, "We must make contact with him soon. He must know the truth."

Nyx watched her hands, caught the slight tremble in them as she worked, "I want to advise against that, but I know better." A wry smile curved his lips, "I've given up trying to argue with you."

Luna chuckled, picking up another roll of gauze from the pile of them nearly spilling from the medical pack they'd been given by relief volunteers back at the outpost, "Good. But I think he may be more relieved to see you alive, if only a little worse for wear."

The (former, _former_ he had to remind himself) Glaive quirked a brow at her and she smiled widely, "I am privy to more than you know, Nyx." Her gaze lowered to his hand, her thumb brushing over the simple and battered silver band on his finger; reveal when she removed the remnants of his tattered gloves. "I know you love him, deeper than I can fathom. I am glad Noctis had someone like you—someone to give him the love he needed."

Nyx didn't look away when she met his gaze, not even when a light flush warmed his cheeks when she smiled knowingly at him.

(In the background behind Luna, Nyx caught sight of Libertus making gagging faces and rolling his eyes at the mention of Nyx's relationship with the Prince. He started whistling innocently when Luna looked over her shoulder curiously to see whatever Nyx had been glaring at.)

-

For the three of them, the bed wasn't wide enough to rest comfortably.

The compromise came when Cindy pulled out a few spare futons and showed Luna where extra blankets and pillows were stashed and soon enough, she had setup a makeshift bed large enough for all three of them to sleep. She had shooed the two of them towards the bathroom, telling them to get cleaned up before bed while she took care of things elsewhere. Nyx took it at face value, despite seeing it for what it was: a distraction, a chance for her to collect herself and rein in her emotions before they overwhelmed her.

It was strange to see Noctis like this. Skinnier in body, features sunken and hollow, skin pale and near translucent, their lover looked as frail as a fallen leaf and just as likely to collapse under a strong breeze. The only truly familiar thing about him were his eyes, as clear and beautiful as they were the day he gave himself to the Crystal's keeping.

Nyx helped him peel away his old clothes, loose and ragged, ill-fitting to his grown form, and tried to remain as outwardly indifferent as he could with every inch revealed to him. Difficult though it was to restrain himself, Nyx managed to strip off his own clothes and join Noctis under the hot spray of water, holding him by his waist as Noctis leaned heavily into him.

"You look good, you know," Noctis murmured against his chest, where he'd tucked himself close as the water beat down on his back and Nyx rubbed a gentle, soaped cloth against his skin, "For an old man."

Nyx snorted, "I'll have you know, I can still kick Gladio's ass in a fight, old man or not."

Noctis smiled, kissing the old scar on his chest and discovering new ones gained over the last decade, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Name the time and place," Nyx retorted playfully, setting the cloth aside and grabbing the bottle of shampoo next; something scents with natural herbs to sooth the senses, "I'm sure Gladio would jump on the chance to show off for his King."

"I'm sure he would, too." Noctis sighed contently as Nyx began lathering up his hair, running familiar fingers through the wet strands and combing it free of mud and dust, "I missed this..."

As Nyx gently lifted his chin to tilt his head back under the spray, he stole a kiss as he cradled the back of Noct's head, "So did I, so did Luna…" He kissed him again, and again, a slow, sensuous meet of lips as he rinsed away the last of the shampoo, "We missed you more than I can say."

Before Noctis could respond to that, the bathroom door opened outside the stall, and both could see the silhouette of Luna while she shed her own clothes, and as Nyx opened the door to allow her entry, Noctis was given a full view of her naked form. 

Under the dim vanity light, her tanned skin looked soft and inviting, marred only by a decade-old collection of scars caused by claws and teeth, old stitches and daemon magic. Her shortened blonde hair looked silver in the light when she ducked her head, the pixie cut doing nothing to hide the growing blush across her cheeks under their intense stares; but her limbs were loose and relaxed, her solid stance giving off an air of confidence that Nyx was no stranger to.

He felt slender hands tighten on his waist, heard Noctis swallow hard, and could see the regret and the guilt surfacing in those eyes as they took in the sight of a Luna he's never seen before— rather, the Luna he was unable to witness the transformation of: from the sheltered and protected Oracle of yore to the fierce Huntress she was now.

Nonetheless, Luna was smiling, quiet pride and a touch of mirth glinting in her eyes from beneath her platinum fringe; "Plenty of time for all of that later, dear Noctis."

-

They are reunited in Lestallum. 

Libertus had wandered off into the crowd of the street market while Luna and Nyx remained at the outdoor cafe, catching their breath after managing to escape both the Empire's army once again and the Archaean's displeasure at being awoken by the Oracle's call. It's only by chance that Nyx looks over towards one of the side streets leading to the LEville and sees a familiar group disappear into the mouth of it.

Nyx shot out of his chair and was halfway across the square before he doubled back and grabbed a bewildered Luna by the arm and dragged her out of her chair, without so much of a _by your leave_. But she kept up with him regardless as they ran down the street and into the much smaller courtyard belonging the the luxury hotel.

There, standing in the entryway, was Noctis with his retinue.

Luna froze, nearly tripping over herself when she caught sight of what sparked such a reaction out of Nyx in the first place, "He's here. Noctis, he's _here_ —" She gasped, slapping her hands to her face to muffle the choked noise that nearly escaped her throat.

"Yes, Princess, he's here." Nyx was breathless and distance, words failing him as he watched Noctis laugh at Prompto taking photos of the hotel's front patio; completely unaware of his lover and his childhood friend both observing him from afar.

" _Noct_."

Nyx's voice cracked when he tried to call out and his eyes stung at the edges, grinning even when the weakness of his voice managed to be heard over the fountain and Noctis looked over in confusion at the use of his nickname.

Time was a silly and facetious thing, and if Nyx hadn't already imagined a million and one terrible universes in which neither lived to see this moment, he would have believed time was playing with them. Except it felt as if time had taken pity on them, and frozen the world around them as realization dawned on his Prince's face and the younger man _warped_ the short distance of the courtyard and threw himself at both Nyx and Luna.

They nearly hit the ground with the force of his body colliding with theirs, but Nyx was ready for it and Luna braced herself at the last second, and suddenly two arms were slung around their necks to hug them close.

In the middle of the Leville's courtyard, the trio slipped to their knees on the worn brick, and Noctis _broke_ in their arms. Over his shoulders, Nyx and Luna faired no better, with silent tears streaking down Nyx's face and heaving sobs of renewed relief leaving Luna, the three of them clung to each other with aching hands and fingers digging deep into solid bodies.

 _I'm here. You're here. We are here_.

-

It didn’t take long for Nyx and Luna to figure out something wasn’t right with Noctis in those first few days together.

He slept like the dead and was harder than ever to rouse, he spent his early hours of the morning lethargic and slow, and food didn't often settle well in his stomach. Ten years without proper sustenance or rest seemed to have caught up with him. It takes weeks to build up Noct's tolerance for solid foods, nearly two months before he can stomach poultry and fish, and longer still before he can eat meats without feeling sick. 

Luna is determined though, to give him back his strength, his life, and give him some semblance of _humanity_ back. She takes him on walks around Lestallum, with Nyx trailing behind them with an odd smile on his face the whole time and still a hand on the kukri at his hip. Nyx helps him with simple strength training, easy workouts to help build his musculature again, limited sparring exercises that enable Noctis to get a feel for his weapons again.

Luna will often find them sparring in the courtyard in the dark mornings, often waking to the sounds of clashing and shrieking of metal, and she grins with the tinkling crystalline sound of the Armiger the first time Noctis summons it as a shield against one of Nyx's attacks, and the hoot of triumph when Nyx is blown back from the force. She peeks over the balcony to see the light of the Armiger as it circles them both, with Noctis beaming in the glow of it and Nyx awestruck as the younger man peels him off the ground with a laugh.

The sound of that laughter does terrible things to her heart and she can see the feeling is mutual in Nyx, and smiles wider when Nyx drags Noctis into a kiss that makes his knees buckle and the two of them sink to the cobblestones.

It's a precious thing to see hints of the Noctis they knew, to see a bit of that old light returning to his eyes.

-

Six months in and Noctis is mostly himself again.

He still has some bad nights, when he's the most exhausted.

He wakes up crying, or screaming, and he'll bury himself in either Luna's neck or Nyx's chest, craving the anchor, the reality check; he needs to know he's _here_ instead of _there_ and that his dreams are just dreams.

He's taken to hunting smaller daemons with Nyx and Gladio, and carries out missions with Prompto that involve collecting as much intel as possible on the remnants of Niflheim still lurking in the darker corners of Lucis. Sometimes, he'll go fishing with Ignis, where he can still hear the ocean, even if he can't see it, or the river, surrounded by Hunters and gathering what they can to support the refugees left in Lestallum.

It's haunting some days, for Nyx to see him laughing, to see that boyish charm in a grown man's face. It's sweet and he savors it, when Noctis looks at him and waves him over and, like it's an automatic thing, takes his hand and threads their fingers together. They can't afford to let their guard down in the wilderness like this, but gods be damned if Nyx isn't weak for the way Noctis dares tiny bits of affection here in the darkness.

Ignis doesn't tease them often, but when he does, it's a reminiscent of the days before the Fall.

Nyx catches the pained look in Noct's eyes even if Ignis can't see it, and he'll pull him in close, and remind him they don't need to hold onto the past to survive for the future.

-

Eight months and Noctis flies across battlefields of daemons like a firefly from hell.

He is brilliant and unrelenting, and partnered with Luna, the two of them are vicious. She doesn't use the Trident, hasn't in a long time, but the lance she was gifted by Aranea is her favorite weapon and she is the master of it; her time with Aranea wasn't wasted and Nyx accepts that now.

At some point, Noctis linked them. Taught Luna to warp, how to use the elemental deposits to her advantage, how to create flasks and spells. Nyx teaches them both how use their loot to create all manner of strange concoctions to use in battle, things he picked up from Crowe back in the glory days of the Glaive when they too, were just stupid kids playing with magic they wouldn't never understand.

Somewhere in between all of this, there are kisses—desperate, wanton, hungry, slow, _deep_ —and there are touches—raw, hopeful, sleepy, reverent, _needy_ —and there are instincts meshed so thoroughly between them, where three shades of blue meet and they know, they _know_ , they have grown strong and sweet, and so very entwined.

-

From the outside looking in, Aranea finds it fitting this would be the outcome.

Individually, they are still themselves, and together, they are _more_ than that; a connection made through destiny and magic, forged through fire, destruction, death and rebirth. At her side, his head on her shoulder, Ignis listens as they spar; prince, princess, and glaive, honing their skills in the flood lights above. It's a dangerous game they play, with bursts of broken reality so near to the power plant and amplified by the meteor shards lining the pit, magic twined with blue fire and crystalline sparks.

She feels the advisor shift, his hair, loose and damp from a shower, tickling her collarbone as he turned his head to kiss her shoulder, and she smirks a bit as she taps idle fingers on his thigh.

"Feeling frisky, today?"

Ignis hums a little, lips curving upward and head tilted to listen to the laughter echoing around the canyon, "Just a touch."

-

Destiny comes calling on a day none of them felt prepared for.

When Ardyn himself shows up on Hammerhead's doorstep, looking for the King of Light and calling for his return. He left a calling card for the three to deal with, scourged remnants of beloved friends and family, creatures no longer human and barely recognizable from the people they knew.

Ravus, mauled and twisted as the day Noctis and his retinue felled him in the bowels of Zegnatus Keep. Regis, eyes blackened and heart twisted by the beat of a daemon's possession. Crowe, eyes white and tainted magic sparking at her taloned fingertips. Luna was furious as she used her magic for the first time in a decade to cleanse the tainted hold on her brother, Nyx felt sick as he fought the cruel specter of his adopted sister, and Noctis—

Noctis and the resigned, yet grim determination in his expression tore at their hearts as he destroyed the decaying amalgamation of his late father.

As their ruined bodies disperse in bursts of dark magic, the three of them stare at each other across the cracked parking lot of Hammerhead. Nyx warps to Noctis as his knees give out and Luna runs for them both, and they are a trembling huddle of grief and anger. Because they knew this day would come, they knew this day was inevitable, they knew it was _time_.

Luna looks at them both, smearing tear-streaks across her dirty cheeks and grins, "Shall we?"

Nyx kisses her, and kisses Noct's forehead, "Might as well."

Noctis looks up at them, his gaze the clearest its ever been. He's smiling, that boyish, easy smile they both loved so dearly.

"Let's finish this."

-

In the bowels of the old archives, found by Ignis and Talcott, and translated by Luna, was an old tome that told of the magic used to bind the souls of the ancient Kings and Queens to their weapons. It's a whim that pushes her to use that same magic on herself, Nyx, and Noctis.

(In theory, it shouldn't have worked, not on _living_ souls.)

But when the dust settles, when the darkness dispels and the blackened cloud cover fades away with the first rays of the sun; it's their only hope left. 

-

Nyx sees the glint of the sword when they reach the throne room at last. Luna is faster, running up the stairs, calling for Noctis— _"please wake, Noctis"—_ as she lands on the top step, and the first thing she does is go for the blade. 

Above them, the Crystal has lost its light and Noctis _glows_ with the last of that magic, his skin feels alive and warm, buzzing with that power even as it fades. Nyx lifts him from the chair and lays him flat as Luna's hands turn golden and soft with her own magic.

"You can't have him," Her voice is a hiss, a Queen's fury laced with grief she refuses to acknowledge.

Nyx pulls out the potions gifted to them by Kimya, brewed with royal blood and powerful in their own right. He's pouring them over every injury, edging around the wound from the Sword of the Father, determined to close it as Luna tries her hardest to pull their dearly beloved soul _back_ —

There's a wet breath, and a jagged cry, and the last of the of those horrid tears in his flesh are healed as Noctis opens his eyes.

-

Seated on the rubble of the throne room, overlooking a ruined city as dawn washes it in hues of pink and gold and pale blues; three survivors smile, and laugh, and cheer for the return of a new day.


	23. wayward nerds | nyx/pelna + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pelna is that nerd who wakes from a dead sleep to do things.

Pelna's place was a little bigger than Nyx's.

It had an actual bedroom, rather than the studio floorplan, but said bedroom had been repurposed into a kind of workshop by the tech fiend and his bedroom had become part of the living space. Which was fine, it worked, it was functional, and Pelna got his play space to tinker.

It wasn't unusual for Nyx to wake up alone and to see light spilling from the other room, the door cracked open and the tell-tale sounds of Pelna working within. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and glancing at the clock, it read 4 in the morning and Nyx rolled his eyes, before crawling out of bed.

Slipping into the other room, he found Pelna hunched over his work bench, his arms folded for a pillow, and asleep. Stepping further inside, he gently set a hand on the younger man’s shoulder and rubbed lazy circles to wake him up.

"Pel, hey, you passed out again, dork." Nyx murmured, smirking when Pelna jolted awake after a few minutes and looked up at Nyx in confusion.

"Wha― Nyx? What are you doing awake?" Pelna mumbled, allowing Nyx to tug him from his chair and guide him out of the room.

"Taking my wayward nerd back to bed." Nyx replied, nudging the other onto the mattress and climbing back into bed beside him, "What was it this time?"

Pelna immediately scooted closer and tucked against his side, nuzzling his shoulder sleepily, "Coding. Fixed it."

"Good."

-

Nyx liked that Pelna was _soft_. 

He wasn't cut or trim with every line of muscle accentuated like Nyx was, or slender and lithe like Luche, or even curvy and toned like Crowe. Pelna was still muscled, strong, agile; but he was still soft in all the right places where it counted. If he woke up to find Pelna hunched over in their bed, playing on a project he'd left on the nightstand, his body relaxed and brows furrowed in concentration. 

Nyx would watch him, memorize the lines of his face, the scruff along his chin and jaw that often rubbed against his own, the messy bedhead spikes of his hair from sleep. He liked to see Pelna's face light up with he fixed something to perfect, his wide, accomplished grin and whooping cheer to himself. 

He _loved_ it when he could wake up and Pelna was huddled into his chest (he could do without the _drool_ most days, but _whatever_ ), fluffy hair tickling his skin and an arm draped around his stomach. Pelna _cuddled_ in his sleep, and sometimes mumbled, and one memorable night early on in their relationship— he'd woken Nyx up because he'd been dreaming and _humming_ aloud in his sleep. 

Nyx especially liked that Pelna was _ticklish_ , all along his sides, against his ribs and the bit of _squish_ that Nyx often grabbed hold of during more _amorous_ activities. Nyx often found himself lavishing attention on the younger man, trailing open-mouthed kisses down a soft, quivering belly because Pelna would be squirming and trying not to _giggle_ beneath Nyx. 

It was endearing, but also humbling to be with someone didn't shutter their emotions behind the mask of the Glaive like Nyx did. As honest with himself as Nyx tried to be, it was inevitable that Nyx would still bury parts of himself in order to carry out his duties.

Pelna wasn't like that. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and it was a heart Nyx was willing to fight a little harder to come home to. 


	24. casanova | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For months now, they had been dancing around this.
> 
> (aka, how the Glaive caught the Marshal.)

"Here," Nyx says, as he rakes his fingers through the short strands behind Cor's ear, "A braid to follow your heart line..."

A low, strangled moan escapes Cor when Nyx thrusts that much harder into him, hands smoothing down the Marshal's chest and raking blunt nails down his abs just to feel them twitch and ripple beneath his touch when the older man shudders. Above him, Nyx is grinning through clenched teeth, pale eyes admiring him, drinking him in, and Cor feels like he's being devoured again. 

"I'd add a second braid... with my colors..." Nyx leans over him to kiss his throat, rolling his hips with a painstaking slowness that nearly breaks Cor in the moment, "Blue, black, gray..."

He pulled back enough to tease a kiss out of his legendary captive, "Maybe blue to match your eyes, hm?"

Cor groaned as he let his head fall back, his eyes squeezed shut, and exasperation filling him briefly when Nyx's husky laughter washed over him.

For months now, they had been dancing around this. 

With the young Glaive capturing his attention and holding it, his ferocity in battle and his daredevil tactics that were nothing short of suicide; the youth was a menace on the field, but he was barely-contained chaos off of it. Cor remembers the conversations over drinks with Drautos, the way the Captain of the Kingsglaive both loathed and admired Nyx Ulric for his tenacity and his loyalty and his borderline insubordinate behavior. 

One of the few times he watched from the sidelines as Nyx put the newer Kingsglaive recruits through the paces and drilled through the training course, Cor was surprised to find himself impressed. He was downright _shocked_ however, when Nyx asked him out for drinks a short time later.

It was then he learned how much of a rake the younger man could be. 

Nyx was not subtle in the least when he set his eyes on someone and pursued them. During joint training operations between the Crownsguard and the Kingsglaive, Nyx always managed to find Cor in the crowd, would zero in on him and weave his way through paired-off Glaives and soldiers to his side and charm him into conversation, and dinner, and drinks after. 

By the end of the night, with Nyx pulling him into a kiss fueled by more passion than he's felt in ages, he'll briefly question when he got here and how it happened, and wait, why is he pulling away— _oh, that's why_.

(Thinking back to that particular moment, as warm lips and flashing teeth trailed down his throat and nimble fingers worked off his belt, he wondered when exactly he'd allowed himself to be caught in the gravity of Nyx Ulric.)

Since then, Cor had often found himself in the strangest situations, like here and now; in his own apartment, with the Glaive's calloused hands gripping his hips and guiding him onto his hands and knees. Nyx never left marks where anyone could see, rarely bit hard enough to draw blood, never pushed his boundaries unless he was permitted to. Even here, when he was being more forceful than usual— he kept his usual ferocity in check out of respect for Cor and their positions.

Nyx wasn't gentle, Cor didn't want gentle, but he wasn't as brutal as he could have been. Those were saved for days back from the war zones, when Nyx was still savage at his edges, when his teeth would break skin and his tongue would swipe away the blood as he licked fire into Cor's mouth. Cor had heard the stories of Galahd and their old gods, their deities lost to myth and legend, their power faded as the Astrals became the ruling entities of Eos. It was moments like these with Nyx, that Cor wondered if the man wasn't some heathen god himself.

As Nyx slid inside him again and pulled him against his chest, Cor's carefully structure self-control fractured more with every sharp thrust, every grind of powerful hips against his ass, and the blunt nails scraping down his sides. Nyx sunk teeth into the meat of his shoulder, causing a stuttered moan to escape him and his body to shiver with the mix of pleasure and pain. He felt the younger man slow his pace just slightly as he nosed along Cor's hairline behind his ear and kiss the corner of his jaw, felt him grin as he nipped on his earlobe and tug enough to make Cor inhale sharply.

"Stop holding back..." Nyx whispered, the low timbre of his voice nearly short-circuiting Cor's thought process by the tone of it alone, "Let me hear you, Cor..."

One of Nyx's hands came around and slid up his neck to card through his short hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat, "If only your hair was longer, yeah?" He gave another husky chuckle, nibbling along the shell of Cor's ear, "My colors, my braids... The Immortal himself, marked as mine... I like that idea."

Cor moaned over the words, eyes closing and biting his own lip as he swallowed another one. There was something like promise in Nyx's words and Cor felt himself wanting that very thing, surprised by urge to let Nyx do whatever he wanted to him so long as he kept moving his hips _just like that_ —

Nyx shifted his position and thrust inside him again and Cor felt himself unravel with his climax, his control was shattered with every grinding thrust Nyx gave. Nyx was quick to grab his hands and force them to grip his own headboard, and the new angle made Cor bite into the skin of his forearm, the strangled moans leaving him as Nyx rode him through it; his flesh felt electrified and his body was vibrating, and he didn't care if he lost his bones as he trembled and shook.

Cor barely registered the come-down, or when Nyx pulled out of him, guided him onto his back, and slid off the bed in silence. His heart had begun to calm and his breathing return to normal when Nyx came back with a damp cloth and took his time cleaning him up. Absently, Cor wondered how a man so brutal in one moment could be tender in the next, but lips coaxing him into a slow kiss chased that thought away.

Through sleep-heavy vision, Cor watched Nyx grab his boxers and shirt and slip them back on, then hand Cor his own, and smiling when the older man grumbled about putting clothes back on in his own home. They fell into bed again after that, laying side-by-side in the quiet until Nyx unfolded an arm and seemed to count the seconds in a slowly growing smile until Cor finally gave in and rolled over into his side.

"What colors?" Cor asked, even with his voice gravely from earlier.

Nyx lifted one of his longer braids into view, where a sequence of black, dark gray, and pale blue beads were threaded into the braid alongside thin black and purple leather cords, "Blue. I'll even make it myself."

Cor snorted softly, "How kind of you."

Three weeks later during another joint training drill, curious eyes followed Cor as he walked rows of recruits and veterans caught in mock fights. In his right ear was a silver hoop piercing, where a dark blue stone was beaded onto the ring via a hole drilled through it. 

If anyone caught the absolutely  _possessive_ silver-blue gaze following after the Marshal, they were smart enough not to say a thing about it.


	25. do you two ever shut up? + i fucking told you so | nyx/noct + kingnappings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is King at last and Nyx is Captain of his Kingsglaive; except, they ended their relationship when they were younger, choosing to put duty first. However, they both carry residual feelings though, because those never went away. 
> 
> It's been 10 years, and while on their way to Accordo for a gala of in honor of the peace in Eos, Noct and Nyx are both kidnapped.
> 
> Noct thinks it's hilarious, Nyx not so much. But they're stuck together and have to escape.

This was his fault.

Really, it was. 

It was his own fault for deciding that, as a born magic-user, he didn't need a whole contingent of Kingsglaive or Crownsguard accompanying him to Accord for this gala. It was his own fault that Nyx was chained to the chair behind him (unconscious still from the chloroform but thankfully breathing normally).

It was his own fault that they were locked in a room in an old Niflheim base. It was dusty and dirty and there was a barred window above their heads that showed it was dark outside. The gala would be in full swing, but he didn't care about that. 

He was honestly hoping to drink and ignore the politics, maybe have a chance to tease Nyx or goad the Captain into a dance with him.

Alas, that would not happen. Because they were here. Chained to awfully uncomfortable chairs, by leftover loyalists to the old Empire, waiting for a verdict on their fates.

Really, this was his fault.

-

"Are you alive?"

"Barely…"

"Well. Wake up, we need to figure out an escape."

"No shit, Your  Majesty."

-

"Nyx."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?"

"They wanted me, you got caught up in it."

"You Majesty, this is part of my _job_."

-

"He's not the King of Lucis."

"We heard you call him Noctis."

"Do you even _know_ how many people named their kid after him when King Regis announced his name? A lot."

"By the Six. No, stop—"

"No, it's okay. It's a common mistake. In fact, my middle name is Noctis."

"Nyx—"

"Sweetheart, please, let me take care of this."

-

"When we get out of here, I'm going to _whip your ass._ "

"So long as we establish safewords first."

"Are you _fucking kidding me_ —"

"Your Majesty, _language_."

-

"Blood magic? Really?"

"Don't ever say I never gave you my blood, sweat, and tears."

-

"—It was _one time_. It's never happening again. It was awkward for both of us. I'm sorry it ever happened."

"For the record, it wasn't a pity fuck. I quite enjoyed it."

"...so did I, but _that's not the point_. Point is, we tried, failed, back to business."

"And what is this business? Our relationship was never a _business_ , Noct."

-

"Oh, I remember that move. Sexy."

"Not the time, Nyx."

"Your Majesty, I am merely giving credit where credit is due."

"Stop thinking about my thighs, Nyx."

"Of course, sire."

-

"When did you learn _that_ knife technique?"

"Tredd, _after_ he cut his face open."

"...."

"Don't sulk. On your left, Ulric."

-

"—How sweet. Did you see the way he held his knife?"

"Mmm... yes, poor form. He'll get carpal tunnel faster that way."

"I truly hope he doesn't masturbate the same way."

"Do you two _ever_ shut the fuck up?"

"Nope." 

"Rarely." 

"We used to date." 

"Yeah, then _someone_ was nearly sacrificed by the Astrals and never called me back."

"My apologies if I was on the other line with my fucking _destiny_ , you ingrate."

"If we survive this, I'll forgive you if you give me make-up sex and chocolate."

"Because the pity fuck wasn't enough for you?"

"It _was not_ a pity fuck!"

-

"Neither of you will survive this. Any final words for the obituaries, King of Lucis?"

"I died how I lived: bored out of my mind. Got anything to add, Nyx?"

"I want a double-bacon cheeseburger, triple the fries, and a large soda. To go, please, thanks."

"How can you think of food at a time like this? We're supposed to be frightened hostages, not hungry hippos."

"Fast metabolism?"

-

"— _Ow_! I find getting slapped as kinky as the next guy, but you gotta buy me dinner first."

"Nyx, I'm heartbroken. Are you flirting in front of me?"

"Well, technically, behind you— _ooohh_ that smarts. Bloody lip? Nice touch."

-

"They have guns. Why do they always have guns?"

"They're still in the Dark Ages, love."

"Oh. Oh, _my_ _heart_. Say it again?"

"No."

"You wound me, dearest."

"The bullet only grazed you, you'll live."

-

"I think I broke something—"

"It's only a strain. One would think you'd know the fucking difference by now, Captain."

"Hold me!"

"Don't be clingy, Nyx."

-

"Left or right?"

"Left."

"Why left?!"

"Exit sign on the wall says so."

"...what kind of evil empire base is this?!"

-

"Are you trying to get into my pants again?"

"I'm trying to get into your heart again."

"....."

".... _gods_ , when did you become immune to my charms?"

"Shut up."

"Noct—"

"Your king is telling you to shut your goddamn mouth, Ulric."

"....."

"...you never left it. My heart, I mean."

-

"The sex was fantastic, I suppose. What I remember of it, anyway."

"Was it? Not my best work as of late."

"...you're completely serious, aren't you."

"Guess you'll just have to date me again to find out."

-

"You are a vision, my dear."

"...you can't just call me that out of the blue."

"I'm sorry. I did—"

"Don't say it unless you mean it, Nyx."

"Noct, you've always been dear to me. I knew it the night I met you. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I knew you'd be it for me. Unrivaled and irreplaceable."

"...don't fucking say _that_ shit either unless you mean it. Don't fucking flatter me."

"Again, that _language_ , my King. But alas, I wasn't. Though I'm hoping to do so in the future. Daily. Hourly, if you like."

"You are ridiculous."

-

"Where the fuck are we?"

"Somewhere in Duscae."

"Helpful."

"I don't get out much."

-

"Hm."

"What?"

"Either you are truly a gift from heaven with that angelic glow, or my vision is getting fuzzy."

"...we're going to stop and rest for a while."

-

 "….you're saying we've had our phones this whole time and those idiots didn't think to take them from us?"

"They probably weren't expecting a Royal to keep a personal cell phone around."

"I wouldn't either, but you and those damned games…."

"Talcott is coming out from Lestallum to get us."

"Great. Before he finds us, c'mere."

"What, why, hey—mmph!"

-

"Did you have to slap me?"

"Yes."

"That's just mean."

"You shouldn't be kissing me when you're injured."

"It was only a _graze_."

"…."

"…what if you kissed me?"

-

"Mmm… that was nice."

"You're suffering blood loss, shut up."

"Remind me to do that again when we're safe."

"As if you'd forget."

-

"….how long was I out?"

"Few hours. You're heavy, by the way."

"All muscle, beautiful."

"Heh. Been a long time you called me that."

"It's been a long time since I was allowed to."

"Oh, are you allowed now?"

"Permission to call you beautiful every day for the rest of our lives?"

"…I think the pain meds are clouding your judgment."

"Maybe. But earlier you told me not to say anything like that unless I meant it."

"Nyx, please—"

"Noctis. _Noct_. You're my king, you were my prince, but beneath the Crown… You're still the man I love. Still the silly young man who loves fishing and hugging baby chocobos, and used to love eating Galahdian take-out on my shitty couch… I'm—"

"It takes you being _high off your ass_ on pain meds, in a fucking _hospital_ , for you to say this? Ten years. Ten _fucking_ years, Nyx Ulric."

"Libertus was right, I am dumber than him some days."

"You're an _idiot_. Luckily, you're the idiot I love."

-

Three weeks later, secreted away in a tiny apartment of the Galahdian district, the current Captain of the Kingsglaive and the young King of Lucis were curled up together on an old couch past its prime. Their abandoned, powered-off phones were sitting on a shelf next to the front door. Their coats hung on hooks, their boots under the dining table, and their uniforms lay haphazardly on the floor near the bed. Cartons of take-out littered the coffee table, a movie was playing on the small flatscreen tv, and the two men were buried under a soft, worn blanket. 

Nyx had pillowed his head on the younger man's chest, but had turned his face just enough to press kisses to the old wound in Noct's chest (a _remnant_ of a destiny finally laid to rest). Noctis was absently carding his fingers through Nyx's hair to comb out the loosened braids, taking out the beads and cords as he did so and reaching out to set them in a neat pile on the coffee table.

"How much trouble will you be in on Monday?" Nyx asked quietly, lips brushing against the edges of the scar as he spoke.

Beneath him, Noctis shrugged, "Plenty. I'll apologize to Iggy with more paperwork."

"Sounds… fun."

"Very. So much fun. The back pain is particularly lovely."

Nyx snorted a laugh and carefully propped himself up on his elbows and leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Noct's mouth, "Give me a call next time, I'll come take care of you."

Noctis looked up at him with a soft smile, eyes glittering with mirth and bangs falling into his eyes when he tilted his head and kissed him again, "You always do, Nyx."

The Glaive hummed in the kiss, deepening it and adjusting his position to slot his hips between Noct's legs under the blanket, "Always will, _beautiful_."

-

"Why do they keep trying to adopt you?"

"Is this really how adoption works?"

"I'm positive this is actually kidnapping. But from the way that one guy was ranting on, it sounded like adoption."

"…this feels familiar."

"I should hope so, Your Majesty."

"Ahh yes, we've been here before, haven't we."

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

"Cut the _Your Majesty_ crap, Captain."

"Of course, sire."

-

One would think the young King of Lucis would learn the first time that going beyond the Wall without a full contingent of soldiers, his Shield, his Advisor, and his best friend to protect him— on top of the Captain of his Kingsglaive—often meant _something_ would go wrong.

Like say, _getting kidnapped again_. 

-

"What do you think they did with your Jeep?"

"We're tied up in a brig awaiting some horrid fate and you're worried about my _Jeep_?"

"Nyx, you love that Jeep almost as much as you love me—"

"—that's debatable—"

"— _Of course_ I'm worried about your Jeep. Asshole."

-

Truly, Nyx loved that Jeep; a dark, gunmetal gray, upgraded for off-road driving and fitting with body armor for various types of terrain, that Jeep was Nyx's personal pet project and most of his pay went towards tinkering on the damned thing. Noctis, when able, would sneak off from his duties, and find Nyx in the Citadel's garage and sit beside him (Kingly raiments be damned) and hand off tools to him while chatting away. 

When they took trips outside of Insomnia, they often used only the Jeep these days. If it meant Noctis could take some time to himself, away from the Throne and his responsibilities to clear his head, Nyx would do anything to make it happen.

However, the only _frustrating_ part about these outings was the suspicious amount of kidnapping attempts on his King. This would, so far, be the _third_ successful one.

Nyx was starting to think Noctis had a secret kink for this shit.

-

"Do you still have that knife on your—"

"—oh, the one on my ankle or my thigh?"

"Thigh, the one on your thigh."

" _Oh_ , you mean the one you like removing with your teeth?"

"…yeah, that one."

"Yes, I do. We'll have to get creative."

"That's fine. Just… just stand up…"

"Oh my, groping me in captivity. Whatever will my Shield say?"

"Cry party foul and have me beheaded."

"How rude of him."

"You're a little shit, Your Majesty, you know that?"

"Yes, Captain."

-

"That is…"

"What?"

"Excessive, Noct."

"So? They wanted to _adopt_ me—"

"— _kidnap you,_ Noctis _,_ they tried to _kidnap you—_ "

"—I was only giving them a taste of what they'd be in for!"

"So you blow up the old Fort Vaullerey? Sure. _Makes total sense_."

"Made sense in my head."

"My dear, dear King, it should have _stayed_ in your head."

"Says the one who uses his crossbow to go _fishing_. That's _cheating_ , Sir Ulric."

"By the Six, just kill me now."

"Your King and husband forbids it."

"Shut up, brat."

-


	26. kinderguardians | destiny au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Traveller ever had grand plans for its Guardians of Earth, this ragtag group of marauding idiots certainly set those plans on fire, chucked them out the window with a smile, and dove headfirst into a Raid straight after to avoid punishment.

"—I'm _telling_ you, the Archon was _easy_ , this is going to be a cakewalk."

"Every time you say that, I have to save your stupid ass from a wave."

"You do not—"

"Nyx, I swear to fuck, if you don't keep watch on your left, I'm going to _shoot_ off your left side—"

"—Now that's just _fucked up_ , baby—"

"Can you two stop fucking flirting during patrols? It's gross."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Sorry, Crowe. If you want to shoot him, be my guest!"

"NOCTIS, THAT IS SO NOT COOL!"

-

If there was one thing Nyx hated about landing in Old Russia, it was landing in Old Russia. Ancient homeland it may be, it was a hot, rusted, barred wasteland now crawling with Fallen and there was _sand fucking everywhere_.

"Fucking _tits_ , this shit gets _everywhere_ —" Nyx hated how he would be cleaning sand out of the nooks and crannies of his gear for _days_ after this mission. He didn't understand how this didn't bother anyone else. Fuck sand. Fuck Old Russia. Fuck the Fallen for _taking_ Old Russia.

Pelna lifted the visor of his helmet, giving him an incredulous look, "You do know I have permission to taser you if necessary, right?"

Nyx flipped him off and shuffled forward on his front to get a better look below their rocky outcropping, "If we survive this, I'm going to make Noct regret that."

Their comms crackled and _laughter_ filtered through, _"Regret what,_ baby _?"_

Pelna snorted in barely contained laughter at the dark look overtaking Nyx's features as he tapped his earpiece to respond.

"Not a damned thing, my sweet."

-

Luche was leaning back against a railing on the second tier of the Tower Watch when Tredd flopped down on the floor at his feet. The ginger leaned back on his hands and was grinning with far too much mischief for Luche to be comfortable with.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, straightening up and looked down at Tredd with minor trepidation.

"Did you know there's quite the underground market for Traveller-themed sex toys?" Tredd asked, brows waggling suggestively, "I might have dropped a couple in Cayde's _nest_."

Luche stared at him. Then promptly swatted his hand against the back of Tredd's skull and earned a wounded yelp in return.

"You're fucking disgusting, man."

(Zavala never knew Cayde could _scream_ that loudly in pure horror, but it was _great_ to know he could filter his frustration into missions. Although, Zavala could have done without the wasted ammunition.)

-


	27. a prince & his knight | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx strikes up a friendship with the Crown Prince Noctis, and after nearly a year of dancing around the growing feelings between the two, he decides to throw caution to the wind and make his move.

He's one of the few Kingsglaive who actually knows what the Crown Prince looks like, he knows because as often as he's been sent to the Citadel for guard duty as punishment; he's seen the kid wandering around the Citadel, either in company with one of his friends, a staff member, or alone in late night wanderings. His problem is that he knows the prince _too_ well. Sometimes another teen with spectacles was at his side and droning on, and he'd seen the detached boredom with which the crown prince had enacted during those times. 

(One such incident when this happened, Nyx had failed to hide a snicker when he saw the teen's familiar expression, the prince had caught him and he'd given him such a daring smirk, the prince had stared in surprise at him for a solid minute before hurrying off. He still couldn't figure out that one.)

He was also the only one to notice the kid sneaking into headquarters while glaives are going through training exercises. He sees him on the roof first, watching them with a curious intensity as one by one the trainees practice warp strikes and falls, honing their aim and practicing until it becomes a lethal accuracy. The captain had caught him twice and sent him off, but that didn't stop him from coming back. He just found better hiding places the next time he snuck in. Eventually, Nyx had made a game of spotting the young prince around the grounds, whether in the glaive's facility or around the Citadel, and on a few rare occasions, around the city.  

So it doesn't surprise when he finds the young prince in the grounds after dark, long after the rest of the glaives have left. 

-

"You are not subtle in the least, Your Highness." Nyx called over his shoulder, rotating swiftly and throwing a kukri at a wall of the second story, the blue and orange fire-like sparks of magic engulfing him in the warp from the ground floor to the wall next to where Noctis had jumped back in shock.

He hung off the hilt for a moment, grinning widely at the surprise on the prince's face, before he swung off as he yanked the dagger from the wall and landed deftly on the floor, adjusting his stance and sheathing his blade. 

"U-uhm… hi?" Noctis backed up a step, eyes darting between the ground floor where Nyx had been practicing drills and back to Nyx again.

Nyx smiled, brows rising on his forehead when Noctis tried to stop himself from fidgeting under his stare, "Little late to be out wandering, Your Highness."

Noctis avoided his gaze, arms moving up and folding across his chest, "I… can't sleep." He says finally, eyes flicking back up to Nyx again, "Sometimes going for a walk helps."

Nyx nodded slowly, "Makes sense."

An awkward silence filled the space between them, before Noctis started fidgeting again and Nyx snorted. He gestured for Noctis to follow him and after he turned around and took a few steps away, he heard the hesitant prince follow behind him. The youth fell into step beside him as Nyx led the way down to the training ground, where he sat on the steps leading down to the pit and waved the prince over. Noctis sat beside him, folding his arms on his knees and leaning forward a little as he looked up at the dark skies above.

Even at night, one could see the shimmering magic encasing the whole city, the shield kept strong by the king, and a duty Noctis would presumably inherit if the war with Niflheim continued. 

Nyx stretched out one leg as he folded one knee up to his chest, draping an arm over it and leaning back on one hand. He purposely kept his posture open and unassuming in the silence, wondering how long it would take for the prince to either start talking or get up and walk away. Turns out, it wasn't long.

"It's nightmares." Noctis spoke up suddenly, and Nyx looked over at him, catching the way he bit his lip with uncertainty. "I know I shouldn't have anything to complain about, I get that, but…" He gave a weak shrug, "I finished school and now what?"

The glaive watched him, eyes roaming and taking in as many details as he could in the dim light filtering out from the hallway lights. Noctis dropped his head on his arms and his shoulders sagged with a sharp exhale, so he missed the slight frown on Nyx's face.

Nyx pulled his gaze away and dropped his head back, eyes roaming the skies for a moment until he spoke, "I heard you went to public schools instead of a private academy or tutors. How'd you like it?"

Noctis huffed a laugh before lifting his head with a sardonic smile on his face, "About as much as most people my age would, I guess."

Nyx barked a laugh, "Fair point, kid." He set his other hand behind him and leaned back on them, fingertips drumming the floor, "See if your old man will let you run around for a bit longer. Get a taste for the city, ya know?"

The prince shook his head, "I'm supposed to move back to the Citadel soon, now that I'm done." 

"Well. That's unfortunate, but duty calls." Nyx sat up again and brushed his hands off, "So, what are you doing at the Citadel wandering aimlessly in the dark, if you haven't moved back yet?"

"Ah, yeah, dinner with… my dad." 

Nyx watched him again, catching the ghost of a fond smile play tug of war with the other's facial muscles. Like the kid wanted to smile, but was afraid to. Noctis caught him staring and the teen hurriedly looked away again.

Nyx chuckled, "Hey, no judgment here. I like the King. He's a good man." He tugged at his uniform, the silver insignia catching what little light there was, "He gave me the means to survive, I owe him for saving my life."

Noctis was openly staring back at him now, "You're an immigrant, aren't you?"

Nyx nodded in acknowledgment and suddenly, the prince looked thoughtful.

"Where from?"

"Galahd. The Nifs attacked and it was your father who saved my life. I joined the Kingsglaive not long after."

"That's… I don't know what to say to that." Noctis smiled, subdued, but still genuine. "I think he hates that he can't leave the Citadel as often as he used to. But he can't go far these days." he looked up at the sky, "Duty calls, as you said."

They fell into silence again for a while longer. It could have been an hour or more, but eventually Noctis stood and excused himself, giving a small wave as he retreated into the dark hallway. He only backtracked enough to give Nyx a short bow and a thank you, before he disappeared again.

-

A few weeks later, Nyx is in one of the workout rooms when Noctis finds him again. It's late evening and most of the glaives are doing drills outside, have gone home for the night, and a few were gone due to a recon mission beyond the wall. It's quiet other than his heavy breaths and muffled grunts between reps, too busy focused on not dropping three hundred and fifty pounds of weights on himself to immediately notice the curious presence of the crown prince. He does feel eyes on him though and he's slow to lift the barbel into the brackets, letting himself take a few calming breaths before he sits up slowly and grabs for his towel.

It's then Nyx finally realized the one staring at him was Noctis, and he can't hide the private smile that steals across his lips as he stands. He's gross, tendrils of dark hair sticking to the sides of his face and down his neck, sweating in the tank-top he wore, and the sweats feel heavy against his over-heated skin. Not exactly a presentable figure to the crown prince. He picks up his water bottle and glances at the other, catching the way Noctis is working to mask his expression, purposely darting his eyes away only for them to drag right back to Nyx.

Nyx huffs out a laugh, scrubbing his towel down his face and walking across the room to grab cleaning supplies, "To what do I owe this honor, Your Highness?" He asks as he passes the younger man to the supply closet, grabbing what he needs and turning around. 

"Nothing. Sort of." Noctis is still watching his progress across the floor, eyes seemingly glued to his form and Nyx himself has to look away to hide the salacious grin on his face. 

"Sort of?" Nyx repeats, spraying and wiping down the equipment, all too aware of those sapphire eyes following him intently. "What's up?"

He looked over to see Noct's jaw working like he wants to say something, but isn't sure how to say it. He arches a brow at the prince and Noctis huffs, raking a hand through his hair and looking up at Nyx from behind his feathery bangs.

"I want to go out with you—" Noctis blurted it out so fast, Nyx barely caught it and he stared at the prince, both brows rising towards his hairline then. "I mean— _Shiva_ — not like, _out_ , but…" He seemed to be yanking on the hair at the back of his head and he looked helpless for a moment, "Out into the city. I'm—fucking terrible at this, I'm asking if you'll take me out around the city?" 

He swallowed audibly and sent the older man a nervous smile, "If you want to—that is. If you don't, that's cool. It's—yeah, this is stupid, forget it."

Noctis made to turn around and walk out of the gym until Nyx snapped out of his surprise, striding across the room to him and reaching for his upper arm to stop him. The prince froze and looked up at him, blinking up at him amidst a war of emotions playing across his face. This kid would be shit at poker.

"Hey, hey, Highness, it's alright." Nyx kept an encouraging grin on his face, "We can go now if you like. However," He waved a hand at himself, "—let me shower first. I'm disgusting."

Noctis opened his mouth like he was going to protest, then promptly snapped his mouth shut with a sharp click of his teeth, "Yeah, yeah, today is fine. I'll, uh, wait outside."

-

After that, Nyx covertly takes the prince around his own city, eventually learning that, ever since an accident when he was a kid, he wasn't allowed to venture outside often unless he was at school. Nyx was aghast that he'd never tried playing hookie, earning a laugh from Noctis that seemed to surprise even him. 

On the other hand, Noctis shows Nyx some of the best arcades in the city, probably helps him gain a few pounds from the amazing food the prince's advisor often leaves in his fridge on a weekly basis.

This continues for months, with the Glaive and the Prince getting closer and closer. 

-

Eventually though, the doubt and worry starts to settle in his thoughts. He likes the kid, likes spending time with him between missions, training, his duties at the Citadel and HQ, and the time he gives to his Kingsglaive brothers. Because when it all comes down to it, he is a _Kingsglaive_ , who has authority issues on the best of days, and to top if all off he's a refugee from homeland now under Imperial rule.

Noctis is the Crown Prince, he shouldn't be fraternizing with a soldier who fights using a powerful magic that he himself would one day inherit. He had his lessons with Ignis, his training with Gladiolus, and he had Prompto, the exuberant blonde whom Nyx had noticed treated Noctis in the way he wanted to be treated. As just another teenager turned best friend.

Sitting in on the edge of his bed, he stared blankly at the device in his hands. An open message from Noctis stared back at him, asking him if he wanted to meet up for dinner at one of the food stands Nyx had taken him to before.

He thought of the way Noct's eyes lit up every time he saw Nyx approaching, the way his laugh had become more unguarded and open, how the tension and aloofness had faded, and the Crown Prince slowly revealed the complexities beneath that made up Noctis. 

Another text popped up, this time a photo of Noctis that looked like Prompto had taken it from a high angle; in it, the prince was smiling (that wonderful little smile that sometimes made Nyx's heart beat a _little_ faster) and looking up at the camera from beneath his dark bangs, eyes glittering with mirth in the quick moment. 

_Yo, Nyx! Noct is antsier than a virgin on prom night!_

Snorting at that, Nyx tucked away his tumultuous thoughts and finally replied to both messages. He wasn't going to think about the way his mouth kept tugging into a smile at the thought of seeing the young prince later.

_How can I say no to a pretty thing like you?_

_Tell him his knight is on his way. ;)_

-

The day Noctis finds him alone in the training grounds at night again, it all comes to a head. Reminiscent of their first meeting, they sit above the pit and talk for hours until they ease into a lull of comfortable silence, pressed together shoulder to hip and both of them feeling warm all over from the contact. Nyx glances at the prince beside him and gives him a quick nudge to get his attention, grinning when those eyes meet his.

"Let's spar." He says, nodding towards the pit.

Noct's eyes flicker out to the grounds and back, "Now?"

"Yes, now." 

It takes a moment of thought before Noctis agrees and they both jump down. Landing into the hard-packed dirt, both drop into fall into offensive stances; Nyx with a kukri in hand and Noctis summoning his Armiger and grabbing his short sword from it. 

Slowly, with eyes locked on each other, they circled and nearly mirrored each other as they stepped; they were both grinning, feral and anticipatory. In the same moment both men launched at each other, Nyx going low and Noctis phasing through him and slashing at him— from there, the intensity of the fight only grew.

Between warping, Noct's sword clashing with Nyx's two daggers, the sounds of metal ringing throughout the pit, the burning aftersparks of magic, the ozone scent of it filling their senses. The fought like they were both toying with each other, getting just close enough to strike and glancing blows at at the other, enough to scratch but never enough to wound. 

Nyx was wild with laughter, playfully taunting the prince, both of them warping back and forth, tossing barbs and insults all in an effort to cause the other some sort of misstep or a break in their defense.

It finally worked, but in Noct's favor. Nyx didn't leap off a wall fast enough and before he could warp away Noctis hooked an arm around him, warped _both_ of them to the ground below and pinned the older man hard in place with both his body and the edge of his sword held above his throat.

"Well… fuck." Nyx gasped, panting as heavily as Noctis was above him. 

But his eyes were shinning with pride and something else, something _hungry_ as he watched the younger man's eyes dart around his features. He could imagine that he looked like a mess, covered in sweat and flushed from their match; certainly not the most handsome man around when he looked gross. He caught the resolve the moment it cemented in the prince's eyes and a beat later, the most unexpected thing that could ever happen to Nyx Ulric suddenly _happened_.

 _Noctis kissed him_. Kept kissing him with the softest lips Nyx had ever felt in his _life_ , tongue darting along crease of his lips and kissing harder until Nyx snapped out of his slight daze in order to reciprocate. Nyx dropped his weapons and immediately tangled a hand in the prince's hair and his other arm he wrapped tight around his waist. Noctis collapsed against him, straddling his hips and pressing tightly against the heat of his body. 

Kissing Noct was everything he'd hoped and more, so much need and feeling behind it, that he was starting to wonder exactly what the prince felt for him. They finally separated when the need to breathe became too much, catching their breath in the sudden silence; until Noctis started _giggling_. That set off Nyx and that led to both of them laughing until they were trembling with it, the adrenaline finally ebbing away and a genuine tiredness settling in their bones.

"So. That was new." Nyx remarked, cupping Noct's cheek and swiping his thumb along his bottom lip, unable to fight the smile curving his own mouth.

"I've wanted to do that for a while." Noctis confessed, eyes bright and lovely in the dark.

Nyx pulled him down for another sweet kiss, "That makes two of us."

-

Nyx slung his coat over his shoulder as he headed for the exit of headquarters, his cellphone pressed to his ear as he listened to the young man on the line. He hadn't stopped smiling all day and it had been noticed by Crowe first, then Libertus later on, both of them drilling him as to why he had a dopey smile on his face all day.

"Yeah, I know. I'm heading out now." He smiled wider at the shy tone sounding in his ear, "I can't wait, little prince." He heard footsteps fall in with his and ignored the sniggering coming from beside him, "Don't worry, I took good care of her. You'll see both of us soon." He laughed, taking the playful admonishment from the other in stride, "Alright, see you soon."

Nyx ended the call and pocketed his phone, then looked over to see Libertus and Crowe had both caught up to him in his hurry, "Can I help you two?"

Crowe smacked Libertus' shoulder, "See? I told you. He's love-struck."

Libertus grinned, "Come on, hero! Tell us who it is."

Nyx didn't say a word as he tugs a keyring from his pants pocket and jingled them as he walked. The two exchanged confused looks and followed him as he headed down to the carpark, mostly empty at this time of day and usually filled with various types of motorcycles, since none of the Kingsglaive either didn't need a car, couldn't afford one, or didn't care for the confining space of a vehicle.

When he stepped up to the sleek sports car parked in a far corner away from everything else, Crowe whistled and Libertus gaped at him.

"Give your sugar daddy my name, please." Crowe laughed, "I want one."

Nyx rolled his eyes as he unlocked the car and strode around it to the driver's side, "No can do, he's all _mine_."

Libertus looked like he'd been struck, "Nyx, Nyx, man, that's—that's the _Star of Lucis_."

The other man blinked at him innocently, "So?"

Crowe's jaw dropped, "Whoa, what, _that's_ who your new boy is? Fuck, man."

"Well, nice chat guys, but I got a hot date tonight." Nyx called out as he sank into the driver's seat and pushed the ignition start button. He tossed his two best friends a wave as he pulled out and drove off, revving the engine just for fun.

-

Noctis slid in beside him and the two met in the middle for a kiss, Nyx quickly stealing one of the prince's hands and kissing his knuckles, earning an adorable blush across his lover's face.

"Has it really been a year?" Nyx asked, waiting for Noctis to buckle in and settle.

The prince smiled, nodding slowly as he gripped Nyx's hand with both of hands on his lap, "Don't sound so surprised. We're both stubborn and determined, and…" His eyes trailed over to Nyx, soft and lovely in the afternoon light, "People who love one another fight for each other, right?"

Nyx gripped one of his hands and pulled Noctis close again to kiss him, "I'd fight the gods for you, Noct, to keep you right here with me."

The grin on Noct's face was worth a thousand wars and every battle, because he _loved_ him.


	28. the way we love | noct/tredd + recovery au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you're the best_   
>  _you're the worst_   
>  _feels so good and then it hurts_   
>  _it hurts, oh_   
>  _i'm blessed, i'm cursed_   
>  _but it all makes sense to me_

Summers were for sunset parties, strings of lights across rooftop gardens and carpeted dance floors atop cement, bass music pulsing through the air and through their skin, for thin cotton tanktops and shredded denim shorts, for airy mesh shirts and low-rise jeans hinting at sin on swaying hips. Summers were for smokey barbeques, cheap beers and box wines; sweetened and fruity cocktails and quick shots; searing meats seasoned over open fires, grilled vegetables covered in tangy sauces, and bowls filled to the brim with juicy and succulent fruits. 

Summers were for carefree abandon after another successful semester, celebrating the end of one and the hope of another. Summers were for new love blossoming and old love rekindling; stoking smoldering embers and building bonfires, heady perfumes and musky colognes intensified by hot bodies and slick skin.

Tredd loved this time of the year, loved the untamed wild of the sun, loved the brilliance of a summer storm crackling overhead, loved the nights as they cooled the bake of the day's heat. Noctis didn't care for summer, preferred the colder seasons; but he loved the way sunlight glinted off the dark red of Tredd's hair, kissed his skin a dark shade of tan, and the shine in his deep brown eyes, bordering on topaz and fire.

His lover came alive when spring transitioned into summer, and all their nights were filled with good food and good friends, their weekends saved for parties and barbeques, midnight raves and 2am dance clubs—

Which is where he found himself now, pressed tight to the familiar heat of Tredd's body, sneaking his fingers beneath the black fishnet shirt the ginger wore, legs slotted together and hips swaying in tandem with a lazy grind. Tredd's hands were cupping his cheeks and chapped lips mouthed the words of the song playing across the speakers. 

Noctis stole kisses in between, lost in the smokey haze of mutual satisfaction permeating through the club, drunk on the atmosphere, tipsy on his love for the man gazing back at him with an intoxicating mix of _want_ and _love_ and _need_ , and all combinations thereof. His fingers found their way to the heated skin beneath, never content with just the mere tease of flesh through the fishnet mesh; he ached to trace every bead of sweat with his tongue as he'd done earlier, tasting the skin of his lover above a wild pulse. 

Tredd drew him into a kiss, so full and so deep, he felt more buzzed than ever; it distracted him from the hands smoothing down his bare arms and capturing his own, threading their fingers together and lifting their arms above their heads. He laughed into the mouth he was addicted to, swallowing the husky moan he felt more than heard with another kiss, giggling when he rolled his hips tauntingly into Tredd's. 

His arms were pulled around the taller's neck and Tredd danced his fingers along Noct's sides, taking hold of his waist and dragging him closer, tighter, "You're a beautiful tease, firefly."

So lost in each other, they hardly noticed the change in the beat, a new track with a new energy, the crowd around going wild when the DJ enhanced the rhythm; Noctis grinned up at him, eyes twinkling with the blinking lights above, feeling like a living, breathing illumination of the stars under the darkened, lusting gaze Tredd had fixed him with.

Noctis leaned in closer still, toyed with the short strands at the nape of Tredd's neck as he traced his bottom lip with a daring sweep of his tongue, "If I'm such a tease, why are you resisting the bait?"

Tredd groaned, head tilting back out of reach and eyes closing, "Ohh, I'm going to _wreck_ you tonight…" 

He dragged his lover back for another fiery kiss, lacing it with smoldering promise, "Take me home then, Red. _Destroy me_."

Tredd's gaze was _blazing_ when his eyes cracked open, and a moment later, he was pulling away, grabbing Noct's hand in his and dragging him towards the rooftop access door, away from the music and the crowd of undulating bodies. 

The short ride home, Noctis was alive with laughter and lust, desire and fire, burning under the eyes of the man he _knew_ he would spend the rest of his life with. In their bed, under smooth hands and chapped lips mapping every inch of his torso—he felt like he'd swallowed the sun, he was so warm and content and sated. 

"Tredd?" Noctis drew him up with a hoarse whisper, coaxing him into a kiss as his body was covered by the older man's, " _Love_ _you_ , Red."

Tredd smiled against his mouth, kissed him slow, licked against his tongue, claimed his lips with every devoted mesh of their mouths, "Love you to the moon and back, firefly." 

Another kiss and, "I've got you to light my way, always."


	29. mama ulric lives | everyone lives hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on the idea that nyx's mom lives and he brings noct home to meet her.

  * so, this is going with the hint that nyx's mother is possibly alive and survives the attack on galahd while his sister doesn’t; so when libs is talking about “people waiting for you back home”, it might be his mother. 
  * so we’re hopping on the nyx’s mom lives train
  * now can you imagine nyx bringing home his boy noctis? cause i can
  * his mother is amazed. like positively amazed
  * because she hasn’t seen nyx interested in anyone since he was an unruly teenaged brat who was more concerned with fighting monsters and being the leader in every make-believe game ever with libertus and crowe
  * ~~he totally was, you can’t tell me otherwise~~
  * so it takes weeks for noctis to convince regis to give them permission to leave insomnia for the weekend.
  * when it does happen, regis takes nyx aside to give him “The Talk”
  * because duh this is my only son, your future king, that you’re taking outside the protecting of the wall, so if something happens to him, you will die slowly, painfully, and i will make you beg for it so help me―
  * anyway, regis is the best dad and noctis is  _so fucking embarrassed, like dad no please stop talking_
  * nyx just smiles and nods along and swears an oath more intense than when he was sworn into the kingsglaive
  * there’s a lot of internal screaming for nyx
  * at last, they’re able to  _leave_. 
  * let’s say nyx has this beast of a motorcycle, like a fucking honda F6C have you _seen_  these bikes, i can see nyx with one of those
  * they pack everything in one backpack and ignis makes sure nyx knows the “veggie” routine and to make noct drinks enough water and shit. 
  * basically he wants to know that noctis is still a functioning human being while they’re gone.
  * this turns into the funniest road trip ever because they’re  _alone_ , there’s no chance of being  _walked in on_ , no lessons to ditch, no shifts to be late for, no obligations getting in the way of time together.
  * sure they have to deal with beasts when they get out, but they make it a game anyway because it’s just like sparring matches at home
  * eventually they make it to galahd before nightfall
  * it’s been a long time since nyx has been home, so the only thing he knew about a restoration process is what his mother has told him in her emails and sometimes letters
  * galahd isn’t completely rebuilt, but it’s getting there.
  * he’s quiet and noctis is worried because he’s rarely seen nyx  _this_  quiet around him
  * by the time they make it to his mother’s house, nyx is  _shaking_  and noctis is internally panicking? and all he knows what to do is grab nyx’s hand and  _squeeze_
  * nyx snaps out of it and is like “i’m fine, no biggie. it’s just been a while since i’ve been home.” 
  * he’s trying so hard to play it off so noct stops worrying about him, he’s a big boy, he’s got this (he hopes)
  * so noctis kinda keeps behind nyx when they get to the front door and knock, and noct swears he can  _see_  nyx’s pulse jumping in his neck, it’s ridiculous
  * but it’s sweet, his big bad kingsglaive warrior boyfriend is  _terrified of his mother_
  * when the door opens, there’s this short, dark-haired woman with familiar blue eyes and smile lines in her face.
  * nyx sounds like he’s gonna choke, so does she, there’s tears, a bit of yelling from her, wheedling from him; all in thickly accented Galahdian
  * if noctis thought nyx’s voice was sexy before, hearing him speak his native tongue and hearing his accent come out in his lucian is just.  _that is hot_.
  * finally, she invites them in, makes them set their things down and herds them into a living room that is hella cozy. 
  * noctis just follows nyx’s lead like a cute shadow and because he’s never done this before, he doesn’t actually initiate contact; he doesn’t want to do anything to detract from nyx’s reunion with his mother.
  * he learns her name is asteria, named for an old goddess of stars, and she kept up with the theme with her children, nyx after the goddess of night and selena after a lunar goddess. 
  * ~~good job square enix~~
  * she’s absolutely delighted by noct’s name, but that immediately turns into surprise when it sinks in who noctis is.
  * (again, she’s amazed that  _her_  son has a  _love interest_ , like what happened here, she’s a little confused okay)
  * “you brought the crown prince with you?”
  * “well, yes? i wanted him to meet you, and you to meet him”
  * “you never told me about it in your letters”
  * “i wasn’t…sure…how…?”
  * she gives nyx a  _look_  that noctis is pretty sure he’s seen on his dad’s face a few times
  * she proceeds to ignore nyx in favor of noctis, chatting him up, getting to know him, staring nyx down anytime he tries to get a word in edgewise.
  * noctis is amused, he likes this woman
  * they talk for  _hours_  into the night and eventually she herds them into a spare bedroom to sleep
  * nyx is like “so…what do you think?”
  * “i think i like her. and i think it’s sweet that you gave her this house”
  * nyx just stares at him, “oh, yeah, that, uhm.”
  * noctis figured nyx kept a spartan lifestyle for a reason, and not just because the kingsglaive probably wasn’t getting paid enough
  * seeing this and meeting his mother, it made sense now.
  * “nyx ulric, hero of the kingsglaive, mama’s boy, and totally a secret sap.”
  * “i will take the death your dad threatened if you tell anyone about it”
  * these nerds, i can’t even deal with them.
  * so the next day they spend wandering around with asteria, where she tells them about the restoration despite imperial occupation. 
  * (she admonishes them for even coming out in the first place, noct is the  _prince_  for fuck’s sake and nyx is like “ma, please, this is my job”)
  * noct wants to try everything, but he keeps detouring every time he sees a chocobo, or a farm animal of some kind (this reiterates nyx’s theory that noct is an animal magnet, every animal loves him)
  * nyx is watching noctis, and she is watching nyx, and is like “you’re in love with the prince, how am i not surprised?”
  * nyx just gapes at her like “please shut up mom”
  * so that leads to a long conversation with lots of scolding for not telling her about the “cute young man” he brought home and “i don’t care if he’s royalty, you don’t seem to care either” and “mom, seriously, don’t let him hear you”
  * the rest of the day goes like this: asteria drills noctis, teases nyx to hell and back again, and feeds them so much amazing food, they probably won’t be hungry till sometime next week.
  * noctis ends up falling out first from all the excitement and goes to sleep early
  * which was on purpose, he wanted to give nyx time alone with his mother
  * the mother and son spend the night catching up on all the things he didn’t or couldn’t tell her in his letters. 
  * when nyx finally falls into bed in the wee hours, noctis is awake and playing knights on his phone and had been waiting for him
  * nyx looks so content, it’s adorable, noctis starts kissing him and just doesn’t stop, because he’s never seen this kind of contentment on nyx’s face
  * the next day, they stay in and asteria takes advantage of nyx being there to do a few things for her around the house to distract him so she can talk to noct
  * he’s shy and quiet about it, because she’s a formidable woman and he can see where nyx gets it
  * “so how does my son pick up the next lucian king?”
  * “by saving him from his own drunken stupidity.”
  * “funny, nyx can be quite the lush”
  * “he stays sober when i’m drinking, but he’s a cuddling drunk when he does”
  * nyx yells from somewhere else in the house “LIES AND SLANDER, DON’T LISTEN TO HIM”
  * so it goes on like this, asteria takes it in stride that the future king of lucis apparently loves her idiot boy, but she’s proud too, because nyx is a goddamn knight, one of the kingsglaive
  * and while she might not want to confront him yet as to his reasons  _why_  he joined the kingsglaive (his regis fanboying aside), she’ll still support him and his choices
  * she knows why he did. she knows he feels survivors guilt for being unable to save his sister.
  * his protective streak is still one of his greatest weaknesses, and when she looks a noctis, she wonders if  _this_  is what he finally gives his life for; this young man with the weight of a kingdom on his shoulders and a smile to light up the dark.
  * she is nyx’s  _mother_  she can read him like an open book, knows his tics and knows all the ways to dig under his armor and knows all the right things to say to make him spill all.
  * but she also hasn’t seen nyx in  _years_ , and as she watches nyx and noctis, standing in the kitchen so close together as nyx makes lunch for all of them and noct is sipping water and leaning against the counter
  * she can  _see_  there’s something beyond duty in the way their eyes meet and light up like stars, how their smiles are tender and how they gravitate towards each other no matter what. 
  * there is something  _different_  about nyx in the presence of noctis and she silently prays they are given  _time_  to grow into this.
  * when the weekend finally comes to an end, it’s  _hard_. very hard, because nyx doesn’t want to leave his mother alone, but he knows that saying it out loud to her would be an insult, because she’s capable, she’s survived the last ten or so years without him, he knows she’ll survive more. 
  * she’s chatting nyx’s ear off as they suit up for the ride back, telling him to write more, telling him to stop trying to send her more money she’s doing just fine.
  * she’s telling noctis all sorts of silly things about nyx, gives him photos from nyx’s childhood to keep, tells him ‘secrets’ that end up being little things he knows already but doesn’t correct her. 
  * when they’re ready to go, she pulls them both into tight hugs, conveying all she can’t say into her actions (so reminiscent of nyx that noct’s heart  _aches_  a little)
  * she stands outside with them as they climb on the bike and get settled, she stands there as nyx starts it up and noct wraps his arms around his waist after giving her a short wave.
  * she stands there and watches them leave, as her son leaves home for the second time. 
  * (she has a feeling it will be the last time, but she doesn’t dwell on it)
  * anyway, when the boys get back to nyx’s place, first thing they do is strip down to shower off the dirt and dust from the ride. 
  * this is when nyx starts to crack a little. because something about this visit felt so  _final_  to him.
  * it isn’t until they’re out of the shower and climbing into bed, that nyx grabs onto noctis and pulls him close, and buries his face against his neck.
  * if noctis feels a dampness on his skin, he doesn’t say a word. 



-

  * so let’s say nyx and noctis have been together a while, maybe a year, maybe more
  * but they’ve been keeping it under wraps for just as long until
  * regis finds out and gives nyx the  _dad speech to end all dad speeches_
  * it’s so glorious, it should be framed in a public art gallery
  * noctis is mortified, nyx is terrified. as it should be.
  * after that shining moment in regis’ fatherhood, he decides that if nyx is going to date his son, then he must attend their weekly dinners
  * it goes swimmingly, eventually nyx learns to chill the fuck out
  * (despite the fact he’s having dinner not only with his boyfriend, but said boyfriend’s father, who is  _also his king_  and his  _boss_ , and has been his  _hero_  since the man rescued him all those years ago)
  * (have another sip of wine, nyx, you’re gonna need it for this next bombshell)
  * one night, regis asks about nyx’s family, he’s delicate about it because he has some knowledge of his glaive’s backgrounds. 
  * nyx tells the truth, his sister is gone, she died in the attack on galahd, but that his mother still lives and manages a modest life
  * he admits that he sends her money on a regular basis to help her out and had even helped get her a house. 
  * regis is impressed, and appreciates nyx’s dedication to not only his duties as a glaive, but to his family
  * (he smiles so  _fondly_  at his son, that noctis actually goes a little pink in the cheeks)
  * say this dinner conversation is what leads to nyx deciding he wants noctis to meet his mother?
  * they come home, nyx is a bit of an emotional mess for a few days and noct gives him space when he asks so he can pull himself together
  * noct understands to a degree, but since he never knew his own mother, he can’t say that he totally gets it.
  * nyx is out on a mission for the next dinner, so noctis brings it up to regis about maybe bringing nyx’s mother into the city? possibly? 
  * regis is surprised, but says he’ll consider it.
  * (he considers it, is curious himself about the woman who raised the man his son is so enamored with)
  * when nyx returns a week later, he only has a couple days off before he and a select few kingsglaive are called to an audience before the king
  * regis informs them they are being dispatched on a highly classified extraction assignment and as he personally debriefs them, they’re all shocked to find they’re going to galahd under cover.
  * it’s not until they’re well under way and nearly to the region when the captain informs them of their target.
  * nyx is fucking  _floored_  and the rest of the guys are like  _what is going on_ , and there’s a hand on nyx’s shoulder 
  * and  _fucking noctis_  is in disguise as a glaive sitting next to him how the  _fuck_  did he miss that
  * so when the ‘mission’ commences and they’re heading into the small village his mother lives, everyone takes it a touch more seriously than usual
  * because this is the mother of one of their sworn brothers, a survivor, one of the many reasons they  _fight_  the empire.
  * (when they get there and infiltrate the house, she’s sitting primly in the living room with tea and a duffel bag at her feet. she had been  _informed_  of a possible extraction and was told to be prepared.)
  * (noctis probably has a bit more respect for his dad, the man apparently thought of just about everything)
  * nyx is like  _what the fuck_ , because he’s not sure what to think of this?
  * but it’s still a mission and grabs his mom’s bag and takes her hand and it is hilarious to see this short, petite woman standing next to her 6′ tall son, like clearly he got his height from his father
  * the rest of the glaives present are trying so very hard not to snigger, they are super serious fucking kingsglaive after all, they are protectors of the realm not a bunch of children ( _most of the time_ )
  * by the time they make it back to insomnia, mama ulric has glaives in fits with how sharp she is. 
  * despite wheedling and pleading, she says nothing about nyx’s childhood (for reasons obvious to nyx and noctis only), but she does hint about certain events pertaining to his daredevil antics as a kid 
  * libertus is all “fuck i remember that, this stupid fucker, he nearly got us all killed”
  * so when they arrive at the citadel, nyx and the prince in disguise are the ones to escort her to the a private audience room where regis awaits
  * it’s late at night, so he greets her informally and personally escorts her to a guest suite with nyx trailing behind them in a fucking daze, this is so surreal, his mother is  _talking to the king of lucis like they’re just old friends_  like what the fuck is happening  _how is this his life_.
  * noctis is amused, and a little proud of himself that he helped pull this off, and a little worried because nyx looks a bit faint.
  * the next morning at breakfast is  _hilarious_. 
  * the wonder couple are a bit late because noctis spent the night relieving nyx of his anxiety  ~~it was sweet, it was hot, we’ll get into that another day~~. 
  * but when they walk into the small dining room used by the royal family, there is laughter and lively conversation and the staff seem so bewildered by this, like they’re not sure how to deal with it
  * nyx is like “oh god what is she doing” 
  * mama ulric and regis sitting across from each other and talking like they’ve known each other for  _ages_  and it’s a riot
  * because even the staff are trying hard not to smile at the sight of their king laughing so freely
  * when nyx and noctis finally join them, the two hush up real quick like they hadn’t just been laughing their asses off over  _something_
  * nyx thinks it’s something embarrassing 
  * (he’s not wrong)
  * regis smiles at him and laces his hands under his chin and leans forward a bit, “so, sir ulric. your dear mother tells me you were quite the wild child growing up?”
  * nyx freezes and nearly drops a plate, noctis takes it from him and starts piling food on it for him while nyx  _ever so slowly_  stares down his mother
  * she smirks at him. nyx  _hates_  that smirk.
  * (noctis has to bite back a snort because now he knows where nyx gets it)
  * “uhm. yeah. i suppose i was, your majesty.”
  * his mother, gods bless this woman, gives this little  _cough_. 
  * nyx flushes. noctis thinks it’s adorable. regis is  _amused._
  * “silly boy, you were a menace. nearly gave me a heart attack on more than one occasion.”
  * she goes “he got his friends into more trouble than anything else combined.”
  * she looks over at nyx and he’s just  _glaring_  at her and she takes it as a challenge. 
  * “he once convinced libertus to streak nude across the square, said he would follow him but didn’t. poor libertus, he had to clean chocobo stables for a month after that.”
  * “your majesty, i apologize, he truly does have a contempt for authority. he gave the elders such hell as a child.”
  * “i don’t know where i went wrong.”
  * nyx is horrified.
  * noctis snorted through his tea, tries not to choke 
  * regis is grining at this point.
  * “asteria, my good woman, no need to apologize. he’s turned into such a pleasant young man.”
  * noctis is  _dying_  because his dad has  _that look_  and he knows what’s coming before it even happens.
  * “noctis liked to give my glaives quite a lot of trouble in his youth.”
  * “he liked to sneak out, dragging young ignis with him”
  * “i’ll never forget the day the glaives and captain drautos had to bring noctis home to me covered in mud, leaves, all sorts of much, and missing his clothes for some reason.”
  * “i felt so bad, i immediately petitioned a raise for them.”
  * at that point, it all goes downhill from there.
  * regis and mama ulric sharing horror stories as single parents, giving each other pointers, sage advise, all sorts of shit.
  * “nyx once decided he wanted to be a firefighter, but ended up setting himself on fire instead.”
  * “noctis accidentally died his hair blue and it took a month to wash out.”
  * “the scar above nyx’s brow? hit his face on the edge of a cabinet during his growth spurt.”
  * “while practicing his warp strikes, noctis once landed in the chef’s tomato garden.”
  * “nyx’s first crush pushed him into a pot of fabric dye and his skin was green for a week.”
  * the list goes on. it never ends. it’s glorious and should have been a sitcom.
  * nyx just eats. he needs to do something other than feel like he’s somehow stepped into an alternate universe this morning.
  * noctis discreetly passes him a flask of liquor that he got off one of the maids out of pity. 
  * both of them are horrified and there’s  _no escape_  because their only parents, the  _king of fucking lucis_  and a galahdian woman are getting along like a house on fire.
  * this is terrifying. worse than facing daemons. worse than fighting magitek soldiers.
  * nyx is trying to covertly look for exits and debating just warping out the fucking window.
  * noctis is praying to the astrals for a quick death. also debating warping out the window.
  * throughout the course of mama ulric’s visit, this goes on and on.
  * there is a  _lifetime_  of stories to share. 
  * regis is loving it, because what better way to vet the man dating his son than speaking directly with his mother.
  * nyx feels like his reputation is ruined, because the rest of the kingsglaive catches wind of this. 
  * to them, this is the funniest shit to happen since that one time drautos finally cracked after the paint bomb exploded in his office.
  * nyx barely survives. he feels like he’s lost ten years of his life.
  * noctis takes back everything he said about his dad being great. 
  * basically the week asteria ulric visits the citadel and meets king regis lucis caelum is  _legendary_.



 


	30. to the glory of your kiss | nyx/noct + shadowrun au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to make the thirty year-old learn the fine art of relaxing around the Samhain festivities in the immigrant district, Nyx had suggested an innocent game—
> 
> As innocent as it could be when one was guardian to a particularly dirty-minded shaman.

In an effort to make the thirty year-old learn the fine art of _relaxing_ around the Samhain festivities in the immigrant district, Nyx had suggested an innocent game—

As innocent as it could be when one was guardian to a particularly dirty-minded shaman.

Nyx was smirking as he dragged Noctis down to sit in front of him on the floor, the old ouija board laid out on their coffee table and the planchette set in place; things he could sense thanks to the scatter of his own essence across their surfaces, his magic gracing every inch of their shared apartment just so he could see in his own way. With his hands resting over Noct's, Nyx murmured little endearments against the Adept's neck until the tension in his shoulders slowly released, while Noctis was trying hard not to laugh over the stupidity of the whole thing.

Noctis could feel Nyx's magic at work, saw the pale blue-orange glow of his veins and he caught the glow of his silver eyes flare briefly. Nyx was warm, hot to the touch and always alive with the magic coiling in his veins, ready to burst and humming beneath his skin; it felt nice encircled by his arms like this, as it always did.

Noctis felt the pull of the little wooden device, a new letter highlighted by the eye with each supernatural movement; he tried not to roll his eyes at the word being spelled out as Nyx shushed him when he turned to ask what the hell Nyx was doing.

"—no, _you_ shush, what are you doing?" Noctis did laugh at last, when Nyx started nibbling on his ear.

Nyx chuckled against his hair, "The Ouija board just spelled 'fuck'," He said, as his hands left Noct's and skimmed up his arms, "and I think we should listen to it..."

Feeling the shaman nose along the scruff on his jaw, Noctis snorted at that, nudging him off so he could sit up on his knees and turn around to face the blind man. He cupped Nyx's face and kissed the glowing tattoo on his cheek, smirking when hands wandered with familiar touches down his sides, tracing every line of muscle and bone down to his hips.

"And how do you know that? You can't even see it."

Nyx lifted a hand to his own face and tapped his temple, "It's magic, little prince."

"That's cheating, asshat."

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, pale eyes flashing in the dim candlelight of their apartment. Noctis shook his head and pulled Nyx in for a kiss, brushing his fingers along his shaved scalp and into the long, soft hair left unbraided for the afternoon indoors. Noctis liked that Nyx kept his hair long, how the braid trailed down his back and brushed the backs of his knees, and secretly loved the hour spent brushing out the locks of ashen-black just to twist them into braids once more.

"Lies and slander, my prince, I'm hurt." Nyx pouted, eyes lowering and lips curving more against Noct's mouth, "You know, if we don't listen to the board's commands, we'll be cursed."

Noctis arched a brow at that, carefully sweeping Nyx's hair over his shoulder and absently gathering it into a quick, lazy braid to keep it out of their way; "Is that so? Does this curse involve erectile dysfunction if I don't fuck you here and now?"

Nyx was outright grinning now, milky eyes flitting about Noct's features in a familiar way; Nyx was _seeing_ him with the flow of magic in his veins.

It was strange between them for a long while, knowing someone could see him so intimately and not mean him any harm. It was part of a Runner's life, never trusting, always seeking the hardest routes because the scariest words one could ever hear are _"It'll be easy"_.

"How fortuitous that you know this curse already, means we can work together to break it." Nyx lifted his hands to Noct's jaw, tracing along the fresh stubble as he tilted his head and his eyes widened, delighted by the resignation filtering into the Adept's features.

Nyx was so carefree with Noctis, it worried the younger man more often than he wanted to admit. To see so much emotion shared so freely and without hesitation, all that _trust_ in his smiles, in his touch, and the confidence that Noctis would never lead him astray—

"Fuck it," Noctis growled, standing from his spot on the floor and dragging Nyx off the couch, "come on, you hazardous idiot."

Laughter bubbled out of Nyx as he led him across the tiny apartment to their bed, tucked away into a nook and piled with blankets and pillows; all of which were laced with Nyx's own magic (yes, the damned fool had even spelled their _bedding_ just so he could see it).

Nyx was used to Noctis leading him around, to the firm grip on his hand and the measured stride so Nyx could keep up with sure footing. He liked when Noctis tugged or pushed him along, manhandled him even, and kept a protective arm around him when needed. He liked that Noctis could sense his moods as much as he could sense the shifts in Noct's, and he liked that he felt the growing friction between them, the heady lust filtering through their bond and already warming his skin.

He couldn't stop laughing even when Noctis pushed him down onto the messy covers and crawled on top of him to claim his mouth in a heated kiss. But it got him what he wanted— rough, calloused hands slipping beneath his shirt, smoothing up his abdomen and hiking the fabric up as they went; a hot mouth that tasted of sharp mint and the electric tang of magic, a tongue that danced with his own, teased along his lips and had explored every inch of him.

A whine left him when Noctis broke away and kissed down his chest, then moved further to kiss around his navel. Nyx sat up enough to peel his shirt off over his head and tossed it away, giving Noctis more access and himself one less thing to wrestle with later.

Nyx often felt like something malleable and precious in Noct's hands, the way his guardian and lover touched him and held him, possessed him as if he was priceless and irreplaceable (and perhaps he was, little as he wanted to think about it).

Sometimes, he wished he could see the color of Noct's eyes without the blue-tint of magic that made them glow, he knew they were blue, he'd asked once and Noct had given him a careless answer. It was more than that, he wanted to see what _shades_ of blue they were; he wanted to know how sunlight or moonlight looked reflected in them, he wanted to see what Noct's eyes looked like filled with love or cold with fury.

There was so much he felt he was missing, lacking without a sense of sight to show him more of the world, and yet—

"Nyx."

Noctis sounded closer than before and it startled Nyx, then he felt a hand cup his cheek, warm and solid and reassuring, "I'm sorry, I—"

"Shush, it's okay. Face up for me."

The husky command in Noct's voice made him shiver as he did so, eyes widened when he felt as much as saw the pulsating beat of magic that matched the steady heart he listened for each day in the intimacy of pre-dawn light. Nyx reached out and traced one of the veins down Noct's cheeks, just as Noctis moved up and kissed his forehead, smiling against his skin as he traced the glowing lines down his lover's throat with trembling fingertips.

It's been ten years and yet it was still a marvel to him just how powerful Noctis was, that his blood was so strong it gave Nyx a near complete image of what his guardian looked like. He had memorized the strong jawline and sharp cheekbones, the sure brow and elegant nose; Noctis had similar stern features to his father, but the soft regality of his mother. In short, even by touch alone, Noctis was beautiful to him.

And the more Noctis takes him apart, strips away every piece of clothing and lays him bare, exposing him to the cool air of their apartment as he litters hot kisses all over Nyx's face, neck, and torso— the more Nyx craves his touch, needs the weight of Noctis against him, to be held in the fierce warm of his body.

"It's all fun and games..." Nyx started _giggling_ , as Noctis skimmed fingertips down his chest and followed with his mouth, "Until the ouija board says to get fucked..."

Noctis made a noise in the back of his throat and Nyx shuddered when teeth bit onto his nipple, then a warm tongue followed to ease the sting. He felt an amused huff against his chest when he tried to gain more contact as Noctis teased him further, scraped nails down his sides and taunted him with more kisses. The noises he tried to muffle as Noctis trailed bites and sucked marks into his skin, laving his tongue along the sharp jut of his hip as he eased Nyx's legs apart.

Nyx whimpered somewhat pitifully when the warmth of Noctis pulled away and he almost reached for him before he felt a reassuring hand on his thigh, then heard Noctis dig inside the box beside their bed and set something on the covers beside him a minute later. Between murmured instructions and calming assurances, Nyx found himself relaxing into their sheets and pillows, legs spread and bent at the knees as Noctis gently worked one finger at a time inside him and prepared him.

He'd bitten his lips raw in an effort to keep his noises to a minimum, squeezed his eyes shut when the little waves of pleasure became too much, when the desires of his body overwhelmed the focus of his mind and it became more difficult to _see_ the magic than to _become_ that magic.

It felt so good to have Noctis inside him, to feel the length of him push inside and fill him, to have their bodies joined both physically and through the magic that bound them together. He felt that magic singing in their veins with the press and slide of skin and heat. He always craved it, the softness of Noct's skin under his hands, tracing the veins of magic he could see until they gave him as close to a complete picture of his lover as possible.

The hot press of a tongue against his neck, of lips mouthing along his fluttering pulse nearly short-circuited his mind, the dual stimuli of Noctis thrusting into him and biting onto his pulse made his whole body shudder, sensations crushing him with his climax. Noctis grinned against his skin, trailed kisses back to his mouth and swallowed every moan that escaped Nyx as he kept up his thrusts until he shuddered and kissed Nyx harder through his own finish.

Nyx clung to him, didn't allow him to pull away yet, wanting this connection a little longer before his limbs became too tired to hold. Noctis chuckled as he eased out of him, kissed his cheek, and slid off the bed entirely.

"No, Noctis, come back—" Nyx reached into empty air, watching a glowing blue-lined figure in the dark walk away from him; the loss of his warmth was always startling, but when he returned, he brought a hot cloth with him.

"It's alright, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere..." Noctis was always the brightest magic in any room, almost as great as the world itself to Nyx, and to see glowing veins shape a smile calmed his brief panic as the other cleaned them up, "We're gross and sticky, we should shower..."

Nyx shook his head, catching Noct's hand to drag him back onto their bed, "Later, the ouija board says to nap first."

"Does it?" Noctis made to pull away again, but Nyx's insistent tugging prevented him, causing him to laugh, "Alright, alright, nap first, I get it."

Slipping beneath the covers and pulling the blankets over them, Noctis dragged him close again and snaked both arms around him to give him as much contact as he needed.

Noctis kissed his temple as he nuzzled closer, his own arms tight around his lover's waist, "Did the silly board tell you how clingy you are?"

"Shut up, I'm _napping_."

"Whatever you say."


	31. heir to the throne | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Nyx caught him alone in the throne room in the middle of the night, it was an accident. The second time, not so much. The third time it happened, it was definitely on purpose.

(The first time Nyx caught him alone in the throne room in the middle of the night, it was an accident. The second time, not so much. The third time it happened, it was _definitely_ on purpose.)

Every nerve ending was on _fire_ and his lungs felt like they were strained beyond capacity, forced to expand and contract faster than usual. The noises spilling from his reddened lips were absolutely obscene and completely unbecoming for a prince—but by the fucking _gods_ , he didn't _care_. Between the teeth grazing along his pulse, a wily tongue tracing the shell of his ear after, and two large fingers working into him as if thoroughly taking him apart was what they were _born_ to do, he knew the soft moans and begging whines escaping his mouth were the least of his worries.

Because here he was, naked from the waist down and sitting on the glaive's lap with his legs spread apart and hooked over the armrests of the Lucian throne, on display for anyone who might walk into the throne room in the dead of night. With the noises he was making, the threat of such a thing only increased and he found himself actually anticipating it, the thrill of accidental discovery sending a shudder through his whole body and he felt himself clench tightly around the two digits rapidly pumping into him. 

"What are you thinking about, your highness?" The quiet, lust-filled growl in his ear ripped another keening sound out of him and he dropped his head back on the older man's shoulder; his chest was heaving and his whole body felt like it was swimming in fire from that voice alone. "Tell me, I want to hear it."

Noctis gasped when those fingers curled inside him, stretching him open more and pressing against the sweet spot inside him that nearly made him lose control of himself right then; but he swallowed back another wanton noise and tried to control his panting breaths enough to speak.

"I'm thinking... if I get any louder... someone will hear us..." He was breathless in the end, his voice broken and wispy, " _Gods_ , I keep thinking—they'll see me like this, and I don't fucking _care_ — _fuck_ , Nyx, I'm so close..."

Nyx hummed in amusement, he felt the sound in the man's chest and against his back, "Your Highness, I've barely touched you..."

It was true, he'd been ignoring Noct's aching cock the whole time. He had taken one of the violet ribbons from his uniform and tied Noct's wrists together in front of him, only to hold them out of the way with his free hand while he fingered the heir of Lucis on the very throne he was to one day inherit. It was blasphemous and heretical, and Noctis was loving every second of it. 

"Noctis, hey, little prince look at me, that's it..." Nyx coaxed him until he turned his head into a kiss, slow and languid but with that fucking _mouth_ claiming his own so completely—he felt like he'd give his kingdom to be kissed like this every day.

He whined when Nyx pulled away and earned another pleasurable punishment with a third finger slipping inside him. He choked on a moan and tried to grind his hips down onto the fingers moving inside him but it was difficult—when he felt Nyx's hard-on restrained by leather pants against his lower back, and his mouth trailing gentle bites and sucking purplish marks into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, he was absolutely _lost_ in the onslaught of sensations. If the old gods could see him now, he'd only beg for more of it in spite of them.

"Noctis, my sweet prince, do you want to come? Can you come for me without me touching your cock?" Nyx murmured against his damp cheek, licking away the salty tears caused by how overwhelmed and _good_ he felt. "Hmm? Answer me, Noct, I gotta hear it."  

"Y-yes, yes, please, _Nyx_ —" Noctis writhed against the older man, feeling those sinful fingers increase their pace and rub continuously against his prostate. Nyx was doing things to him he hadn't ever learned in the required classes he'd taken in school and all he wanted was to learn _more_ of it. "Nyx, make me come, p- _please_ , I can't—"

"Okay, okay," Nyx chuckled in his ear and kissed his temple, then his voice dropped to such a low, rumbling timbre, that Noctis felt his cheeks flush even hotter than before, " _Come for me, Noctis_ —"

Nyx dropped his bound wrists and slipped a gloved hand under his shirt to drag it up and bare his heaving, sweaty chest to the cool air of the room as he spoke—it was all Noctis needed to tip over the edge. His orgasm hit him twofold, between the continued thrust of fingertips against prostate and his cock splashing his own seed up his flushed torso, he was a debauched and moaning mess. Nyx worked him through it, slowing his hand and kissing along the side Noct's face as he chanted the Glaive's name like a prayer and forgetting how sound echoed in the vast room. 

Nyx was gentle as he carefully moved Noctis and rearranged his trembling limbs, untying his wrists and whispering in his ear, and talking him down from his high as he helped the prince back into his loose sweats that had been discarded on the floor earlier. Noctis felt like his whole body was a boneless sack filled with jello, relaxed and wiggly, and so completely content he didn't want to move. He smiled into the feathery kisses Nyx pressed all over his face, whispering how good Noctis felt and how sweet he looked right now; it was an overwhelming feeling of being _wanted_ and he simply melted against the Glaive.

"Alright, Your Highness, I'm taking you back to bed, that okay?" Nyx muttered against his temple and Noctis mumbled a sleepy assent.

Like some knight in dark armor, the Glaive slipped one arm around the prince's back and the other under his knees, easily cradling Noctis against his larger body and standing from the throne. The only thing Noctis was aware of were the lulling motions of Nyx's sedate pace through the Citadel as he took every hidden hall and corridor he knew on the way to the young man's bedroom, all to avoid any unwanted attention and awkward questions from the knights on graveyard duty.

When Noctis felt the plush surface of his bed beneath him, he nearly startled awake. But Nyx shushed him and kissed his forehead, then disappeared for a few minutes. He reappeared with a warm cloth and lifted Noct's shirt to clean up his chest and stomach, then coaxed him into sitting up to peel the soiled tee off of him. Nyx kept giving him sweet kisses throughout and with each one, he relaxed further into a sleepy state. When he was done, Nyx dropped the cloth on the bedside table and eased Noctis back against his pillows and pulled his covers over him. 

Like a heat-seeking kitten, immediately Noctis curled against Nyx's side when the glaive laid down beside him, and reached for his hand to lace their fingers together before he finally drifted off to sleep.


	32. love is a doing word | crowe/cor/aranea + poly witches au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say hello to Cor "How is this My Life" Leonis, the man claimed by two of the fiercest ladies in Eos.
> 
> (aka, that au where Cor's always travelling to stay under the radar and yet, he attracts a shadow witch and a wind witch, and somehow, they make it work.)

Crowe is a tattoo artist, but her inks are ancient recipes for shadow magic and she can bring them to life.

Aranea is has an affinity for wind and air magic, and she works as a consultant for airship engineers. Really, it's an excuse for her to let loose and blow shit up.

Cor considers himself an eclectic witch though, has a base knowledge of most magics and can adapt his own to accommodate any craft he wants. But in truth, he's a natural born chaos witch. Able to bend, control, or warp the very fabric of the universe to his will.

Any kingdom or empire would kill to have him, which is why he's always on the move, nomadic as fuck and rarely stays in the same place for long.

It's Crowe who meets him first, when he's out in the islands of Galahd. She was a teenager then, and pegged him as something more than he revealed. She could sense there was something else about him and decided then and there she was coming with him and never leaving his side. Cor can't argue, because it's Crowe Altius, this bullheaded woman wouldn't take no for an answer.

Aranea, they meet during a 'vacation' in Solheim. Crowe finds her, too. Liked the way the sun caught in her hair, making it look like silver threads and she swore that one day she'd create an ink just like it. 

When Aranea meets Cor, she's afraid of him at first, but doesn't admit it. He's imposing, severe, and the perpetual frown on his is worrisome. So she swallows that inkling of fear and makes it her life's mission to put a smile on Cor's handsome face.

One day, Aranea and Crowe are drinking together and Aranea asks Cor what his ideal woman is and he's dead quiet for a long time.

Finally, he answers, "If you and Crowe were one person. That is a good ideal." He's not making sense, they lost track of how much he drank.

Crowe makes a cranky face, "Is that your way of saying you want to get punched?"

Aranea's cracking up like, "What a way to a girl's heart, Leonis."

There may or may not be a photo on the background of Cor's phone from that night; the girls are kissing both his cheeks and his face may be pink despite the frown.

The first time either of them sees Cor unleash his true magic, it's when Crowe is injured in a raid by Niflheim. Aranea has to drag Crowe free and Cor is so furious that someone dared to lay a hand on one of his proud ladies, he takes out a goddamn hillside.

Later on, once Aranea's created windstorms to cover their escape and they've found shelter; it's Cor who uses up the last of his own energy for the time being to heal Crowe and make sure she's stable before he passes out. 

It's a few days before he and Crowe wake up and Aranea feels more than just a tiny bit out of her element still. She's always stuck close to cities and towns, the wilderness is a whole new beast to her. Everything she's learned, she's picked up from her travels with Crowe and Cor, allowing them to teach her and guide her along.

But she rises to the challenge, this is Aranea Highwind, her dearest ones are in a precarious and fragile state; it's her time to shine and take care of them for once. They have no choice anyway, they're ill and broken and need Mama Ara's "gentle, loving touch" while they're down for the count.

Aranea never ventures far from the sequestered little campsite she had setup. It's not in the greatest place, but she put up enough wards to choke a white witch to prevent anyone else finding them and to keep potential monsters and daemons away while she's gone hunting and sneaking into the nearest outpost for intel.

Crowe eventually wakes up before Cor, and Aranea is so _relieved_ , there's kisses. Lots of kisses. Then a bath in a nearby lake because that's the best they can do for now, and Aranea brushing out Crowe's for her after, drying it with her winds and pinning it back into her usual bun for her.

Cor takes another few days to wake. He's still exhausted, weak, and drained. But when he does wake, it's just before dawn, and both women are curled up against him to keep him warm. Ara's head is on his shoulder and her arm is around his waist. Crowe is on her side, kind of hugging Cor's arm and her fingers laced with his. It takes him a bit to notice both of them are using crystals setup on the four points in their tent and utilizing healing magic on him.

Now, it's been a while since the three of them have became a Thing together. 

Aranea is the most freely giving in her affections. She has no fear of stealing or  giving kisses, hugging the other two, cuddling up to one of them, or snatching a hand when they're in public.

Crowe isn't as open as Ara is, but she isn't as reserved as Cor, either. She doesn't mind the surprise kisses, linking hands in public, or slipping her arm around Aranea's waist.

Cor is reticent as fuck about PDA, and the ladies respect that. But he more than makes up for it in private. He's attentive, careful when they want it, rough when they need it, deliberate with his actions and mindful of their reactions. 

Crowe is tactile, needs to be touched and explore and mapped out; likes to rake her nails down his arms, his back, his chest, because she needs to leave her mark. Aranea is wild, does the touching and the biting and the playful kisses after, reciprocates anything he gives her, makes it as mutual as possible.

The three of them together are a flavor of chaos that Cor has never considered before. 

While Crowe's magic fits right at home with his, Aranea's is a whole other type of chaos that somehow twines itself around theirs and binds them together. She's a bright spot in their darkness, dragging Crowe from the whispers of the shadows and keeping her in the light, holding Cor in the present, keeping him stable and grounded so he doesn't fall into the abyss created by his own power. 

Aranea makes him smile in a way that smooths the frown lines from his stern eyes. Her wit is biting and her sarcasm is devastating, and her cunning is unmatched.

Crowe makes him laugh when he leasts expects it. Her jokes are terrible, her puns are worse, and her sense of humor makes even the hardiest of miners fluster like school girls. 

These two women, such complete opposites, they somehow found a way to love each other, and in the middle, they somehow managed to fit him into their world. 

So for Cor to wake up with both of them doing their best to heal him and bring him back from the abyss, working their magic in order to soothe this own and temper it; that means _so much to this man_. 

Chaos magic is _dangerous._ It is a natural phenomenon in the world and to be born with an affinity for it, to be born of chaos itself, that is a much coveted and much feared magic. The fact that these two witches see past that and treat him like a human being and not a weapon, more like a silly man who won't lighten up than something who could wipe out existence on a whim— yeah, Cor's _keeping_ these two and he never wants to lose them.

Cor frees his arms and slips them around his ladies and cuddles them both close. Both of them are too dead asleep to realize their darling old man just _might_ have tears in his eyes.

Don't tell anyone though. He might have to erase your existence if you do.  
  
-

_"It's cake, how difficult can it be?"_

Famous. Last. Words.

Aranea stood in the doorway panting, a wide-eyed, mildly panicked look on her face and two empty buckets in hand. Across the small kitchen of the house, covered in water, soot, dirt, melted chocolate, and some kind of _fruit_  was Crowe.

Both of them were a mess, the kitchen was a mess, and the front door had just _unlocked_.

Crowe stared at her and Aranea stared back, and curses flew from their lips as Aranea quickly threw the buckets out the nearby window into the backyard, Crowe snapped her fingers to activate an illusion spell, and a minute later, Cor walked in with bags in both hands to find them trying to play off innocence.

The elder's gaze darted between his lovers, between Crowe's cheeky grin and Aranea's unconvincing smile; then his eyes swept the room as he set the grocery bags on the island counter. 

"What did you burn?"

The silver-blonde and the brunette wilted and Crowe sighed, "Just a cake."

Cor folded his arms and closed his eyes, and in a rush of _chaos_ , Crowe's spell was swept away to reveal the mess. He looked at the oven and the melted cake pan within and gave a soft snort of amusement.

"Crowe, it's cake. It's not that difficult."

Crowe immediately rounded on Aranea, "See?! I fucking told you!"

Aranea threw her hands up in frustration, "Yes, but―fire gems _do not_ go in a cake! _I_  told _you_."

"Ladies, please―"

"Shush, handsome. We're having a discussion―"

" _This is not a discussion_ ―"

There was another _bang_  from the oven and another fire burned anew, smoking heavily in the kitchen and causing a round of coughing for everyone in the room.

" _Not that difficult_ , she says, _a piece of cake_ , she says." Aranea muttered under her breath as she summoned her winds to filter the smoke outside as Crowe turned on the faucet to utilize the water. 

"Shut up, Highwind."

"Get _wrecked_ , Altius."

"Both of you, _shut up_."

-

It had been simple.

Aphrodisiacs weren't that difficult to create, but perhaps using one as a harmless _prank_  on Cor was a bad idea. 

Aranea watched as the older witch pinned Crowe to their sofa and proceeded to nuzzle into her cleavage while Crowe darting slightly panicked glances at her. 

Because when she looked around the edges of the living room and in the peripherals of her vision, _darkness_  seeped and stirred, a primordial sort of _ooze_  bleeding into this plane of existence was messing with their protective wards and she could _feel_  it trying to reach into her.

"Cor, baby, sunshine, why don't you― _oohh gods,_  Aranea what the _fuck_  did you give him―"

Aranea crept forward, within Cor's line of sight because she _knew_  better, "A little bit of... well... aphrodisiac..."

She cast another wary gaze around the room, seeing more of the black fluid flowing through minuscule cracks and crevices, pure Chaos trying to swallow them up the more their older lover's control of his innate magic fractured.

Crowe gently extracted Cor's face from her chest and held him at bay as she glared at Aranea, "You have _no idea_  what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"

Aranea merely shrugged, a mildly sheepish expression crossing her face before she started muttering new protective spells and inching towards the other two to help Crowe. In the end, it took _both_  of them to peel him off and deposit him on the cushion, and then allowing him to drag them both down with him. 

Cor locked his arms around both their waists and tried to kiss both of them as much as possible in-between Crowe muttering a familiar incantation to contain the elder's magic and Aranea trying to distract him while keeping up her own chants.

It was, in short, _a bitch and a half_.

Three hours later and they were _exhausted_ , because Cor's magic was _primordial_  and it was difficult to protect against as well as contain a kind of magic that was seeded in the natural fabric of the universe.

"How... how fucking strong... did you make that shit?" Crowe panted as she dropped her head on Cor's shoulder, weakly pushing his face away from her neck.

Aranea scooted up and allowed him to focus his attention on her after that, "Perhaps... too strong?"

" _Perhaps_." Crowe groaned aloud, turning her head and _biting_  on Cor's jugular in a way that caused the older man to jump and _shiver_  beneath them. "Goddamn it."

Aranea laughed, trailing a hand down Cor's chest when the man gave a stuttered moan, "Sorry. Figured it'd help him loosen up a bit."

Crowe leveled a glare at her, and shot a look over her shoulder when one of Cor's large hands found its way to her ass and _squeezed_ , "Right. Loosen him up. Too bad that also meant _loosening his wards_."

They had managed to quell the surge in magic from their lover, but Cor's body had yet to work through the aphrodisiac, his temperature rising and his eyes cloudy whenever he opened his eyes. He barely made a noise except little moans and gasps when they touched him or moved against him.

Aranea sighed, "Fine, fine. Never again. Let's throw him in a cold shower."

Crowe snorted, "What, not the bed?"

Aranea pointed at her accusingly, "No, that's mean. You know for a _fact_  he'd like to be _present_  when we ravish him."

"True, true..."


	33. commitment | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Marry me. Gods, just _marry me_." He blurted out, because he'd never seen that move before (nor did he think he was _joking_ ). 
> 
> Noctis hopped up from the ground with a _wicked_ smirk, "Earn it, Ulric." He purred, before he warped off again.

When Noctis warps from beast to mecha to rock face, it's _beyond_ impressive, it's _captivating_. Nyx remembers when he was all gangly limbs and awkward, stuttering movements. Nyx remembers the young heir being introduced to their merry band of miscreants, the future king and the refugees his father pulled from the rubble of their homeland. 

Now? Noctis was _otherworldly_. 

There was a _lethal_ grace in his movements, how he could spin and flip in midair so effortlessly, the flow of his movements as elegant as a dance but made deadly by the blades in his hands. They had trained together every day for a _decade_ and it still _awed_ him how fucking unreal Noctis seemed in battle. 

Nyx nearly lost his head to a bug-like creature thanks to his gawking, spurred into action when he heard the creature's shrieking. Shaking himself from his less-than-appropriate thoughts about his partner-in-crimes against the empire, Nyx flew into the fray after the prince.

Over the comm link, he heard Crowe _laughing_ at him.

_"Saw that, Ulric. Quit staring at his ass so much."_

He warped above another beast and _dropped_ upon it, shoving a kukri in the weak point at the base of its skull, then flipped his middle finger in her general direction. Her laughter rang wild before she cut off their link and he continued on. 

Noctis landed beside him and paced him as they ran, warped, landed, and destroyed another mechanized turret and its soldier simultaneously. It was _exhilarating_.

 _"They're retreating. All Glaives, time to pack it up and pull out."_ Drautos' firm tone sounded over the comms and the two exchanged a _look_. _"This round is ours."_

The prince sighed heavily, looking forlornly at the retreating waves of daemons and spitefully warped at a retreating daemon to kill it. The two of them shared daring grin as they made their way back to the line, taking out any and all daemons or magitek soldiers in their path. 

 _Technically_ , they were still following orders. 

When Nyx watched Noctis fly at another Magitek soldier, hook his legs around it, and swing his body weight in such a way that both wrenched the thing's head off and slammed it to the ground, Nyx's jaw _dropped_. Not only that, but his pants felt uncomfortably tight.

"Marry me. Gods, just _marry me_." He blurted out, because he'd never seen _that move_ before (nor did he think he was _joking_ ). 

Noctis hopped up from the ground with a _wicked_ smirk, "Earn it, Ulric." He purred, before he warped off again.

Nyx followed after him, distinctly aware of the howling laughter coming through the comms from their friends.

-

Kebabs and ales, curries and rice, flat breads and tangy spreads, meats slathered in dark and spicy sauces, exotic vegetables steamed or baked; this was a victory feast, a mourning meal, a taste of home before a battle. It didn't matter what the occasion was, but they always ate as a _family_. Here, in the depths of the immigrant districts, they had no titles, no stations, no status. They were just _people_ trying to survive another day, just a group of unlikely friends savoring a meal after a battle well fought.

Here, they didn't give a shit that their Crowned Prince was sitting here bullshitting with the best of them. They'd each had two rounds of ale, made a pretty hardy dent in the spread of food they'd ordered, and gotten to the point of friendly ribbing.

Nyx was _doomed_. Crowe was looking at him like a vulture looks at roadkill, it was disconcerting and he subconsciously dropped a hand to the hilt on his left thigh. Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis briefly dropped his gaze to the hand and quirked a brow at Nyx, though the man said nothing. The prince then lowered his own hand over Nyx's to remove it from the hilt and bring it over to rest on his leather-clad thigh, giving Nyx's hand a pat that meant _stay there_. Crowe smirked in triumph as she observed them. 

Noctis looked up, meeting her gaze and frowning somewhat, before absently throwing out, " _Dusha_ , pass me the sauce?"

Without thinking, Nyx automatically grabbed the bottle and handed it over to Noctis. 

"Thanks."

"No problem, baby."

Crowe snorted at them, while Libertus and Pelna outright _cried_ in laughter.

It wasn't until later that it finally registered that Noctis had spoken a _Galahdian_ endearment and his stomach flipped, taking a little pride in knowing Noctis was picking up the language from them and—

Oh. _Oh shit_. 

 _My soul_. 

Nyx nearly walked both his own drunk ass and a tipsy prince into a streetlight on the way back to his apartment. 

-

It happened a lot, the two of them crossing the line between friends and something _more_. Half the time, they didn't even realize it, because it felt so normal after all this time. Throwing a mix of Galahdan and Lucian at each other on the battlefield in taunting lilts, making games out of how many daemons they could take down—keeping count, yelling it over the comms, _wild_ like the beasts they felled.

It was the odd peck on the cheek here and there, arms slung around each other as they made their way back from enemy lines as reinforcements flooded in to relieve them, it was falling asleep on one another in armored vans on the way back to the Crown City. 

Sometimes it was Nyx muttering _"wake up, babe"_ half-asleep when Noctis tried to wake _him_ from one of their naps.

Other times, it was Noctis yelling _"I love you, but you're an idiot"_ into the comms when Nyx warps under a particularly _huge_ daemon to slit open its throat. 

-

They're in the middle of a field of _corpses_ —human, magitek, and daemon; they all start looking alike at the end. Noctis stands alone, staring out at the enemy line retreating in the distance, winds toying with his hair, revealing his dust-speckled face, the violet glow of his eyes while the Lucian magic still crackles and flares around him. 

Again, Nyx gets that sense of _otherworldliness_ as he approaches, and Noctis knows it's him because the prince shudders and snaps himself out of it, turning to face the older man when he stops a few feet away. They're both disgusting, covered in guts and gore, reeking of blood and oils from the infantry they annihilated in record times—really, they shouldn't be looking at each other the way they are. 

They shouldn't be looking so damned _hungry_ for one another.

Noctis closes the short distance between them lightning-quick and stops right in front of Nyx, hooking a hand around the back of his neck and dragging him down for a violent kiss. Nothing but teeth and tongue, nothing _gentle_ about it, just base hunger and adrenaline.

When Noctis pulls away, Nyx feels a little dazed, having to blink away the haze and take a gasping breath to focus again.

Noctis smirked up at him, then suddenly looked like he had an epiphany, "Oh! _Yes_ , by the way." 

It was all he said before turning and walking away towards their encampment. No, he wasn't walking, he was _sauntering_. Stunned into silence over the much, _much_ delayed answer to a question from _months ago_ , Nyx had to warp across the field to catch up with the brat, slinging an arm around his shoulders as they picked their way through the mess.

The near-identical grins were _wolfish_  and their friends _scattered_ , not wanting to be anywhere near them tonight.

Drautos was going to _murder_ them over the paperwork later.

-


	34. dawn rising | nyx/noct + wings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This _has_ to be a dream.

In the early morning dawn, Noctis is a _dream_.

The pond they'd found the night before was small, filled by a small waterfall and they had slept as peacefully as they could to the sounds of the rushing water. Now, in the early hours of the morning as Nyx finished up breakfast over the fire and Noctis picked his way through the grass and the small sandy shore of the pond, Nyx tore his eyes from the food long enough to watch Noctis strip away his clothes and free his wings.

The younger man stretched them out gratefully and Nyx smiled when he heard the relieved sigh. In the sun filtering in through the trees, his pitch black feathers were iridescent, shimmering in hues of all colors like oil in water.

Sitting back from the flames and simply watching, Nyx would never admit how his breath catches every time he sees them, sees Noctis relax for a short time and enjoy the few mornings of peace they give themselves before they're on the road again.

Noctis stepped into the little pool and shivered with the temperature, but kept walking until he was in to his chest and could start washing himself and them clean his feathers.

Nyx chuckled and called out to him, "Don't stay in too long, can't afford to get sick right now."

Noctis smiled at him, unfurling his wings and fluttering them above the waters before he quickly dunked himself to wash away the simple soap they kept on hand.

He was smirking when he resurfaced, "Get over here and keep me warm if you're so worried."

Nyx arched a brow at him, "Do you want to eat or not?"

Noctis lowered himself into the water again, soaking his hair once more and breaking the glassy surface with a look better fitted to a fae, but just as bewitching on the other. Nyx had to clench his jaw shut, throat going dry at the heady darkness in those blue eyes and the way water streamed down the soft features of his ward.

Nyx moved the pan of cooking food off the flames and off to the side, covering it quickly. The smile on Noct's lips was slow and purposeful, alluring to nyx in so many _dangerous_ ways. Noctis bid him to come closer, wings flared out and catching the morning light so beautifully, Nyx groaned low in his throat before he stood and made his way over to the pond; a trail of his own clothes followed him.

This little brat would be the death of him one day and he would _savor_ every moment of it.


	35. fall | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx was confused. 
> 
> (And a little jealous.)

Nyx was _confused_. 

It's been a two months since that battle, since he'd blurted out _"marry me"_ to Noctis in that field; since Noctis had smirked at him and said _"earn it, Ulric",_ and warped away from him. He had been half-joking out of awe and perhaps just as serious. He was enchanted by Noctis, had been since watching his first successful kill in battle. 

(It had been all raw grace and a brutal kind of elegance that none of the other Glaives had. Every time Nyx watched Noctis in a fight or a spar or on the training grounds, all he could think was _grace_ and _otherworldly_ , because his friend was truly something else when he _unleashed_ his true potential.

Nyx had been curious and wary of the young prince the day he met him, but years down the line, he couldn't imagine anyone else at his back.

Nyx was quite possibly _gone_ so hard for Noctis, but he didn't want to think about what that might mean.)

At one of their usual food stands, he sat across the picnic table from Noctis and watched with a carefully neutral expression as the new rookie from the King's faction openly flirted with the prince. Here though, Noctis wasn't the heir to the throne, he was just Noct, another Glaive and their baby brother. Beside him, even Libertus seemed a little rankled by the display. The new recruit was closer to Noct's age than the rest of them so it was almost understandable, and Noctis was _unbearably_ attractive; still in uniform, his coat draped over the bench beside himself, black Kingsglaive shirt and vest hugging his torso to perfection, one arm wrapped in a small  bandage and a gauze patch taped to his cheek where an imp daemon had jumped and slashed at him— even tired and looking worse for wear, Noctis was _gorgeous_.

Taking another deep draw from his bottle of ale, he was tempted to add a shot of something stronger to the beer just so he could distract himself. It was all sweet smiles, bright eyes, and pale cheeks flushed pink in laughter; the rookie was eyeing up Noctis with a mix of admiration and something _else_ , and it was getting under Nyx's skin in a way he didn't like. It was _Noct_ , one of his best friends, his brother, sometimes his lover—but mostly his friend, _definitely_.

Crowe was watching him from the other end of the table, perceptive as always, her brown eyes taking in every detail of interaction between their princeling and the newbie. Clearly, she was thinking from the way her lips twitched and her eyes narrowed, her gaze flickering between between Nyx and Noctis in a way the older man didn't like. _Not at all_.

This went on for a few more hours and Nyx had to sit and watch Noctis's lips curve into sly smiles and start snickering at  the rookie's terrible jokes. It was _maddening_. He _hated_ it. He hated that it bothered him so much, that it made him itch and burn with a feeling he'd never dealt with before— it made him undoubtedly _envious_ that someone else was making Noctis smile like that.

 _Fuck_. He had to _leave_.

Nyx stood abruptly, grabbing his coat and swung his leg over the bench to escape, "I'm heading out." Was all he said before he walked around the table and left the patio without another word or look back to the others.

He swore he could feel the intensity of their eyes on his back all the way to his apartment.

-

Noctis walked in his front door when he was halfway undressed to crawl in bed, having just stripped off his coat and vest, yanked off his boots, and stopped long enough to slouch into his chair. He was giving his blank tv screen a glower that would have cowed the tech if possible. The younger Glaive watched him passively as he sat on the bed and started unbuckling the standard issue boots, letting them clunk to the floor and nudging them out of the way as he unhooked every clasp of the vest, peeling that off and then pulling his shirt over his head. 

Nyx was trying very hard not to watch as every inch of that toned body was revealed through the process. Noctis, despite his upbringing, had thrown modesty out the window for a certain level of shamelessness that Nyx had grown to appreciate over the years. Noctis stood off the bed to shove off his leather pants next and step out of them, striding across the room to stand with his hands on his hips in front of Nyx— this only served to end his glaring contest with his tv with a _better view_.

"You left in a hurry." Noctis remarked, head tilted inquisitorially, brows furrowed in a slight frown, "Nyx. Are you okay?"

Nyx gave him a half-hearted shrug, dragging his eyes reluctantly upward, "Yeah, I'm good. Just tired."

Both fine brows rose at that, "You got real far to bed. I'm going to shower, coming with or no?"

He looked away, gave another half-shrug and Noctis stared at him for another moment. 

"I'm literally naked in front of you and you're sulking? What's wrong?"

Nyx didn't respond, still not meeting Noct's gaze, and then, "I'm not sulking."

The younger sighed and moved to kneel in front of him and folded his arms across his knees; he peered up at Nyx, still frowning but trying to puzzle out why the older man was being so recalcitrant. 

"Nyx Ulric, look at me. Now." Noctis commanded, his gaze sharpening and arms unfolding for him to dig punishing fingers into Nyx's thighs.

The other man didn't even flinch, which is impressive because Noctis had the death grip like a daemon. But he finally met Noct's eyes and the two stared at each other for a long couple of minutes before something flickered in the prince's eyes and comprehension filtered into his expression. 

"Wait a minute." Noctis then smirked at him, "Are you jealous?"

Nyx narrowed his eyes a mere fraction at the accusation and Noctis started _laughing_. He nearly fell back on his ass, but instead leaned forward and dropped his head onto Nyx's lap as he devolved into insane giggling. When he peeked up at Nyx through the fall of his messy bangs, his smile practically dipped in sin as he slid his hands up Nyx's thighs to hook fingers in his belt loops and tugging as he stood and slid a knee between his legs.

He leaned in close, breath ghosting over Nyx's lips as he spoke, "Answer me, Ulric." He brushed his lips against the other's, "Why?"

Nyx takes a slow breath to steady himself; every time Noctis enters his orbit these days, it ruins his _focus_ , his self-control, and he doesn't want to think about all the implications of that. But the proximity of him, the heady scent of him overwhelming his own senses— Nyx could barely _think_ and he'd only had _two_ ales the entire night. He still didn't answer, which prompted Noctis to run his hands up and down Nyx's thighs and— that was just _unfair_.

"Was it the recruit?" Noctis asked, quiet and curious, as if he didn't already know the answer, "You know… He's not my type, Nyx."

The other Glaive looked at him, dragged his eyes from those wandering hands to meet Noct's beguiling eyes, "Yeah? What _would_ your type be then?"

Noctis smirked like he'd just asked the winning question and he swallowed. Hard. His throat felt thick and his mouth dry, and the way that body slid from his lap to the floor, resting on knees he's bandaged after battles or bruised on this very floor— it was a _sight_ to see Noctis leaning forward over his lap. 

"Rugged, lethal, handsome…" Noctis was distracting him with his smirk, his voice, keeping him from paying attention to the fact the younger man was actively trying to rid him of his belt and pants, "Smart-ass, of course. Biggest requirement. Authority issues… Likes to be my _hero_ …"

Nyx leaned back in his chair, watching Noctis work and obligingly lifting his hips as the younger man tugged his pants down from his hips, "Sounds like a real asshole."

Noctis cocked a brow at him pointedly, "He is."

The younger tugged at the hem of his shirt, a silent order to pull it off and he did so without argument before settling back in his chair, letting his eyes fall closed as Noctis started kissing down his chest, growling slightly the prince bit down on a nipple—only to swirl his tongue around the nub before moving down again. Watching that dark head of hair and those plush lips trail open-mouthed kisses down his chest, marking him, teasing all the spots down his torso that both of them had learned over the years of falling into bed together. 

This was no different. Noctis knew him too well, too intimately, and even when they had no label for this, no _real_ commitment to it, Nyx couldn't imagine anyone else doing this to him.

Even if it was a _distraction_ from the real problem. 

Then he had a new problem: Noct's long, slender fingers wrapping around his dick and stroking him, slowly and deliberately. Bright blue eyes were hooded and shades darker in those few moments, tongue darting out along his lips, and a _hunger_ to his eager motions; Nyx had the distinct feeling he might not survive the night if this kept up.

Then Noctis closed his lips around the head of his cock and he was _lost_. A few choice curses spilled from his lips as warm, wet heat surrounded him, tongue swirling around the head before taking _more_ of him between stretched lips. 

"Ohh… th-that's not— _fair, Noctis_ ," Nyx groaned the words out, nearly losing them when his breath caught and he couldn't tear his enraptured gaze from the sight of Noctis swallowing the length of him. "Fucking— _fuck_ —"

Noctis took his time, alternating between heavier and gentler suction, fingers circling and stroking the base, his free hand planted on Nyx's thigh to anchor himself as he worked; nails dug in, raked his flesh, and Nyx _moaned_ the other Glaive's name as he melted into the chair. He lifted a hand to run it through Noct's hair but it was slapped away, a glare was fixed on his face, and he got the hint that he wasn't allowed to touch tonight. _Not yet_ , at least.

It felt so good, he dropped his head in his hand and breathed out harshly, losing the next breath in a moan as he tried not to buck his hips up into Noct's inviting mouth—self-control wasn't his strong suit in these moments, but he was _trying_. And then Noctis moaned around his dick, the vibrations of his throat going straight through him and he almost _came_ right then— it took him a moment to pull himself back from the edge, if only because he was missing the sight of Noctis stroking himself nearly in tandem with the hand around Nyx. Any more of this and he was soon to come undone, to lose himself and drown in the wet heat of Noct's mouth, just as he had many times before.

He thought of the nights out in the field, quick fucks in the woods or out in the open beyond the boundaries of their encampment, of weekends crashing here or at Noct's apartment, of shit like this just _happening_ and neither willing nor caring to stop. He thought of the incident two months ago and how he still reeled at the fact he'd _said that_ to Noctis.

Noctis pulled off his cock the minute it felt like Nyx would reach his peak; his breathing was labored, his heart racing, and the vision of Noctis with wet, reddened lips thanks to being stretched around him was _intoxicating_ ; so alluring it was, he sat forward, cupped a hand at the back of Noct's head and dragged him forward in a bruising kiss. They broke apart gasping after several minutes and Noctis muttered something under his breath that sounded awfully like a Galahdian curse before he pushed Nyx back against the chair and swallowed down his cock again in one go. It was so quick and so sudden, Nyx choked on a moan, feeling Noctis work his throat around the head, pulling back to suck on the most sensitive areas and tonguing the underside just to earn another rough moan from the man above him.

When he pulled back to suck on the head, Nyx reached for him, raking his hand through that silky black mess of hair and tangling his fingers enough to grip and tug in the way he knew Noctis liked and earned a deep, pleased moan for it. Shudders floated through him, shocks of pleasure and teases of ecstasy, his whole body winding tensely the closer he came to the edge thanks to the talent of Noct's mouth alone. 

"Shit— _Noctis_ , I'm fucking—" 

Nyx cursed a string of colorful expletives, Noctis purposely humming like the cheeky shit he is around his cock and deep-throating him as soon Noctis felt the tell-tale signs of Nyx's orgasm. His head hit the back of his chair with a stilted, shuddering moan, eyes squeezing shut as his vision blurred and his body felt electrified in those drawn out moments with Noct's mouth still moving on him. He was panting heavily and his heart was pounding in his chest by the time Noctis had pulled off of his dick and licked him clean. 

He slumped in the chair, trying to catch his breath and staring incredulously at Noctis when he stood up, licking his lips as _obscenely_ as humanly possible—on purpose, of course. Nyx might have whimpered at the sight, but he'd never admit to it.

"So, Ulric. What have you learned?" Noctis folded his arms across his chest, and leaned his weight on his left leg, looking imposing and regal even while nude; however, Nyx couldn't help the way his eyes roamed the gorgeous body standing over him, and more precisely, the unattended erection Noctis had left be.

"This was a learning exercise? I think I need to go back to class." Nyx laughed breathlessly, earning a half-heartedly glare from the other Glaive.

Noctis then grabbed both his hands and dragged him from the chair, "You're hopeless." He muttered as he tugged Nyx to the small bathroom, "I'm not interested in _anyone else_. Don't be an idiot next time."

The older Glaive gave him a somewhat pouting glare as he grumbled at Noctis, "There better not be a _next time_."

Shaking his head with a grin, Noctis shoved him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them, "Then I guess you'll just have to keep my attention, won't you?"


	36. atrophy | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was _normal_ for them. This was like any other night, a walk home to dinner and rest, to hot showers and well-worn beds— _every day routines_. That's why it shouldn't have surprised Nyx when the shots rang out and the screaming started.

"—can you _believe_ Tredd attempted that? I thought he was going to break his _hair_."

Noctis was chuckling still, walking backwards as he stretched his arms up over his head, groaning with satisfaction when he managed to pop his back. Nyx had his eyes on the hem of the younger man's shirt, watching it ride up as he stretched, a low appreciative hum sounding in his throat at the peek of creamy skin between the cloth shirt and belted leather trousers. Libertus smacked him and gave him a very pointed _look_ , but he only grinned salaciously at his best friend and waggled his eyebrows until the other man looked away grumpily.

Crowe gave another laugh, nudging Noctis where she walked beside him, "I wonder if he uses some sort of tar? Maybe—what's that greasy crap old guys use? Pomade?"—Noctis snorted and she grinned at him—"You could probably set his hair on fire."

The two of them burst into raucous laugher over the terrible hair product choices of their fellow Glaives. Noct's cheeks were pink with it and Nyx couldn't tear his eyes away—it paid off, when Noctis caught his gaze and his own turned sharper, the smile on his face a touch more _wicked_ as he slowed his backward stroll and allowed Nyx to crowd into him, stealing a brief kiss before they separated again. 

Nyx still didn't have a name for what they were, this borderline between friends and lovers; and what a _messy_ line it was, thanks to how often they had _blurred_ it.

Libertus was shaking his head from where he walked, taking up the rear of their little group. They were on their way to grab dinner at one of their favorite food stands after a day of drills, all of them enjoying the night air with the walk, and dressed down from their formal armor; coats were slung over shoulders or unbuttoned, their normal stiff march slackened to lazy strides. The group of Glaives weren't an uncommon sight down here in the outer districts, and even with the Crowned Prince among their number, there were almost always smiles and greetings thrown their way. It wasn't unusual for a shopkeeper or a local to stop them on the street and chat them up, see how they were doing, checking in with them (mostly the elder women of the neighborhood), wishing them good nights and better mornings.

It was _normal_ for them. This was like any other night, a walk _home_ to dinner and rest, to hot showers and well-worn beds— _every day routines_. 

That's why it shouldn't have surprised Nyx when the shots rang out and the screaming started.

His first instinct was to dive for Noctis, grabbing him around the middle and dragging him to the ground as Crowe threw up a shield around them. Libertus stood beside her, eyes snapping around the vicinity to see where the gun shots had come from. There were more shots, the bullets hitting the crystal shield ineffectually as Nyx huddled his body tighter around Noctis, looking around wildly to make sure no one else had been hit.

"Nn-Nyx—" 

The strained voice gasped beneath him and he sat up enough to see Noctis sweating, trembling, and there was blood soaking his black shirt rapidly— Nyx felt his stomach _drop_ and his heart start _hammering_ in his chest. Cursing vehemently between both Lucian and Galahdan, Nyx hurriedly grabbed Noct's fallen coat, shaking off any dust as much as he could to press a clean side of it to the wound and staunch the bleeding. Noctis choked and gasped, trying to drag in air through his panic, one hand gripping Nyx's so hard he felt his bones ache. 

"Noct, spitfire, listen to me— _breathe slowly_ , breathe babe, that's it— _Crowe!_ " Nyx was focused on Noctis, but the mage backed up and knelt beside them, colorful curses spilling from her mouth as she surveyed the damage. 

"Nyx—I can't—"

Nyx shook his head, combing black hair from a damp forehead, "Yes, you _can._ Big sis, she's gonna take care of it, she's got you—" He pressed a kiss to Noct's skin, half to ground the younger man, half to ground himself in his terror. "Focus on me, _look at me_ , Noct—"

The brightness in those eyes chilled him, the fear and the pain—two things that should _never_ fill those eyes. 

"Fuck, I _hate_ people..." She growled, pressing a hand on the pack of cloth under Nyx's hands, "Libertus! Call EMT's, _now_ , we can't dig out anything until we know whether the bullet shattered or not."

While Libertus was on the phone, relaying the situation to the operator on the line, Crowe was trying to heal some of the damage, flesh torn from the entry and trying to prevent anymore blood loss. Nyx is beside himself, trying to keep Noctis conscious, trying to keep him _breathing_. 

"Nyx—please,  _fuck_ —" Noctis coughed hard, his whole form shaking with the effort as he curled into Nyx's chest, as if trying to escape the pain in his own body. His eyes were unfocused, watery with tears, and he had a death grip tangled in Nyx's collar.

"No, don't. I told you to breathe, damnit, listen to me for _once_." Nyx urged, feeling the panic swelling in his chest again. They could hear sirens in the distance, but they weren't close enough for his liking. "You'll be okay, we've taken down entire hoards of daemons and massacred armies of magitek—a goddamn bullet isn't going to take you down, spitfire."

He tried hard to keep his voice steady, keep the fear out of it; it was _hard_ , because this entire situation was _wrong_.

It was even more terrifying when the gunshots continued to hit the ground around them, hoping to break through the shield Crowe had erected and get to the prince. Nyx yelled for Libertus to take his place, feeling adrenaline flood his system as the magic in his veins flared to life, reacting to volatile emotions running through him. He looked around the street, seeing people still fleeing for cover, the ground pock-marked with bullets and a nearby car windshield cracked. He spotted two men standing a block away, trying to use a goddamn _flower stand_ as cover. He had to get to them before the emergency services arrive and became moving targets or they'd never get Noctis out of danger in time.

Libertus knelt beside him and took Noct's hands from his as Nyx stood up, removing both kukris from their sheaths as he crouched down, ready to roll under the shield.

"Crowe, _now_."

With a distracted wave, Crowe shattered the backside of the shield for Nyx to tumble out of it and dive behind the car they were next to. He hurried around it and bolted down the sidewalk and with a well timed throw, tossed the Lucian blade into the air above the narrow road to warp. The shatter of magic above their heads was the only warning the would-be assassins got when Nyx appeared just above them and leapt straight into the closest man; he threw his other blade with so much force, the blade struck true and lodged in the second man's chest.

Nyx paid no mind to the wet choking noises or the body falling a few feet away. He slammed the first guy into the ground with a resounding thud, the man cried out and tried to fight him off, landing a few good punches before Nyx managed punch him hard enough to stun him. He took advantage of that brief moment to kick away the gun and stomp his heavy boot onto the man's wrist hard enough to grind bones and earned a scream for it.

" _Who the fuck are you?!_ " Nyx roared, he was loosing his patience, his fear fueled his anger—he could hear Libertus and Crowe talking to Noctis, keeping him awake, could hear the sirens were much closer than before. His blood was _pounding_ and the stubborn defiance of the attempted killer only served to incite his fury more. 

The man spit bloody saliva at him, " _Fuck you, traitor_ —" 

Nyx hit him again, "I don't fucking have time for your _shit_ , who are you?"

The assassin only glared back at him. Growling under his breath, he tried to focus through the hazes of his frustration and _not_ kill the man outright, but his training kicked in and screamed a voice of reason through his mind. He needed one _alive_.

"Fine, have it your way." Nyx chirped with false cheer, grinning _viciously_ at the man before sucker-punching him in the gut and dragging himself to his feet. "Luckily, your shitty aim is gonna save your life today."

He sheathed his kukri and glanced at the other man's corpse, eyeing it for a long moment before booted steps came up behind him. Cor Leonis himself appeared in his vision and waited until Nyx stood to address him.

"Ulric."

"Marshal."

With a shove at the gasping and choking offender, Nyx forced the man into the hands of two other Crownsguard before he turned and walked to the other body, lip curling at the slick wet noise as he yanked his blade free of flesh and bone. As a last insult, he wiped the metal clean with the dead man's shirt and finally stood up again. His eyes immediately jumped to the EMTs loading Noctis into the back of their vehicle, Crowe frantically waving him over. 

Cor stepped up next to him, arms folded and a dark look on his face, "Go. I'll take over here. The king will want a full investigation."

Without another word, he jogged over and, brooking no argument with the others, climbed into the van to sit beside Noctis for the ride.

-

Nyx _hated_ hospitals. 

He hated the smells, the sounds, the brightness; it was all so grating on every inch of his nerves. He was pacing like a caged animal in the emergency waiting room an orderly had led the group to, ignoring Libertus' furtive looks and Crowe's annoyed glowering. But the tell-tale signs of anxiety and worry were carved deep into all three of them. 

It wasn't just their Prince that had been attacked, it was their _friend_ and their _brother_ (and sometimes _lover_ , but he couldn't even stomach the thought of _that_ right now). Ten years of training and fighting beside someone, reaching a level synchronicity with them that was unheard of, sewing each other up between battles and sharing a bedroll during reprieves— there was a connection beyond mere duty between the Glaives and their Prince. 

Pelna came crashing through the door and headed straight for them, looking harried and furious all at once, "What the hell happened?!"

Nyx said nothing, angrily raking a hand through his hair and realizing only after that he'd had dried blood on his skin still.

Crowe dragged Pelna to sit beside her forcefully, "Noctis was shot. Assassination attempt. We were on our way to dinner. Nyx took one out, captured the other." Short and succinct, a _soldier's_ report. She dropped her head in hands after a moment, taking a long, deep breath before looking up again and watching Nyx make another round of the room. 

"I did what I could until EMTs arrived, but... Now we're just waiting." 

Libertus had been silent this whole time, shock having held his tongue since they arrived, "King's on his way. Maybe they'll tell us something when he gets here."

In a rare display of uncontrolled _fury_ , Nyx slammed his fist into the wall nearest the doorway, making a dent in the hard plaster. The noise that sounded from him was almost animalistic and the other three jumped from the volume. 

" _Shiva_ , Nyx, careful—" Libertus pushed out of his seat and started for Nyx, but the other Glaive just gave him an icy glare that stopped him in his tracks, "Nyx, you idiot, we're all fucking worried but you don't need to hurt yourself—"

"Better me than _him—_ "

"Sir Ulric."

All four Glaives jumped to attention when the King's voice filled the waiting room, though Nyx dropped the formality almost instantly when he saw the look on Regis' face. A doctor was standing beside the King, looking at the wall with barely masked resignation. Beyond them, stood Clarus Amicitia and their Captain, a neutral expression on Drautos' face.

"My apologies, Your Majesty." Nyx muttered, daring to meet the older man's gaze. 

He could feel it, that familiar _tug_ towards Noctis, the source of their magic. It was making him volatile and irritated at being kept from seeing him, from checking on the younger man himself. 

Regis shook head and gestured for Nyx to follow him out of the room. He didn't miss the looks the other three gave him, but he couldn't care enough for the moment, not as he followed Regis out of the room with the doctor and into the ICU section. 

"Doctor, if you will."

The woman cleared her throat, offering the King a brief smile, "His Highness will be out of surgery soon. We've managed to remove the bullet and repair the damaged tissue. Your mage friend did a good job of healing the worst of it." She gave them both a sympathetic look, "Had the bullet been a few centimeters over, it could have been fatal. Prince Noctis is lucky to have such good friends to watch over him."

Giving her a short nod and a thankful smile in return, the doctor showed them to a more private room and left them be. Feeling all the fight drain out of him at the news, Nyx slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor—propriety and protocol be damned. Regis eased himself into the seat beside his spot on the ground and leaned back in it, dropping the King's façade to reveal the man beneath the Crown. 

"Cor has taken the assassin in for questioning," Regis began, fingertips drumming quietly across the top of his cane as he stared at a spot across the room, "Seems you did a number on the man. As soon as you were out of sight, he confessed while sobbing in much relief that the, and I quote, _'scary mohawk asshole'_ left."

Drawing his knees up, propping his elbows on them, Nyx dragged his hands down his face tiredly, "I'd do it all over again, Your Majesty." His voice was rough with too many emotions to name and he truly did not want to think about the alternatives of this conversation.

"I am well aware, Nyx."

The Glaive dropped his hands between his knees, looking up at the King with surprise, to which Regis only chuckled. 

"We have known each other a long time. I think we can afford a little more familiarity."

Nyx huffed out a weak laugh, a wry smile tugging at his mouth, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Silence fell between them, and the two men sat in that private waiting room for several hours before Clarus knocked on the door to check on his charge. After a briefly whispered conversation, Clarus stepped out again and left them alone.

Regis let his head rest back against the wall behind his chair and a heavy sigh escaped him, "Extremists. Hoping to end the monarchy by assassinating the heir." He dropped his gaze and Nyx followed it to the Ring of the Lucii, watching as the elder man twisted it on his finger. "The Crownsguard raided their hideout an hour ago."

In that moment, the King looked so much _older_ , as if the Crown weighed a little heavier today than usual. In light of the current situation, it most likely did.

Light green eyes moved from the Ring to meet Nyx's gaze, "Thank you, for being there for him where I could not."

Nyx clamped his jaw shut tightly, trying to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat, and only nodded in response.

-

It was dawn before the same doctor returned and escorted them to the room Noctis had been moved to after surgery. When they saw him, pale and small within the white bedding, Nyx almost loosed a pained noise before he swallowed it back. It must have been worse for Regis, to see his son in this situation a second time—years do not dull the ache of seeing one's child weak and wounded and near death.

Both men pulled up chairs on either side of the bed, Nyx with his back to the windows out of duty and Regis close to Noctis. Uncaring of the informality, Nyx had scooted his chair close enough to Noct's right side so that he could take the younger man's hand in his own, careful of the IV tubing and simply held it. He brushed his thumb in slow, absent strokes and simply watched him, lulled into calm by the familiar motions.

Once again, the quiet reigned for a long while, moments counted only by the heart monitor's steady beats that let them know Noctis was _alive_ and that he would be _okay_.

-

As the sun rose a little higher outside and the sun warmed the blankets, Noctis stirred and regained consciousness ever so slowly. Nyx and Regis both sat up straight in their crappy hospital chairs and waited as he wakened. He lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes, only to find it restrained by the IV and other tubing, scrunching his nose at the sight in distaste. Nyx's quiet snort caught his attention and the prince stared at him through his bleariness— only to crack a smile a moment after.

Nyx stood from his chair and immediately took Noct's hand in his, careful of the IV as he did so, "Hey, brat. About time you woke up."

He pretended not to see the look on Regis' face at the informal address, but he didn't miss the slight smile that tugged on the King's lips. Noctis weakly squeezed his fingers, looking up at him with so much relief and such unhindered adoration, that Nyx felt his heart almost seize in his chest.

"Hey, Noct..."He croaked out and blinked slowly, trying to rid his vision of the drug-induced haze, "Crowe was right... Time to change the routes..."

Nyx reached for the cup of water on the bedside table and held the straw for Noctis to take a sip, "Don't tell her that. She _will_ lord it over us if you do."

Noctis gave a weak laugh, and only then realized the room's other occupant—the prince's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise.

"Dad?"

Regis gave his son a gentle smile, "Don't sound so surprised, Noctis."

The young Glaive merely smiled, somewhat sheepishly at his father, "You didn't need to come down for a flesh wound, dad..."

As he spoke, his other hand was absently searching for Nyx's and the other man automatically took it, squeezing back when Noct's hand wrapped around his fingers.

Regis arched a brow at the dismissal, "You are my _son_ , Noctis. I will be concerned no matter what. You need rest and leave time, and that's what you're getting."

Just as Noctis would have protested, Nyx gave his fingers a squeeze and the prince a pleading look not to argue with his father. Despite the presence of their King, the two of them stared at one another, their own special kind of silent communication at work. After a few minutes of this, a smile broke out on Nyx's face while Noctis huffed and pouted at the other Glaive.

"He'll take the leave, your Majesty." Nyx gave Noctis a pointed _look_ , "And he'll like it."

Regis watched the exchange with interest, smiling widely with mild amusement when the two came to their _agreement_.

"Good. I will ensure Ignis has the paperwork in order for Drautos." He stood then, grumbling a little, "Uncomfortable chairs..."

Both Glaives smiled after the elder as he hobbled off, Clarus meeting him outside the door. Nyx could see their friends hovering and he gave a minute shake of his head that he knew Crowe saw, because she started herding the rest of their team off out of sight.

Noctis relaxed at last with a heavy sigh, "Great. Leave time. Whatever will I do with myself..." His eyes strayed back to Nyx and he gave the man a smirk, "Perhaps I can ask for supervision while I'm healing..."

Nyx quirked a brow at him, "You definitely need supervision. To make sure you sit down and stay down."

He stood from his chair and moved around the bed as Noctis scooted over as carefully as possible for Nyx to lay in the bed next to him. It was automatic, if either of them ended up in the hospital for any length of time; they laid in the narrow bed together while the injured one slept, always feeling safer when the other was there. Noctis curled up under Nyx's arm and immediately tangled his fingers in the older man's shirt, sighing in relief at last.

"It's either endless napping or being up for days. You're giving me whiplash." Nyx muttered into his hair, settling in with Noctis and instantly threading his fingers through his hair, "Find an in between, babe."

Noctis huffed a laugh, "Why? It's more fun this way. I like keeping you on your toes."

The other man sighed heavily, "You're going to be the death of me..."

 


	37. cruel | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Nyx sees Noct as Prince Noctis, heir to the throne, he doesn't know what to do with himself.

The first time Nyx sees Noctis dressing in his Royal garb, he is  _stunned_. 

Noctis is nineteen years old and the party that is a mandatory attendance is for his _birthday_. It's the first time Noctis has ever looked like a  _prince_  in front of his friends, his Glaives. Nyx walks into the suite room with Libertus, meaning to retrieve the prince to arrive on time to  _his own_  birthday party. Except Nyx just  _stops_ , then stumbles forward when Crowe pushes him from behind— his eyes had found Noctis in the bedroom of the suite where he was fiddling with a gold chain that hung across his chest. He blinked, staring a minute longer than he should have, because Crowe moved around him and hurried to Noctis, giving him a catcall whistle and batting his hands away so she could fix the chain.

Nyx stood in the doorway, resuming parade stance out of habit, but still unable to tear his eyes away. None of them had ever seen Noctis in the garb of his station as the Crown Prince. He was just Noct to them, their fellow Glaive, their friend, the biggest fucking  _instigator_ they knew; the living, breathing source of their magic. He was  _handsome_ dressed in the Lucian black, with accents of gold and silver, the insignia of Bahamut on his chest, wearing a pinstripe suit beneath and tailored jacket under the shoulder cape that no doubt matched his father's. 

Noct is a  _vision_ , standing there joking with Libertus and making a face as Crowe fusses over him, and all that goes through Nyx's mind is  _shit_. 

 _Shitshitshit_.

"Nyx!"

He blinked out of his daze to see Crowe standing in front of him with a delicate and finely crafted silver crown in her hands. He recognized it well enough, it looked like the King's; styled after the horns of Bahamut and meant to hook over the wearer's right ear. It almost looked like a faery wing, if Nyx was honest.

Crowe gave him a look, "Wake up man, you get to crown our little prince. She smirked at him as she passed him the crown, "We'll see you guys upstairs."

With that, Crowe dragged Libertus from the suite and left them alone. Nyx was still staring at the crown in his hands, feeling like he'd shatter the little thing, when the tips of polished black boots appeared within his line of vision. The Glaive finally pulled his eyes up and met Noct's, seeing a tiny smile on the prince’s face.

"Problems, Ulric?" He chided, holding out a hand to take the crown.

Nyx snorted, using amusement to hide his sudden internal war, "Not at all, Caelum." He nodded towards the tall mirror Noctis had been standing in front of earlier, "Get over there, pretty boy. One last finishing touch."

Noctis rolled his eyes and fidgeted with the cape as he turned around. Nyx followed after him, moving to his right side and gently brushing his hair aside with careful fingertips, tucking away Noct's braids from behind his ear as well. The little beads clicked together as he did so, the familiar sound earning a tiny smile of his own.

Careful of tender skin, he slipped the crown over Noct's ear and combed his hair back into place, adjusted the lengthy braids, and finally pulling away to put some distance between them. Noctis made one last adjustment with the crown and dropped his hands, staring at himself with a somewhat disappointed expression.

"What?"

Noct's eyes flickered to him in the mirror, "I hate this outfit. I want to wear my Glaive uniform." He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but Nyx could tell he was unhappy with this.

Noctis didn't like people treating him as a royal, it rubbed him the wrong way considering he'd spent the better half of his life so far as a Glaive, fighting side-by-side with the whole of the Kingsglaive that gave zero fucks who he was so long as he could fight his battles. Noctis had grown from a scrawny little nine-year-old, to a lithe, graceful, and  _lethal_ warrior. It's probably what made Nyx  _crave_  him so deeply, Noctis could kill him so very easily and he’d love _every_ second of it.

Nyx let his shoulders drop from his stiff stance and his gaze roam the figure before him from the bottom and up, and he knew how much Noctis hated the Royal raiments, could see how  _uncomfortable_  he was standing there right now. Swallowing down the wild flare of emotions bubbling up inside him, Nyx pulled on a roguish grin and slung his arm across Noct’s shoulders.

"If it's any consolation, I think you look hot." Nyx arched a brow at him, grin curving from his usual  _rogue_  to absolutely  _sinful_  in less than a second, "I'd fuck you. Right here. Now, even."

Noctis laughed, shrugging him off and fixing the cape again, "You have fucked me while covered in daemon guts, in a battlefield, surrounded by  _corpses_. That's really not saying much, Nyx."

Nyx heaved a sigh, "You make it sound like we're fiends."

The prince paused between the bedroom and the sitting room end of the suite. He looked over his shoulder with the most  _sultry_  look Nyx had seen in a while and the older man felt his stomach  _flutter_. 

"Aren't we?" Noctis purred, the tilt of his lips was  _wicked_ , and yes, Nyx's stomach did that  _thing_  again.

Before he could say another word, Noctis chuckled and slipped out of the suite. Nyx stood there, dumbstruck and feeling  _weak_. He both loved and hated it when Noctis did that. He didn't have a name for what they were, didn't have a label and didn’t think they needed one. They were  _friends_ , they were brothers-in-arms, they were a strange little  _family_. But they  _slept_  together regularly, they shared a bed, breakfast, mornings at Noct's apartment or weekends at Nyx's. It had happened so naturally, falling into bed together—more of an  _accident_  but neither of them tried to  _stop_.

"Nyx, hurry up! You're pretty enough already, stop staring at yourself."  Noctis called through the open door, "I want to grab kebabs later tonight, so let's get this over with."

Shaking his head, a smile stealing across his lips, Nyx called back, "You're such a _brat_."

When he walked out and closed the door behind him, Noctis merely shrugged. Careful of the crown, Nyx ruffled the younger man's hair playfully before walking off down the corridor ahead of him; the indignant squawk was worth it.


	38. inferno | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis truly _hated_ being right.

"—there were no casualties. However the Glaive on loan from the Prince, Crowe Altius, was gravely injured during this latest battle, Your Majesty."

Regis sat forward on the throne, a deep frown marring his features as he absorbed this news. It would _not_ be pretty when Noctis found out. He'd have to tell his son himself for the prince to accept it with any grace. Noctis was particular about his Glaives, they were family to him in a way Regis would possibly never understand. To learn that his mage had been hurt while on loan to the Captain, Noctis would likely be extremely _pissed_ , as the vernacular goes.

Standing from the throne, Regis made to descend the steps when the doors below flew open with a thundering slam, the Crownsguard soldiers at either side scrambling out of the way when a phantom of bright blue crystalline sparks burst from the doorway and straight into the Captain of the Kingsglaive with lethal instant.

When Noctis shattered back into existence, he threw a punch into the taller man's face with enough force to _break his nose_ and had Drautos pinned to the dark marble flooring barely a second later; a kukri pressed to his throat, the second pressed with intent to a spot between his ribs, and his eyes were glowing _violet_ with his rage.

"You were supposed to keep her _safe_." The Prince hissed with absolute _malice_ at the captain, pressing his blade a centimeter closer, "I let you take her because you _swore_ you'd keep her on the rear lines."

His face was twisted with his fury, his body vibrating with it, but his hands were steady and his kukris had the older man in a deadly position, "How is it she was caught in enemy fire? How is it she was hurt on _your_ watch, Captain?"

Drautos glowered at him, steel in his dark eyes and a bitter curl to his lips on his normally passive face. He made no move to throw the prince off of him nor to say a word in his defense. He should have known Noctis would come after him for the harm done to his Glaive (he would have _felt_ it the moment she was injured), the Prince was beyond protective about them— he was downright _possessive_. The Kingsglaive knights in the Prince's reserve were the most powerful in the faction as a whole, fueled as they were by the Lucian heir at a young age.

Coming to a screeching halt just before this disastrous scene were Nyx and Pelna; the two of them dropped to one knee in the presence of their King, but their eyes were locked on Noctis, incredulity and panic warring on the features of Pelna and a stony expression on the face of Nyx.

Regis was _furious_ at such a display of insubordination and disrespect from his _own son_ , of all people, and yet he could _feel_ the volatile reaction from the Crystal itself— beckoning at the call of its future King.

"Noctis!" Regis called to him as he descended the steps with Clarus at his side, "Stand _down_ , my son."

The violence rolled off the heir in waves until Nyx hissed something at him urgently that Regis recognized as Galahdian.

_"My soul, stop."_

The tension in the throne room was thick and charged by the Prince's anger—until finally, he eased off the Captain, pulled his blades away, and backed up to stand between his kneeling Glaives. Prince Noctis bowed to his father when the older man reached the second dais, his features blank but the violet in his eyes had yet to fade.

Regis considered his son with a thoughtful expression for several minutes, before the King spoke, "Prince Noctis, for your brashness and insubordination, I am removing you and your Glaives from active duty for five weeks. You will remain in the reserves for the duration of your punishment."

The reprimand came with an unspoken warning, and while Regis looked as if he wanted to say more, he dismissed all of them soon after.

Noctis stalked from the room like a wounded predator, body coiled to spring upon anyone who should approach him; trailing after him went Pelna and Nyx, the two of them glaring anyone out of their Prince's path as they went.

-

Regis watched his son and his Glaives leave with regret heavy on his mind. He _truly_ hated being right.

-

In the small private hospital wing of the Citadel, Crowe Altius woke at last to find one big idiot napping in an uncomfortable position to her right and another little idiot curled up at her left side on the narrow bed. 

Blinking the fuzziness from her eyes and lifting the hand not weighted down by an IV to rub at them, she looked first to Nyx in the chair. He was sleeping with his arms folded near her hip and his head pillowed upon them, and she could see how tired and strained his features seemed even in sleep. Then she looked at Noctis, who wore a deep frown in his rest, and then she noticed the arm secured around her waist. In another chair across the room tucked in a corner, was Libertus, dozing away with his arms folded loosely across his chest and his head lolled onto his shoulder—she smiled a bit, knowing he'd wake up with a crick in his neck from the awkward position.

She doesn't bother to rouse them, not even when she finally notices the warmth of magic seeping into her from Noctis; he was healing her in his sleep, refueling her stores like the feisty little battery that he was.

Crowe's gaze trailed to the doorway just in time to see Pelna walk in with a can of Ebony in hand— which he promptly dropped in shock when he saw her awake. The noise set off a chain reaction; first Noctis startled awake beside her, then Nyx, and finally Libertus shook himself awake— all of them poised and ready to defend against... a can of spilled liquid.

All of the men jumped when Crowe broke into crazed, hoarse laughter, her voice weak from disuse and anesthetic drugs. Nyx quickly reached for a cup on the bedside table and filled it with water and a straw and held it up for her to sip from. She calmed herself well enough after, but little sleepy giggles bubbled up when she looked around at them.

Noctis was vibrating with some kind of barely-contained frustration, but he managed a smile for her anyway and took her hand when she reached for his. Nyx stood and kissed her temple and combed her hair from her forehead with relief finally flooding into his face. Libertus was making a valiant effort to hide his sniffling in the corner and Pelna looked completely _wrecked_ —in fact, the poor man didn't seem to realize he had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Crowe snorted with more laughter at them, because if anyone saw that the strongest of the Kingsglaive knights in Lucis were all just a bunch of big babies, she'd never let them live it down.

"Stop it, seriously, you are disgusting me." She joked, smirking despite the haze of pain killers making her feel heavy and dulled, "Man up, fuckers, you're supposed to be _hardened_ _assassins_."

Weak laughter thick with emotion filled the room, and Crowe settled in with Noctis cuddling up to her, resting her head against his as Nyx launched into a full run-down of what she missed like the gossipy bitch he was. She was shocked to hear of the throne room incident (but her _envy_ at missing the scene overturned that quickly enough), turning her head just enough to look at Noctis and his attempts to avoid her piercing gaze.

But Pelna pulled her attention from their youngest brother and went on excitedly about finally getting some leave time—despite the reasons _why_ — because they could get in some _real sleep_ , maybe finally go to the new street market the group had been meaning to see for months.

In spite of her healing wounds, of her little family getting in trouble for her sake, she could honestly say she was content. Surrounded by the love of her idiot brothers, Crowe felt _good_.

(She was still pissed at them, though. Bunch of fucking _morons_.)

-

Nyx and Noctis gravitated towards each other as the group of Glaives were shooed out of the room by a nurse, leaving with farewells and promises to see Crowe again in a couple days. Pelna would be back first thing in the morning to sneak in a better breakfast than hospital food ("It's the Citadel, there is no 'gross hospital food' here," Nyx had pointed out, but Crowe waved him off, "It's the principle of the thing!"), and Libertus would bring her dinner; Crowe had ordered Noctis to go home and get some rest— and given him a withering glare when he'd remarked that he was home.

"You know what I mean, _brat_." She'd said, then had given Nyx a _look_ until he agreed to make Noctis come home with him.

Now they walked the streets of Insomnia back to the Galahdan district with hardly any space between the pair of them. Hands brushed against one another, shoulders bumped together every few feet, until finally Nyx hooked his pinky with Noct's; with that small bit of contact, the tension seem to melt out of Noctis and he gave the older man a tired smile in thanks.

It was early evening, dusk was settling over Insomnia and the two Glaives were in no hurry to be anywhere. When they made it back to Nyx's apartment, they simply stripped down and shared a shower to wash off the hospital scent from their skins. They slipped into bed despite the early hour and instead of falling into their usual routine— Nyx reading and Noctis playing games on his phone in the quiet— Nyx pulled his friend back into the safety of his arms and _held him_.

Noctis trembled as silent sobs rolled through him, face buried against Nyx's chest and fingers digging bruises into older man's back where he clung to him in his moment of weakness. Nyx hugged him tightly, gave him the chance to breakdown while he needed it, until Noctis dozed off in his arms and he relaxed at last.

If Crowe was their firestorm, Noctis was their inferno; they couldn't have one without the other, nor could they survive without either. Nyx would destroy the Astrals themselves to make sure both of them could _survive_ and _be happy_.


	39. spy | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is not working out."

"This is not working out."

Noctis muffled a snort above him, the prince shifting on his back and carefully framing his sides with his knees as he tried to lift off of Nyx as quietly as possible.

"Better?" He whispered in Nyx's ear, lips brushing the shell as he spoke, "Don't know what you're complaining for, I was quite comfy."

Nyx turned his head just enough to eye Noctis over his shoulder, "Your boney knees were digging into my back, asshole."

Noctis made a movement and Nyx heard the tell-tale shift of his coat in what he knew was a shrug, "I know you'd rather be on top, but..."

He leaned forward to nip the shell of Nyx's ear playfully, earning a low growl from the other man, "We're on a covert op, _dusha_. No time."

Nyx closed his eyes and dropped his head on his folded arm with a grumble, "We'll be out here for hours watching that base, I need something to keep me focused."

The other glaive reached for the binoculars and grabbed them up, "Fucking me while on a recon mission is not a way to keep focused."

Nyx grinned over his shoulder, "It's a way to pass the time."

The tiny smirk on his partner's lips told him enough before Noctis lowered the binoculars and slid off of him. The look he got only spurned him on and he rolled onto his side, tapping off his earpiece at the same time Noctis did.

"We're going to hear about this later, you know..." Noctis breathed out, half-laughing, half-moaning as Nyx worked open his pants and slipped a hand inside to cup him.

Nyx kissed him and grinned, "What the Cap don't know, won't hurt him."

Noctis rolled his eyes with a responding smirk, "Dumbass."

Burying his face against Noct's throat and nibbling across his Adam's apple, "You like my dumb ass."

"Mmm... yeah, looks better in my bed..."

Nyx licked a wet stripe up his throat and Noctis shivered, "Yours looks better in my hands..."

"Those cheesy lines again, Ulric."

Noctis propped himself up on his elbows to meet Nyx in a lazy kiss, "How's this working out for you?"

Nyx kissed him again, rolling on top of him to kiss down his neck, "This is working out _much_ better."


	40. scary | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the dumbest prank ever.

It was the dumbest prank _ever_. 

He knew watching scary movies was a _shit_  idea, but he'd let Noctis talk him into it anyway. He hated them because there were worse terrors in the world than jump scares, creepy people, and imaginary monster. Not when they, as part of the Kingsglaive, saw real life monsters on a regular basis. So no, Nyx did not see the point of nor care for, scary movies.

But it was a group movie night at Noct's place and everyone was piled on the sectional couch in the dark, snack foods and drinks spread out on the coffee table, and the beginnings of some haunting thriller playing on the large flatscreen mounted on the wall. 

Admittedly, Nyx should have been paying attention, but with Noctis warm against his side and the tell-tale signs of sleep tugging at him, he was bound to miss something. Like Crowe slipping out of the living room towards the direction of the bathroom. At least, that's where he _thought_  she went. 

It wasn't long before he was dozing off out of boredom alone during the movie. Pelna and Libertus were getting into it, Noctis had taken to combing slow fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp in circles that wasn't at all helping to prevent him from sleeping, Luche and Tredd kept trying to scare the other two during the loud, obnoxious, screaming bits. He really did hate these movies.

Then Noctis murmured something about changing into PJs and carefully extricated himself from Nyx and skirted the room in the dark to his bedroom. Nyx finally just gave up, laid down across his and Noct's spots, and let himself fall asleep. 

Only to jerk awake with his heart hammering when Noctis _screamed_.

Jumping to his feet and bolting to the bedroom, the other four crowding after him, he arrived to find _blood_  everywhere, splashed all over the bed and the walls and _Crowe_ ―

She was sprawled on Noct's bed, drenched in blood and looking like she'd been mutilated by a MT firing squad; and despite the wounds, she moved and groaned and coughed up more blood as she slid off the mattress and crawled towards them―

Luche _screamed_ , then Tredd yelped, then Libertus cried out and ran for the living room― 

Noctis had turned around and looked like he'd been _gutted_ , organs spilling from his belly, his throat split, his eyes wide and bloodshot―

Nyx felt like he was going to be _sick―_

When Pelna broke the group's screams with maniacal laughter as Nyx stumbled backwards out of the bedroom when Noctis _lunged_  at him and squished when he collided with Nyx.

That's when Nyx _finally_  figured it out.

"Are you _kidding me?!_ " He yelled, giving Pelna a dirty look as Noctis rolled off of him to the floor, cackling in laughter while Crowe was laughing so hard she could hardly breathe. "You three fucking _suck_."

Noctis pulled off the shirt covered in  _fake_  blood and organs, still giggling incessantly, "Admit it, we got you good."

Nyx sat up on the floor and looked into the bedroom where Crowe was pulling off prosthetic fleshy bits and grinning madly at him, "Whose idea was it?"

Everyone pointed at Noctis, who did not look at all sorry. He was grinning like the fucking Cheshire cat and Nyx just glowered at him.

"You're a little _shit_ , you know that?"

"It took you ten years to figure that out?" Noctis snorted, moving to stand and offering Nyx a hand, "We know you hate horror movies, but I thought reenacting it would be more your style. Also."

Somewhere, someone turned on the lights and a hastily made banner had been hung up across the windows looking over the balcony that said _Happy Anniversary, Assholes_.

Nyx arched a brow at Noctis, "Anniversary?"

The younger glaive smirked at him, "You've all been stuck with me for ten years now. Seemed like a good occasion to celebrate."

The older man just stared at him, "You and I need to sit down and talk about the meaning of _celebrate_."

Noctis shrugged and wandered into his bedroom as he called out, "Hey Crowe, share a shower? I'll help you get that blood out of your hair."

Nyx gaped after them, and before he could protest, Crowe shut and locked the bedroom door behind them. He hated them. He hated _both_  of them.

_"Fuck you guys!"_


	41. rest | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you smiling about?"
> 
> ([insp](https://missginko.tumblr.com/post/160955583703/))

It had been a good fight, they'd cleared the western borders of daemons after a few days and managed a small blow to Nifs in the process. But it had been _hard_  and three days of hardly any rest hurt afterwards.

Tucked in a corner of the van, the bumpy ride jarring them every time the driver hit a pothole or crevasse in the old road, Noctis had a hand in Nyx's hair where the older glaive was using his lap as a pillow. Nyx is fast asleep thanks to a combination of exhaustion, the drain on his magic― now being slowly replenished by his partner, and Noct's hand working miracles into his hair and scalp.

Nyx is out cold and above him, resting his head back against the cold window, Noctis is smiling. It's a little one, barely noticeable, a tiny upwards quirk at the corners of his mouth. His eyes are heavy, but he's awake and aware, and has catalogued every motion and breathing pattern of the glaives present. But his focus is attuned entirely to Nyx.

And the one thing his misses is the knowing look Crowe gives him over Pelna's spiky mess of hair, the other glaive's head resting on her shoulder where he too, was dead asleep beside her. In her lap, their hands were loosely entwined.

"What are you smiling about?" Crowe asks, keeping her voice soft and gently teasing her little brother.

Noctis cracks an eye open, one corner of his mouth lifting higher than the other and his fingers combing through Nyx's hair in another soothing pass.

"Not a thing, sis. Not a thing."

 


	42. neighborhood | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have happened _months_ ago.

It had happened gradually.

In his closet, there were several extra sets of uniforms, extra pairs of boots, and a tailored suit; all of them a few sizes too small to fit him. In his dresser, a drawer had been cleared and clothes that were too stylish, too name brand, too black had made their way in, rolled with military neatness. On his shelves, textbooks, and under his tv, a bigger dvd collection.

It had been a whim and a joke to sign paperwork for their official union. Then it felt more _real_ after setting up their wills and modest estates (what little Nyx _did_ have) built up by their years as Glaives, followed by a year of keeping it quiet under the noses of their superiors, from the captain and from the King himself— and here they were when it finally dawned on him.

He should have settled _this_ months ago.

Noctis approached him from the kitchenette, trying to stifle a yawn behind his fist as he handed Nyx a mug of steaming coffee; which he took and set aside, only to grab the other glaive by his waist and hold him in place.

The younger man looked down at him in sleepy confusion, half dressed in uniform and still not quite awake, "What's up?"

Nyx smiled up at him, before inching up the Kingsglaive shirt and pressing a kiss to his partner's toned belly, "When are you going to _officially_ move in with me?"

Noctis blinked at him owlishly, slow comprehension filtering in through the sleepy haze and causing a smile to spread on his lips, "When is our next leave?"

"Two weeks?"

"Done."


	43. relocation | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since his induction into the Order of the Kingsglaive at sixteen, Noctis has kept a very spartan lifestyle.

Since his induction into the Order of the Kingsglaive at sixteen, Noctis has kept a very spartan lifestyle. 

He didn't own much in terms of material possessions, and what royal and formal wardrobe he did own was kept in his old chambers back at the Citadel. The apartment he was allowed to have during his teen years has hardly been used since his eighteenth year, often only utilized by Ignis and Prompto. But during his heavier training years it became a good place to crash and escape on for the days they had off-duty. During those times, Noctis and his Glaives took full advantage of the comfy couches, sweet entertainment system, and fully stocked kitchen. 

Now, three years later, the so-called heathen prince and his "secret husband" were spending their third day of official leave to pack up what few belongings he had left in the apartment. Certain clothes he still wore were stuffed in a box marked to be taken back to Nyx's apartment, a smaller box held a few keepsakes and photos, and another box was filled with sheets and linens. Nyx needed new ones and Noctis was determined to give the man softer sheets— even if Nyx's worn-to-hell-and-back-again sets held many fond memories.

Nyx emerged from the bedroom with a box full of toiletries at that moment and set it in the foyer, "There's the last of your bedroom stuff. Did you decide what you're doing with the furniture?"

Noctis was pulling out two bottles of soda from the fridge, popping off the lids and handing one off to Nyx when the other entered the kitchen, "Would you like a new bed?"

Nyx took a sip, but fixed him with a suspicious look, "Are you trying to say there's something wrong with my bed?"

Noctis arched a brow at him and gave him a slow smirk. Nyx grumbled around the lip of his soda before taking another swig.

"Fine. We can take the bed."

-

After renting a moving truck for the day, hauling the bed and frame into the service elevator to load into the truck, and packing up the boxes that would be going with; Noctis realized then just how little he had collected over the years since becoming a Glaive. Sparse in the way of photos and nicknacks, his wardrobe limited to his extra Kingsglaive uniforms, his formal uniform, and everyday wear that didn't get worn often enough for him to care. 

In the two weeks since this decision, they had talked about how to utilize the small space of Nyx's apartment. Noctis had been adamant, he wasn't bringing any extra furniture into the space and he didn't want to bring anything else that Nyx didn't already have. The only other things that Nyx suggested (read: coerced) were his tv, game systems, and the rest of his dvd collection— most of it was already at Nyx's in the first place, so it wasn't that big of a deal. 

They had also spent the first day of their leave _painting_. Nyx had decided a few days ago that his walls were disgusting and needed a new paint job. So one afternoon after a shift in the training grounds with recruits, the two of them headed to the nearest hardware store and spent three hours debating _paint_ _colors_. If Crowe had been there, she never would have let them live it down.

Eventually— after _much_ deliberation, a heated debate in hissing whispers, three rounds of rock-paper-scissors, and some _gracious_ help from a flustered employee— they decided.

("Noct, we can't paint the whole place black. Do you even _remember_ how tiny that apartment is? It's a goddamn cave."

"Silver trim? White trim? Pale gray halfway down?"

"No.")

In the end, they compromised. 

Noctis got his dark color, Nyx got his lighter color, it worked. 

So now, the ceiling of _their_ apartment is a deep midnight blue that bled down to the walls to fade into a pale blue and silver-painted stars and artful sprays of shimmering gloss made their ceiling look like a great replica of a starlit night sky. Noctis had said once the paint was dry enough for it, he'd add glow-in-the-dark stars later on.

The night before, they had laid on Nyx's bed where it now sat in the middle of the apartment and gazed at their homemade sky; they talked quietly about the move, how they would break it to their friends, how Noctis would tell his father, and how long it could be kept from the media that the Crown Prince-turned-Glaive had just moved in with his partner in crimes against the Empire, the Hero of the Kingsglaive himself. 

They were most worried about the King's reaction, but they decided they would deal with it whenever, and if ever, it came up.

-

"—a little _warning_ would have been nice, Noct—"

"I didn't move it into my room the first time, so I didn't know it'd be this heavy once setup!"

"What the fuck. Do your multitasking skills end with knives and magic?"

" _Shut up, Nyx—_ "

-

"Don't scrape the wall—"

"I'm not going to hit the wall."

"Eeaarggh—"

"…was that even _human_?"

-

Six hours, five cartons of Galahdan take-out, four lost screws, three arguments, two rounds of rock-paper-scissors, one using the other as target practice with a throwing knife to make a point, and finally— _fucking finally—_ the furniture was rearranged, the new bed was setup in the nook were the old bed had been, and at last, they were able to flop onto the mattress and _breathe_.

Noctis looked over at Nyx, grinning as he reached for his hand to entwine their fingers, "We're never moving again."

Nyx turned his head to look back with a pained smile, "You'll have to kill me to get me out of this apartment."


	44. frequency | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, they _warned_ Drautos not to separate them.

_"I'm going to kill him."_

"Noct, no. You can't kill our C.O."

_"I'm the Prince, I could make it happen."_

Nyx snorted at that, "I know you can and I'm still saying no."

_"Fun-sucker."_

He laughed as he turned off the stovetop and removed the pan of searing meat, setting it on another burner, "I'm a sucker for _other_ reasons, little prince."

Noctis sighed with exaggerated reminiscence across the line, _"Got that right. Do you know how hard it is to focus on mission briefings with the ghost of your giant cock inside me? Very hard."_

Nyx chuckled, husky and amused, "Good, think about that until you get home."

The whine from the other end made him laugh again as he dished his meal onto a plate and shuffled around his tiny kitchen to grab silverware and a bottle of water from the fridge.

_"What are you doing right now?"_

"Eating your leftovers again." Nyx replied, carrying his plate to the table and setting it down, "Why?"

_"I'm alone. In my tent. With downtime."_

Nyx eyed his steaming plate, "Trying to tell me something, Noct?"

_"You have three guesses and the first two are wrong."_

"What are you up to, pretty boy?"

_"You. Or rather, pretending it's you."_

"Noctis…"

A breathless _"Yes, Nyx?"_ came across the line and he growled. 

"You're a little _shit."_

Noctis was smirking and Nyx _knew_ it. He could practically _hear_ the self-satisfied smirk in that raspy voice, remembered two nights ago when he'd run that voice _ragged_ with how much he'd made his partner _scream_. In his earpiece, he heard the tell-tale signs, soft moans that told him Noctis wasn't faking. He knew that pitch intimately, had been the _cause_ of it often enough to recognize it.

 _"Please, do keep talking."_ Noctis gasped, and Nyx thought he heard the rustle of fabric in the background. _"I hate Drautos. I want you here…"_

" _Do not_ say his name when you're talking like that." Nyx made a feral noise in his throat, tearing his eyes away from his food and bypassed his chair to head for their bed, sprawling out on the soft covers when he got there, "You're a little brat and he knows it. _I_ know it. The _Kingdom_ should know it by now."

Noctis laughed, _"Just goes to show how good the Council is at keeping my bullshit under wraps…"_

"Mmhm… _bullshit_ , that's a word for it." Nyx hummed thoughtfully, folding an arm behind his head, tapping his fingers on his chest as he settled, "Tell me what you're doing."

There was a pause. He could imagine Noctis biting his lip in that coy way of his, could imagine the brief quirk of a fine black brow and his hooded gaze darkening from the sound of Nyx's voice alone— the quiet, sultry hum was answer enough for him to know he wasn't far off with that image.

 _"Hmm… Pressing the bruises you left on my hips… They're bright purple now."_ Noctis answered slowly, his voice dropping to that soft rasp Nyx adored, _"Fuck, this should be_ your _hand on me."_

Nyx slipped his hand down his chest, humming sympathetically as he cupped himself through his boxers, "If it was my hand, you wouldn't be as coherent right now."

The next whine that earned him made him smirk.

"Think of my hands." Nyx ordered, "Go on, spread your legs for me. Think of me kissing up and down your thighs, right one first— the scar above your knee, the scars _on_ your knees—" He heard a moan in his ear and grinned, "—that's it, love, remember my teeth sinking into your thigh… _fuck_ , you always taste delicious…"

_"Need more than that, Nyx..."_

"You always do, baby." He chuckled as he closed his eyes and got comfortable on his bed, lazily outlining his own cock through the cotton of his boxers, feeling the slow build of heat in his belly when he heard Noctis grumble at him petulantly.

"Hush now, spitfire." Nyx commanded, "Just imagine my mouth on those thighs of yours. _Gods,_ I love your thighs, love kissing them, biting them... That scar on your left, outside, the nasty one for that fucking Cerberus daemon. Love biting that one. The other scar, inside your right thigh, our third sparring match..."

Noctis laughed with a nostalgic note at that, _"You're very fond of that scar, aren't you? Your mouth gravitates towards it just about first thing, every time..."_

"One of my favorites..." Nyx smirked when he heard another moan, "Definitely the first time I marked you..."

_"Certainly not the last. Now stop teasing, hero. I'm starving here."_

"Impatient little thing, aren't you? Fine, did you remember to bring lube with you?" He waited for an assent, "then why don't you start prepping yourself for me, can you do that?"

Noctis groaned breathlessly over the line, his voice coming out shaky when he spoke again, _"Fuck— Nyx, keeping talking, please—"_

"Good, open yourself up for me, nice and slow—" A soft, pained whine sounded from Noctis over the line and Nyx frowned, "take it _easy_ , Noct, don't hurt yourself," his voice was a firm command when he spoke again, " _slowly_ , baby, you still have work to do."

Nyx listened as Noctis evened out his breathing and heard the rustling of cloth and chains from his uniform, the shift of his body on his sleeping bag, and the pleased sigh of _relief_ that told Nyx his partner was doing as he was told— _for once_.

 _"Two of mine is one of yours,"_ Noctis purred over the frequency, another moan leaving him, warm and teasing, _"this isn't nearly enough to make it properly satisfying."_

Nyx gave a snort, never surprised by Noct's cheeky remarks, "Do _you_ want to be the one to tell the good Captain his assignment interrupted our sex life? Because I sure as hell don't."

 _"I bet he's curious, though. Wonders at what we get up to out in the field."_ Noctis is breathless again, his voice colored with his need, _"Probably thinks we're a couple of necrophiliacs or something else insane_. _"_ He cackled at that, only to cut himself off with a heady moan, _"Gods, please, Nyx, I don't care what you're saying, just keep talking to me…"_

"How close are you, baby? Hm? Curl your fingers inside—that's it, love, just like that— _fuck_ , I wish I was there to see this." 

By then, Nyx had lifted his hips to shove his boxers to his thighs, grasped his own erection and started stroking himself, simply letting himself focus on the noises Noctis made across their frequency. If he had his way, those were be the _only_ sounds carrying through the airwaves, but he was a selfish man when it came to Noctis, he wanted to keep this treat to _himself_.

_"I wish—your cock was—here—instead—shit, no, Nyx—"_

Nyx arched a brow when he heard the vehement curses over the line, and when he heard the keening moans signifying the unexpected rush of Noct's climax.

"Doing okay there, Noct?" It was so, so, _so very_ _difficult_ to keep the laughter from his voice, but he knew he'd failed when Noctis cursed him after a few moments of harsh, panting breaths.

Nyx snorted in laughter, smacking a hand over his eyes as he tried to reign in his snickering, "Noctis, spitfire, answer me."

A heavy, disappointed sigh heaved over the line, followed by a low groan, _"I came. Hard."_

That just _broke_ him and the wild laughter that bubbled up was too much; he rolled onto his side and clutched his belly from the giggling that ensued, "Oh, babe, by the Six—that was _fast_."

_"Oh, shut up! I've been holding back since I left."_

"Really? I'm impressed. Self-restraint is not one of your strong suits, Noct."

 _"Neither is it yours."_ There was a considering noise, and then, _"How about you? Still touching yourself? Don't lie and say you haven't been, I know you."_

Nyx's breathless snickering barely subsided, even as he sprawled out again and glanced down at himself, "Caught me. I didn't want to you suffer alone."

 _"Mmmm… how considerate of you."_ Noctis was grumbling absently, and Nyx heard the muffled sounds of cloth, buckles, chains, and the familiar clink of weaponry. _"Shit, hold on. Panda's on the other frequency."_

"I'll be here." Nyx propped himself on his elbows and looked across the room at his abandoned dinner plate, then down at his lower half with narrowed eyes. He may just finish himself in the shower at this rate.

Vehement Galahdian cursing burst in his ear and he grimaced, "what's wrong?"

 _"I'm going to fucking_ kill _Drautos—"_

"—Again, _no_ —"

_"—You can't stop me! I gotta go. Stiff bastard moved up our deployment."_

"Noctis." Nyx sat up then, hands gripping the edges of _their_ bed, "Come home to me, finish what you started, alright?"

That smooth, sweet laughter he adored so much was like music in his ear, _"As if I'd leave you hanging. I'm not that much of an asshole."_

He shook his head, standing from the bed and heading for the dresser, "of course not," he paused, eyes catching the cork board on the dinning table.

"For hearth and home?"

 _"Nyx, you_ are _my hearth and home."_

"Good. Give 'em hell, little king."


	45. wolf | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Noctis meets his four Glaives, he is nine years-old.

He's sitting alone in his room with a book on his lap when Cor comes for him. 

"Noctis."

Cor's watching him with the tiniest of smiles, "Come with me, Noct. Your father would like to see you."

Closing his book and sliding off his bed, Noctis winced at the pain in his back as he did so. Sometimes he couldn't sleep, sometimes his back ached _so much_ sleeping was impossible. It was worse when the pain spread to his legs and he couldn't go walking or go to school. Taking the hand Cor held out to him, Noctis followed alongside the Marshal's slow stride through the halls and towards what he knew were the audience chambers. He was curious enough now, wondering why they were going here and not his father's study. 

Cor brought him to one of the smaller chambers, a private one used by his dad to greet personal guests or friends. When they entered, Noctis wasn't expecting to find his father addressing four teenagers, all with a smile and his hands clasped loosely behind his back.

"Ah! Noctis, come here, please." Regis turned that gentle smile on him and held a hand out for him to go to his father's side.

Noctis hesitated, looking up at Cor— the Marshal gave him one of those very rare, very tiny smiles in encouragement; so he let go of the older man's hand at that and walked over to his father. He took his father's hand and he was led over to stand before the group of teens, giving each of them fleeting glances as he waited for an explanation.

There are four of them, three boys and a girl. 

She looked like a hellion, more fierce than all three of them combined. Her reddish-brown eyes were narrowed, calculating within soft, rounded features. Long, deep brown hair was pulled back and pinned up, her bangs were swept across her forehead and stray locks framed her face. She was tall, and slender, and in the full uniform of a black mage, she seemed more terrifying than his own father even.

Standing closer to her is a portly boy, eyes dark and wary of the King and the Prince before him, poised to move himself in front of her should the royal pair do anything violent. Noctis didn't understand it, his father wasn't a cruel man, but he supposed if his dad wasn't his dad, he'd be intimidated by him too.

After him was a skinny teen with skin a tone that reminded Noctis of cinnamon, and wild black hair, and eyes wide in curiosity and awe of the King; he hardly spared a glance at Noctis, he was too busy darting glances between his dad and the audience chamber. Taking in the details one moment, watching Regis the next, all while trying to keep his stance in check.

Last of all was a taller boy—teenager, whatever—standing in a perfect parade rest, elbows a perfect angle at his sides with his hands clasped behind his back. His features were already sharpening, a hint to the handsome man he was likely to  become; with curious little tattoos beneath his eye and on his cheek, and another that Noctis could see lining his jugular. He wore the black uniform with barely concealed pride in every line of his body, and his expression was relaxed for the most part—yet it was his eyes that truly cause the young prince's attention.

They were blue eyes like his own, glinting like polished steel in the lights, almost dancing like starlight when they lowered to meet Noct's own wandering gaze.

When the teen's eyes met his, Noctis bit on his lip to keep from making a sound; those eyes were _beautiful_ ; and they crinkled at the corners as if the older boy were smiling solely for _his_ benefit—

"Noctis, these four will be your guardians from now on. You will train with them in the ways of the Kingsglaive and join them when you come of age," Regis began, gesturing to each teenager as he introduced them, "Crowe Altius, Libertus Ostium, Pelna Khara, and Nyx Ulric."

Regis smiled down at him when Noctis finally dragged his eyes away from Nyx to meet his father's fond gaze, "They shall be your personal Glaives, bound to you when your magic is able to sustain them."

Noctis merely nodded, then faced his future knights again; he smiled at them, though shy and unsure for now. When he met Nyx's brilliant eyes again, there was a hint of mischief in their depth and the curve of a smirk on his lips.

It almost reminded him of a wolf. Noctis decided he liked that.

-

Libertus was vehemently against this, hissed his protests under his breath as they left the barracks and walked the route to the Crownsguard headquarters where they would be meeting with the young prince and his Shield.

Nyx rolled his eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time, "Okay, we get it. He's a damned kid. Just go easy on him."

Libertus wrinkled his nose at that, "We've only been training for a year, why is it we're being assigned to the Prince? The King never explained it to us and Drautos sure as hell kept mum about it, so what's the deal?"

Crowe shrugged from where she walked ahead of them beside Pelna, "I heard the Marshal talking to the Stiff about it. He said His Majesty wanted 'the most promising recruits' for his son's Glaives." She tossed a sharp grin over her shoulder, "Guess they only chose you out of pity, Libs."

"Oi!"

At his indignant protest, Crowe laughed and danced out of his reach when he swiped at her. Pelna slowed down to fall into step next to Nyx and nudge him with an elbow to get his attention.

"What do you think? You've been quiet about this since we got the transfer assignment." Pelna kept his voice low as the other two went ahead, his eyes lingering on the bickering childhood friends.

Nyx pressed his lips together in thought, shaking his head after a moment, "Don't know. But I'll take any assignment given to me if it's from His Majesty."

Pelna snorted at that, "Fanboy."

Nyx pushed him away with a playful shove, "Whatever. Just don't bore the kid to death with your babbling and we'll be fine."

Pelna looked offended at that, a hand over his heart in a wounded gesture, "I do not babble. I'm quite articulate with my explanations, thank you very much."

" _Ramblings_ , I think you mean."

" _Rude_."

-

The four of them had removed their coats and tossed them in a pile on the bench lining one of the small training room's walls. Training weapons lined the far wall, body dummies another, and other miscellaneous equipment on the last one. Libertus was leaning his weight on a wooden broadsword and watching as Crowe kept up a magic shield while their young charge threw little bursts of fire spells at her. 

He shook his head minutely with an amused grin as a spell bounced back at the prince and caught his sleeve on fire and the boy panicked; "Knowing us, this is bound to go wrong."

Nyx poked him in the side with a wooden dragger, "Have a little more faith in our abilities, why don't you."

Crowe was giggling as she helped the boy use a water spell to douse his flames, ruffling his hair and murmuring softly to him as she knelt to his level. 

Libertus swatted the dagger away, "Oh, I have plenty of faith—just not in some kid. He's too young, I'm afraid we're going to break him."

"This coming from the idiot who followed me into Galahd canyon more than once and managed to break something nearly _every time_."

Libertus shot him a _look_ at that, but said nothing more afterward.

Nyx was watching Noctis, had been watching him carefully all afternoon, trying to gauge his current strengths and weaknesses. Prince Noctis held a raw, volatile control over his magic at this time. Physically, he was thoroughly uncoordinated, as if still learning the measure of his own limbs that would soon outgrow him, and he had to stop every couple of hours to rest. Nyx recalled their briefing after receiving the news of their reassignment; the heir was still recovering from the daemon attack on his life a year ago, on a regiment of physical therapy that often left him incapacitated for days after a session.

He also recalled the way Crowe had gotten riled up at the mention of the PT work, saying they shouldn't be torturing a kid so young with a form of rehabilitation so harsh on the body. Watching the way Noctis moved slowly and carefully, like he was afraid of his own body—while trying to keep up with Crowe as best he could— Nyx honestly couldn't disagree with her opinion.

-

After three weeks of this, Nyx decided it was time to try a different tactic: one on one, without an audience, and including strength training for the kid.

Noctis looked more relieved that he probably should have, but he quietly thanked Nyx and, rather than _ask_ permission like he should have, Nyx simply ripped up and tossed their prearranged schedule and wrote a new one. 

They sat on the bench in the usual training room with a notebook spread on Nyx's lap and a makeshift calendar drawn out. As Noctis listed off his school schedule, his lesson days with Ignis, and his training hours with Gladio, Nyx worked out a feasible schedule for hours with his individual Glaives. 

There would be no Glaive training after a session with Gladio; after his lessons with Ignis would be his advanced magic training with Crowe, and Crowe would be the one to escort him to his PT appointments; on Tuesdays he would have strategy and intelligence lessons with Pelna, as well as a little bit of endurance training; with Libertus, ranged combat, weight lifting, and hilariously enough, covert operations training in time. 

Nyx was quite amused by the excitement Noctis showed when he told the boy he would be taking close combat sessions, survival training, and _warp lessons_ from Nyx.

-

It took three months of this new schedule before anyone but the Glaives noticed the improvements Noctis was making—not to mention the resurgence of the Prince's oft missed exuberance; thought long lost after the daemon attack and the escape from Tenebrae. 

It was another month before Crowe was irate enough to tell the physical therapists to fuck off and take Noct's rehabilitation into her own hands. With an interesting technique that combined massage and fire magic, Noctis recovered quicker than originally projected. He was able to run faster, work harder, and rest easier thanks the twice weekly sessions with Crowe. 

Pelna took Noctis into the city for "people watching" excursions and plied the boy with sweets and hot dogs and sometimes trips to the amusement parks. His excuse was that teaching Noctis to watch people in both good and bad settings was crucial—Nyx believed Pelna just wanted a buddy for the rollercoasters. 

Libertus warmed up to Noctis in time, begrudgingly admitting the prince was a cute kid—cuter than Nyx was as a brat child. He'd even gone as far as teaching Noctis to fish from the small lakes and ponds around the city when they had the time. 

Noctis— _very seriously_ , mind you—informed Nyx that, _"it's bonding time for Libs and I. You can't come because Libs says you can't fish properly."_ Nyx looked Libertus and Libertus gave him the _slowest_ , most _devious_ grin he'd ever seen in his life on his best friend's face.

Nyx took no offense to this, and gratefully so, because Noctis wiggled, wormed, puppy-eyed his way into each of their hearts since their reassignment. 

-

"He's an adorable little ball of sunshine, ain't he," Libertus said offhandedly one afternoon, and Nyx just _barely_ kept from laughing.

Nyx had decided a day off and a tiny celebration was in order, so they'd taken their sunshine boy to one of the public rivers that flowed through the Crown City. They had the option of a private pool, but Nyx insisted it wasn't the same; that Noctis needed to get out more, and that an actual _river_ , with a sandy shore and trees and maybe _fishing_ is exactly what the Prince needed.

Now, as he watched Pelna and Crowe splash and play in the cool river water with Noctis, he figured, _yeah, this was a great idea_.

Nyx glanced at Libertus where his friend sat slouched in one of the folding beach chairs Crowe had hidden away in one of her strange, magical closets. He had a can of soda in one hand and his phone in the other, recording the trio's antics. Nyx had taken a few choice photos earlier in the day, but now he was waiting for them to finish playing in the shallows (Noctis had asked Nyx to teach him how to swim—Nyx was still dumbfounded that a nine-year-old didn't know how to _swim_ ); when Regis had approved the day's adventure, he'd asked Nyx if the Glaives wouldn't mind keeping him up-to-date throughout the day. 

So, as the hours wore on and Noctis unwound and basked in the chance to be a _kid_ , all four Glaives had been sneaking video clips and photos to a private cellphone very few people alive held the digits for.

"I knew you loved the little spitfire."

Libertus shrugged, purposely taking a drink from his soda to avoid answering. He would have made another comment, but Noctis came running up the beach towards him, squealing and laughing as Pelna chased after his cackling like a madman. 

_"Nyx! Nyx save meeee!"_

Noctis came barreling across the sands and Nyx quickly jumped up from his towel, arms wide for all seventy-something pounds of nine-year-old—who suddenly leaped into a warp the last ten feet and right into him. Nyx clamped his arms around the boy's waist when Noctis made contact and spun him as skinny arms clung tightly to his neck. 

There was shrieking laughter in his ear and Libertus taking video of the whole thing, and Crowe throwing a tiny ice spell at Pelna's ass and Pelna yelling, before going back after her. 

As Nyx adjusted his hold to carry the _koala boy_ in his arms and head back to the river, Noctis started rubbing his cheek against Nyx's face; the softness of his skin against Nyx's scruff was _odd_ , "Little prince, what are you doing?"

Noctis pulled back, a silly grin on his face, "It feels funny. Kinda tickles."

Nyx blinked, "You're such a _weirdo_."

That earned him a pout, "I am _not_."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

Crowe yelled from where she was shoving Pelna back into the water, "You're _both_ weird!"

-


	46. discovery | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Lucis Caelum becomes a _menace_ in the eyes of the Royal Council. And reads a book.

The year Noctis turns sixteen, he is officially sworn in as a Kingsglaive. 

During that same ceremony, the four Glaives he had trained with for the last seven years were to be formally bonded at last to his magic— however, to the surprise of all but Regis himself, it was discovered that these Glaives had long ago forged their covenant with Noctis. 

The Council was in an uproar about the revelation, saying the prince was too young, not old enough and hadn't been given enough time to grow into his own magic; nor had he the strength to support four of the most talented soldiers in the Kingsglaive.

And _oh_ , did he prove them _wrong_. The prince and his glaives would prove _everyone_ wrong after that.

(Noctis had simply stared down the dissenting members of the Council and asked, "Whose magic do you think they've been using all this time?" He pointed at himself with an unimpressed expression, " _Mine_.")

-

The first campaign to which they are dispatched is the most successful one yet. The Prince and his Glaives are complete _powerhouses_ , and despite the heir's youth, he is wild and vicious in the midst of battle; made even more so with Nyx Ulric at his back.

Nyx Ulric might as well be a _daemon_ , his speed and stamina is so unnatural even for those gifted with the Royal family's magic. His skills with his signature kukris, already legendary in his homeland, are put on par with the ancient Lucian kings of old; his proficiency with fire and crystal magic, his deadly aim and accuracy with a blade— Nyx becomes known as the Hero of the Kingsglaive for his valor, his strength, and his loyalty to his comrades.

(Crowe calls it a load of _bullshit_ after Nyx gets his first commendation from the King. Noctis laughs so hard he chokes.)

As a mage, Crowe Altius is _devastating_ in the field, her magical prowess unrivaled by any except Noctis himself, and her spells are both unique and catastrophic against the Niflheim armies and daemons alike. Partnered with Pelna Khara, the two are often heard taking head counts and taunting one another across the frequencies; playfully pinpointing magic strikes and more just to keep each other on their toes. Crowe's infernos are terrifying sights to behold, the young woman often driving off entire hordes of daemons with one spell alone.

Pelna Khara is also a little speed daemon. Quick wits and a faster mind, he had developed a less bastardized version of Niflheim's feared Magitek, instead creating magic-infused bombs. Together with Noctis, the two of them managed to adapt Lucian Elemancy for similar uses. Pelna was a brilliant intelligence officer and loved tinkering, which then led to the development of special blu-tooth earpieces that wouldn't die amidst some of Noctis' and his Glavie's more unruly magics.

Libertus Ostium is their own personal Shield. After years of practice to perfect the technique, not only was he able to throw up shields around a fallen knight at a distance, but he could use his shields as weapons. Infusing some of Crowe's magic with them had led to many mishaps in the training grounds, but it had all been worth it to see daemons and Magitek soldiers explode on contact with Libertus' shields.

In short, the Glaives of the Prince were perfect soldiers— to a point. 

Over time, it became difficult to distinguish whom had influenced whom among the group; whether Prince Noctis' rebellious streak had influenced his Glaives through their connection, or if the refugees from Galahd had somehow turned the Prince reckless with all the time spent among them over the years.

Beneath their black and leather uniforms, the four Glaives were still _wild_ in their skin, and Noctis had been taken into their family like he was _born_ to it.

-

When Noctis is seventeen and escaping from suffering under his lessons in sovereignty with Ignis, he hides himself away in one of the older, more restricted libraries within the Citadel. 

He remembered this one being locked by the Archive staff, the Council, and his father; but thanks to the years under Pelna's tutelage, he was an _expert_ lock-pick now. Slipping inside unseen and closing the heavy doors behind him, Noctis closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He liked Ignis, they were good friends (and partners in crime during their youngest years), but the man's usually pleasant voice could become grating after a while. 

Hoping to keep himself occupied for a few hours until Nyx contacted him for their nightly training exercises, Noctis walked the rows of mahogany wood shelves, dusty and darkened from age and disuse. He trailed his fingers along the ancient spines and squinted at the titles, only half-understanding the High Lucian that very few these days could speak, let alone read or write; however, Noctis didn't have the luxury of escaping it, he was royalty, it was expected of him.

Noctis headed further into the library, where he found an archive room tucked away and a large desk pushed against a wall, piled high with books and paperwork. It looked as if someone had been here recently, but the inks were drying and he could see a light layer of dust on the old parchments and pages of notes scattered about the surface. Curious, the prince went inside and shuffled a few pages around just to get a better look at what subjects whoever had been here before was looking at.

He picked up an old tome and flipped through a few of the yellowed pages, the thick smell of the aged book overwhelmed his senses, but he found he reminded it more of his father's cozy study than anything else.

 _'The Royal Arms of Lucis…'_ was a line that caught Noctis' attention on one page and he quickly skimmed back to it. 

Noctis read through the paragraphs describing each of his ancestors Chosen by the Astrals and Crystal alike for their strength in spirit, magics, and more; all for the sake of binding their powerful souls to the Old Wall—the Knight's Wall, as it used to be referred; Noctis wondered when the given name had changed in public knowledge. He went on to read about their tombs, and the small blurbs about Eos being a treasure trove of Royal Arms from two thousand years of rulers Chosen from within the Lucis Caelum lineage. 

He read about their weapons, powerful arms imbued with their magic, linked to the power of their souls, bonded to swords, an axe, a bow, etc. The more he read about these ancestors and their exploits, the more fascinated he became and the more he wanted to know. Another section told of descendants collecting these weapons during their reign and adding to the power of them, linking more souls to the weapons, more magic; there were theories about this, long and complication ones that he skimmed.

Noctis lost track of time, seeking out more books about the Royal Arms, learning about the Armiger collected by every King or Queen of Lucis. It was hours before he realized his phone was dead and that Nyx was probably freaking out, and quickly as he could, he ran around putting books back and trying to rearrange the desk how he remembered it looked when he entered before this little adventure. 

As he put back the papers back in order and left the study room, ideas were meshing together in his head, a plan was formulating and by the time he reached the entry doors, he was grinning madly and rushing out, yanking the doors shut behind him before taking off down the corridor.

-

Nyx was _livid_ when Noctis found him at last, "Where the hell have you _been_ —"

Noctis smiled sheepishly up at his friend and guardian, holding up his hands in surrender to placate the older Glaive, "My phone died, and I forgot my earpiece this morning, I'm sorry!"

Nyx glowered at him for another full minute, before hooking an arm around his neck and dragging him along the hallway of the Kingsglaive headquarters to the training grounds. 

"Likely excuse, brat." Nyx reached up and ruffled Noct's hair messily, earning an indignant squawk from the prince and laughing when the teen tried to escape him, "Seriously, where did you disappear to for… _six_ fucking hours?"

Noctis settled down and managed to match Nyx's long strides, sneaking his arm around the man's waist and pressing close into the warmth of his body; he liked being close to Nyx, the older Glaive was a human furnace and in spite of being mostly pure muscle from years of training, Nyx was comfortable to cuddle up with— but he'd _never_ admit that aloud.

"I ended up in an archive library, started reading this history book—"

"Whoa, stop right there, _you_ —Prince Noctis, the Glaive's Baby Brat—were _reading_ a _history_ book? What is the world coming to, the end is nigh I tell you—"

"Shut up, Nyx! It was about—"

"No, no, let me enjoy this moment, it may never happen again. Luckily Ignis isn't here, he'd have a heart attack—"

"— _fuck off Ulric—_ "

"— _language_ , Your Highness—"

Noctis promptly elbowed Nyx in the gut for that and Nyx groaned through his laughter, "Don't be a jerk. The book was about the Royal Arms, and my ancestors, and how they bonded their souls to their weapons and the Old Wall…"

He looked up to see Nyx arch a brow at him curiously, "And? Isn't that stuff you learned with Iggy?"

He shrugged, "Sort of. But—" He stopped himself, dropping his gaze and quieting as they walked. 

Nyx waited patiently, knowing he had something to say and giving him the time to figure out what it was. They'd reached the training course by then, lit brightly by floodlights and where Pelna and Libertus were already pacing each other in laps.

"It's not something he makes a point of explaining. He talks too much about the last three hundred years of history, and it's stuff I'm supposed to know thanks to the war, but still." Noctis shrugged, "I guess… I just want to learn more."

Nyx was watching him, and finally separated from him when they reached the edge of the grounds, "Noct, you've got plenty of time to learn this stuff. Take your time, you don't need to overwhelm yourself trying to cram all that into your head now."

Noctis smiled, watching as Nyx jumped down to the sands below and waved him over, "I guess. Hey!"

He ran forward, and took a flying jump off the edge and warped after Nyx, "I wanted to ask for leave, take August for my birthday and go on a trip somewhere. Think Crowe and the guys would be okay with that?"

Nyx caught him around the shoulders and waved over Libertus and Pelna, "How could they not? It's a month vacation and a potential road trip? Good idea, spitfire."

Noctis grinned, eyes alight and his thoughts churning. His plan had only grown in the back of his mind, and the young prince simply stoked the fires as their training session wore on through the night.


	47. preparation | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning is the easy part.

"—and once we're past the West Gate and the checkpoint, it should smooth sailing until we hit the Prairie Outpost." 

Pelna was explaining their plans to the group of them, indicating each spot on the map he'd pulled up on his tablet, "We've got contacts from Meldacio HQ we can rendezvous with at each Outpost for updates on the Empire's activities and beasts in the area to watch out for."

Noctis stared at the map with a critical eye as Pelna went on about the Royal tombs they planned to hit this round. They had four weeks to hit at least three tombs, four if they could manage it. Two tombs in Keycatrich, and one in the Balouve Mines, and if time allowed, another tomb in southern Duscae. 

It had taken much convincing to get Nyx and his other Glaives to agree to his wild idea, to come along on a month-long trip in order collect the Royal Arms of his ancestors from their tombs scattered about Lucis. 

In order to get Nyx to consent in the first place, Noctis had been made to train harder, adjust his diet to a more balanced and protein-heavy diet, and to get used to rising at dawn. Nyx pushed him more than Ignis did just to get him prepared for a trip beyond the Wall, to ready him for a world he hadn't seen much of since his childhood.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Noctis had taken a step back to grab another when Crowe had sidled up to him, arms folded and her eyes still in the other three as Pelna went on. Noctis followed her gaze, catching the deep frown on Nyx's face and the skeptical expression on Libertus; he chewed his lip in thought until she flicked his forehead to make him stop.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready. But I want to try." Brows furrowed and mouth pressing grimly, Noctis looked up at her to see a rare and worry-filled smile on her face. "That has to count, right? I mean, the sooner I find them, the more power I get, then—" He stopped himself when Crowe set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"It counts, kiddo. It counts." Ignoring the incredulous look on the teen's face, she pulled him into a loose hug and held him until he gave in and hugged her back, tucking his head under her chin and letting her squeeze him in reassurance; he could feel the magic between them resonate, a smooth, comforting hum in their bones. "We'll be here with you every step of the way, remember that, you got that?"

Noctis smiled, a little private one as he pressed closer to his guardian, "Like you'd ever let me forget it."

"Nope, never." Crowe snickered, pulling away and gripping his shoulders, dropping her head to look him in the eye; suddenly dead serious, he could see that fire in her eyes, the same fire that drew his dad into choosing her as one of his Glaives.

"Noct, this isn't a vacation, this is serious shit you've decided to take on. I've heard the stories about the King's journey to collect his Armiger and it wasn't easy," Her hands tightened a moment, and her expression was mildly grim as she spoke, "We'll get what weapons we can and then we come home, okay? We make sure there is a _next time_ , and we plan better for it."

The seventeen year-old simply stared at her— less because of her mini-lecture and more because he wasn't used to her being so serious with him. Crowe was closer to his age than the rest of them, and at twenty-three, she was something of the _middle child_ between Noctis and the other Glaives. It's what made bonding with her first a little easier than the rest in the beginning years ago. 

Crowe made a face when he hadn't stopped staring, "What?" 

Noctis grinned finally, "Not a thing, sis. Can we go eat now? If Pelna keeps rambling, we'll starve."

Pelna suddenly looked up with an expression of mock outrage, "I do not _ramble_ —"

In unison, the other four Glaives all called out in long-suffering tones, _"Yes you do."_


	48. floor | glaive prince au

_No strings attached_ , they said. After a few fucks here and there during the years training together, it was their unspoken mantra. Nyx adhered to it as much as possible, same as Noctis did.

But gods be damned if Nyx Ulric isn't a sucker for a beautiful man that can throw his ass into a wall and look sexy doing it. 

Which is where he is currently: the _floor._

On the Glaive's training room, sprawled out across the mat like he's never seen the fucking bright-as-fuck ceiling before. Truthfully, he hasn't seen that ceiling in years. 

Noctis is now standing above him, one hand wiping sweat from his brow and the other swiping blood from his lip. He practically _glowed_  under the fluorescents (that or Nyx truly was _fucked_  from the throw) and his eyes were dancing with amusement at having bested the Best. 

"One more round, hotshot?" Noctis rasped, holding a hand out for him with an amiable smile.

"You're _on_ , your Highness."

 


	49. fireman | glaive prince au

It was a challenge thrown at new recruits for fun. See who could lift and carry Libterus Ostium or Nyx Ulric in a lap around the training yards after their first month within the Kingsglaive.

It was always a shock to the newbies to see none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum himself lift Libertus in a fireman's carry and stroll around the track, the two of them chatting away throughout the lap.

The new recruits were always awed and more than a little _terrified_ of the prince and his tight-knit group of Glaives, the elite within the elite.

Training with them would always be a test in and of itself.


	50. civility | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your Highness."
> 
> "Captain Drautos."

The large manilla envelope landed on his desk with a loud slap, interrupting his signature midway and the offender earning a glower— only for him to look straight up into the passive countenance of Prince Noctis himself.

"Your Highness."

"Captain Drautos."

Drautos picked up the envelope, gauging the small weight of it with a curious glance at the Prince, "May I enquire as to the contents?"

The subtle smirk on the young man's lips instantly triggered the alarm bells in the back of his mind, "You may." 

Captain Titus Drautos sighed and leaned back in his chair, and delicately set his hands at either side of the envelope, "What is the meaning of this, Your Highness?"

Noctis stepped closer to the desk and grabbed the envelope, opened it, pulled out the thin stack of paperwork within, and returned both—one on top the other—to his desk.

"This is a formal declaration of my legal marriage to Nyx Ulric." His expression was carefully blank as he spoke, but that _damned little smirk_ was still present, "It's been a year and a day. This is the paperwork required by the Kingsglaive administration to recognize us as civil and domestic partners in the Kingdom—"

Drautos sat there still as stone as Noctis continued explaining the pile in front of him, color draining from his face until he looked more than a little green in the face. 

"—and if a word of this leaks to the press, I'll know _exactly_ who to kill." 

Noctis planted his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned forward until there was nothing but bare inches separating him and Drautos, "because if the leak comes from the Kingsglaive headquarters, well. There _will_ be blood, _sir_."

There was a piercing cruelty in the Prince's eyes that Drautos wasn't unfamiliar with, he'd seen that viciousness in the heir while out in the field; but it's been _years_ since he was on the receiving end of it, not since— he clenched his jaw, banishing that train of thought. When Noctis was done, he folded his arms over his chest and smile serenely, waiting patiently for the good Captain to respond.

Except Drautos said nothing. He simply reached for a locked drawer in his desk, pulled out a bottle of 30 year whiskey, and _drank_.

Noctis wiggled his fingers in a mocking wave, "Have a good evening, Captain."

Titus Drautos watched the Prince of Lucis leave his office with the same lethal grace the young man was known for, shoulders squared and back straight as he strolled out. He took another deep draw from the bottle and set it down out of the way to look down at the paperwork.

 _Nyx and Noctis Ulric_ , one line read. 

Drautos shook his head and scrubbed a hand tiredly down his face. There was a war of emotions inside him, thoughts racing at the implications of this, and that not-so-subtle _threat_. Above all, he was both terrified of how this would land on him and utterly apathetic (because _fuck it_ , let the world burn at this rate), and yet, he was completely _unsurprised_ at how long the two of them had managed to hide this. 

Titus stared at the paperwork, tempted to set it on fire then and there; but instead, he shuffled it back in the envelope and made a note to process it in the morning. For now, there wasn't enough alcohol in the entirety of Insomnia that could burn this new development out of his head.

He took another sip, and glared at the two signatures, "Fuck you."


	51. weirdo | glaive prince au

Splayed haphazardly on the thick training mat, both of them were panting, sweating, sore, and just bruised to the hells and back again. Noctis was tired and aching, but he felt good, because it had been a fierce match between them. The spar was perhaps the hardest they'd been on one another in _months_.

Beside him, Nyx was laying face down, eyes closed and breathing hard through his nose as he tried to get his racing heart under control again. There was a similar smirk on his face, just as satisfied as Noctis.

Rolling over onto his back with a groan, Nyx let out a harsh breath and laughed weakly.

"Call it a tie?"

Noctis snorted a laugh, "I totally had you."

As Nyx started protesting that it was _definitely_ a tie, Noctis forced himself to move enough to roll on top of Nyx and flop face-first into Nyx's hard stomach— earning himself a surprised gasp and another groan of pain. It left the younger glaive in an ungainly sprawl between Nyx's legs and his head rising and falling with every breath the older man took.

"You're so mean to me..." Nyx whined, making an odd noise when Noctis started nuzzling his shirt, "What are you doing, weirdo?"

"Whatever the fuck I want, _hero_." Came Noct's muffled reply—

Because he'd managed to nudge his way under Nyx's workout shirt and was humming as he pressed one warm cheek against the damp skin of his partner's abdomen. Nyx lifted the collar and peered down at him.

"For being heir to the kingdom, you are so fucking _weird_." Nyx remarked, catching sight of those luminescent blue eyes in the shadows of his shirt, "Seriously, I'm disgusting, so are you, now get out of there."

Noctis gave a pouty "No," and proceeded to lick a solid line from the waistband of Nyx's pants to his navel. Beneath him, Nyx jerked with an indignant squawk and attempted to push Noct's head out of his clothing, only for the prince to bite onto his hip in a veiled threat. Nyx froze, but that didn't stop the strangled groan that escaped him.

"Noct. Are you 12 again? Cause I remember when you were 12, you weren't nearly as weird back then." Nyx grumbled, more to himself than to Noctis.

Noctis smirked against his skin, "Yes, I was. You just didn't see it cause you thought I was _too_ _cute_."

Before Nyx could retort back, Noct had started trailing light kisses along the waistband of his pants, then up the light trail of hair to his navel. He circles even softer kisses then, humming some pop song under his breath as he nuzzled, nipped, and kissed around Nyx's belly button.

Above him, Nyx was trying very, _very_ hard not to squirm. It was difficult when his body was already alive and thrumming with leftover adrenaline from their sparring match— even worse is that he could feel warmth pooling in his belly from the simple affections and Nyx smacked his hands to his face.

"I hate you." Nyx growled, scrubbing his hands down his face in exasperation. "You're a little _shit_."

Noctis kissed his belly again, "Mmm... yes, but you love me regardless."

Nyx peeked down his shirt again, "Unfortunately."

Noctis sent him a cheeky grin before returning to his ministrations, "Oh, I think you're right."

"About?"

"They should make a cologne out of your sweat."

"Again. _So fucking weird_."


	52. trouble | glaive prince au

“This was a terrible fucking idea and _you know it, you little shit_.”

Noctis grinned, and tried not to laugh at the glare Nyx sent him. He stepped closer, carefully, and tried not to disturbed the marshy undergrowth too much as he did so. They had gotten inadvertently separated from Crowe and Libertus, having to sneak through a goddamn _swamp_  of all things for this latest mission. 

He was positive Drautos was only doing it to get back at him for his latest bought of insubordination. But he was thinking he’ll have to thank the man once they got out of this mess. 

He was having _fun―_

Even if they had stumbled upon a Malboro nest. 

“Nyx, we’ll be fine.” Noctis whispered softly, reach out and patting his partner’s shoulder, smiling in reassurance, “We’ve taken down tentacle monsters before.”

Nyx looked at him sharply, an expression like of wounded outrage on his face, “Are you _kidding_  me? We are not _fine!_ ” He hissed again, eyes darting back to the younger beasts they were attempting to sneak past as carefully as possible.

Noctis had to bite the inside of his cheek as he picked through the muck, a daring smirk on his face as he skirted around another tree and a few more Malboro babies.

“It’s not like I go looking for trouble…” He muttered, grabbing for Nyx’s arm and keeping the other glaive close, “It just sort of _finds_ me.”

Nyx huffed in his ear, “If we make it out of here alive, your ass is _mine_ , brat.”

“ _Kinky_. Bring it on, hero.”


	53. juggling | glaive prince au

"This is a bad idea."

"No, it's a fun idea."

"Noct, babe, I love you, but this is a _bad idea_."

"You're only saying that 'cause it wasn't _your_ idea."

They were drinking. Pelna was giggling from where his head rested in Crowe's lap and Libertus was watching them with barely restrained panic. Between the two of them, four throwing knives bounced and flipped between them with precision that seemed to waver every couple of tosses.

Every couple of tosses, they'd throw all the knives in the air long enough to take heady draws from their drinks and catch the knives within seconds.

Once or twice, Noctis would slip up, and knick himself on one of the knives; it was two of his own, two of Nyx's, both sets of which were some of the deadliest in their arsenal.

"Don't slip, pretty boy."

"Hah, try not to lose a finger, hero." Noctis arched both brows as he stared down Nyx with a smoldering look, "I'm fond of your fingers, after all."

"Ooh, trying to distract me? How rude." Nyx purred the words, licking his lips slowly, "Careful now, too much blood and your grip will _slip_..."

Noctis laughed, honeyed and sweet, "Luckily I have you to _lick_ my wounds, Nyx…"

In the background, came a collective groan of exasperation and disgust from their fellow Glaives, with Crowe snorting in laughter all over again.

"You two are _disgusting_." She muttered into her cup, rolling her eyes as both of them continued on.

Their little competition only ended when Nyx finally snatched all four daggers right out of the air and rushed Noctis, grabbing him up in a kiss— the gagging noises that sounded around them caused the two to break apart into cackling drunken laughter of their own.


	54. baby | glaive prince au

"About the baby… It's yours."

Nyx stared long and hard at Noctis, then slowly let his eyes stray down to the younger man’s belly slightly protruding under his uniform shirt. He blinked once. Twice. A third time before he dragged a hand down his face and walked across their apartment, and gently placed his hand over Noct's.

"Noct, sweetie, my darling _soul_ ," Nyx kissed his temple and he could see Noctis twitch; Nyx knew his tells, knew when the younger was _trying_  to keep a straight face, "you and I both know there is no other who could fill you up like I can."

Noctis gave a soft snort, and leaned into him, "Of course not, babe. You actually _try_  to make the vegetables taste palatable."

"Ah yes, imagine the media circus when His Majesty announces his grandchild is nothing but a _food baby_." Nyx got down on one knee, lifted Noct's shirt, and kissed his full stomach, laughing when Noctis smacked him, "Alas, that only begs the question: do you have room for dessert?"

Above him, Noctis whined and fell dramatically back onto their bed, "That's a stupid question and you know it."

 


	55. king | glaive prince au

He tells him  _"Give 'em hell, little king,"_ and watches his prince, his friend, his _lover_  throw himself into the fray. He watches as Noctis comes _alive_  in the heat of battle, focused and unyielding, _beautiful_ and _deadly_.

He watches from the corners of his eyes as Noctis rends flesh and bones with his own kukris, with his armiger, with his hands, and he is _enamored_  with the beauty of this _boy_ , this _man_ , this _warrior_ who would be his _king_ one day.

He tells him  _"Give 'em hell, little king,"_ as they warp away from one another, surrounded on all sides and _decimate_  the army around them. He grins, wild and primal as they return to one another, and _kiss_  like the world is ending at their feet.

Then Nyx watches again as his _king_ dances away from him, feral and devastating, those blue eyes flashing with mirth and violet magic as he bends the might of the Old Kings to his own indomitable will.

 _"Give 'em hell, my king,"_  Noctis whispers against Nyx's lips before he steals a lasting kiss, and warps away―

(Only to decapitate a magitek infantry soldier with his _thighs alone_  and once more, Nyx is reminded of  _why_  he’s so desperately in love with this beautiful man.)


	56. ravatogh | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a hunt for some Bullshit.

"That was very, _very stupid_. You know that, right?"

Noct is grinning up at him. It's that very annoying, very frustrating, very gorgeous grin that makes Nyx want to punch him and then kiss him. He hates it as much as he loves Noctis. It’s a double-edge sword, but this is his life now.

They're dangling from the side of Ravatogh, a few hundred feet from the Tomb and watching as the corpse of the Zu crashed down the rocky cliff face, echoing through the canyon and causing Nyx to cringe when he felt the tremors of its landing throughout the mountain.

"But think of the loot," Noct says, pulling his other kukri free from a sheath and aiming a throw for an outcropping a few feet below them.

Nyx feels his stomach drop and his heart leap into his throat when Noct's hand disappears from his with the shattering of reality as he warps down. It's been years, long enough for him to be used to this, and yet—

"—there's a lot of gil riding on that hunt." Noct calls up to him from the rock, looking up at him expectantly with both daggers in hand and his hair whipping across his face when the wind rushes them, "Plus, think of all things Pelna could do with the feathers, all the meat for Libs..."

Nyx glared at him, before warping down to meet him, "You're so full of shit."

Noctis sidled up to him and sheathed his kukris before slipping his hands around Nyx's waist, "You know it. Maybe later I'll be full of _you_."

Cackling from above catches their attention and Crowe is peeking over the edge from the Tomb's path, "You're both DISGUSTING, I tell you. Absolutely gross. I hate you!" She yells, waving cheekily at them.

They both flip her off and her laughter echoes across the canyon, wild as the wind.


	57. flannel | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that my shirt?"
> 
> Noctis looked up from his curled position on the chair, blinking up at him innocently, "Maybe?"

"Is that my shirt?"

Noctis looked up from his curled position on the chair, blinking up at him innocently, "Maybe?"

Nyx had just walked into their apartment, was halfway through stripping off his uniform when he noticed Noctis was home. Finally taking a better look at him, he noticed Noctis was clothed in nothing but a large, baggy flannel shirt that Nyx _loved_ to death—and for a very sentimental reason. 

Honestly, it was a silly sight to behold: Noctis was wearing his large, oversized deep green flannel, half-buttoned so his chest was exposed, and _very long_ socks that reached above his knees. The shirt's hem teased his bare thighs and Nyx couldn't see a hint of his usual boxers, so he tried not to assume the worst (or best? He wasn't sure). 

The younger Glaive was lounging in their plushy, cushioned chair with his legs hanging over the armrest and a book propped against his thighs while he sipped from a mug, the contents smelling distinctly like spiked hot cider. 

"Uh huh, definitely my shirt." Nyx rolled his eyes as he hung up his coat and worked off his vest next, watching the coy smile steal across his partner's mouth.

Noctis knew _exactly_ what shirt it was. More of family heirloom than anything else, the shirt had once belonged to Nyx's father, and was one of the few things that survived the fall of Galahd belonging to the late Ulric patriarch. For the longest time, it had stayed buried in Nyx's closet until Noct's accidental discovery of it and insistence that such a thing shouldn't be hidden away, but loved and worn. 

Somehow, it ended up on Noctis more than Nyx, and sometimes seeing it on Noctis was a bit _odd_ , all things considered. However, there were other days, when Nyx wanted nothing more than seeing two things he loved in one place: Noctis and that shirt.

"So, how was training?" Noctis quickly changed the subject, setting his book aside as he swung his legs off the armrest to sit cross-legged in the chair, and cradling his mug closer to his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his little smirk, "New recruits giving you shit still?"

"It's easier when you're not there intimidating them." Nyx was down to his leathers now, and stopped halfway to stripping them off to instead kneel before the chair, smoothing his hands up Noct's thighs and kissing the back of a warmed hand, "They're still a bunch of fuckheads, but they'll learn."

Noctis unfolded his legs to allow Nyx to slip between them, guarding his mug protectively as Nyx kissed him above it, "They're not intimidated by the Kingsglaive's own Hero? Better up your game, old man."

Nyx balked at that, donning a look of comical betrayal, "I am _not_ old, you little shit. I can still kick your ass from here to Altissia."

A brow quirked upwards as Noctis set his mug aside and sat forward, wrapping his legs around Nyx's waist and his arms around the other man's shoulders, "But you won't, you _like_ my ass too much."

Taking an exaggerated breath to calm himself, Nyx dropped his eyes to where the shirt's hem rode up and his fingers followed, teasing along the edge and feeling Noctis shiver against him. It suddenly occurred to Nyx that he _still_ didn't know what Noctis wearing under the shirt, and when he slid his hands up his thighs to his hips, he found the elastic band of briefs instead of boxers. 

Noctis burst into laughter when Nyx lifted the shirt and found black briefs with little tonberry knights printed on them, the expression on Nyx's face only inciting more giggles when the other stared at him over the ridiculousness of his underwear choices. For a Prince hardened by life in the Kingsglaive, his off-duty quirks had grown quite outlandish over the years. 

"These are both _so you_ and so… just… _why_ , little king, _why_?" Nyx groaned a bit in the kiss Noctis stole, hands slipping further to cup the very ass he did indeed _like_ too much.

"It's because they're fun. You know, funderwear?" Noctis trailed kisses along his jaw in a concentrated effort to distract him and it was _working_ , _by the Six_.

"Noct, babe, that's _not a word—_ " Nyx was cut off when Noctis tugged on his earlobe with a teasing bite, sucking playfully on the pliant flesh until Nyx gave a full-body shudder against him, "— _that's_ not fucking fair either, _brat_ —mmmph…"

Noctis pressed up against him, the worn, soft flannel rubbing against his already heated skin and that _evil_ tongue working wonders on his sensitive skin had him digging fingers into Noct's ass until he gave up. With a low growl and earning a yelp and more laughter, Nyx dragged Noctis off the chair as he stood off the floor and lifted the Prince up all in one fluid motion. 

"Stealing my shirt, playing dirty, poking at my age… You're in deep shit tonight, pretty boy." Nyx muttered as he nipped on the very lips that attempted to draw him into another kiss. 

Noctis was smirking, he knew exactly what he was doing, what he wanted, and how to get it; the little instigator was _full_ of surprises, but Nyx would make sure he was full of something _else_ before the night was out. 

" _Oh no_ ," Noctis called out sarcastically as Nyx dumped him on their bed, and started shoving off his leathers at last, "How _ever_ will I survive your punishment?"

"Hah, _if_ you survive…" Nyx pinned him down a moment later, drawing his hands above his head and claiming his mouth in a rough kiss, tongue venturing between those lips and tasting the cider and rum when Noctis gave in to it.

Noctis managed to break a hand free to start unbuttoning the flannel, but Nyx stopped him, breaking the kiss to trailing his mouth down the younger's throat, " _Leave it on_ ," he growled as he tugged the collar aside and latched onto the side of his lover's neck. A pleased moan left Noctis as he arched against Nyx, getting a brief slide of warm skin against his own as he tried to grind his hips up against Nyx's. 

A moment later, Nyx sat up, peering down at the flushed face of his partner, "I think you planned this."

Noctis grinned slyly up at him, "Don't be silly, this is completely random."

Narrowing his eyes at that statement, Nyx hooked his thumbs in the band of Noct's briefs and pulled them from his hips to his knees, trapping his legs with them as he slipped his hand down between firm cheeks to find— _Aha._

When Nyx looked at him again, Noctis was biting his lip, smiling in triumph and trying to look unaffected by Nyx's wandering fingertips and their discovery.

"You are, in fact, the _worst_ liar in the Kingdom, little king." Nyx murmured as he bent down to kiss the smiling brat. "What do you want, baby?"

Noctis cupped his face and nibbled on his lip, voice gaining that husky tone Nyx couldn't get enough of, "I want _you_ … inside _me_ … because I haven't stopped thinking about you all fucking day… and no _toy_ was enough…"

Snorting at that, Nyx kissed him again and pulled away, watching as Noctis slipped his underwear off and tossed them off the side of the bed with a wide grin and obligingly spread his legs to reveal the toy he'd kept inside himself. Gentle even in the growing lust between them, Nyx removed the toy and set it aside on the nightstand, quickly grabbing the nearest bottle of lube to slick his fingers as Noctis reached for him again.

Between the kisses and the careful press of one digit at a time inside him, Noctis was soon reduced to a mess of quiet moans and pleasant shuddering when Nyx gave slow thrusts of three fingers to stretch him further. Once Noctis started tugging at his hair insistently, his skin flushed from his chest to his face, and lips bitten red from how hard he tried to contain his noises, Nyx pulled his fingers free and settled himself above Noctis. Hitching Noct's legs higher up his waist when they locked around him, Nyx held himself still as he watched Noctis panting beneath him for a few second, smirking at the little glare the other Glaive fixed on him.

"Ready, love?"

Noctis gave him a _look_ and reached for his cock, giving Nyx a stroke just as torturous as the pace he'd set before, "I was ready an _hour_ ago, Nyx Ulric, now get the fuck _in me_."

Nyx choked on a laugh when Noctis teased the head with the pad of his thumb, smearing lube and precum alike in circles that tested his self-restraint, "I know you're impatient, but—"

"Nope, no more mouth words." Noctis hissed as he shifted and guided Nyx's cock where he wanted it, digging his heels into the older Glaive's back until Nyx was pressed against him, "Stop talking, start fucking."

"As my Prince commands…" Nyx joked, grinning at the dirty look Noctis shot him.

With far more restraint than Noctis clearly had the patience for, Nyx pushed into him, incremental and slow, both watching Noctis for any discomfort and feeling the way his body opened up to him, watching as Noctis forced himself to breathe, relax, and bask in the sensations. 

Taking in the sight, it was yet another he wanted to commit to memory; the contrast of the deep green fabric against the pale, scar-littered expanse of Noct's torso, the red flush spreading across his skin and highlighting old knitted lines and stitch marks, healed bullet wounds from MTs and claw marks from daemons. 

Scarred and imperfect, but still so _good_ inside, Noctis was as precious to him as the sparse remnants of his past.

Dropping his head, Nyx kissed him with sudden fervor, savoring the noises his lover made as he pushed in to the hilt; relieved and content sounds spilling between their lips at the closeness. Nyx moved then, sharing hungry kisses with Noctis between languid thrusts, building the heat at a lazy pace. The younger was arched against him with a sharp inhale, gripped his hands and dug nails into his skin when he angled his thrusts, earning a shuddering moan that sounded far too satisfied. 

Noctis wasn't a loud lover, he didn't need to be to let Nyx know he felt good; it was in the way he kissed back with equal passion, raked nails down his back in desperation, locked his legs around Nyx's waist to bring him _closer_ , and cradled Nyx's face as he pressed their foreheads together while short, sweet little moans escaped his throat with every thrust.

"Noctis—" Nyx kissed down the side of his face, nuzzling into his neck and biting into slick skin, tasting salt and sweat, shivering when Noctis groaned against his own shoulder, "F- _fuck—_ "

He stopped trying to think, stopped trying to control himself; Nyx simply lost himself to the sensations as Noctis dragged him down, squeezed his legs around him, and causing Nyx to nearly choke on a breath when he clench around his length. He pushed himself up on his hands, needing to _see_ Noctis, to see him _shatter_ when he climaxed; how he reached for the bars of their headboard and hiked his legs higher up Nyx's sides and locked his ankles at his back, how he arched and his mouth fell open in a shuddering moan, how his eyes squeezed shut and yet, tried to stay open to fixate on Nyx and hold his gaze.

Noctis felt Nyx reach his own peak and clung to him, riding out the last of his own on the final, harder thrusts until Nyx couldn't hold himself up anymore. Holding tight and stroking his hands through Nyx's damp hair, he used the flannel's sleeve to wipe away the sweat from his partner's face, grinning a little at the look Nyx gave him when he playfully tapped him on the nose.

"You _do_ know how weird it is to fuck you while you're wearing my dad's old shirt, right?" 

Noctis blinked at him, looked down, then up at him again, "You _do_ know how weird it is to ask me that when your dick is still in me, right?"

Nyx stared at him, then rolled off of him when Noctis started laughing at the ' _what the fuck, Noctis'_ expression on his face. Noctis grinned as Nyx stood up and steadied himself, before heading for the bathroom to grab a wet cloth. Nyx came back to find Noctis stretching out, the flannel falling open and revealing the rest of him, the neon lights outside their window flashing red and blue and green across his skin.

"That will never get old."

Noctis looked up at him innocently, "Me or the shirt?"

Nyx crawled onto the bed again and started cleaning him up, " _You_." 

He bent down to kiss a scar on his thigh peeking above the sock's band; both socks had bunched around Noct's boney knees during their activities and he obligingly fixed them.

"Flannel looks good on you." 

"I know." Noctis snorted in laughter when Nyx gave him another look that practically screamed _'can you not'_ , "Thank you, _dusha_."

Nyx dragged a hand down his face and dropped the cloth on Noct's belly, "You're lucky you're cute."

"I think you meant _sexy_."

" _No more mouth words from you_."


	58. victor | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Regis questions his decisions, but he never regrets them.

Regis has had years to debate and question and possibly regret his decision to raise his son in the Kingsglaive. He knows well of Clarus's concerns, frustrations, and downright worry for the decision, he knows of Ignis's occasional updates, including his comments on Noctis's lack of decorum and respect for his own status as the Prince of Lucis. 

Thanks to Cor, he knows of the trouble the Glaives get into, the havoc they wreak across the countryside in the war against Niflheim, the covert missions that go from secret to explosive in mere seconds thanks to the Prince and his partners in crimes against the Empire. 

Truthfully, as Noct's father, he finds it quite entertaining. As the King, he should find it tiresome and excessive, and knows he should discipline them better. 

Overall, he regrets none of it.

(Or, in the common vernacular, he had "no fucks to give". He thought Clarus would have a heart attack, so he refrained from saying it out loud and settled for the odd look his friend gave him when he chuckled to himself.)

Well, he says that _now_ , at least.

-

"You Majesty?"

"Hm?"

"The latest report from the Marshal's field reconnaissance." Ignis set a large envelope on his desk, "You should be receiving photos and video footage from him as well."

Regis had been browsing exactly those photos as they came through on his phone. But it was the video footage that was giving him a series of mixed feelings the more clips he watched. And then he saw— _bloody hell_. 

The smile on Regis's face was a bit pained as he gestured for Ignis to come closer in order to see the same clip he was watching.

"Blood," Regis began, brows knitting together as his son's advisor bent forward to look closer at the video, "Why is he always covered in blood?"

"Unfortunately," Ignis straightened and folded his hands behind his back quite primly, but allowed himself a tiny smile in light of the situation, "I think it's his this time."

-

The video is this:

There's a Behemoth King in Keycatrich Trench and Crowe is cackling as she tosses fireballs at it the size of boulders. Its flesh sizzles and the beast roars, whipping it's barbed tail around to hit her, only for Nyx to warp in, grab her around the waist, and warp out to hang from a nearby wall; both of them are laughing now. 

Seventeen year-old Noctis is a mess of dust, mud, and blood. There's a thin gash cutting diagonally  across his cheek from the side of his nose to his jaw, with half-dried blood smeared from the wound, his lips is split open and there's blood on his teeth; there's more cuts and bruises and his uniform is a torn, muddy mess, and yet, the prince is _smiling_.

Crowe laughing as they drop to the ground with ease before she takes off to flank the beast, while Noctis takes off after Nyx. Pelna's darting in and out around the beast's legs, carving chunks of flesh from the limbs to weaken it further, while Libertus acted as a spring board to launch Noctis into air for him to warp higher and subsequently come bearing down on the Behemoth with the Axe of the Conqueror in hand.

Regis tried to suppress a wince when Noctis cleaved off one of the horns and left a massive, fiery gash along the snout. 

The following clips show the Glaives taking down the Behemoth King and the five of them celebrating at the Praire Outpost with the Hunters present, unaware of the Marshal's presence or his recordings. 

-

Regis set his phone down after a while and propped his cheek on his fist, smiling a bit as he tapped out a reply to Cor.

_"I see it's business as usual."_

Cor's response earned a snort of laughter from the King, _"They are overgrown, over-powered children and you're the asshole who gave them sharp, pointy things to play with."_

(Three days later, while he's reviewing the intel, photos, and footage of the Prince's Glaives and their missions beyond the Wall with Clarus, it's only _then_ that Regis is hit with the realization that his son was _using the Royal Arms_.

Clarus was _livid_. Regis? Well. He supposed he should have expected that.)


	59. heaven sent | nyx/noct + ffxv/his dark materials au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sneaking off so soon?"
> 
> For ten years, they were kept apart for their safety. For ten years, they broke every rule. For ten years, they undermined the very boundaries forced upon them.
> 
> Ten years later, they still fight back in the only ways they know how.
> 
> (A His Dark Materials/FFXV fusion.)

Sometime in the night the sheets and blankets had been kicked away, and yet, he was still warm, cozy, and his body still hummed with pleasure. Waking reluctantly to a sliver of dawn light sneaking through a crack in the black drapes, he was aware of several things at once: the broad chest pressed to his bare back, the muscled arm his head was pillowed on and the other wrapped securely around his waist, the hand splayed over his navel, the soft breaths in his hair. When he let his gaze roam, he found Gehenna's pitch black form curled up with a bright white one, her exact opposite in so many ways; but one golden cat's eye peeked back at him and the two shared a long look before the daemon closed her eye.

Breathing deeply, Noctis carefully extricated himself from the fine body that had curled around him in the night and sat up, scrubbing a hand through his wild hair as he looked around for his discarded clothes. A soft rumble sounded behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Nyx watching him with hooded eyes, sleep-hazed and still so beautiful even in the dim bedroom.

"Sneaking off so soon?" Nyx murmured, moving to prop his head on his hand and giving him a weak half-smile. "Thought that was my scene?"

Noctis shrugged, "Guess I rewrote the script." His brows furrowed as he dropped his eyes to his own hand pressed into the mattress, his other rubbed his arm absently, "I should go..."

Nyx watched him, silent and still; patiently waiting for him to decide. Noctis saw Gehenna just barely shift from the corner of his eyes, the jaguar daemon both readying herself to leave with him and to settled again if he didn't. The other man took a breath and released it in a long sigh, then reached other with his other hand and skimmed the backs of his fingers along Noct's spine, his old scar. Brushing up and down his back in careful strokes, it was as if Nyx was afraid he'd disappear right then and there.

He met Nyx's pale gaze again and his breath caught at the intensity in them, and his heart beat a little faster the more he felt like he was drowning in that gaze. He felt nothing but that warmth in his chest again, thought he felt something sing in his heart and another thing click into place at the back of his mind. _This was it_. Nyx was _his_. But all he could do was deny himself—

Nyx's smile was a little hesitant, "I... I'd really like it if... you stayed."

He sat up and pressed a kissed to Noct's bare shoulder, giving the younger a playful smile, "Please?"

Noctis gazed back, the distance between their mouths much smaller than it was before and, well, who was he to deny temptation? He closed that distance long enough to steal a kiss, sweet and lingering, before he pulled away with a shy smile.

"Since you said _please_... I suppose I can hangout a while."

With a laugh, Nyx dragged him back down to the sheets, ignoring the growl of annoyance from his own daemon when he nudged her large body enough to pull up the missing covers. An unimpressed snort sounded from Nemesis and the white jaguar removed herself from the curl of Gehenna and stretched languidly; then she stalked out of the bedroom and Noct's daemon followed after her a moment later after shooting a look at her companion.

"Nemesis looks disgruntled." Noctis remarked as he allowed Nyx to spoon against him again.

Nyx shrugged, occupied with littering kisses along his shoulder to his neck, "Nem is always cranky. I'll deal with her later..."

Noctis shifted onto his back and reclaimed Nyx's mouth in another long kiss. The older man hummed contently against his lips, teeth gently nibbling and a tongue darting curiously along his bottom lip; it had only been a few days, but kissing Nyx was quickly rising the ranks of his favorite things to do.

"Procrastinator..." He muttered, smiling in the kiss.

Nyx broke away enough to smirk against his lips, "Never. I'm simply rescheduling things to a later time in order to enjoy _this_ , right here, _you_ in my arms..."

At that, Noctis gave an epic eye-roll and kissed him again just to shut him up.  
  
-  
  
His lab was always cold no matter the time of day. Even with Gehenna's large body stretched out beside him on the beaten old couch and her body heat seeping through his clothes, he was cold.

"Noctis." 

Gehenna's voice was a deep and husky timbre for a female, a sound that vibrated through his skin and resonated in his heart, and often instigated the urge to bury his face in her scruff and cuddle her endlessly— she said it was unbecoming for a man of his age to do such a childish thing, but he knew otherwise that she would allow it no matter the reason.

"Hmm?"

A warm huff of air over his head made his hair flutter as she nosed at his temple, "Let us go home already. Before the Glaive is sent after you again."

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut with a disgruntled groan when she nudged his head away and purposely dragged her rough tongue up the side of his face, against the grain of his beard. He _hated_ when she did that. Her tongue was like _sandpaper_ scraping his skin— it's why she did it in the first place, the _rude_ feline.

He tried to hide his face against her neck again, grumbling against her thick, midnight fur, "Can we just... _not_... talk about him..."

Another huff came from his daemon and he knew she was laughing at him, "He is only doing his duties, as you should be."

Noctis pulled his face away enough to give her a glacial stare, "My duty is to do my job. He's a nuisance."

Gehenna let out a soft, rolling rumble, her version of laughter as she maneuvered herself up and stretched out; the weight of her great body made a dip in the cushions that caused Noctis to roll into her solid legs. Nudging him away with her paw, Gehenna stepped languidly from the couch and padded off to a more open space on the lab's floor to stretch herself out properly, another quiet purr sounding from her in satisfaction.

"You only say that because you like him." She quipped, her golden eyes fixing him with a knowing gaze, "He's good for you."

Noctis flopped onto his front and flipped her off, grousing into the worn fabric of the cushion, "You're only saying _that_ because you like Nemesis."

Peeking an eye through the lengthy fall of his bangs when she didn't answer, he found Gehenna grooming herself with a keen attention to detail. What a _brat_.

"That's what I thought." Noctis muttered as he rolled off the couch and to his feet, beginning his nightly clean-up routine of his lab before closing up for the night.  
  
-  
  
Nyx has the first tingling sensation of his soulmate's proximity when he is twenty-two and lays eyes on his boss' twenty year-old son from across a conference hall.

Regis Lucis Caelum, CEO of the Lucis Corporation, was standing beside his son and heir Noctis, during an industry conference. The family's company is considered the oldest megacorp in Eos, spanning generations with many fingers in many pies— and both of them cut impressive figures in tailored black suits, carefully styled hair, and similar expressions of calm indifference. Sitting alert and statuesque at their sides were their daemons, majestic and beautiful beasts; Regis with Sariel, his cream white lioness and Noctis with  Gehenna, his midnight black jaguar.

But even from his position circulating the edges of the hall, Nyx could see the way young Noctis let his eyes wander and dart about the room as if trying to find ways to remain alert. He only caught it because he felt the same. 

Nyx had joined the family's private security firm— known as the _Kingsglaive_ — only one year previous, having come highly recommended by his superiors after his required four year contracted time in the Lucian military. He'd excelled in hand-to-hand combat, black ops, and as a sniper; but by the end of his contract, had decided he'd seen enough and chose not to extend it to another six years. Not only that, it was a tiny bit difficult to get around undercover with a daemon as rare and conspicuous as Nemesis.

The alabaster fur of his jaguar daemon was eye-catching on a regular basis, and her golden eyes were as molten and entrancing as his own— or so he was told. He seemed to attract older men and women alike and even now, as he made his way back to the front of the room to trade with a coworker on rotations, he felt eyes on him and heard whispers, and had to rest a hand atop Nemesis' head when he felt the tension build in her sleek body from the unwanted attention.

"Easy, Nem…" Nyx muttered under his breath, "I don't like it either."

Nemesis snorted and he looked down in time to see her eye-roll, before her gaze did a cursory sweep again, "Liar. You're a slut for attention."

Nyx gasped, an expression of wounded outrage flitting across his sharp features, "I am _not_. I'm honestly offended, Nem. How could you think me so shallow?"

"Because you are."

"Cruel mistress."

"Shut up, Ulric."

Chuckling as he gave her a quick rub behind her ears, the pair of them made their way back to the platform, but as they approached, the tingling beneath his skin intensified the closer and and closer they got. Nyx flexed his hands, and Nemesis' body pressed closer to him, her hackles raised when she too, felt the strange sensation. It wasn't until the two of them ascended the staged platform and took up their places behind the father and son pair that the feeling felt more like burning than a tingling. 

"Nyx. What is this?" Nemesis rumbled softly, lifting her head and nudging at his hip.

Nyx was a tall man, but Nemesis was unusually large for a daemon, as well as for the species of cat she settled into. It set her apart from most big cat daemons and the wild animals themselves. Standing on all fours beside him, the top of her back reached his hip, and sitting, her head lined up with his ribs; again, she was _massive_ for her species, all powerful muscle and sinew and the envy of many for her natural beauty and feline graces. 

Neither of them understood it, neither of them cared; for Nyx, it was an excuse to have a king-sized bed that accommodated both of them, and for Nemesis, it made her infinitely more intimidating than her coloring would infer. 

Handsome _and_ deadly, a fitting manifestation of Nyx.

Lifting a hand to rest on her head, he petted down the back of her neck in absent strokes in order to calm her and himself, "I don't know, and I don't like it, but for now, try to ignore it." Nyx whispered, his eyes once again scanning the room in between roving back to their charges.

In front of them, the younger of the Lucis Caelum's daemon kept fidgeting, her tail twitching back and forth, or moving to curl around her partner's ankle beneath the cuff of his trousers, or unfurling and sweeping around herself. She looked just as restless as Noctis himself must have felt, with the way his hands twisted anxiously behind his back. 

Beside him, Nemesis made an odd noise, then she broke her composure and stood, padding across the platform to sit beside other daemon before Nyx could even stop her.

"Nem, _Nem_ , what are you— shit—"

As soon as Nemesis sat beside the black jaguar, the other cat daemon as unnaturally large as she was, something electric hummed beneath his skin. Nyx froze, wide-eyed as Nemesis twined her tail with the younger daemon and her sudden, uncharacteristic contentment spread through their sensitive link. He felt a whole new resonance in his chest, like a liquid warmth spreading through his veins, as if gold now filled his bloodstream and he shivered with the new sensation.

He heard a gasp in front of him and Noctis looked down at their daemons, then over his shoulder, his blue eyes narrowed in confusion and comprehension all at once when they settled on Nyx. _Something_ passed between them, and an ache Nyx had never felt before in his life seared through his heart. 

It was a pain he'd been told of by his mother, read about in books at school, been to lectures for while in the military in the event this very moment happened; the _resonance of Dust_ , they called it— when the daemons of two soulmates made contact and the bond between both soulmates was established.

 _Oh, shit_.

-

 _This can't be happening_.

Noctis half-turned to face him as his daemon nuzzled against Nemesis, the two of them pressing close as Nyx took an involuntary step forward. He could hear Drautos over the comms, ordering him to get back in formation, could hear Pelna hissing at him anxiously from his left and his pale gray peregrine falcon fluttering her wings in reflection of his worry.

" _W-who_ _are you_?" Noctis stuttered out as he turned away from the crowded room, stepped away from his father's side, and took hesitant steps towards Nyx.

"Nyx. My name is—Nyx." He swallowed around the dryness in his throat, his world having narrowed to the beautiful man in front of him; to dark cerulean eyes and midnight black hair, chapped lips and skin flushed from the overhead lights. 

 _"Nyx, what is going on?! What are you doing?"_ Crowe shrieked at him over the channel, her frustration clear and grating, _"We've got a job to do, stop—"_

 _"Ulric, return to your position_ now _. You know the drill, this is a direct violation—"_

"With all due respect, sir, this is not the time for regulations." Nyx growled before he tapped off his earpiece.

By then, Regis had glanced over to see where his son had gone, only to see the moment when Noctis reached for Nyx and Nyx had grasped his hand. The elder's eyes narrowed, a frown creasing his features and a certain coolness glinting in his emerald gaze; beside him, Sariel's piercing blue gaze was fixed on the black daemon of her partner's offspring, her eyes just as tight around the edges as Regis'. 

By the next moment, Noctis was stumbling into Nyx, clutching his uniform in desperation, and their daemons were circling the two of them protectively, growling and hissing at the other Glaives who tried to approach them.

It was them realization dawned on the father's expression and he casually leaned over to his second-in-command, Clarus Amicitia, to whisper something in his ear. Barely two minutes later, Clarus' black eagle Hariti, was herding them and their daemons off the platform and right into a circle of Glaives. 

Noctis was trembling against him as much as he was shaking with the other in his arms, he felt hot, and cold, and caught between a fever heat and a cold sweat. It was the worst he'd ever felt in his life, and yet, the undercurrent of liquid gold and pleasurable electricity was a vast and painful contrast. His body was going haywire against his will and he would bet his life that Noctis was feeling much the same.

"What's happening— why is my _skin_ burning— Gehenna—" Noctis gasped through the waves similarly crashing over Nyx as they were ushered out of the conference hall and down a corridor to a roped off section; their operations room was down here, Pelna had just come from there when Nyx had begun _feeling_ — "Nyx, what's going on…."

Nyx couldn't answer, could only wrap an arm tight around the other man's waist and thread their fingers together and try not to trip them both with the unfamiliar _craving_ for contact between the two of them.

A threatening came from Nemesis when another security guard tried to herd them into the room, before she shot the other man a fierce look, "You know _exactly_ what's going on, princeling."

Noctis gaped at her, shocked by the simple action of another's daemon speaking to him unbidden. Of course it was unusual, daemons didn't often speak to another human unless it was the soulmate of their own; there were few exceptions to the unwritten laws of human-daemon conduct. Gehenna said nothing, her golden eyes merely watching and observing the situation, keeping close to Noctis and pressing against his hip as they were shuffled along into the special ops room. 

Nyx led them to a sofa across the room and the two of them collapsed on the cushions, where Noctis curled up against his side and Nyx stopped fighting the bone-deep need for _skin_. His hands cupped the other's face, pressed his forehead to Noctis', trying to breathe deep through the fire in his body and the lightning itching to escape his veins. 

They were both scared, trembling, panting through the strange sensations and feelings wracking through their bodies and riling up their daemons. Noctis clung to him, the only safe port in this storm, and Nyx simply hugged him close, whispering apologies for the pain and the heartache it caused them.

"Soulmates…" Noctis whispered against his shoulder, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I'm yours…"

Nyx didn't understand what Noctis meant by that, nor could he bring himself to ask. It was hard, and overwhelming, and the powerful relief that flooded him when they both settled next to each other and curled in close with Nemesis and Gehenna—

He almost felt _sick_ with how _complete_ he felt in that moment. 

Curled into his side, a hand clenched in his suit over his heart, and panting breaths huffing against his neck; Noctis was a wreck, just as as ruined as he was.

"I've got you, _dusha_ , I've got you…."

(Things he didn't know were this: 

That it would be _months_ before he would see Noctis again after that night; that he would have a constant _ache_ in his chest the longer and further he was from Noctis. 

He learns that he would wake with nightmares and lose sleep and burn for the other man in ways not even the loss of his family had touched him.

Nyx would learn to _need_ , but never _want_. Not for a long time yet.)

_"Nyx, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

-  
  
The first year is a hard and fragile time for bonded soulmates. 

Once discovered, they needed the time and space required to explore and learn one another. They and their daemons needed the proximity to help their bond settle and resonate properly. They simply _needed_ each other to survive.

That first year, Nyx and Nemesis were reassigned to position close to Noctis and Gehenna, meeting the bare minimum of proximity needed to prevent their bond from being detrimental to either of them. Noctis was the heir to a business empire, he couldn't afford to show signs of weakness in the public eye, but nothing could be done to Nyx thanks to his connection to Noctis. There were an impasse and it was uncomfortable for all parties involved. 

The thing is, Noctis had been taught all his life that to meet his soulmate was to lose them the moment they connected. Supposedly, a family "curse" meant Lucis Caelums had lost their soulmates within a few years of meeting them. His grandfather Mors had lost his grandmother Ophelia barely a year after Regis' birth, and Aulea with her Liriel had been killed in a car accident when Noctis and Gehenna were just four years-old.

Because of this, contact between the four was purposely kept scarce and the few times Nyx and Nemesis did see Noctis and Gehenna, the other two were nervous wrecks, then making Nyx anxious and Nemesis high-strung, which led to terrible days for all of them afterward.

A breaking point came in the second year, when Noctis admitted he hated the distance between them, but didn't want to go against the orders of his father. After that, they stayed in contact via email and texts, sometimes the rare phone call on the really bad nights or the most trying of days.

By the third year, they'd attempted more dates, made more of an effort to see each other on downtime between Nyx's job and Noctis' university studies. A few times they were caught, and as much as Nyx fought the security personnel sent after Noctis, it was pointless to argue. Regis was adamant his son and his daemon have as little contact as possible with Nemesis and Nyx.. 

 _And yet_. They make progress in secret, with fragile promises made in the dark and careful touches in the day.

Nyx holds his hand in year four, and in year five, Noctis kisses Nyx for the first time. Gehenna and Nemesis are finally comfortable around each other and are far more open in their stubbornness about sticking together.

In the four years after that, it's harder than ever to stay apart. 

-

It's been _years_ and Noctis still keeps him at arm's length. Nearly ten years of dancing around this, of Noctis denying their connection, of pulling hard from it as much as possible. It was _painful_. 

Ten years is a long time for one to deny their own soul, no matter the small progress they made over the years. Because of this, Nyx is used to waking alone, to finding his bed empty and sheets cooled and Nemesis pressed up tighter than usual against his back. 

But when he wakes one morning to Noctis trying carefully to remove himself from Nyx's hold, running a hand through his mussed hair and looking around the floor for his clothes. A sleepy rumble left Nyx and Noctis looked over his shoulder at him, and through his own hazy vision, he could see the tiny smile on Noct's lips.

"Sneaking off so soon?" He propped his head up on one hand and smiled weakly; he knew it was useless trying to hide how much it hurt to watch Noctis leave, "Thought that was my scene?"

The other shrugged, "Guess I rewrote the script." His brows furrowed as he dropped his gaze, "I should go..."

They fell into silence after that, and Nyx waited patiently, quietly, as Noctis seemed to have some internal debate with himself. Watching him like this, the tale-tell signs of morning stubble shadowing his sharp jawline, long lashes fanning over his cheeks when his eyes closed, lips swollen from the endless kisses of last night, reddened marks along his shoulder and collarbone and chest. He admired it too much, and with a heavy sigh, Nyx reached out and skimmed the backs of his fingers along his other half's back; the old scar, his spine, touching gently along gently tined musculature.

In truth, he always felt as if Noctis would disappear if he wasn't touching him someway, somehow. 

He's watching his own hand, but when he lifts his gaze to find Noct's, he doesn't miss the way the other's breath catches nor the faint blush on his cheeks, or how Noctis inadvertently shifted _closer_ —

Nyx smile more, though hesitantly, "I… I'd really like it if… you stayed." 

Sitting up, he pressed a kissed to his lover's bare shoulder, that smile losing its hesitance to playfulness, "Please?"

Noctis stared back at him, eyes darting down to his lips and back again, and after a moment, he closed the distance between them and kissed Nyx. It was the sweetest tease, and Nyx craved _more_ , and yet, seeing the shy smile afterward was worth it.

"Since you said _please_ … I suppose I can hangout a while."

Laughter bubbled out of him and he dragged Noctis against him again, snorting again when Noctis nudged at Gehenna to retrieve the covers and sharing a look with Nemesis as she stretched out and sauntered out of the room. Gehenna followed, and he could hear the two daemons speaking quietly from the next room as he pulled Noctis closer, curling around him in much the same position as before.

"Nemesis looks disgruntled." Noctis remarked, looking at him over his shoulder with a slight smirk.

Nyx shrugged, too busy kissing as much of Noct's shoulder and neck as he could, "Nem is always cranky. I'll deal with her later…"

Noctis rolled onto his back and pulled Nyx into another long kiss. A low hum escaped him, so content as he was to have this little piece of heaven as Noctis kissed him _first_ ; between the gentle nibbles and curious tongue, the tentative hands in his hair, Nyx indeed felt _happy_ to have this for a little while longer.

"Procrastinator…" Noctis muttered as he smiled in the kiss. 

Nyx smirked against his lips, "Never. I'm simply rescheduling things to a later time in order to enjoy _this_ , right here, _you_ in my arms…"

That alone earned him quite the eye-roll and another kiss that he _knew_ was meant to shut him up.

-

It's another year, another _year_ of hiding what they have, of sneaking beyond the boundaries forced upon them. But oh, they've had a decade to perfect their technique, create their sanctuaries, establish their protections, build their hideaways.

It's another year, before Noctis shows up on his doorstep one morning dressed to the nines in the black suit that looked made for Royalty and Gehenna looking brushed to a perfect shine, and told him to clean up, shower off, and dress in the suit Nyx saved for their anniversaries. He doesn't explain what's going on, not even as he drives them across Insomnia at breakneck speeds in the direction of his family home. Even when Nyx tries to wheedle the answer out of him, he merely smiles, and takes Nyx's hand to kiss his knuckles. In the backseat, Gehenna and Nemesis both let out loud, content purring noises. 

They arrive in time for what Nyx remembers as the "family dinners", where Regis, his closest friend and advisor Clarus, and his councilmen and their families, gather for a regular social event. Dinner parties, garden parties, spring picnics, winter galas, etc. It's quite the _affair_ , and this time, Nyx was dragged along for the ride.

But it all comes falling into place when, during the opening speech of this little soirée, Noctis tugs him along to the front of the gathered crowd with Gehenna ahead of Noctis and Nemesis keeping stride with Nyx, and never once releases his hand— instead, he threads their fingers together and wears the oddest smile on his face. Nyx has never seen this smile before and it worries him.

"Ladies, gentlemen, dad…" Noctis nodded towards his father in the front before he pulled Nyx even closer, "I would like to announce that, ten years ago, I found my soulmate, my other half, the one whose daemon compliments my own. Tonight, I would like to formally introduce him to you all."

Nyx froze, he hated public appearances, he was in security for a reason. No one paid attention to security personnel. Noctis leaned in and kissed his cheek, and whispered, _"I'm tired of hiding,"_ and returned his attention to the shocked faces of their audience.

"His name is Nyx Ulric and this is his daemon, Nemesis. I intend to marry him, and together, 

The realization dawning upon Regis' face, the surprise and frustration warring on Clarus', and the complete shock amongst the faces of the councilmen; none of it mattered when Noctis grabbed him by his lapels and wrenched him into a kiss filled with so much passion, Nyx had to cling to Noctis just to feel grounded to earth.

His arms wrapped tightly around his lover as he melted into the kiss, returning it equally and loving the sounds that left Noctis. As cheesy as it was to think, it felt as it the world was falling away, as if the sudden uproar of chatter was merely a soft breeze, and the whole universe was narrowed down to the mouth claiming his own. 

-

Later, after they slipped off to Noct's bedroom, locked the door, and _further_ consummated their impromptu vows, and collapsed on wrecked sheets, Nyx pinned Noctis in place at last.

"So. Mind telling me what that was all about?" Nyx grumbled, though still littering kisses wherever he could reached as Noctis wriggled under him to get comfortable.

"I thought I had?" Noctis smirked, "Tired of hiding, remember? I want the world to know you're mine and I'm yours, and that not even my father can keep us apart."

Nyx shook his head and kissed him, "That's certainly one way to do it."

Noctis hooked a leg around him and flipped them over, holding himself up on his arms and smiling down at him, "I chose the tamest one I could think of. Short of provoking you into fucking me over the banquet table."

Nyx shrugged, "I wouldn't have been opposed to that if there hadn't been children around."

Lowering himself, slid his arms around Nyx's neck and kissed him languidly, giving a teasing roll of his hips into the other man's, "There's no children around _now_ , you know…"

Nemesis huffed from across the room where she and Gehenna had curled up on a large animal bed, " _We_ are around, you know."

Nyx flipped her off, "You don't count."

Gehenna snorted, amused and nuzzling the white jaguar that was using her as a pillow, "Says you."

Laughter escaped Noctis as he dropped his face against Nyx's neck, and Nyx smoothed his hands along the subtle curve of his back, then beneath the covers to grope his ass playfully. Noct's laughter trailed off into a low moan and soon enough, they forgot about the guests below, the shell-shocked father, and the world all over again.


	60. long live the damn king | kingnapping au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now, Nyx is 100% positive that Lucian Kings being absolute fucking trolls is hereditary.

As Captain of the Kingsglaive and Marshal of the Crownsguard, two of the highest ranking members of the Lucian military (with the Shield being only one step above them); having to organize security for a very open, very public birthday celebration for their thirty-one year-old King was a political nightmare for Nyx Ulric and Cor Leonis.

They had warned him of the recently gathered intelligence pointing to an assassination attempt in the making by Niff loyalists, and had both their organizations working together in and out of the city in order to weed out these remnants of the fallen Empire scattered throughout Lucis— all while attempting to persuade Noctis to keep his birthday party small and intimate and secure.

Noct's response?

"Let's make it public." Blue eyes gleamed with mischief and Nyx knew in that moment they would regret this day forever more, "We'll host it in the city center park— set a trap and spring the trap."

Cor took a deep, fortifying breath while Nyx silently prayed to every ancient Galahdan deity he knew of. 

Doomed. They were absolutely fucking _doomed_.

Noctis stood from behind his desk and walked around the mahogany beast that once belonged to his father and stood on tiptoes to press a light kiss to his Captain's cheek, give his uncle a perfunctory wave, and dismissed them both as he strode out of his office to meet with Ignis. Both men stood in the silence staring at the desk, a dark frown on Cor's face and an expression of deeply unsettled resignation on Nyx's. 

"Should we have told him about the last three attempts on his life?" Cor asked quietly, folding his arms over his chest and barely relaxing his rigid stance.

Nyx dragged his gloved hands down his face with a groan, "No. That— that would have made this worse."

"I can only imagine."

Rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly feeling much, much older than his forty-two years, Nyx looked over his shoulder to a portrait of Regis Lucis Caelum hanging across the office a very pointed glare.

"This is _your_ fault," Nyx hissed petulantly at the portrait as Cor snorted in laughter beside him.

-

For a Royal celebration cobbled together last minute, Nyx was honestly surprised it went as well as it did.

Until it _didn't_.

The loyalist rebels had taken the bait, and with King Noctis out in the open, flanked by his Shield and his Captain, it wasn't hard for them to find him. The Immortal had purposely lost himself in the crowd with Monica, while spread about the crowd in plain clothes were Crownsguard with subtle weapons tucked amongst their person. 

It happened somewhere between the unexpected moment in which Lady Iris managed to drag her brother off towards the carnival games and when Noctis had hooked his hand in the crook of Nyx's elbow to feign exhaustion and lean on his Captain that the first of the assassins struck. The man practically melted out of the crowd in front of the pair and lunged at the young King with a dagger in hand—

Only to be stopped by a phantom blade, the blue-lit Star of the Rogue _singing_ when the dagger struck it instead of Noctis.

Nyx's stunned silence last a second before he summoned his own blades and was quick to shove one between the man's ribs and _twisted_ it until the bastard screamed and collapsed. As the surrounding crowd erupted into screams and cries, dispersing as soon as more assailants converged on the duo, another man appeared behind them— just as Noctis summoned the Trident and skewered him in the stomach.

Noctis was grinning madly when Nyx grabbed him by his bicep and dragged him out of the fray. Gladio met with them soon enough, armed with his greatsword and Iris at his side, dual-wielding scimitars and covering their front as Gladio took up the rear. Nyx could tell the Amicitia siblings were having too much fun as they created a deadly, protective circle around the King, taking out any and all who charged for the small group in the hopes they would be distracted by civilians getting in their way.

However, that was not the case, as more Crownsguard came barreling through, herding civilians out of the way, taking away the bodies of the fallen assassins, and hindering those who barely escaped the dancing blades of Iris or the great sweeps of Gladio's sword.

It felt like hours before they made it to the armored motorcade and Nyx hurriedly bundled Noctis away into the Star and gunned it away from the events transpiring as quickly as possible. 

Nyx tapped his earpiece to check in with Cor as Noctis slouched in his seat, swiping his sleeve across his forehead to clear it of sweat; the King was laughing breathlessly, eyes alight and dancing. In the driver's seat, Nyx was trying to quell his anxious heart, his racing mind, and resist the urge to reach over and smack Noctis upside the head. 

"We _told_ you this might happen," Nyx groused when Noctis reached for his hand and laced their fingers together, "We _warned_ you, and even Ignis advised against a public event for this very reason. Damn it, Noct—"

Noctis smiled, all reassurance and placation, "Nyx, _I'm okay_. At least I wasn't kidnapped this time?"

The snarl that escaped Nyx was _feral_ and Noctis burst into laughter as he demanded Nyx take them to their 'safe house'. Said safe house being nothing more than an old apartment tucked away in the Galahdan district, where Nyx hid the car in the parking garage and threw the old olive drab canvas tarp over it to hide the opulence of it from curious eyes. Noctis led him upstairs, and stole his earpiece to give a frequency-wide warning against disturbing them until the media circus calmed down and Ignis was able to do damage control. It was hard for Nyx to argue with him at this point, as Noctis pointedly removed his royal raiments and stripped Nyx of his uniform until the two of them were down to their skins.

In this apartment, they weren't the Captain and the King, two men who helped rebuild the world after naught but death and darkness had nearly destroyed it; they were just Nyx and Noct, two lovers coming home after a crazy day, fresh from a hot shower and curling up in bed together.

Sometimes Nyx wondered what a normal life would be like, but as coaxing kisses were pressed to his lips and simple touches drew him closer to the warmth of Noctis, he supposed if they were meant for a normal life, they would have been born to it. 

"Stop _thinking_ so loudly, Nyx." Noctis muttered against his mouth, nipping on his lower lip and insistently arched against him, grinding their hips together until Nyx thought his mind would shut down from that spark of pleasure alone.

"Honestly, you make it _hard_ —"

"That's the _point_ —"

"Playing _dirty_ , are we?"

" _Always_." Noctis smirked in their kiss, raking his nails down Nyx's back until his lover shuddered over him, "Now, let's forget I was bait today and end it on a better note, shall we?"

"You're a little shit, you know that?"

"I'll never let you forget it, either."


	61. end of the line | nyx/noct + captain america au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Soldier!Nyx/Winter Soldier!Noctis.

Nyx was worried.

This soldier met him blow for blow, even with his serum-enhanced strength, this lithe and quick little bastard was keeping pace with him and more.

Until he managed a lucky hit and the mask went flying and Nyx gasped—

"Noctis?!"

The other man sucker-punched him in his moment of surprise, then grabbed him off the ground by the collar and slammed another fist into the side of his head that dazed him.

"Who the hell is Noctis?"

But there was no denying. Those blue eyes were so familiar despite the older features surrounding them.

"Noctis— Noct, it's me—" Nyx coughed, spitting out blood after another hit, "Nyx, it's Nyx—"

Another solid hit and he blacked out.

-

He remembers that train ride, that mission, Noctis had _fallen_. He remembers the look of fear and regret and hope as Nyx attempted to catch him in time and _failed_.

He remembers finding Noctis in that lab, strapped down, muttering his name and ID number repetitively, trembling like a leaf and so bruised, broken, and sweating bullets like a dying man.

He remembers smiling as the strength returned to his old friend's body as they escaped, as the recognition dawned on Noct's face, as the other man fought beside him with vigor in their escape from the base.

He remembers the _scream_ as Noctis fell into that snow filled ravine.

-

He remembers the kid who always tried to fight fair, but could play dirty with the best of them, who never gave up or gave in and never went down without taking someone down with him.

He remembers that _smile_ and how wonderful it was. How pure and bright and rare it was.

He remembers the first kiss, shared while buzzed on a rooftop under the full moon in the immigrant district.

He remembers the _fall_ and his heart _breaks_ again.


	62. cognitive recalibration | winter/widow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow!Noctis/Winter Soldier!Nyx.
> 
> Noctis has all sorts of methods to break Nyx from his brainwashing.

"Do you remember me _now_? "

Panting, coughing, choking on his own saliva where he laid in the shattered remains of a glass window, a coffee table, and a flat screen tv, Nyx stared up at the young man in jeans that fit Noctis like a second skin and the t-shirt he recognized as one of his own. _What the fuck_ , his arm port hurt, his back hurt, he felt _bruised_ , and he knew he was bleeding. 

"Fuck. I think. What'd you do to me?"

The pretty midnight-haired menace stood above him with arms crossed and a satisfied smirk.

"Cognitive recalibration."

A grin, terrifying and sweet, "Come on, _soldat_. Let's get you cleaned up."

 _Cleaned up_ in _Black Widow_ apparently meant kissing on the bathroom counter between sponging off blood and dust, nails raking down his bruised and bloody back, and Nyx feeling so turned on he could hardly _breathe_ between kisses.

"Noct, shit, I'm _bleeding_ everywhere―"

Noctis was still smirking, licking Nyx's blood off his own kiss-bruised lips, "Wouldn't be the first time, _soldat_."

Nyx growled at him and tangled his hand in the black ponytail at the back of Noct's head and yanked his head back, "I hate you." he hissed before latching onto that slender throat with vigor.

Noctis laughed, wrapped his legs around his _lover's_  waist, and allowed his fellow assassin to ravish him then and there.


	63. waterfall | glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noct sneak off, Pelna and Crowe try to find them. Sort of.

"We're supposed to be looking for the other two assholes, Khara, _why_  are you dragging me into the fucking  _woods_?"

She's been grumbling the whole trek, and trying to keep it to a minimum, but it just wasn't _working_ , because the heat and the bugs and the _gross_  amount of mandragoras in this place was _disgusting_. The giant bees were the worst, _especially_  the spider bees. Fuck those things, she killed all of them with fire.

"So, you see..." Pelna hadn’t stopped grinning for the last hour, "I found this waterfall while scouting this morning..."

Crowe yanked on his hood and earned a gagging noise of surprise, "I swear to the _Astrals_  if we run into them fucking out here, I'm going to kill _you_  first and then _them_."

 _Them_  being Nyx and Noctis, both of whom had slipped out of their tent at dawn and hadn’t been heard from (or  _heard_  in general) since. Libertus had started to worry enough to let Pelna drag Crowe off while he stood watch over their camp, and to wait in case the other idiots showed up again.

If Libertus didn’t _choke the life out of them_ , Crowe would. She _hated_ it when they did this shit. More trouble than they were worth, heir to the kingdom and hero of the glaive be damned.

"Look, just, it's _nice_ , okay?" Pelna tried placating her, the beseeching look in  his brown eyes nearly breaking her resolve, but she was _determined_  not to play nice about this.

Bad enough they were on the road trip to hell, hikes to yet another circle of hell weren’t making this any better.

Except, once Pelna cleared a path for her to step through the large plants that grew like obnoxious wild flowers she nearly tripped and fell straight into the pond beneath a series of beautiful waterfalls. Pouring from all sorts of places in the cliffside, the falls were a sight to behold, their mists creating rainbows in the morning sun, and the spray keeping the whole area cool and refreshing from the muggy heat of the forest. 

"That... wow. Alright. Not bad." The Mage folded her arms loosely across her chest, eyeing the waterfalls with growing appreciation, "Not bad at all, panda boy."

Pelna made a face at the use of his much-despised nickname, " _Stop that_."

"Not in this lifetime, _panda_ , not in this lifetime."


	64. #getrektcor pt.i | nyx/noct/cor + trials & tribulations au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cor leonis had a problem. more aptly, he had _three_ problems.

 

  * we’re calling this the  _‘trials and tribulations of nyx ulric and cor leonis i.e. noctis lucis caelum’_
  * so it starts a while after noctis and nyx start seeing each other. 
  * they’re learning their boundaries, exploring each other as thoroughly as possible as time goes on
  * let’s say noctis is a little sheltered between growing up in the citadel and living on his own during high school; even with a public school education, he’s still a little shy and naive about some things
  * it isn’t until he meets nyx and befriends him, and eventually starts getting curious that things heat the fuck up
  * because suddenly he wants to  _learn_
  * and nyx is like “i’m going to die for this”
  * in spite of his naïveté, noctis is also a little instigator
  * this little shit learns to wrap one of the best of the kingsglaive around his little finger
  * nyx finds himself torn between unable to resist him and wanting to run screaming
  * he gives in. he  _always_  gives in.


  * after a year of this, noctis gets more curious about  _other_  things
  * specifically he gets curious about  _cor leonis_
  * now. nyx knows of the marshal. who the fuck doesn’t?
  * the dude is a legend
  * he might have met him a couple times, but it’s been a while. 
  * noctis eventually realizes he finds cor attractive
  * and one night he brings it up with nyx like
  * “i want to try something but if you’re uncomfortable with it i’ll shut up?”
  * then he explains his vague attraction to cor
  * nyx is like “okay, cool with me, but i set the boundaries and keep him in check”
  * and “if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, it stops”
  * cor has no idea what’s about to hit him, but nyx does and he almost feels sorry for the guy.  _almost_. 
  * (secretly, he thinks cor needs to loosen the fuck up anyway)
  * enter cor leonis, legendary immortal of lucis.
  * it starts small because noctis is a shy sweetheart  ~~coughs~~
  * there’s compliments and questions and curiosities about cor and what he’s done and how he’s doing
  * cor just goes along with it because it’s noctis, his crown prince, and just accepts that this is happening even if he doesn’t spend too much time around the citadel lately
  * it takes cor an  _embarrassingly_  long time to figure out that noctis is flirting with him. 
  * so much so, that noct’s flirting has made him miss the fact that a  _kingsglaive_  is always shadowing the prince now. that’s  _new_.
  * it takes  _months_  until cor starts to crack.
  * there’s lot of:
    * “that shirt looks good on you, cor” 
    * “what”
    * “i like those pants on you” 
    * “what”
    * “i’d like them better on the floor” 
    * “what”
    * “can you show me how to hold a sword like that? i don’t think i’m gripping this right” 
    * “what”
    * “wow, your eyes are gorgeous, i never noticed that before” 
    * “uhm. what”
    * “bet they’d look lovely in the dark” “huh”
    * “i admire your strength so much, i hope i can be as strong as you one day, cor” 
    * “what? yeah.”
    * (cor is  _struggling_  because he doesn’t know how to respond to ANY OF THIS)
  * and then there’s the little touches:
    * a brush of shoulders when they walk
    * fingertips touching his hand to get his attention
    * a gentle pressure on his low back
    * so many smiles, with so many meanings hidden in them
    * short pats on his knee when noct grins at him
    * sometimes a lingering touch on his thigh
    * on the rare occasion, a hand skims along his jaw during sparring matches and cor is just. 
    * he is  _floored_  
    * and noctis bests him in a match because of it
    * distracting little minx just kicked his ass and walked away smirking like a goddamn cat
  * because not only is noctis upping his charms incrementally, but  _nyx ulric_  of the goddamn kingsglaive has also set eyes on him.
    * nyx openly eyes him up and down
    * giving him  _looks_  in the halls when they pass each other
    * one day cor’s walking through the kingsglaive training grounds and nyx fucking ulric warps right in front of him and  _blows him a goddamn_   _kiss_  
    * “what are you doing”
    * like what is this shit
    * cor, this poor man, he’s getting it from both sides
    * the tipping point with nyx is when the man comes up behind him and whispers “hey sexy” in his ear and WARPS THE FUCK AWAY 
  * it’s a wild ride and cor has no idea what the fuck is happening and he’s questioning fucking everything because  _he’s starting to like it_
  * ~~like _shiva take the fucking wheel_~~
  * and he’s starting to respond to it
    * his eyes linger a little longer after noctis
    * he watches him move across a room
    * pays too much attention to him when he oversees a training session between gladio and noct
    * he finds himself watching noct’s mouth
    * all those secret smiles and mischievous smirks and his eyes
    * goddamn those dark sapphire eyes always glinting and shining with some kind of secret amusement
    * every. fucking. time. he sees noct lick his lips, cor’s mouth runs dry and his goes tight and 
    * _goddamn it what is happening_
  * noctis is fucking elated because  _finally_
  * cor tried, he really did. he put up a good fight
  * but it wasn’t enought because he realized too late that this gorgeous boy, this little fiend in a pretty human suit has  _gotten under his skin_
  * but noctis is not only gorgeous, but he knows how to get what he wants and doesn’t often realize it until it’s in his hands
  * literally
  * cor finally says fuck it and drags noctis into an empty corridor of the citadel and ravishes that lovely mouth
  * he can’t contain it anymore but at the same time he is questioning  _everything he knows_  about noctis
  * with nyx it’s different cause it’s so blatant
  * like the man has no shame and cor suddenly understands why captain drautos seems to rant about this dude so often
  * he’s a menace. he’s pretty damn attractive, but he’s a fucking menace.
  * cor decides this: he challenges nyx to a sparring match
  * if nyx can floor him, he’ll kiss him
  * this is the point where cor starts to realize there’s more to this than he initially thought because
  * noctis looks way too fucking excited about this and the grin nyx gives him is absolutely devilish
  * nyx is like “challenge accepted, marshal”
  * so it goes like this:
    * they’re allowed to use any and all skills and resources they have
    * the fight is intense as all hell because their styles are so different 
    * they’ve both mastered their individual skill sets
    * cor doesn’t always use magic or if at all
    * while nyx practically dances around him
    * it goes on for a while too, because they’re both stubborn as all get out
    * neither of them wants to lose
    * noctis doesn’t give a shit either way, he’s just so happy about this
    * noct is like “this is hot, please, keep it up”
    * all he can think about is the sweaty messes they’ll be afterward
    * EVENTUALLY, nyx manages to trip-up cor, something fucking unheard of
    * nyx warp strikes him into a wall and pins him there
    * “may i collect my prize, marshal?”
    * cor just stares at him, but fair is fair
    * and  _by the six_ , nyx does indeed claim his prize
    * he fucking  _ravishes_  cor’s mouth while noctis watches and goes
    * “my place. now.”
  * this leads to the one of the strangest nights of cor’s life. 
  * between a knight and the prince systematically taking him apart in their bed and his own unexpected desires
  * that night is crazy, he never thought he’d ever end up in such a situation
  * it was unheard of
  * because once again, he’s questioning everything
  * trying to deny how much he wants this
  * like clearly noctis is the instigator and nyx is just along for the ride
  * nyx keeps a steady hand on cor to prevent him from going too far
  * noctis takes the lead and cor finally  _breaks_
  * he finally just gives in because it’s TOO LATE NOW 
  * NO TURNING BACK, HE’S FUCKED. LITERALLY AND FIGURATIVELY 
  * like who the fuck knew noctis was a such a little  _heathen_
  * over time this keeps happening
  * he’s lured in when either noctis or nyx crave the extra touch
  * or just another body to take apart
  * and he gives in because he wants them just as much
  * (it also terrifies the fuck out of him because it’s  _his oldest friend’s only son_  and a knight in his king’s guard, and it’s just, it’s wild, he’s fucked cor leonis is so  _fucked_ )
    * it takes a long time before any of them realize there’s more to  _this_
    * the only one probably not in denial is noctis
    * he wants them both, he’s selfish in that way
    * he doesn’t want to share them with anyone else
    * nyx is totally onboard 
    * while cor is like
    * how is this my life
    * how did this happen
    * ~~just fucking wreck me again~~
  * there’s a few hiccups along the way
  * sometimes arguments 
  * sometimes silence
  * they’re finding the right rhythm
  * until one day it just  _clicks_
  * and they find their way
  * (cor still continues to panic about it on rare days, but both his boys know their way straight to his heart and how to take him apart just to put him back together again)




	65. #getrektcor pt.ii | nyx/noct/cor + trials & tribulations au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you believe the citizens of insomnia think noctis is sweet and innocent and shy? clearly they've never met his choice in partners.

 

  * this starts off innocently enough  ~~gigglesnorts~~
  * nyx shows up in cor’s office one fine afternoon for a meeting
  * let’s say the crownsguard and kingsglaive are planning out some sort of joint training maneuvers 
  * and nyx has been appointed liaison 
  * because he pissed off  ~~granny~~  captain drautos again
  * ~~this fucking ingrate, will he ever learn~~


  * so cor is all business right, and nyx is standing beside him behind the desk
  * casually leaning over him as they discuss good areas to setup these training sessions
  * cause you know the kingsglaive are a bunch of wild  _children_  and they’re gonna be loud, gonna be explosive, it’s probably going to be a free-for-all
  * nyx is absolutely counting on this, cor is only trying to plan for every possibility 
  * nyx has a hand on the back of cor’s chair, super  _casual_ , but like it’s not so fucking causal anymore when he leans in closer 
  * cor is super aware of this, he’s fucking anticipating  _something_  because  _come on_
  * THIS IS NYX ULRIC
  * _this is nyx fucking ulric_
  * the same dude that utterly fucking  _failed_  at resisting the wiles of his crown prince but also tag-teamed with him to seduce cor leonis himself
  * cor is understandably  _on edge_
  * (he’s not sure if he likes this kind of anticipation or not, he’s still on the fence about this, let’s be real)
  * and then it  _happens_
  * it’s all business and shit until  _nyx fucking licks the shell of his ear_
  * cor tries really hard to keep talking and pointedly trying to ignore him
  * but nyx, the fucking shithead that he is, _keeps doing it_
  * until cor is just. 
  * he’s trying to hide how flustered it’s making him
  * it’s a valiant effort
  * nyx starts nibbling― _nibbling―_ and is just humming along with whatever cor is attempting to say
  * while cor―
  * this brave man, a legend himself
  * there’s a hitch in his breathing, his heart is starting to race a bit more, his mouth is beginning to feel a little drier
  * maybe he needs some fucking water
  * _take a fucking drink cor, you’re gonna need it_
  * because in walks the crowned prince instigator himself
  * noctis doesn’t lock the door behind himself and the smirk on his face speaks  _volumes_
  * cor knows he’s fucked right then and there. 
  * _these assholes totally planned this_
  * noctis approaches like a man on a mission and oh man, is he ever
  * this little fucker strolls over and straight up kisses cor like he’s gonna devour this man alive
  * nyx is like “mmhmm, yes, _that is hot_ ”
  * cor wants to fight it, he really does
  * but noctis is  _irresistable_
  * nyx isn’t helping by kissing  _fire_  down his neck while noctis is kissing him like he’s gonna find the astrals themselves down cor’s throat
  * there’s hands all over the place, like up his shirt, sneaking into his pants, like holy shit he can’t tell whose are whose anymore,  _they are everywhere_
  * his body is fighting him and he’s mentally  _screaming_  how is this his life now?
  * his body’s like FUCK YEAH, he’s got a hard-on from  _hell_  thanks to these two rude fuckers
  * while his mind is still just 
  * “ _someone_   _save me_ ”
  * but then noctis is sliding off his lap (when did he end up there? cor has no idea―magic probably)
  *  and sinking to his knees and fucks with the lever of cor’s chair to make it drop a little more
  * let’s say cor’s desk is one of those big-ass nice mahogany beasts with a cubby beneath for lots of leg room
  * cor’s a tall dude after all, he needs it
  * but who knew it’d also be the perfect place for a prince to tuck himself into between said legs?
  * ~~i mean really, have you _seen_  how long cor’s legs are? unf~~
  * cor’s like “what are you doing”
  * noctis just  _smiles_  at him, and it’s very convincing, “oh, i’m sorry, i thought i’d help you out.”
  * cor just stares at him
  * nyx grins, kisses his cheek like “just let him, don’t argue with him. we’ll both lose.”
  * it sinks in when noctis is undoing his belt and opening his fly and  _holy shit what is he doing_
  * cor is consumed by the most awkward combination of disbelief and extremely turned on
  * like what the fuck, his future king is literally blowing him beneath his desk
  * said future king’s rogue boyfriend is kissing him and distracting him from the fact that he has another goddamn meeting soon
  * **a meeting with**   **regis**
  * cor is so fucked. he’s probably going to die for this.
  * who knew a blowjob might lead to treason?
  * he sure as hell didn’t
  * but gods be damned, noctis and that  _fucking mouth of his_
  * just when cor is  _almost_  there, when he’s fucking teetering on the edge and his hands might crush the armrests of his chair at this point
  * THERE’S A KNOCK ON THE FUCKING DOOR 
  * nyx breaks away from kissing him senseless, cor chokes on a moan, noctis  _does not stop sucking him off_
  * nyx, this smarmy bastard, is totally composed again in five seconds flat
  * while cor is  _praying_  it’s not regis
  * the astrals, the fates, the old kings, whoever the fuck 
  * he concludes they all fucking hate him today
  * “y-yes?” his voice cracks
  * nyx snorts beside him
  *  noctis  _moans_  around his dick like the cheeky asshole that he is
  * he’s so fucking hard it hurts, he’s fucking on the verge of panic because LO AND BEHOLD
  * “cor, my friend! may i come in?”
  * **it’s regis.**
  * cor thinks he’s gonna have a fucking heart attack, but all the blood went to his dick
  * which is still in noct’s mouth
  * which is still  _blowing him_  
  * he’s going to be an atheist after this
  * “of course, your majesty” it’s a miracle he could even speak
  * regis steps in with a smile, all bright and indulgent for his friend
  * like, this man is a walking piece of sunshine when he’s in a good mood
  * i love regis, cor loves regis, nyx loves regis,  ~~noctis loves cor’s dick in this particular moment~~  
  * “my apologies for interrupting, cor, sir ulric.” regis is always just  _smiling_  and cor can’t handle it. 
  * he wants to scream and maybe cry even though he probably hasn’t cried since he was born, this poor man
  * noctis barely slows down, the imminent threat of discovery just egging him on
  * cor wonders if he planned this right down to the minute of his father’s arrival
  * ~~noctis totally fucking planned this and nyx is always along for this fucking wild ride~~
  * so regis is just chatting with nyx and cor’s trying to fucking  _breathe normal_  
  * BUT THIS IS REALLY DIFFICULT OKAY 
  * when there’s this really fucking  _devilish_  mouth working wonders around his cock beneath his desk
  * he’s suddenly very very very glad for how big this desk is
  * ~~props to the designers~~
  * “oh yes, cor, i came to tell you we must reschedule. i hope this isn’t an inconvenience?”
  * cor swallows  _hard_  because he forgot what speaking is in those five minutes and he nods perhaps a  _touch_ too quickly
  * “yes. no.” cor is trying to keep his voice even but noctis just did something with his  _tongue_ ―”of course, your majesty, that’s fine. please let me know when.”
  * regis smiles again,  _shiva_  this man has a sweet smile, what the hell
  * and he leaves, saying his farewells to nyx who grins and bows and follows after to shut the door behind their  _darling_  king
  * when he comes back, he starts kissing cor again like he never stopped in the first place
  * it also doesn’t help that nyx just starts saying the  _filthiest_  shit to him between kissing him breathless:
    * “you like that hot mouth, don’t you?”
    * “gods, look at you, so flustered and hard, amazing cor”
    * “noctis, baby, look at him, he’s loving this”
    * “how bad do you wanna come, hm?”
    * “do you want him to swallow it? do you wanna come on his face?”
    * “can confirm, he looks gorgeous when you make a mess of him”
  * nyx is totally saying hella cheesy porno dialogue on purpose just to rile up cor more
  * but cor is like  _please_  because he can’t take it anymore
  * noctis keeps it up until cor makes the  _loveliest_  sound in his throat because nyx is still kissing him as he comes in noct’s mouth
  * all he can think is  _fuck me this is my life_
  * cor’s fucking wrecked at this point. he’s a mess. 
  * they always  _always_  manage to catch him off guard like this. 
  * couple of fucking thrill seekers, it’s terrifying
  * noctis finally pulls off and licks his lips, kisses both of cor’s hips and cor is fucking  _weak_
  * (it’s a  _thing_ , cor has sensitive hip bones and noctis  _loves it_ )
  * nyx helps him fix his pants again and noctis just pecks him on the lips all sweet and shit, smiling  _ever so_ innocently 
  * cor hates everything. that smile is a  _lie_  if he ever saw one
  * noctis takes nyx’s hand and waves at him as they start walking away
  * “see you tomorrow, cor.”
  * nyx is trying so hard not to laugh as he herds noctis out of the office and noctis is fucking  _giggling_  that little  _brat_
  * cor just sits there, trying to remember what breathing is and  _staring_.
  * “what the fuck just happened”
  * un-fucking-believeable, guys.




	66. flabbergasted | nyx/noct/cor + trials & tribulations au

cor thinks, _"what the fuck?"_

there's a mouth on his and nails raking down his sides.

cor thinks, _"how the fuck?"_

large, firm hands on his hips with the press of a hard body against his back.

cor thinks, _"how is this my life?"_

bewitching sapphire eyes are looking up at him from messy charcoal bangs and he feels his whole body shiver involuntarily.

cor thinks, _"where did i go wrong?"_

but he keeps trying to think, because he knows if he lets his brain short-circuit now, he'll never get out of this alive.

there were so, so many fucking things wrong with this situation, that he was at a loss as to where to begin. there were two in particular, and the third was just— again, no words. he was screwed. well and truly _fucked_.

-

 _the first problem_ :

noctis lucis caelum was a little _heathen_ in a pretty human suit.

he would love to know when and how this vicious and beautiful creature had switched places with the sweet, innocent, precious young boy he had known since birth. his eyes were a deep sea abyss and cor was _drowning_ ; dark and tantalizing in their depths, glittering like starlight's reflection on still waters. it was doing vile things to his self-restraint, which was already well on its way to erosion with the wily hands sneaking under his shirt and sinfully soft lips mouthing at his jawline. it didn't help in the least when the prince's slender hips slotted against his own and _rolled_.

the noise that escaped his throat was completely unbecoming of the 'immortal' marshal of lucis. it was undignified. he still had _some_ amount of decorum despite rarely stepping foot in the citadel lately.

this is why. this exact reason is precisely why he rarely returned to the citadel and instead delivered his reports to regis covertly. because every time he dared to step foot in the main hall, it was like some sort of sixth sense alerted the little imp to his sudden appearance at once. he hated it. he hated everything right now.

 _this_ was not supposed to feel as exquisite as it did, to have that wandering mouth and those explorative hands tasting, touching as much of his skin as possible.

he doesn't remember when he lost his coat and his shirt, nor most of his hidden weapons. he doesn't remember how his pants came undone, or when devious hands, smoothed by holding swords and pens alike began skimming down his back to his ass and groping firm muscle. he doesn't remember when one of said hands wrapped around his dick and started stroking him until his legendary self-control cracked just a little bit, allowing the noise that escaped gritted teeth out into the world.

he especially couldn't figure out when he started _giving in_.

he was going to lose his head over this, literally and figuratively.

-

 _the second problem_ :

nyx fucking ulric of the kingsglaive was a _daemon_ in disguise.

he'd seen the man's skill on the training grounds, heard how deadly he was in the field of battle, so it shouldn't have surprised him the man was just as lethal and determined in every aspect of his life. he was attractive, more than that even, and throughout the whole of this exchange the glaive's eyes were firmly locked on noctis.

cor felt like an instrument in that moment, just another weapon nyx ulric had put in the prince's hands. nyx was guiding the prince through every motion, teaching him a new technique for making the man between them fracture (a kiss _here_ , a trace of fingertips _there_ , pressure _here_ and a bite just _there_ ), watching carefully for younger man's cue and making subtle adjustments to every action when needed.

there was absolute dedication to noctis in every move the glaive made; he kept cor in check so the prince could play, rough hands closing around cor's wrists to prevent him from touching noctis where it was unknowingly forbidden, wrapped warning fingers around cor's throat if he made to bite in his growing fervor.

cor leonis was trapped on an edge, between the one of the most dangerous men in the kingslgaive and the heir to the throne; between totally losing his control and simply surrendering it; between denying it and _wanting it_.

the so-called immortal of lucis had hairline fractures and spiderwebbed cracks in his armor, and soon enough, he knew he would _shatter_.

-

 _the third problem_ :

somewhere in the back of him mind, he knew there would be no going back from this. he'd look at noctis and _see_ more than most would see, yet still not as much as nyx did. the young heir was reserved, calm, the undercurrent of magic in his veins was masked expertly beneath his carefully constructed aloofness with anyone who wasn't his closest friends and family.

nyx had seen something else. he had found the boy beneath and brought him to life again. nyx did not judge him for his wants and needs, did not coddle him or walk on broken glass around him. nyx did not give a _fuck_ about what noctis was or what he was meant to be.

the glaive did not care about noctis lucis caelum, crown prince of lucis. nyx only cared about noctis.

he only cared to give the young man the world and more, even if _more_ meant letting the prince seduce the marshal himself and draw him to their bed.

cor, like the good solider, had only followed along.

-

if nyx was a tempestuous flame, noctis was an untamed sea, and cor was an island trapped between the two, burning and sinking.


	67. sandsea | nyx/noct + ffxii au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a _year_ since the last time Noctis had been home in Dalmasca.
> 
> (in which the young skypirate noctis has no idea the king of dalmasca is _still pining_ after him.)

It had been a _year_ since the last time Noctis had been home in Dalmasca. 

The familiar sights and sounds, the smells both good and bad, the _people_ and the _life_ of it all. The languages, the dialects, the food and the drink, the bazaar, the markets; Dalmasca was alive and flourishing since the retreat of the Empire and the new treaties between the kingdoms. Luna had done well in reeling in the Empire's power and reach, and putting sanctions on her Council to prevent future expansions. There would be no chance for abuses of power during her reign.

Now with a ship of his own and his latest treasure hunt bringing him back to Rabanastre to collect his rewards, he was wandering the streets to get a feel for the capital's changes. It didn't take long for his feet to take him straight to the Sandsea, where old familiar faces hadn't aged much and the board was ever full of hunts. 

Skipping that for now, he went straight for the bar to order a drink, found a seat in the back, sipping sedately and enjoying the pleasant din. He hadn't nowhere to be yet, not for a while yet, and time was on his side. 

Noctis sat for hours, simply people watching and ordering a second round for himself after finishing the first and keeping wary of his coin purse lest quick little hands make off with it. 

Which is why it startled him when _someone_ plopped into the other chair at his small table and instantly looked as if they _belonged_. 

"Darling, we _have_ to stop meeting like this. This is how rumors begin."

The King of Dalmasca _himself_ , Nyx Ulric, was dressed down in common clothes and had his elbow on the table, chin propped on his hand, and that damned signature charming smirk of his plastered on his face. Noctis _choked_.

"What are you _doing_?!" The young pirate hissed, darting a glance around the Sandsea before glaring at the king. "Shouldn't you be up in your fucking palace, doing your _job_?"

Nyx shrugged, "I _am_ doing my job. I'm mingling with my people." He stole Noct's bottle of ale and took a long drink, "See? Mingling."

"You're insane." Noctis shook his head, but it was hard to fight the smile overtaking his lips, "Does Crowe know you're out and about?"

The sheepish grin Nyx gave him told him that _no_ , the mage didn't know, and _yes_ , the King had snuck out again. _Lovely_. Stealing his bottle back and finishing the rest of it in one draw, he set it down against and licked his lips. Bhujerban Madhu, delicious and dangerous. When he looked at Nyx, the monarch was eyeing his mouth, brows arched, with a daring grin, and Noctis glared at him.

"Stop that."

Nyx _whined_ at him, actually _whined_ , "Noctis, dearest, I haven't seen you in a _year_. I've been _deprived_ of your beauty and I have _cravings_ , you know."

Noctis dropped his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this. A year apart and the man was still as insufferable as ever. He wondered if Nyx and Al-cid still had that competition running over who was more the chivalrous lady's man. That would _never_ end. He was _sure_ of it. Peeking through his fingers, he caught a new look on the other man's face. A look of nostalgic fondness that softened those ice-blue eyes and brought out the smile lines, making the king all the more handsome.

He leaned forward, closing the space between them to a scant few inches and keeping his voice soft for just the two of them, "Did you really miss me that badly?"

Nyx closed his eyes, tilting his head forward so their foreheads touched and giving him a private smile, "More than I can say, darling."

Uncaring if anyone saw, Noctis stole a quick peck of a kiss from the King, "Then let's get out of here."

-

The tiny apartment Noctis had rented out before his return to Rabanastre smelled of pastries thanks to being above a bakery, but the fact that it was clean and cozy is all that mattered to him. The two of them fell through to door amidst hurried, desperate kisses and Nyx slammed it shut behind them. As they stumbled across the room, cursing at one another's at vests and buckles and belts, grumbling over loose shirts and tight pants, laughing over the joint fall into Noct's bed and kicking off boots to the floor.

It felt _right_ like this, to have Nyx pressed against him, Nyx's mouth to be so clearly obsessed with his, and for those hands to roam his body as if rediscovering a forgotten land. Nyx kissed so much of him, as much as the man could get to, could reach and find, he hardly felt any inch that hadn't been marked by those lips. It was exhilarating, knowing he could reduce the king of his nation to a mess of desires and needs only, to know only he was the one to break through the mask of a sovereign and earn Nyx's sweetest smiles, his adoration in every touch, and his trust. 

Here, in this apartment buried in the city, he felt his universe realign; like his very _soul_ had been waiting for this moment. He felt complete again like he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since he'd last been under the covetous hands of Nyx. 

"How many rumors could we start if I screamed your name?" Noctis laughed breathlessly when Nyx broke from the bruising kiss they shared, "Who would believe their King held a flame for a former thief-turned-skypirate?"

Nyx smirked, sliding warmed hands down Noct's torso to spread his legs apart and fit himself between them like he _belonged_ there (and if Noctis was honest with himself, then _yes_ , this is _exactly_ where Nyx belonged).

"I think we'd both be surprised. I haven't exactly kept it quiet where my tastes lie…" Nyx purred, kissing down Noct's chest as the younger reached for his pants, tossed over the side of the bed.

"For a King, you're a fucking _rake_ , you know that?" Noctis muttered, finding what he'd been looking for on his utility belt. 

"Be that as it may, if you haven't heard— I've been _saving_ myself." Nyx spoke against his hip, nipping the tender skin there and sucking to make a mark bloom red, "I'm simply rebuilding my kingdom and _waiting_ for the right prince to come along…"

Noctis looked down at him with an arched brow, "Prince? Don't you mean princess?"

Nyx shrugged, tongue darting out to lick a wet strip along Noct's inner thigh and making the young skypirate shiver under the attention, "I'm amenable to either."

Before Noctis could say more, Nyx promptly engulfed his erection to the hilt, tearing a surprised cry out of his little lover with a satisfied hum. 

If anything, neither of them would leave this room for _quite_ a while, and Nyx was determined to deliver on _that_ promise.


	68. waiting game | accused!noctis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd waited a long time for this, he could wait a little more.

Standing in the ruins of the Citadel, Noctis stared at the throne with a look of utter disdain. It had been ten years since the fall of Lucis, ten years of the darkness he orchestrated by taunting the Chosen King, then a mere _child_ , and now he only had to wait. 

Soon enough, it would be _over_. Soon, he could _rest_.

Flames erupted behind him and arms slipped around his waist and chest, and a hot tongue licked a strip up the side of his neck. The rumbling chuckle in his ear made him shudder as the dark Astral behind him pulled him against an even hotter body.

"Evening, Nyx." He greeted simple, angling his head to the side as that mouth ventured to his ear, and warm breath tickled his skin, "Having fun?"

" _Always_ , my Beloved." The Infernian held him possessively, the hand on his chest burning away his suit as it slipped upwards to wrap loosely around his throat, "Stop glaring at that silly chair, you'll get wrinkles."

Noctis snorted, letting his head fall back against the Astral's shoulder, eyes falling closed when teeth nibbled along the shell of his ear, "Please, if I haven't gotten any wrinkles by now, I never will, _dearest_."

Nyx traced his tongue along his ear again, and he could feel the smirk on those lips, "Silly me, thinking _age_ could ever touch you…."

Noctis grinned, slow and seductive as he cracked his eyes open to slits and met Nyx's gaze to the side, "Nothing can touch me, except for you, of course."

Nyx returned the grin, only more _feral_ and the hand roaming down his torso continued to burn away his clothes, "As it should be." He kissed along Noct's jawline, turning the immortal's face to claim his mouth in a _fiery_ kiss, "Beloved, you are _tense_ , allow me to relieve you of that…"

Noctis laughed, turning around in Nyx's arms and slipping his own around the Astral's neck, "Please do. I'm bored and need a proper distraction."

The Infernian held him tighter, running hands on _fire_ down his body to burn off the remainder of his clothes and pin him to the marble floor— the contrast of cold stone and the hot body above him made him hiss in pleasure, before dragging his fallen lover in for a brutal kiss. 

The end for both of them was soon to come, but until then, he would enjoy it while it lasted.


	69. sapphires | nyxnoct + inmates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What color are your eyes?"
> 
> "Blue. Yours?"
> 
> (They have never seen each other's face, but the sounds of each other's voice was their only comfort.)

"What color are your eyes?"

"Blue. Yours?"

"Also blue." Amused laughter sounded from the other side and he smiled as well.

"Any particular shade?"

"…dark blue, I guess."

"Hm. I imagine sapphires."

More laughter, "Close enough."

Nyx has been locked up for the better part of a decade, on again-off again in solitary (he had an _attitude_ problem, apparently) or in gen-pop. And yet, he's never met the man on the other side of the wall.

"Got any ink, kid?"

"Nope. Never got the chance. You?"

"A few. Small things from home."

"I see. What are they?"

"Heart lines, warrior lines, crow's feet arrows."

"You're from Galahd?"

"Yeah. How can you tell?"

"Old friend of mine, his mother is from there." A chuckle, "He's a big guy. Also has a huge bird tattoo across his back and arms."

"Sounds like too much work."

A snort of laughter, "I suppose so."

-

"How long have you been in here?"

"Too long."

"How long is _too long_?"

"Ten years."

"Why?"

"Killed a man in my bar."

"You owned a bar? What was that like?"

Nyx laughed, "I tell you I killed a man and you ask about my day job?"

"Isn't that more of a night job?"

He laughed even more at that.

-

"What's your name?"

"We've been wall buddies for a year and you're _just now_ asking me that?"

"I don't know! I didn't think about it before."

Nyx rolled his eyes, "Nyx." He smirked, "Tell me yours."

"Noctis."

"Huh."

"'Huh'? That's all I get?"

"Yes, that's _all you get_. Brat."

-

"What are you wearing?"

Noctis choked on a laugh from the other side of the wall, "Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious."

"Orange. Definitely not my color."

"I bet black is more your style."

"Why would you think that?"

"Just a hunch."

"Right."

Nyx grinned, "Well come on, tell me. I'm bored. Give me a visual."

He bet there was an eye-roll. It was in Noct's tone when he spoke again.

"White shirt, orange pants, commando."

"…are you serious?"

"No, I'm not fucking serious." More laughter, "Dirty old man."

Nyx gasped, "I am not that old. 32 is a nice age."

"You're old."

"Shut the fuck up, _brat child_."

-

"I have good news and I have bad news."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I'm getting released tomorrow."

Nyx paused, frowning, "Noct, that's _really_ good news."

"…but it's bad."

"How so?"

"Well… I think I'm actually going to miss you."

"Aw, aren't you sweet. You've never even seen my ugly mug."

Noct was smiling, he could heart it again, "I will if I come visit."

Nyx shook his head, even if Noctis couldn't see it, "Don't worry about me. Enjoy life outside the box again. Don't fuck it up this time."

"No promises."

"Cheeky little shit."

"For you? Always."

-

The door of his solitary cell opened and he glowered at the security officer standing there with a sour look on his face, "Looks like you have a visitor, Ulric. Lucky day for you."

Nyx frowned, but said nothing as he stood up and held out his wrists for the cuffs and chains to be escorted out. He was taken to a private visitation room, which was _odd_ because there was no one left alive who would be visiting him in the first place.

He was forced to sit and the chains were locked to the floor and his wrists were allowed to rest in his lap as he waited. When the opposite door opened, a young man with shoulder-length black hair, creamy skin, and stunning blue eyes entered with a nervous smile on his face.

Nyx kept his expression neutral as the young man sat across the table from him. The two stared at each other for a long while, neither making a move and letting the silence settled over them. Until—

"I thought you said you were ugly?" 

 _Noctis_.

The other leaned forward on the table, propping his elbow on the surface and resting his chin on his hand, a knowing smirk on his face as realization dawned on Nyx's.

Nyx then grinned, a feral, roguish curve of his lips, baring his teeth in amusement, "You cheeky brat. I knew you were a pretty boy."

Noctis leaned forward and so did Nyx, the two of them mere inches apart with the table between them, "I was hoping you were easy on the eyes, but you're a _handsome_ bastard, after all."

Reaching out, Noctis traced the crow's foot under his left eye, that smirk softening to a smile, "Told you I'd come visit."

"I'll admit, I didn't believe you."

Noctis tilted his head curiously, tracing his fingers down the side of Nyx's face and along his stubbled jaw, a soft, appreciative hum sounding from his throat— Nyx had honestly started to _miss_ the sound of his voice. This was so surreal, he wasn't sure how to react, or act in general; so he kept still and allowed Noctis to touch where he may.

"I'd like to get you out of here, if that's alright with you."

"They might not let you."

Noctis shrugged, "Won't know until I try."

Nyx watched him. Took in that easy smile, the shy confidence, those _gorgeous_ blue eyes ( _sapphires_ , he remembered). Then he leaned forward and smiled playfully at the younger man.

"Kiss me, pretty boy. Then we'll talk."

Noctis blinked, a mere moment of hesitation, before he burst into laughter and cupped Nyx's face in both hands as he leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss.


	70. accidents | nyxnoct + modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was accidentally on purpose.

“Nyx. Nyx, I have to _leave_ , please―”

“Noct, no,” Nyx dragged him close, ignoring the looks they were getting from the passengers waiting around them, “Don’t go. I―”

Noctis glared at him, trying to twist out of his grip, “Nyx, _no_ , damn it. I’m going, it’s too fucking late. We need the space, I want to see my dad― what are you doing?”

Nyx had bent to one knee and taken one, then his other hand, “Noctis, please. I’m _begging_ you not to leave. I don’t want you to leave. I _really_ don’t want you to go, okay? I’m sorry.”

Noctis gaped at him, disbelief apparent in his expression and trying not to listen to the whispers erupting around them.

He dropped his voice, hissing softly, “Get up. Gods, Nyx, get up already. You look like you’re about to propose.”

Nyx suddenly looked _very_ _sheepish_ and Noctis felt his stomach _drop_.

“…Nyx. Nyx, what are you―”

Nyx released one of his hands and dug into one of his pockets to pull out a simple silver ring, “I, uh. Kind of… am proposing…”

Noctis felt his jaw drop and his heart starting pounding in his chest and his cheeks flush, and his eyes _stung_.

“Nyx… are you _serious_?”

Nyx smiled up at him, uncharacteristically nervous, “Yeah. Completely serious, Noct.”

Noctis dropped to his knees, his bag and coat sprawled out around him, “ _Oh_.”

Nyx cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together, “Please don’t leave, Noct. I need you, I’ve been a shitty boyfriend lately, and I know it, but _fuck_. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

Noctis sighed, heavily, and slid his arms around Nyx’s neck and buried his face there, "If I say yes, can we go home? Please? This is…”

“Embrassing? Ridiculous? Insane?”

Noct rolled his eyes, “All of the above?”

Nyx laughed, “Let’s go home, little king.”


	71. when dreaming ends | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't what I wanted."

Noctis _wakes_ and he's strung up in chains above his own throne, hanging helpless and bruised and bloody. Gaze darting around as the breath in him is labored and pained from the chains wrapped so tightly around his torso and arms, reorienting himself until something catches his attention. He watches on with wide, reddened eyes as the phantom corpses of his father and Luna, and the Emperor of Niflheim all disappear and Nyx's phantom is all that remains.

"Oh, _Noct_ , so good of you to join us." Ardyn purred from the staircase below Nyx, his arms outspread and the smile on his face absolutely _vile_. "Shall we call upon out last guest?"

With a snap of his fingers, Nyx's body seized and trembled, and wrenched itself free of the chains and dropped to the staircase below. It landed in a crouch, before standing and lifting its head to fix Noctis with a lazy smirk that was _nothing_ like the one he once knew and loved. 

"Nyx—" Noctis choked on his next words, unsure of what he _could_ say to this abomination.

The silvered scars glowed with _darkness_ between the cracks and spiderwebs of flesh previously burned open by Lucian magic, and the _eyes_ , once a beautiful arctic blue, now glowed a sickening _yellow_. It made his stomach churn and his heart scream in his chest.

Noctis watched as Nyx, this _shadow_ of Nyx, stroll up the steps to Ardyn's side and slip an arm around the Accursed one's waist to drag him close. He choked on a wounded noise as Nyx pulled Ardyn into a vicious kiss, and he gagged when the black fluid of the Scourge trailed down their chins, smearing on their skins from the intensity of their mouth devouring one another.

Another snap from Ardyn's fingers and Noctis crumpled to the ground when the chains disappeared. Ardyn pulled away with a laugh, the true face of the Immortal revealed as the two parted and looked upon the Chosen King.

"Watch your step, dearest." Ardyn chuckled, stepping away from Nyx and gesturing the creature forward. "A gift, for my King. My _equal_ and my _opposite_. Can you face him? Your beloved Knight? His soul sang, you know, at the end. I saw him burn away in sacrifice for the very kings who claimed your future as well. Pity, he truly is a handsome lad."

Laughter erupted from Arydn again as the shadow _warped_ up the stairs and slammed into Noctis, sending him sprawling into the rubble spilling over the landing of the throne. Noctis cried out from the pain, the ache and the bruising, summoning his Armiger and pulling Nyx's own kukris from the phantom weapons that heeded his call. 

He managed to grab them from the air and hold them up to defend himself just in time to block an incoming attack from the shadow, and he was _angry_ and he was _hurting_ , and—

"Nyx— please—" Noctis growled out, the heartache bleeding into his words as he fought away this phantom of his lost lover, "Please, it's _me—_ "

"He can't hear you." Arydn chirped, "Or rather, he can, the soul within, so bright and dear." He sighed, "But his body is mine now, _little king_."

The use of Nyx's old endearment, the mockery of affection in Ardyn's tone, and trying to fight against this daemonic abomination manifesting as _his_ Nyx— it was enough to set him off and spurn him to fight harder. 

It felt like hours before he finally felled the creature, disarming it and pinning it to a wall with one of his Royal Arms. The creature _screamed_ in Nyx's voice, coughing up black and cackling over the diseased blood spilling from its wounds. Ignoring Ardyn's laughter as he stepped up to the creature, Noctis dropped the sword in his hands only to reach for the shadow's face and cup its cheeks.

Noctis searched those yellow eyes, hoping to find any remnants of the man he loved before the Fall, "This isn't what I wanted…" He whispered softly, so only this creature could hear his words, "This isn't what I wanted…"

He stood on his tip-toes and kissed the creature's cheek where an old crow's foot tattoo should have been, but had been burned away by Lucian and Scourge alike. 

"If you can hear me, Nyx…" Noctis whispered against his cheek, "I'll finish this. I'll save you. I'll save everyone, _hero_."


	72. icarus | nyx/noct + in sickness & health au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has a weird night while on graveyard shift.

It was possibly the oddest situation he'd ever landed in.

Or, specifically, _walked in on_.

Graveyard patrols weren't kind on a good day, but to walk into in on this particular scene was interesting, to say the least. Taking each step up the sprawling dais one at a time, he remained quiet, the thick rubber soles of his boots thankfully made to prevent excessive noise. The curious vision he was met with upon reaching the landing before the throne was entrancing, and yet, so very out of place. Moonlight streamed through the high windows, illuminating the pale-skinned young man sprawled on the throne, everything about him thrown into sharp relief between the shadows and the silvery light. Something was off, however. His skin was flushed pink, his whole body trembling because he was dressed only in a pair of boxers than hung low on his narrow hips, and his breathing was a touch too labored. 

"Your Highness." Nyx called out to him as he approached, both gentle and firm, "Highness, can you hear me?"

The Prince stirred, but not by much. Frowning, he moved closer and knelt in front of the slouching youth, tentatively reaching out to brush damp bangs from his forehead. His skin was hot to the touch, slick with a layer of sweat despite the cool air of the throne room.

"Prince Noctis, answer me." Nyx ordered more firmly, a hint of worry slipping into his tone.

Finally, a sliver of deep blue irises peeked at him, focusing for a moment and then slipping shut again. A groan sounded from the Prince as his head lolled onto his shoulder and he tried to bring his legs up from the cold floor to curl himself into a ball. Concern knitting into his features, Nyx reached out and took a limp hand in his, shocked at the rapid pulse he felt in a thin wrist. 

"Damn, kid…" He muttered, "Highness, c'mere, wake up…"

Patting the younger man's cheek to get a rise out of him, he felt his shoulders drop in relief when Noctis shifted again, mumbling something unintelligible as he tried to sit up—only to pitch forward off the throne and into Nyx's kneeling form. Grunting with the sudden weight, he gathered the heir in his arms and adjusted his position to sit cross-legged with the unresponsive teen cradled in his lap. It was then he felt the full-body shivers, noticed the sickly pale of his torso, and that the flush of his cheeks was less that healthy.

"Figures…" Nyx glared up at the sky out the windows, silently cursing the Six for his bad luck tonight. "Alright kid, I could carry you back to your room, but you're no damsel and I'm not that kind of Knight."

Noctis gave a quiet moan of pain, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to curl himself into Nyx's chest with his hands clutching at the front of the Glaive's uniform desperately, "I… I can't… it hurts…"

Staring down at him, meeting the unfocused eyes trying to find him through their haze, "How the hell did you get up here then?"

The Prince swallowed with difficulty, "I went for a walk—couldn't sleep… Felt sick…"

Nyx sighed, "You're not supposed to get out of bed if you feel sick."

With careful maneuvering and a lot of difficulty, Nyx stood and lifted the slack form of his future King into his arms and made the slow trek down the dais to the ground floor. He strode from the throne room and took as many shortcuts as he knew across the Citadel to the heir's private suite; he somehow managed to open the door despite the body in his arms and close it behind them once they made it without incident. Carrying Noctis to his bed, he was unsurprised to find a mess of sheets and blankets piled on the floor from where the youth had kicked them off in his sleep.

He laid the other down and started pulling the sheets and blankets back into place, covering him up and constantly keeping an eye on him. Noctis mumbled and swore softly under his breath, all while fidgeting beneath the blankets. Stepping away, Nyx poked around the private bathroom to find a cloth to soak with cold water, tampering down the grin of triumph when he found a fever reducer in another drawer, and filled a cup already sitting on the marble countertop. He carried all three easily, set the cup and pill bottle on the nightstand beside the bed, and sat on the edge next to the younger man. 

Nyx brushed away damp bangs and laid the wet cloth across the Prince's forehead, gentle and light with his touches. He tugged his phone from his pocket after a moment and sent a text to Crowe, asking her for any ideas on how to deal with fevers. A few minutes later, she answered, saying there wasn't much to do unless it was a young child; fluids, staying down, sweating it out, basically. He sent her a quick thanks and tucked his phone away again. Dragging a hand down his face in minor frustration, this was definitely beyond his purview as a Glaive; he wasn't a nursemaid, nor did he have much experience taking care of people anymore. It had been far too long for that. Next to him, Noctis whimpered and Nyx tugged the layers down a little to check his pulse—still rapid like a hummingbird's wings. 

"I'm asking for a vacation day after this." Nyx grumbled to himself, "Highness—Noctis, listen up, I need you to drink some water, alright? C'mon…"

Noctis at least, was cooperative for the most part, despite being so incoherent and barely comprehending anything Nyx said to him. The Glaive helped him sit up and allowed him to lurch forward to drop his head on his shoulder, the damp cloth dropping onto the blankets as he did so; keeping his voice low and quiet, he coaxed the young Prince into sipping down the water, and then made him take a couple of the pills in the hopes they would held lessen some of the fever. When Noctis finished the first glass, Nyx helped him lay back against his pillows and was about to get up for a refill, but a hand darted out and weakly gripped his wrist. Looking down at the hand and then the Prince, he arched a brow at him in question.

"Why… why are you helping me?" Noctis rasped, squeezing his wrist a little more despite the effort it seemed to take. "You're a Glaive, aren't you? Why…"

Nyx watched him thoughtfully, a slight crease between his brows perhaps the only hint to his musings. Sighing quietly, Nyx sat down next to the Prince again and reached out to feel his forehead.

"What's the point of being a Kingsglaive if there is no King for me to protect?" He smiled lopsidedly, "Couldn't very well leave you out there for someone else to find." Nyx chuckled softly, "Luckily you're a scrawny thing, carrying you back here was easier than I thought."

Noctis made a weak noise in his throat, then tried to push himself to sit up against his pillows more, "I'm not that skinny…" It was a pathetic retort and he knew it, but his eyes looked less cloudy and he was able to meet Nyx's gaze a little easier now, "Thanks, I guess." He raked a hand through his messy hair, tugging on the strands out of a nervous habit it seemed. 

"I… don't even know why I went there." He dropped his eyes, fidgeting with the blankets in his hands, "I needed air… Felt like I couldn't breathe."

Nyx didn't take his gaze away, watching and finding every tell that said too much about the anxiety beneath the surface. Pressing his lips together against the words threatening to free themselves, he stood up to refill the glass and bring it back. Wordlessly, he handed it to Noctis and waited until the Prince finished the whole glass before he spoke up again.

"Next time, come find me. I'll take you out to a favorite spot of mine." Nyx gave the other a half smile when tired blue eyes lifted to his, "Or, better yet…"

He wasn't sure why he was doing this, or that he felt compelled to do it in the first place, but he pulled his phone from his pocket for the second time and went into his messages, bringing up the new text entry and handing the device to the younger man. 

He nodded toward it with an encouraging smile, "Send yourself my number. Save it. I'm in the Citadel almost as often as I'm out on missions, so I won't be far."

Noctis stared at his phone, nibbling on his own lip for a long moment, before he entered a number and something in the text box, only handing back his phone after sending the message. From across the room, a chocobo's chirp sounded from a pile of clothes and Nyx looked at the Prince with both brows rising high on his forehead, more out of amusement than mockery. Noctis stared at him with a carefully blank expression.

"I like chocobos." Was his only explanation.

Nyx held up both hands, before pocketing his phone and picking up the damp cloth from where it'd made a wet spot on the blankets. He got up to soak it again and squeeze it out, then returned and gestured for Noctis to lay back again for him to spread it over his forehead. Once Noctis had gotten himself comfortable again and silence had fallen between them, he was just contemplating leaving, looking down at his gloved hands resting between his knees when a pale hand appeared in his peripheral vision to rest on his arm.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, noting the flush had dissipated some and that the other's breathing had evened out.

"I—I'm sorry… I took you from your duty." Noctis blinked slowly, tiredly, like he was trying to fight the pull of sleep just to get his words out, "Thank you. I don't think dad… would have liked finding me there in the morning…"

Nyx shrugged, wrapping his fingers carefully around the Prince's wrist to check his pulse again, "Your father doesn't seem like he'd be too angry about it, not if he found you sick like this."

Noctis didn't say anything to that, only giving a barely-noticeable nod and wiggling himself a little deeper under his blankets. Nyx reached out the flip the cloth over and cast a glance at a nearby clock, finding he'd spent more time here than he thought, his shift was ending in a few hours and he'd have to report in soon. Just when he was about to stand and excuse himself, he made the mistake of looking at Noctis again and the young man seemed to sense he was going to leave, because he was staring at him with quite the pleading expression. 

"Something else, Your Highness?" Nyx asked, his formality ruined by the gentle smile he wore.

The Prince's eyes flickered between him and the doors, biting his lip again before he finally spoke up, "Can you… Can you stay? Just a bit longer. Please?"

Nyx blinked at the request, then refused to look at the clock again as he moved to sit against the headboard, one leg stretched out over the covers and the other hanging off the edge out of habit. Noctis gave him a relieved smile and scooted closer under the covers, curling himself against Nyx's side and tucking himself under the Glaive's arm. Seemingly out of instinct, Nyx found himself combing his fingers through the damp, silky strands of black hair; it worked wonders, because after a couple of minutes, Noctis was relaxing and his breathing was starting to even out at last.

Nyx shook his head a little with a smile, "Sleep well, young King."


	73. wax wings | nyx/noct + in sickness & health au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx comes down with a fever and _surprise_ , Noctis feels responsible.

The painful ache was deep in his muscles and he felt dizzy, just everything _hurt_ the more he tried to move. Running was killing him, his aim was affected and his warp strikes lost their precision; it was so obvious something was _wrong_ with him, that even Libertus managed to tag him during training and Pelna actually beat him in one of their war games. After a few days of this, Crowe finally got angry with him and hauled him into Drautos' office, telling him— _telling the captain_ —that Nyx needed to be taken off duty for a few days. He was getting sick, but he was trying to deny it despite feeling so dead on his feet. Drautos took one look at him during his protests, told him he had a week, and sent them both out of his office.

Crowe walked home with him, dragging him into a convenience store on the way and shoving pain relievers and fever reducers and cough medicines into a hand basket, along with some soup cans, broths, and a particularly strong hot sauce. He didn't want to know why. Soon as they made it back to his tiny apartment, she shoved him towards the bathroom and told him to shower off and she'd make him some food. Unable to argue with her—it was fucking _impossible_ to once she'd made up her mind—he grabbed a pair of clean sweatpants to sleep in and hobbled off into the shower. He lost track of how long he stood under the water after scrubbing off the dirt and dust from earlier, but when he heard pounding on the door and Crowe yelling at him ("You better not have drowned, you moron!"), he figured it was too long.

After he emerged with a towel draped over his head and his whole body aching _more_ than it was when he got in, things were a bit fuzzy. He only vaguely remembered Crowe pushing a warm mug in his hands and standing over him to make sure he sipped most of it, then dropped pills in his hand for him to swallow down, and drink more of the broth again. 

"Nyx, get in bed, lay down, and go to sleep. I'll check on you later or send Libertus." Crowe stood over him with a commanding expression similar to the captain's and her arms crossed over her chest, daring him to disobey. 

Luckily, he knew better. She dug around in his dresser for the spare blankets he kept tucked in a bottom drawer and covered him with two extras after he'd laid down and curled up on his side. He couldn't bite back the slightly pained groan in time and suddenly her expression was a little more apologetic.

"Sorry man, feel better." She gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and after quickly cleaning up his kitchen, she left.

-

Nyx bolted out of bed several times throughout the night, vomiting his guts up and trying to keep water down between the spikes in his fever. It was hell. All sorts of hell. He fucking hated everything and everyone and specifically hated his body for betraying him like this. He took almost obsessive care of himself ( _almost_ being the keyword here, because he pushed himself harder and faster than anyone else in the Kingsglaive—perhaps his friends weren't wrong when they called him _crazy_ ), he hasn't been sick like this in _years_ and _—_

 _Shit_. Several days ago. _Noctis_.

Collapsing in bed again and swallowing a few more of the fever reducers in the hopes he would break it soon, he had nearly forgotten the night he'd found the Prince passed out on the throne. The teen had been sick and Nyx sat with him the rest of the night, finding himself surprisingly relieved when his fever had faded by morning.

That had been a strange night from start to finish.

-

After Noctis had finally passed out, he'd spent the rest of the night reading reports and news articles on his phone to keep from dozing off himself. With dawn came the end of his shift and he had to carefully extricate himself from the arms and legs that had somehow twined themselves around him in the night. He had just about made it to the door when a rough, sleep-worn voice stopped him and he turned to face the Prince now sitting up in the bed. There was a tired but playful smile on the young man's lips and Nyx kept his expression neutral in the face of it.

"No goodbye kiss for your damsel?" Noctis joked, pulling his knees up and folding his arms over the top of them. His eyes seemed to dance in the dim light filtering in from the windows, like sapphires glittering under flowing water. 

Nyx buried anymore thoughts along that line and assumed a Glaive's parade rest stance, bowing his head towards the Prince, "My apologies for waking you, Your Highness."

Noctis rested his chin on his arms, his messy black hair falling into his eyes and almost obscuring them, "Don't." He muttered, looking disappointed with the sudden formality. "You have my thanks, for helping me last night, Glaive." He said the words almost robotically, tonelessly by rote like he'd said it a thousand times before.

Looking away towards the brightening windows for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of being insubordinate and then tossing the scales out the metaphorical window, Nyx dropped his stance and strode back across the room again. He stopped next to the bed, and at the surprise overtaking the Prince's soft features, he bowed and held his hand out to the young man, palm up and a mischievous smile curving his lips. 

Noctis hesitated, before tentatively reaching out to set his hand in Nyx's; downright disbelief colored his features when the Glaive pressed a lingering kiss to the back of his hand.

"If it pleases my damsel to know, my name is Nyx."

The bright red flush that bloomed across the Prince's cheeks was _quite_ fetching, if he was being honest with himself. 

-

Thinking back on that morning, Nyx groaned and rolled over to bury himself facedown in his pillows. He hoped he suffocated in his sleep. 

-

Nyx woke to the sound of gentle knocking on his door. In the lull between the first set and the next, he thought he was dreaming and was about to burrow back into his blankets when it started up again. Cursing weakly through his grogginess, he sat up and dragged himself from his bed, raking a hand through his sleep-mussed hair into some semblance of decency and stumbled  across the room to his front door. It was only after he started pushing open his front door did he wonder why someone was knocking. If it was Libertus or Crowe, they would have walked right in.

Standing outside his door, holding a lidded box in his arms, a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a bewildered expression was Prince Noctis himself. Nyx definitely believed he was fucking _dreaming_. 

"Hi." Noctis dropped his gaze, only for it to jerk back up again to somewhere over Nyx's shoulder with a slight flush to his cheeks. "I, uh, heard you got sick…"

Nyx was still in a frozen state of disbelief, and only out of habitual courtesy did he step aside and gesture for his Prince to step inside. Noctis moved slowly, careful with every step as one should be upon entering unknown territory. The Knight knew his place wasn't the greatest, but he was also too tired to care that his apartment was a little messy. Books all over the place, his uniform coat and armor slung over the back of his desk chair, a few shirts and socks hanging from his makeshift clothes line, and a couple of mugs in random places. He wasn't the epitome of homemaker, but whatever. Not like he had a lot of free time.

Noctis hurried across the room to set the box on his table, his movements screaming how nervous he was as he took the lid off the box; Nyx stopped paying too much close attention when the scent of hot food wafted from the box and filled his apartment. Shutting the door finally, he looked down at himself for a brief moment and realized he was shirtless, with his sweats hanging _very_ low on his hips, and wondered when he'd lost his shirt and socks in the night. When he looked up again, Noctis was taking a miniature crockpot out of the box, along with a package of crackers, a bottle of fruit juice, and a sealed plasticware container with what looked like pastries inside.

"I went to the Kingsglaive headquarters to find you but… Drautos said you'd been given a week off thanks to getting sick. I figured you caught what I'd had…" Noctis was saying, talking quietly with a touch of anxiety as he set everything out, "One of the Glaives—Crowe?—told me where to where to find you. I, uhm… asked a friend for some help. I can't cook very well. I set a pan on fire once." He sent the older man a grin with forced brightness as he pointed at the little crockpot.

Nyx stepped up beside him, taking in the spread and looking at the Prince; he really wanted to be dreaming, but clearly the Astrals weren't feeling too charitable towards him lately. Finally, he gave the fidgeting young man a smile, exhausted but grateful.

"The damsel coming to his Knight's rescue? That's a twist I never expected." Nyx chuckled, turned away towards his kitchen and picking out a few dishes and silverware from a cabinet and drawer, "I have my pride, but even I can't say no to such a cutie…"

Noctis covered his mouth, trying to hide the blush spreading mutinously across his cheeks, "Do you always say cheesy shit like that?"

Nyx paused, thought about it, then shrugged, "Usually."

Noctis moved forward and stole the dishes out of his hand, setting them on his table before pointing at Nyx's bed, straightening his posture and doing an admirable impression of his father.

"Go sit down. I want to do this. Please." Noctis ordered as sternly as he could, but the small smile on his lips nearly ruined it.

Nyx threw his hands up in surrender and did as he was told, propping himself up against his pillows and reaching for his phone sitting on the floor; there was a text from Crowe ("Incoming!A Royal gift is on its way.") and another from Drautos ("Behave, you fucking ingrate."). Nyx snorted at the second text before he set his phone away again and focused his attention on Noctis again. He was ladling soup into a bowl with perhaps more concentration than the simple motions warranted, but Nyx found it endearing all the same. It was then he noticed the Prince was dressed in a school uniform, the dark blue pants, white button-down shirt, loosened tie, and a deep navy blue blazer. 

"Did you come from school, Your Highness?" He blurted out suddenly, sitting up again. 

Noctis froze, then carefully set the bowl down and went for the package of saltines next, ripping open the wrapping none-too-gently, "Sort of?"

Nyx stared at him and started laughing after a long moment, "That's… wow. I'm flattered, Highness."

Noctis sent him a glare and pointed accusingly at Nyx, "Just call me Noctis. I get enough of 'Your Highness' between school and the Citadel."

He calmed himself down, but was still smiling, "Your wish is my command, _Noctis_."

After that, a hot bowl of miso soup was pushed into his hands, and the open package of crackers was set beside his hip. Noctis walked off long enough to pour a glass of juice and returned, tentatively sitting on the bed next to Nyx. He kept the glass in his hands while Nyx worked through the soup, it was still hot and the small chunks of tofu didn't scrape at his throat when he swallowed. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but something hummed beneath it, a nervous energy fed by the Prince alone.

"So, does every Glaive get a house call when they're sick?" Nyx quipped, smiling when Noctis looked up at him, startled.

The Prince blinked at him, then dropped his gaze, "Well… not every Glaive saves my dumbass from total humiliation."

Nyx leaned to the side a little and took a long, exaggerated look at the Prince's backside, "I don't know about that, looks like a fine ass to me."

Noctis choked on a breath and nearly spilled the juice in his hands, only laughing when he saw the mischief in Nyx's eyes, "I bet you say that to all the royals." 

"Only the cute ones. I think your dad would be insulted if I didn't _at the least_ call him handsome or dashing." Nyx mused, lifting the bowl of soup to take a few more spoonfuls.

The peals of laughter that erupted from the Prince just _might_ be worth the eventual beheading to admitting that he thinks his King is a handsome man. Even more so, saying it to his _son_ , who is equally, if not _more_ , attractive. _Fuck_. 

 _Shut the fuck up, Nyx_.

"I see now why the Captain had that look on his face when I asked about you…" Noctis hummed, rubbing at one of his eyes and grinning a little less guardedly at the Glaive.

Nyx pointed his spoon at him, "Gramps just needs to lighten up. I've been trying to find his sense of humor for a decade."

"No luck?"

"Nope. Not a fucking giggle in sight."

Noctis started chuckling again, holding out the glass of juice for him, "Drautos is a bit scary, I think. Always so serious, and dad likes him, but…" He shrugged, "I don't know. I always get a weird feeling around him."

Nyx tilted his head curiously, "How so?"

The Prince rubbed the back of his neck, brows creasing some as he looked away, "I'm not sure how to explain it. Just that—it feels like he does it on purpose? Maybe like he's hiding something?"

Noctis trailed off and he simply watched the teen for a few minutes; the Prince wasn't used to people not yet taking his opinions seriously, possibly anything he said was brushed aside as idle fancy or immature right now. If he remembered right, Noctis was eighteen and would soon be finishing high school. It didn't surprise him if people close to him or other Citadel staff simply took his words at face value and didn't care to look deeper. Nyx didn't want to be one of those people.

"Let me know next time that happens." Nyx said finally, giving the Prince a half-smile when he looked up, "Drautos is a good captain, but I suppose even good people have their secrets."

Noctis met his eyes, arching a fine brow with a self-deprecating smile, "Are you one of those people?"

Nyx laughed, gesturing to the cork board propped up on his table, "All my secrets are in plain sight. There's not much to me, if I'm being honest."

Noctis was watching him with a measuring look, taking the empty glass from him without a word as he stood up to go refill it. Nyx's gaze followed him across the room, finding himself surprised when he saw the Prince was more relaxed now than he was when he walked in the door. Smiling privately, he finished the soup and forced himself to stand up and make it to the sink without losing his balance to put away the dishes. He almost did topple over from dizziness on his way back to his bed, but Noctis was suddenly _there_ , grabbing hold of his arm to steady him with a firm grip and another arm sliding around his back to guide back to his bed.

"Who's the damsel now?" The younger man teased, helping back to his bed and sitting next to him again. 

Nyx nudged him with his shoulder, "Still you."

Noctis smiled again and _oh hell_ if Nyx didn't feel _that one_ tug at his heart strings. He got up again to retrieve the juice and the pill bottles and stood over him with mocking air of imperiousness as Nyx took two from the fever reducers and swallowed them down with a long sip. Noctis gave him a short nod in approval and waited for him to finish the glass to take it away. After that the Prince urged him into bed and darted over to grab the backpack he'd brought with him, opening it to pull out a laptop and an adapter; he grinned wide at Nyx when the older man gave him a curious look.

"I have movies." Noctis explained, coming over and finding a plug under his bed, then crawling over Nyx carefully to his other side and plopping down, "Something Iggy and I used to do when I was sick, watch movies until we passed out." He paused, looking over at Nyx apologetically, "If you want to, that is."

"Don't you have homework or something?" Nyx asked, a little dumbfounded to be honest. "Or anything better to do than hanging out in a sick Glaive's shitty apartment?"

Noctis shrugged, "I got you sick, so…" He fiddled with the cord, plugging into the proper port, "You're not a bad guy to hangout with, either."

Nyx mulled that over for a bit, then threw self-preservation to the wind and huddled down into his blanket and pillows and rolled onto his side, "Alright, but I'm warning you—I get cuddly in my sleep. Don't kill me."

That earned him an eye-roll and another little smile as the Prince scooted back against his other pillows and got comfy. He pulled up his movie collection and called out names until they could agree on one together, started it up, and they slipped into a comfortable silence after that.

-

When Noctis woke up the next morning to his cell phone buzzing obnoxiously in his pocket, it was to the vision of an unfamiliar wall and a weight draped around his waist. Taking stock as he looked around and trying to fight a yawn, the walls were unfamiliar and so was the bed; even more so, was the bare, muscled arm hugging him against a solid body behind him. It took him another moment to remember where he was and why, and nearly panicked when he realized he'd fallen asleep here the night before. 

A muffled groan and a mumbled _"fuck off, Libs"_ sounded in his ear and he looked over his shoulder to see Nyx Ulric squeezing his eyes shut against the morning light. Noctis quickly dug his phone from his pants pocket and saw Ignis was calling. Oops.

"Morning, Ig." He answer, his voice gravelly with sleep— the sound of his voice made the man behind him startle and curse in a groggy tone as well, and he bit back a laugh.

_"Where are you?"_

Noctis stared at the wall for a moment, "In bed."

_"Which bed would that be?"_

"Uh…"

Noctis scooted away from the warmth of Nyx's body and rolled onto his back, turning his head to look at the other man. Nyx was blinking at him sleepily, caught between confusion and obvious irritation at being woken up. 

"About that…"

_"Noctis, really. Where are you?"_

He grinned sheepishly, "I can't… really…" He tried to keep from snickering at the look Nyx leveled at him, "Sorry Ignis, I can't say."

_"Noctis, this is highly irregular. You disappeared after dinner last night and I haven't heard from you since. Have you even checked your messages—and really, what bed—"_

Before Noctis could answer or react, Nyx's hand darted out and stole the phone from him.

"He's in my bed." Nyx grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Noctis and his open-mouthed expression. "Close your mouth, Noct, before I stick my tongue in it."

Noctis snapped his jaw shut, if only to keep from burst into manic laughter. He could hear Ignis sputtering over the line and he had to clamp his hands over his mouth to cut off the first giggles threatening to escape.

"Right, well, Ignis? Nice talking to you. We're going back to sleep." Nyx said with false cheer and promptly hung up.

The older man dropped the cell between them and rubbed his hands down his face, "That was fun." He sighed heavily and dropped his hands, "I'm sorry. I have no filters in the morning before coffee."

Nyx turned his head to smile at him in apology, "Hope that doesn't get you in trouble."

Noctis had rolled onto his side and curled up again, folding his arm under his head as he smiled back, "I'll survive. Iggy isn't as scary as he sounds."

The other only hummed in response, rolling to face Noctis and freeing his arm from his blankets again and holding it up invitingly, "Good. Now come back here, you make a decent teddy bear."

Snorting with laughter at that, Noctis turned around and allowed himself to be tugged back into Nyx's one-armed embrace and the heat of the man's larger body. He picked up his phone to browse through his missed texts real quick though not bothering to answer any just yet, and silenced it. 

"How are you feeling, anyway?" Noctis asked softly, peeking over his shoulder at the other.

Nyx gave him a half-shrug, "Fever finally broke. Extra hot body helped, I think." He smirked playfully, "I should keep wayward Princes around more often."

Noctis flushed at that but tried to hide it by looking away, "Go back to sleep."

"Of course, my Prince."


	74. for the sun | nyx/noct + in sickness & health au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx might be a little lovesick, Noctis might be a little forward, Ignis might have a stroke, and the Kingsglaive takes every chance they can get to one-up the Crownsguard. 
> 
> Who knew accidentally sharing germs could lead to this?

line of his face until Gladio finally clapped his hands to get his attention. His head snapped up and his eyes were wide when he finally looked over at the other man.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gladio frowned, having rarely seen such a baffled look on the sandy blonde's face.  
  
"When did—" He stopped, cleared his throat, nudging his glasses back up his nose again, "Is Noct seeing someone?"  
  
"Wait— _what_?"  
  
-  
  
When Noctis came home to his apartment later that day, he was _smiling_. That's not to say it was an uncommon occurrence, but that it was an _unfamiliar_ smile. Ignis was just starting dinner when he entered and deposited his box from last night on the nearest counter, then he immediately skittered off to his room without even a _by your leave_.  He emerged sometime later with damp hair and fresh clothes,  a simple long-sleeved shirt and loose sweats, and finally greeted Ignis as if he was only now realizing the other man was there.  
  
Ignis set down his utensil and turned off the stovetop burner, "Noctis."  
  
"Ignis."  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the Prince, "I'd like an explanation, if you please."  
  
Noctis merely blinked at him, then that _smile_ returned, "I told you, I can't say." He shrugged, "It's fine though. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Noct, who was that man on the phone?" Ignis barreled through, not wanting to be deterred by the younger man's attempt at misdirection, "If you had been harmed in any way—if he is threatening you—"  
  
"Whoa, _whoa_ , Iggy, please!" Noctis held up one hand for him to stop and dropped his face in his other, "It's not like that. He's just... a new friend. One that I'd really not like to throw to the wolves."  
  
Ignis pressed his lips into a thin line. His frustration bubbled beneath the calm veneer and Noctis probably sensed that, because he gave him a placating smile.  
  
"Ig, please. He's a friend. He helped me out recently, so I was returning the gesture."  
  
The blonde stared at him for a moment longer then turned back to the stove, "How does _'returning the gesture'_ involve an impromptu sleepover and an unknown man stealing your phone?"  
  
Noctis didn't answer that, because when Ignis looked over his shoulder, the Prince was grinning at his phone and replying to a message quite eagerly. Sighing in defeat ( _for now_ ), he returned his focus back to cooking; in the back of his mind, he made a note to find out just who this mystery man was.  
  
-  
  
In the following months, Noctis would disappear like that often.

He'd give vague answers and round-about explanations and if Ignis was simpler-minded, he'd believe the load of _bullshit_ his friend and liege lord was feeding him. It was impressive how well Noctis managed to keep hidden just who he was sneaking off to visit. Even when he'd asked Cor Leonis for assistance in having a few Crownsguard attempt to follow the Prince, they had zero luck. Either Noctis was becoming a professional at subterfuge and slipping tails, or he had help. He didn't want to belittle Noct's skills, but this was far too elaborate an escape for even him to plot.  
  
However, it was the day he followed Noctis to the ground floor of his complex that it all came to a head. It was _not_ the outcome he expected. Noting the thick leather jacket and a different pair of boots— _were those motorcycle boots?_ —and wearing a pair of skinny jeans that were practically a second skin; none of it clicked for Ignis until he reached the foyer and saw the sleek-looking motorcycle sitting outside the entry, and a figure sitting astride the machine in riding leathers and a helmet obscuring their face. Noctis blocked the view when the man—he was _sure_ it was a man—  lifted the visor and spoke to the Prince, handing him an extra helmet and reaching up to clasp it for him.  
  
Ignis stared, bewildered as the man patted along Noct's arms and back, and playfully _smacked him on his ass_ —Noctis started _laughing_ , he could tell by the way the Prince’s shoulders relaxed and shook. While Ignis stood here, offended on behalf of his dear friend, Noctis was hopping onto the motorcycle behind the other man and wrapping his arms around the rider's waist.  
  
_What the hell is going on?_ was the only thing going through his mind as he watched them speed away.  
  
-  
  
Cor Leonis watched in mild amusement as the Prince's personal advisor paced his office. The young man had come to him recently to report that Noctis had started sneaking off on a regular but sporadic basis and his only indications as to why were a mysterious man who had answered Noct's phone one morning and then later on, possibly this same man picking him up with a _motorcycle_. It sounded like he was more worried about the Prince riding around on a _'two-wheeled death machine'_ than the rest of it.  
  
"I can't get a straight answer out of him about it." Ignis was saying, one arm folded across his chest and the other adjusting his glasses out of a nervous habit every few minutes. "I don't yet want to bring this before His Majesty, not until I have more evidence."  
  
"Scientia, please, sit down already." Cor intoned, pointing at a chair across from him. "What can the Crownsguard do in this matter? It sounds like typical teenage antics."  
  
Ignis started at him before he relented and sat primly in the chair, his hands gripping his knees and his head dropping, "I ask for your assistance in keeping tabs on His Highness. I would go to the Kingsglaive, but as I said…"  
  
Cor kept his expression neutral and nodded along, "You would have to speak to the King for that." Standing and walking around the desk he stood before Ignis with a slight frown, "I will assign a few guards to tail him and see what happens. Check back with me soon."  
  
Ignis stood and bowed deeply, "Thank you, Sir Leonis."  
  
-  
  
A week later, Cor had a baffling report: the Prince had managed to slip their tail every day that week. Ignis was stunned and Cor was just a bit miffed about his future King managing to elude his men.  
  
(He didn't admit it to Ignis, but such actions were _far_ too reminiscent of Regis in his youth. It was an old and familiar frustration for the Marshal.)  
  
-  
  
"Rumor has it the Crownsguard has been put on alert to keep eyes on the Prince."  
  
Noctis was just about to take a bite of his food when Nyx spoke up and he closed his mouth, looking at him in surprise, "Really?"  
  
Nyx shrugged, but he was smirking, "Yeah, some of the Glaives have heard that supposedly the Prince keeps sneaking off with some rogue and no one can figure out who it is."  
  
He took a bite of the meat from the skewer he was munching on and chewed thoughtfully for a few moments. After he swallowed, he cast a look over at Nyx, the other man sipping from a bottle of some type of beer. When Nyx found him staring, an easy smile curved his lips that Noctis had no problem returning.  
  
"Interesting." He leaned forward conspiratorially, "I wonder what the rumors say about the rogue. I want to hear more about him." His eyebrows lifted suggestively, "I'm curious if he's the tall, dark, and handsome type."  
  
Nyx nearly choked on the sip he was taking and gaped at him, but Noctis only reached across the table and hooked a finger under the man's chin to close his jaw.  
  
"Close your mouth, Nyx, before I stick my tongue in it."  
  
The Glaive set his bottle down and shook his head, "That's just playing _dirty_ , Noct."  
  
The heir to the very throne Nyx served only laughed, delighted and triumphant. He couldn't keep his eyes off the way Noct's whole face lit up when he was genuinely happy, how his eyes lit up and his lip curved and his cheeks pinked; it was _unreal_ how gorgeous the young man and how seemingly unaware of it he was.

It's been months since the fateful night in which he'd found the sick Prince passed out on his father's throne, had carried him back to his room, and sat with him the remainder of the night until his fever had finally abated. As fate would have it, he ended up with the same illness and found himself off-duty for a week in order to recover—and none other than Noctis himself coming to his aid. After an accidental sleepover and twice-daily visits until he was well enough to go back to work, they had since continued their unlikely friendship.

  
But now, months later, they were dancing around _something else_.  
  
Now, there were quiet gazes and easier smiles, unhindered laughter and good-natured teasing, relief and excitement whenever they met up to sneak off for the day; all of this peppered with touches that lingered a little too long, stuttering words and barely hidden hungry looks. Something more was growing between them and he wasn't sure what it was just yet.  
  
"Can we come here more often?" Noctis was asking, tugging him from his thoughts as the Prince picked up another skewer full of meat.  
  
Nyx smiled, "Next time, we'll come with the cavalry."  
  
Noctis grinned at that and they lapsed back into idle conversation until they were done and it was time to get the younger man home for the night.  
  
-  
  
The next time they met up was for a rooftop barbecue Nyx had planned with some of his Kingsglaive brothers. It was a rare free night for a few of them and it was the first time Noctis would be meeting Nyx's closest friends. There was Libertus, heavy-set, sometimes obnoxious, and all round a good-natured guy. Then there was Luche, and Tredd, the two of them apparently never going far without one another. Pelna was quiet, but perhaps kinder than the rest of the rowdy bunch, and Crowe was his favorite; she had no problems keeping the rest of them in line and calling them out on their bullshit. She was also the only one besides Nyx unafraid to act natural and tease him without thinking they'll offend him.  
  
After they'd started eating and Libertus had opened another cooler of beers and other drinks, it was Luche who brought up the rumors again. Nyx and Noctis shared an amused look before Nyx pointed out that it was in fact _himself_ the Prince was supposedly 'sneaking off' with. All eyes were on the pair and both of them grinned.  
  
Tredd whistled, "Damn, you two are giving them some kind of hell. We heard that the Marshal is increasing patrols around the Prince's apartment complex." He leaned forward, tipping his bottle of beer in Noct's direction, "How are you giving them the slip so easily?"  
  
Noctis gave him a sly smile, "I've been dodging assassins, stalkers, and rabid fans for most of my life. It's instinct to disappear when someone is following me."  
  
He then nudged Nyx with his shoulder, "Helps that hanging out with this guy makes it easier to slip away when I want to."  
  
Nyx chuckled as he took a sip of his beer, "Only the best for my future King."  
  
Tredd, Libertus, Luche, and the Prince all started laughing, but Crowe was watching Nyx and she didn't miss one second of the fond look her friend was giving the younger man. Internally sighing, she met Pelna's eyes across the table and gave a subtle nod at a Nyx; when Pelna darted a glance at him, his eyes widened and met hers again. They shared knowing smirks and went back to drinking, but both of them kept up their observations as the night wore on.  
  
-  
  
When Nyx had started clearing dishes and Noctis followed him with the leftover food down to the older man's apartment, that's when the rest of the group huddled over the picnic table and the wolves came out.  
  
Libertus took a heady pull from his bottle and tossed it into the trashcan they kept by the table, "That asshole has it _bad_."  
  
Tredd looked confused, but Luche elbowed him, "Nyx. Mancrush. Royal Honeytrap."  
  
The redhead gaped, then shook himself out of it, "Shit, he's fucking nuts."  
  
Crowe flicked his forehead, "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Shoving him away and folding her arms on the table, her gaze remained on the rooftop access door as she continued, "As much as I'm going hate myself later for this, how about a friendly competition?"  
  
Libertus peered at her over the lip of his new beer, "No, no no no. You have that _look_. I _hate_ that _look_."  
  
She looked over at her 'brother' innocently, "What look?"  
  
Pelna looked a little pained at that, "That one. That exact look."  
  
Waving both of them off, she leaned forward again, "Whatever, shut up. What say we help these two idiots with some extra alone time, maybe help keep the Crownsguard on their toes?"  
  
Luche looked amenable to the idea, "Interference? Distraction? Extraction of guard dogs when they start sniffing too close?"  
  
"Something like that." Crowe smiled wickedly, "It'll be fun."  
  
Tredd grinned, wild and excited, "You know me, I love giving the Crownsguard a run for their money."  
  
Libertus shook his head, taking another deep drink of his beer, "Great. I'll add 'matchmaker' to our mandates as Kingsglaive."  
  
By the time Nyx and the Prince returned, the small group were well into their next round of drinks; laughter and plenty of dirty jokes kept the night going until the early hours of dawn.  
  
-  
  
At one point, Crowe asked him how he and Nyx had even met in the first place, when half the Kingsglaive didn't even know what Noctis looked like until recently.  
  
Noctis shrugged, "He kinda saved my ass when I was sick…"  
  
Crowe eyed him for a moment, "And…?"  
  
He nibbled on his lip, fiddling with his drink, "Then he got sick because of me, so…"  
  
"Is that why you were at HQ that one day?"  
  
He nodded slowly when his eyes lifted to meet hers, "Yeah. I wanted to thank him."  
  
Grinning at his timidity, Crowe reached out and ruffled his hair, "You're a good kid, Noct."  
  
-  
  
Noctis hadn't meant to crash with Nyx again, but he didn't have plans the next day, he'd managed to get Ignis to leave him be for the weekend, and of course, he hadn't brought an extra set of clothes with him. Instead, he was drowning in one of Nyx's older Kingsglaive shirts and had stripped down to his boxers. Sitting cross-legged on Nyx's bed as he watched the other man go about his nightly routine, finishing the dishes and putting away the last of the leftovers; he let himself openly admire the subtle shift and flex of muscle in his bare back, his shoulders, and his arms. Loose sweats hung off trim hips but still hugged his thighs when he walked or crouched down to put something else away in a cabinet or the small fridge.  
  
"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Nyx tossed the words tauntingly over his shoulder with a salacious grin, "I'll even sign it for you."  
  
His cheeks burned so much, so quickly, he thought he set himself on fire with his own magic. Scrubbing at his face with a groan and flopping back on the bed, he muttered a quiet _"fuck off"_ before he stole a pillow and covered his face with it. Nyx's bright laughter carried over from across the tiny apartment and Noctis flicked his middle finger in the other man's general direction.  
  
"I'm the Hero of the Kingsglaive, I can always feel eyes on me, silly Prince." Nyx was suddenly standing above him and he tugged the pillow from Noct's grip.  
  
Noctis glared at him petulantly until Nyx tossed the pillow back at him and clapped his thigh to make him move over. Scooting away and sitting up again, Nyx collapsed with an exaggerated sigh of relief; he looked over at Noctis, smiling up at him before a frown overtook it when he looked out the window after.  
  
"Fuck, it's sleepy time. What is it, 5am?" Nyx wondered out loud and he snickered at that, "C'mon, get in bed."  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes dramatically, but crawled under the covers next to the Glaive and out of habit, the two immediately gravitated to each other; with Nyx's arm circling Noct's waist to pull him back against the man's solid body, the warmth of him seeping through the shirt's thin fabric as Nyx curled almost protectively around him. He had decided a short while ago that he _liked_ sleeping this way, being _held_ and knowing the person doing so was comfortable with him and cared about him both as a friend and as a regular human being. Nyx didn't seem to give a shit that the Crown Prince liked cuddling up to him, or sneaking off with him, or wasting whole weekends just to explore the city.  
  
Nyx treated him like _Noctis_ , not _Prince Noctis of Lucis_. And all of it started because the Glaive had saved him from himself.  
  
Shifting so he was laying on his back, but still huddled into the heat of Nyx's body, the older man was already dozing off in the early dawn trying to break through the blinds. It was _possibly_ a little creepy that he did this, but he liked seeing Nyx's face so soft and relaxed; the lines of stress caused by his duties or exhaustion from training sessions and sparring matches—all of it smoothed away by rest. He liked to trace the crow's feet tattoos beneath his eye and on his cheek, the thin black lines along his throat, and tinier lines ink along his ears. Noctis had memorized every one of them in moments like this, had absently traced the lines on his hands when the other let him, and knew of the line circling his calf and arm.  
  
With a tentative fingertip, he reached up and traced the tattoo just under Nyx's eye, causing the man's brow to crease and his eyes to crack open and catch his sheepish smile.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered, taking his hand away.  
  
Except Nyx caught his wrist and brought his hand to his mouth, and holding Noct's gaze, he kissed his palm.  
  
"You're like a kitten, I swear…" Nyx mumbled against his hand, eyes slipping closed again, but his lips feathered his palm as he spoke, "Sees something fascinating, gotta play with it…"  
  
Noctis bit his lip, dropping his eyes but unable to drag them away from the sight of Nyx's lips now pressed against his thumb, "I like your tattoos…"  
  
"I like your eyes, but you don't see me trying to poke them." Nyx huffed a laugh, "I rather like them where they are, dark and clear and beautiful…" He trailed off, absently kissing Noct's palm again.  
  
"O-okay, back to sleep, Hero." He stumbled over his words, his cheeks felt hot as he gently tugged his hand away from Nyx's lips, his hand feeling as warm as his face when he did so.  
  
Nyx hummed in agreement, once again wrapping his arm around Noctis and hugging him close again. Noctis made a noise in the back of his throat, but didn't protest in the least to being cuddled to within an inch of his life.  
  
"Remember when you told me you were cuddly in your sleep?"  
  
"Mmhmm…"  
  
"I think you meant 'clingy'."  
  
"Sleep now, _brat_."  
  
-  
  
Later that morning, Crowe burst through Nyx's front door with the announcement that she left her jacket there last night—only for her to exclaim loudly in shock when Noctis is the first to pop up from the blanket cocoon of perfect warmth and automatically throw a pillow with particular viciousness at the source of the sudden noise (it was a weird defense mechanism, _don't ask_ ). Nyx cursed himself awake and threatened to throw knives at her and see how fast she could dodge them, which only served to send Crowe into a fit of cackling laughter and holding onto the wall to remain upright.  
  
"I can't believe—oh _fuck_ , I'm sorry, this is just perfect—" Crowe cut herself off with another round of cackles, nearly choking herself in the process with how hard she was laughing, " _Gods_ , I'm leaving. Where's my jacket—oops, there it is—alright, I'm out, I'm out—" She was in tears, actual fucking tears as she grabbed her jacket from the desk chair and stumbled out the door. " _Shiva's frigid fucking tits_ , I knew it—"  
  
They could hear her laughing all the way up the hallway outside. Thin walls _sucked_.  
  
Noctis flopped back against the pillows (Nyx had started collecting _more_ pillows since Noctis had 'crashed' there so many times in the last several months), groaning and burying his head under one of them as Nyx grumbled under his breath about shitty friends and keys he never should have given away. Rolling over to face the older man and peeking out from beneath the pillow, he found Nyx rubbing his eyes and a frown on his face at being woken up so rudely.  
  
When Nyx dropped his hands and turned his head to meet Noct's sleepy gaze, he smiled at the Prince and lifted his arm to let Noctis scoot closer and tuck himself against Nyx's side.  
  
"That was exciting…" Noctis began, his gaze trailing down to his hand where he'd rested it against Nyx's ribcage, only to trace his fingertips along an old scar he saw there. Muscle and skin twitched and shuddered beneath his touch and he looked up at Nyx to find the other watching him.  
  
"That's one way to put it." Nyx mused, a half-smile curving one corner of his mouth, "I could sleep more, but I doubt that would ease the trauma of alarm by Crowe."  
  
Noctis continued tracing then myriad collection of scars and old burns, humming thoughtfully as he did so. Then it finally hit him as he was mulling over what Crowe had howled as she left.  
  
"Wait—what did she mean by _'I knew it'_?"  
  
Nyx looked down at him in confusion, processing what he said and dropping his head back on the pillows, and cursing colorfully in old Galahdian.  
  
"Shit." was all he said in Lucian.  
  
-  
  
Over the course of several weeks, the Marshal received strange reports from the Crownsguard concerning the activities of the Prince. Not only could they _not_ keep up with him or track him, or even find him when he managed to slip away, but they kept reporting an increased presence of Kingsglaive in the vicinity whenever they tried to get close enough to the heir to keep eyes on him.  
  
It seemed that more and more Glaives were intercepting the guards, so good at misdirecting them and distracting them, that the soldiers hardly realized it until it was too late and the Prince would be long gone. When Cor informed Ignis of this development, it only caused the blond even more confusion.  
  
"What does the Kingsglaive have to do with this?" Ignis muttered more to himself, pacing the Marshal's office in slow circles.  
  
Gladio had come with him, saying he too couldn't get a word out of Noctis about where he was disappearing to. He'd also said Prompto had no idea either, and that the blonde had tried to pry it out of Noctis  on multiple occasions but no such luck. Noctis kept his secrets buried so deep, he was like an impenetrable fortress, and worse yet, none of them had yet to figure out who the mystery man was.  
  
Noctis had said months ago he was just a friend. But if that was the case, why all the subterfuge? Why all the disappearing acts? Why use the tactics taught to him for self-defense and protection against potentially dangerous individuals on his closest friends?  
  
It was driving everyone _insane_ , to say the least.  
  
-  
  
It goes like this:  
  
The secret of Prince Noctis sneaking off and hanging out with a Glaive spreads like wildfire among the rest of the Kingsglaive and soon it becomes a hilarious group effort. Situations ensue that put the Crownsguard in a constant state of confusion as to why there are more Kingsglaive soldiers meandering the city while not out on missions or the front lines.  
  
When the Kindglaive are out on assignment, the Prince returns to his regular routines as if he wasn't sneaking off outside of those routines. What's strange is the Glaives they do encounter are being _friendly_. They are amenable and chatty, often dragging off the men assigned to trail the Prince, or occupying the attention of those stationed at the Prince's apartment complex.  
  
There were incidents such as downed flower carts, a never-ending series of coffee stains from upturned cups, perfectly timed bird shit, one truly memorable moment of mistaken identity, 'local dog aims high', accidental destruction of private property, and _"hey, let's have a sparring match, right here, right now, in this public park full of picnicking families on a Sunday afternoon!"_  
  
It was getting _beyond_ _ridiculous_ at this point.    
  
Cor is constantly frustrated, it doesn't show, but it's enough of a distraction that even Regis notices during their meetings. Knowing he couldn't hide it from his King even if he wanted to, he informs Regis of the situation with Noctis that was brought to his attention by Ignis, and is curious about the involvement of the Kingsglaive.  
  
Regis looks thoughtful for a long moment, then smiles at him and says he'll speak to Drautos about it at their next audience.  
  
-  
  
Crowe and Luche tag-teamed to keep Drautos in the dark, so when they learned he was heading to his weekly audience with the King, they made sure they were the Glaives in attendance with him. They wanted to know whether he'd caught on or not. As they knelt behind Drautos while he gave his report, only half listening but fully aware of their King and his Shield above them, they were shocked when it was Regis himself who brought up the recent happenings between the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard. Crowe had noticed the Marshal when they first walked in but had figured he was leaving. Nope.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Drautos asked in confusion, frowning up at the King when Regis stood from the throne and made his way down to the second landing of the marble dais.  
  
The three Glaives rose when Regis gestured for them to stand and he clasped his hands over the top of his cane.  
  
"It has been brought to my attention that the Glaives are having a little too much fun with the Crownsguard. I was unaware such things were occurring." Regis had small smile on his face, genial as ever when addressing his commanders.  
  
From behind their hooded masks, Crowe and Luche darted looks at each other; both were wondering how the Crownsguard had gotten involved in the first place and with Cor present, it made sense now.  
  
Drautos shook his head, "My apologies, Your Majesty, but I was not aware of these occurrences."  
  
Regis gave a short nod and looked to Cor, "Marshal, I would like you and the Captain here to investigate."  
  
As the Captain and the Marshal gave their assent, Luche flicked a glance at Crowe, but her gaze was focused on the King with a secret smile curving the corners of her mouth.  
  
-  
  
Noctis was curled up with a school book in hand next to Nyx on the man's couch, but the two of them were watching videos on the Glaive's phone that he'd had taken during training sessions of new initiates. It was a series of failed warp falls, trips and stumbles and wild flailing through the training courses, and more. He hadn't laughed this much in ages, the two of them sharing pointers and making commentary the more clips they watched. As they started the next one, Nyx  spread his arm out across the back of his couch and Noctis fell in against his side like it was the most natural thing in the world. By now, that's exactly what it was.  
  
Nyx hummed thoughtfully after a moment and looked down at Noctis, who met his gaze with a questioning brow lifting the longer Nyx stared at him.  
  
"Let's go dancing." Nyx said suddenly, setting his phone down to focus on the Prince.  
  
Noctis blinked up at him, chewing on his lip for a moment, "I've never… been dancing before. Unless it was ballroom. Which is terrible, by the way."  
  
Nyx laughed, "Yeah, not that kind of dancing. I mean, out to a club or something. Crowe was talking about going this weekend and she said to ask if you'd like to come with us."  
  
Noctis looked away, down at the book he wear nearly finished with for his class tomorrow, trying to remember if he had anything important to do this weekend. Pulling his phone from his pocket and checking his calendar to make sure Ignis hadn't snuck anything into it when he wasn't paying attention, and smiling when it was empty.  
  
"Sure, yeah, I'll come." He looked over at Nyx again and grinned widely, "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Good. Take a nap on Saturday." Nyx ruffled his hair playfully, "You should wear those pants Crowe made you buy, they looked great on you."  
  
It was an offhanded comment, but Noctis felt his face heat up when he remembered the black and mesh leggings Nyx was talking about. Crowe had taken him on a covert shopping trip a while back, saying for a Prince, he had a pretty sparse taste in wardrobe. While he was apprehensive at first (because he _hated_ shopping for clothes, it was tedious and frustrating and he rarely found things he liked or that fit comfortably), but with Crowe it was actually _fun_. She took him to shops he'd never heard of before, after giving him a peek at her own wardrobe to get an idea of what he liked, and he didn't mind it so much after. He had a fairly sizable allowance, but rarely used it except for gas for his car whenever he went for long drives, food and snacks, school supplies, and of course arcade days with Prompto. Most of the time it sat in his personal accounts doing, well, nothing.  
  
Crowe thought he was joking when he handed her his card and said _"you said my wardrobe sucks, so fix it"_ , he wasn't joking. The woman had lit up like a goddamn Christmas tree and dragged him out the door of Nyx's apartment with barely a wave goodbye—the rest of that day, he kept up a play-by-play for Nyx as Crowe took them from store to store. He's even given her the keys to the Star, which Nyx had said was a bad idea, but Noctis survived and Crowe had fun, and that made it worth it.  
  
The pants in question however, were actually a pair of leggings made up of artificial leather and mesh, and clung to his legs like a second skin. There were sections of asymmetrical mesh openings on his thighs and calves that showed off some of his pale skin beneath. He remembered trying them on and wondering why he would ever wear them, when Crowe had summoned him from the changing room, gone wide-eyed, and snapped a photo of him. Not even a minute later, his phone buzzed with a text from Nyx: _"Nice legs, Highness. Get them if you like them."_  
  
Crowe took that as confirmation to add them to the pile and even now, he'll deny till he's blue in the face over how much he'd blushed at the compliment. He didn't want to think about the conversation that followed after, either.  
  
"Okay…" If his voice came out a little strained, but Nyx didn't seem to notice.  
  
-  
  
"Noctis, where are you going?"  
  
Ignis was standing in his doorway, watching as he sifted through a few shirts that might match or at least compliment the leggings he planned on wearing tonight. He was contemplating a black long-sleeved shirt made of a thinner fabric, artfully slashed across the front and back to reveal another layer beneath of steel gray color. It was a comfortable shirt, the fabric was soft and he remembered when Crowe had thrown it at him during their spree.  
  
"Out with a friend." Noctis answered absently as he snatched up the shirt, the leggings, and paused on his way to the bathroom; he turned around to grab a pair of briefs from his dresser—boxer briefs were _not_ going to be comfortable under the leggings.  
  
"Would this friend be the same one you've been hiding from us for six months?" The blonde folded his arms over his chest, a sign he was becoming irritated and trying to contain it.  
  
Noctis looked over at him as he dug around for a pair of socks, "You make it sound worse than it actually is."  
  
Ignis huffed out a bitter laugh, "Prince Noctis, you have duties, obligations— _homework_ —and yet, you insist on sneaking out or disappearing at odd hours or even whole weekends. You've been keeping this from us, all of us, for months. This is outrageous, and possibly dangerous for you."  
  
Sharp sapphire eyes pinned him in place and Ignis closed his jaw so fast his teeth clicked together painfully. It was rare Noctis showed any legitimate anger at anyone or anything, and to suddenly be the object of his ire was disquieting.  
  
"He is _not_ dangerous. If anything, I feel _safe_ with him." Noctis dragged his heated glare away, fiddling with the clothes in his hands as his gaze softened in reminiscence. "I just… I want this _one thing_ for myself. Not as the Prince, not as the next King, but as _me_ , Noctis."  
  
Ignis blinked, almost taking a step back in his disbelief. He'd never seen such a sweet expression on his friend's face before. Composing himself and swallowing any comments on the tip of his tongue, he simply gave the Prince a short nod and left the room.  
  
Perhaps he needed to rethink this _entire_ situation.  
  
-  
  
Later that night, Nyx and Crowe both arrived on motorcycles to pick him up, with Nyx handing him the spare helmet with a stunned and admiring once-over and Crowe shooting him a thumbs up as he climbed onto the bike behind Nyx. Every time he got on the bike behind Nyx, his body suddenly hummed with adrenaline, a surge of energy overtaking him in anticipation of the night ahead. He held tight to Nyx's body, leaning into the turns and gently squeezing his thighs tighter, his hands splaying across the older man's stomach and smirking when he felt the clench of his abdominal muscles.  
  
They pulled into a parking garage to park the bikes in and dismounted, chaining the helmets and  tucking riding coats into compartments built under the seats. Crowe immediately slung an arm across his shoulders, telling him all about the club they were going to, that the rest of their group was meeting them there, and finally, _finally_ , she would get to see if the Crowne Prince could actually _dance_ properly.  
  
("Not that ballroom shit. We'll teach you how to _really_ use those hips of yours.")  
  
Noctis was smiling, looking over at Nyx and finally getting a good look at what he was wearing. Slate gray jeans showed off toned muscle of his legs, three-quarter sleeved Henley shirt in black and gray, and a pair of black riding boots; overall, the Glaive looked like some kind of male model and he couldn't believe the man was walking beside them. Nyx had a thumb hooked in his pocket and his phone in his other hand, replying to a text, like it was so _normal_ to be walking down the street to a dance club with his future King beside him.  
  
He felt so overwhelmed by the simple notion of being treated like just another _person_ and not the Prince of the kingdom, he almost tripped over himself. Luckily Crowe had a firm grip on him as she led them down the sidewalk and across an intersection. He knew he had more grace than this, but he was so _excited_ , it was hard to keep himself composed.  
  
"Pelna grabbed a table inside, Luche's getting drinks, Libs is on his way with Tredd and Axis…" Nyx listed off the rest of their group, absently reaching out to grab Noct's hand and tug him free of Crowe's grip, leading him right under the weight of his own arm.  
  
For once, Noctis didn't miss the _look_ Crowe bounced between the two of them. His cheeks felt warm and he quickly tucked his hands in the tiny pockets of the leggings (distantly, he was surprised there were pockets in them in the first place; he was afraid he'd lose his phone and wallet). He ignored the smirk she gave him and focused instead on where they were headed. Half a block away and he could see the line into the club's entrance, but as they got closer they skipped the line entirely and headed straight for the bouncers; when one of them saw Crowe approaching, they darted forward and gave her a massive bear hug, nearly lifting her off her feet.  
  
"My lady, looking fantastic as ever, " The bouncer crooned the words, giving her a kiss on the hand and grinning at Nyx as well, "Can't believe you're still hanging out with this asshole."  
  
Crowe scoffed, "Can't get rid of him. Now let me in there, my silly man is probably lost."  
  
The bouncer laughed, "He's on the second floor, we sent him up there so he wouldn't drown." The burly man then noticed Noctis and grinned even wider, "Fresh meat, huh?"  
  
Nyx shrugged, smirking back at him, "Play nice. It's his first time."  
  
Rolling his eyes at Nyx, the man gestured them forward and Nyx led him through the front entrance. They followed a short hallway to a second set of doors that seemed to vibrate with the music beyond, and once they pulled open one of them, Noctis startled at the sudden blast of trance music beyond. Crowe leads the way to the second floor, which is nothing but a balcony that wraps around every wall and looks down at the dance floor below. They made their way through the swaying bodies to a table in a corner, where Pelna sat nursing a glass of water and sweeping his eyes across the crowd in search of them. He lit up when Crowe pushed through and they all took seats, with Nyx keeping Noctis close.  
  
"I will buy you one, yes _one_ drink, and that's all you get tonight." Nyx leaned in to his ear to speak, "I want you sober so I can keep an eye on you."  
  
Noctis blinked up at him innocently, "Why not both eyes?"  
  
Nyx smirked, "Touché."  
  
Not long after they arrived, Libertus, Tredd, and Luche showed up and Nyx used it as an excuse to slip out of the booth and get drinks. Crowe nudged him and nodded in the direction Nyx disappeared in.  
  
"When he gets back, get your asses on the dance floor." She yelled, grinning broadly at him when he gaped at her.  
  
"I don't know how!" He shook his head when she rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Oh, but Nyx does!"  
  
Crowe pushed him out of the booth right when Nyx reappeared with two double shots in hand—he gave Crowe an odd look and looked at Noctis as he handed him one of the glasses.  
  
"Letting her push you around is dangerous, kid." Nyx smiled at him, clinking his glass to the one he'd given Noctis, "Take a sip, see if you like it."  
  
Tentatively, Noctis brought it to his lips and sipped at the liquor, finding it thick and creamy, sweet with a hint of citrus. Surprised by the flavor, he sipped more of it and with an encouraging nod from Nyx, he straight _downed_ the rest of it. Nyx did the same and took both glasses to set on their table.  
  
"What was it?" He asked, feeling the warmth in his belly and grinning.  
  
"A cream liquor, figured I'd let you off easy tonight." Nyx replied, casting an eye down to the down floor below, and jerking his chin in the direction of the stairs. "Ready to test your dancing skills?"  
  
Noctis stared at him, weighing the pros and cons of saying yes or no and not embarrassing himself, and deciding that _fuck it_ ; he grabbed Nyx's hand and led the way downstairs—he heard Crowe and Libertus whooping and cheering them on as they hurried away.  
  
-

  
The two of them had been on the floor for _hours_.  
  
He'd lost track of time in the heated bodies around them, but nothing compared to the weight of large hands on his hips and fingers digging in to keep him close, and his back pressed to a firm chest and a heartbeat he feels in his bones. The grin on his face is bright and open, as unhindered as the rest of him. Every time he turned his head, there was Nyx and he was giving him playful half-smile that seemed just for him, with his eyes like silver in the flashing lights above, and his body guiding Noct's with every song. One of Nyx's hands skimmed up his side and guided one of his arms around the back of the older man's neck, and Nyx buried his face against Noct's neck, smiling against his skin the more they swayed and pressed tighter together.  
  
Feeling braver than he has in a while, Noctis turned around in Nyx's arms and pressed against him again, running his hands up the older man's arms until he could wrap them around his shoulders, tucking his face in his neck and—again, that _courage_ in his veins—traced the ink line along Nyx's throat with the tip of his tongue. He felt Nyx shudder against him, a ripple of muscle and hitched breath, arms tighten around his middle; then Nyx pulled back enough to meet his eyes and—  
  
_Fuck_ , his heart felt like it was going to explode in his _chest_ and—  
  
Noctis bit his lip, eyes _wanting_ —  
  
Shoving down his inhibitions to the back of his mind, he tangled his fingers in Nyx's hair and dragged the other man down in a _kiss_ —  
  
There was a moment of hesitation from Nyx and _then_ —  
  
It was harsh at first, a clash of teeth and pliant lips, until he felt an arm tighten around his waist and a hand threaded in his hair and _pull_ — everything became background noise, the push and pull of bodies around them was nothing but an underlying pulse. All he could focus on was the heat of the mouth against his, the tongue sliding with his own, and _those_ _hands_ all over him; it was _intoxicating_ and he wondered why he didn't try this sooner. The longer it lasted, the harder it was to breathe, but he didn't care, he just wanted _this_.  
  
Nyx made that decision for them, breaking away with a gasp lost in the music drowning them. Both of them were panting, clinging to each other, still so firmly pressed together he didn't know where his body ended and Nyx's began.  
  
Without another word, Nyx led him off the dance floor and along the walls of the club, getting as far from other people as they could. It wasn't until he found himself crowded against a dark wall, the whole of Nyx filling his personal space and callous fingertips feathering along his jaw to cup his face did it finally sink in that _this_ was actually _happening_. The expression Nyx wore was indecipherable, but his glacial eyes had softened and the corner of his mouth tugged upward into a wry smile as he dropped his head to kiss beneath Noct's ear.  
  
"Was that a happy accident or did you actually mean to do that?"  
  
It was easier to hear him now, the music a little more muffled this far from the dance floor. Noctis tilted his head, feeling the scratch of stubble against his cheek and shuddering at the sensation; his head was spinning from the haywire thoughts in his mind, his vivid imagination going straight off the deep end into a special level of hell meant for Princes who secretly pine for their knights. He swallowed hard, trying to get his vocal chords to cooperate again.  
  
"I meant to." He replied, bring his own hands up to the older man's waist and hooking his fingers into belt loops, "I think I meant to do it a while ago."  
  
He felt both relief and apprehension with his admission, his heart was a war zone now and he wasn't sure if he was winning the battle or not. He wanted to meet Nyx's gaze, find out whether or not this was okay, to know whether this quiet _thing_ growing between them was just a one-sided infatuation or a mutual attraction. Nyx didn't wear his heart on his sleeve—his duties, his beliefs, his gift with magic, these are things he wore like a second skin; but his heart? His true feelings? These are things one must earn. Noctis wasn't sure whether he'd earned that right or the trust to gain such intimate knowledge.  
  
"Is that so?" Nyx gave him a wry smile, then leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth, then trailed more light kisses along his jaw to his ear, "Maybe this is a good time to admit the feeling is mutual."  
  
Nyx guided him into another searing kiss, pouring every ounce of passion between their lips that Noctis melted into it, slumping against the wall Nyx had pinned him to and giving in to every pleasant sensation, to the tingling in his lips the longer he was kissed. He felt light-headed by the time they pulled apart again and he grinned maybe a little drunkenly.  
  
"Can we… keep doing that…" Nocits had to clear his throat, his voice raspy and his heart leaping in his chest.  
  
The Glaive chuckled, pulling him away from the wall, "Why don't we get out of here and I'll kiss you as much as you want?"  
  
Noct looked down at their joined hands, fingers threaded together, the warmth of Nyx's palm against his. His cheeks felt flushed, his whole body felt warm, and he felt so _good_ in that moment.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
-  
  
_"Hey, asshole. We haven't heard from you in two days? Call me back, check in, whatever. It'd be great to know His Majesty hasn't thrown you in the dungeons for fucking his son!"_  
  
Nyx stared at his phone with a pained expression while Noctis sat grinning beside him. Making a face and tossing the phone on the floor, he rolled over and grabbed Noctis around the middle, pulling the younger man's body against his own and blowing a raspberry against his neck. Peals of laughter burst from the Prince as he tried to push Nyx away, but to no avail.  
  
Noctis calmed himself quickly enough, huddling against Nyx's chest and peeking up at him through his bangs, "Think Crowe would ever believe we _haven't_ been fucking this whole time?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell."  
  
-  
  
Ignis stood in the entry to the Kingsglaive training ground with an expression of quiet awe.

Earlier that afternoon, he'd received a call from the Cor, saying the Prince had been seen at the Kingsglaive headquarters that morning and was possibly still there. Between his frustration with Noctis and his worry, he wasn't sure he _believed_ such a thing—but when he arrived and was escorted to the grounds, he was faced with the truth of it.

Noctis was leaping to and fro across the grounds, warping this way and that, performing acrobatics made possible by his training and natural-born mastery of Lucian magic. Not only that but he was being paced by another man, a Glaive in full uniform that looked to be just as proficient in the magic gifted to them by Regis himself. Ignis wasn't sure what he expected to see, but it surely wasn't _this_.  
  
Beside him, Captain Drautos himself appeared, the imposing man standing at attention as he watched the Crown Prince and the Glaive spar together.  
  
"I was informed by the Marshal to keep an eye out for the Prince and to notify his advisor if he was seen." Drautos began, a pinched expression on his face, "However, I was not told _why_."  
  
Ignis took a deep breath and let it go slowly, "My thanks, Captain, as well as my apologies if His Highness is causing you any trouble."  
  
Drautos shot him the barest of smiles, "Not yet, he isn't." He nodded to the Glaive that just tackled Noctis mid-warp, both of them slamming into a mound of dirty across the ground, "He can't be anymore troublesome than Sir Ulric."  
  
"I see."  
  
And he did, because there was something _different_ about Noctis. Ignis observed from the safety of the corridor the unbridled laughter and overwhelming _happiness_ that filled every line of the Prince's body as he moved. At one point, the Glaive's hood was playfully yanked off by Noctis and the man warped after the Prince, growling at him and grabbing him around the waist just in time to warp them both away and out of sight.  
  
He hadn't seen that kind of light in Noct's eyes before and he wondered if that man was the one who brought it out.  
  
"Sir Ulric, you say?"  
  
Drautos nodded, "Nyx Ulric. He's one our best. A bit of a hot-head, but a good man."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
-  
  
When Ignis arrived at Noct's apartment for his next visit, the unusual sight of two people dead asleep on the couch greeted him. Noctis was sprawled over the figure of Nyx Ulric, whose arms were wrapped securely around the Prince's sleeping form and one knee propped up to prevent Noctis from accidentally rolling off himself and the couch. It was a shocking but endearing sight, to see the young heir so relaxed and trusting towards another who wasn't part of his small circle of friends. Ignis hadn't realized he was standing there staring at them until Nyx cracked his eyes open, met his gaze and _winked_ at him, and brought a finger to his lips in a signal to remain silent—but then he pointed to the balcony.  
  
Taking the hint, Ignis heading outside and turned around in time to see the Glaive lift Noctis into his arms bridal-style with ease and carry him into his bedroom. It was a few minutes before he emerged and joined Ignis out on the balcony, shutting the door behind him and facing the blonde at last.  
  
"We meet at last, Ignis." Nyx greeted him, holding out his hand with a genial smile, "I'm Nyx."  
  
Clasping the Glaive's hand, he could feel that heat of magic in the man. It was an odd sort of _pull_ , familiar like Noct's magic, but older, more controlled—the signs of the King's gift to the Kingsglaive.  
  
"Nyx Ulric." Ignis said, releasing the man's hand, "I've heard a little about you, though not from His Highness."  
  
Nyx snorted quietly, walking past him to lean against the retaining wall, "Usually, that is never a good thing in my case."  
  
Ignis folded his arms across his chest, fixing the man with an arch look, "It's you, isn't it? The one whom Noctis has been hiding from us."  
  
Nyx shrugged, a knowing smirk on his face now and it was somehow more infuriating than it should have been, "No use hiding it anymore, is there?"  
  
"I suppose not." Ignis stepped forward into the Glaive's space, "I will say this only once. If any harm should come to Noctis because of _you_ , His Majesty's wrath would be the least of your worries."  
  
Nyx met his eyes evenly, with a silvery-blue gaze that was so cold Ignis almost shivered out of reflex, and it was not a man that stood in front of him in that moment, it was a _warrior_ , "My duty and loyalty is to the King, but _this_ —Noctis—" Tenderness cut through the steel in his gaze and Ignis took a step back in surprise, "—that kid has my heart in his hands. I don't know how it happened, but it did. So long as he'll have me, he'll never be hurt by me."  
  
Silence fell between them for a long while, until a soft buzzing noise came from Nyx's phone and the older man pulled it out to check the message he received. That tenderness returned in a smile.  
  
Nyx flicked his eyes back to Ignis, "The heart calls. If you'll excuse me?"  
  
Ignis gave a slow nod and stepped out of his way. He watched from the balcony as Nyx made his way across the apartment to Noct's bedroom, a peculiar expression overcoming his face. It truly shouldn't have surprised him that Noctis attracted one of the most dangerous men in the kingdom as a lover. It _really_ shouldn't have.  
  
-  
  
"—so you're saying that Noct, _our_ Noct—Prince of Naps, Arcade junkie, snack connoisseur—is _dating_ someone?!" Prompto exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his spot in the booth. "And he didn't even tell me?" He look positively crestfallen at the news, but the joy seemed to win anyway, "I'm jealous, but also… impressed? I'm not sure what I'm feeling. Gladdy, hold me!"  
  
Gladio rolled his eyes and pushed the blonde away, looking over at Ignis across the table, "All this time, five, six, _seven_ months of this, he's been seeing someone?"  
  
Ignis cleared his throat, looking down at his hand folded on the tabletop, "Yes. I suspect he didn't want to tell us due to whom this person is."  
  
Prompto perked up at that, scooting closer to the older blonde, "Who is it?"  
  
Pressing his lips in a thin line, Ignis frowned somewhat, "He is… in the Kingsglaive."  
  
Gladio and Prompto both looked bewildered at the revelation. He knew that feeling well.  
  
"Why the long face, Iggy?" Prompto asked after a moment.  
  
Lifting his gaze to look between his two friends, he sighed heavily.  
  
"I had asked the Marshal for some small assistance in keeping tabs on Noctis. But the Crownsguard was impeded most… enthusiastically." He nudged his glasses back up his nose, "As it turns out, the Kingsglaive were protecting one of their own, and by extension, the Prince."

"…so what you're saying is—the _Kingsglaive_ were the ones trolling the Crownsguard this whole time?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The laughter that erupted between the other two nearly got them thrown out of the cafe.  
  
-  
  
After that, it doesn't take much longer for the news of the Prince's new partner to reach certain levels within the Citadel. Regis, while miffed at first for being kept out of the loop for so long, he relished in the chance to tease and torment his son about it; it was the first time in a long while that he felt like a _normal_ father. The day he called his son and his knight to the audience chamber was a day he'd never forget.

It was the highlight of his fatherhood. Their punishment? Dinner at Noct's.  
  
(It was the first time Nyx had saved the day in a way that _didn't_ involve daemon bloodshed and daring rescues.

The man could actually _cook_.)

 


	75. hurts like hell | dark snow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In these dreams it's always you. The boy on the bridge, the boy who always keeps me from jumping off the bridge. Oh, the things we invent when we are scared and want to be rescued." - Richard Sicken (Crush)
> 
> Noctis stands on the precipice. Whether he wants to come down or not, well. That's a decision he has to make on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something an old friend used to tell me ever since we were snot-nosed brats: _"Remember to breathe."_ It's the phrase tattooed on my chest, engraved in my bones, and constantly echoing in my head because that person is no longer here to tell me to my face. When I'm angry, on the edge, or feel like I'm sinking; I repeat this to myself until I can breathe again.
> 
> Depression doesn't mean you're broken, it doesn't mean you need to be fixed or patronized, or treated like you're a child in need of coddling or throwing a tantrum. You're simply wired differently than the rest. Sometimes, you need medication, you need therapy, you need long walks on cliffs or long swims in the ocean to remind yourself you're strong enough on your own two feet. And sometimes all you need is that one person who will stand at your side while you find a way to help yourself.
> 
> That's what this story means to me.

"Hey."

Noctis gripped the bar behind him tighter, the softness of the voice that came from beside him startling him just enough to pull him from his thoughts. He glanced at the owner to see a tall, ashen-haired man in uniform— _Kingsglaive_. He frowned, brows knitting together in slight confusion.

"What do you want?"

The Glaive shrugged, "Not a thing, your highness. Just on patrol."

He narrowed his eyes at the man, swallowing the dryness in his mouth and looking away, "Patrol away then, Glaive. Leave me be."

The other stepped up to the bars beside him and folded his arms across them, casually leaning forward and dropping his gaze to the ravine below. This bridge was one of a few that connected the Citadel to the rest of Insomnia, the modern palace itself built on a plateau and surrounded by the city on all sides, with a river at the bottom of the ravine and more city structures built into the rock all the way down. 

"Nice evening, don't you think?" 

Looking up again, he stared at the Glaive, wondering why the man was lingering. No one should have been here at this hour, after the evening traffic had subsided and the Crownsguard patrol was on shift change; there shouldn't have been _anyone_ out here to find him. 

He chose not to answer, dragging his eyes back to the depths below. His heart was pounding in his chest, but his expression had eased into a blank mask yet again. He could breathe better here, standing on the edge. He found _clarity_ standing on this man-made precipice and overlooking the city itself. He was meant to _rule_ this in time, but he _hated_ it. 

Noctis was seventeen years-old. He did not want to be king, he did not want to rule, and he did _not_ need some self-assured knight of his father's lurking during his breakdown.

"Why are you still here?" He asked, eyes not leaving the misty darkness below. He didn't want to look at the man, he didn't want someone _seeing_ the self-loathing he felt. "I told you to leave."

A thoughtful hum sounded from the man, "Sorry, highness. No can do."

He dared a second glance at the Glaive, caught the knowing smirk, and scoffed as he looked away again.

"Whatever."

Noctis dropped his right hand from the retaining bars and hung by his left, leaning forward over the edge and feeling the wind rush up from below. He closed his eyes, savoring that brief respite and the spike of adrenaline in his veins, and the heady rush of blood to his head. He heard the knight take a step closer and he gave the man a sharper look.

The knight lifted both hands in mock surrender, but said nothing.

"You know, I'm going to have to report this." 

The regretful tone made Noctis look at him again, and while the man's expression was neutral now, there was a slight crease between his brows and his lips pressed together thinly. He shook his head, eyes widening a fraction.

"Don't." Was all he could say. 

He didn't want the world knowing the Crown Prince was teetering off the edge. He didn't want his father knowing he felt like such a disappointment. He didn't want his friends knowing just how _deeply_ he'd fallen to his own private daemons. He didn't want _anyone_ to know that he'd dreamt of this— of throwing himself from this very bridge, or from the topmost floors of the Citadel just to stop the _screaming_ and the _whispers_ in his head—

"I won't. But why don't you give me your hand?" The knight stepped up behind him, and held out his palm; he wore a fingerless black glove, and Noctis could see simple lined tattoos along the backs of his fingers. "It's getting gusty out here. Better to be safe."

Chewing on his lip, and finding himself shaking with the adrenaline, Noctis looked down at the ravine again. 

"Ahh, no, over here, little prince." 

His gaze snapped over to the Glaive again and the older man smiled at him; it was tender, and so very convincing, that Noctis almost believed him.

"C'mere. Hand in mine, your highness." The other coaxed, his voice dropping to a softness that seemed to clash with the rugged exterior he exuded.

Slowly, like a scared and wounded animal (and that's _exactly_ what he felt like), Noctis reached his right hand out and placed it in the Glaive's— who smiled brightly at him and wrapped his fingers securely around his hand. He gave a careful tug and held out his other arm, and Noctis allowed the knight to pull him into his chest.

With a bar between them and the wind picking up, Noctis _broke_ in the arms of a stranger. 

-

Noctis learned after that the Glaive's name was Nyx Ulric. 

The man was a known troublemaker, but also one of the best in the Kingsglaive— having been nicknamed the Hero of the Kingsglaive, it was certainly quite the reputation to live up to. 

After his "incident," he noticed the man more often around the Citadel, noted the Kingsglaive soldiers themselves, and had never realized how often they wandered the halls and corridors. More often than not, the Glaive was in the corridors around his suite in the Citadel, and he wasn't sure if that was a coincidence or not.

Whenever Nyx saw him, the knight would toss him a wink and a secret smile, and something about it made his chest tighten and his stomach flutter. This man had seen him at his weakest point, and had every right and reason to report his moment on the bridge to his father, and yet—

He'd never heard a word about it since.

-

One night, after a dinner with his father, he had stayed in his room and he woke up _screaming_ from his nightmares. Crying and shaking, sweating and feeling phantom pains made him scream more; distantly, he heard his bedroom door bang open and heavy boot-falls hurry inside. 

"Prince Noctis?" 

Nyx's voice cut through the haze and he fell out of his bed reaching for the man. Landing on the floor with a pained groan, Nyx knelt down beside him and held his arms out, whispering to him, coaxing him close, allowing Noctis to come to him. Noctis scrambled into those arms, that embrace, into the warmth of this stranger's chest a second time. 

He clung to the Glaive as he wept, trembling so violently he felt like he'd come out of his skin, and Nyx only held him. The knight didn't judge him, didn't say a negative word or try to reassure him, he simply existed in those moments as someone for Noctis to cling to.

Nyx slid to the floor and dragged him into his lap, and allowed the Crowne Prince of the kingdom he served to shatter in his arms once again.

-

This happened often enough, that one night after a vicious meltdown Noctis had in the shower, Nyx took his phone and entered his contact information. 

Nyx told him, "Text me, call me, email me, _whatever_. I'll come as soon as I can if I'm in the city."

A week later, Nyx appeared at his apartment and after his trembling subsided, after the tears had dried and he could stop vomiting enough to breathe; Nyx gifted him with a blu-tooth earpiece similar to the Glaive's own. Nyx told him he called in some favors with a friend and setup a private frequency for the two of them to use when Nyx was out in the field.

That safety net became more than just that, it became a lifeline for Noctis when Nyx couldn't be there in person.

-

Nyx was on a mission for three weeks, a reconnaissance and undercover operation. 

They had talked about it, and prepared for it, and Nyx had made sure he could send coded messages back to Noctis to check in with the prince whenever he could. But it wasn't enough.

Noctis had never felt more alone than he did in those three weeks. Not even his usual routines with Gladio in training, Prompto at school and the arcades, and lessons with Ignis stopped him from delving into a downward spiral of depression while Nyx was gone.

He had found a safe place in the Glaive, and since Nyx had inserted himself as an anchor for him, this was the longest he had gone without the man's fortifying presence dragging him back from the darkness in his mind.

It cackled at him, laughed at him, whispered and crooned at him. Beckoning him deeper into his own inner turmoil and despair.

He pushed himself harder than ever, nearly stopped eating, slept more than he was awake. He hardly left his apartment and made every excuse possible to avoid dinners with his father at the Citadel. 

He didn't want to be anywhere near the place where his nightmares were their most cruel to him.

-

Nyx returned home and his first stop after his debrief and a shower at HQ, was heading straight for Noct's apartment. He had a key now, made covertly by Noctis without the permission of his handler and solely for the nights when Noctis called Nyx in a hurry, a mess of cries and words and emotions that couldn't be dealt with over the phone.

When he entered it was dark, all the curtains drawn against the afternoon light and the sounds of heavy music playing in the living room. That gave him pause as he removed his boots and set them aside, Noctis didn't care for loud music—

The muffled groan coming from the bedroom caught his attention. 

Something about the noise made his skin prickle and his instincts go on high alert, and as he approached the door, another noise filtered through the wood that sounded _wounded_ and he quickly shoved open the door.

"Noct—" Nyx froze on the spot.

The scene he walked into made his stomach twist in disgust and a sudden fury flooded his veins a moment later. Noctis bent in half, face down on his bed, a hand pressing his head into the mattress and another man, not much bigger than him, fucking him with hard, vicious thrusts; the sounds alone were enough to make Nyx want to be sick, and the soft, keening groans leaving the prince just angered him further.

"Get the _fuck_ off of him—" Nyx hissed as he stalked forward and the other man barely had time to pull out and scramble off the bed before the Glaive's fist connected with his abdomen. 

The man crumpled on impact with a choke as his breath left him in a rush and he tried to back away as quickly as possible. Nyx spared him one last glance before tapping his earpiece and heading for Noctis on the bed.

"Pel, need a favor."

_"Aren't you on leave, Ulric?"_

"Something came up. Grab a car and head to my location."

_"Uhm. Okay. Gimme 15."_

"You have 10."

As Nyx wrapped up the prince in one of his blankets, felt his feverish skin and saw the tears streaming down his face, he looked over his shoulder and gave the man across the room a vicious glare.

"Who are you?" Nyx demanded, stepping away long enough to pick up the stranger's clothes and pelt them at him, "I asked you a question."

The man cowered and flinched when the cloth made contact, "N-no one— we just met— downtown— He asked me to come over—"

His glare deepened and Nyx pointed at the bedroom door, "Get your shit and get out. If I see you anywhere near him or his home again, you'll get more than a bruise."

Haphazardly dressing and stumbling out the door, the stranger slid and fell on the floor outside and Nyx tried not to snort. The whimpers behind him called his attention once more and Nyx returned to Noctis, kneeling beside the bed; he searched the empty, tear-stained expression on the prince's face, seeing his gaze dart around unfocused and barely able to meet Nyx's eyes.

"Hey… hey, little prince…" Nyx murmured softly, gently drawing the prince's attention to him and smiling when Noctis finally looked at him. "There you are. Can you tell me what happened? Please?"

"N-Nyx…" His voice was hoarse, broken on the Glaive's name, "I— I'm sorry— I needed—"

Nyx combed a hand through his hair, the prince leaning into the gesture, "It's okay, it's okay… I got you. I'm going to take you out of here, okay? We need to get you checked out, alright?"

"N-No, no doctors—"

"Noctis." Nyx was firmer then, "I'm sorry, but you _need_ a doctor. I can't let this slide after what I just saw."

Noctis curled in on himself, pulling the blankets up around himself and trying to hide away. Nyx felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight, felt his chest constrict to see the prince recede inside himself. Clenching his jaw so hard it hurt, Nyx sighed, rubbing a hand down the side of his face as he debated what to do. He had a _duty_ , to put Noct's wellbeing first, an obligation not only as part of his job, but as someone who had befriended the prince in these last few months.

This was harder than he expected. But then again, _caring_ about someone was never easy.

"Noct, how about a compromise?" Nyx lifted the blanket out of the way to peek at the trembling young man within, "If I call in a friend of mine with medical expertise, will you let him look you over? I'll be right here the whole time."

Noctis stared at him from the shadows of his blanket, a long moment of silence settled between them, until the younger man reached for him. Moving to sit on the bed and allowing the prince to crawl into his lap and curl up against him, holding him as Noctis broke down into deep, bone-shaking sobs; holding him as he cried until his breaths were nothing but hiccups and gasps; holding him until Pelna quietly entered.

Nyx quietly relayed the situation as his hand threaded through Noct's searching hand, the prince gripping tightly as the younger allowed Pelna to check him over, and to make sure that there was no lasting damage. Afterward, Nyx sat on the counter in the bathroom as he made Noctis shower and change into a long sleeved shirt, black sweats, and a hoodie; if Noctis wanted to clothe himself in comfy armor, Nyx would encourage it as much as possible if it meant Noctis would feel safer.

"Noctis, I'd like to take you out of here," Nyx started, gesturing for Pelna to wait outside the room and continuing when his friend stepped out, and Noctis finally met his eyes, "Would you like to come with me? Just for tonight, we'll come back in the morning and clean up. When you're ready to talk about this, we'll talk about it."

Noctis looked down at his hands, where he'd tugged down his sleeves and fiddled with the cuffs, "I don't… I don't want to be here."

Nyx held out his hand, just as he did the first time they'd met on that bridge. Noctis stared at it, then reached for it and allowed Nyx to thread their fingers together. The elder led him out of his bedroom, let him grab his essentials like his keys, and wallet, and phone, and together, Pelna and Nyx spirited away the prince to a small apartment in the immigrant district.

There, Noctis curled up in a bed that smelled of nothing but _Nyx_. Somehow he felt safer here, surrounded by the very essence of the man who had pulled him from the edge too many times to count, the unlikely friend he'd made over time; and the only one so far that would not and has not tried to _fix_ him or fix his problems _for_ him. 

Nyx simply let him _be_ and that meant more to Noctis than he could say.

-

Nyx laid out on top of the covers next to him so the two of them could face each other. Noctis was curled up close to him under the blankets, huddled and fighting sleep as he simply _looked_ at Nyx.

"Why did you help me on the bridge that night?" Noctis asked, his voice still hoarse and quiet, his throat still sore from his own screaming.

Clear ice-blue eyes met his, roaming his features as if searching for the answer. Slowly, Nyx reached out and skimmed the backs of his fingers along the side of Noct's face, his thumb traced along Noct's bottom lip, and the barest hint of a smirk curved the knight's mouth.

"You looked like you needed to be found."

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut when he felt tears pricking his eyes again, "…should have let me fall…" He choked out, sniffling as the overwhelming emotions washed through him for the third time that night, "Should have kept walking…"

A hand raked through his hair and he shivered under the touch, scrubbing his eyes so he could look at Nyx again. Nyx was watching him with such an intense expression, he couldn't stop the shiver that went through him again. There was a second of hesitation, and then Nyx closed the space between them to press the softest of kisses to his forehead.

"You're worth way more than you think, Noct." Nyx whispered, resting his head against Noct's and allowing the prince to press even closer against him, "One day, I hope you see yourself the way I do…."

Noctis could say nothing to that. He didn't know _what_ to say anymore. He knew it would be a while before he could truly explain why he did what he did that night, but for now, he would let Nyx's presence chase away his daemons and protect him from his nightmares. For tonight, he would enjoy this piece of quiet from the whispers and the beckoning of the _darkness_ in his mind.

Because here in these arms, he found _peace._

-


	76. the face above the waves | dark snow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis Lucis Caelum has always felt as if he was drowning.

Noctis Lucis Caelum has always felt as if he was _drowning_.

He is _five_ years-old when the Crystal calls to him, and the Draconian choses him, and the _waters_ first engulf him. 

Everything is _clouded_ , and _muffled_ and he feels himself sinking _deeper_ as the years go on. His father always seems to sad, and his uncle so stoic, and a distinct memory that he thinks might be his mother smiling haunts him often.

He is _eight_ years-old when his body is broken by the Marilith, and he sinks deeper into the depths while the gods watch him, and the _darkness_ whispers to him in his dreams. 

In Tenebrae, the light of the _surface_ is brighter than it has been in years. For a short time, he finds clarity and the waters aren't as frightening, and Luna's smile pulls him a little closer to the sun again.

But Tenebrae is also a trap, and his light is lost when Niflheim attacks, and Luna is left behind. 

He sinks again, once again engulfed by the waters, the crushing weight of it all bearing down on him for _years_.

He is _sixteen_ years-old when a _firestorm_ burns away the surface. The depths, for a day, are lit like a summer afternoon.

This firestorm is named Nyx Ulric, and his hand drags Noctis to the surface. 

Noctis had tried to fight his depths, tried to swim deeper into them; he tried to find the edge in the dark and found naught but his breath stolen, his limbs aching, his head hurting, and his heart screaming in his chest.

Nyx Ulric finds him in the training grounds, and pulls him off the dirt, and after breaking an ether over him, steadies him through the fade of stasis. Nyx gives him a smile, that of a _wolf_ and Noctis is wide-eyed and speechless.

After this, the waters become a little clearer.

He is _seventeen_ and _pushing_ his boundaries again. 

He runs from the Citadel, lets himself sink into the waters again and _warps_ and _warps_ and _warps_ until he's _lost_ in his own city, further than he's ever gone with no familiarity in sight.

His own cries sound muffled in his ears, his own pain _dulled_ by the crushing waters around him; he is _drowning_ again and it's so dark he can't see his surface anymore.

Until the _fire_ returns. 

This time, two hands, strong and warm, drag him back as the flames boil the waters away and nothing but _steam_ remains. Nyx Ulric is always _burning_ when he enters Noct's waters. His touch is _warm_ and his words are salves, and Noctis cannot _drown_ with this man around him. 

And he pleads, _Please don't take me back yet, I don't want to go back, I can't. Please, please don't send me back_ —

Those eyes are as blue and silver as his waters under moonlight. They are _kind_ , and knowing, and he wants to sink into those eyes.

When he wakes, the bed is not his own, but it's warm, and comfortable, and beside him is that _fire_ ; Nyx propped against his headboard, a book open on his lap and a hand combing through Noct's hair. The waters cannot touch him here, and these fires feel so _good_ , he never wants to go home. Not when this feels more like _home_ than his apartment, than his bedroom at the Citadel.

Noctis is _eighteen_ years-old when he asks Nyx Ulric to _kiss_ him. 

The surprise and the hesitance in the older man's face makes the waters _roar_ in his ears; he can hear the waves crashing, and the swells threatening to drag him back to the depths.

Until that _fire_ reaches for him, those hands frame his face, those _blue_ eyes soften, and that smirking mouth presses against his.

Noctis Lucis Caelum is _twenty_ years-old. He has been _burning_ for two years and counting. He has a firestorm engulfing him, protecting him, and _loving him_.

Noctis is _twenty_ years-old and he is no longer _drowning_.

-


	77. intensive care unit | dark snow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments on the road to recovery.
> 
> (sohn/tremors + hozier/better love + onerepublic ft. amir/no vacancy)

He's staring at his blurry reflection in the mirror when Nyx finds him. He's got tears streaming down his face, he's shaking and yet he can't feel his limbs. He saw the bruises on his arms, his hips, his legs. He saw the handprints that didn't belong, fading from his skin at last. 

But he still felt the ache of them. He felt the twinge of pain when he moved too quickly or shifted in just the wrong way. Ghostly reminders of a terrible mistake. 

Nyx is quick to wrap him in a towel and guide him down to sit on the floor, and the moment he's able to curl up in the Glaive's lap he breaks down into full-bodied sobs. He doesn't know how long he cries or how hard, only that he's _tired_ after, and weak, and his throat hurts. His eyes are red and stinging, his cheeks are rubbed raw and his whole body feels like he's run a marathon.

There's a soaked spot on Nyx's t-shirt and the man doesn't seem to notice or acknowledge it. Nyx is too preoccupied by dabbing away the salty streaks from his face and combing his hair back from his forehead, and rubbing his back. 

"I'm here, Noct," Nyx whispered against his hair, holding him close and surrounding him with more warmth than he knew what to deal with, "I found you…"

Noctis only clings harder, presses closer, pleads softly, _"Please, don't let me fall."_

-

The rain drowns out the streets above and below, the clatter against the drain pipes, and the soft tap against the windows. They haven't left the bed all morning, he doesn't even know what time it is anymore, their phones are on silent, lost somewhere on the floor in the pile of their clothes. 

He's spent the last hour under gentle, callous fingertips stroking up and down his spine, and his ear pressed on a scarred chest to hear a steady heartbeat within. He hears the rhythm through his own skull, lets it lull him into a doze and for the first time in _weeks_ , he feels at peace. 

Here, with lips pressing kisses into his hair and a melody hummed with a voice rough from use only hours ago; here, with his fingers resting over bruised ribs and fading scars; here, where his breathing is in sync and his heart is in tune.

-

Nyx teaches him to slow dance in the kitchen of his apartment at 2:30AM.

He couldn't sleep, his nightmares had been terrible again. He tried to sneak out of bed without waking Nyx, but fifteen minutes later found arms around his waist and his face tucked against a warm chest. There's a hand stroking through his hair as he shakes apart, arms folded around himself because he feels cold, ever so cold, in contrast to the heat seeping into his skin from Nyx.

It's barely noticeable at first, but Nyx starts swaying, and humming softly under his breath,  and his hands rub up and down his back in gentle strokes. He kneads them into his back, working through the tension, all while he starts to sing in that low baritone—a foreign tongue that Noctis doesn't recognize, but finds soothing rolling off Nyx's tongue.

_"I used to leave the doors unlocked and leave the lights on, I used to stay awake, just counting hours all night long, I had so many empty rooms inside this chateau..."_

As he sang the words in Noct's ear, he guided him into an informal dance pose, arm around his waist, bringing his hand up to his neck, pressing it to the steady pulse beneath his heart line tattoo. Nyx took his other hand and pressed it to his heart, resting his forehead against Noctis' as he lead them in slow circles around his kitchen.

Noctis felt the chill fade from his body the longer he was held against the Glaive, felt the anxious trembling leave his limbs, and the song sinking into his mind, calming the inner monsters that woke him in the first place.

Perhaps it's not so much a teaching moment as an creating a new anchor for him. He can dance just fine, it was part of his upbringing. But he's never danced like _this_ , with someone who _meant_ something to him.

_"Used to be that I felt so damn empty, Ever since I met you, no vacancy…"_

-


	78. hangout | alternate canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a moment in time.

at the end of his training session with pelna, nyx was surprised to find noctis sitting quietly at the edge of the grounds, legs dangling loosely from the wall with his elbow propped on his thigh and chin resting in his hand. he'd been _watching_ them train, but for however long, nyx didn't know. jogging over and jumping to lift himself up and sit next to the heir, he looked back over to see crowe standing over a floored pelna, laughing as she held out a hand to help scrape him off the ground.  
  
"thought you had a session with ignis today." nyx remarked, watching the two of them leave the grounds and head toward the showers, pelna hobbling a bit and crowe smacking him in the shoulder, telling him _"stop being such a baby."_  
  
noctis shrugged, his gaze flickering to nyx and away again, "ditched it."  
  
"huh." nyx patted dust off his uniform, brows rising on his forehead curiously as he took in the nervous energy about the prince, "something on your mind?"  
  
the prince seemed to mull that over, silently debating with himself before he straightened up and turned his head to look at nyx fully.  
  
"can we… can we go hangout?" noctis asked slowly, as if readying himself for a rejection.  
  
nyx blinked, noting how tightly wound the young man looked and truly wanting to break that tension from his body. nyx reached out and gave him a playful shove, laughing when the prince pushed him back.  
  
"yeah, we can _hangout_." he answered finally, "but let me clean up and change first. can't be seen around town with the prince and lookin' like i went a few rounds with a beast."  
  
noctis beamed up at him, but immediately shuttered the expression and attempting to look like he wasn't excited and making a mock face of disgust, "you're gross. i can smell you from here."  
  
"what are you talking about? they could make a cologne from my _man sweat_." the glaive teased, standing from his spot and stretching out with a groan.  
  
he didn't miss the way the prince's eyes followed him as he walked away, nor did he miss the light flush of pink across pale cheeks.

-

 


	79. darkness, my old friend | omen au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dark knight!nyx & omen!noct.

  * consider, if you will, noctis has  _fallen_  from the light
  * he’s been led astray, turned his back on his destiny, his fate
  * luna is  _gone_  because noct had forsaken his duty, but killed her himself 
  * the astrals have lost all fucking hope for humanity now like “ya’ll fucked up, we’re out guys bye”
  * he’s ravaging the goddamn countryside 
  * he basically absorbed ardyn’s power, sucked it dry
  * devoured him body and soul
  * like ew, hope he had a shot of whiskey or something to wash that slimeball down
  * his friends have tried to fight him and failed to bring him back to himself, to  _save_  him from himself
  * so the bros do what they can to protect what remnants of the people
  * and then there’s  _nyx_


  * fucking nyx, who would do anything, fight anyone
  * do really really fucked up shit for the sake of his lover
  * the first time he sees omen!noct, it’s a  _nightmare_  come true
  * living breathing  _darkness_  and nyx just. 
  * he wants to bring back his light but he also remembers a vow he made, that he would stay by noct’s side no matter what.
  * he fights it, but he does give in eventually
  * and noct gifts him with a dark kind of magic that tastes like fire and feels as inviting as silk and velvet
  * it’s so fucking  _wrong_
  * but it feels like noctis, and he sinks into it as one would in water. 
  * when he wakes, his body is alive with this power
  * and beside him is noctis, smiling with wide, fiery eyes 
  * and every time they kiss now there’s a spark of violence and a bite of brimstone. 
  * news spreads across remaining outposts
  * the last vestiges of humanity begin hearing of the fallen king and his cursed knight
  * all those who have tried to fight them have been destroyed, killed, the few that flee carry warnings and ill tidings. 
  * (the astrals watch this from on high, and bahamut considers that even gods fuck up, because damn did they  _fuck up so badly_  this time) 
  * at the citadel, on the ravaged and scorched throne of lucis, the new dark king sits, one leg folded lazily over the other, cheek propped on his fist and eyes only for the one still loyal to him
  * beside him, perched at his left on the arm of the throne, the closest to what remains of his tainted heart, is his knight
  * a man once known as the hero of the kingsglaive.
  * after every battle, covered in blood and gore and smelling of fire and ozone, nyx returns to his king
  * where he kneels before him dark beloved, earning a satisfied smirk and a kiss
  * noctis always,  _always_  kisses his knight through the taste of blood and smoke and darkness like fire in their veins
  * giving nyx the pleasure of ravaging him right there on the dais before the throne. 
  * there is rage and triumph fueling them after every battle fought and nyx is  _always_  willing to please his king, to lose himself in the heat of his body
  * and noctis never lets such a fortuitous opportunity to praise and reward his knight to go to waste.
  * every battle becomes the most drawn out  _foreplay_  you’ve ever seen.
  * anyone brave enough to take on the accursed pair is extremely confused by the amount of dirty talk going on. 
  * the word play is downright salacious, they’re basically eye-fucking each other between opponents
  * and at some point, in the middle of a fight, noctis jumps on nyx and starts making out with him
  * say a few hunters are just like  _what the fuck is going on_  and  _still_  can’t fucking touch them because noct just keeps throwing bolts of magic around despite his mouth being thoroughly occupied.
  * if we all thought nyx was a cocky snarky bastard before, well, we  _underestimated him_. 
  * his filters are now NONEXISTENT, and the shit he says on the battlefield, damn near  _pornographic_. 
  * a run-in with cor was his favorite encounter to date. 
  * the two of them not only toy with him, but goddamn the rage boners are fucking  _real_  and  _intense_
  * cor is like “this is so  _perverse_  what the  _fuck_  is going on” 
  * because noct will be throwing fireballs or something at cor and nyx will come up behind him and just. 
  * hands everywhere mate, hands are  _fucking everywhere_. 
  * the NOISES coming out of noct’s mouth, jeezus there is definitely no gods left on these plains.
  * all the astrals point at bahamut like “this is your fault, you fucked up” 
  * like hell they’re not seeing this shit happening
  * wishing they were fucking  _blind_  to the blasphemy happening across the fucking world thanks to the accursed pair fucking their way across the land
  * somewhere along the way, the two of them fucking  _annihilate_  gralea, basically wiping the niflheim empire off the goddamn map
  * no loss, really, there’s not much left of it anyway but it’s the  _principle_  of the thing. 
  * it’s fucking  _personal_  for them.
  * because somewhere beneath the darkness living in them, they are still themselves.
  * after the destruction of gralea, they move on to the astrals.
  * one at a time, they defeat them, absorb their power, desecrate their sacred places
    * ifrit’s end is the most memorable
    * “you gave humanity the scourge? welp, guess i’m gonna eat you now”
    * it’s  _vicious_  how they tear into him because this all started, in the  _very_  beginning, with this one god  _defiling_  humanity 
  * bahamut is last. he thinks he’s prepared, but he is  _not_.
  * the two of them have grown so much in power now, having taken the astrals power for themselves
  * their systematic defeat of the draconian is  _epic_ , their taunting is playful and cruel, cutting away his wings, shattering his swords
  * when they finally have him on his knees, the last astral, the final symbol of  _light_  in the world, broken down to the  _human_  form he once took when he bestowed power unto the lucian kings
  * the pair of them  _smile_ , as noctis bends down to kiss this fallen god before he severs bahamut’s head from his shoulders with the sword of his father.
  * standing above the corpse of bahamut, nyx tastes  _victory_  in noct’s mouth, the iron tang of blood and saltiness of sweat and the char of fire. 
  * they take the crystal back to the citadel; tainted and roiling and twisted with their anger and hatred as it is now, strung up as a reminder that even the astrals are not infallible.
  * now it’s only the darkness, the end of everything, and  _them_.



  



	80. clever boy | unseelie court au

Noctis spins where he stands in the snowy sands of the shore, laughing wildly in the briny air, with the waves lapping at his boots. Sat just beyond the water's reach, Nyx was watching him with a rare smile until the unshackled fae returns from his play and crawls back into the freshly crowned King's embrace.

He pressed his back against Nyx's chest and the King's arms slipped around his waist, warm lips skimming down the side of his face with measured affection; it would not do well for any Unseelie fae to witness their new King favoring any one creature, after all.

"Will you return with me?" Nyx asked softly, a playful smile curving against Noct's temple, "Be my consort. My only vice as King."

Noctis grinned, mischief lacing every word, "Must I be a vice though?"

Nyx laughed, squeezing his waist a little, "Fine, not a vice. Perhaps my one virtue, then?"

He angled his head to meet those brilliant pale blue eyes and smiled, "You have more than one, you know. But I'll take it."

Hooded eyes gazed down into his, catching the glow of the setting sun beyond the ocean, "As I take you then, my vice and virtue, my clever boy."

Nyx kissed him then, long and deep and without a care.

-


	81. downpour | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an idiot, you know that? I hope you know that."

they had been walking a little park hidden away deep in the immigrant districts. an aborted attempt to make this section of insomnia feel more like _home_ to the peoples displaced by war. the air had that electric taste, sharp and cool, with the threat of rain.

they had ignored it during their stolen walk, long and quiet. they had barely resisted touches as it was, noctis with his arms loose at his sides and nyx with his own folded at his back, private smiles shared between them amidst their soft conversations. the first warning droplets didn’t give them time enough to find cover before the heaviest rains began a moment later and they ran for a nearby tree, laughter and curses spilling from their lips.

nyx quickly removed his coat and held it over his head, dragging noctis beneath the sparse cover against him and grinning at the disgruntled look of his prince.

“fancy a shower, little prince?” the glaive chuckled, one arm holding his coat in place over their heads and his other sneaking around noct’s waist. “i’ll try to dry you off as best i can, love.”

“this was _your_ idea, knight.” noctis rolled his eyes heavenward as he slid his own arms around his partner, “you’re an idiot, you know that?” but a tiny smile of his own spread his lips, “i hope you know that.”

nyx hummed as he pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead, “praise the astrals that i’m _your_ idiot, then.”

the prince let his eyes fall closed as he tucked his head under nyx’s chin, and though he was cold and they were getting soaked in the worst of the downpour— the warmth in his chest, the heat of the body he was huddled against, and the steady heartbeat beneath his ear was enough to keep the chill from his bones.

-

 


	82. hot model dude | nyx/noct + art school au

 

  * regis! oh regis,  _my dear man_ , is a famous architect and artist, and noctis, who has practically grown up in the art world, is on the fence about following in dad’s footsteps
  * but he goes to an art university in the city anyway, working through a degree in architectural design and dabbling in illustration classes; so he’d have good prospects either way when he graduates.
    * ignis is pursuing a master’s in art history, he wants to run his own gallery one day
    * prompto is in photography and graphics design (a boy after my own heart!)
    * gladio goes to another school for engineering, but he still hangs out with these nerds.
  * anyway! one of the classes noctis takes is life model drawing, which may seem pointless considering his potential career path, but he’s always had issues drawing people and he figured it’d be good to work on these skills
  * this class is a fucking  _riot_ , because not only is he one of three guys in the class, but the professor keeps hiring the same male model― _for the last two years_. she’s totally soft for the guy.


  * his name is nyx, he’s a metalworks student at the uni, but models for the art department on the side for extra money. 
    * he’s got a few interesting tattoos (this catches noct’s attention for other reasons)
    * a weird side-shave/undercut/mohawk thing going on (turns out, it’s a cultural thing from his hometown, same as his ink)
    * but most of all, the dude is  _fit as fuck_  and not the least bit  _shy._
    * NOT SHY AT ALL.
  * now, noctis prefers geometric and abstract work, things like sacred geometry, simple and minimal designs. lines and dots and perfect circles
    * he enjoys architecture for these reasons, but also likes traditional work, more creative stuff 
    * sometimes he does commissioned art for fun, often they’re tattoo designs
  * again, he sucks at drawing people, but  _something_  about nyx and the general air of ruggedness  ~~and sex appeal~~  he gives off piques noct’s interest and inspiration.
  * however, nyx is a flirt. always giving the prof teasing smiles or damn-near blinding the girls in class with his brilliant grins and charming greetings every class.
  * and then there’s noctis, who also keeps fucking  _blushing_  whenever nyx points one of those damned smiles at him.
  * it drives noct crazy, because it makes him want to draw the man’s face all the fucking time
  * he always leaves pretty quickly when class is over, just so he can escape
  * but one day,  _one day_ , a girl from class catches up to him and she’s super flustered as she hands him this cute little red origami frog. 
    * “the model, nyx, asked me to give this to you.”
    * “uhh, thanks?”
    * the frog has ‘unfold here’ written on a corner of it.
  * noctis unfolds it on his way to work
    * he part-times at a tattoo shop and interns there. he’s been toying with the idea of becoming a tattoo artist for the last few years and that’s why he got the job
    * people seem to really like his geometric designs, so it becomes his niche
  * there’s a phone number written next to a perfect sketch of noctis bent over his drawing pad
    * _‘you’re cute when you’re focused. let me draw you sometime?’_
    * his face is on fucking  _fire_
    * it was signed  _‘that one model dude’_ , because  _why not_
  * his face is still bright red when he walks into work
  * the shop is owned by crowe and she immediately descends upon him, teasing him for the pink cheeks and absent-minded daze he walked in with
  * noct tells her the model in his class gave him his phone number
  * crowe thinks it’s hilarious, of course, and encourages him to text him and see what happens
  * what happens is a lot of  _flirting_
  * SO MUCH FLIRTING jeezus guys, i pity your phone bills
  * anyway, this shit gets so cheesy, nyx is a terrible human being
    * **nyx:**  are you a campfire? cause you’re hot and i want s’more
    * **noctis:** that was pretty bad.
    * **nyx:**  but wait, there’s more. 
    * **nyx:** you must be a thief, because you stole my heart from across the room. literally.
    * **noctis:** how do you live with yourself
    * **nyx:**  barely! it’s a struggle. 
    * **noctis:**  clearly. i appreciate the effort though?
    * **nyx:**  that, in the end, makes it all worth it.
    * they’re  _disgusting_
  * so this goes on for a few weeks, lots of back and forth, lots of flirty/shy smiles during class
  * they talk more over texts than in person though due to weird daily schedules
  * but during class, nyx will purposely let his eyes wander to noctis and catch the kid watching him and  _not_  actually sketching
  * or noctis will always sit across from nyx, sneaking peeks at him that aren’t just for his drawings, because nyx is just. 
  * _he’s nice to look at_ , okay? okay.
  * if nyx turns up the charm or his poses become a little bit  _suggestive―_  
  * well then.  _ahem_. noct, your face is on fire again.
  * after  _days_  of this silliness, nyx finally calls him up and 
    * “come to dinner with me, tonight, downtown.”
    * except noct is at work, an hour from  _freedom_ , “but i’m at work? i can meet you after. i’m off in an hour…?”
    * “good. can i pick you up?”
    * “yes! i mean, yeah, if you want. i work at crowe’s ink?”
    * “really now? alright, i’ll see you then.”
  * noctis  _panics_  because he’s been cleaning the shop all day with pelna and he feels gross and pelna’s like “dude, will you calm down”
  * they finish up and he locks himself in the bathroom to clean himself up as best he can so he doesn’t reek of cleaning solutions and surgical tape
  * when nyx arrives, he’s riding a goddamn  _motorcycle_. ~~i love nyx with motorcycles, can’t you tell?~~
  * crowe is sitting at her drafting table sketching something for a client when nyx walks in 
    * “nyx, we don’t have an appointment?”
    * “nope”
    * “nyx, we’re not hanging out today either?”
    * “that’s tomorrow, i know.”
    * “then what are you doing here?”
    * “cute date.”
  * noctis comes out of the back room and  _freezes_  because there’s nyx, in  _clothing_  and it’s  _weird_.
  * nyx catches on to that, too
    * “i know, i’m wearing pants. strange, right?”
    * “y-yeah, just a little bit.”
  * crowe is staring between the two of them for a  _long_  moment when it  _clicks_  and she rounds on nyx
    * “don’t you  _dare_  harm a hair on his head, you asshole”
    * “what?!”
    * “i found him first. he’s my intern. my child. you hurt him, childhood allegiances be damned, i  _will_  end you.”
    * “sure thing, sis.”
  * noctis is confused, but crowe just points threateningly at nyx without explaining 
  * nyx throws an arm around his shoulders and steers him out of the shop with a “i’ll explain over dinner”
  * with a grin, nyx hands noct a spare helmet and climbs on the bike, making sure noct clasped the buckle correctly and guiding his hands to his hips and “keep those there. cute hands, by the way”
  * noct goes  _scarlet_  beneath the helmet
  * nyx takes him to a food stand he knows where the food is in fact  _delicious_ , and noct can never say no to good food, okay.
  * conversation over kebabs and drinks is  _fantastic_ , because nyx has noctis laughing so much, he tears up a couple times
    * nyx can’t help but keep doing it because noctis has a  _lovely_  laugh
    * his eyes glitter and his cheeks are pink and  _wow_ , he’s gorgeous
    * “you’re beautiful, you know that?”
    * “you’re full of shit, you know that?”
    * “well yeah, but really. how are you not tripping over admirers?”
    * “does nearly tripping through the door at work while reading your note count?”
    * “if you want. seriously, you’re hot, you’re talented, you’re going places, what gives?”
    * “hi, i’m an art student? i’m a mess?”
    * “ _hot_  mess.”
    * “but you’re really… good-looking too… hot, yeah,  _why_  did you ask me out?”
    * “in case you haven’t noticed, you’re also very hot?”
  * basically it gets ridiculous.
  * but also so great, noctis  _can’t stop giggling about it_
  * this is the most he’s laughed in  _ages_ , like he hasn’t laughed this hard since that one time prompto accidentally sent him a dick pic meant for gladio.
  * their first date is such a success and noct is so thrilled about getting to ride a motorcycle, date number two happens fairly quickly, and three, and four, etc, etc.
  * these idiots, they’re so cute and stupid together, crowe is  _always_  giving them shit for it
  * because nyx will come to the shop to pick up noctis and be hella dramatic about it
  * the  _knight_  coming for his  _prince_ , this fucking  _weirdo_
  * over time, the more they get to know each other and the more they hangout, the more hilarious class is for noctis
  * because he’s  _dating_  the model 
  * but when noctis starts showing up to class with little hickeys peeking out from his shirt collar
  * or that nyx sometimes has  _epic_  scratch marks down his back or along his arms and a few bite marks of his own
  * well, it’s funny that no one makes the connection.
  * it’s almost sad when one of the girls in class tries to ask nyx out for drinks one day while they’re cleaning up at the end of the period and nyx has to turn her down gently
  * noctis knows it’s mean to laugh, but he’s trying really,  _really_  hard not make a face
  * nyx kinda smiles sheepishly at him from across the room as he’s getting dressed and despite being nice about the letdown
  * he fucking walks over to noctis, wraps an arm around his shoulders, kisses his forehead, and they walk out of the classroom together
  * there’s a lot of jaw dropping and  _“did that just happen?”_ among the students
  * and that’s when it sinks in
  * the quiet pretty boy in class snagged the hot model dude 
  * _no one stood a chance_.




	83. broship of the glaives | alternate glaive prince au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis + kingsglaive = broship of the glaives. ~~literally the dumbest hc i've written so far, but still funny.~~

  * so broship of the glaives
  * say noctis actually meets these assholes and befriends all of them
    * (not _just_ because nyx has been flirting with him at the citadel. mmhmm, nope.)
  * so he’ll sneak out from under iggy’s nose just to go train/hangout/get wrecked with them. it’s wild.


  * what’s funny is noctis isn’t even a wild child?
  * like, tabloids think he’s pretty boring, you know?
  * he never does anything crazy.
  * let’s say noct hits his teen rebel years hella late.
  * like he’s 19 and getting into shit with the worst of the glaives
  * he’s only a few years late to the party, but can you blame him?
  * he’s a bit sheltered and it shows.
  * so the glaive bros take care of him
  * noct’s rebellions are usually shit like sneaking out to late movies or going to an arcade with prompto or ditching training with gladio
  * but the tabloids.
  * you only see shit like “prince noctis funds a chocobo rescue farm”
  * or “young heir donates to animal shelters”
  * silly, boring, things like that.
  * until he meets the kingsglaive.
  * it’s a fucking downward spiral after that.
  * baby prince’s first shot, first tattoo, first dagger, first hangover, you know, great firsts like that
  * he’ll sometimes wake up cuddling a different glaive.
  * no says shit about it. they just roll with it.
  * with nyx, it’s 200lbs of dude on top of him.
    * but at least it’s 200lbs of fine dude?
    *  he’s just _HEAVY_
  * there’s crowe, pelna, and libertus camped out on nyx’s shitty floor.
    * _get some fucking rugs, man_
  * crowe says “just jab him in the spleen.”
  * one time he wakes up cuddling crowe and he’s fucking HORRIFIED, cause he doesn’t remember how that happened
  * she plays it up like “oh kiddo, it’s fine, you did good last night. best sex i’ve had in a while.”
  * pelna sulks for days.
  * noctis cannot fucking look her in the face without going red in the face.
  * another time, noct falls asleep on the couch and tips over on pelna’s lap and he freaks out at nyx like “dude his face IS IN MY CROTCH _HELP_ ”
  * while nyx is thinking _ha ha wish he was in mine_
    * (except, he totally will be later, because after nyx teases him so bad, noct gets mad and _teases the fuck out of him_ as payback. nyx isn’t happy about them blueballs)
  * the best days are when they start pranking drautos.
  * like really fucking dumb juvenile shit.
  * lotion-filled condoms in his trashcan, desk sprayed with water to make it look messy
  * way too many dirty jokes and horrifying puns in the locker rooms, briefing room, the grounds
  * hilariously loud and obnoxious sex sounds from said locker rooms, thanks to noctis and nyx for whenever drautos walks by
    * (luckily, the one time they _do_ fuck in there, no one’s around)
  * they are absolutely tickled to death when noct suggests rigging his desk drawers with water balloons.
  * _they’re always filled with glitter._
  * another time, they have a huge one rigged to explode over his head when he walks into his office
  * he’s fucking covered in GLITTER FOR WEEKS IT’S GLORIOUS
    * (to this day, you might still find glitter in the ruins of the kingsglaive headquarters. it’s a confusing and weird find later one.)
    * (can you imagine if this was the _real_ tipping point behind drautos’ betrayal? glitter bombs? _damn_.)
  * when they start pranking the crownsguard, it’s an unspoken _law_ that they never go after cor
  * they know better. _noctis_ knows better
  * because if they prank cor, it has a higher chance of getting back to _regis_
  * plus cor might _actually_ kill them, maybe toss noctis in the dungeons or put him through drills until he dies.
  * so cor is off limits
  * and noctis promises to protect his new buddies from cor
    * it’s cute because he was half drunk, they were _all_ drunk
    * practically sitting in nyx’s lap, he makes a vague gesture at all of them and is like, super serious about
    * “i promise i won’t let cor eat you alive. i don’t think magic tastes all that great anyway.”
    * they’re buzzed out of their minds, but it makes sense
    * they’ve heard rumors
    * they think cor will actually cannibalize them.
  * anyway, their shenanigans eventually do catch the attention of regis
  * and he lines all these idiots up, plus noctis
  * and it’s the most _dad_ lecture ever
  * “you’re adults. trained assassins. protectors of the kingdom. pls act like it, i’m getting too old for this shit.”
  * or something like that. just better said, but that’s the gist of it.
  * noctis though, he feels hella bad because he instigated a lot of it, but fucking nyx is like “well, i coerced him”
  * regis is having _none_ of that shit, because he _knows_.
    * _he’s a parent, they know these things_
    * freaky dad senses, amirite?
  * so he puts the glaives involved on citadel duty for the day. boring as fuck shifts. _torture_.
  * and noctis has to see gladio every day, four hours a day, for a week.
  * _ouch_.
  * ~~anyway, i could go on, but i’m probably gonna do a drabble series about noctis+glaives being dumb. i love it.~~



 

  



	84. pain is in the mind | inception au #6

"You promised we'd grow _old_ together."

"Nyx, Nyx, we did. We spent _decades_ together. _Remember_? Remember the tracks? The train? We didn't know where we were going, but—"

"You promised, Noct. Baby, I'm sorry, this was the only way."

"What? No, Nyx, no, what— No. No! NO NYX DON'T DO IT PLEASE—"

"I'll see you soon, love. I'll see you when we _wake_ —"

He wakes and Nyx is smiling above him, and laughing too, because " _Pain is in the mind,_ baby. Remember?"

Ignis is looking at him sadly, a hand on his shoulder, his eyes flicking between Noctis and Nyx, and, "He's a _projection_ , Noct. We discussed this. You said you took care of it."

Noctis closes his eyes, "I'm _sorry_ , I can—"

He wakes again and they're on a beach. It's empty, and warm, and the sun feels real, the sand feels real, the water is loud enough. The unreality of it all is that _Nyx shouldn't be here_.

Noctis had only gone to that beach, that shoreline, after Nyx had—

"Hello, beautiful."

"Nyx. You shouldn't be here."

"It's okay, love. It's okay, I know you missed me—"

"Don't. This isn't real. This is a dream, Nyx. You're _gone_ —"

-

Whatever you do, don't think of Nyx jumping to prove they're dreaming and Noctis screaming for him _to wait no Nyx this isn't a dream_ —

 

  



	85. the chocobros meet the mystery dude hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by "So do you think Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis knew about Nyx & Noct's relationship before the fall of Insomnia? How did they react when they found out?"
> 
> the chocobros ~~finally~~ meet nyx.

  * i’d say the other three chocobros know absolutely _nothing_ about it for a long time.
  * let’s say our dudes keep it quiet for a while from both sides of their menagerie.
  * say they want _time_ to better get to know each other, to learn the quirks, the habits, explore kisses and touches.
  * say they take that time, _months_ even, becoming more comfortable with their attraction, their affection for each other, mapping one another out little by little.
    * (because remember, there is a _difference_ between attraction and love and they’re trying to find where they fall.)


  * it’s secret dates on days off, sneaking away from the citadel and the kingsglaive hq for adventures in the city, stealing kisses in empty corridors and lingering glances in the halls.
  * the first to notice is ignis, there’s something different about noct’s demeanor now.
    * he’s less reserved, less aloof, still picky about his veggies but doesn’t argue _as_ badly when one manages to sneak passed iggy’s careful eyes
    * there’s a kind of anxious energy about noctis some days, as if he’s anticipating something and ignis can’t figure out _why_
    * those moods fade quickly, almost as if they never happened, and noctis will have little smile, sweet and satisfied on his face
    * (ignis was starting to _suspect_ , but he had no evidence yet)
  * prompto is the first one noctis actually _tells_ , in a roundabout way, that he’s seeing someone, but he doesn’t give much more of a hint beyond that.
    * sure, they’ll talk about it.
    * noctis will go to prompto to talk about the relationship, feelings, all kinds of stuff while he’s deciphering his emotions and how to deal with all these _new things_.
    * ( ~~honestly@jazzraft wrote a [great fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9402119) along these lines lmao~~ )
    * prompto helps the best he can, but his curiosity is _killing him_
    * he tries on a regular basis to get noctis to tell him his secret lover’s name or even what their gender is
    * because noctis won’t speak up about that either
  * gladio is technically the second one to notice something is up with noctis
    * noctis doesn’t ditch training sessions _as_ often
    * but when he _does_ , the next time he shows up he’s pulling off moves and techniques he never would have learned from gladio
    * for the first time in, well, a while, noctis bests gladio in a match and gladio is both proud and dumbfounded
    * noctis is super excited and instantly is on his phone texting someone
    * gladio assumed it was prompto or regis
    * (it wasn’t either. not yet at least.)
    * like ignis, he too has suspicions over this newfound motivation noctis has
  * ignis and gladio meet up every couple of weeks, both to hangout and compare notes, as well as compile their progress reports for regis.
  * they talk a lot about this new change in the prince
  * that he seems _happier_ now, more enthusiastic, they’d even go so far as to say noctis looks _lighter_.
  * when he gets the chance, he asks prompto if noct has said anything to him and when prompto looks hella sheepish
  * and nervously admits that yes, noctis has been telling him about a mystery someone he’s been seeing, but won’t tell prompto details…
  * welp. _curiosity intensifies_.
  * so what ends up happening is this: _gladio_ is the one to find out first, officially.
  * noctis skips training one day and gladio decides he’s gonna hunt this brat down, right?
  * his plan is to hit up every arcade within walking distance of noct’s school, thinking he and prompto ran off again.
  * he texts noctis and unsurprisingly gets no answer, then he texts prompto and buddy boy says he stayed after school for photo club and that noctis bolted pretty quickly
  * gladio is _very_ confused now.
  * so he keeps to his original plan and starts walking around this part of town to every goddamn arcade in the vicinity
    * gladio hits the top three that he knows noct and prompto frequent the most, and then their backup arcades (it’s totally a _thing_ , fight me).
    * and when he has no luck there, he spreads out a bit to the ones they only hit when they’re in weird moods (also a _thing_ ).
    * figures it would be the _last fucking place_ gladio goes to. never fails, right?
    * he sees noctis in the far back of the arcade, playing some bad daemon hunting game and he’s about to roll up into this joint and give this brat a fucking tear-down when―
  * he stops.
  * because he didn’t notice the man in black standing nearby, but he did see the guy approaching from the snack bar and frowns.
  * this guy, weird haircut (gladio can’t say shit, really), taller than noctis, wearing knee-high combat boots, black leather trousers, and from behind, gladio sees the vest of a _kingsglaive uniform_.
  * _what the fuck is going on?_
  * gladio is so fucking confused? because _what_?
  * like most people, it’s assumed the kingsglaive as a whole doesn’t even know what noctis looks like, let alone be likely to hangout with the kid
  * so gladio’s standing there trying to figure out how this happened, when tall, dark, and _handsome_ passes noctis a can of soda and slips an arm around his waist.
  * then _kisses_ the side of his fluffy black head.
  * gladio is _floored_.
  * instead of confronting them though, he heads back outside and sits on a bench next to the arcade and pulls out his phone to text ignis
    * **gladio:** think i know what’s up with noct
    * **iggy:** oh?
    * **gladio:** he’s definitely seeing someone.
    * **iggy:** we’ve established that already. what else?
    * **gladio:** it’s a guy. and he’s a kingsglaive.
    * **iggy:** …oh.
  * gladio looks up when he hears noctis laughing and sees the pair walking out.
  * they’re not holding hands or anything, but they are standing unusually close as they head down the street in another direction
  * gladio is _really_ tempted to follow them, but decides not to at the last minute.
  * he’s gotta think about this one. it’s way too weird.
  * a few days later, iggy informs him that noct canceled on him again, saying he had things he wanted to do and not to bother coming over.
  * gladio texts prompto to see if he’s with noctis but prompto replies saying that noct canceled their plans as well
  * thinking quickly, he texts both of them to meet him at noct’s apartment
  * they all arrive around the same time, with the two blondes confused as to why gladio asked them over here
  * all he says is that he wants to surprise noctis
    * _that’s_ when they get it.
  * so they head up to noct’s place, and gladio knocks once in warning, before heading inside and calling out for noctis (they’ve all got keys, of course they do)
  * they hear a really loud thump and a mix of _foreign_ cursing, _giggling_ , and _“shit shit shit”_
  * the trio is slipping off their shoes as noctis comes stumbling out of his bedroom and slams the door behind himself.
  * he looks out of breath, his hair is a mess, the shirt he’s wearing is not only backwards, but inside out and _not even his shirt_.
  * it’s _really_ fucking quiet for a few minutes (minus the rustling they _might_ hear from the bedroom)
    * “uhh. hey, hi… guys.” noctis is _very breathless._
    * like, he’s flushed pink, the collar of the shirt is too big and hanging off and there’s― _is that a hickey?!_
    * they’re all staring at him.
    * it’s tense.
    * until prompto finally cracks, “so, buddy, surprise?”
    * noct stares at them, “what are you guys doing here?”
    * ignis clears his throat, “prompto told us you’ve been seeing someone.”
    * noctis glares at prompto, prompto wilts, looking super apologetic and trying to scoot behind gladio
  * so it’s kind of a stalemate, until noctis waves them into the living room and disappears into his bedroom again.
  * they hear muffled discussion, and an unfamiliar chuckle, before noctis finally emerges―
  * with _him_.
  * he walks out, pulling on the shirt noctis had come out in before, and noctis is sticking close to him as they both come forward.
  * (gladio notes that noct finally has _pants_ on this time. _this is getting too weird_ )
  * dead. fucking. silence. for a ten full minutes. (gladio keeps count.)
  * finally, it’s prompto who actually breaks
    * “so… mystery _someone_ is actually a mystery _dude_.”
    * noctis gives a funny half-shrug, not really meeting anyone’s eyes, ‘mystery dude’ looks like he’s trying not to smile.
  * gladio is just _staring_ at the two of them, before he goes, “how did _this_ happen?”
  * ignis sits forward on the couch, curiosity evident, but he’s still pretty wary of the man in black standing _so fucking close_ to noctis, like “yes, how _did_ this come to be?”
  * noctis and mystery dude look at each other; they’re doing a _thing_ , and the guys can tell. 
  * and then―
    * “this is nyx. we started seeing each other…”
    * “six? six months ago.”
    * “i was going to tell you guys― i just… didn’t know how.”
    * “he was worried how you would take it.”
    * “hey, don’t― whatever. fine, i didn’t want anyone to know yet.”
    * “he thought you guys would hate me.”
  * his three best friends all stared at him. then at _nyx_. then noctis again.
  * ignis speaks up first, “we can’t hate him if we haven’t met him.”
  * prompto agrees with this, nodding sagely, but like, still watching nyx like some fascinating new specimen
    * he’s never seen anyone with a hairstyle like nyx’s
    * or tattoos like that
    * but also he’s thinking noctis _scored_ because while prompto adores cute girls, he can appreciate a fine looking guy
  * gladio stands up and walks right up to nyx, holds a hand out, and grins perhaps a bit _too_ viciously, “you haven’t earned our blessing yet. but stick around long enough and you might.”
  * nyx takes his hand and when they shake
  * there’s definitely an epic battle of wills going on here, but neither of them show it
  * both are grinning like _wolves_
  * noctis wants to bury his head in the sand, because while this isn’t as difficult or scary as it _could_ have been―
  * he still didn’t feel like he was ready for this conversation yet.
  * however, over the course of the next few weeks, noctis does take each of his friends aside for a one-on-one and talk it out
  * he apologizes for keeping it hidden for so long, and _pleads_ with them to say nothing about nyx to _anyone._
  * noctis doesn’t want his dad finding out yet, nor is he ready to have that conversation with him yet.
  * prompto instantly forgives him, because he kinda understands noct’s need for privacy and wanting to keep something (some _one_ ) to himself.
  * ignis takes a little longer to forgive him, because he’s running all the scenarios through his head as to _why_ this could be a _very bad idea_.
  * gladio honestly doesn’t give a fuck either way.
    * yeah it was dumb for noctis to hide something so big from his friends, but he appreciates that noctis is _happy_
    * that’s he _trying_ harder and in general, it seems like nyx isn’t a _bad_ guy
    * and from the few times noctis brings him along to hangout at the apartment, the man is _always_ in noct’s orbit.
  * it’s not lost on any of the guys how they _gravitate_ towards each other whenever they’re in a room together.
  * if nyx walks away, noctis will meander his way after him
  * if noctis gets up to grab something from the kitchen, nyx’s eyes will follow him across the room and back again, and he’ll reach for him automatically when noct comes back.
  * it’s interesting to watch, even if at times there’s _moments_ in which the trio have to _look away_ , because it feels too personal to bear witness to.
  * but overall, i think once the chocobros get used to the idea and get the first-hand experience of noctis _being_ with someone, specifically a _glaive_ (i mean, he can’t do any worse, can he?) in the king’s arsenal of magic-enhanced knights―someone who could _protect_ noctis as well as they can, if not _better_ ―
  * i don’t think their reactions would be _that_ over-dramatic or crazy.
  * ~~they’re dudes. dudes don’t care about this kind of shit, so long as their fellow chocobro is happy~~.
  * so anyway, this got way longer than i intended. oops. 



  


  



	86. suits hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "what do you think of nyx wearing suits? do you think noctis would approve?"

  * First off, I don’t think Nyx would be comfy in suits, he’d look  _amazing_  in one, but he wouldn’t like it.
  * Say he’s gotta wear one as Noct’s bodyguard and date to some gala, because he can’t  _actually_  look like a damn bodyguard.


  * It feels stuffy, like he can’t breathe, and he has to stop himself from yanking at the collar, since he refused the tie outright. 
  * He’s trying to behave for Noct’s sake. 
  * But he whines about not just wearing his dress uniform. 
    * “Cor can wear a dress uniform! It’s not fair.”
  * But Noct tells him, “You’re here as my date, and my bodyguard, and if you wear the suit, I promise to take it off of you later.”
  * “Could take it off now.”
  * Noctis eyes him from the ground up, “Tempting, but I don’t feel like sharing my Glaive.”
  * Nyx grabs champagne, “your room is up a really short elevator ride, you know. No sharing needed.”
  * Noctis pretends to think about it, takes in the tantalizing sight that is Nyx in a suit  _made_  for him, “Give me three hours to get my required mingling out of the way and you have a deal.”
  * “One hour, or I start without you.” Nyx smiles to one of the guests, clearly updating his watch
  * Noctis narrows his eyes, “Two hours. I will suffer the champagne.”
  * “One and a half, and I’ll let you ride me.” The last part is muttered low, bending in close enough to kiss below the prince’s ear.
  * He has to bite back a groan over that one, quickly stealing Nyx’s champagne glass for a sip, “That’s just mean, jerk.”
  * “Final offer, your highness.”
  * Noct whines in the back of his throat, “Fine. You win.”
  * “Always do.” A pat to the small of Noct’s back and Nyx is grinning.
  * “I feel like I just got played.”
  * “Not yet. You’ve got an hour and a half before that.”
  * Noct’s cheeks flush and he snatches a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, “I wish you’d worn the tie.”
  * “I can wear your tie later, your highness.” Settles his hand on Noct’s back, just a small constant pressure as he smirked.
  * Noctis shoots him a withering look, “I was hoping to strangle you with it, but I prefer that idea.”
  * “I could tie your pretty wrists together, your highness.” Another small muttering, right at Noct’s ear.
  * Of course, that’s what things go  _downhill_ , because Noctis is  _hella distracted_ , thinking of Nyx and his tie, of getting Nyx  _out of the suit_  despite all the bitching about it.
  * Noct only half focuses on his conversations during his rounds and it’s the  _longest_  fucking 90 minutes of his  _life_.
  * Because Nyx is always at his shoulder, or following him at a safe distance, always a constant presence.
  * And whenever he steps too close,  _by the six_ , Nyx smells fucking  _good_ , it’s driving Noctis  _nuts_.
  * _Nyx is a walking distraction_. 
  * Can you believe this asshole? He should be  _illegal_. Noctis wonders if he can make a law about it.
    * “No abusing powers, highness.”
    * “I can try.”
    * “And why would you want to do that?”
    * “Maybe to keep you on a leash…”
  * But when those 90 minutes are up, Noctis downs his second glass of champagne for the night, and scans the mingling crowd for Nyx.
  * He finds him with another Glaive and makes a weird beeline for him, weaving fluidly through the crowd with a determined glint to his eyes.
  * Noctis sidles up to Nyx with a cheshire smile, “Times up, Glaive, ready to pay up?”
  * You can bet Nyx gets a  _look_  on his face, and his smile turns a little more  _feral_  as he excuses himself to  _escort_ his Prince back to his rooms.
  * Pelna is the Glaive he was talking to. Pelna wants to  _gag,_ because these two are so  _gross_. 



  


  



	87. who lives who dies au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what if nyx and the lucii made a different kind of pact?

 

  * have some what-if’s about nyx surviving the fall of insomnia
  * what if regis had ordered nyx not only to safely escort lunafreya to altissia, but have given him one  _other_ order?
  * what if regis had asked him to find noctis as well, watch over him, perhaps afford him the same loyalty nyx had demonstrated to the king?
    * _“find my son, watch over him, please nyx ulric―”_
  * what if, instead demanding the payment of his life  _that_  day, the lucii tied his life to that of the ring? because
    * “how can i fight for the future if i die for it?”
    * “how can i protect the future king if i’m dead before his time?”


  * what if this ensured not only his survival, but also a bond between him and noctis when the time came?
  * the lucii have given him their power for however long it takes  _noctis_  to reach his destiny
  * so nyx lives, he leaves the city among the flood of refugees and survivors. 
    * libertus had stuck to luna like glue, despite her insistence and goes with her to altissia
    * he becomes her unofficial guardian, a glaive in the service of the last oracle
    * it really doesn’t help that the lucii keep a  _running fucking commentary in his head_
    * nyx is so tired of these assholes..
  * while nyx is getting around and finding himself a place to camp out and get his bearings to figure out what he’s doing next
  * he has to deal with the lucii peanut gallery
    * it’s so fucking annoying, like they don’t shut the fuck up and he’s not sure how to muffle them
    * one of them that sounds particularly female goes on and on about the oracle
    * like, this queen keeps waxing poetic about how perfect luna’s skin is
    * the kings throw in their two cents but are often yelled at by the other queens to shut the fuck up
    * nyx wants to  _scream_  because what the hell
    * maybe this is why regis aged so quickly
    * _the fucking lucian peanut gallery_
    * shit like ‘she was so warm, so soft, so delicate’
    * ‘she was a perfect fit, hope you find her again soon’
    * ‘she was supple and smooth’
    * nyx is ready to  _die_  already, he just wants to get this over, he regrets  _everything_  now
    * the only time they shut the fuck up is when he’s near  _noctis_
  * even though nyx feels disillusioned by the symbols of the kingsglaive, he still wears the black of the royal house. 
  * he takes up crownsguard fatigues, but keeps his kingsglaive coat, stripping away the insignias and customizing it even further to his own tastes.
  *  he contacts libertus, let’s him know he’s alive, but he’s got a new mission now and he’ll see him later on
  * for now, he follows the prince and his retinue, keeping his distance during their first incidents and getting a feel of where noctis is at as a fighter and more
  * the first time they meet is after the second tomb.
  * he doesn’t introduce himself much beyond “a friend to the crown” and  challenges noctis to a friendly sparring match 
  * the bros are hesitant at first, and ignis notes the familiarity of the uniform as being similar to the kingsglaive, but with nyx being vague on purpose they don’t really trust him
  * nyx doesn’t pay them any mind, though he does remain aware of them as he watches noctis thinking
  * noctis eventually shrugs and steps forward, “what’s the harm in a spar?”
  * the grin on nyx’s face is  _full_  of mischief
  * and so the match goes like this
    * they spread out, the guys keeping far out of the way but close enough to go for nyx should he try anything
    * noct and nyx face off and unsurprisingly, the first to make a move is noctis
    * he warps across their ‘battle ground’ to attack, but he isn’t  _fast enough_
    * nyx has already warped behind him and takes his feet out from under him
    * other than being  _floored_ , literally and figuratively, noctis is in disbelief that someone could warp like that
    * the match goes on like this, nyx  _toying_  with the prince, playing taunting him and pushing him
    * off to the side, gladio and ignis are poised to fucking spring the guy because  _what the fuck_  he’s using lucian magic?
    * but only the king, the prince, and the glaives can do this?
    * and the end of it, nyx has noctis pinned to the ground and laughing, congratulating the prince on his efforts
  * nyx pulls him up with a broad grin, giving the prince a firm handshake
    * “not bad, your highness”
    * “you know who i am, but you won’t tell us who you are?”
    * “where’s the fun in that?”
    * “you’ve gotta be kidding me.”
    * “’fraid not, your highness.”
  * after that first encounter, they start running into nyx all over the place. 
  * ignis is the first to realize that perhaps the glaive is doing this on purpose?
  * because nyx shows up after every tomb to challenge noctis, teases him, sometimes he’ll hangout for a few quests, give them a hand because nyx alone is powerful and sometimes having him on hand to take down bigger beasts is  _awesome_.
  * prompto might be fanboying  _just a bit_ , because he keeps getting great shots of nyx leaping and warping around the battles.
    * not only that, nyx  _photobombs him_
    * he’ll show up in the background of prompto’s shots, some of the really nice ones
    * flipping off the camera
    * putting bunny ears on noctis
    * jabbing a finger in gladio’s side just to make him  _jump_  or  _squirm_
    * the best one is when he manages to ruffle iggy’s hair at the last possible second
    * and ignis loses his composure over  _ruffled hair feathers_
    * prompto is  _indignant_  because he’s never once gotten an imperfect shot of ignis before
    * nyx is the worst, honestly.
  * he spends a lot of time with noctis, the two of them often sparring the rare times he does stick around for a couple days or more. 
  * he’s better able to ignore the peanut gallery during these times, which is why he starts to linger a little more each time
    * ‘oh, he’s grown so handsome’
    * ‘good genes if i do say so myself’
    * ‘look at his  _eyes_ , by the six, he looks like his mother’
    * ‘do you see that, knight?  _that_  is a future king’
    * “can you guys  _please_  stop giving me migraines? thanks”
  * small backtrack, cor and nyx  _do not_  get along. 
  * it’s  _hilarious_
  * cor has his orders from regis, nyx has his orders from the king  _and_  the lucii
  * they traveled together briefly after running into each other and cor recognizes the kingsglaive uniform
  * he’d heard that half the glaives had something to do with the downfall of insomnia
  * so of course right off the bat, he doesn’t trust nyx as far as he can throw him
  * one day, cor ambushes nyx and starts a fight between them
  * it’s so goddamn ridiculous and nyx shouldn’t be as entertained by it as he is
  * unfortunately nyx is also  _op as fuck_  thanks to the lucii’s power inside him and he trie hard to hold back
  * but no, cor ain’t having it, he keeps pushing it until nyx gets  _mildly irritated_
  * mildly irritated nyx unleashes a little bit of his power and blasts cor across the clearing
  * cor is  _stunned_  to be sure.
    * “you’re a fucking prick, we’re on the same side”
    * “i don’t care, you’re a glaive”
    * “well, i  _was_ , but now i’m just a free agent”
    * “that’s what i don’t like.”
    * “too bad, man.”
  * anyway, every time the two of them meet-up or run into each other, it’s a mess. 
  * cor is a prick, nyx is a troll, it’s great
  * cor kinda relents a little bit when he sees nyx and noctis, how nyx is training the prince like gladio does
  * when nyx isn’t with the chocobros or making cor’s life  _difficult_
  * he’s scouting, going from outpost to outpost, between lestallum and altissia
  * he’s keeping in contact with libertus, keeping an eye on the princess from afar
  * he learns of ardyn and his identity, and something within him, the lucii’s power rages
  * he hears the old king’s whispers, of  _fallen_ ,  _accursed_ , and  _traitor_.
  * let’s just say every time nyx has unfortunately encountered adryn izunia, he  _loses his fucking shit_
  * their encounters often end in explosions, to be honest
  * but no matter what, nyx will show up throughout their journey, give noctis a boost, a good sparring match, and some alone time
  * they went fishing a few times, nyx showing him new techniques for tying lures and making them, but then the  _lucii_ , fucking hell these guys
    * the one that makes the most comments
    * is the ancient queen who used the shuriken
    * nyx tells noctis one of his ancestors was a raging lesbian
    * “how do you even know this?”
    * “she keeps going on about luna’s… uh… chest.”
    * “so that’s where i got it from” noct says and casts another line
    * nyx deadpans “yes. of course. the gay is hereditary.”
    * “i mean i didn’t get it from my dad”
    * “oh yeah?”
    * “have you seen the eyes clarus and cor make at him?”
    * _awkward_ , because no, nyx has  _never_  seen two other old men make  _eyes_  at the king before.
    * he has no idea how this is his life now
    * ~~he really can’t shit because he’s also _making eyes_  at the future king~~
  * nyx tries to ignore it, but he’s feeling  _attraction_  towards the prince
    * his cute smiles
    * his determination
    * his sleepy eyes when he wakes up from a nap
    * the unmitigated  _joy_  in seeing noctis play with chocobos
    * or any animal, really
    * when noctis brings back small furry creatures he finds after wandering off
    * both nyx and the bros are just “noctis why”
    * but nyx is usually  _oh shit, he’s adorable what the hell_
  * tis a slow progress, because noctis has shit he’s gotta do, quests all over the place, more tombs to open, and eventually get to altissia
  * but when  _altissia fucking happens_ , as much as nyx wants to save luna, he  _has_  to protect noctis
  * noctis is mad at him, but also, well, the  _dream_.
  * noctis is  _not okay_  with anything for a while, of course
  * the bros try to comfort him as best they can, but even they are a mess on their own, thanks to iggy losing his sight
  * ugskdhkgj it’s bad
  * so nyx takes noctis out on his own, more spars, more hunts together, tries to distract noctis while he works out his messy emotions and thoughts
  * they have a lot of sparring matches just for noctis to work off his anger
  * this leads to a fateful match in which nyx makes  _one wrong move_  and noctis slams him into a rock face and  _kisses him so hard_ , he breaks skin
  * bloody kisses guys, noctis is just that  _angry_  right now
  * nyx is in disbelief, staring at him when they break apart
    * “you know this isn’t a good idea”
    * “i don’t fucking care about good ideas right now”
    * “well, this is a bad idea.”
    * “nyx. shut the fuck up and kiss me.”
  * noctis shoves him to the ground and welp, that leads to torn shirts, broken buckles, very angry kisses and nyx just,  _how is this happening_
  * so this leads to angry, sweaty sex in a field and the realization that  _this was more than just a bad idea_.
  * the next day, after they’d snuck back into camp and nyx just stayed up through the night  _thinking so much, gods his head hurt_ , things were a might awkward.
    * “so. feel better?”
    * “i… i’m sorry. that was… bad.”
    * “ouch, wound my ego, highness.” 
    * “n-no-no, not like  _bad sex_  bad, that was great, but… the circumstance…”
    * “maybe next time, you won’t be angry.”
    * “….next time?”
    * “oops, time to go, see you guys later.”
  * nyx fucking warps off because he was  _not_ having the morning after conversation with the  ~~prince~~  king of lucis.
  * except the next time is  _definitely_  less angry. 
  * but tree bark isn’t  _friendly_  to one’s skin, as noctis learns.
  * this shit goes on, because nyx is an  _idiot_ , and the lucii are  _restless_  and he has all this extra  _energy_ , like  _damn dude_.
  * then nyx starts realizing that after every quest, every tomb, every dungeon; noctis  _comes for him_.
  * noctis is a fucking  _instigator_  and why did no one tell him this???
  * nyx has a lot of wild thoughts about this, but he always has them at bad times― 
  * like now, in a room in lestallum, where noctis is holding onto the headboard above him for  _dear life_  and undulating on top of him in a way that is absolutely  _sinful_
  * like those hips do  _terrible_  things to nyx’s concentration. 
    * “stop  _thinking_ , ulric― start  _fucking―_ ”
    * “you’re  _very_  demanding, your high―”
    * “it is  _so_   _important_ … to the future of your dick, that you  _don’t_  finish… that sentence―”
    * “ _ahh_ … threats to my anatomy―  _sexy_ , noctis―”
  * anyway, these two are menaces, the lucii is a fucking  _peanut gallery_ , and we’ll continue this later.




	88. frisky in the firm au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “cause all I can think of is fast, dirty sex in a locked closet while on lunch break; lawyer au, noctis son of the reigning partner and nyx another intern”

  * literally started with: 
    * “Just be awake when I’m on lunch ;)”
    * “oh snap”
    * “That’s  _dirty_  talk right there”
    * “the  _dirtiest_ ”
    * “It  _will_  be”
    * “cause all I can think of is fast, dirty sex in a locked closet while on lunch break; lawyer au, noctis son of the reigning partner and nyx another intern”
    * “My body is  _ready_ ”


  * noctis, who is a fucking fiend in the courtroom and the first time nyx sees it, he is so turned on, it’s terrible
  * they snipe at each other constantly
  * noctis was born and bred into this position, nyx became a lawyer on a whim
  * paid his own way through law school
  * he knows his strengths and weaknesses
  * but noctis, holy shit
  * he’s quiet, unassuming, gorgeous and  _prime real estate_  in a tailored suit
  * like, nyx is curious, of course he is.
  * he figured the kid was just another intern
  * but then he gets put on a case with him and sees noctis  _tear the defendent apart_  and he’s like “oh fuck me”
  * poor nyx, he’s so gone
  * one of the other interns gets shitty with noctis once and nyx is about to cuff the guy
  *  but noctis just stares him down, “are you done? because i am" 
  * and just shreds the dude in front of everyone 
  * because "you’re just another ant, another rung on the ladder for those smarter than you. so either shut up and put up, or get the hell out.”
  * noctis is brutal about it
  * nyx is wrecked, okay
  * anyway, nyx asks him out for drinks one night and the chemistry is  _alive_  and  _fiery_ , my dudes, like
  * nyx can’t keep his damn eyes off this boy
  * noctis is just  _eating it up_ , he’s a fucking  _cruel_  tease
  * they don’t even make it back to either’s apartment 
  * they make it as far as the back of a cab and nearly get thrown out of it for getting so damn  _frisky_
  * frisky lawyers. really fucking kinky lawyers, because their suits are a mess by the time they get to nyx’s place and they have to be  _fucking quiet_  because nyx shares the apartment with libs, who’s likely dead asleep at this point
  * kinky because as soon as they stumble their way to nyx’s room, noctis tears off his tie and uses it to tie nyx’s wrists above his head and nyx is just, oh man, he’s  _wrecked_  as it is, but this is  _amazing_
  * noctis takes him apart, gets him  _wanting_ , makes him  _watch_  as he blows him until he’s on the goddamn edge of reason before mounting him
  * and if noctis in a courtroom is the stuff of legends, noctis riding him into the next fucking century is a thing of  _myths_ , nyx looses his fucking mind, it’s ridiculous, he’s incoherent as  _fuck_  because the way those hips  _grind_
  * _finally_ , noct unties him at some point and lets him  _touch_ , and he rolls them over and noctis goes “fuck me like your life depends on it, ulric” and oh my gods, does he  _oblige_
  * he’s got noct nearly bent in half while he fucks him, like this boy is  _flexible as fuck_  and while nyx wonders how that came to be, he’s too busy trying to the fucking secrets of the universe in his mouth
  * nyx has literally never orgasmed so hard before his  _life_  and noctis is a smug little shit about it. 
  * after a nap, they go for round two. then three. 
  * by the time libs is up and out the door for work, they’d hit five. 
  * it’s gross, they’re gross, they literally can’t keep their hands off each other. 
  * so after that first fuckfest, it  _happens again_. 
  * they meet up, go out, drinks or food or whatever, always end up at nyx’s place cause it’s closer.
  * but then noctis starts getting frisky at the firm.
  * that goddamn  _smile_  of his is all deviance and divine retribution from a hellion. nyx is so  _fucked_.
  * noctis corners him in his office and it’s the most intense bj ever, because anyone could walk in at any second and he’s flipping the fuck out but gods alive that  _mouth_  on his dick is a special kind of heaven, alright.
  * nyx gets him back by with the  _slowest_  handjob in existence in a janitor’s closet. gross, but whatever it was  _nearby_.
  * there’s a few memorable trysts: 
    * noct’s office 
    * boardroom table
    * regis’ office by accident (sorry not sorry dad)
    *  break room
    * quickie in a bathroom stall where someone actually walked in and nyx had to shove his fingers in noct’s mouth to shut him up
  * a personal favorite of nyx’s is against a window overlooking the city. 
  * he’s got noctis bent over and _begging for it_ as he fucks him
  * and noct a shaking mess cause nyx has this bruising grip on his hips
  * fucking slamming into him and he’s  _loving it_ , this little shit
  * he keeps taunting nyx, teasing him between screaming his name. 
  * it’s wild guys, noctis looks amazing when he’s fucking  _gone_.
  * ~~i need to get a life, i have too much free time to think of this shit~~.
  * their crazy affair goes on for months and after a round on nyx’s couch, they collapse and end up watching a movie later and a thought hits nyx. 
    * “are we a thing?”
    * noctis just looks at him and shrugs, hella nonchalant, “yeah, we’re a thing.”
    * “…awesome.”
    * super casual, ya know
  * nyx regularly pesters it though “it’s the thing’s anniversary”
  * noctis just rolls his eyes, smiles a bit, and leads him to the bedroom by his  _tie_.
  * (there’s a Stupid card that says “happy us being a thing” because Nyx is juvenile.)




	89. nyx "lady killer" ulric hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by my lily fic for nicrts.

  * _“…you flirted with a maid to get that flower?”_
  * _Nyx shrugs, “I was young and stupid.”_
  * Let’s talk about the legend of Nyx “Lady Killer” Ulric


  * I bet every time he was on guard duty in the Citadel, all the maids adored him, because he charmed their goddamn panties off
  * He probably was  _that guy_  for a while
  * He’s handsome now? 
  * Damn right he had them cheekbones filling out when he was a teenager, fucking lady killer in Galahd
  * Libertus was  _so sick_  of his shit.
  * No wonder he made so much money in tips.
  * Every woman in Galahd had probably earned a smile out of him and some may have fainted.
  * It only takes a few years of battles to turn him more rugged and equally dangerous. 
  * He goes was  _swagger_  to  _predator_  pretty easily
  * Bet you anything he was the favored eye candy among the female staff
  * Some of the younger girls would purposely drop things or ask him for directions, or one brave soul or two would ask for his name or out to drinks sometime
  * But somehow, someway, he always manage to deflect them, able to deter them with one of his easy smiles
  * or he’d turn up the charm and grin like a goddamn wolf on the particularly insistent ones
  * Of course, there were a few flings, not all men could resist temptation like that of course. 
  * He’d go for the curvy ones (more to hold onto)
  * and sometimes sweet-talk one of the shyer girls because “You have a beautiful smile, care to show me again?”
  * He definitely became known as “Tall Dark, and Wild” among the maids
  * One girl he seduced in a linen closet couldn’t look at him for a week without blushing furiously or fainting after the  _filthy_  things he’d done with his tongue.
  * It was insane, because he was very good at letting them down easy, because they all worked together in some form and he didn’t want shit like that getting in the way of his duties.
  * Most of them, he kept a healthy acquaintance with, while some had to avoid him entirely because they would want and couldn’t have again.
  * It was even more fucking amazing when the maids started hearing for the male staff that Nyx fucking Ulric had a go at them, as well.
  * Some of the younger butlers, prim and proper in their uniforms, getting ravished by this rogue Glaive from the wild islands of Galahd.
  * One of them had claimed to run into Ulric at a bar in the city, drank with him, flirted back, ended up bent over a bathroom sink and fucked to within an inch of his life.
  * This kid had that look on his face when he talked about it that had become a familiar expression among those who’d been on the receiving end of Nyx Ulric’s charms.
  * This shit goes on for years and somehow Nyx Ulric, infamous lady killer of Galahd, becomes the equally infamous Hero of the Kingsglaive and Libertus is so fucking done with Nyx Ulric right now.
  * Because they had guard duty together in the Citadel after being gone in the field for a month, and every maid or butler that passed them recognized Nyx,  _openly flirted with him_ , chatted him up; so much shit like that, Libertus was  _disgusted_.
    * “What the hell, Nyx.”
    * “I know a lot of people here!”
    * “Bullshit.”
    * “It’s true.”
    * “That was the look of someone hoping for a lay, you asshole.”
  * Now, here’s the most infamous incident of them all.
  * While on guard duty during a party (Nyx didn’t care for the details, all he knew is that it was for some aristocrat), he finds this kid stumbling around drunk near the open bar and it comes across the comms for someone to escort the _“Little Moon"_  out for the night. 
  * He’s the closest one, right? 
  * So he slips from his post and weaves through the crowd like a pro, and manages to catch this kid before he falls over.
  * Turns out, he’d tuned out during the point of their briefing where the Glaives were informed that  _‘Little Moon’_  was the codename of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, and the poor kid was shitfaced on expensive champagne, clinging to Nyx like a lifeline.
  * Nyx checks in, target acquired, and he’s ordered to quietly remove the Prince to his rooms for bed.
  * It takes an  _age_  to get there, because Nyx hasn’t been to this part of the Citadel in a while and Noctis can’t walk a straight line to save his royal ass. Literally.
  * It’s dark, Nyx is so done with rich drunk people, and he has to help Noctis stumble into his bedroom’s bathroom to puke his guts out. Lovely.
  * The infamous Hero has apparently met his match in a drunken royal pain in the ass.
  * At that point, he just holds the kid up to make sure he doesn’t drown in his own vomit or fall into the toilet face-first. 
  * It’s  _not a good time_. He’s  _cranky_. 
  * So when he can finally get the prince to his bed, he washes his hands of this weirdness.
  * The night staff who had seen the trek across the Citadel had gossiped about it for days after with the day staff.
  * So fast-forward a few weeks later and Nyx is on his way off-shift from a round in the Royal wing when he runs into two guys― no literally, they were running and one of them barreled into Nyx thanks to not paying attention. 
  * It was a mess, they go crashing to the floor, limbs everywhere, the other one keeps running, there’s some shouting…
  * When the one who landed on him finally looks up, Nyx is like  _oh shit he’s gorgeous_ , but he doesn’t recognize the kid as the prince. 
  * Like. Not at all. What even, Nyx.
  * Nyx, this charming asshole, smiles at him, and makes a shitty pun and the kid laughs because who  _is_  this fucker,  _I just ran into him_ , and he’s  _flirting with me_?  _Great_? 
  * Noctis is so awkward, okay,  _never change_  pretty boy.
  * So Nyx pulls them off the ground, brushes himself off, and just as he’s about to ask pretty boy’s name, someone yells from down the hall and pretty boy apologizes super fast and bolts faster than the wind, bullseye, can you believe it
  * Nyx is stunned. Positively stunned. But also  _intrigued_  of course.
  * SO when some sandy blonde in specs comes running and asks if he’s seen two teens running, he points another direction.
  * What a bro, man. Misdirection is his talent, remember.
  * Anyway, a while later, on another guard duty shift,  _pretty boy makes an appearance_ , and Nyx can’t keep his eyes off the guy, because he’s in a nice black suit this time instead of some uniform from before? 
  * He doesn’t remember, he just remembers the eyes.
  * When Pretty Boy sees him and wanders over to chat him up, it’s great. 
  * He shouldn’t be talking or interacting with anyone cause he’s on shift, but whatever; this guy is  _banging_.
  * Or just, super fuckable.
  * Nyx, this fucker, manages to charm a phone number out of Pretty Boy, and maybe steals a peck on the cheek before he slips off like some smooth goddamn criminal. 
  * What the fuck. 
  * It’s Noct’s turn to be stunned and surprised and curious as fuck because  _who was that sexy motherfucker_.
  * Okay so, this leads to a textfest between the two of them. 
  * Noctis just goes by Nox because whatever, he figured the hot Glaive dude had recognized him as the prince and didn’t care or doesn’t realize he’s the prince and obviously doesn’t care.
  * Hot Glaive Dude is a massive fucking flirt, like half the shit he says is hella cheesy and he knows it and Noct is like “Do you even realize how bad that line was?”
  * HDG just answers, “Yeah, I’m full of them.”
  * Also because Noct is a dork and forgot to ask the guy’s name and he’s afraid to ask because  _how bad would that be_ , asking the guy’s name after getting his number? wow. Good job, Caelum.
  * Finally,  _finally_ , Nyx pops the question of “Wanna grab drinks sometime?" 
  * Noctis is all over this like "Hell yes” perhaps a little too eager
  * But come on, this man is  _Six Feet of Sex Appeal_ , alright? Alright.
  * So what’s hilarious about all this, is that the week leading up to their 'date’, every time they see each other in the Citadel, they are  _making eyes_  at one another and people who see it are like what is happening.
  * It’s the biggest fucking gossip fest in the Citadel, because Prince Noctis and Nyx Ulric have been seen  _flirting_ and eyeing each other up, and oh my astrals,  _Betty_ , did you see the  _look_  Ulric was giving the Prince’s rear?  _Gods have mercy, I need the vapors_.
  * The maids who’ve been there the longest, who’ve been on the receiving end of Nyx’s infamous charms are  _not fucking surprised at all_. 
  * Not one damn bit. 
  * They aren’t bitter, but they might be a little  _vindicated_  if Ulric’s transgressions are punished by the King if he’s caught fraternizing with Noctis.
  * (It doesn’t happen, they’re disappointed, but their shock of later news overrides everything)
  * So. Date Night. It’s hilarious.
  * They don’t plan it, just hit some kind of bar, super nice and shit, hella casual
  * Nyx actually dresses in something  _other_  than his uniform and Noct makes an effort to look presentable outside his usual.
  * They both look great, both look hot,  _both can’t keep their eyes off one another_. Nerds.
  * The first date goes pretty smoothly, Noct is nervous as fuck of course and Nyx finds it hella cute, gods, why is pretty boy so damned  _sweet_. 
  * Nyx, this smooth motherfucker, he keeps conversation flowing, knows all the right things to ask and say and do.
  * By the end of the night, Noct is a blushing mess and Nyx is just so damn  _enchanted_  by him, goddamn, it’s adorable.
  * At the end of the night, they’re walking back to Noct’s place (because why the fuck would he go back to the Citadel? that’d be intimidating?) and they’re chatting when Nyx just stops.
  * Noctis looks at him like, “What’s up?”
  * Nyx is staring at him with this very surprised expression.
  * “I just took the Prince of Lucis on a date.”
  * Noct is quiet, then gives him a sheepish smile, “Busted?”
  * Nyx just  _laughs_  and it’s wonderful, Noct thinks he’s got a great laugh. 
  * Nyx slings an arm around him and they keep walking, and Nyx is like “Your dad won’t kill me, will he?”
  * Noct shrugs, “He’d probably kill me first for seducing one of his Glaives.”
  * “Right. You seduced me. Sure.”
  * “I did. You fell for the blushing pretty boy act hook, line, and sinker.”
  * Nyx gives a dramatic groan, “I’m a sucker, I guess.”
  * Noctis slips an arm around his waist and smirks up at him, “Would a second date and a goodnight kiss make up for it?”
  * _“…hell yes.”_




	90. nyx "all about that sweet attention" ulric hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since Nyx is roughly a decade older than Noct, I'm assuming he's had other relationships. But has Noct ever... "been with" anyone, before Nyx? (And if not, is that a not-so-secret turn on for Nyx?)"

  * _yes_ , noct might have been with someone else before nyx
  * just to experiment (how could he not?)
  * but the thing is, noctis has never been with _someone like_ _nyx_. 
  * nyx just _pays attention_  to noctis in ways noct isn’t used to, but finds that he _likes_  it. 
  * nyx can be a bit rakish as times
  * playfully teasing noctis for his inexperience, but then he proceeds to _teach_  him
  * shows him new ways to please himself
  * shows him all the right ways to touch and coax his body into arousal
  * they explore different things, nyx helping noctis figure out what he likes, kinks and toys and the like
  *  (discovering that _praise kink_  might be nyx’s favorite so far)
  * but more often than not, noctis just wants nyx to _touch him_.
  * he loves it when nyx wrecks him, pushes him, turns him incoherent and trembling
  * those days when nyx thoroughly takes noctis _apart_  until he’s an absolute _mess_  from the pleasure of it all. 
  * noctis is an instigator and he will push every one of nyx’s buttons just to make it happen
  * nyx though, he spends so much extra time putting noctis back together
  * bringing him back from the edge, like
  * _aftercare_ , i cannot stress this enough, is something nyx is all about. 
  * nyx loves the build up, but the come-down might be his favorite thing above it all. 
  * he’ll talk noct through it, whisper to him, kiss him, hold him. 
  * (might have _just_  done a thing about this with @aithilin)
  * nyx being a super attentive partner and willing to help noctis find his boundaries and his limits and his highs? fuck yes
  * nyx learning _with_  noctis what he likes? _fuck yes my dude_
  * nyx being particularly turned on by being the one to be with noctis through all this? _you bet your ass he loves it_.



-

  



	91. cmt nyx ulric & motocross racer noctis caelum hc

  * because it’s so easy to imagine motocross racer noctis lucis caelum getting referred to cmt/nmt nyx ulric for sports massages, deep tissue work, and neuromuscular therapy. 
  * he’s been crashing more often than usual lately
  * his back keeps seizing on him while on his bikes and during practices
  * he wipes out on the tracks and it fucking _hurts_ and he refuses to take any heavy pain medications 
  * because he doesn’t want _anything_ screwing with his concentration and focus when he needs to be on the track, in the mud, perfecting his jumps and landings.
  * because it’s just as easy to imagine nyx assessing his body
  * testing his range of motion
  * pressing specific points as he looks for referral pains and trigger points
  * nyx would be an intuitive therapist, he’ll listen to what noct says hurts
  * but he’ll find the true source in record time
  * he’ll talk him through it
  * guide noctis through breathing exercises as he works every trigger point 
  * between well-aimed fingertips or a resting elbow.
  * because it takes more than just one session before nyx even begins to skim the surface of noct’s issues. 
  * he’ll have him come back, tell him to stretch more often, learn to correct his posture, etc.
  * because it’d be so cute to think of noctis getting flustered every time nyx walks back into the room after noctis has undressed and crawled onto the table under the sheets. 
  * where noctis keeps blooming red across his cheeks because nyx’s hands _warm_ as if the man is a human heater
  * and they’re smooth and firm as they glide along his spine
  * just hard enough to gain a satisfying pop or ten as noctis relaxes and melts and groans absently 
  * while nyx kneads into his back muscles and rolls fists into his legs to loosen up everything aching, knotted muscle in his body.
  * it’s also great to imagine, after a year coming to nyx as a client
  * he one day comes to him as a man, asks him out to coffee and hopes for the best. 
  * it’s lovely to imagine that nyx will stare at him, and laugh, and say _yes_ —
  * but he does apologize, because he’ll have to refer him to another massage therapist if that happens 
  * (he knows a great one, crowe, she’s badass in the deep tissue technique)
  * noctis will say that’s fine, but he wouldn’t object to any private work, either.
  * it’s so gross, because nyx will say _perhaps, we can arrange that?_
  * and then ask if he may kiss noctis?
  * noct, this dude, of course he says yes because he’s been oggling from afar for a year
  * and oh fucking _astrals_ is kissing nyx better than he imagined.




	92. popstar noctis lucis caelum au

  * 29 year-old solo artist Noctis Lucis Caelum has been a singer since he was a kid, practically industry royalty, openly gay, and a huge fan following worldwide.


  * Every MV he releases, he uses a faceless model for his counterpart, and it’s one of the biggest conspiracies in fandom
  * No one knows who it is, the model’s identity is one of the best kept secrets on the music industry thanks to so many gag orders and security clauses in the contracts of everyone involved with filming Noct’s videos.
  * There’s all sorts of theories about who it is but no one has yet to figure it out. 
  * Not only that but Noctis is an intensely private person beyond his stage personas and what little he allows on social media. 
  * He’s an enigma and fans eat up the mystery of him like candy.
  * Only those within his inner circle know that the ‘model’ is his long-time partner (and soon-to-be fiancé but that’s a surprise), Nyx Ulric.
  * Nyx, who has been his bodyguard since his late teens before they became romantically involved in his twenties.
  * Nyx finds it hilarious that no one has figured it out while Noct is determined to keep their privacy intact.
  * One night, during a sold-out show in Insomnia, during the intermission, Nyx slips a ring on Noct’s finger and says, _“I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine?”_
  * Noctis is so shocked and surprised and delirious as it is from the show
  * He’s got a love-drunk grin on his face and he’s late returning to the stage because he tackled Nyx to the ground and kissed the life out of him.
  * Noctis returns to the stage, grinning wide, tears in his eyes he’s so happy
  * This man is so in love, and he announces in a shaky voice, “Uhh, so… I’m… engaged?”
  * The crowd goes fucking insane, half of it is out of envy and the other half is genuine excitement. 
  * So they end up changing the setlist for that night, a song called “Heaven” that Noctis wrote for Nyx secretly in apology because they had to hide their relationship for _so fucking long_.
  * On the giant screens, the music video flashes on and Noctis gestures for Nyx to join him on the stage.
  * Nyx laughs and strips off his short and his mic gear and strides onto the stage, grabs Noctis, and kisses him in front of a sold-out stadium of 100,000+ people. 
  * They proceed to reenact the music video and the audience loses their shit because _that’s the fucking model_ from all of Noct’s videos in the last ten or so years.
  * The show ends with a screaming and applause and Nyx lifting up Noctis by the hips, making him lock his legs around Nyx’s waist and Nyx kissing him until the lights go out.




	93. #getrektstiff hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Drautos would 110% taunt Nyx by threatening to personally hurt Noctis, wouldn't he?"

  * first off, drautos has been stewing in his grudge and _loathing_ , hatred and absolute _disdain_ towards the king for nearly 30-some odd years, yes? yes.


  * drautos instigated the death of crowe, an exceptional mage and the best friend of libertus and nyx
    * libertus, who has always been more than a little vocal about his distaste towards the political climate over the years.
    * libertus, who had taken it upon himself to watch over crowe like a big brother (might even had _more_ than just brotherly feels, but we won’t get into that).
    * libertus who was more vocal than the rest about his anger towards the treaty
    * then there’s nyx
    * nyx, who kept libertus in line, motivated, never let him forget how and why they made it to the city in the first place
    * nyx, who probably made sure the three of them survived the trek to insomnia
    * nyx with his abnormally high proficiency with the king’s magic
    * nyx, who is stronger, faster, can warp circles around the biggest daemons as he takes them down
    * nyx, the _hero_ of the kingsglaive, willing to put himself in harms way to make sure not only his best friend survives another battle, but will throw himself headlong into battle to save his fellow brothers
    * nyx, whose loyalty to the king is a _liability_
    * nyx, _who definitely suffers a kind of PTSD and survivor’s guilt because he couldn’t save his sister_
    * you see this in the flashes he has of falling, hears her screams for him to save their mother
    * it knocks the breath out of him, fucks up his focus
    * you can’t tell me drautos doesn’t know about this
  * drautos also wheedled nyx, subtly, asking him about how he felt about the treaty
  * what he would do, what he could do, taunted him even, that he would _be nothing_ without the king’s magic in his arsenal
    * but here’s the thing, i think nyx would be just fine without that power
    * with or without the king’s magic giving him power, nyx is a warrior, i don’t think galahd was an easy place to survive even under lucian rule
    * yes, it’s a nice boost, but nyx is a survivor, he’d make it
  * say that nyx and the prince have been together for a while.
  * it catches on slowly among their friends and drautos only finds out because he overheard nyx and crowe speaking
  * now, they’ve been together a while, say they’re coming up on a year or something, and it’s just before the fall of insomnia when the battle on the border happens
  * nyx has to watch noctis _leave_ before this, so a lot of his aggression comes from having to say _goodbye_ and not knowing when he’d see noct again
  * so this is when drautos puts his plan into action.
  * he starts pushing, plans for the death of crowe, _fucking disappears_ on the day of the treaty signing because he’s taken luna the night before
  * so when the city is burning, everything is falling, when nyx takes luna and escapes with her, regis, and the ring, he’s got one more trick up his sleeves
  * when the fight between him and nyx comes to a head, _of fucking course he would threaten noctis_
  * he doesn’t hesitate to bring up nyx’s sister, doesn’t hesitate to twist that particular knife a little deeper.
    * _“give your dead sister peace”_
  * there’s no way in hell he wouldn’t shove it _deeper still_ , by bringing up noctis, their affair, their difference in status
  * the refugee and knight with the prince of lucis and heir to the throne? _“don’t make me fucking laugh”_
  * this incites nyx’s wrath even more, running off the power of the lucii and adrenaline, he _goes to fucking town_.
  * because _fuck you asshole_ , bring up his dead sister? okay, he can deal with that. he’s coming to terms with that, despite the nightmares.
  * but _touching noctis is not an option_.
  * if he goes down, he’s sure as fuck taking this asshole down with him
  * it was subtle, a small twist of the knife he’d already tried to shove through nyx’s heart by speaking of selena, but to bring up the man nyx cares about? the one he had to watch leave for a marriage he didn’t want?
  * nyx is _angry_ that drautos would dare threaten noctis, so he _fights_ , and it’s bitter and frustration and all of this fueled by the lucii’s power at his fingertips
  * drautos keeps it up, of course
    * “it will never last”
    * “he’s the prince, a king without a kingdom, he will never make it”
    * “you are unworthy, you couldn’t save your sister, you won’t be able to save his future” (because at this point, perhaps nyx doesn’t _know_ )
    * “he has no future with you”
  * just, really painfully truthful things at first and then
    * “i will hunt him down, i will take the ring, i will take his life”
    * “he will _never_ be king”
    * “the future you fight for with never come”
  * of course nyx is going to _rail_ at this man.
  * this was the man he had some respect for
  * this was a man he’d gone to battle with
  * a man like himself, who adapted to a city who hated him with the hope of saving _home_.
  * only for this man to throw it away to the nifs? what the fuck?
  * none of this makes sense.
  * because there’s _no promise of a future in that path_
  * nyx fights harder, unrelenting, and when he sees the blade libertus had shoved into glauca’s armor, it’s another debt owed.
  * when he ends it at last, when he shoves his reclaimed kukri into drautos’ chest
  * it’s _“you will never touch him”,_ and it’s _“he is mine”_ , and _“his future is our future.”_
  * because as long as noctis lives, there is _hope.  
_
  * and like _hell_ nyx will let drautos or anyone else destroy his hope again.
  * and then the sun rises ~~and maybe nyx lives~~.



…welp. i am _salty_ today, guys.

-

  



	94. baby glaive noctis hc

  * all these battle-hardened glaives made up of galahdians working with this gangly little 10 year-old
  * teaching him the best tricks
  * holding his hair back when his vomits after his first several warps 
  * going on runs with him and he’s got so much fucking energy 
  * like what the fuck noctis  _slow the fuck down_ , your highness. 
  * the glaives and noctis having to watch terrible safety videos. 
  * oh my gods. crowe making snarky comments
  * libertus not helping at all in the comment department
  * luche being a buzzkill because  _it’s regulations shut up children_
  * tredd throwing out some dumb comment about losing your organs eventually
  * nyx just sits there with noctis
  * the two of them talking quietly because noctis asks a lot of questions
  * nyx is the only one patient enough and easy enough for him to talk to. 
  * and when noctis starts asking about his kukris and why they look different
  * nyx will sit him down in the training grounds and explain the meanings behind each blade. 
  * one is lucian, forged in honor of the king who won his loyalty and his fealty when he rescued nyx as a kid.
  * one is galahdian, forced in the fires of their tallest mountain peak, passed from his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather
  * it’s a warrior’s blade, honed to perfection. 
  * if noctis trains hard and grows up strong, nyx says he’ll show him how to use them one day
  * for now, noctis get little daggers that fit just right in his hands
  * or a short sword that once belonged to regis when he was a child and training to use his magic back then.
  * crowe shows noctis how to use his spells, how to adapt his elemancy
  * libertus helps noctis perfect his shields and non-elemental work
  * pelna helps teach him battlefield strategy. 
  * pelna’s a smart dude, he works in intelligence for a reason and he teaches noctis how to better read people, read their tells
  * these guys are hella protective of noctis, so he doesn’t spend  _too_  much time around the rest of the glaives
  * but luche will give him good pointers on leadership skills.
  * tredd will show him how to throw knives and gifts noctis with his first real set of them.
  * axis and sonitus will help him with strength training at times. 
  * at the end of his training days, either nyx or crowe will walk him back to the citadel.
  * if he asks crowe to sneak into the library with him to show her some of the oldest spell books in the kingdom, she will never protest. 
  * she’ll grab him in a big hug, and kiss his cute cheeks, and mess up his hair and threaten his life if he ever told  _anyone_  she was affectionate. 
  * they make a solemn vow about it, but sometimes she’ll sneak him a hug and a kiss on the cheek when he finds her a  _particularly_  special book. 
  * big sister crowe is my life, okay?
  * and if nyx lingers, if noctis pleads with him to stay, maybe watch a movie with him or play video games with him, well. nyx can’t say no.
  * if noctis falls asleep on his lap and he has to text libs about canceling their plans that night because baby glaive passed out on him, libs is like  _“you’re a sap”_
  * if nyx puts noctis to bed, and tucks him in and leaves with a sweet smile on his face, no one has to know.



so yeah, broship of the glaives started when noctis was a wee baby, you can’t tell me otherwise.  
  
-

bonus:

  * it’s vaguely canon that the kingslgaive generally don’t know what noctis looks like, but like you anon, i find that hard to believe.
  * for one, i’d like to think the best of the glaives had something to do with noct’s warp training, you know? they share that power with regis, and while gladio and ignis are connected to noct in other ways, they can’t exactly train him for his warp abilities. nyx training noctis? yes, i believe it. nyx and noctis getting along like a forest fire? even better.
  * so yeah, i can easily see noctis and the glaives getting along, training together, not caring whether they’ve got the prince in their midsts or not. because he’s not a bad kid, he means well, he also doesn’t want his station and his duty dictating how people treat him. i can see a lot of _warp tag_ happening during those training sessions. except luche, cause he’s a buzzkill. and tredd’s a butthead. but whatever, they get dragged into the shenanigans nonetheless.
  * like, the scene in kingsglaive with drautos driving the star and nyx’s comment, that cracked me up. like, nyx has probably seen the car before. he’s probably driven it. hell, it wouldn’t surprise me if noctis had thrown the key fob at nyx’s head like “hey asshole, let’s go for a joy ride.” it might of irked nyx a bit to see drautos driving noct’s car. _awkward_. (i have other hc’s about this scene and _why_ it’s hella awkward but _car sex is not the point of this_ , my dude.)
  * second, exactly, i don’t think regis would trust just anyone to drive noct around. there’s mostly ignis, of course. noct has his license, has his car (don’t even get me started on the star of lucis, i have so many car nerd boners over that sweet ride, yo).
  * overall, yes, i think there might be more to that particular relationship that is let on in canon. it wouldn’t surprise me regis has the glaives keep closer eyes on noctis than even his own friends. it wouldn’t surprise me if the glaives and noct are bros.
  * and it wouldn’t surprise me if the night that nyx escorted noctis home, they didn’t actually go back to noct’s place. they went down to the immigrant district, met up with crowe, libs, and pelna for one last night before the big road trip, before the tready signing, before their baby glaive bro was off to go get married to the childhood buddy he ain’t seen since childhood.
  * and if the glaive bros might be a _little bitter_ on noct’s behalf, welp, that wouldn’t surprise me either.



 

  



	95. bad patch job | secret agent/doctor au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is a secret agent, Noctis is a doctor; Nyx comes home from a long, deep cover mission and the first place he goes? Noct's place. He missed him, after all.

Nyx was sitting on the edge of his bed, working a curved needle and surgical thread into his own flesh with careful yet pained movements when Noctis walked into his dimly lit bedroom. Both of them froze for a total of 3.6 seconds until Noctis dropped everything in his hands and closed the distance between them. 

"You shouldn't be here." Noctis hissed, taking the needle and batting his hands away.

"Tell me something I don't know." Nyx growled under his breath as Noctis took over stitching up his side.

Nyx was a mess. He had knife wounds littering his torso, all of them bleeding sluggishly after being haphazardly patched with gauze and duct tape. He felt light-headed, like a walking contusion, and the ache was bone-deep from whenever he tried to shift into a comfortable position. Coming to Noct's apartment was a last resort, it was dangerous to show up here when he had an open contract on his head.

Noctis was lost in the concentration of sewing his flesh back together, but Nyx couldn't help but stare at him through flickering vision. His eyes were becoming unfocused and glassy from the lack of rest and the pain had long ago destroyed his judgment. The determination in Noct's face was beautiful and Nyx smiled at him— his lip split and bled more, but the exasperated fondness on the younger man's features made it worth it.

"Why here?" Noctis asked softly, tying off the thread and reaching for more to start new sutures on another wound, "Why not your infamous medicine man?"

Nyx winced, planting his hands on the edges of the bed on either side of his hips and trying to keep himself upright so Noctis could work, "He's dead."

"Ah," Noctis frowned at his work, "That's unfortunate."

"Yep..." Nyx groaned with more pain as Noctis tugged on the next set of stitches as he tied those off as well.

"Can you walk? I need to clean the rest of these." 

Nyx shook his head, gritting out, "Might be fractured somewhere. Right leg."

Noctis pressed his lips together, then he stood and retreated to his bathroom. He came out with a large medic bag and set it on the floor beside him, rummaging around to pull out antiseptic sprays, peroxides, and other sanitizers for fresh wounds. Nyx nearly bit his own tongue off when he gnashed his teeth against more screams of pain as Noctis systematically disinfected and cleaned his wounds; he dressed the larger ones, patched over the smaller ones, and wrapped his torso to cover the worst of the sutured wounds. Noctis had to catch him when he nearly teetered off the edge of the bed, propping him up and holding onto him as another wave of dizziness crashed over him.

Nyx dropped his head on Noct's shoulder, relaxing as much as he was able in the younger man's arms, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't... shouldn't have come..."

Noctis shushed him, "I'd rather you come to me, than try to do another DIY patch job. Where did you learn your terrible medic skills?"

Nyx grunted, "In the field."

He could practically hear the eye-roll in Noct's voice, "Lovely."

The arms around his waist squeezed gently, careful of his bandages, "...I'm glad you're okay..."

Nyx turned his face into the younger's neck, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss to the familiar pulse point, feeling the nervous beat of it beneath his lips (or maybe that was his own, fluttery and  weak from blood loss); he felt Noctis shudder and press closer to him, and he smiled again.

"Me too, _dusha_. Me too."

-


	96. aulea & her baby bro cor hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Noct has any surviving family on his mom's side?"

  * so. things we know about aulea lucis caelum
    * she and regis are childhood friends
    * they married a few short years after regis ascended the throne
    * four-ish years later, noctis is born, beautiful chubby-cheeked thing that he is
    * not long after that, aulea passes away when noct is still an infant.
  * now another thing we know is that noctis hardly looks like his father
  * regis has sharper, more regal features, he’s more broad in the shoulders, and  _green eyes_. 
  * noctis is slender in build, lithe, darker hair than his father, and gorgeous  _blue eyes_.
  * i bet noctis takes after his mother. 


  * aulea had to be some kind of beauty for noctis to share her softer features, gentler build, probably takes after her personality-wise as well.
  * she probably had a sharp wit, enough sass and snark in her pinkies to give the counsel heart attacks, and could talk circles around the best of them
  * and because she was  _possibly_  a troublemaker in the courts of lucis, it wouldn’t be a surprise for her family to send a chaperone along with her.
  * it would make sense that perhaps her family sent along a  _brother_.
  * what if that brother is  _cor fucking leonis_  himself?
  * what if the only surviving family noctis has is none other than cor? his mother’s  _younger brother_?
  * take a look at cor leonis, if you will. 
  * he’s older now, more grizzled, scarred, sun-kissed and nothing but brutal edges.
  * but he shares a shade of  _blue_  in his eyes that is fairly close to noct’s.
  * it’s possible cor takes after his father, but also all that training as a crownsguard and in his youth has made him  _built_. 
  * he might have been softer in his younger years, looking as much like his sister as she did of him. 
  * but as they got older, as their lives took different paths, 
  * as time and endless battles and traveling with regis changed cor
  * as time and battles in the court and playing at politics and mocking the aristocracy gave aulea’s softness a lethal edge of her own
  * the only ways you could tell they were related was their family name and their eyes, maybe even the cheek bones, the sharp chins. 
    * and what if cor and aulea’s family is another branch of the lucis-caelum family?
    * what if some of noct’s power comes from his mother’s line and not just his father’s?
    * what if bahamut intentionally split the family somewhere in history in order for them to come together again in time to birth the true king?
    * what if this is the reason why we see cor still able to use some form of magic?
  * small features like that.
  * then aulea falls ill, and slowly it kills her from the inside out
  * after tests, the doctors find an unknown poison in her system, strong and too far along in destroying her body to save her.
  * by the end, she’s unable to leave her bed without being carried
  * the strongest woman in the citadel is  _dying_  and they can do  _nothing_  to save her.
  * cor and regis grieve in their own way, regis to guard his son more preciously and cor to protective them with more ferocity than a lioness.
  * after aulea’s death, cor rarely leaves regis’ side same as clarus doesn’t. 
  * and cor  _watches_  from afar as his nephew grows up.
  * he watches his sister’s boy  _flourish_  as a child, how sweet he is, how bubbly and kind. 
  * noctis is a  _dream_  growing up and all cor can think is  _you’re missing so much, auli._
  * but he hopes, and believes, that she’d be proud of her boy, of her baby boy who’s such a bright spot of sunshine in the cold stone halls of the citadel.
  * when uncle cor comes to visit, noctis is  _snarky_. 
  * he probably gets more inquisitive after a visit from cor and it drives his governess insane
  * cor isn’t helping by encouraging this shit
  * he’s proud of his nephew, and despite his station, he’ll always dote on him in some way or another
  *  when noctis is attacked, when cor isn’t there, cor is  _devastated_ , because they knew it was an assassination attempt and he nearly  _lost_  the last piece of aulea?
  * when noctis takes time to heal, when he’s trapped in his coma, cor visits as often as he can; perhaps more than regis and sometimes  _for_  regis.
  * and when tenebrae happens? 
  * he’s  _there_. he takes noctis with regis as they escape and he holds on so tightly to his sister’s son.
  * cor’s afraid if he lets go, he’s  _lose_   _her_.
  * when his duties as marshal become heavier, it’s cor who gives gladio the training regime for noctis after his recovery and to help improve his swordsmanship.
  * when cor visits, it’s a  _test_  for noctis, to see how far he’s come since the last visit.
  * as skirmishes and battles occur more frequently, as the shadow of niflheim looms closer, as cor’s time for noctis is cut as short as regis’
  * he still makes the effort. 
  * cor is so proud of noctis, but he buries it, because he has his duties first and foremost. 
  * when regis changes the purview of the crownsguard before the treaty signing, when regis issues the orders to prep the guards for possible invasion
  * regis pulls cor aside and asks him (he does not plead, he does not beg, he does not order), asks cor to  _watch over noctis_ , to guide noctis should  _anything_  happen to him
  * cor understands, he knows his duty. 
  * worst of all, he knows he has  _no choice_. 
  * noct’s fate is in the hands of the astrals, it was his destiny from the very start
  * just as noctis has no choice but to sacrifice himself in the end
  * cor has no choice but to guide him as he always has, to watch over his nephew, the last of aulea,
  * the last spark that is a testament to her life.
  * when the darkness comes, cor sits alone and hides his face in his hands and  _feels_.
  * he lets his discipline break for only a  _moment_.
  * it feels like  _betrayal_ , it feels like  _failure_ , it feels like he failed noctis in the way he failed to save aulea as she lay dying. 
  * cor withdraws into himself, he focuses everything into eradicating daemons, gathering the remnants of humanity into outposts, lestallum, hammerhead.
  * ten years in darkness and the first time he sees noctis, cor  _smiles_. 
  * ten years of night and cor rests a hand on noct’s shoulder and gives him a tiny smile and tells him, “she would be proud of you, noctis.”
  * when the dawn comes, and the sun rises, and the warmth of it spreads across lucis
  * cor sits on a rock in a field, facing the rising sun and says  _goodbye_  to his loved ones, to lay the dead to rest at last.
  * it was a new day, after all. 




	97. relays/conductors | fem!nyx au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is an ice storm incarnate when she walks in the door after a month-long field mission.

Her eyes are glaciers and her skin is arctic waters, and the adrenaline has worn her down to the marrow of her bones. She walks into Noct's apartment with her secret key, strips off her heavy boots, her uniform, her combat leathers, all of it; until she's naught but her skin and her knives and she approaches Noctis with a single-minded mission of her own.

Noctis will drop all pretense and set aside anything in his hands and allow her to undress him, to move his limbs as she likes, take the madness of her kisses, and swallow the fires of her passions.

Nyx won't let him entertain her demons, but she'll let him quell them. She'll let him explore with his hands, skirt new bandages on her torso, her thigh, her back; she'll let him kiss her until she's panting and pressing close, and carding her fingers through his hair; she'll let him lace their fingers together as she pushes him down on the couch, and hold her hands above his head as she mounts him.

Noctis knows to never speak a word, but to say it in kisses, in the slow, purposeful roll of his hips into her; in holding her hands securely where she pins them over his head and squeezing when she grinds down as she rides him; in the kisses and licks he lavishes on her neck, her chest, her breasts when she presses closer.

Noctis learned very quickly how to pick his battles with Nyx. He used Ignis's lessons of observation with Nyx more than anyone else, and he learned how to read her better than perhaps his own friends and father.

He knew that a tightly wound, excessively controlled Nyx is bad. He knew that she needed this connection between their bodies to truly bring her back home from the battlefields. He knew she needed the quiet, broken only by his sweet moans of her name.

He knew she needed to shatter before she could rebuild herself and feel anchored in the present.

-

  



	98. dat ass | pure fucking crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noctis had three great loves in life. taking naps, nyx ulric, and nyx ulric’s ass.
> 
> ( ~~i hate myself for this~~ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

noctis had three great loves in life. 

taking naps, nyx ulric, and _nyx ulric’s ass_.

there were days in nyx’s small apartment where he’d lay in his partner’s bed and watch the glaive shuffle around in nothing but his boxers. he’d stare with a content smile on his face as that fine body stretched for dishware and cups for breakfast, all toned muscle and tanned flesh, marred only by scars of battles won and lost in equal measure.

most of all, he’d find his eyes glued to the sweet piece of pure art that was nyx ulric’s delicious bum.

in leather, in cotton, in denim, in silk; it didn’t matter.

that ass looked _fantastic_ in anything nyx slipped into. and every chance he got, noctis couldn’t resist running a playful hand against that astral’s gift to mankind.

noctis loved catching his lover unawares in the mornings, slipping up behind him and cupping both firm buttocks in his hands and giving a delightful squeeze, humming appreciatively with the light shudder it earned him from nyx.

as wonderful as nyx’s ass looked in clothes, it looked even better naked. he has a treasure trove of tantalizing memories― ranging from sharing showers with nyx and watching water stream down his back and following the curve of his glorious glutes―

to the rare morning where he’d waken before nyx after a long night of love-making and nyx will be spread out on his front, having kicked off the the covers and his naked form in the morning sun would rival that of any deity. noctis would take that chance and skim his fingertips in light, teasing touches to trace every muscle, and cup that wonderful rear with a content purr of his own.

suffice it to say, noctis was _quite_ enamored with nyx’s ass.

which is why, to the surprise of _no one_ who knew noctis, that nyx accidentally stumbled upon the shrine to his ass hidden away in noct’s closet. he was _shocked_ at first. then a tiny bit _flustered_. and finally, downright _amused_.

“noct, love, why is there a shrine to my ass in your closet?” nyx called out, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice and probably failing.

there was a choking sound, and then stumbling and a crash and loud thumping as noctis ran across the apartment to his bedroom and gaped at nyx; who was grinning from ear to ear.

“it’s, uh, _nothing_?” noctis stuttered out, his face bright red and his mortification building at the sight of his boyfriend discovering his dirtiest little secret.

nyx did laugh then, and dragged noctis to stand in front of him, “babe, if you liked my ass that much, why didn’t you say so? you know i’d do anything for you…”

noctis was beyond flustered himself at this point, unsure how to voice his desires, but with subtle encouragement from nyx, he finally blurted it out.

“i want to― i just want to… touch it. a lot. and maybe,” noctis swallowed, blinking away the tears of embarrassment, “maybe i want to… kiss it… sometimes.”

nyx blinked, “you want to… _kiss_ my ass?”

noctis nibbled on his lip and nodded slowly. nyx bit back more laughter and kissed both of noct’s cheeks, only to pull away from him and tug him towards the prince’s bed.

“well then, who am i to deny my prince’s desires, hm?”

noct’s eyes widened in shock as nyx turned around and started stripping out of his clothes, dropping them to the floor one by one until he was down to nothing but his black boxer-briefs. with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at the younger man, nyx hooked his thumbed in the waistband and slid the underwear _painfully_ slow off his ass and down his legs.

noctis gulped audibly, a soft whine escaping him at the reveal of that delicious anatomy, his favorite part of nyx (other than, obviously, _the rest of him_ ).

nyx crawled onto the covers of noct’s bed and folded his arms to pillow his head on, only to look over his shoulder first and give noctis a _come hither_ look like you wouldn’t _believe_.

“c'mere, noct.” nyx beckoned him, that playfully husky tone doing _terrible_ things to noct’s psyche. “my ass is yours, love.”

with one last look at nyx, reassured by the smile and the wink from his glaive, noctis dived for the bed and crawled over the man to straddle the backs of his legs.

with abandon, noctis showered affectionate kisses and lovebites all over nyx’s beautiful, perfect, _delectable_ ass.

noctis was in _absolute heaven_.

-

  



	99. take your meds | sickfic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick days aren't all fun and games.

It happens in the first week after school lets out for the summer. A stomach bug that had been going around among the students and had hit Noctis unexpectedly despite his hopes that he could avoid anymore unkind illnesses. He thought he'd had his one gross sickness for the year _months_ ago, but clearly his body _hated_ him lately, and to make matters worse, he was spending _two weeks_ in the Citadel—while sick. _Fantastic_. 

When he'd sent a text to Nyx let the Glaive know of his new predicament, the knight had merely sent a laughing emoji and then an apology, but told him not to worry and that he'd see him anyway. That at least, lifted Noct's spirits some. After that, Nyx kept up a steady stream of texts, like he knew exactly how much it was killing Noctis to cooped up in his old bedroom for the time being—and really, he did. Nyx was intimately aware of how little the Prince liked being in the Citadel for anything beyond visiting his father or going to dinners with him. 

 **NYX:** Have you taken any medicine yet?

Nibbling on his lip, he glanced at the bottles sitting in his bedside table before he replied.

 **NOCT:** I tried?  
**NYX:** What does that mean?

He could just imagine the look on the Glaive's face. It made him smile despite the slow twisting of his stomach.

 **NOCT:** Means I tried and puked it up.  
**NYX:** Lovely.  
**NOCT:** Mmm... tofu chunks.

That earned him another emoji, this time one that looked pained. 

 **NOCT:** Sorry. I hate being sick.  
**NYX:** I know, little Prince, I know. Let's hope I don't catch it this time.  
**NOCT:** Can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe no kisses this week?  
**NYX:** You're right, never say it again. Banish the thought.

Laughing only set off a coughing fit, which in turn riled up his stomach and he had to calm himself to sip some water before the nausea started.

 **NOCT:** Will do. I think I'm going back to sleep. See you later?  
**NYX:** Yeah. Rest well, pretty boy.

Smiling at his phone, he dropped it on his covers and immediately burrowed under them, cocooning himself into a comfortable huddle and eventually slipping off to sleep again.


	100. divinity & damnation | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Noctis rides Nyx he swears he can see heaven in the other man's eyes."

what _is_ heaven at that point? what does it mean to find _divinity_ in this man's eyes, this _heathen_  barely contained in a knight's dark armor?

this man with eyes like _glaciers_ , as cold and fierce as the ghorovas rift even in the heat of battle; this man who _burns_  with the blood royal's very own magic, as if his blood was that of the chosen; this man who could rival the _betrayer_ himself with his convictions.

this man, with no ambitions but to _protect_  and _live_  for those he loves, for those he _lost_ , for those who _remain_. this man, with gifted power but _human_ strength and honor unrivaled.

and when noctis draws him in, himself on _fire_  under that gaze; as he's reaching for the darkness that haunts them and _devouring_  it with his light (with _kisses_  and _bites_  and fingers entwined, hearts _pounding_  in time)― it isn't just _heaven_ , but _hell_  in the ice; two sides of the same coin.

when noctis reaches for him, drags him up and kisses him like it's their last fucking night on eos, it feels like an _apotheosis_ ; because right here, right now (every _night_ , every _day_ , every _hour_  in between) he feels like he's _found_  himself again. 

because nyx does not temper him, nyx _fuels_ him; nyx does not condemn him his desires, nyx _compliments_ them; nyx does not restrain him, nyx _unleashes_ him.

conventional proclamations are _nothing_ compared to _this_ :the dedication behind every touch of calloused hands along his skin, the repeated flash-flood intensity of euphoria caused by nyx inside him, instinctual sync of their heartbeats and their heaving lungs before the night has even begun, and _at last_ ― 

the press and slide and crush of lips because no two kisses are alike and noctis lucis caelum is _determined_ to spend the rest of his _life_ learning each and every nuance of sharing kisses with nyx ulric.

in nyx, he finds _damnation_  and he finds _divinity_ , and he will pray for _both_  long into the dawn.

-


	101. balcony shenanigans | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you imagine Nyx's pure joy at making Noctis cum in his pants?"

The balcony was dark. No exterior lights flooding the area, no interior lights spilling onto them and illuminating their figures against the balcony wall.

Noct's hands were gripping the edge behind him tightly, teeth gnawed his lip as he tried to bite back soft sounds threatening to break him, and his body trembled as he tried to appear unaffected. He was failing and he knew it. Nyx was doing nothing but whispering against his neck, feathering purposeful kisses along his own fluttering pulse, and those wonderful fucking hands were skimming up and down his sides in a mockery of comfort.

He barely caught what Nyx was saying. The man could have been reciting text from ancient history books for all he knew and he wouldn’t be able to repeat a word he said. He was mesmerized by the sound of that voice alone dropped to a husky timbre, and as Nyx crowded him against the wall, the low amused chuckle at the noise he made shattered his control entirely. The arousal flooding through him wasn’t unwelcome, it was just so _poorly timed_ , Noctis nearly whimpered.

As Nyx slotted a muscled thigh between his legs and pinned him to the retaining wall; as Nyx pressed against him and kissed along his jaw, and those damned wandering hands slipped innocently beneath the hem of his shirt to dance along the waistband of his dark jeans; as that venturing mouth finally reached his at the same time Nyx's hips moved in a playful grind against his own―

Noctis moaned into the kiss when his body completely _betrayed_  him. He shuddered against Nyx, gasping as he broke away and his head fell back, grinding back against the older man for more friction and shivering when he caught the intense look Nyx gave him― and then he groaned when he saw the slow grin spread on that devious mouth. 

What truly got him was the surprise and absolute _joy_  that glinted in Nyx's icy-blues. That alone weakened his silly knees worse than the aftershocks in his system and in spite of the stickiness in his boxers making him squirm uncomfortably.

"Shut up…" Noctis panted, slumping a little against the wall, but allowing Nyx to pulled him into his arms, " _Not fair_. Not fair _at all_."

Nyx snorted softly, amused and perhaps a little too self-satisfied, "Let's take this inside then, pretty boy."

He smirked as he started walking them backwards towards the glass doors and Noctis groaned, because―

"I'll make a mess of more than just your underwear."

"That was so, so,  _so fucking cheesy_ , Nyx."

"Clearly, your dick thinks otherwise."

" _Shut the fuck up_."

-

  



	102. spitfire | fem!noct au

He had thought she was another bored heiress ( _wrong_ ). He had thought she was just another flirty dignitary looking for a one-nighter to kill time with ( _also wrong_ ).

He had thought he'd never see her again ( _very, very wrong_ ).

He should have gotten her _name_. 

 _Good job, Nyx_.

-

The very first inspection of the Kingsglaive with her father is the order's official introduction to Princess Noctis Lucis Caelum, not only just turned nineteen, but turning heads as well. With long black hair reaching her waist, soft features yet sharp sapphire eyes, subtle curves on a petite figure; the princess was a beauty, but her unassuming demeanor set it all off. She seemed shy and reserved standing at her father's side, looking more and more as if she'd rather be anywhere else the longer they stood there.

Which was a far cry from the last party Nyx had been on guard duty for, that's for _damned_ sure. From where he stood beside Captain Drautos, Nyx was able to keep her in his peripheral vision until Regis stopped right in front of him with an oddly amused smirk. That worried him.

"Sir Ulric, you shaved again? Pity." Regis joked, relaxing his regal stance as he addressed the knight before him. "The beard looked quite good on you."

Nyx afforded his king a self-deprecating smile, "Can't give my king any competition, Your Majesty."

Regis laughed at that, and Nyx could practically hear the captain's teeth grinding beside him.

"Walk with me, Ulric. I have a proposition for you."

Glancing at Drautos a moment before stepping out of line, he kept his rigid stance as he fell into step beside the king, the princess somehow keeping herself out of sight— because truly, she had disappeared from his sight during that exchange. Regis thanked the captain for his time, dismissed the glaives, and led them on to the training grounds, where the princess herself was perched on one of the highest columns— and a sword stabbed into the side of it. She looked bored in that moment, before carefully standing and wrenching her weapon free— which she then threw with deadly accuracy into the dirt ground at Nyx's feet and _warped_ , leaving a blue phantom of herself in her wake.

When she landed in a crouch, she rose to her feet with the sword in hand and gave her father a cheeky smirk, who returned it with a thin-lipped expression.

"Noctis, this is Sir Ulric, the Glaive I told you about. He is the man I'd like you to train with." Regis informed her, and then he looked at Nyx, "If he'd be amenable to such a task."

But Nyx was watching the princess, eyes narrowed with a searching stare as the younger woman met his gaze; _something_ sparked in her eyes, something _daring_ him to say anything out of turn. Nyx smirked, that signature rogue smirk of his often seen just before he does something truly _insane_.

"It'd be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

Noctis' eyes widened a fraction and so did her own little smirk.

 _Game on, Princess_.

-

Their first training session was _brutal_. Their second, no less so, had garnered an audience. Hardly anyone could match blows with Nyx the way the princess was, and it was so surprising that the glaives watching were cheering her on for keeping the Hero on his toes. 

He floored her during the third session, pinning her down with both kukri poised like a cross above her throat. Both of them were panting harshly, both wild-eyed and sweating and giving one another absolutely _feral_ grins. 

Nyx leaned in close so only she could hear him, dropping his voice to a husky timbre on purpose, "Anyone else know how much of a little tease you are?"

Noctis looked up at him innocently, blinking slowly with those thick lashes of her fanning her flushed cheeks in a way that was far too fetching, "Who, me? Don't know what you mean, Sir Ulric."

"Of course not, Princess." Nyx drawled with a smirk, "Who would _ever_ believe the Jewel of Lucis was a little _minx_ in disguise?"

That finally broke the act, a sly grin curving her pale pink lips, "Who, indeed."

-

The fourth session ended with Noctis landing on him out of a warp strike, with her thighs clamping on either side of his head as she flattened him out on his back in the dirt. Both made noises of discomfort before Noctis recovered quickly enough to disarm him and toss his kukris away. Nyx held his hands up in surrender a moment, before resting them on her thighs with a considering look.

"You know, if you wanted me between your thighs again this badly, you only had to ask." He remarked, grinning salaciously up at her and waggling his brows suggestively.

Noctis looked down at him with an arch look, "I could snap your neck with my thighs alone."

Nyx didn't miss a beat, "That is _unbelievably_ sexy, Your Highness."

The princess gave a very unlady-like snort, "You have a death wish."

"I have a wish, alright. Care to grant it?"

Noctis looked down at him with both brows rising on her forehead, and then—

"If it's in my power to do so, sure."

Nyx gave her another one of his feral grins, and he felt her shiver above him, "How lucky for me that it is."

-

  



	103. bound by beauty | fallen angel au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen angel Nyx doesn't like the idea of being bound to a human, but Noct's cute, so he supposes he could deal with it.

“Your life is mine, beautiful creature. Live it well.”

“What does that mean…?”

Nyx leans in, his tattered, ashen wings closing in around them, “Means you can’t die without my permission. Try not to go crazy.”

Noctis stared up at him, wide-eyed and disbelieving, “But… that makes no… sense…”

Nyx shrugs, hooking a finger under his chin, “Doesn’t need to right now.” He smirked, ethereal and dangerous in that moment, “For now, kiss me.”

A bright, lovely red blush spread across fair cheeks, “You’re an angel. Are you allowed to kiss me?”

Between their lips, space was minimal and Noctis smelled something sweet on Nyx’s breath and on his skin, his being, something smokey and enticing, heady like incense. It was intoxicating and he _wanted_ —

“ _Fallen_ for a reason, beautiful.”

-

  



	104. for you | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Noctis sees Asteria after the fall of Insomnia there are no tears.

The first time Noctis sees Asteria after the fall of Insomnia there are no tears. There's none left to be had. 

They sink onto her couch in a quiet living room and he wraps her in a tight hug that she returns; her aged hands resting warm against his back and her face tucked in his neck just as his is buried in her small shoulder. 

It's a while before they pull away from one another and she quickly dabs at her eyes, but she's still smiling. Then she blinks in surprise, lifting a hand to brush away the dark bangs from his face and trace a thumb under his eyes. Her smile softens then, as her eyes roam and catch the lines of ink she missed when he first walked in her door.

When he'd gotten the two identical crow's feet inked under his right eye in Lestalllum, Ignis was beside himself with frustration. He was a  _Prince of Lucis_ , it was hardly proper for the heir to get tattoos done in the first place, let alone those of  _another culture_. Since then, he's added to them; a second crow's foot on his left cheek, the heart lines down the right side of his neck, two single lines circling his forearm under his glove, lines down both middle fingers. There were others, smaller symbols hidden beneath his clothes that only Nyx had known about it. Those, he would keep to himself.

When Asteria looked him over a second time, taking in each tattoo, he saw the steel in her eyes that reminded him of Nyx, a flash of daring that would challenge any god and probably  _win_.

"What a chance of pace, a royal with  _personality_." Asteria chuckled, standing from the couch and gesturing him to follow her into the kitchen, "Leave it to Nyx to fall for the only one in the entire kingdom."

Noctis snorted, "Yeah, leave it to Nyx to leave his mark on a kingdom in more ways than one..."

Asteria turned to look at him, like a mother, a friend; then she burst into laughter.

  


  



	105. you and i | holy lights au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an official announcement of the Lucian king's heir that day, the baby boy presented to the masses in the arms of his loving parents.
> 
> (a colorblind/soulmates au)

(Nyx hadn't seen color since the day he was born. It wasn't uncommon. anyone lucky enough to find their other half was gifted with color. He just hadn't met his yet.)

He is 12 years old, coming up on his 13th when he has the first headache. It's a searing instance of color, a flash and a burn across his retinas. There was an official announcement of the Lucian king's heir that day, the baby boy presented to the masses in the arms of his loving parents.

(He remembers the king. He remembers the man who rescued him when he was a child, then a prince, destined to carry a heavy mantle.)

The blaze of color is fleeting, the pain is not. It lasts like a dull ache in his head from that simple burst of shades he didn't know the names of.

(It happened when he laid eyes on the newborn prince; across an ocean, across a city, over a satellite broadcast across the kingdom.)

It isn't until years later (after Galahd falls, after his family is lost, after he loses everything he knew and loved), once he's joined active duty at 24 and meets the crown prince himself, the 12 year-old Noctis, does that long-forgotten pain overwhelm him a second time.

(Thinking about it, he always had flashes of it. During his training, during his stints on Citadel rotations; he'd hear the laughter of the prince, catch glimpses of the boy around the palace.)

But when those eyes lift up and meet his―

There's a gasp from him, a cry from the prince, and Nyx is brought to his knees from the pain as the prince curls into a ball.

The governess is trying to soothe her charge while calling for the palace physician, and Crowe is beside him, checking him quickly and trying to get his attention.

But all he can think of is _blue_.

Those eyes are _blue_ , he thinks in one moment, and _beautiful_ in another, and _no don't take him away_ , in the next. Noctis is _crying_ , saying his head hurts and Nyx is grinding his teeth through the searing headache.

"Wait― wait, please―" Nyx gasps, choking on air as another wave hits him, "Prince Noctis― please, come here—"

The prince looks at him and their eyes meet, and he reaches for the boy as Noctis scrambles over to him, and when their fingertips brush―

The colors that burst in their vision is blinding.

 

  



	106. royal honeytrap hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I loved your hcs about how noct’s friends found out about noct/nyx! I couldn’t help but smile the whole time. What about Nyx’s friends? Do they know?"
> 
> sequel to _chocobros meet the mystery dude_.

  * alright so like, i can imagine it being an absolute  _shit show_ , for so many reasons.
  * so let me lay this out; nyx is a galahdian refugee and immigrant, noctis is a born and bred lucian, and they’re from _completely_  opposite ends of the spectrum in terms of economic status, duties, and backgrounds.
  * nyx and his friends, his _family_ , are considered gutter churls at this point, like the racism and general hatred towards them is _rampant_  in insomnia; we see it mostly in kingsglaive, they blame the immigrants for a lot of shit going on ~~(sound _familiar_  america? mhm~~).


  * nyx and noct had kept it to themselves for a healthy amount of time
    * we’ve established _they want time to better get to know each other, to learn the quirks, the habits, explore kisses and touches_.
    * _they take that time, months even, becoming more comfortable with their attraction, their affection for each other, mapping one another out little by little_.
    * again, big difference between being _attracted_  to someone and actually being _in love_  with someone.
  * now, oddly enough, it’s _pelna_  that notices something is up with nyx first.
  * not only that, but nyx had asked him one night to setup a private channel for his earpiece.
  * when pelna asks why, nyx just smirks at him, and says “phone sex, why else?” and pelna is too _appalled_  to say anything more as nyx saunters off.
    * somehow, he doesn’t think nyx is kidding.
    * no, he _knows_  nyx isn’t kidding.
  * it’s gradual, but crowe starts to notice that nyx is more careful out in the field. 
    * he takes it down a notch, is less wild and reckless in battle, less likely to get himself _killed_  with his antics
    * he’s also more eager to get _home_  at the end of missions than he is before
    * she tries to get it out of him, but he misdirects her, avoids it, simply _smiles_  at her, and says “don’t worry about it.”
    * she’s _frustrated_ , because usually she can figure out what the fuck is up with him and this is the first time she hasn’t been able to.
    * salt queen crowe is _salty as fuck_.
  * libertus, however, just _knows_. 
  * he hasn’t seen nyx act like this since before the fall of galahd and he just _knows_  nyx is seeing someone.
  * libs finally corners him one night on the walk home after dinner.
  * nyx was distracted by his phone all night texting someone and _everyone_  noticed that.
  * especially when nyx didn’t tell tredd to shove it when he started mouthing off again. that _never_ happens.
  * so when libertus and nyx go back to nyx’s place, he gets in nyx’s face
    * “spill it. what the _fuck_  is up with you? i haven’t seen that dumb look on your face since before we left home.”
    * “what look?”
    * “that one, asshole.”
    * nyx just grins, “i don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”
    * nyx walks off to make coffee and libertus groans.
    * “you’re bangin’ someone. you totally _are_.”
    * “and if i am?”
    * “why aren’t you telling us who it is?”
    * “i like keeping _some_  things to myself.”
    * “bullshit. you brag about your lays. what’s different?”
    * when nyx finally faces him, mug in hand and another one held out to his best friend, nyx just has this tender smile on his face and it’s. 
    * yeah, it’s fucking _weird_.
    * “this one is special.”
    * libertus just gapes at him, “ _special?_  nyx ulric, what the _fuck_  is that supposed to mean?”
    * “means i’m keeping this one as long as he’ll have me.”
  * libertus throws his hands up then, takes the coffee and it sipping it when a piece of that sentence sinks in and libertus snorts hot coffee all over.
  * “HE?!”
  * nyx laughed, and tossed a towel at libertus and told him “go home and clean up, i’ll tell you someday.”
  * he literally just walks libs out and shuts the door in his face. 
  * crowe, on the other hand, just _knows_. 
  * and when crowe knows, it’s because pelna knew.
  * pelna knew, because pelna was the one who setup the private frequency to nyx’s earpiece.
  * pelna was the _first_  to know and it was entirely by _accident_.
  * or by design, pelna isn’t sure. he didn’t want to ask.
  * (you know how milo asks dr. sweets about mole and sweets tells him not to fucking ask because he don’t want to know? yeah, it went something like _that_ )
  * neither of them say a fucking word about it, because they know how much it would irk libs to know their best friend may or may not be banging the _heir to the throne_.
  * (possibly _on the throne_ , pelna found _that_  out by accident as well)
  * overall, when it finally comes out, libs is the hardest to convince. and even then, he still puts up a brick wall and merely _tolerates_  noct’s presence when they’re in a room together.
    * they _do_ get into it one day.
    * nyx had lost of round of cards and had to run to the store for more alcohol with crowe and without their buffering presence, the tension _snapped_  between them.
    * libertus yells, but noctis is quiet in his frustration, chilly and stone-faced.
    * they go back and forth, libertus forcing blame on noctis for things in the past, the loss of their home, fighting for a city who doesn’t give a shit about them― it’s all shit libs has get bottled up for _ages_.
    * noctis finally gets angry enough to slam his fist into the table so hard, it dents the surface and libertus shuts up.
    * “you can’t blame me for what happened in the past. i can’t be held accountable for it, either. but what i can do is make the present and the future better.” 
    * it’s the most noctis has ever said to libertus directly since he started seeing nyx.
    * noctis just _stares_  libertus down, “if you have a problem with me, whatever. that won’t stop me from being with nyx. he means too much to me for me to give a _shit_  what anyone thinks.”
    * _that_  surprises libertus, and he’s silent until nyx and crowe get back with more beer.
    * then it’s back to drinking.
    * after that, they have a tentative truce and libertus attempts to remain civil. 
    * noctis doesn’t give a _flying fuck,_  because nyx is _important_  to him. he’ll be civil for nyx’s sake, and maybe one day libertus will get over it.
  * it takes _time_ , because libs is probably always going to be the odd man out for a long while.
  * crowe treats noct like a little brother, pelna teaches him about all kinds of tech shit and they bond further over video games, and libs keeps his distance for now.
    * what’s hilarious is the _talk_  crowe gives
    * she sits _both_  of them down, with pelna at her side
    * and with a straight face gives them the birds & the bees
    * pelna is so _red_  in the face
    * “you’re not our parents…?” noctis is composed, barely. nyx is ready to kill his friends
    * crowe points at him, “yes well, we’re your parents where it counts. use a condom, shower after sexy times, and please, look into birth control, noctis. we don’t need _another_ bastard running around.”
    * nyx drops his head back against the wall and _prays_  she shuts the fuck up soon.
    * pelna is looking at crowe like “babe, please, we _talked_  about this”
    * crowe gives no fucks, she’s loving this.
  * nyx doesn’t push it, he knows better to let libertus come to terms on his own.
  * but out of respect for his friend, the two of them do tone it down a _smidgen_.
  * of course, that doesn’t prevent them from _christening_  many surfaces, in many places. 
  * like drautos’ desk. 
  * by _accident_.
  * ~~it _might_  be the real reason drautos betrayed insomnia~~.



  


  



	107. noctis learns about nyx's PTSD hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you think Noctis would help Nyx through his PTSD episodes?"

Very, _very_ carefully. As it should be when handling a PTSD victim.

Let’s start with some background! ~~my favorite thing~~. This is under a cut because it’s _very fucking long_. Oops?

* * *

Nyx possibly falls into the category most war vets do for _Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder_.

That is to say, there isn’t a _definitive_ category. It’s different for every victim, there’s just a universally acknowledged common group of symptoms.

For war vets, their episodes are often filled with far more traumatic instances, digging deep into their psyche, and causing depression, triggered by things as simple as someone moving too quickly, a sudden and unexpected loud noise. They have anger management issues, they have a hard time sleeping or falling asleep (often leading to insomnia in most vets), reliving or having flashbacks of the incidents that may have caused PTSD in the first place (vivid dreams about it, overwhelmed by the memories of it), and more.

(Let’s not forget that PTSD _does_ manifest differently for each person who suffers from it, but those are the generally accepted symptoms.)

Nyx’s PTSD is first caused by the death of his sister Selena, and it’s her cries, her begging him to save their mother, to protect their mother. He’s been struggling this for probably the better part of the last 10+ years since joining the Kingslaive. Drautos has probably _witnessed_ this happen, watched from afar as Nyx has an episode during training or is triggered by a noise, a movement, or even something as simple as a news broadcast; and yet, done nothing.

Throughout the movie, there’s three instances of this manifesting in Nyx. There’s the moment when he’s looking at his cork board, he thinks of Selena’s voice while looking at the last mementos he has of her. There’s the moment in the training yards, another Glaive dives screaming off another story for warp practice and that scream triggers him, puts him in that same _helpless_ situation of falling to the ground and no way to save _himself_ , same as when he couldn’t save her. There’s the moment when they’re on the rescue mission and he warps across the canyon and _misses_ and nearly falls as the airship takes off and it takes him a couple tries to catch on and save himself.

I bet there’s something about reality shattering around him, of the magic bursting around him during a warp that reminds him of gunfire, of the Nifs gunning down his people and his sister during the invasion of Galahd.

Now, think about it. Noctis probably has _zero_ experience dealing with mental illnesses other than his own depression (even if that’s not _explicitly_ said, though I think Tabata calls it his “ennui”. What the fuck, Tabata, the kid probably has some kind of depression, _just fucking admit it_ ).

The first time Nyx is triggered around Noctis, Noct probably panics, there’s no way he wouldn’t. Here’s this man he cares about, this guy who’s the strongest person he knows (besides his father), who is a pillar of support for him since their relationship has started— here is Nyx, exhibiting a kind of _weakness_ Noctis didn’t think possible. But he _tries_.

Nyx may even push him away at first, because he doesn’t want to expose Noctis to this side of himself. He may try to brush it off as _“no big deal”_ and _“don’t worry about it, Noct.”_ So at first, I think Noctis gives Nyx that distance to pull himself back together— but true to form, he’s probably a little more hurt by the distance than he lets on. There’s definitely no doubt about it that things might be awkward between them that first incident.

The second time it happens, Noctis doesn’t give in to the push, he stands his ground a little more, and sits with Nyx. He’s quiet, doesn’t say a word despite how much he wants to _ask_ , to _know_ , what’s causing his man so much internal pain. Nyx tries to breathe, tries to regulate his body and get himself back under control because Noctis is _right there_ and while it’s sort of _stressing him the fuck out_ , it’s also comforting that Noctis _hasn’t_ run the fuck away yet.

After that second time he witnesses an episode, Noctis does his research. By which I mean, he goes to Ignis and asks a lot of questions. Let’s say they’ve been together a few months by this point and Ignis is still coming to terms with that fact, but he obliges anyway in helping Noctis find the answers he’s looking for.

With PTSD, there’s several different kinds of treatments for it. There’s cognitive behavior therapy, group therapy, family therapy, and the (not always affective) use of medications like antidepressants. In cases I’ve seen, therapy tends to work out better in the long run over medications, it’s just a matter of finding the type of therapy that _works_ for the individual in question.

Noctis doesn’t like _any_ of these ideas (except perhaps the family therapy, because that helps him work out his own feelings about the issue), but after careful consideration, he does bring them up to Nyx. Who has mixed feelings about it. He’s 30/31 years old, he’s been dealing just fine for a decade now. There’s tension between them because of it, until Noctis admits it’s because he’s worried, that he wants to _help_ Nyx no matter what, that he wants to be strong enough to support Nyx in the way Nyx has supported him.

Noctis is determined to learn new ways to help Nyx throughout the worst of his episodes, so he starts secretly attending PTSD meetings (group therapy meetings much like AA), and he sits, and he _listens_ to these people and their stories so he can get a better idea of what he’s seeing in Nyx. And he does learn.

He watches Nyx after he comes back from a mission, looks for the signs, the symptoms, and the third time Nyx wakes from a horrific nightmare, Noctis just _holds_ him. Nyx tries to push him away and while Noctis gives in, and scoots to the other side of the bed, he still holds Nyx’s hand until he comes down from the panic and fear and memory of it all.

It’s only when Nyx is somewhat calm that Noctis starts talking to him, calm and soft and sweetly, telling him that he’s here, that he’ll be here in the morning, that he’ll be there that night, and just hold onto his hand. Noct’s voice alone is what starts to truly pull Nyx back to reality and out of his nightmares.

The next time Nyx has an episode and Noctis is there, Nyx holds his hand like a goddamn lifeline while talking to him with a sweet voice, a careful tone, soothing and neutral, and this becomes their _thing_ to help Nyx through his flashbacks, his dreams, his nightmares.

Noctis becomes the anchor Nyx needs to keep himself centered and aware and it does do some good for him over time. The psychological affects of his triggers lessen to a small degree, warping isn’t as harsh on his mental state as it used to be, and it becomes easier for him to dissipate his bursts of anger than it was before.

Nyx still internalizes a lot of things, that’s inevitable, but now he can talk about it and Noctis is there and does his best to _listen_ when Nyx needs him to. Even if at times, Noct will doze off, and Nyx will keep talking about whatever until Noctis wakes up again, it helps regardless.

In the past, it was Crowe, and Libertus, and Pelna that anchored him and helped remind him that he still had people to protect. But when he starts building a relationship with Noctis? That’s one more person, one more anchor, and one that _loves_ him infinitely in ways different than his friends and it’s that little piece of their puzzle that just might help the most.

Noctis fights for him in all the ways that his friends cannot. Noctis fights for his heart, and his health, and his continued well-being because Nyx is the _one fucking thing_ Noctis is able to be selfish with, someone he earned on his own and not because he was the Prince. Nyx is _his_ , and he’ll help Nyx fight his demons if it means they both gain happiness in the long-run.

* * *

~~gods alive, why do you guys ask me this shit when you know i’ll get carried away what the fuckskdfjhskjghkl~~

belated sidenote: **i’m not a psychologist** , every PTSD victim is different, has different coping mechanisms, different triggers, different experiences. this is based off personal experiences i’ve had dealing with vets and their episodes, as well as with friends who suffer PTSD caused by other types of traumas; otherwise i would have been uncomfortable writing this. don’t take this to heart as a way to treat someone you know, because this method may not work for them.

~~ps, i’m sorry this sounds so obnoxious askflhjsadhg~~

 

  



	108. sipping on stars | centaurs au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis had grown up with legends about the centaurs living in the forests around Lucis, but had believed them to be just that, _legends_.

_"You really should stop sneaking out here so much. People will think you're up to something, little Prince."_

_Noctis grinned at the man above the beast, holding his arms up expectantly until Nyx rolled his eyes and reached for him. With ease, Nyx lifted him off the ground and Noctis quickly wrapped his legs and arms around the centaur's waist and neck like some kind of clingy sea creature._

_He peppered the elder's neck with greeting kisses, as Nyx held him securely and walked onward, hooves barely disturbing the forest floor with measured steps._

_"But I'm always up to something," He teased, pressing a kiss to the corner of Nyx's jaw, "haven't you realized that by now?"_

_"Intimately." It was said with a tone of a man becoming quite familiar with Noctis and his mischievous antics._

_Noctis only laughed and kissed him again._

—

Noctis had grown up with legends about the centaurs living in the forests around Lucis, but had believed them to be just that, _legends_. 

He remembers scampering around the summer villa with Prompto, running and chasing his best friend around the pillars and through the garden pools with Ignis following after them, reminding him of his lessons, to slow down, to _stop running through the fountains your highness—_

He remembers the fragile scrolls and musty books from his tutors that spoke of the alliance between his ancestors and the centaur herds of old during the Witch's War. He remembers the odd smile his father, Emperor Regis, had given him when he asked if such creatures still existed. 

"One day soon, you'll learn that Lucis has friends in many places, my son."

Noctis never thought to question further, simply accepting that answer at the time. 

Now, as he stared down the length of a long sword, as several pairs angry eyes glared murder at him from the other side of the stream he'd stumbled upon—he thinks he should have pressed his father further for such knowledge.

"Crowe, take them and go. Back to the Grove." A low, careful voice cut through the tense silence; Noctis glanced long enough to see a male with a massive, deep gray body striding forth from the thicket of trees. "I will take him home."

The woman hissed at him furiously, her dark chestnut body poised for action against the measly threat Noctis presented, "He shouldn't _be here_ , Nyx—"

"Stand _down_ , Crowe." Nyx growled at her, placing a hand to the flat of her blade and pressing on it until she lowered it, "We cannot harm him."

"He's a _human_ , he's dangerous." Crowe sheathed her weapon, but not her vicious glare, the full might of it focused on Noctis.

Noctis took a step back—only for the male centaur, Nyx, to move behind him and stop him. Noctis stumbled trying to move away from the large body crowding him, terrified of the massive hooves bigger than his _face_ , _by the Six, he was going to die—_

"Don't move, little prince." Nyx muttered to him, resting a hand atop his hand and making Noctis jump at the contact. 

Addressing the female again, Nyx wore a playful smile, "he's a child, Crowe. He's no more dangerous than one of our foals. Don't worry, I'll get him out of here."

Crowe watched Noctis for a moment longer, then she spat on the ground at his feet and was soon wrangling those of herd that remained back into the depths of the forest. Nyx waited until the sounds of hooves against the underbrush faded before he removed his hand and folded his arms instead, looking down at Noctis with a considering expression.

"How did you get so far into this forest?" He asked, a slight crease forming between his dark brows, "There are wards to keep humans from venturing too deep."

Noctis stepped away, his hands up in surrender, "I don't know. I was trying to escape."

Nyx arched a brow, "Escape what?"

He swallowed, caught his own hands trembling and dropped them to fist in his tunic, "Kidnappers. They stole me from Insomnia and brought me down one of the lesser roads. I killed three and injured two before I managed to get away...."

Noctis dropped his gaze as well, only to end up seeing Nyx's hooves again, draped in pitch black feathering that started at his lowest joints. He knew very little about horses and horse breeds, but so far as he could tell, Nyx came from a very massive breed of horse— _centaur, he's a_ centaur _, Noct—_ but his coloring was unusual for what Noctis knew of that… _breed_. He bit his cheek to keep from blurting out the question hanging off the tip of his tongue, waiting on Nyx's response. 

Above him, Nyx sighed, "You truly are your father's son, then. Come, it'll be dark soon. I'll take you home at dusk."

Shocked and relieved and feeling sick all over again from his fears, instead of following the centaur leader, he simply collapsed to his knees and _vomited_.

-

Noctis woke to the muffled sounds of the city and beneath him, the easy pace of heavy clops on the cobblestone streets. It was getting dark out, streets were lit by lanterns spaced out between corners on the main roads but hardly reaching the side streets and alleys they were taking. He was warm, almost too hot even and tried to push away from the source—only for his hand to press against a solid chest, littered with lines of flesh smoothed from old scars, and the unusual weightlessness of his body further startled him awake.

Noctis gasped when he realized how far off the ground he was, and instead clutched onto Nyx, hiding his face to keep from looking down. He didn't like _heights_ , and Nyx was so gods-be-damned _tall_ , and then he remembered how scary his hooves looked and—

"Hush, little prince." Nyx whispered, his arms tightening gently around Noct's back and under his legs, "You're almost home."

Noctis gaped at the man's face, trying to avoid looking down again, "How did you get in the Wall?"

Nyx shot him a smirk, "I have my ways, Your Highness."

Noctis pursed his lips together in consternation at the vague answer and Nyx laughed, deep and smooth, and Noctis felt his cheeks burn.

"I'm sure the Emperor would be happy to learn his missing son is safe and sound, don't you think?" He was smiling now, more infuriatingly smug than should be allowed, "Only affording him a professional courtesy."

Noctis frowned, glancing quickly towards the plateau where his family's villa sat at the top and back to Nyx again, "What the hell does that mean?"

Nyx shrugged one shoulder, shifting Noctis with the lazy movement, "Take it however you want."

He glared then, randomly grabbing for one of the braids trailing down the centaur's back and tugging on it petulantly—

Two things happened at once: one, Nyx made a _fascinating_ sound that was dangerously close to _pleasure_ laced with surprise; two, Noctis felt the full-body shudder wrack through the centaur's whole and heard the slight misstep in the previously rhythmic clops. 

Noctis expected neither reaction and quickly released the braids, stammering an apology when Nyx fixed him with wide stare, his eyes bright as full moons and as piercing as silver knives. He couldn't read that frozen expression at all and it frightened him, the way those pale blue eyes darkened with _something_ —

"Never do that again. You aren't ready for the consequences." Nyx growled, his voice turned almost guttural in his throat. "Now settle down and shut up."

Afraid of angering the centaur further—if that even _was_ anger he sensed—Noctis did as he was told finally; curling inward, he forced himself to relax against the elder and closed his eyes against the anxiety welling up inside him. It was an ever-flowing fount, but it was increased tenfold while in the arms of a supposedly _mythical creature_ and a height of—he didn't want to think about it, his head was aching just thinking of how much it'd hurt if Nyx dropped him then and there on the stone road.

As they neared the walking path that would take them up to the villa, Nyx veered off instead to the waterfalls that scattered the cliffs of the rocky formation. Noctis was confused, but kept silent as Nyx emerged from the current alley onto the edge of a nearby river created by said waterfalls. They created something of a moat around the plateau, making it inaccessible by anything but the main road leading to the gates and the walking path used by the household staff that wound along the side of the cliffs, covered beneath the small woods growing over the edge and down the southern side. 

However, Noctis knew that old passageways were carved within the plateau beneath the palace, secret escape routes for the royal family in case of invasion. These paths were known only to the Emperor, his Shield, the Prince, and their closest advisors. Not even the Council knew of these passages and if he knew Clarus, it'd remain that way. 

Noctis gaped as Nyx picked his way across the river, managing to hold Noctis out of the water with ease and made his own path that took them around and behind one of the larger falls. His eyes swept the cavern beyond for several minutes, blinking against the spray of water from the falls crashing upon the rocky riverbed, and he returned his awed gaze to the centaur.

"You shouldn't know about this," He started, distrust clear in his tone.

"And yet, here we are."

"This place is a secret. Only those my father trusts should know of these caverns."

Nyx quirked a brow at him curiously, "Really? Interesting."

Noctis frowned, "Are you always this obtuse?"

"Only where silly, nosy princes are concerned." Nyx was smirking, though his attention was focus on picking his way along a rocky path, where the sounds of his hooves echoed throughout the cavern, muffled only by the noise of the waterfall behind them. 

The last of the sunlight had begun to fade when they'd entered and it was getting darker the further inside they went; how Nyx could see in the pitch, Noctis wasn't sure, but he wondered if centaurs had a nocturnal sight that humans didn't know about. They fell into silence after a while, with Nyx pausing at times to look around before picking their next route through the caves. 

"How good are your magic skills, little prince?" Nyx asked randomly, startling Noctis with his voice so close to Noct's ear. 

"Enough. Why?" Noctis thought he could see Nyx's eyes _glowing_ , and when Nyx looked at him, they were indeed luminescent in the dark. 

"Light a fire. There are worse creatures than I protecting the vaults of your family down here."

Noctis was unsure of what exactly Nyx meant by that, but held his hand out away from them and summoned a ball of fire to his palm; the flames engulfed his hand like a torch, but felt the warm lick of them against his skin as they danced and flickered. The light of his flames suffused them both in a soft glow, warm and appealing, and Nyx opened his eyes after a moment, adjusting to the change in light and looking down at Noctis with a tiny smile.

"Not bad, Your Highness." He gave a short nod towards the path ahead, "We're almost there. This comes out in the small temple, we'll meet your father outside."

Noctis gaped at him in shock, "how does he know we're coming?!"

Nyx chuckled then, "You ask a lot of unnecessary questions…." He tapped fingertips against Noct's bare thigh where his hand was, "Worry not, little prince, you'll be home safe in a few. Right into the arms of your loving father."

Noctis quieted down at that, expression twisting as he hid his face against Nyx's chest. Nyx made no further comments, only to direct him where to hold out the flames in his hand until torches in the distance prompted Noctis to snuff his flames at last. Sconces were were set into the rock walls and spread far apart from one another, making the passage seem longer until they came upon a heavy door at last.

Carefully, Nyx knelt on his forelegs and lowered Noctis onto his feet, holding onto him until he was steady before releasing him. Besides the daggers strapped at his sides, the bow and quiver at his back, Nyx wore a small leather pouch belted around his waist. From here, he pulled an elaborate metal key and reached down to unlock the door, then pocketed the key again.

He pushed it open as quietly as possible, and ducked his head beneath the doorway to look beyond, "Empty. Good. Tired of those damned acolytes throwing a fit every time I come here…"

As they entered the temple proper, Noctis found himself distracted by the centaur's physique; taking in the (unbelievably handsome, _by the Six_ ) male torso, his mohawk-styled hair, the tattooed sides of his shaved scalp, and the thick, lengthy ash-black braids that trailed down to the base of Nyx's spine; the mess of interesting scars littering his torso that made Noctis wonder on the stories behind them—like the faded scar above his left eye, or the strange stretch of healed tissue that looked like lightning spreading across Nyx's chest. 

Then there was the impressive equine musculature, the coat of his body was a dark gray, almost black in the dim light cast by torches; and as he followed the lines of muscle to Nyx's four legs, the  coat turned black as obsidian, the feathery hair that fell over his hooves  looked soft, but Noctis knew looks could be misleading when those hooves were as dangerous as they sounded on the marble floors.

"...How many times have you been here?" Noctis blurted out suddenly, only to snap his jaw shut when Nyx glanced down at him.

"Hm?"

"You said you've been here before. How often?"

Nyx watched him a moment, then pulled his eyes away as they came to the main entrance of the temple, "Ahh, well, usually once a month, sometimes more. I supposed one could say your father and I have... an agreement."

Before Noctis could say anything to that, a cry of his name distracted him. 

-

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nyx smiling at him, an odd little quirk of his lips that only served to confuse Noctis further.

He saw his father and Clarus hurrying across the pathways through the garden that surrounded the temple; worry and relief were etched into his father's expression, but Clarus wore the stone-cold mask of the Shield, his eyes darting around, aware and observant in case of threats.

"Noctis! Noctis, what happened—we've been searching for for two days—" Regis nearly stumbled as he rushed for Noctis, but he was caught by Clarus, relief and happiness flooded his father expression when Noctis ran forward and embraced him, "My son, my boy, I'm glad your safe—"

Clarus stepped away from them and addressed Nyx then, the two of them speaking in hushed toned for several minutes as father and son reunited. Noctis saw Nyx glancing at him, and the ghost of a smile that curved his lips over Clarus's head, and despite his initial fears, the nausea roiling in his gut, and the tears threatening to overwhelm him in his father's arms; he managed a tiny smile back. However, something Nyx said caught Regis' attention and he stiffened, squeezing Noctis that much tighter in his arms.

"— _Kidnapped?!_ " Regis thundered, suddenly livid and allowing Noctis to extricate himself from his hold.

Nyx looked over at them again, gaze moving from Regis, to Noctis, and back again; "Yes. In fact, Prince Noctis found us, after he'd escaped his assailants. He killed a few and bolted into the forest." He threw Noctis an encouraging grin, "I'd be proud of that boy, if he were mine."

Noctis felt a shiver under his skin at those words, and out of reflex, he rubbed his arms as if cold. Nyx caught that and that odd little smile from _before_ returned.

Regis, however, was furious. He started barking orders at Clarus and his Shield hurried off to delegate them; meanwhile, Nyx stepped forward to Noctis and afforded him a short bow. Noctis, feeling strange about a great creature like Nyx bowing to _him_ returned it awkwardly and held up his hand instead.

"You have my deepest gratitude for rescuing me, Nyx." He bit is his cheek after, feeling the formality was pointless by now, but trying to live up to his station in front of his father.

Nyx still wore that smile as he took Noct's hand, and instead of shaking it, he bent down and kissed the backs of his knuckles, "My pleasure. Be safe, and stay out of trouble next time, yes? Farewell, little prince."

Noctis watched as Nyx turned and walked back towards the temple. The subtle ripple of muscle as that great walked passed the torches was mesmerizing and when Nyx paused at the doorway, looking over his shoulder back at Noctis, the firelight caught the silver of his eyes and turned them orange as the flames.

Then he was gone.

-

In the following weeks, Noctis was _distracted_.

His mind would wander during his lessons and drift during his studies, and his training sessions often ended quickly because he couldn't focus. Ignis approached him more than once to check in with him, only for Noctis to brush him off and make up some excuse before disappearing. Gladio ran out of patience with him fairly quickly, telling him to get his head on straight before he came back to sessions; he was positive that relief wasn't the proper reaction for that particular argument. 

He kept thinking of the centaurs he happened upon, the split second he could have been killed on the spot, and the leader who prevented his death. In his dreams, that moment before Nyx disappeared into the temple replayed over and over.

The flash of molten silver-turned-fire in centaur's eyes, the kiss to his hand, and the sound of his _name_ rolling off that tongue so casually, and the playful lilt behind _little prince_ when Nyx spoke.

One afternoon, he ended up in his father's study without realizing it. In his thoughtful meandering, his feet had taken him straight to the one person who could give him better answers than Ignis.

Noctis stood in the doorway, watching his father shuffle through sheafs of paperwork and  scrolls, "Dad?"

Regis paused and looked up at him over his spectacles, a smile spreading on his face when gestured for Noctis to come forward. Entering the study and casting a look around to make sure his father was—for once—without the  constant presence of his Shield, he sat in one of the lounges pushed against a nearby wall, laying back and staring at the ceiling instead of meeting his father's curious gaze.

"Something I can do for you, Noctis?"

Silence settled between them for a long while as Noctis tried to organize his thoughts and decide how to even broach the subject of _centaurs_ in the Lucian forests, of how to ask his father about _Nyx_ —

"Noctis?"

He startled and looked over at his dad, at the concern filtering into Regis' features. He sat up and stared at the Emperor long enough that he was feeling sick all over again because he just couldn't get the _words out_ —

"—Why are there centaurs in the forest?!" Noctis blurted it out so quickly and loudly, that both of them were visibly shocked by it.

Regis, for his part, took it in stride with more grace than Noctis would ever hope for; he set his glasses aside and stood from his desk to come across the room and sit beside his son instead.

"How little did Nyx tell you?" He asked, a self-deprecating smile spreading on his face this time.

Noctis shrugged, "Very little. He said you had an agreement with one another."

"That much is true." Regis sighed, and patted the space next to him, "Come. If you're willing to sit still and listen, I shall give you a history lesson you're not likely to learn from Ignis."

He shuffled around to sit beside his father and Regis began to explain the vast and intricate history behind the allegiances between the Lucian empire and the centaur herds of Eos. 

He learned that centaurs were ancient allies to Lucis, and after the Witch's War, Lucis gifted the centaur herds with sovereignty over the forests of Lucis. The alliance still stands today, albeit in the background at the behest of the clan elders of the different herds. As it stands, Nyx has been leader of his heard since his father's passing some time ago, keeping the woods safe and the alliance strong with regular visits to the Crown City in the guise of night.

Noctis and his father talked for _hours_ about it, until the Prince began to show signs of fatigue and Regis dismissed him at last.

"Noctis? I only ask that you do not enter the forests alone nor unbidden. As you may have learned, Nyx and his people do not like unexpected visitors."

He only vaguely remembered acknowledging his father's caution before he shuffled off to his rooms, the call of sleep far more alluring than the warning in the Emperor's words.

-

In the days after the conversation and impromptu history lesson with his father, Noctis quietly prepared what he needed to sneak out of the villa, off the plateau, and out of the city undetected. Undeterred by his father's warning, Noctis wanted to learn _more_ about the centaurs, about their leader who was merciful enough to return him home in one piece. Regis' history lesson had the opposite effect, Noctis simply wanted to _know_ more, to see _Nyx_ again—

His hand stilled over the small pack he was filling with satchels of dried fruits and salted meats, his heart beating a quicker rhythm in his chest at the mere _thought_ of seeing the centaur again. He didn't understand what this meant; be it from the terrifying thrill of defying his father's warnings, or from sneaking off so soon after an attempt on his life, or that he would be venturing into forbidden territory.

Perhaps, it was a combination of all three; and a rising sense of _anticipation_ that flooded his veins as much as adrenaline and fear did.

-


	109. you and i pt.ii | holy lights au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should not have been so easy to break young Noctis out of his lessons with his future advisor and sneak off to the gardens. It really shouldn't have.

It should not have been so easy to break young Noctis out of his lessons with his future advisor and sneak off to the gardens. It _really_ shouldn't have.  

And _yet_. 

For hours now, the two of them had been hiding out in one of the smaller, more private gardens surrounding the Citadel, where they'd found a grassy spot hidden by a low hanging willow and surrounded in a ring of colorful and heavily scented flowers. It was almost intoxicating and Nyx was glad he didn't have allergies as he laid there in the soft grass. Laying atop him, with his head pillowed on Nyx's chest and a small hand curled in the front of his shirt, was Noctis.

The prince was dozing off on him, had been for the last hour, and Nyx wasn't helping matters with the lazy strokes he combed through the boy's hair. Every time he touched Noctis, he felt that tingling in his fingertips, a soft hum below his skin, and his heart felt _different_ with every beat; as if every fiber of his being felt universally at peace to have the kid right here in his arms.

His coat was folded under his head and he was reading silly fantasy stories online from his phone, because—as Noctis had told him earlier—the sound of his voice was _nice_ and Noctis liked the way it rumbled beneath his ear. Nyx thought it was funny, had said as much, and earned a puffy-cheek pout from his princeling. 

Now, as he hummed softly under his breath while looking for another story to read, his hand moved on to rub up and down the younger's back in slow passes. Noctis stiffened and Nyx paused, and waited as Noctis gradually relaxed again beneath his fingers. 

He remembered then; the scar, only a few years old now. 

Gently, he picked up the motions again, tracing the scar through Noctis' t-shirt to get a sense of the damage. Feeling the width and depth of the tissue even now, a surge of fury raced through him and as if he too, felt Nyx's sudden anger, Noctis whimpered and nuzzled closer, clutching tighter to his shirt. 

"Shit, did you— Prince Noctis, did you… feel that?" He asked softly, carefully propping himself up on his elbows as Noctis sat up and nodded. 

"It… felt hot, for a second. My skin. My chest. My eyes…." The prince sounded so confused, his voice trembled as he spoke, "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

Nyx shook his head quickly and laid back down, taking Noctis with him and wrapping his arms around the boy, cradling the heir to his chest, "No, gods no, little prince. I'm not going to hurt you. I never want to hurt you…."

After a moment's deliberation, Nyx rolled them onto his side and hugged Noctis closer into the warmth of his own body, nosing at fluffy black tufts of hair and breathing deeply. 

"I'm sorry. I wish I'd known sooner. I wish I'd felt _that_ and known."

Noctis made a quiet noise and inched himself upwards to tuck his head under Nyx's chin, "It's okay… you're here now. That's good."

Nyx smiled against his prince's soft hair, "Yeah. I'm here now."

-

  



	110. necessary | winter/widow au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't you even remember me?!"

"Don't you even remember me?!"

It's hissed through clenched teeth as Noctis slams his fist into the side of Nyx's head again, automatically ignoring the stinging in his knuckles, the blood on his skin; Nyx looks dazed for a moment. Something flashes in his eyes and Noctis hits him again, sees them go unfocused through the ache he's caused.

But Nyx merely grabs him by the throat and throws him down, slamming him into the nearest surface, _"You are no one."_ He spat in their old tongue and Noctis felt his heart seize.

 _"Dusha, you wound me."_ Noctis crooned instead, the long buried familiarity of their shared language tasted bitter on his tongue, _"My beloved, how ever could you forget me?"_

Nyx's eyes widened, clearing like a sky after a summer storm, and Noctis took that moment of hesitation to plant his boots into the other man's abdomen and _push_ —

The Winter Soldier released his throat and stumbled back in a gracelessness so unlike him. Noctis launched himself forward, looped an arm around his neck, and steered him headfirst into the closest wall with a roar.

"Sorry, _dusha_..." Noctis panted as he watched Nyx crumble to the ground, unconscious, "But this was necessary."

-

  



	111. arm candy | motorcycle club au

Asteria watched as Noctis made his rounds between the club members and old ladies, among friends and family alike; he was smiling and socializing and chatting up everyone. He looked like he was in his element at last and in the back of her mind, all she could think about was Aulea and Regis. If they were alive today, they would be proud of him, and happy for him, she hoped, that he'd finally found his place.

Nyx materialized out of the crowd with two beers in hand and passed one off to his mother with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, "Overseeing your kingdom, Ma?"

Asteria gave her son an arch look, "Something like that." She took a sip, and nodded towards her son's lover, "He's doing well tonight."

Nyx's gaze magnetized to Noctis as the midnight beauty waved at them from next to Libertus and Luche; Nyx blew him a kiss and she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's perfect."

She nudged him with an elbow, "He's good for you. Gives you an anchor, a reason to come home."

Nyx looked down at her and something in his arctic gaze made her heart nearly stop in her chest with the intensity, "He _is_ my home, Ma."

Asteria managed another smile and gave him a gentle push towards his lover, "Good. Now go _home_ and prove it."

-

  



	112. there for you | soul reaper au

"Do all Reapers have eyes like yours?"

Noctis traced his thumbs gently under his eyes, his own wide with awe and curiosity as Nyx held his gaze. Nyx had shed the human guise for a few hours, allowed Noctis to see the milky-white skin, the black veins beneath his flesh, and his ethereal eyes that looked like floating galaxies.

Nyx shrugged one shoulder, closing his eyes and tightening his arm around Noctis' waist, "Perhaps."

They were laying in the narrow bed of Noct's private hospital room. His heart had nearly failed him again, he'd gotten too worked up trying to run with his friends on the beach. Nyx had watched as Noctis stumbled and collapsed and instantly, the Reaper had been at his side, keeping that precious soul inside his body for a while longer—

"I hope not..."

Nyx cracked his eyes open again, watching the younger man with a questioning frown that earned a shy smile from Noctis.

"I don't think I could stand to see your eyes in anyone else."

Snorting at that and sneaking a hand up the mortal's bare back, having untied the gown earlier just to indulge in the softness of Noctis' skin, the warmth of his body so different from his own. In his arms, Noctis shuddered and pressed closer, kissing the corner of his mouth, his own eyes falling closed when Nyx turned his head a fraction to kiss him more fully.

"Make love to me? Please?" Noctis breathed, hands cupping Nyx's cheeks as he pressed their foreheads together.

Nyx shook his head minutely, "Noct, no, you nearly died again today, I can't—"

Noctis kissed him to cut him off, smiling against his lips, "My soul is yours already, Nyx. If I'm to die soon, I'd rather die in passion than fade in loneliness."

He pulled away enough to search Noctis' eyes, hoping he wasn't serious, but finding nothing but unwavering conviction in them. He bit the inside of his cheek, brows knitting together in thought— then he closed the distance again, kissing Noctis with a desperation he didn't know he was capable of.

"Slowly—" He gasped in the brief break of their lips, "we go slowly, okay?"

Noctis nodded quickly, trying to pull him back into more kisses while trying to shrug out of his hospital gown at the same time. Nyx rolled on top of him and willed away the clothes he wore, erasing any further barriers between them, but grinning when Noctis pulled the sheets and blankets up and over them with a quiet laugh.

If indeed Noctis was to die today, he'd rather that Noctis died in the arms of someone who _loved_ him, just as Noctis wanted. And Nyx _would_ love him, be it in this life or the next.

 

  



	113. teriyaki sauce | mafia au

_Why_ they had danced around this for so long, Nyx didn't know or care; all he cared about was the vibrant creature sitting across from him, laughing at one of his stupid jokes. Noctis was heir to the the largest mafia family in the city, and yet the young man wasted his time here in Nyx's pub whenever he had a few hours to spare. Not that Nyx was complaining, Noctis was probably the sweetest fixture to ever lay claim to this old place as a hangout.

As they sat hunched over an upturned crate littered with an assortment of take-out foods, each picking from the cartons with chopsticks for new bites, Nyx was only half paying attention to their conversation and half watching Noctis.

"Hey, Ulric, hold still."

Nyx froze in place when he jerked his head up and found Noctis mere inches from his face with a smirk. He reached out and wiped something from the corner of Nyx's mouth, and just when Nyx thought he would pull away, Noctis gripped his chin instead and held him in place.

"Last bit," Noctis whispered, and _kissed_ _him_ , hard and thorough.

A warm tongue swept across his lip playfully until he pressed into the kiss, darting his own tongue between their mouths and awkwardly setting down his food somewhere to drag Noctis forward. Without hesitation, the younger man straddled his lap and delved commanding fingers into his hair to tug his head back and kiss him deeper. It was hot and frenzied, and felt so fucking _fantastic_ to have the heat of Noctis' body seeping into his own.

They broke away laughing and gasping and Noctis squeezed his thighs around Nyx's waist as Nyx snaked his hands under the younger's shirt.

"Hope you're gonna kiss me like that more often..." Nyx groaned aloud as Noctis kissed along his jawline to his ear, curled his tongue slowly around his pierced lobe only to tug on the tender flesh with his teeth, "Ohh... gods, keep it up, brat. I have no problems fucking you here and now."

Noctis grinned against his cheek, "Kinky. I think you really do have a bad boy fetish, Nyx..." He kissed the scruff there, nuzzling against it and smirking when he pulled back, "You know who and what I am and you'd still fuck me in some grungy pub store room? I'm honored."

Nyx grinned back at him, ever handsome and wide with mischief, "Just paying my dues, little prince. Just paying my dues."


	114. armageddon au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i’m watching armageddon now and guys, you have _no fucking idea_  how much this movie fucks me up.

  * regis rousting nyx up because he ran a rig the night before after being told “no, don’t do it" 
  * and nyx trying to talk regis out of his bedroom
  * but regis finds a pair of boxers with chocobos on them and is like "what”
  * and when he lifts his golf club to hook on nyx’s blanket and tug it back, 
  * LO AND BEHOLD is his one and only precious son, noctis
  * who looks up at him through his hair like, “hello, regis." 
  * and regis just looks at him like, "it’s dad, i am your father." 
  * and noct is just, "sure thing, regis.”
  * this leads to a hilarious chase around the oil rig and regis with a shotgun and clarus trying to talk him out of it because _don’t fire a fucking shotgun on an oil rig_
  * and nyx is like “regis, regis please. i love him " 
  * and regis just gapes at him like "WAY WRONG ANSWER, ULRIC.”
  * and then the _animal crackers scene_ , i’m fucking writing that, i don’t care how much it hurts, i’m fucking _writing that scene_  with these assholes
  * but like later on, nyx and noctis are having a private moment secreted away from the crew at fucking _nasa_
  * but regis kinda follows them and overhears when they’re talking and kissing and just enjoying their last night together before nyx and regis gotta go into space. and regis just closes his eyes and sighs softly when he hears nyx say to noctis, “marry me.”
  * and he says this as he slips a ring onto noct’s finger and kisses his bare shoulder and clarus walks up behind regis with gladio and ignis and it’s like “he’s all grown up, reggie, you gotta let him go sometime.”
  * OH GODS AND THE ENDING
  * REGIS DOESN’T SURVIVE BUT AT LEAST NOCT AND REGIS GET TO SAY GOODBYE TO EACH OTHER BEFORE THE SATELLITE CONNECTION DIES
  * AND THE CREW ACCOMPLISHES THEIR MISSION, BUT LIKE HALF OF THEM DIE TRYING
  * and when nyx comes _home_
  * THEY GET MARRIED AND WHEN NOCT LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER, THERE’S THIS AMAZING PORTRAIT OF HIS FATHER LINED UP WITH THE REST OF THE DECEASED CREW MEMBERS (CROWE, PELNA, LUNA)
  * fucking gladdy’s sitting there bawling his goddamn eyes out
  * NYX CARRIES NOCTIS OUT OF THE FUCKING CHURCH BECAUSE HE PROMISED HE WOULD CARRY HIM ANYWHERE
  * ignis is so _proud_  and clarus is like “regis should be here” and ignis pats him on the shoulder like, “he’s here, he’d never miss this for the world.”



  


  



	115. galahd the lost empire hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m full of dumb ideas today, like an atlantis: the lost empire au, but like―

  * it’s _galahd the lost empire_
  * ignis is the star of this one, really; resident cartography & linguistics nerd
  * swears to heaven and hell that he’s discovered the correct location of galahd, the ancient empire that disappeared in a single day and night due to some mysterious and awesome power destroying it.
  * and noctis, he’s all, “okay, i believe you, man” and convinced his billionaire super dad regis to fund the expedition
  * regis thinks it’s great, because he knew ignis’ grandfather and uncle that had first found the shepherd’s journal
  * regis has been preparing for this for _ages_ and reveals to the boys that he’s built a state-of-the-art submarine named _the regalia_ , and is sending them off with a big cheesy grin and a “good luck, i know you’ll do us proud, boys.”
    * noctis doesn’t escape a hug, regis refuses to let his boy go on some big, scary, under sea adventure without a hug and “walk tall, son. take care of your friends, your brothers.”
    * noctis is like “dad, stop” but he does appreciate it
    * granted, he’s also like “dad, why are you so _fucking Extra_ ”
  * now, onward to the crew
    * there’s commander titus drautos and his secoond-in-command luche lazarus, leaders of this lovely band of mercenaries ~~can you blame me?~~
    * tredd is the expedition’s resident cook (can you _imagine_ this? i can and i did and i’m dying)
    * pelna is definitely _doctor sweet_ , because it’s _pelna_ , he’s adorable and has better bedside manner than everyone combined
    * crowe is their mechanic, don’t fuck with her, she’s lethal with her fists or a wrench and _always_ both.
    * cid is radio operator and communications officer; so much _cranky sass_.
    * regis is their financier. you can imagine how well he and cid get along. 
    * mole is mole. there is no replacing mole.
    * noctis and gladio are there more so for iggy’s sake and to keep their obsessive bff from getting hurt during this wild adventure
    * gladdy’s just like “yes, this is the nerd i love” when ignis goes off on one of his rants, as well as their demolitions expert. _boom_ , _baby_.
    * prom’s obsessively taking photos of the entire journey below the sea and into the depths of chilly hell because “guys can you BELIEVE this, we’re gonna find _galahd_ , our tech was inspired by their tech!”
    * but really, noct is just along for the ride to protect iggy and maybe to get away from his eccentric father for a while.
    * (regis is great, really he is, but his yoga habits are _disturbing_ at times.)
  * anyway, there’s the crew, now for the civilians of the _lost empire_.
    * king of galahd, néit ulric, over a thousand years old thanks to the sacred crystal of galahd and the years are finally catching up to him.
    * his son, prince nyx ulric, is wild, determined, smooth as fuck, and hoping to find a way of saving galahdans from their decaying and unsustainable lifestyle.
  * so, after going through hell because leviathan is a _fucking asshole granny guardian_ , losing like 75% of the regalia’s crew, and somehow surviving.
  * and it’s ignis who is the huge cartography & linguistics nerd for this whole adventure
  * and it’s noct who catches the eyes of the savage galahdan long-lived prince of this mythical empire
  * meanwhile, noct is also trying to avoid the curious prince, because nyx is _scary_ , like, noct watched him take down this deep sea beast with his _bare fucking hands_ and drag it into the city proper.
    * doesn’t help that since they met, noct’s been thinking about them _hands_ on _him_ and oh gods, he’s going for a swim, bye guys
  * ignis is trying to glean as much info about galahd as humanly possible for research from nyx, who is just _enamored_ by the pretty boy with blue eyes.
  * noctis wanders the market areas and explores a little while ignis is chattering away with nyx and taking notes, and noct is like “wait there’s fishing, later”
  * and when iggy’s not paying attention, nyx slips off to follow noct
  * like “you like fishing? i can show you a good spot”
  * noctis just kinda tries to ignore him, but it’s fishing and who knows what kind of wild fish he would catch down here
  * and that’s how they start bonding is cause nyx sneaks him off to show him the best spots, least fished by the populace.
  * king ulric, however, had given them an ultimatum, they had _one day_ to resupply and rest and to fucking _leave_ his city, but nyx had other ideas and managed to convince him to allow the crew to stay two more.
  * nyx was curious, after all. 
    * ignis was helping him translate some of their language found all over the ruins of their city, lost over time when survival became more important than educating what remained of galahdan peoples. 
    * not only that, but _noctis_ , as aloof as he acted and detached as he tried to be, nyx found him _fascinating_. 
    * it was those beautiful eyes. nyx really, really liked his eyes.
    * and his _smile_. 
  * when nyx first saw him smile while they were fishing together, oh man, nyx hasn’t felt his heart do that in centuries.
  * they spend an entire night talking, about really random shit, once noctis and nyx find a few common grounds; like weaponry, fishing, exploration, and more.
  * but on the second day they’re coming back from one of their little swims where nyx was showing him and ignis more ruins underwater, the mercenaries have _changed the fucking plans_.
  * nyx sees a few of the mercenaries have guns drawn on his ailing father and he goes fucking _balistic_ and takes down the soldiers blocking his path until they manage to subdue him.
  * ignis is _furious_ and noctis is _livid_ , because if that had been _his_ father, he’d fucking _kill_ them all, but they too are subdued.
  * drautos pulls out the _missing_ _page_ that ignis had been questioning since he was given the journal and commander asshole makes him translate it
    * because _“there wasn’t supposed to be people here”_
    * and _“it changes nothing. stick with the plan”_
  * and when drautos is trying to interrogate papa ulric, he _figures it out_ , where this chamber is that holds the power of galahd hidden away.
  * _“in the eyes of her king”_
  * so luche and drautos drag ignis, noct, and nyx down into the chamber where the goddamn crystal is floating, surrounded by the memorial stones of galahd’s ancient kings.
  * nyx is shocked into silence, because he _remembers_ this from his childhood when his mother, when asteria, was chosen by the crystal as a sacrifice to protect galahd a millennia beforehand.
  * nyx fucking _drops_ to his knees and _prays_.
  * only drautos ain’t having any of that shit and tells noctis to make him stop, so noct has to gently pull nyx from his prayers and that’s just fucked up no matter what
  * however, the crystal fucking _reacts_ to nyx’s presence in the chamber
  * that cerulean light engulfs him and he walks forward in a trance and drautos is like “what the fuck is happening”
  * and ignis is trying to explain, “it’s their life force, it keeps the city safe, it gives the people their long lives”
  * and something _happens_ , and that pale light _burns_ through nyx’s body until it glows like bright blue fiery embers beneath his skin and he suddenly looks so _otherworldly_ after the crystal fuses with his being.
  * noctis tries to appoach him, but ignis holds him back like, “don’t. it may kill you.”
  * so when they make it back to the surface, drautos and his crew of mercenaries start packing up nyx into a metal box of a container to _take him out of the fucking city._  
  * and the civilians, their own personal crystals lose their glow.
  * noctis is _fuming_ while ignis slips away and grabs gladio and a few more citizens, alongside the crew that decided to _stay_.
  * they’re running all over the city to start activating all this ancient tech after drautos and the mercenaries steal nyx away and blow up the goddamn bridge that would have allowed them to follow after
  * and this leads to a wild chased through a fucking volcano and when they finally catch up, it’s a firefight that causes far too many explosions
  * noctis and drautos end up in a fist fight and drautos nearly wins, but noctis has a knife that nyx had gifted him and this ain’t the disney version kids, noctis gets to land the killing blow with a knife tainted by the crystal’s magic and drautos turns into a creature that shatters when noctis shoves him over the edge
  * the volcano is waking up, the airship drautos and luche tried to use had crumpled and landed on the magma bed and the resulting explosion only made matters worse
  * after this, the crew hauls ass back to the city with nyx in tow and once they land and break open the container, it’s some strange and amazing shit after that
  * to see the old guardians come to life again, to see this magic thrive and surround the city
  * to see nyx, chosen as he was by the crystal, to defend his city, his home, and return after.
  * the magic still burns within him and with nyx taking up the mantle of king now, the city comes alive again
  * it takes a couple weeks, but the crew stays long enough to help the civilians rebuild and find a new semblance of normalcy
  * and damn, don’t even get me started on the goodbyes
  * it’s sad and silly and while ignis wants to stay and so do the other two, noctis manages to convince them to return to the surface like
    * “guys, i’ll be okay. i’ll send postcards”
    * “i don’t think that’s possible, noct.”
    * “we can try.”
    * crowe punching him in the arm, “two for flinching”
    * pelna giving noct one last bear hug
  * AND FUCKING TREDD.
  * TREDD GIVING NOCTIS THE BAKING GREASE FROM THE WHOLE TRIP AND NOCT BEING “THANKS? I GUESS?”
  * when the crew returns, regis pays them well, both what he promised and for their silence.
  * regis bawling his eyes out when he finds out noctis decided to stay
  * but like hey, if his boy is happy, he’s happy.
  * the last photo regis receives from prompto is of noct lifted into the arms of this 6'2" galadhan prince and both of them have the loveliest smiles on their faces.
    * prompto also snuck in a few sweet shots of them around the city together before the crew left.
    * noctis looks so _happy_ and nyx just looks completely in love with him and it’s ridiculous because they spent only _days_ together.
    * and regis is like _“WHO IS THAT MAN AND WHY IS HE LOOKING AT MY BOY LIKE THAT”_
    * regis wanting to go on another expedition just to know how this is, he’s got the money to burn, he don’t care, he wants to vet this _savage_ looking fucker
    * clarus and cid are both like _“regis, no!”_
  * in the empire within the earth, known only to a few and best forgotten by the many, is a new generation with a new king and his little ‘queen’ at his side.



  


  



	116. the life of avid plushie collectors nyx, noctis, and tredd | nyx/noct/tredd + poly au

  * tredd is like noct, he hates getting up early and grumbles when nyx is the first to climb out of their happy pile. 
    * noctis will whine at him, but curl up with tredd under the covers and the two of them will glare at him from the bed as he starts coffee and breakfast.
  * but nyx and noctis like lingering in the shower, tredd will take a quick one because unlike noct and nyx, he’s a little more spartan about his shower routine
  * tredd is also not a napper like noct is, but he’ll still allow himself to be a pillow, and really, both he and nyx will gladly lay around for noct to fall asleep on them when he’s exhausted or bored.
  * nyx isn’t as big on video games, so tredd plays king’s knight and other games with noctis, while nyx will just lay there on the couch reading and smiling at these two dorks.
  * however, all three of them will watch cartoons together, go to the movies together, go to arcades with noct (dressed down to plainclothes, because one time they went in their uniforms to meet up with noctis after school and they scared the clerk working that shift). 
    * whenever he wins a few prizes, he’ll always hand them off to nyx and tredd. both men have a growing collection of plushies from their boy.
    * any time noct wins a malbororkun, he gives it to nyx. red or orange chocobos, he gives to tredd.
  * whenever there’s an official function, a party or gala or ball, noctis always requests nyx and tredd as his main protection and escort detail alongside ignis and gladio. 
    * nyx and gladdy still butt heads some days, but tredd and ignis get along surprisingly well. 
    * tredd is more diplomatic than nyx is. he’s also more reserved and can pick his battles.
  * missions beyond the wall are _hard_  for noctis, because he’s the most distant, distracted, and so worried for both of them; he doesn’t hide it as well as he thinks he does. 
  * but his dudes have their ways, and after some bribes for pelna, pel setup a private frequency for all three of them to communicate when tredd or nyx have a few minutes of freedom to spare. 
  * for them, it’s a relief as well, because it keeps them sane and anchored and focused; noctis gives them a bigger reason to return safe and alive, because he is _home_  for them now.
  * reunions? reunions are _good_. 
  * reunions mean hours in their bed, in _their_  apartment (it stopped being just noct’s _ages_  ago); reacquainting themselves with noctis, with nyx, with tredd. 
  * it isn’t always easy, though. they have their fights, their arguments, their disagreements. but tredd is oddly enough the one to drag them out of it.
    * nyx bottles up _everything_  and takes it out on daemons in the field
    * noctis just isn’t sure how to vocalize things and _breaks_  when it all bears down too heavily on him.
    * tredd is the balance, because he has no problem calling them out on their bullshit and dragging everything into the open.
  * and when they settle again, when they are scraped raw and healing, it’s back to piling on the couch and a favorite movie. 
  * (and _maybe_  nyx and noct can convince tredd to make some of his delicious creamy pasta.)



  


  



	117. emergency room romantic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot firefighter nyx/cute emt noctis.

  * They meet officially when Noctis is patching up Nyx after a particularly bad arson case. 
  * Nyx is a mess (mentally, emotionally, and physically) from the casualties, and Noctis tries to cheer him up as he cleans him up, offers to buy him coffee one of these days if he wants to talk about it.
  * After that, they flirt sometimes— even if it is at inappropriate times.
  * Like Nyx carrying a rescued child over to Noct and going, “Another one for your wonderful hands, _angel face_.”
  * Noctis always playfully berrating Nyx for playing hero all the time, “Firemen work as a team, stop getting yourself into so much trouble.”
  * Nyx just grinning as Noctis stitches up a cut above his eye and winks at him, “How else would I get to see you, angel face?”
  * Their first coffee date is full of nerves.
  * They talk about their worst cases and it just spills from there and Nyx is almost late to his shift at the firehouse because they lost track of time talking.
  * They go on several coffee and breakfast dates because that’s the only time their schedules line up right now and Noctis is fine with this. 
  * Because seeing Nyx grin at him like that first thing in the morning gives him something sweet to think about later on if his own work day goes bad.
  * After five months of dating, Nyx invites Noctis to a firehouse charity breakfast and it’s the cutest fucking thing, cause Nyx is hella nervous, and Noctis is totally at ease around a group of rowdy firefighters.
  * The boys drills him while Crowe is giving Nyx so much shit for hiding such a catch from his fam.
  * Fire Captain Drautos is just like “Maybe if you’re dating someone, you’ll stop being an idiot in the field.”
  * The way Nyx and Regis meet is Nyx has an accident on the job, where he fractures a couple things when a floor collapses under him, and he ends up in the ER thanks to his injury, and he tries to downplay it to Noctis.
    * “Don’t freak out, but I’m in the ER.”
    * “What? Why?”
    * “I have an accident. I lost a fight with a floor.”
    * “…your lost a _fight_  with a _floor_.”
    * “…It kind of collapsed under me and I might have fractured my femur?”
    * “What the fuck, Nyx. I’ll be there soon.”
    * “What, no, Noct, baby it’s fine—”
    * “Too late, we’re out the door!”
    * Nyx stares at his phone, the call ended screen, and goes “’We’?”
  * Because that night, Noct had been having one of his weekly dinners with his dad and the two show up, looking dapper and handsome as fuck together.
  * Noct’s coworkers are like “DAMN, THAT FATHER/SON DUO BE FIIIIIINE AS FUCK” but Noct is already running for Nyx’s room because of what a fucking _idiot_ his boyfriend is.
  * And Nyx, only a little drugged up cause he hates pain meds, is like “Shit, why don’t you wear a suit for me more often? I’d be happy to take it off of you." 
  * Figures he says this right as Regis walks in behind Noctis and starts _laughing_ , and Noct is like "Nyx, babe, I love you, but please stop talking for once in your goddamn life.”
  * And that actually shuts him up because, “Wait, you love me?! Are you sure you’re okay?”
  * Which is _hilarious_ coming from the guy who’s gonna be in a cast for a while.
  * Regis goes, “I haven’t even been introduced to the man and you’re giving love confessions? Honestly, Noct.”
  * So that’s how Regis and Nyx meet, while Nyx is drugged up, with a fractured leg, and Noctis fussing over him before his coworker is like “Noct, no, you’re off-duty, we got this. He’ll be fine. Your man is in good hands.”
  * Also, the reason Nyx becomes said “hot firefighter” is cause his sister and mother died in an arson fire and because of it, him and his dad have a strained relationship (Néit is also a firefighter captain, but of another precinct).
  * The hilarious part, Nyx is definitely like his dad. _Insufferable flirt_. 
  * But Nyx isn’t quite as smooth as his dad is, because when Noctis convinces Nyx to invite Néit to family dinner night…
  * It’s almost _horrifying_ how well their dads get along. 
  * And Nyx wants to scream because then Néit starts flirting and Noct is like “what are you so pale, babe? You alright?”
  * Nyx just takes his hand, and kisses it, and whispers, ” _Kill me_.“
  * At the same time, Noct laughs at Nyx while Regis starts laughing at something Néit had said and suddenly both Ulric men look _impossibly_ _smitten_.
  * You’d think by now, Nyx would have learned to be a little more suave like his dad, but he still got his boy regardless.
  * Many weeks later, Nyx and Noct are going on a dinner date (for the first time in a while, but they still prefer their breakfast dates), they run into their dads at the _same fucking restaurant_ and the only ones slightly embarrassed about this are Nyx and Regis.
    * Nyx because "Are you fucking kidding me, dad?!" 
    * Regis because "Oops, sorry, Noct. He’s, uh, very handsome.”
  * Eventually they get over it. Because reasons.
  * Happiness, companionship, silly smiles and fun morning afters, and breakfast, and oh gods yes, great sex is always a plus.



  


  



	118. survival | penumbra au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ([tesseract / survival](https://youtu.be/sWQwYDea7oo))

It's a moment of quiet for them.

As rain patters on the windows and roof of the Regalia, the backseat leather was warmed by their bodies, and the two of them wrapped in a thick blanket while dozing lightly. The windows are fogged and Noctis had drawn silly shaped in the condensation at one point, little doodles of chocobos and moogles, and ridiculous cartoon versions of themselves kissing on the rear window.

Nyx was stroking his fingers through Noct's hair the way he liked, alternating between gentle glides and the careful scrape of nails against his scalp; the motions calmed him beyond belief and often had the younger man melting into a content puddle. Noctis had laced a hand with Nyx's free one, and managed to find a comfortable position to lay in only _after_ christening the backseat ten ways from Sunday (which is still _hilarious_ to Noctis in strange ways that his father's car _exists_ in this realm). 

He's content with his ear over Nyx's heart and Nyx feathering kisses wherever he can reach between humming along with whatever plays over the speakers. With the volume turned down low, the radio was playing a random assortment, and one song had caught Nyx's attention enough that the Glaive had started singing softly in his ear. 

_"Ten years of hope have past, you felt alone and pictured life a little differently, and people say that life has just begun…"_

Nyx trailed his lips along his temple as he sang, kissing into his hair and along the shell of his ear; Noctis was smiling, eyes falling closed as he tilted his head up to accept a kiss from Nyx's wandering mouth, a soft, sweet noise leaving him as Nyx managed to hum along still while kissing him more deeply.

_"You waited patiently, a lotus in the sun, you radiate for me in luminescent light…"_

Noctis shifted until he was straddling Nyx's hips and the blanket pooled at his waist, allowing the other to skim heated hands up his bare sides; their clothing was scattered about, he'd lost track hours ago. Cupping Nyx's stubbled cheeks, he drew him into a slower kiss, grinning when Nyx tightened his arms around his waist.

"You sounds as if you're making a vow of some kind," he murmured, slipping his arms loosely around his lover's shoulders, stealing another kiss.

Nyx grins and says simply, "And what if I am? I don't break my vows, you know." 

And he pulls Noct into another passionate kiss, whispering one more vow against his lips, into his mouth, imprinting the promise of it into his skin all over again.

_"When you're not a part of me I feel dead inside."_

 

 


	119. fragmentation | dishonored au

Pitch black eyes always watched him in the sewers and the causeways, reminding him of the dregs and plagues and heartlessness that filled the city as he knew it. Shiny onyx eyes and smiling lips, kohl-black hair hued like a midnight sky and catching firelight like stars— Nyx wondered, if things had been different and fate less brutal, if those eyes would have been as blue as Aulea's, bright as dawn skies and deep as the seas. He wondered what kind of ruler Noctis would have been—

_"Do you wonder if my mouth would have been as sweet as hers? We can try, of course, but I doubt it."_

"Get out of my head."

Husky laughter caressed the inside of his mind seconds before he felt the Outsider's _pull_ , the gut-wrenching drag of the Void as he was taken from the waking world and into the ancient being's own dimension. There, in an unreality where pieces and sections of old cities, lost ruins, and darkness coalesced into a world all his own, sat the Outsider upon a crumbling stone altar.

One leg crossed over the other, chin cupped in his hand, and his dark fringe sweeping across even darker eyes; the Outsider looked far too regal even then, in the body of a boy Nyx had once cared for deeply.

_"Shall we play in my head then, old Knight?"_

Regret and resignation wove its way into his bones with every step Nyx took towards the other, going so far as to remove the mask from his face, drop away his hood, and reveal his own scars to the entity before him.

Black eyes widened, and pale lips curved into a serene smile, _"Oh, how handsome you've become. Grief and vengeance becomes you, Nyx Ulric."_

Noctis, rather the one Nyx _used_ to know as Noctis, held out his hand for Nyx to come closer, _"I see now why the Empress favored you. Handsome, loyal, honorable... Fine traits for a man in the employ of the once beloved Aulea."_

Nyx was rarely a man to hesitate. He knew his path, he knew his mission, and he knew his one true purpose now. But _here_ , in a world between worlds, the space between the cracks of reality, Nyx felt _lost_. He was floundering here, motivated as he was by his fury and his grief and his need to find his Empresses' true murderer and her missing niece.

In the playground of the Outsider, Nyx was merely a pawn and he had no illusions otherwise.

Noctis was watching him, black eyes glinting in the strange darkness, _"You think too much, Knight."_

Nyx grit his teeth, jaw grinding as he forced the denial passed his throat, "Don't call me that."

In a blink, Noctis was standing before him, tendrils of raw _power_ reaching for Nyx and chaining his legs, his arms, his wrists as Noctis floated closer into his personal space, bringing their faces mere inches apart, a black-nailed fingertip stroking along his jaw to his chin and tilting his head up.

 _"Stripped of the title you may be, but a Knight you still are. There is more to a Name, Nyx, that simply_ using _it."_ Noctis leaned in and touched his lips to the small, tattooed arrow on his right cheek, _"There is owning it, there is earning it, there is_ becoming _the name."_

He pulled away enough to stare into Nyx's glaring eyes, where his own merely skimmed the edges of humanity when they held the assassin's gaze, _"Will you live up to your name? Will you become your name? Or will you shed it? Truly, I wish to know, Nyx Ulric, as I'm fond of the way_ your _particular name rolls off my tongue."_

Nyx forced his eyes away. He could hardly face the Outsider right now, not when the creature wore Noctis' face, where the youth had long faded into adulthood these last twenty years; from a sheltered adolescence to a worldly entity, Noctis was still _Noctis_ , and yet, something else _completely_. The black depths of his eyes holding the secrets of thousands of lifetimes, the sharp angles of his face, the trimmed beard lining his own jaw and mouth, and the shoulder-length hair, the same dark blue-black shades as his mother's. 

Somehow, the Prince he had loved was still _there_ , but he knew the creature within would not let him go so easily, and _yet_ —

The Outsider observed his denial with growing interest, eyes seeming much brighter in those few moments before Nyx dared to look back at him, _"Nyx, do not fear me. Not here. Look at me, Nyx."_

Nyx dared to look back at him again and shock seized at his limbs; the darkness filling those eyes melted away to reveal crystalline sapphire blue, as beautiful and clear as the eyes of the woman who bore him. 

"Noct…?"

 _Noctis_ smiled at him then, familiar and shy, "Long time, no see, _hero_."

-


	120. songbirds | skyrim au

Loneliness was not unfamiliar to Nyx, standing as he was outside the Sepulcher's doors, surveying the what little of the lands he could see beyond the late evening mists, the white haze made aglow by the moon above. He heard the whispers then, the summons, the calling, the _desire_ —

Nyx gave one last sweeping look of the grounds before he went back inside, closing the shrine's heavy doors behind him. The whispers gained in volume the deeper he went, feeling the pull of darkness, the shadows reaching for him like a wanton lover— which was, in this case, true enough. 

Entering the Inner Sanctum, Nyx bent to one knee and bowed his head as the shadows gathered and the whispers faded into husky laughter, and the waters rippled, shifted, turning blue and black and purple, swirling with the very power he felt in his blood and bones.

A pale hand reached into his line of sight and cupped his chin to lift his face, and he's met with the shadowed features of his prince, smiling benignly as his master gestured for him to stand. 

"Did you enjoy your rest, my lord?" Nyx asked quietly, stepping closer and pausing only when a slender hand pressed against the left side of his chest plate; there, his tattoo seemed to pulse on his skin with the proximity of the deity who gave it to him.

Noctis looked up at him with eyes glowing violet with his magic, the depths of his power as vast as Oblivion itself; he smiled wider, a gift in itself, "I would have enjoyed it more were it not for the Dragonborn interrupting." 

The Prince gave almost a forlorn sigh, "would you sing for me again? I do so love the songs you write for me..."

Nyx bowed his head in respect and did as asked, the low baritone of hum filling the Sanctum with a hymn dedicated to Noctis, who took his hands and led him towards the sacred pool. Noctis seemed to float rather than walk, over the lip of the pool into the chilly waters, bringing Nyx with him, his black amor be damned.

The longer Nyx sang for him, the more Noctis seemed to come alive with it, basking in the praise of the old tongues Nyx used for his hymn. Snaking his arms around Nyx's shoulders, he pressed himself fully against his favored thief, hitched one leg around the mortal's waist and traced his lips along the man's throat just to feel the vibrations of his voice.

Around them, the dark Prince's nightingales joined in, their own song lacing with Nyx's in a sweet, lilting contrast. When the song came to an end at last, Nyx opened his eyes and seemed as enthralled with the contact of his patron as Noctis was by the hymn. The birds fluttered on their perches, their own unnatural eyes glowing in the dim cavern and watching Nyx as much as Noctis was. 

"What is it you wish for, my thief?" Noctis whispered, fingers toying idling with the elaborate braids trailing down Nyx's back, "You have my Blessing, my gifts— what else could you hope for?"

Nyx caught one of the Prince's wandering hands and brought it to his lips, kissing his knuckles, his fingertips, his palm, "Perhaps I wish for nothing more than your love, venerable one."

Noctis was silent and in that eternal moment, Nyx believed he'd offended his Prince—until an indulgent smile graced Noctis' features and he pulled Nyx further into the waters only to push the man to his knees. 

"My love for your life and afterlife, renew your vows to me, thief." 

And with fervor, Nyx repeated his vows, his prayers, sang his hymns over and over into the unearthly flesh of his Prince. He would give himself to the shadows and the darkness as many times as Noctis asked, it was his duty, his honor, and his only _wish_.


	121. aulea lucis caelum hc's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some hc's about aulea

  * a few random ideas about aulea lucis caelum in canon;
    * what if aulea wasn’t just a childhood friend of regis, but also another incarnation of an astral? what if she was an aspect of shiva, like gentiana is? what if her only duty as an astral was to ensure the birth of the chosen king?
      * after noctis is born however, and though she has grown to love regis, it was time for her to fade away, perhaps return to the crystal. they knew it was an eventuality, that it was inevitable, but regis still despised bahamut for it. 
      * aulea being some form of astral would have made sense for different reasons. it would explain why noctis was the chosen, why he’s able to absorb the crystal’s power, why she only gets a passing mention. she didn’t die, she merely returned to her original form.
      * what if regis sees gentiana in tenebrae and it gives him all sorts of conflicting feelings because they look so alike?
      * what if gentiana has a soft spot for noctis because of aulea?
      * and what if gentiana meets nyx and gives him a “mom speech”
      * _“the chosen is of my blood, you will die as the betrayer once died; frozen, alone, shattered― should you harm him.”_
      * _“yes, ma’am.”_
      * (can you imagine the conversation he has with his mom later on? i can. it’s hilarious. this fucking _heathen_.)
    * another idea, what if aulea was from galahd?
      * what if she was from a family of high rank or dignitaries from the small island region that grew up half in her wild lands and half in the tamed streets of insomnia? 
      * what if this station allowed her to grow up alongside the crown prince and his shield? 
      * what if she was from a family of renowned warriors, magic-sensitive and able to wield the crystal’s magic same as the kingsglaive do later on?
      * what if it’s this reason that inspires regis to choose from refugees and immigrants when he creates the kingsglaive years later?
    * what if aulea was from a very distant branch of the caelum line?
      * what if somewhere down the line of succession in the lucis caelum family, a brother or sister left unchosen by the crystal to continue the main line chose to branch out and begin their own family out of the spotlight?
      * what if aulea descended from this line, whose magic evolved differently than the main line’s throughout the centuries? (elemancy, anyone?)
      * this would make aulea still ranking nobility via blood lineage and put her in a position to grow up with regis and clarus, and eventually, allow her to marry him. 
      * what if it’s this reason that noctis is chosen by the crystal?
      * what if this sudden reconnection between the bloodline is what ensures the birth of the king of light?
    * one of my favorite ideas is aulea being the older sister of cor leonis.
  * some au hc’s about aulea lucis caelum (mainly from my own au’s);
    * _brewpub au:_ aulea, unfortunately, did not survive the birth of her son. she passes away from severe blood loss.
    * _witch boys:_  aulea lives, but she is ill and possibly dying. partially caused by noct’s own magic, partially healed by it.
    * _autoshop au:_  she was killed after noct’s birth in one of the worst accidents regis has been in to date.
    * _absolomb au:_  aulea unfortunately dies shortly after noct’s birth. but her and nyx had a close friendship that grows deeper after her marriage to regis. she’s one of his favorite lucian queens and he still misses her greatly.
    * _unseelie court au:_  aulea is also known as _anand_ , the third and older sister of the unseelie and seelie queens (together, they were once known as the _morrígan_ ). during most of the story, she’s in a self-imposed exile in the deepest edges of the faerie realm due to a vow she made to the seelie queen, her youngest sister nemaine.




	122. noctis & his mental illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In Brotherhood we can see examples of how Noctis' mentle illness impacts his living space so what does Nyx do when it starts to spread to his tiny apartment?"

honestly, i don’t think nyx would notice at first.

usually by the time nyx gets to noct’s place, it’s clean, with the rare textbook and homework pile or missive and newspaper laying around. he rarely sees it _too_  messy, he’s never seen it when ignis hasn’t been by in a week and noctis has been _avoiding_  things because he’s disconnected so much he doesn’t see the mess. not only that, but i think because nyx’s place isn’t quite _his_  place, noctis would be more conscious about it. 

maybe he’ll sneak over to nyx’s apartment and sleep there while the glaive is gone on mission because he feels _safe_  there, he feels like it’s _home_ , and when he walks out the door, he feels a little _braver_. 

it takes longer to get to school from nyx’s place, but that’s fine. but the best part is when his uniform has the lingering scent of _nyx_  in the fabric; when he’s showered with nyx’s shampoo and body wash (nyx likes the woodsy scents; when noct is tucked into his side, the scent of his skin makes noctis think of thick forests and gentle creeks and air so clean and fresh you can _taste_  the difference). when he can bask in the feeling that he’s _surrounded_  by nyx, especially when nyx isn’t there, noct is a less _off_.

but there’s little things when nyx comes home. too many take-out cartons in the trash, too many empty bottles and cans of juice or water or energy drinks, maybe some leftovers in his fridge that definitely need to be thrown into a biohazard bin. one of his older glaive shirts dropped on the floor near the bed that tells him noct was sleeping in his clothes again, maybe one of noct’s spare uniform shirts balled up on his chair. 

basic little things that were forgotten or set aside like an afterthought. 

nyx doesn’t say anything about it, because thinking back, it’s not the first time he’s found himself trailing after noctis and absently cleaned up after him. and it doesn’t bother him, but he does find it odd at times. until he shows up at noct’s place one day as a surprise once back from a mission and finds noct curled up asleep on the couch and the larger apartment more of a mess than he’s ever seen it before. it’s _worrisome_. and his overwhelming urge to take care of noctis kicks into overdrive and he’s already cleaning up before he realizes what he’s doing.

this is also a bridging point between nyx and ignis. because during after a shift of guard duty in the royal wings, nyx seeks him out, pulls him aside, and bombards the young advisor with questions about it. this leads to a conversation between the two about noct’s habit of getting lost in his head, having depressive episodes where he just _floats_  through his days in a daze. where his crown weights heavier than usual and he fractures and shatters under the weight. 

so it starts to make sense that menial tasks like house cleaning would slip out of noct’s peripherals, that the most he could make himself do is the routine of wake-up, get dressed, go to school, go home again― basically  _drift through the day_  (rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat).

but here’s the thing: noctis becomes more _aware_  of it the longer he’s with nyx. because nyx is the one thing in his life he earned for himself, the one thing he wasn’t given or gift or handed just because he is the prince. he stumbled and tripped and flew headfirst into this thing with the glaive all by himself and he’s _proud_  of himself for it. so the longer he’s with nyx, the more he pays attention, the harder he tries to help _himself_. before nyx can bring it up with him, noctis is already making a conscious effort to clean up after himself, feed himself properly (largely thanks to nyx feeding him more galahdian food because _yes please_ ), and (this one is hilarious) learns to do _laundry_.

~~_laundry_ , guys. these two doing _laundry_ together is so adorably domestic, it’s killing me.~~

the laundry thing is hilarious because if he or nyx can’t sleep for whatever reason, they end up in a laundromat at midnight― even though, realistically, they could just go to noct’s apartment to do this― and between nyx’s clothes and some of the clothes noct leaves at his place; there’s a decent amount to be done.

noct will sit on an unused washer and fold things while nyx will sort between their clean clothes, and they’ll just _talk._  somehow, this is when noctis opens up more about his depression and nyx will make idle remarks that make him smile. but again, nyx will _listen_ , and comment when needed, and over time, this little ritual is what helps noctis manage easier than before. he’s not _better_ , but he’s getting there.

good job, nyx ulric, for killing the crown’s potential therapy expense by simply _existing_  for the cutie who needs it the most.

-


	123. world of ruin hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“we will grant you our light. but know it will set when the sun rises."_
> 
> _“and the price for it will be your life.”_
> 
> what if the sun didn't rise that day?

  * _“we will grant you our light. but know it will set when the sun rises.”  
_
  * _“and the price for it will be your life.”_
  * what if the sun _didn’t_ rise that day? what if the darkness had fallen when the crystal was taken from lucian hands?
  * what if ardyn orchestrating the fall of insomnia, and in taking the crystal, plunged the world into an early darkness?
  * imagine if, that being the case, noctis was not absorbed by the crystal and spent the next ten years building his strength, his magic, strengthening his bonds with the astrals?
  * what if nyx, still imbued with the ring’s power, joined his young king’s side? 
    * counseled him thanks to the old kings still lingering in his mind?
  * say they spend those ten years getting closer, closer, _closer_ until the only thing that can drown out the whispers of the _lucii_ in nyx’s mind is noct’s _shy_ kisses, _passionate_ kisses, _desperate_ kisses. 
  * the only thing to keep them both sane is _each_ _other_.
    * as noctis masters the ring, strengthens his covenants with the astrals, and tries to lead the remaining peoples of lucis to safety from the eternal night.
    * as nyx _burns_ every time he fights at noct’s side, bears the pain, and suffers the physical damage over the years (like deadened nerves, muscle deterioration in his left side, losing his sight in his left eye).
  * by the time noct is 30, he has _earned_ his title as the last king of lucis, as the chosen king; both by the astrals and by the people. 
  * he is hardened by the cruel years in darkness, he is made of sharp glass and biting steel, and yet—
  * as they ascend the steps of the citadel, as a new force of crownsguard and kingsglaive alike spread out across the ruins of insomnia to reclaim it from the daemons—
  * his crystal blue eyes are _serene_ , and his expression _softens_ , and nyx still has daring glint in his eyes in spite of his loss of vision in both by then.
    * because the circumstances are much different, nyx is the one to lose his sight instead of ignis. 
    * nyx, who must adapt his entire fighting style and couple it with noct’s.
  * and yet, as they ascend the steps of the citadel? nyx still recognizes them, still knows them. he recognizes the sounds of those old, hollowed halls.
  * they walk hand-in-hand into that ruined throne room. 
  * nyx is smirking, the lucii are _humming_ in his mind, whispering of the _accursed_ , the _fallen_ , the immortal _king_ cast out of afterlife. 
  * they know whom ardyn is by now, the ancient king lost to the scourge, betrayed by the very astrals he served.
  * ardyn’s little display with gladio, prompto, and ignis has no affect on nyx.
  * and so, when ardyn goes warping down to the city below, noctis walks with nyx to the throne, and sets him there.
    * “this is _your_ chair, little king.”
    * “ _you’re_ the only one i’m willing to share it with.”
    * nyx pulls him down for a kiss before he goes, “one for the road. kick his _ass_ , noct.”
  * noctis is smiling, even though he’s terrified and angry and worried for his friends, and the people he’s leaving behind. 
  * but he’ll have nyx, as he _always_ has.
    * "see you soon?”
    * nyx grins, still handsome as ever despite his scars, “see you on the other side.”
  * noctis doesn’t see it after he’s turned away and climbed the mountain of debris, and warped down to meet ardyn; but nyx is fading then. 
  * as if the lucii’s presence is all that kept his physical being anchored to the world. 
  * and the more noctis draws on that power, uses it to battle ardyn alongside his armiger—
  * nyx is _fading_ , the magic within him burning one last night, as if it knows the dawn is soon to return.
  * it’s a _slow_ burn, too.
  * when noctis returns at last, nyx is almost _gone_. he held on long enough to see him return to his throne.
  * noctis isn’t upset by the sight, they’d talked about it, knew it was an inevitable consequence that nyx would die with noctis.
  * they had accepted this, come to terms with it over the years because the lucii, the astrals, even the darkness itself, would not let them forget it nor abandon it.
  * nyx reaches for him and noctis takes his hand, allows nyx to drag him down onto his lap. 
  * they sit there a moment, nyx resting his chin on noct’s should, his blind eyes hooded, his arms wrapped around noct’s waist as noctis rests his hands over nyx’s.
  * it’s a painfully _quiet_ moment. 
  * just them breathing as noctis whispers his goodbyes and nyx hums a melody softly in his ear.
  * when noctis summons the old kings, it is within the embrace of his lover, his companion, his opposite and his other half. 
  * it is nyx who holds him tightly with every blow, still humming, seeing only the bright blue of the lucian spirits shoving their power into noctis one at a time.
  * the _worst_ is probably regis. 
  * the _sword of the father_ impaling them both, stealing their last breaths, and the last piece of the puzzle before nyx becomes nothing but flames and ash, and noctis burns with him.
  * the light of the ring _bursts_  forth, taking them both into the afterlife. 
  * here, nyx is _whole_ again, and he is _laughing_ at noct’s side.
  * here, ardyn’s true face is revealed as noctis summons the lucii one final time and unleashes them on his ancestor.
  * here, nyx catches noctis as he collapses, and pulls the ring from his finger to throw it away (where it _crumbles_ in the abyss).
  * here, it’s truly a kiss for the road ahead.
  * here, _it’s finally over_.



  


  



	124. super models au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hc's inspired by jazz's [en vogue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10520160/) series.

  * Noctis keeps a sedan with dark tinted windows for a reason. Nyx has the same exact car. 
    * _Everyone_ wonders, but _no one_ questions. 
    * They can’t have emotional airport reunions in public, but those back seats have seen much affection, much love, much desperation for reconnection between the two of them. 
    * If that leather could talk, it would _sing_. 
    * If Noctis takes a nap in his backseat on breaks, it’s only to because the scent of Nyx lingers in the upholstery.
  * Sometimes when Noctis goes over to Nyx’s place, and things get hot and heavy while he’s wearing too-tight jeans; it’s the funniest shit. 
    * Because Noctis can’t get the damn jeans off and grumbling, Nyx is laughing trying to help him, and it’s just a mess. 
    * They’re a mess. 
    * The jeans are a mess because Noct says “Fuck it, fuck me in them.”
  * They both have a mirror fetish. 
    * They love seeing one another’s faces during sex. 
    * They love watching each other and watching hands roam and stroke and grasp. 
    * They love feeling lips trail and kiss and smirk. 
    * They love catching and holding one another’s gazes; Noct with his head tossed back on Nyx’s chest, Nyx with his teeth sinking into juncture between neck and shoulder. 
    * Drives them both fucking wild. Literally.
  * When they throw shade at each other online or in public at the behest of their PR managers, it’s always in code. 
    * Sometimes, that code is raunchier than expected and Noctis blushes in front of a camera and it’s fantastic.
    * Nyx texts him later, “I’ll make you blush for real tonight. My hotel room. 10:30p. See you then, baby.”
  * Once a month, they make sure the stars, the planets, and their schedules align for a date night. 
    * Nyx picks him up with a patented cheesy pick-up line, of course. 
    * Noct pretends he hates them, rolls his eyes, scoffs, and swats Nyx’s chest; but he loves it. 
    * He truly does. 
    * They may be mortal enemies in the eyes of the media and the public, but here, in a tiny little hole in the wall Accordan restaurant, they’re just two lovers, two hearts, _one love_.




	125. show me your wings, baby | wings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the infamous (and obligatory) wings au.

twenty years ago, lucis _falls_  to niflheim. 

  * but let’s have a little backstory first!
  * now, the timeline of this au is a bit messy.
    * for nyx, papa néit ulric lives, mama asteria ulric dies later on, selena survives.
    * nyx is born the same year niflheim and lucis go to war in earnest. 
    * galahd falls at this time, instead of later on down the road. 
    * regis establishes the kingsglaive much earlier, between the dead of his father king mors, his marriage to aulea, and the fall of galahd. 
    * it’s a busy few years for poor regis.
  * néit ulric becomes the captain of the kingsglaive. 
    * a galahdian warrior who, after the fall of galahd, leads the immigration to insomnia under the welcome of king regis.
    * after his promotion to captain and leader of the glaives, regis brings néit in for a private audience with him and aulea, and it is here that he learns that aulea isn’t quite _human_. 
  * aulea lucis caelum is descended from the ancient peoples of solheim, a race of winged people whose civilization was destroyed by both their own avarice and by the rage of ifrit.
  * it is the secret of the royal family, for descendants of solheim are often persecuted and hunted. 
  * anyway, during those few years before lucis fell, regis and néit become very close friends. 
    * néit was always the first clarus would go to whenever regis snuck out of the citadel.
    * aulea thought it was funny and would keep her friend’s (later husband’s) secrets and it was infuriating for clarus.
    * regis would sneak out and wander around insomnia, and find new places to sit and listen to the people around him.
    * rarely was he recognized, because he would dress simply, plain suits and things to blend in.
    * néit would change out of his kingsglaive regalia and dress in plainclothes just to hunt him down and find him, with all intent to bring their wayward king back to the citadel.
    * however, néit would report he hasn’t found him yet once he _does_  manage track down regis. 
    * because the two of them would go wandering into the immigrant and refugee districts, usually néit’s particular section since regis had taken a liking to galahdian sweets thanks to his knight.
    * néit understands why regis enjoys these little forays because it enables him to hear his people from their level. 
    * how he’ll end up in cafes, bars, parks, just wander the streets and exploring his city and listening to idle chatter and such.
    * and usually, regis will either sneak out by himself, or bribe néit into helping him.
      * “one week of leave if you help me get out of council meetings on friday.”
      * “make it two weeks and i’ll give you the whole weekend.”
    * so yes, néit and regis become _very_  close friends in those few years and they become so tight knit, even clarus is like “who are you _really_  married to?”
    * it’s hilarious, and sometimes scandalous, and aulea may or may not have instigated some of the ridiculous shit that ends up in the gossip papers.
  * the year noctis lucis caelum is born, niflheim attacks the crown city of insomnia.
  * it is revealed that rebels and dissenters had infiltrated the crownsguard and kingsglaive alike, and the plan to take down insomnia from the inside-out had been years in the making. 
  * the citadel is attacked, key points of the city’s wall are destroyed, and news spreads that the royal family was killed in the ensuing chaos.
    * however, amongst said chaos, regis pleads with néit to take his newborn son and escape, to get him far away from insomnia, from lucis, and keep him out of niflheim’s iron grip.
    * (there’s a lot of things left unsaid here. things they should have said, things regis had hoped for, promises néit had meant to _keep_ , _confessions_ they should have made; all they get is a few minutes in the mess.)
    * (there’s might have been a _kiss,_ before an wailing infant was pushed into his arms. a _plea_  from _one man_ to _another_ , to protect the child who might _save_ _them_ _all_.)
  * regis gives néit hurried instructions on how to escape the city through a closely guarded secret route known only to the royals and the family of the shield. it’s through the basement levels of the citadel, the garages, and deeper still into the plateau upon which the palace is built. 
  * so now, néit ulric, captain of the fallen kingsglaive order, has precious cargo in hand as he escapes. 
  * it takes hours to get through this old route that takes him through old tunnels, ancient aqueducts, and depths of the city he’s never seen before. he’s glad he shed his armor, his formal uniform; he’s down to his vest and shirt, pants and boots, all the knives he could keep hidden beneath. his kukris are strapped to his thighs cause like hell he’s letting those damned things out of his sight.
  * once he’s on the outskirts of the city, just before escaping under the wall, he’s quick to steal a few essentials from storefronts he passes; a heavy hooded coat, a backpack to stuff food and water supplies into, extra blankets that he shoves in the pack and wraps baby noctis in for the long journey outside the wall.
  * néit decides he’s going to galahd, he’s going _home_  with the hopes that he can hide the prince there for now. he’ll use the empire’s claims of the royals being dead to hide the baby in plain sight.
  * getting out of insomnia is _hard_ , getting away from the city and out of sight from the niflheim armies is _harder_.
  * when he makes it to a hunter’s outpost on the coast, the outpost comes under attack by the nifs; most of the hunters fight back, many die, and as néit tries to make for the docks to grab a boat and run, he’s injured. 
  * he doesn’t pay it any mind. simply separates himself from the pain and focuses on the baby crying in his arms, squirming in the swaddle of blankets. 
  * he steals a boat then, and makes the journey to the islands of galahd. 
  * the downside is his wound, thanks to the lack of care and medical attention, has bled out and infected. he’s sick and ill by the time he makes it to the furthest island where his town is. 
  * as he’s mooring the boat and trying not to drop baby noct with how weak he feels, he’s lucky someone recognizes him, another fisherman and a shopkeeper who is in the bay collecting a new shipment of fish; both of them come rushing when he collapses.
  * he’s taken into the village, his family is alerted; everyone knows néit ulric, knows asteria, knows of the warrior who joined the kingsglaive and eventually commanded it.
    * no one knows what to do with the baby, but néit, in his delirium, insists on keep the child close, will not allow the infant out of his sight and never once says his name.
  * when asteria and their children arrive, néit is almost gone. it’s too late to save him, the infection running too deep. 
  * he calls nyx over while asteria is talking to the doctors, tells his son to take the baby boy, to never tell his mother, his sister, _no one must know_.
    * “this is noctis, prince of lucis. no one must know he lives.”
    * “dad, what, i don’t know what―”
    * “nyx. _please_. protect him. watch over him. kill for him, if you must.”
    * “why not? what’s going on―”
    * “nyx, my son, please. _no one can know the truth_.”
  * nyx takes the baby, manages to calm the crying boy in his arms, and by the time he looks up at his father, néit has passed away.
  * there’s a slight smile on the old warrior’s lips. he fulfilled his last duty to his king, his friend; the line of lucis would survive and he had faith in his son to ensure it.
  * nyx ulric is 10 years-old when he inherits the responsibility an twelve month-old baby boy. 
    * a baby boy that, after he and selena have been sent home by their mother, nyx learns has tiny vestigial _wings_  tucked carefully against his back. 
    * nyx remembers the fairy tales about solheim, the winged peoples of the ancient nation that fell to the astral’s rage. 
    * nyx remembers the stories his father told him of the _queen_  when néit visited on his leaves.
    * after that, nyx fights that much harder to keep noctis safe. he’s a determined kid, he wants to make his father proud, in life and death.
    * in his resolve to keep noctis by his side and under his protection, rarely was asteria or selena allowed near noctis. 
    * more often than not, noctis was wearing some sort of little harness nyx had constructed with soft ribbons to wear under his baby clothes. 
    * this kept his little wings hidden and prevented them suspiciously shifting his clothes.
    * nyx was far too resilient and creative as a kid and those traits only mature with age.
  * fast forward six years to when nyx is almost 17 and noctis has just turned 7; galahd is invaded by the niflheim empire.
  * asteria and selena tell nyx to take noctis and _run_  while they fend off the nifs, and so he runs, taking his little _brother_  with him and leaving behind a massacre.
    * he doesn’t know if libertus survives, or crowe, or pelna.
    * but he knows his mother and sister both die in the ensuing firefights between the people and the empire’s armies.
    * (it isn’t until years later when he runs into his three childhood friends, having thought them killed in the invasion for nearly a decade.)
  * nyx hides them in the caves of the mountainside, known only to the locals and buried deep as a a safe haven.
  * it’s here, in this cave lit by glowing garnet veins, that they learn of a peculiar little ability noctis has when he’s scared: he turns into a tiny black baby chocobo. a runt. small enough to fit in the palms of nyx’s hands. 
  * nyx _panics_. what the _fuck_  the kid he’s considered a baby brother for years just magically turned into a tiny _bird_. 
  * a very tiny _distressed_  bird, because the little thing starts making upset _kweh_ ’s at him and nyx just cuddles him and pets him and tries to calm him down.
  * that night, listening to their home be destroyed as the night wore on, nyx sleeps restlessly with baby chocobo tucked against his chest. 
  * in the days after the attack, noctis finally calms down enough that whatever magic at work triggers again and he’s returned to his human body, both confused and disoriented.
  * nyx decides they need to leave galahd, they need to go on the move, they can’t stay here.
  * so, making noctis _promise_  he won’t leave this cave, nyx sneaks down to the village and while trying to keep himself from falling apart over the carnage he finds, he steals what supplies they need. 
    * he returns to their house, half destroyed, and retrieved a few things: his dad’s old kingsglaive uniform, the kukris he inherited, clothes and the half-completed harness he’d been making for noctis (the kid keeps _growing_  after all), and whatever food he could recover from the kitchen. 
    * he says goodbye here. says his prayers for the last time, because with the death of his home, his faith dies with it.
    * he takes the pouch of beads representing his family’s colors and status with him from his parent’s bedroom. it’s the only familial sentiment he allows himself besides the kukris.
  * when he returns to the cave, he tells noctis they’re leaving in the morning, that they’ll climb down to the far side of the island, to the old ferry that will allow them to hop to the next island.
  * noctis, too numbed and too tired and too drained, doesn’t care so long as they’re safe, so long as nyx never leaves him alone ever again.
  * at dawn the next day, nyx has reorganized the bag of belongings, has dressed noctis in the new harness to hide his wings, and with noct’s help, has gathered enough garnet to barter their way across the islands and back into lucis.
  * they leave the caves, they leave the mountains, and they leave behind their village. 
  * they _never_ look back.
  * together, nyx and noctis spend _years_  on the road. literally a _decade_  of almost non-stop traveling like fucking gypsies and rarely do they stay in one place long enough to settle. 
  * during that decade, they learn all sorts of interesting things about noctis and his wings.
    * he has an _incredible_ healing ability.
    * he’s extremely empathic, very sensitive to emotions and magic alike; the havens are the calmest places for him to be. cities, towns, and outposts are just _very loud_.
    * they’ve learned that no matter how old noctis is, the magic that enables him to turn into that chocobo? he’s still a runt. 
    * the size thing, is ridiculous, but it does come in handy for nyx when they’re traveling through bigger cities and want to remain undetected. nyx has to carry documents about vaccinations and shit because noct’s choco-baby form is considered an exotic pet. _hilarious_. nyx gets an endless amount of amusement from this.
    * when noct is 17 and nyx is 27, they have an accidental run-in with gentiana and learn noctis can understand the astral’s language. that was an eye-opener and they ran before she could question them.
    * the only time noctis has been able to use any lucian magic is under extreme duress. he’s a powerhouse, but since neither he nor nyx know how to use it, he tries to avoid reaching for it when he’s emotionally compromised. it’s hard to get back under control since he’s had no training.
  * so. for ten years, nyx is traveling the continents with a tiny little black chocobo, but when he stops to camp out somewhere in the back woods, said chocobo feels safe enough to reveal it is in fact a cute boy with wings.
  * noct sticks with his chocobo form as a defense mechanism, especially if they have to go into a city or something. if they’re out in the wild country or just doing hunts or staying at outposts, then he’s okay just hiding his wings under a coat.
  * in private (camping in forests or plains far from other humans or deep in the mountains), noctis wears a lot of halter-styled shirts for the sake of allowing his wings some freedom. no one needs to know he has a few virgin killer sweaters.
    * nyx has _issues_  with these sweaters. he stars to notice how fucking _lovely_  noct’s skin is when he wears these damned things. 
    * he grumbles to himself a lot when he helps noctis groom his wings.
    * but yes, _grooming_ , that’s secretly nyx’s favorite thing. because noct gets comfy next to him and he’ll lay there stroking his wings for hours.
    * there’s a lot of hilarious moments of nyx grooming noct’s feathers that he can’t reach.
    * it also helps noctis sleep.
  * nyx calls him ‘nox’ when they’re around other people. 
  * fun fact, nyx is a weirdo who saves at least one (yes one) feather from every year since noctis was a baby.
    * doesn’t matter if it’s a damaged one or not, if it falls off on noct’s birthday, he saves it.
    * from tiny baby feathers, to gorgeous blue-black shimmery long ones.
    * it’s a weird thing, but he does it. noct doesn’t know.
    * he has them stashed in hilarious little hoards all over the continents. they use these as a stockpile, basically. when they’re running too low on traveling supplies, or don’t have the money and one is nearby, it’s a doomsday preppers wet dream.
  * collecting those feathers is one of the few sentimental things he’s done, besides the figurine of carbuncle he carved for noctis when noct was 4 years-old.
  * anyway. they encounter gentiana again when noctis is 20 and nyx is 30, and she tells them to meet lady lunafreya in duscae, at the meteor where titan sleeps. 
  * lunafreya’s been having visions about noctis being alive and because the  empire has been moving again, going after the bodies of the astrals in the mortal realm. 
  * so far, they’ve taken down shiva, and are going after titan next, and afterward, leviathan.
  * noctis is upset, he believes this has _nothing_  to do with him like, “what, no, i can’t do this? why me?”
  * it is then that gentiana reveals his heritage, the truth behind his origins. 
  * it’s been nearly two decades and nyx never once told him the truth his father had shared with his dying breaths. 
  * because nyx, this silly ~~lovesick~~ fool, was afraid if he told noctis the truth about himself, who he is, the royal blood in his veins, he’d lose him.
  * noct is, understandably, _very fucking pissed at him_.
  * it takes a while for them to reconcile, there’s a lot of silent treatments, mainly because noct trying to figure shit out. 
  * in the meantime, gentiana leaves umbra with them so that luna and noct can communicate secretly, she tells him his destiny is to make the covenants and retake lucis to regain the crystal. 
  * all this crazy shit, it’s wild. 
  * he’s like “nope nope nope _denial_ ” because seriously, he’s just a kid with wings and some weird powers, _what’s it matter to him?_
  * “well, the fate of world matters, i guess.”
  * the first time lunafreya and noctis finally meet, it’s at a haven in duscae and they talk long into the night.
    * luna explains his heritage, the line of lucis and the lost line of solheim that converged in the form of his parent’s union.
    * she explains that noctis is the chosen king of light, the prophesied child who would bring these two ancient bloodlines together.
    * the king who would earn the sworn the fealty of the old lucian kings.
    * the king who would gather the royal arms of his ancestors, collect their powerful souls, and activate the massive statues scattered about lucis to command them in battle.
    * the king who would, in the end, absorb the crystal’s power into himself and wear it like a second skin.
    * the king who would destroy the scourge at last.
  * noctis is extremely overwhelmed by all this information and has to run off to find nyx hunting in the plains.
  * they finally _talk_ , these morons, spill their guts, get all their damned feelings somewhat resolved, and _finally kiss for fuck’s sake_.
  * when they get back to camp, noctis is still unsure, still a bit panicky, but nyx is holding his hand, and tells him, “i’ll be right here beside you the whole time, noct.”
  * lunafreya beams at them, and gentiana merely smiles, and nyx just kisses him again. because he _can_.
  * so this one night sets off a chain of events that turns eos on its head.
  * there’s a girl in white, who pushes forward because she’s had years to prepare for this and keeps an empire at its wit’s end trying to keep her under lock and key.
  * there’s a boy with wings, who begrudgingly accepts his destiny and simply follows it out of what eventually turns into _spite_. 
  * there’s a lovesick knight, who only wants to protect his feisty little angel, and follows him to the ends of the earth and back again to do so. 
  * there’s a useless dragon asshole who doesn’t know what he’s in for.
  * and there’s a creepy man of no consequence, who might just wish he was dead and could _stay dead_  after meeting his match a snarky little angel boy who is possibly filled with more salt than he is.
  * happy endings are unconventional in this verse. 
  * (nyx gets more than just feathers as keepsakes. he gets the boy _and_  the feathers.)
  * ~~to be continued & expanded in fics, probably.~~




	126. lost, but never forgotten hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay but no, I do not buy for a second that the world is gonna forget who Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prince of Lucis and KING OF FISHING!!1 was, because Prompto immortalized how damn dorky that boy really way for everyone to see for generations to come. The photos from the road trip are the new history (not only relevant because of Noctis, but for how historically significant they are as a record of the world was pre the decade of night). There’s gonna be pics of Noct in a special museum somewhere."
> 
> rest assured, my dude. i do agree with this.

those boys would never let noctis be forgotten, not who he was, who he became, and what he represented to them and what he meant for the world as a whole. prompto’s descendants (should he have any) would carry on that tradition of _making damned fucking sure_ the world doesn’t forget there was a _boy_ beneath that crown.

they would make damned sure the world remembers there was a _smile_ beneath that crown of charcoal hair and a bright mind behind those soft blue eyes, that there was a head full of hopes and dreams; a boy who enjoyed sitting on a dock or a jetty and fished, whether for dinner or for fun, a boy who hugged chocobos and laughed whenever one stole iggy’s specs right off his face.

they would make damned sure the world remembers the boy who was only half-raised for a crown he would never actually wear, but still tried to live up to those expectations regardless. that this boy, who didn’t want to marry, who wanted his freedom just a little bit longer, went off to marry anyway because it meant saving his childhood friend from the iron grip of the niflheim empire.

you bet your ass they’d make fucking damned sure the world would remember the boy with the silly poses, the snarky come-backs, who made the terrible puns with his friends, who brought the astrals to their _knees_ and claimed their power however much he hated it.

so no, there is _no way in hell_ , those boys would let noctis lucis caelum, prince of lucis, king of fishing and napping extraordinaire, the last of his line, and hope of the world, be forgotten by eos after what he gave up for them.

“the chosen king”? no, he was a goober. “the king of light”? hah, king of naps, he hated mornings.

noct’s life was never his own, claimed before he was born, and destined to die for the astrals who would not admit their own mistake in the first place. there isn’t a goddamn chance in this hell, this world, this life or the next, that his closest friends in the fucking world would _ever_ let eos forget the boy, the _man_ who gave his life to give that planet a future again.

but remember. regis probably doesn’t think about this. he watched his son grow up from afar, and between private dinners, and swore to give him as much of a normal life as he could to spite the gods themselves. even if it meant he would lose his life, he would not raise noctis for a throne he would only sit upon in the moment of his death.

regis didn’t get to see his son become this beautiful boy who basked in the love and companionship of his friends, but he died for it regardless.

but his friends got to see this, _documented_ it, have so many _wonderful_ memories of it, and there’s no way in _heaven or hell_ , those boys didn’t share as much of noctis as they could after his sacrifice.

he entrusted them with the future, after all.

 _walk tall, my friends. i leave it to you_.


	127. a typical saturday in the household of nyx, noctis, and lunafreya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when the prince, the princess, and the glaive shack up together? wonderful things.

mornings usually went something like _this_ :

nyx wakes first, ever the early riser, always determined to get to the hot coffee before luna. he has to be careful about getting out of bed though, because noctis clings in his sleep like a sloth and luna is a lighter sleeper than both of them. but he’s mastered the fine art of escape and he makes it without either of them the wiser.

luna wakes when she hears nyx poking around the kitchen making breakfast. she’ll lay in bed for a while because she’ll listen to nyx hum the opening theme of his favorite cartoons while he cooks and she thinks it’s _hilarious_  that this badass glaive likes _cartoons_  of all things. she starts waking noctis at that point, because the smells of eggs, bacon, searing veggies seasoned with exotic spices, and _waffles_  (she _loves_ waffles okay, and nyx always puts fruit in them for her) starts wafting through the apartment. 

noctis is a goddamn zombie still, but luna’s nice about dragging him out of bed and herding him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. he immediately latches onto nyx, and nyx will feed him bites while he cooks and luna sets the coffee table (because what’s a dining table when noct has a nice big-ass comfy _couch_  to sprawl across) and jeezus, they’re so grossly domestic, i can’t deal with them.

luna, wonder woman that she is, puts on the morning cartoons and goes hunting for her phone so she can catch up on news because the other two get whiny when she wants to watch it. but it’s fine. it’s sunday. who the hell wants to watch the boring news on a sunday anyway? still. she wants her phone. then she can sneak covert photos of nyx feeding noctis bite of bacon between coaxing kisses to wake up their sleepy boy. 

(her wallpaper is a photo from three weeks ago when they went to an amusement park: the boys were sharing cotton candy, nyx has an arm around noct’s shoulders and is kissing his forehead, and noctis is grinning so sweetly, his eyes are crinkled at the corners in laughter, and yeah, it’s her favorite goddamn photo alright? alright.)

eating breakfast is as entertaining as making it is because noctis usually only eats half of it before he’s falling over into luna’s lap and dozing off again, while nyx is reading news articles and possibly a new pastry recipe over luna’s shoulder. 

malboro-kun is crying in protest on the tv. noctis is mumbling about wanting more waffles. luna’s playing with his hair and commenting on the recipe as nyx steals a kiss and goes to make more waffles and tells her about a pastry he remembers his mom used to bake, says he’ll have to get her the recipe.

overall, i think that’s a pretty great morning.

―

afternoons go something like this (on weekends, at least):

noctis has been deemed the lunch gremlin. he can’t be trusted to make much else, but he can make some pretty great sandwiches if you lead him to the right ingredients. 

luna, surprisingly, likes corned beef and cabbage with sourdough sandwiches. neither men understand this, but _okay, princess_. second to that, she likes lamb. what the _hell_ , luna. third, because it’s always in stock in their fridge, just basic as fuck turkey. easy. nothing fancy. one cannot fuck up a turkey sandwich (except noctis because horseradish is _not_  the same as honey mustard, sweetie). 

nyx will eat anything. literally. for some reason, he likes peanut butter and pickles with blackberry jam and the “are you sure you’re not pregnant” jokes are endless. you should see the _look_  on noct’s face when he makes this sandwich, but he does it, because he loves nyx and the glaive looks like a kid in a candy store when noctis surprises him with his favorite (disgusting) sandwich. otherwise, nyx goes for a pb&j or chicken sandwiches with lots of veggies. noctis suffers much for his life partners.

and noctis, being noctis, avoids veggies like the plague, sticks with simple condiments and meats, and calls it good. 

afternoons are for either watching movies at home, catching up on shows missed during the week, or for noct to do hw with luna helping and nyx decidedly _not helping, stop that i’m trying to focus and i can’t do that with your tongue on my ear akdjhekwhf_

anyway. weekend afternoons with no plans? those are sweet and lazy. 


	128. thirties have never looked so good (nyx ulric's age)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concept: Nyx Ulric was born in late 720 M.E..

  * Concept: Nyx Ulric was born in late 720 M.E..
  * He is rescued when he is 5, while Regis was still a prince fighting on the front lines against Niflheim in 725 M.E.. 
    * Regis has been King for 27 years at the start of the game, he wasn’t crowned until 729 M.E., the year his father King Mors died.
    * On this note, Noct isn’t born until 6 years later in 735 M.E., 3 years after Regis and Aulea are wedded.
  * An impressionable young 5 year-old Nyx Ulric, totally enthralled by the Prince of Lucis who rescued him? The future King he would forever feel indebted to and see as a personal hero of his own? _Of course_.
  * Only for him to be amongst the first volunteers to join up with the newly established Kingsglaive in 741 M.E. as a young adult at age 20, close to his 21st birthday? Just after he loses his teenaged sister and his homeland in a second attack on Galahd by the Empire? How could he not turn to the Crowned Prince, now King of Lucis, who rescued him as a child?  _Damn right he would_.
  * So he joins the Kingsglaive, and he trains for 3 years to become a full-fledged Glaive, and at age 24 goes on Active Duty in 744. 
  * Nyx becomes one of the few with a _significant_ ability for wielding Lucian magic (dude’s got that fireplay _down_ ), builds his reputation as _Hero of the Kingsglaive_ , and Regis knows him by name by the time he’s older and established himself.
  * Sure as fuck makes more sense than him being rescued when he’s 3 years-old. He’d be too young, would hardly remember that (except for the trauma of those events, but he wouldn’t likely remember a clear _face_ in all that to know it was Regis who rescued him).
  * In Kingsglaive, Nyx looks  _tired_  and he’s better at hiding his frustration with the proceedings, and yet, still accepts what is happening with more grace than the rest of the Glaives do. Nyx’s reactions to Tredd mouthing off? That’s the face of a man who has heard all this shit before and is just  _done_  with listening to it. Like, “Alright, we get it. We know, we may be fighting a losing battle, _no one fucking likes this regardless, shut up Tredd_.”
  * By the time the war against Niflheim takes the odd turn during the events of Kingsglaive; Nyx is already jaded, wields his persona of a “Hero” like a shield on its own to hide himself behind.
  * Nyx is a _survivor_. He’s lost everything, his family, his home, his anchor to his culture and heritage.
  * He’s fought hard to get to where he’s at, while watching over his friends; like making sure Libertus fucking survives on the battlefield, and knows Crowe can take care of herself without the two of them hovering.
  * He’s not _restless_ enough to be in his 20′s, he doesn’t have that _fuck the world_  attitude most people in that age range carry. He’s a damned good soldier (even if he takes some liberties about following orders still), the bastard never flinches _once_  when Petra’s needling him at the West Gate. Stares ahead, _barely_ blinks, holds his parade rest _impeccably_ ; there is very little shift in his expression during that scene.
  * Nyx has been a Glaive for 12 years by the time the events of Kingsglaive happen. He knows _who_ he is now, what he’s _capable_ of, on and off the battlefields.
    * (This would also explain why his PTSD episodes that we see  throughout Kingsglaive aren’t as obvious to his friends and his superiors. He’s been dealing with it for _much longer_. He’s had more time to _bury_ it, more time to hide it and keep it under control as best as he could.)
    * (We all know I have my own personal hc’s about Nyx’s years in the Glaive. Also, Noctis + Broshop of the Glaives?  _I’m_ _all about that shit_.)
    * (In _Prologue:_   _Parting Ways_ , Nyx is the one to take Noctis home before Noct leaves the next day; can you _imagine_  the conversation between them? I _sure as fuck_ can.)
  * Nyx is likely 35 years old when he dies (nearly 36, if he’s a late summer/early fall baby; cause there ain’t nothing to do but fuck around in the winters, guys).
    * ~~(Also if you take into account his 3D Model, Johan Akan; he is also in his 30s and just looks younger when he’s shaved, so _really_ , how can anyone think Nyx is younger than 32 _at the least_?)  
~~
  * He dies a _hero_ , fighting for a future he believed his sister would have wanted to see, a world without _darkness_ and without _war_.



So yeah. Nyx is pretty damn good looking for a guy who is most likely in his mid-30′s. 

Edit: [Confirmed](https://praeyers.tumblr.com/post/162487544034/kantonliu-need-confirmation-but-it-seems-that)! Nyx is 32 at the time of present day events in Kingsglaive.

  


  



	129. clarus & regis's scars hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny snippet about the king's scars.

  * clarus still traces the scars on regis’ face because it calms regis.
  * clarus remembers when they were seared into his skin and remembers being the first to bandage them when they didn’t fade fast enough.
  * clarus is the only one to know of the headaches they caused.
  * clarus is the first person regis goes to when the old phantom pains become too much.
  * when they were young regis would lay against clarus and subconsciously clarus would start massaging the back of his neck, his scalp, and his temple.
  * it helped a lot that clarus knew all the trigger points and knew where to press and relieve the aches.
  * anyway yeah regis’ scars and clarus shielding him from more than just life-threatening danger and irritating council members.



 

 

 


	130. chocobros + glaivefam= commiserating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you think Noct's friends and Nyx's friends ever kind of side-eye each other behind the lovebirds' backs in a commiserating-slash-longsuffering "These fucking idiots." / "I know, right?" kind of way?"

  * the worst offenders would probably be crowe and prompto. 
    * prompto sharing the rare photos he’s snapped of the lovebirds with crowe
    * crowe sending prompto short vids she’s taken of the lovebirds during glaive fam nights 
    * (she’s _pissed_  when they disappear later on and she _knows_  nyx roped pelna into erasing them)
    * crowe’s not a gossipy bitch, i promise (that’s nyx or luche), but there’s bets and eyes _everywhere_  between the kingsglaive hq and citadel to keep a lookout on these two
    * prompto gets so _frustrated_  because the lovebirds are _very_ _good_ at slipping tails
    * crowe is salty because they never wanna be in a group photo
  * gladio and libs are just grossed out when they stumbled upon said lovebirds making out in various empty training rooms
  * pelna is the most long suffering thanks to _favors:_
    * like private frequencies for the lovebirds
    * accidentally _hearing the shit_  on those frequencies
    * getting any cctv video of them erased
    * any whiff of their relationship to the media (like more gossipy tabloids) and it’s erased from their computers… 
    * basically, this is a pity pelna party, because the poor guy _suffers_.
  * ignis and crowe are also a deadly combo for reasons i’m not at liberty to discuss.
  * prompto and libs get along pretty well after a time. they both make shitty puns and terrible jokes about nyx in bed.
  * luche is iffy about it, goes against that whole _i’m gonna be a commander one day_  thing he’s aiming for, because the king he may one day serve is… well… fucking an insubordinate asshole. _lovely_.
  * tredd doesn’t say shit about it anymore. not after noctis owned his ass in a sparring match. 
  * but even after they’ve suffered through the honeymoon phase and the nyx and noctis have settled into a comfortable place with one another, and their friends have stopped giving them shit about it as much…
  * _goddamn_ , they are still so fucking _gross_  when they’re together with their friends.
  * lots of _looks_  and _kisses_  and _touching_ , _by the six_ , you two, get a fucking _room_.
  * which leads to a lot of long-suffering exasperation and joint pain for the chocobros and glaive fam.
  * basically these two make their friends suffer like all hell and it’s adorable.




	131. fallen queen hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yet another aulea lucis caelum hc. enjoy.

  * Aulea Lucis Caelum was born Aulea Selene Leonis and a descendent from an obscure branch of the Lucis Caelum line. 
  * Able to use her own version of the Armiger, she grew up alongside Regis and trained with him, with Cor trailing in her footsteps in order to serve them during their joint rule after their marriage.
  * Her Armiger manifests in shades of purple, her weapons a collection from ancient ancestors of her line.
  * Aulea traveled a lot, despised Altissia, adored Tenebrae, had plans for the regions surrounding Insomnia in order to bring them back to life after being ravaged by the wars with Niflheim.
  * But the true jewel of her eye, her favorite little getaway, were the islands of Galahd. 
  * She spent much time there throughout her youth, often dragging Regis and Clarus, Cid and Weskham, and later her younger brother Cor there with her when the summers came. 
  * She befriended Asteria Ulric before she took the Ulric name in her marriage, she was present for the birth of her son, Nyx.
  * When Asteria had her second child later on, she named her daughter Selena, in honor of her dearest friend and future Queen.
  * After their marriage and subsequent news of her own pregnancy, Aulea spent the last month of her last term in Galahd under the protection of the Ulric family, and the watchful eyes of the elders. 
  * In ME 735, Noctis Lucis Caelum is born on the largest island of Galahd, blessed under the Astrals of this small and proud nation long before the Six could touch him.
  * Aulea stays in Galahd after his birth, to enjoy the quiet of the islands, to expose her son to the culture and beauty of a place she held dear to her heart. She wanted him to know true peace before the he would ever know the cold marble and gilded metal halls of the Citadel. 
  * She and her newborn son remain in Galahd for several months, with Regis sneaking off from his duties to visit them whenever he could. She spent her days with Asteria and Nyx and Néit, letting Nyx get used to the prospect of a sibling and watching fondly as the boy handled his “princeling duties” very seriously.
  * It isn’t until five months later when it’s decided that the Queen return to Insonmia with Prince Noctis, when Aulea is finally confident it’s safe to travel with her son.
  * At this time, the Empire was stirring again, forcing Lucis into a vice-grip that was becoming tighter and tighter as the years wore on.
  * So a contingent of Crownsguard is sent to escort the Queen and Prince from Galahd to a rendezvous point where Cor Leonis and a second group awaits in Leide. 
  * _They never make it_. 
  * The Empire ambushes the Queen’s entourage and her Crownsguard soldiers are slaughtered, and it isn’t long before Aulea is forced to fight as well.
  * Aulea reluctantly puts the life of her son in the hands of a lady-in-waiting that survives (her name is _Sera Aurum_  and she is the daughter of Cid Sophiar), and she tells Sera to _run_  and find her brother; she tells her take the long way around the ruins and into the forests if she has to, and find Cor, give him Noctis, _protect her son_.
  * She kisses his soft forehead, whispering her love, her protection, her soul into his skin and turns away. 
  * Aulea does not watch her go, and she does not see her son again. She summons her Armiger and jumps into the fray. 
  * Against daemons and MTs alike, she is a force of nature, but soon she is the last one standing, dangerously close to stasis, and a blast from an a dying daemon grievously wounds her.
  * She looses a leg above the knee and is felled at last. 
  * She nearly bleeds to death because of this, until none other than Ardyn Izunia himself appears above her, a sympathetic smile on his lips that barely hid the venom in his voice.
    * “I may yet have a use for you, my dear Queen.”
  * Ardyn kneels beside her and cauterizes the wound, and lifts her up to carry her off into his ship.
  * On his orders, they destroy the area in case of survivors. 
  * News of the Queen’s death spreads after the Prince and his exhausted guardian are recovered in the wilds by the Cor Leonis and the Crownsguard. 
  * Regis retreats into himself for weeks with his son, distraught and broken by the loss of his wife, his childhood friend, and the mother of his beloved child.
  * As Lucis mourns the loss of her Queen, across the continent, Ardyn carries that very same Queen into the laboratories of Verstael Besithia.
  * It is the beginning of the end for her, the last Queen of the Lucian line, now a plaything for the cruelty of the Niflheim Empire.
  * Over a period of eight years, Aulea is experimented on, used as a test subject, twisted and tortured, turned into something less than human in their eyes. 
  * By the time Verstael is satisfied, _Aulea Lucis Caelum_  no longer exists, and in her stead there exists the _Marilith_ ; a human-daemon hybrid and one of the strongest creatures in the Empire’s arsenal.
  * The first test run of her power? A surprise attack on the traveling King and his son on their return to the Crown City.
  * In ME 744, Prince Noctis is nearly killed in a daemon attack meant to disguise the assassination attempt orchestrated by Niflheim.
  * Unknowingly, Noctis is nearly murdered by his own mother and Regis wounds the daemon who once was his own wife.
  * But _that_ is not the end of the Marilith.
  * Years later, on his way to Altissia, Noctis once again faces the daemon that tried to take his life, that nearly changed his very fate.
  * It’s a bitter fight for Noctis, to be reminded of the night he nearly lost his life and of the last time he saw the tears of his father.
  * He throws himself fully into it without a second thought, forcing himself beyond his limits to take this beast that once broke him.
  * He does not know of the wounded screams locked within a lost soul, he does not know of the battlefield within this daemon, the heart that beats with tainted Royal blood. Nor does he recognize the swords as the Royal Arms they used to be.
  * Noctis does not know this massive, scaled beast, while forced to fight and fueled by bloodlust, is the last remnant of the very woman who birthed him.
  * He thinks he sees something near the end, despair and acceptance in the glazed red eyes of the daemon just as he takes her head. 
    * (Somewhere in the depths of a fading, blackened soul; a forgotten Queen is _found_ again, and a lost mother _remembers_ herself, and burns in the  _light_  of her star.)
  * He thinks he sees a flash of _blue_ in those empty eyes, and a _smile_ from his memories, and a _whisper_.
  * _“Be strong, my darling sky. My little star. This world is yours now. Love it as I have loved you.”_



-

  



	132. the strangest of meet-cutes | mortician/vet tech au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hot mortician nyx meets cute grieving son noctis.

  * Morticianist Nyx Ulric, works at his family's funeral home, and hella awkwardly flirts with the pretty boy whose father he _just_ finished work on.
  * Nyx having to refrain from his usual jokes because his Inner Crowe is screaming at him " _It's his dad, be considerate you dumbass_. _"_  
  * Like, way to go Nyx, flirting with the guy whose _father_ you just sewed up and prepped for a wake and burial. 
  * At least the hands that last touched Regis were _sexy_ hands.
  * Nyx taking naps in his coffins because they are surprisingly comfortable and he doesn't have to search for another place to sleep. 
  * Noct visits him at some point, can't find him. Cue Nyx pushing it open and Noct nearly _dying._
  * The longer they date, the more immune Noct becomes to Nyx's terrible dead people jokes.
  * The funeral home is an old Victorian, the basement floor has been converted into a lab, the ground level floor is the showroom and offices, but the third floor is an actual apartment. 
  * Nyx inherited it from his dad, his mother is the director, his sister Nope'd the fuck out because, "Ya'll are fucking weird and I want no part of the Family Business" and went on to become a police officer in order to _prevent_ more death in the city.
  * Asteria gets pissed because Nyx keeps napping in the coffins, "Nyx, those are _display only_. If you want to be in one so bad, I could just kill you now and be done with it."
  * When Nyx tells Noct, "Hey, let's have dinner at my place," Noct wasn't expecting the _funeral home_ being an _actual home_. Asteria does have her own place, so that's why Nyx lives in the apartment above the showroom.
  * It takes _so long_ for Noct to get used to the fact that the same hands that treat him like a goddamn _king_ are the same hands that cut up and prepare dead bodies.
  * (Body worship takes on a whole new different meaning right there.)
  * But Noct sees the heavy-duty sanitizing process Nyx puts himself through at the end of a work day. Sees how he obsessively keeps his place neat and tidy and how he always keeps scented soaps around to get rid of the smell of death from his senses.
  * (Nyx taking care to spare Noct from his job as much as possible— except for the jokes that is— is feels-inducing.)
  * Noct is young and lovely and has plenty of life in him, Nyx doesn't want him dwelling on how much actual blood Nyx has had on his hands in his line of work.
  * Nyx never wants to talk about himself because of it (Noct hates that, wants to know about the man he's finding himself slowly falling for).
  * Hilariously enough, Noct is in school to be a vet tech, because he loves animals and honestly can't deal with people all that well.
  * Eventually, they get to the point where they can easily talk about their odd dislike of people as a whole, but how much they do enjoy their work (because both careers involved avoiding people or handling— _live_ —people in minimal amounts).
  * Noct sending pictures of him and the various animals he's with to Nyx during the day, Nyx commenting on his clients and sending back his new batch of dead jokes.
  * Staying at home together or driving in the dead of the night to capture the feeling of being the only two people in the entire world.
  * They are very much introverts in this 'verse.
  * They have their own friends, but the interaction between the two groups is minimal.
  * Orbiting one another with Nyx and Noct being the only point of contact between them.
  * Once they're comfortable with each other, once Noct has come to terms with Nyx's hilarious living situation, they have more dinners at Nyx's place.
  * Noct has a tiny apartment on purpose, all of his inheritance is managed by a trust setup by Regis, and he tries to live as frugally as possible.
  * He doesn't _have to_ , he just does. Regis taught him well.
  * The only thing that _might_ tip off Nyx that there's more to Noctis than he lets on is the _car_ sitting under a thick cover and tarps in the garage beneath Noct's apartment.
  * Noctis usually drives a small motorcycle too and from, a dual-sport bike, because of the weather.
  * He had the Star, as well, but that, he's stored elsewhere. The Regalia, he keeps close. For sentimental reasons.
  * He keeps the Star out of sight, out of mind because it was the last gift his dad gave him.
  * Noctis taking Nyx out to some OHV trails on the weekends when Nyx is free and Noct doesn't have any overwhelming homework or lab reports due.
  * Tells him, "Live a little. All you do is entertain the dead all day."
  * So then it becomes their _thing_ , going dirt biking on weekends.
  * Their own special kind of escape.
  * Noct helps Nyx pick out a dual-sport bike one morning on a weekend in the spring and they literally take it out that afternoon. 
  * Noct taking Nyx's mind off the dead for a while to make him enjoy life.
  * Getting through the work day seems less dreary now for Nyx with Noct's silly texts flooding in throughout his work day.
  * Nyx still has a horrible sense of humor, but like, now Noctis finds it _funny_ since he's gotten a better understanding of his career. 
  * Crowe facepalms so hard like, "Oh no, not you too."
  * Nyx corrupting people since forever, Crowe can't believe this.
  * She literally cannot deal with him some days.
  * She's a mechanical engineer, she blows stuff up and rebuilds it for a living.
  * She doesn't understand the fascination with the dead.
  * At least she has someone to deal with the bodies, even if she doesn't exactly know what Nyx finds so interesting about them.
  * Prompto is known to ask _so many awkward questions_ , but Nyx answers them anyway.
  * Gladio legit does not want to know. He's in the military, he's seen enough death and destruction.
  * Ignis doesn't care either way, because he too, knows plenty of ways to get rid of a body should Nyx hurt Noctis in any way, shape, or form.
  * Libertus is just thanking the gods that Nyx finally found _someone_ who isn't grossed out by his weird career choice.
  * However, their biggest challenge is when, after dating for _years_ , Noct tosses out the idea that perhaps they should move in together finally.
  * Now _that_ is quite the big adventure.
  * Because they can't decide if they want to live in the funeral home together, move in to Noct's apartment, or get a new, shared apartment that is a clean slate for both of them.
  * Thank gods they go with option 3, because there is _definitely_ too much baggage behind options 1 and 2.
  * When they move in to their new apartment, have gotten all the furniture mostly organized and their boxes and containers are all over the place, they plop on Noct's much loved couch and just grin at each other like idiots.
  * "Doesn't smell like death in here."
  * "Doesn't smell like wet dog, either."
  * "Ground rules?"
  * "Ground rules."
  * "No death, no wet dog, just us. Work stuff is for texts, weekends for the trails, and for the love of all that is holy, _do not_ bring home a body part to study again."
  * "Fine, fine. I promise. No body parts in the fridge again."
  * "Are we in agreement then?"
  * "We are. Now c'mere, I wanna kiss you and christen this place."



 

  


  



	133. tiny terror | nyx/ardyn + centaurs au

"Go on, Ardyn. Greet your guest." Gilgamesh urged quietly, his own pale eyes wide with equal parts of awe and terror.

From the massive hooves and thick legs, to the wide and powerful dark gray body, the centaur towered over them both. His human torso was well-muscled and littered with scars and odd, minimal tattoos, his face was all sharp angles and one could even go as far as saying he was attractive; his full lips and piercing ice-blue eyes were both tantalizing to the eye.

But it was his patient gaze that held Ardyn frozen in place. He remembered this creature, this mythical beast from his childhood, the one who used to visit him and bring him treats and stories of the world beyond the fledgling Crown City. He remembered scrambling around the centaur's legs as a child and the amusement dancing so freely in those cold eyes. He remembered there was a still a man there, teetering the line of beast and human; much more intelligent and clever, too.

"Nyx." Ardyn breathed the name like a solemn prayer and the centaur's gaze finally softened.

"Your Highness."

Nyx bowed his head his head briefly, then stepped forward to close the distance between them, he held out his hands for Ardyn and the prince held up trembling arms— in seconds, he was lifted by the waist and held close to the centaur's chest, their faces closer now, and Nyx's private smile all the more apparent to the princeling.

"Did you miss me, little star?" Nyx whispered, arms secure around the youth's waist and his smile widening a fraction.

Ardyn lifted a hand and tentatively brushed his fingertips down the elder's cheek, "More than I can say..."

Hearty laughter bubbled up from the centaur at his breathless admission, eyes glittering in the morning sun and not for the first time, Ardyn felt his heart leap into his throat over the sound of it.

Ten years it's been, he was a child when Nyx and his herd had gone to join Lucis in the wars against the Solheim empire; ten years, and he would die before he ever admitted that he had thought of the centaur leader a little bit every day since.

"So quiet, little star." Nyx chuckled, a scarred brow arching playfully, "How unusual. I remember a small tot, quite a tiny terror, always trying to climb up my legs or worse, tangled in them with gangly little limbs."

A bright red flush bloomed on his face and Ardyn dropped his head on the man's shoulder to hide it, "I'm not a child anymore..."

"Indeed, you are not." Nyx hummed softly, giving a reassuring squeeze around his waist, "You've grown into quite the pretty little prince, yes?"

Ardyn shook his head quickly and Nyx laughed again, and Ardyn swore to himself, if Nyx stayed, if Nyx never left again—he would aim to make the centaur laugh like that every day, and so very often.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance— _yet again_ , Your Highness."

"You too..." Ardyn wrapped his arms around Nyx's broad shoulders and hugged him tightly, "You too..."

-


	134. marigold | nyx/ardyn + absolomb au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asterian remembers the Prince who would heal the world.

"Nyx?"

"Mmm?"

"Your hair tickles."

"Don't lay on it then, whelp."

He felt Ardyn wrinkle his nose against his shoulder blade before the prince nuzzled closer to his back. Nyx smiled, and gave the hand inching up his chest a gentle squeeze.

"Do you sleep? Do the stars sleep?"

Nyx cracked his eyes open and turned his head enough to peek at the head of messy auburn hair over his shoulder, "If I had a piece of gold for every time you've asked me that since you were a child, I'd be the wealthiest Astral in the world. What have I said each time, hm?"

Ardyn's cerulean eyes peeked up at him through his wavy fringe, "' _The stars do not sleep, and the night sky merely rests while the dawn sky watches over the world_ ', yes, I know, but—"

Nyx chuckled and shifted on the bed until he was laying on his back and Ardyn tucked himself comfortably against his side, wrapped in his blankets because supposedly Nyx always felt cool to the touch—much like a chilly spring night.

"No 'but's', my prince, only sleep. You need to rest."

"Fine, be cryptic. But I'll get a true answer out of you some day." Ardyn grumbled half-heartedly and pillowed his head on Nyx's chest, curling close and shutting his eyes finally.

-

 


	135. angel with a shotgun | nyx/ardyn + john wick au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have to sink to get somewhere.

"Well, well. The prodigal son _returns_."

Ardyn's greetings always carried a flourish and an exaggerated flamboyancy that Nyx would have found irritating on anyone but the manager. The auburn-haired man stood and straightened his jacket, and Nyx eyed him and his deep burgundy suit with mild amusement as Ardyn approached to shake his hand.

"My dear, I thought the world had lost it's luster when you retired."

Nyx was suddenly pulled into a hug, stiffening for a long moment until he relaxed and deigned to return it. Such easy affection between old friends and business partners was still a strange thing to him, especially considering their very different occupations and alliances.

Although, as it stands, Nyx has no allegiances to anyone but himself. Ardyn might have been the one exception, in another life, but silently, Nyx chided himself for those thoughts and refocused himself. Ardyn was singing his praises from bygone years and all Nyx could do was grimace about it.

"Oh come now, you darling man. You were and still are, one of the greats. None yet have toppled your records, did you know?"

Nyx shrugged, "I might have heard a thing or two during my retirement."

"Of course, of course! But sit, sit, join me for breakfast? I was just about to eat."

Before Nyx could protest, he was being ushered forth across the rooftop garden to a small seating area where a table sat laden with a spread of meats, eggs, fruits, cheeses, and more; all still steaming or freshly cut and sectioned. Sitting across from Ardyn, he allowed the man to serve him and they chatted idly throughout the meal; those far too observant cerulean eyes locking to his every time he dared to lift his gaze and make a quick sweep of the area.

They were on an open garden atop a building surrounded by skyscrapers, he couldn't help it. Old habits died hard.

Ardyn caught him doing so, an unreadable smile on his mouth before he spoke up again, "Will you accept my condolences, for the loss of your beloved?"

Nyx smile wryly, "My husband. I'm sure you remember the wedding."

The other waved his hand flippantly, "I remember having a previous engagement. My belated apologies in being unable to attend, dear Nyx. I'm sure it was a lovely ceremony."

"It was."

A tight smile curved the man's lips and Nyx shook his head, truly, some things never changed.

"Now, to business. Why are you back, Nyx?" Ardyn was frowning now, watching Nyx with an uncanny sharpness.

The smirk carving its way across Nyx's face promised _hellfire_ , "Someone took something of mine. I'd like to get it back. As soon as possible, if I can."

-


	136. connect | nyx/ardyn + country of dolls au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet, both eyes softened when they landed on Ardyn's crumpled form on the ground, the familiarity in their depths triggered his own and it was then, in the moments before he lost consciousness that Ardyn realized―
> 
> " _Nyx_."

He saw the spray of blood color the smoke and steam red when the Ops master was enveloped by black ribbons and sliced to chunks and pieces, his cries of shock cut short as chunks of his corpse were reconstituted into a new body. A new form emerged from the smoke now, still steaming from the heat of merging and absorbing flesh and bone and organs for itself. 

It was tall, taller than Ardyn was, and donned an organic kind of armor made up of black plates that looked like scales. As the steam cleared from a face still molding itself to a new bone structure, a pale blue eye swept the surroundings before staring across the short distance between them, glassy and inhuman. And yet, both eyes softened when they landed on Ardyn's crumpled form on the ground, the familiarity in their depths triggered his own and it was then, in the moments before he lost consciousness that Ardyn realized―

" _Nyx_."

Nyx gave a short nod, before turning towards the remaining humans, "The rules do not matter now. You are a species that deserves extinction after all…"

In his fading consciousness, Ardyn witness the massacre of the guardians, heard their screams, closed his eyes against the burst of blood and bone and viscera as Nyx destroyed _everything around them_ —

 

When he came to, Ardyn found himself in the arms of a humanoid Nyx; between pale eyes and ashen-black hair, the curious armor and strange braids, Nyx could pass for human if it weren't for the fact that he walked the frozen paths without an insulated suit. 

"Nyx… where are you taking me…?" Ardyn whispered, pain lacing his words and the ache in his chest having spread throughout his body. But he felt as if he was floating in Nyx's arms, he did not feel one step the Doll took.

Nyx glanced down at him, and tightened his hold on the human sparingly, "I'm taking you _home_ , Ardyn. To my country."

Ardyn turned his face into Nyx's shoulder, fingers curling weakly against smooth armor, "Country of Dolls… How fitting…"

As they floated down, down, and _down_ into the depths of the Town, passed layers of relics and remnants of the ancient City from _before_ —

Ardyn found he no longer _feared_ the future.

 

_This is a story born on a frozen land—_

-

  



	137. the smallest king | nyx/ardyn + centaurs au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tradition of fostering between the Lucis Caelum line and the the centaur herds was an old one. For centuries now, the two nations had held up the bargain for the prosperity, the alliance, and the peace it brought to both species.

Ardyn is four years-old when his father sends him to be fostered with the centaur herd of Lucis. He's a shy child, with wild auburn hair and big, cerulean blue eyes, his small limbs foretelling a future of lean muscle and slender build. He's bursting with curiosity, bringing laughter to the growing corridors of the Citadel, the future home of the Lucis Caelum line. 

His father is merely a Steward, the Lord Protector, tasked by the Witch Queens to build the Citadel castle in preparation for the Ascension of his son years from now; the future King is merely a boy, full of sweetness and compassion, and careless of his approaching future.

"Ardyn, my son. Come along." 

The Lord Protector is a tall and broad-chested man, his strength built and tested true in the wars that reunited the nations of Eos. While Ardyn's mother Rhea held the fair skin, blue eyes, and brilliant red hair of Tenebrae, Aeris had deep, midnight-black hair and striking green eyes, eyes that have seen the future and returned from a battlefield of death in order to bring the promise of peace that future held—and yet, when he looked upon his heir, his eyes shone with love and kindness and _hope_. 

Along the walk, taken slowly so the toddler's short legs could keep up with his father's long strides, Ardyn babbled and exclaimed about his last few days, about the girls who helped him study and the boys from the kitchens who played games in the courtyard with him, and all the colorful scrolls the Blademaster told him the tales of. Aeris smiled fondly at his son, and responded appropriately to the vibrant child's imagination.

"Papa! Papa, up?" Aeris scooped up his son and held him close as they exited the near-finished arched entryway into the main courtyard, where their _guests_ awaited their arrival. 

Chatting with Gilgamesh was the leader of the centaurs, Néit and at his side, was his son, Nyx; both males were massive in body, a rare coloring of deep gray bleeding into the black feathering that covered hooves as large as dinner plates. Their ashen-black hair looked silver in the afternoon sunlight, and their icy-blue eyes glinted like crystal; both of them had long ago caught the eyes of every human woman in the vicinity, for the servant girls now lingered at the edges, openly curious about the centaurs mingling among the soldiers with so much familiarity.

It was Nyx who saw them first and he stepped forward to greet the Lord Protector and the young princeling, the same child who now gaped openly in awe of the half-man, half beast who approached them and gave a short bow to both of them.

"My lord, pleasure to see you again." Nyx smiled, his gaze straying to the boy now shying away to hide his round face from the stranger, "And you, small one. You seem familiar somehow."

Ardyn peeked out from beneath his father's lengthy hair, and blinked at him, lips pursing as if the child was debating a response. Aeris laughed, gently moving Ardyn until the boy was made to face Nyx entirely, one arm under his bottom, the other around the toddler's waist, and gesturing with one hand towards the centaur.

"Ardyn, this is Nyx. Say hello, my dear." 

Nyx smiled as the boy tried to twist away, and Aeris sighed with fond exasperation, " _Ardyn_."

Ardyn grumbled, and finally looked at Nyx from beneath thick lashes and messy bangs, blue eyes narrowed in a childish pout that earned a quiet chuckle from the centaur. Nyx held out a hand to the prince, calloused hand splayed, palm up, as he waited patiently for the judgment of a four year-old human child. 

Finally, the princeling seemed to come to a decision and he reached out, wrapping one tiny hand around two of Nyx's fingers, giving an insistent tug that Nyx felt in his fingers alone. Without a word, Aeris adjusted his hold on his son and lifted Ardyn high in the air for Nyx to take him gently; Ardyn immediately threw his short little arms around Nyx's neck when he realize how high up from the ground he was, and how far from his father's embrace he'd been taken. 

A quiet whimper sounded from the child and Nyx cradled him close, murmuring softly to him in a mix of the centaur's tongue and the common Lucian, "Hush now, small one. Think of this, up here you are closer to the stars when night falls."

Ardyn shook his head, his small body trembling in Nyx's hold, "No."

Nyx turned his head, tracing a fingertip down a smooth, chubby cheek, "Look at me, small one."

" _No_."

Aeris muffled an amused snort and the boy pouted more, Nyx could feel him puff his cheeks up with indignation fitting for a child; but when Aeris reached up to take him back, Nyx gave a minute shake of his head. It wouldn't be the first time he's had to deal with a stubborn child.

"Suit yourself, but you're stuck with me now, small one."

-


	138. a gift of innocence | nyx/ardyn + traitor glaive/dark witch au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not the first time the boy catches him off-guard, and he's long suspected it won't be the last.

"—my _what_?"

Nyx watched him expectantly, the sixteen year-old looking far too determined for the Chancellor's liking.

"Your _birthday_. I don't know when it is."

Ardyn stared at him, uncomprehending of _what_ exactly the teen was getting at. His stare was met with a very exasperated eye-roll and a quiet scoff, before Nyx bent down to his duffel and rummaged around searching for something in its depths.

"You told me mine, and… about my old life," Nyx explained, his face lighting up when he found a clumsily wrapped brown package and stood up, "But you never tell me anything about _you_. Like when your birthday is."

Nyx smiled at him, shyly, tentatively and suddenly, Ardyn's chest _ached_ so violently at the familiarity of it. Because Ardyn knew how deeply entrenched he was in the past, one foot in his memories of Nyx from _before_ , his dreams of a better life; and one foot in the present, stepping forth into a dark future should his plans not come to fruition. 

He hated that smile, but something inside him _loved it_ even more. 

When Nyx held out the package with a slightly trembling hand, Ardyn took it without a word; Nyx was quick to make up some excuse and skitter away, not wanting to be present in case Ardyn was disappointed by his impromptu gift.

Resigned to the whims of his little glaive, Ardyn was careful as he unwrapped the gift and opened the small box within. He opened it to find a shard of deep red garnet stone, wrapped in delicate silver wire and strung with a thin leather cord; the garnet piece itself was beautiful and carved with Galahdan runes of protection and—

Ardyn nearly dropped the box in shock, but he couldn't stop the inadvertent smile, nor the flutter in his chest as he traced a fingertip along the runes.

 _Northern Star_.

-

 


	139. unfair | nyx/ardyn + modern au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sight of flannel is often an affront to his eyes whenever he catches sight of it.
> 
> (bartender!nyx/model!ardyn)

The sight of flannel is often an affront to his eyes whenever he catches sight of it. Except, as he sits there in awed silence, watching the bartender mix his next drink, he can't help but think the man is _unfairly attractive_ in it.

He hasn't learned the man's name yet, not at all in the few times he's frequented the bar after his accidental discovery of it mere months ago during one of his first jobs on the islands. He rarely took an assignment beyond Insomnia or Altissia, but alas, summer weather demanded summer spreads, and spring-summer lines always demanded the strangest locations for photoshoots.

The last time he'd been to the bar, it was another man running the show with a brunette woman working the floor. He hadn't seen this bartender in a while, and now he sorely regretted not making more of an effort before. 

The flannel was a deep, dark navy blue and black pattern, bringing out the stark, arctic blue of his eyes, the small tattoos on his cheek and below his eye, and the curious lines and geometric designs that peeked above his collar and from beneath his rolled sleeves—

Don't even get him _started_ on the man's _arms_. Astrals, was there anything in the world more attractive than fine muscle structure on a gorgeous man and _sleeves rolled up to show it off?_ No, Ardyn didn't think there was. It was totally _unfair_. 

"Alright, whiskey sour for my gent at the end here." The bartender bestowed upon him a winning smile, setting his drink before him with a flourish. 

Ardyn tried to reel in his quite salacious thoughts and return the smile, picking up his glass with a short bow of his head, "To the barman."

"Nyx."

Ardyn paused, "Pardon?"

The other was smirking at him now, something _playful_ in his startling eyes, "It's Nyx."

Ardyn carefully sipped his drink, letting the flavors dance on his tongue as he mulled this over, "…Nyx…" He tasted the name on his lips and found he _wanted_ more of it.

"Well then, a pleasure to meet you at last, _Nyx_." He raised his glass a second time, his other hand resting gracefully over his heart, "Ardyn Izunia, at your service."

Nyx chuckled at the flamboyance of his greeting, moving to fold his arms on the bar top before Ardyn and gifting him with yet another smile, this one more flirtatious than the last.

"The pleasure is all _mine_ , Ardyn."

-

  



	140. the ulric twins | nyx & hestian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nyx and Hestian ulric, the Twin Terrors of Galahd.

  * Say hello to Nyx and Hestian Ulric.
  * Both named for goddesses, because their mother is great like that. Nyx named after Nyx, Goddess of Night. Hestian named after Hestia, Goddess of Hearth, Home, and Chastity.
  * Nyx and Hestian have a falling out when Nyx decides to go to Insomnia after Selena’s death.
  * Both men took it _terribly_ , but Hestian stayed in Galahd with their mother to help her out and rebuild their home while Nyx left, joined the Kingsglaive.
  * Nyx doesn’t talk about his twin hardly ever, if at all, with anyone outside of Libs and Crowe. They haven’t talked in 12 years. Asteria mentions him in letters, tells Nyx to _“call your brother, he misses you”_ , but he never does.
  * So when he gets a long-distance call from his mother one morning, he’s both extremely worried and intensely anxious, because this can’t possibly be good news of any kind.
  * She tells him, _“Your brother is coming to Insomnia, he'll be there tonight.”_  
  * Nyx hangs up out of shock, not even a goodbye.
  * Nyx is _shocked_ , then _terrified_ , then _furious_ , then just plain pissed; because _what the fuck_ , Hestian had _no fucking right_ to leave their mother behind like that―while Inner Nyx is yelling at him _“YOU DID THE SAME THING”_ in a banner across his mind.
  * Now, the problem with this? _Noctis_. Nyx has _never_ told him a goddamn _thing_ about his own twin brother.
  * Imagine Noct’s surprise when he walks into Nyx’s apartment the next morning to find two of Nyx sitting on the floor nursing black eyes, bloody lips and noses, and both of them looking like they’d gone a few rounds in Fight Club.
  * Anyway, the fucking Conversation is Unpleasant, because Noct is pissed that Nyx never told him this _crucial little detail_ about a fucking _twin brother_ back home in Galahd. What the hell, Nyx.
  * Nyx explains what happened back home, how they fought and railed against each other after Selena’s death; how Nyx decided to put his past behind him as best he could by leaving home behind as well and coming to Insomnia to join the Kingsglaive.
  * He tells Noctis that he hasn’t spoken to his brother since, and Noctis is more appalled than anything, because how could someone go so long without talking to a brother? Especially a twin?
    * Nyx tells him, “Very easily, because Hestian is an asshole.”
    * Noctis _stares_ at him, “Well, so are you. That’s not saying much.”
  * It takes Noct some getting used to when Hestian decides he’s sticking around for a while.
  * Where Nyx is quiet and reserved some times, but wild in the field ~~and _always_ in bed~~ , Noctis notices Hestian is the more outgoing of the two.
  * Hestian doesn’t have 12 years of Kingsglaive training drilled into him, nor does he seem to hold the same respect and barely masked hero worship for King Regis as Nyx does.
  * He’s definitely got a little more _anarchy_ wired into him, while Nyx has a lot more _wild_ in his veins; Hestian is mouthy in a way that reminds Noctis of Libertus, and when he points it out to Nyx later, Nyx says Libs and Hestian were always a tiny bit closer.
  * Crowe was one of the few who could tell the Ulric twins apart, usually because she punched Hestian on whenever he opened his big mouth about anything, and that was _quite often_.
  * So guess what she does first time she sees Hestian walking beside Nyx?
  * She decks him. 
  * Harder than he’s ever been hit before because she purposely put a goddamn _spell_ behind the punch.
    * “Wonderful, great to see you too, Firebird.” Hestian still grins through the broken nose she gives him.
    * Crowe gags, “ya know, I was _really_ hoping you would have drowned by now or killed by an beast. But alas, my hopes have been dashed. You’re still breathing and I despise the Astrals even more now.”
  * Nyx is trying to keep his brother as far away from his boyfriend as possible, and Hestian keeps _flirting_ with Nyx’s man, and that’s the one Thing everyone has learned is a No Good, Very Bad, Terrible Idea.
  * Crowe hopes Nyx kills him at last. He’s had more practice on the girls back home, while Nyx has merely drifted between partners until he met Noctis.
  * Noctis, of course, thinks it’s _hilarious_.
  * It takes Hestian a hot minute to realize that Nyx is dating the _Prince of Lucis_ and one night he corners him after he gets back from taking Noctis home and is like, “what the _fuck_ , Nyx, since when do you date Royals?”
  * Nyx just kinda gives him a look, “Well, when a hot guy meets another hot guy, sometimes they fuck, sometimes they don’t. It’s none of your business, Hes, shut up.”
  * This leads to another awkward fight, because Hestian feels _betrayed_ almost, when Nyx reveals that Asteria knew this whole time. Nyx told her eventually, just not right when Nyx and Noct started dating.
  * The next time Noctis comes over, the two of them are sulking at opposite ends of the apartment and Noct decides he’s going to drag Hestian out and get to know the guy.
  * It’s awkward. _So awkward_.
  * Because _clearly_  Hestian has some residual bitterness and Noctis being the son of Regis isn’t helping things.
  * But Hestian tolerates it for the day, dealing with the stilted conversations and in the end, finds Noctis to be, well, _endearing_  in his own way.
  * He’s acting like less of a dick by the end of the night, but he still doesn’t care that his brother is dating the heir of Lucis.
  * When Noctis takes him home, he sticks around long enough to get a hug from Nyx and _maybe_  a few drawn out kisses that has Hestian grumbling and rolling his eyes in the background about PDA being _gross_. 
    * Noctis just points at Hestian after, “Play nice, you two.”
    * Hestian throws his hands up, “I’m always nice, Your Highness.”
    * Nyx throws a pillow at Hestian, “Don’t lie to the future King, moron.”
  * A legit pillow fight ensues and that’s when Noctis takes his cue to _leave_. 
  * Like hell he’s getting in the middle of an Ulric family feud.
    * _“Don’t murder each other. Call me later, Nyx!”_
  * Noct grins as he scoots out that door like the fires of Ifrit are on his heels― 
  * While the twins are throwing pillows at each other like six year-olds. Brilliant.



 

 


	141. soul of the star au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the boy who enters the Crystal isn't the man who comes out?

  * What if the boy who enters the Crystal isn't the man who comes out? 
  * What if all along, Bahamut was waiting for a Lucian King strong enough in blood to carry the soul of an Astral? 
  * What if the man we see returned isn't Noctis, but the Astral of War himself, Bahamut? 
  * What if Noctis was trapped inside the Crystal in a calculated move to continue his line should this last King fail in some way? 
  * Only, his body did not fail. 
  * His body served its purpose, died in order to send the Astral soul the afterlife to destroy Ardyn. 
  * What if, centuries (maybe _millennia_ ) down the line, Noctis himself is released from the Stone at last? 
  * What if he wakes within Angelgard, to an Eos changed and drowning in light? 
  * To a civilization living without fear of the dark? 
  * Which is good, that's what he set out to do; but he's _alone_. He remembers _everything_ , but he's alone.
  * Not sure what to do, what's going on, nothing; Noctis leaves the island prison, only to find that a shrine was built up around it, and Galdin has expanded into a small boardwalk village with a long walkway that extends all the way to the shrine. 
  * He makes it all the way to what used to be the Mother of Pearl, finds a bustling hub of this village instead and manages to hitch a ride back to Insomnia. 
  * When he gets there, the Wall is gone, torn down to honor the sacrifice of the last Lucian King—to honor Noctis, and what he supposedly died for—and Insomnia, the jewel in the Crown of Lucis, has spread beyond the old Wall's borders. 
  * With open ports, forests and farmland meeting seashores and sand dunes, the city is more alive and well than he ever remembered. 
  * The Citadel, rebuilt and shining in steel and marble, open to the public as a museum; a monument to the ancient rulers who walked her halls. 
  * Poor Noct, he's overwhelmed and overcome, and this silly boy, faints on the floor of the old throne room among a gaggle of tourists; _collapses_ in the place he should have died however long ago it was.
  * But there's a silver lining to all of this, because there's gotta be. 
  * After his collapse, Noctis _dreams_ ; of the ways the world changed after his supposed sacrifice: 
    * Of the Astrals who returned to their slumber and were never seen in the mortal planes again.
    * Of Tenebrae—in the spirit of her Oracle's vision—became a world leader and brought the world back to its feet
    * Of a Lucis left floundering without the guiding hand of a Lucis Caelum on the throne—was slow to rebuild and yet shared all her greatest achievements over time once Insomnia was remade anew. 
  * A history of his world, all crammed into a long and lingering dream; only for him to wake in a hospital, to scare the hell out of a nurse, and to meet a special doctor with a particularly _healing_ touch. 
  * Because something woke up magic in the world again, something called him from the Crystal's inner universe and dragged him from Bahamut's spell. 
  * Because there's something to legends of transcendent souls, of their strength through time and across realms.
  * Because every time Noctis touches someone, he'll get a flashback of their past life if they had one, since he himself has become a transcendental soul, much like the weapons of his ancestors. 
  * But Noctis has become the _soul_ itself, freed of the Stone and embodied by the King who would sacrifice himself for all. 
  * And one day, when he touches this silly doctor, this curious man who was driven to protect him, it's not this new face looking at him; it's _Nyx_ , and familiar eyes of pale blue and a strange, familiar smile tugging on unsure lips. 
  * It's _Nyx_ who looks at him and sees him for who he is and who he was, and says, "I remember you. I remember I was _yours_."
  * And gods, how Noct is _freed_ by that one sentence alone.
  * (Who knew that the one little safe haven in this brave new world would be in the reborn self of the man who was once his only light in the dark?)



  


  



	142. caught you | werewolf au

It's always a game, at first. 

Noctis will taunt him, a glint of promise in his eyes and a taste of mischief on his lips; it's always best at twilight, the sinking sun catching that shifting crystalline magic in his eyes and Nyx is _enthralled_ by him. Coupled with fingertips caressing down his neck, his chest, or dancing along the inseam of his pants, his thigh— that mischief turns _hungry_ in a matter of moments before Noctis will steal a kiss and take off running.

Unlike Nyx, Noctis hadn't yet learned the fine art of shifting on the run (they were _working_ on it), and as the prince paused long enough to shift and scamper away, Nyx was already barreling into him with a warning bark. Noctis responded in turn, playful yips as he managed to wiggle away from Nyx and growl at his alpha and lover. They'd play rough after that, taking themselves away from the camp and out of earshot, disappearing into their own little world for a few hours.

Until Nyx would pin him down and Noct would expose his throat, earning forgiving licks along the soft fur until the prince shifted back, grunting under the weight of the alpha on top of him. The great wolf would only lick his face against squealing protests before Nyx shifted back to his human self after, slotting his hips against Noct's and smirking when lithe thighs would frame his lower half and hold him in place. 

The kisses were hard and quick, at first; a desperate mesh of lips that stole his breath and made his heart try to jump out of his chest. But then Nyx slowed his kisses to a sweet glide of wet lips and curious tongues, and his hands would skim down Noct's sides, tease along the waistband, and thumb circles into his hips that made him squirm.

What he liked most, besides the kisses and the pleasing weight of Nyx pressed against him, is when those larger hands laced with his as they kissed. When Nyx would cup his hands along Noct's arms and smooth them along his skin, and find his hands to thread their fingers tightly together, keeping them pinned at either side of his head or above.

He loved the intimacy of this, the tenderness in which Nyx kissed him some days and ravished him on others. The chances to sneak off for a private moment were few and far between, but when they _could_ , he'd always make use of that precious time.

-

 

 


	143. ghost boy | blood magic au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm never letting Crowe teach you Galahdian magic ever again."

Nyx Ulric was in deep shit for three reasons.

Because a) he never should have let Crowe teach Noctis _blood_ _magic_ , of all things, b) he shouldn't have left Noctis alone in his apartment, and c) keeping parade rest when one's body was reacting to foreign magics tingling in his skin was _very fucking difficult_. He had no choice, it was an official inspection day, and it would be another hour before he could escape and return home to the feisty little brat he'd left in his bed.

Tapping his earpiece to the correct private channel, the first thing he heard was a boyish _giggle_ on the line.

"Noct, babe, what the fuck are you doing?" He growled under his breath, loud enough for the other to hear him, but quiet enough no one else would catch his words.

Noctis laughed, bright and playful, _"Practicing?"_

Nyx swallowed, trying to resist the shudder over what felt like fingertips grazing down his chest beneath his uniform, "Practicing. And what, pray tell, are you practicing, little king?"

His lover hummed with so much mischief in his voice, Nyx felt a sense of dread fill him, _"New magic. I think I like it."_

In that same moment, he felt _nails_ rake down his abdomen; much the same way Noctis did when the prince was on top, riding him hard and fast— that thought alone _did_ make him shiver. He heard another burst of giggles from Noctis when he did and he narrowed his eyes.

 _"Felt that, did you?"_ Noctis purred, and the sensation of fingers returned, this time, skimming down his sides to his hips, tracing the vee between them, _"Do you believe in ghosts, Nyx? Bet you do now..."_

"I'm _never_ letting Crowe teach you Galahdian magic _ever again_." Nyx hissed, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself and try to regain control of his body again, "Quit that. I'm supposed to be a professional here."

The prince snorted, _"Professional. Of course you are..."_

Nyx choked back a groan when the ghostly sensation of those damned fingers teased along his length and cupped him, "Noctis..." He warned, trying to keep the faint hint of lust disguised.

It shouldn't have been intriguing to be under this sort of spell. Any other time, he probably would have enjoyed it. But now of all days? During a Royal inspection by the King? By Regis himself, father of the little _fiend_ taunting him with his own people's magic, teasing him through the bond forged between them through consummation. Nyx was connected to the Prince of Lucis in ways that could not be broken, not even in death, and he should have fucking _known_ Crowe fucking Altius would teach his lover all sorts of spells with this new outlet of magic.

It was inevitable and yet, he still didn't expect it when it finally happened.

 _"How long until you're on your way home, hero?"_ Noctis purred over the line, just as Nyx felt a hand give a lazy stroke through the link and he had to bite back another moan.

"30 minutes. Knock it off, your father is six feet away from me."

_"See you in 30. Don't be late, Ulric."_

Nyx grit his teeth and kept his expression as neutral as possible when King Regis greeted him and started to chit-chat— right when the phantoms of those daring fingers ghosted down his chest and he felt the pressure of lips on his.

That _brat_ of a prince was going to severely _punished_ for this.

-


	144. endearments | fem!nyx au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "Stop being so cute." + Fem!Nyx/Noctis.

The rarest sight to see was the fondness glittering in Nyx's slate blue eyes. It was brought out by the endearing sight of Noctis sitting on a ground covered in wood shavings, surrounded by the fat golden balls of fluff that are baby chocobos, talking to each and every one of them as he hand-fed them the greens they’d purchased before entering the little enclosure.

It was during one of the many summer carnivals that popped up throughout the Crown City in the warmer months, and Noctis had asked so _sweetly_ if Nyx would go with him to one nearest the immigrant districts. She had playfully denied him at first, smirking at the pout it earned her, before relenting and basking in the _light_ of the smile that broke across Noctis' face when she finally said _yes_.

Now, she's glad she'd said so. To see Noctis here, free of any burdens, no studies, no lessons, no reminders of his station, no polite indifference to his gaze and no crown bearing down on his narrow shoulders for a few hours.

Nyx was sitting on one of the benches pushed against the enclosure's fences, one hand propped up to rest her chin on and the other hanging loose between her legs to stroke the soft feathers of another chick that had plopped itself between her boots and promptly dozed off. But her own attention was firmly glued to Noctis, taking in every nuance of happiness and excitement flickering across the prince's face, the midnight hues of his eyes brilliant in the afternoon sunlight. 

Noctis looked over at her with a wide, face-cracking grin and Nyx smiled back at him, amused by the sight of downy feathers sticking to his clothes and hair. Careful of the chicks crowding around him, Noctis moved closer and sat on the ground at her feet and leaned against her leg, allowing his little trail of chocobos to follow him again and crowd in for a space on his lap.

Nyx lifted her hand and ruffled his hair, only to brush away stray feathers and lean over to kiss the top of his head, "Stop being so cute, kitten."

Noctis lifted his face, his nose wrinkled and , and she kissed his forehead next, "That nickname…"

She curled a finger under his chin, and lifted his face a little higher in order to steal a proper kiss, "It suits you. You and your bird-loving."

Before Nyx could kiss him again, one of the chicks made a loud squawk that dragged her lover's attention away and she merely resigned herself to the fact baby chocobos might just be on a tier above her own in the young prince's affections.

-

  


  



	145. handsome pirate | sweet saturdays au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "Noct and Luna start kissing the hell out of Nyx because he was cosplaying as a pirate a la kantonliu's pirate!Nyx. Don't tell me they wouldn't keep their hands off of him."

In the forty-five minute sit took for Noctis to help Luna lace the corset of her costume, Nyx had slipped out of their bedroom to dress into his own. He hadn't said a word about what it was, wouldn't even give them a hint, and the only clue he gave is that it would compliment their Lord and Lady motifs _just fine, don't worry_. 

So when they emerged at long last, it was to see Nyx putting the finishing touches on his costume, strapping his kukris to sheathes on either thigh and an old sword to his belt, a sword Noctis remembered usually held a place on the other man's wall back in his old apartment. 

Nyx was dressed in fitting leather pants, a deep red sash around his waist and a shirt left open at the chest, his old magic scars peeking through the collar. Leather bands wrapped his forearms and hands like makeshift gloves, a heavy canvas coat draped his shoulders, and kohl lined his eyes, making his pale blues even more striking. An emblemed necklace hung around his neck, an old symbol of Bahamit on a thing black cord, and in his ears were several small hoop piercings lining his lobes.

In short, their darling Glaive had become a _pirate_.

"Oh, my." Lunafreya came up beside Noctis, amusement dancing on her lips and her eyes taking in the man before them with growing appreciation.

Nyx looked down at himself, then back at them, the sheepish smile on his lips giving way to a roguish grin, "Like it?"

Luna stepped forward first, Noctis was glued to the spot, unable to tear his eyes off the man, "Very handsome, Nyx."

"Noct?" 

The Prince blinked out of his staring and grinned broadly, "Love it."

Noctis followed his statement with crossing the room and pressing himself against Nyx, tugging one of his braids for Nyx to meet him in a kiss, "In fact, I wouldn't feel bad if we missed the party in favor of getting kidnapped by this particular pirate."

Luna nudged his shoulder, laughing him off and slipping one of her hands into Nyx's hair, "After an hour of bitching about my corset, you're saying that? How rude."

Nyx wrapped both his arms around his lover's waists, giving Luna a very grateful kiss, "Sweetheart, Noctis just doesn't appreciate the effort you put in your outfits like I do."

Luna threw a playful smirk at Noctis, "Handsome, dashing, _and_ a flatterer. Methinks we've won the jackpot in pirate kidnappers."

Noctis snorted, snaking one of his arms around Nyx's waist beneath the coat and groping his rear quite pointedly through the soft leather, "I'm afraid I must agree."

Their _pirate_ looked between the two of them with a slowly rising brow, "If we're late to this party, I'm telling His Majesty it was _your_ fault."

The Prince merely smirked and the Prince grinned brightly at him, "You won't. Not after we've had our fun."

The amount of mischief glittering in both pairs of blue eyes was enough to make his heart _flutter_ in his chest and his pants to feel a _tad_ tighter than they did several minutes ago. 

 _Plundered_ would be the proper term to describe the things they did to him in that scant half hour before they finally managed to _leave_.

  


  



	146. workaholic | hot librarian au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "Come over here and make me."

He should have known better than to respond in any way, shape, or form when Noctis had texted him that afternoon. He should have ignored the summons of the brat and continued with his rounds. He had a cart full of returns to log and some new donations, and a meeting at the end of his shift with his staff. He had _work_ to do. 

But as he opened the door of a private study room to find Noctis sprawled comfortably in a cushy chair and his hand shoved down his open fly; his cheeks were flushed, and lower lip trapped between his teeth, and his eyes were _daring_ Nyx to say anything.

Nyx gaped at him, then quickly shut the door behind him and hissed, _"what the fuck are you doing?"_

The slow, unrepentant smirk that curved on Noctis' red, red lips was devious, "Taking a study break?"

Nyx peeked out the window of the room, making sure there were no other students wandering through the shelves that might see and pocketed his phone, glowering at the younger man, "This is a _library_. It's a public place, damn it. Stop that, Noctis."

Noctis quirked a brow and the smirk only sharpened, "Come over here and _make me_."

It was the low timbre of his voice, the devastating allure of the young man building himself up in pleasure, and the glint in his blue eyes that was _dangerous_ for Nyx's self-control. Noctis knew _exactly_ what he was doing, the affect he had on the librarian, the terrible things he could get away with and Nyx would practically _hand himself over_ on a silver platter. 

It was _indecent_ , it was _terrifying_ , and as Nyx watched Noctis lift his hips and push his jeans down his hips a few inches to expose his flushed erection, Nyx knew it was _foolish_ to resist. He would be _ruined_ by this little bastard and he knew it. Nyx swallowed audibly and Noctis grasped himself, giving his cock a slow, tantalizing stroke for Nyx's benefit, then held his other hand out for the older man.

"C'mon, Ulric. Come finish me off, it's the only way I'll stop." Noctis would break him, he knew it.

The weak noise that escaped his throat was as much an admission of _want_ as any, from one blink to the next, Nyx was across the short distance and on his knees before the younger man, hands on his thighs, pushing his legs apart and allowing Noctis to claim his mouth in a heady kiss.

"Good man," Noctis purred against his lips when they pulled apart, giving a gentle push downward on the back of his neck and giving him one more peck before Nyx lowered to wrap his lips around the tip of Noctis' cock, "Very good man..."

Nyx worked slow at first, eyes closed, and lips tight as he took all of Noct's length to the base; as Noctis gently raked his nails through Nyx's hair in that moment, he earned a moan around his cock that made him shudder and clench his hand in the librarian's dark hair. He relaxed into the chair and watched Nyx's lashes flutter when Noctis shifted his hips, carefully thrusting into the wet warmth of his mouth and smiling when Nyx gave pleased moan around his cock. 

He said nothing more after that, kept up his lazy thrusts as Nyx worked his lips and tongue around his length, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head quickly, using every little trick he's learned to bring Noctis to a quick climax— and Noctis would be _damned_ if it wasn't working. 

With a low, pleasured groan, Noctis felt his orgasm wash over him as Nyx swallowed around him and pulled back to suck on the head; Nyx slid down once more, swallowed every bit of his release as he shuddered with both the sensations and the sight, and grit his teeth to keep from moaning aloud. 

Although if he was being honest with himself? Getting caught would have been _worth it_. 

Noctis watched with heavy eyes as Nyx pulled off his dick with a soft gasp, a thin line of saliva trailing from his reddened lips. When the librarian finally looked up at him, there was as much conflict as there was satisfaction in his eyes and Noctis snorted in laughter, shifting around to pull his jeans up and close them.

"See? I stopped." Noctis chuckled, cupping a hand under the man's chin and lifting his head to kiss him, leaving him just as breathless with his mouth as he did with his cock.

Nyx gave him a half-glare after, "You're a little asshole, you know that?"

Noctis gave him another sweet, mocking kiss, "Tell me something I don't know, lover boy."

  


  



	147. the dance of falls | wrath & dawn au

Nyx watches him as he dances around his room like the current of water, fast and violent, dangerous and intoxicating. There's a story behind every move, every turn and twist, every roll of hips and calculated fall; and it's true, this story is the fall of the Accursed, how an ancient king fell from grace and was condemned to a life in purgatory. 

Nyx watches those eyes, blissed and crystalline, focused only on the music in his head, the rhythm in his body, the melody floating from the gardens so many stories below them. Nyx watches his beloved bring to life an old legend in dance, breathe warmth and heartbreak into the oldest myth on Eos. 

As the dance comes to an end, as the exhaustion becomes all the more apparent in trembling limbs, Nyx pushed off his cushions and strides towards him, intent on the beauty before him, on skin gleaming with sweat and cheeks flushed with exertion, and eyes heavy with the need for rest at last.

"Calm your heart, love." Nyx called out to him gently, arms open as Noctis gratefully collapsed in them, allowing the warlord to lift him into his arms and carry him into the next room where his bed awaited.

Noctis curled in close, arms locked around his lover's neck and face buried against his neck, "I could hear them. All these memories, all these visions. They were so sad, so painful."

Nyx reached the bed and carefully lowered Noctis onto the covered, allowing the courtesan to pull him down with, "Shh, think of here, think of now." He smiled, kissing the younger's damp forehead, "Let your body rest, you need it. I love your dancing, but I love your good health more."

Noctis pressed against his side, head pillowed on his shoulder, "There are days I can't help it, you know. It's hard to resist them, to resist their songs."

Kisses were littered into his hair and he lifted his face for that mouth to claim his own, and a promise was whispered against his lips in the moment after, "Then I'll be here to catch you when your body can do no more."

Noctis laughed weakly, but tired and sore as he was, he still maneuvered until he was laying on top of Nyx, nuzzling against his neck and pressed against the heat of his body, "My lord, your confidence is infectious."

-

 

  



	148. how deep the bullet lies | omen au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it tasted like sin on his tongue, this cloying darkness.
> 
> (prompted: "For the love I bear you, I will not." + placebo | _running up that hill_ )

it tasted like _sin_ on his tongue, this cloying darkness.

bitter, thick, sweet, heady; it all mixed into a destructive cocktail. he felt like he was drowning and burning and _falling_ all at once.

forced to his knees like a supplicant to a heathen god, the tendrils of the scourge crawled up his hands and wrists and arms, burrowing beneath his flesh and bones and into his very _soul_. standing before him, with burning red eyes and a rictus grin, noctis played with _fire_ in his hands; he stepped forward and knelt before the man who claimed to love him, to want him, to _need_ him.

“look how bright they are, the flames we burn in.” noctis croons, but the dreamy echo in his voice cuts through nyx, because he _knows_ this isn’t noctis and yet it _is_ noctis.

noct reaches for him, caresses a hand down his face in a burning touch and he does not _scream_.

“give in, nyx. _surrender_ to me.” noctis leans in close, this dark and beautiful creature, this _cursed_ beauty that looks so much like the man he loves but is _not_ his little prince.

and yet.

and _yet_.

“you love me, don’t you?” noctis pouts, lips curving in a mocking smile, “give yourself to me. please? oh, _please_ do, i don’t want to kill you…”

nyx bites back a moan of pain, but chokes when he feels it in his lungs, that _darkness_ threatening to swallow him. he shakes his head, meeting those fiery eyes, those burning depths, searching for _his_ beloved noctis in the endless night.

“no. _no_.” he spits, coughing on the thickness in his chest, “for the love i bear you, _i will not_.”

noctis sighed dejectedly, cupping his chin, brushing their lips together, a mockery of their kisses long past, “oh, _hero_ , my hero. always the fool.”

his other hand was lightening quick, delving into his chest, knifing through flesh and muscle and bone; nyx _did_ scream then, his prince’s name on his lips as he roared over the pain, the invasion of his body, the hand wrapping around his beating heart.

“if you won’t surrender to me, then i will _take_ what is _mine_.”

the lips that crushed against his swallowed his screams as the scourge coursed through his veins faster, as the darkness overwhelmed him and noctis laughed against his mouth. as he _fell_ and _failed_ to resist.

and when he wakes again, he’ll feel a new kind of magic surging in his veins, a new kind of _fire_. and he’ll wake to his _beloved_ at his side, his dark little king kissing his scars with eyes bright and _adoring_.

and he’ll _grin_.

  


  



	149. not what i expected | magical menagerie au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wrong time for an 'oops', Noct..."

There are black leather bands around Nyx's forearms, his wrists, his thighs, his calves, his ankles. Noctis never paid them much attention before, but he did now. He saw the runes etched into the leather, and he recognizes them; runes for strength, speed, protection, warp magic enhancement, and oddly enough, _limiting_ runes. Those made him curious.

Flickering a glance up to Nyx's sleeping face to make sure the man was still asleep, he dropped his eyes back to the collar around Nyx's neck, narrowing his gaze at the heavy duty limitation runes. He traced a fingertip along them, feeling the power behind them, how they strained against the magic they were meant to chain.

Noctis lightly held a fingertip to one of the rune, and whispered _"Saor,"_ under his breath. 

The rune flared red and heated beneath the pad of his finger and the noise that escaped Nyx's throat startled him. His gaze jumped back to Nyx's face and caught the heavy-lidded stare, the man's lips parted in a low moan as his body shuddered beside Noct's.

"What did... what did you do..." Nyx gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he shuddered again and arched with another moan.

Noctis blinked as he pushed himself to sit up, "Oops..."

Nyx shot him a glare through his lashes, "Wrong time for an 'oops', Noct..."

It was an idle touch as Noctis skimmed his fingertips down Nyx's chest to rest his hand there. He hadn't expected the full body shiver and following groan. Brows rising and a smirk stealing across his mouth, Noctis trailed his hand further down and felt the goosebumps rise upon his warmed skin. 

Flares of red caught his eye as the runes on the rest of the bands Nyx wore unlocked and in a display like shattering glass, the unexpected human glamour burst away to reveal Nyx's true features. His blue eyes turned pale, near-silver in the dim light of their room; his cheekbones, his jaw, his chin all seemed a little sharper; his limbs were suddenly longer, more defined, skin a shade dark and his braided hair turning oil-black and catching the light in iridescent hues. 

Truly, in spite of the subtle, yet drastic changes in his partner, it was the _ears_ that got him; slightly elongated and pointed at the tips, the silver rings that lined the cartilage looking brighter even, and the dangling crystal earrings Nyx wore simply looked _enchanting_ on him now.

Noctis gaped at the older man, wide-eyed and surprised, "Something you want to tell me, Nyx?"

Nyx glared at him, chest heaving with heavy breaths and biting his lip, "No." He replied, petulant and flustered.

With an unapologetic smirk, Noctis skimmed his fingertips along Nyx's ribs and relished in the shiver that went through Nyx, but he was surprised by the way his lover squirmed away from his touch. 

Noctis blinked, "You're ticklish."

Nyx grumbled something under his breath and pointedly turned over onto his side, away from Noctis. In an attempt to hide his newly revealed physical features, he dragged the blanket over his head. Nibbling on his lip, trying to hold back his laughter, Noctis slipped a hand under the blankets and skimmed his fingers against Nyx's side, down to his hip. The undignified yelp that left the older man was _surprising_ , but the swiftness in which he rolled off the bed and to his feet, grabbed his leather trousers off the floor and started yanking them up his legs was _impressive_.

There was a flush across Nyx's cheeks, barely hidden by the man's attempt to draw attention away from the goosebumps on his flesh and the slight erection he was sporting. 

Nyx cleared his throat as he backed away and made for the bedroom door, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

Noctis gave him a slow once-over, grinning at the second glare Nyx fixed him with, "I want _you_ for breakfast."

Nyx reached the door, but pointed an accusing finger at Noctis, "You're the fucking _worst_ and I don't know why I haven't killed you yet with my own hands."

Peals of laughter bubbled up out of Noctis as Nyx stomped out and down the stairs, "You love me, that's why!"

  


  



	150. training mishaps | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every inch of him felt like a bruise.

Every inch of him felt like a _bruise_. 

Nyx had wrecked him ten ways from Sunday and to top it all off, the bastard had _slapped_ his ass on the way into the showers. Where he now stood, under a burning hot stream of water with his head bowed and eyes closed as he tried to relax and hope the heavy stream would be enough to ease some of the aches and pains from his body.

He was _so sure_ he was going to win this last session, and be able to take down Nyx before he was (more than once, in many ways, repeatedly) flipped over Nyx's head, had his feet kicked out from under him, thrown across the sandy grounds, and one memorable moment: kicked off a pillar into a free-fall until Nyx warped to the ground before him and caught him.

In short, Nyx was being a _bastard_ in payback for his teasing at the gala the night before. It was all fun and games until this morning when Nyx did indeed, _kick his ass_.

Noctis heard the familiar boots on the tiled floor and stepped out of the water enough to check, narrowing his eyes when Nyx approached him. The Glaive was stripping off his coat and tossing it over the bench lining the middle of the room between the stalls. His eyes never left Noctis as he removed his shirt and sat down to start unbuckled his combat boots. 

Neither said a word as Noctis when nothing to hide the fact he was blatantly staring— Nyx had a great body, the man was toned in all the right places, muscle and sinew flexing subtly with every movement; skin tanned from days beyond the Wall, tattoos stark in the harsh lights, and old scars in various states of fading with time.

There was a smirk on Nyx's mouth that made Noctis was to punch him. It was the same smirk that told him Nyx was about to do something he was either going to love or hate with a fiery passion. 

Nyx took purposeful steps towards him, back straight, arms loose at his sides and eyes raking up and down Noct's body with an appreciation that made the prince shiver under the hot water. When Nyx crowds him against the tiles behind him, when those large hands skim down his sides to grasp his hips— it's almost an automatic response when he lifts his arms and slips them around the older man's neck and dragging him down for a kiss.

It was wet and warm, between the water stream over them and the coolness of the tiles at his back and the slide of Nyx's tongue between his lips, he couldn't help the shudder that wracked through his body. Nyx pressed closer, his hands smoothing back up his sides, to his back and pulling him from the wall to knead careful circles into the muscles of his back and shoulders. 

Noctis gasped in the kiss, tasting the smile on Glaive's lips as he eradicates every inch of space between them melting against the elder. It feels too good, those callous fingers working into sore muscles and bruised flesh, the aches giving way to the pleasures of those simple massages. 

Nyx pulls from the kiss with a chuckle, "Still want to hit me?"

Noctis makes a noise that is _very_ improper for a prince, "yes... no. Maybe. _Don't stop_ and maybe the urge will go away."

Nyx grinned, nipping on his lip and kissing him _again_ , and _again_ , deeper and more thorough, stealing away any chance of protest he could make as he's turned to putty in the Glaive's hands. 


	151. vertebral desires | blind!noct au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Having fun back there...?"

Noctis woke with a start at even the gentlest touch, no matter how careful Nyx tried to be. It only took a moment to sooth him, bring him to awareness and earn one of those soft little smiles he loved so much. As the prince nuzzled into deeper into Nyx's pillows, his arms folding under them and a sleepy mumble coming from the younger, his shifting beneath the blankets exposed the smooth expanse of his back— marred only by his childhood scar— and Nyx found himself falling to temptation once again.

Kissing at the very top, finding each knobby vertebrae and tasting warm skin beneath his lips, he took his sweet time; it had become habit now, on the mornings they were both free to lay in bed as long as they wanted.

Nyx would memorize every inch of that scar, would map out every shift of muscle and sinew along Noct's spine with his mouth alone. Giving warm, open kisses down each vertebrae he felt, he kept his eyes closed throughout.

"Having fun back there...?" Noctis mumbled into the pillow, humming appreciatively when Nyx kissed what he knew to be a particularly gnarly section of old scar tissue.

"Always, love."

Alternating between pecks and nibbles and open-mouthed kisses, he spent a significant amount of time lavishing attention to the dimple at the base of Noct's spine; earning quiet giggles from the younger man above him.

He didn't have to see to know his prince was smiling under his affections. He didn't need to see to familiarize himself all over again to the wonderful creature in his ed. He only needed to feel, to touch and taste, and let his hands and lips find every detail.

If anything, Nyx wanted to be the only cartographer to the bright and beautiful world that is Noctis.

-


	152. portable heater | beauty & beast au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what are _you_ doing, little one...?"

He woke to a warmth that was almost stifling, his body heated at every point there was contact between him and— _oh_. The more his body wakened, the more comforting the heat felt. The deep, steady breaths causing a muscled chest to rise and fall, the rhythmic heartbeat within that tempted him to sleep again, and the large, clawed hand that settled on his hip in a manner all too possessive.

When he finally opened his eyes to orient himself, he was faced with that broad chest, a sharply defined collarbone, the pulse of that heart beneath his hands. Peeking up at the beast, to look at Nyx in the morning light; seeing the fury of the day smoothed out by the peace of sleep, and then realizing their position, the lack of garments, and the nearly shredded sheet pooled around their waists—

His cheeks burned when he thought of the previous night, how those very hands had clawed down his back so pleasurably and held his hips, how that mouth had ravaged his own and made him feel lightheaded from the force of their kisses. He felt the ache as he took stock of his body, a worthy reminder of the passion shared between them the night before.

Biting his lip and pressing closer, he feathered kisses up Nyx's chest, careful not to startle him awake as he eased himself up to kiss along his collarbone. Clearly he wasn't careful enough; the hand on his hip tightened, a low rumble sounded in the beast's chest— and a smirk tilting those lips upwards before pale blue eyes opened to observe his little affections.

"And what are _you_ doing, little one...?" Nyx asked, his voice rough from both sleep and overuse last night, another thought that made Noctis smile privately to himself.

"Kissing you..." He trailed off as he kissed along the tender skin, nibbling and sucking on the ashen flesh to color it a pretty red and purple with his own mark. Sure enough, they'd match now.

"Stop that." Nyx growled at him, but the smirk did little to discourage Noctis.

"Nope..."

Noctis continued, until it looked like Nyx wore a ribbon of his marks along his collarbone, giving kittenish licks that earned him another growl— this one less disapproving, more lusting. And then he scraped his teeth against the same skin, causing Nyx to shudder under his actions and drag him closer.

"You're supposed to be terrified of me, trying to escape my evil clutches..." The timbre of Nyx's voice made him shiver and nearly whimper, "You're my captive, after all."

Noctis looked up at him from beneath messy bangs, giving a slow smile as he bit his lip shyly, "Perhaps you should've tried harder to be more frightening in the beginning."

Nyx snorted, then lowered his head to nose along the side of Noct's face, pressing a warm kiss to his temple, "Cheeky brat of a prince. You need a lesson in obedience, I think..."

"Try me." Noctis grinned, burying his face against the other's neck and nipping on his jugular, earning himself another warning growl that could hardly deter him at this point.

"Oh, that I _will_ do."

  


  



	153. nyx "tummy fiend" ulric | rockstar au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember: _Manchild_.

It could have been the dirtiest couch in existence (it probably _was_ ), it could have reeked of beer and liquor (it definitely did), and a thousand people or more might have fucked on it (someone was certainly _trying_ to, if that make-out session on the other end between Crowe and Luna was any indication); it wouldn't have mattered, Noctis would _still_ nap on it. This had been one of their best sets to date and two encores later, Noct was _done_.

He only moved when he heard Nyx shoo their friends away to help pack up gear and load it up, looking up at the other with a tired smile, reaching an arm out for Nyx to peel him off the couch and into the taller man's embrace; where he slumped against him and buried his face against his boyfriend's chest.

"Home?" 

" _Please_."

Getting home so late meant a quick shower together instead of a long bath like usual, it meant fuzzy towels and sleepy mumblings from Noctis, and coaxing kisses from Nyx in order to get the vocalist into bed properly. It meant an endless stream of affection from the bassist because their show had been _amazing_ , soon enough, Noctis felt himself melting beneath the soft kisses Nyc littered in sporadic lines down his torso.

He couldn't help the giggle that escaped him when Nyx feathered kisses across his stomach, lapping at any remaining water droplets and mouthing warm kisses along his sides after. He felt like jello under the attention, wondering if anything would ever be as good as this, as sweet as this, and _perfect_ as this.

After a while, Nyx pillowed his face on Noct's stomach and heaved a tired sigh, and then groaning happily under the delicate touches of his lover's fingers combing through his damp hair.

"Happy?" Noctis whispered, tilting his head to the side to better see Nyx's expression.

Nyx smiled in response, tired and worn, but content nonetheless; before turning his face enough to press another kiss to the soft skin of Noct's stomach, and another, and again, starting up a shower of them all over the place. Noctis burst into laughter in spite of how exhausted he was, trapping his silly manchild of partner between his thighs and forcing him to stop.

"C'mere..." Noctis commanded gently, reaching for the older man's face to bring him closer.

Nyx's lips were always warm, chapped and sometimes bitten, but still felt perfect against his own. They felt good against any part of him, including his "super soft and lovely tummy." 

(Remember: _Manchild_.)

  


  



	154. pleasantries | underworld au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not your fault."

In the northernmost mountain range of Eos, nestled somewhere between the nations of Tenebrae, Niflheim, and Solheim, is a safe house was buried deep in the snowcapped peaks. It housed six month's worth of necessities and enough weaponry to outfit an army. There was a large cold storage fridge filled with blood bags that could last through the long winters of this region and with this particular safe house being completely off-grid, it was unlikely anyone would find it anytime soon. Built into a series of caves, this place was not only a miniature fortress, but able to sustain a small group of vampires for a few decades or more.

Instead, it was just the two of them now. 

This safe house was one of Nyx's, known only to himself and his small group of Death Dealers— now all dead, betrayed, by their own coven. His sisters and brothers he had known for _centuries_ , all murdered by their brethren. At the thought of such a crime, the heinous act of killing one's own blood, of knowing that Drautos had killed his _family_ — 

With furious roar, he slammed his fist into the wall of the small training room, the sound of which sounded deafening in his ears; the wall impacted under the force of his fist with cement cracking and crumbling. When he pulled his hand away, his flesh was broken and bleeding, dust covered his first and his lip curled over the flesh healing so quickly. Blood still remained, almost black in the dimly lit room. 

A soft step alerted him to the only other occupant of the haven and Nyx looked up to see Noctis in the doorway, hand on the frame and eyes wide, both in curiosity and worry. Meeting those ethereal blue eyes, the two stared at each other across the short distance for what felt like hours until Nyx sighed harshly and broke eye contact, dropping his head as he shook out his hand, the rest of his scrapes healing at last. 

"Nyx." The raspy whisper of Noct's voice was right beside him and he didn't even flinch when the hybrid male took his hand in both of his own, "I'm sorry."

Nyx wouldn't meet his eyes again, "It's not your fault."

Noctis squeeze his hand, brows knitting together in frustration, "Don't say that. It _is_ my fault. If it wasn't for me—"

"Noct. Stop." Nyx was _tired_. 

Seven hundred years of loyalty to his coven, to Lucis, to _Regis_ , and his love and loyalty to his surrogate father and brethren was repaid in blood, betrayal, and his head demanded on a silver platter to the remaining Elders. He was _tired_ of it all. Too many lies, too many secrets, he was sick of it. 

"Nyx…"

Nyx looked over when Noctis cradled his hand to a smooth cheek. The last of the Lucis-Caelum's human  bloodline, turned a hybrid by the bite of both Nyx himself and Ravus, the leader of Tenebrae's remaining lycans; Noctis had been thrown unceremoniously into the middle of a war he wanted nothing to do with— all thanks to the power of his blood. His mortal life had been unwillingly taken from him, his destiny no longer his own, and now he was hunted simply for _existing_ as something revered by the lycans and feared by the vampires. 

And yet, he was still so _soft_. A sweetness remained in Noctis that drew Nyx even closer to him, made the Death Dealer want to protect him until his dying breath. Noctis, despite the changes he was forced through, and in spite of the cruelties he had witnessed in the last year, had kept a tight hold on his _humanity_ above all else.

Perhaps that is what led Nyx to fall for him in the first place.

Noctis looked up at him as he crowded the younger man against the wall, right next to the section he'd nearly demolished in his anger. The hand that Noctis held to his cheek now traced down the side of his face in a mockery of tenderness until the hybrid stopped its progress with the flick of his tongue across the pad of Nyx's thumb. Nyx froze entirely as he watched Noctis take hold of his hand once more, and kiss each roughened fingertip, to lick away the blood that remained on his hand and spit away the grit. 

Nyx slid his hand into the back of Noct's hair after, pressing their bodies close as he lifted his other hand to the younger's lips, almost mesmerized with the small bits of affection Noctis gave him. With a smile, Noctis lavished kisses all over his hand, across his palm, along each digit, nipping playfully on his fingertips— all while keeping eye contact with a silent plea for Nyx to _calm_.

The vampire grasped the younger's chin and tilted his head up suddenly, searching those eyes for something, _anything_ that would have told him _no_ or showed him _fear_ ; but he found nothing. He found only _hope_ , a simple and dangerous thing. 

"You'll be the end of me, won't you." Nyx whispered against the other's mouth, feeling the shiver that went through Noctis in that moment.

Noctis met his gaze, and beyond that _hope_ , was _need_ , "I'd rather be the beginning."

Nyx gave a wry smile then, "The beginning, huh? Then let's start over." 

He kissed Noctis, a brief caress of his chapped lips over the soft, warm ones, "I am Nyx Ulric, pleasure to meet you."

Noctis smiled in the kiss, his hands smoothing up Nyx's chest to his neck and into his hair, "Nice to meet you, Nyx. I'm Noctis Caelum."

  


  



	155. savages | blood of saints au

" _I feel you in my bloodstream_ ," He says in his native tongue, gasped between savage kisses and desperate hands through soaked hair. 

Rain beats on his back and the cold never bothered him before and does not chill him now. He's the boy on fire, the man on fire; he's an inferno, ignited by the living, breathing _soul_ in his arms. Their clothes are soaked, their skin is pricked by the damp, and there is still too much space between them.

" _I hear you sing in my veins_ ," He hears, his heart fit to burst hearing the confession moaned in his ear, shuddering when wicked lips mouth along his jaw.

Beyond this rooftop, there is no city, no kingdom, no earth. There is only the endless horizon, the star-scattered skies above, and the cool marble beneath them as they tumble to the ground. The blue-green glow of their matching tattoos, the surge of power instigated by the press of bared skin, the heady, satisfied moans when their bodies are joined at last—

Every fiber of his being sings hymns to the body in his arms. Every kiss is reverent, a prayer to no gods but this one. Every moan and hiss and demand for more is swallowed by passion and hunger and bone-deep _need_.

-


	156. morning after | ulric twins au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hestian Ulric gets the surprise of a lifetime.

"Noct, sweetheart, careful— _oof_ —"

Incessant giggles bubbled up between the two of them as Nyx juggled his keys to unlock his front door, heavily distracted by the hot mouth wreaking havoc up his throat and along his jaw. Noctis claimed his lips in a searing kiss just as he managed to jam the key into the doorknob and jiggle the lock open. 

Both of them are stumbling inside, Nyx hissing when Noctis bites his lip and Noctis making a mewling noise when Nyx's fingers dig into his sides to keep him upright. 

"Shh, shhh, we have to be _quiet_ …" Nyx whispers between the hungry mesh of lips, between Noctis trying his damnedest to strip Nyx of the last pieces of his uniform.

"We can _try_ …" Noctis grinned, hands working off his coat and then shoving under his shirt, earning a surprised yelp from him with how chilled his hands were.

Alas, their short trek across the small apartment was noisy, between Noctis cursing the buckles of Nyx's uniform, Nyx snickering about Noctis' own formal outfit; one of his finer suits worn for the state dinner his father hosted with representatives of the city and regions beyond Insomnia.

When they made it to the bed, Noct's button-down was hanging off his shoulders, and Nyx's hands were skimming down his naked hips, and Nyx had finally kicked off his boots and pants and was pulling him close as he dragged them both to the mattress. 

Noctis was quick to guide Nyx between his legs, grinding hard against him with more want than he could bear, digging his fingers into Nyx's back as he kissed him, happily melting into the venture of his Glaive's hands as they roamed down his stomach and pressed his thighs open and lavished kisses against his warmed flesh. 

Just as Nyx had started teasing his length, licking a wet stripe along the underside, kissing the tip and wrapping his mouth around the head, a low, quiet groan left the apartment's forgotten third occupant. They froze and Nyx slowly pulled off his cock, and mirrored Noctis as they both looked over to the couch. 

Noctis quickly laid down and yanked the covers over himself as the blankets on the couch shuffled around to reveal Nyx's twin brother, Hestian, half-asleep on the cushions and grumpily sitting up to glare at his brother.

"…the fuck are you… Nyx, what the fuck, I don't want to see you jerking off, put that shit away."

Noctis bit into his hand to keep from making a noise as Nyx moved to lay next to him and block him further from view; Nyx snorted and threw a pillow at his twin.

"Whatever, like I haven't caught you before either, asshat. Go back to sleep."

Hestian threw the pillow back and Noctis heard Nyx catch it, then drop it back into place, " _Fucker_."

He listened as Hestian settled back into the couch and Nyx promptly curled up behind him under the blankets, snaking an arm around his waist and kissing the back of his neck in silent apology. It was a while before Nyx dared to say anything, both of them waiting with growing anticipation for the other twin to finally fall into heavy sleep again; all while Nyx had managed to sneak out the lube, prep and work Noctis into a trembling mess, and slowly push his cock into him from behind. 

Noctis muffled his noises as much as he possibly could as Nyx positioned them and fucked him so painfully slow, he was nearly driven mad by the pace. He turned his head enough for Nyx to kiss his cheek and claim his mouth over his shoulder, further cutting off any other noises he might have made. 

Between the slow, torturous thrusts and Nyx leaving an obscene amount of marks down his neck and along his shoulder, Noctis was a wreck; when he finally came, it was with Nyx's hand lazily stroking his cock to mirror his equally lazy thrusts. Nyx muffled his own moan by latching onto Noct's shoulder, grinding hard into him and reaching his own climax at last.

They laid there a while, quietly trying to catch their breath, separating carefully for Nyx to get up and grab a cloth from the bathroom to wet and clean them off. Nyx tossed him a long-sleeved shirt that was much too big for him, and finally, they settled back into bed.

Noctis curled into Nyx's chest, nuzzling his neck and pressing a kiss to his collarbone, "We probably shouldn't do that again…" He whispered, pulling back to look up at  Nyx.

Nyx craned his head to look over his shoulder into the darker end of the apartment where his brother was asleep, "Probably not. Doesn't mean it wasn't fun." He looked back to Noct, "Don't know why you're being contrite now when _you_ started it, babe."

Snorting softly and pressing closer, Noctis smirked against Nyx's bare chest, "Oops."

Hours later found Noctis being coaxed away with kisses long enough for Nyx to say he was stepping out to grab breakfast for them and would be back in a short while. He fell back to sleep not long after his boyfriend left, having burrowed into the sheets and blankets and pillows, enveloping himself in the scent of _Nyx_ that clung to the fabrics.

-

Hestian wakes with a headache and a glower. Sitting up and rubbing his hands down his face, he swept his braided hair over his shoulder and started undoing the braids to brush out his hair; all while glaring daggers at the dark lump across the room in his brother's bed.

With a quiet grumble about fuckfaced twin brothers, Hestian grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room as hard as he could and grinned vindictively when it landed on its mark. The startled lump was slow to move after the fact, and realization dawned quickly when a young man that was _definitely not_ his twin sat up from the pile of blankets and pillow.

Raven hair and sleepy blue eyes blinked at him, a slender hand balled into a fist wiped at bleary eyes as a yawn left the pretty young thing he inadvertently attacked. 

Well. This is awkward.

"By the Six. Fuck you, Nyx." Hestian growled, his own glare deepening as the beauty in his brother's bed smiled at him and wiggled his fingers in a short wave.

"Sorry, I don't like to share. Even _with_ family." The younger man rubbed absently at his neck and Hestian's eyes widened significantly when he noticed the amount of love bites on his pale skin, "Hope you're hungry. Nyx went for pastries."

Hestian dragged his hands down his face and glared up at the ceiling, "I hate him. I hate him so much." He looked back at the other, "Who are you, anyway?"

"Noctis."

"Noctis? That it?"

The youth smiled sweetly, "Noctis Lucis Caelum. Prince of Lucis. Nyx's boyfriend."

For the tenth time in his life, Hestian Ulric thought he would die of a heart attack thanks to his stupid, fuckfaced, asshole of a brother.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!"

 

  



	157. gossip queens | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regis had learned very early on in his youth to listen carefully to the Citadel's substantial number of staff on a regular basis.
> 
> (For the [prompt](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=158793#cmt158793): "Glaive has eyes for the Crown Prince. Naturally it causes a hubbub in the palace.")  
> 

  


Regis had learned very early on in his youth to listen carefully to the Citadel's substantial number of staff on a regular basis. 

The servers and maids, butlers and his own personal aides were better news carriers than the media, it was both impressive and absurd to the aging King, and it was a wonder to him that so little gossip made its way out the back doors of the palace. Now, as he took lunch in his private study and caught up with the latest reports on his son from Scientia, he was half-listening to the chattering of the senior maid who had attended to him since his teens. 

She herself admitted that her age was slowing her down, but she could still train new staff better than anyone. If and when she passed, Regis would sorely miss her presence in his chambers. She rambled on about the amusement parks extending their hours for the summer and how her grandchildren were so excited to visit, how the weather had been acting up lately, and how several of the newer maids had been hilariously flirting with one of the King's most famous Glaives lately— simply to see the man's smile behind his faceplate.

"Sir Ulric, you mean?" Regis lowered his reading glasses down the bridge of his nose and eyed the elderly woman as she took her customary seat across the room in one of the plush reading chairs. 

Henrietta gave him a bit of a playful smile, "Of course, Your Majesty! Who else? That man is a dream when he smiles like that. Silly girls, always aflutter when they catch sight of him on patrol." She fanned her self for a moment, chuckling at the mock-stern look on her King's face, "Sire, you can't tell me you wouldn't have jumped his bones back in your heyday."

Regis cleared his throat pointedly, pushing his glasses back up his nose, "I haven't the fainted idea what you mean, Henrietta."

The woman barked a laugh over that, "Pish-posh, my King. I've known you since you were a wee thing, you can't hide it from little old me."

Shared laughter erupted between them for several moments before Henrietta calm herself and straightened her posture, primly resting her delicate, wrinkled hands in her lap, "Speaking on your knight, You Majesty, I've heard some interesting chatter of late."

"Oh?" Regis met her gaze over his desk once again, "Do tell."

Henrietta tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I've heard this silly little rumor that your handsome Glaive has taken a particular interest in His Highness." She chuckled, resting her chin on her hand, "Seems he can't keep those gorgeous eyes off the boy every time the Prince wanders by."

Regis arched a brow with curiosity in his gaze and the elderly maid merely smiled again, "The girls like to believe the Knight has a wee infatuation with the Prince."

Both brows rose then and Henrietta laughed heartily.

"How about a little wager, then?" Henrietta's wicked streak always won out, the old cat. It's why Regis liked her so much.

He sat back in his chair, folding his hands on his desk, "Oh?"

"What say we make a bet on how long it takes before the handsome Knight makes a move on your darling boy?"

Regis regarded her shrewdly for a long moment, before he smiles, "Very well, my good woman."

They agreed on their terms and and Henrietta excused herself with a spring in her step and a chuckle. Regis had an odd sense of foreboding, but tucked it away for now and returned to his mountains of paperwork. Thanks, Clarus.

In the weeks after, Regis would receive many more reports about his infamous Glaive, and how the warrior's attention towards the Prince had become more and more noticeable— not only by the staff, but by Noctis as well. 

Henrietta told him often how the Glaive had been seen strolling with Noctis after lessons with Ignis and meetings with Councilmen, chatting with the heir and the two of them seen laughing together.

Her "little birds", as she called them, often left notes for the King about sightings of the pair, and as for Regis, he too had seen these infamous exchanges a time or three himself. He heard of Noctis sneaking into the Kingsglaive training grounds, learning to master his warp abilities with the help of Nyx, heard of the attentive nature of the Glaive's lessons, and as always, the man's lingering gaze on the Prince at the end of their stolen time.

During inspections, Regis observed the way Noct's eyes tried hard to drag themselves away from Nyx, and unsurprisingly, the Glaive's own gaze followed the Prince wherever he walked. As a King, he shouldn't condone it, as a father, he found it far too _amusing_ for his own good.

Three months later and the little birds were all _aflutter_ ; a stolen _kiss_ had been spied in the gardens by one of the caretakers. 

Henrietta was 'cleaning' Regis' study when another young maid excused herself into the room and after respecting the formalities, proceeded to gush to her king and her mistress about the little event. When Henrietta dismissed her, Regis pointedly did not meet her gaze when her smile turned as wicked as a cat that caught the canary.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, my dear Henrietta?"

"Pay up."

  


  



	158. promise | wings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among the fires of Insomnia, Nyx _wakes_.
> 
> (noctnyx + ‘ gods are stubborn. so am i. ’)

The first time he opened his eyes again, everything was fuzzy. Blurry. The only light was a soft, silvery blue, glittering like water. His eyes slipped shut. Then opened again to warm darkness, and he realized it was the sky and he felt heat around him, orange and red and black at the edges of his vision. But his eyes tried to focus harder on the dark blue above, filled with stars and constellations he couldn’t remember and slowly fading to rosy dawn hues.

Something shimmered and fluttered in his peripheral vision, and he tried to see it again. _Feathers_. Black and familiar. He tried to reach for them, tried to run his fingers through the plumage he knew to be soft, but his arm  _burned_  and pain shocked his system. A groan left him as he tried to move again, flexing his fingers— his nerves endings  _screamed_ — but a hand pressed against his charred skin and what felt like water sliding over his flesh, seeping into his body and repairing the worst of it. 

"You  _idiot_."

 _Oh_. 

He never thought he'd hear that voice again. The low rasp, strained with relief and yet, still chastising him for his recklessness. He was starting to get proper feeling back into his limbs and he realized he was laying against a warm body, and then he saw—

 _Wings_. Black and catching the light in deep hues of blue, thick with lengthy feathers and closing around them in a protective shell. 

"No, you..." Nyx coughed, trying to get the taste of ash and soot out of his mouth, "You were supposed to leave. I told you—told you to  _go_..."

Above him, laughing wetly through tears streaking down his dirty cheeks, Noctis raked fingers through the tangled mess of Nyx’s hair and bent down more to kiss his forehead.

"Asshole," he choked out, sniffling as he reached out with his other hand and continued hovering it above the knight's ruined flesh, healing and repairing as much damage done by the Lucii's magic as he went. "You promised we'd go home.  _Together_."

Nyx huffed a laugh, letting his head fall back on Noct's shoulder, breathing hurt and he suspected he had a few broken or fractured ribs. Not to mention bullet wounds, maybe a gash or two, scrapes, and enough bruises to last him a lifetime.

"Making sure I followed through?" Nyx titled his head to look at Noctis, admiring the concentration in his features, "I'm hurt, Noct."

It was  _wonderful_  to see that deadpan look again, "Your gift for understatement never fails to impress me."

Nyx tried to give a nonchalant shrug, but then  _pain_  happened and his whole body shook with it, "Yeah, well. Gods are  _stubborn_ , I guess."

" _So am I_."

The resolve in Noct's voice made a wealth of pride swell in Nyx's chest. Noctis shouldn't have returned to the city, he should have  _left_  when Nyx told him to. But that stubborn streak was undeniable, and perhaps it was irrational, but he was  _relieved_. Noctis was alive and safe—or as safe as one could be in the midst of a burning city— and he was  _here_. 

"Brat, at least give your dumbass knight a kiss." He muttered, tilting his head back and giving Noctis that signature wolfish smile of his, the one that earned him exasperated eye-rolls, pouty huffs, and one memorable day—a solid punch in the jaw. 

Today, it earned him helpless laughter, the kiss he craved, and another day to  _live_.

  


  



	159. for the heat in our bones | nyx/noct + alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He traced a heated fingertip up and down the other's spine in comfort, his effortless control of the fire causing only a gentle warmth meant to comfort rather than burn and damage.

A few days of freedom from the guard rotation and mission roster had given him late mornings and longer nights. It meant he could take care of some much needed house cleaning, put real food in his fridge for a couple days, and truly _sleep_. It meant he could go out and try the new beers Crowe had told him about, or the new food stand that popped up a few months ago that Libertus has been singing the praises of. Best of all, it meant he could wake up to fluffy charcoal hair tickling his chin, soft breaths puffing against his chest, and arms that tightened out of reflex every time he shifted.

He rolled onto his back and the warm body clinging to his followed after, draping over him and nearly sliding off until he drew a knee up to prevent an ungainly spill over the edge of his bed. The movement shifted the blanket and exposed the silky plain of a pale back, broken only by the old scar from a childhood tragedy. Folding one arm behind his head, a tiny smile curving the corners of his mouth as he skimmed his fingertips in lazy strokes up and down the younger man's spine, following the gentle curve and dip in feathering touches. 

It earned him a sleepy shudder and a mewl, muffled by the other trying to bury his face against his chest as much as possible. He traced the scar, less in curiosity and more in familiarity, having memorized every inch of white knitted flesh in what felt like ages ago now. He felt goosebumps spread across the soft skin and he lifted his hand away, feeling into the depths of himself for the magic gifted to him, calling the flames to his palm. With a thought, the flames went from a ball of fire to a low, pulsing wave that spread around his hand, much like a stovetop burner turned to a minimal setting.

He traced a heated fingertip up and down the other's spine in comfort, his effortless control of the fire causing only a gentle warmth meant to comfort rather than burn and damage. Another full-body shiver traveled through the body atop his and he felt lashes feather against his skin when bleary stormy-blue eyes blinked open, felt a jaw strain open in a yawn with a warm huff of breath. He kept up his ministrations absently, his gaze dropping from the flames and motions of his hand to the eyes gazing up at him through a tired haze.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Nyx whispered, resting his heated hand at the small of the younger man's back and smiling at the shudder he felt.

Noctis mumbled something in response, but then he was trying to look over his shoulder, "…how are you able to do that?" He slid off Nyx and tucked himself against his side, eyes on the flames engulfing his hand, "I've only seen dad have that kind of control."

Nyx shrugged, "Not sure. Out of all the Kingsglaive, the magic given to us by the King has always come easy to me." He held his hand out, palm up and the flames receded into a ball of fire, "Feels like breathing most days, but after a mission, it feels like my insides are being ripped up and torn out when I'm low on energy."

Noctis was quiet for a few minutes, watching Nyx play with the fire in his hand. Then he reached up, blue flames erupting around his smaller hand, and threaded his fingers with Nyx's; when their hands joined, the flames turned a beautiful violet color, wavering with flecks of blue and orange and red, sparking and pulsing as if alive. Nyx watched as if bewitched, having never seen his own magic react in such a way and he could _feel_ the change in it, as if the magic he was so adept at was drawn to the power Noctis displayed so easily. 

He knew it had to do with the Lucian bloodline, and the pact made with the King during initiation with to the Kingsglaive; but lately his magic had grown, allowing him to fight harder, use more powerful spells, warp faster for longer periods of time. He wondered it if had to do with all the time in between that he spent in so much proximity to Noctis. He wondered if it had to do with the flood of emotions whenever the young Prince smiled at him, or the warmth in his chest when they kissed, or the passion in which they delved into each other. He didn't want to think his loyalties were shifting, but only that something like _love_ had bloomed in him for Noctis—it had clawed deep into his heart and anchored him to the beautiful creature in his arms. 

He wondered if this connection between them had somehow amplified his magic. He wondered if Noct's feelings for him were only fueling that which he had been given already.

"That's new." He mused as they drew their hands apart enough for a fiery purple ball of magic to form between their palms and after a moment he realized it was pulsing with their synced heart beats. "Very new."

Noctis smiled against his chest, turning his face to kiss the sharp edge of his collarbone, "It means _I love you_ in Lucian magic." There was something in his tone that sounded _awfully_ like jest.

Nyx looked down at him skeptically, "I think you're full of shit, pretty boy."

Noctis pressed his lips together against a grin threatening to overtake his mouth as he rolled onto his back and closed his hand into a fist around the violet flames to extinguish it. Nyx peered at him with narrowed eyes as a slender fingertip still covered in blue flames traced along the veins in his arm. 

"Full of you, maybe…." Noctis licked his lips, _slowly_ , playfully—his eyes dancing with mirth as they met Nyx's stare beneath thick dark lashes. 

The noise in Nyx's throat was both pained and animalistic, _"Fucking tease,"_ he growled as he banished the flames and moved on top of Noctis, claiming that devious mouth in a flurry  of kisses between laughter and giggling.

With Noctis being an expert in distraction, Nyx tucked those thoughts away for another day. Perhaps if he was able to, he'd ask for an audience with Regis and ask the man himself.

  


  



	160. heathens | nyx/noct + old gods au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a millennia since Nyx had last touched his beloved and he _missed_ him so much it hurt.
> 
> (nsfw/ritual sex)  
> 

"Hello, Ulric."

"Evening, Caelum."

Nyx stole a chair from another table and sprawled out on it, as blasé as ever despite the tailored suit, fine leather shoes, and newly trimmed beard. Noctis eyed him imperiously, pleasantly surprised at how well the heathen cleaned up. The other man propped an elbow on the table and snapped his fingers with a wolfish grin; all around them, time _froze_ —the music stopped, waiters paused mid-step, the bartender was pouring and the fluids themselves were frozen as well.

Noctis sighed, and turned his head to look at Nyx with an arched brow, "Really?"

"Privacy, _dearest_. It's been too long." Nyx chirped as he set his chin on his hand, "Only a few hundred years, maybe more, right?"

Noctis banished the cane in his hands with a flick of his hand and turned in his seat to fold his arms on the table and lean forward, peering at the other entity with a narrowed gazed, "It's been an age, yes. What do you want?"

Nyx reached out and traced a callous fingertip along the fine curve of his jaw, a low, appreciative hum sounding from the ancient god, "Is it wrong of me to want a reunion? I missed you _dearly_ , my love."

Noctis resisted leaning into that touch, felt then elder magic thrumming beneath nyx's skin, as intoxicating as it was maddening, "The last reunion we had resulted in a plague, Nyx."

The other man tsked, smiling genuinely at him, "Details, princess. I really do miss you."

-

The sigil Nyx had earlier traced on his hip _burns_ and he arches off the bed, moaning when the other god swallows around his length, gasping from the pleasure of magic tingling in his veins and physical stimulation, both flowing between them thanks to the feedback loops created by the sigils. It was meant to help contain them, to prevent devastation caused by their joint ecstasy; as destructive as a god's wrath was, nothing compared to the explosive affects of their pleasures. Gods fucking in the mortal realms would always be explosive.

"Nyx, _Nyx_ , fuck—" Noctis cried out again, head falling back as Nyx's burning hands gripped his hips and he trembled under that mouth, hips bucking and a hard grip tightening more, "You _impossible_ bastard, I  _need_ you, stop teasing—"

Nyx only hummed around him, lips curving just enough to let him know the other god was smirking around his cock and he wanted to _incinerate_ him on the spot. Whining low in his throat, his eyes opened enough to see the dark flames engulfing Nyx's hands, the starlight silver of his eyes nearly lost to pupils blown wide to reveal the galaxies within; Nyx was _primordial_ and his greatest pleasure was would always be to make Noctis _beg_ him for release.

-

The god's tongue was never meant for mortal ears and any who heard it would die from the sounds of it— so glad Noctis was for the wards surrounding their little getaway, their sanctuary buried deep in the oldest mountains of the world, the peaks of them reaching for star-filled skies. When Nyx spoke it in his ear, renewing vows long sworn in eons past, Noctis held him close and whispered his own oaths against the thundering pulse of pure magic that beat in the other god's neck.

An age had passed since he'd heard such loving words, promises Nyx could never break, spells Noctis would never reverse; bonds that tied their magic, their essence, their entire beings together. The glow and flare of black and blue flames, of violet night in Noct's eyes, of starlit blue in Nyx's, and the shockwaves of power causing the earth around them to tremble with their reaffirmation.

Nyx rolled them over and dragged Noctis on top of him, lacing their fingers together over Noct's hips and meeting him in a sharp roll of hips that had Noctis arching back. Nyx kept up chanting his oaths as he fucked into Noctis, binding them for another millennia, another eon. Noctis was shaking, breath coming in short bursts, tears of silver ichor trailing down his cheeks as he came apart in his pleasure, gasping his own vows in breathless prayers that complimented the timbre of Nyx's voice.

When their climax came, it was thunderous and virulent, the mountains threatening to collapse around them as Nyx flipped them over again and held him tightly through it; kissed him hungrily, stealing his breath, and tasting the silver on his cheeks with reverence. 

It would be days before they could move again after expending this much magic. Days of rest and basking in the warmth of these bodies, the afterglow lasting until the tremors of the earth subsided, and the balance of the their magic returned.

They would _savor_ it for now, kiss and touch and speak with _actions_ over words, taking and giving what affections they could to last them until the next thousand years passed and allowed them to join again.

Noctis curled up against Nyx's side, kissing up his chest and lifting himself tiredly to find Nyx's mouth for a sweet, languid kiss, "You _did_ miss me."

Nyx huffed and pouted at him, "You only _now_ believe me?"

Noctis smirked, kissed the corner of his mouth, "I needed an earth-shattering orgasm to _really_ be sure."

Nyx's burst of laughter echoed in the sanctuary and Noctis felt his own inner universe _settle_ again.

  


  



	161. the breach | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finds Libertus by accident in Altissia.

Noctis finds him by accident in Altissia.

The four of them are wandering around the square, taking in some of the sights with Ignis and Gladio keeping vigilant; Altissia is surrounded by the Empire's army, readying itself for the coming event of the Oracle awakening the ancient sea goddess. He's standing in line at a food stand, and it's the coat that gives him away.

"Libertus?" Noctis called out cautiously, coming to a halt behind the larger man, with Prompto bouncing off ahead of him.

The Glaive froze, then turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder to see who addressed him— his eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he realized it was Noctis.

"Your Highness—!" Libertus turned, nearly giving a short bow before Noctis waved his hands in a shushing manner.

"Please, don't." Noctis smiled weakly, "We both know you hate that."

Libertus paused, returning to his full height with a wry smile, "Yeah." His gaze darted around behind Noctis, a frown breaking the smile, "Where's Nyx? I thought he'd be with you."

Noctis stared at Libertus for a long moment, shaking his head slowly as he dropped his gaze, "I don't know... We've had to keep moving, his phone isn't working, and I..." He trailed off, not sure what else to say.

The older man dropped a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze, "He'll come for you." Libertus gave him a sarcastic smile, "No matter what I ever said, that asshole will come for you."

Noctis eyed the hand as Libertus withdrew it, "I thought you hated me. What changed?"

Libertus flinched at that, his features twisting with regret, "Insomnia happened."

He stared at the former Glaive, and suddenly felt so much fury he flew at the man; both of them went flying to the ground as Noctis summoned his Armiger and grabbed for the kukri he kept hidden away there—

It was a third Galahdian blade that Nyx had gifted to him. A family heirloom passed to him same as the other blade that Nyx had kept paired with his Lucian blade.

Between Libertus trying to fight him off and Gladio trying to yank him off without causing harm by the knife in his hand, it was becoming a scene; Noctis roaring Galahdian obscenities and Libertus yelling right back. Their acquaintance had balanced on Nyx, had relied on the other man to keep the peace between them.

Now, so far as they knew, the middle ground that was Nyx was _gone_.

Finally, Gladio was able to tear Noctis off of Libertus and throw him away to Ignis in order to help the former Glaive off the ground. Libertus shoved his hand away, but Gladio hissed something in rapid Galahdian at him that caused the man to freeze, then allow the help up. Noctis was panting harshly, his anger still apparent and the white-knuckled grip Ignis had on him was telling.

" _What happened_?"

Libertus was clearly taken aback over Noctis snarling at him in his native tongue, he hadn't realized Nyx had taught him a passing fluency in the language.

His gaze flitted between the prince and his friends, all of them clearly on edge; Noctis worst of all, straining to get at him again.

"We should... find somewhere private for this. I need to check-in with Lady Lunafreya." He said finally, gesturing for them to follow him.

-

In the rubble of Insomnia, a man _gasps_ , choking on his first breath of _life_.

-

There was dead silence among the group after Libertus explained everything he knew.

From the hints of dissent among the Kingsglaive, the odd behavior of Drautos during the treaty signing, and the kidnapping of Lunafreya— to the betrayal of the Glaives, the attack on the Citadel and his own hand in it.

When he spoke of Nyx, Noctis wanted to scream. He wanted to tear the former Glaive to pieces for his participation in the fall of the Crown City. He wanted to cry over the loss of Nyx, the sacrifice his partner had made, the life lost of the man who had _loved_ him beyond the weight of his mantle.

Noctis was fury incarnate, rage simmering beneath his skin and his grief felt like _poison_. He felt as if a huge piece of his heart had been ripped out, cut out, torn asunder by the news of Nyx's possible demise. He wanted to rail again the man who had claimed to love Nyx as a brother and care about him family; only to betray him, to _abandon_ him and leave him for dead.

He felt his magic shifting angrily, reacting to his emotions, sparking at his fingertips— the smile on his lips was _cruel_ when he caught his friends tensing to step in and Libertus flinch.

Noctis stood up, using the Glaive's own tongue against him when he spoke, " _Do you know for sure he didn't survive?_ "

Libertus swallowed audibly, his face twisted with his own pain, " _I don't know. But it's been a few days, communications from Insomnia have been shut down and I've heard nothing through the old Glaive lines... I'm sorry, your Highness, I don't know._ "

In the next moment, Noctis summoned his Armiger and grabbed the kukri, his blades spinning slowly around him for a moment longer before he banished them and held the blade out before him with the hilt pointed at Libertus.

" _Libertus Ostium, you have betrayed your home, you have betrayed your country, your King, and your family._ " Noctis used a regal tone despite his use of Galahdian, somehow sounding that much more imposing because of it, " _You have abandoned your mandate as a Kingsglaive and betrayed your honor as a Knight, and a warrior of your homeland._ "

His friends stepped back, recognizing that this was less their friend, their brother, and more their Prince, their future King; Libertus looked stricken, comprehension dawning on his paling features before Noctis even spoke his next words.

"You are _unworthy_." The Prince hissed in Lucian, a snarl curling his lips as he thrust the blade at the other man.

With a trembling hand, Libertus took the hilt and his jaw clenched as he took the hilt in hand and reached up to begin cutting off his braids. Beads and pieces of corded leather fell to the floor softly, the silence in the room so thick one could hear the muffled sounds of the beads hitting the carpet.

When he was done, Libertus handed back the blade and Noctis reluctantly banished it to his Armiger again. The two gazed at one another until Libertus finally looked away in shame, unable to hold Noctis' blazing stare.

"You will stay with Lady Lunafreya, protect her at all costs." Noctis growled, "This is your last standing order as a _Glaive_."

Noctis left after that.

His stride heavy and thunderous, his magic crackling and shifting around him. His friends did no follow, with Prompto stepping forward to pick up the beads and tentatively hand them back to Libertus.

-

Noctis wandered aimlessly after that, finding his way into a hidden away street market and following the vaguely familiar smells towards a Galahdian stand. He haggled with the stall owner, surprising the man with his knowledge and use of his native language; until he was _sure_ he'd gotten the mix of spices and meats correct and walked away with several steaming kebabs.

He found a bench overlooking the sea beyond the city of Altissia and sat down, and ate in silence.

-

In his hurry to return to Lunafreya's side, Libertus missed the man in a dark hooded coat, the pale blue eyes that followed his rush through the crowd.

-

Noctis didn't care about his surroundings, didn't care about the man who sunk onto the other end of the bench, didn't care about the wet streaks trailing down his cheeks. He didn't give a flying _fuck_ when the other started speaking, until—

"You know, the ocean looks a helluva lot prettier in Galahd. Reminds me of your eyes."

-

  


  



	162. doodles | hot model dude au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx likes drawing, too.

Somewhere in the night, between their last round and this morning, Nyx had ended up under the blankets and using Noct's stomach as a pillow. Sleepy and content, he turned his head and pressed a feather-soft kiss to younger man's navel, timing them with every breath the artist took against him. Fingers slipped into his hair then, and the blankets lifted to reveal sleepy blue eyes blinking down at him.

"Morning, beautiful," Nyx purred, voice graveled from sleep and the previous night's _vigorous_ activities.

Noctis gave him a tired smile, before scooting down to meet him under the covers and curling up against him. Nyx littered teasing kisses to rouse him, not letting him get away with dozing off again. Laughter bubbled out of Noctis, the younger man trying either to squirm away or press closer to him, and after a several minutes of this— Noctis merely grabbed him to kiss him fully, enough to distract him from his silliness.

Soon after it was hands everywhere, limbs tangled, and mouths locked in a passionate fervor. The kisses weren't slow, but the lazy way in which Nyx prepped him for another round was; calloused fingertips probed at his entrance, wet with lube that was kept close at hand, easing into him so painfully slow that Noctis groaned, his own raspy voice demanding _more_ and nails raking lightly along Nyx's arms. Noctis pulled the other man down by his braids, dragging him into a biting kiss, earning a muffled chuckle lost between their mouths.

Hooking his legs around Nyx's waist, he arched against him with a low whine when a second digit was pressed inside him and both _curled_ against his prostate—a violent shudder went through him then, pleasurable shocks streaking up and down his spine at the sensations.

It _really_ didn't help at all that Nyx kept whispering _filthy_ things against his lips between kisses, teasing him in ways only this cheeky bastard could get away with.

Nyx had almost distracted him enough, but when he felt the other man remove his fingers and press the head of his cock against him instead, Noctis immediately relaxed on instinct, spreading his legs wider, beckoning Nyx closer with eyes and smiles and hands alike. The older man pushed into him carefully, always careful with him when needed, but rough when he truly wanted it; this morning though, Nyx was taking it slow, kissing him through it and letting his hands roam everywhere.

After, he grabbed for both of Noct's hands to lace their fingers together and drag the artist's arms above his head; Nyx kissed him to distract him, rolling his hips languidly and fucking Noctis so deliciously slow the young man wanted to _scream_ at him. But it felt so _good_ , so _perfect_ , Noctis was shaking with the build-up, that when Nyx released a hand to slide it between them and stroke him as lazily as he thrust into him Noctis practically sobbed when he came.

Gasping and crying out against Nyx's mouth, those smiling lips as they kissed him through it and whispered so many sweet things against his own, Noctis clamped his legs around Nyx's waist to hold him closer and his arms around his neck to kiss him desperately as Nyx came undone above him. Nyx gave a shuddering moan of his name between their lips, thick with lust and adoration altogether, kissing him as he rolled his hips harder into Noctis.

Nyx finally collapsed on top of him with a satisfied groan, face tucked against his neck and panting breaths cooling the sweat on his skin as they rested. After a while, Noctis started squirming, a sure sign it was time to get up and shower off; Nyx moved off him with a pouty whine, then pulled Noctis off the bed with a lazy grin and led him off to the bathroom.

-

They were lounging in bed after, with Noctis sketching and Nyx dozing off between his legs, once again using his belly as a pillow. Until Noctis pulled out his sharpies to start filling in his drawing and Nyx perked up, grinning as he took some of the reds and positioned Noct's leg to get at his thigh.

"Nyx, what are you doing?" Noctis asked, too distracted by his own work to bother looking just yet.

"Doodling, babe." He replied, sticking a sharpie between his teeth to hold as he started outlining flowers.

Nyx drew a bouquet of spider lilies, mixed with sprigs of sakura. He took his time shading and filling them in, littering kisses around the drawing every time he finished another flower. Noctis set aside his sketchbook to watch him after a while, threading a hand through Nyx's wet hair to comb out the tangles as the other man worked. It was oddly domestic for them, something different from their usual of going on motorcycle rides or spending entire days exploring one another or going out with their friends.

When he was done finally, Noctis pulled him over for another kiss before he admired the metalworker's art, grinning as Nyx added some finishing touches.

"I like it."

Nyx smirked, "Good. I like leaving my mark on you."

Noctis grabbed his phone off his bedside table and snapped a few photos of the design, "You're lucky I like you, otherwise I'd have an issue with that."

He laughed when Nyx growled at him and tackled him into the sheets again, trailing playful bites down his neck and shoulder.

"Too bad. Mine, mine, mine..."

-

Four weeks later, Noctis met up with Nyx for another date night at the older man's apartment with a surprise. He stripped off his trousers and showed Nyx his thigh, wrapped in plastic thanks to the freshly done tattoo done in stark reds and dark lines against his alabaster skin. Noctis looked down at him shyly as Nyx knelt in front of him to better see it, nervous about his reaction.

Nyx broke into a smile, kissing above the plastic, and then again on Noct's hip above the waistband of his boxers, "I love it. Can't wait to see it healed, baby."

Noctis grinned so happily, Nyx couldn't help dragging him down for a deep, thorough kiss that melted the artist right into his waiting arms.

  


  



	163. the breadth of you | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers in the dark.
> 
> (nsfw/praise kink/shameless smut)

Nyx stretches one slender leg up and hooks it over his shoulder as he bends over noctis to kiss him. Noctis shudders under him, moans into Nyx's mouth as he pushes deeper into him, large calloused hands gripping his narrow hips to hold them in place. Nyx kisses him through it, swallowing his moans as his own stutter in his throat. 

Nyx keeps whispering endearments to him, keeps talking him through it, coaxing him to relax, "Deep breaths, love... nice deep breaths, that's it... Gods, Noct, you feel _so good_ , baby..."

Noctis arches against him, keening in high in his throat, panting and trembling like he's going to shake apart in Nyx's arms. He's gasping against his lips, crying out his name as Nyx fully sheaths himself inside, muscles clench and the sparks of pleasure from that one action ripple through both of them. 

" _Fuck_ , yes... Noctis, you're amazing, love, fucking _amazing_..." Nyx groans low in his throat, pressing his forehead against Noct's, one hand smoothing down from the younger's hip to caress his thigh and hook his other leg around his waist, "Just— _ahh, fuck_ —hold onto me, pretty boy, that's it, yea..."

Noctis shifts, inadvertently taking Nyx just that little bit deeper, another whine leaving him at the sensations, "N-Nyx, plea— _nnngh_... move, move _please_ —"

And Nyx _happily_ obliges.

Nyx keeps a slow, lazy pace at first as he rolls his hips into Noctis, focused on his lover, attuned to every shudder that tears through him and relishing in every moan that escapes from his kiss-ravaged lips. Noctis claws at his arms, trying to anchor himself as he leaves red trails in Nyx's skin, one leg tightening around Nyx's waist, the other resting over the man's shoulder simply trying to bring him closer. 

"How's that feel, baby? How're ya doing? Speak to me love, I gotta hear it..." Nyx litters kisses on his flushed cheeks, tasting salty tears as Noctis nuzzles against his cheek, whimpering as Nyx's thrusts sharpen as his control frays.

"Nyx... _nyxnyxnyx_ —" Noctis chants his name, babbling almost incoherently as Nyx fucks him, hands finding their way into the older man's hair and holding tightly. "Mmmore... please, _harder_...."

"Yeah... yeah, hold on baby, I got you..." 

Nyx kisses him again, gently pulling out of him and untangling his limbs, and carefully eases Noctis onto his stomach, guiding him up on his knees; he trails hot kisses down Noct's spine on every vertebrae as his rubs soothing circles on his hips.

"Alright love, remember what I said? Breathe for me babe, I've got you, just relax for me..." Nyx murmurs sweetly at him as he sits back and guides Noctis to spread his legs wider, "That's it, _that's it_ , goddamn Noct, you're _gorgeous_..."

Nyx sits back on his knees as he presses a thumb to his puckered hole, caressing slow circles around the flesh and causing Noctis to shudder violently and push back eagerly, moaning against his arms and practically begging for Nyx to take him again. Nyx bent forward to kiss the dimples at the base of his spine, smiling against his skin before placing a steadying hand on his hip, and he stood up on his knees to guide his cock back into Noctis. The push was better this time, the walls within accepting him with ease; beneath him, Noctis cried out with the new angle, spreading his legs wider and pushing himself further onto Nyx's length. Nyx let his jaw drop in a groan, the combined sight and sensation of his cock disappearing into that delicious heat made his heart stutter in his chest and every muscle in his body was tuned to the clutch of warmth around him. 

" _Ohh_ , _fuck_ , Noctis, N _oct_ —fuck, you feel _amazing_ , I love it, I fucking _love_ being inside you like this..." 

Nyx's voice was burned to a graveled husky tone, head falling back with a shuddering moan, both hands keeping a bruising grip on Noct's hips as he gave short, rolling thrusts to press deeper into Noctis than before.

Noctis moaned into the fold of his arms, more violent shivers wreaking havoc through his body with every thrust. Nyx's voice, deep and rough to his ear, showering praises on him and kissing all over his back, lapping along his scar and all the while pushing into him with agonizingly slow thrusts. It was driving Noctis closer and closer to the edge, waves of pleasure shooting up his spine and Nyx's name spilling from his mouth like a sacred mantra; begging him, pleading with him, _needing_ more of him.

Nyx sits up and grips his hips tighter, finally giving him what he wants and increasing his pace with harder, deeper thrusts. Above him, harsh pants between Noct's name and sweeter nicknames and _"love"_ rains over him from Nyx's lips, every endearment heard and felt and sinking into his very bones. Noctis manages to push himself up on one arms, wrapping his free hand around his dick and pumping himself in time with every one of Nyx's thrusts—he nearly comes right then, the dual sensations shredding any remaining composure he had left. He felt so _good_ , so _warm_ , so _wanted_ ; then Nyx moves behind him, hands smoothing up his sides to his chest to guide him up further until he's cradled in Nyx's arms and against the other man's chest.

Noctis feels tears in his eyes from the crash of euphoria with the new angle, Nyx hissing in his ear over how _hot_ he feels, how _fucking tight_ he is, how _beautiful_ he is like this; he keeps stroking himself as Nyx's hips snap into his, rolling and thrusting harder, deeper, sending him screaming into his orgasm. Nyx's arm tightens across his chest to hold him up, his free hand guiding Noct's face to the side to he can claim his mouth, kiss him hungrily until— Nyx breaks from the kiss and gives a few more rapid, jerky thrusts as he buries his face against Noct's neck as he makes an animalistic roar against his sweaty skin when he reaches his climax.

It's quiet besides their labored panting, Nyx holding Noctis as close as possible, cradling him in the heat of his body. With trembling limbs and careful movements, Nyx eased out of him and laid him in their bed; Nyx himself nearly stumbled as he climbed off the bed and walked across the room to wet a wash clothe to clean them both up. He trailed butterfly kisses down Noct's chest as he wiped away the mess from his stomach and thighs, kissing the tender skin and the bruises left by his own hands. 

Noctis reached for him, pliant and warm and still floating from the after-effects of his climax. He looked so content and lovely, Nyx smiled at him and kissed up his torso and right to his waiting lips, whispering _beautiful_ , and _you're perfect_ , and _love you so much_ , _Noct._  Nyx tosses the cloth aside and crawls back into bed, immediately tugging his lover against the warmth of his body, kissing his forehead, the tip of his nose, and one lasting kiss to his lips. 

Tonight, he's not a _glaive_ , Noctis isn't a _prince_ ; they have no duties, no status, no wars beyond their walls. Tonight, they are nothing but _lovers_ in the darkness before the dawn.

  


  



	164. pretty boy | bdsm au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noctis take their relationship to a new level, exploring intricacies and boundaries they've never thought of before.
> 
> (prompted: "Noctis, being a Prince, would have to learn to sit & stand with perfect posture for hours even with his back problems." + nsfw/bdsm/shibari/praise kink/sex toys/shameless smut)

It should have been _humiliating_ how long he'd sat like this. 

There was a long metal spreading bar to keep his legs apart, attached by padded cuffs around his ankles. The bar adjusted to keep his legs _wide_ , meant to spread him open for any and all to see. Around his torso was an intricately tied shibari harness, the black ropes stark against the pale of his skin as they looped around his torso and carefully around his genitals. The slightest movement would gives him a pleasurable squeeze around his dick and rub against his ass— where a tapered plug that Nyx had pushed into him was brushing against his prostate, making him shudder with every clench of muscle around it. More intricate ropes kept his arms tied together so he would have to balance precariously on his hands. It strained his arms and shoulders, but not too much he couldn't handle it.

Throughout the process, Nyx had _praised_ him for his pliant limbs and soft skin, how _lovely_ he would look with all the rope marks afterward. Nyx had showered kisses on him, nimble fingers tying the ropes and practiced hands positioning his limbs where the older man wanted them. 

Noctis felt nothing but the need to _please_ , to earn that affection and earn his lover's praise. His body was still _humming_ , between the press of the rope, the prolonged release, and the tension in his muscles.

However the challenge of it all was to keep his back as straight as possible. Years of training had made his posture perfect despite his childhood injuries, so that his body would always look the epitome of elegance and power as the Crown Prince of Lucis. 

The rug Nyx had bought at some point for this very purpose was soft and plush beneath his hands and knees. Every so often, he had to bite back a quiet moan or whimper whenever Nyx walked by him and brushed fingertips against his skin or caressed his backside. 

Yes, it _should_ have been humiliating, but he was loving every _second_ of it.

Nyx set a glass of water on his perfectly straight back and walked away. When he returned, he sat on his chair and watched Noctis hold his position for a short while. Admiring him, memorizing the sight of him, causing Noctis to warm with pride at the satisfied smirk on his lover's face.

"How do you feel, Noct?" Nyx asked, the husk in his voice making Noctis shiver imperceptibly; he didn't want to lose his focus, his concentration, or his pose. "Doing okay, pretty boy?"

Noctis peeked up at him, a tiny smile curving his lips, "I feel… good. I like the ropes."

Nyx smiled at him, leaning forward to cup his chin and kiss his forehead, "So do I, lovely, so do I."

He picked up the glass of water and brought it to Noct's lips, "Drink it."

Nyx held the glass carefully as Noct took sips from it, loving the attention— _any_ attention that Nyx gave him in these moments, he loved.

"You know what I want, Noctis?" Nyx purred, stroking Noct's cheek and running his hand through his hair, "I want to fuck you like this. Would you like that?" 

He kissed him again, a light peck on his lips, pale blues smoldering the longer they gazed at Noctis in his current state, "Do you want me to fuck you like this? Yes or no?"

Noctis looked up at him so sweetly, Nyx _had_ to kiss him again before the prince could speak and then, " _Yes_ , _please_."

It came out breathless and hopeful, Nyx smiled for him and Noctis beamed, a pleasant shudder going through him. Noctis watched on as Nyx stood and after giving Noctis permission to look, started stripping out of his clothes; the sight of his lover's body being revealed to him with every article dropped away made Noctis _want_ , and _crave_ the heat of him pressed against his own body. He felt his arousal stirring in his belly and he nearly _whimpered_ for a taste.

Nyx removed the spreading bar from between his legs, undoing the cuffs and setting it aside for now. He focused on prepping him next, gently and efficiently, removing the plug and teasing him with the press and glide of fingers inside him; Noctis _trembled_ , his body shaking as he tried to keep his pose. 

"Go ahead and relax, Noctis." Nyx ordered, his tone was firm, yet Noctis could hear the smile in his voice, "You did so well, I'm so proud of you, pretty boy."

Noctis bent his elbows at last and dropped, wriggling his hands to get some blood flow back before peeking over his shoulder to see Nyx smiling down at him, one hand stroking the back of his spine and the other wrapped around his length. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight, he loved watching Nyx touch himself, more so when it preceded Nyx being inside him. 

"Alright, are you ready, Noct?" Nyx asked, gripping Noct's hip and holding him steady.

"Yes, _yes_ …" Noctis gasped as he lowered his head to the rug, rubbing his cheek against the plush texture and trying not to be too needy; he couldn't help it, he wanted to make Nyx feel good as well, hoped that Nyx would be _proud_ of him for being good today.

Behind him, Nyx chuckled and the husky laugh petered out into a low, content sigh that matched the wanton moan escaping Noct's lips as he slid into the prince. Nyx was always careful with him where it mattered, his discipline just as impressive as his rougher passions, and with Noctis already so close to the edge, so attuned to every sensation from the last hour of play— 

_"Nyx, please—"_

Nyx wasted no time setting a rough pace, hips snapping hard into his, hands holding onto his waist with a bruising grip; all while Noctis _shattered_ in his ecstasy. Every nerve ending tingled, he felt too hot in his own skin, and he was so _close_ he felt like he was going to shake himself free of his skin and bones as Nyx fucked into him. Then Nyx pulled on a single knot and tugged on the ropes in key places to loosen up the harness they made and Noctis _sighed_ as the tension was released around his cock and he _mewled_ when Nyx thrust into him the moment after. 

Bending over him, Nyx trailed hot, wet kisses up his spine to shoulders and neck, where he bit down just enough to make Noctis cry out his name. He licked and sucked on the mark, making it bloom bright red, marking the prince once more and smiling at the content noise Noctis made. He tugged another knot as well that loosened the ropes around Noct's arms, allowing him to free his limbs and better balance himself— it was difficult though, he felt so good he only folded them to drop his head on them as Nyx took advantage of the angle to thrust harder than before.

The Glaive kissed his spine over his scar, before the hushed command in his voice caused Noctis to shudder and _break_ , "Come for me, Noctis."

And he did. Noctis sobbed with his orgasm, shaking so much and feeling so overwhelmed and _high_ on the sensations going through him, he barely registered Nyx pulling him up against his chest. He felt _numb_ with pleasure as Nyx fucked him through it, until tears stung his eyes and started rolling down his cheeks. When Nyx reached his own climax, he forced Noctis to turn his head to claim his mouth in a brutal kiss, swallowing the soft, whimpering moans the prince gave him as he rode it out; both of them feeling euphoric and over-stimulated and _complete_. 

The moments after that are a blur. 

Nyx pulling out of him, holding him up with a steadying arm around him as the other man loosened the last of the ropes and untangled them to drop on the floor for now. The Glaive kissed him through it all, gentle little butterfly kisses as he whispered praise for how _perfect_ Noctis was and how _amazing_ it felt to be inside him, to see that Noctis had enjoyed it too. With all the ropes removed and Noctis pliant and warm against him, Nyx moved to lift him up bridal-style and carry him into the bathroom. 

They showered together, Nyx holding up Noctis and washing him down, hands roaming to sooth the rope marks and kissing up and down Noct's arms where the ropes had been tightest. He massaged into the muscles, taking advantage of the hot water to rub circles into the prince's back, smiling as Noctis hummed and nuzzled against his chest.

"You're perfect, little prince." Nyx kissed his cheek, the tip of his nose, his other cheek, "I'm happy you're mine, Noct."

The smile on the prince's face could have lit up the night sky under such affection.

At the end of their shower, when Noctis was able to stand on steadier legs, Nyx toweled him off; kissing down his shoulders, his chest, kissing the prominent rope marks as he went. Noctis felt warm and content as Nyx carefully brought him out of his subspace, murmuring sweet endearments between even sweeter kisses. 

Nyx walked him out of the bathroom and straight to his bed after that, easing Noctis under the covers and following after him. Noctis immediately curled himself against Nyx's chest, seeking the warmth of comfort of his lover's body, his steady heartbeat in his ear. He hummed with contentment when Nyx kissed the top of his head, his forehead, and tilted his chin up to kiss his lips. 

As much as Noctis loved the brutal kisses, the _claiming_ kisses, the passionate ones— it was these kisses, slow and loving, that he adored the most.

-


	165. insert witty fall out boy title about conjugal visits here | inmates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is a _menace_.
> 
> (prompted by kyubinaru @ tumblr: "'Is there something in you pocket or are you just happy to see me?' with the Prisoners!AU?")  
> 

After a weeks of annoying the DA, of hounding the warden, of visits and phone calls, and being an absolute menace in any way, shape, and form he could think of; Noctis had _finally_ managed to secure permission and leniency for Nyx to have personal visits. More than that, but _conjugal_ visits, once every two weeks— granted on the condition that Noctis Lucis Caelum would _leave the warden alone_.

He was _quite_ proud of himself for that one. 

Sitting in the sparse room furnished for this very purpose, he waited with anxious anticipation for the arrival of the guards and the man in question. It was so bad, he stood up and started pacing, fidgeting even when he heard the fences and alarms sounding a prisoner escort between premises. It all came to a head when a guard stepped through the door first, followed by Nyx with a glower and a bruised cheek, and a second guard standing in the doorway.

None of them said a word as the first guard unlocked all the cuffs around Nyx's wrists and ankles and backed out the room, but as soon as they both heard the locks engage on the door, Nyx rushed him. Noctis groaned when a starving mouth claimed his and desperate hands grabbed for his to pin them above his head, their fingers entwined as Nyx pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Missed me?" Noctis gasped when Nyx pulled away to kiss down his throat.

"Damn right I did—" Nyx growled against his skin between nibbling along his jugular, "I can't believe you made this happen, _fuck_."

Noctis relaxed against the wall, a husky laugh escaping him when Nyx tried to mold their bodies together as tightly as humanly possible. Between the kisses and the lazy, teasing grind of Nyx's hips against his, he was far too content than he should have been. They were in a _prison_ and Noctis had just won special visitation for Nyx, he felt high on the triumph of it all. 

Nyx suddenly laughed against his hair from where he'd been trailing kisses up the side of his face, "Is there something in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

The younger man _giggled_ as he gave a playful thrust of his hips, "Both? Easily both, baby."

Nyx shuddered against him, "Ooh, I think I like it when you call me that."

Noctis pulled his hands free and slipped them into Nyx's long and braided hair, the mohawk style fitting for the older man as Noct traced the tattoos of fine geometric lines and minuscule dots on the shaved sides of his scalp. They were intricate and beautiful, and Noctis often wondered if he'd ever hear the story behind them. 

He nodded across the room, where a simple twin bed was situated and dressed in basic cotton sheets and blankets, "Take me to bed delinquent, and you'll get your prize."

Nyx grinned excitedly, his hands roaming everywhere they could touch and moving down to grip Noct's thighs to lift him up. Wrapping his arms and legs around the other, Noctis trailed teasing nips and bites along his lover's throat to his ear, whispering _filthy_ promises as he was carried over and dropped on the bed.

"I can't even _tell_ you how long I've wanted this…" Nyx sighed as he crawled over him and settled between his legs.

Noctis shifted his hips, lifting and rolling them into Nyx's with a low moan, "Then stop stalling and _do me_."

"But first! What's in that pocket…" Nyx chuckled, one hand slipping down into Noct's pocket and pulling out— "Oh, _oh_ , I think I'm in _love_."

Wrapped in a little satchel, was a small Malboro-kun charm, two condom packets, and a small packet of lubricant. Both of them dissolved into laughter until Noctis dragged Nyx back in for another kiss. 

They had _much_ to celebrate, after all.


	166. dusk | storm dancer au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior and the boy.
> 
> (nsfw/blood&gore/prisoner of war)  
> 

There's whiskey in his veins and a tingling in his limbs, his eyes are silver and distant to some but none see just what he focuses on.

 _'Keep what you kill,'_  they whispered when he tore the king's heart from the old man’s chest himself, _'this world is yours now,'_ they said.

The heart still rests in the claw of his hand. The blood is drying on his skin and the remnants from the organ flow like a dull sludge and a puddle of it has spread. His warriors are a perimeter around the throne, not once shifting or flinching from the scent of blood or the sneers from the nobles of their conquered kingdom.

There is a boy among them dressed in sheer black robes and the flow of them around his slender ankles is enticing; makes him curious to the pale wonders of his skin, alabaster and soft-looking even from the distance.

He sits forward and rests his elbows on his knees, and quietly orders for the boy to be presented to him. One of his guard steps out of formation and retrieves the boy, bringing him before the warrior.

Wide, sapphire blue eyes stare up at him with a mix of fear and apprehension. In that moment, he finds he wants to see more in those eyes.

"Tell me, little one," he begins, holding that gaze with his own as he passes the cooling heart from one hand to the other, testing the weight of it, "can you dance?"

Brows furrowed, teeth sinking into a plush bottom lip, eyes narrowed with suspicion; a slow nod in answer.

"Would you dance for me, little one?"

The boy watches him, then watches the heart pass between his hands, the splash of blood dripping brightly on black marble floors. The boy's eyes meet his again and he can see the decision behind those eyes, the assent given before it is spoken.

"Yes," comes the breathless answer.

The throne room is cleared. All are forced out and the doors are guarded by his warriors inside and out. The room is theirs, then. The warrior and the boy.

The boy strips away layers of his robes to the flowing skirts beneath, giving way to the lithe figure hidden within. The warrior begins to hum quietly, a song of his homeland, ancient and exotic, and the boy is surprised by the allure of it.

The boy listens, finds a rhythm to it, lets it seep into his skin and fill his bones. He begins his dance then, fueled by his sadness over the blood spilled upon the throne, his fury at the loss of his kingdom, his forbidden curiosity of the man whose deep, melodic voice filled the chamber and stirred something wild in him.

He dances on, his limbs loose and flowing, the angles of his body softened in the motions he makes. He feels those silvery eyes on him, feels the intensity of them on his every move.

He dances up the steps of the dais, forlorn and beseeching now in his actions, pleading for this man, this warrior, this bloody king to stay his hand and curb his thirst and show mercy to the people who survived his wrath.

Suddenly he is close to this warrior king, and the heart is dropped with a wet noise, and bloody hands have gripped his waist to pull him close. There's a flash of silver eyes and he’s dragged onto the warrior's lap, the hold on him becoming possessive and tight.

"Such a sad dance, little one," whispers the warrior, letting his eyes roam the stunned features of his captive. "How sad, for one so beautiful."

He cannot call him a boy now that he's seen him this close. He sees the startling beauty, the unbroken innocence. He finds he does not want to ruin this, that he does not want to taint this. He's shocked when arms slip around his neck and cradle his head against a smooth chest; where his ear is pressed, he can hear a steady heartbeat.

It is the rarest kindness he has known, to feel a beating heart that does not fear him.


	167. there is no multiple choice option | technomancer au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never had the smell of blood and viscera been so overwhelming to him before.
> 
> _There is no multiple choice option in love. You cannot pick and choose what you do or don't love about someone. It's all or nothing._
> 
> (nsfw/blood&gore/pyschological trauma)  
> 

Nyx couldn't reconcile the horrifying scene from an hour ago with the sight before him now. There was a strong disconnect between the scared, trembling, sobbing young man before him and the blood-soaked, wide-eyed, laughing _thing_ that had walked into the campsite, reeking of gore and mud and ozone, and looking like some creature from the underworld come to haunt the dreams of children.

The Haven's unearthly glow had stuttered and flickered when Noctis walked up the rock ramp and locked eyes with Nyx first thing. The rictus grin the younger wore was so _wrong_ , so inhuman, it didn't belong on the technomancer's face; it made Nyx want to rip it off his face it frightened him so much—

Until Noctis collapsed to his knees, breaking down into great, heaving sobs, vomiting and crying and begging, _"please kill me, please, I can't—"_

Nyx _did_ slap him then, swallowing back the urge to retch when he was close enough to do so. Never had the smell of blood and viscera been so overwhelming to him before. 

After that, Nyx heaved Noctis up by his arms, lifted the shivering youth into his arms, and carried him away from the Haven, catching the flickering glow and frowning; Noct's power was strange, it didn't make sense and probably never would, and how it affected the ancient technology leftover from so many millennia before would always be a wonder and a mystery to Nyx. 

He took Noctis to the rivers, far upstream and deeper into the woods, following one of the smaller streams to where a quieter waterfall filled a tiny pool that was perfect for his intentions. Nyx was careful as he set Noctis on the thin shore and began stripping away the bloodstained clothes, gently pulling them away from his skin where they stuck with dried blood, taking to cutting away some parts that would not give, and softly directing Noctis through lifting his limbs when he needed. 

He kicked off his own boots and tossed his own clothes in a careless pile on the grassy bank, and slid an arm around Noctis, pulling him up again and walking with him into the chilly waters. It was cold, and chillier the closer he brought them to the fall, where he held Noctis against himself and guided the younger to drop his head back so Nyx could begin washing the blood and gore from his hair and skin. 

It took a long time, a significant loss of daylight and several turns of squeezing out his bandana to scrub Noctis clean until his skin was pink and raised in gooseflesh from the cold waters, and by the time he was done, both of them were shivering uncontrollably. 

Nyx had built up a fire for them, after he'd wrapped Noctis up in his long coat and sat the younger man down on the grass, pulled on his own pants again, and one by one, fed Noct's ruined robes to the flames. Noctis sat quietly with a misty-eyed, far away gaze, having retreated so deeply into himself, that Nyx was unsure how to pull him back. 

He was just about to get up and toss another bloody cloth into the fire when a pale hand darted out to grab his wrist. Nyx glanced at the hand before looking up at Noctis' face, finding instead his lengthy fringe hiding his eyes, but not the trails of tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Noctis."

Glassy sapphire eyes peeked up at him, more tears fell, and a soft hiccup escaped his bitten lips. He let go of Nyx's wrist and held his own hand before his face, and Nyx could see the old scars littering his arms and hand; spots where wires had pushed themselves into his skin, where ports had once been before Noctis himself had forcibly removed them, where the technomancer had joined with the super computer he'd built during his time among the priests and crude scientists. 

Nyx has spent hours in the dark tracing them, cataloguing each one with kisses, wanting to overwrite Noctis' worst memories with new ones, better ones, _sweeter_ ones. He gave as much kindness and compassion to Noctis as he believed the younger man deserved after a lifetime of cruelty and coddled ignorance. 

But he still didn't _ask_ about what Noctis had done. He would wait until Noctis was _ready_ , until he could find the words himself to tell Nyx the truth of why he returned looking like a victorious god of war. 

Nyx slowly took his hand, and turned it palm-up, and pressed a kiss there, and another to his wrist, and a third to his pulse (rapid and fluttering, as nervous as a tiny bird), "I'm here, Noct. Little love, you're safe now."

A choked sob sounded from Noctis, and he made a weak attempt to pull his arm back that Nyx would not indulge, "I don't deserve to be loved." He shook his head dejectedly, "Not after—not after what I've _done_ , Nyx."

The beseeching expression he gave Nyx earned him a kiss to his knuckles, "When you're ready, tell me," He said, tugging Noctis against his side and under his arm, hugging the other close and allowing the technomancer to curl up and cling to him—he felt as fragile as a hummingbird and it made Nyx's chest _ache_ , "for now, let me take care of you."

Nyx kissed the top of his head, his temple, and his cheek, showering him in simple affections until the violent trembling eased and the tension in Noctis began to ease up at last, "Just sleep as best as you can, little love. Your dreams are safe with me."

For now, he would not _ask_. For now, he would _wait_. They had time yet to deal with the consequences, and time is what he would give for Noctis to find peace again.

-


	168. solemn kings | dance in the dark au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has been more distant than usual after a long unspoken admission comes to light at last.

There was an emptiness in his King, his _lover's_ eyes that he had not seen in a long time, was not used to seeing in the few short years since his arrival. 

Noctis was still young, and learning to fit into his Crown no matter the brutality in which he began his reign. He was a ruthless boy and it showed in how he conquered the the vast continent of Eos; and yet he was not callous nor unkind to the united kingdom he had built in a mere five years. 

Nyx had come into Noctis' possession during the young king's third year of rule, when he was conquering the island nations of Eos and bringing them under his wing. Their acquaintance had been filled with hostility at first, like two wolves fighting for leadership of both pack and family, and it wasn't until a failed assassination attempt when the attacker misjudged his target and met with Nyx's blade instead—did the two finally take a second look their relationship. 

Now, nearly eight years later, his radiant King looked more melancholy than Nyx has seen in a long time.

At the intermission between one group dance and the next, Nyx slips away from the rest. He kept to the edges of the grand hall, weaving in and out of guests and around pillars as he made his way carefully to Noctis. He appeared silently at the younger man's side, much to the distaste of the foreign dignitaries currently trying to hold the monarch's attention. Noctis looks up at him surprise when he pressed a hand to the small of his back and molded himself against intimately against the King's side, startled by the actions until he relaxed into the contact and allowed it.

"Yes, Nyx?" Noctis asked quietly, forcing a smile that Nyx could tell was more effort than Noctis was willing to put forth.

"There is a matter at hand that requires your immediate attention, sire." 

All throughout his performance, his eyes had continuously strayed back to Noctis, finding him wherever he'd wandered off between his guests or tables and the throne itself. In that time, he had watched the slow progression of the King's dissociation from the events around him, the people surrounding him and vying for his attention. It was dangerous for Noctis to be so careless, especially during a time when he should be most aware of himself and those who may be conspiring against him in this very room.

Noctis looked up at him, trying to gauge whether Nyx was toying with him or being truthful. Alas, when he couldn't see past the urgent expression on the dancer's face, Noctis relented.

"If you would excuse us, my lord." Noctis gave the dignitary a placating smile and allowed Nyx to lead him away.

Through the halls he was taken, deeper into the inner sanctum of his palace, until they reached the King's own private garden centered among his suite of rooms—one of which had been gifted to Nyx for the illusion of propriety alone. 

"Nyx, wha—"

Before his King could get another word out, Nyx dragged him into a tight embrace and kissed him. Noctis froze against him, body going stiff in surprise for a long minute as Nyx coaxed him into responding. He finally relaxed when Nyx slipped a hand into his hair and tangled fingers into the elaborate braids he wore, and slipped his own hands up Nyx's bare back, clutching onto him with a growing desperation.

Then and there, as Noctis melted into the kiss and allowed Nyx shower him in further affection, Nyx knew he had broken through at least _some_ of the King's iron walls. Nyx only pulled away when his lungs ached for air, only to claim those reddened lips once more when Noctis had a second to gasp in a breath. And just when Noctis went lax against him, nearly slid to the ground from the force of their kiss, Nyx bent to pick him up, sweeping the young King into his arms and grinning at the surprised, undignified yelp that escaped Noctis as he carried him along one of the garden's stone paths.

Nyx found a bench hidden away from prying eyes and sat down with Noctis in his lap, kissing the bright pink cheeks that burned with embarrassment over such actions; he chuckled when Noctis tried to hide his face against his shoulder, outright laughing when the King pinched his side.

"Was this the 'matter' you spoke of?" Noctis mumbled against his skin, mouthing along his collarbone and nibbling in mild punishment. 

"Sort of." Nyx slipped his hand into Noct's hair again, head angling back to give him more room and his eyes falling shut when Noctis kissed up his throat, "You have been distracted, my King. Distant. Ever since…"

 _Ever since I told you I loved you_. 

The words went decidedly unspoken, but the meaning was not lost on Noctis. The younger man paused in his ministrations long enough to look up at Nyx. His eyes were fathomless, deep blue depths that Nyx could swim in for _hours_ on end; but right now, there was trepidation swimming in them, a fear that Nyx had witnessed only once.

Nyx sighed quietly, "You're afraid, aren't you."

Noctis closed his eyes as he leaned into Nyx, dropping his forehead against the elder's and trailing his fingertips absently along Nyx's jaw, "I am afraid… because I don't deserve to be loved, Nyx… I have done horrible things, cruel things, to build this kingdom to what it is. I don't deserve you, but I don't want to lose you either."

"Noctis." He looked up and gained a kiss for it, as Nyx murmured his next words against his lips, "You _own_ me— heart and soul, body and mind. Nevermind the chains that bind me to you, it's been _years_ , Noct, those chains no longer mean anything to me. _You_ do."

Noctis made a noise in his throat and hid his face against Nyx's shoulder, "Stop saying foolish things like that…"

Nyx grinned, nuzzling his lover's neck and pressing a kiss along the thin line of ink there; the heart line they both shared, "Never, love. You've turned me into a fool for your love and I will do what I must to keep it."

The amused snort that sounded from Noctis incited laughter from both of them and at last, the tension between them broke. Relief trickled through him when Noctis sat up properly and pulled him into another kiss, indulgent and endearing in the tentative sweetness of it.

Noctis whispered his own little confession between kisses, earning smiles and the flush press of their bodies as Nyx pinned him to the bench, "I would do _terrible_ things to keep you, Nyx. I would ruin _worlds_ for you, entire nations, if it meant you would be mine forever. _That_ is what this love does to me."

Nyx held himself up by his arms and looked down at Noctis, at the flickering lantern lights playing across his moonlit skin, at his eyes, so alive and so blue in the dark, and the halo of black hair and jeweled braids spread over the cool stone. 

He slotted himself between his King's legs and pressed against him fully, "Then perhaps it is good that you don't have to destroy the world just to keep me, when I am already _wholly_ yours, Noctis."

Noctis scrunched up his nose and gave Nyx's chest a half-hearted push, "No wonder your former king wanted to get rid you. Full of silly words and even sillier actions."

Nyx grinned, playfully rolling his hips into Noct's, "Oh, I don't doubt it. But am I not a prize worth my weight in gold?"

Laughter bubbled out of the King as he slipped his arms around Nyx's neck and pulled his dancer down again, "That you are."


	169. artillery | who lives who dies au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You done?" Nyx grinned, that infuriating bastard, "Better call it a night, Noct. You look like a drowned cat."
> 
> Noctis glared at him, "Sometimes, I wish you _died_."
> 
> The grin on the man's face turned sharper as he sheathed his weapons and held a hand out to Noctis, "Not today, little king."
> 
> (nsfw/sex in the outdoors)  
> 

_Water_. Fucking _water_. 

They had been sparring near a lake, on the small shore of it, so Noctis could practice his footing in uneven ground— sand was _bullshit_ — and in a complicated series of moves and flips that Noctis hadn't even seen _coming_ — Nyx flipped him over into the shallows and he was soaked through instantly. 

"Great. _Perfect_." He hissed, wiping water droplets from his eyes and shoving his hair from his face, "Nice. _Fuck this_."

Growling and launching himself back onto his feet, he warped after the laughing Glaive and _still_ couldn't land a hit on him. The sun was going down though and it was getting chillier in the woods surrounding the lake, and he knew they should head back to the haven soon, but he was _pissed_ , and _tired_ , and _soaking wet_. 

It only wounded his pride further when Nyx disarmed him and threw him down with a bark of laugh, and knelt over him with the tip of a kukri pointed at his throat.

"You done?" Nyx grinned, that infuriating _bastard_ , "Better call it a night, Noct. You look like a drowned cat."

Noctis glared at him, "Sometimes, I wish you _died_."

The grin on the man's face turned sharper as he sheathed his weapons and held a hand out to Noctis, "Not today, little king."

The prince stared at the offered hand, before releasing his breath in a huff and taking it, allowing Nyx to drag him off the ground and up against his body. The first thing he noticed was the unnatural _heat_ coming off the older man's body, the warmth of those damned hands settling on his hips briefly before they slipped under his shirt and stopped at his waist. 

"I bet I can think of something to warm you up, highness…." Nyx purred and Noctis gave an involuntary shudder under his touch, "If you want."

Noctis eyed the Glaive skeptically, trying to decipher the change in his expression— hooded icy-blues softened and thumbs rubbed circles over his hips, and the grin curved to an odd smile he couldn't quite figure out, until— oh. _Oh_.

Without a second thought, he started peeling off his wet clothes at the same time Nyx stripped off his coat and threw it down on the grass beyond the sands and dragged Noctis back against him, into a fierce kiss as Nyx ran his hands down Noct's bruised and scarred back to grope his ass and then grip the backs of his thighs. Noctis jumped up and held tightly as Nyx carried him over to the grass and knelt down, kissing him so thoroughly and deeply, he could hardly take a breath. 

"Still hate me?" Nyx muttered against his lips as Noctis slid off his lap and onto his coat, the younger reaching to undo his belt as he yanked off his vest and pulled his shirt off over his head.

"Yes. Big time." Noctis chuckled, kissing up his chest as he dragged Nyx's belt free and tossed it, working on his pants next, "Fucking— why the _hell_ does this uniform has so many fucking _buckles_ —"

"No idea. Makes it entertaining, though." Nyx said cheekily, digging into the pockets of his coat to pull out a small packet, which caused Noctis to burst into unrestrained laughter, "What?"

"You're carrying lube now?"

Nyx just stared at him, and blinked _very_ slowly. Noctis flushed.

"Okay, okay, _fine_. I get it. Good idea." Noctis huffed, finally wrenching open Nyx's pants and haphazardly shoving them from his hips, "Keep it traditional?"

Nyx snorted, "On your knees, brat."

Laughing as he turned around, then yelping a little Nyx forced his torso forward until his cheek was pressed against the rough fabric of his Kingsglaive coat, groaning when he felt slicked fingertips circling his hole and pressing into him experimentally. Noctis pushed back insistently, hands fisting in the coat when Nyx pushed the first finger into him, hissing at the slight burn and outright moaning over the way the man curled it just _so_ and twisted. 

"Fuck, I _hate_ you— so fucking— _much—_ " Noctis whined, trying to see over his shoulder to glare at the other.

"You've been a brat." Nyx chuckled, "You deserve it."

Noctis shivered again, catching sight of Nyx stroking himself and gasping with he felt the head pressed his hole— only for Nyx to forgo pushing into him and sliding his length against his sensitive flesh and making him bite his lip on a low, keening noise that escaped regardless.

"You're a _bastard_ …" The prince gasped, squeezing his eyes shut when Nyx did it a second time just to taunt him, "Stop it, just— _fuck, just fuck me already—_ "

Nyx bent over him and kissed the base of his spine, right on the lowest tip of his scar, "As you wish, your highness…"

The Glaive held onto his hip with one hand and guided himself into Noctis with his other. Beneath him, Noctis writhed, trying to control himself and relax all at once, moaning at the slow burn of stretching around the other man's cock and at the same time, cursing his existence between heaving breaths. 

"Hey, hey, none of that, little king." Nyx rubbed a hand up at down as his back, "Easy, easy, just _breathe_ , pretty boy… _Relax_ … that's it…"

As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to love the way Nyx spoke to him during these trysts, the rogue bastard tucked away briefly for an attentive partner and at times, the switch was confusing and gave him whiplash. He didn't know what to call this _thing_ between them, if anything at all, but for now; the sparring matches, the conversations, the presence of the lone Glaive so far, and the _sex_ — he supposed it was good for now.

When Nyx started moving, he _moved_ ; it was all languid rolls of his hips, lazy and torturous as he fucked into Noctis and drew the most elicit sounds from the prince.   He increased his pace in slow increments, the grip he had on Noct's hips almost bruising as he tried to exact restraint over himself to focus on Noctis; he only faltered when the prince reached back and held onto one of the hands on his hip, nails digging into Nyx's scarred flesh. The _sounds_ that left the younger man were driving him mad, provoking him into a harder pace. 

After that, Nyx let _loose_ — earning pleads and cries from Noctis that tunneled his focus to the prince alone; that voice lost in pleasure, _begging_ him for more— he almost lost himself in those moments. But he drew it out, alternating between hard, snapping thrusts, and slow, deeper ones that caused the younger to shudder and try to meet him to get more contact.

On a shaking arm, Noctis pushed himself up on his knees and cried out at the change in angle, and Nyx reached out to drag the younger man against his chest. He kept a careful hand on Noct's throat as he fucked him, nosing the hair behind his ear as he whispered dirty promises in his little king's ear; on Nyx's command, Noctis touched himself, stroked his own cock in time with the rhythm Nyx had set to his own thrusts. 

Nyx watched the flush bloom across pale cheeks and cream-skinned chest, watched blue eyes roll back in pleasure and felt nails dig harder into the back of his hand still gripping a narrow hip. In that moment, Noctis looked _gorgeous_ and something inside Nyx _shattered_ as his climax overwhelmed him, and Noctis not long after. The man in his arms trembled and screamed the knight's name as he came apart, coating his own hand and stomach with his seed as Nyx shoved deeply into him, filling him with his own release. 

The warmth felt burning, his entire _body_ felt like it was burning, but Nyx held him through it, kissed his shoulder, his neck, his cheek, coaxing him back down to earth with gentle words this time.

He was too pliant and sleepy to care what Nyx cleaned him with after, taking comfort in the coat wrapped around him and the strong arms lifting him up. It wasn't until he heard the murmuring of his friends later that he realized Nyx had carried him back to camp and put him to bed, only to lay beside him and allow the prince to curl up against him like a contented cat.

"That was… so unfair…" Noctis mumbled against Nyx's throat, earning a quiet laugh from the older man, "Can't always use your dick as a distraction…"

Nyx simply shrugged under him and kissed his forehead with a smirk, "Keep telling yourself that, little king."

  


  



	170. haunting | blind!noct au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he touches Umbra, it’s an _accident_.

The first time he touches Umbra, it's an _accident_. 

The visions that flashed in his mind with a sudden and frightening speed make him dizzy and nauseous with the mental influx. 

The second time, he was more careful. 

Umbra sat beside him and allowed him to touch again, and he was better prepared this time. Brief images of the days past, himself through Umbra's eyes, his friends, his _father_. 

He was _seeing_ them for the first time and it was _overwhelming_.

The third time, Umbra sat with him as Ignis and Nyx sparred with their knives. 

He didn't tell them, didn't explain why Umbra was there, just that he was. The entire match, Noctis kept a hand on Umbra, absently petting and digging his hands into the Messenger's thick fur. 

For the first time, he could _see_ Nyx move.  For the first time, he could see Nyx _himself_.

-

Later on, when it was just the two of them, Noctis was more eager than usual about _touching_ that night. There was something different about it, less tentative, less explorative, more as if he was putting a face to a name. 

"You have tattoos. Why didn't you tell me about them?" Noctis asked, tracing the exact spot where the crow's foot under his eye was, and then the other one on his cheek.

He felt Nyx blink, the twitch and pull of his facial muscles as the man smiled at him, "Didn't think about it. How'd you find out?"

Noctis pressed his lips together, wondering if he wanted to spill his latest discovery, and then, "Umbra. He let me see."

He felt the frown, the curiosity changing Nyx's expression beneath his fingertips, "How does that work?"

Noctis shrugged, "He's a messenger of the gods, I think it's part of his job."

Under his thumb where it was resting at the corner of Nyx's mouth, he felt that little smile again, and this one he knew was _pride_. 

"You're too smart for your own good."

Nyx moved slowly, pressing their foreheads together now, a new kind of tension in his body as Noctis cupped his face, "So. You've _seen_ me."

There was a self-depreciating lilt to Nyx's words that was unfamiliar to Noctis, he'd never heard it before in the older man's voice and it unsettled him. Something about it made his heart _hurt_ in a way he wasn't expecting. With his fingertips, he tried to smooth out those frown lines, brows knitting together as he tried to figure out _why_ Nyx sounded like that.

"Yes…?" Noctis asked carefully, "Is that wrong?"

Nyx gave a minute shake of his head and a huffed laughed, "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Think?"

"You know what I look like now. I'm not exactly the epitome of Lucian propriety." Nyx laughed, quiet and unsure, and it was so _strange_ , Noctis didn't like it at all.

Lowering his sightless eyes to where he knew Nyx's mouth was, following the sound of his voice, his own fingertips tracing those lips as he thought about it. His time spent with Nyx was special to him, not only for how Nyx treated him, but how he pushed him, teased him, helped him go beyond his known boundaries in new ways. It was frightening at times, but never once has Nyx let him stumble or fall. 

Nyx had become a shield in ways Gladio wasn't. Gladio may protect his body, but Nyx protected his _heart_. 

"Should it matter?" Noctis felt genuinely confused, wondering why Nyx would think—

"I'm a refugee, Noct. Galahdian. People don't take too kindly to the fact your dad uses immigrants for his most elite soldiers." Nyx muttered as he turned his head in Noct's hands and skimming his lips against the prince's wrist as he spoke, "How do think they'd feel if they learned their prince was hooking up with a Galahdian savage, hm?"

Hearing that _hurt_. Knowing that Nyx felt like, cared what other people would think about their relationship. It made him furious, a burst of indignant anger filling him as he pulled Nyx closer.

"I don't care. I should, but I don't. You're more important to me than ignorant opinions." Noctis closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to Nyx's and breathing through his own anger, "I've seen you, seen your face, your eyes, I got to see your _smile_... I've seen the way you look at me, Nyx."

He kissed the other, smirking against those chapped lips, "You didn't look at me with pity or sympathy."

"Never, little prince." Nyx sounded choked, his word leaving him in shaky breaths and it was then Noctis felt the wetness under his fingertips. "You don't deserve either. Hah, you're too damned good for me..."

He swiped it away under Nyx's eye, both of them, and he realized at last that Nyx was shedding tears. Leaning up, he kissed under Nyx's eye where he now knew the crow's foot was and tasted salt on his lips. He trailed kisses down the path those quiet tears had taken down both the older man's cheeks until he made it to his lips, where he kissed him with a measured passion in case Nyx pulled away.

Instead, Nyx melted into it, hands gripping his waist and dragging him flush against the Glaive's own body. His slipped his arms around the other man's neck then, smiling in the kiss, enjoying the sweet, bordering on desperate, way Nyx returned every kiss.

Meeting every kiss, arching into every touch, he could only think about one of the visions Umbra had given him of Nyx—

A vision of Nyx looking at him like he was _in love_ with Noctis.

And he _felt it_ in every kiss.

  


  



	171. the big bad (fail) wolf | 10th kingdom au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gypsies. Fucking _gypsies_.

Gypsies. Fucking _gypsies_.

He had _warned_ them not to anger the gypsies, not to insult them, not to do _anything_. Alas, none heeded his warnings, and Noctis just _had_ to rescue the song birds, and _this_ is what's happened— a goddamn gypsy _curse_ that has turned his darling Noctis into _Rapunzel_.

Noctis is angrily trying to cut through an impossible length of hair. It's gorgeous hair, really, midnight black and soft, silky to the touch and absolutely _luscious_. Nyx loves it, and he says so, _repeatedly_. Noctis throws a stick at him, yelling him _"go play fetch or something, jerk"_ and goes back to trying to cut his hair.

Nyx chased after the stick, laughing wildly because _play time_ — but then, he stopped, and frowned, and looked over his shoulder at his beloved, distraught and upset, and Regis, fretting and panicking again as they tried to cut through the growing tresses. Seeing the wetness in Noct's beautiful blue eyes, the frustration behind his actions, the anxious arguing between father and son—

Looking around the ground beneath his feet, and the surrounding area, the wolfman grinned when he spotted flowers a few feet off the beaten path and bolted for them. Scooping up a handful of the cute little daises and tying them into a makeshift bouquet with some grass, Nyx hurried back to his companions. Nyx knelt down when he reached Noctis and hiding the bouquet behind his back, he gently extracted the knife from Noct's hands against the young man's sputtering protests.

He smiled as he presented his gift, "Please, Noct, calm down. We'll figure it out, we'll take care of this." He held the little white flowers up and entwined his fingers with Noct's other hand, "Daisies. They mean to have faith. Or something. I'm not clear on flower language, it's not something they teach us in _wolf school_."

Noctis froze, blinking slowly and staring at the flowers for several minutes of tense silence, until he finally dragged his eyes up to meet Nyx's gaze, "You… flowers. I… I've never been given flowers before."

Nyx's smile brightened, "Then I shall endure to gift them more often."

Noctis looked down at the bouquet again, careful as he delicately skimmed his fingertips across the petals, "...thanks, Nyx."

He cupped Noct's chin and lifted his face, meeting his gaze with far more seriousness than he often portrayed, "I know this won't fix things, but we'll find a way to break this curse, okay?"

Noctis took a deep breath, finally smiling despite his reluctance to find an upside in this entirely insane situation.

"Okay. Let's find this stupid axe. Who the hell was the Conqueror, anyway?"

  


  



	172. goddamn idiot | rockstar au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> However, after beating him in another arcade round of Soul Caliber, Crowe got fed-up with him and threw a pillow at his head.
> 
> "What the fuck is up with you, Ulric?" She snapped, dropping her controller and shuffling around on her beanbag to face him.

In the dividing living room between Noct's bedroom and Luna's bedroom, Nyx was sprawled on a beanbag beside Crowe. The two of them were playing video games and Crowe had beaten him in several rounds so far, a nearly unprecedented winning streak considering Nyx was the only one in their group of friends she couldn't beat. He simply had faster reflexes than her, and they both knew it.

However, after beating him in another arcade round of Soul Caliber, Crowe got fed-up with him and threw a pillow at his head.

"What the fuck is up with you, Ulric?" She snapped, dropping her controller and shuffling around on her beanbag to face him.

Nyx blinked, rapid and suddenly aware they weren't playing anymore. He sunk lower into the chair, lips pressed thin in contemplative silence. Crowe caught the way his eyes kept darting to Noct's closed bedroom door, where the younger man was still sleeping. His band had played a sold-out show and five encores to an enthusiastic and insane crowd. It was readily accepted that Noctis would sleep their Sunday away. 

Lunafreya, on the other hand, was at work, and Crowe was only here to await her return. The two were having a date night later and until then, the vocalist and bassist had to keep themselves entertained until their partners made their respective reappearances. 

"Nyx. Look at me. What is up your ass today that you're letting me win so much?" Crowe nudged his beanbag with her foot, narrowing her eyes at him.

Nyx snorted, "I'm not _letting_ you win..."

"No, you just suck today. Talk to me, Nyx."

Nyx made a noise of protest, rubbing a hand down his face and sighing, "I don't..." 

His eyes slid back to Noct's bedroom door again, then he growled under his breath in frustration and shuffled around to face away from the closed off bedroom. Clearly, it was bugging him. _Something_ was, at least. Crowe waited patiently, an expectant brow lifting on her forehead when he looked at her finally.

"I don't think he loves me anymore." Nyx muttered quietly, dropping his eyes again when he spoke.

Crowe stared. She hadn't seen Nyx this uncertain since he and Noctis got back together only a month or so earlier. Then she felt annoyed suddenly. She looked up to see Noctis standing in the doorway to his bedroom, a tired, frustrated expression on his face. Noctis had heard what Nyx said, but he waited, remaining silent as he watched the two of them across the room.

"You idiot!" She hissed, leaning forward and swatting him upside the head. "You only just got back together. It's going to take time to rebuild your relationship."

Nyx rubbed the spot she hit him and grumbled at her, "I know, but... Something  feels off."

Crowe reached for one of his long braids, yanking on it to get his attention again, "You're really are dumb some days. You're overthinking it again. Stop that. Things won't be the same as they were before because you're both different people now."

Nyx stared at her with a hurt expression as she continued, cutting him off when he opened his mouth to protest.

"No, shut up and listen. You spent the last few years pining for him even though you were the one who left. He spent the last few years working his ass off just to surpass you and move on." Crowe flicked his forehead, "Drop your fucking expectations, Nyx. You two need to start over in more ways than one."

A slipper came flying across the room and pegged Nyx in the back of the back. The older man yelped in surprise and whipped around to find Noctis standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a withering glower on his soft features.

"Get over here, now." Noctis commanded, his voice rough from sleep and his blue eyes still glassy.

Nyx got up slowly, casting a worried glance at Crowe before crossing the room to Noctis. 

The younger vocalist stared at him for a few, tense moments, until he reached up and slipped his hand around the back of Nyx's neck, " _You idiot_ ," He muttered, then dragged him inside the bedroom.

Crowe smirked as the door slammed shut behind them, and outright laughed when she heard the groan of surprise from Nyx sound through the wood.

  


  



	173. they are twenty and they are young | same age au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nyx Ulric, kiss me, damn it."

The two of them snuck up to the rooftops of the Citadel towers with wines stolen from the party. They'd been laughing, drunk and silly, thinking they were _so_ _clever_ , _so smart_ , grown up and old enough to take on the world.

Until Noctis braves it ( _finally_ ), and hooks a finger in Nyx's collar to drag him in closer until their lips are barely touching.

Nyx, his eyes are bright silver in the dark, flashing and glassy all at once from the alcohol sitting warm in their stomachs, "What're you up to, my prince?"

Noctis bites his own lip, eyes lifting from Nyx's tantalizing mouth to the eyes burning into him, "I told you— Call me Noctis. Noct. Whatever, I just—"

He takes a breath, sharp and fortifying, "Kiss me."

Nyx blinks, and his lovely eyes widen, "Noct, I can't—"

"Nyx Ulric, _kiss me_ , damn it."

The young Glaive freezes, the determination in Noct's ocean deep blue eyes trapping him in place. Then he smiles, and sets down the red wine, and slides his free hand into Noct's soft, soft midnight hair to cup the back of his neck.

"As you wish, _Noctis_."

It's their first kiss and it's so _delicious_ and it tastes like dark wines and his world narrows to _Nyx_. Nyx, who smells so _good_ , like leather and metal, like the musk of his cologne and the heady scent of his skin.

They are 20, and they are so young and so _carefree_ , in that moment, the world is in _their_ hands. Because in their hands is _each other_ , with Nyx's hand in his hair and his hands clenched in the front of Nyx's uniform, and his heart is _wild_ in his chest.

  


  



	174. to kiss the sky | beauty & beast au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis receives many birthday presents over the years in their enchanted residence, but none are as precious to him as the gift giver himself.

The last time Noctis sees his father, he is eight years-old. 

It's just after his eighth birthday, he and his guardians have been living in the old Lucian castle for a month—the ancient fortress the Lucis Caelum family once ruled the kingdom from centuries before—when a black chocobo arrives laden with packages and gifts, letters upon letters written by Regis.

But among the gifts is a most curious little thing, a small dagger and not one of Lucian design, and it isn't until a young Gladio peeks over his shoulder that night to inform him that it's a Galahdian make. 

Turned the blade over and over in his hands, careful of the sharper edges, and takes in the rugged details, the strange swells of the design. It's a beautiful blade, the handle fitting perfectly in his small hands. 

He hears the heavy, thudding footsteps of the Infernian beast passing his room and around him, his friends carefully disperse when Nyx pauses outside the doorway. His pale eyes, golden in the firelight, land on the dagger in Noctis' hands, then lift up to the meet the Prince's wide gaze.

Noctis watches in barely-contained wonder when Nyx's great horned head gives a small bow, before the beast is off again.

-

In two decades following, among the small piles of birthday gifts his father sends from afar and the sweet little things his friends make and build for him, there is always a dagger, or a book, or—funnily enough—a sketch of himself, in which he is always smiling. 

He saves the sketches in the same chest he keeps his father's abundance of letters, and keeps the books on a shelf nearest his bed, and the daggers—

The daggers, he hides around his room, and practices with them often, and while he doesn't go without a few nicks and cuts over the years, he doesn't miss the pride in which his oldest guardian often beams with.

-

They learn, after some trial and error, that the closer Noctis is to Nyx, the more his humanity is stabilized and the less the Infernian's power is able to turn him feral as a beast. 

So by the time Noctis is thirteen, he's sneaking out of his rooms and searching for Nyx wherever the guardian has decided to rest in the old castle, because the beast is almost always restless at night. He'll find him in the library more often than not, or in one of the atriums and conservatories scattered about the castle and grounds. 

Eventually, Ignis and Gladio give up trying to stop him, and leave him to his mischief.

-

Nyx, on the other hand, tries hard to deter the little Prince, and fails on an epic scale. Noctis is endearing, and his curiosity of the world is endless and the little universes inside his books that fuel his imagination just seem to add more glittering stars to his pretty blue eyes. 

In short, the Prince is absolute _hell_ on Nyx's patience and restraint.

-

The day that truly flabbergasted Nyx was the day Noctis asked him for a kiss on his nineteenth birthday. They were in the library that afternoon, the two of them taking up a whole window seat to themselves with Noctis half in Nyx's lap as the day progressed; the prince having spent the last hour reading aloud to him from a new book he'd found.

Golden eyes went wide and his mouth opened, but the words died on his tongue. Noctis was looking at him somewhat shyly, a light blush building in his soft cheeks, and his eyes flickering between the book open on his lap and Nyx's face. 

"Why... a kiss?" Nyx asked, his voice hoarse when he's finally able to speak again, "I'm—Noctis, I'm your _guardian_ , and I'm nothing but a monster now—"

" _Shut up!_ "

Nyx closed his mouth, and swallowed the dryness on his tongue, and looked down to see Noctis had clenched his hands into fists. Frowning gently, Nyx covered one of those fists with his own clawed hand, and gave a careful squeeze.

"You're not a monster, Nyx." Noctis leaned against him, hiding his face against Nyx's shoulder as he spoke, "You have taken care of me since I was a child. What kind of monster is so loyal to his King that he spends over a decade protecting his only heir? What kind of monster lov—"

Noctis made a weak noise low in his throat and nuzzled close to Nyx's scarred chest, "Point is, you're not a monster."

Nyx watched him, seeing only his midnight hair and trembling hands until he curled a finger under Noct's chin to lift his face, "...do you _really_ want a kiss, little king?"

Deep, sapphire hued eyes met his and a shy smile curled those wicked lips, "Yes. That can be my gift this year. A first kiss."

He shook his head, careful of his horns and the window behind them, "Your father is going to kill me one day."

Noctis only smiled wider, and reached up to tug on one of Nyx's longer braids trailing down his chest. Taking the hint, Nyx indulged the brat and kissed him. It was short and sweet, probably quicker than Noctis had hoped, but Nyx didn't want to push it beyond that.

A satisfied hum left Noctis when Nyx pulled away and the prince snuggled closer into his side, "Thank you."

Nyx wrapped an arm around him and held him in the warmth of his body, earning another sweet noise of contentment from the young man, "Happy birthday, little king."


	175. namesake | witch boys au

"My name?"

Noctis gave him a slow nod, his eyes so open in their curiosity when he asked the question. Setting down his whet stone and kukri  on the cloth in front of him, he sat back in his chair and looked at Noctis, offering him a smile.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I've never heard it before." Noctis shrugged, toying with cloth he'd used to clean off his arms, hands, and face.

Crowe had been teaching him blood magic again, helping him with offensive spells and showing him the best sigils to use against daemons. He'd been a mess earlier, with his own blood painting symbols his face in a contrast against his blue eyes and black hair. It didn't help that when Nyx had watched him practice, he'd felt something tug at him, his own magic so alive and wild on its own, _reaching_ for Noctis in those hours. 

As if the very core of his magic was _longing_ for the young witch to be near again.

Frowning, Nyx wasn't sure how to tell him, without actually _telling_ him. Names had power among witches, to know a thing's true name meant having control over it. Most witches never told another soul their full names, some only ever going by aliases in other circles. It was the same in Galahd, even with so many related to one another via marriages between clans and tribes. 

In Galahd, when a child is old enough to learn the most basic of spells to contain their power, they are given a sacred incantation that wipes their true name from the memories of their parents. It is the first act of independence for a child, to teach them responsibility and benevolence. 

Looking around the haven they'd chosen for the night, Nyx packed around his knife kit, sheathed his kukris, and signaled for Noctis to follow him out into the field beyond. He felt the eyes of Denali follow them, heard the disapproving _kweh_ from Bahamut—and then an indignant squawk from the familiar when Denali batted him off his perch. 

As they headed out beyond the protective glow of the haven and the shields therein, Nyx muttered a barrier spell under his breath, eyes closed as he walked and letting his magic flow out of him with ease to feel out the terrain. He felt Noctis at his side, no need for spoken words for him when his magic just warded everything of the darkness _away_ from him and anyone near him. But still, it had to be done.

Nyx took him to a rock face protruding from the grasses and started climbing up to a flat space far above the ground, and when he made it to the top a few minutes later, he looked down to see Noctis gaping up at him.

"Well? Get up here, little prince." He waved, moving to lay back on the mostly flat surface.

Until he heard the sound of a blade singing through the air, the shattering burst of glass, and there was a bright blue phantom landing on the surface beside him, fading away to reveal a smiling princeling. Shaking his head, he patted the space next to himself where Noctis immediately plopped down, drawing his knees up and folding his arms across them. 

"So. My name, huh?"

The young witch nodded slowly, blinking at him, "I know the laws, you don't have to tell me, but… I guess I'm just curious."

Nyx leaned back on his hands, letting his head fall back to look up at the dark sky above them. It was a clear night, a sliver of the moon hanging among a sea of stars. It was getting chilly, but when his body was almost furnace all its own, he rarely felt it—between the two of them sitting side-by-side, it was warmer still. 

And yet, Noctis still scooted close enough to lean against him. 

"I was named after a night Goddess. Over time, my magic took on an affinity for the night, tends to flourish more in the dark, the shadows, than the day time." Nyx explained, giving a nod towards the direction of their camp for the night, "That's why Crowe is teaching you the blood magic in the day time, not me."

Noctis frowned, confusion clear, "But at the Citadel…"

"We had your lessons in the early evenings, remember? Not just because of your classes or lessons with Ignis." Nyx smiled when comprehension broke on Noct's face.

"Nyx…" The prince snickered, "Named for a Goddess." He eyed Nyx up and down with an exaggerated once-over, "Sure you're not already a god in disguise?"

Nyx smirked, "Pretty bold, coming from a kid named the _light of_ _the_ _night's sky_ , after all."

Noctis laughed and waved him off when he gave the young witch a playful nudge, "Guess you got me there." He looked up at the sky, eyes roaming the great expanse of it above them. "It's not my True Name, though…"

"I'd hope not."

The prince lowered his head from his skyward viewing to look at him, his eyes shadowed beneath his hair, a moment later they glowed a soft silvery blue and Noctis reached for his hand—he paused long enough to wait for a consenting nod from Nyx and took hold of it. Turning Nyx's hand palm up, Noct's fingertips glowed that same deep blue of his magic as he traced three symbols in the Astral's alphabet over the tender skin inside the older man's wrist. 

Nyx watched on with a hooded gaze, feeling that magic flow around them and once again allowing himself to sink into the small flood of magic around them. Noctis still hadn't quite gotten a handle on reigning in and filtering his magic—it just flared and reacted to _everything_ —but Nyx was starting to think it hurt more to put a clamp down on it than to let it flow so freely. He was beginning to understand why Bahamut was so determined to shield Noctis with his own power.

When Noctis finished, the symbols shimmered blue as if written in glow-in-the-dark ink or a sacred ink, and reading the symbols at last— his eyes widened.

"Noct— you can't."

"Please." Noctis shook his head, "I trust you."

He lifted a hand and pressed his palm to right side of Nyx's chest, where beneath his clothes was the spider-webbed mess of scarring caused by a feedback of magic a few months back. Noct's own magic had overwhelmed Nyx, nearly electrifying him due to the exercise Nyx had been showing him—how to gently circulate magic between two people as way to perform a particularly powerful spell.

Noctis isn't sure what he did in the aftermath, but all he remembered was engulfing them with his own magic and calming the turbulence in Nyx. He had meshed their magic so thoroughly in order to heal the damage he'd done—even now, he's not sure if they were ever truly disconnected. 

Moving so he could face Nyx, taking in the bewildered expression in the older man's face, he leaned forward and set his hands on broad shoulders, brought his lips to Nyx's ear and whispered in the Astral's tongue his _Name_.

_"Nox. The dark before the dawn."_

Nyx stiffened, a flow of magic surging between them he'd never felt before. This was _old_ magic, primordial and ancient, giving him a mere _taste_ of the magic that coursed through Noct's veins. Noctis sat back and resumed his previous position at Nyx's side, leaning against him and tentatively resting his head on the other's man's shoulder.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Nyx asked at last, after the silence had begun to feel heavy and suffocating to him. "You're not a Lucian witch."

Noctis peeked up at him, "Nope."

Shaking his head with a wry smile, he sat up properly and draped an arm around Noct's shoulders, turning his head to brush his lips close to the prince's ear, murmuring in the Galahdian dialect of the Astral's language and knowing Noctis would understand him.

_"Nyx Ulric. Protector of the night."_

 -

  


  



	176. blessed be | nyx/noct + persocom au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowe talks (read: forces) Nyx into getting a mobile Persocom android. He didn't think he'd become attached to Noctis, but the cute little thing managed to charm its way straight into his heart.
> 
> (aka: tiny stories about a tiny persocom and his very big dork of an owner.)

"You're very cute."

The little Persocom gave him a pouty look and Nyx laughed. With midnight-black hair gleaming almost blue under the sunlight, his luminescent sapphire eyes flashing brilliantly in the sun, and his pale skin flushing under Nyx's praise; the little android named Noctis truly was _adorable_.

What topped it all off were the little black vestigial wings protruding from his back, suddenly flapping with agitation and causing the new owner to burst into ridiculous giggling all over again.

"Master, please—" Noctis started, but Nyx waved his hand dismissively.

"Nope, none of that. _Nyx_. Too cute to be calling me 'master' and I'm not into that." Nyx folded his arms on the dining table's surface, but held out a hand and crooked his index finger at his new Persocom with a welcoming smile, "Pleasure to meet you, Noctis."

Noctis' features relaxed from their little pout, and the android returned his smile, "Ma— Nyx. Pleased to meet you. I hope to fulfill my duties and functions to your satisfaction."

Noctis reached out with both hands and shook his finger, before letting go and moving to sit on Nyx's palm.

Nyx sighed as he lifted Noctis up to eye level, "I think you'll do just fine, Noctis."

The Persocom beamed at him, and he couldn't help but think he'd be thanking Crowe before long for talking him into this.  
  
-

Nyx was sitting on the edge of his bed, with Noctis standing on the nightstand and smiling at him.

"So, do I have to... plug you in? Power you down? I don't know how this works."

Noctis pointed at the packing box he came in, the careful wrapping and padding strewn beside the box from when Nyx had opened up everything that morning.

"Standard issue charging base. I sleep on a scheduled cycle and receive updates via internet connection." He explained, waiting as Nyx retrieved what looked like a flat, circular pad, colored black with a long cord and adapter to plug in at the end of it, "I wake one hour before your alarm in order for my updates to install."

"Right..." Nyx muttered as he scooted closer to his nightstand and set down the charging pad, then reached behind it to find the nearest plug where his lamp was also plugged into. He removed that one and placed the adapter instead.

When he sat up again, Noctis had walked over to sit on his pad and smiled up at Nyx.

"Simple!" He chirped, after a moment, he stretched with a yawn and gave Nyx a sleepy smile; something Nyx wondered if it was part his routine for powering down to standby mode or for Nyx's sake. "Goodnight, Nyx."

Nyx nodded slowly, "G'night, Noctis."

He watched as the Persocom curled up on the charging pad and folded in his little wings, powering down completely for his own version of rest. Even like this, the little android was adorable, and Nyx bit back an amused grin as he climbed into his bed.

Laying on his side, he liked that Noctis had gone to 'sleep' facing him. Nyx supposed it'd be nice to wake up to that cute little face everyday from then on.  
  
-

"Hey, little one, where are you?" Nyx shuffled down the hall from his bedroom, running a hand through his hair to comb it back from his face and yawning, "Noct, answer me."

"Kitchen!" Came the chirped response and he frowned.

It had been a couple weeks since he received his little Persacom. Crowe had talked him into it, had sat with him as he perused the models and tried to talk himself _out_ of this whole thing. Finally, she'd thrown her hands up and shoved him aside, and told him to go clean or something while she took care of it for him. Her excuse is that he needed someone to keep an eye on him— even if that someone was a tiny little android that was the equivalent to a high-end laptop.

Nyx didn't know what software and features she'd customized him with, but so far Noctis had proven to be quite different than other Persacoms he'd seen around the city. He was still learning about Noctis' various functions and programmed uses, and so far every morning was an adventure with the little android.

"Kitchen? Why are you in.... _Oh_."

Nyx rounded the doorway into his kitchen to find the island counter top a mess of flour and sugar and saw a little white-drenched figure skittering around the marble attempting to clean up. There was a beat, and then—

Nyx _laughed_. Hard and loud, and he had to lean against the doorway to keep himself upright. When he looked up again to find Noctis' bright blue eyes glaring at him and his small form standing ram-rod straight with indignation, he busted up all over again.

"Noct, cutie, what are you trying to do?" Nyx asked, catching his breath and wiping at his eyes.

The Persacom dropped the dish rag that was bigger than he was and his little wings curled up timidly, and suddenly he looked very unsure of himself.

"I have been updated with culinary protocols." Noctis answered, looking up at Nyx from under his feathering bangs, "It was required to test the application of them upon waking."

Another snort of amusement left him and he quickly bit his lip at the downturned expression Noctis gave him. Picking his way across the floor, to avoid the worst of the flour mess, Nyx planted his hands on either side of Noctis on the powder-covered countertop and bent his head to plant a kiss atop the android's fluffy hair. He wasn't sure why he did it, but the affectionate gesture clearly wasn't wasted. 

"It was a simple accident, little one. We'll get it all cleaned up."

Noctis looked up at him with wide eyes and if Nyx didn't know better, he'd think the little thing would burst into tears over the relief and surprise in his open expression. Laughing again, Nyx picked up the rag and started wiping up the counter while Noctis swept as much of the piles he made into the island's small sink.

As Nyx watched Noctis pulling a bowl across the counter towards the sink, he made a note to ask Crowe later that day what software Noctis was equipped with, if only so he could be better prepared for these _updates_ in the future.   
  
-

Unbeknownst to Nyx, Crowe had added the "self-learning software" upgrade to Noctis during the customization process. In the last couple months with the Persacom, it was a learning experience for _both_ android and human in finding a peaceful coexistence with one another.  

"Reminder from Crowe!"

Nyx looked up from the paperwork spread out in front of him as Noctis jumped up from his perch on a random desk ornament to steal his pen from his hand, "Is it really that important?"

Noctis grinned up at him, dancing away with the pen when Nyx tried to take it back, "She says, 'Don't forget our buddy date tonight! Bring the cutie.'"

Nyx stopped mid-swipe for the pen and looked at his clock hanging near his office door, "Ah, shit. I did forget. Alright, pack it up, little one. We're heading out."

Noctis ran for the cup of pens and dropped his stolen prize into it when a triumphant cheer, "Does this mean we get to see Luna?"

Nyx stood from his chair and stretched out, then started cleaning up his desk and locking it up, "Yes, Noct, you'll get to see Lunafreya."

The Persocom cheered again and Nyx laughed, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair and pulling it on. Since receiving Noctis, Nyx had been seeing a lot more of Crowe than he usually did, which meant seeing her gorgeous Persocom as well; Lunafreya was beautiful machine, customized so thoroughly and at times more human than most people, Nyx was often at a loss with how to interact with her.

Holding out his palm for Noctis, the android climbed up his arm and sat primly on his shoulder, promptly threading his tiny hands into the man's braids to hold on. The quick tug Noctis gave one of them signaled he was ready and Nyx grabbed his keys to lock his office and off they went. His phone buzzed on his way to the parking garage and Noctis tightened his grip in Nyx's hair.

"Text from Crowe: she says we're late and to meet her at the theater." Noctis informed him, leaning closer to his collar and patting his cheek, "She says to stop flirting with your assistant and hurry up."

Nyx snorted, "Tell Crowe I said 'fuck off,' cause I haven't flirted even _once_ this week."

"Reply sent." Noctis patted his cheek again and he smiled from the little touch, "What's flirting?"

Nyx stopped just beside his car, biting his lip against the laughter threatening to bubble out of him, "Uh, well, it's a thing people do when they like someone."

Noctis was quiet as he unlocked the driver's side door, "Do you like Cor?"

He laughed as he slid into the seat, "Some days, little one. Go sit, I don't want you falling off like last time."

Nyx helped his Persocom off his shoulder and waited until Noctis was sitting in the seat beside him before pulling out of the parking space and leaving the garage.

"Do you dislike him other days?"

Nyx smiled, flickering a glance at Noctis, "When he's being an asshole, yes."

"What's an—"

" _Nope_ , not today, little one."  
  
-

Crowe Altius was an computer engineer and programming genius. She was one of the top five Persocom creators in the world, and one of the more eccentric. Her Persocoms were realistic, far more human than many were comfortable with, and Crowe herself was the developer behind the self-learning software. Her own Persocom, Lunafreya, was a top of the line custom android and an absolute marvel, showcasing the greatest mind in the industry. She was quite gorgeous, with serene pale blue eyes, blonde hair styled in a trailing braid over her shoulder, and soft features sharpened by her agelessness. Crowe called her the Oracle model, one of the more elite lines of Persocom the engineer spearheaded in the last few years through her company, Kingsglaive.

However, when one is sitting in a mostly empty movie theater on a Wednesday night, one wouldn't think that the four of them were comprised of a world-class engineer, head of a security firm, and two Persocoms. Well, except Noctis, who sat primly on Nyx's shoulder and chatting softly with Lunafreya who sat on Nyx's right. Crowe sat on his left, a bucket of popcorn in her lap and her phone in her other hand while they sat through the previews. 

"Liar, you said we were late." Nyx grumbled at her, turning his head enough to meet her eyes, but trying not to displace Noctis from where the little one had a secure hold in his braids.

Crowe smirked, meeting his gaze in a brief glance, "If I said otherwise, you _would_ have been late."

Nyx shot her a narrow-eyed glare before refocusing his attention on Noctis, his little one tugging on his braid to catch his eye, "Yes, Noct?" 

"Why are we watching a movie about robots?" Noctis asked, eyes flickering between the screen and Nyx.

Nyx pointed a thumb at Crowe, "Because our girl genius over here is a masochist, apparently."

"Sadomasochist!" Crowe chirped, finally putting her phone on silent and tucking it away, then she leaned forward to flash a grin at Noctis, "That means I like giving and receiving pain, cutie."

"Don't tell him that!" Nyx hissed, holding up a hand to shield Noctis from Crowe's sight, "He's innocent. He doesn't need to be corrupted by you."

"Luna's not corrupted!"

Lunafreya merely smiled were she sat. She had one leg crossed over the other and her hands folded neatly in a lap, her eyes roaming from Noctis, to Nyx, and landing fondly on Crowe; the playful smile curved a little more.

"I am just fine, thank you, Nyx." Lunafreya chimed in sweetly, but the way her eyes glinted a bit wickedly told him she was anything but.

Noctis laughed brightly, "Definition of sadomasochism archived. Thank you, Crowe."

Nyx groaned and dropped his head back on his seat, "Great. Thanks, jerk."

"Welcome, dude."

It was an action movie with a taste of thriller on the side, and throughout the film, Noctis would whisper questions and observations in his ear as soft as can be so only he (and probably Lunafreya) could hear. Quiet as he could, he replied, answered to the best of his knowledge, and thanks to his own profession— pointed out the inaccuracies until Crowe smacked his thigh and told him to stop ruining the magic of it.

At the end of the movie, Crowe and Lunafreya strolled ahead of him to the restaurant they picked for dinner afterward. He smiled when Crowe's arm slid across Lunafreya's shoulders and the Persocom's slipped around his friend's waist. Relationships between Persocam and human blurred the lines of life and love in many ways. He understood why Crowe was so attached to Lunafreya, the Persocom was the epitome of machine perfection and the ripest fruit of her labors; and a joy to spend time with otherwise. In truth, he knew Crowe loved her, was quite protective of her, and would defend the growth of self-learning software because of Lunafreya. 

Seeing the way Crowe smiled at her Persocom, the way her eyes lit up and her smile sweetened, and the uncanny fondness in Lunafreya's own expression and adoration in her eyes; he supposed _love comes in many forms_ rang true.

"So, what else did you customized Noct with?" Nyx asked after they'd sat down and ordered. 

Beside Crowe, Lunafreya was holding her hand above the table with her index finger pointed downward for Noctis to "dance" with on the table top, the little Persocom laughing and rambling about the movie they watched, all the things he wanted to search for online when he and Nyx got home. Noctis wanted to see more movies now, he _literally_ nearly talked Nyx's ear off during their walk from the movie theater and it took Nyx stopping, turning his head and _obnoxiously_ kissing the side of Noct's small face, and practically putting the little Persocom in a daze from the unexpected affectionate display.

Now, Noctis was giddy and smiling so much, Nyx wondered if his synthetic flesh would tear from the effort.  

Crowe took a sip of her soda as she observed their Persocoms interacting, "Exactly this. Noctis has the same self-learning software as Lunafreya. The longer you have him, the more he'll learn and grow. He adapts fast, like Luna, and you can always come to me if something happens."

Her amber-brown eyes met his and she smiled, "If you ever want any _special_ upgrades for him, well, I can take care of that too."

Nyx shook his head, "Nah, I like him just the way he is."

Crowe laughed, "Suit yourself, Ulric." She paused, watching Noctis flip himself up onto Lunafreya's hand like a little acrobat and take a bow when the adult Persocom cheered him on, "I really did give you the cutest one. Damn it."

Nyx snorted and recalled Noctis back to him as the pair across from them leaned into each other and Lunafreya turned her head to press a light kiss to Crowe's cheek. The easy display of affection from the Persocom was surprising, but he supposed that's exactly what Crowe meant about _self-learning_.

Noctis stood before him with an unreadable expression, head tilted like he was thinking, before he stepped up to the table's edge and motioned Nyx closer. It was truly the little actions that amazed Nyx; he caught the way the small android nibbled on his lower lip in trepidation, how he shifted his weight from one heeled boot to the other. Such _human_ habits of fidgeting and hesitance and it was a wonder to the man watching him.

A moment later, Noctis reached up to touch Nyx's left cheek, then planted both hands on his stubbled skin to reach up on his tiptoes and kiss the sharp arrow tattooed below his eye. Nyx was speechless, but the women across from him were _not_ , for they cooed incessantly at the display.

When Nyx looked down at Noctis, the Persocom motioned for his ear and he tilted his head down for Noctis to whisper, "I wish I could dance with you, Nyx."

He blinked, tossed a glance at a snickering Crowe and the knowing softness in Lunafreya's expression, and nudged Noctis in front of him again. He smiled at the shy look his little Persocom was giving him, those brilliant blues wreathed in thick dark lashes, and tiny pale lips worried between his teeth. Normally he would find it strange that his heart would skip a beat at the sight, that his breath would hitch and his skin feel warm under his clothes. _Not anymore_. 

"Little one, we can dance anytime you want." Nyx murmured back, once again ignoring Crowe and Lunafreya as he dropped a kiss atop Noct's hair. "You and I have much learning to do, after all. Dancing can go on your list."

In that moment, _nothing_ on earth could compare to the sweet happiness on _his_  Noct's face.  
  
-

Noctis yelped as Nyx swept him off his desk, "Nyx! Nyx, what are you doing?!"

The Persocom squirmed and flailed a little in his grip, demanding to know what was happening. He cradled the little android against his chest as he tapped a key on his laptop to turn up the volume for the song playing.

"Nyx! Please!"

Nyx cupped both hands under Noctis and held him up to eye level with a grin, "Surprise, little one. We're dancing."

Noctis stared up at him, big blue eyes wide and unblinking, "...in your office?"

He laughed, moving to stand in the middle of the room, "Yes, in my office."

Noctis made a face at him, but reached out to hold onto Nyx's thumb, "I'm too small for this..."

"Size matters not, Noct."

As one song ended and the next one began, Nyx began the steps to a dance. He hummed along with the music and never once broke eye contact with Noctis as he made slow, waltzing circles around his office. Noct's tiny hands gripped his fingers tighter and the Persocom smiled up at him, swaying in time and adding his own little hums to the tune.

Neither even noticed when the song changed, naturally transitioning into the new melody with Nyx carefully switching up the steps.

It was a fragile moment in which his world narrowed down to the Persocom in his hands, to the big little mechanical heart that felt more human ever day. Glowing sapphire eyes held more depths than the night skies, that million-watt smile brightened his days better than the sun, and those tiny hands have given him more kindness than he's known in years.

Even if Noctis was programmed for this. Even if Noctis was a creation by human hands. Even if Noctis wasn't—

The Persocom burst into giggles and pointed at his chest, "Closer?"

Nyx smiled and brought Noctis to his chest, enabling the Persocom to press against his heart. His heart, beating faster and nearly in time with the music.

His heart, wrapped around the small hands of _his_ Noctis.  
  
-

"Take-out? But it's unhealthy, yes?"

Nyx grimaced when Noctis looked at him with those luminescent blue eyes, both accusing and genuinely curious as the Persocom waited for an answer. 

"Yes, little one. But it's quick, it's easy, and I'm too exhausted to try cooking tonight."

Down the street from his office building were a few smaller restaurants and take-out spots; most of them being hole-in-the-wall types that just happened to be decent. The evening was sweet that night, twilight bringing a golden wash to their surroundings and the day's warmth fading into the evening chill. 

If anything, he was glad to be out walking after being cooped up in his office all day, and it felt good to stretch out and escape the stale, overly-sterilized A/C air of his office. 

"What are you getting?" Noctis asked as he strolled along the sidewalk, perusing the posted menus with indecision apparently.

Nyx shrugged on shoulder, smiling when Noctis held a little tighter to one of his braids and scooted closer to his collar, "Not sure. What sounds good to you, Noct?"

Noctis wrinkled his tiny nose and Nyx had to bite back the urge to _coo_ at the Persocom, "Nyx, that is not a question I can give a satisfactory answer to."

"Damn, I was hoping for a second opinion."

Chuckling and tucking his hands in his coat pockets, Nyx eyed a noodle place a few doors down and made his way towards it. Once he'd ordered and took a rear table on the back patio of the restaurant, he handed Noctis down to the table and sat himself as he waited for his order.

Noctis leaned back on his little hands and looked up at the sky beyond the overhang and swung his legs absently over the edge of the table. Under the lights, Noctis looked more alive than ever, beautiful and sweet and carefree; more _human_ than even Nyx felt in that moment. He was smiling up at the skies and Nyx wondered what was going through his cybernetic mind. 

"Nyx?"

"Yes?"

Noctis dropped his eyes to meet Nyx's and looked nervous for a Persocom, but his ever-growing curiosity won-out, "Is this what a date is?"

There was a beat of silence before Nyx started laughing and leaned forward to press a kiss on top of his little android's head.

"Sure, little one. It's a date."  
  
-

It was more than he thought his place could handle and he was right. 

So Nyx was glad he decided to hold this little barbecue in a park close to his home. It was breezy day, early summer, weeks after his and Noct's first "date", and the memory alone was enough to make him smile as he checked the meats cooking on the grill. Looking over at the long picnic tables they had commandeered for the day, the sight of his closest friends all lost in conversation gave him a sense of contentment he hadn't felt in a while.

There was Crowe with her arm wrapped loosely around Lunafreya's waist, the lovely Persocom playing a game of checkers with Luche's Steward model Persocom, Ignis (who Luche had nicknamed "Insufferable Git Necessitating Irritating Sarcasm" thanks to some of the adaptive software Crowe had installed in the adult Persocom). Libertus was chatting with Pelna about work at Nyx's security firm, while his mobile Persocom Tredd was chasing Prompto, Pelna's own little Persocom. 

Noctis was flitting up and down the table, trying his best to help set out plasticware, paper plates, cups, and napkins. At some point, he finally settled down to let Iris admire him. At either side of her sat her own two Persocoms, highly personalized custom adult models that were built in the likenesses of her father and brother, both of whom passed away in an accident ten years previous. 

Gladio and Clarus also held a version of Crowe's self-learning software, as well as implanted memories created by Iris. It was a sad thing to acknowledge, but Iris was also a talented Persocom engineer, and had come to terms with her loss over time; her Persocoms served as a reminder of mortality for her, and she never forgot it with each new android she built.

Lunafreya managed to slip away from Crowe at some point and came to his side to assist with the cooking, holding out the platters for him to lay out the cooked meats and skewers, carrying on idle chatter with him. In spite of her pleasant company, his gaze kept straying back to wherever Noctis was, following his little android's movements with a protective eye. 

Leave it to Lunafreya to be more observant than your average Persocom. 

"I suspect there is much behind that look of yours, Nyx." Her smooth voice cut through his thoughts and earned his attention. When his eyes returned to meet hers, that soft blue stare seemed to glint with mischief.

Nyx shook his head, trying hard not to seek out Noctis again, "Don't know what you mean, princess."

Lunafreya merely gifted him with an indulgent smile, "He will not grow if he does not learn," she said sweetly, a hint of warning in her words before she turned away with two platters of food in her hands and walked away.

Pelna came up after and took over for him, clapping him on the shoulder and telling him to take a seat already. Laughing it off and handing off the tongs, Nyx found a spot at the end of the table and sat down finally. Noctis waved at him from where he sat on Gladio's shoulder and hopped down onto the table, winding his way among platters, plates, bowls of food, and cupfuls of drinks.

"Hey, cutie. Long time, no see." Nyx greeted him, folding his arms on the table and leaning forward to accept the affectionate pat beneath his eye tattoo. 

"Nyx, it hasn't been that long." Noctis chirped, smiling up at him as he perched on Nyx's arm. 

"Little love, it's been _hours_. I missed you." Nyx cracked a wider, self-deprecating smile, "I think I'm having withdrawals."

"It was a thirty _minutes_ , Nyx." Noctis wrinkled his nose at Nyx's exaggeration and the man grinned. 

He liked those little expressions, the little mannerisms Noctis had developed over time spent with Nyx, his friends, and around his employees at the firm. It was endearing to see such telling little habits turn into sweet quirks.

Nyx lifted his free hand and brushed a fingertip through the black locks of the Persocom's hair, liking how feather-soft it always felt against the pads of his fingers, "It felt like an age, little love."

Noctis leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and making a noise Nyx has affectionately dubbed his 'purring' noise, "Crowe says this is an anniversary for us. How so?"

Peering at Crowe down the table, Nyx rolled his eyes heavenward and prayed for grace not to strangle his friend, "I suppose. It's been… six months, I think. I guess it is a reason to celebrate."

Noctis beamed, "Oh, good! I have a gift. Lunafreya helped me pick it out."

"Wha—"

Before he could say more, Noctis jumped off his arm, off the table, and down to the ground, heading over to the picnic blanket where they'd set their bags, coolers, and spare supplies. Nyx watched, bemused and intrigued, as Noctis tugged out Nyx's messenger bag (with more effort than was necessary, but it was _funny_ to watch) and lift the flap out of the way, then start digging through pockets inside. A few minutes later, he pulled a little velvet bag out that Nyx hadn't even noticed was in there, and returned to the table, leaping up in stages from the ground, to the bench, to the tabletop. 

With a beautiful smile and what looked to be anxious excitement, the Persocom holds up the pouch for him. Nyx takes it and loosens the string and up-ends the contents in his palm. There's three cobalt blue glass beads, three pale blue ones, two purple ones, and on a thin silver chain with a small silver kukri pendant dangling from it. 

Nyx was speechless. He didn't think a Persocom would consider gifts to be an essential thing, but then again— this was Noctis, and Crowe had done much to improve his software and enable him to grow into quite the jewel of personal android technology.

He looked back at Noctis and the Persocom was shuffling his feet, tiny boots toeing at the checkered table cloth and one hand resting on his hip, while the other kept rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. 

"Noctis."

The Persocom looked up and Nyx leaned down, smiling as he was careful not to knock the little one over and kiss the side of his small face. The giggle that left Noctis was adorable and Nyx herded his little companion onto his hand, bringing him up to his shoulder. 

"It perfect, Noct. I love it." Nyx held up the necklace to Noctis and used his other hand to lift his hair and braids out of the way for the Persocom to clasp it around his neck.

He felt a tug on one of his braids after, "Happy anniversary!"

Noctis sat close to his shirt collar and pressed himself against the heart line tattoo on the man's neck, and Nyx thought he felt the little one nuzzle his pulse point.

"This makes me happy, Nyx." Noctis murmured softly, quiet enough for only Nyx to hear, "Today makes me happy."

"I'm happy too, Noct." Nyx brought a hand up and stroked a fingertip along one of Noct's slender legs, smiling when he felt the Persocom shudder and giggle again, "And very glad you're mine."  
  
-

 ****It happened so suddenly, so unexpectedly, that Nyx was still reeling from it all.

His security firm's office building contained a gym for employee use on the third floor, and on his later night, Nyx often took advantage of it to work off steam or give himself an extra boost of energy to finish out the night and go home. During these times, he'd taken to leaving Noctis on the extra charge pad Nyx kept in his office for the Persocom; it allowed Noctis to rest and for Nyx to have some quiet time to himself, perhaps even work through whatever ongoing issues he may be having with certain clients or assignments. Gym time was Nyx's private time, a routine he wouldn't change anytime soon. 

Perhaps that was the problem. 

Nyx always used a pair of sound-blocking earbuds when he did his workouts, listening to fast-paced rock, or instrumental metal or, whenever the mood struck him, classical music. So it shouldn't have surprised him when the _smell_ hit because the _noise_ did.

Carefully lowering the weighted barbel, Nyx plucked out the buds and took a deeper sniff; he frowned when the scent of _fire_ filled his nostrils, and then—

 _Fire alarms_ started blaring throughout the building and his night crew were calling over the PA system for all personnel to evacuate the building, except all Nyx could think of was _Noctis_ —

Libertus met him down the hall as he ran out of the gym and towards the stairs, "Nyx! Don't, the fire is coming from _your_ office—"

"I have to, Noctis is up there—"

Libertus grabbed his arm, a sympathetic look on his face; in his coat pocket, Tredd peeked out with a similar expression, "Nyx, it's _dangerous_. You'll get hurt, we need to _go_ , the whole damned floor might collapse on our heads—"

Nyx wrenched his arm free and took off before Libertus could finish, ignoring his friend's calls after him. He took the stairs two at a time, where the smoke was filtering down from the floor above. When he reached the hall leading to his office, it was choked with black smoke and he had to crouch down to get out of the worst of it and there, at the end where his office was, were bright, burning flames filling the doorway. 

He could see more thick smoke billowing out, heard walls crackling and spitting, the glass windows splintering and shattering even from where he sat, but beyond that he could hear _nothing_ —

Soon, it became too much, the smoke was stinging his eyes and breathing burned his lungs. Turning around, Nyx crawled back to the stairwell door and headed back down.

Once he made it outside where emergency crews were gathering his employees to safety and paramedics were performing cursory check-ups, Nyx looked up to see his office was indeed the source. 

His life's work was in that office, while very few things he kept in it were irreplaceable and most of his work was stored in duplicate on an extern server offsite, it was _Noctis_ that haunted his thoughts as he watched thick streams of water fight back the flames.

-

It was two days before they were cleared to bring in insurance agents and fire inspectors to assess the damage. 

Nyx had barely slept, had already spoken to Crowe—who told him she get back to him after his meetings—and was first on the scene before Libertus and the agents showed up. The walk up to his office was slow and he felt almost lethargic as he approached the charred doorway, wrinkling his nose at the permeating smells of burnt woods and plastics, the sharp tang of melted metals, and the weird smell of fried carpeting. Gross.

He stopped before the broken doors a moment, dreading what he might find. An unusual amount of grief and guilt seemed to claw their way through his chest cavity, choking him as he took those last steps over the threshold. What he found was nothing but blackness, overrun by the sunlight streaming in through his broken windows. The walls were scorched and hollowed out, any paintings or decorations he had were nothing but melted piles of _something_ or ashen dust. 

Nyx took a deep breath, coughing on the thickness of the air, before he headed over at his desk. His laptop was nothing but a charred husk, his desk was half-eaten by the flames, and the half that held Noct's charging pad—

He bit back a wounded noise when he saw the remains, his eyes stung, his heart raged in his chest, and with trembling hands, he reached for the small android skeleton. The artificial flesh had melted away, along with the soft midnight black hair, and the feathered wings; their spines remained, delicate and fragile. 

"Nyx."

He startled at the sound of Crowe's gentle call, and when he looked over his shoulder at her, she smiled weakly, "Is that him?"

Nyx turned as she came forward, picking her way across the floor, meeting him where he stood and cupping her hands under his own, "I was downstairs. Same routine as always. Left him here to nap…"

"It's okay. Nyx, it's okay…" Crowe murmured, looking up at him, her smile oddly bright now, "If you'll let me… I can bring him back."

Nyx shook his head, "It's not— it wouldn't be the same—" 

He cut himself off, his voice thick with regret; this was hurting him more than he wanted to admit. This was pushing boundaries he had no titles for. He felt so much _pain_ over the loss of a tiny little _robot_ of all things. 

"Nyx." Crowe reached up and pat his cheek, "This is _me_ , Noctis is one of _my_ designs. I have my ways, alright?"

He swallowed back the bile at the back of his throat, coughing and lifting a trembling hand to scrub at his eyes, "Okay. Okay."

Crowe grinned as she carefully took the small corpse of his Persocom from his hand, "Don't worry, Nyx. I got this. Let Mama Crowe take care of everything."  
  
-

Crowe never let anyone in her private lab that wasn't herself, Lunafreya, Iris, or Pelna.

Nyx had only been allowed a look into the massive underground workspace once or twice, but since then not a peek; so for the time being he was pacing around her house with a wild abandon. It'd been a week since Crowe had dragged him out of his apartment and set him up in her guest bedroom, a week of sparse updates about the progress she'd made on returning his Persocom to him. He was anxious, and furious with himself, and still reeling from the news he received from the police and special investigators; arson was the cause of the fire.

After a more thorough investigation in the two weeks since the incident, Nyx had discovered it was instigated by a recently disgruntled client—angry over the fact Nyx's firm had exposed his own illegal operations. A hired, expendable hand had been used to sneak into the building and attempt to destroy any incriminating evidence; not knowing that such sensitive materials were kept offsite in the event of exactly that happening.

His firm had become his life's work, something he'd built up since leaving the military, and yet, in these precious hours of _waiting_ —all he could think about was the little Persocom lost in the very flames that consumed his office. He felt like _he_ was burning with every round he made of the living room, dining room, kitchen—until Lunafreya emerged and herded him out of the kitchen to the garden for a few hours of quiet.

Thanks to Crowe's genius software, Lunafreya was as much a _human_ as any other, and in true human nature she had picked up _hobbies_ ; like gardening and turning Crowe's property into a gorgeous and colorful landscape. It felt _wrong_ to sit here warmed under the sun, wisps of clouds floating overhead, his senses filled by the sights and scents of Lunafreya's hard work blooming around him. 

"Nyx."

Startling out of his thoughts, Nyx blinked in the bright light and looked up at Lunafreya. She stood next to him, a gentle smile in place as she held out a small tablet for him to see; on the screen was Crowe, waving at him.

_"Hey kid, why the long face?"_

Nyx gave her a narrow-eyed glower and she grinned, _"Kidding, kidding. Get your ass back in here, I have surprise for you in the guest room."_

"You know I hate surprises, Altius."

Crowe winked at him on the screen, _"Trust me, bro. You'll like this one. Luna! My darling, my sweet, take him upstairs."_

Crowe hung-up after that and Lunafreya waved a hand towards the backdoor with a secretive smile, "I believe you need no guidance here, Nyx."

Shaking his head in resignation, Nyx stood and moved passed her, only pausing briefly to clap a hand on her shoulder with a light squeeze in thanks. He felt her eyes on his back as he retreated inside and tried to ignore the conflicting feelings threatening to overwhelm him.

Each step to the second floor felt like an pick breaking through the icy numbness that had encased his heart. Even as he came to the guest bedroom where he'd been staying the last week, he felt wrung out, torn asunder by his grief, and his friend's cryptic hints throughout the week had only served to push him deeper into himself. 

He held a world's worth of faith in Crowe's abilities and talents, but kept very little hope saved for himself.

Breathing deep to try and steady himself, Nyx pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside— only to freeze on the threshold when he saw the figure laid out on the bed in what looked like a peaceful sleep.

"Noctis?"

Thick black lashes fluttered against artificial skin, lips parted in the soft gasp— so _human_ in the action. Soft lids opened slowly, revealing luminescent cerulean eyes, beautiful and crystalline; they blinked once, twice, three times while finding focus in the afternoon light filtering in through the curtains. 

Nyx stood still, breath caught in his throat, heart racing in confusion behind his ribs, blood coursing madly through his veins as the vision before him settled into place, and his eyes stung from the slow realization that _this was not a dream_.

Noctis sat up on the bed, knees drawing up as if from old habit, and lifted his hands. He was no small thing anymore, no longer the size of a little angel on Nyx's shoulder, but remade into something _more_. Nyx could see it in the details as Noctis gazed down at himself in wonder; Crowe had given Noctis a one-of-a-kind, full-grown body that was built to the same exquisite specifications as Lunafreya. 

Nyx nearly collapsed to his knees, but managed to make it to the bed and dropped down on the edge of the mattress. Noctis reached for him as he leaned forward, cupped his face as they pressed their foreheads together; Nyx heaved a sob, broken laughter bubbling out of him as Noctis kissed the tears trailing down his cheeks. 

It was _too much_  to feel so intensely in so little time. 

A year it had taken for Nyx to become so deeply attached to Noctis, a man-made _creation_ that pushed the boundaries of human existence. There were the _laws of robotics_ , of course, but Crowe's Persocoms had always rose above them, living in coexistence with the people she built them for. 

There was a _balance_ to be maintained, and yet, he knew as he sat here with Noctis raking new hands through his hair, twining his beaded braids around slender fingers big enough to do so, as fingertips traced along the heartline tattoo on his throat to find the precious gift Noctis had given him only a single year ago—

But Nyx didn't _care_ about laws and boundaries and mortal coils; he cared about _Noctis_ , and having him _back_ —

"Nyx." Noctis saying his _name_ again, laced with sweetness and relief and _lo—_  

"Not so little anymore, angel." Nyx whispered, weakness making his voice hoarse as he pulled away enough to caress warm cheeks and a soft jawline he admired in miniature.

He spied the vestigial wings flutter and expand, black feathers catching the sunlight, shimmering iridescently with every subtle twitch and flex. They unfolded and stretched out when Nyx reached for one and gently combed his fingertips through the feathers, smiling when Noctis shuddered in reaction.

"You can feel that?"

Noctis looked up at him, eyes glittering as brightly as his smile, "I can feel a lot of things in this body. Crowe gave me a fascinating set of upgrades."

Nyx lowered his eyes, adoration brimming in the sweep of his gaze down Noctis' torso, "Yeah, yeah she did."

If it were possible, Noctis would be blushing, but the Persocom instead simply averted his own gaze and bit his lip in a familiar mannerism that overwhelmed Nyx with another wave of affection and relief. 

"Noctis, look at me."

As soon as Noctis faced him again, Nyx surprised him with a kiss. It was a simple peck on the lips, short and sweet; but when he tried to break away, Noctis chased him, fisted a hand in the front of his shirt to drag him back in for a second kiss. Then a third that had them both smiling. 

A fourth followed when Noctis murmured, "I like this kissing thing—I see now why Lunafreya kisses Crowe so much."

"Voyeur."

Noctis grinned at him innocently, "Research! For this—" And he quickly pulled Nyx in for another lovely kiss.

Nyx still believed he was dreaming, especially when he took a shaky breath and kissed him again, his voice dropping to a whisper for his confession—

"I think… somewhere along the way…" He closed his eyes then, kissing the corner of the Persocom's mouth and nuzzling his cheek, pressing another kiss there, "I fell _in love_ with you…"

Noctis reached for his face again, cupping his jaw with one hand and the other pressing gently against his pulse (he couldn't help but think his heart was beating in the syllabic rhythm of Noctis' name: _Noctis—Noctis—Noctis—_ ).

"I learned what _love_ could be thanks to you, Nyx," he began, brushing a thumb along Nyx's bottom lip in a gesture that cause the man to lean into it, to kiss the smooth pad in curiosity, "and Crowe's upgrades have only enhanced my capabilities to learn _more—_ " 

Noctis cut himself short, nibbling on his lip as if unsure until— "But _this_ I know for sure, this I _feel_ —" he grabbed for Nyx's hand and pressed it to his own chest where his android heart gave the illusion of a true heart beat, "I love you, Nyx."

-

"—and whatever you do, _don't_ leave him alone in your fucking office _again_ —"

Both Persocom and owner grimaced under Crowe's withering glare, but Nyx stared away entirely; the regret sending an ache through his chest that he ignored for now. Two days later and Crowe was finally allowing them to go home—only after she was satisfied Noctis had passed all her tests with flying colors. 

Crowe sighed and Nyx met her eyes again, "Go home, you two. Call me in a few days to let me know how you're doing." 

Lunafreya stepped forward to draw Noctis into a hug and Crowe simply bumped fists with Nyx, "Take care, dear Noctis."

Without preamble, Noctis grabbed for Nyx's hand and laced their fingers together; Nyx knew it was only artificial warmth beneath the synthetic flesh, but it still felt so _real_ he could only marvel at the simple gesture. 

"Nyx, let's go home?"

Nyx dragged his gaze back to Noctis' face, taking in the soft features, brilliant eyes, feathery black hair he couldn't keep his hands out of; "Yeah, let's go home, angel."

-


	177. the witchcraft of (galahdan) whiskey | witch boys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx knows for a _goddamn fact_ he didn’t teach Noctis that dance.
> 
> (prompted: "Do we have any more booze?")

Nyx knows for a _goddamn_ _fact_ he didn’t teach Noctis that dance. 

Wracking his brain desperately trying to think _where_ and _when_ Noctis could have learned something like this, he came up blank. While at the same time, a _huge_ part of him was wondering ' _do we have any more booze_ ,' but when Crowe piped up beside him, he didn’t realize he’d fucking _said that out loud_.

"No, witch boy over there drank the last of it when you weren’t looking."

The grin on her face was nothing but _triumph_. He _hated_ her right now.

"Fuck." Nyx growled under his breath, scrubbing a hand down his face before steeling himself and straightening up. "I can’t let this continue."

Crowe gestured in an _after you_ motion and Nyx flipped her off as he approached the bar counter. 

Noctis seemed lost in his own world, arms above his head and his whole body swaying in such provocative motions, the whole damned bar was watching him, mesmerized by the young witch as they were and crowding the bar just to be nearer to him. Not only that, but Noctis was drunkenly _spell weaving_ and didn't even realize it. _Double Fuck_.

"Hey darling, having fun up there?" Nyx called to him, managing to push a few people out of the way and make it to the counter.

Noctis seemed to hear him through a fog, blinking down at him for a moment, then smiling so sweetly, Nyx felt like his heart was being tugged on, "Nyx! There you are. Will you dance with me?"

"You know I'd love to, pretty boy. How about you get down from there and we'll go dance outside, okay? C'mere, baby. That's it." Nyx held up his arms, smiling up at the young witch as he slowed his dance and spun lazy circles on the bar counter.

Noctis beamed down at him, wobbling a bit as he stopped dancing and used a spell to literally _float_  into Nyx's arms. He draped his arms around the older man's shoulders as Nyx's arms came around his back and under his legs, before he banished the spell, allowing Nyx to take his full weight. The witchling nuzzle against Nyx's cheek and causing the other to sigh and hold him closer as he stepped back from the bar and turned away from the crowd.

Behind him, he felt the affects of the spell and looked down at Noctis, "Noct, can you fix that little spell you did?"

"Hmm?" Noctis looked up at him with glassy eyes and a sleepy smile, "Oh, oh yeah…"

Nyx stopped walking long enough for Noctis to hold a hand out and blow a small cloud of _green_ at the group that had started following them. 

"That should make them sleepy… I don't know what I did." Noctis giggled and Nyx groaned a little in his throat.

"Right, okay. We'll come back when you're sober, baby."

As they passed Crowe, she was _howling_ in laughter, the glaive witch following them out of the bar and back to their hotel rooms. 

"You are _something else_ , Nyx. Why does it not surprise me that _you_ of all people would be the one to get the _soul of Eos_ drunk off his cute little ass?"

"Fuck off, Crowe."

"Baha's gonna _end you_."

" _Shut up_ , Crowe."

  


  



	178. hay, darling | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct's eyes widened as he was pressed to the floor of the wagon beneath the hay and his hooded assailant pulled a black bandana from his face to reveal—
> 
>  
> 
> _"Nyx?!"_

Ever since hearing of the Assassin's Festival, it was all Noctis and Prompto could talk about. It was no surprise that Ignis and Gladio _finally_ caved and let them attend, regardless of the Empire's bounty on his head. Now he was dressed up, feeling both exposed and well camouflaged in the costumes they borrowed, and had learned a few new skills in the process just to avoid the MTs spotting him. 

Except he hadn't been so lucky a minute earlier and had to quickly dive into a hay wagon. He lay flat on the bottom, only to curl in on himself when he heard the mechanical dolls march passed. He waited several minutes longer, before unfurling his limbs and carefully, peeking over the side of the wagon through the hay to make sure they were out of sight at last. 

But just as he was about to slip out, a hand clamped over his mouth and yanked him backwards. Noctis choked on a yelp and struggled against his captor, fear and fury both flooding his system over the thought of being caught by a daemon-infested MT—

Only the hand was _hot_ , and clad in a fingerless glove, and attached to an arm wrapped in gray cloth, a dark brown leather bracer, and when he tried to peek over his shoulder—

Noct's eyes widened as he was pressed to the floor of the wagon beneath the hay and his hooded assailant pulled a black bandana from his face to reveal—

" _Nyx?!_ " He hissed against the Glaive's hand, elation and relief both filling him and taking the fight out of his limbs as he relaxed beneath the weight of his lover.

Nyx hushed him quietly and he froze; they heard the eerie click and whirr of another soldier and they waited until it disappeared again before Nyx removed his hand at last. Before Nyx could say a word, Noctis grabbed the front of his dark robes and dragged him down for a heady kiss. 

For several minutes, there was nothing but the mesh of their lips, the insistent press of Noct's hips into Nyx's, and Nyx's hands roaming into his hair, pushing his hood away to cradle his head as the elder deepened their kisses. Finally, the need for air became too much and Noctis broke away gasping softly, and a breathless giggle escaped him as Nyx kissed along his jawline to his ear, making him squirm as teeth nibbled on his earlobe and a _daring_ tongue licked a stripe down his throat.

"Evening, love. Care for a _roll in the hay_?" Nyx chuckled against his neck, his voice having dropped to that husky timbre he loved so much, the way it caused a shudder to wreak havoc through his body. 

Noctis smacked his chest weakly with a groan, but the intent was ruined when he started nuzzling against Nyx's neck, "Fuck off, I can't even be _mad_ because I missed you…" 

"Mmm… Yes, well, you know I can't resist a good pun, _dusha_." Nyx kissed the edge of his mouth, whispering against his skin as he maneuvered himself half on top of Noctis, one knee sliding up between Noct's thighs, "Besides that, I was worried. Something didn't feel right."

Noctis looked up, trying to ignore the flush on his cheeks and neck as Nyx kept up his wandering kisses, "What— _oh_ , there's—ahh—mmm… _stop that—_ there's a dampening field. The Empire set it up trying to flush us out. I ca-can't use much magic or my Armiger while I'm here."

Nyx was running feather-light fingertips along his exposed side, while his other hand was making a mess of his hair, "Hmm? Stop what? Sorry, love, just making sure not a hair on your head was harmed while I was absent."

Rolling his eyes and wiggling a bit, Noctis hooked a leg around Nyx's waist and used it to hold the older man closer, tangling his own fingers in familiar braids just to bring their faces closer, "Anything else you'd like to say?"

Nyx looked contemplative for a moment in the dim light barely breaching the haystack, then his face lit up like a bulb as if an epiphany struck and he removed a hand just to dig down the collar of his own robes. He pulled out a thin leather cord hanging around his neck to reveal a set of beads in blue, purple, black, and platinum silver; they were brand new beads, and suddenly Nyx's impromptu trip back to Galahd made sense.

"Happy belated birthday, _dusha_. Sorry I'm late." Nyx kissed him again, the necklace of his new beads dangling and the coolness of them touched upon the warm skin of his throat as he melted into it.

Noctis whined when Nyx pulled away and fixed his hood, "Royal decree, you're not allowed to stop kissing me until I say so."

Nyx eyed him, a smirk curving those wicked lips before they disappeared behind the bandana again, "How can you if I'm kissing you?"

"Exactly my point."

"Of course, love." Nyx carefully extricated himself from Noct's near koala-like hold on his body and peeked out of their hiding place, "What say we have a little fun with the Imperials, hm? Tag-team?"

Noctis beamed at him and wriggled around to get himself into position to leap from the hay, "Loser buys kebabs from the Grill."

"Oh, _it's on_ , _baby_."

  


  



	179. nature-made | witch boys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mmm... we end up naked in the woods a lot, don't we..."

Waking to the morning sun warming his back and the strong beat of a heart beneath his ear, Noctis didn't want to move. There was an arm latched tightly around his waist, holding him in place and keeping him from sliding off the older witch. Nyx was asleep, the deep, restful sleep of a witch who exerted far too much magic at one time and Noctis could feel the affects of it. Not only that, but their magic was so thickly enmeshed still, that he couldn't figure out where his ended and Nyx began. It was a connection that would have drained a lesser witch, but it was only healing himself, and Nyx, around them the earth was benefitting from it as well.

Plants and trees and wildlife in the woods, all of it thriving off the endless bond between them and he sighed as he ticked his face against Nyx's neck. Closing his eyes, he carefully reigned in their magic, coaxing it back to a protective circle around them, shielding them from all eyes preventing any further overflow.

Smiling, he nuzzled closer to Nyx's heated skin. The other witch was always burning— always on _fire_ from the wild magic in his veins— and the warmth of it was so very _Nyx_. 

Cracking his eyes open enough to see the heart line tattoo on his lover's neck, Noctis smiled more, and tilted his head closer to lay kisses against that line. He followed the vein and found the strong, rhythmic pulse point and nipping lightly before suckling on it; he made his own little marks, laving his tongue playfully against the sacred glyphs of the Astral's language inked into Nyx's flesh and kissing each one.

Noctis smirked a little at the soft rumbling he felt in Nyx's chest, the low, appreciative hum in his throat when the younger witch started kissing along his Adam's apple to the other side of his neck. There was a  subtle shift of Nyx tilting his head back more, the deep breath as he woke slowly and squeezed his eyes shut against the invasive morning sun, and the arm around his waist squeezing in place as if to make sure Noctis was still there, still pressed so thoroughly against him. 

"Mmm... we end up naked in the woods a lot, don't we..." Nyx mumbled, lifting his other hand to his face and rubbing the remnants of sleep out of his eyes. 

Noctis grinned against his throat, "Not my fault this time..."

Nyx opened one eye to give him a _look_ , "My apologies if I don't like sharing the noises you make with our friends."

"That's fine. I don't like sharing the noises _you_ make, either..." He murmured against Nyx's pulse, pressing another kiss to that spot and tracing his tongue over the heart line again.

Beneath him, Nyx shivered, "Is the soul even _allowed_ to be so possessive over one measly human?"

Noctis paused, then propped himself up with his elbows on either side of Nyx's head to smirk down at him, "Possibly not, but you're such a terrible influence on me, I'm sure the Astrals could forgive me a rebellious phase."

Nyx gave a deeply amused laugh at that, head tossed back and throat exposed even more for Noct to dive back in to scatter more kisses along his stubbled jaw.

"Right, of course, blame the man in love with you for being a _bad_ influence."

Noctis shrugged, kissing up to Nyx's mouth and claiming it, cutting him off before he could say more.

"Makes sense to me..." Noctis mumbled against his lips between kisses, "I'm probably not supposed to love you back, but... Too late now..."

He felt those hands smooth up his sides and shivered under the touch, his magic and Nyx's fluctuating and reacting, meshing much deeper than before. In the next moment, Nyx tugged his head back to expose his throat and start trailing hot kisses, a husky chuckle leaving him after a moment.

"You smell like me...." Nyx muttered,  biting on a particularly sensitive spot, "I like that..."

"But you smell good..." Noctis whined softly, angling his head to give Nyx more access, "Keeps any curious witches away when I have the scent of you all over me..."

"Good, you're mine, no one else can have you." Nyx growled, nipping on his jugular.

Nyx then threaded fingers into his hair, letting the lengthy strands and braids fall around their faces like a curtain; after months on the road, traveling and exploring and learning about the world he was the embodiment of, his hair had gotten longer without the regular trims by Ignis. It was long enough to reach his shoulders and for Nyx to start braiding beads and stones into it, crystals of pocketed magic meant to help him regulate. 

Not only that, but he loved how often Nyx's hands found their way into his hair and tangled tightly; to tug him in for a kiss or to hold him close— or to _pull_ when things became passionate and heavy between them. He was fond of those moments the most, admittedly.

Noctis leaned in and kissed him, loving and sweet, gasping when Nyx rolled them over and kissed him deeper, slower, _claiming_ him all over again. The tickle of their magic made Noctis burst into giggles throughout their kisses, causing Nyx to start laughing as well, and leading to both of them breaking down like silly fools. 

"Hey," Nyx caught his attention after they had calmed some, and when Noctis met his gaze, Nyx gave him a tender smile he rarely saw on the older man's face, one he _adored_ but would never say aloud, "I love you, _Nox_."

Noctis smiled, eyes softening and bringing his hands up to frame Nyx's face and kiss him again, "I love you, _Nyx Ulric_."

  


  



	180. flying back to you | in sickness & health au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx comes home from a rainy night on the Wall to hot food, a warmed bed, and loving arms.
> 
> (prompted: "I care too much about you to just leave you alone like this.")

There's a lot you can say about the way someone shuts a door. 

Noctis had once laughed when his father had explained this to him, but nowadays, he started to believe it. When Regis had first explained to him the concept years ago, he didn't pay it much mind back then. He was younger, he was in high school, things like that didn't matter to him at the time. However, since he began dating Nyx, he was starting to think there was something to that doors theory.

Like now, when Nyx entered his small apartment and was intently over-compensating in the gentleness he used to shut the door. His motions were stiff, calculated almost, and there was a distinct air of restraint when the door clicked shut that told Noctis that Nyx was trying very, _very_ hard not to slam it enough to shatter the hinges.

Noctis rolled onto his stomach on the couch and, peeking over the armrest watched as Nyx stared at his boots for several minutes. There was rain water trailing down his face from his hair, now plastered to his scalp, and his braids hung lank behind his ears and against his neck. His uniform faired a little better, but not by much, with the shoulders and upper back darkened by the rain and droplets only glinting on the leather of his pants. 

When it looked like Nyx wasn't going to move, Noctis pushed off the couch and walked over to him; where he knelt in front of his lover and started undoing the complicated mess of buckles and zippers of the knee-high boots he wore. He gave Nyx's thigh a pat for the man to lift one leg, then the other, for him to remove the boots and set them aside. He stood up after that, briefly meeting the older man's eyes as he started on his coat, unbuttoning it one at a time and pushing it off broad shoulders and down his arms, and tossing it over the back of a chair to deal with later. 

As he started on the vest, Nyx gradually relaxed under his gentle touches, his eyes falling closed and his breathing evened out until Noctis had him down to his shirt and pants; the first of which he inched up little by little until Nyx lifted his arms up obligingly and Noctis was able to throw the shirt in the laundry pile. Smiling up at Nyx, he took his Glaive's hands and led him over to the bed, where he stopped, grabbed the comfy gray pajama pants Nyx had tossed aside that morning, and held them up as Nyx stripped off his pants himself. 

The whole exchange was quiet, and Noctis didn't yet want to break the silence until Nyx was ready to speak. 

Nyx dropped his pants off to the side after changing and simply stood there. He looked _tired_ , just a tad more than usual and Noctis slipped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him into a hug; it took a moment, but Nyx draped his arms around Noct's shoulders and dropped his face into the his neck. 

Finally, Nyx _breathed_.

Noctis rubbed his hands up and down the older man's bare back, working his fingers into tense muscles and chilled skin until Nyx fully melted against him, allowing Noctis to take his weight as the prince determinedly tried to comfort him.

He didn't know what had caused the weariness Nyx held, and it was rare when he did see his lover in a mood like this, but he was glad he could be here. He was also glad for the hot food he had waiting in the microwave, the blankets he'd pulled from their storage, and the movies sitting in his backpack.

Noctis smiled gently against Nyx's chest, tilting his head up to press a kiss to his collarbone, "That bad?" He asked softly, lips feathering against his lover's skin as he spoke.

Nyx gave a low grumble in response and Noctis gave a quiet snort, "I see."

The Glaive lifted his head enough to brush his lips against Noct's ear, "You know me, I can deal. I hate it, but I can handle it."

Noctis slipped his hands up to the backs of Nyx's shoulders, pressing insistently until the older man held tighter to him, "But that's just it. You still feel something about it. You're still passionate…"

Nyx made a dismissive noise, "Doesn't matter. Don't worry about it."

He pulled back enough to give Noctis an odd look, "Shouldn't you be at home? Noct, you have class tomorrow…"

The prince gave a shrug, smiling up at him, "Let _me_ worry about that."

Noctis carefully extracted himself and pushed Nyx onto his bed, "You've had a shitty day and I care about you too much to leave you alone like this."

Nyx was stunned into silence after that, and allowed Noctis to usher him into bed properly. He watched as his lover flitted across the apartment to pull an insulated bag from his microwave and bring it over. When Noctis unzipped the lid, the delicious smells of spicy Galahdan take-out hit him full in the face; Nyx groaned in pleasure as Noctis took out cartons and set them out. Before he could grab the younger man close to kiss him, Noctis darted away with a laugh, leaving to retrieve silverware and plates.

"No, wait, baby, come baaaack..." Nyx reached for him dramatically, pouting when Noctis gave a soft snort.

"Quit that. Pouting is unbecoming of my Knight." Noctis chuckled as he returned and handed him a plate, "Eat. I brought more movies over."

After that, with Noctis doing his best to care for Nyx, they fell into idle chatter as they ate, and playfully argued over which movie to watch, and eventually settled in for the night.

When Nyx watched Noctis wash the dishes later on, stripped down to his boxers, his fair skin catching in the dimmed lights of his apartment, the white stripe of his scar so stark on his back under the flexing and fluctuating shift of his arms and shoulders—

He decided right then and there, that Noctis was the _sexiest_ and _sweetest_ human being alive.

 

-

  



	181. it's not easy sharing you with fire | emergency romantic au

The candles smelled of cinnamon and cloves, their soft glow casting the bathroom in a dim, soothing light. Water rippled as Noctis shifted and continued to lather shampoo through Nyx's hair. While his partner had showered off at the station house, when he walked through Noct's front door he still smelled of ash and sulfur, and Noctis was determined to cleanse the scent from his skin until he smelled like _Nyx_ again. 

The hands on his hips held him steady, and a melody hung between them as Nyx hummed the tune under his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut when Noctis carefully rinsed the soap from his hair, running hot water over his head and combing his fingers through his short hair to make sure he washed away every sud. Satisfied with his work, Noctis kissed his lover's forehead and smiled when Nyx nuzzled against his chest; he tried to muffle his giggles over the light kisses fluttering across his damp skin. 

Nyx lifted his head and met his gaze, and Noctis bit his lip against the hitch of his  breath when the candlelight reflected in Nyx's pale blue eyes. His heart slammed in his chest, and he suddenly gripped the older man's shoulder's tightly for a moment. He forced himself to relax, to cup his lover's jaw in his hands and guide him into a needy kiss. 

" _I love you, I love you, I love you_ ," Spilled between their lips as the kisses gained in desperation, as Nyx wrapped his arms tightly around Noct's waist to pull him down onto his lap beneath the water's surface; as more than just the heat of the bath warmed their bodies.

Noctis broke apart with a gasp, head falling back as Nyx littered open-mouthed kisses along his throat, "I missed you, missed you so much…"

Nyx kissed along his jugular, need lacing his every word between hurried kisses, "I know, angel, I know..."

He pulled away enough to take hold of Nyx's face and force the man to look at him; he's smiling though, indulgent and loving. 

"You know, it's not easy sharing you with fire." He brushed his thumb along the light stubble on his lover's chin, his smile turning more reminiscent, "Play _hero_ all you want, just come _home_ to me, Nyx…"

Nyx said nothing for a long moment, before his hands rubbed up Noct's sides and down again to hold his waist; the water splashed a little, the sensation of moving water beneath the surface almost tickling him. Then Nyx smile, genuine and open and oh-so-full of his devotion, the smile he saved just for Noctis.

"I know, angelface." Nyx turned his face enough to kiss Noct's palm, "I love and hate fire in equal measures, but you— Noct, you're the brightest light I'll ever need."

Laughter, soft and husky spilled from Noctis as Nyx dragged him close and down into a kiss that muffled any further sounded from him; Nyx swallowed them like a man starved, wanting nothing more than to do exactly _that_.

He would always fight fires, save lives, rinse and repeat; but more than that, he would _always_ come home to the _angel_ in his arms.

  


  



	182. boundless | who lives who dies au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompted: nyx/noctis + "You own my heart.")

_he_  had said it _once_ , and it seeped into his heart like the ink of shared tattoos. 

it's the only phrase repeating in his mind as he stepped into familiar, yet dilapidated apartment that once housed some of _their_ fondest memories. the district didn't fare well during the daemon attacks or in the years since, it was too close to the plateau upon the citadel sat. 

looking through the gaping hole in his ceiling, he could see the remains of the broken palace now. 

old belongings littered the floor, decades old photos on the cork board were now caked with dust and the furniture collapsed from disuse. he touched the cracked black leather armrest of a chair that held as many memories as the bed a short distance away.

a hoodie sat stuffed in the crevasse between the back and the seat cushion, greyed from exposure to the elements and moth-eaten from the years; but faintly, he could see a familiar pattern of skulls and bones, and a smile dared pull at the corner of his mouth.

in the sea of concrete gray and drab olives and industrial tans, a clean white object caught his eye on the ratty pillows left over. he saw the handwriting and could recognize that loopy chocobo-scratch anyway.

inside was a photo, freshly printed and yet, the scene within was over a decade old. 

a candid shot, stolen by a trigger-happy blonde; they are silhouetted by a sunset, his arm slung around narrow shoulders and there's so much _love_  in their eyes where their gazes meet and so little space between them, he couldn’t tell where he ended and the other began. 

he doesn't quite remember that day, but he can remember the feeling.

 _'you own my heart,'_  said the scribbled words on the photo's backside.

the smile returned as slowly as the dawn breaking across the cityscape above.

"you own mine too, little king."

 

 


	183. shameless | nyx/noct + stripper au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chocobros celebrate Noctis's 20th birthday with a bang— by taking him to a strip club and buying him a private show.
> 
> (aka the stripper au no one asked for.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a special place in my heart as one of my first nyxnoct fics, figured it needed to be thrown in here.

The fact that he was well on his way to a tipsy state of being was a given. It's his 20th birthday. It was expected.

There was a lot of alcohol scattered across his coffee table and there was loads of food, as well. Ignis had outdone himself this time, but most of it had been demolished between the four of them and a few acquaintances from the staff of his father's home. Most of them were part of his father's private security faction, a select few men and a woman that Noctis had known since his early teens when they were first brought in. Now they were as much family to him as his three best friends. With the exception of one in particular, who happened to be his other half and also happened to be absent from the festivities. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to check the text, smiling at the obnoxious amount of _happy birthday_ and cake emojis in the message. 

_Sorry I can't be there tonight. Hope you're having fun, Noct._

He couldn't keep the smile off his face, feeling less reserved than usual considering the alcohol in his system. The hum of conversation among his friends was pleasant background noise as he tapped out a reply.

_You'll be here tomorrow, right? I'd say come over after work, but... I don't think I'll be functioning much if what Prompto and Gladio are hinting at is anything to go by._

He sent it and looked around the room at the gathering, seeing Gladio and Crowe sitting at the dining table having an arm wrestling match, Prompto and Pelna babbling at each other about their hobbies, while Libertus, Tredd, and Luche were trying to beat each other in a racing game. Overall, it was a pleasant atmosphere. 

His phone buzzed again in his hand and he held back a laugh.

_If you get alcohol poisoning due to their shenanigans, I don't care who their parents are in government, I will end them._

There was a very angry looking devil emoji following that threat and he smiled. Casting a glance around the room to make sure no one was watching him, he turned off the camera sound and flash on his phone and snapped a quick photo of himself smiling and pointing at the silver tiara Prompto had insisted he wear for the night. 

 _They can't hurt me, I'm the birthday boy._ He wrote in the text box and sent it along with the photo.

The next message he receive was his boyfriend in an almost skin-tight long-sleeved shirt that seemed to hug every sharp line of his body, but the collar was unbuttoned and the peek of a defined chest made his whole body heat up. He knew exactly how firm every muscle in that body was, and maybe his imagination was just a touch wilder than normal thanks to indulging tonight, but all he could think of was wanting to rip that shirt off of the older man. But the private little half-smile the man wore in the photo was enough to make him feel warm and fuzzy all over and he tried to school his expression to keep any of his friends from noticing the silly grin on his face.

 _That's it, I'm calling you my Queen from now on_ , said the message and he blushed furiously, sputtering to himself indignantly. 

He supposed he should be used to it, there were a few choice nicknames the elder had for him, but he was less opposed to them than he acted. He figured it was due to how _wanted_ the use of those endearments made him feel. 

 _Would that make you my King?_  

If the coy smile was any indicator, then he was only a tiny bit glad the other wasn't here to see his reddened face.

 _King Nyx Ulric? I kinda like the sound of that. But I rather enjoy being your Knight, instead. Alas, Queen of my heart, I must take my leave. Shift starting soon._  

Noctis pouted a bit even though Nyx couldn't see it, but the smile returned quickly enough. 

_Okay, Knight of mine, have fun. See you tomorrow?_

_Of course, my little Queen. Be safe tonight or I will be using your friends for target practice. :)_

Pocketing his phone at last, he looked up at the roaring chorus of cheers when Crowe won the latest round of arm wrestling against Gladio. The brunette threw up her arms in victory while Gladio raised his beer to her in good nature. Then came the protests and whines from Luche and Tredd, Libertus had won another race. Standing up to stretch out, Libertus wandered over to plop down on the couch next to Noctis, tossing him a wide grin.

"How you doing, man? Enjoying yourself so far?" He asked, reaching for the beer can he'd left on the coffee table and taking a long drink of it.

"I am, thanks." Noctis gave a noncommittal shrug, "Prompto keeps hinting that they've got another surprise planned after you guys leave."

Libertus looked over at the two in the kitchen, where Prompto had whipped out his camera and was showing Pelna some photos he'd taken recently.

"No rest for the wicked. Hope it's a good one!" He threw an apologetic grin at Noctis, "Sorry we can't stay for the rest of it, but duty calls and all."

"Yeah, no problem. There's no way my dad would be able to give all of you the night off." He shrugged, raising his can of beer to tap against Libtertus' in a toast, "But I'm glad you guys were able to come hangout anyway."

They both finished their drinks and set the empty cans aside, before Libertus nudged his shoulder a bit.

"Sorry that Nyx couldn't make it. He was pretty mad when he got called out tonight."

He gave a short nod, "I know, he vented about it yesterday." He was still smiling though, "I'll see him tomorrow. Said he'll baby my impending hangover to make it up to me."

Libertus snorted, "That asshole doesn't get hangovers and laughs it up when we do. Pray to the Six that you don't die, cause he sucks at caretaking."

The two laughed at that and after a friendly clap on the shoulder, Libertus stood up and started going around to collect the rest of the group he arrived with. They had an early shift tomorrow, escorting his father to another diplomatic meeting, something about trade agreements and border disputes. Congratulations and well wishes were given as they all filed out, with one last challenge thrown at Gladio by Crowe before the door shut behind them.

 _That_ is when Prompto pounced.

"Noct! My guy, time to shower up and dress pretty, Operation: Birthday Royale Phase Two is about to commence!" The spritely blonde dragged him off the couch and into his bedroom, allowing him barely a glance at his closet before he was being unceremoniously shoved into his bathroom, "Nope, I'm picking your outfit. Go get clean, dirty boy." The waggle of his eyebrows was more ominous than it should have been, but Noctis gave up and shut the door behind him.

He trusted his friends with his life, not so much with his wardrobe.

-

When they arrived at a club Prompto had picked, all eyes were following Noctis. The excitable blonde had picked out one of his tailored suits, every cut and trim of it accentuated his lithe form perfectly and the color of it a pitch black, with a button-down shirt and the collar left open that revealed the pale column of his neck, a pair of pants that hugged his legs and emphasized more of his ass than he was willing to admit, and a pair of black suede ankle boots he didn't even realize he owned. Luckily they were comfortable and fit with the suit, so he had nothing to complain about.

Gladio had shot him a thumbs up and Ignis had given him an approving once over, making some comment about possibly allowing Prompto to dress him more often if it led to this. He had waved off them off as he pocketed his phone and wallet, making sure the latter was charged in case Nyx texted him again tonight.

Now that they were here and while he hadn't bothered getting any details out of Prompto and Gladio, he was now regretting not doing so before. It became abundantly clear as they walked down a dimly lit corridor towards loud music and voices beyond the next door that this wasn't the kind of club he'd had in mind. He was very, _very_ wrong.

When Gladio pulled open the next set of doors, he was blasted by the strong smells of fruity drinks, overwhelming perfumes and colognes, obnoxious electronica, and bodies. Specifically, mostly naked bodies. Even more to the point, _mostly naked, mostly male bodies_. Male strippers. With a few women scattered here and there, and female waitresses darting between people with drink orders. What the _fuck_ _—_

"A strip club." Noctis deadpanned, pinning Prompto with an incredulous look, "A _male_ strip club. Seriously, man?"

Prompto burst into laughter, "I know, I know—it's not your thing, but it's a _staple_ of your 20's, dude. You gotta go to a strip club at least _once_ in your life, and what better time to do it that for your 20th birthday?" He pointed sternly at Noctis, "I have it on strict orders to make sure you have fun and enjoy yourself. Nyx threatened extensive bodily harm if I didn't. While he's not as terrifying as your father, _he is still a scary dude_." He threw his hands up placatingly and grinned somewhat nervously.

Noctis cast a bewildered look around the club, eyes landing briefly among the well-built men and slender women on various poles setup on the main floor, "I don't think this is what he meant, Prom..." But he could definitely believe that Nyx had rounded up his friends and set them on the path to making sure his birthday was a good one. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he was drunk enough for this.

Gladio came up behind him and clapped an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "Be that as it may, it can still be fun. This is only part of it." The taller man grinned mischievously, "We all pitched in for the next surprise."

Swallowing against his trepidation, Noctis allowed them to herd him upstairs to what he presumed was a VIP section, where it was significantly quieter. A long hallway was lined on both sides by a row of doors, apparently leading to different smaller rooms, because just as they made the landing, someone was exiting a room and a woman dressed in black darted in with cleaning supplies in hand. _At least they're hygienic_ , he thought to himself, allowing Gladio to nudge him to a podium when the woman in black reappeared and tucked her supplies under it. 

She flashed them a brilliant smile in the blue-toned lighting, "Gentlemen, welcome. What can I arrange for your pleasure tonight?"

Prompto stepped up and leaned against the podium with a flirty grin, "My best buddy here is celebrating his birthday and we'd like to get him a private show. We're talking the hottest guy you've got, Magic Mike material; tall, dark, and handsome—strip tease and lap dance, all of it."

"I think we have _just_ the man for you, sweetie." The girl giggled at his description and Noctis groaned, earning a laugh from Gladio and an amused huffed from Ignis. She tapped on the dimmed screen of a tablet setup on the podium, then tapped at a bluetooth hooked in her ear.

"Hey darling! I have a client for you and I'm moving you to the Black Room. _Shiva_ , the mouth on you, but yes, he's a cutie." She laughed and tapped the bluetooth again to end the call and grabbed something from behind the podium. "Follow me, sweetie."

Prompto and Gladio cheered him on as he followed the hostess down the hall, up another flight of stairs, and onto a third floor. There were less rooms here, and each one had a little plaque on the door. She stopped in front of a door on the far right-hand side, swung it open and gestured him inside. He stepped in and immediately noted how dark it was, but luckily there was thin blue track lighting along the edge where the walls met the floor, reminding him of the lighting used in movie theaters. In the middle was a wide throne-like chair facing a stage setup that took up the other half of the room, with three steps leading up to it and a good four feet of space between the bottom step and the chair.

Noctis not only couldn't believe he was going along with this, but was thinking of how entertained Nyx would be and probably how disappointed he'd be for missing it. This wasn't something Noctis would normally do, but it was obvious his friends had put a lot of planning and effort into giving him something of a "normal" life experience. He honestly couldn't fault them for that, and he hoped they were having fun outside, too. Well, except Ignis; he hoped Ignis wasn't suffering due to Prompto's wild idea.

"Now, since this is a birthday gift, we provide a bottle of champagne for our clients. We have other options if you'd like to hear them?" The hostess asked, giving him a smile that said she had dealt with first timers before.

"No, thank you. Just the champagne?" He knew the look on his face was bordering between sheepish and downright hesitant, but he had manners, he was in public (sort of), and he didn't want to disappoint his friends.

Really, he just wanted her to leave so he could text Nyx real quick. 

"Of course!" Turning to a cabinet in another wall that he hadn't even noticed before, she popped it open to reveal a minifridge, where she pulled out a bottle and proceeded to expertly cork it and pour a flute for him. 

Taking a deep breath and a fortifying sip of champagne, he smiled more for her benefit than his own. When she handed him a blindfold and gestured for him to sit down, he looked up at her confused.

"Part of the show, lovely." She chirped as waited for him to settle and loosely tied the cloth around his eyes. "Now, have a pleasurable evening. You're in for quite a treat."

He heard the door click behind him and he quickly pushed up the blindfold so he could tug his phone from his pocket to send a quick text to Nyx.

 _You won't believe what the guys planned for tonight. If you don't hear from me in two hours, send help, haha._ Silencing the device again and putting it away, he tugged the blindfold down again when a heavy beat started playing over hidden speakers.

He swallowed hard, noting a subtle shift in the lighting and volume. He heard the heavy thud of combat boots on the platform ahead of him, footfalls landing with in time with drumbeats; he peeked below the blindfold to bring the flute to his lips and drain the rest of the glass, needing the liquid courage to dull the familiar sense of anxiety he felt. 

He kept thinking of Nyx and hoping against hope that the older man would find this more amusing than stupid. Then he grabbed the bottle sitting on a tiny side table next to the chair and took a long swig. When the music started in full, a heavy and sensuous melody, he felt the presence of someone standing behind him, then warm breath near his ear.

"Take off the blindfold." The voice was toned down to a low, whispering timbre and something about it was tugging at the back of his mind, now hazier with more alcohol flowing through his system.

The presence left his side and Noctis tugged the cloth from his face and let it fall to his lap. Facing away from him, the man was tall, and the defined planes of muscle in his clothed back spoke of more than just stripping and exotic dancing, his bare arms and pleather-clad legs just as toned; his whole body exuding a kind of fantasy perfection. Noctis stared, wide-eyed and slightly intimidated. This guy might actually give Nyx a run for his money.

But then he started to _move_ and it was undoubtedly mesmerizing. Corded muscle and sinew, tendon and bone all perfectly controlled in a choreographed routine made to entice and taunt, a promise of ravishment and burning sin.

Noctis felt like he was going to be in deep shit after this, because he _couldn't stop staring_ and he was suddenly glad for the fact that he couldn't see the guy's face; half-covered as it was by a black bandana with a design of a grinning skeletal jaw printed on it. A black fedora obscured the top half of his face, but Noctis swore he caught a glimmer of light-colored eyes in the shadows cast across his face.

His body felt warm from the alcohol and the music lulled his body into a strange hum, like his skin was alive and crackling, and he supposed that was the intended effect. He couldn't keep his eyes off the man though and absently wondered why something about the man was so familiar. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the guy _backflipped_ off the mini-stage onto the space of floor in front of him, whole body twisting and undulating in ways he didn't know the human body could even do. 

He felt like he was under a kind of spell, aided by the alcohol and alluring music. Then he was suddenly straddled by the dancer, hips rolling on his lap while the man slowly peeled off the black muscle tank he woke, revealing more skin, chest and abdomen looking as if carved by a master sculptor. It was _insane_. He'd only really noticed a body like this on Gladio and Nyx, and maybe a few of the other Kingsglaive who dared to spar with him on the mats.

But the spell of it all instantly shattered when he tore his gaze away from the impossible body in front of him to find wide eyes opening staring at him from the gap between the hat and the bandana. Those eyes were _blue_. Then it clicked and he gasped at the same time a hissed _'shit'_ escaped the dancer.

"O-oh... fuck." Noctis stuttered as the man moved off his lap and knelt in front of him, "Uhm. Shit. Talk about a surprise..."

Pulling off the fedora and tugging down the bandana was Nyx, doing an admirable job at keeping his expression neutral.

They stared at each other long enough for one song to end and another to begin. But neither was paying attention, both too occupied trying to gauge one another's reactions and determine the next course of action.

Nyx took a deep breath and scraped a hand down his face, "Damn. This is definitely _not_ the way I wanted you to find out about this."

"Wait—what?" Noctis was very, very confused. 

"I, uh. This is my other job. For fun." Nyx shrugged, an uncharacteristically nervous smile pulling the corner of his mouth upwards, "I've been debating how to tell you for weeks now, but... I panicked."

Noctis sunk back into the chair, but realizing he still had the champagne bottle in hand and taking a long swig of it, then he held it out in offer to Nyx. The older man sighed and took it, taking a sip himself and setting it on the side table.

"So you do security contracting, self-defense training, and... stripping." He listed slowly, blinking owlishly for a moment before bursting into very drunken giggling, "That is... that is quite the combination, Nyx."

Nyx stared at him, confusion and trepidation warring on his handsome features, "You are taking this a lot better than I expected."

He shrugged, because really, how should he take it? It was an unexpected reveal, yes, and a little bit funny—alright, it was _hilarious_ , but Nyx already looked a little bit like a trapped animal as it was and he didn't want to make it worse. He was shocked, definitely, a little miffed at such a secret being kept from him, but then he realized Nyx had said _for fun_ a moment ago.

"To be honest, I'm not sure how I should react to this." Noctis sat up again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his legs and his chin in his hands, "Yeah, I'm a little bummed that you hid it from me for so long, but... I can forgive that." He grinned then, "I suppose this can be taken as an extremely inadvertent birthday present."

Nyx startled himself into laughter, "Yeah, yeah I guess it can. Shit, I'm sorry though. Should have told you sooner, this might have been avoided." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Then again, I'm not sure how I feel about your friends taking you out to strip clubs. I don't think I like the idea of some other stripper giving you a lap dance."

Noctis hummed, head tilting to the side a little as if lost in thought, "Huh. This certainly does explain why you're so _creative_ in bed..."

The salacious grin that spread on his boyfriend's face cause him to burn even more, and he knew his cheeks were on fire as it was, but that look alone made it worse. Nyx moved to kneel between his legs and took hold of his hips, dragging him out of the chair; he immediately locked his legs around Nyx's waist and held on tightly as Nyx firmly gripped the backs of his thighs to keep him in place. It wasn't the first time Nyx had lifted him like he weighted nothing, and considering how indulgent Nyx could be some days, he didn't think it would be the last.

"Oh, my little Queen, you flatter me." Nyx kissed the side of his neck, "I am sorry, really. I just... how does one tell their obnoxiously wealthy and younger boyfriend they're a stripper on the weekends a couple times a month?"

He wrapped his arms around Nyx's neck and kissed the tiny tattoo beneath his left eye, "Like this, apparently." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, "But we can't tell my boyfriend about this. He's a bad boy and likes to beat people up."

Nyx snorted, "Sounds like a scary guy. I bet I could take him."

"I bet." Noctis heaved a great sigh, "Now what? The guys already paid for the hour and there's plenty of time left."

A smirk so lewd it made him blush instantly appeared on Nyx's face.

"I might have a few ideas to fill the time... You know, to make it up to you."

-

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, you look absolutely wrecked, my friend."

Noctis emerged from the upstairs looked more than just wrecked and he knew it. Much as he tried to straightened out his clothes and get his mussed hair back under control, it was pointless—Nyx loved his hair and loved digging his fingers into it. His cheeks were still warm, his lips reddened and kiss-swollen, and his shirt may have been buttoned up haphazardly. He looked like he'd just been throughly fucked and the smile he was wearing probably didn't help.

"Just a bit." He finally answered, sliding into the booth the rest of them had claimed on the main floor. He let his gaze wander and linger on a doorway Nyx had told him about, where right on time, the man himself slipped out of and eventually made his way over to them.

Prompto was the first to spot him incoming, not realizing Noctis had been watching him the whole time, "Yo, Nyx! Fancy meeting you here!"

Nyx slid into the booth next to Noctis and draped an arm around his shoulders to bring him in against his side, "A little birdie told me where you guys ended up, thought I'd drop by and wish my little queen a happy birthday."

Forgoing any sense of propriety and disregarding their public location, Noctis reached out to grab the older man's chin and guide him into a thoroughly messy kiss, earning fake gagging noises and groans of exasperation from his friends at the display. A low growl sounded in Nyx's throat and his smiled against the other's lips.

"Mmm... feisty. I like it." If his insides weren't already melting, the sultry tone Nyx used on him just then would have done the job.

"Happy birthday to me..." Noctis hummed, before crushing their lips together again.

  


  



	184. the inevitability of you | rockstar au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He supposed he should have known this would happen eventually.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said through your teeth" + written to [ursine vulpine's version of wicked game (ft. annaca)](https://youtu.be/8-2hUmoaPfU).)

He supposed he should have known this would happen eventually. He should have known, when too many coincidences occurred, when too many of their friends had intersected. He should have _known_ —

It was inevitable. 

That he would find himself here, in this bed again, between these sheets. That he would wake to a scarred chest in his vision, a familiar pattern of breaths in his hair, and heavy arms wrapped around him.

It was inevitable.

That he would blink the sleep from his eyes, and look up in to that face, and see it eased in rest, lines smoothed out, dark lashes fanned above sharp cheek bones. That he would find new frown lines, a new tattoo, a new piercing, and old scars that made his heart ache with nostalgia.

It was inevitable.

That he would shift in those arms, and the other would take a quick inhale as he woke slowly. That hazy, ice-blue eyes would slowly open and focus on his own, and pine him in place like a butterfly (because that is what he felt like, a fragile creature pinned for display). That he would feel a stillness in him as those eyes roamed his face, giving it the same consideration he had only moments before.

It was inevitable.

That the distance would disappear between and familiar lips would press against his. That he would _give in_ and kiss back. That he would slid his hands up that chest and throat and cup along that jawline, so _familiar_ with scruff and the sharp bone that he'd once memorized the shape of with his own mouth. 

It was inevitable.

That the kiss would become _desperate_ between them, hungry and fiery, and make the ache inside him claw deeper into his chest. That he would rake his hands through dark hair, catch on hidden braids, trace the old matching tattoo he knew was on the back of that neck. 

It was inevitable.

That he would find the weight of that body rolling on top of his such a _relief_. That he would feel like he'd come _home_ as muscled arms caged him against the bed, as wide hips would settle between his thighs and _grind_ against his hips in the way that still drove him _wild_. That he would gasp that _name_ into that _mouth_ as he melted into the urgency, and the heat, and that touch igniting old fires beneath his skin.

It was inevitable.

That he would grit his teeth against the tears stinging his eyes, bite those lips in his frustration, drag his nails down that broad back as he arched and writhed beneath _him_. That he would surrender and stop fighting it, that he would give in and embrace it, that he would be _selfish_ just this once before he cut himself off and never looked back again.

It was inevitable.

That those arms would hold tight to the end, cradle him close as he shook apart, keened behind his bitten lips because he wouldn't give up that last wall. That he was weep at last, clinging just as desperately to the other man and _shatter_. 

It was inevitable that he would clench his jaw, snap his teeth together, and tremble as he cried, weakly pounding a fist on the chest heaving against his own as he buried himself in the warmth of that familiar body while he still could.

"I don't— I don't want to— fall in love with you _again_ —" He hissed through his teeth, voice cracking, breaths short and broken. 

It was inevitable that he would hear the hitch in _his_ breath, the shaky exhale, the brief squeeze of his arms before they unwound from his body and careful hands instead grasped either side of his head and gently forced his to meet those _fucking_ eyes again.

"I know." Nyx whispered, "But I never fell _out_ of love with you."

  


  



	185. garden of the profane | dead kings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompted: "Watch your step." + "I'm sorry.")

The rhythmic thud of their boots on black marble floors was _almost_ enough to distract him from his own nerves. 

Three days ago, he accidentally woke Noctis from his regenerative sleep. All he could hear in his head since being dismissed by the Steward was the Wraith king's last words to him before he was ushered out of the chamber.

_"—but hoped for, nonetheless."_

Nyx had been mulling over those words every day since, and because he hadn't been visited in his dreams by his new liege lord, he had plenty of sleeping hours wasted on trying to decipher that phrase. It was driving him _mad_ , to wonder on the meaning of those words, to think about the fond expression on Noctis' face when he looked up at Nyx with hazy blue eyes— 

Eyes that Nyx could stare into without meeting his own end at the Dead King's feet. 

Now, he followed Gladio through the black marble halls of the palace, quiet and contemplative despite the ongoing conversation between the two of them. 

"It's his little pet shop of horrors." Gladio was saying, his black uniform whispering in opposition with his heavy steps, "It's probably a wild mess now, but he probably likes it that way."

Nyx frowned, "'Pet shop of horrors'? I thought it was a garden."

Gladio tossed him a wide grin, "It is. But it's full of all kinds of creepy and deadly plants. Prompto steers clear of it since a couple of them make him faint on spot, and Ignis never has time to babysit, so it's usually just the skeleton crew who tends it while he's gone."

"What about you?"

The other knight shrugged, "I don't care for it. Not the green thumb type."

Gladio brought him to one of the atriums that led to the northern gardens, taking him outside into the white haze and throughout the maze of bushes and hedges, flowers and vines, trees and shrubbery; all of it grown wild and unkept. But when he looked around the chilly, foggy landscape, he could see figures in mists working this section and he couldn't quite make them out since Gladio was walking ahead at a brisk pace.

They came upon a massive black double gated entry to a section that looked to be surrounded by ten foot walls of wrought iron bars, all of them worked into elaborate spiraling designs— but no less intimidating. One gate was opened and the other locked into place, and it was here Gladio stopped and waved a hand at the gate.

"This is where I leave you." He smirked, "Watch your step. One wrong move might knock your ass out until Sunday."

Nyx gave the other man an exasperated look, but headed inside anyway.

Walking the paths in this overcast light of this realm, he understood then the warning Gladio gave him. The plants, the flowers, even the shrubbery marking off the pathways looked forbidding. This kingdom was always between storms and grey skies, casting shadowed shapes all around in the strange daylight. Elaborate and whimsical mesh wired topiaries fenced off some vicious looking flowers in different squared sections, and in others, mythical creatures shaped by metal and mesh grow with creeping vines and blooms. 

They looked as alive as the figures he could make out in the haze, and it wasn't until he spotted the king down the pathway that he saw exactly what those figures were.

Skeletons. Actual _skeletons_. 

Except— their limbs were twined with vines for ligaments and fascia, and thick leaves and fibers for muscles and tissue. Their eye sockets were lined with crystals that held a soft blue light, which illuminated their boney hands meshed with tiny, thick roots for the finer mechanics. Beautiful, blooming flowers filled their ribcages where more blue crystals glowed and seemed to pulse like a beating hearts to keep them alive.

In truth, it was a fascinating sight to watch these beings at work. They were quiet, solemn, and worked diligently throughout the vast gardens now that he could pick them out easier among the foliage and decoration. 

Nyx heard Noctis' voice speaking softly in an odd language, communicating with two of these skeletal creatures until he approached and the king dismissed them to their apparent orders. When he got closer, Noctis gestured for him to follow as the other turned to walk down another pathway.

"Forgive me, my kingdom isn't the prettiest place in Eos, thanks to the weather and the darkness. But it has its charms." 

Noctis smiled at him when Nyx stepped up beside him. He wore a long sleeved shirt with a wide collar that had slipped off one pale shoulder, the dark gray fabric revealing his sharp collarbone and slender column of his throat. His arms hung loose at his sides as he walked, fingertips tapped absently at the sides of his thighs, where his legs were wrapped in smooth leather that hugged both limbs and left nothing to the imagination. Ankle boots clicked on the stones as they walked side by side, a sharp contrast to the near-silent boot steps of the Glaive knight.

In civilian attired, the King looked like any other man (albeit _short_ , and much younger looking than Nyx had originally expected).

Nyx thought of their shared dreams, and the kiss he'd dared to steal from a sleeping king that had led to this moment. He thought of the fledgling hope he carried to feel those lips again, warmed by his own—

He dragged himself from that dangerous line of thinking. Noctis was one of the Four, and Nyx was now his Horseman, his fifth Knight, and there would be no room for dalliances between them. 

"Your Majesty... I'm sorry." Nyx blurted out, sudden and unexpected, even from the man himself.

Noctis looked at him curiously, a slight creased between his blows and his mouth quirking into another odd smile, "Why?"

Nyx knelt down before his new King and bowed, "I'm sorry for waking you before you were ready."

He waited. His mind jumping between babbling incoherently, steeling itself for any kind of punishment— which was stupid considering Noctis had been nothing but genial and patient with him, and teetering on short-circuiting. Above him, he heard a short huff and cold fingertips skimmed along the side of his face, making him shiver under the unexpectedly icy touch as they cupped his chin and gently lifted his head up. 

Noctis had bent forward, a hand propped above his knee, and a smile on his lips that Nyx couldn't quite decipher. That happened a lot, throughout their dreamscape meetings and even before, during the war and the generals would be arguing across the plans and maps. He remembered the secret smiles he could just barely make out through the shroud the Dead King wore over his face beneath his lethal-looking crown of spiked metal and crystal.

"Appreciated, but hardly necessary, Sir Ulric." Noctis muttered softly, leaning forward and stealing a short peck of a kiss from his lips, "I was honestly just enjoying our little chats too much to wake up earlier."

Nyx blinked up at him, riding as the other pulled away and motioned him to follow again. His mind raced with a million theories behind those implications and Nyx simply smothered them with a sudden rogue smirk when Noctis looked at him again, a fine brow arched in question.

"Why dream with me when you can have the real thing?" He asked smoothly, his tone playful and his eyes suddenly dancing when the king paused beside him.

Noctis stared at him, surprise flickering across his lovely features until—

The King of the Dead realm burst into delighted, amused laughter. His eyes, blue as the dark before the dawn, glittered with mirth and his mouth broke into a wide, entertained grin. 

For lack of a better word, the Wraith was _beautiful_ in this moment and Nyx felt his heart dance in his chest the more that laughter embedded itself in the walls of his chest. 

 

 


	186. lessons in dreaming | dead kings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompted: "For some reason, I’m attracted to you.")

The dreamscape was a garden this time, veiled in darkness with only a vivid full moon to illuminate it and little lanterns along the narrow pathways winding throughout. A small lake filled most of it, wide and moderately shallow, with glowing fish swimming and darting about beneath the crystal clear waters, water lilies and lotus flowers, and other aquatic plant life flourishing around the manicured edges of it. As Nyx sat up from a wide bed dressed in black sheets and draped with a sheer white canopy, he could see a figure walking one of the paths around the lake towards the elaborately carved pier that reached towards the middle of it.

Despite the long, flowing robes the figure wore, he recognize the pale features and luminescent blue eyes even across the short distance between them. Nyx stood from the bed and made his way through the garden to the lake, removing his boots as he stepped onto the pier, he left them in the grass and strode the planks for the beautiful creature standing alone at the edge of it. Without a word, he crouched down and sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the cool waters and letting the gentle silence settle around them. 

It was a while before either of them moved, and it took everything he had not to startle horribly when the touch of a cold hand rested on his shoulder, a balance as the Dead King joined him and sat cross-legged on the edge with him. Their shoulders touched then, and Nyx couldn't help the tiny smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when the other's hand reached for his. An odd little routine had developed between Nyx and his new king; where the immortal had taken a liking to tracing his hands, exploring the scars from magic and weapon alike. In turn, Nyx would query about the new magic he had been given, trying to learn all he could about the changes gifted to him in the heat of battle. 

All the knowledge he gained in these dream meetings between the two of them, he would apply in training with Prompto or Gladio, sometimes with Iris, and rarely with Ignis; the Steward was often too busy to train with them. Months of this had passed and Nyx was beginning to wonder how much longer he would be dragged into these dreamspaces, these pocket realms created by the King of the Dead himself.

"For a quiet man, you think quite loudly, Sir Ulric."

Nyx looked over when his hand was lifted and his own pale eyes met the ethereal gaze of the Wraith King's just as his palm was pressed to a cooled cheek. He dared to skim his thumb under one of those eyes, and felt the shift of facial muscles when the king smiled at him. 

"A kiss for your thoughts, Knight?" Noctis asked, that smile curving into something wicked and Nyx had to bite the inside of his cheek— for this particular king was far too enchanting for his own good.

"Now, why would you want that, your Majesty?" Nyx asked, returning that smile with a tentative one of his own. "My thoughts can't possibly be that fascinating to you."

Noctis shrugged, a casual and so very _human_ movement, despite all evidence to the contrary, "For some reason, I'm attracted to you." 

Nyx froze and Noctis continued, "You're the first Knight I've taken that was not born of my realm. You are in fact, more fascinating than you think."

The Dead King smirked at the confused expression on Nyx, "Quite handsome for a human, too."

That broke Nyx from his dumbfounded silence and he plastered on a roguish grin, "As opposed to what, my King?"

Beside him, Noctis laughed, lovely and clear as the moon above them; the pure amusement in the King turned the garden a little brighter with moonlight. Slender fingers wrapped around his wrists and Noctis cupped his hand to his cheek, the chill of the monarch's skin beneath his palm was something he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to.

"A behemoth, I suppose. They are quite wild, but handsome creatures regardless." Noctis chuckled, even grinning at the disgruntled look Nyx gave him.

"You wound me, my lord. I'd like to think my own battle scars make me look quite dashing."

Noctis closed his eyes, leaning into the warmth of Nyx's hand, "Very dashing, Sir Ulric."

Even in their shared dreams, Nyx was hot to the touch, a side-affect of the magics within him, warring as they all tried to find a balance. Noctis let his hand fall away and simply held it in his lap, absently tracing his latest Knight's skin as he began their next lesson: a variation of the warping abilities Nyx had long ago mastered.

Listening to Noctis speak, his soft, raspy voice claiming all of Nyx's attention; Nyx couldn't help but secretly hope they could one day have their conversations outside these lush dreamscapes. He hoped that one day, when Noctis woke from his regenerative sleep, he could feel these sweet, curious touches of his king in the waking world.

 

  



	187. trials & tribulations | polyamory au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nyx ulric and cor leonis have one thing in common: noctis lucis caelum.

Noct's apartment was quiet, save for the tv turned down low and the rain falling outside.

Nyx sat in the entryway to pull off his muddy boots and leave them by the door to scrub off later, followed by his equally muddy pants and coat. He was annoyed he'd have to spend half the day tomorrow cleaning his uniform, but the rainfall had started halfway through a training session with tredd and both of them came out of it disgusting and covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

At least he had that to entertain himself on the walk home.

Stripped down to his boxers and detouring into the bedroom to shower quickly, he emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and finally headed into the living room. What he found made him pause, and prop his shoulder against the corner of the joining walls, and a gentle smile to claim his mouth.

Asleep on the couch was Cor and Noctis, the older of the two propped on a couple pillows and one arm folded behind his head, with his other arm draped around Noct's waist. The younger of the two was sprawled on top of Cor, head tucked under the marshal's chin and lost in his signature _dead to the world_ sleep.

Nyx counted this as a _gift_ to come home to on his first night of leave.

-

He'd requested his leave first thing after Cor had told him he would be back in the city for a couple weeks. Nyx had been vibrating with excitement when he filled out the paperwork under Drautos' curious gaze. Nyx rarely requested leave, if ever, unless he was _told_ to take leave.

When asked what the occasion was, Nyx grinned at his captain, and told him, "Answering  _that_ would be crossing the boundaries of inappropriate conversation, captain."

Drautos simply stared at him and promptly dismissed him.

Now he was home, he had two weeks of freedom from duty, and two weeks to indulge in time spent with his lovers. And two weeks to turn Cor into an absolute _mess_. Because here he was, standing over the Marshal with Cor glowering at him from the floor.

"You're a menace, Ulric." Cor called out, dropping his head back onto the carpet with a sigh.

Behind them, Noctis was muffling his laughter from the couch, their little prince having instigated a playful wrestling match that ended with Nyx catching Cor off-guard and flipped the other onto the open space of carpet. He was glad Noctis had thought to push the coffee table out of the way....

Nyx grinned as he crouched down beside his lover, "I'm a complete gentleman, old man." Standing again, he offered a hand to Cor and smiled as the elder took it, "Anyway, you like it."

Noctis chuckled, "He loves it."

Cor grumbled a little as Nyx pulled them close, "Both of you are ridiculous."  
  
"Quit complaining, Leonis. We're off duty, now _enjoy_ it."

Laughing, Nyx slid a hand around the back of Cor's neck and pulled him in for a long kiss under the fond gaze of their beloved prince.

  


  



	188. silence is golden | wings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the most forward Noctis had ever been.
> 
> (prompted by bezier-curve: Nyxnoct #97 "So you're giving me the silent treatment now?" )

It was the most forward Noctis had ever been. 

There was a furious twitch to his wings as he tore at Nyx's coat, his vest, his shirt; all without a word. Whenever he did attempt to speak, Noct would immediately cut him off with a brutal kiss, fueled by whatever anger had spurned him on in the first place. 

Noctis glared at him when he pulled away, and then—

Nyx was shoved to a damp grassy spot not long after, kept so by an opening above in the caves they'd taken shelter in during the storms. So far, Noctis hadn't spoken a word to him, and yet the anxious flutters and sharp twitches from his small wings said all he needed to know. He knew the younger man was upset with him (he was _pissed_ at himself as well, truly), but he hadn't seen Noctis this angry in _years_.

"Noct, please." Nyx tried again to talk to him, but a hand immediately clamped over his mouth. 

Noctis glared at him as blue-black wings flared out from his back. Right. Angry angel. _Silence is golden, Nyx_.

He let Noctis take the lead, allowed his hands to be pointedly moved above his head, obligingly lifted his hips when his lover started yanking his leather trousers from his hips, and had to muffle a snort of amusement when Noct began digging through the pockets of Nyx's coat.

When he did find what he wanted, he dropped the items on Nyx's chest and stood up long enough to strip off the shorts he wore, but left the open-backed sweater on. Nyx both hated and loved that "sweater" and the others like it that Noctis had procured over the years. They were a horrid tease for him, but the most comfortable thing for Noctis to wear when he needed to stretch his wings.

Noctis faced away from him and straddled his hips, taunting him even further with the vision of the younger man prepping himself, slicked fingers working him open as best and as quickly as he could. Nyx groaned at the sight, his body reacting and arousal going straight to his cock before Noctis even touched him.

"N-Noctis—" He choked on his next words before he could utter them when Noctis wrapped a hand around his length and _squeezed_ with a clear threat, "Ahh... _cruel_ little thing..."

Noct's wings flared out again, trembling and spreading as he positioned himself to sink onto Nyx with a gasping moan. Out of reflex, his hands dove for Noct's waist to help steady him— only for Noctis to slap them away as he seated himself and took a moment to breathe and adjust to the familiar thickness inside him. 

Flashing blue eyes glared over the curve of a creamy shoulder, "Only my wings..."

Without any hesitation, Nyx rubbed his hands up and down Noct's back as his lover set the pace, slowly lifting and lazily rolling his hips while Nyx slid his fingers into the thick plumage of midnight feathers. Caught between wanting to do as he was told to appease the younger man and wanting to roll them over to take the lead, he refrained from the latter and allowed Noctis to drive the pace. 

It wasn't long before the moans Noctis was making became slightly higher in pitch, his breaths coming out in sharp little pants, and his limbs were shaking with the effort. Nyx slipped his hands up his flushed back, splayed his fingers beneath the trembling joints of his wings, and the low, drawn-out groan that left him when his climax hit him was trapped behind clenched teeth.

"So… we gonna talk about this…?" Nyx panted out, blinking sweat from his eyes, dropping his head back on the grass, "Or… are you giving me… the silent treatment…?"

Noctis pulled off and collapsed on the ground beside him, rolled onto his side to stretch his wings out once more. With his eyes closed, his black lashes seemed to catch the light, fanning across his fair cheeks and glinting from the dampness of what Nyx could now see were _tears_.

Frowning, Nyx quickly fixed his pants and reached for Noctis to drag him close, "Noct, angel, why're you crying…?"

Noctis buried himself closer, tucked his head under Nyx's chin, "You are _mine_ …." He sniffed, his hands clenching in Nyx's bare chest, "I hate… I hate seeing you flirting…"

Nyx felt the younger man frown against his neck, but kept quiet as Noctis continued, "I _don't_ _care_ if it gets us what we need, I _hate_ it…"

Noctis fell quiet and they both laid there in silence for a while. Finally, Nyx gave a tired sigh and lifted Noct's chin to meet him in a hungry kiss, every feeling pouring into it until neither could breathe and had to break apart. Nyx searched Noct's eyes, finding the hurt, the trepidation, the hope; and he kissed him again, just to banish the worst of those emotions.

"New tactics, then." He smiled when he pulled away, meeting Noct's gaze again, "Can't keep using the same old tricks, now can I?"

A tiny, weak smile tugged at Noct's lips, and Nyx kissed him again as he carefully threaded his fingers through ruffled feathers. Noctis settled against him as he kept it up, fixing and righting the displaced feathers and massaging into the muscle tissue between the two appendages. 

They had stopped trembling at last, and folded comfortably against his lover's back.

  


  



	189. hymns | kingdom hearts au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx took in the older, but familiar face above him and his heart leaped into his throat, choking him as his words came out thick and shaky, "Hello, beautiful."
> 
> Above him, Noctis smiled, "You're late, handsome."
> 
> (kingdom hearts + reincarnation au)

His heart stops with shattering glass. 

The Citadel is falling and so is _he_. He runs—he has to get to _him_ , has to save _him_ —and as he jumps, leaps, throws a kukri in the direction _he_ was falling (all he could see was the _fear_ , lips parted in a cry swallowed by the winds screaming around them; all he could feel was _ice_ in his heart), and the shatter of crystal brings him closer—closer— _closer_ —

He's quick to sling an arm around a familiar waist, melding every memorized line of their bodies together as they fall. Arms slip around his neck, legs around his waist, they're falling _faster_ and he throws again, warping through the sky and getting nearer to his limits but the ground is _so far away_. 

"Got any wings under that fancy coat, your Highness?" Nyx yells over the rushing wind as he lets them fall, waiting until the precise moment for another warp jump.

"Not that I know of?" Noctis replies, clinging tighter, face pulling from his neck, "I'm sorry?!"

Nyx pulled him back in as they free-dive through the air, keeping a secured hold on the prince as he throws his kukri again and reality shatters around them once more.

 

He _wakes_. 

The warmth surrounding him is intoxicating. The light streaming through his windows is still soft between the artificial city lights and the dawn filtered through the Wall. Rhythmic breaths against his neck drew his attention to the pale creature glued to his side, thick black lashes fanned across soft cheeks, charcoal-dark hair messy from sleep and his own hands, and a hand curved around a recent scar on his ribcage. 

He would trade _lifetimes_ for this, to keep this man in his arms. But they only had _this one_ , and he would do anything to _keep_ it.

Across the room in his kitchenette, he heard the coffee maker start and that alone told him how early it was. He knew it would be hours before his younger half would wake up, but he was content like this, he didn't want to move or to get up because it would disturb the other. 

A grumbling noise sounded from his lover and he smiled when he felt lips mouth at his throat, a muffled 'good morning' breathed against his skin, before he turned his head to meet the mouth seeking out his own. 

The kiss was _sweet_ , and he knew he would raze cities for this youth to remain his.

 

Magic seared through him, ancient and unforgiving.

The cold judgment of the Lucii giving no leeway nor alternative to this fate, not when he had fought them and scorned them and mocked their rigid belief in an unknown future.

The only future he believed in was Noctis. If it meant his lover could survive and see a world without war, without darkness, without the Empire, he would _die_ for that future and that one only.

 _"Rule well, young king."_ He smiled, closed his eyes, and held the memory of their last kiss in his mind as his body faded to ash.

-

He _wakes_.

And sunlight _burns_ his eyes. He coughs, and chokes, and gags on the salty taste in his mouth, rolling onto his side so he can get as much of it out of his system as possible. When he can breathe without choking again, he flops back onto the sand, eyes closed and taking stock of his body.

His left side _aches_ , from his arm to his face. His gut hurts, like he'd been shot repeatedly (and he remembers that he _had_ been shot, _twice_ ), and he groans with the pain of it. His right leg feels like it's on fire. His right arm just throbs. He's probably a human contusion at this point.

 _Fuck_ , he doesn't even know where this _point_ is.

He heard the push and pull of the waves, the crash of them, and the sounds of a waterfall. It sounded like Galahd, and it felt like Galahd, and _maybe_ , he had made it to the afterlife at last. Free and clear. Maybe he'd see his sister, and his mother, and perhaps even his father. It sounded like _home_.

Eyes closed, the sounds of the waters easing some of his tension and letting him drift off from the pains in his body. 

"I wanted to bring you _home_ with me, little king…" Nyx hummed to himself. 

He didn't hear the footsteps in the sands approaching him, he didn't hear the soft gasp, but he saw the shadow beyond his eyelids and when he opened his eyes—

Nyx took in the older, but familiar face above him and his heart leaped into his throat, choking him as his words came out thick and shaky, "Hello, beautiful."

Above him, Noctis smiled, "You're late, handsome."

Nyx tried to shrug, but earned more pain instead, wincing as he spoke, "You know heroes, love, always gotta make their entrance."

"And your entrance involves modeling ocean life?" Noctis arched a brow as he started picking off seaweed tangled in Nyx's tattered and burned Kingslgaive uniform.

"... new horizons?" 

"You're lucky I love you." Noctis shook his head, brushing sand and dirt gently from Nyx's forehead, and leaning over him to press a kiss between his brows.

-

He _wakes_ , he's gasping, and the light is dimmed to a soft candlelit glow. He's in a warm bed, under thick blankets and soft sheets that smell of lavender. The brush of careful fingertips on his bare shoulder startles him more and he looks over to see Noctis beside him, a placating smile on his lips.

"Just me. You're okay, Nyx. You're safe." Noctis reassured him, his hand resting fully on Nyx's shoulder, "You've been asleep for over a day."

Nyx is still in some kind of shock. It wasn't a _dream_. Washing up on the shore, the banter between them, the kiss—

He rolled onto his side, groaning a little with the effort from the aches and pains he still felt, to face the other and reach for his cheek. It was smooth, and warm, and he felt the twitch of facial muscles as Noct's smile widened. 

"You're alive." Nyx whispered, breathless and shaking with the realization. "You're... different. But..." He traced his thumb along Noct's lips, earning a soft peck for his efforts, "It's really you."

Noctis gave a slow nod, his eyes becoming glassy and unfocused, and his voice had roughened with emotion, "Yeah. I'm here. So are you. We're both _here_ , Nyx."

Nyx laughed weakly, slipping his hand around the back of the younger's head and cupping the nape of his neck to pull him in so their foreheads touched. The first kiss was a test, tentative and slow, the second was sweeter, reassuring, and the third poured all their desperation, their wishes, their hopes into one another's mouth.

Altogether, it felt like coming _home_ at last.

-


	190. love is in the veins | lifetimes au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis first falls for Nyx lifetimes ago, and just keeps falling.

Noctis first falls for his eyes in a time when the Astrals clash around them. Before time had names and numbers and the nations came together at last. They are bright in the dawning sun, silver as starlight; but when dusk falls and the skies darken, those eyes are as pale blue as arctic skies.

He begins to crave his lips again in 01 M.E. Full and chapped and warm against his own. Smiling in their kisses, smirking in their banter, and haunting in the traces they leave on his skin.

In, 212 M.E., it's his hands. Palms worn smooth with callouses, roughened at the fingertips, but so familiar when they frame his face and pull him in.

By the time 358 M.E. comes around, it's his shoulders he misses. Broad and strong, lined and dotted with simple, intricate tattoos denoting his worth, his station, his honor, and his love. Noctis could almost taste the salt of his skin on his tongue as he traced those inked lines, could hear the soft, sleepy grumbling as he kissed across those shoulders with playful affection.

He wraps his legs around those sharp hips in 487 M.E. with a grin on his mouth and pleasure singing in his veins. In the morning, he'll appreciate the bruises, touch them with reverent fingertips before the urge becomes too much and he wants to return the favor with his lips.

It's 591 M.E. and he's dragged from his dancing onto a firm lap, muscled thighs flexing beneath him when the smirking warrior smooths wandering hands down his back to grip his own legs. He's lifted up, forced to hold tightly as he's carried like a beloved trophy. He'll remember the strength of those legs when he's crushed against a pillar and kissed until his lungs burn.

The last he screams for is _his_ neck, slashed open in betrayal as their nation falls, their city overrun, and loyalties shattered in 675 M.E. He tries to stop the bleeding, tries to heal it with his magic, but those hands stop him, and the lips he adored are smiling through the red, and that last breath is a whisper of his name.

 _Noctis_. 

 _Nyx_.

-

"—ctis! _Noctis_ , love, wake up—"

He wakes with a cry, gasping and choking on air and his eyes fly open as he struggles against the hands trying to wake him. 

Above him, there are icy-blues tinged with worry and wide awake in the early dawn light. There are calloused hands rubbing up and down his arms, then taking his hands and kissing his own palms. There is a chest, solid and warm, and shoulders that he clings to, desperate and wanting. There are longer legs tangling with his beneath the covers, and wide hips slotting between his thighs, and the heavy, familiar weight of _him_ anchoring Noctis to the _here_ and _now_.

"Nyx?" His voice is raw, weak from his cries, his memories, his heart is _squeezing_ in his chest, "Nyx, don't go—"

 _Nyx_. 

Nyx, who is real, and whole, and alive; who feels like a fire incarnate, soaking warmth into him and stealing the cold from his limbs.

Nyx, who is smiling against his cheek, and pressing reassuring kisses, and running fingers through his hair to soothe him.

Nyx, _his_ Nyx, that he's always known but—

"I'm here, little king. I'm right here," There's a smirk in Nyx's tone when he speaks and Noctis sobs quietly, face buried against the older man's neck, "You're holding on so tight, I couldn't leave even if I tried, gorgeous."

It is 755 M.E., 5:36 AM.

He's in a worn-out bed, under soft sheets and softer blankets, tucked away in a tiny apart, buried in the immigrant districts of Insomnia, the Crown City of Lucis. He is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum in this life.

But in this apartment, these arms wrapped so tightly around him, he is just _Noct_. 

 _He_ is Sir Nyx Ulric in this life. A sworn Glaive to the King of Lucis, a hero, a warrior, and a protector. 

But here, in this bed, with Noct pressing desperate kisses to the skin above his beating heart and up to his pulse and along his jaw; he is a _lover_. He is just _Nyx_.

It is 5:39 AM, and Noct is pushing him onto his back and claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss, pouring all that he is into the bruising slide of their lips. 

"I found you... I found you again..." Noct sobs between breaks, gasping in air before crushing their lips together again.

Nyx melts into it, gives in and merely holds on to the younger man, "Yes... You found me..."

Noct breaks away again, pressing their foreheads together, cupping Nyx's cheeks, making himself nearly cross-eyed just to meet his gaze.

"I won't lose you again."

Nyx smiles and Noctis feels his heart skip and his soul _sing_ across lifetimes, "You're stuck with me forever, Noct."

-

 

  



	191. sacred vessel | oracle!noct au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Do you remember your last look? Well, you were smiling, and drowning, and I knew exactly what it took to make you beg and pray._
> 
>  
> 
> written to blaqk audio's [between breaths (an xx perspective)](https://youtu.be/9VT2KzD1xHo). ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ + nfsw/smut/some bdsm kink/sex magic)

The ribbons were softer than he expected, doing well not to chafe his skin much when he tugged just to get a feel for them. Above him, Nyx chuckled, the Knight tracing tattoos long hidden by his ceremonial clothes, his daily outfits; alternating between using his mouth and using his hands. Noctis reveled in the touches, before looking down and whispering a quiet spell that caused heat to surge through both of them, building on the arousal already settling in their bones.

Nyx gasped a soft _"ahh"_ and shuddered, feeling that tingling bit of fire at every point their bodies touched, "That's a nice addition..."

Noctis smiled up at him, coy and innocent, even if Nyx could see right through the act, "I thought we could give it a try..."

The knight eyed him, pale blues narrowed skeptically, but the smirk on his lips ruined the affect, "Isn't that a misuse of Oracle magic?" 

His lips skimmed over a tattoo on his inner thigh as he spoke, causing a burst of warmth to spread from that point and go straight to his groin; Noctis moaned through clenched teeth, trembling with the affect.

"Don't know, don't care right now..." Noctis hissed, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip and trying to prevent his head from falling back so he could watch the progress of that goddamn _mouth_.

Nyx grinned, then parted his teeth and sunk them into a particularly sensitive patch of supple skin, causing Noctis to buck up and cry out; the wanton cry that left him only got louder when Nyx sucked on the bite, causing his creamy skin to bloom red.

The magic connected them, caused every action and reaction to be felt in both their bodies, and when Nyx kept up his ministrations, Noctis could tell it was doing wonderful things to Nyx as well. The knight had dropped his forehead against Noct's thigh, a rough noise leaving his throat as the same pleasurable affects of the magic in Noctis echoed in his own body.

"Gods, that's intense..." Nyx panted, kissing his thigh, his hip, littering kisses everywhere. "Fuck, now I _know_... "

Noctis whined softly, arching off the bed and tugging at the ribbons, "Yes, now you do..." Huffing slightly, he sent a glower down to at the older man, "Going to keep me waiting?"

A wolfish grin spread on Nyx's face, "Eager, are we?"

Nyx grabbed the lube he'd set aside then, spreading Noct's legs further and looking down at the sight of him with admiration. The Oracle of Tenebrae was a beauty in many ways, but here, with just the two of them; with his body pink with arousal, his erection full and glistening with precum, his eyes so bright and _demanding_ ―

There were probably about a hundred laws he was breaking for defiling the Oracle, for marking this sacred vessel with teeth and touch and tongue, for _claiming_ this wondrous creature as his own. 

In that moment, drinking in this vision, all he could think was _Fuck the Astrals_.

Squeezing some of the gel-like fluid onto his fingers, Nyx shuffled forward on his knees to sit between Noct's legs, acutely aware of eyes burning holes into him for taking his time. Arching a brow at the younger man, smirking at the impatience in him, he touched a slick fingertip to Noct's puckered hole and circled the warm flesh. He shouldn't have been surprised by the mirrored sensations he felt barely a moment after, nor the way Noctis groaned at the careful touch. 

"Nyx, don't _tease_..." His prince growled, amusing Nyx to no end that he was more demanding here, in private, than anywhere else.

Being with Nyx allowed Noctis to be selfish, and the knight had no problems encouraging him. 

"Relax for me, Noct." Nyx coaxed him, keeping his tone low and sweet, despite the sinful touches he bestowed on the Oracle's body. "Deep breaths, focus on my voice, my touch, let me in slowly..."

Leaning foward as he gently pressed a fingertip inside Noctis, he licked a wet strike along the underside of his cock next; the dual assault of sensation caused Noct's whole body to jerk and shudder, a delicious moan leaving his prince when he did it again, this time skimming his lips along the prominent vein, teeth grazing lightly, and tongue tracing the slit when he reached the tip.

Nyx wrapped his lips around the head, suckling with increasing pressure as he went, working his tongue around the frenum, and focused beyond the sensations of the magic in his body to center all his attention on the prince. Noctis was losing control himself, obscenities spilling from his kissed-swollen lips, trying his hardest to not thrust up into Nyx's mouth and the aborted attempts to do so were endearing. 

Finally, Nyx had fully slid his finger inside Noctis, curling against and stroking his inner walls, feeling the muscles shift and clench around the digit. Above him, Noctis _yanked_ on the ribbons, a drawn-out moan leaving him as Nyx started thrusting his finger intermittently between bobbing his head, taking more and more of Noct's length into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, adding pressure from both his lips and tongue. 

Underlying all of that, Nyx felt the same. Felt his body's reaction and his cock twitch, heat pool in his belly, and the pleasure tingling up and down his spine. It felt _amazing_ and he would not be opposed to using this sort of magic again in the future.

"N-Nyx― Nyx _, don't let me come yet_ ―" Noctis begged, gasping and shaking as Nyx took him apart.

Nyx pulled off his cock and licked his lips, smiling up at the prince as he grabbed the lube again, squeezing more onto his fingers to add the second. Noctis nearly arched right off the bed with two digits seeking and finding his prostate; fingertips stroking and pressing, scissoring and stretching him open. 

"Oh _gods_ ― Nyx, _damn it_ you bastard―" Noctis nearly shrieked at him when he grasped the younger man's cock and started stroking him in time with the lazy thrust of his fingers. 

Nyx nearly felt himself come undone from the sight of that alone; Noctis writhing beneath him, of his fingers sinking into him, of his skin so red and breaking out in a layer of sweat as the magic surged between them. There was fire in his veins now, all-consuming and overwhelming and _singing_ beneath his skin with their connection.

"Think you're ready?" Nyx tried to keep his voice steady, he really did, but it came out breathless and shaky.

Noctis nodded quickly, blinking away the wetness in his eyes that Nyx may have felt in his own. Everything felt so _intense_ , so _good_ , he wasn't sure how much longer either of them would last. 

"Okay, remember to breathe for me, Noct..." Nyx murmured as he eased his fingers out of the younger man.

Touching himself was almost painful, his overstimulated nerves screaming and he gritted his teeth and forced his body back under his control as he slicked lube on his own cock and stroked himself. He didn't miss the whimper that left Noctis, the way his blue eyes were blown wide and his teeth worried his lip, the way his legs spread wider in invitation and bent at the knee. 

A low, almost wounded groan left Nyx's throat as Noctis pulled his knees to his chest, opening himself further and giving Nyx a smoldering look that would have burned a lesser man alive. Cursing the Astrals to the heavens and back again, he bent over and bit hard on the tender flesh at the backs of Noct's thighs, leaving matching bite marks that caused the young Oracle to gasp and wriggle beneath him. He couldn't wait any longer after that. The noises leaving Noctis were doing terrible things to his self control and _damn it all_ if his conscious wasn't giving him grief for twisting his sacred vows.

Aligning the wet tip of his cock with Noct's entrance, he teased a little, feeling muscles contract and Noctis hiss impatiently at him. Smirking, he pressed deeper, his eyes locked on the sight of his length slowly easing into his prince. It was nothing but sweet _warmth_ and the delicious clench of inner muscles squeezing around him, and he nearly _broke_ from the wash of sparking magic in his system.

Noctis was chanting his name, head fallen back against his pillows, tears streaking from his eyes with the same burst of magic between them. Keeping himself upright, Nyx smoothed his hands up the backs of Noct's thighs to hook under his knees and hold his legs aloft. 

"Nyx― Nyx _move_ , please―" The prince pleaded, whole body shuddering and arching under him as he sheathed himself fully.

"Gimme a moment, love, this is―" Nyx gave a breathless laugh, husky and strained, "This is incredible, _you_ are incredible, Noct..."

Regaining some semblance of control over his breathing and his heart rate, Nyx took a fortifying inhale before he finally did what he was told. Giving an experimental thrust, pulling out halfway and grinding back into Noctis, the reaction he earned for that simple action was _gorgeous_. Noctis looked as if he'd been struck by _lightning_ ; between his heaving breaths, the blue of his eyes nearly disappearing in the black of his blown pupils— he looked more like a _dream_ than any being of this earth.

Pleasure and heat filtered through their link as Nyx worked his way up to a heady pace with longer, deeper thrusts that had Noctis writhing and straining beneath him; the litany of his name and the colorful language of the Astrals spilling from the Oracle's lips only encouraging him. 

Nyx wanted to drag this out as much as could, wanted to _unmake_ both of them; he hooked one of Noct's legs over his shoulder and the other around his waist and sharpened the force behind his thrusts, delving into Noctis so thoroughly, the prince was _crying_ for him to _don't stop, don't stop, Nyx, yesyesyes_ ―

Wanting _more_ of that and more freedom of movement, Nyx reached up and hurriedly tugged at the ribbons, loosening them enough so Noctis was able to pull his wrists free. Not even a minute later, Nyx was flipping them over and dragging a nearly-boneless Noctis on top of him and planting his feet firmly on the bed. A yelp-turned- _scream_ tore out of the prince when he thrust up into Noctis and caused the Oracle to arch backwards and grind down onto his cock was delicious, and he kept it up, his rhythm quickening, his thrusts becoming sharper, and Noctis raked blunt nails down his chest in an attempt to keep himself _anchored_.

Breathing harshly through clenched teeth, the magic coursing through them was threatening to overwhelm him again, but he kept some tiny bit of restraint, gripping Noct's slender waist and _slamming_ up into him with every roll of his hips. The harsh slap of skin, the moans bubbling out of Noctis, the burning strain in his own body, the build-up of their climaxes— it was a clash of pure magic-induced adrenaline and heart-stopping _ecstasy_. 

Noctis collapsed against his chest and Nyx wrapped his arms around him, holding the weeping prince against him as the younger man came the first time; Noct screamed his name against his skin above his heart as Nyx fucked him through it. Noctis then keened softly as Nyx slowed his pace and whispered _filthy_ promises in his ear, kissed his neck and shoulder, biting onto the juncture between them and causing Noctis to shudder almost violently against him. 

Rolling them over and letting Noctis rest against the bed, the prince was half-hard again already and reaching to stroke himself through a _second_ orgasm thanks to the magic still flaring within them and looking up at Nyx with hooded eyes and a _sinful_ smile.

Noctis whispered hoarsely, _"Mark me,"_ and sped up his hand on his own cock until he came again. 

Nyx felt it, felt that second surge of warmth and euphoria through their link, and he was _so close_ because of it. But he pulled out of Noctis then, his whole body on _fire_ from the slide of removing himself from walls trying to pull him _back in_. Standing on his knees as he stroked himself, eyes lidded and watching with far too much _want_ , too much _possessive_ instinct as Noctis folded his arms loosely above his head and bit his lip coyly.

Under the hungry gaze of his prince, Nyx didn't take much longer to reach his own climax, almost _roaring_ with his orgasm as streaks of his own seed burst across Noct's stomach and chest. Noctis arched into the streams of it, taunting Nyx with the curve of his body as he did so. Shaking, panting, and still feeling the buzz of magic in his veins, Nyx bent over the younger man and planted a fist into the mattress beside him to steady himself. Swiping two fingertips through the creamy fluid coating Noct's chest and bringing them to the prince's lips, he watched as Noctis parted them and his tongue darted out to taste, mesmerized by the kittenish licks and the mouth that closed around his fingers to suck them clean.

 _"Noctis, fuck, you're beautiful_ — _"_ Nyx growled in his native tongue, before lowering himself and claiming those lips in a far too possessive kiss. 

Noct's arms came down and draped around his shoulders, meeting the kiss with just as much greedy fervor until they had to break apart for air. The prince whispered the incantation to dissipate the magic link and Nyx nearly collapsed on top of him, causing Noctis to look up at him with a quip of _oops_ and an innocent smile.

"Shower. Now." Nyx grumbled, stealing another kiss before he rolled off and stood on unsteady legs.

Waiting a moment to make sure he wouldn't simple crumple on the spot, he held out a hand for Noctis to take and led the Oracle towards the bathroom. Under the stream of hot water, the younger man preened under the attention Nyx continued to lavish on him, washing his hair, scrubbing off his torso, and being so free with his gentler affections. Kisses exchanged with eyes closed beneath the water, careful hands roaming and checking for any foreseen injury, sweet laughter bubbling from Noctis when Nyx rediscovered a few ticklish spots along his sides, his ribs, his _navel_ even.

Coming down from their high together, the sleepy curve of Nyx's smile urged Noctis to turn off the water and herd the knight out of the shower and onto the fluffy bath mats, where he grabbed towels to dry them both off. Noctis felt the exhaustion as much as Nyx did, their bodies pushed beyond new limits, and the draw of the spell Noct had used wearing on their stores. 

Dried off, warm and content, the two of them stumbled back to the bed and Nyx quickly stripped off the soiled covers while Noctis dug in a closet for more blankets; uncaring for the lack of sheets, they created a pocket of blankets instead and curled up facing each other on the pillows in their little cocoon.

Nyx had closed his eyes, his breathing was starting to even out as he fell to the pull of sleep, but light kisses to both his eyelids brought him back and he looked at Noctis curiously— the prince smiled at him, the sweet curve one he saved just for his knight.

"I loved it, and love _you_." Noctis whispered in the scant space between them, giving Nyx's lips a quick peck.

Returning the smile and seeking Noct's hand between them and threading their fingers together, "Little prince, you own me heart and soul."

With that, he pulled Noctis into the warmth of his chest and the two of them finally drifted off.

-

 

  



	192. precious things | saarebas!noct au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to look after you."

Nyx had seen the scars before, had been present at the systematic removal of the armor, had been a guard during the procedures to separate the _Ghost of Niflheim_ from the lost Lucian Prince beneath. He had watched the healing process, the time it took to repair the body that had been fated to save their world as the Chosen King. Noctis was a broken toy to the Empire now, and a recovered treasure to King Regis; but to Nyx, he was both a curse and a cure.

Deep in the Citadel, in rooms that should have belonged to Noctis long before now, Nyx sat on the edge with this lost boy before him. Noctis was _watching_ him with a different kind of _sense_ , listening to him breathing and his heartbeat, and Nyx sat perfectly still as the scarred hands traced the planes of his face, explored the lines of his bone structure, caressed the stubble along his jaw, and lingered on his smiling lips.

Noctis was tentative and curious, and Nyx was patient. He let those hands wander and explore and map him out, find the scars on himself, trace the pulse of magic in Nyx's veins. His touch is cool and Nyx only gives the barest of shivers under it that earns a tiny smile from Noctis, but soon the former prince's hands are drawn to the warmest parts of Nyx; all the major points where his blood flows strongest, where his heart beats steadily in his chest, and his hands that feel like _fire_.

They had established before this that Nyx would never stand above him, would never be on top of him, and that permission must be given before contact from Nyx. Noctis was still learning his own boundaries, his own limits, but this is what they had agreed upon and started with. Nyx had insisted that he _verbalize_ it as best as he could and it enabled Noctis to get used to his voice again; though hoarse and weak, the soft rasp was growing stronger each day and his communication skills grew with it. 

 _"I want to look after you_. _"_ Nyx had said, when Noctis had first given him permission to touch and the Glaive had traced fingers down his cheek. 

It was the gentlest touch Noctis had received in five years. After that, during the months since Noctis began his recovery within the Citadel, he had asked, quietly and privately, for those simple touches again. That Nyx had complied and indulged him was something he wasn't expecting nor had allowed himself to hope for. 

Yet, here they were. 

Nyx lifted his hands and he watched as Noct's milky-pale eyes darted towards the movement, "May I touch?"

Noctis hesitated a moment, and then, "My waist... is okay."

The soft mumble cause the smile on Nyx's lips to spread a little more, "Tell me when it's not."

Resting his hands on Noctis' waist, he felt the younger one shudder under the touch, because Nyx always felt hot to him; Noctis ran much colder than the average human— indeed, a side-affect of his body being conditioned to focus solely on magical output and sensitivity instead. But still, Noctis moved fractionally closer to Nyx, and stood now between the man's legs. Nyx began rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs, catching the soft gasp at the gesture and Noctis angling his head to look down— even if Noctis could only see the traces of magic within Nyx, he still tried and they still hoped that his vision would either heal in time or that he could adapt otherwise to having diminished sight in an unfamiliar city. 

"Can I... " Noctis trailed off, lips parted for his next words, but unsure how to ask.

Nyx waited, patient and calm for his charge. Keeping up with his lazy motions, he could see the internal debate the other was having, and he had no intention of coaxing the younger man. He wanted Noctis to learn how to think for himself, to have the space to verbalize his desires and his wants and his needs, and to never be judged for them.

The Glaive may have had his reservations in the beginning, and perhaps had taken longer than the rest to see beyond the reputation the Niffs had cultivated for Noctis as their weapon; but Nyx had learned since then that Noctis was as much of a victim as the rest of them— only much worse for wear at the end of it all.

"...can I feel your heart?"

Nyx paused, head tilting in curiosity, and gave Noctis a knowing smile.

A few moments later found them laying on Noct's bed, with the younger scooting up against Nyx's side to rest his ear against the Glaive's chest, right above his heart. Nyx had an arm folded behind his head, his eyes closed and breathing in slow, deep breaths while completely aware of the body beside him. Subtle tremors wracked through Noctis and Nyx cracked an eye open to peek down at the younger man, clicking his tongue to get his attention.

"Cold, little one?"

Noctis blinked up at him and gave him a short nod. Nyx lifted his hand and summoned gentle flames, the magic igniting in his palm drawing the younger's attention and Nyx caught the way those milky eyes widened a fraction. Noctis shuddered against the warmth that flooded through Nyx's body, making it feel hotter than even his usual level of _human furnace_. 

"Better?"

The barest of smile curved the scarred lips of the prince, "Better."

Nyx grinned, "See? I said I'd look after you." He traced a fiery fingertip along Noctis' arm and the prince shivered again.

"Who knew that would include being a heater…" Noctis whispered, his own fingertips tracing the veins of magic now glowing beneath Nyx's skin, "I like that."

Nyx gave a snort of amusement, "If anything, you only like it because it's shiny."

The answering smile the prince gifted him with was all the answer he needed.

-

  


  



	193. pinky promise | saarebas!noct au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "May I touch?" Nyx asked, quietly, not wanting to break the careful truce between them.
> 
> Noct's lips quirked upwards in the barest hint of a smile and his voice is still whisper-soft when he answers, "Yes."

They sat on Nyx's couch, with Noctis sitting cross-legged on the cushion and facing Nyx, while the Glaive was comfortably slouched into it. Dangerous as it was to be so relaxed in Noct's presence, Nyx had found quickly enough that any rigid display of dominance was detrimental to Noct's recovery progress. He sat up though, when Noctis reached out to link their pinky fingers again and gave an insistent tug.

Noctis said nothing at first, his pale, milky-blue eyes watching Nyx now that his face was closer. Nyx took in the stitching scars, the pale pink holes leftover after they'd removed the thick, cruel wire that had sewn his lips closed and kept him silent for years. His gaze followed along the etched scarring across features he knew would have been softer, smoother in another life, a brutal reminder leftover from the inhuman armor Noctis had been forced to wear. Scars from blood magic, from violent abuse, and bloody battlefields. 

"May I touch?" Nyx asked, quietly, not wanting to break the careful truce between them.

Noct's lips quirked upwards in the barest hint of a smile and his voice is still whisper-soft when he answers, "Yes."

Nyx tugged at the magic in himself and let it flow sparingly to his hands, something he was experimenting with in the same way he was experimenting in ways to regulate the presence of it within his body. He knew that overexposure made Noctis sick, that a high concentration of magic, belonging to either the King himself or the Crystal, was overwhelming and harmful, and part of him was glad they were allowed to make this trial run.

He held his hand up and Noct's eyes darted to it, watching until Nyx brought it to Noct's face and gently skimmed his fingertips down the prince's cheek, "How's that?"

"It's okay."

Nyx smiled, and Noctis could see it by the pleased flare in his magic that was quickly smothered a moment later. Closing his eyes and fractionally leaning into the touch, Noctis let himself indulge in the simple touches, the privacy and growing familiarity with Nyx's apartment giving him a sense of _safe_ he hadn't felt in— well, he didn't want to think about that. 

Earlier that day, they had strolled the halls of the Citadel's North Tower alongside King Regis. Noctis had remained on the far side of Nyx, away from the King; the magic emanating from Regis was often too much for Noctis to bare even on a good day. Nyx didn't even want to think about what being around the Oracle would do to him. The Prince kept close to the Glaive, avoiding eye-contact with any of the other Kingsglaive escorting them during this little meeting, while between the two of them, Noctis had hooked his pinky in Nyx's. 

It was a small gesture of trust they'd established, added to the verbal permissions and "yes or no," the two of them were carefully and cautiously developing a bond. While Nyx had only been there in the first place as a precaution, nothing more than a prison guard with Libertus. Now, nearly a year down the line, it's been a tumultuous journey to get even the smallest of form of contact from the recovering prince; it had been an uphill battle from day one and they still fight to make small breakthroughs each day.

"What do you think, Sir Ulric?" Regis was asking when Noctis finally tuned in to their conversation.

Nyx gave his pinky a gentle squeeze before he answered, and Noctis listened with a hidden frown as the Glaive began to explain their current predicament: Noctis wasn't adjusting to life in the Citadel as well as they'd hoped. 

"Your Majesty."

Nyx cut off when Noctis spoke up, his voice quiet, scratchy, still weak and uncertain in use. Both his Glaive and Regis paused and looked at him, and with a wave from Regis, their escort spread out a respectable distance.

The King set his hands in the decadent handle of his cane and fixed Noctis with a neutral, but curious expression, "yes, Noctis?"

Noctis lifted his foggy eyes to the man who was his father, his progenitor, the only blood relative he had left alive. While his eyes had yet to heal and his vision was still ruined, he could see the embers of Crystal magic in the veins of the King. He could see how it pulsed with his heartbeat and flowed beneath his skin. It was brighter in Regis, and Noctis couldn't look at him for too long. If he had to stay in the older man's presence much longer, he would be sick soon.

Clamping tighter onto Nyx's pinky, Noctis swallowed the dryness in his throat and flickered a glance at his biological father.

"You only heard his point of view." He rasped, leaning into the familiar, anchoring presence of Nyx as he trudged onward with his words. "You never asked mine."

Those few words, spoken reluctantly but with a hidden tenacity, had derailed the conversation entirely. Regis watched him for a short while, his aging green eyes open, yet contemplative. 

"Indeed, I have not. I am sorry, my son." The apologetic smile that curve the man's mouth did nothing more than make Noctis look away again, "What can we do to make this better for you?"

Noctis darted a glance at the king, and instead tried to focus on Nyx. Standing next to King Regis, Nyx's magic pulsed in time with the King's, and he knew Nyx was regulating the flow of his magic away from Noctis to the younger could tolerate it. 

"I want… to go outside." He said simply, and briefly met the King's gaze. 

The eyes of his father softened, and the smile on his lips widened a fraction, "Nyx, how would you feel about live-in bodyguard duty?"

The expression on Nyx's face had been justifiably _shocked_ , to say the least, at the suggestion. However, before he could say anything against it, Regis called for his aide to begin preparations and excused himself from the pair of them. Nyx stared after his King's retreating back with a look akin to _'what the fuck'_ , while Noctis shuffled a little closer to Nyx.

Nyx glanced down at him, "I will feed you whatever you want if you _swear_ you'll say nothing of this to anyone."

Noctis closed his eyes and gave Nyx's pinky a gentle tug to get them moving again, and whispered, _"pinky promise"_ so only his Glaive could hear.

-


	194. darling bastard | nyx/noct & nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx Ulric was a man of many charms, too smart for his own bloody good, and far too playful for a man of whom many legends followed in his wake.
> 
> (A memory out of time between two of the seas' greatest foes.)

The exquisite creature spread out in his bed was a rare and tantalizing fixture. 

Lengthy ash-black hair was freed of the usual braids and beads and leather cord. The planes of his torso were scarred, knife wounds, sword slashes, and other odd marks survived from tavern fights and the like. And yet, the pirate captain was the jewel of his eyes, wild and untamed and _his_ , and he would spend decades alone on the seas just to have one day on land for this man alone.

Nyx Ulric was a man of many charms, too smart for his own bloody good, and far too playful for a man of whom many legends followed in his wake.

As he sat at his desk, Ardyn Izunia of the _Flying Draconian_ , observed the young man in his bed; the way Nyx stretched languidly as he woke and looked around when he found the bed empty of the other occupant.

Ardyn’s smile spread slowly as Nyx sat up and shuffled off the bed, standing and stretching further. The man’s body was a sight, lithe and built in muscle by years at sea.

Catching Ardyn’s eyes on him, Nyx grinned, wide and mischievous, “Like what you see, old man?”

Ardyn scoffed, “Old? Hardly, pet. You’ll catch up to me one day.”

The Captain of the _Flying_ _Draconian_ cast an appreciative glance up and down Nyx’s nude body as the other captain approached him. Comfortable in his skin and entirely aware of the affect he had on anyone who was foolish enough to land eyes on him; Nyx used whatever skills necessary to get what he wanted— his own body included.

Ardyn could play the best of them, sweet-talk any man or woman to do his bidding, to bind them to his ship for a hundred years and more. But Nyx? Nyx was _something else_. Nyx, he could never get a straight answer or a coherent thought out of. Nyx, who managed to manipulate any situation or any being on earth for his own ends, had managed to keep himself out of Ardyn’s grasp for years.

Except for this. Except when he’d drink, and loosen his lips, and admit he was _fond_ of Ardyn’s company, and would like more than just a good drink every now and then.

And so, in the months since that night, they would meet in between and Nyx would seduce him to bed and no words were needed after that.

“Pet? Bold assumption, _darling_.” Nyx chuckled as he approached, his hand cupping Ardyn’s stubbled cheek, “Alas, I must return. Care to walk me out?”

Ardyn shook his head, holding that hand tighter to his cheek for a moment, eyes closing at the rare taste of affection from the younger man, “And share you with the crew? I think not, love.”

Nyx laughed at that, and pulled away entirely to gather up his clothes and start dressing himself again. He sauntered over afterwards, smirking in the moment before he stole yet another fiery kiss full of promise from the immortal captain.

“See you on another dusk, darling.” Nyx purred against his lips, before he slipped away and left the cabin the same way he entered: out the bloody windows.

It wasn’t until later that Ardyn had noticed something was off about himself. There was an ache in his chest when Nyx disappeared, as was usual for their liaisons. There was _longing_ , and _hope_ , and―

Ardyn paused, tapping a finger where his hand rest on his desk. The realization dawned upon him slowly and he rose as those phantom feelings tried to dig themselves into his bones once more.

Storming out of his cabin and heading topside, Ardyn called for his second-in-command and ordered a new heading for them. He was furious, the cold, righteous anger simmered beneath the surface of his long-dead flesh until all that remained was his eternal hatred for mankind.

A black speck of a ship was disappearing into the coming night and he felt the seas around them react, churning beneath them as he felt his vessel turn away from the horizon. He had to be sure before he would waste the effort in catching the wily pirate captain.

“Darling indeed, Nyx Urlic.” Ardyn hissed as he looked out to the horizon, a dangerous and cruel smile splitting his mouth.

  
-

"You've got to be kidding me, you _slept_ with him?" Noctis was _livid_ , but more than that, he was _creeped out_. And the disgust he felt made his spine tingle unpleasantly.

Nyx waved a hand dismissively, tossing his green apple up in the air and catching it reflexively, 

"It was more than a decade, not _yesterday_. Please, darling, keep your voice down." He took a small bite of the fruit, munching thoughtfully, "I'd almost forgotten, really. Pity. I was fond of him once."

Noctis groaned, rubbing his forehead in a useless attempt to ease the headache developing, "I take it this was _before_ the… tentacle beard… Tenta-beard? Fuck."

Nyx swallowed the bite, making an odd noise in the back of his throat, his nose scrunching for a moment, "Long before, I believe. I didn't see him again after that last time."

The younger man paused, and when Nyx looked over his shoulder again, Noctis was peering at him oddly, "Why not?"

Nyx looked away, focusing on the apple in hand, the wet meat inside already turning brown  around the edges of his teeth marks from the exposure; fitting, if he thought about it. Everything he touched became rotten and decayed, dead and dying. He only ever had one goal in mind since his youth, _sail the seas forever_. He would do anything for that goal, even now.

Shaking himself of his thoughts, Nyx tossed up the apple once more, but this time, Noctis stole it from the air. Smirking, the young aristocrat took the next bite and earned a scandalized look from the pirate. 

"Answer me, Nyx." 

Gazing at the him, Nyx instead grabbed his wrist as his other hand darted for Noct's slender throat; as he crowded the other against the mast, pinning him there as he guided the hand that held the apple to his mouth to take another small bite. He swallowed it quickly, but the tart juices lingered on his tongue long enough to _share_ the taste when he claimed that sweet, curious mouth in a kiss. 

Noctis struggled at first, trying to push him off and arch away from the lifeline pegs. But the more he deepened the kiss, coaxed him gently and teased his tongue between those soft lips to play; the more Noctis melted into him, relaxed enough to let a muffled, wanton noise escape his throat. 

Nyx finally pulled away a few minutes later, having sufficiently stolen the breath from his little _apprentice_ , and smirked at the almost drunk look on the younger man's face.

"That's why." He whispered, pressing one more kiss to the corner of that delicious mouth before he forced himself back entirely.

As he sauntered off towards his cabin, he feigned distraction via apple when he heard Noctis curse him loudly.

-

Galdin Quay was a neutral port, a series of 'islands' made-up of interconnecting piers and pathways between stilted platforms upon which bungalows were built. It was a thriving community that was favored among pirates and merchants alike, and in one such tavern, sat deep in a far corner and away from prying eyes; were the infamous captains of the _Flying Draconian_ and the _Burning Ember_ themselves.

The two of them were laughing and ribbing each other over pints and a shared plate of grilled meats and fresh breads, grapes and apples they had started slicing— only to be distracted by one another's titillating company.

Nyx took a hardy draw from his cup, setting it down as he folded his arms on the tabletop, a wide, playful grin breaking on his face as Ardyn met him halfway, "You know, I think I _like_ your company, Izunia."

Ardyn matched his grin, his golden eyes glinting with mirth in the candlelight, "It took how much ale for you to admit that? I'll have to remember for next time."

The younger man snorted in laughter, grabbing his cup again, "Next time, I'll have you in my bed."

Ardyn blinked at that, truly surprised by that throwaway remark. Nyx caught his bewildered expression and laughed again as he set his cup down and reached across the table to hook his fingers in Ardyn's scarf to tug the other captain closer.

Nyx brought his face closer as well, his pale blue eyes glassy from the alcohol and dry lips spreading into a Cheshire smirk, "I daresay you may even hear of my _fondness_ for your company then."

"Oh, you are a _wicked_ creature, aren't you…" Ardyn whispered into the scant space between them, eyes falling half-mast and focused on those damnable lips, "Daring to seduce me, in my own tavern?"

" _Yours_? Color me surprised." Nyx murmured back, all triumphant amusement and much too alluring for his own good. Ardyn was positively _charmed_ and wasn't sure he'd ever survive it.

A moment later, he decided he _wouldn't—_ because Nyx had closed the distance between them and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss; spiced by the ales and the meats, and something wholly _Nyx_.

If Néit Ulric wasn't already dead, he would damn the bastard a second time for spawning such a cruel and beautiful thing like this.

-

 

  



	195. stay with me | alternate canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx doesn't want to let go.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when i was crying.")

"Hey, hey, hey—Noct, no, this is not _okay_ , no, no, _stay with me_ —"

He was honest-to-Astrals _panicking_. He hadn't felt fear like this in two decades, longer, not since the death of his sister. He'd used his coat to stem the bleeding, using the stupid violet ribbons to start wrapping the gushing wound. Bright red blood on marble was a stark contrast, terrifying and heart-stopping. But Noctis, _his Noct_ , was weakly pushing at his hands, fighting him, trying to push him away.

"Nyx, please..." Noctis, _beautiful_ asshole even at thirty years, only smiled at him, placating and tender, " _stop_ , Nyx—"

Nyx shook his head and the wetness on cheeks didn't go unnoticed. He hadn't  _cried_ in two decades, he hadn't even cried when Noctis disappeared into the crystal all those years ago. He'd only grit his teeth, _raged_ against the Astrals, and banded together with Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis to work with the hunters and survivors during the decade of darkness. He did it because he had _promised_.

In his peripheral vision, the Sword of the Father lay thrown to the side, half the blade coated in dried blood. It made him _sick_.

"don't you fucking _dare_ tell me stop trying to save your goddamn _life_ , you stubborn little _shit_ —" Nyx cursed at him, pressuring the wound and trying blink away the tears. his eyes were burning, his world was narrowed down to the fondness in unfocused blue eyes.

"Nyx, you did your duty—" Noctis cough wetly, spitting out a mouthful of blood so he could keep _talking_ , fuck, Nyx just wanted him to _save his damn breath_ , “you kept you promise, you always—always do. Nyx, guys, please—"

Nyx shook his head violently, "Stop. _Stop it_ , you're going to survive—"

Noctis lifted a hand and cupped his cheek briefly, then slid it further to hook around the back of Nyx's neck and pull him down, closer, trying to see him through the haze of pain and blood loss. Noctis kissed him, slow and sweet and pouring every feeling he never got to _say_ —

"This was meant to be..." he whispered, the familiar rasp of his voice still sending shivers down Nyx's spine even now, "I did this for _you_ , for everyone... you have a _future_ , Nyx... please, _live_ , for me...?"

Nyx _shattered_ then. He felt his heart _explode_ like a shrapnel bomb in his chest, his lungs felt like a light bulb had burst and the shards now coated his insides, digging into the softest parts of him with every choked breath.

Noctis smiled, kissed the corner of his mouth, pulled their foreheads together, "That's all we—we ever wanted, remember? A  _future..."_

Nyx blinked through the tears, through the biting sting of them to meet Noct's gaze, "not without you. I  _can't_ without you, Noct. I can't, I can't—"

Snarky little shit, Nyx had taught him too well, "Fine. I fucking _order_ you to live, jerk."

There was _steel_ in Noct's eyes, and despite the wetness, despite the seconds ticking away, he was still determined to give Nyx _hell_.

"Now that just isn't fair, you know I never follow orders when it comes to you." Nyx laughed, strained and harsh and—

Another _smile_ , another _kiss_ , another _breath_ , and—

"one day... perhaps, you silly man." Noctis chuckled, and his hand clenched suddenly on Nyx's shoulder, and he let loose a weak, shuddering sigh, "Luckily, I will love you... regardless."

Then his grip slacked and his head fell against the knight's chest and Nyx felt his heart _stop_.

  


  



	196. love is ageless | alternate canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say the Citadel is full of ghosts these days.
> 
> ("things you said when we were 70" & follow-up to _stay with me_. + [george ezra's song 6](https://youtu.be/KMCCXuLn8Pg))

They say the Citadel is full of _ghosts_ these days.

After the light returned, the last of the daemons and the remnants of the scourge were burned away by the light; the city of Insomnia was slowly rebuilt over time, but during attempts to rebuild and re-purpose the Citadel, _things_ happened. Unexplained accidents, flashes of figures in the corridors, impenetrable shields of magic blocking off a whole tower—the list goes on. _Something_ prevented the curious and the adventurous from entering the tower that held the throne room. It was a feeling of foreboding unlike any other.

Eventually, the people stopped trying. A new government structure was established with the help of Accordo and a unanimous vote was made to restrict access to the Citadel. Walls were erected around the former palace and gardens and private security was stationed around the perimeter to catch any trespassers.

What they didn't know, is that _someone_ still called the Citadel _home_.

(When in reality it had become a _tomb_.)

-

Nyx Ulric was losing track of the years, or maybe it was decades now. The loneliness had long settled in his bones, the strength in his body was failing, and he didn't recognize the sound of his own voice anymore. He was old now, and weakened, and could barely get up the steps of the dais without his knees aching by the first landing.

"Good morning, _beautiful_."

Here laid a tomb, carved with the effigy of the last King of Lucis.

He entered the throne room once a year for this purpose only. He would dust it off, sweep away dirt and debris the wind blew in, and _talk_.

"I finished another book case. A lot of these books were about weird alchemic concoctions use your ancestors were truly _morons_." He'd say, chuckling to himself, slinging off the pack hung over his shoulder and carefully taking out bouquets from the inside, "Malboro King venom doth not an aphrodisiac make."

Far above him hung the Crystal, still chained to the ceiling of the throne room and glittering in the day. He paused long enough to smile towards it and see the subtle change, a shimmer of blue and violet.

"I know, kid, I know." He held up a placating hand before he got to work, laying out the fresh bouquets around the edge of the tomb. "Flowers aren’t your thing, but why let them go to waste? The gardens are wild these days."

"They changed the guard again. Less men, less rotations." Another snorted of laughter, “perhaps they're getting bored finally. There's nothing here, after all."

Above, he heard a tinkling echo as he came around to the head of the tomb, leaning his hip against edge and looking down fondly at the sleeping face of his lover. The young King was carved in an uncanny likeness, the same peaceful expression he had when he passed gently in the old man's arms so many years ago.

Nyx reached out a wrinkled hand and stroked down a smooth cheek; his hands still calloused, still rough, but the old glories had faded from his body. He took a slow breath, feeling it ache in his lungs, felt his heart stutter in his chest. Placing a steadying hand beside the head of the effigy, he leaned over and kiss the cold stone lips, lingering long enough for the marble to warm.

When he straightened, a figure wreathed in soft blue light was stepping silently down the steps from the throne. He swallowed, trying to clear the thickness in his throat when the familiar figure approached him.

"Hey, brat." his voice came out weak from sudden emotions building in his chest. His heart swelled, the rhythm quickening and making his whole body tremble.

_"Hello, jerk."_

Nyx held his arms open invitingly and the ghost hurried straight into his embrace. He felt _warmth_ and _solidity_ , he felt a steady heartbeat that wasn't his own, he felt lips smile against his neck and arms tighten around his waist.

"I missed you, love.” He buried his face in the soft, wispy locks and _breathed_ , because even the _scent_ of _his_ hair was familiar.

The lips on his neck _smiled_ , then kissed his pulse, kissed that spot beneath his ear, kissed along his jawline until he tilted his head down to meet those venturing lips. The kiss tasted like _love_ and felt like coming _home_ at last. He felt the heat of it fill him like fire of the old Lucian magic, felt strength and vigor course through his body again, felt the last thirty years _melt away_.

Noctis looked up at him, a mix of fondness in his gaze and mischief on his lips, _"will you come home with me?"_

Nyx sighed heavily in mock resignation, "If I must, little prince."

Noctis gave him a narrow-eyed look, squeezing his sides, _"You do know, I'm still a king, yes?"_

"you are _my_  King..." he murmured instead, dropping his head to kiss that smirking mouth.

Noctis brought his hands up and combed them gently through Nyx's graying hair, silver and faded in the light. Nyx closed his eyes and tilted his head down, meeting Noctis halfway as they pressed closer together. When he opened his eyes again, he felt _decades_ younger, and cast a curious glance down at himself.

He smiled when at what his saw; his Kingsglaive uniform restored, felt the strength and power in his body again. Grinning, he pulled the other tightly against his chest, kissing him deeply once more.

"For hearth and home?" Nyx whispered when they broke away.

Noctis smiled broadly, _"For hearth and home."_

-

Thirty years to the day the darkness was burned away, the last Crystal of Eos _shattered_ in an explosion of magic. The flood of power was felt throughout the kingdom and the last bastion of the old Lucian kings _collapsed_ under the might of it.


	197. infinite time | braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompted: "things you said with my lips on your neck")

Nyx remembers the time Noctis said _"don't stop, please"_ —with Nyx's teeth on his fluttering pulse and hands roaming up his chest under his unbuttoned shirt. The sound of that voice going _weak_ with need drove him wild, made him so hard it _hurt_ as he rolled his hips into the king's, trapping his front against the hard edge of their bathroom vanity.

It was _delicious_ to watch him hurriedly strip off his shirt and expose the pale expanse of his back to Nyx's hungry gaze, and _gods_ was he ready to devour this beautiful creature in his hands.

When Noctis gave him a daring look over his shoulder, blue eyes blown wide and darkened like midnight skies, braids trailing down his back and glinting with black obsidian and blue sea glass beads; seeing the symbols of _their_ love in plain sight—for all to see, to _know_ —

_"I said don't stop, didn't I?"_

Nyx grinned as he bent forward and trailed _fire_ with his kisses up Noct's spine and to his neck, licking and kisses and sucking on the skin there,  _"of course, Your Majesty."_

-

He remembers the time Noctis gasped _"you, only you"_ — breathless and moaning above him as Nyx thrust _up_ into him— saying the words like a _prayer_ when Nyx traced his lips along Noct's collarbone. Slender hands slipping into his hair and tangled tightly as if holding on for dear life as he mouths his pulse point, nibbling and sucking on the skin, _marking_ him as he goes.

 _"Nyx, Nyx, Nyx—"_  the chant of his name and the _heat_ clenching tightly around his length is enough to growl curses to heathen gods.

But there are no Astrals here, no fate, no destiny, that duty is _done_ — but he'll believe in anything _holy_ if it means keeping _this_ forever.

-

He's got two steaming mugs in his hands as he walked back to their rooms. One of the guards on duty stepped forward to open one of the doors for him and he smiled, said his thanks, and stepped inside. It was walking into the adjacent sitting room, that he saw Noct sitting on the sofa; his hair was swept over one bare shoulder and he could tell the King was contemplating something by the way he twisted a braid around his fingertips.

Padding forward and carefully leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to the exposed slope of his neck, lowering one of the mugs over the younger man for him to take as he littered more sweet pecks down his neck and out along his shoulder.

Noctis made a content noise, tilting his head to the side to give Nyx more access as he came back to to kiss beneath his ear.

"I will _never_ get sick of that..." he hummed, bringing the mug to his lips as Nyx chuckled and walked around the sofa to sit next to him.

The Captain sprawled on the sofa in a way that allowed Noctis to scoot right up against him and curl up in his lap. He may be King, but he was still a human being. Nyx would _never_ let him forget it.

Nyx smiled to himself and kissed the shoulder within range, "go on, keeping talking..." Keeping a hold on his mug despite the human heater cuddled up against him, he kept up his lazy kisses as Noctis relaxed against him.

"I'll never get tired of _this_. Of _you_." Noctis angled his head to look up at Nyx, the curve of his lips always so tempting in the early mornings, "of hot chocolate and nutmeg."

"Good, because I had to pry the recipe out of Iggy's claws."

Privately, Nyx knew he'd love the sound of that laughter till the end of his days.

-

And the next day, when alarms are a long way off and the skies are still dark, when he wakes from old nightmares and immediately seeks out the warm body beside him—he'll nuzzle his face against a steady pulse in his lover's neck and count down, while Noctis automatically gravitates to the circle of his arms.

After hearing a mumbled _"love you"_  thick with sleep, he'll finally slip into rest again.

  


  



	198. confessional | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (prompted: "things you said when you thought i was asleep")

After every mission, they slept facing each other.

They ended up at Nyx's tiny apartment, in his _surprisingly_ comfortable bed, tangled beneath the blankets. Nyx would always bundle him up close and lock him into a strong embrace, where he could tuck his head under the older man's chin and be lulled to sleep by the sound of his steady heart beat. It was an affirmation that Nyx was _here_ , that Nyx was all rough edges and easy smiles and _warmth_ surrounding his body.

More often, Noctis would fallout first. But there were nights when he'd slowly wake to an arm tightening around his waist, of the phantom touch of lips on his hair. Those nights, he'd gently ease himself away enough to look up at Nyx's sleeping face and in the streetlights filtering in through shitty blinds, he'd memorize every inch of the Glaive's features.

It's been months of this and by now, Noctis could tell you the exact length and width of the scar above Nyx's right eye, he could describe to you the smooth texture of his skin, and explain the ticklish brush of stubble along his jaw and chin.

What he won't tell you is the things he admits in the dark.

He'll whisper, _"I'm glad you're safe."_

And, _"I'll make waffles in the morning."_

And, _"I missed you."_

And, _"Come home again tomorrow, please."_

He feels safer saying these things in the dark. Because he doesn't yet know how to say them in the light of day. He still struggles with the _newness_ of this, even after so many months of _this_.

He has yet to admit, this above all else, in the morning light, the softest of his whispers.

_"I think... I love you."_

He doesn't realize it until _much_ later on, but the mornings after this particular secret is spoken in the dark, Nyx will kiss him _deeper_ , with lips lingering over the rabbit-fast beat of his pulse, and hands holding his face still for _more_.

It takes a few more months, and another whispered confession in the night, when Nyx will kiss his forehead, the tip of his nose, the corners of his mouth, and whisper a _confession_ of his own.

_"I think I love you, too."_

 

  



	199. the end of all things | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nyx." The name shuddered from his lips, voice breaking like his heart was, "What the fuck is this, Ardyn?"
> 
> (prompted: "things you said that made me feel like shit")

Fighting the Behemoth almost felt  _too easy_. Between spells, blunt attacks, and the armiger, the four of them took the great beast down far too quickly. Gazing up at the citadel, memories flooding his mind and his heart aching just a little in his chest, Noctis took those fateful steps forward—

Only for two red fucking giants to charge at them. They were difficult, spells didn't affect them much, and it took far too much power, Noctis had to keep warping out of harm's way just to recover. He fell dangerously close to stasis one too many times during that fight. When they finally defeated the giants, they all four collapsed to  _breathe_  on the steps of the Citadel. 

Noctis found it painfully ironic they should end here, right where they started. Fate is a  _bitch_.

-

Something  _whispered_  in his mind, and he swore he heard familiar  _laughter_ , thought he saw a flash of  _violet_  down the road. Eyes widening and standing as if entranced, Noctis followed it. Behind him, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis had to run to catch up with him as he warped away.

He heard a chuckle, light and amused, again saw the violet ribbons disappear down the street, but then he heard the inhuman wailing of a Psychomancer and all hell broke loose.

By the time they felled the creature, he was aching all over and nearly doubled over with an encouraging pat on the back from Prompto. When he caught his breath and straightened up, he saw them.

Dropped on the asphalt where the creatures had disappeared at last, were _Nyx's_  beloved kukris.

-

When they entered the throne room, his heart nearly  _stopped_. Hanging from chains with skin and mouths and eyes bleeding with the Scourge, were his dad, Luna, the Emperor, and—  _no_. Noctis darted forward, eyes wide, chest tight and his whole body  _shaking_  so violently with the sickening grief overwhelming him. Ignis called for him, Prompto wailed, and Gladio was silent. He froze when he saw Ardyn, the red-haired man lounging on the throne below the Crystal.

"How do you like it, Your _Majesty_? Thought I’d add a bit of my own touch to the decor." Ardyn crooned, standing from the throne and sauntering down the steps of the dais. 

But Noctis wasn't paying attention, his eyes were fixed on—

" _Nyx_." The name shuddered from his lips, voice breaking like his heart was, "What the  _fuck_  is this, Ardyn?"

Ardyn paused beneath Nyx's handing body, golden eyes sliding upward and a gloved hand reaching up to nudge at a dangling boot, "Oh, you mean  _this_? Well. Merely a little push, young king." Adryn smiled broadly, "Besides, your  _beloved_  missed you."

After that, Ardyn leaped up onto the marble bannister and waved his hand, "You won't be needing them for this fight."

Behind him came shouts and protests, then the fall of bodies to the floor. Whipping around, Noctis saw his dear friends sprawled on the ground and unconscious.

He heard crackling like fire and turned to see all but one of the corpses burn away in dark blue fire. When he looked at Nyx's corpse,  _orange_  flames licked away the chains and the body  _fell_ — Noctis started for the staircase but— the body landed in a perfect crouch. Noctis jerked to a stop as the figure stood to his full height, arms hanging loosely at his sides, one gray like ash and crystalline veins where magic had burned him. But it was the  _eyes_ — no longer the pale blue he adored so much, that would gaze at him with so much  _love_  and  _want_  and  _need_ , no longer the molten silver they turned in  _passion_ — they were bright, fiery  _red_. The smirk on those lips was  _vile_  and unfamiliar, and his heart twisted in his chest.

"Nyx...?" Noctis had to bite back the pained noise threatening to escape his throat, features scrunching up with the realization that this—this  _creature_  was  _not_  Nyx, not  _his_ —

"Hello,  _lover_." That thing grinned at him, all sharp edges and venom, "Long time, no see. Missed you, but you never called, you never wrote, I'm hurt,  _little prince_."

Noctis fell back a step. There was an edge to that voice, unnatural, too deep, too  _inhuman_. The corpse of Nyx strode down the steps of the dais, that confident stride familiar and yet— something was  _off_. Noctis stepped back more, tearing off the cape from his shoulder to give himself more freedom of movement, hands out and ready to summon the armiger— his instincts were at war with his thoughts, his feelings, his judgement was skewed by seeing this effigy come to life, this  _remnant_  of the man he—

"What, no hug? No  _kiss_? This is worthy of at least a few tears, Noct." 'Nyx' spread his arms wide as he stepped onto the first landing, a mockery of a smile on the man's face (he remembered admiring smiles, sultry smirks, hungry lips on his— _it’s not Nyx_ ), "Come on, baby. Just  _one_  kiss? It'll be a  _hot_  one."

Noctis shook his head, backing away because suddenly his limbs felt like lead, he felt numb and his eyes stung from tears threatening to overwhelm him. This wasn't right, this wasn't  _okay_. Losing Nyx once had  _destroyed_  him, he had held on to hope for so long that Nyx had survived and was just in hiding, would come find him in Hammerhead or rescue him from Altissia. But as the days wore on, as he left voicemails in a full inbox, sent endless texts to a number he'd long memorized; that hope began to eat away at him.

But this—this was  _too much_.

"Alright, I see how it is." Nyx spread his arms wider, fists clenched and tilted his head back as he closed his fiery eyes with a rapturous expression, "I really  _hate_  lover's spats, baby. I'm sure we can work it out."

All at once, flames burst around Nyx's body and burned away the tattered and faded Kingsglaive uniform, great black horns grew from his temples and curved viciously, the definition of his musculature became more pronounced with the spread of white veins reminiscent of burned flesh. What hurt the most, what tore at Noctis was the  _tattoos_ remained; the crow's feet beneath his eye and on his cheek, the thin lines along his neck and on his arms, and he could see the beginning of the lines that disappeared over his shoulders. 

(The shadow of stubble along his jaw, the scars lining his ribcage across his left side, the cut above his brow— Noctis  _ached_  at the familiar craving for the man he'd  _lost_.)

"Ahh, much better. No masks now, little prince." The Astral purred, "Oops, forgive me, _Your Majesty_. Aren't you a King finally? Hard to be a  _King_  without a  _kingdom_." The god shuddered pleasantly, "Feels good, you know. To face you like this. Equals at last, no Glaive, no Crown, no _traitorous king_  to stop me."

Before him stood the _Astral_ , not Nyx, he knew this. Deep down, buried in the recesses and the corners and endless abyss of his mind, he knew this was  _not Nyx_. But Ifrit was  _smiling_  at him with Nyx's lips,  _speaking_  with Nyx's voice, calling him those  _nicknames_ — Noctis summoned the armiger, pulling the weapons he was just as comfortable using as his own swords.

"Oh, my, don't hurt yourself,  _pretty boy_.' Laughter, mocking, terrible to hear, "You were such a pathetic  _child_  before, I'm surprised you survived this long."

It was so very  _wrong_. to hear that otherworldly echo in Nyx's voice, that playfulness laced with poison. Noctis slid into an offensive stance, holding the daggers like extensions of his own limbs.  _Nyx_  had taught him to fight with these very blades, had spent hours, sometimes days with him to help him master weapons other than swords. He felt that ache again and clenched his jaw, trying to bite back any weaknesses, trying  _not_  to let this beast see him break.

"Oh, this brings back memories, doesn't it?" The Astral moved to the left, a lazy stride across the landing towards the other staircase, "Why don't we take this outside,  _really_  let loose, hm?"

The being feinted left then  _leaped_  the last staircase in order to land right in front of Noctis, slinging an arm around him and dragging him close, into the fiery heat of his deformed body, gripping tightly and giving the King no give to escape.

"Dance with me, _little king_?" The Infernian dared to peck his cheek and Noctis felt his skin burn, "For old time's sake."

With that, the Astral jumped from the marble floor to the crumbled balcony and took a second jump out of the gaping hole in the side of the throne room; all while Noctis tried to shove him away and fight him off. They landed and the ground beneath  _fractured_ , a crater beneath the weight of the Astral's power.

'Nyx' released him then, allowed Noctis to escape his hold and bolt across the courtyard, kukris in hand and assuming the stance of before.

"You are not  _him_." Noctis hissed, "You will  _never_  be him."

"Am I not?" The Astral grinned again and it was so  _alike_  to the broad smile Noctis  _loved_ , "Hm. Feels like I am."

That grin turned twisted, "I remember every kiss,  _little lover_ , every time you looked at me with such adoring eyes. Silly boy, drunk on infatuation and hope, believing he had a chance."

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut, trying to  _breathe_  through the pain choking him just as flames erupt around the perimeter of the court yard, the heat almost unbearable. He was alone here, just him and Ifrit, using the face of the one person he'd truly loved. It made him  _sick_ , but he could do this. He could win. He could  _end this_.

And then—

 _Laughter_ , sweet and heady, sounded in his ears. He felt the soft touch of  _lips_  on his cheek, soothing the burn left by Ifrit’s tainted kiss. Out of his peripheral vision, he thought he caught the flutter of violet ribbons in the wind, felt the reassuring  _press_  of larger hands around his own on the hilts.

When he heard the  _whisper_  of a rough, encouraging voice in his ear, he felt his heart swell and he could  _breathe_ again.

"I may have been a naive brat back then, but he still  _loved me_." Noctis afforded the god half a smile, resolve blooming within his heart, "You will  _never_  compare. You're just a shade of the man he was.  _I will end you_ , for dishonoring him."

Ifrit laughed, great and booming and thoroughly amused by the bite of a human.

"Come then, _lover boy_. Let's see if you, the King without a Crown, can kill your  _beloved_."

With a roar of flames, Ifrit charged for him and Noctis met him head on.  
  
-

There was so much  _taunting_ , cruel and never-ending, Nyx's voice, Nyx's face, Nyx's  _smirk_ ; all of it tainted by the Infernian. But Noctis kept fighting, kept standing back up, pushing himself. It felt like an eternity, toeing the line of stasis more times than he cared to count. 

When he summoned Bahamut, he nearly looked away, but forced himself to watch the great swords slice and surge through the body he’d once mapped with his own lips. When he summoned Shiva and the human façade of Gentiana faded away, he stepped forward as Ifrit was brought to his knees by the Glacian and stopped before him. 

The Astral sneered at him, the expression horrible on Nyx's stolen face, "You will  _fail_ , young King."

Noctis shook his head, "I won't."

After a moment, his expression softened and he reached out, stroking his hand down the hot skin of the Astral's cheek, and bent to kiss the creature's parched lips as the ice encapsulated him. 

"I got this, Nyx. See you soon.”

He did not look away when the Astral  _shattered_.

-

 

  



	200. temporary position | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir Ulric."
> 
> "Prince Noctis."
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when we first met.")

"This is Nyx Ulric," Regis began, smiling genially at him, "He will be escorting you until Gladio's return."  
  
The Glaive stood in parade rest, hands clasped behind his back and expression neutral as the Prince stepped forward and finally lifted his eyes to meet the other man's. Noctis took in his features, the odd little arrow tattoos beneath his eye and on his cheek, and a simple line visible along the column of his throat; his dark, ashen black hair, and the mohawk-style cut, and the braids dangling behind one ear.  
  
But his _eyes_ —it was his eyes that really caught Noct's attention—they were ice blue, almost silver in the light of his chambers. They watched him with the same calm one might expect before a hurricane, there was _something_ beneath those glacial depths and he almost shuddered.  
  
Instead, he swallowed his trepidation and thrust his hand out to the man, "Sir Ulric." He didn't think about his voice coming out soft, nor did he acknowledge the slight lift to the corner of the taller man's lips.  
  
The Glaive reached out and grasped his hand, his fingertips were calloused and Noctis would bet the rest of his hand was the same, were it not covered in a fingerless glove. His grip was firm, sure, _warm_ , and his hand was larger than Noct's, quite possibly from the years of handling weapons.  
  
"Prince Noctis." Nyx Ulric's voice was smooth, pitched low, the barest hint of an accent within the roll of his tongue around the syllables of Noct's title and name. "Pleasure, Your Highness."  
  
_Damn it_. Noctis made the mistake of meeting that gaze again, catching a glint of daring before it melted away into the coolness of professionalism.  
  
"Sir Ulric, I leave him in your capable hands."  
  
With that, his father and Clarus left them alone in the room. Silence filled the space between them, before Noctis puffed out a breath and walked away to grab the water bottle he'd left sitting on his nightstand.  
  
"So, how'd you end up with the short end of the stick?" Noctis asked, taking a sip, shifting his weight to one leg, folding an arm across his chest almost like an shield, "No one volunteers for babysitting duty."  
  
The Glaive gave him the hint of a smirk, as if he was fighting to keep his expression neutral, "Insubordination. I don't follow the rules too well."  
  
"And yet, dad says you're one of his best." Noctis pointed out, gesturing at the man with a slight smile, "High praise, coming from him."  
  
Nyx outright _smirked_ at him then, "I'm flattered, Your Highness."  
  
The two watched each other from across the room for a short while. Nyx was silent as the grave with that mysterious smirk still curving his lips, before Noctis gave a soft snort of laughter and finished his water.  
  
"This is going to be fun, isn't it."  
  
The other man quirked a brow at that, "Of course, Prince Noctis."  
  
-  
  
It was. For Nyx, perhaps.    
  
The Glaive was learning real quick what an escape artist the Prince could be. But he kept up easily, and more often than not, was able to catch the Prince and warp with him right back over the walls into the Citadel again.  
  
If Noctis snuck out to meet up with his blonde friend, Nyx wasn't far behind. He kept a good distance, never allowing the Prince out of sight and keeping his presence unknown to either boys. He'd find a spot out of the way, able to keep the Prince in sight, and settling in to watch them bounced between games in the arcade.  
  
It wouldn't be until they went their separate ways and Noctis was heading back to the Citadel that Nyx would fall into step beside him, trying hard to prevent a smirk curving his lips when Noctis would startle and squawk at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you _doing_ here?"  
  
"Taking a nice walk, what's it look like, Your Highness?"  
  
Nyx probably shouldn't have relished the indignant glare he received as much as he did. But the flash of challenge in the Prince's blue eyes, the pouting scrunch of his nose at being found, and the way he sped up ahead to avoid looking at the Glaive was far more entertaining than it should have been.  
  
It probably shouldn't have turned into a _routine_ either.  
  
-  
  
It had been weeks since Nyx was assigned to his protection detail while Gladio was away, and it was surprising how easy it was to get along with the Glaive. He wasn't as stiff or on ceremony like the Crownsguard and though he often toed the line of respect and insubordination, Noctis found he didn't care too much about that. Nyx treated Noctis much like Prompto did, like he was still a person instead of just a title. It had endeared to him the older man in ways he couldn't yet describe.  
  
One morning, Nyx actually _dragged_ him out of bed. Before he could even process what was happening, he was automatically going through his morning routine and getting dressed—when he grabbed his school clothes, Nyx stopped him, told him it was sunday, and told him to wear clothes he didn't care about.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why, training day, Your Highness." The grin on Nyx's face was not only worrisome, but _handsome_ on his already handsome face. What the hell. "Can't allow you to get complacent while your Shield is away."  
  
Noctis had glared at the man, reluctantly doing what he was told and following the man out. As they ended up at the Kingsglaive training grounds, it suddenly made sense.  
  
"You're making me train with you?"  
  
Nyx gave him a nonchalant smile, "Nice change of pace, don't you think?" He nodded towards the grounds, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Ever play tag?"  
  
"Not... really." Noctis wasn't sure where this was going, but his curiosity won out.  
  
"Good, this is better."  
  
Noctis learned that _warp tag_ was exhilarating, challenging, and he actually had to work to keep up with the Glaive. The man was too damn _good_. Nyx's mastery of the warp ability was downright uncanny, pulling off near-impossible moves and falls that had Noctis, _born_ to the Lucian magic, wondering if he'd ever grow into this level of proficiency.  
  
He was hanging from one of the walls at a third story level to catch his breath, eyes darting around wildly to look for Nyx when the man suddenly appeared out of nowhere in a burst of shattering magic next to him. The grin on his face was _feral_ as he grabbed Noctis around the middle, the hilt of Noct's own sword, and warping _both_ of them to the ground below.  
  
When they landed, Nyx pinned him to the dirt and froze just before what could have been a killing blow. He was still _grinning_.  
  
"Ready to quit, Your Highness?" Nyx asked, as if genuinely concerned—he'd believe it if the curve of his mouth wasn't so wicked.  
  
"No—" Noctis shoved at the Glaive, trying to knock him off, "and stop calling me that. I have a name."  
  
The man's eyes narrowed a fraction, expression thoughtful now, "If that's what you'd like, _Noctis_." Nyx's voice had dropped the playful lilt for a low timbre and _oh_ —  
  
He'd never felt his stomach flutter like _that_ before.

-

 

  



	201. just a little day in paradise | alt- canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been dancing and dodging people all night..."
> 
> "None of them were me."
> 
> (prompted: "things you said as we danced in our socks")

It was a gala, yet another party to satisfy the dignitaries and the nobility, another night of endless circles around the ballroom. He'd learned at a fairly young age how to work the system, work the people, smile accordingly, laugh on cue, trade masked barbs with the best of them. He despised these political parties, but they were inevitable. He wanted to _leave_ already.

Slipping off to a far corner with a champagne flute in hand, the Prince of Lucis hid behind a marble column and pulled his phone from his pocket. There were a few texts that he'd missed, mainly because he'd kept his phone on silent through the night so far. There were a couple from Prompto about their plans this weekend, one from Gladio telling him not to forget practice in a couple days, one from Ignis telling him to behave, and finally, one from Nyx. He smiled in relief over that one.  
  
_'Still alive?'_  
  
Casting a glance around his hiding spot to make sure no one had found him, he quickly tapped out a response.  
  
_'Barely. I want to go home.'_  He sipped his drink as he waited, he didn't care for champagne but it was something to keep his hands occupied as he made his rounds.  
  
_'...You are home?'_  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes, _'You know what I mean :|'_  
  
Nyx sent him a smiley face, but he knew the other man was likely laughing. Nyx was on guard duty near the Crystal chamber and he hadn't been too keen on it. He'd told Noctis earlier that day, being around the chamber was unsettling, made his instincts go off like warning bells, and sometimes felt a weird _pull_ on his magic that made him feel sick.  
  
_'So you're coming to my place tonight?'_  
  
Noctis grinned.  
  
_'Yes.'_  
  
_'Good.'_  
  
A couple hours later, Nyx let him know he was off shift and to meet with him down in the garage if he was able. Without a word to _anyone_ except a quick text to his dad, Noctis practically _fled_ the party. He stopped at his room first to grab his backpack of spare clothes for the night and took one of the staff elevators to the underground garage. When he hit the ground floor, Nyx was sitting beside Crowe's borrowed motorcycle, one helmet on his lap and the other sitting behind him on the seat.  
  
"There you are." Nyx smiled at him in greeting, that smile reserved just for _Noctis_ , "Ready to escape?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
-  
  
Noct collapses face first onto Nyx's bed, groaning happily into the pillows with Nyx chuckling behind him. He feels the weight of the older man sitting beside him, hears the buckles of his boots as Nyx starts removing his uniform. When Noctis finally rolls over, Nyx is down to the formal vest of the Kingsglaive, his coat draped over the back of his chair, and his boots getting nudged aside.  
  
Noctis watches him for a few minutes, before nudging off his own shoes, part of the formal suit he hadn't bothered changing out of before leaving. Standing from the bed, Nyx stripped off the vest and lays it aside, then reached down to tug at Noct's wrist.  
  
"Get up." He says, giving a lopsided smile when Noctis whines at him, and gets off the bed with exaggerated slowness. Nyx pulled him up and right into his arms, holding him in a dance pose, "Dance with me?"  
  
Noctis scrunched up his nose a little, "I've been dancing and dodging people all night..."  
  
The Glaive only held him closer, nosing at his temple beneath his hair, "None of them were _me_."  
  
Shaking his head, he tucked his face against Nyx's neck and kissed the line of ink there, humming thoughtfully, "No, they weren't."  
  
So there they stood, the Prince and his Knight, half-undressed for bed as Nyx led the steps into a lazy waltz. After a few turns, Nyx started humming a tune for them to follow, his voice deep and melodic, and Noctis couldn't help thinking for a moment that Nyx could have been a good singer if he'd had professional training.  
  
_"Stay with me, I'll show you paradise... It feels so right..."_  Nyx rested his forehead against Noct's, singing softly as they swayed to the melody and Noctis felt his insides flutter and twist over the sound of Nyx's voice and the lyrics.  
  
_"Give me that peace of mind and I'll give you everything..."_  There was a smile on Nyx's lips, but his eyes were closed, unable to see the open expression on Noct's face as he continued singing, _"Just know it feels so good that that I could die and be alright..."_  
  
Nyx started trailing kisses from temple to cheek to jaw as he sang, causing the Prince to shudder and press closer, _"Alive, we breathe when ever is as it seems... But is there something more? Underneath the sheet, beneath the skin..."_  
  
He kissed the sensitive skin beneath his ear and Noctis _whimpered_ , relaxing entirely as Nyx pulled him along in the steps, _"There's a beauty to be adored..."_  
  
Nyx only hummed the next part, distracting himself with more kisses down the younger man's neck, and bringing noctis' arms up around his neck so he could circle his narrow waist. noctis readily obliged, threading his fingers through nyx's hair, twisting his braid around a fingertip and practically melting against the taller man as the glaive picked up singing again.  
  
_"Yeah, sure is something when we all catch fire, bodies burning like the sunrise... Stay with me, I'll show you paradise, it feels so right..."_  They were merely swaying together now, Nyx's hands roaming up and down Noct's back in slow, soothing circles.  
  
Distantly, as he let himself sink into the comfort of Nyx's arms, Nyx's body heat, the husky, graveled tone of his voice washing over him—he thought it was _funny_ , half-dressed in a suit, Nyx most of the way out of his uniform, two very different people simply dancing in their socks at two in the morning.  
  
Noctis wasn't sure if other couples did random things like this, but he privately hoped not.  
  
_"Give me that piece of mind, I'll give you everything... Just know it feels so good that I could die and join the stars..."_  
  
Nyx was slowing their dance, bringing his hands up to the backs of the Prince's shoulders and bringing him in closer still, opening his eyes and meeting Noct's dead on, _"Give me that peace of mind, I'll give you everything... Just stay with me, I'll show you paradise... it feels so right."_  
  
He hadn't realized they'd stopped, until Nyx squatted down just enough to hook his hands under Noct's thighs and lift him up. Noctis quickly locked his legs around his Glaive's waist and bit his lip, looking down at Nyx and feeling his whole body _burn_ under the heavy gaze roaming his face.  
  
"Going to show me that paradise now?" Noctis asked softly, toying with a lock of hair before full on winding his fingers in dark hair and tugging Nyx's head back.  
  
Like glaciers sinking under arctic waters, Nyx's eyes darkened at his words, his voice thick with a mix of lust and adoration, "For the rest of the night, love."

-


	202. my soul | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My soul, I will always love you._
> 
>  
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when you found me dead on the throne")  
> 

  


Blood was pounding in his ears with the rapid-fire beat of his heart. His lungs were burning with exertion, every bone and muscle in his body  _screamed_  from the fighting. Around them, the last of the daemons in the courtyard are felled and they back up to each other with Gladio leading Ignis by the hand. Prompto sinks to the cement with a groan, trying to catch his breath, Ignis is brushing away dirt and dust from his uniform that he couldn't see, and Gladio is looking up at the Citadel, brows furrowed and mouth pressed in a thin line. 

They were covered in dirty, guts, gore, blood—their own and daemons— and they were  _exhausted_.

But then—

 _Dawn_  broke.

The sky filling with rosy hues and pale blues, and the warmth of the light burned away the black and ominous clouds away, and across the ruined city, they could hear the screams of creatures and beasts alike fading away. 

The air warmed around them, but Nyx felt  _cold_.

-

They silent before the great doors leading to the throne room. Similar thoughts are likely running through all of their minds, of what they might see when they entered, of the loss they would see first-hand. For Nyx, it wasn't just losing a King or a friend, it was his  _lover_.

Prompto stepped forward, about to tug the great doors open when Ignis stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, the taller blonde shook his head. 

"Wait." He said, his voice quiet as he spoke, as it hoping not to disturb whatever ghost that might still linger.

Ignis reached out to Nyx where he stood, his tentative hand resting against the former Glaive's shoulder, "Go to him. We shall wait."

Two other pairs of eyes darted to him and he felt the tension in his shoulders clench just that little bit more. Steeling himself and feeling his heart jump into his throat, he moved away from Ignis and up to the door as Prompto skittered back towards Gladio. Without a word back, he tugged the door open enough to slip inside and close it behind him.

-

Nyx could  _feel_  the magic like a deep vibrating hum throughout the room.

Where the Crystal hung, it glowed a bright neon blue from within the open-faced black geode, sparks of violet and red crackled and spat from its shimmering innards, and jagged streaks of blue sizzling down the rods and spikes shoved into it to keep it aloft. His expression hard, he watched warily for a few minutes, wondering if the living thing would strike him down for approaching the throne within its vicinity.

He felt nausea curl in his gut, revulsion for the scent of blood like he hasn't experienced in a long time, because this time he knew to whom the blood belonged. Sucking in a trembling breath and stepping away from the anchoring weight of the doors behind him, Nyx was in no hurry to ascend the stairs of the dais.

A thousand thoughts and memories reeled through his mind, but he focused on the numbness, the cold of the night now burning away from the room thanks to giant gaping hole in the walls from the fall. He had to remind himself to breathe, to take one more step at a time, to bring himself closer to the sight he’d hoped he'd never have to see.

Nyx shed his gloves and threw them over the bannister, stripped off his Kingsglaive coat and tossed it away, ripping off the waistcoat and dropping that as well. He couldn't do this as a Glaive, he had to do this simply as a man, the one who was  _in love_ —

He stopped on the last step, " _Fuck_ —" His voice dies in his throat, feels  _everything_  die in him.

He felt  _frozen_ , his heart was a  _stone_  in his chest, his body trembled and felt numb as he took in the scene before him. Every motion was hesitant and stiff, his feet carrying him forward automatically until he could kneel before the throne and grip the hilt of the sword. 

Nyx  _pulled_ , easing the blade coated in drying blood from the body of Noctis Lucis Caelum, the last King. 

He dropped the blade instantly when the body fell forward and he caught it, easing the slight form from the throne and into the shelter of his own body. He sat back, cradling the younger man against his chest, cupping a hand around his cool cheek, thumb tracing under his closed eyes—under dark lashes that would never again flutter open at the simple caress. Brushing away the feathery black bangs and threading his fingers through silky strands, holding tightly as he pressed his forehead to the other's, eyes closing as he tried to  _breathe_.

"Hey, beautiful." Nyx whispered through the thickness in his throat, not even caring how weak it sounded, “Looks like I missed you.”

The cold of the marble floor beneath him was sinking into his skin now, between the stone and the body he hugged so tightly, he felt the chill seep through his clothes, his bones and he didn't care, because the warmth in his life was  _gone_.

"Sun's out, bright and annoying as usual. Figures the first dawn in a decade would be fucking  _obnoxious_."

He fixed the lapels of Noct's suit, fidgeting with the shirt caked with dried blood over the wound, buttoning the coat over it for now. Curling his arm tighter around Noct's shoulders, tucking his head under his chin and biting back the wounded noise trying to rip out of his throat, Nyx simply sat there on the dais and  _held_  him.

"Fuck, this isn't fair. This was never okay." Between the shaky breaths, the painful ache in his chest, his heart stuttering and seizing in turns over the  _grief_ , he could barely get the words out.

Nyx choked on a weak laugh, "You should see the sky, as blue as your goddamn eyes."

Trying to swallow the bile in his mouth was hard, his throat felt so tight, his lungs didn't want to cooperate, and his  _eyes_ —

They stung, blurred, and felt like bruises the more he tried to squeeze them shut against the tears. 

_"Душа моя, Я буду всегда любить тебя."_

  


  



	203. broken kings | omen au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “what have i  _done_?”
> 
>  
> 
> _“you’ve done nothing wrong, little king. i’m here, i’m right here.”_
> 
>  
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when you were scared")

“what have i  _done_?”

_“you’ve done nothing wrong, little king. i’m here, i’m right here.”_

the echo was unnatural, tainted even, by the astral’s spirit. but the eyes were so familiar though, beautiful and glacial, warm even in the stark silvery-blue. the face, burned into his memories despite the short time with the man it belonged to; there was a smile there, a mockery and yet— he basked in the nostalgia of it despite all the power in him screaming against it. 

a look that smoldered like embers while hands just as warm cupped his cheeks, lips that almost seared his own with a kiss that tasted like smoke and flame. he sank into it, craved it, hungered for a taste of that which he  _lost_.

“you’re not here.” he whispered, as his heart broke in his chest once more, as the scourge filled his veins and warred with the light of the crystal, “this isn’t real…”

fear filled him like the darkness overwhelming him, the taint of the virus spreading throughout his body. he had made a choice, now it was too late to change it. he felt the tears sting his eyes and the grief choke him, his heart hammered in his chest as he sank deeper— 

_“shh, i’ve got you, i’ve got you, noct, i’ll be here. when you wake up, i’ll be here—”_

flames licked his skin, burned away his clothes, same as the fires that crawled up the walls of the throne room. his body was caught between the ice and the fire, the blood of his wounds close to boiling out of gashes and scrapes alike. 

“no, no, no— this isn't— no, you’re not real—” noctis choked, gasping against the lips still smiling against his own, “you’re  _dead_ , i  _lost_  you, nyx…”

an arm tightened around his back, held him closer and the face above him gave a slow nod; still there was something  _wrong_  about this. he had  _failed_. he knew he was dying the more the scourge filled him, rotted him from the inside out as it devoured the last light of eos. this isn’t what he wanted, but he felt so  _weak_.

_“hey, noct, you’ll see me soon, we’ll be together soon, my little king…”_

the tears welled up, spilled down his cheeks, he could hardly breathe anymore, “don’t lie to me… you’re a shitty liar… you broke your… you broke your last promise…”

_“i know, little king. i’m sorry. i’ll make it up to you.”_

“nyx—”

the screamed that ripped from his throat as the scourge seeped into his heart and lungs, as the pain seared through his body, it was terrible and broken. he was frightened and weak, this wasn’t how it supposed to end.

he couldn’t let it  _end_  this way—

his vision blurred and so did the face above—replaced fleetingly by the face of an infernal astral, grinning feral and triumphant—then it was gone, and  _he_  was back; a tender smile curving his mouth, eyes crinkling at the corners, pale-blue suns that used to melt his heart so easily.

but if this is the last sight he was to see before the darkness swallowed him at last, then dying wasn’t so bad.

_“g'night, baby. see you soon.”_

-

when he wakes, there is ash in the air. a gray snowfall of it floating around from the burned rubble and timbers and crumbled marble of the citadel’s remains. the world is cold in the darkness, but the arms around him are  _burning_.

the lips on his forehead are like  _fire_  and he leans into it, _“my little king, welcome home.”_

-

when he wakes again, the darkness  _sings_  for him. 

  



	204. heartbreak & warfare | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis hadn't heard from Nyx in a while.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear")

Noctis hadn't heard from Nyx in a while.

It wasn't unheard of, the Glaive had been away on a mission for three weeks and communicating while out in the field was forbidden for the Glaives. But this morning he'd learned the Kingsglaive had returned a week prior with Nyx among them, and now he was just  _worried_. His texts had gone unanswered, he didn't try to call because talking on the phone made him nervous when  _something_  was screaming in his gut that something was  _wrong_.

He threw a glance at a nearby clock and saw it was 9pm. Nyx was usually home by then from training and dinner with Crowe and Libertus; perhaps if he stopped by, he'd catch him before the man went to sleep.

Pushing off his couch, grabbing his phone, his keys, and a coat, he quickly pulled on his boots and left. 

The closer he drove to Nyx's apartment though, the more the dead settled in his stomach. It felt like a chunk of metal getting heavier and heavier, and by the time he'd gotten to the small apartment complex and parked, he was shaking. He felt  _ill_. When Noctis approached Nyx's door down the narrow hall, something wasn't  _right_  and all his sense were screaming against going near that door. 

As he stepped up to the door, he heard  _laughter_  from within. But it wasn't Nyx's laughter, it was  _feminine_  and it didn't sound like Crowe's laughter either. This was high pitched, a giggle, almost sultry in a way. 

Noctis froze when he heard Nyx  _moan_. He recognized that moan, he's heard that same, deeply pleased sound before. He's been the _cause_ of that sound on plenty of occasions. When it happened  _again_  in succession, louder, deeper, interspersed by sweet, feminine moans of a  _woman_ —

He heard Nyx  _talking_ , saying  _things_  he's said to  _Noctis_  before. Intimate things. Sweet things. Other things that were sinful promises and more. His mouth went dry, his heartbeat thundered in his chest, his blood pounded in his ears and—

Something in his chest  _shattered_. 

Noctis took a step back. Another. Took too many and fell back on the floor. Landing as he did made his back  _throb_ painfully and he bit back a cry of pain as he jerkily got back to his feet. He felt cold all over. He felt sick. He'd never felt this before. He'd never felt  _betrayal_  on this level before. Tears streamed down his face and his vision blurred as he half-ran, half-stumbled back to his car and dropped into the driver's seat. Instead of turning it on, he simply dropped forward until his forehead rested against the steering wheel, and he  _cried_. 

He didn't know how long he sat there sobbing in his seat, didn't care to think anymore, didn't care that he should have  _left_. He felt like a fucking  _fool_  for having  _hoped_  this thing between them was  _real_.

A knock on the window shocked him out of his reverie and he looked over to see Nyx, staring down at him through the window with concern. Noctis caught movement far away and walking down the street away from them was a tall, dark-haired woman in a black coat heading in the opposite direction.

Comprehension filled Nyx's expression and Noctis couldn't  _breathe_  anymore.

The hurt in him was unfathomable. 

"Noct, wait, let me—"

Noctis didn't hear anything else he said, not after he jabbed his thumb into the igition button and the V10 roared to life around him, drowning out the older man's pleads as he backed out of the space and sped off down the street.

The drive back to his apartment was a blur, his heart was screaming in his chest and the endless banner of  _never again, never again, never again_  played across his mind.

-

When Ignis sees him, curled up in his bed, clutching a stuffed chocobo he'd won at an amusement park, Noctis is a mess. His eyes are red and puffy, his cheeks are tear-stained, and he's trembling with silent sobs as whatever grief has taken him wears him down.

On the floor beside his bed, his phone is vibrating. There's 20+ missed calls and even more unread texts. There's only one name on the screen.

 _Nyx_.

Frowning, Ignis kneels down to pick up the device and unlock it, slowly backing out of the room as he cleared all the notifications. He shut the door and walked out to the balcony, answering the next incoming call.

"What happened?” Is the first thing out of his mouth when he picks up.

Silence, and then―

_"Ignis, where is he? I need to talk to him, I need to explain―”_

"What. Happened." His tone was _cold_  and the sharp intake of breath on the end of the line was satisfying.

A tired sigh, then, _"He may have heard something he shouldn't have."_

"Explain."

 _"It was an assignment. Unfortunately, it involved_ seducing _the enemy."_

Ignis was quiet, mulling over this over as he listened to the other man tinker around in the background.

"I won't allow you to speak to him right now. His Highness needs time."

_"That's fine, I just... fuck, I couldn't tell him. I shouldn't even be telling you."_

Ignis looked over his shoulder, towards the bedroom where Noctis was buried in his bed in the dark, "His Majesty does not know, does he.”

_"...no. He doesn't."_

"I see. As I said, I will not allow contact for now. Give Noctis time and I will do what I can." His eyes narrowed a fraction, tone turning dangerous for a brief moment, "If this was in any way intentional, I can promise retribution will be swift."

A broken laugh sounded from the glaive, _"That's acceptable."_

"This is your warning. Do not take it lightly."

_"I won't. Keep me updated, Ignis. Please."_

"We'll see."

-

During the next scheduled meeting with Regis, Ignis was able to sequester time to speak to him privately. Anything to do with Noctis and the king would do his best to prioritize his son when he could and this was no exception.

However, explaining the situation was still just as nerve-wracking as it could have been. Worse, even.

"Your Majesty, a situation has arisen with His Highness..."

Regis gave him an expectant look, an encouraging smile curving his mouth, "Spit it out, Ignis, it is only us."

Ignis cleared his throat, "Your Majesty, you recently gave a classified assignment to a Glaive in your service. Unfortunately, Noctis may have... discovered it."

The King frowned, "What do you mean?"

Ignis steeled himself before answering at last, "Noctis has been in a relationship with the Glaive in question. For some time, I believe. I myself was informed recently."

Regis went quiet, and then when the implications of that dawned on him, he looked very much pained, "Noctis. Is he...?"

"He is unwell at this time. I will take care of him."

The King turned away, taking slow, hobbled steps to a window across his study; a thoughtful expression on his face, as he gazed beyond the panes of glass.

"You are dismissed, Ignis. I will do what I can to rectify this."

-

Unfortunately, Nyx was sent on a month long mission beyond the wall. It was unavoidable, he was one of the best Glaives in the service and they could not afford to keep him grounded for this particular assignment. When he returned, however, he was given a two weeks of leave and a request to see the King three days after his return.

Nyx was apprehensive about it, but as he dressed in his formal uniform and readied to leave, he slipped into his professional persona regardless. _For hearth and home_ , after all.

-

This is _not_  what Nyx had been expecting.

In a private dining room of the citadel, with his King and his Prince at both ends, Nyx felt _trapped_. Noctis was staring at him wide-eyed and frozen, and Regis was smiling gently.

"Please, Sir Ulric, join us. I believe we have much to speak about."

"Your Majesty, I don't understand..."

Regis gestured to a chair that was positioned close to Noctis, "Please. I shall explain."

When Nyx sat, he felt as if he'd never be able to stand again. Not with the way Noctis seemed to shy away from him and wouldn't look at him again.

Staff entered the room and began serving food on their plates and filling wine glasses before disappearing again with a wave from the King. The guards had also exited the room and Nyx felt his heart rate increase just that little bit more.

"It has come to my attention that I have made a grievous error and the two of you were caught in the cross-fire."

Both Nyx and Noctis looked over at the King, confusion clear in their features.

"Eat first, then we'll talk."

-

Turns out _talking_  meant Regis explaining the nature of discretion, covert operations, and undercover work. Noctis had kept his gaze locked on his plate throughout the dinner, and only looked up when Regis apologized unexpectedly.

"What...?"

Regis waved a hand at Nyx, "My son, I apologize for putting Nyx in a terrible position, and I am sorry I had to learn of your relationship in this manner. The fault is my own for this misunderstanding."

The King stood from his chair and smiled at both of them, "I will leave the rest to you."

Both of them watch as Regis left the dinning room and left them in silence. And it was _killing_  him that he didn't know what to say after all of this.

But it was Noctis who spoke first.

"So... it was just a mission."

Nyx took a breath, released it slowly, "Yeah. Just a mission. That's why I couldn't tell you I was home yet."

Noctis was still staring at his plate, before he set his utensils down and finally looked up at Nyx; there were tears building in his eyes, and his cheeks were pink with a flush of emotion.

"I thought... I thought that―" He couldnit even _say_ it. 

Nyx stood and walked the length of the table, and knelt beside Noct's chair, holding a hand out like an olive branch, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'd _never_  do that to you, Noctis."

The Prince looked down at him, a war of emotions flitting across his features. Then he shoved his chair back and practically tackled Nyx to the floor.

"I'm still upset..." Noct's voice was muffled against his neck, wetness dampening his skin after a moment.

Nyx wrapped his arms tightly around him, kissing his hair, his neck, his shoulder, anywhere he could reach, "I know, I'm sorry. I'll make up for it every day. _Now_ , even."

Noctis pulled away to look at him, that sweetness he loved peeking at him from behind black bangs, "...remember where my room is?"

"How could I forget?"

If anyone noticed a Kingsglaive knight giving the Crown Prince a piggy-back ride that day, _no one said a word_.

-


	205. evil scientist | hot model dude au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why aren’t you a chemistry major?”
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when you were drunk")

“Why aren’t you a chemistry major?”

Noctis blinked very slowly at Nyx, then deadpanned, “We don’t need me having a Ph.D in  _‘Blow Shit Up’_ , that’s why.”

“I just watched you mix some kind of concoction for fireworks and it went off without a hitch.” Nyx reiterated, pointing at the work bench in his garage where Noctis had excitedly arranged an array of household chemicals for  _fireworks_. “You’re also drunk.”

Noctis peered at him, “So are  _you_ …”

Nyx shrugged, “I’m not the one playing  _mad scientist_  in his boyfriend’s garage.” 

He reached out and tugged Noctis away from matches he’d snatched from the kitchen, “Really, why art and not any sciences?”

Noctis was compliant when he was drunk, easily slipping into Nyx’s arms and cuddling up to him, while sending the work bench a curious look.

“I like drawing.” He said vaguely, not quite meeting Nyx’s eyes, “And I want to be a tattoo artist some day…”

The older man chuckled and kissed his forehead before releasing him at last, “Why don’t you go clean up your science experiment and we’ll go shower,” He started walking away towards the door leading back into the house, “Then I’ll lay in bed so you can doodle on me all you want.”

Noctis grinned, “Good plan. Let me just burn this and—”

“Do  _not_  set that off in my garage.”

“But—”

“ _No_.”

-

 


	206. long live the king | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was 3:46am on a tuesday when Noctis got the call.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when my father died")

It was 3:46am on a tuesday when Noctis got the call.

 _"Hello?"_  was mumbled, sleepy and confused at the hour, the call itself, and Nyx could tell Noct's hazy mind was uncomprehending of the words sounding from the person on the other end of the line.

Then Noctis _froze_ in his arms, a sharp gasp escaped his lips, and the trembling started. That pulled Nyx fully from his half-awake daze and his arms automatically tightened on his lover. Whoever was on the phone was still talking when Noctis pulled it away from his ear and ended the call. The device fell to the floor from numbed fingers. Noctis felt like he was shaking apart in Nyx's arms and he still had no idea what was happening.

"Hey, what's wrong, little prince?" Nyx whispered, nuzzling behind his ear and kissing just below it, and further still to find his pulse. He almost _felt_  Noct’s rabid heartbeat beneath his lips and his concern only increased.

Noctis swallowed and his voice came out raspy and weak, "King. Little _king_ , now."

"What—" Nyx paused with a frown, then lifted a hand up in front of them and tried to summon his flames.

_Nothing._

Quiet fell between them with that confirmation. After another moment, Nyx forced Noctis to roll over and hugged the prince—no, his _king_ — against his chest as the Noctis finally broke.

"I'm here, love, I'm here." Nyx whispered, holding him as close as he could, uncaring of the wetness streaking down his bare chest from Noctis and simply being there, being what Noctis  _needed_ in that moment. "I got you, Noct."

He feathered kisses in midnight hair, murmured reassurances and affections against flushed cheeks, kissed between furrowed brows, kissed eyes squeezed shut and lips curled in a grimace as the flood of emotions overwhelmed his young partner. His young _king_.

Noctis hiccuped, trying to scrub away his tears and still burrow himself into the heat of Nyx's embrace at the same time, "Gladio said we should go to the Citadel."

Nyx kissed his forehead, "we'll go in a couple hours. You need a moment, or ten." He ran a hand through Noct's mussed up hair and lifted the younger's chin to meet his eyes, "In an hour, we'll get up, shower and get ready. I'll make breakfast and then we'll go."

"But Gladio said—"

"I don’t care what the Shield said. You need a bit of time to process." Nyx was firm, but gentle with this; though he cared that Lucis had lost her beloved king, his boyfriend had just lost his _father_ and that was more important to him. "One hour."

Noctis stared up at him with hurting red eyes and wet cheeks and Nyx couldn't help but kiss him then, filling it with as much tenderness and comfort and _grounding_ as he knew Noctis needed right now. When they broke apart finally, Nyx pressed his forehead to Noct's and his hold on the new king only tightened more.

"I love you." Itss said with a _promise_ , spoken so softly and so surely, "I will be here with you every step of the way, Noct."

Noctis curled up closer, trembling against with a new wave of tears and grief and sorrow welling up from within. A boy lost his father, a knight lost a king; but neither would be without the other from now on.

-


	207. bright-eyed and bushy-tailed | alt-canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka Regis has _zero_ chill.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said when my dad heard us fucking.")

Coffee that bright, sunny, Saturday morning for Regis Lucis Caelum was _interesting_.

-

In a rare display of rebellion, Regis had roped Clarus into helping him escape the Citadel for a Friday night to spend with his family. Specifically, to spend a night at his son’s apartment and have dinner with Noctis and Nyx. Not only was it Noct’s idea in the first place, but the couple had treated him to traditional foods from Nyx’s islands, and Regis found himself delighted at the chance to try something new, a meal so colorful and vibrant and full of exciting flavors.

Noctis was particularly proud of himself, they had cleaned the apartment like maniacs the night before and hadn’t touched _anything_ in fear of making a mess. It was worth the effort to see his father enjoying himself, laughing and joking with them and _relaxing_ , as if they weren’t the royal family, as if his father wasn’t a king, he wasn’t a prince, and Nyx wasn’t a glaive. It felt wonderful, to have this one night of normalcy.

It was amusing though, when Noctis had to hide anything incriminating in his bedroom. Regis was staying the night and would join them for breakfast and spend a little time with them in city before returning to the Citadel. Nyx had laughed when Noctis had hurriedly boxed up their _collection_ and hid it in a closet elsewhere in the apartment, not wanting his father to accidentally stumble upon anything during his stay. They’d made the bed with fresh linens, made sure the bathroom was scrubbed within an inch of its life, and Noctis had tucked away more of the sillier knick-knacks in his dresser.

By the time his father retired, there was a feeling of contentment among the trio and Noctis felt like he could take over the world at the night being such a success so far.

With Regis taking over his bed for the night, the two of them had shoved furniture out of the way, cleared the living room floor, and pulled out the spare futons that were usually for Noct’s friends when they crashed after a long gaming night. Pushing the two of them together and using sheets and blankets to deal with the tiny gap.

When they finally flopped onto it after changing into sleeping clothes, Nyx heaved a great, _relieved_ sigh.

“That went well.”

Noctis looked over at him, grinning brightly, “Better than expected.”

Nyx rolled onto his side and propped himself up on one arm, reached out to rest his hand on Noct’s belly, slipping it up under his shirt as he kissed the side of Noct’s face, “Good, I’m glad. It was great to see your dad so…” He gave a shrug, “Well, relaxed. Like he didn’t have a kingdom weighing on him for a few hours…”

Noctis chuckled, squirming a little under the wandering hand as he blinked up at his partner, “That was the whole point, you know.”

Nyx kissed him full on the mouth then, earning a quiet, pleased noise from his prince.

“Oh, I know. But now…” Nyx’s hand wandered further up the younger’s chest, smiling at the muscle and sinew shuddered under his playful touch, “I want _you_ to relax…”

Giggling and reached up to pull Nyx down on top of him, trapping the older man between his thighs, Noctis kissed him eagerly for a moment before pulling away long enough to flicker a look towards his bedroom.

“We _have_ to be quiet.” Noctis commanded firmly, giving Nyx a _look_ because he knew the glaive would take it as a fucking _challenge_.

Nyx looked down at him innocently, “I can be quiet. It’s _you_ who has a problem with quiet.”

Noctis pouted, “I can _too_ be quiet…”

“Then let’s test that theory, shall we?”

-

Indeed, the next morning was _interesting_.

When Noctis woke, Regis was shuffling around the kitchen making coffee, something Noctis would be the first to admit he had _never_ seen his father do before. He didn’t think his father even _knew_ how to make coffee. Huddling under the blankets and noticing Nyx was absent (not unusual, the man woke up so early, that now Noctis was used to it), he watched his father move around and occupy himself— then he realized he was naked under the covers and shuffled around under the blankets to find his boxers and his shirt in a panic.

Nyx emerges from the shower then, clean and dressed, and already heading for the bed to flop down again with Noctis, “Good morning, beautiful…” He whispered, stealing a kiss from the younger man peeking out from the blankets.

“A beautiful morning, indeed.”

Both of them looked over to see Regis sipping from a steaming mug and _smirking_ at them like he knew something they didn’t. Noctis had a strange sinking feeling in his stomach.

“I hope you slept well, son. Sounds like you had a _long_ night. Very _tiring_. Need a cough drop?”

Noctis blinked owlishly at his father as he flushed _scarlet_. Nyx dropped his head on Noct’s shoulder and sighed with embarrassment, then peeked up at Noctis with a wolfish grin.

“Next time, I’m _gagging_ you.”

Noctis sputtered at that, “ _Next time?!_ ”

Nyx burst into laughter and from the kitchen, Regis chuckled behind his mug.

-


	208. sit, boy | actors au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> actors. married gay actors. ~~this is so cracky.~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(prompted: "things you said sitting still")~~

"Soo… How much longer do we get to sit like this?"

"You heard the man, another hour at least."

Noctis narrowed his eyes at his co-actor, "You're enjoying this too much."

Nyx smirked, tapping his fingers on Noct's hips pointedly, "Very much so."

Then one of the director's aides came up to the window of the Audi and gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry guys, they're still talking about the scene. Might be a bit longer. You alright? Can I get you anything?"

Both of them chorused a _"nope"_ and the woman smiled more, "Alright, well, sit tight."

Nyx gave her a two-fingered salute before dropping his hand to Noct's hip again, wiggling his eyebrows as he slipped his fingertips under the younger man's shirt to find the smooth skin beneath.

"You know, we have all this free time to sit around, might as well make the most of it."

Noctis rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless, "Save it for the scene, Ulric. We're a prince and a knight having a passionate _gay_ affair, after all." 

He did adjust himself slightly, the hard muscle of Nyx's thighs beneath his ass wasn't _uncomfortable_ , per se, but it was entirely distracting. The man was quite comfortable to sit on, for _so many reasons_.

" _Passionate_? Are we going for realistic? Please, tell me more." The smirk split into a salacious grin as he gave a playful roll of his hips beneath his _prince_.

Noctis smacked his chest, "Stop that, we're supposed to sit still and _behave_ , you heathen."

Nyx groaned dramatically, dropping his head against seat, "You're no fun."

Just when Noctis was about to retort, he paused and looked down, brows rising on his forehead and lips curving into a smirk of his own.

"Are you _hard_?"

"Maybe."

"By the _Six_ , Nyx Ulric, I fucking _hate_ you some days."

"Says the one who married me."

"Fuck off."

-


	209. to the rescue | runaway royals au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Think she'd be down for a threesome?"
> 
> (prompted: "things you said while we were driving.")

"Think she'd be down for a threesome?"

Nyx only _just_ managed not to slam on the breaks in the middle of the traffic. He threw a furtive glance at Noctis and felt the hand on his thigh inch closer inward, fingertips teasing along the inseam of his uniform pants. They were going to _die_ if Noctis kept this up. It would be the most anti-climactic death for _both_ of them.

All of this was made worse by the simple fact that Noctis would be leaving in the morning. They had one night before several weeks apart, where Noctis would head to Altissia and back— only to return with a bride on his arm. Despite all their conversations and imaginings about how they'd deal with this situation if and when it came up, no amount of talks in Eos could prepare them for the actuality of it.

Simply put: _it fucking sucked_.

Nyx dropped his hand from the wheel and held Noct's hand in place on his leg, with his attention on the road and _not_ accidentally killing them on the way back to the younger's apartment, he missed the expression on his lover's face when he spoke.

"No, I doubt the Princess would go for a threesome." Nyx smiled, also attempting to find a bright spot in this whole mess.

Noctis made a noncommittal noise, "That's fine. If I don't go to Altissia, then I won't be able to ask her anyway."

They were pulling into Noct's block when Nyx dared a glance again. He caught that odd look, that strange distance in Noct's gaze he'd never seen before. But he said nothing until he found the spot for the prince's vehicle and parked, turning off the car and finally _looking_ at Noctis.

Now that he did, Nyx _recognized_ that look.

"Noct. What's wrong?"

The prince looked at him, the look on his face contemplative and yet, there was a glint in his eyes, and the strange tilt of his smile told Nyx he was _plotting_ something.

"Noctis..."

"Don't worry! I just have plans for us tonight." Noct's whole expression changed, going from secretive to downright cheeky in seconds.

It made him worry, and beyond that, it made his instincts prickle. That _never_ happened around Noctis unless someone was after him.

One they got out, Noctis immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him into, lacing their fingers together in the elevator and chatting away about dinner and movies and how his friends would be coming over later on.

Nyx tried to tuck away his growing concern and enjoy himself, but alarm bells kept going off in the back of his mind and as much as he hated it, he was glad Noctis mistook it for trepidation about the prince leaving.

-

In the car the next morning, after taking too much time in bed, after lazy kisses and hungry kisses, and breakfast; this is when Noctis finally spills it. His sudden plans.

Turns out, those plans were to _run away_.

He gets, "It's fine, dad knows."

He gets, "You were supposed to meet us in the morning, but... My idea is better."

He gets, "We're kidnapping Luna."

Finally, Nyx says, "What the hell, Noct?"

It gets him a sheepish grin, a kiss on the cheek across the center console, and then, "Nyx, I love you, but some days you're slow. Keep up old man, we're rescuing a princess."

-


	210. clarus is wrong, cor says so | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor lives in a zoo.

Two dogs, three cats, a growing bug collection, and a couple bearded dragons later, Cor has decided that for once in his gods-damned stupid fucking pathetic life, Clarus is _right_ : Cor Leonis, the Marshal of Lucis and head of the Crownsguard, lives in a fucking zoo.

In addition, his stupid lover isn’t helping by adding a cat-that-is-actually-a-fucking- _coeurl_ - _what-the-fuck-Nyx_ to the managerie. He’s dead. So dead.

(Cor wants to know how he managed to get a coeurl cub passed the MTs and the Crownsguard stations at the city entry points. Someone is getting _fired_.)

The Marshal glares at the cub as it bats at a toy left out by Pryna, and his eyes follow the black, white-striped creature around their living room. This is _too_ _much_. Much too much. He already tolerates Ravus’ leaf bugs (they are _bugs_ shaped like _leaves_ for fuck’s sake, how fucking high was evolution), and two Messengers prancing around like common _house_ pets, this is the _last_ _fucking_ _straw_ —

“Morning, babe.” Nyx pecks his cheek, and strolls into the room to sweep up the cub into his arms and carry it into the kitchen as it chirps at him. _Chirps_. Cats don’t chirp, so far as Cor knows. How the _fuck_ is this his life? He blames Regis.

Cor’s glare darkens and Nyx’s grin brightens, and there’s snickering from Luna’s room, as usual.

In short, Cor is probably going to _murder_ the Shield of the King for being _right_.

-


	211. invictus | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Cor go through a lot together over the years, and somehow, they don't kill each other or everyone around them.
> 
> (Their first five years are a special kind of Hell, honestly.)

_"What colors?"_

_"Blue. I'll even make it myself."_

_"How kind of you."_

-

Since the inception of the Kingsglaive twenty years ago, there has been a quiet rivalry between the two factions of the Lucian military for a good long decade and a half.

When it was revealed the Glaives would receive a portion of the King's own magic for their use in the field, that rivalry only intensified when the Crownsguard were reluctantly pulled from the battlefields and stationed within the walls of Insomnia. It really didn't help that neither the Marshal nor the Captain did little to contain the simmering animosity between their soldiers. So when—in a fit of frustration that had Cor smirking for a week at his friend's ire—Clarus Amicitia announced the establishment of a joint training maneuvers and annual tournament between the two arms of the military, soldiers on both sides were _ecstatic_.

(Or in one particularly ornery ginger's case, a chance to make some extra money where one Crowe Altius was concerned. The poor saps in the Crownsguard had no idea that betting against her would be the biggest mistake of their short lives.)

Titus took it as a chance to showcase his best, while Monica hoped to all that was holy it would tire out the worst of the Crownsguard lot enough to keep them quiet and humble for a while. Cor didn't give a flying fuck either way, so long as it kept Clarus from meddling like some old ninny. Cor said as much to Regis over drinks in the King's office, just as Clarus walked in and went red in the face. Self-preservation has rarely been Cor's strong suit, despite the moniker that followed him everywhere.

What Cor didn't expect, as he watched the tournament unfold over the course of a three day weekend, was to be thoroughly impressed by a few of the Glaives chosen to participate. He watched as promising recruits from both factions dueled and wrestled in different arenas, each showcasing their skills in what _should_ be friendly competition after a month of training together.

Until a redhead from the Kingsglaive threw a lightning-charged dagger at his Crownsguard opposite with more lethal intent than necessary and the sounds of reality shattering with crystal magic burst into existence as another man warped in front of the dagger caught everyone's attention in their vicinity. The blade embedded itself in new Glaive's chest and electricity visibly sparked and crackled through his body, and somehow he managed to stay on his feet, teeth bared in a vicious grin and eyes smoldering with contempt for his fellow Glaive. A foreign tongue was spat from the wounded man to the redhead as he slowly pulled the blade free of his pectoral, and the other merely spit on the ground at his feet, before he stalked away and out of the arena.

Around them, the sparring had stopped and Drautos ordered the wounded man to the infirmary. Cor's gaze followed after him and his curiosity grew.

-

When Cor entered the infirmary to see this Glaive for himself, the man was attempting to charm the black-haired woman stitching him up. She was smirking, tolerating his antics as she carefully knitted his flesh back together and cleaned away any remaining blood; she purposely didn't use any potions or elixirs, clearly determining they were overkill for such a small wound. Cor planted himself just inside the doorway as he watched the "nurse" finish up and purposely clapped a heavy hand on the Glaive's shoulder; she seemed delighted by the pained groan he made when she gave him instructions on the importance of rest and recuperation.

"You're cute Nyx, really you are, but you're also an idiot." She grin at the crestfallen expression on his face before she turned away.

She paused when she saw Cor in the doorway, a fine brow rising on her forehead and distinct dark blue eyes danced, "Marshal."

"Majesty."

"Yes, _brother_?"

"I can handle it from here, sister."

Behind her, Nyx choked on a breath, and the Queen and the Marshal both gave him an odd look. Aulea, in all her infinite wisdom and benevolence, was still as much of a trickster at heart as her husband— Cor knew for a fact it was one of the many reasons why Regis had married his older sister in the first place.

"Y-your _Majesty_ —" Nyx sputtered gloriously and the hint of mirth in Aulea's eyes was unmistakable, "I—my apolo—"

"Oh hush, Ulric." She waved him off, eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement when she smiled at him, "Do as I say— _rest_. Can't have one of my dear husband's best dying in friendly sparring matches because he was _reckless_."

With that, Aulea exited the room and left the two of them alone. Silence reigned between them for all of five minutes before, shockingly, Cor was the first to break it.

"She's right."

Nyx stared at him and Cor continued, "You _are_ cute, I suppose."

The smirk that curled Nyx's lips would have made his captain's skin crawl for how victorious it was.

"Want to get out of here and discuss it over drinks?"

Both brows rose on Cor's face at the blatant flirtation, and his lips twitched briefly before he shrugged and pushed off the wall.  
  
"I'll buy."

-

"Are you even legal?" Cor belatedly asked at one point, after they'd each had a few rounds of cheap beer and decent pub food, and he only asked because his curiosity seemed to eat away at him the longer he spent in the other man's presence.

Nyx lifted his next bottle in a mocking salute, "Twenty. Why, afraid you're robbing the cradle, Marshal?"

Cor leveled a deadpan stare at him, "No, I'm afraid I'll kill you with over-consumption of alcohol."

Nyx snorted a laugh before he could properly swallow his next sip, grabbing a napkin from the pile between them to wipe off his mouth, "Don't worry about that, Marshal, I'll be fine."

-

 _"Here,"_ He remembered Nyx murmuring in his ear, fingers sliding through his short hair and making him shiver, _"A braid to follow your heart line."_

Cor hadn't been able to keep a coherent though as Nyx thrust inside him, claimed him, raked blunt nails down his chest and pushed him that much closer to the edge of euphoria. He saw the way Nyx looked at him, grinning wide in pleasure, pale eyes appreciative and captivated, and he felt like he was going to be devoured yet again by the fire in this jumped up little shit before the night was done.

"I'd add a second braid... with my colors..." Kisses to his neck, hips grinding slow and steady into his own, _"Blue, black, gray."_

Nyx pulled back to kiss him again, eyes heavy and so filled with something Cor didn't want to put a name to, _"Maybe blue to match your eyes, hm?"_

A groan, darkness as his eyes squeezed shut, and laughter washing over him, filling all the cracks in his reluctant heart like liquid gold.

-

Nyx woke up alone.

Which is all fine and dandy considering he's used to it, but he distinctly remembers going to sleep _with_ someone. Digging the heels of his hands into his eyes to clear them of crustiness, Nyx dropped his arms above his head and stared at the panoramic poster of Galahd above his bed. Nothing but deep green mountains and roiling ocean against a black sanded beach. Peaceful in a way Galahd hasn't been in over a decade.

Nyx rolls over to drag his gaze away and his face instead lands in the cooled pillow beside him, as well as the post-it pressed into the fabric. Propping up on an elbow, Nyx peeled the note off and read through it four times before unexpected laughter bubbled out of him.

 _'Got called in.'_ It said, with a phone number and a capital C signed beneath. All written in the second worst chicken scratch handwriting Nyx had ever seen— after Libertus's, of course.

Nyx dragged a hand down his face as more hysterical chuckles escaped his mouth, "You bastard." He muttered as he threw off his covers and reached for his sweats at the end of the bed.

He stumbled a little as he tried to walk and pull them on at the same time, and absently noted the clean coffee table and countertops of his kitchen nook. Nyx paused, and surveyed his tiny apartment, and realized just how _clean_ it was. Washed dishes were stacked neatly on thecounter while the pots and pans used the night before took up the dry rack, and there was another post-it on his microwave.

_'Breakfast in the oven. Your microwave is a fucking hazard._

_— C.’_

Nyx laughed, and didn't stop laughing as he opened his fridge and found it completely restocked— with vegetables. Actual, honest to Astrals fucking vegetables. Cupping his hand over his eyes as his cackles subsided to manic giggles, Nyx leaned back against his countertop for a long moment to catch his breath. Then he bolted for his phone and quickly shot off a text to the number he was left.

-

 **NYX:** _Do you guilt shop for all your one night stands or am I just special like that?_  
**Marshal:** _Should I be guilty?_  
**NYX:** _Guilty of leaving my bed without permission._  
**Marshal:** _Hah._  
**NYX:** _Compromise: I'll make lunch if you give me a second date._  
**Marshal:** _...Acceptable._  
**NYX:** _You just want the food._  
**Marshal:** _The company is a bonus, I guess._  
**NYX:** _What a charmer. It’s amazing you're still single.  
_**Marshal:** _Indeed._

-

Nyx was smirking and his hands were hidden behind his back when he strolled into Cor's oft unused office in the Crownguard's headquarters, and Cor put on a good show in ignoring him— all the way up until Nyx perched on the surface of his desk right next to Cor's precarious tower of neglected paperwork. He'd locked the door. Cor didn't have a problem with that, it deterred visitors long enough for him to find an alternate escape from his office; but it was _Nyx_ locking the door, and that made him just a tiny bit suspicious as to what the young man was up to.

Nyx held up a paper bag from behind his back and the scent of hot foods permeated his office, "Breakfast. Homemade. Thanks for that, by the way."

Cor arched a dark brow at him, the barest twitch at the corners of his mouth belying his amusement, "No idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh." Nyx carefully moved things around Cor's desk to make room for their impromptu meal and Cor let him, moving his hands out of the way and resting them on the armrests of his chair, "If you don't like peppers, you're shit out of luck."

Cor made a face, "I do…"

Nyx grinned, "I know. Her Majesty told me."

That's when Cor finally looked up at him, blue eyes a touch more accusatory than then his expression let on, "What else did my _dear_ sister tell you?"

"That you're some kind of heathen who gets up before dawn, doesn't actually like his coffee as black as his soul, and supposedly you sleep in the nude." Nyx listed off as he pulled plastic containers and coffee drinks from the bag; he was smiling the whole time, "I'm not opposed to that last one, honestly."

Cor gave a quiet snort of laughter as Nyx laid out their meal and pulled out forks and napkins next, "Of course not. Now get off my desk so we can eat."

Nyx slid off and grabbed one of the chairs to drag around to the side, "Stuffed bell peppers, seasoned rice and eggs, and grilled veggies. Courtesy of your _surprise_."

The Marshal was peeling off lids and perusing the offerings until he settled on a red bell pepper that was heaped with eggs and vegetables that he hadn't thought could smell this delicious. Privately, he wondered if Nyx's cooking skills were as impressive as his fighting skills.

After a few bites, he decided they were _more_ so.

"Hm. Maybe I'll fuck you more often if it means getting free food out of it."

Nyx nearly choked, caught between swallowing a bite of his meal and laughter.

"It's certainly a bonus, Marshal."

-

It happens a lot, these breakfast dates. Nyx barging in with little advanced warning or Cor picking up something on the way to meet Nyx after morning drills. It happens often enough that Monica starts to notice and Cor is more than capable of ignoring the rare hint of judgment and the ever-present, yet idle consideration in her gaze. She never asks, Cor never tells, but he knows as well as she does that neither have to explain shit to one another.

Nyx flirts, though he doesn't mean it and Monica never puts any stock in it. But once in a while, he'll bring in an extra helping for her, and if Cor had known it was that easy to bribe his subordinate into silence, he would have done it years ago.

"It's because you can't cook for shit," Nyx says when Cor scowls after her retreating back one day, her laughter clear in every line as she pulls his office door shut behind her.

Cor turns his darkened look on Nyx instead and the Glaive merely shrugs, "What? You never want to cook, so I'm assuming you can't. I haven't been proven wrong yet."

Later, Nyx finds a small container with his name on it in his locker and zero explanation as to the origin. It smells good when he opens it, and when he retrieves it again to snack on between rounds in the arena, the savory combination of flavors is enough to make him sit down and stare at the remaining meal in shock.

_"No fucking way."_

-

By the fourth year of the Kingsglaive, Cor and Monica visited their headquarters regularly.

When they find their way to the arena where most of the warp training happens, they're met with a crowd, and cheers, and the sight of the Queen herself in the middle of it all and the fallen figure of a young Glaive several feet away from her.

"—not bad, Luche." Aulea was grinning as she helped the young blonde off the ground and patted his shoulder, "but remember, don't repeat the same moves too many times over; switch it up, be unpredictable."

She waved him off and summoned her weapons again, the two short swords appearing from the ether in a burst of crystalline blue light. The Queen held herself in a loose-limbed stance as she contemplated the line-up of young glaives-in-training. It was a rare treat to witness one of the Royal family in action, very few could say they'd seen the Queen in battle and even fewer have seen the King fight these days. So when it came to warp training or magic-handling, Aulea was often the _final boss_ , as it were, in a Glaive's training.

Clear and calculating deep blue eyes surveyed the group, the barest hint of a smirk teasing the corners of her mouth as she called out to them again.

"Now, anymore volunteers?" She asked, brows rising in obvious challenge as a few of the new recruits shifted nervously in their training fatigues, "Really? Come now, today I am not your Queen, I am your opponent— your rival on the field of battle, the last obstacle you must defeat."

Aulea kept her hair pulled back in elaborate braids, harkening to the women of their family following the tradition of honoring the Glacian in battle. Her braids fell in long black ropes down her back, stark contrast to her moonlit skin and startling blue eyes; loose tendrils of dark hair stuck to her sweat-slicked neck and her sharply cut bangs were a mess. Under the afternoon sun, she was radiant and fueled with a controlled kind of adrenaline, and even though her form was lithe and short, she could fill a room, or the training arena in this case, with her presence alone.

Upon first look, Aulea was often mistaken as a frail kind of beauty, but none made the same mistake twice once they saw her skills with weaponry. She could give Regis a run for his money on any given day. Thus it was decreed that all Glaives must test their skills against the Queen both as new soldiers and during their final examinations.

Two more Glaives stepped up at once, only to exchange nervous glances in case one of them was rebuffed. Instead, the gleam of satisfaction in Aulea's eyes was answer enough, and without warning, she warped across the grounds toward them.

Aulea grinned, and there was a subtle shift in her stance, "Welcome, gentlemen."

Off to the side, lining the raised platforms around the arena, were a mix of new Glaives and Crownsguard, with Nyx and Drautos overseeing the matches as Aulea put them all through the paces. Cor was lurking at the edges, Monica at his side as she gave a quiet, accurate assessment of each Glaive or Guard that stepped up to try and test themselves against the Queen.

Even from where he stood, he could see how much his older sister was enjoying herself— perhaps too much, by the way she'd thrown several men into the dirt by now. And if the sour look on the Captain's face was anything to go by, Nyx too, was thoroughly amused by the whole affair.

Cor stopped in a spot where he had not only a clear view of the arena and Aulea, but Nyx on the other side as well. Monica stationed herself at his side and observed the match, whilst Cor found his gaze straying back to Nyx every little while.

It wasn't until the third pass that he realized Nyx was watching him as well, and the other man's knowing smirk was insufferable.

-

Unsurprisingly, these visits went from regular to frequent over time, and the more Aulea appeared in the pits to test the newest Glaives in the faction, the more Cor would stand waiting in the wings and watching his sister with the tiniest bit of pride and appreciation in his gaze. Nyx never missed it if he could help it, to watch the elder of the Leonis siblings wreck his comrades in training combat. 

But the day Cor joined his sister in the arena? Now _that_ was a feast for the eyes.

The surprised scream as Tredd flew across the training arena was music to Nyx's ears, and from the look on Drautos's face, only served to aggravate the Captain's perpetual migraines. Nyx was absolutely tickled when Axis followed, though the younger Glaive was smarter in that he rolled with it and managed to get back to his feet without a sound. Axis stood, brushed himself off, and ran back towards the pair at the other end of the arena.

Tredd sat up, ruffling his ginger locks to get the dirt out and flipped off Nyx when he started cackling at the mess he was. Tredd didn't make it back to his feet for long, because a blonde blur flew into him and both of them crashed to the ground again.

"You know, I see where he gets it now." Nyx folded his arms casually and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, watching in a mix of awe and respect as the Leonis siblings tag-teamed every Glaive that threw themselves into the fray.

Aulea had barely broken a sweat and a savage grin had stretched her red lips wide every time one of the Glaives managed to land a hit on her. Cor hadn't even drawn _Kotetsu_ yet, and was merely fending off every opponent with the scabbard. It was ridiculous. Nyx loved it.

Drautos growled something under his breath as he witnessed some of his best get positively wrecked by the brother and sister duo.

Nyx leaned closer, grinning with mocking cheer, "Sorry, what was that, Captain? Didn't hear it over the screams of the weak."

"I hate them. I hate both of them." Drautos glared at Nyx, "I hate _you_ more for suggesting this."

Nyx shrugged, "Just promoting a healthy relationship between the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard, _sir_."

He relished the dirty look Drautos gave. He would _cherish_ that look forever.

-

"Do they mean anything?"

Nyx cracked an eye open. Half his face was buried in the pillow and in his squirming around to roll onto his stomach earlier, the blankets had drifted off his head. What he found was Cor stretched on his side, blankets pooled at his waist, and one hand toying idly with one of Nyx's braids.

Cor was something of an insomniac when he was home, and he often ignored the irony of that every time he was found wandering the Citadel's halls in the middle of the night by the King and Shield. Now, he simply laid in bed, staring at his ceiling and listening to Nyx and his—for once—steady breathing. But Nyx knew better as Cor turned his head and recognized the subtle tension in his partner's bare back, and traced his fingertips lightly down the younger man's back before he'd spoken.

Nyx offered a one-shouldered shrug, "Like I said. Family stuff, clan colors and shit like that." He answered, voice rough from sleep and throat sore from _earlier_ activities, "Old island traditions."

"I see." Cor hummed noncommittally, letting the braid fall from his hand as he settled back into his pillows again.

"Is that why you gave me this?" He tapped on the earring he wore, the deep blue bead cool under his fingertip.

Nyx smiled against the pillow and one silvery-blue eye dancing with amusement, and he knew he wouldn't get much more of a response than that.

Pre-dawn light gave the apartment a cool blue glow, the nightly chill was still lingering and left goosebumps on his skin as Nyx shuffled closer from under the covers to promptly bury his face against Cor's neck. The older man huffed a laugh and accepted it, having learned a long time ago not to question it when Nyx was in the mood to be affectionate in the first place.

In the dim apartment, with Nyx half draped across him and his rhythmic breaths against his skin, and his own body pleasantly sore and sated; it was all he really needed, if he was being honest with himself. He didn't care for liars, anyway.

For a while, neither of them said anything and Cor thought Nyx had fallen asleep again until he felt smooth lips against his neck.

Cor stared up at the ceiling, angling his head back just enough for Nyx to press lazy kisses into his skin, and then—

"Regis is sending me out again."

"Fuck."

-

"Are you sure you're not some kind of fucking vampire?"

Cor looked up from his book to his bathroom to see Nyx eyeing the impressive collection of bite marks trailing down his torso in the mirror.

"Haven't the faintest idea what you mean." He replied simply, offering only the slow arch of a dark brow when Nyx leveled an unamused look at him.

"Ha ha," Nyx muttered, pausing, and then briefly peeking beneath the towel around his waist; his own brows shot up nearly to his hairline, "Oh good, it's still there."

Cor stared at him. Nyx gave him a cheeky grin.

"For a minute there, I thought you might have bitten my dick off with those fangs of yours."

"Funny."

" _Vampire_."

(Later, Nyx was both frustrated and nervous as he tried to adjust his coat enough to keep the marks hidden.

" _Fangs_ , I'm fucking telling you."

Crowe was cackling, and nearly laughed herself off the bench in the locker room as Nyx adjusted the collar of his coat and tried to hide the evidence.)

-

 _"He misses you, of course,"_ Aulea was saying, and though her tone was gentle, there was still an edge of _something_ in her voice.

Cor locked his jaw shut and made a noise from the back of his throat. He hadn't the words to say otherwise, he couldn't argue with his own sister when she was right. He'd been gone for three months on a mission to Niflheim and it was rare enough as it is that he was able to send reports back home. He only bothered to turn his phone back on when it seemed like he'd get a signal after leaving the small port town he'd found himself in, and he was completely unsurprised to find most of his inbox and voicemail full of threatening messages from his sister _and_ Regis. There were a few from Clarus, and only one from Nyx.

 _'Don't die on me, asshole.'_ It had made him smile unknowingly, before he hit the speed dial for his sister.

"He'll be fine." Even he knows it's a shitty return and the airy hum of his sister’s voice across the line is damning enough as it is.

"What?"

She was smiling, he could hear it in her voice, _"Worry not, little brother, I'll take care of your wayward husband!"_

Cor froze, "He's not my husband."

 _"Keep telling yourself that."_ Aulea laughed, then immediately started cooing to someone in the background.

He could hear the soft, incoherent mumbling of the young Shield across the line and his lips twitched into an involuntary smile. Since an heir was yet forthcoming, Aulea had taken to showering her rare affections on Clarus's only child so far, the future Shield and the light of Clarus and Lily's life. Gladiolus was a smart boy, constantly reading when he wasn't training with his father or Cor, and it was obvious already that he'd be worthy of his title one day.

"Sis, you take care of yours, I'll take care of mine."

Aulea muttered something to a handmaid and the shuffling noise told Cor she'd handed over her charge for the moment, _"Hilarious. Until you return, I'll take care of things. Don't leave him waiting, you stubborn fool."_

Cor shook his head, even if she couldn't see it, "Yes, ma'am." And before she could really dig her guilt-tripping claws into his ribs and _pull_ — "I have to go."

Aulea growled at him through the line, _"Don't you dare die, you little shit—"_

Cor hung up, powered off the device, and tucked his battered phone away. Standing up and stretching out, Cor picked up his small knapsack and his blades, and left the shack he'd holed up in on his way to Tenebrae. If anything, hunting beasts along the way would distract him from the ache that was tearing into him as much as his sister's worry was.

But he was thousands of miles and a two continents away, fretting over guilt and melancholy would get him killed out here.

(That is, if the Oracle didn't kill him first for taking his sweet time arriving.)

-

It's Nyx's fifth year in the Kingsglaive and this is the last thing he expected to hear upon arriving at the King's summons. It surprised him almost as much as seeing Cor approaching from another direction (Cor, alive and _breathing_ , and looking relatively unharmed, thank the fucking _Astrals_ ). The both of them had exchanged similar glances of concern before Clarus appeared next and ushered them inside with barely-restrained glee.

It was _weird_.

And then there was _this_ —

"Infiltrating Tenebrae, sir?"

Nyx and Cor stood side-by-side in the King's private study. It was much more intimate than the throne room and much less intimidating. It was warm and cozy, the walls lined with whimsical paintings and shelves stuffed full of well-worn books.

It was a _trap_ , and he only just realized it. Now the tension in Cor's shoulders and age-old resignation made sense as Clarus handed both of them their mission briefs and stood back; the Shield's hard amber gaze never left Cor's face, apparently relishing the deepening frown on the Marshal's face.

Cor looked up after barely skimming the summary page and tossed the docket onto Regis's desk, "Fine. But you better have the good stuff ready when I get back."

Regis settled back in his chair and steepled his fingers like some mad genius, contemplating the other man for a long moment, "I raise you the good stuff and a six month mission beyond the Wall."

Nyx's eyes widened a fraction, but he kept his expression neutral for the most part. Cor didn't look at him but he caught the slight narrowing of his eyes as he held the King's steady gaze. Nyx didn't want to think about _six months_ , and the absence of a familiar weight in his bed—

"Three months, my choosing, and I take Nyx with me. Peace between factions and all that shit Clarus seems to like." The Marshal countered lightly, both men ignoring the Shield's glorious sputtering.

It occurred to Nyx that he was witnessing history right then and there, but it was hard to process as he watched his King and his... boyfriend? (Or is it still fuck buddy? Maybe even potential life partner? Because let's face it, if given half the chance, Nyx would probably marry Cor on the spot solely due to the fantastic facial expressions he inspires in Clarus and Drautos both just because he _exists_.)

—Right, anyway, as he watched them haggle and threaten like questionable Lestallan street merchants, it dawned on him that this was supposed to be a serious meeting about a top secret covert operation into enemy territory and these two were negotiating _bribery_.

 _What a time to be alive_ , Nyx thought absently as their exuberant discussion came to an end.

Nyx dropped his gaze to the docket and finally read the summary page, and very nearly choked on his next inhale, "Hold the fuck up— pardon my language, Your Majesty— but are we actually kidnapping the fucking _Oracle_?"

Clarus pinched the bridge of his nose with a low groan and Regis chuckled to himself, "She is not yet an ordained Oracle, Ulric. But essentially, yes, you are kidnapping the Crown Princess of Tenebrae and bringing her into the safety of Insomnia."

Nyx frowned, "What about her brother, the Crown Prince?"

Cor answered this time, leaning back in his chair and regarding Regis with a narrowed look, "Prince Ravus has been in Gralea these past few months, training in the Empire's military. He's made something of name for himself, rising so quickly through the ranks."

"That can't be healthy for him."

Cor gave a quiet snort at that, "Not precisely, no. Tenebrae may be a territory of Niflheim now, but in spite of his successes, he's still regarded as an outsider."

Nyx blinked, "Huh."

It wasn't lost on Nyx the way Cor phrased his response the way he did. Nor was it missed by Clarus or Regis either, when the King looked a bit remorseful and the Shield sufficiently uncomfortable. Cor positively radiated triumph, even if he didn't look it.

-

"If it helps, I _am_ sorry—"

Nyx held up his hand for silence and Cor slowly closed his mouth— not without difficulty, because the bastard looked like he was trying not to smile.

Nyx was _livid_.

He couldn't even look at Cor right now without the other man's lips twitching and his expression remaining as carefully blank as possible. Behind him, the _snip snip snip_ of scissors and then the buzz of an electric shaver followed, the weird sensation of it cleaning up the hairline at the back of his neck.

It was Monica who sat him down earlier to explain just how deeply under cover they would be going for this mission, and exactly what was needed to be done in order to keep that cover solid.

Part of that included a _haircut_.

"You could have warned me."

"I should have." Cor's eyes flickered up to Crowe as Nyx felt her start unraveling his braids, "Monica beat me to it."

Nyx scoffed, and would have retorted, but Crowe moved in front of him and blocked Cor from his view. There was something disconcertingly serious in her expression as she set both hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"Which side?" She asked, and he knew it was now or never.

Nyx wore braids on both sides, each set memorializing old family traditions and ceremonies that he hardly allowed himself to think about these days. The left side symbolized all his accomplishments from his childhood to his adulthood as a budding warrior in Galahd; the right side was laced with mourning beads, each one belonging to his fallen family members lost during the war. He reached up and idly fingers the right side braid, touching the beads belonging to his mother, his sister, and his fa—

Nyx swallowed hard, meeting her eyes with a steel edge in his own, "Right side. I've done my grieving."

Crowe didn't react, save for the slight upward twitch of her brows in surprise at his choice. She gave him a short nod after and finished unraveling his braids on both sides to shape around the left side and completely cut off and shave the right.

She placed the shorn braid in his hand with a bit more reverence than necessary, and Nyx could feel Cor's eyes on him as he tightly closed his fist around it.

-

It aggravated him the entire ride from the Citadel to the West Gate. But only because he felt lighter afterwards.

Crowe had managed to shape his new crew cut style to incorporate his remaining braid, all so it wouldn't look ridiculous while they were beyond the Wall. Cor was driving, an older model pick-up truck that was outfitted more for off-road use than City driving and it showed with the amount of dents, digs, scrapes, scratches and missing paint.

Nyx had spent the ride so far staring out the window and taking in the familiar, dry landscapes of Leide and going over the mission parameters in his head, absently planning for as many contingencies as possible, and counting the amount of sabertusks out in the sands— all in an effort to ignore his companion and keep himself occupied.

Cor let it slide, because he knew better than to pry. He let Nyx work out his frustration with the hunts they took along the way and the random daemons they encountered between Havens.

It wasn't until they'd hit Wiz's outpost to switch their method of transportation that Nyx spoke to him again, and only because of the way Cor seemed wary around the large birds. 

(He laughed, heartily, when Cor flinched because a chick decided to cozy up to his leg.)

A gray chocobo had seen fit to claim Cor as her own, the fluffy creature attempting to groom him while Cor stood unnaturally still with a carefully blank look on his face. Nyx had made friends with a darker gray chocobo, her sleek feathers catching the light in iridescent shades, and her happy chirps served to lighten his mood considerably.

That night, they camped at Killiam Haven, and when Nyx followed Cor into the small tent after a quick dinner, he was unceremoniously dragged down onto their sleeping bags and _kissed_. Whether that was Cor's apology or not, Nyx didn't bother to question it, merely accepted it and pulled him in for another.

Starting early the next morning, they were to make their way across Duscae to Galdin Quay for a ferry to Altissia, then another to the Succarpe coast. From there, it would be a long trek into Tenebrae. Altogether, they expected to be gone for six months, the timeframe compensating for the return trip potentially having a young teenager in tow; of which neither men knew what to expect when _that_ leg of their journey arrived.

At first, they had tried to plan out the majority of the trip with Clarus and Monica's help. But considering Cor, Monica, and Nyx had all spent a considerable amount of time beyond the Wall and Clarus hasn't since Regis became King, that led to more frustration that strictly necessary. At one memorable point during discussions, while Clarus was ranting about costs and efficient supply rationing, Cor told him to _shut up_ , grabbed up the maps and the essential supply lists, and told His Majesty's Shield to _fuck off_. Monica tried to hide her smirk behind her hand, Regis burst into laughter, and Nyx bit the inside of his cheek so hard he tasted blood to keep himself from making any comments.

Clarus looked ready to throw the first punch and Cor _smirked_ at him, the cheeky bastard.

Now, they were purposely taking the longer route to Galdin Quay in order to avoid as much of the Imperial occupied areas as possible. The less attention the drew to themselves, the quieter their trek across the region would be.

-

"The Princess, she's—what, thirteen now? Right?"

Cor gave a short nod, "And the boy, he's seventeen now, soon to be of age."

They were sitting in Galdin, waiting for the ferry to begin boarding. Along the way, they'd done a few hunts here and there to make some extra gil, and met up with one of Cor's contacts, Meldacio HQ's second-in-command, Dave. The young man was as gruff as Cor, but far more goodnatured and the way he ribbed Cor immediately put him in Nyx's good graces.

They had already sent off their chocobos and were killing time outside the small shoppe setup before the boardwalk, having claimed a bench as theirs and taking to people-watching to occupy themselves.

"Our main concern is the girl." Cor mumbled, slouching a bit on the bench and stretching out one leg, giving an air of relaxation that Nyx didn't buy for a second. They were both on edge, ready to depart and getting all the more anxious for it. "We can't worry about the boy if he's not there."

Nyx craned his neck back and idly watched a couple playing in the surf, trying to splash each other and inciting carefree laughter whenever one sprayed the other; "What if he's there?"

Cor gave a one-shouldered shrug, "We improvise."

"Great."

-

Nyx had heard every (frankly, ridiculous) legend about "Cor the Immortal" there was to know. From the day he walked out of the Taelpar ruins alive, to the classified missions he carried out in the name of the Crown for the good of the Kingdom.

Now, instead of laughing them off and passing them off as the wild imaginations of the populace (unfortunately encouraged by His Majesty and the Shield), Nyx couldn't deny the validity of them. Not now that he witnessed the man himself in action beyond the training arenas.

Nyx would never accept any other definition of "improvise" ever again.

-

After the explosive distractions, the roaring fires that swallowed half the royal suites, and the mounting destruction of MTs; after the blur of of smoke and magic and flame that was their escape from the territories of Tenebrae; after splitting up with treasures reclaimed and finding each other again in Fodina Caestino— finally, they were able to breathe.

There's an old diner at the Satharsea port, one Cor has frequented in the past when he returns from his missions to Niflheim's capital, where the owner only knows an alias and is too old to bat an eye at the motley crew the strange traveler has collected in his booth.

There's a girl tucked in the corner, asleep under the arm of a man with a odd braid, and there's a boy with a head of platinum hair hidden in his folded arms on the tabletop. The children are tired, the man looks ragged, and yet, the traveler is awake and aware of their surroundings.

Nyx shifted the girl so she was pillowed a bit more comfortably against his side, and looked up at Cor with a tired smile, "How long before we head back?"

"The next ferry to Accordo leaves in two hours," Cor replied, glancing down at the teen beside him, "We won't be staying much longer."

His gaze swept the diner, and lingered on the port town beyond the windows, of the locals and tourists walking outside; "We're taking the long way home."

Nyx rubbed his face, days old stubble scraping his palm and a roguish grin tugging at his mouth, "Perfect."

-


	212. recuperation | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Monica surreptitiously plots Cor's holiday vacations, she makes sure that Nyx makes sure the Marshal gets his rest.
> 
> (The obligatory holiday fic for the Apotheosis universe.)

Cor's apartment was as utilitarian and minimalist as possible.

He didn't spend much time here, only when Monica forced him into a weekend off or if he was dead set ignoring Clarus for a prolonged period of time. Nyx knew this, because Nyx had often been used as an excuse for said period of silent treatments towards the Shield for, and this is an exact Cor quote, "being the nagging grandma everyone knows is going senile." His Majesty found it hilarious. Clarus, not so much.

He woke slowly, coming into consciousness with the realization that his alarm wasn't going off, that he didn't _have_ to be awake this early, and that he was distinctly warm and cozy, and that was probably thanks to the large lump beneath the blankets. Folding an arm under his head, Nyx set his hand on the short tufts of sleep-spiked brown hair peeking out from beneath the covers. 

A graveled mumble sounded against his abdomen where the older man's face was pressed, and he felt the other swallow and a soft huff of air on his warmed skin, before bleary, deep blue eyes glared up at him from the shadows of the blankets. 

"G'morning, Princess. Get enough beauty sleep?" Nyx snickered, grinning as Cor gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes. 

Cor pushed himself up enough bury his face in the pillow next to Nyx's head and drape himself none-too-gently on the Glaive's body, earning a quiet _oof_ for his troubles. Nyx heaved a sigh and inched his hands up to rest on the small of Cor's back, rubbing soothing fingertips into the tense muscles and teasingly circling the dimples above his sacrum until Cor grumbled half-heartedly in his ear.

Cor turned his head to mouth at his neck, giving a warning bite to his earlobe that didn't deter Nyx in the least, "Do we have plans today? Please say we don't have plans today."

Nyx shrugged, "Not until tonight. As it is, you're not allow out of this bed until I say so."

More grumbling sounded from his partner as Cor tucked his face into Nyx's shoulder, "What's tonight again? I seem to have conveniently forgotten."

" _Conveniently_. Private dinner, with His Majesty and your nephew. And the granny." Nyx tried hard not to laugh again—it was a near thing—when he felt the tell-tale smirk on the other man's lips. 

Cor made to roll off him, but Nyx stopped him, hands firm on his waist and holding Cor in place, "Nope, it's not after noon yet."

Cor lifted his head and gave him a narrow-eyed look, "I have to piss."

"You can— wait, no, I'm not finishing that. Go." Nyx laughed at the disturbed expression his lover gave him as the older man slid out from under the covers as ungracefully as he'd ever seen. 

When Cor allowed himself a chance to rest, he _rested_. To the point of a _sleep coma_. The first time Nyx had witnessed it, he was nearly out of his mind with worry and panic when Cor slept for near three days after a six month mission beyond the Wall. That six months alone was enough to turn Nyx into was agitated mess of nerves and frustration, but at least (for the most part), Cor made it up to him in time.

And for the day or two after these 'comas', Cor was as uncoordinated as a newborn fawn. Considering the man was all legs, it was a treat to watch him stumble across the bedroom to the bathroom, using the wall and doorway to keep himself upright until he closed the door. Nyx rolled over then, crawling across the bed to yank open the ugly off-white blinds and reveal the brightness of the winter morning. 

To find a light blanket of snow covering the world outside the windows, the courtyard two floors down still free of footprints this early and giving the world a brighter glow under the sun. 

When Cor emerged, Nyx was settling under the covers again and he crawled back in as well, rolling back into his place atop the Glaive and slotting his hips against Nyx's. a quiet, content sigh left him when a calloused hand immediately slid into his hair, and nail gently raked along his scalp until his neck and shoulders relaxed and his breathing slowed once more.

"Mmm… merry christmas," Cor mumbled as he dozed off again, and Nyx pressed a kiss to the top of his head with a smile.

"You too," Nyx murmured, wrapping an arm around his partner's back to hug him close.

-


	213. veritas: honor | leonis, caelum, & amacitia + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 year-old Cor Leonis strongly believes his big sister doesn't need a Prince.

Cor doesn't think much of his childhood aside from his single-minded determination to complete his sword training and following his sister everywhere. Apple-cheeked and steel-eyed, still rounded and supple-skinned, Cor was still tall for his young age, able to keep up with his older sister and sometimes stand his ground against their mother during practice spars. 

But he never forgot the day he and his sister were introduced to the Royal family in a private audience. Standing besides their mother, each dressed in Lucian black to honor their King and Queen, Cor and Aulea had barely managed to keep the awe and curiosity from their faces. 

Cor wasn't as good at this stuff as Aulea, he was still excited and felt it buzzing beneath his skin as his eyes wandered the marble and steel hallways during their walk through the Citadel. The Citadel was as imposing and frightening to a young Cor on the inside as it was on the outside— and yet he could barely contain himself.

The seriousness of it all hadn't escaped him, so he still tried to remain on his best behavior for his mother's sake, but the pomp and circumstance went right over his head in lieu of the relief he felt once the ceremonial side was over. Cor, Aulea, and the Prince himself were led to one of the private gardens and left in the care of the young Shield, Clarus, a steward, and a handmaid. They were allowed to breathe then, and socialize freely while their parents did Adult things that Cor didn't care about.

For a shining moment, Cor thought he could like Prince Regis, with his bright green eyes and nice smiles and perfect manners. He was nearly settled on it, until Regis decided they'd play a game of knights and dragons, and that Aulea had to be the princess to be rescued from the fierce dragon, Clarus. 

Cor didn't like that so much, because Aulea wasn't a damsel in distress, he knew better. Aulea could defeat that dragon on her own. When he said as much, Regis burst into laughter.

"But she's a girl, she _has_ to be the princess! What's the use of fighting the evil dragon if there's no princess to save." Regis said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, grinning at the downright petulant glare the younger Leonis gave him, "Besides, one day she'll be _my_ princess, so we should start practicing now."

Aulea was sitting on a nearby garden bench, hair swept over her shoulder as she collects it into braids like their mother's, and watches them with complete boredom as she waited for them to sort this out. A brow rose on her forehead and Cor saw the way her mouth curled at the Prince's words and instantly knew this was _bad_. 

Cor watched wide-eyed as Regis strolled over to her and tried to give a courtly bow, mouth open in protest, " _No!_ You can't have her!"

The boy scurried over and planted himself firmly between his older sister and the Prince, arms spread and blue eyes fierce; he would always protect her, even if it meant against a stupid Prince.

Regis blinked, and behind him Clarus was covering his mouth and trembling with restrained laughter, "Why not?"

"Because she's my sister! She doesn't need a stupid prince to save her," Cor informed him, sticking his tongue out at Regis when the older boy gaped at him, "She can defeat the dragon herself!"

Aulea snorted from behind him, and abandoned her braids as she stood up and tapped on his arms. Cor dropped his arms and tried to look up at her as she set her chin on his head and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

"Thank you, Cor, for your unwavering faith." She said, giving him a comforting squeeze in an effort to ease the tension from his small body, "You hear that, Reggie? I'm no captive princess."

Cor couldn't see the look on his sister's face, but from the way Clarus was red-faced beyond the Prince and how uncomfortable Regis looked, he could only imagine. He was smiling by the time Aulea pulled away from him and rest a hand on his head to ruffle his hair.

Regis wrinkled his nose at that, "Well— _fine_. Who should be the princess then?"

Cor looked up at his sister to see the wide, mischievous grin on her face, "How about _you_? You're already a prince, let's put a tiara on you and _I_ can rescue _you_."

The youngest Leonis burst into silly giggling when Regis cried out in protest and Clarus doubled-over in laughter, because truly, Aulea wasn't _kidding_.

-


	214. veritas: leisure | cor & the zoo + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty low on the list of weird things Ravus had walked into.

It took a while for Cor to get to this point. 

To find himself comfortable with the two dogs that always followed Luna around nearly everywhere she went, and to reconcile with the knowledge that the two of them weren't really dogs but Messengers of the Astrals in animal form.

Luna had told him once that in ages past, they'd had human forms, and had chosen after the fall of the Accursed to walk among men as unassuming and unremarkable dogs. Cor watched them when they appeared, their mannerisms easily passing for a pet's excitable disposition upon the presence of their owner; but their eyes were too knowing, too ancient, when they sat back and simply observed the goings-on around them.

It's been three years and still Cor finds it odd when he wakes up on the couch to Pryna tucked under his arm at his side and Umbra curled in the crook of his bent knee, heavy head pillowed on his thigh. Strange as it may be, he found himself comfortable with their familiar weight beside him, and he realized, as he allowed himself to doze off with the dogs, that he felt content. In the back of his quieted mind, he wondered if this was the reason Luna kept the pair close after her nightmares; if it was this steadfast warmth that helped free her from the darkest parts of her imagination.

However, it's a bit funny when the front door opened and Ravus is the one to discover this very scene that morning; the pale blonde in the process of dropping his book bag, shedding his coat, and pausing only when he finally noticed he wasn't alone in the living room. The two of them stared at each other, the look on Cor's face practically daring the young man to say a word, while Ravus simply observed the scene before him with mild surprise. 

Umbra made a noise as he shifted and tried to roll over onto his back, causing a grunt to escape Cor's throat when his head landed in a particularly sensitive area. Grumbling and nudging the dog into a better position, Cor barely spared a glance at Ravus as he started muttering minor curses at both dogs when they tried to shuffle close and lick his jaw and cheek.

"Avatars of the Astrals reduced to common house pets." Ravus favored Cor with an odd look as he slid off his boots and padded into the kitchen. "How am I not surprised?"

Cor shrugged, as much as he could with Pryna's weight on his chest and her damp nose poking at his chin, "Nothing should surprise you anymore."

Ravus couldn't argue with that, and he didn't try. If his 'dad' wanted to cuddle the earthbound messengers of the gods on his day off, then so be it.

-


	215. veritas: hope | cor & luna + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor will not let go.

Cor holds her as tightly to his chest as he dares. She's wounded, she's bleeding, his hand isn't _enough_ — and she's not crying, she's breathing, but she's not crying and her hands are so gentle as they comb through his short, bristled hair, whispering to him that " _it's okay, dad, I'm okay_." Cor hasn't felt this sort of loss brew in his chest since the death of his first king, since Mors died and his magic died with him. 

The slow decay, the frailty of humanity, he sees it all in her and he _hates_ it, and the buzz beneath his skin as he feels _her_ magic trying to comfort him makes him sick because _this is not okay_.

" _No_."

The word escapes on a desperate hiss as he cradles her head against his shoulder, and he's careful as he lays her down, and drapes his coat over her. She looks so small in front of him like this, and as he strips off one of his shirts and tears it to shredded strips and starts packing the wound and wrapping her waist; she's still _smiling_.

"You're going to survive," He says, as harsh and stern as ever, and gods, he wished she would stop looking at him like she's _letting go_ , "No daughter of mine is giving up like this."

Cor forces her hands to hold the makeshift bandages in place and he slips his arms around her shoulders, under her knees, and lifts her like she's still thirteen and weighs nothing. Twelve years he's raised her, twelve years he's learned to love her, twelve years he's made sure she learned to survive and be _good_ and _whole_ ; twelve years and he's never felt the black chokehold of fear like he feels now. 

"Stay awake." He orders, gruff and terse and as Luna curls into him with her face hidden in his neck, he feels a smile against his pulse, and hears a soft, _"Yes, sir_ " in response.

He supposed he never learned how to loose, not at age fifteen, not at age forty-five, and probably won't by the time he dies. But he knows fear, and he knows hope, and he knows he won't let fear steal his hope away.

-


	216. veritas: father | cpr & luna + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is rarely at a loss for words.

"'Find X'?" Cor asked, frowning at the sheet laying innocently on the coffee table.

Luna was smiling up at him, waiting with patience and perhaps just a little bit of amusement. It was a sheet of practice work given by her tutor, a bit of review that, from what Cor could see, Luna didn't need. 

Peering at the sheet and ignoring the giggle from the girl beside him, Cor picked up her pencil and drew a line from the problem and circled the 'x', and wrote 'found it' with an arrow pointing at it.

Luna's laughter bubbled up inevitably then and Cor didn't try to hide the barest little smile at the sound, "No, no, that's— no, that's _not_ how it works, dad—"

Luna chatters on, explaining how the problem works and how to solve it, and Cor sits there in silence as this fledgling realization roots in his mind. The odd tightening in his chest as she looked up at him with with bright eyes and a genuine smile, the first of many he's seen in recent weeks. Cor sat back and let her go on, letting his thoughts swarm him at the implications of her words.

"Luna." 

She paused, looking up at him; her full attention was intense and riveted, and he knew that gaze alone would become one of her greatest weapons as she got older.

"Let's take a break. Are you hungry?" He asked, sitting up and getting ready to stand up as he awaited her reply.

Luna grinned, blinding and sweet, "Yes, please."

Cor smiled as he stood, a small quirk at the corners of his mouth, "I think Nyx stashed some sandwich things in the kitchen."

Immediately, Luna hurried ahead of him to start pulling out ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. Cor reached for plates, and silverware, and tried hard not to let this claw at him. He wanted her to feel safe, and happy, even if she had to hide who she truly is.

"Cor?" Luna hopped onto a bar stool, waiting for him before he realized he was stalling. 

He blinked, a slight furrow to his brows as he turned to face her, "Luna..." 

He stopped. It was truly a puzzling moment for a man like Cor to find himself at a loss for words, and the fact a fifteen year-old is the cause of it was wholly fitting. Warmth covered his hand and his eyes darted over to find Luna had taken hold of it, something _old_ and _knowing_ behind her eyes when he met that light gaze. She tugged him close, and pulled him into a hug, and squeezed as tightly as she could until he relented and returned it.

Cor sighed as he lifted a hand to rest atop her head, "Is this okay? Really?"

Luna gave a short nod, "It feels right to me."

He closed his eyes and lowered his head to pressed a kiss upon her crown, "Alright."

-


	217. veritas: worry | cor & aulea + apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulea tells him not to worry, so he doesn't. Much.

_"He misses you, of course,"_ Aulea was saying, and though her tone was gentle, there was still an edge of forbidding in her voice.

Cor locked his jaw shut and made a noise from the back of his throat. He hadn't the words to say otherwise, he couldn't argue with his own sister when she was right. He'd been gone for three months on a mission to Niflheim and it was rare enough as it is that he was able to send reports back home.

"He'll be fine." Even he knows it's a shitty return and the airy hum of his sister’s voice across the comm lines is damning enough as it is.

"What?"

She was smiling, he could hear it in her voice, _"Worry not, little brother, I'll take care of your wayward husband!"_

Cor froze, "He's not my husband."

 _"Keep telling yourself that."_ Aulea laughed, then immediately started cooing to someone in the background.

He could hear the soft mumbling of the young Prince across the line and his lips twitched into an involuntary smile.

"Sis, you take care of yours, I'll take care of mine."

Aulea muttered something to a handmaid and the shuffling noise told Cor she'd handed over her son for the moment, _"Hilarious. Until you return, I'll take care of things. Don't leave him waiting, you stubborn fool."_

Cor shook his head, even if she couldn't see it, "Yes, ma'am." And before she could really dig her guilt-tripping claws into his ribs and pull— "I have to go."

Aulea growled at him through the line, _"Don't you dare die, you little shit—"_

Cor hung up, and tucked his battered phone away. Standing up and stretching out, Cor picked up his small knapsack and his blades, and left the shack he'd holed up in on his way to Tenebrae. If anything, hunting beasts along the way would distract him from the ache that was tearing into him as much as his sister's worry was.

But he was thousands of miles and a two continents away, fretting over guilt and melancholy would get him killed out here.

(That is, if the Oracle didn't kill him first for taking his sweet time arriving.)

-


	218. nexus: just following orders | cor & aulea + apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor does as he's told (for once).

"Aulea Leonis, I swear to Etro, if you dare encourage that little shit _one more time_ —"

Prim and proper as ever in a deep cobalt blue summer dress, the young woman in question merely stared down Clarus Amicitia while he raged at her and sipped her tea. Honestly, she didn't care much for tea, but it was the _done thing_ for a Lady to sip leisurely on clear afternoons like this. Whatever in the Realms that meant, she hasn't ever given a _fuck_ to know.

However, it was worth it to put on the airs just to see that one little vein in Clarus's temple _twitch_...

"Language, my Lord, if you please." Aulea hid her smirk as the young Shield turned redder in the face from his neck to his hairline.

Behind him, she could see Regis biting a crooked, gloved finger to keep from laughing, but the wet sheen to his green eyes was unmistakable. It didn't help that Cid was standing next to him with a victorious and cruel smugness in his expression at the sight of Cor's older sister scolding an Amicitia. Really now, they've been playing this game for years and Clarus had yet to ever win against her.

Standing in parade rest at her side, his attention forward and his body otherwise relaxed, was a seventeen year-old Cor.

Cor with crystalline blue eyes slightly crinkled at the corners and the barest _hint_ of a devious smirk teasing his thin lips.

(Afterwards, when she asked him what he'd done to earn the brunt of the Shield's ever amusing temper, Cor merely looked at his sister and said, "I was told to watch Regis, not stop him."

Aulea held her brother's long stare for several quiet seconds, and burst into laughter.)

-


	219. nexus: lessons in humility | nyx/cor & aulea + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx makes a suggestion (and Drautos fucking hates him for it).

The surprised scream as Tredd flew across the training arena was music to Nyx's ears, and from the look on Drautos's face, only served to aggravate the Captain's perpetual migraine. Nyx was absolutely tickled when Axis followed, the younger Glaive was smarter in that he rolled with it and managed to get back to his feet without a sound. Axis stood, brushed himself off, and ran back towards the pair at the other end of the arena.

Tredd sat up, ruffling his ginger locks to get the dirt out and flipped off Nyx when he started cackling at the mess he was. Tredd didn't make it back to his feet for long, because a blonde blur flew into him and both of them crashed to the ground again.

"You know, I see where he gets it now." Nyx folded his arms casually and shifted his weight from one leg to the other, watching in a mix of awe and respect as the Leonis siblings tag-teamed every Glaive that threw themselves into the fray.

Aulea had barely broken a sweat and a savage grin had stretched her pink lips wide every time one of the Glaives managed to land a hit on her. Cor hadn't even drawn _Kotetsu_ yet, and was merely fending off every opponent with the hilt. It was ridiculous. Nyx loved it.

Drautos growled something under his breath as he witnessed some of his best get positively wrecked by the brother and sister duo.

Nyx leaned closer, grinning with mocking cheer, "Sorry, what was that, Captain? Didn't hear it over the screams of the weak."

"I hate them. I hate both of them." Drautos glared at Nyx, "I hate _you_ more for suggesting this."

Nyx shrugged, "Just promoting a healthy relationship between the Kingsglaive and the Crownsguard, _sir_."

He relished the sour look Drautos wore. He would _cherish_ that look forever.

-


	220. nexus: be polite, brat | cor & ravus + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus has a request of Cor.

"No."

"Cor."

"Nyx."

"He's _attempting_ to be polite, doesn't that count for—"

"Shut up."

Nyx frowned and folded his arms over his chest and from behind him, Lunafreya scooted closer and hooked her gloved hand in the crook of his elbow.

Cor's eyes narrowed dangerously when they met the seething determination in the steel blue stare of the seventeen year-old standing in front of him. Ravus's hands were clenched into fists at his sides and his jaw was set in a hard line as he tried to hold Cor's stare as long as possible.

It was impressive that he hadn't flinched yet.

Cor stayed silent until Ravus seemed to visibly wilt until his unwavering gaze, and then he huffed out a breath and dropped his arms to rest his hands on his hips. That was less a Cor gesture and more a Cid-ism, and Nyx cursed the Astrals for the fact his phone was dead at the moment.

"Fine." Cor relented, a stern frown stealing across his features when Ravus began to look even mildly excited, "But you get up when I wake you up, you eat what I tell you to eat, and you do stamina training with Nyx."

"Yes, sir." Ravus straightened up, and gave a low bow in thanks.

Lunafreya giggled and clapped her hands lightly as Nyx laughed, ruffling her short hair a little and Ravus grimaced under Cor's attention. Neither of them had much hope that Cor would consent to training the young Prince in sword fighting, but Nyx applauded the younger man for trying.

If all goes well under the Marshal's tutelage, Ravus might survive their next hunt in Cleigne.

-


	221. nexus: stripper | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx, Cor, and the Kingsglaive coat.
> 
> (aka: Nyx is weird. Cor understands this on a level no one else comprehends.)

"'Special circumstances'?" Cor staring at the coat with a mix of trepidation and confusion.

Nyx grinned, "Yup. Try it on."

The insistent wiggling became excessive when Nyx gave him a pouty look until he gave in. Really, how was he meant to keep up his reputation of a hard-ass if he caved in so much? Somehow, that thought floated through his mind in his sister's voice and he grumbled "Fine" as he shrugged off his own jacket.

Nyx watched with open appraisal as he shrugged into the standard issue Kingsglaive coat and adjusted it. He frowned when the coat settled just right on his shoulders and fit well over his chest; almost as if it has been tailored for him. He lifted narrowed eyes to Nyx, who started laughing at the dirty look he received.

"That was unjustly sexy. Do it again."

Cor stared at him blankly, "What."

"Put on the coat again," Nyx replied, edging closer into his space, looking up at him with a darker glint in his eyes, "I want to take it _off_ you."

"You're being annoying again, Ulric."

"Just accept my love for you in uniform, damn it."

-


	222. nexus: elation | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx worries more than he'll ever admit.

"You look like shit."

Cor snorted, then coughed, then cleared his throat and tried to sit up from the narrow bed. It was unsuccessful but Nyx appreciated the effort as he walked further into the small room and quietly shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed and silently looked over his partner with a slight crease between his brows and his lips pressed into a thin line, the exasperation was clear to Cor even if Nyx wouldn't say it out loud— yet.

Aulea sat in a far corner of the room, curled up most uncomfortably in one of the extra chairs with a long coat draped over her and a book dropped on the floor. She didn't stir as they spoke, her soft breaths a background to their murmured conversation.

"How's Luna?" Cor asked, not bothering to argue when Nyx did his own check of his wounds and, once satisfied that he was properly care for by the legitimate professionals, the Glaive sat back to look him in the eye.

Nyx's smile was grim when he answered, "She's still shaken. Crowe's at the house with them. Prompto and Noctis came over to hangout when I left." His hand absently reached for Cor's to thread their fingers together, "She's more worried about you."

Cor used their joined hands to tug Nyx close until their foreheads were set against each other, he closed his eyes and felt himself relax with the familiar weight of Nyx's body beside him and the thrum of magic that resonated between them.

"I'll be fine."

"I hate when you say that."

"I know."

Nyx sighed, put-upon and fond, "I'm glad you're fine."

"I know."

-


	223. nexus: the coat | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is not a morning person. Nyx understands this on more levels than necessary.

Nyx was sprawled comfortably on the couch, cup of coffee in one hand and Cor's tablet propped on his thigh when the Marshal stumbled out of their bedroom. His flannel pants hung loose on his hips, his dark hair was flattened or askew in some places, and one of his cheeks wore the indent of crumpled sheets.

Altogether, Cor was a hot mess and Nyx would never deny he enjoyed the sight of it. Too bad his phone was charging in the kitchen or he'd have taken photo evidence.

However, the thing that gave Nyx pause above it all was the familiar coat draped over the older man's shoulders, and the way Cor clutched it around himself as he ambled unsteadily into the kitchen. Nyx watched him clatter around for a mug and the coffee pot, dump sweetened cream and sugar into the dark liquid, and proceed to mainline three cups like that in less than five minutes.

Nyx stopped being in awe of this after their first six months.

When he looked a little more awake, Cor meandered into the living room, and collapsed facedown on the couch. He shifted until he could bury his face in Nyx's stomach, mumbling incoherently as he pulled the coat up and over his head.

Nyx held the tablet and his own cup out of the way, and blinked down at his lover, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

A muffled _"Fuck off"_ is all he was given in response. It made him smile anyway, when Cor nuzzled closed against his abs and dozed off again.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, asshole." Nyx muttered as he adjusted and settled in for a quiet morning.

-


	224. nexus: sharing | ravus/prompto + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus, Prompto, and the Gremlin.

Ten minutes ago, Ravus had happily become the body pillow to the small figure of his boyfriend. They had the house to themselves, no one was meant to be home for hours, Ravus had successfully told Noctis to "get fucked" in too many words, and Prompto was still contently curled up on him and dozing lightly.

That is, until Pryna trotted in and dropped a half-eaten treat on the floor; the very same one Prompto had brought specifically for her. Despite the creature's status as Messenger, Ravus had very little to do with his sister's companions, often avoiding them as much as possible and only tolerating them when she was home. But Luna was out with their dad, tagging along on one of Cor's seemingly innocuous adventures that usually ended in tears and bloodshed. For someone else, at least.

Five minutes ago, after getting no reaction from either youth, Pryna picked up the treat, stood on her hind legs with her large paws on his bed, and dropped the saliva-covered cookie on his duvet. She then nudged it with her nose until it touched his bare arm.

Ravus was not amused.

"The gremlin keeps trying to give me her food." He muttered into Prompto's messy hair, causing the younger man to stir and wiggle closer to press a kiss to his neck.

"She's not a gremlin, she's a dog," Prompto mumbled, nuzzling into his chest and reaching out to hand Pryna her treat again, "and she's trying to be friendly."

Ravus made a face, "It's... slobbery."

Prompto lifted his head and squinted at him, "She's a dog. It's kind of a thing dogs do."

"She's a messenger of the gods," Ravus pointed out, but that earned him little more than a put-upon look from the golden blonde.

Prompto shook his head, and gave Pryna an affectionate scratch behind an ear, "My man, over here taking everything literally. Good thing I like him lots, huh, girl?"

Pryna gave an agreeable bark that earned Prompto's delighted laughter, and Ravus felt through his own ribcage, felt his heart swell with the sound and his throat tighten around whatever stupid words he might have said. Once Prompto had shooed the dog from his bedroom, Ravus was quick to roll them over and pin the blonde to his covers, and kiss him senseless until Prompto melted against him.

Gremlin dog aside, it wasn't a bad way to waste the rest of their afternoon.

-


	225. nexus: sunshine | ravus/prompto + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus never saw it coming.
> 
> ( _"Sunshine in an empty place..."_ )

Ravus was completely blindsided. Prompto's casual confession had thrown him so much, had wrenched so terribly at his heart that he couldn't process it even five minutes later. The younger blonde had already moved on to the bakery's next display of Galahdan treats, and he hadn't realized how helpless he looked until Prompto glanced over at him and was immediately flustered.

Nor did he notice the odd tear that streaked down his cheek until the sting of his eyes registered finally.

"Rav? Shit, are you okay? Oh man, Lu's gonna _kill me_ , I broke her brother—" Prompto hissed in barely contained panic, reaching up to Ravus's face and brushing away to wet streaks under his eyes.

Ravus blinked a few times and grabbed Prompto's hands to cease their fluttering, holding them still as he searched for his words again. When he found them, they tasted strange on his tongue when they tumbled from his lips.

"Say it again. Please." He found himself breathless and Prompto stared up at him, "Prom—"

"Oh!" A grin bright enough to rival the sun overtook Prompto's bewildered expression, "Yeah, that. I like you—a lot— like, kinda _'love you'_ kind of a lot."

A smile carefully tugged at the corners of the former prince's mouth, shy and tentative as Prompto stepped a little closer into his space.

"And I'm kinda hoping the feeling is mutual?"

Ravus gave him a short nod, and dared to thread his fingers with Prompto's, "This feels... right."

-


	226. nexus: fun | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play nice, soldiers.

They didn't fight if they could help it. They had disagreements, not fights. Totally different. If they did fight, it was in the training arenas, or out in the wilds beyond the Wall, far enough from civilization so the damage would be minimal. They kept it far from the eyes of their royal charges, far from the judgmental gaze of the councilors or the strange, searching gaze of Drautos. But the rare times they do fight, when their words become swords and their sharpest tones could cut to the bone; it is brutal and honest, and almost unforgivable. The animosity and tension is felt by anyone in their proximity.

It's yet another disagreement on infiltration tactics, the true fight bubbling beneath the surface as they argue it out with as much civility as possible in front of Regis, Clarus, and the Royal Council. It doesn't work. Nyx is too frustrated, too angry, and too goddamned tired. Cor is glaring him down, hands gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles and hard lines etched into his expression.

"Fuck this." Nyx hissed as he stalked around the table, weaving through the others to get to Cor, grab him by the arm, and drag him from the chambers.

Cor doesn't say a word, doesn't protest as he's dragged out the doors and into the nearest empty room. Before he even can say anything or question Nyx's actions in the first place, he's shoved against a wall, and kissed—hard.

"That's for being a prick," Nyx growls out, then kisses him again, "and for being an absolute shithead this week—" anotherbruising kiss, "—for agreeing with those old fucks—" once more, this time with teeth, "—and for burning the good cast iron pan, I can't fucking believe you did that—"

Cor takes it, simply because like Nyx he's too tired to keep fighting, but he can taste every bit of his frustration in each kiss, all the bitterness built up from the week, all the tension shattering with each biting kiss. When Nyx finally shoved himself away and began to pace the room, Cor rubbed at his mouth, watching him with more patience than he was willing to afford anyone else.

"Better?"

"Fuck you!" Nyx pointed back at him with a menacing fingertip and a sharp grin, "And we're not taking the Galdin route just because you want to fight that giant, fuck-all bird again."

"Fun sucker."

-


	227. nexus: revelations | nyx/cor + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all family ties are good ties.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Nyx should have expected The Talk as soon as they'd managed to get the teens to sleep. Now they sat on a bench outside the caravan, with a steaming cup of coffee in Nyx's hand and a bottle of water in Cor's. The question hung as heavy between them as the adrenaline still lighting up their veins; neither had calmed enough to sleep, and nor would they after the Empire's surprise attack earlier.

The windows of the caravan were open, and every cell in his body was tuned to any sounds that might come from it, and he thought he could hear Ravus murmuring something, and more muffled conversation between the siblings; he knew they wouldn't sleep either, but they needed the rest. It would be a much longer trek back to Insomnia, knowing they would have to sneak into the city now instead of going through the front door.

"Nyx."

He scoffed, taking another sip of his coffee, hoping the bittersweet drink would wash out the sour taste in his mouth. Having this dark piece of family history come to light during such an inopportune time churned his stomach, shaking the foundation of his entire being and unsettling him more than he wanted to admit.

"What, that my father abandoned his family and became a General in the enemy's military? Yeah, that's _wonderful_ pillow talk. I'll remember that next time."

He could feel that iron gaze on the side of his face, penetrating and seeking out more answers that Nyx wasn't ready to give. Instead of saying anything, Cor reaches for him and slips an arm around his waist to drag him close. His head dropped heavily on the other's shoulder and Nyx closed his eyes, the comforting touch of Cor's fingers slipping under his shirt and trailing against his spine helped ground him and Cor knew it.

"Maybe not pillow talk, no," Cor murmured, turning his head to brush warm lips on Nyx's forehead, "Over lunch or something."

Nyx snorted at that and set his cup aside, "I'll remember that next time I have to reveal another dark family secret."

"Are there more?" Cor was frowning, but he knew it was that mocking one; the one he wore when he was teasing.

"Hmm… Nope. None that I can think of."

Cor hugged him a little closer, his huffed laughter tickling through Nyx's short, bristled hair, "Did you at least wound him?"

Nyx shrugged, almost too nonchalant for Cor's liking, "Yeah, little bit."

"Only a little?"

The Glaive peeked up at him, "Might have taken his arm…."

Cor stared at him, blinked slowly, taking in that admittance as seemingly thoughtfully as possible— only to burst out laughing like a lunatic. 

"His arm. Perfect." Cor said, not even trying to hide his own manic grin when Nyx sat up and gave him a light shove, "That oughta put him out of commission for a while."

"Hope so." Nyx sighed, leaning his head back against the off-white siding of the caravan, eyes falling closed as Cor leaned in stole a kiss, "I really hope so."

Then Cor gave him a hard _look_ that made Nyx grin knowingly because— "We _will_ be having a conversation about secrets. Not now, but _soon_."

Nyx snorted in laughter and stood up to stretch out, grabbing his mug and heading for the door, "I feel like we've had that conversation before."

"We did. Years ago." Cor replied, getting up to follow him, "When you flirted with my sister."

Nyx only _briefly_ paused, then continued inside, "Ah. Right. Forgot about that."

"Of course you did."

-


	228. covenant | aulea & sylva + apotheosis au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared a dream once, of a world without the empire, without the Starscourge, and without daemons haunting the people of Eos.
> 
> _"Blood is power."_
> 
> (Aulea, Sylva, and blood.)

The Matriarch of the Leonis family was always a severe woman.

Cor rarely remembered gentleness from her, nor did he ever recall a time when she wasn't using every opportunity possible to train them for their roles in the future of Lucis. In short, Vanalea Leonis instilled more terror in the Court than the infamous storms of the Allural Deep, and not without reason.

The day Cor had snuck out of their ancestral home and disappeared to join the Crownsguard, was the same day she, in the battlefields of Cavaugh and covered in the blood of her enemies and her own alike, had led the remnants of the Lucian armies into another victory against Niflheim. No matter how short lived it was, no child in Lucis grew up without hearing the story of the Marshal and how she took the head of Niflheim's General.

Aulea didn't fault him for wanting to follow in their mother's footsteps, in truth, neither did their mother. But she hated that when he returned from the Tempering Grounds, when he came home half-dead and _changed_ after his encounter with the Blademaster. The boy was gone, the child in him crumbling under the weight of the sword in his hand and the duty he nearly gave his life for too soon. Worse still, was the look in their mother's eyes when Cor faced her, undaunted despite the dark circles and healing wounds after days spent in the Crag; disdain and bitterness, and yet, still a measure of pride as he stood tall and gripped the sheath of his blade.

Vanalea then took them both to the training grounds, and drew her own blade, that pride blossoming in her eyes as the siblings readied themselves for the coming fight. Aulea would never forget that look, the ferocity of her mother's eyes so like their own, the grin stretched wide across her mouth and remind Aulea of a wolf, and the words spoken like an decree never to be forgotten:

 _"You may be a Leonis, but you're also a Caelum in many ways. That blood is powerful."_ Vanalea had said, _"Do not waste it wantonly. Do not spill it unnecessarily. Covet it, protect it, for in that blood lies the future of this world."_

It was the first fight Aulea had ever lost. It would be the last.

_-_

She wakes to the lance of pain throughout her body, to every cold breath needling her lungs with unnaturally frozen air.

There's a storm raging around her, but the snow hardly touches her; she looks up to see the jawline of a goddess, a giant corpse littered with healing wounds, blue blood frozen in streaks and droplets, and lifeless violet-blue eyes staring into the void.

She tried to move and her limbs resist, sunk in the snow until she managed to free her arm and roll onto her side. In her line of vision is nothing but a white field covered in bodies, all wearing the tell-tale armor of Niflheim's great military. The few in Lucian black are unmoving, dead and half-buried by the frost. She is the only one and it settles grimly in her chest as she forced her body to cooperate, to push herself onto her hands and knees, and then her feet.

She whispers the prayers of last rites and apologies as she strips the remnants of clothes and cloaks from her fallen retinue, adding layers to further protect herself from the harsh element of the fallen Astral.Looking up at Shiva's cadaver, she whispers a final prayer, laced with her hopes and her supplication; she wants to survive this, but if she does not— well.

She would deal with it when the time came.

She had no direction in mind, only a feeling. An instinct telling her _that way_.

Casting one last look upon Shiva, she turned and with a grim smile, set out across the Rift.

-

Aulea has always been a frightening young woman to Sylva.

As the Princess of Tenebrae watches the sparring match between her dearest friend and her younger brother, she can't help but think that, if she'd never met Aulea before and didn't know a thing about her, she'd be absolutely terrified of her. Sylva heaved a sigh as Aulea's laughter rings out through the green hall; Cor missed a step trying to avoid a swing of her blade, only for her foot to catch his ankle and sweep it out from under him in a move clear from the get-go. Cor had yet to actually defeat his sister, only catch her in draws and close matches, but never a true win.

Sylva watched as the two shed their practice armor and began to mop up sweat and wipe off dirt, smiling as Aulea waved at her and headed over, "Sylva, how long have you been watching?!"

She gave a tiny shrug, barely a lift of her shoulder as the future Queen and her brother wandered over to where she sat on a fallen log, "Not long. Our parents sent for you. King Mors is here." She waved towards the Manor idly, brows lifting in amusement, "I suggest cleaning up before the dinner, Ollie."

Aulea scrunched her nose up at the nickname and Cor muffled a snort, already sidestepping the swat aimed for his chest, "They can wait." She decided, narrowing her eyes at Cor as he headed off.

The two of them sat together in the quiet of the woods, the great canopy above rustling in the ocean breeze rushing up from the watery abyss below the towering peaks; Fenestala was a fortress in its own way, built into the mountains and above the sea, connected by bridges both natural and man-made, and filled with greenery that masked the capital city within. It was a beautiful land, cultivated and nurtured by the Oracles of the past and present.

Sylva dropped her eyes from the scenery to her hands twisting in her lap, unable to shake the strange, foreboding feeling in her gut that had lingered for the last several days. Aulea didn't miss it, she never missed anything, and she was quick to grab one of her hands to hold it still with a knowing smile.

"That feeling still bothering you?"

She nodded, a frown etching deeply into her gentle features, " _Something_ is happening in Eos. The world does not feel _well_ , the sickness is growing in the people and in turn, the land…" Gnawing on her lower lip, she finally dragged her eyes up to meet Aulea's brilliant midnight blues, "I've heard whispers, voices older than our kingdoms, they tell of a darkness shifting beneath the surface. I don't know what it means."

Aulea's gaze held her for a long moment, before the other woman wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "I don't think you're supposed to, not yet at least. Serafina is still the Oracle, and Queen, and it'll be a long time before it's your turn—" she grinned, "—at least I hope so. As it is, write it down, perhaps? Keep a journal? Maybe years from now, you'll figure it out then."

Looking up at her friend, Sylva gasped at the conviction in her expression, and every cell of her being _believes_ her.

-

The staff thought it was silly, for two grown women to camp out in the gardens. Regis had left them to it, even as Clarus had shaken his head over the Prince's shoulder. Aulea had chased them out and locked them from her suite and gardens, announcing that no men would be allowed passage unless it was her brother. Even then, Cor didn't want to abide by that, choosing instead to disappear with Regis; it was the smarter decision, honestly.

Now, in their nest of blankets and pillows, cuddled together and watching the shimmering night sky above, the two spoke quietly between snacking on fruits and crackers and laughing over shared stories from their time apart. Eventually, Sylva's head found itself pillowed on Aulea's shoulder and fingertips stroking her hair in ways that calmed her infinitely.

"I've dreamt of nights like this for us, for our children," Aulea murmured, her eyes closed and a tiny smile on her plush lips, "I hope we live to see a future without _this_."

She gestured towards the Wall with her free hand in a wide, sweeping arch before she dropped it to her stomach again, "A world without the Empire, or the Scourge," Sylva caught the furrow between her brows as her voice hardened, "a future without daemons haunting every shadow."

Sylva reached for her other hand, and threaded their fingers together and looked up at the sky again, "I dream of it, too." She smiled, the pull of sleep tugging at her consciousness, "One day, we'll have it. I promise."

-

Aulea loves black.

Black stones, black skies, black silks, black lace. The deep black of Regis's hair, the charcoal black of his suits, the blue-black of her newborn son's hair and his pretty black lashes. Anything black, she usually loves it.

The only time she absolutely hates black is when Sylva wears it. Sylva doesn't belong in black. It grays out her beautiful blonde hair, turns her blue eyes sad and pale skin sickly. On Sylva, black is a poison, seeping the life from her veins and cursing every step with a muted click of black heels as she walks the aisle towards the altar.

The Queen of Tenebrae has passed at last, and instead of celebrating her life as it should be, the Kingdom is mourning in silence. _Murder_ is a bitter word on her tongue as Aulea walks at her friend's side in the full armor of a Lucian Queen. Her face is hidden by a mask where none of the Tenebraean nobility could see her deadly gaze as they dared to drink in the young Princess's grief like the sweetest nectar. She hated them. Hated their simpering and their empty platitudes. Hated their efforts to gain her favor or keep her attention from her duties.

Rumors had spread of the Queen's death quickly, theories and lies both, of Serafina's untimely end at the hands of a foreign assassin.

Gritting her teeth and subtly pulling Sylva closer into the shelter of her body, Aulea swore to herself as they came upon the great casket, no empire will lay hands on her beloved friend, nor would any empire rise before Sylva ever has a chance to light up the world as her mother once did.

Thereupon the altar, as the two knelt before it and Aulea lifted the mask enough for Sylva to see her face, Aulea whispered so quietly that only the dead and Sylva would hear her.

_"Here and now I swear, your reign will be the greatest and brightest in Eos. On this blessed blood, I promise it."_

It's only after the ceremony and funeral pyre has burned to nothing, only when the first touch of dawn has kissed the sky that they kneel in the ashes each with a dagger in hand. With a grim smile, Sylva cuts open her palms as Aulea does the same, and those smiles only soften when they grasp one another's hands tightly as the blood flowed sluggishly.

It was an ancient rite, nearly forgotten and rarely performed anymore, but together their recited their promise, every hope and dream poured into their vow.

_"There will be no future filled with darkness, no scourge to destroy our bodies, no gods to hold the chains of our fate. Etro as our witness, no death will take us until the Light is made eternal."_

-

When she wakes again, it's the the barrel of an assault rifle in her face.

Her fire had died out and her cavernous shelter is chilly again, her body ached every time she breathed, and her head was pounding from the lack of food. And yet, her eyes never left the face above her, her stare never wavered even as she was forced to her feet and the man before her smiled. 

"Hello, my dear lady, how fortunate that we could find you." Ardyn Izunia gave her a sweeping bow, and gestured for the soldiers to surround her, "If you would, allow me to escort you to safer locale. Warmer, too."

She tugged her furs tighter around herself and put as much venom into her voice as she could, "Lead the way then, Chancellor."

As she allowed the entourage to lead her along, her mind was racing; she prayed not for herself, but for her son, her husband, brother, and her dearest friend.

_'Please, forgive me this sin, my dear ones.'_

-


	229. taste of the dark | nyx/noct + witch boys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Don't give me that shit, Nyx Ulric!"_

Noctis punched him. _Hard_. Swung his fist with unexpected force right into Nyx's jaw. Nyx fell back against the tree behind him and slid to the ground, staring dumbfounded at the furious blue-eyed witch glaring down at him. Nyx was wounded in so many places, bleeding from stitches, bruised all over, his clothes were rubbing against healing scrapes and cuts; but none of that mattered, the pain was insignificant to the feedback of emotions in their bond.

"You could have fucking  _died_ —" Noctis hissed, trembling with his fury and his magic cracklings and sparking across the skin of his exposed arms.

At his feet, the grass turned brown and fouled, shrinking away from his anger as it the very earth beneath his feet  _feared_  him. Nyx stood slowly, rubbing his jaw and summoning ice magic to his palm, soothing the bruise no doubt forming after that pretty solid hit. Everything already hurt, but  _damn_. He was teaching the kid  _too well_.

“My life is nothing, yours is more important—"

" _Don't give me that shit, Nyx Ulric!"_  Noctis roared, shoving him back against the tree and pinning him there; his blue eyes were bordering on  _violet_  and internally, Nyx's instincts screamed at him to  _run_ , but he held his ground.

He would never run from Noctis, not even when he could  _feel_  that anger, that frustration, and helplessness. It hit him hard through the tendrils of their magic meshing together. It was disconcerting how it had taken him so long to catch on to what their magic was  _naturally_  doing. 

"Noctis, I'm serious." He was, or he tried to be, almost unable to focus with the wild sparks and static all around them, humming through their inadvertent tether, "Noct, if I hadn't done that he would have taken  _you_  and  _by the six_ , I wasn't going to let that happen again."

Now it made sense why Bahamut was glowering at him more than usual and why Denali was far more daring with his remarks. It was frustrating, and it was hard to deny it, and it was even harder for him to reign in his magic to keep it from meshing itself with Noct's. 

"I  _felt_  it, every time he  _touched_  you, that—that  _darkness_  in him—" Noctis looked like he was about to shake right out of his bones and carefully, Nyx pulled him into the relative safety of his arms (he hid the wince, feeling all sorts of things  _twinge_ ). "It made me sick for you, he could have  _killed_  you— please,  _never_  do that again."

The younger witch stiffened, but he eventually relented—though Nyx knew it was by no means forgiveness just yet. Noctis clung to the leather of his armor, head on his chest, with his shoulders trembling as sobs rippled through his body. Nyx felt nothing but seemingly endless  _sadness_ , helplessness directed at Nyx, and still, that awful anger. 

"I'm sorry. Noct, I'm sorry.” Nyx tightened his arms, burying his face in sweat-damp locks, smelling the dirt and blood and salt, the burning ozone scent that often came from the younger witch after he used his magic. "I wasn't going to let  _him_  touch you. Better me than you."

Noctis pounded on his chest with a fist weakly, could hear the tears in his voice, "You're an  _asshole_..." He sniffed wetly, shaking his head against Nyx's chest, "He almost killed you, he almost  _took you away from me_ —"

Nyx could almost feel it still, the taint of the scourge over his skin, trying to invade his body as Ardyn had run a finger down his cheek and  _smiled_  at him. He had felt the cloying, writhing,  _wailing_  of the darkness inside the immortal threatening to devour him. Every fiber of his being had railed against it, fought it, the depths of his own magic threatening to break the measuring and control runes in a bid to protect his body and mind from the vile touch of the Scourge. 

It been overwhelming, enough that once he'd fought his way out and escaped, he'd stopped only long enough to vomit anything that had been in his stomach. The nausea reared again as he held Noctis, and he swallowed hard and tried not to think about it. Not right now. Not when Noctis was in  _pain_  because of him.

"Hey,  _hey_ ," Nyx pulled away, gripping Noct's shoulders and forcing the young prince to  _look_  at him. He had to hold back a flinch at the redness in those eyes, the steaks of tears down pale cheeks, the violet glow warring with crystal blue, "I am here. Yes, it was stupid, I do a lot of really fucking  _stupid_  things. It's my calling in life, to do insane, stupid shit for people I want to protect."

He cupped a hand under the prince's chin and lifted his head again, " _You_. I don't know how to explain what is happening between us, but know this—Ardyn  _fucking_  Izunia is gonna have to try a helluva lot harder if he wants to keep me from you."

A new wave of tears welled up in Noct's eyes, but he tried valiantly to ignore them as he helped ease Nyx to the ground and started checking over his wounds, whispering healing spells under his breath as he went. It was a tentative forgiveness, and Noctis wasn't careful as he went over every wound  _on purpose_  as a reminder; he knew it would be a few days before both their volatile magics settled—before Noctis could get a handle on his emotions again and they could be around others without sparking a firestorm. 

In the meantime, Nyx had a  _lot_  to make up for.

-


	230. the sweetest sin | nyx/noct + witch boys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidden away in a cabin in Duscae, Nyx and Noctis learn there is no boundaries to the bond they share.

"What are you doing awake so early, little bird?"

On the front deck of the cabin they'd hidden themselves away in, Noctis was wrapped in a heavy blanket on the swinging bench in the pre-dawn light. At his bare feet lay Denali, the great beast god resting peacefully and making low, content rumbling noises whenever Noct's toes seemed to dig playfully into his thick fur. Bahamut was nowhere to be seen, but Nyx suspected the Astral wasn't far from his ward.

Noctis yawned before he answered, "Woke up, couldn't get back to sleep. Don't worry, I'm okay." Noctis reassured him when he caught the mild concern flit across Nyx's features, a smile curving his lips and his hand appearing to pat the space beside him on the bench.

Nyx stepped over Denali and sat down, allowing Noctis to wrap the blanket around his shoulders as well and envelop him in the warmth emanating from Noct's own body. He was like a little heater in these moments, happy and content and relaxing the iron grip on his magic. The woods had grown thick and lush overnight, flowers and plants of all sorts having sprouted across the small clearing surrounding the cabin; all because of Noct's magic permeating the area since their arrival.

Slipping his arm around Noctis to bring him close, he felt the subtle mesh of their magic as skin pressed to skin, the contact making his own hum pleasurably at having his other half so close.

"It's so quiet here... I never want to leave..." Noctis whispered, smiling into the kiss Nyx dropped on his lips, "Can we stay a while longer? Please?"

A quiet, amused snort sounded from the big cat before them before Denali rolled lazily to his feet, "And _that_ is my cue to vacate the premises...." he mumbled as he padded off the deck.

Noctis laughed as Denali stalked off into the trees with a flick of his tail, "We're not that bad..."

Nyx arched a brow at him, "Little bird, you practically _sing_ for me when I have you in my bed. We're _that_ bad."

A blush as red as the flowers blooming across the clearing spread across the younger witch's cheeks and Noctis immediately hid his face with a groan, "Don't _say_ that. Bahamut can _hear_ you."

Grinning, Nyx pressed a kiss to Noct's temple and trailed his lips to his ear, playfully biting on his earlobe, "Can he? Good. Let him hear. I'll make you sing for me all night, little bird."

There was a ripple of magic from across the clearing and Nyx _laughed_ as Noctis shivered, the sudden warning burst of light magic from the Astral all too telling of how _he_ felt about that little remark.

-


	231. rainsong | nyx/noct + witch boys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say gods are in the rain.

Rain was a gift of nature, or a curse in the harsher seasons. But here, in the shadow of the mountains, outside the caves, it was sweet and simple. The soft pattering of it against the rocks, the ground, splashing down through gaping holes in the roof of the cavern, with rhythmic drops into the puddles building beneath these openings. Ahead of him, Noctis was standing before the last stone with a bright blue and violet glow engulfing him, the sound of crackling lightning and shattering glass reverberating throughout the cavern. When he finally faced them, his eyes were colored the unnatural violet of the Astrals, Ramuh's power surging through him before it finally rested within him. Noctis took a step forward, only for the Astral himself to appear and silently guide the young man towards the entrance of the cavern.

Nyx followed as if he was being led by a tether, keeping a safe distance but close enough he could warp forward and grab Noctis if needed. Once outside, he could hear Noctis and Ramuh conversing, the language of the Astrals a hard and complicated tongue; there were very few peoples alive who could still speak it or understand it, some Lucians could, the Oracle could, and so could Nyx's own people. He stepped out of hearing range, waiting for them to finish when the rain increased and he looked over his shoulder to see Ramuh gesturing to the sky and a sad smile on Noct's face.

 _"Go. Dance, my child. This is for you."_ Nyx heard the Astral say with a fondness in his tone, _"May your mind find peace here."_

Then, with the brightness of a lightning strike, the ancient god was gone.

Noctis came walked away, towards a clearing in the trees beyond the nearby Haven and stood beneath the rain. Nyx followed him and kept to the edges, leaning against a tree trunk and hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his leather pants, keeping his eyes on the prince. There was a heaviness about his shoulders, the plain white shirt he wore was soaking through as the weather began reacting to whatever was going through Noct's mind in that moment. It turned into a torrential downpour in no time at all, a thick wall of rainfall making it difficult to see Noctis set him on edge.

But he could still feel him, feel the sudden flood of sadness and resignation and a building fury that Nyx hadn't sensed in him before. He could hear cries beneath the pouring rain, the storm itself warring with its natural state while trying to shield the prince from his own emotions. He felt it, the unnatural state of the world in that moment, as if the earth itself was crying for Noctis, as if through this wild and sudden storm, it was trying to comfort him.

Nyx had known the day he met the prince, the moment he'd pressed a playful kiss to his hand, that Noctis wasn't _human_ , so to speak. He was a child of the Astrals, possibly the youngest and oldest all in one human vessel. Months of teaching him, mentoring him, testing his own theories and discussing it with Denali had cemented what he'd thought in the first place; Noctis was born of the Lucian Crystal, that Bahamut wasn't just a familiar, but an Astral as well.

He'd felt that curious _pull_ between them before he'd even laid eyes on Noctis. His magic had gone haywire the closer he'd gotten to the Citadel that day, something it hadn't done in a long while. His body felt like fire and ice ran through his veins, a sudden surge of power he hadn't felt since his first encounter with Shiva in his childhood. It felt so invigorating that he'd been drawn to the source of it, not knowing that his meeting with Regis that day would lead to meeting the most powerful being he'd ever encountered in his life. He remembered the explosion incident in the sea, the crystal island that had burst from the earth nearly two decades ago now; he'd been a kid then, but that sudden ripple of power had been felt but every Galahdian alive that day.

Around Noctis, the eye of the storm revolved and twisted, trees and animals alike caught in the wild winds picking up in the clearing. Shoving away from the tree, Nyx didn't warp into the fray, he ran—blinking away the water, feeling the seals on his magic begin to _break_ against the surge of power coming from Noctis. He only stops when he's faced with the prince, blue eyes wide and hazy, reddened from crying with his tears mixing with raindrops. He sent a silent prayer to Ramuh in the hopes the Astral would forgive Noct's pain twisting his gift and held out his hands, palms up, for the young man to decide whether to take them or shove him away.

Noctis stared blankly, before his gaze pulled itself from the dark skies above to focus on his face, then drop to see his hands. Nyx smiled, gentle and encouraging, releasing the wards and seals of his own magic and allow it to _flow_ —he unleashed the full force of it, allowing it to reach for Noctis, to surround him, to encase him in _you are safe here_ , and _I'm here for you_ , and _come to me_ , filtering as many calming feelings and affectionate thoughts into their connection as he could to break through Noct's maelstrom of emotions.

It worked well enough that Noctis soon placed his hands in Nyx's palms, allowing the older man to twist them up and thread their fingers together and using the hold to tug Noctis closer. The prince fell against him, his trembling body pressing as tightly to Nyx's as he could, tucking his head up under Nyx's chin and keeping a death grip on his hands. He could feel it all, Noct's sadness, his pain, his helplessness. It tore at Nyx's heart in ways he didn't think possible, every cell in his body aching to take those feelings away.

Pure _need_ surged through their bond—once meant to help Noctis regulate his energy, to keep him centered and prevent him from falling into the madness of the gods, it now meant _nothing_ could tear them apart—Noctis calling for him in a way that was most instinctual to him and Nyx responded in kind, dropping his head to touch his lips to the sigil drawn beneath Noct's ear ( _balance_ , it meant), and whispered the incantation the two of them created in the Astral's language meant to bring Noctis back to himself. The tenderness in his voice, the low, husky octave, the use of Noct's _true name_ slowly brought him back from the trance induced by his emotions; it quelled the storm raging around them until there was nothing left but the soft rains gifted by Ramuh.

They were soaked through now, hair and clothes plastered to their skin, the chill of the rain trying to settle beneath their flesh. But Nyx was always _warm_ to the touch, his body always felt like _fire_ , and Noctis tried to huddled into it often. Instead, Nyx pulled away and took one of Noct's hands, releasing the other as he walked a slow circle around him. _Dance with me_ , he sent through their bond, a smile on his lips as he stole a kiss against Noct's damp temple, _I want to find your smile again_.

The steps were simple, but the accompanying motions were elegant and as Noctis fell into the rhythm with Nyx, his eyes sought out the other's and once they met, neither man looked away again. Every step brought them _closer_ and _closer_ , the caress of hands along wet sleeves and heated skin, aligning their hips as they _swayed_ ; parted lips a breath apart as large hands smoothed down his sides to grip his waist and a muscled thigh slipped between his own, prompting him to hook one of his own legs around Nyx's waist as he was lifted up. The motion brought their bodies tighter together, with so much _trust_ he put into the strength of Nyx's arms to hold him up and even more of something _else_ flowing in their bond; Noctis locked his legs around the his waist and held on tightly, his eyes so open and swimming with so much _feeling_ , he felt it from all sides them—in the proximity of their bodies, the mesh of magic so deep that neither could tell where Noctis ended and Nyx began.

When Noctis brushed his fingertips along his jaw to cup his face in trembling hands, he only held him tighter, still walking the steps of the dance with Noctis locked in his embrace and darkening sapphire eyes falling half-lidded as the space between their mouths disappeared. So focused on the soft lips pressing to his, Nyx almost missed the shudder beneath his feet; the creak and groan in the trees surrounding them, the rain _slowed_ and thundered _rumbled._ A surge of magic burst from both of them that caused a sudden regeneration in the land surrounding them—saplings grew, the grass thickened and blanketed muddy patches, unknown plants and flowers spread in a carpet of wild and exotic colors. 

The longer they kissed, the more the earth came _alive_ around them.

-

At the Haven nearby, the nomads were hurriedly trying to fortify the protective wards and adding shielding spells to their tents and belongings, and a few had run towards the copse of trees where their motorcycles had been parked for the night.

Crowe stood in the middle, adding her own power to the sigils carved into the ground. She could _feel_ it even here, the crash and merge of magic in the distance; she knew this storm wasn't natural, but the rains—the rains had been gentle at first, sweet and song-like, and she'd known Noctis had made his covenant with the Astral. But somehow the loving rains had turned virulent and frightening, a perfect echo of emotions and she just _knew_.

Libertus came up beside her, with Pelna right behind him, "What the hell is happening?" He asked, holding a glowing stone in his hand for light.

Crowe kept her eyes focused on the next sigil she was strengthening, "Noctis. He'd been out of focus since we ran into the Chancellor."

Pelna knelt beside her and held his hands out to add his own power with hers, "The guy tried to kidnap him. It doesn't surprise me that he'd be shaken up after."

Crowe nodded absently, until a sudden and wild roiling beneath their feet made everyone fall to the ground—

 _"Oh, shit!"_ Libertus cursed loudly, rolling onto his knees and like the rest of them, trying to stay upright as the earth _quaked_ around them. "What the fuck?!"

Crowe stared over Pelna's shoulder after the other had grabbed hold of her to keep her shielded, "I don't—"

There was another wave of wild magic, something _old_ and _ancient_ filtering into the land beneath their feet, a bright green energy bursting into the air from the woods where Nyx and Noctis had disappeared to. They _all_ felt it then. The final tendrils of a _bond_ tying themselves together. Shock and disbelief was felt all throughout the camp, the witches of the Kingsglaive unknowingly forced to their knees from the power of this bond alone.

"Did he just— did they—" Pelna couldn't get the words out he was so stunned, "They _did_. _They_ _really_ _did it_."

Crowe swallowed hard, the taste of ozone on her tongue, a sweet tang filling the air around them then, "Yeah, I think they did."

-

In the clearing under the fall of a sweeter rain, the very _soul_ of Eos laid in the arms of a rogue witch, sharing kisses filled with so much intense feeling, they had no name for it yet. On a carpet of thick, brilliantly green grasses, the pale of Noct's skin _glowed_ in the rain and Nyx was reminded of moonlight and lunar flowers, unable to keep himself from kissing as much of it as he could reach.

Beneath him, Noctis was finally _smiling_ , meeting him for every kiss, whispering his name over and over, filling their bond in equal measures.

-


	232. witch boys i

  * ~~let’s give some backstory! i love backstory, can’t you tell?~~
  * lucis is still a kingdom of magic, a massive fount of it that insomnia was built around two thousand years ago. as the city grew and technology advanced, new tech was created to help stem the flow and prevent a magic-induced sickness from spreading (the scourge anyone? mhm)
    * empires grew and fell around lucis, solheim being the first of them. their combination of magitek and mastery of technology brought upon their downfall, as these things usually go.
    * (thanks a lot ifrit, you’re still an asshole. we’ll come back to this when adryn shows his sleazy face.)
    * nations split, niflheim was born, accordo, lucis survived and prospered thanks to their own tech and magic, etc.
  * now, as time wore on, insomnian researchers in the last hundred or so years have noticed that the magic in eos is _weakening_. 
  * maybe not so much weakening, but fading out in the outlying lands. for some reason, magic is returning to the fount and the well is closing itself.
  * they have no idea, they’re not sure what the fuck going on. but this research continues until modern day.
  * one bright young researcher theorized that this felt like a calm before the storm. as if the whole planet was preparing itself for something _big_ to happen. like the fount was readying for an implosion like that of a star going supernova.
  * that researcher was regis lucis caelum, the prince of lucis at the time who was finishing university and had studied magic extensively due to his family’s connection to the crystal and how magic itself was part of his bloodline. 
  * they were white witches, a long line of them blessed with a pure magic given not only by the astrals, but by eos itself. 
  * sixteen years before the start of this story, an eruption in the sea beyond insomnia causes a tsunami that nearly destroys the surrounding islands and coast line. at last, the magic of eos had _exploded_.
  * this created a whole new fucking island in the ocean and insomnian researchers were _ecstatic_. when the smoke cleared and relief/rescue efforts were distributed to the island nations and coastal towns, they flocked to this new island to begin documenting it.
  * the place was _alive_ with magic, and only witches with a strong sensitivity were able to even approach the place, so regis, clarus amicitia, cor leonis, and cid sophiar, all powerful witches in their own ways, were able to enter the island and explore it. 
  * everything was noted, everything had to be hand-written, hand drawn, all of it, because the flow of power here was so intense and fluctuated so much, that modern tech just _died_.
  * so while they’re exploring a series of caves, regis, this dork, is so fascinated by everything, the crystal formations and shit, that he misses a step and falls into a goddamn hole. brilliant. the prince of lucis nearly dies in a hole. amazing.
  * cor is not amused, clarus panics, cid laughs. cid laughs a lot.
  * anyway, regis tells them he’s fine, and he’ll try to find a way out because he thinks he sees something down there.
    * “regis, are you okay?”
    * “i’m fine! just a little bruised and scraped”
    * “regis, we’re coming down to get you”
    * “no no! just keep going, i see more crystals down here, i’d like to poke around more.”
    * “regis, please be careful!”
    * pfffftt he’s always careful! (says the guy who _fell down a hole_ )
  * when regis goes deeper, he finds a cavern that is filled with _raw fucking power_ , like it’s _alive_ almost, and even more thrilling than that is finding this great big _beast_
  * now, he starts to worry. because this creature is _huge_ , but it’s curled up almost in fetal position, as if its body is protecting something
  * it’s a goddamn _dragon_ , with wings that look like _swords_. what the _fuck_
  * as he approaches, this great loud _growling_ noise sounds from the beast, and when regis finally sees its face, the eyes are almost _human_ , behind an emotionless mask
  * and cradled in its massive claws is a crystal geode, glowing and glittering 
  * regis is filled more with excitement than fear like he should be
  * regis is a nerd, a big science nerd, but he still has a healthy belief in the power of magic and the natural order of the world around him
  * this draconian unfolds itself and stands in the cavern, huge and scary and _staring at him oh gods_ and just akjfhsjg regis why aren’t you running you idiot
  * then this creature kneels in front of him, and holds out its hand with the geodo for him to see inside
  * _there’s a fucking baby in this crystal rock_
  *  regis is gaping like an idiot because this is _not_ what he expected.
    * “what is this? who are you? who is this? _why is there a child in there_?”
    * the dragon creature, tells him _in his fucking head_ , that “ _eos has given life to this child. this is the magic of eos. how it lives. how it breathes. he is nox, the darkness who will bring the dawn._ ”
    * regis is, of course, flabbergasted, but also _extremely_ happy, because in a way, his theory was correct. _the calm before the storm_.
    * “you are the next king, this is the duty for which your bloodline was created. take heed, his power is great and will become greater still.”
    * regis can’t really say anything to that, he knew of those legends, his father had told him in childhood that lucian kings had a duty to the planet, a pact with the astrals to prepare for the coming of a chosen king.
    * so regis takes the baby from the rock, wraps him up in his coat, and there’s a massive burst of light as soon as he does so.
    * when he looks down, there’s this tiny black chocobo staring up at him with an expression far too serious for a fucking bird.
    * that’s when his bros show up finally from another entrance to the cavern and clarus just stares at him like “what the fuck, regis”
    * regis just looks at them and goes “i can explain”
  * and that’s how noctis is born. 
  * the literal embodiment of _eos_ , the magic of the world, had birthed this tiny little thing.
  * but! remember, magic is a fickle thing and names have _power_. 
  * he’s adopted by regis under a false name, so only regis and bahamut (who never tells regis his true name of course), are the only ones in existence who knows the true name of _noctis lucis caelum_.
  * noctis is raised as the first born son of prince regis and princess aulea after their wedding, and none one is the wiser. 
    * the only ones who know noct’s origins are aulea, clarus, cor, and cid
    * as he grows and develops, noctis shows that he is far more intelligent than the average toddler
    * but it is bahamut’s presence that masks the amount of raw magic emanating from this little two year-old’s body. it’s a protective measure.
  * for the longest time, noctis is raised to believe he is regis’ and aulea’s son, that he is a white witch, heir to one of the most powerful magic kingdoms in eos.
  * until his sixteenth year, when an explosive incident occurs in which his guardians are killed during an assassination attempt on his life. 
    * it’s a mess, because he loses control of his power and it _levels several city blocks in a five mile radius_
    * like _damn_ , no one has _ever_ seen a witch this powerful, especially a white witch
    * all because of his grief at losing his guardians, two people that had watched over him since childhood. 
    * this explosive display not only kills the assassins, but there’s a few casualties and even more injured. 
  * it’s the first time bahamut has taken his true form in 16 years, he takes noctis and returns him to the citadel and it seems stupid people are more concerned over the _huge fucking dragon_ flying over the city than the sudden explosion. 
  * (they call it a gas explosion. it’s the easiest way to cover it up for now.)
  * noctis is a mess, so much so, his power keeps flaring and reacting to his emotions and it’s terrible because aulea wants to comfort her son, but his magic is too strong to penetrate. 
  * bahamut won’t leave his side, they’re literally on the rooftop of the citadel because he’s huge and refuses to take his familiar form while noctis is in such a volatile state.
  * regis and aulea are forced back, but aulea continues calling to him, hoping her voice will help calm him. 
  *  it takes a while. it takes _hours_. eventually, noctis begins to calm down, having cried himself out, and starts reigning in his magic.
  * bahamut finally stops looming, the big fucking overprotective fucker, resumes his smaller form and allows noctis to cuddle him. he only makes a show of being disgruntled about it, but is always okay with it because he knows how much it helps noctis cope.
  * eventually, regis and aulea are able to take him inside and take him to bed and they stay with him throughout the night.
  * it’s then, in the morning dawn, they decide that noctis needs a balance, that he needs someone with magic similar to his own to teach him how to control himself. 
  * lucian magic is not as _raw_ as noct’s is. 
  * lucian magic is amplified by crystals and pure like light, while noct’s magic is wild and untamed; he walks through a garden and every living thing _reacts_ to him, _yearns_ for him. 
  * nature _loves_ him, animals follow him _everywhere_. 
  * the people of insomnia have affectionately nicknamed him the “fairy tale prince” because of it. it’s cute.
  * anyway, aulea finally herds regis off to nap for a few hours, because he has a meeting soon with one of his informants ( _oh shit here we go_ ) and she stays by noct’s side the rest of the day, fighting sleep for as long as he’s resting.
  * sometime later that day, regis holds a private audience with a man he has known for a little over a decade
  * this man is well-known, and he gets around easily because of it. he runs with a motorcycle gang made-up of nomadic witches, who make their rounds of lucis every six months and return to insomnia a few times out of the year. 
  * they’re named the kingsglaive, but no one knows of their connection to the lucian royal family; they’ve been around for _generations_.
  * his name is nyx, a powerful galahdian witch who also secretly works as an informant to king regis. 
    * the reason regis wants to ask for his help, is because galahdian magic reminds him of noct’s. 
    * it’s wild, untamed, unstable, only harnessed through sacred inks and runes tattooed on galahdians everywhere. 
    * he hopes that hiring nyx as a mentor for noctis will help his son learn more about the nature of his magic
    * bahamut agrees with this. after some convincing.
  * nyx returned by himself this time, the witches were somewhere in duscae for a ritual with the titan, one that normally he participates in, but had learned some scary information that needed to be given to regis asap.
    * (we’ll come back to this!)
  * after initiate greetings and such, regis asks nyx to accompany him. 
  * nyx follows regis through the citadel to the top of one of the other towers where an atrium resides. 
  * (while they’re walking, nyx can _feel_ something, a depth of magic he hasn’t felt in _years_ , not since the eruption years ago. he can feel a taste of that power, but it also feels like something else is masking it. it sets him on _edge_ the further they go because he can feel it _tugging_ at him.)
  * it’s here a sprawling garden takes up the topmost floor of the tower.
    * there’s species of plants from all over lucis and beyond
    * trees, shrubbery, ferns, hanging vines, it’s insane
    * flowers that only grow under certain parts of eos but are alive and well here
    * herbs and vegetables take up one corner
    * all of this, the garden is _thriving_ and nyx is impressed
  * when he asks how this is possible, regis just smiles and points to a far corner of the garden, where noctis is elbow deep in dirt planting bulbs and the like.
  * that’s when nyx realizes that the _pull_ he feels is coming from the prince. and that the other bit of magic he feels, ancient and almost as powerful, is coming from the baby black chocobo perched near him. 
  * when the bird sees them, it hops down and approaches and the closer it gets, it _changes_ and reveals a man in black dragon-like armor.
  * nyx _stares him down_ because he _knows_ who this is. 
  * regis takes them out of earshot of noctis to a secluded seating area and has them all sit, but bahamut, of course, chooses to stand.
    * “alright, spill it, your majesty. what’s up with the prince?”
    * “well. you see. he blew up a city block. several, in fact.”
    * “what the fuck”
    * “that gas explosion? not actually… gas.”
    * “it was the prince?”
    * “yes. his guardians were killed protecting him from an assassination attempt and in his grief…”
    * “he blew up a neighborhood? lovely.”
  * regis appreciates nyx for his candor and his abilities, and the man himself for his aid over the years.
  * but some days, regis wanted to _hit him_.
    * regis comes out and says it “i have a job for you. if you’re amenable to it.”
    * nyx just looks at him, “what kind of job.”
    * regis smiles, “i’ll pay you well.”
    * nyx narrows his eyes, “ _what kind of job_ , majesty.”
    * regis kinda wilts, “i would like you to mentor noctis. he needs guidance and his magic is far too dissimilar to lucian white magic.”
    * nyx snorts with laughter. this is _hilarious_.
  * so they haggle about it. 
  * nyx is intrigued, even if the familiar hovering like a goddamn mother hen is annoying.
  * suffice it to say, nyx and bahamut don’t immediately hit it off.
  * it’s even more entertaining when nyx summons his own familiar, denali, a great white tiger with ice-blue eyes like nyx’s and great horns crowning his head. 
    * denali is a _riot_. this fucking asshole sasses everything and everyone.
    * he knows of the astrals, the great gods of eos, the spirits of the world and he’s ribbed every one of him during his long life.
    * (denali is as old as the astrals, but he created a blood pact with nyx’s family in ancient times and follows the first born of every generation.)
  * when denali sees bahamut again, it’s _amazing_. 
    * “my my, how goes it bird brains?”
    * “denali.”
    * “you know, i’m impressed. you don’t look a day over 600.”
    * “….”
    * “oh come on! it’s been _forever_. indulge me, scaley.”
    * “i’ve asked you countless times _not_ to call me that.”
    * “get that stick out of your ass and i might.”
  * nyx just shakes his head and walks away. regis is a bit confused. but he doesn’t question it.
  * regis instead watches as nyx approaches noctis across the atrium. he can’t hear what they’re saying, but he’s sure he’ll hear about it later.
  * when nyx crouches down beside the prince, he picks up a bulb, tossing it up in the air and catching it again, holding it in his palm and silently releasing a few seals on his own magic
  * the reaction is instantaneous
  * the bulb _grows_ in his palm
  * noctis gasps at the sudden flow of unfamiliar magic near him
  * nyx _smirks_ as the bulb grows into a rare orchid, the roots of is spreading over his palm as is trying to sap as much of the power enabling it as possible
  * when nyx finally meets noct’s wide-eyed gaze, he feels that _pull_ again and suddenly every ounce of magic in his body is _screaming_ for the teenager in front of him.
  * something _settles_ in his bones. as if _this_ is what has been calling to him for the last decade and a half. 
  * his first thought is _oh, fuck_.
  * and then, “good afternoon, your highness.”
  * noctis sits back, legs folded under him and tries to wipe his hands off on a rag. he’s timid, shy around new people, and nyx finds it more endearing than he should.
  * “hello… who are you?”
  * when noctis holds out his hand to shake nyx’s in greeting, this sly bastard merely takes his hand and presses a kiss to the back of his hand.
  * noctis flushes scarlet and it’s the _sweetest_ thing nyx has ever seen in his _life_ , holy shit.
  * “nyx, your highness. your new mentor. pleasure to meet you.”
  * and really, it truly is. 
  * because with that simple touch, nyx just _knows_ who and what noctis is beneath his flesh. nyx’s magic is _yearning_ to stay as close to the prince as possible.
  * then noctis _smiles_ at him and he feels that leap in his heart again. _oh. fuck._
  * “nice to meet you too, nyx.”



-


	233. witch boys ii

  * the first time nyx asks noctis to show him some of his magic, nyx is _floored_. 
  * no, literally. 
  * noctis lets loose a little too much and nyx is brought to his knees from the intensity of it.
    * denali laughs at him from where he’s perched on a rock. stupid cat.
    * bahamut sits nearby, too prim and proper for a baby chocobo. 
    * in the background, denali keeps taunting bahamut about his choice of familiar form.
    * “noctis likes chocobos.”
    * “you do know chocobos _grow up_ , yes?”
    * “a large form is impractical in the citadel.”
    * “again, that _stick_ up your―”
    * “hold your _tongue_ , feline”
    * “ _feline?!”_
  * _anyway_ , sassy familiars. it’s great. (granted, nyx can do without the sass some days.)
  * so it begins, nyx begins teaching noctis how to _focus_ his magic, rather than simply unleash it with the force of a goddamn _emp bomb_.
  * this lesson alone takes a while, because noctis has to _unlearn_ everything he’s been taught so far. 
  * it means setting aside the laws and rules he’s learned that only really works for lucian magic. 
  * nyx teaches him meditations, techniques to help him calm his anxieties and sift through the mess of emotions to center himself
    * noctis is distracted because he lost his guardians, they were dear to him, two men he’d known since he was a child.
    * sonitus was from altissia, a gifted witch who volunteered as a guardian to noctis as a gesture of good will between the two nations
    * axis was once a nomadic witch, part of the kingsglaive before he met noctis during a festival in insomnia. he’d asked to be a guardian and had been inseparable from noctis ever since.
    * there was also ignis and gladio, both of whom had grown up at noct’s side as part of their duties and familial oaths.
    * and then there was the fact that noctis knew his mother, aulea, was sick with the scourge. he blamed _himself_ for that.
  * little by little, he gets this out of noctis. he digs deep to find all the roots of noct’s anxieties and talks him through them during the early morning hours. 
  * noctis, on the other hand, is learning that while nyx is supposed to be his mentor and guardian, the older man is also becoming a _friend_ to him. 
  * not only that, but when nyx goes too far from him, or when nyx leaves the citadel for any reason, noct feels a _pull_. 
  * like a tether between him and nyx is tugging too tightly.
  * he doesn’t yet understand it, though. there’s concepts about magic that he has yet to learn and he’s trying to learn better patience on top of all this.
    * noct often tries to wheedle answers out of bahamut, but the familiar is stubborn. especially when it comes to nyx for some reason.
    * “i don’t get it! why do i _feel_ like this?!”
    * “…..”
    * “seriously, i don’t know what to do. i can’t _focus_. every time i try to do what nyx says, i _can’t_ because _nyx said it_.”
    * “…..”
    * “ _bahamut_ , i know you know what this is, _tell me_.”
    * bahamut just stares at him and waddles off. 
    * it’s a _struggle_ having an immortal entity for a familiar, it really is.
  * it takes a while, but after a few months, noctis begins to compartmentalize better.
  * nyx then begins to teach him a few of the ancient languages of magic. 
    * this is when they learn that, when nyx mentions the language of the astrals, _noctis already knows it_
    * not because he was taught it growing up, but because he just _knows_ it, as if it’s his mother tongue and not lucian
    * (in reality, he _has_ been speaking it his whole life, just with bahamut without realizing it)
    * (bahamut never told him this. _rude_.)
  * this leads to lessons with incantations and spells and _words_ to use for small things like fire spells, ice, lightning, curative spells, etc.
  * not to mention the inclusion of _body language_ with casting
  * now _this_. this is _fun_. because one wrong movement during a specific casting just ups the stakes and potential for mishaps and accidents
    * like the one time noctis accidentally set his desk on fire and nyx threw a water spell at it _but it didn’t go out_
    * noct _panicked_ but denali, this lazy fuck, pads on over and _eats the fucking flames_
    * bahamut just huffs about it. _“show off”_
  * after that incident, nyx has a theory. he starts testing it sometimes while they’re practicing spells and soon enough, he starts to believe he’s right.
  * noctis _breaks_ every known law and rule of magic that humankind has used since they were blessed with the knowledge of it
  * like, this kid is basically destroying the known physics and chemistry of their world _just by existing_.
  * it’s _amazing_ and wild and nyx is infatuated with him.
  * nyx is _fascinated_ , to be honest.
    * he’s also strangely turned on. it’s ridiculous.
    * it doesn’t help that his blood is practically _singing_ whenever he’s in close proximity to noctis
    * nyx’s magic is ancient, an entity on its own and the way is _calls_ for noctis is so distracting, it’s impressive that nyx could even focus during their lessons.
    * there’s a lot of internal screaming over all the things he secretly _wants_ to do, but _can’t_ , because nocits is _the goddamn prince_.
    * denali won’t let him hear the end of it. (when you think of denali speaking, think of _jeremy fucking irons_ )
    * “really, i can see the attraction. he’s a powerhouse and he’s _lovely_.”
    * “can you _not_ right now?”
    * “oh no, i want to see how long your self control lasts. i can’t wait to see the look on scaley’s face when you crack.”
    * “you’re a fucking shitlord, you know that?”
    * “it’s a talent, really. the astrals should be paying me for this.”
    * “ _shiva_ , why do i put up with you―”
    * “blood pacts. _nasty_ business. 0/10, would _not_ recommend.”
    * “ _for fuck’s sake_ ― _”_
  * _anyway_ , nyx is having issues. but he’s dealing because he has to.
  * because the things he’s learning about noctis as they go are _unreal_.
  * nyx figures noctis doesn’t actually need _words_ or _gestures_ to use his magic, but they’re good for helping him learn control and focus.
  * noctis, on the other hand, is often trying to hide how goddamn _flustered_ he gets because nyx is always _holding his hands_. 
    * when he’s practicing his hand gestures and body movements for certain spells, nyx will adjust his motions
    * a hand on his hip, another on his wrist
    * fingers lacing with his to correct the placement of his during each gesture
    * like, nice big hands, they’ve handled weapons, they’ve been burned by unholy powers before, they are _strong hands_
    * and then there’s fingertips touching his pulse points and nyx murmuring suggestions in his ear on how to keep his heart beat steady
    * is it getting hot in here? nope, it’s just nyx.
    * noctis nearly _whimpers_ one time when nyx touches the pulse point of his neck and starting _talking in his ear_ in this sweet, soft tone. 
    * _gods alive_ , this man is _not_ helping.
  * when it comes to learning the actual spells themselves, the words of power, this is when it gets _interesting_.
  * again, noctis inherently knows the astral’s language, but when it comes to other languages, he’s got several to learn for casting.
  * however, once he _hears_ another language spoken, it doesn’t take much longer for him to _learn_ it.
  * nyx teaches him proper inflections, will stand behind him and guide his limbs as he speaks and has noctis repeat every word exactly
    * noctis thinks summer came early this year, or maybe he’s getting a fever, _gods_ he needs some water
    * the proximity _might_ be affecting his focus. 
    * nyx either doesn’t notice, or he _does_ , but chooses not to acknowledge it
    * nyx is trying really hard to _not_ think about it, or noctis, in any way that is _compromising_.
    * (if a giant cat could smirk, that’s _exactly_ what denali is doing)
  * nyx teaches him how to cast wards around himself, around his sacred spaces for protection and this leads to lessons about how ordinary table salt is just as good as a fancy pink salt.
  * he takes noctis out of the citadel and into the city, makes him dress down in civvies and they hit the local markets, underground bazaars; all while nyx explains herb lore and the differences between using fresh herbs and dried, powdered or soaked.
  * noctis has never been allowed this deep into the city before, and they’re not exactly odd men out (except nyx maybe, because denali _refuses_ to keep a smaller form), because most of the city is filled with different calibers of witches and their familiars, different races and their own brands of magic.
  * this happens a lot, because nyx sees how excited noctis gets when they get out and about. 
    * it’s _fucking adorable_ to see noctis interacting with people
    * it’s even more hilarious when familiars and actual pets try to follow him down the street as if _drawn_ to him
    * despite bahamut’s best efforts to mask noct’s power, it’s inevitable that other familiars would still _know_ and be drawn to him like moths to a flame
    * because _that_ is what noct is, he’s a walking bonfire of magic and even with learning how to reign in his magic with nyx, some of it still leaks out when his emotions spike in any way
    * it isn’t surprising to see plants and flowers flourish as he walks by, or when they stop at a nursery or flower shop and every goddamn flower in the room _blooms_ with his very presence.
    * highly sensitive witches like nyx are just enamored with him, because something as simple as a hand shake or a hug from him is so _invigorating_ , they always tell him “come back again soon, your highness”
  * but nyx. _oh, nyx_. 
    * this poor man is _losing it_.
    * he sees something _beyond_ that beautiful face and those brilliant blue eyes. 
    * he sees a mind that has yet to unlock itself. 
    * he sees a heart so pure and lovely, he wants to wrap his hands around it and protect it from everyone and every thing.
    * it’s impressive that he can keep his own magic under control around noct, and adds another layer of seals on his power _just because_
    * it always feels like it’s trying to leap out of his skin the more time he spends around noctis
    * it’s infuriating and confusing and he’s still trying to figure it out.
  * anyway, when they go to the markets, it’s always a funny sight. 
  * bahamut waddles after noct with denali picking up their tail and taunting the little chocobo, while nyx keeps noct within hand’s reach
  * it’s when they transition from herb lore to potions recipes that things get a little…hectic.
    * noctis accidentally creates a chemical weapon because he picked up the wrong root and dropped it in when he was trying to read the recipe nyx had written down;
    * (the man has a weird style of handwriting, or rather, _several_ styles.)
    * bahamut had to… _dispose_ of that potion.
    * nyx is trying to teach him a simple potion to break the status effects of luring spells but it goes _awry_ very very quickly
    * it’s messy. _very very messy_.
  * during one of these lessons, noctis (who you would think would know the difference between rose petals and something else) accidentally mixes his ingredients in the wrong order. 
    * it turns into a scented mixture that amplifies amorous feelings
    * this is _so not fair_. 
    * because nyx is standing _right next to him_ trying to figure out where he went wrong when the _scent_ hits him
    * “ _shit_.”
    *  noctis is muttering to himself about fucking up again when―
    * “whoa, nyx? what are you―“
    * (remember how this potion _amplifies_ amorous feelings? it doesn’t work if there aren’t any feelings there. _hahaha. hah._ )
    * nyx crowds noctis against the work counter‘s edge and his eyes are _hazy_ , there’s one hand sliding along noct’s throat to lift his chin and the other gripping his hip and―
    * _“oh gods, your mouth doesn’t go there_ ― _”_
    * nyx starts _kissing his neck_ , and _bites_ on a spot just below his ear that makes his knees _weak_ and those lips moving over his skin just causes noctis to _melt_ against him 
    * like _holy shit what is happening_
  * denali, this smug asshole, lets it happen for a few moments, before he uses the bond with nyx to jolt him back to reality with a tiny lightning spell to snap him out of it
  * nyx comes to and wrenches himself away, he’s fucking horrified that something as silly as a potion affected him _that badly_.
  * noctis is apologizing _so much_ , he didn’t mean to fuck up the potion, he might have mixed the ingredients in the wrong order or something
  * “it’s fine, noctis.” nyx’s voice is _rough_ while he tries to clear his head 
  * he gently moves noctis out of the way and sets the potion on fire with particular viciousness. 
    * when he figures it out later, denali fucking _laughs_ at him.
    * there should have been no way for that potion to affect him so much. 
    * denali chalks it up to noctis being so _alluring_
    * fuck off, denali
  * after that, nyx decides it’s time to take a break from potions and things like that.
  * instead, they transition into symbolism, glyphs, sigils, and sacred scripts.
  * this is when noctis takes his chance to ask about the tattoos he’s only seen peek of;
    * in the background, denali is _trying very hard_ not to laugh and bahamut is _not amused_.
    * “and here i thought we were _trying_ to escape the shenanigans.”
    * “this is highly inappropriate.”
    * “oh shut up and enjoy the show.”
    * “you are not helping.”
    * “i’m not sorry. i’m a _heathen god_ after all.”
    * always ruffling them tail feathers, denali. _always_.
  * so, after much deliberation and internal conflict, nyx explains his tattoos.
  * despite the last mishap, he pulls off his shirt and starts explaining a few of them.
  * not all at once, but specifically the symbols of protection, sigils against malevolent spirits, _living_ glyphs that help moderate his magic and give him control over his power levels. 
    * there are lines of ancient astral script that are inked along the outer lines of his abs, disappearing into the shard V of his hips
    * (noctis knows _every_ word of it until _that point_ , where the rest of the text is hidden by the waistband of nyx’s pants)
    * there are tiny, tiny perfectly symmetrical sacred circles on specific pressure points meant to protect the flow of blood in his body
    * (noctis can’t help thinking he wants to _kiss_ those points and blushes furiously. it’s _adorable_.)
    * tattooed on the deltoid of nyx’s right shoulder, there’s the symbol of the kingsglaive, tattooed with bewitched inks to form a powerful bond between the nomadic witches, but also as a means to communicate when they need to. 
    * (nyx tells him that was a clever bit of magic invented by regis himself and suddenly noctis is a little more awed by his father)
    * but then nyx puts his shirt back on and noctis almost _whines_ at him to _leave the fucking thing off_.
  * it’s a weird moment when noctis finds himself often watching nyx and hoping to get a peek of more _skin_ , more tattoos (of course he means the tattoos, _that’s all_ ), but those ‘lessons’ are saved for when nyx brings out old hand-written books that talk about the galahdian magic.
  * sometimes he’ll reach out and _touch_. 
  * and nyx will _let him_
  * if nyx leans into the touch, or stands still, well. they don’t talk about it.
  * if noctis touches the sigils of protection and whispers his _own_ spells into them, nyx doesn’t say anything either.
  * if nyx takes a page out of bahamut’s book and uses his own magic as a shield for noctis as well, the only ones who do know, say nothing about it.
    * except denali. of course.
    * “you’re getting attached.”
    * “i am not.”
    * “you’re a _terrible_ liar, glaive.”
    * “and you’re a pain in the ass, _cat_.”
  * little things like that happen. _moments_ that don’t go unnoticed by either of them. 
  * it goes on for _months_ between lessons and practices and adventures into the city, and progress reports for regis and aulea.
    * meanwhile, aulea’s health is _failing_.
    * despite her being a powerful witch in her own right, the scourge is overwhelming her as time goes on.
    * on a regular basis, noctis tries to heal her, but she refuses to let him. 
    * she doesn’t want her son contracting the scourge through her.
    * (granted, they don’t know that’s _impossible_ , but still. she’s his _mother_ , she will protect him from everything even if it means herself.)
  * not only that, but regis and nyx have been debating the idea of allowing noctis outside of insomnia. 
  * the magic of this city is filtered, controlled, far too tame.
  * nyx suggests that getting noctis out in the world, getting a taste of magic that is wild and to see how the environment reacts to him might be a good idea. 
  * the only thing that worries regis about that is the news that the niflheim empire is on the move. nyx had first brought this news to him months ago when they started this arrangement. 
  * he worries that allowing noctis, the very _embodiment_ of eos’ magic, outside the protection of insomnia would give the empire an opportunity to snatch him.
  * and yet, he knows there’s really _nothing_ to worry about. because noctis is _too damned powerful_ to be captured or confined like that.
  * nyx knows this, and tells him it’d be hard for the empire to catch him when the kingsglaive is always on the move, always traveling the continents. 
  * so they agree, and there’s conditions of course, and the arrangements are made for noctis to travel with the kingsglaive witches.
  * when nyx breaks the news to noctis, the prince is _ecstatic_. he’s so excited. he hasn’t been outside of insomnia in _years_.
  * nyx, this poor sap, seeing noctis so excited makes his heart stutter in his chest and his magic just _purrs_ beneath his skin; it downright _hums_ when noctis takes his hands and drags him off to his rooms to help him pack.
  * denali and bahamut follow after them, bahamut taking his humanoid form for once as they go.
    * “they cannot become attached.”
    * “too late. you’re in denial.”
    * “it’s improper. your witch is a rogue. noctis is something more.”
    * denali smacks bahamut in the ass with his _tails_. “you’re a buzzkill, scaley. nyx knows what he is.”
    * again, _ruffled tail feathers_. bahamut is _offended_. he’s an _astral_. “noctis is the _soul_ of eos. he cannot afford to become attached to a mere human.”
    * “don’t be stupid, bahamut. clearly you missed something. _that_ was inevitable.”
    * bahamut just glares at him. 
    * denali really shouldn’t be this _smug_ about seeing something bahamut missed.
    * because bahamut missed _a lot_.



-


	234. witch boys iii

  * alright so, we’re going to rewind a bit and have another round of backstory here! so much fucking backstory. it’s ridiculous.
  * let’s talk about the infamous kingsglaive witches
    * first off, they’re nomads; group of _mostly_ galahdan witches with a few from cleigne, leide, duscae, and accordo. it’s a pretty eclectic mix of magic, but they compliment each other in a lot of unsuspecting ways
    * they are literally a _motorcycle gang of witches_ that travel around lucis on modified bikes that won’t _die_  being exposed to their magic
    * thanks to the glaive witches’ roots in the natural chaotic magic of eos, almost as pure as what noctis is, they can’t use modern tech. 
    * things like phones and computers and sometimes vehicles just fizzle out and blow up (i.e. anything created in the last 15 or so years).
    * which is why the kingsglaive witches share a tattoo (bahamut’s insignia) used mainly as a form of astral communication or little draconian avatars sent as messengers. 
    * (this is part of why regis thought asking nyx for help would be a good idea; noct cannot handle modern tech either. there are, uh, _explosive_  results when he tries to touch anything electronic.)
  * as for the types of magic in eos, here’s where it gets fun and i get carried away.
  * galahdan magic (used by nyx, crowe, libertus, pelna, luche, and tredd)
    * galahdan magic is _pure_  and _raw_  (much like noctis!), only barely tamed by the use of glyphs, sacred symbols (like runes), and a human dialect of the astral’s language
    * like the astrals, this magic is almost an entity of its own, often manifesting in lesser known heathen gods (like with denali and his blood pact with the ulric witches)
    * it’s often overwhelming, but galahdan witches have found ways around this by enchanting natural crystals, witch lights, certain kinds of jewelry as containers and flasks.
    * witches with too much power (like children or elders) use these methods to help regulate their magic.
    * mages like crowe can use natural resources to empower themselves or restore their reserves
    * witches like nyx like to deposit a bit of their power into their weapons (his beloved kukris, one being from galahd, the other a gift from regis years ago).
    * galahdan magic, due to its chaotic state, the people are often far more sensitive to the changes of it―they can feel the presence of the astrals (like whenever titan awakens in duscae or shiva unleashes a blizzard or ramuh takes a goddamn _walk_ in the mountains), speak their language, even read and write it, etc.
    * in a way, it’s an elemental magic, giving these witches a choice of what affinity they’d like more proficiency in over time (water, fire, air, earth) or to master all of them.
    * the root of it all is _blood magic_ , where they’ll use the blood of their bodies, the blood of their enemies, the blood of animals from their hunts as part of sigil crafts, sacred inks, and more.
    * they make use of animal bones, even though that’s an older tradition used more by elders (they’ll use bones from ceremonial sacrifices as flasks for their magic); the elders insist on honoring the animals they hunt to survive; they work with the natural energy of the human body to heal people or incapacitate them.
    * galahdan magic can be terrifying, it can be dangerous (i mean, _all magic is dangerous_ ), but it’s in the hands of the user to determine how they want to use it.
    * another thing is that ritualistic dances are part of their magical culture, perfect circles and sacred bonds
    *  (like shown in _love in the rain_ _,_ when nyx leads noct in a dance that cements more of their bond)
  * accordo’s magic
    * accordo’s magic is rooted in _water_  (surprise surprise)
    * they are sea witches, storm witches, water witches
    * their magic is often dependent on the tides or the weather, the wind, phases of the moon, etc.
    * their magic was gifted and taught to them by the leviathan, so their magic tends to be a little on the pagan side.
    * they often have entire festivals and ceremonies on specific days, paying homage to their hydraean goddess.
    * they have songs, chants, hymns, most of them are dedicated to appeasing the sea goddess.
  * as for leide, cleigne, and duscae, it’s a mix of magics here. 
    * you have the crystal-based magic of insomnia, blessed by the astrals themselves
    * you find a lot of green witches, a lot of earth witches, and sometimes storm witches due to the proximity of ramuh’s stones. 
    * you’ll find hedge witches in the mountains or forests, or even at outposts and the like.
    * their magic is gifted by ramuh and the titan, so you can imagine the destructive power they have if they choose
    * not only that, but then you get the alchemy witches from lestallum; they use a combination of crystals and sacred metals to bond magic and technology in a way that coexists a little better than what niff magic does.
    * (we’ll get to the niff magic later. it’s creepy.)
    * lestallum witches is also where the kingsglaive witches got their custom bikes. 
  * and we can’t forget tenebrae’s witches!
  * tenebrae’s magic is very _bright_ , because tenebrae is another fount of magic like insomnia is.
  * it’s tied to the land, natural _garden_ magic on an extreme scale.
  * that’s why most of the kingdom is built around the trees and mountains, as natural to the landscape as possible
    * lunafreya is still an oracle, with her magic tied more so to the astrals and their whims. 
    * lunafreya also acts as a messenger, a bridge between niflheim and lucis since neither kingdom is on good terms with one another
    * (it’s _great_ , cause niff envoys can’t use their magitek within tenebrae)
    * the nox fleuret family, their magic is rooted in dreams and visions, they’re another type of hedge witch, basically. 
    * oracles of the royal family are hereditary, and with each new oracle born, that power grows.
    * like nyx, luna also felt noct’s birth all those years ago, and knew before she’d even officially met him what he was. 
    * she had _seen_ it coming.
    * her first meeting with noctis is disorienting, to be honest
    * when they meet as children, what throws her off so much is that he _grew up_  like a normal human child. 
    * she wasn’t expecting something so powerful to be a small _child_.
    * it’s gentiana’s reaction to noctis that confirms her own theories about what noctis is
    * it was the first time luna ever saw gentiana’s eyes open and learned they were _green_  
    * gentiana knelt down to noct’s level, took his hands, and kissed his cheek. 
    * she was smiling more like a doting older sister than a messenger of the gods.
    * noctis returned the gesture, shy and sweet as sugar this kid is, and simply said “hello, big sister.”
    * it was a _huge_  turning point.
    * lunafreya was in the presence of two extremely powerful entities and it was _overwhelming_.
  * anyway, time to get back on track here for a short bit
  * we last left our sweet idiots in their preparations for venturing out of the royal city
  * regis and nyx had come to the agreement that perhaps it was time for noctis to venture out of the citadel, out of insomnia, and get a better feel for the world beyond the stark, tamed magic of the wall and the crystal
  * they figure that getting noctis out in the world and among other witches similar to himself will help him learn new methods of dealing with raw magic like his own.
  * it’s more a learning expedition really (but honestly, when does anything _ever_  go according to plan?)
  * it takes a lot of convincing to get bahamut to go along with this plan, and some hilarious ribbing from denali due to the draconian being a goddamn stiff about it
  * bahamut finally relents, to the relief of everyone involved.
  * but his reasons for being so reluctant are because it hasn’t been too long since the assassination attempt on noct’s life that cost him his favored guardians, axis and sonitus.
    * alongside this, bahamut has one stipulation, that noct’s three closest friends follow along as extra protection.
    * regis thinks this is a good idea, while all four boys are ecstatic.
    * however, the chocobros are meant to take another route, more along the main roads rather than backroads. 
    * regis has another mission for them along the way.
    * (he wants them to take the main roads in order to gauge the presence of daemons, because the more daemons there are, the likely it is there’s niflheim magitek nearby)
  * one of the reasons bahamut is partially against this escapade is thanks to events in noct’s childhood
  * their first visit to tenebrae when noct was a child was meant to renew diplomatic relations between lucis and tenebrae, since both had struggled to deal with the rumblings of the niflheim empire over the years.
  * by that point, niflheim had tried and failed to invade lucis and tenebrae both on multiple occasions over the last 150 years.
  * anyway, what happened back then is this:
    * now, it’s unsurprising that luna and noctis hit it off, even though luna is highly sensitive, almost overpowered, by how much magic noct is giving off
    * he’s young, bahamut is still masking his magic until he learns how to reign himself in
    * so during this official meeting between regis, aulea, and sylva, that’s what the niffs attack, flooding the halls of tenebrae with sickening and twisted magic
    * niff magic is _unclean_ , and it makes other witches extremely uncomfortable or sick to be exposed to it.
    * niflheim witches are known as _technomancers_ , and their magic is impure and unfortunately for them, it’s weak in a place like tenebrae
    * so they have guns, canons, advanced weaponry used in the hopes of killing the magic users before they can attack
    * general glauca shows himself here, killing sylva still, and going for regis
    * however, regis and aulea both go for noctis, luna, and ravus, their first thoughts being _protect the children_
    * regis gets there first, grabbing noctis in one arm, luna in hand, herding a traumatized ravus out of harm’s way
    * while aulea, _aulea_ this amazing woman, she’s fucking _fighting off general glauca_
    * this bastard just murdered one of her dearest friends, the mother of her godchildren, ruler of the most beautiful kingdom in eos.
    * she is fucking _pissed_.
    * see, aulea has a rare skill as a white witch, she is able to use _crystals_ as weapons, as armor, as shields
    * she is able to beat down glauca, fucking throws this armored asshole through several trees, follows after him and taking out technomancers as she goes
    * royal magic is _terrifying in her hands_ , because the tainted magitek that niff technomancers use just _fails_  and can’t function around it
    * so aulea going all out is a sight to behold
    * this leads to the revelation of glauca’s true identity. 
    * titus drautos, a captain in the king’s reserve of war mages. 
    * it’s saddening and shocking, to say the least.
    * but more niffs keep dropping from the skies and noctis, poor baby, he is fucking _scared_
    * his magic is reacting, luna can feel it, bahamut can feel it, regis is trying to calm him and sooth him before anything happens
    * but when noctis sees an infantry go after his mother, _all hell breaks loose_
    * noctis _screams_  for aulea and in a burst of unbridled magic that affects only the tainted tech of the niffs, every enemy soldier, the airships overhead, glauca’s armor, _all of it_
    * it’s all fucking _destroyed_ , falling apart into complete disrepair, rendered useless by this powerful surge of magic that equates to several thousand emp canons going off
    * the upside, they win this battle, are able to deal with a traitor, and the bonds between lucis and tenebrae are strengthened
    * the downside, sylva dies, regis is wounded, luna and ravus will now be wards of their kingdom until ravus is old enough to rule, aulea becomes ill after this but they don’t find out until later on, and noctis falls into a coma. 
    * bahamut immediately spirits him away back to the citadel ahead of the rest of the retinue in order to get noctis back into proximity of the crystal to help restore him.
    * it’s not a good time for a while
    * (but with that small win, it does allow for luna and noctis to develop an actual friendship, though they still chose to communicate in a variety of ways as they get older.)
    * so there’s bahamut’s reasons for being a fucking stickler about noct’s journey beyond the walls
  * but again, eventually bahamut gives in and allows for it, making noct super happy because he hasn’t seen much of lucis beyond insomnia
  *  before their departure, regis and aulea say their personal goodbyes that night and their official ones in the throne room out of formality’s sake the next morning.
  * the counsel is present, the commanders are present, it’s a big fucking deal because it’s the first time noct has left the city since his last visit to tenebrae a few years back.
  * but when they get to the courtyard, there’s a group of motorcycles lined up, all the kingsglaive witches mounted on their bikes and when noctis walks down the stairs there’s nyx giving him a downright _wolfish_  smirk
  * his little soul _soars_  with feeling and he knows nyx can _feel_ it
  * noctis is so excited to be _going_  in the first place
  * before he’s able to make it far, regis and aulea call him back, where clarus and cor hang back some
    * when he goes, both his parents hug him tightly, royal image be damned, they are his _parents_ , they love their boy and they _need_  him to know this, to _feel_ this
    * in the bond he has with them, he feels all of their love and hope and affection and fears filtering in and he knows no amount of reassurances will assuage those fears
    * aulea, with her sharp smiles and glittering cobalt blue eyes, tells him, “be well, my little king, send us postcards, and check in with your father so he doesn’t panic.
    * regis, sputters a bit, going a little pink in the cheeks and all the lines in his face softening, “what your mother said. but you don’t need to contact us _that_ often. every time you make it to a city or town. that’s fine.”
    * “i’ll be _fine_ , dad. i have bahamut and nyx and denali.”
    * regis then looks at nyx and gives him a fierce look, “if he doesn’t watch over you as he promised, i _will_  hunt him down.”
    * noctis waves him off, “ _whatever_ , stop. we’ll be good.”
    * there’s more hugs, regis will always deny that his eyes were watery and aulea simply pats her husband on the shoulder as noctis hurries down the steps.
  * when nyx hands him the helmet and buckles the clasp for him, when he climbs on the motorcycle behind the older witch and slips his arms around his waist he feels something _shift_  again.
  * almost as if the world is holding its breath, waiting for him to _see_  the rest of it.
  * (and truly, that is _exactly_  what’s happening)
  * as all the glaives fire up their bikes and start rolling out with the regalia falling in behind them, noctis pressed himself closer to nyx and feels a gloved hand cover his own, a reassuring squeeze.
  * and in the bond between them, a _whisper_  of excitement, anticipation, yearning for the days to come.



-


	235. witch boys iv

  * last time on  ~~ _lara needs a new day job_~~ i mean, _witch boys_
  * our boys were heading out of insomnia and out into the big, bad, scary world
  * shall we recap the reasons noctis is going on this big adventure?
    * papa regis thought it would be a good idea for noctis to explore the world a little more, get to know it, better understand his power
    * nyx thought it would be great for noct to spend time around witches with powers so similar to his own
    * together they decide (thanks to the assassination attempt on his life) that keeping noct on the move, out of sight, is the better option for a while.
    * the only one not rooting for this plan was buzzkill bahamut, who had valid reasons, but noct was too excited and too hopeful and eventually, scaley comes around.
    * denali is _smug_ about it.
  * in the first few weeks of this adventure, both nocts and the kingsglaive witches learn all sorts of new things about each other
    * the glaives figure out quickly enough that noctis _is not normal_
    * he’s still a little naive about things because for a long time he was sheltered, protected, raised like a ‘normal’ prince when he’s not.
    * like really, this kid is _living, breathing_  magic, there was never anything _normal_  about him in the first place
    * they learn noctis is a prodigy for many reasons, _surprising no one_
    * he picks up languages like he was born to speak them
    * he’s like a battery, and no matter how many times he tries to reign in his power, it just _leaks out_
  * now, right off the bat, shit _happens_.
  * noctis is a little powerhouse, things just _react_ to him. 
    * creatures come out of the depths of lakes, rivers, just to get a _feel_ of him
    * beasts roaming the wilds will just mosey on up to him
    * havens have a _shit fit_ and he has to strengthen the wards to handle his power
    * people gravitate to him
  * they have to stop in hammerhead because the bikes have some fucking _issues_ around him
    * here they meet cid and cindy, where noct delivers a letter from his father and cindy coos over crowe’s bike
    * they get to hangout here for a couple days while cindy modifies their motorcycles with depository crystals made of noct’s magic to help the bikes adapt to the proximity of his power.
  * cid and noctis have a conversation about regis, how noct’s old man _never comes out to visit_. 
  * so in the meantime, they go off around the area and take care some creatures causing hell
    * this is when nyx gets to see noctis actually _fight_.
    * and the graceful arcs of his swords shouldn’t be _that_ arousing to be honest
    * noctis always has a grin on his face, because he gets to _fucking let loose_ out here, there’s no parameters, no rules of engagement, nothing like that. 
    * nyx is learning that court sword fighting is more structured than he original thought
    * so while they’re out running around cleaning up beasts, looking for _dave_ , nyx starts teaching him more tricks
    * new techniques, greater advantages with his strikes, teaches him out to use the environment around him for his warp strikes and pinpointed spell casts
    * noctis becomes more proficient than before, more chaotic and nyx is _so proud_ , bahamut is probably gonna shit himself if he sees it
    * denali likes joining the fray sometimes, or he’ll pick a fight with the larger creatures because “it’s fun, builds character, oh look, he’s charging for you!”
    * you are literally _no help_ , denali
  * during their campout at hammerhead, crowe also starts laying the foundations for teaching noctis galahdian magic
    * she teaches him that dancing as part of galahdian magi in some cases. 
    * how some rituals like protection of newborns or sending of souls during a funeral, involves some type of dance.
    * she teaches him the beginnings of blood magic and how he can integrate it into his own
    * noctis is _smart_ , he retains anything he learns, and picks it up so quickly, it doesn’t take long for her to teach him stuff
  * nyx _really likes_  watching noct practice magic. 
  * every time noctis starts toying with _something_ , or attempting a new potion or elixir recipes
  * nyx feels that _pull_  between them, feels his magic _yearning_  in the same way he felt that day in the citadel months previous.
  * he’s still not sure how to explain it, and even when he sends messages home to get information from the elders…
  * even they aren’t sure how to explain it.
  * the upside to this, is nyx always somehow _knows_  where noctis is and vice-versa.
  * their magic is just naturally attracted to each other and because that, it pulls the two of them closer and closer together.
  * there’s a lot of moments where nyx finds himself watching noctis interact with the rest of the glaive witches and thinks _i can’t lose this_. 
  * that thought _scares_  him, because at this point, they’ve been master/apprentice for nearly a _year_  and they’ve progressed well as friends
  * but something about _this_  feeling is different. 
  * sometimes nyx will catch noctis watching _him_ , smiling at nyx and it’s just _silly_ , when crowe catches them and calls them out on it
  * now this is all well and good, it’s fun, noctis is learning some cool magic, he and nyx get to spend time together, denali gets to wreck bahamut on the daily with his cunning wit, etc.
  * until _ardyn fucking izunia_  happens.
  * then it all goes to hell!



-


	236. glass castles | nyx/noct + skypirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How (not) to Kidnap a (previously, very much already) Kidnapped Prince: a study by Nyx Ulric, Skypirate.

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

Noctis had startled awake to the sight of a hooded figure standing over him in the dark of his room. 

His first instinct was to fly up swinging and his fist connected with the their face. After that, Noctis froze and tried to ignore the stinging pain in his knuckles as he stared at the figure and suddenly he felt the nauseating chill of fear because _what the fuck_ , no one should be in here. He didn't allow Umbra or Pryna to sleep in his room anymore, nor any MTs inside his doors; their presence sickened him, the exposure to the daemon magic within them always made him weak and uneasy and he suspected the General did it on purpose at times.

A quiet, amused snort came from the _man_ and he brought a hand up to his cheek where Noctis had landed the hit, "Such language from royalty. Impressive. But shush now, little prince. You and I are going on an adventure..."

Noctis glared up at the hooded man and hissed indignantly, "I'm going nowhere with some asshole in a mask. _Who the fuck are you_?"

The man sighed, tugged down the bandana down from his face and lifted the elaborate faceplate. Behind the mask was a handsome face and startling blue eyes, pale as a morning sky and just as cold when they met his own. There were dark marks on his face that Noctis couldn't quite make out and an arrogant twist to his smirk the longer Noctis glared at him.

"Like what you see, your highness?" He purred, cocking a dark brow at Noctis, "I can assure you, I look far more dashing by candlelight."

Noctis made a noise of disgust and quickly shoved himself away from the other, trying to get to the edge of his massive bed to find the sword he kept beneath it within hand's reach, "That still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

The other gave a sigh of the much put-upon, "If you must know, it's Nyx. I'm a skypirate. Now, if you'll get back over here, we can _leave_ —"

A deep, terrifying rumble seemed to shake the entirety of the palace and Noctis stared towards his bedroom doors where his guards _should_ have come bursting through, while Nyx grimaced and cursed in some foreign language.

"Oops! No time to lose, little prince. Can't dawdle much longer—" 

Before Noctis knew what was happening, Nyx was kneeling onto his bed and grabbing for his ankle to yank him close again. An arm slid around his waist to drag him up against a solid body, and Noctis yelped when fingers dug into his side. That arm felt like a lock around him, because trying to push off Nyx did nothing but aggravate the man further.

"You highness, I'm _almost_ sorry I have to do this," Nyx growled as he half-carried, half-dragged the struggling Noctis off his feet and towards the balcony, "But you leave me no choice—"

With his other hand, Nyx grasped his face by his chin and forced him to look up and meet his eyes. With a smirk, Nyx kissed him, and whispered a sleeping enchantment against the prince's mouth. 

Noctis gasped against his lips and tasted an odd sweetness on his tongue before felt his mind cloud and his limbs fall heavy, and the last thing he heard was a chuckle and a _"good night, sweet prince"_ before he faded from consciousness.

-

"Did you knock him out?!" Pelna hissed when Nyx met him out on the balcony. 

Nyx held the unconscious prince in his arms, and he grinned, "He was being feisty. It was necessary." He nodded back to the bedroom, "I believe the sword is by the bed, I saw it when he tried to run."

Shaking his head, Pelna ran back inside quickly to retrieve the royal weapon and returned just as Luche warped to the balcony from above them. He'd been setting off more explosives in the upper floors to keep the Magitek soldiers distracted, while making a mess of this level to keep MTs as far from the prince's chambers as possible.

"We're set. The Regalia's waiting below. Ready?" Luche was all business now, despite the fact their booming distraction in the treasuries were _his_ idea (Nyx remembers the _gleam_ in his eyes at the prospect of _explosions_ ). 

Nyx set the prince's legs down and kept an iron hold on his waist, glancing down as he pulled his faceplate back into place and cradled the boy's head against his chest in a rare moment of gentleness. Luche whispered the countdown over their comms and Nyx heard check-ins from Pelna and the others.

_"For hearth and home, gents."_

With a wry smile, Nyx hefted the prince over his shoulder, held on tightly to the limp body and aimed his kukri down in the darkness below the balcony. He lost himself in the startling and grounding sensation of burning Crystal magic, the stomach-churning icy pull of warp magic as reality shattered around them and he _jumped_ —  
  
-

"Seriously, did you _really_ have to use a spell that strong?" Pelna groused, leading the way into the infirmary and dimming the lights as he went.

Nyx shrugged in response; he didn't care to argue the point, if he was honest with himself ( _always_ , when he could help it). He carried the unconscious prince inside and waited until Pelna turned down one of the beds, letting his eyes drop to the sickly-pale countenance of the lost Lucian heir. Noctis was a pretty young man, soft in the angles of his face and narrow-boned elsewhere, and Nyx wondered if he took after his mother; he knew his father—Regis was sharp lines, elegant stature, and regal even when he smiled.

"He was trying to run, I had no choice. We knew he wouldn't come quietly." He answered after a moment, moving forward after Pelna stepped away and sliding a knee onto the bed to lay the prince into the sheets. "He's been in captivity too long."

Pelna frowned as he watched Nyx arrange the younger's limbs into more comfortable positions, noting the gentle way his fellow skypirate handled the teen in spite of his previously drastic actions. Nyx caught him staring and gave him a weak glare until he turn away and headed for his small closet of an office.

By the time he peeked out again, Nyx was gone, and Noctis was comfortably tucked into the bed—albeit, with a locked cuff around his wrist.

Pelna frowned, and shook his head as he receded from the doorway.

-

Noctis _wakes—_  

And his head is _pounding—_  

And his body _hurting—_

Whimpering and trying to roll over onto his side and off the worst of his legs, he found his attempt deterred by a padded leather cuff on his right wrist. Blinking the sleep from his eyes and finding his left arm free, he tried to tug his other wrist out of the cuff but to no avail. He panicked in that moment and wrenched harder on the cuff, eyes darting around as he propped himself up on the bed and attempted to break off the small padlock keeping it in place. 

His struggling must have alerted someone, because a door across the room opened and from a small office, a man dressed in a odd black uniform entered with a curious look on his face. He noticed Noctis awake and frozen in place at being caught, and then caught on to his attempts to get the cuff off, and a sympathetic expression filtered onto his face.

"Sorry, give me a sec." The older man tried to placate him with an easy smile and he hurried across the infirmary to another door, opening it to a man standing guard beside it. "Nyx, gimme the key."

"No."

"Nyx, give me the damn key."

"Pelna, you don't _need_ the key—"

"Swear to _Shiva_ , Ulric, I will stab you in the _spleen_ and take you off duty—"

" _Alright_ , alright, _here_ , goddamn, Khara."

The man named Pelna turned to face Noctis with a wide, triumphant grin as he slammed the door on the guard beyond— a muffled curse came through the metal after that and Pelna locked it.

"Serves you right, asshole." He called loudly before crossing the room to Noctis.

He sat on a rolling stool and held up the key for Noctis to see, "I'll make you a deal: if I unlock the cuff and let you loose, you have to _promise me_ you will stay in this bed and _rest_."

Noctis had scooted to the far side of the bed and between the ringing in his ears, the headache, and the panic flooding his veins— that ultimatum was the _last_ thing he expected to hear. Swallowing hard and clenching his jaw shut, Noctis deliberated on his predicament. Between the doctor, the guard, and only one door out of here that he could see, he didn't have very many options.

On top of that, his legs _hurt_ so much he didn't think he could make a run for it in the first place.

Slowly, Noctis gave a short nod of assent. Pelna's smile softened in return.

"Good. You've been through a lot, you've been asleep for the better part of three days, and I'd like to keep you here under observation until you're well enough to meet with the Captain." He explained as he unlocked the cuff and gently unwound it from Noctis' wrist.

Pelna then fixed him with a hard look, serious as a heart attack when Noctis cradled his wrist to his chest and rubbed at the skin, "If you try to run, I have no qualms about sedating you for a while longer, but I'd rather _not_ resort to that."

Chewing on the inside of his cheek, Noctis could only give another short nod and Pelna took that as answer enough.

"I'll be in my office, just give a shout if you need anything. Get some rest and I'll check on you in a couple hours."

After that, Pelna set out a cup of water for him and a small bowl of fruits he didn't recognize (at least they weren't _vegetables_ ), and returned to his office with the door left open. He kept darting glances between the doorway and the cup, but he reached for it and sipped it carefully, until he realized just how _thirsty_ he was and drained it. He eyed the fruit cautiously, and picked what looked like a large grape, and nibbled on that for a moment before deciding it was safe enough to eat.

A chuckle sounded from across the room and his head snapped up to catch Pelna just turning away from the doorway.

-

Noctis woke again in the night with cold chills roiling in his skin from his nightmares and his breathing haggard. 

Staring around wide-eyed and trying to reorient himself, he found the infirmary lights were dimmed and there were shadows dancing on the ceiling above his head from one of the swinging lamps. Pelna was sitting beside the bed with his hands up placatingly and a careful smile on his face.

"It's alright. Just me, you're okay." Pelna gestured to Noctis' lap and the prince looked down, "Sounded like you were having a nightmare and I got you a heated blanket. The switch is here if you want to turn up the temp. You good?"

Indeed, he felt warmer then, and when he brushed his hand over the fabric, it was warm beneath his touch. Biting his lip against the odd influx of emotion, he simply afforded the doctor a tiny smile of thanks. 

"Good." Pelna grinned brightly and rolled away on his stool.

Noctis muffled a snort and eased himself back under the covers as the doctor wheeled into his little office.

-

 

"Thank you."

Pelna jumped, startled out of his skin in the dead quiet— now broken by the soft rasp of Noctis' voice. The other man stared at him, having dropped the notepad he'd had in his hands and gaping at the prince. Noctis suddenly felt awkward, he wasn't expecting such a reaction. 

Then again, he should have, considering it's been more than a _week_ and he hadn't said a word to anyone since he woke that first day.

After a tense couple of minutes, Pelna recovered with a nervous laugh and bent to pick up his notepad.

"You're welcome, kiddo."

Noctis wrinkled his nose at that, "I'm not a kid."

Pelna shrugged, "You look like you're fifteen. Kid enough for me." He said, but he was smiling again and Noctis tried not to take it to heart. 

He knew the difference between genuine teasing and someone actually insulting him, and so far, the doctor had been nothing but kind to him. He had _manners_ , after all.

"I'm nineteen."

Pelna blinked, and quickly made a note on his pad, "Good to know. So, how ya feeling? Still got a headache?"

Noctis looked down at his hands and shook his head, "No... But when can I get out of bed?"

The doctor chuckled, "Today, if you want. I've got some spare clothes for you, and a shower setup for you to use. Cap wanted to see you later when you were ready. I'll take you over there."

"...okay."

-

Noctis' first attempt to get out of bed ended with him landing on his ass on the floor.

His legs had always been weak and with the last twelve years spent sitting in wheelchairs or being carried by his minders, trying to walk on his own was painful. Frustration overwhelmed the pain and he slammed his fist on the floor petulantly, before he used the bed to pull himself up and sit on the edge again. 

A harsh glare marred his features as he gripped his thighs and dug his nails into the soft cloth of the pajamas pants he wore. He _hated_ this weakness. He hated that he could barely stand on his own two legs without clinging to someone or something. He hated that he _needed_ help in the first place. 

Trapped in his anguished thoughts, Noctis didn't notice Pelna lurking in his office until the man rolled a chair out and pushed it across the room. Noctis stared at the chair, then at Pelna, who smiled a bit sheepishly.

"If you're willing, I'll wheel you down to the hall to the showers."

Noctis chewed on the inside of his cheek in thought. It was an option, but he was stubborn. He didn't _want_ the help, even if he _needed_ it. There was a different, there was rules to this somewhere, he knew it, but he didn't _care_. Deciding it was more trouble than it was worth to argue with himself about it, Noctis reach his hands up for Pelna to take and the good doctor pulled him up, steadied him, and held the chair still for him to sit on it. 

Keeping his socked feet on the legs and clutching the fresh clothes and towel Pelna handed him to his chest, he kept his eyes firmly planted on the floors as the other wheeled him down the corridor to a room lined with small shower stalls. But here is where the next dilemma lie: Noctis never changed around anyone, never disrobed and allowed anyone to see the many scars that littered his body from the last year in the General's tender and "loving" care.

As if sensing his trepidation, Pelna stepped forward and pulled open one of the stall doors, "There's bars in the stalls to hold onto. We're on an airship after all, it's necessary." He looked back at Noctis, "Will you need help?"

Gauging the distance and setting the clothes aside on a bench lining the opposite wall, Noctis kept his mouthy firmly pressed shut as he carefully stood on shaking legs. He gripped the door Pelna held open and took small steps closer, away from the chair and into the stall. He almost smiled at that small bit of progress and Pelna must have caught it, because he took looked unreasonably proud of the prince as well.

"Great. The locker room is through that door, I'll be waiting in there for ya." Pelna stepped back to allow him room and smiled encouragingly, "Please, don't hesitate if you need help, okay?"

Noctis gave a slow nod and that seemed good enough for Pelna to leave him be at last. Tiny victories, one at a time, he told himself.

-

Halfway through his shower, the outer entry opened and someone else entered. Noctis froze and inched towards the stall door to see who it was and when he saw the very Glaive who had stolen him from his back, he jerked back and pressed himself to the opposite wall within. Under the warm stream, he quickly washed away the last of the shampoo and soap from his body as he listened to the tell-tale signs of the older man removing his uniform and boots, then start a second shower.

Peeking out to make sure the man was inside his own stall, he turned the water off and slipped out carefully to grab his towel and dry off before wrapping it around himself to leave the room. Pelna was sitting on a bench when he entered the locker room, another small nook of a room that seemed like an unplanned addition to the whole of the airship. Pelna seemed engrossed in a book and didn't look up once when Noctis managed to slip on the boxers and loose pants he'd been given; however, just as he grabbed for the long-sleeved shirt, a soft gasp sounded from the doorway. 

Noctis snapped his head over and quickly covered his front with the shirt when he saw Nyx standing there, hair falling in his eyes and dripping water down his face and shoulders, a towel tied around his waist, and his old clothes in one hand. The skypirate was watching him with a deep frown, mouth now pressed into a thin line and pale eyes no doubt catching on the pale mess of old, knitted flesh that littered Noctis' back and shoulders. 

When Nyx finally dragged his eyes up from the scarring to see Noctis staring back at him, frozen like a frightened animal, there was a tense few minutes of silence. Before Noctis could say anything, Nyx narrowed his eyes as he gave one last sweeping look of the prince, then turned and promptly left.

Noctis released the breath he didn't know he was holding, and quickly pulled the shirt over his head; when he glanced at Pelna, the doctor was staring wide-eyed at his book, pointedly not meeting his gaze nor acknowledging the moment that just occurred.

-

In the few days after that, Noctis stayed close to the infirmary, not wanting to venture too far from the kindly doctor whose presence was much less nerve-wracking than those of the crew he'd met after Crowe.

Noctis avoided only _one_ of them, the man named Nyx. The way that particular Glaive watched him, how those silver-blue eyes followed him down the hall or across a room— it made him twitchy and anxious, and he didn't like it.

So for now, he remained in the Infirmary and kept Pelna company. It felt _safer_ this way, until he knew what was happening and what else Crowe had in store for him.

Besides that, Pelna was _funny_.

-


	237. bloody pirates | nyx/noct + skypirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis may now add _'babysitting the infamous skypirate Nyx Ulric'_ to his resume.

Noctis hadn't expected Nyx to dive in front of him like that. 

Noctis hadn't _asked_ him to, either. He was perfectly capable of defending _himself_ , he was a _Caelum_ , he could use _magic_. And yet. 

 _And yet_. Nyx had thrown himself in front of Noctis to protect him, to get him under some sort of cover. Nyx had taken a bullet to the shoulder and a second to the leg getting Noctis to the ground when they had run into an group of Niffs just outside of Lestallum. They'd gone in to pickup an order for their resupply trip and had just made it a couple miles out of town to meet up with the rest of the crew when it happened. 

Nyx had dropped _everything_ to grab him and protect him, and Noctis was _panicking_ as the others fought off the soldiers and Noctis tried to keep Nyx from bleeding out behind their rocky cover as they waited for a pickup from the Regalia. 

"Nyx! Nyx, no, stay awake you stupid jerk," Noctis hissed as the Glaive smirked up at him, despite his features losing color, his wound bleeding out beneath Noct's hands, and the idiot mumbling at him to not worry. 

"Hey, hey, I'll be _fine_ , Highness..." 

The groan of pain said otherwise when Noctis applied more pressure.

"Stop playing hero and you wouldn't have this problem!" The prince yelled, loud enough to startle the pirate into wakefulness again. "I'm serious, if you die, I'll drag your _dumbass_ soul back from the afterlife _myself_ — just to fucking kill you again for being so stupid!"

Nyx grinned up at him, looking perhaps more drunk than anything, "Aww, your highness, I didn't know you cared..." He lifted his uninjured arm to skim the backs of his fingers against Noct's cheek, "If a beautiful thing like you kills me, I'd die happy..." 

Noctis froze, shocked by the touch, before glaring at him again, "Stop talking, idiot."

The infamous pirate only smiled at him with bloody lips and Noctis thanked the Astrals when he heard the familiar roar of the Regalia above them. 

-

Noctis had been a wreck of nerves since they brought Nyx on board and took him to Pelna's medical bay. Unable to convince the prince to leave, the doctor had allowed him to stay and watch as he removed the bullet, cleaned the wound, and began to stitch it up—

After he'd thoroughly sedated Nyx, of course. The man had been mumbling incoherently about angelic princes and partly out of annoyance, partly to save Noct's dignity, Pelna had drugged him into sleep.

Throughout the short procedure, Pelna explained his process when he noticed the prince watching his hands and instruments so intently. Noctis had nodded along, absorbing the information like a sponge. 

"That's all I can do for now, but I'm keeping him off-duty until he's healed." Pelna explained, when he was washing his instruments and later his hands afterward.

Pelna picked up the tattered remains of Nyx's shirt and made a face as he dumped them in a burn pile to go out with their next landing. He'd bandaged the wound and Nyx's shoulder, and told Noctis he wanted to check-in with Crowe on their stupid Hero's condition; he was free stay and keep him company as long as he wanted.

-

Noctis had been sitting in the quiet room for a few hours when Nyx stirred at last. Hearing the man wake with a cough, and a groan, and a choke when he tried to speak, Noctis quickly grabbed a cup of water for the other to sip on and clear his throat.

"Oh, I could get used to this..." Nyx graveled out, a sleepy half-smile curving his lips when he finally opened his eyes to look at Noctis, "Taken care of by an angel? I should get injured in battle more often..."

Noctis sent him a withering glare, "For a man in recovering from death's door, you talk too much."

"I distinctly recall a beautiful angel threatening to kill me again if I died, I apologize for following orders."

" _For once_."

Nyx smiled, "For once."

Then he looked around with a more critical eye and dropped his head back on the pillow with a sigh, "How long am I in for?"

"Doc didn't say..." Noctis admitted, his hands toying with the hem of his shirt, "He just said he's keeping you off-duty until that's healed..."

" _Great_." Nyx sounded less than enthused by this, and while Noctis was still a novice in a fine art of sarcasm, he couldn't hell himself.

"Of course it is. Maybe with some down time, you'll learn how to take care of yourself." Noctis said, with a bit more cheek than usual.

Nyx looked pleasantly surprised, instead of angry, "Why, your highness, I daresay I'm rubbing off on you." 

Noctis made a noise of protest at that and Nyx chuckled, unable to laugh outright due to his injury.

"Whatever, go back to sleep."

"As you wish, dearest."

-

It was after three days of being cooped up in his cabin on ordered bedrest that Nyx made his first escape attempt and Noctis caught him trying to slip out of his room.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"Needed some fresh air."

"Open a window. Get back in bed."

The second time, Pelna caught him and gave him quite the tongue lashing for leaving his bed. This earned him another week off. Nyx was _cranky_ after that.

"Pel, I'm fine. I don't need this much rest."

"Doctor's _fucking_ orders, Ulric, so help me _Shiva_."

"Leave the poor goddess alone, Pel."

The third time, Crowe herself was the one to catch him sneaking off to the galley; his excuse was snacks. For reasons. Without another word, she dragged him back to his room, locked him in, and left Noctis with the key and distinct orders.

"Only unlock that door to feed him and tend his bandages. Otherwise, he can sit and rot for a while."

-

Noctis visited Nyx often after that, making sure he ate and practiced his first aid techniques when the older man wasn't pouting or wheedling at him to release Nyx from his confinement. He was going _crazy_ and Noctis could understand why (he knew the feeling _intimately_ after all), but Captain's orders, and he truly did not want to anger Crowe during his stay with the Kingsglaive crew.

"No."

"Please? Just one little walk?"

"I can't."

"Nooooct, you're so good to me, I'll do anything, please _gods_ let me out of this room."

"I'm sorry! Crowe said no!"

"Fuck _everything_."

-

In the third week of his ordered confinement, Noctis unlocked Nyx's room to find him pacing like a caged animal; he was throwing knives at various points across his room and warping at them with a frustrated roar, where he'd then throw a punch at the wall. Staring at the glaive and clearing his throat, he yelped and nearly dropped the plate of breakfast in his hand when Nyx warped at him and growled. Perhaps locking him in wasn't the greatest idea on Crowe's part.

"I'm not hungry."

Noctis frowned, eyes darting to the injured shoulder and back to Nyx's face again, "You need to eat, Nyx."

Nyx crowded him against the door, pinning him in place with an icy stare, "I _need_ to get out of this fucking _room_."

He held up the plate between them in offering, "Eat. Please? Pelna sent me to check your bandages..."

Nyx bared his teeth in a mocking grin, "From prince to errand boy. How the mighty have fallen."

Noctis flinched, both at the tone and the words, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself saying anything more. He pressed the plate against Nyx's chest, a pleading look on his face for the older man to snap out of it. Nyx stared him down, and after a moment, he scoffed and took the offered plate before he stalked off to his bed.

Taking tentative steps, he sat down next to the pirate and fiddled with the small bag of medical supplies Pelna had given him. He kept his eyes down, not sure what to do or what to look at as Nyx ate and tried not let his gaze stray too much. 

Nyx petulantly dropped his emptied plate on the floor with a clatter that made Noctis startle, "Let's get this over with."

Gnawing on his lip, he nodded slowly before he twisted to sit facing Nyx and gestured for the other to move closer. Nyx obliged and sat close enough for Noctis to reach his shoulder and start removing the last round of bandages. Silence settled between them for a long while as Noctis worked, cleaning around the stitches and layering a new patch of padding before wrapping the shoulder again. 

Noctis dropped his hands and looked down at Nyx's thigh, "I need to check your leg..."

Without a word, Nyx stood up and stripped off his pants, kicked them away and stubbornly remained standing with his arms folded over his chest. Noctis swallowed back the noise he almost made, feeling his face burn and his heart jump in his chest at the vision of a mostly-naked skypirate standing over him with a sour expression. Noctis stared at the the man in exasperation, before getting to work again. Unwrapping the old gauze, peeling away the old patch, cleaning it, and wrapping it up again. 

All while ignoring just how close they were, how warm Nyx's body was, and trying not to let his cheeks flare pink in front of the pirate.

Above him, Nyx relaxed little by little, until finally losing a sigh and dropping a hand on Noct's head to ruffle his hair.

"My apologies, little prince," Nyx muttered, a tiny, self-depreciating smile on his face when Noctis looked up at him through his lengthy bangs. "You're doing fine. I'm just anxious to get out of here."

Noctis blinked, then slowly dropped a hand to pull the keys from his pocket and jingle them once. Nyx outright grinned then.

-

The Regalia's observation deck wasn't much of a deck, more of a flat space on top of the airship the Glaives often used to spar on downtime. They were moored in the mountains now, hidden away from the Empire while some of the crew had ventured out to recover their resupply and from what he understood from the captain, they had other errands to run. Noctis understood that as possibly another raid and tried not to think about it too deeply. They were skypirates, this was their life and he had no room to judge.

Nyx stretched out with a satisfying series of pops sounding from his back, groaning happily when he laid back on the warm metal beneath them. 

"So much better." Nyx sighed, folding one arm behind his head, "Thanks, little prince."

Noctis was fiddling with the keys, "Crowe won't be angry with me, will she?"

"I'll heartily take the blame, Noct." Nyx grinned over at him, "I miss our little walks, you know."

He felt heat in his face and blamed the sunlight above, "I do, too..."

Nyx reached out with his injured arm and despite the visible wince, still grabbed Noct's hand and brought it to his lips for a playful kiss to the backs of his finger, "Glad to hear that. Wake me in the morning for one?"

Flushing more and tugging his hand away, Noctis looked away from the smirking glaive, but gave a short nod of assent anyway, "Yeah. After breakfast. I'll bring it to you, if you want..."

"Breakfast in bed together? Noctis, I'm flattered."

_"Sh-shut up!"_

-


	238. chivalry is not dead | nyx/noct + skypirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx and Noct really can't play nice.

It had been _months_ of this. 

Nyx goading him at every available opportunity, and provoking him into playful fights, and toying with him every chance he got. The glaive pirate never pushed too far, but it was enough to get the prince riled up and chasing after him. He had honestly believed Nyx disliked him or just hated him enough to tease him to death, and he'd thoroughly believed this was an issue for the first couple months of his time with the Kingsglaive crew.

Until it came to a head when Nyx had taken a bullet for him during a surprise encounter with the Empire that had left Nyx bedridden for weeks and all the more obnoxious for it. Feeling like he owed Nyx a great debt for protecting him, Noctis had asked Pelna to teach him basic first aid and any other useful medical knowledge for him to keep in mind.

Pelna then taught him how to wrap Nyx's bandages and check his wounds. The young doctor had even allowed Noctis to sit nearby and watch as he had done Nyx's stitches, explained the technique as he sewed up the flesh and cleaned up after. It had been fascinating work, made easier to pay attention with Nyx on sedatives to keep the glaive quiet and still. Noctis had a sneaking suspicion Pelna just didn't want Nyx bugging him the entire surgery.

Then, under Noctis tentative care and Pelna's watchful guidance, Nyx was up and about and being a menace once again. Business as usual.

Something had changed between them after that. Nyx was less horrendous and more observant to Noct's moods and habits, often accompanying him on the prince's required walks around the observation deck and sitting off to the side to watch his short sprints in the hold. Now, in the months since, Nyx's playful antics had taken a completely _different_ tone.

Because Noctis had found himself dragged into his own bed with Nyx for a _nap_ of all things. He wasn't opposed, of course, because _naps_ , but lately Nyx's actions made little sense to him. Nyx was half-sprawled on top of him to prevent him from escaping to the mess hall and kept a secured arm around his waist. The pirate's excuse had been that Noctis needed to _rest_ properly after all his morning exercises and chores for Crowe around the ship that morning.

"Can we go eat soon?" 

"Not yet. I don't want to get up."

"…well I'm hungry and you're crushing me."

Nyx made a noise of mock outrage and rolled off of him, a hand on his heart as he sat up beside Noctis, "I'm wounded. I'm not that heavy."

Noctis sat up and bent forward to grab his own ankles and stretch certain areas further, "You're all muscle and that's pretty heavy. Can we go?"

"Nope. For one, it's not yet dinner time. Two, your leg is still bothering you from the heavy lifting this morning with Libs." Nyx explained, ticking each one off on a finger of his upheld hand, before pressing said hand to his chest and giving Noctis a positively _charming_ smile, "Most of all I'm afraid of walking out of this room and never feeling again how I feel when I'm with you."

Noctis _stared_ at him, and then, "What the _hell_ , Ulric?"

Nyx burst into deep, roaring laughter, so amused as he was by his own joke and climbed over Noctis to get off the bed, "Just stay put. I'll bring dinner."

The prince gaped after the older man as the infamous skypirate _sauntered_ out of his cabin and shut the door behind him. Noctis flopped back onto his bed with a groan, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes, both exasperated and just a tiny bit amused by the man's antics. He didn't want to admit it (neither to himself or anyone else, he was in _denial_ ), but he _liked_ these little exchanges, despite how inappropriate and ridiculous they were at times.

Nyx returned a short while later, precariously balancing two bowls of stew and two bottles of what he suspected was beer of some kind. Rushing over to take the bowls, he brought them over to the bed and carefully sat down again, waiting for Nyx to join him before passing one back. 

The glaive sighed in dramatic relief, "Oh, good, I still find you _unbearably_ sexy. That's a reassuring."

Noctis nearly dropped his bowl in disbelief, "You can't just _say_ things like that!"

Nyx gave him that signature smirk of his, all roguish charm and a pirate's mischief, "Too late, _beautiful_."

The noise Noctis made in protest caused the pirate to start laughing again, and he quickly turned away from the older man to start eating his stew— and the hide the ridiculous blush on his face.

-


	239. a fear of falling into you | nyx/noct + skypirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal Babysitting Duty is _not_ what Nyx signed up for.

"You're up, Ulric." Tredd walked into the galley with a grimace and a thumb pointed over his shoulder, "Kid's all yours."

Nyx flopped onto his back with a heavy sigh. 

He'd been doing sit-ups in an attempt to work off some of his nervous energy, and so far it had nearly worked, yet having to be in a room with their skittish young guest was going to make him frustrated all over again. Dragging a hand down his face and grumbling at the redhead when Tredd offered him a hand, the consoling pat on his shoulder didn't help his mood.

The only reason they were on guard rotation for their latest addition was due to Pelna and Crowe's absence. Along with Libertus, the three had left for a supply run in Lestallum, picking up a restock of food and stores, medical supplies and ammunitions. They would be heading across the continent soon, and then over the sea, making for Rozarria in order to complete this latest job contract. 

More than anything, Nyx was annoyed by the babysitting duty. 

It had been a week of this back and forth with Crowe on the subject until she finally threw him out of her cabin the day before and told him, "I'm taking Pelna and Libertus for the resupply run. You are in command while I'm gone, but don't, I repeat, _do not_ , do anything stupid."

Nyx had given her one of his signature smirks, "Define 'stupid,'" he said, "Because if we're talking _mutiny_ , Crowe, darling, I would _never_!"

Crowe stared at him with a sour expression, before pointing at the cabin door and growled, "Get out and babysit the Prince before I _kill_ you."

And that was the end of it.

When he got to the deck where the prince was being kept, he was surprised to find the young man leaning heavily against a wall and looking particularly pale. When the prince looked up at his approach, the pained look he received wasn't unusual; the two of them had gotten off to a rocky start in the beginning— understandably so, but still.

"What are you doing out of bed, gorgeous?"

Noctis glared at him as he stepped up to the prince and Nyx grinned back, "Come on, back to bed, beautiful."

"No, Nyx, please. I need _air_. I feel sick, and—" Noctis held his stomach, making a pained noise, "Feels like I'm going to fall…."

Nyx stared at him, how he was leaning all his weight on one leg, wincing in pain with his shoulder propped against the wall. Pressing his lips together to hold back any sarcastic remarks, Nyx stepped up to the prince and turned to kneel down in front of him.

"Get on."

"…What?"

Nyx rolled his eyes, and flashed a smirk at the prince over his shoulder, "Get on my back."

Noctis was silent behind him, and a few minutes of quiet breathing between the two of them filled the silence. Then he heard clothes shift and soft footsteps, and slender arms wrapped around his neck until Noct's face was near his own.

"I've never done this before. What are we doing?"

"Piggyback ride. Get used to it, gorgeous."

Nyx hooked his arms under the prince's legs and stood with a little effort. Noctis only clung harder to him, the loss of ground beneath him making him fear the potential slide off the pirate's back. Nyx hiked the prince into place, smirking at the noise the younger made at him from the vaguely rough handling, before he turned his head to peek over his shoulder at Noctis.

"Ready?"

Noctis narrowed his eyes, "Where are we going?"

Nyx smiled, "Observation deck. I'll throw you over the edge. You'll _really_ get some air, then."

Noctis gaped at him and at that moment, Crowe appeared in the hall with a case in her arms and Pelna trailing behind her. The prince snapped his mouth shut with a click and glared at Nyx as the older man looked away.

"Ulric, what are you doing?"

He grinned at her, "Taking the prince out for a walk."

Pelna squinted, lips pressing into a thin line as he took in the state of his patient-turned-assistant, "Via piggyback?"

"You're just jealous of my jetpack." Nyx _stuck his tongue out_ , like a goddamn _child_ , and both his captain and fellow Glaive _stared_ at him.

Noctis dropped his head on Nyx's shoulder with a groan. Ignoring the grumbling from Crowe, Nyx skirted around the pair and headed down the corridor towards the upper decks. The closer they got to the upper deck, the quieter the sounds of the ship, the louder the noise of the winds outside. Crowe had anchored them in the mountains again, near a lake they often used for a reprieve spot. 

Once on the observation deck, Nyx carefully knelt down and released Noctis, eyeing the prince over his shoulder at the younger man slid off and stood— only to wobble and drop to one knee with a hiss of pain.

Nyx frowned, "Sit, stay sitting." He ordered, digging into his hip pouch to pull out a small bottle of pills, "Take a couple of these. Should help with the nausea."

Noctis was tentative in taking the bottle from his hand, "Thanks…"

The prince moved to sit beside him as he swallowed two of the little pills and handed the bottle back to him. Nyx tucked it away and sat back on his hands, letting his head fall back on his shoulders as he looked up at the darkening skies above. Dusk was settling and the chill would soon follow after, and they wouldn't be able to stay for long. 

It was a while before either said anything or moved, until Noctis shifted closer and lowered himself to rest his head carefully on Nyx's thigh, purposely avoiding his gaze when the prince curled up beside him and closed his eyes.

"Comfortable, your highness?" Nyx smirked, playfully flexing his quad muscles under the younger one's head. 

Noctis cracked his eyes open in a half-hearted glare, "Your leg seemed like the lesser of two evils to lay on."

Nyx had to agree with that, simply giving that silky midnight hair a gently pat, "Fine with me, beautiful."

" _Stop that_. No nicknames."

"Of course, darling."

-


	240. somewhere in cerobi | nyx/noct + skypirates au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with a drunk Noctis is like herding a pack of cats.

Nyx found him alone on the narrow metal stairs leading up to the observation deck. A bottle of wine was loosely grasped in one hand, and in the other he was tracing the detailed reliefs pressed into the leather sheath of the kukri Nyx had gifted him with.

He sat down on the stair next to the prince and propped himself up with his elbows resting on the stair behind him. Noctis said nothing, simply took another sip of wine from the bottle and made a quiet noise over the taste. 

"Doing alright there, gorgeous?" Nyx asked, a smile pulling at his mouth when Noctis hiccuped and looked startled by the very sound of it.

The prince looked at him blearily, his eyes glassy and his cheeks flushed pink, and his clothes just a little bit rumpled. Noctis blinked slowly at him, and gave him a short, determined nod.

"I'm... I'm okay!" He hiccuped again and Nyx snickered.

"You look perfectly fine. Which is why..." Nyx murmured as he extracted the bottle from Noct's grasp and set it aside, "We're going for a walk, Prince Charmless."

Noctis wrinkled his nose at the nickname, but didn't protest as Nyx took his hands and carefully pulled him off the stairs. The younger one was quick to latch onto Nyx's waist, clinging to him like his whole world began and ended with the Skypirate—

In his tipsy state, it may as well have.

Mindful of Noct's legs and back, Nyx half-carried, half-walked his wayward princeling through the narrow corridors of the Regalia to his cabin. He didn't know why he bothered taking Noctis back to his own, when he knew by morning he'd wake to find the younger man curled up in his bed with him; however, Noct's cabin was closer and he truly didn't want to lug the tipsy man further than he needed in case Noctis became sick. 

Throughout the whole walk, Noctis was mumbling and holding onto him, afraid of the world tilting and taking him with it.

"What's that, little prince?" Nyx chuckled when Noctis hooked a hand in his collar and tugged him closer.

The younger man smiled a bit drunkenly, before nuzzling Nyx's cheek and pressing a sloppy kiss there, "You smell... so good..."

Nyx laughed, giving Noct a reassuring squeeze around his waist, "How do I smell good, exactly?"

"Mmmph...." Noct's reply was muffled by the prince hiding his face against his chest, a softened whine coming from him when Nyx led him down more stairs.

"I don't think that's a scent, pretty boy." Nyx muttered when they reached the prince's cabin.

Taking Noctis inside and shutting the door behind them, Nyx helped his lover underdress and got him into bed. He didn't immediately leave, not when Noctis had a death grip on his coat and kept insistently tugging him further onto his bed. Sighing dramatically, drawn in by the infamous big blue eyes and pouting lips, Nyx kicked off his boots and tossed his coat on the end of the bed, then laid on the covers beside the prince.

Noctis curled up under his arm, fingers clutching the front of his shirt and trying to hide his face in Nyx's chest. Something he'd learned once Noctis had begun unwinding and become more trusting of the crew; Noctis was a cuddly and clingy drunk. Nyx often likened him to a newborn kitten learning to walk. The prince was all gangly limbs and unsteady legs, and sleepy blue eyes when he was tipsy. Noct hated it when Nyx teased him about it, but he couldn't help it; he liked that the princeling was slowly shedding his rigid armor little by little.

"Rain..."

"Hm?"

Bleary eyes looked up at him from beneath messy black bangs, "You smell like rain..." 

Nyx combed his fingers through Noct's hair to brush away his bangs from his eyes, "It's been raining in the Steppe all week, love. That doesn't surprise me."

Noctis pouted again, brows furrowing in concentration, "No... I mean... Rain smells good on you..."

Chuckling, Nyx dropped a kiss on Noct's forehead, "Thanks, I think. Now, wanna tell me why you were drinking alone?"

His lover looked away, hiding his face against Nyx's chest, "I was thinking... about Luna and Ravus... Hoping they're okay..."

Nyx hummed in acknowledgment, reaching into side pocket of his pants and pulling put a stack of letters, tied with twine and looking a little worse for wear. Noctis inhaled sharply as Nyx set the stack on his stomach, within reach of the prince's fingertips.

"Special delivery for Prince Noctis. One of our spies managed to make contact with your lady friend and all she asked is that these be delivered to you." Nyx explained, not missing the wet spot building on his shirt, "Hey, no tears, gorgeous. Those blue eyes are murder on my heart as it is."

Between the sniffles and the muffled sobs, Noctis was laughing hysterically, cradling the letters to his chest as he broke down. Nyx rolled onto his side and pulled the younger man into the safety of his arms and simply held him tight as Noctis cried. Nyx figured it had been a very long time since Noctis had cried for any reason. 

Pressing his lips to Noct's forehead, Nyx whispered sweet things and endearments as Noctis soaked his shirt with tears, and never once did he speak a pity or a sympathy; Noctis didn't need either of those things, he just needed this. 

He needed a safe haven and somehow, Nyx because exactly that.

-


	241. devotion (nyx/noct + skypirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperation is bitter on the tongue, and absolution is so much sweeter.

The moment Nyx shoved him into _their_ cabin, Noctis was on him, slamming him into door and dragging him into a needy kiss. Then Nyx picked him up and forced him to wrap his legs around the older man's waist as the pirate walked them across the room and dropped them both on the bed. The kisses were desperate, fierce and possessive; the tears streaming from Noct's eyes didn't help, with Nyx kissing them away after and smothering him with more kisses again.

Clothes were ripped and torn away, thrown off the bed in their haste to have contact beyond barriers. Between the needy kisses, the hard grip of hands on his hips, the quick preparation, the _stretch_ and _burn_ as Nyx entered him rougher than usual— he didn't care, he just _needed_ this, _craved_ this press and slide of skin on skin. 

" _Fuck_ ," Noctis cursed, crying out when Nyx pulled out almost to the tip only to slam back into him, his body arching against the other, his hands flying up to claw into the edge of mattress above his head, " _Nyx, please— don't stop—_ "

Nyx gave in, forgoing any sensitivity and taking him fast and hard and kissing him breathless, kissing him anywhere he could _reach_. Every moan and cry for more was answered with deeper thrusts, harder kisses; the two of them marking each other, clinging to each other, reaffirming what they already knew. 

The end came all too quickly, with Nyx collapsing on him with a gasping moan of his name, and his own voice broken by his screams of Nyx's name, breathless and panting as he held on tighter even as he drifted off into sleep after.

When he woke later, it was to the sensation of Nyx kissing the bruises he'd made on Noct's sides, then trailing down to the reddened handprints on his hips. He watched as Nyx lingered there, pressing apologetic and loving kisses, and whispering _'I'm sorry'_ and _'Never again'_ and _'I love you'_ between every caress of his lips. Noctis reached out a trembling hand when Nyx dropped his forehead against his belly, the older man shaking as he held onto Noctis, a noise like a wounded beast ripping from him after a moment before he started kissing him again, littering more kisses in the valley between his hip bones from one side to the other. 

"I almost lost you…" Nyx whispered, voice raspy and weak with grief, "I can't lose you again, _fuck_ …"

Combing his fingers through the other man's hair, righting stray locks and strands, as Nyx shook with muffled sobs against him. It was true, they truly had almost lost him. The Empire had come after them and Noctis was almost taken once more, almost dragged kicking and screaming back to the clutches of the same cruel keepers that had kept him locked up and chained in Tenebrae for twelve long years. 

It was thanks to their bond, their connection through the magic that Noctis had rediscovered and gifted Nyx with, that allowed Nyx to fight so fiercely to bring him back. Empowered by the Lucian magic Noctis hadn't known he could access, Nyx had destroyed a small army of MTs, fought back General Glauca himself, and wrested Noctis free to bring him _home_. 

"Nyx… Nyx, look at me." Noctis coaxed gently, slipping one of his hands down to lift the other man's chin, "I'm here, _you_ brought me home safely. You saved me, Nyx, _you_ did."

Pale blue eyes were wet and reddened and so open for the first time, that it made Noct's heart _ache_ to see such helplessness claw its wait into Nyx. Smiling gently, Noctis hooked a leg around Nyx and swiftly flipped them over, grinning at the stunned look on the older man's face at the sudden change in positions. He straddled him then, trailing kisses down the skypirate's chest and giving similar attention to the sharp definition of muscle and bone, tracing and nibbling along Nyx's abdomen with his tongue, and kissing down to his hips. 

He nipped and sucked on both, making his own marks on his lover, reassuring him with every single kiss that Noctis was _here_ and it was thanks to _Nyx_ that he was home, safe and sound.

"You kept me safe, Nyx… you brought me home… you _are_ my home…" Noctis whispered between kisses, earning a quiet moan from the older man the more he lavish attention on him, "I'm here… I'm here… I'm _here_ …"

Nyx looked down at him with that desperation still clear in his expression, "They can't have you, I'm never letting them touch you again…."

Noctis smiled, and leaned into the hand that cupped his cheek so sweetly, before pressing another kiss to Nyx's hip, "I know." He grinned, wide and playful and adoring, just for Nyx, "Now sit back and let me love you, _pirate_."

The relieved laughter that spilled from Nyx's lips warmed his chest and caused his heart to beat just a little bit faster; because _this_ is what home meant— this love and devotion, the arms of _this_ man, and promise of _freedom_ in every kiss.

-


	242. space (nyx/noct + braids au)

He felt unsure, and a bit out of place as he sat in the old chair at Nyx’s dining table. Nyx had just passed him a hot, spiced drink he’d made to battle off the small apartment’s usual chill and was settling in the leather armchair across the room. Chewing his lip and cradling the mug between his cold hands, Noctis tried to ignore the feeling of displacement, the frustrating feeling of not quite fitting into the space he currently inhabited.

It took him halfway through the drink to realize Nyx was watching him and seemed to be waiting for him to look up and notice the Glaive giving him very curious expression. Nyx set his mug aside and patted a flannel-clad thigh with a playful smile.

“There’s room enough for both of us, you know,” Nyx called out, clearly holding back a laugh when Noctis nearly choked on a sip, “It’s cold and I’m warm. Get over here, Noct.”

His cheeks flared at the nickname and his insides fluttered at the insinuation behind those words. Grumbling to himself about pushy Glaives, Noctis stood up and padded over, allowing Nyx to take his mug before guiding him down onto his lap next. Noctis pulled his knees up to tuck his socked feet against Nyx’s thigh, and curled up against his chest as the elder wound bare arms comfortably around him.

The mug appeared in front of him and he took it gingerly, mumbling his thanks against the lip of it. A low, pleased chuckle sounded from the other, as the sounds of cartoons filled the silence and he allowed himself to relax at last. He couldn’t yet admit to himself how right it felt in this space, the one made for him here in the shelter of Nyx’s arms.

(He told himself he needed more evidence, first; because denial would always be easier than acceptance.)

-


	243. something borrowed (nyx/noct + home away from home au)

“You can borrow mine.”

The successive thumps of a coat landing on his head and the jingle of keys hitting his chest startled Noctis from his thoughts. He scrambled to catch both before they hit the floor and he was sure the dumbfounded expression on his face was the cause of Nyx’s failed attempted at hiding a grin.

Noctis had been on the islands for a eight weeks now, and half of those had been spent in the eldest son’s presence. Of Nyx forfeiting his bedroom to the weakened youth the remainder of his stay, or taking him out around the seaside towns when he felt stronger, or ushering him into the kitchen to help him cook in the mornings or evenings, or―well, there was the camping trip, out on the smallest island, just the two of them, the ocean and the beach, and the stars above. 

Now, he was simply heading out to take the dogs for a walk, and Asteria refused to let him go without a jacket―the jacket that he couldn’t find for some mysterious reason. An weird, assenting noise left his throat and he carefully shrugged into the coat; it was large, and looked silly on his smaller frame, but it was warm with Nyx’s body heat and it smelled faintly of woodsmoke and spices. It realized, belatedly, it was the coat Nyx had let him borrow during the camping trip, when one night had been chillier than the rest. 

“T-thanks.” Noctis stuttered out, shoving the house keys in a pocket absently as he grabbed for the leashes for both dogs, “I’ll be back.”

Nyx pointed at him sternly as he headed into the kitchen, “Back by sundown or I’m coming after you.”

Petulantly, because he wouldn’t be able to get away with it back home, Noctis stuck his tongue out and darted out the back door with the dogs on his heels, laughter bubbling out of him as a dish towel came flying at his head.

-


	244. warning signs (nyx/noct + roleswap au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No."
> 
> "But―"

“No.”

“But―”

“No.”

“Libs―”

“No. No, no, no. _No_.” Libertus pointed a skewer at him, his glare hotter than Ifrit’s arse at this point, “And one more time for good measure, _do not fucking go near him_.”

Nyx couldn’t help the grin sliding across his face. The two of them had snuck out during one of the leisure days of the trade talks, all for the sake of looking for food that was simpler than the exquisite tastes the Lucians preferred; they managed to find a small underground section of their own people, descendants of immigrants who fled Galahd during the Great Wars decades ago. 

“Nyx fucking Ulric, you _listen to me right now,_ you spoiled little _shithead_.” Libertus growled out, jabbing him in the cheek with the blunt end of the skewer stick, “Do _not_  touch the Kingsglaive’s Captain, you royal pain in my ass, I swear to fuck, I’ll call your mother.”

Nyx feigned shock, “My _mother_?! Don’t bring her into this, she’s innocent of my wiles and I’d prefer to keep it that way.”

Libertus actually _smacked_  him. In _public_. The audacity. Nyx laughed instead and had to take a sip of beer to hide the mirth that just didn’t quite leave his eyes.

“Fine, fine, I won’t touch him.”

-

 _‘But Libertus never specified that I couldn’t let him touch me,’_  He thought, as slender, rough hands shoved off his jacket and tore open his shirt while a hot mouth pillaged his own. 

Midnight eyes, dark and determined, bore into his own as the young Captain of the Kingsglaive and son of the Lucian Prime Minister bit his lip and tugged until Nyx was _forced_  to kiss him again. What a _hardship_  that was.

Again. So long as Libertus _never found out_ , he’d live another day.

-


	245. the wrath of dusk (nyx/noct + wrathdawn au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: nyxnoct w/"lets run away together."
> 
> (warning: character deaths.)

His hands were shaking. He thought they were, at least. Maybe it was his body, maybe it was the earth, but everything in him was quaking, and his chest was on fire, and somehow all the world had narrowed to the dirty face in front of him. Tunnel vision until everything fell away and all that remained were Nyx’s clear blue eyes, piercing and _real_ , and so very warm in that moment.

Noctis pressed his forehead against Nyx’s as he laced their fingers together, felt his ragged breaths against his lips, and tried to smile despite the battle moving into the distant; “I found you.”

Nyx laughed, but a wet cough left instead and his fingers squeezed tightly around Noct’s, “You did, my sun.” 

That hold on his hands was an anchor point, the warmth kept him centered, pulled his senses away from the mud, filth, blood and viscera surrounding them. The unsteady rhythm of Nyx’s breathing blocked out the sounds of the vicious living and the hopeless dying, the deep, rumbling hum of his voice trying to keep its playfulness gave him hope when he thought it had long ago fled his heart. 

“I tried to get here sooner, I’m sorry,” Noctis felt his voice crack but forced the words out, “We need to go, Nyx… we need to get out of here…”

Nyx shook his head a little, swallowing as much as he could before he gestured to the mess of arrows sticking from his body, smiling weakly as he tried to joke, “I think I’m a little stuck, love.”

The noise he made was strangled and furious, but the anger subsided too quickly; he wanted to smack Nyx for making light of this, but he didn’t want to _let go_. He couldn’t let go. _Not now_. 

His lip trembled, holding back tears was pointless now, they’d been falling down his dirty cheeks since he spotted Nyx fighting across the battlefield. “Remember what you said? Last winter, you promised―”

Nyx smiled again, his skin was paling, his eyes wet and glassy, “’Let’s run away together’… I remember, Noct…”

Noctis finally tore his hands away and cupped Nyx’s face, kissing him hard and crying in between them, “We still can―we can _go, Nyx, no_ ―”

It hurt to watch. Too see that strength wane, that light fade, and to lose the warmth he’d come to cherish in the years since they met. His mind seemed to flee while his body moved mechanically to cradle Nyx against himself. It hurt to feel every arrow shaft, knife, and sword, riddling his lover’s body; but it would hurt more to leave him behind. He couldn’t leave, couldn’t move, couldn’t unlock his limbs to get up and _run_.

Noctis held his lover close as he gripped the hilt of the very sword that gave the final blow and _pushed._

_-_


	246. morning after (nyx/noct + alt-canon)

It's strange, the feeling  he gets knowing dawn will actually happen in a few hours. It's a giddiness seeping into his bones that fuels the disbelief and anticipation in equal parts. He doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to close his eyes until it he can see it again and feel the warmth of the morning sun on his face and know for certain that everything they did was worth it.   
  
"You should be sleeping."   
  
He looks up to find Noctis standing there, a blanket around his shoulders and a plain t-shirt underneath. Their young king had shed his royal raiments the first chance he got just to feel some semblance of normal; a t-shirt, simple flannel pants, and bare feet. He looked comfortable for the first time in... well, Nyx couldn't think of any moment in particular. Memories tended to fade or grain in the mind and old memories from the years before the fall were tinged in too much bittersweet nostalgia for him to linger on them too long.   
  
"So should you," Nyx chuckles, patting the spot next to him and waiting for Noctis to sit and tuck under the arm he's held out in offer. "Thought Iggy's tea managed to knock you out finally."  
  
Noctis shrugged and took a slow, deep breath, "It did for a while. But something woke me." Crystal clear eyes glanced up at him and a half-smile pulled at the younger man's lips, "You weren't there when I woke."  
  
Nyx nodded towards the horizon, "I wanted to see another sunrise." There was no reason to hide it, no reason to bury this simple truth like he'd done so many other truths over the years, "Needed to, more like."  
  
Noctis hummed quietly, and they lapsed into silence for a moment before Noct pressed closer to lean up and kiss his jaw, "We can watch it together then."  
  
Nyx grinned, and dropped his head to claim the lips he'd dreamed of for ten long, dark, terrible years.

-

 


	247. mercy (nyx/noct + reincarnation/divergent au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Love did not make him gentle or kind. It made him merciless._
> 
> After sacrificing himself for the sake of a future he would never see, Nyx Ulric finds himself awakening on the shores of the astral planes. There, he is judged once more, and unwittingly finds himself worthy of a second chance. Not only to live and breathe again and find his fallen king, but to reunite with a young man he had quietly grown to love.
> 
> Yet when he wakes at last, the world is unfamiliar, the laws different, and not all familiar faces are the same people that he once knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally written january 2017. this was technically my first nyxnoct fic, but i forgot where i was going with it, so... it's vaguely incomplete. dumping it here anyway.

He floats on a sea. It's warm and soothing, and the sound of water lapping at the shores beyond lull him into a constant dozing state. Small waves rush over him and with every one, his wounds are healed and his skin knits back together. He'll have scars of course, marked by the ring's power. But the vision that meets him when he opens his eyes is a pale darkness. A night sky filled with stars and the sea around him reflects it, and the effect is dizzying for a few moments. When he looks harder, he can see the sky shift unnaturally, as if he was back under the Wall in Insomnia.

 _Insomnia_. 

He curled in on himself, dropping his head in his hands and trying to breathe through the loss and grief suddenly choking him. His city was gone, just as his home was. Both were nothing but ash, rubble, and gnarled steel. He didn't know where he was and he was alone. _Loneliness_. It was comforting almost, because he was used to being _alone_ when not surrounded by his brothers in the Kingsglaive. 

 _Betrayed_. 

He swallowed hard, the sour taste of bile feeling like an acidic burn down his throat. The men of the Kingsglaive had betrayed the very man who created them. It's not that he couldn't understand why, it's that he knew their vitriolic hatred of him was misplaced. King Regis wasn't the one who destroyed their homelands, he did what he had to, to protect what remained of Lucis. He took them in, gave them a purpose, gave them his magic to keep fighting against Niflheim. He gave them a chance at a _future_ and they threw it all away. He thought of Crowe, dying for a princess she would never meet. He thought of Libertus and hoped against hope that he was able to save himself and _her_.

Combing his hands through his hair and gripping tightly at his scalp in frustration, suddenly unable to hold back the wounded roar that had been building up in his lungs. 

_"Warrior."_

His head snaps up at the echoing whisper. The water ripples with it, and from another direction, a voice hisses _"Kingsglaive"_ , and another hums _"Protector"_ , and a third _"Brother"_ , and a fourth _"Loyal_ , and a fifth gives a tinkling laugh _"lover"_ , and the sixth.

The sixth is familiar, _"Hero."_

More ripples in the water surround him and he moves to sit up, to stand, and the water ripples outward from his bare feet. He knows now what he wondered earlier, confirming that this landscape is a unreal, and he realizes then he's not alive. It's a _dream_ and he is in the afterlife somehow. The corner of his mouth tugs a little, the minimum of a smile. He didn't think he'd deserved this. 

 _"Nyx Ulric."_ The first voice whispers again, _"You once defied the kings of old and won their favor."_

He looks around, trying to figure out where the voices are coming from, "Yes… I did."

_"You gave your life for the future. For your king. Your prince and his princess."_

He dropped his eyes to his hands, clenching them into fists in front of him, seeing the scarred tissue crawling up his left arm, can only imagine what the scarring looks like crawling up his shoulder and his throat, what his face might look like.

"Like I said. I didn't fight for Insomnia. I fought for him. I fought for _her_." He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked up, letting his eyes scan the horizon, "I'd do it over again, if needed."

The fifth speaks up, _"Would you, Nyx Ulric?"_

He gave a glare in response, "Yes."

The second answers next, a low hum to the words again, _"And if given this chance, to see your king again, your prince, your princess? Would you take it?"_

He froze, lips parting as if to speak, but unable to find the words. He closed his mouth tightly, closing his eyes and counting his breaths before he opened them again and stared heavenward.

"Yes." His iron resolve laced thickly with his answer, gazing around the starlit dreamscape as he waited for a response.

The ripples in the water faded out until stillness remained. Silence felt like a heavy blanket and his internal clock was no help. Time was nonexistent here. This was a god's realm and he was just another soul sacrificed to their whims.

 _"Nyx Ulric,"_ The sixth voice spoke up, the familiar one, and its tone was almost mocking, _"This life is yours again. I hope that you may serve my son as loyally as you served me."_

When the echo faded and the silence reigned once more, his body suddenly felt hot, like his insides were _burning_ and his lungs were on _fire_ and like his flesh was stripping away all over again, as if the Ring of the Lucii had once more found him _wanting—_

Then an image flickers in front of him, faded blacks and pale skin and brilliant sapphire eyes, a hand presses into his chest, pushes—

He is _falling_ back into the watery depths beneath, and he is _sinking_ into an endless darkness, and all he sees is—

 _My prince_.

-

_It was a rare day off for him and a quiet day for Noctis._

_There's sunlight filtering in through the scant gaps between the drawn curtains. It's cool in the room, the morning warmth blocked from breaking the chill. He barely feels it, his body running warmer every since his induction into the Kingsglaive and mastering his uncanny affinity with the King's own magic._

_Beside him, where a lithe body is curled against his own, the other shifts and the tip of a nose nuzzles against his throat. Sleeping breaths tickle his skin and he slowly forces himself to wake more, smiling when an arm around his waist tightens instinctively with his short movements. Turning his head, he presses a kiss to the wild, charcoal black hair, then a smooth forehead, smiling against the skin when a quiet grunt leaves the younger man's throat._

_"Morning, sleeping beauty." Nyx murmured, allowing a crooked smile to curve his lips when a pair of bleary sapphire eyes peeked at him through unruly bangs._

_For a moment, they looked stormy, until the other hauled himself up long enough to sprawl his smaller body across the older man's. Nyx chuckled when the other got comfortable again, head resting on his chest and eyes falling closed again._

_"Comfy, Nox?" He asked, using the nickname that often earned a few pouting glares and giving the younger man a playful smile when he received one._

_"Very much." Noctis grumbled sarcastically, though the tone was offset by the way he slid his hands up Nyx's chest and into his hair, tugging gently on his braids in retaliation._

_Nyx let his hands wander freely then, smoothing them up and down the prince's back, tracing along muscle and spine, and reveling in the way Noctis seemed to melt into his touch. When his own gaze locked with Noctis' again, the way his own breath caught in his throat and his heart seemed to stumble over itself; it made him realize all the great and terrible things he would do for the young man in his arms._

_He would burn cities and destroy empires. He would fight Niflheim until the bloody and bitter end. He would take on the Six and the ancient Kings, if he had to._

_All for the heart in his hands._

_"Noctis."_

_When the prince met his gaze again, he pulled him into a searing kiss, and rolled them over in the process to cage the younger man's body beneath his own. He wanted to protect this man from the world, from his burdens, and from his destiny. The kiss deepened with a mix of unbridled want and something more, and toned legs wrapped around his waist, locking him against the body beneath him._

_"N-Nyx—" Noctis gasped when they broke apart, and Nyx stared at him long enough to memorize the expression on his face. So open and so alive with his skin flushed pink, his lips reddened and wet, and his heart beating strongly in his chest. "Gonna keep staring at me—or get back to kissing me?"_

_"Of course, your_ Highness _…" He let his voice drop a timbre, the husky tone earning shivers from Noctis as he kissed a hot trail up the side of his neck and along his jawline, claiming his mouth once more in a kiss more wanton than the last._

_Noctis wrapped one arm around his neck and his free hand cupped Nyx's face, fingers spraying on his cheek and ignoring the stubble there as it ventured into his hair, to grip and hold him closer._

_"Nyx—Stay with me—" The prince whispered between their lips mouths, his voice thick with emotion and every word punctuated by a kiss, a nip, a desperate kind of hunger in both words and action, "Stay, please…"_

_Nyx broke away enough to breathe, eyes wide and taking in every detail, "Even if the gods wanted you, they can kiss my ass." He kissed him again, soft this time, filtering all that he feels into each kiss he gives, "You—are—mine."_

_The smile he receives in turn is radiant, the steel blue of his eyes softening to warm sapphire, and once more, Nyx is finds himself lost in—_

-

_"Noctis!"_

He wakes with a shocked gasp, panting and choking on air as he flies up from the bed he's laying in. It's a queen, with gray-toned bedding and situated in an open floored room. It's industrial, like a repurposed warehouse, with a kitchenette situated across of the bed and a dresser and sparse furniture in the vicinity like it's just left there, rather that its wanted there.

He's covered in sweat, his heart is racing, his whole body trembling. He looks down and the scarring looks much more faded, like a birthmark rather than long-healed scar tissue. He lifts his hand to touch his face and it's the same, his skin is smooth with minor discrepancies. New stubble lines his jaw, around his mouth, and down his throat. He runs his hands through his hair and feels the braids on his right side and the close shave on the right. He feels the scar above his right brow, the slight distortion of his skin where his tattoo is under his left eye. 

His body feels familiar to him. The only difference is the scars, literally his left side like marks of an old life. _Past life_ , something whispers in the back of his mind and he shakes his head of those thoughts. Throwing the covers of and sliding out of the bed, he has to stand for a few minutes to let the sudden vertigo fade and for his body to reorient itself. 

The unfamiliar setting grates on his nerves and his instincts, alarms are screaming in his mind that _this isn't where he belongs_ , and _where the fuck am I_ , but then he finds a mirror in a secluded bathroom after walking a circuit around the space on. The cold concrete grounds him as he stares at his changed reflection. He's still got the same confident features he saw the last time he remembered looking in a mirror. 

The only difference is the markings on his skin, the remnants of the ancient king's power. He remembers that much. The way it goes from his hand and arm to his shoulder, across his pectoral and up his neck to his face. He looks battle-worn now, despite feeling that his body is not as old as it was before. It feels younger, though no less fit. If he didn't know better, he'd think he looked in his early twenties now, rather than his early thirties. 

_"Nyx."_

He hears the whisper coming from the other room and leaves, following the growing whispers back to the bed. Standing with a hip against the edge of the small dinning table near the kitchenette is none other than Crowe. He freezes, because she's perusing through files on the table, spreading pages out and arranging them.  He doesn't understand why she's here or how she got here, in this room, dressed in an outfit so similar yet so different from their Kingsglaive attire. He's confused and frustrated, and wished he'd been given a little more warning than what he'd been given before waking up here.

"Crowe." His voice came out quiet strained, weak almost, with the emotions threatening to choke him. "What—?"

Crowe looked up then, eyes flashing and body immediately holding itself ready for retaliation. But then she saw it was him and she relaxed, and gave him a half-smile that he remembered from years before. 

"The hero awakens." She joked, dropping the folder in her hand and striding over to him, "I'd been warned about your arrival, but wasn't given a timeframe."

He stared at her, "Warned?" 

She smirked at the confusion in his tone, "The Six has a twisted sense of humor. I believe this is their version of _redemption_." She snorted at that and turned around, pointing at the bed he woke up in as she yanked out a chair at the table to sit down.

"Go shower, get dresses, and breathe properly, will you? Can't have the leader dissolving into a panic attack."

Frowning in consternation with her blasé attitude towards the situation and wanting to ask more questions, he decided it was better to wait and take her suggestions instead. He hadn't realized how shallow his own breathing had been until she'd pointed it out. He grabbed the outfit she'd laid out and headed into the bathroom to shower, firmly shutting the door behind him. 

-

He felt better once he'd showered and dressed, taking in the soft, blended material of the black long-sleeved shirt and fitted black pants, made of something stretchy and a kind of malleable leather. It was comfortable and allowed him to move easily enough, and when he walked out, it earned him a low whistle across the room from his old friend.

"Feels like it's been forever since I saw you in civvies, Ulric." Crowe chuckled from where she was sitting at the table, shuffling a few papers out of the way to spread a map out on the surface.

He looked down at himself and shrugged, "Shows off my boyish figure." He quipped, joining her at the table and looking at the map she pilled out.

The landscape looked unfamiliar, as did the name of the city and sections. She laid out photos and started explaining how the city was separated, the wall surrounding the city, and how the government functioned. 

"Factions? Everything is factions?" He asked, more than just a little skeptical as he skimmed through the information she'd handed him.

Crowe shrugged, "I don't get it either, but apparently it's worked for the last hundred or so years. This planet isn't pretty. Humans destroyed it in a war and supposedly the survivors gathered together here and created this new system to avoid another war like it."

"I…see." He was shuffling through the photos until one in particular made him pause, he dropped the rest and stared at it a little closer. "Crowe." His voice came out strangled when he spoke, feeling his chest tighten and his mouth go dry.

Crowe leaned over to peak at the photo in his hand, a knowing smile barely curving her lips, "Yeah. I know. I've been keeping an eye on him. Some habits don't fade, even after death it seems." She tapped a location on the map, "In this world, he grew up in Abnegation, and… the King is here as well." A quiet chuckle left her as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest, "That was quite a shock. He looks younger, for sure. But still so stern and just a little bit scary, despite the selfless nature of Abnegation."

He almost didn't hear her, but knowing that Regis was here, _alive_ and well, he breathed a little easier at the knowledge. But he couldn't tear his attention from the photo, at the young adult features of his Prince. Noctis looked a few years younger than the last time he had seen the heir, than the last time they had—

"Nyx." 

He finally wrenched his eyes away from the face of his— "Yeah?"

"I know— I know how you felt, about _him_ , and the King." She was watching him carefully, far more perceptive even in this world as she had been in the last, "But it's different here. We are part of Dauntless, a faction much like the Crownsguard, there is very little reason for this faction and Abnegation to interact. I've been watching them whenever possible, but…" She sighed, "There's no guarantee they will remember who they were. Not like us."

He set the photo set and rubbed a hand down his face, stuck between wanting to tear out of there and find Noctis and Regis and wanting to crawl back into bed. But he couldn't rush off, he had to think. Things were different in this world and while he didn't know how Crowe made it here, or if there was anyone else they knew in this world, but there was no way he'd survive if he didn't get his bearings and find out the lay of the land. 

"Alright, tell me about Dauntless." 

-

It was a few more hours before they were done discussing anything Nyx needed to know. He learned there were the beginnings of a shake-up between the governing faction of Abnegation and the faction of Erudite, where research and development often took place. He learned that Regis was the leader of Abnegation, and Noctis had been reborn as his son. Something like relief trickled through him at that. At least they had this life together as well.

"Nyx, why do you think you're just now awakening?" Crowe asked as she led the way down several stories to the ground floor, having decided they both needed to return to the Dauntless pit.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just remember… Well. Not much. I remember fading, after using the Ring. I remember activating the Old Wall and taking down Glauca, the daemons." He shook his head, shoving his arms into the coat she'd thrown at him before leaving, "I remember the astral plane. Heard the King's voice, the gods, all of them. I remember that… it burned, using the Ring of the Lucii."

Crowe was silent as they walked. They strode down empty side streets and alley ways, avoiding main thoroughfares where he could hear people, vehicles, and a bustling society beyond. 

"I had dreams before I woke. Dreams from the Six, of the astral planes, things that made me feel like I was going crazy before I realized how familiar they felt." Crowe explained, waving a hand almost dismissively, "Then it all hit me at once, a year ago, all my memories came flooding back. Lucis and how we lived, our time as Kingsglaive, our friends and brothers, and how I died." She burst into laughter then, "Libertus grew up in Amity. Fitting, all the food he could ever want. But when it was time for his Choosing ceremony, he chose Dauntless. I was born into it."

They stopped near a city square, watching as a train approached and she pointed at him with a smirk, "You too, were born in Abnegation. But when your Choosing ceremony came, you chose Dauntless as well. I've been waiting for you to wake the fuck up and remember who I am. Libertus might awaken once he sees you, too."

"Yeah, hopefully." He chuckled, busy taking in their surroundings, trying to find and isolate any immediate threats. 

The people wandering to-and-fro all wore different styles and colors of clothing. There were groups dressed in orange and other earthy tones, groups in blues, groups in white, and individuals in grays, and scaling walls of various buildings were people like themselves, dressed in black and clearly more fit than the rest he'd seen. This city was a strange one, something he'd have to get used to if he wanted to survive in this world.

Crowe smacked his arm to get his attention and signaled for him to run with her. He caught up to her easily, but when he realized she was running alongside the train cars, his only thought was _this is nuts_ , before he followed her lead and jumped up, grabbing a handle and hauling himself up into the car after her.

Catching his breath and looking around the empty car, he threw a wry half-smile her way, "Public transportation is wild here." 

Crowe grinned, "Just a bit. Pay attention, we're gonna have to jump again for our stop."

He shook his head, "Awesome."

-

In the end, Nyx didn't earn any new broken bones. Leaping from the train to the rooftop was nothing more than instinct and muscle memory working overdrive. He almost grabbed for his long-lost Kukris, but thought better of it when he rolled into a crouch next to Crowe. She led the way to another edge and pointed down.

"Home sweet home." She laughed, standing up on the ledge and jumping down into the darkness below.

"For hearth and home." He muttered to himself, taking a flying leap down after her.

Landing in netting wasn't what he expected, but managing not to get tangled in it was a miracle. Crowe dragged it down enough for him to roll off to his feet and he straightened his clothes and tucked hair out of his face.

"That was exciting." Nyx looked up from where they dropped down and narrowed his eyes at the dusky sky above, "I take it I'm supposed to remember my life here up until now, but nothing's clicking yet."

"It will. Come on, hero. Time to reunite with our brothers."

-

The moment after they stepped into the barracks and Libertus laid eyes on him, the other man froze for several minutes and his eyes glazed over, becoming unfocused and distant; then he let out a sound like a wounded animal and barreled into him, catching him in a tight bear hug. It didn't take long before the two of them were dissolving into dry sobs and chocked laughter, not when the memories came flooding back in a torrent and the headache from it was sudden and piercing.

Crowe sat on the cot bed across from them, elbows resting on her knees and smiling at the two of them. She joined in on the reminiscence, adding in her own memories of their lives before this, before they had died for a cause once thought unworthy.

Libertus quieted down first, rubbing at his eyes and sniffing, "Man, I guess I got the better end of the deal than you two did."

Nyx shoved him lightly, "Yeah, you actually got to see it through to the end."

The two grinned at each other, before Crowe interjected, "I'm glad we're here." She reached out and pat them both on the head quite patronizingly, "But if I end up having to take care of you two dumbasses again, I swear, I'm sending both of you back to the gods." The smile on her face was menacing and both men grinned a little sheepishly.

Taking a sobering breath, Nyx stared at his hands for a moment, listening to the two talking quietly while he thought back on the photo Crowe had given him. He wanted to see it for himself that Noctis and Regis were alive and well. The same sense of loyalty and gratitude he once felt for the King seemed to have carried over into this life as well, and he didn't want to dishonor the life he'd led before. He wanted to give this one a purpose, no matter how confusing this world was.

"Nyx, I wanted to tell you. Noctis will be taking a test tomorrow, it will tell him which faction he is to choose." Crowe gave him a knowing smirk, "Guess who will be overseeing his test?"

Nyx stared at her, "What are you planning?"

Libertus bumped his shoulder, "You really need to ask that? There's no way he won't have an aptitude for Dauntless. She's just going to make sure it happens."

Nyx held up his hands, grinning at her, "Alright, I'll leave it up to you then."

Libertus and Crowe both stood then, Crowe pointing over her shoulder, "We should grab food and head back to that warehouse. Sweet digs, wish I'd thought of that."

He stood as well and gestured for them to lead the way. Something about the barracks was familiar, a few memories that he didn't quite recognize niggling at the back of his mind. Libertus led the way to the cafeteria where they found some space on the ends of the long benches, trying to find as much privacy as they could.

"So." Libertus began, having already filled his plate and Nyx's with food, "Was there… something going on between you and the little prince?"

Nyx nearly dropped the bite of meat he was about to shove in his mouth, peering at his friend, "What."

Libertus shrugged, eyeing him a little too curiously, "Citadel staff were a gossipy bunch."

"Good to know." He muttered, taking a few bites just to get rid of what felt like a knot in his stomach.

He remember all of it. Every detail. Every  moment. Every night and day he had saved just to spend time with the young prince. Though their meeting had been an accident, and their time only a few months, he wouldn't have traded it for anything. Between his growing affection for Noctis, and his assigned duty later on to escort and protect Lunafreya, there was much he had kept secret. They had been careful. But now, he supposed it didn't matter. Different world, different times.

He finished his dinner quickly and didn't really taste any of it. He was quiet the rest of the conversation, too lost in his own thoughts to pay any mind to the other two. Yet, his instincts still kept him aware, and wasn't lost on him whenever eyes strayed his direction or someone walked by him. Muscle memory again. 

It seemed his memories wouldn't allow his mind and body forget the training of a Kingsglaive.

-

He didn't know how late it was and nor did he care. When Crowe and Libertus had finally left him, he sunk into the bed he'd woken up in, an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, in a strange city. He'd seen the skyscrapers and it tore at him how some of them had looked like the Citadel, and how others looked so close yet so dissimilar to the city he had grown to think of as home.

 _For hearth and home._  

The motto haunted him and his mind raced, new memories surfacing, moments he had forgotten in death.  Flashes of days in training, nights on missions, moments before the King, hazy mornings spent tangled in sheets and wrapped around his love—

" _Fuck!_ " He roared as he swiftly rolled over in the bedding and slammed his fist into a pillow.

Nyx sat up, gripping the side of his head as a wave of pain rippled through his skull. It was almost too much to think of the past, a life he'd never get back. He had given it up willingly though, and he did not regret it. He gave himself to the Lucii so that Lunafreya and Noctis could survive. He didn't need the reminders, and he didn't want to know what the gods were playing at but giving him a second life. 

He just wanted—

"Damn it." Drawing his knees up and dropping his forehead on them, he tried to breathe and tried to calm his rapid heartbeat. He laced his hands behind his neck and tried to squeezed the tension out, but knew it would do nothing.

 _Tomorrow_. 

Tomorrow, he would try to get answers and— _hopefully—_ he could see Noctis once again.

-

King Regis stands from his throne and dismisses everyone from the room. Lord Clarus appears at his side and walks with him down the steps until they reach the floor where Nyx stands at attention, where Clarus bows out and follows the guards out at last. The two watch each other with a few feet of distance between them and Nyx holds his ground. He's never been one to back down easily, even in the face of his superiors. 

"I am told you have become one of my best, if not greatest, of my Kingsglaive." Regis afforded him a tiny half-smile, "Captain Drautos informs me you wield my magic as if you were born to it."

Nyx tried to keep his mouth from quirking up into responding smile, "I strive to be proficient with every tool I'm given to work with, Your Majesty."

Regis smiled more then, "Indeed. Walk with me, Sir Ulric."

Nyx stayed two steps behind the King as the older man took opened a secret panel in the wall and led the way down a small corridor. The panel closed silently behind them and all throughout their careful pace, his curiosity rose the longer his lord kept his silence. When they eventually exited into another wing of the Citadel after taking several small hallways that he figured were used by the staff, he recognized it as the private suite of the Prince. Rarely had Nyx been in this part of the Citadel, though he'd been here enough to know the layout, any and all exit routes, and even now he catalogued escape routes and kept aware of his surroundings while at the King's side.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Sir Ulric."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"I would like you to assist in training my son, Prince Noctis."

"My lord?"

The King shot him a secretive smile, "Noctis needs a more, shall we say, _firmer_ hand to master his magic." There was a sadness to the man's eyes after a moment, "I cannot spend the time with him that I wish, nor do I have to strength to teach him as I should. Therefore, I must entrust his training to those much more capable than I."

Nyx didn't let his warring thoughts show on his face, instead bowing his head, "I am—honored, my King. I hope that I can meet your expectations."

Regis smiled once again as they stopped before a set of doors he knew led into the prince's chambers. Regis knocked twice, then twice again, and a muffled voice within yelled an affirmative to enter. Nyx pushed the door open for the older man and followed him inside, shutting the door behind them. Inside the foyer of the suite, they heard rock music playing in the background, then stumbling and a loud thud coupled with a sharp curse before quiet footsteps. Noctis entered, rubbing his right hip where it seems he landed on it.

"Dad? Hey." Noctis blinked, straightening his posture with his eyes looking between the two of them. If he was curious as to why a Kingsglaive was standing at his father's side, he didn't ask.

"At ease, my son." Regis smiled, "Sir Ulric, meet your future King and new student, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Noctis, this is Nyx Ulric of the Kingsglaive."

Nyx stepped forward and kelt before Noctis, lifting his head after a moment and sending the young prince a roguish smirk, " _Pleasure_ , Your Highness."

Noctis gave a short nod, meeting his eyes squarely, "Yeah—uh, Nyx? Nice to meet you." A faint blush had spread across the prince's cheeks and Nyx's smirk only widened. "So… dad, what's up?"

Nyx stood as King Regis stepped forward and clasped a hand on his son's shoulder, "I would like Nyx to help with your warp training. He is beyond proficient with magic, an excellent warrior, and perhaps it would give young Gladiolus a break?" 

There was a teasing lilt to the King's tone at that and Nyx had to bite his cheek to prevent himself from grinning. It was both jarring and refreshing to see the royal family interacting so innocently, a father and son who only had each other left, while the whole of a kingdom sat upon their shoulders. It was an endearing sight to behold.

"Uh—yeah, alright." Noctis seemed a little bewildered with the sudden idea, and privately, Nyx shared the sentiment.

The elder smiled at both of them, the face of the King dropping in favor of a father's love, and he dropped his hand from Noctis's shoulder. He turned to leave before he settled a stern look on Nyx and the glaive straightened himself and bowed.

"I trust that your hands are capable, Nyx Ulric. However, a prince he may be, he is still young and prone to rebellion." Noctis groaned at this, muttering _'dad, no'_ under his breath, "Do not be afraid to be hard with him when needed."

Nyx bit back another smile before he lifted his head to face Regis, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You may start as soon as you like. Noctis will be here for the next few days, but once he returns to the city, you two will have to find an agreeable schedule." Regis continued, sparing his son a pointed look, "Now, I'm afraid I've wandered off for too long. We don't want Clarus sending the Marshal after me."

When the King excused himself to leave, the pair were left alone and the silence was almost deafening. Noctis heaved a sigh and relaxed his posture somewhat, eyeing Nyx a bit carefully when the older man turned to face him. The two stared at each other, Nyx taking in the prince's build and stature, gauging his physique for the kind of training he was already mapping out in his mind; Noctis was running his eyes slowly up Nyx's figure, his eyes lingering on his simple tattoos as they went, but meeting his gaze evenly and holding it. If he recalled correctly, Noctis would be seventeen years-old this year in only a few months' time, and the teen was easily growing into a handsome man. Whoever he was to marry, would be a lucky woman when the time came.

"Well then, Your Highness. Would you like to start now or tomorrow morning?" Nyx kept his tone as professional as possible, however the playful tilt of his mouth probably ruined it all.

Noctis shifted on his feet, looking down at himself, "Not exactly dressed for a training session." He smiled hesitantly, gesturing to his loose sweats and plain gray t-shirt.

Nyx shifted from his stance and folded his arms over his chest instead, head tilted to the side and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "It shouldn't take long for you to change, should it? Do so and I'll take you up to a place I know that's good for warp practice."

Noctis watched at him for a moment longer, then he shrugged and disappeared back into his bedroom, "Alright. Give me a few."

Nyx turned away then, dropping his arms and swung them absently while he waited, letting his eyes wandering the adjacent parlor across the small hall and the various artwork hung on the walls, smiling to himself when he saw books and notebooks, belongings and sometimes stray clothes strew about. Definitely the rooms of a teenager.

"Where's your shadow?" Nyx asked, smirking to himself when he heard Noctis pause just before appearing in the doorway again, "Blonde. Spectacles."

"Ignis? He's busy today." Noctis shrugged again and Nyx turned to face him.

Noctis had changed into an all black outfit, a new t-shirt and baggy black pants that stopped just below his knees, above a pair of boots. One hand had a glove, and in his other, he carried a short-sword that looked like one he'd seen in the royal armory before. 

"Good enough, kid." Nyx nodded towards the door, "Let's go."

Nyx led the way towards the upper floors and made sure to take every route possible to avoid staff and guards alike, not wanting to deal with prying eyes and odd questions. It was odd enough to see a Kingsglaive beyond their headquarters, but to see one in the company of the Crown Prince was unheard of. It was common knowledge that many of the Kingsglaive didn't even know what the prince looked like, they were always on missions or in training, too busy to be seen much around the palace except for special circumstances.

"I grew up here and yet, some of these passageways look unfamiliar to me." Noctis spoke up suddenly, the presence of the younger man had been silent up until that point.

"That's surprising. When I first joined the Kingsglaive, I used to sneak up through here to the rooftops. Killer views, killer heights." Nyx threw the prince a sly grin, "Great incentive to learn quicker."

The prince gave a soft snort at that, shrugging with the shoulder that wasn't holding his sword, "Hope you're faster than I am, I still haven't quite gotten the hang of landings."

"No worries, Highness, I'll catch you if you fall." Nyx couldn't help the teasing tone and nor did he wipe the playful smirk off his face, either. 

Noctis looked up at him from under thick lashes and he caught the pink flush across the bridge of his nose, "I'm not a damsel in distress."

" _Of course_ , little lord."

Beside him, Noctis burst into laughter at his snarky tone and what seemed like a permanent smirk on his face.

-

_"Warrior. Protector. Hero."_

-

He's in the pit with Crowe while they wait for the arrival of the new Initiates. He slept terribly the night before, his mind playing old memories over and over, unable to keep his swirling thoughts quiet and empty enough to sleep properly. And yet, he stood at attention, a warrior's precision carved into every line of his body and practically screaming _stay the fuck away_ , because the only person who dared to approach him was Crowe. Who promptly smacked him in the shoulder when she arrived.

"Stop scowling. You're scaring everyone more than usual." She muttered at him, following his steely gaze towards the bright opening in the ceiling above, "He'll be here. I think he recognized me."

Nyx swallowed against the sudden lump rising in his throat. He didn't understand how time and space worked between this world and their last, he didn't know the full extent to which their once Chosen King had completed his destiny. He didn't know the circumstances that led to Noctis's rebirth here, either. But all he could think about is whether or not the young man would recognize him. 

 _What memories did he have left?_ He buried the thought deeply. He couldn't dwell on this right now. 

Because suddenly, a body was falling through the ceiling and landing in the netting. They bounced once, twice, and finally a third until Nyx grabbed the edge of netting to drag it down for them to roll towards the edge. When they did, they rolled right into him and he just barely caught them in time to prevent a harder fall to the cement floor.

"S-sorry—" The young man murmured, allowing Nyx to drag him off the netting and set him on his feet. 

Nyx froze when brilliant dark sapphire eyes met his, his breath caught in his throat and it felt like his whole being was singing from every point where their bodies touched. He didn't miss the soft, unsuspecting gasp that came from the raven-haired youth in front of him, nor the way those eyes widened further in mutual recognition. Nyx swallowed hard and hoped his voice wouldn't fail him.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, not wanting to remove his hands from where they rested on the other's waist.

"Noctis." His voice was so familiar and it was like he could feel smooth timbre of it in his bones. 

Nyx gave a short nod, not quite trusting his voice while staring at him, but he released him and nudged him out of the way when another jumper landed.

"First jumper: Noctis!" He announced after a minute, giving a lopsided grin when cheers erupted from the current Dauntless members.

When the last of the jumpers landed, they separated the new Initiates from the Dauntless-born, with the second group following Crowe while he herded the newbies into the barracks. The entire time, he felt those oh-so-familiar eyes heavy on his back as he went over the few laws Dauntless had, the rules that should never be broken, and the terms of the Initiates' training. Crowe had explained all of his duties the night before, informing that his job until this point had been intelligence and special ops., and that assignments had been rearranged for him to take over training the newest group coming in today. 

Nyx pointed out beds and the clothes laid out for them on each one. They were to change quickly and follow him outside to burn their current outfits.  He cast a brief look towards Noctis, catching the teen looking at him and flashing him a roguish grin, one he remembered used to earn him a furious blush and wanton eyes from a sputtering prince. This was no different it seemed, for those bright eyes widened and pink dusted pale cheeks, and the teen quickly looked away to hide his face while he changed. Nyx walked away then, waiting in the doorway until the last of them finished, each carrying a bundle of clothing from their old Factions.

"From here on, you forget your old Factions. You belong to us. You belong to _Dauntless_." His tone was severe, but the grin on his face was wolfish, and he could see a few of the Initiates shifting uncomfortably under his sweeping gaze; the only one who met his eyes evenly and defiantly was Noctis, whose gaze he held firmly as when he spoke his next words with steel. "You belong to _me—_ "

He clapped loudly, snapping them from their dazes and causing a few of them to jump at the sound, "At least until your final fest."

Nyx led the way down the corridor after that, taking them to a small room where a fit pit was burning brightly. One by one, the Initiates dropped their old clothes in the pit and he directed them to the cafeteria after. Noctis was the last in line, his face kept carefully devoid of emotion in an expression reminiscent of another life as he dropped his bundle into the flames. Nyx stepped up to him, arms folded over his chest and crooked smile on his lips; he let his eyes take in every detail, memorizing the planes of this face in the firelight, trying not to let his remembered emotions spill into his own expression.

"Don't fall behind now, Stiff." He teased, nodding his head over his shoulder towards the direction the others disappeared to, "I want to see what you're made of."

Noctis was silent, his jaw tightening and his throat working, like he wanted to say something but had swallowed the words. Instead, the teen took the last few steps to close the distance between them and lifted a hand to Nyx's left cheek, thumb brushing over the tattoo there. The smile that revealed itself after was private and gentle, a smile Nyx remembered was reserved for him alone.

"You know exactly what I'm made of, but if I have to remind you…" Noctis's gentle smile curved into a grin, sudden and challenging, "Just don't get mad when I kick your ass."

He gave an amused snort, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, _little lord_."

He blinked, both of them going still as statues at the old nickname slipping out. Nyx cleared his throat and Noctis's face softened greatly, something _wanting_ in his eyes and his mouth parting as if to speak— 

Crowe's voice carrying down the hall broke their reverie and the two stepped away from one another. Nyx turned on his heel and Noctis trailed behind him, the pair coming upon the brunette just before they entered the cafeteria. Nyx caught her eyes darting between the two of them, caught the way her mouth twitched in a smile, but she wisely said nothing and walked with them inside.

-

_"Lover."_

-

His cooking may not be as great as the prince's personal advisor and close friend when it came to Insomnian food, but when it came to Galahdian, he could almost be considered a master chef. Granted, a gas stove top wasn't exactly an open fire pit, but it was close enough and he made do. It was still early in the morning, but he'd yanked open the curtains throughout the apartment to let in the light, all except the bedroom. His 'sleeping beauty' was still dead to the world and normally when he tried to slip out of bed it would stir the other, but the young monarch-to-be had been up late last night studying for his exams that were coming up. 

Today however, was a _special_ occasion.

By the time he was done cooking, he'd packed away portions of it in the fridge for dinner later, then portions of it in containers and a small insulated cooler that he brought with him the night before. The last of it was the beginnings of breakfast, dishes with more of a savory side than sweet. He paused for a moment, hearing running water coming from the shower in the master bedroom, and by the time said Sleeping Beauty had finally emerged from his bedroom, Nyx had started piling food onto plates and setting them on the bar counter. 

When he finally turned to face Noctis, he couldn't help but indulged himself and take in the fine physique standing shirtless in form-fitting black jeans that looked painted onto his legs. He playfully licked his lips when the prince finally pulled the towel off his head, grinning at the instant splash of red on his smooth cheeks.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, light of my life, apple of my eye," Nyx nearly sang out the words, sarcastic as can be, but unable to hide the affection beneath his tone. 

"Please, never say that again." Noctis groaned as he sat on one of the stools and pulled a plate towards himself, "As much as I love you, I don't think I can deal with you singing at me."

Nyx affected a wounded look and sidled up to him, catching his chin between thumb and forefinger and dragging his attention away from his breakfast, "So lovely and yet, so cruel." He stole a kiss then, grinning widely when the younger man's expression softened into the sweet smile he enjoyed seeing the most.

 _I love you_ was not a phrase said often between them. Hearing it the first time had been a pleasant surprise after a particularly terrifying mission Nyx had returned from and ever since, their _I love you_ 's had been in devouring kisses and stolen pecks, in lingering touches and hungry looks, with nails raking down a muscled back in desperate passions and the press of bodies in hidden niches; in _good morning_ 's and _see you tonight_ 's and _stay with me_.

Pulling away and walking around the island counter to set out the rest of their breakfast, he poured two cups of coffee for both of them and joined Noctis at the counter to eat. It was a comfortable silence with an undercurrent of excitement. Nyx had told the tired student last night that he had a surprise planned for both of them today, and had helped him finish his studying to he could actually get some sleep for their adventure today. He let Noctis wash the dishes, but had wrapped himself around the younger man and kept distracting him with hot kisses along his bare shoulders and teasing nips around his neck, careful of their placement so they'd be hidden beneath his hair and his shirt collars later on.

"Hey, little lord…" Nyx held him tighter, kissing the corner of his jaw and nipping his earlobe, "What say we finish getting dressed and we can get going, hm?"

Noctis angled his head to give him more access, and beneath his wandering mouth he felt the increased beat of his pulse, "Keep that up and we'll never make it out of here."

He grinned against the smooth skin, "Tempting, very, very tempting, but—" He slowly pulled away then, allowing the prince to turn in his arms and face him, "I have plans for you today."

Dark sapphire eyes looked at him through damp bangs, the smile reaching them and softening his entire face, making him look younger than his eighteen years. He would never get enough of this. Wrong as it may be, worthy of execution it probably was, every damn moment was worth it to him. _All for that smile_.

"Alright, let me grab my stuff and we'll head out." Nyx pulled away and, ever the knight, gave a sweeping bow to his prince before backing out of the kitchen to the sounds of Noctis laughing.

Somehow, Nyx had managed to convince Crowe to let him borrow her motorcycle. He borrowed a couple helmets for the pair to use and he had tightly strapped the cooler onto the bike behind Noctis. The ride was nice, but it was made better by the arms wrapped around his waist and the body pressed against his back. He was glad the helmets covered their faces, specifically the prince, because he didn't want anyone recognizing the young man today. He wanted them to have a day to themselves, private and secluded from their duties.

They made it to the nearest gate facing the sea, and it took an hour to get through, not only was Nyx somewhat using ( _abusing, who was he kidding?_ ) his rank in the Kingsglaive, Noctis had lifted the visor of the helmet long enough to flash the guards a pointed look. That surprised them most of all, and after being made to swear against alerting anyone about this incident, they were finally allowed through. He felt Noctis shaking with barely contained laughter as Nyx gunned the bike forward and through the gate.

He took them out along a less-traveled back road that winded through small hills to the coast. By the time they got there, the sun was high in the sky and he was ready to get off the bike and stretch his legs out. He rode to a spot that was closest to the a thin strip of beach, one he'd found on a map a that had inspired this little adventure in the first place. He waited until Noctis slid off the bike before joining him and unstrapping the cooler to carrying down to the beach. He tied the helmets and their coats to the bike and grabbed the cooler, holding out a hand for Noctis to take, before he led the way down to the sands.

Noctis was wide-eyed and letting his gaze wander, looking as if he wanted to run for the waters. He wasn't sure how often the prince had been outside of Insomnia besides diplomatic trips, but clearly it wasn't enough from the way absolute wonder filled his entire being.

"Go on, if you want to run for it. Get your boots off first, or else it won't be a fun ride home." Nyx chuckled, then burst into laughter when the prince took his advice and plopped down to yank off his boots and take off running the short distance to the waters.

He picked them up with his free hand and followed sedately, a smile firmly plastered to his face as he watched the Crowned Prince Noctis, heir to the Lucian throne splashing about in sea water like a wild child. It was an endearing sight, one he wanted to remember, so he quickly set their things down in the sand to pull out his phone and snapped a few photos. Partly for the memory, mostly for the endless teasing it would enable him.

Nyx sent a silent thanks to the gods for the warm weather and clear skies. He didn't often care for the gods, but somedays they got it _right_.

When he heard a crackling sound, like lightning and shattering glass, he stepped back before the sudden blue and gold sparks materialized Noctis in front of him. The prince landed deftly on his feet but pouted at him when the violet glow faded from his eyes. 

"Haven't you learned that you can't beat the master?" Nyx teased, smirking at the prince when he was given a glare without any real heat to it.

With a challenging smile, Noctis warped away again, only to come at him a second time. Soon enough they'd made a game of it, warping and sparring up and down the strip of beach until Nyx had grabbed Noctis around the middle and thrown him over his shoulder against wild flailing and indignant protests. Laughing all the way back to their spot, he gave the Crown Prince a playful smack on his ass before setting him down on the ground. The younger man was flustered beyond his usual and he muttered something about payback under his breath while Nyx kissed his heated cheeks and started unpacking their lunch.

"Wait, when did you make all of this?" Noctis asked, taking the small container he'd been handed along with a fork.

Nyx pulled out a few more containers and a few glass bottles of specialty sodas before he answered, "This morning. I'm used to getting up before dawn, remember?" 

Noctis hummed in response, knowing the glaive kept to a strict schedule and regime during his work days, and only allowed himself to slack off a little bit on his few free days. Like today. Between devouring everything they'd brought with, Noctis rambled on about school and his studies, his friends, his expected duties and training with Gladiolus, and his weekly dinners with his father. Knowing how reticent Noctis is on a regular basis, it felt selfish to think he got to see a side of the prince no one else was privy to—with the exception of his three closest friends—it felt _normal_ almost, for them to steal a day like this to not think about their duties.

"What about you?" Noctis looked up at him, a shy smile curving his lips when he asked, "You let me talk your ear off…"

Nyx shook his head, leaning back on one elbow and reaching up with the other to ruffled the younger man's hair, "You see me three days a week for training, and sometimes more when I'm free." He chuckled, "Like you need to hear me ranting more about my work than I already do."

Noctis shrugged, "Well… I like hearing about your missions…"

"No, you like hearing about the trouble I somehow get into."

"Like the ' _behemoth rodeo'_ , as Libertus had called it?"

"Do not remind me of that gods-forsaken mess, it was his fault and he's lucky I love him like a brother or I'd have let that beast kill him." Nyx pointed a finger at him, a scowl on his face that had Noctis laughing all over again.

Noctis calmed down and started packing away the food containers, and moved to lay back in the sand next to him. Nyx propped himself up on his elbow again and leaned over to kiss him. He was feeling far more affectionate than usual, chalking it up to the fact they were outside the city and beyond the watchful eyes of both his superiors and the small circle of friends Noctis was usually surrounded by. Their time together was precious when they spared it, so they never wasted it when opportunities like this came up.

A hand found its way into his hair and held him closer, allowing the other to deepen the kiss, leading it from slow and sweet to frenzied and hungry in the span of a few minutes. Nyx let his free hand rest briefly on the sharp curve of the younger's hip, before sliding it up and under his t-shirt, palm skimming up and down Noctis's side. He felt the shiver and earned a soft groan from the other for the touches and it only encouraged him more. It wasn't long before the prince dragged him closer for the kisses to linger and venture elsewhere.

Kissing along the exposed length of a slender neck, Nyx let himself get lost in the warm body beneath him, with the sounds of waves crashing and the breeze around them in the background. Noctis kissed him wherever he could reach, his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, the teen was almost frantic with his affections and Nyx returned it with just as much fervor.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, it came out in harsh panting breaths, yet both of them were smiling and Nyx wanted to claim those kiss-swollen lips all over again.

"Noctis." His voice was huskier than usual, roughened from the pure want fueling every kiss between them, "I'm not the greatest at this stuff but, uh, happy anniversary?"

The prince blinked at him in confusion for a moment, "Really? I mean, damn, I knew the date was coming up, but—school, and exams and—" He was suddenly so flustered and apologetic, Nyx kissed him again to cut him off.

"Hey, hey, you're good. I'm still shocked at myself for remembering in the first place." Nyx kissed the corner of his mouth and started trailing more along his jaw as he spoke, "I figure two years of being national security-level careful, while also being absolutely insane, warranted a special outing."

"So, that's why…all this." Noctis gestured vaguely in the direction of the ocean, giving him a sheepish grin. "Thank you, Nyx…"

"Anything to see that beautiful smile, little lord." Nyx looked at him with a smirk, "Nothing gets my heart racing like your handsome face, after all."

Noctis make a funny noise of protest and rolling his eyes heavenward at the same time, but really, Nyx's antics were something he was used to by now. There was always an underlying current of affection to his teasing nature. Other than Libertus and Crowe, Noctis was probably the only other person who could tell when Nyx was joking about something or not. His sarcastic sense of humor had earned him plenty of menial duties from Captain Drautos, but his excuse was that it kept things lively when they were between missions.

The prince pulled him in for another kiss, fingers slipping into his hair and tugging gently at his side braids, "I think we should go home, perhaps continue celebrating there…" 

"And get out of the sand, you mean?" Nyx snickered, "We'll have to share the shower, saves water and all that good stuff."

The sudden change from sweetness to sultry always caught Nyx unexpectedly, but it was a welcome disarmament when those eyes darkened and lips curved just right. It was selfish of him, but he didn't want to share this uncanny and wonderful young man with anyone else. The slow progressive slide from teacher and student to friends, and eventually to lovers had thawed the fractured pieces of his heart little by little, allowed him to feel things beyond friendship for the first time in a long time. 

"Yeah, sure, that." Noctis nodded along, his expression mockingly severe, "Water conservation. Sounds like something I should learn about as a future king."

"Of course, Your Highness." Nyx eased himself away from the younger man and pulled him up to his feet as he stood. 

The two of them helped brush off sand from one another's clothes and gathered their things to walk back to the bike, Noctis waiting until they hit grass to tug his boots back on before they hit asphalt. By the time they had strapped the cooler down again, tugged on their coats and helmets, they were much more relaxed and comfortable than before. The ride back was quicker and getting through the gates went smoother this time. 

When they got back, it was nearing dusk and they immediately dropped everything in the entry way in favor colliding with each other instead. In their wake, they left a trail of clothes leading to the bathroom and delighted laughter spilling from a young prince's lips.

-

_"Son. Brother. Friend."_

_-_

Dauntless training is rigorous, and it becomes more so with the way Nyx keeps throwing in techniques and weapons training similar to the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard, often throwing the Initiates and Dauntless-born alike for wild loops. Crowe merely threw him a few dirty looks between a few that looked close enough to nostalgic that he didn't tease her about it, but it allowed Noctis improve quickly and shine above the rest. He was younger here, a year younger than when they had first met in their old life, and Nyx could tell he was still getting used to his growing body again; but it wasn't hard to see how he moved with a rough grace. Noctis matched Nyx blow for blow when they sparred, and with mock weaponry, it was even more pronounced. Between wooden daggers and throwing knives, Noctis was fast becoming a force to be reckoned with amongst the Initiates, even if he acted as disinterested as possible around the rest of them.

Noctis came alive during sparring matches with the rest of his fellow Initiates, but when he sparred with Nyx, the older man could see the fire in him, always meeting him halfway and never backing down. 

Unable to help himself, he'd allow Noctis to floor him and pin him down, only to fluster the teen with a sly comment or reminiscence of a memory, gauging his reaction to see how much he remembered of Lucis and their short time together. One late night, it was just the two of them in the old warehouse designated for training, Noctis had managed to sweep his feet out from under him and pin him down.

" _I remember everything._ " Noctis ground out between clenched teeth, his eyes bright with ferocity, a quiet fury shining through stormy-blue depths. "Just as _you_ did, I died for the future."

Nyx didn't flinch when the teen threw his fist angrily into the space of mat next to his head, he merely studied the flurry of emotions playing across his face and waited him out. He knew the other had more to say. There hadn't been much of a chance for the two of them to step away and talk about the _this_ —the memories they shared with each other, their own memories, and that of the few people they had know from _before_.

" _You_ _left me_ ," Noctis whispered, "And then I spent _ten fucking years_ alone, trapped in stasis within the crystal, only to die." A muffled sob wracked through his body and he dropped his head to hide the way his was squeezing his eyes against tears, "I thought of my friends, my dad, Luna… I thought of you. How _badly_ I wanted to see you again…"

Noctis lifted his face and dropped the practice weapons in his hands, instead cupping Nyx's face and staring at him with a longing that did terrible things to the older man's heart. They'd have a few short years in Lucis, and despite the tightly kept secret their relationship had been, it had been worth it. He didn't regret his actions. But he did hate that he wasn't there at the end of it all. 

"I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why you're here. I don't know why my dad is here." The teen swallowed, biting on his lower lip after a moment, "I thought… I thought that would be the end. I have hazy memories of the afterlife… There's so much I missed." He stopped then, shaking his head and making to move off of Nyx, but he was held in place by firm hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry." Nyx murmured, his voice barely above a whisper. 

He didn't say anything more than that, he couldn't, not when Noctis had shut him up by crushing their mouths together in a more violent kiss than he thought possible from the other. Even _before_ , their kisses had been gentler, sweeter even; the young prince becoming the bright light he fought harder to come home to on every mission. It as different here, though. This world had different laws, different systems, _no magic_ —at least that he knew of; more to the point, while they had memories of their old life, this wasn't _home_. They weren't exactly the same people either.

"Noct—" He gasped his name between the desperate kisses, unable to drag himself away, let alone push the other back, "Damnit— _little_   _brat_ —"

"Nyx, just— _please_ ," Noctis gripped his collar, fists trembling like his whole body and his voice was, "Please, don't let me go this time. Stay. _Stay_."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me, little lord, so get used to it." Nyx chuckled, attempting to break the tension that had built up, trying to bring back a smile to the soft features staring at him so earnestly.

He reached up and threaded his fingers through Noctis's hair, tangling in the thick, dark strands to bring him back down for another kiss.

Nothing about this world made sense. This new life made even less sense than the last one. 

But this second chance wasn't one he was willing to waste.

-

_"Kingsglaive."_

-

_"—will he be okay? Don't fucking lie to me."_

_"He's suffered burns, bullet wounds, has a few fractured bones, and blunt force trauma. I'm not a damn doctor, but I'd say it'd take a fucking miracle for him to survive this—"_

_"Whoa! Noctis, what are you—"_

_"Prince Noctis—"_

_"Goddamn it, kid—"_

_"Get off of me— Get. Off."_

_"Hey, Noct, he'll be alright, he's a tough guy, he—"_

_"Leave."_

_"What—"_

_"All of you—out. Now."_

_Silence. A choked laugh. Shuddering breaths._

_"You need to wake up. You made me a promise, so you're not allowed to die. I fucking forbid it."_

_Deep breaths. A quiet sob._

_"Wake up, damnit. I need you, hero."_

-

Nyx is walking back from a security meeting late when he hears it, the sounds of struggle coming from the chasm, grunting as blows land and someone roaring in resistant, it isn't until that familiar voice clicks in his head that he's bolting around the corner and grabbing the nearest masked figure. He moves quickly, faster than all three of them, dragging their intended victim from the edge and incapacitating all them with fervor. One of them had already been unmasked and he bolts first, the other two scatter after he floored them both. Finally, he turned to the charcoal-haired teen collapsed against the corner of wall, wild-eyed, bruised, lip split, and panting so hard he looked ready to pass out.

"Noct, c'mere." Nyx called out gently, holding his arms out as he approached the other, "Let me get you out of here. C'mon, little lord…"

The use of the his nickname pulled Noctis out of his panic enough to make him launch himself in Nyx's arms and hold onto him with a suffocating grip. Casting a critical eye around the area to make sure there were no prying eyes, Nyx scooped up the trembling teen bridal-style and carried him as quickly as possible out of the compound and back to his own place.

Once inside, he locked every bolt on the door and carried Noctis to his bed and set him down. Kneeling down in from the of the teen, he took both of his hands and checked him over; all the while, murmuring quietly to ease Noctis down from the panic, calming him as best as he remembered how. Between cleaning the minor cuts and scrapes, he kissed black and blue skin, salty cheeks, sweat-damp forehead; and gradually, the youth's breathing slowed and evened out, though his heartbeat was still wild as a fleeing rabbit.

"Do you know why they came after you?" He asked finally, thumbing soothing circles against the pulse points of Noctis's wrists when he spoke, keeping his tone soft and careful.

"I don't know." Noctis croaked, trying hard to get his trembling body under control, his eyes locked on Nyx's hands wherever they went.

Nyx lifted a hand then, bringing it up and holding it still and waiting for the nod of assent from Noctis before cupping his cheek, gently rubbing the wetness from under his eye, "It's because you've become the best." He smiled, "I still don't quite understand how this world works, how this Faction system is even relevant—but you were reborn into a hated Faction, and despite that, you improved fast, rose in the ranks, and beat most of them."

Noctis snorted at that, a wobbly smile curling his lips, "I remember having a good teacher…"

Then those eyes, bright with tears and stormy with all the emotions clashing behind them, pinned Nyx in place when he met their gaze again.

He remembered the first time Noctis had nearly bested him in a sparring match, almsot managed to pin him down in the warp training ground; his eyes were so alive and the magic in his blood was glittering in them, violet warring with the sapphire. But Nyx was the best for a reason and he'd turned the tables on the prince, grabbing him around the waist and warping them both to the ground in a cloud of dust and fiery magical ash. He pinned the younger man down, hands above his head one-handed and a knee pinning one of his legs; Noctis struggled but gave up when he felt the cool edge of a blade pressing against his exposed belly. His pouting glare was ineffective on Nyx, the glaive merely grinning tauntingly at him.

But it was those damned eyes that captured his attention, the fire in them to do more than just prove himself worthy, but to _live_. He remembered _great and terrible things_ , he remembered _I would burn cities for you_ , and _I would destroy empires for you_ , and _the gods cannot have you_ , and _you are mine_.

A crooked smile found its way into Nyx's expression, an uncharacteristic tenderness to his actions when he skimmed his knuckles along the sharp line of his jaw, "Still you, still beautiful." He whispered, trailing his hand down to cup Noctis's chin carefully, "Noct. I need you to survive. That's what you have to focus on. Be faster, fight harder, dirtier if you have to."

Noctis nodded slowly, leaning forward so his forehead rested against the older man's, bruised handsraising to cup his face, "My hero." He gave a gentle laugh at that, "There to catch me when I fall."

They fell into silence then, nothing but measured breathing and steady hearts between them. Until Noctis tugged on his sleeve and he got the hint to get off the floor and onto the bed with him, but he kept up his insistent pulls until they were curled up against the pillows and Noctis had firmly tucked himself into the heat of Nyx's body.

"Happy now, little lord?" Nyx asked, lifting a hand to bury it in soft charcoal-black hair and gently massaging the other's scalp. The affect was instant and he grinned when he felt Noctis completely relax against him then, the soothing actions of his wandering fingers doing wonders to help ease the remaining tension from the body next to him.

"Mmhmm…" Came the hummed response. A hand slid across his own abdomen, tracing muscle tone in the journey towards his free hand until Noctis grabbed his and laced their fingers together. "I remember this, sneaking out of the Citadel, or my apartment, and going to your place…" 

Nyx grunted with annoyance at the reminder, "Ohh, yes, when I'd come home to an octopus in my bed. I never should have given you a key." He turned his head to kiss the younger's forehead, smiling against the warm skin there, "Not that I ever complained, but it would have sucked if anyone had broken into my place only to find the Crown Prince snoring away in my bed."

"I did not snore."

He gave a noncommittal hum, "No, I suppose not. But you slept so deeply, I could have been battling daemons right in my living room and you probably wouldn't even twitch."

"I liked my sleep. I still do." Noctis huffed, reaching up to flick at Nyx's cheek, an action reminiscent of _before_.

Nyx scrunched up his nose and swatted his hand away, earning a soft laugh from the younger man. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, long enough that Nyx felt the body beside him gradually relax and slowly doze off into sleep. Breathing deeply and letting it out in a rush, Nyx turn his head just enough to feather a kiss to Noct's forehead.

It was enough for now.

-

"I want to show you something."

Noctis blinked at him, head titled in curiosity, "Okay?"

Nyx cast an eye around. The trials had been completed and Noctis had passed above the rest, in the top five and on track to be a full Dauntless warrior. They had just finished dinner and were walking back to the barracks together when Nyx had stealthily closed a hand around Noct's wrist to slow him down and take him down another hallway. He led the way to the testing rooms, where the Initiates had first gone to find out what their fears were and began training how to survive them.

He pulled out wires with nodes on the ends and setup a serum gun, before sitting in the chair and patting his lap with a mischievous smirk. Noctis rolled his eyes and climbed up, sitting sideways and letting his legs hang over the armrests of the chair, but it was hard to miss the light brush of pink across his cheeks after. Nyx handed him a node to stick to his temple after doing the same for himself, then he picked up the serum gun and combed Noct's hair away from his neck, leaning in to kiss a spot before he pressed the needle in and pulled the trigger to deposit the amber fluid into Noct's bloodstream. He did the same with himself and set the gun down, wrapping one arm around the younger's back and dropping his other hand on Noct's leg; it was snatched up then, with Noctis threading their fingers together in a tight grip.

"Ready?" Nyx asked quietly, looking down at the dark blue eyes that met his.

Noctis gave him a short nod, before they both settled back and Noctis laid his head against the older man's shoulder.

-

 _"—is he waking?"_ That voice isn't very familiar.

 _"Nyx! Nyx, can you hear me?"_ That one is. Sounds thick, strained. Weak from crying. 

_"Noct, please, step back a moment. Let the doctor check his vitals."_ Prim, cultured, the voice of reason.

 _"Don't Ig—just don't."_ Trembling now. That voice shouldn't sound so afraid. His heart hurts in his chest from hearing that fear.

 _"I'm going to have to ask all of you to step out of the room, please."_ Stern, unfamiliar again.

_"No, I have to be here. If he wakes up and I'm not—"_

A loud beep in the background, a machine reacting.

 _"Nyx!"_ Hope blooms beneath the hurt and he wishes he could _see_ —

The machine beeps again, spikes a few times and steadies.

_"It seems your friend is responding to your voice. I'll allow you to stay, but your friends will have to wait outside."_

Footsteps receding. A door closes. A quiet sigh of relief. His hand feels warm suddenly.

_"Nyx, wake up soon. Please, wake up."_

_"His vitals are evening out, so you may be in luck. He's still healing, but I think he'll wake when he's ready."_

_"Thanks."_

Footsteps again. The click of a door.

_"I bet you heard that. Too bad, wake up faster. The guys are going to worry themselves to death over me because I'm worried about you."_

Another sigh, pressure on his hands, an even softer pressure against his cheek.

_"I'm not leaving until you come back to me, Nyx."_

-


	248. how it starts (rockstar au hc)

  * He remembers the night he got the tattoo, the way Nyx distracted him, kissed and nipped at his wrist while the artist worked. It's a sensitive spot, and Noct already has a hard time staying still.
  * Noctis drags his nailed over that tattoo and he _remembers_ so much. Noctis remembers a shitty warehouse apartment and a bed made with cinderblocks and plywood, a mattress littered with cigarette burns and covered by cheap sheets. He remembers threadbare blankets and tangled limbs and _lips_ on his, _hands_ all over him. He remembers _promises_ they never kept, remembers long nights with guitars in hand and lyrics scribbled in worn old notebooks.
  * He remembers _feeling_ so goddamn much, thinking they were going to take over the music world _together_. 
  * He remembers the laugh and the fucking, damned smirk. And now, in the beat and grind and crush of the shitty little club— too packed, too closed, to smoky and warm and loud— he could still see that damned smirk from the stage. He remembered the way the braids would tickle him, the way he wanted to push and pull and force some sort of move.
  * He had to scream through the music, get it out to the crowd that didn't hear the words scribbled in the worn little notebook. He had to fill the space inside his head with something other than Nyx fucking Ulric and his mouth.
  * Now he feels empty, except for the anger, and the frustration, and the determination, just to _prove_ he could fucking do this _without him_.
  * But there's a beat, and the rhythm, and it felt good to just scream his anger out. There's a bass line that vibrates through him, chords that shred his insides as deeply as his words, and oh, _his words_.
  * And Nyx, at the bar, with another drink. Nyx, at the back of the crowd, elbow on the bar and Crowe leaned in and said—screamed over the song and the cheers and the sheer noise— "what the hell did you do to that boy, Ulric?"
  * The only thing that forces him to breathe is the rhythm of the drums behind him, to the counts of _one-two-three-four_.
  * Nyx just watches, and he's _wide-eyed_ and _speechless_ , because he'd never seen this kind of violent passion in Noct before.
  * And it's over too fast, too soon. It was the last set, and Noct is drained. He's tired, and pissed, and the crowd was getting to him. It wasn't the energy and the lift it used to be. It wasn't the same when he started the night, when the crowd started to filter in until the floor was packed. There was only one face he could see in that mess of people, and it was the last one he ever wanted to see.
  * He's off stage before Prompto is done thanking the crowd. He's in a heap in the back, furious and exhausted and not wanting to face the call for an encore while Prompto charms the crowd for him.
  * Nyx, this idiot, he knows Noctis too well to not know something is up with him. He wants to go back there, wants to see him, wants to talk to him, but Crowe figures they've hung out long enough. Nyx has that lovesick look on his face again and she doesn't want people recognizing them at another band's show.
  * "But what if he―"
  * "No, Nyx."
  * "You got your fill, time to get out of here."
  * He has so not got a fill of Noct. He was not ready to go, to leave. He wanted to get backstage, he wanted to gather Noct up, to soothe those claw marks over that old tattoo. It's only Crowe's hand on his arm, pulling at him, and meeting Gladio's glare, that convinces Nyx to leave. 
  * But there was another show next week.
  * Gladio doesn't want to tell him Nyx was there, but Noctis already knows. He's recognize those eyes in a crowd any fucking day of the week. He's see that mouth above the rest even in the shadows of a dark crowd. He doesn't want to, but he heads out anyway. One encore is all he's got left in him for the night. 
  * He allows himself one last scan across the crowd and know he is gone. He can finish it tonight, and then go home finally.
  * Heart-pounding noise, euphoric rush of beats and bass and lights. Noct collapsing in a heap at the end of the night, sweaty and exhausted, and drained. But never too exhausted to tear into Nyx if the bastard sneaks backstage. Where Gladio has to hold back the little spitfire rather than push Nyx away.
  * He's screaming at him, telling him to _"FUCK OFF"_ , and _"get the fuck out of here"_ , and _"I don't fucking need you anymore."_
  * Prompto ushering Nyx out with little shoves. "Just go, man."
  * Ignis following hm out, because they had been friends once, acquaintances now.
  * Tells him, "You shouldn't have come. You knew this would happen." 
  * As if Iggy hadn't been giving Nyx small, simple progress reports all this time.
  * Nyx just shrugs helplessly, "I wanted to see him."



 -


	249. ribbons (nyx/noct + birthday surprise hc)

After Noctis manages to wheedle Nyx's birthday out of Libertus one day, he gets a wild idea for a gift that is both _full of fucking sin_ and sounds way to intriguing to a curious prince whose Glaive manchild has already taken him deep into the depths of _debauchery_ , it fits.   
  
He decides he's going to wrap himself up like a gift! For Nyx's birthday, you know, besides a few other choice gifts for his dearest enabler.  
  
Prompto is dragged into his stupid plan, Prompt says it's stupid, because he's embarrassed and flustered to be coerced into Noct's deviancy.   
  
An hour before Nyx is due to be home, Noctis and Prompto are perched on Nyx's bed as Prompto helps Noctis wrap himself up in _endless_ lengths of bright violet purple they found in a craft store earlier. It was the closest to the color of purple Nyx keeps on his uniform. During this, Noctis is messaging Nyx, sending him teasing texts and teasing the poor Glaive with the notions of a gift awaiting him at home. Nyx sounds both confused and wary, which is fine.  
  
By the time they're done, Prompto is bright red because he _did not_ need to see this much of his best friend, and Noctis is wrapped up with tantalizing peeks of skin between the folds of ribbon.  
  
Fifteen minutes before Nyx is supposed to be home, Noctis shoos Prompto out and settles in for the wait. Thankfully, the bow around his dick—if tied a little messily around the erection he stroked to full hardness just in time—was done by himself.   
  
So when Nyx does walk in the door, there's this degenerate little prince laying wrapped up pretty as can be in his bed; the purple ribbons a nice contrast against his skin and the black of his hair and his eyes screaming _come hither_ , because he's been _waiting_.   
  
Nyx is stunned, this poor guy, Noctis is _almost_ too much for him. It's crazy. But he shuts his apartment door, locks it, and is stripping his way across the room to discover there was one more object in play.   
  
A purple vibrator— Noctis was now using it to tease himself as Nyx approached, whimpering and twitching as he torments Nyx with the sight of himself.   
  
All he does is lick his lips and _smile_ , "Happy birthday, hero."

-


	250. animal crackers (nyx/noct & tredd + recovery au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well now, ain't this awkward. Forgot about me already, firefly?"

"Well now, ain't this awkward. Forgot about me already, firefly?"

Noctis goes still when the familiar voice cuts through the happy fog of alcohol and affection, and Nyx gently hugs him close, shielding him from the intruder, but—

"Tredd? What are you doing here?"

Tredd has an oddly twisted smirk on his face, "Wanted to surprise you. Got some leave time, figured I'd come and try to salvage things."

Noctis just stares at him, then pulls away from Nyx and unlocks the front door to herd him inside, and he tells Nyx to wait in his bedroom. Nyx doesn't protest, but he gives him a reassuring kiss on the forehead and does as he's asked. 

(Except his eyes are on Tredd, and he doesn't go to Noct's bedroom. Instead, he stands in the kitchen, listening intently in case things escalate. He only knows what Noctis has told him about his ex-partner, but he trusts no one where Noctis is concerned.)

Noctis shuts the front door and leans back against it, tucking his keys away; he's conflicted, standing here with his ex, with the man who walked away, "Why didn't you contact me first? You can't just show up here, Tredd. Who even told you I was here?"

Tredd smiles, "Regis did."

Because Regis still has hope for them. Then again, Regis doesn't know about _Nyx_. Noctis hasn't spoken to his father in a while. He needed the _distance_.

"That was fast. Hasn't even been that long." Tredd nods towards the door, brows quirked upwards in amusement.

Noctis sighs, "It's been long enough."

The other rubbed his chin, smirking as he eyed Noctis, "What about him? Good looking guy. Nice ink. Looks familiar."

He scrubbed his hands down his face, and dug his heels into his closed eyes, "He's a good man, Tredd. Don't drag him into this."

"Oh, but you already did, firefly. Did you tell him about me?"

Noctis dropped his hands to find Tredd had stepped closer and he gave the man a narrow-eyed look.

"Yes. When he asks."

Tredd's smile never left, though his voice dropped to that honeyed tone he used to adore, "Really now? I'm not your dirty little secret from the new boytoy?"

"You'll never be a secret for me, Red..."

Noctis stepped forward and away from the door, meeting Tredd halfway and taking both the other's hands in his, "I miss you. But things have changed, okay? I told you. I can't… I can't do this a third time."

Tredd lifted one of his hands to Noct's cheek, swiping a thumb beneath his eye, "You stood by me before, but the charm lost it's shine, huh?"

The sad twist to Noctis' mouth earned a finger curled under his chin to lift his face. Tredd was looking at him with _so much feeling_ and it was _scary_ , and yet—

He could return none of it. His heart was not here anymore, it was inside the apartment waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Noctis tried to pull away, to break eye contact; he didn't want to get lost in those eyes again. _Not now_ — but Tredd caught him, dragged him back, grasped his chin and kissed him.

It was _cruel_.

Noctis felt his heart seize in his chest, his lungs burn, and his hands fist in the front of Tredd's black uniform; he was unsure of what to do, whether to push or pull. But his reaction was ingrained, instinctual, to part his lips for the tongue that teased them open and played with his own. Tredd's kisses always tasted like cinnamon or vanilla, and tonight it was cinnamon underlying the flavor that was so very _Tredd_.

When they broke apart at last, he squeezed his eyes shut as he dropped his head to hide his broken expression. Tears pricked his eyes and his jaw ached with how hard he clenched his teeth together. This was _too much_ —

Tredd kissed the top of his head as he gave Noct's shoulders a gentle squeeze, "I can still taste the way he lingers on the back of your tongue." He felt Tredd smile against his hair, could feel the bitter twist to it, "I'm sorry, firefly."

Tredd stepped away from him and released him entirely. He heard the other pick up his duffel and heave it onto his shoulder, and listened as the quiet boot steps faded away down the corridor.

He leaned back against the door, trying to breathe, trying to make his heart beat again and to make his mind stop screaming. It _hurt_. Goddamn, everything hurt so much, Noctis couldn't bring himself to open the front door and face Nyx—

Noctis jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder and he snapped his head over to see Nyx standing in the doorway, concern etched into his features. A whimper escaped Noctis at what he saw in those _eyes_ —

Nyx dragged him across the threshold instantly, shut the door behind them, and _held_ him. Nyx hugged him tightly as his fragile heart broke all over again, kissed his tear-stained cheeks, whispered sweet things in his native tongue against his temples.

Noctis clung to him, gasping and choking on the emotions growing thick in his chest, _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"_

Another sob leaves him and he's lifted into Nyx's arms, surprising him into throwing his arms around the older man's neck as he carried back to his bedroom.

 _"You have nothing to be sorry for, Noctis."_ Nyx lays beside him in his bed, cradles him close, and kisses him until he falls asleep to the strong heartbeat in his ear.

-


	251. arsonist's lullaby (nyx/noct + recovery au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Tredd, Noctis was drifting. During, he was floating. After, Noctis was sinking. Somewhere in between, he forgot how to swim.

The first time Tredd kissed him, it was under the pretense of mistletoe at the Christmas party their friends held. It was all confidence and drunken sweetness, and nothing short of amazing—he remembers that much.

The first time Nyx kisses him, he tastes like a summer storm.

It's overcast with chunks of blue skies peeking through the clouds, and the sidewalks were being shoveled by city workers. In a central square surrounded by quaint, boutique shops, where the fountain had frozen over the night before and the air was sharp against their cheeks, Noctis had never felt so warm in his life.

Being kissed by Nyx felt like kissing fire itself and the growing intensity of it only burned through the chill in his bones. The warmth of Nyx engulfed him in that moment and he surrendered to it.

Afterward, when he thought back to that first kiss with Tredd, and the ache he once felt thinking of his ex-boyfriend; the sickening drop of his stomach and the harsh clench of his chest he'd become so used to feeling, was dulled and bearable now.

It had been a year of navigating away from the pain, of picking himself up and moving forward. A year of avoiding it, crushing it with distraction and dalliance, and letting it fester beneath his skin like a vicious infection.

But here he was with Nyx, a smile kissed into his cheek by smooth lips, indulging in his love for the older man's scruff against his skin, warmed by the body pressed against his— fresh off the hardest breakdown of his life and he was _smiling_.

Noctis still felt broken and wounded, but he was _recovering_.

That counted for something, right?

( _And here I am, recovering the pieces of me I left in you_ )

-


	252. pyreburner hc (nyx/noct + star wars au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The FFXV/Star Wars AU No One Asked For.
> 
> (So many liberties were taken with Jedi everything, it ain't even funny.)

  * Their first (reluctant) stop is Geonosis, because Noct could sense a living crystal there. But like. Instead of one crystal though, he finds many in the abandoned arena from the Clone Wars. He finds lightsabers belonging to dead Jedi in the sands there and collects all of them. Noctis wasn't on Tatooine for long before Nyx retrieved him, but ever since he got to Tatooine, he could sense them on Geonosis (Tatooine and Geonosis aren't far from each other). Kyber crystals are Force-sensitive, it's why Jedi use them in lightsaber construction; Noctis is strong enough he knew there was a large concentration of the crystals nearby, but found it odd they're on a planet they don't naturally grow on. Lightsabers once had many hues and colors, but a certain battle in history destroyed those possibilities and limited Jedi of later generations to just blue or green crystals. 
  * Nyx getting into all sorts of trouble with the last vestiges of the old empire thanks to Noctis, finding out Noctis has mastered _both_ sides of the force (Noctis wearing an eyepatch to hide the fact his left eye is the signature _gold_ of a Sith) and the reason the Imperial fleet wants him is to turn him to the dark side entirely. The Rebel Alliance wants him on their side, to bring him fully into the light, and put him into the care of a Jedi master that's been hiding within the Alliance for decades.
  * But then he sees Noctis fighting another apprentice, sees him getting wounded and beaten down and all mentally twisted up by this Sith brat, and realizes he's getting attached and— nope, not good, this is a Terrible Idea, Nyx.
  * ...and Nyx pulling it off the first time and seeing Noct's strange gold eye, and instead of recoiling, kissing his brow, then replacing the patch; "Looks like you're stuck with me now, lightning rod." 
  * Noctis wrinkling his nose at the nickname and pouting at him, "I'm an extremely powerful being in the universe and you're calling me ' _lightning rod'_. Brilliant. You're an idiot."
  * He calls Noctis "lightning rod" after seeing him take out a group of droids with _lightning_. The other nickname he calls him is "starfire" when he watching Noctis subtly convince a few troopers to set themselves on fire. It's wonderful and terrifying.
  * Somewhere in the back of his mind, his Inner Crowe is saying "Yes, that's it. That's the One for you. Perfect. You just _had_ to pick _that one, you fucking moron_."
  * Crowe is a Force ghost, always haunting him in an effort to keep him alive because he's an idiot. Scares the shit out of Nyx when Noctis can see her and speak to her as well. Nyx just thought he'd spent too much time off-world. Thought he started seeing shit after she died because it was kind of his fault, but nope, she is legitimately haunting him. It's a relief to know she's actually there rather than believing he's losing his goddamned mind.
  * He sometimes catches Noct and Crowe having conversations. They immediately shut up when he walks by though and it's annoying.
  * Intimate moments where Nyx speaks to Noctis in his native tongue (calls him "zvezda moya" between stolen kisses while wrapped up in thick sheets, limbs entangled, and Noctis tracing the scars on Nyx's chest) and Noctis wants to know why the fuck Nyx keeps using so many nicknames for him. Nyx won't admit that he's afraid of using Noct's name, of saying it aloud and losing him too soon after.
  * The galaxy is vast, and the worlds are unkind to remnants of the Old Order, and dangerous for pretty boys with untold power that walk the line between saving the universe and destroying it. And Nyx doesn't want Noctis out of his sight or out of his heart, and he throws everything on the line to protect Noctis, even if Noct doesn't need a crazy smuggler saving him.
  * Noctis coming from an aristocratic family on Naboo, who sequestered him away across the Outer Rim at a young age to protect him from the Empire. Nyx barely remembers where he came from, but he remembers the languages his mother and father used to speak to him, remembers very little of his home world because supposedly it was _destroyed_. He knows he had a sister once, older than him by a few years.
  * Noctis using the Force to connect them every time they kiss because he wants Nyx to feel what he's feeling whenever Nyx kisses him so thoroughly, he's breathless by the end. Nyx concedes that, "fine, I guess it's useful," and when Noctis uses the same technique the first time they fuck and it's _phenomenal_ , Nyx feels blissed out of his fucking _mind_.
  * Because that connection takes them deeper than skin, than muscle and bone; this power is opening places in his mind he didn't even know _existed_. All while Noctis pulls him closer, tightens slender legs around his waist, draws him deeper, cries his name louder (both inside his _head_ and out loud); like, Nyx literally just collapses after, he's got tears streaming from his eyes from the intensity of it, and everything aches so good, and he's so _tired_.
  * Nyx is old enough in the canon of this fic that he was born on Alderaan and taken off-world long before the death star destroys it. Crowe believed Nyx had _potential_ to be a Jedi, he's force-sensitive, that he spent most of his formative years being told to ignore it, to tell no one, and never let on that he can use it. 
  * What she doesn't know is Nyx is old, older than he looks; he was born on Alderaan but comes from a humanoid race that is naturally long-lived. She doesn't know that he was once a Knight, and after the downfall of the Republic and the Jedi Order, he erased all records of himself, he disappeared; he was Ardyn's apprentice before Ardyn's fall from the Light, after all. It wasn't knowledge he wanted getting around. Nyx spent years perfectly techniques that would hide his true, admittedly powerful connection to the Force, and yet, clearly it wasn't enough.
  * Crowe is the first one to sense it after sixty years. She starts "teaching" him how to cultivate his sensitivity, how to grow with it, and how to make his use of the Force grow with him (it's greatly amusing to him considering this is basic training he already know, but he goes along with it anyway). But when she dies protecting him, he gives up on it.
  * Crowe's spirit lingers because Nyx is her "unfinished business", so to speak. She was strong enough that her Force Ghost _lingers_ and can remain mostly corporeal for long periods of time. She knows Nyx carries a heavy amount of survivor's guilt, but it's not something he likes talking about and Crowe doesn't push it. Same as bringing up Selena. She's older than him in this AU and he barely remembers her. He just knows his mother and sister died on Alderaan and he doesn't know what happened to his dad.
  * Néit is alive. He's a rogue Jedi that Noctis is looking for that he wants to train with for a while. Neither of them know that this rogue is related to Nyx, nor does Nyx even remember what his father looked like in the first place. Néit doesn't immediately realize it, but he does figure it out eventually. And no, he says nothing about it. 
  * The first time Crowe appears around him, she sees the resemblance instantly, even if Néit's face has been heavily scarred and he's blind in one eye because of it. He asks Crowe not to say a word, and she doesn't, because she _gets it_. She can understand why Néit doesn't want to give Nyx the truth. Nyx doesn't need a father who lost him and couldn't find him.
  * Lunafreya and Ravus. The lost Fleuret twins. 
  * Separated at birth, their father supposedly died during the Clone Wars, their mother Sylva, who was known as a powerful Jedi, dies giving birth to them because after losing their father to the Dark side (and not the Clone Wars as many may believe), Sylva has no will to live even for her children. 
  * Lunafreya grows up with Noctis under the Lucis Caelum name, however Noctis is found to be Force-sensitive and his father secrets him away across the galaxy to hide him away and keep him safe from the Empire. Ravus grows up on Coruscant, but spends his later years under the guidance and tutelage of a "Jedi" under the Emperor's employ. Ardyn slowly but surely taints Ravus and seduces him to the Dark side, and raises him to become an equal to Noctis. 
  * However, very few could truly beat Noctis, thanks to his unique disposition as a Jedi, but still. He's still raw and unrefined with his training, so he's more of a wild card than anything.
  * Lunafreya is highly Force sensitive, and though she's never properly trained to use it as a Jedi, she is able to focus it and use it as a means to help dying people. She's able to manipulate the Force into dulling whatever pain a person feels until their body shuts down and their spirit is able to pass peacefully into whatever afterlife they believe in.
  * The first time Noctis almost loses himself to his darker half, he tries to _run_. Nyx chases him though, feels for him, finds him halfway across the galaxy on a forgotten planet that Nyx is pretty sure was named _Dagobah_. He finds Noctis in a cavern, sunken deep into a trance, and it takes a while, it takes _so long_ , to pull him back. 
  * He can feel it, the fear in him, the desperation. Reaching for his hands, Nyx takes them in both of his, and tugs the young Jedi close, "You're not a Sith, Noct. You never will be." He whispers against Noct's scarred cheek. 
  * Noctis is radiating fear, and a small bit of hope in a sea of self-loathing; his golden eye was exposed, brought to light during the fight with Ravus. But Nyx merely kisses the closed lid, smiling as he kissed the bruise above his brow. Noctis is _afraid of losing him_ , and the inherent depth of that feeling resonates within Nyx.
  * "You're stuck with me now, _lightning rod_." Noctis isn't exactly endeared by the nickname, but he smiles anyway.



 


	253. pyreburner (nyx/noct + star wars au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is a smuggler and his latest job is to smuggle "some stupid kid" across the galaxy and into the hands of the rebellion. Except he's not just some kid and this ain't a normal job, and "what the fuck do you mean, _'you're a Jedi'_? The Jedi are _extinct_ , kid."

Two fucking suns, why does a planet need _two_ fucking _suns_? _'This is a stupid question, a very stupid question,'_ Nyx thinks as he trudges across the space port and into burning _double_ suns of Tatooine, pulling his bandana into place across his nose and mouth, and his cowl over his head to protect his scalp from the sunlight. He did _not_ need another sunburn like the last time he was in old Mos Espa. Fuck that.

Arms swinging loosely at his sides as he walked, he kept his eyes peeled and his senses sharp. Mos Eisley was one of the many wretched cesspools of the universe, spotted by docking bays, cantinas, bazaars, markets, casinos, and more in the sprawling expanse of city that just kept _growing_. It was hot and dusty, and accidentally breathing at the wrong moment earned one a mouthful of _sand_ if a storm picked up.

In short, he _hated_ it here. He preferred Core runs, more credits, better jobs; no matter how risky it was to linger near those worlds.

Why he'd taken _this_ particular job, he was still trying to figure that out, but it was too late now. He should have taken his vacation sooner, he remembers Naboo being _luscious_ this time of the year. But nope, Pelna just had to say "but if you do this _one last job_ before you vacay, you'll have more creds to blow on that hot blonde guy from Theed."

Nyx decided then and there he's never telling Pelna about his conquests again.

-

"Yer fuckin' kidding me."

Nyx stood with his arms folded over his chest and a deep frown marring his features as he stared at the short figure clad in dark brown robes, a young man with uncannily pretty features and skin too pale for a true resident of the desert planet. One startling blue eye peeked at him from beneath a large hood and a swathe of midnight fringe covered the eyepatch masking the other eye. It tugged at his curiosity, but instead he focused on the smirking countenance of the Jawa—at least, he _believed_ the little creature was smirking.

The high-pitched, and smug jabbering of the alien, coupled with the gesticulating, told him quite succinctly that no, the Jawa was not kidding him in the least. _Shit_.

Growling under his breath and handing off the pre-determined amount of credits from his employer to the Jawa, he waved the boy over to him. Quietly, the robed figure stepped forward and stood still under the calculating once-over Nyx gave; his eye never broke from Nyx's gaze, watching the smuggler as much as the older man was watching him.

Sighing heavily and dropping his arms to rest his hand on his hip, Nyx shook his head and waved vaguely over his shoulder, "Fuck it, let's get out of here. We have a checkpoint to get to."

The silence between them as they headed back to his ship was all fine and dandy, but it would be a long while before he reached the final destination for this job; he didn't want to spend it in silence with a living statue haunting the hold of his ship. He was still seething quietly over the fact his latest _cargo_ was some goddamned _kid_. Did this count as humanoid trafficking? He's pretty sure it bordered on humanoid trafficking.

"You ever gonna tell me your name, kid?"

He wasn't looking, but he felt that eye on him, _"Noctis,"_ came a soft-toned response at last. He almost missed it over the sounds of arguing Toydarians hovering passed them on rapid wings.

"Right. Noctis. Mean anything significant?"

He glanced over at Noctis and caught the barest of smiles on the younger's lips, "To me, perhaps."

Nyx arched a brow at him and Noctis stared straight ahead, ignoring his look, "Alright, fine, keep your secrets then."

He was smirking as he led the way into the docking bay where his ship awaited them.

-

"—No. Absolutely not. I am _not_ going near Geonosis. It's a sandpit full of bugs and droids, and they hate everyone." Nyx was vehement in this, he didn't want to land on another fucking arid planet. There was nothing _there_ anymore, not after the Empire had ransacked it and the Geonosians took on an extremely isolationist policy afterward.

"But there's something I _need_ there. It's one simple detour."

Nyx sent him a glare, "No one _needs_ anything from fucking Geonosis."

Noctis pressed his lips into a thin line, then with unnecessary flair, he turned on his heel and stalked off the bridge. A shimmer of blue out of the corner of his eyes heralded the appearance of Crowe, and her ghostly form was smirking at him.

_"That went well."_

"Fuck off."

-

 

_"This is fun."_

If Crowe wasn't already dead, he would have _murdered_ her by now.

Nyx could barely see her pale blue shape in the harsh sunlight filtering yellow and orange through the dense atmosphere, and the heat was making his clothes stick to his skin more than usual, and it was making him _grumpy_. This is why he liked _open_ _space_ , it was cold and unrelenting, and wonderfully devoid of fucking _sand_.

It was disgustingly dry here as well. Geonosis was possibly worse than Tatooine; with a debilitating combination of solar radiation storms and brutal sandstorms, it was amazing anything at all was able to survive on the surface—which, he supposed, would explain why the insectoid Geonosians lived _underground_. 

Nyx was currently following Noctis through the abandoned ruins of what must have been a factory of some kind during the Clone Wars, because all he could see as they ventured from the mountains were the carcasses of battle cruisers and war ships. Now, his galactic history was a bit fuzzy, but he vaguely remembered the holobooks of his teens talking about the Battle of Geonosis that triggered the start of the Clone Wars; how it was here the Republic revealed their clone army to fight the Separatist droid armies. 

If he was a history buff, he would give a shit, but right now— he wanted to _wring_ that pretty little throat. Somehow, after much wheedling from his charge and a thoroughly ridiculous explanation that Nyx completely tuned out of two minutes in, Noctis convinced the smuggler that going to Geonosis was _definitely needed_ and that the artifact he was searching for was _invaluable_ , and it was _extremely_ important they find this artifact before anyone else did.

It's only been one day and he already _despised_ this kid. New record.

"Are you sure you know where the _fuck_ you're going?"

There was a creepy echo in the musty hallways even as he whispered his question, corridors that still seemed hazy with footsteps in the dirt, as if they were following someone disappearing around corners ahead of them. 

Noctis had pushed his hood down earlier once they were underground and Nyx was able to see how the rest of his hair fell to his shoulders in feathery layers, with tiny braids falling trailing down behind his ears. Pale blue crystal earrings dangled from pierced lobes that gave off a faint glow, something Nyx hadn't noticed until they'd ventured into the depths of a cavern looking for the very factory they ended up in.

The younger look up at him with another one of those tiny smiles, "Yes. The arena. They're waiting."

Nyx didn't want to ask, but he also didn't want to die, "Who is waiting?"

Crowe flickered in his peripherals again, a warning look on her face before she faded out and Nyx snapped his jaw shut. _Fantastic_. He stayed beside Noctis the rest of their _stroll_ through a former Separatist manufacturing plant (which is _insane_ , by the way), one hand on the kukri sheathed at his hip and the other with a blaster armed and ready. 

He'd kept his walking armory light for this random as fuck _detour_ , but something told him he was going to regret that by the end of the day.

(He truly, deeply, _hated_ being right.)

After another hour of following Noctis' lead, they found themselves in an observation deck above an old arena; the sandy floor of it was littered in metal scraps and debris, droid pieces scattered and scorched, and the tell-tale remnants of corpses, both humanoid and alien alike. It was a graveyard and Nyx suddenly had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

"Why are we here?" Nyx hissed softly; he was already a suspicious and distrustful bastard thanks to the eternal hauntings by Crowe, _this_ was too much. It felt _wrong_ to be here, like too many ghosts of the war lingered, and he knew it to be true when he spied the mournful expression on Crowe's face when she faded into view again. 

Noctis pointed down into the arena, "there's an artifact I need," he replied, leaping onto the balcony ledge with ease, "pack, please."

With a narrowed gaze, Nyx handed him the empty backpack they'd brought with for Noctis to use. The younger took it, slung it over one shoulder, and _waved_ at him as he jumped. Nyx bolted forward and yelled at him, watching in shock as Noctis landed in a crouch like some fucking feline creature and stood up—as if he didn't just drop five stories into a freaky pit of death. 

 _Wonderful_.

-

Nyx kept his eyes on Noctis below as the brat started darting around and digging through the sands, but addressed Crowe as she appeared beside him, "what is he? _Who_ is he? They didn't give me much to go on, if you hadn't noticed already."

Crowe gave a soft snort as she folded her arms on the ledge and let her gaze wander to the boy, _"He is… odd. I get a strange feeling from him. There is light in him, and yet, there is darkness."_

Nyx rolled his eyes, "So helpful."

Crowe hummed thoughtfully, peering down again as she watched Noctis, _"There is more to him than meets the eye, Nyx. The Force cradles him like a precious child, I can't get a read on him without hitting a block."_

She sighed and stepped back, _"Would you mind me speaking to him when we're back on the Rogue Queen?"_

Nyx was quiet for a short while, contemplating this new little tidbit of information and tucking it away for later when he finally gave a quick nod. He felt the cool touch of her hand through his sleeve before she faded from his vision again. Deciding he hesitated long enough, Nyx climbed over the balcony and scaled his way down into the arena using the rubble of a shattered wall until he could jump the last bit of distance to the sandy flood below. By the time he reached Noctis, the boy's robes were covered in orange dust and dirt was smudged on his face as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Find what you need?" He called out as he approached, kicking aside a few robotic limbs with distaste, "we better get out of here soon. It ain't safe to linger."

Noctis looked up at him, blue eye gleaming with mischief in the light, "One too many ghosts for one man?"

Nyx snapped his gaze back to Noctis, but the younger returned to his task without another word. Again, _fuck this job_.

-

Noctis spent _hours_ digging through droid parts and bleached bones picking out the remnant of old weapons and tearing into what he found for bits and pieces to keep. The longer they lingered, the more ill at ease Nyx felt, and the more he noticed the odd changes in the air, the strange noises that echoed from the dark doorways and empty bays leading who-knows-where inside the decaying complex.

All of his senses were ringing like alarm bells long before he felt a tremor in the ground, "Hey kid, I hate to tell ya, but we gotta wrap this up. We are not alone."

Noctis barely glanced at him, shoving a few more rod-like devices into his pack, "I haven't found the right one yet. It's _here_ , somewhere, butt here's—interference—"

Nyx shook his head as he stalked across the short distance and grabbed the pack from the ground, tugging the strings to close it and slinging it over his shoulder against the boy's protests.

"Whatever is coming is _bigger_ than what I'm equipped to handle today. Let's _go_." Nyx's patience was wearing thing the more he saw Crowe flickering in his peripherals, her expression dark and eyes scanning each of the empty bays leading into pitch black beyond.

Noctis glared at him, blue eye narrowing and brows furrowing, "I can't leave until I _find it_ —"

"Nope—"

"Nyx, _please—_ "

A deep rumble shut them both up. Nyx turned his head and saw the shadows _move_ differently down one of the open bays, and he moved slowly to grab Noctis around his bicep and pull him off the ground.

"Outta time, kid." He muttered as he carefully nudge Noctis behind him, and started backing them away towards another open bay, "I doubt you're armed for this, and I'm not letting my cargo die on my watch."

Noctis scoffed quietly behind him as another rumble sounded through the arena, "How noble, for a _smuggler_."

Nyx threw a smirk over his shoulder, "I'm a man of honor, when it serves me."

Nocis rolled his eye, "Typical."

-

So, a fact about Geonosis: the life on this planet was very much _insectoid_ in nature.

And some of those insects are _huge_. Like the fucking Geonosian Hydra that just so happened to be lurking in the depths below the arena until their venture through the old factories and different scent woke the creature. Now they were faced with a giant three-headed bug that looked like a praying mantis had sprouted Geonosian heads. In other words— _fucking ugly beastie_.

Nyx was not amused by this turn of events. Noctis, on the other hand, merely _stared_ at the thing _._

"Any ideas would be helpful…" Nyx murmured as he held an arm up and herded Noctis with him, trying to get them across the arena, "because again— _not equipped for this_."

Noctis laid a pale, sand-covered hand on his arm, an odd smile on his lips as he looked up at Nyx, "We're surrounded by weapons, Nyx." He leaned closer, his eye trailer to the beast advancing on them, "allow me?"

Nyx groaned, "Oh, sure, _be my guest_." He didn't drop his arm though, nor lowered his blaster, "How about you sit tight and let me think of something to get us out of here?"

"How good is your aim?"

"Impeccable."

"Good!" That cheery chirp did _nothing_ to alleviate Nyx's current worries. "Aim for the eyes."

Nyx darted a look between the hydra and Noctis, "Do you see how many eyes that thing has? That's a _three sets of eyes_."

"I see that, Nyx. Start aiming for the left head."

With those parting words, Noctis _bolted_ across the arena towards the great beast, leaving Nyx stunned and furious behind him.

-

What Nyx sees, he doesn't believe.

He sees Noctis crouch to the ground and thrust his hands into the sands, lifting out two metal devices like the ones he'd been collecting. What he sees is _energy blades_ light up purple and blue from the hilts of _lightsabers_ and Noctis launch himself off the ground and straight to the right-side head of the hydra. Shaking himself out of his momentary disbelief, Nyx starts firing on the left-side head and taking out each of the eyes one by one.

Ear-splitting screeches and clicking noises sounded from the other heads and when Nyx dared to look over at the right-side head, he merely saw Noctis balancing on the neck, hacking away at the ex0skeleton. Gore and putrid blood came gushing from sizzling wounds and Nyx wrinkled his nose at the smells permeating from the beast. It was _nasty_. A Sarlacc pit probably smelled better than this, and those things were fed _people_ on a regular basis.

Noctis somersaulted off the hydra and landed next to Nyx, the lightsaber's purple and blue blade retracting as he stood and something about the force of his landed nearly knocked Nyx on his ass. There's was a familiar sensation to it, the way sand flew up and the impact was wide; and the suffocating _Force_ —

"Found them!" Noctis grinned at him, but Nyx was watching the

"What the _fuck—_ " Nyx cursed, as he hooked an arm around Noctis' waist and dragged the youth out of the way of a flailing limb, "that's was _stupid_ , kid—"

Noctis struggled against him, his blue eye wide and incredulous over the manhandling, "Will you let me go?! I can finish it—"

"Fuck that, we're _leaving_ —"

"Nyx—"

The last living head _screamed_ and Nyx dropped them both on the ground, covering Noctis with his own body to avoid the claws that swiped at them, and then Noctis sat up, threw out a hand; Nyx choked, feeling that _power_ again in a way he hadn't felt since _Crowe_ —

But the screaming stopped as the Noctis grunted beneath him, brows deeply furrowed in concentration and his eye bright against the pallor of his skin; there was a sudden and unmistakable _crunch_ and the impact of a heavy thud that caused a tremor through the arena. Panting and gasping, Noctis collapsed in the sands beneath him and Nyx stared at him, daring to look over his shoulder at the dead beast behind them.

Nyx looked down at Noctis, taking in the sheen of sweat, the rapid breaths, the exhaustion in his features, "You and I are going to sit down and have a _long_ talk when we get back."

Noctis gave a one-shouldered shrug, "Fair enough."

Grumbling under his breath, Nyx got up and grabbing Noctis by the hand to pull him off the ground— only for the youth to fall against him with a pained groan. Sighing, and slinging the backpack over one shoulder, Nyx muttered an apology and hefted Noctis over his other shoulder; he smirked at the weak protest from the younger, but ignored it.

"I'm going to need a strong drink after this."

Noctis chuckled weakly behind him, a hand reaching up and tugging at one of Nyx's braids, "May I join you, if I'm able?"

Nyx picked his way around the hydra corpse and held on tighter to Noctis, "Yeah, yeah, sure thing, kid."

-

The next time someone asks for a job that has anything to do with a desert planet in the Outer Rim, Nyx was going to _shoot them_. This planet was nothing but a junk yard of fallen Cruisers and Star Destroyers, tie fighters and old Alliance vessels, all leftover scrap heaps from the old wars. It was a _wasteland_ and yet, here they were. _Lovely_.

"I hate sand." He growled as he followed Noctis through the junker's settlement and glared at the less-than-savory characters who were eyeing his charge with interest as they passed. "I hate the sun and I hate _sand_."

Noctis smiled at him, his blue eye filled with mirth over his complaints, "Had your fill of Vitamin D already?"

Nyx turned his glower on the youth, "Enough for a thousand fucking lifetimes." Shaking his head, he ran another searching gaze around them, staying one step ahead of Noctis just in case, "Why the fuck does anyone want to come to fucking Jakku?"

Noctis chuckled and shuffled closer to nudge his shoulder against Nyx's arm, "We won't be here for long. Just need some information from a friend."

From beneath the long sleeve of his robes, Noctis hooked a gloved pinkie into Nyx's and gave a gentle squeeze, "Soon, Ulric, we'll be off-world and back on the _Rogue_. No more sand for a while."

A narrow-eyed gaze met his, "Making promises, are we? What did I tell you about that?"

Noctis' favored mystery smile returned and Nyx scoffed, "'Don't make no promises to a smuggler. Especially one you're paying.'"

"Good boy. Now stay close, the scavengers are drooling again."

-

The fact that they made it through the settlement in one piece to conduct their business was a miracle, and an even bigger surprise was the source of Noctis' information—

"Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Nyx asked after they'd left. He could still feel those dark green eyes watching them as they walked away; when he peeked over his shoulder, the elderly man was still smiling as he turned away and hobbled into crowded bazaar, hisown intimidating guardian at his side.

He felt it in his veins, in his lungs, in his bones, the pulse of the Force inside Noctis beside him and the man they'd left behind. Noctis gave his pinkie finger a tug as they hurried back to the ship, and Nyx looked down with a quizzical glance.

"He faked his death for a reason," Noctis answered quietly, his own blue eye glittering in the sun, "the Empire had to believe all the Jedi were dead and gone."

"And does my employer know?"

That earned him another one of those smiles, the little mystery smile that was starting to grate on Nyx's nerves lately.

"Oh, she knows. She was the one who planned it."

-

Back on the _Rogue Queen_ , Nyx quickly disappeared into the cockpit and Noctis was left alone in the main hold of the ship. For a while, he poked around the area, found various card games tucked in odd places, half-finished tinkering projects, and in some places, electrical panels that he cautiously closed and latched shut. Nyx hadn't told him much of the _Rogue Queen_ 's history, and it wasn't likely he could get it out of the smuggler anytime soon.

Nyx had his secrets, same as Noctis had his own.

It had been several weeks since Nyx had picked him up from Tatooine, and so far their acquaintance has grown from mild frustration to a tentative friendship, of a kind. Noctis had felt something in Nyx, a trace of the Force, a pull that was buried deep in the older man as if he was trying to hide it and had been hiding it for a long time. It only made Noctis more curious about his guardian, as much as the lingering feeling of a _ghost_ about the ship the more time he spent on the _Rogue_.

Flopping down on one of the cushioned benches lining a small nook, Noctis stretched out languidly before curling up on his better side and allowed himself to doze off.

-

"You know I can feel you, yes?"

A few hours later, Noctis cracked his eye open and caught the tell-tale flicker of blue before the woman became less ethereal and more corporeal across the hold. She was smirking, hands on her hips, and quickly swiped her lengthy bangs from her eyes as she approached him.

Noctis sat up and scooted over, a wary smile in place as she sat across from him, "So you're the one I've been sensing around him."

The woman grinned, propping her chin on her hand and watching her with darkly tinted eyes, _"Indeed, that I am. Name's Crowe Altius. You are Noctis, and you are most certainly not a single-named apprentice are you?"_

Smiling serenely, Noctis gave a slow nod, "I have a whole name, yes, and nor am I an apprentice."

Gently, Noctis unleashed some of his control. As a ghost of the Force, Crowe would be the most sensitive to the heavy feeling of pure, unbridled _power_ that suddenly filled the main hold and Crowe's expression tightened, her mouth pressing into a grim line.

 _"You're Aulea's son. It was said you died as a child_. _"_

He shrugged, reigning in the unruly power and locking it down for now, "It was to keep me safe, same as my father."

Crowe narrowed her eyes at him, a playful tilt to her lips returning, _"Your mother was a very cunning Knight. Glad to know that hasn't changed."_

Noctis looked up at her, surprised, "You knew my mother?"

 _"Aulea was one of my masters. One of the greatest. No one in the old Order was surprised that she and your father married."_ She gestured vaguely in the direction of the cockpit where Nyx had sequestered himself, _"It can't be a coincidence that she hired Nyx to bring you home."_

Noctis looked down, biting his lip nervously, "I don't know that it's _home_ I'm going back to, if I don't remember it in the first place."

Crowe reached out and held her hand for him to take; Noctis looked from her hand to her smiling countenance, then focused his power that when he touched her palm, it felt warm and corporeal. Both of them grinned through the careful contact, before Noctis took his hand away. In that small touch, both of them had given and received a taste of one another's feelings and thoughts, a small whirlwind of emotions shared between spirits across the planes of existence.

It was exhilarating and _dangerous_ all at once, to let someone in so deeply.

-

Time passed a little quicker after that, as Crowe kept him company while Nyx locked himself up in the cockpit. They talked for hours, about Crowe before her death and about Noctis and his childhood, how he grew up world-hopping since his fifth year; and how he ended up in the _tender_ care of Nyx Ulric.

The hiss of the doors sliding open warned them of Nyx's entrance, and the two fell silent when he entered, both pairs of eyes watching him as he made his way from one end of the hold to the other—where he paused on the threshold of the next set of doors and gave them both an odd look, then disappeared again. Crowe snickered and Noctis smiled, and they returned to their conversation.

-

"Fraternizing with my cargo, are we?"

Nyx was calculating the coordinates of their next stop when Crowe appeared in the chair beside him, fingers tapping thoughtfully on the armrests as she fixed him with a calculating stare of her own.

"Stop looking at me like that."

_"Like what?"_

"Like you're planning something."

_"I haven't the faintest idea what you mean."_

"You are a shitty liar, Altius."

_"Fine. You need to stop hiding from him. His loneliness is filling this ship enough to rival yours."_

Nyx eyed her mildly, "How can I ever be lonely when I have you?"

Crowe folded her arms across her chest and gave him a hard look, _"Nyx. I'm dead. I don't count."_

"Details."

_"If I could strangle you right now, I would. Go fucking talk to him. You're the first normal interaction he's had in a long time, don't fuck it up thanks to being an idiot—as usual."_

Nyx shot her a glare and she grinned brightly and waved her fingers at him, _"Good luck,"_ she said before fading out again.

Grumbling to himself as he finished up, Nyx leaned back in his seat and stared into the stars outside for a long time—until the silence and the cold seeped in too deeply and he made a noise of frustration.

"Goddamn woman, making fucking sense and shit." Nyx got up and stalked out of the cockpit, with Crowe's knowing laughter brushing against his mind.

-

Nyx found Noctis alone in the main hold, playing a holo-game with himself and apparently losing. He sat down beside the younger man and watched him play another round, smiling in spite of himself when Noctis gave a triumphant little cheer over winning the next set.

"Have a nice talk with Crowe?" He asked finally, lifting his gaze from the board to meet Noctis' curious look.

The youth shrugged, "I suppose so. I wish I'd known her… before."

Nyx gave a wry smile at that, "Yeah, she was definitely something else when she was alive. I think being dead has just given her a new outlet for her crazy."

Noctis laughed, full and bright and Nyx froze at the unexpected sound; and what a beautiful sound it was, soft and husky and sending _shivers_ down his spine—

"I don't think she's crazy, just eccentric." Noctis was smiling at him, his crystalline blue eye shining and Nyx felt his heart skip in his chest over the shy sweetness of the smile on Noctis' lips.

Oh, _hell_.

"Yeah, _eccentric_. That's a word for it…." Nyx trailed off when Noctis chuckled again and setup another game, managing to coerce the smuggler into playing the next round with him.

If anyone asked Nyx how he spent that day, the most he could tell them is the minute details of the charming smile on Noctis' face.


	254. bedridden (crowe/luna + queenswrath au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please keep your sick away from me and get better soon. I made you soup."

Everything _hurt_ and she despised the bone-deep ache she felt because of something so stupid as the gods-forsaken flu. She'd told Libertus to fuck off three days ago when it started, hoping the bar would still be standing when she got back, and had forbade Luna from entering her room to keep her from catching it.

Outside, another storm raged, and from the den she could hear Luna practicing. The sounds of a sombre violin floated through the cottage, and though sad and reminiscent of the rain outside, it gave her mind something to hold onto, pulled her from the mire of pain that was her body. After a while, it was only interrupted by Luna pausing to take a break, and then a knock on the door. She heard voices and assumed someone had stopped by, but she'd dozed off before curiosity could drag her out of bed.

She didn't know what time it was when she heard an the triumphant exclamation, and the laughter that followed was the only warning Crowe was given before two people burst into her room so loudly, she'd shot up with her daggers in hand.

All three froze; herself, Luna, and _Nyx_. Who went from grinning to pouting.

"Please keep your sick away from me," He said, holding up a covered saucepan wrapped in towels, "and feel better soon."

Nyx nudged Luna with his elbow and she stepped forward, pointing at the pan, "We made you soup." Luna looked stuck between trepidation and proud of herself, smiling in spite of the hesitation, "It's spicy, so perhaps it shall help with your recovery?"

Crowe nearly laughed, but a cough came out instead and she immediately grabbed a tissue to cover her mouth. When she finally calmed and plopped down on her bed again, a weary smile curved her lips.

"Yeah, I bet it will, Lu."

-


	255. flattery (nyx/noct + rockstar au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about my winning personality?"
> 
> "Debatable."
> 
> "Rude."

It was a ritual he didn't think they'd ever find their way back to. Familiar scents he only indulged with his memories, water almost too scalding to stand and tinted in different colors from whatever bath bomb or herbal mix and flowers Nyx had dropped into it, and the beckoning stare of icy-blues.

Nyx wore a smirk that was far too pleased as Noctis stripped out of his clothes and kicked them off to the side, looking far too giddy for a man lounging in pink-tinted water. Noctis took his offered hand and allowed Nyx to guide him as he climbed in and lowered into the water. 

"Rose and freesia?"

Nyx smiled wider as Noctis settled against his chest, "It smells good on you."

"You say that about jasmine and clary sage, too." Noctis pointed out, smirking as Nyx wrapped arms around his shoulders and nuzzles into his hair behind his ear.

"Everything smells good on, what can I say?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and nestled in closer, basking in the heat and already feeling the tension seeping out of his limbs, "Flattery gets you nowhere, you know."

Nyx kissed a spot beneath his ear, his warm breath ghosting against Noct's damp skin and causing shivers to wrack through his body despite the hot water, "It got me you."

Noctis snorted at that, "No, your music got you me. I guess your face was just a bonus."

Nyx gasped with mock hurt, "What about my winning personality?"

"Debatable."

"Rude."

-


	256. harmonious (nyx/cor + apotheosis au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx tries to teach Cor how not to dance like a stiff while Luna snacks on skewers and watches all wide-eyed and giggly, and Ravus tries very hard to ignore them.

Far from the lights of Hammerhead, shadowed by Longwythe's Peak, and roofed by a sky choked with stars, it was easy for them to pretend they weren't camping in the desert chill of Leide, soon to return home to the metropolitan claws of Insomnia's cold embrace.

Luna sat with her back tucked against the soft plumage of her chocobo, the pale gray bird dozing under her gentle attention as she stroked the top of its head with one hand. In her other, she held a skewer packed with grilled meats and vegetables, having given up trying to eat it like a proper lady. She was fifteen, she didn't care, she was hungry, the meat was delicious, and her evening entertainment was in full swing.

She muffled another snort as Nyx burst into cackles, listening to both her fathers scold each other as Nyx tried to teach Cor how to keep a rhythm. Ravus was doing his best to ignore all of them, his eyes glued to a book as he attempted to read it by lantern light, but once in a while she caught the twitch of his lips whenever Cor grumbled at Nyx because _"this was silly and stupid"_ , and he's _"a swordsman, not a fucking Court dandy"_.

That comment alone earned laughter from both teenagers until Cor glowered them into silence.

Nyx stepped in close and set his forehead against Cor's, and sighed in fond exasperation, "This I know, because you're an atrocious dancer. But one day you'll have to walk our girl up the aisle when she gets married to the prince or princess of her dreams."

Cor wrinkled his nose, "Why not you?"

Nyx smirked, wide and terrifying, "I'll be the best man, standing behind her future groom and exuding fatherly intimidation."

"Heathen."

"Stiff."

Cor arched a brow, "But you like it when I'm stiff."

All at once, Luna choked on a bite, Ravus made a noise like a wounded animal as he buried his bright red face in his book, and Nyx wheezed in laughter.

"Cor, you can't _say_ shit like that in front of the kids—"

"Language, Ulric."

Nyx shook his head, and slipped an arm around Cor's waist to pull him close again, "Talk with your body right now, Leonis. Tonight, I'll use your mouth."

Luna's peels of laughter echoed in the night, the Haven's sacred glyphs flaring their soothing blue with her delight. Ravus dropped his book on the ground as he seemed to choke on his own saliva and groaned into his hands, before he got up, grabbed his book, and retreated to their tent.

Cor fixed Nyx with a deadpan look, "You can't say shit like that in front of the fucking kids, Nyx."

Nyx kicks him in the shin.

-


	257. promise (nyx/noct + wings au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "gods are stubborn. so am i."

the first time he opened his eyes again, everything was fuzzy. blurry. the only light was a soft, silvery blue, shimmering like water. his eyes slipped shut. then opened again to warm darkness, and he realized it was the sky and he felt heat around him, orange and red and black at the edges of his vision. but his eyes tried to focus harder on the dark blue above, filled with stars and constellations he couldn't remember and slowly fading to rosy dawn hues.

something shimmered and fluttered in his peripheral vision, and he tried to see it again. _feathers_. black and familiar. he tried to reach for them, tried to run his fingers through the plumage he knew to be soft, but his arm _burned_ and pain shocked his system. a groan left him as he tried to move again, flexing his fingers— his nerves endings _screamed_ — but a hand pressed against his charred skin and what felt like water sliding over his flesh, seeping into his body and repairing the worst of it.

"you _idiot_."

 _oh_.

he never thought he'd hear that voice again. the low rasp, strained with relief and yet, still chastising him for his recklessness. he was starting to get proper feeling back into his limbs and he realized he was laying against a warm body, and then he saw—

 _wings_. black and catching the light in deep hues of blue, thick with lengthy feathers and closing around them in a protective shell. 

"no, you…" nyx coughed, trying to get the taste of ash and soot out of his mouth, "you were supposed to leave. i told you—told you to _go_ …"

above him, laughing wetly through tears streaking down his dirty cheeks, noctis raked fingers through the tangled mess of nyx's hair and bent down more to kiss his forehead.

"asshole," he choked out, sniffling as he reached out with his other hand and continued hovering it above the knight's ruined flesh, healing and repairing as much damage done by the lucii's magic as he went. "you promised we'd go home. _together_."

nyx huffed a laugh, letting his head fall back on noct's shoulder, breathing hurt and he suspected he had a few broken or fractured ribs. not to mention bullet wounds, maybe a gash or two, scrapes, and enough bruises to last him a lifetime.

"making sure i followed through?" nyx titled his head to look at noctis, admiring the concentration in his features, "i'm hurt, noct."

it was _wonderful_ to see that deadpan look again, "your gift for understatement never fails to impress me."

nyx tried to give a nonchalant shrug, but then _pain_ happened and his whole body shook with it, "yeah, well. gods are _stubborn_ , i guess."

" _so am i_."

the resolve in noct's voice made a wealth of pride swell in nyx's chest. noctis shouldn't have returned to the city, he should have _left_ when nyx told him to. but that stubborn streak was undeniable, and perhaps it was irrational, but he was _relieved_. noctis was alive and safe—or as safe as one could be in the midst of a burning city— and he was _here_.

"brat, at least give your dumbass knight a kiss." he muttered, tilting his head back and giving noctis that signature wolfish smile of his, the one that earned him exasperated eye-rolls, pouty huffs, and one memorable day—a solid punch in the jaw. 

today, it earned him helpless laughter, the kiss he craved, and another day to _live_.

-


	258. lily (nyx/noct + flowers 'verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was one of his first rounds of guard duty within the Citadel. 
> 
> (written as a b-day gift for insy last year)

It was one of his first rounds of guard duty within the Citadel.

Nyx had arrived for check-in early, had been given a map and a brief tour through the HQ before sent on his way. He had _time_ , luckily enough, because the inside of the palace was a lot fucking bigger than he imagined. Looking at his missive again, he was surprised to see he'd been stationed outside the Crown Prince's rooms—however, last he'd heard the prince had been of ill-health lately and wasn't allowed to leave the Citadel for a while.

Keeping track of his time as he went, he smiled as a maid walked passed him with a vase stuffed with flowers toward him—the girl blushed prettily and his smile turned _playful_ as he strode on ahead passed her; walking straighter, taller, confident on the way to his post. Yes, he was terrified on his first day of active duty, but he had to keep calm, he couldn't panic or be distracted or—

Another maid was setting up a vase in the next corridor and the scent of them was in full bloom, filling the hall and daring to overwhelm anyone with allergies. They were lovely though, and he saw a few red ones that looked _familiar_ , so as he sidled up to the young woman he smiled and asked he if he could take one of those? Laughing sweetly for him and plucking the most vibrant of the red ones from the bouquet, Nyx thanked her with a peck on the cheek and wandered off with his prize in hand.

The north tower of the Citadel was home to the royal family, separated from the lower floors by heavy security checks, magic barriers one needed high clearance to pass through, and and endless maze of corridors, hallways, and rooms. Absently, Nyx figured it was kind of lonely for the one heir to grow up surrounded by all this, but he couldn't judge. 

Twenty minutes later, he was standing at his post next to the door of the Prince's chambers by himself, having tagged off with the previous guard (another Glaive who looked bored out of his _mind_ ), and settled into parade stance for his shift.

It was going to be a _long_ night.

A few hours in, Nyx heard what sounded like whimpering coming from beyond the chamber doors beside him. He waited, listening for it again in case he was hearing things. It happened again, a muffled cry like a child in pain. Frowning as he darted a look up and down the hall, Nyx left his post and slipped into the room; he didn't close the door behind him, hoping to check on the Prince quickly and leave just as fast.

Turns out, nothing is ever that simple.

Venturing further into the suit and rounding into another door way, he found the bedroom and an odd setup. A simple heart monitor and IV stand were positioned nearby, the monitor beating perhaps a little faster than it should have been, and in the middle of a bed far too big for a small child, lay a young Prince Noctis. The child gave another whimper and Nyx stepped further into the bedroom, doing a sweep of the room to see whether someone else was in here and disturbing the boy. When he found _no one_ , he was surprised.

Crossing the bedroom to check on the prince, he found the monitor was beeping a little rapidly, and the prince looked to be having a nightmare of some kind, and when he looked at the boy—

There was a carved charm of Carbuncle dropped into the folds of the bedding beside him.

Casting a nervous glance over his shoulder, he approached the bed and sat on the edge of it, a slight crease between his brows over the state of the prince. He didn't know why the boy had been left unattended, in a room that was possibly bigger than Nyx's house back home, or what the situation was— but it wasn't okay to him for a kid this young to be left by himself during a nightmare. He remembered the nights he'd wake up from his own nightmares to his mother holding him, and how he'd do the same for his sister.

Reaching for the charm, he frozen when he felt a sudden _tug_ , the magic within him seemed to be reacting, _reaching_ even, for the boy. It was unnerving to feel it, this bone-deep _yearning_ inside him that came from his gifted magic from the King. Picking up the charm, he felt another surge of power, this time from the little thing itself. It felt _alive_ in his hands.

"Huh. Aren't you a lucky one, little prince?" Nyx smiled, brushing his thumb across the charm with a knowing smile, "This guy doesn't pick just anyone to play with."

Nyx set the charm on the pillow besides the boy's head, and paused for a moment, before brushing gentle fingers through the dark, damp bangs on the boy's forehead. It startled him when he felt a spark of power from the kid, a low hum vibrating beneath the surface of his skin. Smiling, he dropped his hand away. He should have figured the kid would be as strong as his father, perhaps more so, with magic.

Nyx carefully pulled the red flower from inside his coat, and twirled it absently between his fingers. He set the bloom beside the charm, positive he saw the little charm glow for a brief second.

"Looks like the ones back home." He murmured, "Not quite the same, but the red is similar. Bright and beautiful."

Nyx tore his gaze away and let his thoughts wander, realizing he should get back to his post soon in case any other guards patrolled the corridor. Just as he was about to stand and leave, another faint whimper left the boy that cause him to freeze. Flickering a glance towards the doorway, and beyond where he'd left the bedroom door cracked open, frowned in thought for a long moment before turn away and focusing on the prince again.

Figuring he was probably breaking about a thousand rules as he did this, he carefully picked up the boy's tiny wrist in his hand and turned it over in his hand to rub soothing circles on his pulse point. It was something he'd learned a long time, something about it being a calming motion, and he'd often done it for his sister when they were children.

The longer he did it, the more he noticed beep of the heart monitor slowed to a regular pace and he privately grinned to himself. At least it was working.

He kept it up a short while, humming softly as he did so—a melody from Galahd, used to help children sleep during storm seasons when the nights were louder and scarier than the days. There was a jump in the pulse beneath his thumb, but it felt more like magic than a heartbeat, and he smiled.

"I think you'll be okay, little prince." Nyx whispered, eyes landing on the flower and charm beside the boy's head, "You've got good friend watching over you."

Resting the prince's hand back on the blankets again, Nyx stood from the bed and quietly slipped away to resume his post.

He didn't see the spark of crystalline magic, nor the flicker of dark lashes over hazy sapphire eyes.

-


	259. don't forget next time (nyx/noct + reincarnation au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Across the universes, there's always something Nyx forgets to say.
> 
> (kh/ffxii/ffx au mix + prompted: "things you always meant to say but never got the chance")

The day he woke up on the strange shore of a strange river in a _stranger_ land, was a day he thought was a _dream_. 

Everything _hurt_ , from his head down to his feet, and when he breathed his lungs had burned and ached from the effort. Sometimes, he did dream of that day, of waking to harsh sunlight and the painful bruising that was the whole of his body, and the shadow that briefly hung in his vision.

There was a moment where he thought he was on Galahd’s beaches again, hearing the ocean, feeling the sands beneath him and he thought he was in the afterlife at last.

He could only smile at that thought, and then, “I wanted to bring you _home_ with me, little king.”

-

He still felt the fading warmth of a hurried kiss pressed to his cheek. The click of heeled boots coming up behind him echoed in the hangar now that the airship had left; he could almost hear the laughter in those steps when his friend and royal mage stopped beside him.

His fingertips still skimmed the spot the young thief-turned-sky pirate had quickly stolen his kiss and bolted before the newly crowned King could say a word.

“All grown up and off to rob ancient tombs on his own. Proud of him, your Majesty?” Crowe’s tone was sly, the smirk on her face telling.

Nyx looked up to see where the sleek black airship looped in the clouds once, twice, a third time and disappeared out of sight. He felt a small pang of _longing_ then and only just managed to cover it with a smile.

“Yes, I am.” He muttered, scanning the skies above for a ship long gone.

_So very proud of you, Noct._

-

_“Make your choice. Which of your Guardians will become the Final Aeon and sacrifice all to defeat Sin?”_

The words seemed to echo in the silence between them. Noctis had asked his friends to leave, to give them some time, and the other three had left reluctantly. His beauty from Bevelle, soft midnight hair and stunning blue eyes, with smiles so tender and kisses so sweet, Nyx _craved_ them every waking moment. He closed the distance between them so he could run his hands through those dark locks, drink in the light of those eyes that made him delirious with want, to claim the lips he would possibly destroy the world for—

That was the moment he _knew_ his choice.

“Choose me, Noct.” Nyx whispered between their mouths, his own lips caressing the summoner’s as he spoke, “Choose me, please. We can break the cycle, we can end this.”

Noctis had closed his eyes, leaned against him, clutched at the front of his uniform and sagged into his arms the tighter he held the younger man.

“It isn’t _ours_ to break…” He murmured back, his voice weak and his tone pleading almost, “My journey ends here, but _you_ …” He trailed off, a soft whine escaping his throat, “All that is needed is a _catalyst_.”

Nyx smirked, the arm around Noct’s waist holding him tighter, claiming those lips in another searing kiss, “Who better than I? To tip the scales in favor of a better future, hm?”

His summoner, his partner, his _lover_ , only laughed; gently and quietly so as not to disturb the spirits of the dead within the old dome. Noctis tucked his head under Nyx’s chin and burrowed closer against his chest, humming beneath his breath.

“You’re going to be quite the _knife_ in Sin’s hide…”

The Guardian chuckled, pulling away to lift Noct’s chin with a hooked finger, “And you will be the hand that puts me there.”

When the time came, they shared another kiss, lasting and final, before Yunalesca transformed Nyx. The bastard had given Noctis his signature smirk throughout the ritual, as he was changed from a mere Guardian to the Final Summon needed to defeat the embodiment of Sin.

Noctis could only gaze on and whisper the words he hoped would reach Nyx through the haze of magic and surge of power.

_“See you in the next life.”_

-


	260. boy on fire | nyx + canon

he stands on the edge because the edge is all he knows.

below him, the city is alive and bustling and this is the city he has sworn himself to. it's exhilarating and his breathe is stolen from him at such great heights at one of the topmost towers of the citadel. he is alive and his heart is singing in his chest and his blood is thrumming in his veins.

he's a self-proclaimed hero of his order, naught but loyalty and camaraderie fueling him, giving him the drive to defend and protect and make him _burn_ same as the magic in his veins

he screams with every daemon destroyed, with every brother and sister lost in battle, with every surge of power he feels over every glaive felled in battle.

and can you _believe_ this? this man, this boy, this _fighter_ , this _burning god_ in human flesh who wields his king's power just to throw it right back at the kings who had passed into memory? he is truly an epitome, a pillar, a monolith.

they tell him, "you're gonna burn one, day, boy," and they tell him, "one day, you're going to drown in your own flame," and they've been telling him since he was a child, "you're always on fire, boy—"

but he's no longer a child, now is he? he's no longer this boy, this teen, this fragile son of a broken nation. he's a warrior now, a battle-hardened bastard created by the circumstances of his youth. he is wild and he is untamed and he is always fucking _burning_ for the beliefs he strives to embody.

and one day when his kingdom falls, when the blood of his king is on his hands and on the marble floors and dripping from an iron sword; one day he will mock those gods, those kings, those spirits of the dead who dared to do him wrong, to take all that he knew and loved, that mocked him for his confidence and his arrogance and his worth.

they tell him, _"we will grant you our light,"_ because they no longer have a _choice_ to deny him.

they tell him, _"your life is ours,"_ because the _sacrifice_ of one is always for the good of the _many_.

they tell him, _"you will burn for this,"_ and he burns brighter than the astrals themselves.

and _here_ , at the end, as he sits and _fades_ —

and _here_ , as ashes become all that remain of his _legacy_ —

he thinks of a future he will never see, he thinks of his last dawn and the beauty of the sunrise in that moment, he thinks of a prince turned king before his time, and he thinks—

 _"giving the future to those who want to see it? that is everything_."

and he thinks of his own king, his own hero, and the future _he_ died for, the chance at _hope_. and he thinks of that boy he met, quiet and unassuming, solemn and beautiful; this boy who would be _king_ , who would save their _world_.

he thinks of those blue eyes and the _soul_ within, and the _hope_ it holds within.

and in those last moments, a smile on his lips and his eyes on the horizon—

he says, _"rule well, young king."_

because there is no _hope_ without _sacrifice_.


	261. dance in the dark | nyx/noct + penny dreadful au

The cottage was softly lit by candles and lanterns spread throughout, with a fire going and a pot simmering with dinner for them that night. They stepped forward and Noctis took the older man's hand in his to bring it to his waist, smiling at the nervous expression on Nyx's face.

("Dancing?" he had asked and Nyx shrugged, his eyes glinting in morning light.

"I never learned. Didn't have the time."

Noctis smiled and threaded their hands together, "Do you trust me? To be a good tutor, I mean."

Nyx returned his smile with a gentle, reluctant one of his own, "I trust you, _darling_."

"Then I'll teach you to dance.")

Nyx threaded their other hands together as Noctis stepped into his space, their shoes touching toe-to-toe; his blue eyes bright with mischief and lips curved with wicked amusement.

"Well now, Ulric. Ready to learn a new trick?" Noctis asked, allowing himself to be held tighter to the taller man's chest.

"Ready to _try_ teaching me a new trick?"

"Always, Ulric." Noctis stood on his toes to press a sweet kiss to the older man's cheek, "I have hope that it'll sink in eventually."

Nyx turned his head to rub his stubbled jaw against Noct's cheek, kissing just below his eye and causing the young medium to giggle from the tickling sensation.

"One day perhaps, Caelum."

"Noctis."

Nyx pulled back enough to find the younger man gazing at him with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Please, call me Noctis. Or Noct."

Nyx hesitated a moment, then tightened his arm around Noctis' waist and brought their bodies flush together, "Alright then, Noct. No more Ulric. Just Nyx."

"Of course, _Nyx_."


	262. boy on fire | nyx ulric-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he stands on the edge because the edge is all he knows.
> 
> (written for kantonliu @ tumblr and inspired by her [recent nyx fanart](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/post/160157736841/we-will-grant-you-our-light-rule-well)).

He stands on the edge because the edge is all he _knows_. 

Below him, the city is alive and bustling and this is the city he has sworn himself to. It's exhilarating and his breath is stolen from him at such great heights at one of the topmost towers of the Citadel. He is alive and his heart is singing in his chest and his blood is thrumming in his veins.

He's a self-proclaimed hero of his order, naught but loyalty and camaraderie fueling him, giving him the drive to defend and protect and make him _burn_ same as the magic in his veins.

He screams with every daemon destroyed, with every brother and sister lost in battle, with every surge of power he feels over every glaive felled in battle.

And can you _believe_ this? This man, this boy, this _fighter_ , this _burning god_ in human flesh who wields his king's power just to throw it right back at the kings who had passed into memory? He is truly an epitome, a pillar, a monolith.

They tell him, _"you're gonna burn one, day, boy,"_ and they tell him, _"one day, you're going to drown in your own flame,"_ and they've been telling him since he was a child, _"you're always on fire, boy—"_

But he's no longer a child, now is he? He's no longer this boy, this teen, this fragile son of a broken nation. He's a warrior now, a battle-hardened bastard created by the circumstances of his youth. He is wild and he is untamed and he is always fucking _burning_ for the beliefs he strives to embody.

And one day when his kingdom falls, when the blood of his king is on his hands and on the marble floors and dripping from an iron sword; one day he will mock those gods, those kings, those spirits of the dead who dared to do him wrong, to take all that he knew and loved, that mocked him for his confidence and his arrogance and his worth.

They tell him, _"we will grant you our light,"_ because they no longer have a _choice_ to deny him. 

They tell him, _"your life is ours,"_ because the _sacrifice_ of one is always for the good of the _many_.

They tell him, _"you will burn for this,"_ and he burns brighter than the astrals themselves.

And _here_ , at the end, as he sits and _fades_ — 

And _here_ , as ashes become all that remain of his _legacy_ —

He thinks of a future he will never see, he thinks of his last dawn and the beauty of the sunrise in that moment, he thinks of a prince turned king before his time, and he thinks—

 _"Giving the future to those who want to see it? that is everything_."

And he thinks of his own king, his own hero, and the future _he_ died for, the chance at _hope_. He thinks of that boy he met, quiet and unassuming, solemn and beautiful; this boy who would be _king_ , who would save their _world_. 

He thinks of those blue eyes and the _soul_ within, and the _hope_ it holds.

And in those last moments, a smile on his lips and his eyes on the horizon—

He says, _"rule well, young king."_

Because there is no _hope_ without _sacrifice_.

-


	263. remember the pain hc | nyx ulric-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you ever wonder how much pain Nyx was in by the end of the movie?"
> 
> I do.

Think of how his skin cracked and flaked as it burned from with and turned to ash. How the magic of the Ring must have dulled the pain until the very end, so he wouldn't feel the way his flesh seared and split, cracking open like the ground of a dry desert, revealing the embers pulsing beneath.

Think of his nerves _screaming_ as they hit their threshold and died as the Ring's magic destroyed them from within. How every vein must have blistered and recoiled as the blood became lava and burst as magic filled them instead, overwhelming them and fueling him beyond the adrenaline breaking point.

Think of the _ache_ , how his muscles must have seized and shuddered and stripped apart from the bone and fascia. How they charred and hissed while his blood boiled away.

Think of his _bones_ , turning black inside him even as he fought until the dawn. How his marrow must have felt like stings and splinters and a thousand shrapnel grenades exploding in his bones.

Think of how he ignored this, how he _buried_ his own pain.

Think of how he _fought_ through this, just as hard, just as fast, and so insanely determined to take down his last enemy— only to find it was once a _friend_.

Think of how _tired_ he must have been at the end, finally sat there as he watched the sunrise. How all of this might have caught up with him at last when he was finally able to rest as the Lucian magic faded and the fires faded to embers and the glow of them still traced along his neck, his scalp, his face.

Think of how he still _smiled_ regardless. Because Nyx was used to pain, to fire, to the gut-wrenching heat of his own convictions and his own fury, and his own drive to protect what he loved.

Think of how— when we hear his last words and he gives a final nod to the dawn— in spite of the pain, he might still give whatever gods are watching him a final middle finger.

Fuck the _pain_ , fuck the _Lucii_ , he's going _home_.

-


	264. hips don't lie | nyx ulric-centic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patiently waiting to the side to hear more about Nyx's hips...."

_Oh_. What to say about Nyx's _hips_.

There's a subtle sharpness to them, defined by the years training and _falling_ and climbing and _pushing_ himself off the ground―

(Nyx is a _survivor_  after all, even if he falls into the darkest depths, he can pull himself out, drag himself free―)

The flex of muscle and sinew and tendon is _fluid_ , and to watch him stride in easy steps from one end of his apartment to the other is a darling study of anatomy. 

(Nyx is _unaware_  of his graces, _unassuming_ with his motions―)

From a casual sprawl on his chair to a stretch on his couch, to spreading out and taking up the entirety of his bed. 

The peek of that vee between the hemline of his shirt and the waistline of his pants, the dimples of his lowerback peeking above the sheet when he lays in bed on his stomach. 

Sometimes you'll see little marks on his hips, be it teeth or reddened skin from a possessive mouth. Sometimes you'll see the crescents of nails, the scraped lines dragged up from his _fine_  ass. 

(Watch him bend the rules of propriety in the gym when he stretches and lifts, watch the lingering eyes from across the room―)

Turn off the tv, turn on the radio, watch him sway with an easy rhythm, watch him lose himself in a heavier one. That musculature was built on war alone, there was plenty of _dancing_  involved. 

(Put on _Catch Fire_  and let him _burn_ ―)

But think of this: think of that moment he steps out of the shower in the morning and _gods_ , watch how that water streams down his skin, how the droplets follow every line and path of muscle and _gravity is your friend_  in those moments.

Think of how the water traces the path between his hips, draws the eyes along scars and veins and tanned flesh. 

(Think of what one wouldn't give to _be_  water on that body; instead, follow with lips, with teeth, with the tip of a curious tongue and watch him _shiver―_ )

 _Yes_. Those _hips_. Along with the rest of him. _Oh yes, indeed_.

-


	265. grind, baby | nyx ulric-centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nyx's hips leaving perfect bruises and pressing against them with each stroke."

Those hips leave bruises deep into the flesh of slender thighs, the combination of hard thrusts, ankles locked around a wide waist, and trembling legs squeezing as tightly as the control about to _snap_. 

The grind is almost _painful_ , but it’s so, _so_   _good_. 

Those bruises, they bloom red at first, a combination of skin rubbing and bones digging in; by morning they are flushed purple and blue, a reminder of the pleasures to be had. 

Nyx spends the come-down moments after kissing them with confessions and apologies, between ice-packs and soothing hands. Basking in the quiet sighs, and sleepy giggles, and aftershocks of euphoria.

(He loves to see those marks, loves the gentle ache in his own thighs, his back; he loves the time it takes for them to fade away, because it's not long before he makes _more_ ―) 

And next time, he'll dig harder, go deeper, press closer; he'll use the strength of built up by the years in the Glaive just make sure his lover _feels_  it, that his power is both brutal and contained. 

Next time, even on his back, the lazy, controlled thrust of his hips _up_  is enough to knock the breath out of _him_. 

(The gods can't touch their _Chosen_ here because the only _god_ he knows is the one making him sees stars on the ceiling, feel his body turned electric blue in the dark of their room.)

-


	266. progenitor hc (nyx/noct + fateswap au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infernian!Nyx/Accursed!Noctis.

  * Noctis is the Accursed King of the Lucis Caelum line. 
  * Once the beloved healer of the Astrals and the people of Eos, he worked tirelessly to rid the world of the Starscourge. 
  * Unbeknownst to him, he was also the vessel of Etro, Astral goddess of the Dead, and therefore the reason behind why Ifrit continues to rebel against the other Astrals; they tied the soul of his beloved Etro to the line of Lucis. 
  * Ifrit takes on the human form of Nyx to hide his power from the other Astrals, effectively masking himself from them. 
  * Nyx fights to free her soul, release her from the bond of mortality placed upon her by Bahamut. 
  * Ifrit is only able to recognize Noctis as Etro, because the influence of her soul upon his own has caused him to bear her features; soft alabaster skin, blue eyes as deep as oceans, a tell-tale blue-black sheen to his long hair. 
  * But, as Noctis grows older and heals thousands more of the Starscourge over time, it begins to change him, to taint his own soul and the soul of Etro within him. 
  * He doesn't think so, but Nyx sees it, can sense it and tries at various times to stop him from his healing work and take the Scourge from him. 
  * When Noctis feels himself dying, he confesses that he knew whom Nyx was this whole time, and that he wished to see his true face before the end. 
  * He wanted to see the face of his Beloved before he would move on to the Afterlife.
  * Ifrit reveals himself and Noctis is content to die at last.
  * However, the Astrals forbid Noctis an afterlife, deign him too tainted by the very Scourge he spent his life eradicating, destroying himself in order to annihilate it. 
  * They cast him out and force him back into his body— now healed by the very daemons he had absorbed into order to purify them; but he's forced into a deep sleep. 
  * When he wakes once more, time has passed, and the island shrine within which he wakes is named Angelgard. 
  * His body has aged very little, he only looks in his thirties now, and the daemons simmering beneath the surface have given him a twisted sort of immortality. 
  * Noctis leaves the island and travels to learn where he is and what's been happening among the kingdoms. 
  * He experiments with his newfound power, finds he cannot _die_ anymore, and needs no food or drink. 
  * The Armiger he once wielded is a now a violent purple color, and the first time he looks in a mirror, his eyes are nearly _golden_ from the Scourge.
  * He learns he's been asleep for a thousand years, and in that time, his only friend, his consort, his _lover_ had been killed by the Astrals and his body lain to rest in the Rock of Ravatogh. 
  * He goes there, encases himself in colder magics to find the body deep within the Rock, and when he does— he does not hesitate to call for the missing soul through their oldest and most ancient bond; the covenant once forged a thousand years ago.
  * When Nyx wakes, it is with screams, and the fires around them react, and magma from the depths erupts in reaction to his pain and the suffering he died in.
  * They are reunited at last and in the centuries after, orchestrate much chaos for the Astrals and humankind alike.
  * Now, Noct's father is the Founding King of Lucis, Regis Lucis Caelum. Bahamut gives Regis immortality in the form of soul rebirth; Regis will be reborn in every generation of Lucis Caelums, gaining in power with each rebirth. The only time he dies at a later age is during his first lifetime, forever after, he usually lives as long as his early 30's before he dies fighting the daemons or the spreading scourge virus. He dies a broken man after the loss of Noctis, yet still legendary king, at the age of 50; where a second son has inherited the Crown to continue the Royal line.
  * For Regis, the resurgence of his memories usually happens in his teens; His previous self hides the Royal Arms he favors most and when he awakens, and his magic is just that little bit stronger, he ventures off to find them.
  * His duty now is to continue gaining more and more magic over the next two thousand years until such time the Crystal deems him worthy to absorb its power and end the terror of the Starscourge.
  * When his son, Noctis, meant to be his heir and who was a much loved and adored healer in Eos, is the one who becomes the Fallen One, who takes too much of the scourge and the daemons into himself in order to heal the land and the people—
  * Regis is devastated by this duty, this mission set to him by Bahamut and the Soul of Eos itself, to eradicate the Starscourge at long last and defeat his own son in battle when he at last reaches full power at the Crystal's behest. 
  * He is both the Founding King and the King of Light, biding his time over many lives until the present day.
  * Noctis, while the bearer of darkness himself, merely _waits_ , with Nyx at his side. 
  * He wishes for peace at last, and to end the line the Astrals cursed with this power. He does not want more people to suffer for what his family was made to do over the last two millennia.  
  * Here, Ardyn is descended from the Oracle line, and he regains his past memories every time he inherits his title and role as Oracle and when his healing magic fully awakens.
  * Regis and Ardyn have been going through soul-rebirth together for the last two millennia in order to grow in power so they can defeat Noctis and give him his last wish. 
  * Noctis wishes for _death_ , because he's been _craving_ it for the last two thousand goddamn years. 
  * However, he hasn't made it easy for his father and Ardyn over the centuries. He always recognizes them in every life they live, and toys with them, and often orchestrates creative and messy deaths for them just to speed up the stupid process.
  * (He's fond of tormenting the Oracle the most. Memorable favorites of his were ripping out Ardyn's heart, decapitating him before his disciples on several occasions, burning him at the stake during others, gutting him, and exploring ancient torture devices using his dying body in just about every century. 
  * Ardyn's latest incarnation, the last of his line, suffered a severance of his hands from his body. An Oracle cannot heal others without his hands, now can he? Oh, dear. What a _pity—_ that Noctis didn't think of this sooner.)
  * Noctis is _tired_ of being toyed with like this, tired of the Astrals, tired of Bahamut's prophesy and the _games_ he plays with human lives.




	267. you're my kind of trouble (nyx/noct + fallen angel au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... is this what mortals call a 'date'?"

"So... is this what mortals call a 'date'?"

Nyx was smirking when Noctis glanced up at him from beneath his fringe, and absently tugged on his beanie to give his hands something to do.

Noctis still wasn't sure what to think of Nyx, of the situation that found him saddled with a so-called _fallen angel_ sleeping on his couch and leaving oddly charred feathers around his apartment. He hasn't seen Nyx's wings in a while though, not since first releasing the man from— well, whatever it was he'd accidentally broken in that shrine.

All he'd done was touch that crystalline statue, _that was it_ , and it exploded and this _guy_ just fell out of the rubble.

Noctis flicked another glance up at him, catching the curious way Nyx watched the people around them or peeked into windows at storefront displays. Noctis had given him some of the extra clothes that Gladio left for sleepovers after gaming nights; a pair of combat boots and tight-fitting black jeans that hugged the cut of his hips and long legs, as well as leaving little to the imagination _elsewhere_. Coupled with a dark navy henley that brought out the pale blue of his eyes and the black, fur-lined coat to ward off the autumn chill, Nyx honestly looked like he'd walked out of a fall fashion spread.

It didn't go unnoticed by Nyx either, the way eyes followed him or women dared a flirty smile as he passed them; the attention seemed to bring out a whole new beast in Nyx— because for some reason, the weirdo apparently thought all those suggestive gazes were focused on Noctis—

And out of the blue, his arm draped across Noct's shoulders to drag him close to his side and ward off any further, unsolicited attention. It was strange, but not... uncomfortable.

"Don't say things like that..." Noctis muttered, scrunching up his nose at the odd choice of words.

"Like what?" Nyx looked at him, ignoring the two girls giggling at them as they passed.

"Things like... 'mortals', people don't talk like that."

Nyx looked thoughtful for a moment, then shrugged and offered him a playful smile, "As you wish, beautiful. But you still didn't answer my question."

Noctis flushed over that, avoiding that piercing gaze, "Dates are for people who... want to be together. I don't think— we're just running _errands_. Getting groceries and things like that. Dates mean going to the movies or carnivals, or getting coffee together."

Nyx watched him for a moment, then bent his head to nose at Noct's bangs and press warm lips to his forehead, "We had coffee this morning, before your 'errands', does that count?"

Noctis froze and tried to shake his head in denial; only, he hadn't realized they'd long stopped on the sidewalk and Nyx was now smirking at him. Giving the angel a half-hearted glare, Noctis tried to push him off and walk ahead, but Nyx was quick to catch him around the waist and pull him close again.

The kiss was _hot_ , with lips soft as satin gently coaxing his own until he responded. Nyx kept hold of him, an arm wrapped securely around his back while a hand cupped his cheek, guiding his chin up for Nyx to deepen the kiss and Noctis melted into it. There was so much _fire_ behind the way Nyx kissed him— even in the simplest ones the angel often surprised him with, there was no small amount of passion behind them.

When they broke apart at last, Noctis groaned and dropped his forehead on Nyx's chest, hiding his face in a poor attempt to quell the heat in his cheeks. Nyx gave him a subtle nudge until he was walking again and trying to avoid the other's gaze, with Nyx leading him through the entry of a nearby café.

Charming a waitress for a table out of the way, Nyx guided him into a booth seat and sat beside him, chatting with the girl until she excused herself to place their orders before returning his attention to Noctis.

Noctis, who was dazedly trying to peel off his coat and scarf, only for Nyx to end up doing it for him.

"Doing alright there, pretty boy?" Nyx chuckled, tugging off the beanie and combing soothing fingers through Noct's hair, "You look a little distracted."

Noctis sent him a withering glare, absently rubbing his cheeks and still feeling an unfair amount of heat in them from how much he was blushing, "You're so… so… I don't even know, but whatever it is, _stop doing it_."

 _Witchcraft_ , it had to be _witchcraft_ behind Nyx's ability to kiss him so thoroughly and scramble all his thoughts like this. It had to be some kind of weird angel sex magic— but that led to the question of _do angels even have sex_? That line of thinking brought forth a whole new layer of warmth to his face and he finally just folded his arms on the table and dropped his head on them with a slight whine.

Nyx thankfully said nothing, but a hand found its way to his back and started rubbing soothing circles in a way that had Noctis relaxing the tension caused by his immediate embarrassment. None of this made _sense_ , he was so _confused_ , not only about his feelings, but about _Nyx_ as well.

When he finally peeked out, two cups were being set in the table before them, and a thick slice of what looked suspiciously like chocolate cake (Nyx had a sweet tooth, it was _terrifying_ , and Noctis had learned early on to keep a regular stash of sweets in his kitchen since the angel's arrival in his life).

Noctis turned his head enough to look up at Nyx as the other picked a cup and took a few experimental sips. He watched as the angel seemed to mull over the flavor of it and, upon deciding he liked it, take a few more—heedless of the fact both cups were _steaming_ still.

Nyx caught him watching and smirked down at him, "Now, I believe _this_ is what they call a 'date', yes?"

Noctis sat up and ran a hand nervously through his hair as Nyx tugged him against his side and pulled the place closer to them. Pointedly ignoring the new blush making its way across his face, he picked up the other cup just to hide the tiny smile daring to claim his mouth.

"Ah…" He set the cup down, leaning into the warm body beside him as Nyx settled against the booth seat and rested a hand on his hip, "It's, uh… not so bad… for a first date, I guess."

As if in celebration and satisfaction by this bizarre turn of events, Nyx took a quick bite of the cake, and proceeded to _kiss him_ once more. This time, Noctis didn't mind so much, not when he was prepared for it, and because Nyx tasted of _chocolate_.

Nyx pulled away smirking after that, and clearly emboldened by the near-drunken expression on Noct's face, continued stealing more kisses throughout their little 'date'.

It was _ridiculous_. Absolutely _insane_. Noctis never wanted it to stop.

-


	268. love is in the air (nyx/noct + rebel prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "I need you to pretend we're dating..."

They're in Altissia and Nyx has the most incredulous look on his face, that Noctis can't help the snorting laughter that erupts from him. 

"Did I hear that right?" Nyx hissed, dragging the cackling brat into a nearby alley and glaring a kissing couple out of the way. " _'I need you to pretend we're dating'_? What the hell, Caelum."

The instant change in expression from pure amusement to downright _murder_ nearly gave Nyx whiplash and Noctis slammed him into the nearest building.

" _Don't_ use my name here. What kind of spy are you that you're forgetting the rules of espionage already?" Noct's eyes narrowed dangerously, a smile to match curving his lips and Nyx had to resist the shudder threatening to overtake him. 

Noctis smiled sweetly a moment later, "Now, _dearest_. We're dating, absolutely in love with each other, head over heels, that kind of exaggerated shit." 

Nyx stilled when he felt the blade of his own kukri press into his side as the younger man closed the distance between them, every word dripping with sarcasm in a deadpan tone, "You just asked me to marry you, I said yes, we're _ecstatic_."

The captain looked down at Noctis and growled under his breath, "Newly engaged couples don't threaten each other in alley ways, _darling_." 

The accompanying smirk Nyx wore merely earned an eye-roll from the other. Noctis glanced to the side and quickly grabbed Nyx around the back of his neck, dragged him down, and crushed their mouths together. The kiss lasted until the group of people the younger had spotted passed them by, but what surprised Nyx is that _Noctis kept kissing him_.

Nyx groaned low in his throat when Noctis pressed closer to him, tangled a hand in his braids, and delved a warm tongue between his lips. Half his mind was screaming in warning and the other half was cheering him off; all while his body is reacting in disturbing ways to the prince kissing him to within an inch of his life.

Noctis finally broke away, both of them panting hard and a slow, insufferable smirk formed on Nyx's lips.

" _Dating_ , huh? Feels more like a honeymoon phase, to me."

"Shut the fuck up and hold my hand, idiot." Noctis pulled from him completely and grabbed his hand, threading their fingers together as Nyx pushed off the wall, "Do well and _maybe_ I'll break the spell mum put on you."

"Of course, _beloved_."

"Fuck off, _baby_."


	269. ribbing (nyx/noct & aulea + rebel prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

It shouldn't have rankled him as much as it did to see Noctis smile like that. It should have made him happy to see it, to know the brat could do more than snark back or glare absolute death at him. This was Altissia, a city of beauty and romance, of sunrises and sunsets that danced off the waters and gave the Accordan capital an otherworldly feeling.

But he kept his distance, watching as the two friends caught up and enjoyed as much time together as they could steal for now. Luna had done well to hide her appearance, donning a simple gray dress and a pale purple cardigan, and her hair was loose and free, with her bangs obscuring her eyes when needed.

The so-called Oracle hiding here undercover just to hangout with a lost prince of the Lucian line, giving him a reason to smile and laugh so freely, it— well, to witness it rather than be the one on the receiving end of those smiles, it nagged at him uncomfortably.

"They make a good couple."

Nyx snapped out of his thoughts when Aulea's voice sounded beside him, "What?"

She waved vaguely in the direction of the pair wandering ahead of them in the marketplace, "They'd be perfect together."

Nyx didn't like the way her blue eyes watched him, something too knowing and a tiny bit smug when he looked away, "Yeah, they would." He tried hard to keep the bitter taste from his mouth, but she caught it anyway and she was smiling at him now.

"Wait a minute—" Aulea grinned and tried to hide it behind her hand, "Are you _jealous_ , General? My, my."

The dark look Nyx focused on her broke the façade and the older woman outright laughed then, "What? Hiding it does no good. He'd see through that lie instantly."

Aulea patted him on the shoulder and urged him after the pair again, "I wouldn't worry too much, Ulric."

Nyx frowned as he fell into step beside her, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Aulea didn't say anything, nodded towards the two up ahead; Nyx followed her gaze to see Noctis was nodding along with something Luna was saying, at least until his eyes strayed back towards his mother and Nyx. Noctis stared at him long enough for Nyx to see the hardened lines of his expression smooth away and a tiny upward quirk to the corners of his lips. Nyx wasn't used to seeing such a rare hint of softness in the rebellious prince, nor did he think he would ever get used to on the receiving end of it. 

Luna was showing Noctis something else, drawing his attention away from Nyx again and laughing at his remark. Beside him, Aulea chuckled and walked ahead to catch up with the others— but not before throwing a casual and purposely frustrating remark over her shoulder.

"It means that you need to open those pretty eyes of yours a little wider."

Nyx has spend long enough in the woman's presence to know there's a double-edged sword behind her words, and while he tried not to let it bother him—

Well. He knew it would nag at him the rest of the day.

-


	270. within a mile of home (nyx/noct + rebel prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx had a habit of staring— when he least realized it and should be most aware of it.

Nyx had a habit of staring— when he least realized it and should be most aware of it.

Rubbing absently on his neck beneath the magic-infused collar that bound him to the bratty prince, Nyx watched as Noctis flitted around his flat's small kitchen, finding everything he needed to put together _something_ that was starting to smell delicious as it cooked on the stovetop. The overhead lights caught the beads and gems braided into Noct's hair, and Nyx watched the lengthy trail of braids and layers of black hair sway against his scarred and tattooed back.

He was still curious about the wide, jagged scar that mirrored Noct's front, and looked awfully like the prince had been impaled at one point; but Noctis had yet to tell him about that one and he figured it wasn't pertinent just yet. 

In between poking at the meats he was cooking, Noctis would step back, sweep his hair over his shoulder, and start a new braid to give his hands something to do. The small actions were almost mesmerizing to watch; deft fingers work sectioned his hair into thick or thin braids, twisting and winding it into simple or elaborate braids simply to keep his hands busy.

If Nyx dared to admit aloud how much he loved Noct's hair, he'd be skewered by a sharp elbow to the gut. If he admitted to the stutter of his heartbeat when sunlight caught the otherworldly shades of blue in Noct's eyes, he'd get sucker-punched. Or if he even dared whisper affections into soft, inked skin, he'd get thrown off the bed again.

He was allowed to think all of these things, but saying them out loud to a young man who hated any sort of focus on his physical features rather his merits in battle? It usually meant some sort of punishment for opening his big mouth.

So he kept quiet, settling back on the couch, and observing Noctis with an oddly fond smile for the rebellious brat. For a man magically tied to the prince, unable to venture far without getting _zapped_ , he was awfully blasé about the whole situation— Nyx chalked it up to the fact his mother would probably murder him if he did anything that would cause undue harm to the son of her best friend. 

He was fucked no matter what, but he was learning to find the tiny pleasures amidst the chaos of it all. Like now, as Noctis heaped food into two bowls for them, grabbed silverware, and brought it out to sit next to him and pass him a bowl.

"You've been staring at me all morning," Noctis handed him a fork, eyeing him a bit suspiciously in spite of the tiny smile on his mouth, "figured food would distract you finally."

Nyx took both in hand, but returned the smile as he sat up, noting the way Noctis not-so-subtly pressed closer to him, "Good distraction."

As usual, Nyx dared to push the prince's buttons even on their quieter days, and just before Noctis could take a bite, Nyx dropped his head to kiss just below Noct's ear, playfully tugging on a pierced lobe free of their usual jewelry with his teeth. Noctis shuddered beside him, grumbling at him to _quit being annoying_ , as Nyx trailed more kisses down the side of his neck to his bare shoulder and the tattoos that covered his skin.

"I like your hair like this," Nyx murmured in between his stolen kisses, "Should wear it down more often…"

He didn't miss the eye-roll as Noctis huffed at him, "Flattery gets you nowhere, Nyx."

"How unfortunate, when I'm so charming."

Noctis snorted at that, shaking his head and trying to take a few bites of his breakfast while Nyx kept up his ministrations for as long as Noctis would allow it. He felt the hum of the Lucian magic in Noct's veins, how the collar around his neck resonated with it, how strength and power lined every inch of him, how he wore it all with ease. He could almost _taste_ it beneath his lips with every kiss he gave.

When he finally pulled away, Noctis was pointedly not looking at him and his cheeks were pink from the attention; that alone had Nyx grinning triumphantly, albeit subdued so as not to earn more ire from the younger man. Noctis had set his bowl on the table at some point, freeing up a hand to grasp Nyx by the chin and force him to meet his eyes.

"You're such a pain, you know that?" He muttered, causing a slow grin to spread across Nyx's lips.

"Yeah, and you're the one who tied us together." Nyx tugged at the collar, arching a brow when Noctis trailed his own fingers towards the leather band and ran a fingertip along the edge of it.

Noctis flicked a look up at him, those lips of his curving into a dangerous smirk, "Well, I don't trust you enough to let you go just yet." 

"I am… strangely aroused by the sound of that."

"Shut up, Nyx."


	271. rebel prince hc

  * In this AU, there is no prophesy of Bahamut, Ardyn fulfilled his duty and was able to pass on. The daemons have never returned since, but the Scourge that was thought burned out with the fall of Solheim was rediscovered by Niflheim in the ruins and because of them it's spreading again. The main goal is for Noctis to tear down the Empire around Aldercapt's ears and end Niflheim's reign over the world.
  * For centuries, the Crystal has been in the hands of the Empire and it's slowly dying. Which is why darkness in Eos is spreading, why the Scourge and the Empire have such a grip on the populace. Phoenix gives Noctis its blessing after Noctis proves he's willing to sacrifice his life in order to destroy the Crystal to free the Soul of Eos, to earn the mark of every sleeping Astral and take their power in order to do just that. 
  * It means they have to destroy the Empire as they go, it means they have to annihilate an entire continent, and it means venturing into the ruins of Solheim and reviving the ancient power of that civilization in order to destroy not only Nilfheim itself, but the Crystal too, as well as severing the Astral's connection to Eos.
  * So it's less about fulfilling a prophesy and more about freeing the planet from the remnants of Ifrit's rage against humanity, as well as freeing the soul of the star and returning it to the planet at last. Humanity's betrayal of Ifrit wasn't the only reason he was angry with them and with the Astrals, it was the binding of Etro that angered him the most. In his anger, he created the Starscourge, which spawned the daemons. Ardyn's sacrifice 2000 years ago erased the daemons and kept light in the world for two millennia, but Niflheim being Niflheim, digging into Solheim's ruins they discovered a remnant of the scourge and studied it and released it into the world via their attempt to make soldiers from it.
  * All Phoenix tells him is he must follow through with his sacrifices, and that in order for Eos to know the true light of peace, it must burn. 
  * Insomnia fell 350 years ago, and known history says the Lucian royal line was killed off during the first wars with Niflheim back then. But that's just the history written by Niflheim. In reality, the Lucian line survived and they've been leading a _very long_ rebellion against Niflheim for the last 100 years. 
  * Niflheim doesn't know the leaders of the rebellion are descendants of the Lucian line, and that Lucis started their biggest insurrection against the Empire for the last two decades because the birth of the latest Lucian heir inspired a new, vicious hope in the people. When Noctis is older, he leads the rebel factions in some parts of Eos and Regis is leading them elsewhere. 
  * Galahd is part of the Empire in this, and Nyx has moved up the rank of the military to equivalent of Brigadier General, almost on par with General Glauca, just a couple ranks below him. Now, the thing about Noctis in this, the brat is a goddamn heathen. His hair is grown out wildly and long, always pulled back into messy ponytails and braids. Aulea is Galahdan in this, and alive, a terrible influence on her son, so usually, Noctis spends a lot of time in Galahd trying to get people out from under the Niff occupation.
  * When Nyx leads a small group into the main island to weed out the rebels, his men are killed and he's captured, knocked out, and taken before Noctis for interrogation. Noctis is disgusted by the fact Nyx is a Galahdan fighting for the Empire, after everything the Empire has done to Galahd in the past. 
  * Nyx, on the other hand, can't stop fucking staring at him. Noct is covered in Galahdan ink; intricate lines, detailed dotted designs, sacred geometric tattoos that flow from his shoulders to his hands, and hints of more elsewhere beneath his clothes.
  * Because first off, Nyx knows everyone in Galahd. He was born and raised there. There's no way he would have missed this fucking spitfire hiding among the people. Second of all, _what the fuck_ , this little shit is _mouthy_.
  * But then Noctis gets a good look at Nyx, peers at him, crouches down in front of him and knocks the hood off him and sees the tattoos and the braids and, "You're a fucking Ulric. Of course you are."
  * Nyx frowns at him, "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"
  * "Means I owe your sister 1000 gil."
  * And then it all goes to hell, because it's Nyx and Noctis and the world was never prepared for these two wild assholes to team up.




	272. rebels of the sacred heart (nyx/noct + rebel prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia fell 350 years ago, and known history says the Lucian royal line was killed off during the first wars with Niflheim back then. But that's just the history written by Niflheim. In reality, the Lucian line survived and they've been leading a very long rebellion against Niflheim for the last 100 years.

 

_"You're a fucking Ulric. Of course you are."_

_"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Means I owe your sister 1000 gil."_

-

This was not where Nyx thought his mission would go.

It was meant to be routine reconnaissance, infiltration of potential enemy base and extraction of high profile members for interrogation. It would have also meant a chance for him to sneak out of their own base camp and visit his mother. Nothing went according to plan, these things never do in times of war.

But it wasn't meant to be a bloodbath, either.

Their camp had been ambushed, his men killed, and Nyx was captured solely because of his high rank. He'd heard the screams, fought hard to save at least _someone_ , but his uniform and armor had given him away— the Captain of Niflheim's own elite faction of soldiers. They were gifted with advanced Magitek technology and trained in the arts of daemon magic; a tainted version of what the old Lucian Royal family supposedly used in ancient times.

Nyx had fought hard for his rank, following in his father's footsteps and yet, rising up to outshine even his father's exploits— only for all of his skills to fail him during one surprise guerrilla attack that cost him the lives of too many good men and women.

Now he sat alone in a carved-out brig deep within the cave system that tunneled throughout the mountains of Galahd's island chain. He remembered these caves from his childhood, before his parents separated, before the birth of his sister, before he left with his father for the capital city of Gralea and never looked back. It was colder in the caves than he remembered, the drafts he felt created by various ventilation systems he'd heard when he was escorted into the tunnels.

His captors hadn't removed his shackles or blindfold until he'd been seat on a cot by force, and then they'd left him alone, without a word or warning of what his fate might be. Aside from that, and while the deaths of his comrades weighted heavily on his mind, his thoughts kept straying to the young man who interrogated him.

 _Noctis_. The little spitfire who ordered the ambush, knew all the ways to incapacitate the Empire's finest and destroy them—and who knew the value of a high ranking hostage. Too see sacred geometric Galahdan tattoos flowing across his skin from his shoulders to his hands, to see the family colors and status in the beads braided into his long, midnight black hair—

Nyx frozen. _His family colors_. They were black and silver and _blue_ _sapphire_ , just like—

 _Aulea_.

Nyx hadn't thought of that name in years, nor of the storm personified in human flesh that was the woman whom it belonged to. The woman who had been his mother's oldest and closest friend, the woman who was there one day and gone the next, the woman with eyes like _Noctis_.

Scrubbing his hands down his face, rubbing along his stubbled jaw, Nyx suddenly felt confused and frustrated and _furious_ all at once over the turn of events and his current maelstrom of thoughts. He was tired, and hungry, and should be resting to regain his strength for escape; but the swiftness in which the night's events occurred has put his instincts on high alert. He didn't want to sleep when the enemy could catch him unawares for the second time that night.

Instead, Nyx relied his basic training from what felt like a lifetime ago, and forced himself to stay awake. He would not sleep until he could make it back to his encampment and bury his soldiers properly.

It was his _duty_ to survive.

-

When he's first captured, it's on the edge of dawn, he's the last man alive, and his goddamn _uniform_ gave him away. He's left conscious, allowed to see the carnage in full, forced to _see_ the bodies and swallowing back the bile as he was escorted back to the rebel's own camp. It's a long trek through familiar forests, up trails he knew as a child, following the base of mountains he'd scaled in his youth and gained his strength upon; they don't blindfold him until they've made it out of the worst of the trails and onto a familiar, more traveled path.

He was even more shocked to find himself inside the caverns beneath those mountains, the endless tunnels that sometimes trailed out to the coast, opening into the rocky cliffs and a sharp drop into the sea below. He could hear it, aside from the march of their boots, the sounds of his chains, and the whispers of conversation amongst the rebels around him.

It's a dialect of Galahdan Nyx hadn't heard in a long time, not since he was a child and remembered the conversations between the elders and government leaders of the islands. While Galahd was a territory of Niflheim now, it was allowed its own government and the old ruling families were left alone. He caught snippets of personal things, questions about what the plans might be for their captive, speculation over whether or not they'd keep him alive or interrogate him and kill him after they have what they want.

Nyx shut down after that, not wanting to hear more nor wanting to listen to them joke about his fate; his mind kept darting back and forth between the events of last night and the current situation. He needed a plan, he needed a way out, he needed them to _make a mistake_ in order for him to escape and report in to the nearest garrison.

Once he's placed in a brig and released from his shackles and blindfold, he's left alone. It's been two days since then, and the only 'company' he's had is the rotation of his guard. 

Nyx was tired, his sudden epiphanies are raging around his thoughts like stampeding dualhorns; the little brat who _smirked_ at him just before tying the blindfold around his face and then—

 _"Enjoy your stay, Ulric. You'll be here a while."_ He'd whispered in Nyx's ear, before pulling away quickly enough to dodge Nyx's attempt to head-butt him.

Thinking back to the younger man, Nyx couldn't get a read on him during that first meeting. His expression was empty of emotion—save for his eyes—eyes that had narrowed in a calculating way that Nyx hadn't liked in the least; there was something in the way he observed Nyx during the last sweeps of his encampment that gave him goosebumps.

The more he thought about it, the more he believed there was something _off_ about Noctis and Nyx couldn't figure it out. Something about his ink was unsettling; familiar as they were, there were symbols Nyx had only seen when he'd explored the ancient caverns on his own island.

"Nyx Ulric, as I live and breathe."

His head snapped up and he nearly choked on his next inhale. On the other side of the bars stood Aulea herself, dark blue eyes glittering in a kind of secret mirth and arms folded loosely across her chest.

Aulea was tall, taller than his own mother, of slender, toned build and a smooth complexion that fooled many about her age; it wasn't hard to see where Noctis got his fair looks and lithe frame, or where he got the same sapphire blue of his eyes. Her gaze was as unearthly as her son's, as if there was a universe of secrets behind her eyes and none would ever learn their depths.

"Aulea. You're alive…?"

She snorted at that, dropping her arms to rest her hands on her hips, "And you're not dead, what a surprise this is."

Nyx stood from the cot and approached the bars, standing across from her with a frown etching into his features, "Why wouldn't I be? They wanted a prisoner, they got one."

A fine, black brow rose on her forehead, "Noctis wanted to kill you. He didn't out of respect for your sister."

"What does Selena have to do with this? She—"

"—Selena and Noctis were engaged." That shut him up real quick and Aulea smiled sadly at him, "She didn't get a chance to tell you before her death."

Nyx said nothing. Words died in his throat and his mind blanked out, and as he stumbled backwards to the cot, he barely registered Aulea looking off to the side, her mouth moving and her voice a distant echo to his ears.

He dropped his head in his hands and screamed.

-

From where he stood, Noctis watched as his mother spoke to their prisoner; he heard Nyx's responses, but didn't pay them much mind. It wasn't until the man roared like a wounded animal inside his cell did Noctis finally register what Aulea had dropped on the man. When she approached him, Noctis glared at her until she motioned for him to follow.

"Why did you tell him that?" He asked, when they were far enough away.

"He needed to know."

Noctis shook his head, "No, he didn't. Selena didn't want to tell him."

Aulea shot him a look, "She didn't want to tell him to protect _you_. She didn't want her brother, a ranking member of the Empire's military, knowing she was engaged to the last living heir of Lucis." 

Her eyes narrowed as she continued, tone darkening as much as her words, "Imagine how well _that_ would have gone over."

Noctis met his mother's hard gaze evenly, but he knew better than to continue arguing with her. Satisfied by his silence, Aulea went down another path and left him alone. He watched her form disappear into the dimly lit cave and glanced briefly in the direction of the brig.

Deciding he had his own questions, Noctis returned to the cells and made himself comfortable across from Nyx's, and _waited_.

-

Nyx jerked awake hours later to the skin-crawling sensation of being watched. Scrubbing at his face and sitting up, the cot creaked beneath him as he shifted to stand; there was a form in the shadows across from his cell, all he could see was the hint of boots on the edge where the lantern lights met shadow. He had a feeling he knew who it was even before Noctis melted from the dark to stand before the bars.

Nyx propped an arm above his head on the bars from his side and tossed the younger man a cruel smile, "Gonna tell me how long I'm here for or will today finally be the day you execute me?"

Noctis merely stared at him, regarding him with a contemplative look and narrowed eyes. He took another step closer, but still remained out of hand's reach.

"Rest assured, I won't be the one to kill you. But I'll make sure I'm there when it happens." Noctis brushed some of his braided locks off his shoulder and folded his arms over his chest, "How did you know we were here?"

Nyx watched him as much as Noctis watched him. He wondered how he could say without giving away too much, just enough to appease them until he found a way to escape; "Just rumors, following leads, you know. Intel and all that good stuff."

"Hah hah, you're hilarious." Noctis' tone was as dry as Leide in the peak of summer and Nyx only grinned at him cheekily, "Your father had warned me you weresmartass, but I'd hoped he was kidding."

Nyx frowned in confusion, "My father? How many family members of mine have you turned to the dark side, brat?"

Noctis snorted, "All of them, I suppose."

Then his expression hardened and all trace of humor was gone from one second to the next, "Now that I have the full set, you're going to help us. If you want to live, if you want your family to remain living, _you_ are going to help us with a few simple missions."

Nyx's lip curled sourly and he snarled at the other, "Don't you _dare_ use my family as leverage for your motives, you little shit—"

"I can and I will. They understand the stakes, they know the sacrifices to be made if we're to gain freedom again." Noctis moved closer, words dropping to a hiss, "And we _both_ know that more lives than Selena's will be lost if the Empire isn't stopped."

There was a moment of shocked silence, and then a hand shot out between the bars to wrap around Noctis' throat. He didn't pull away, didn't struggle, only angled his head as Nyx growled at him, breathing harshly through his irrational burst of fury. Nyx felt Noctis swallow beneath his grip, those blue eyes narrowing as he waited for Nyx to regain control of himself; he was so _angry_ he could barely see, nearly trembling with it as he briefly tightened his hand around Noctis' windpipe.

"Killing me solves nothing and you know it," Noctis whispered, lifting a hand to wrap carefully around Nyx's wrist, "You'll die in here if you do."

Daringly, he pressed into Nyx's hold, gaze never wavering as Nyx glared at him, "Join us, Nyx. Fight with us. If not for Eos, or Galahd, then do it for _her_."

There was a long, tense moment of charged silence as Noctis waited for him to answer in any way. Nyx stares at him, pure hatred etched deeply in his features for the man in front of him, for the little shit daring to use Nyx's family, Nyx's own _sister_ , as bargaining chip to make him break his oaths to an Empire he never truly believed in—not that Noctis needed to know that. He was even angrier because he would have done the same and he had a feeling Noctis knew that.

The longer Nyx stared at him, the more he could take in the details: the small, intricate tattoos beneath his eyes, the piercings in his brow and beneath his bottom lip, the choppy fringe and lengthy black hair pulled back into a ponytail of braids, and the intensity of his deep blue eyes—

Eyes that reminded him of a night sky just before dawn.

Nyx released him at last, dropping his hand and pulling it back through the bars. He met Noctis' gaze evenly, but stepped back from the bars and clenched his hands into fists as the last of his fury was pushed deep for now.

"What do you want to know?"

Seeing Noctis smile in triumph should have been a sign, but in that same moment, Nyx didn't _care_. He would live to die another day, it seemed.

-


	273. trial by fire (nyx/noct + rebel prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wherein noctis must prove his worth and bare the scars in the aftermath.

Nyx would never admit to the sympathy he felt when finding Noctis in his tent and attempting to bandage his own burns. The fires of Ravatogh were kind to no man, even less so when said man dared to demand a covenant with their creator and barely make it out alive. He stood off to the side for a while and merely observed, after Noctis had practically growled at him to leave him be, but after the fifth or sixth time of hearing Noctis hiss in pain or curse in extremely colorful Galahdan he refused to stand by much longer.

"Noct—here—"

Noctis swatted his hands away, only to wince when he tried to move. Stubbornly, the princeling remained quiet and wouldn't look at Nyx as he pried the salve from his hand and got to work. In the time it took Nyx to spread the salve on his burns, Noctis gradually relaxed—but not without a few muted flinches and strained groans under the former general's ministrations.

Nyx glanced at the younger's expression, and caught a hint of a pout before Noctis faced away from him again; "Give it a few days, keep them clean, and stop trying to do this on your own."

The glare Noctis gave him could have flayed the skin of a lesser man, "I did plenty fine by myself before _you_."

He was smirking, he couldn't help it, "And yet, you still choose to keep me around regardless."

Noctis was quick, and Nyx had to be quicker, catching him by the wrist to stop the hand flying for his face, "Ah, ah, play nice, little prince. Let's not exacerbate these further."

"I told you _not_ to call me that." Noctis spat, trying to jerk his hand free, only to end up with Nyx in his face, " _What are you—_ "

He cut himself off when Nyx swept his braids and hair away from his neck and found more burns. Loosing a sigh and muttering under his breath, Nyx moved closer so he could pull Noctis's hair back into a high ponytail, keeping it out of the way and stray hairs from sticking to the salve after he applied it. Some of the fires had ruined Noctis's tattoos, perfect lines and circles now broken by the marred flesh; all this on top of the way Noctis trembled in an effort to mask his pain, his breathing gone ragged and uneven.

"Stop being so stubborn, Noct," Nyx whispered, "Please."

In front of him, Noctis stiffened, and Nyx expected him to argue more. But finally, Noctis leaned forward, and dropped his head on Nyx's shoulder to expose the back of his neck and grunted in pain as he stripped off the shirt he wore. It was a rare piece of trust, one that might come with a price later on, but Nyx took it at face value for now and continued to slather on as much of the burn salve as possible across the wounds.

The silence weighed on Nyx, and he kept up his vigilant care until Noct's breathing evened out and he felt the tension in the young man's limbs release entirely. It earned him an armful of tired prince, short, quiet breaths against his neck, and a soft murmured threat of _"tell anyone, you die"._ Laughing to himself, Nyx moved Noctis to lay down on his bedroll and sat beside him.

He kept a hand wrapped lightly around Noct's wrist and his fingertips pressed to the pulse point. So long as that heartbeat remained strong, he felt a little more at ease. 

"Nyx."

Nyx looked up to find Noctis watching him with heavy eyes, "Yes?"

Noctis swatted at him weakly, but then tugged on his hand until he moved closer, "Thanks… I guess… For helping me."

He shrugged, but eventually moved to lay on his side next to Noctis, "Gotta pay my keep somehow."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Ass."

"It's a pretty fine ass, if I do say so myself."

Noctis groaned as he rolled over onto his less-pained side and tucked himself against Nyx's chest, "Can you shut up long enough for me to sleep?"

"Maybe."

" _Shut up then_."

"As you wish, little prince."

" _Nyx._ "

-


	274. parental unit (cor/vaan + brewpub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are completely unfit to handle a child.”

He’d been warned, he knew he would be sharing the apartment with not only his partner, but said partner’s nephew’s baby during his latest visit to the city. But what he didn’t expect was to find said partner having a standoff with an 80lb husky mix. The large black and white dog was standing on all fours― _on the dining table_ , mind you―and playfully barking at the imposing figure of Cor Leonis.

Cor, whom was standing on the other side of the bar counter in just his pj pants, arms folded over his chest and a dark glare on his face, was wet for whatever reason. Vaan looked between the two, taking in the obvious mess of dog food, breakfast food, questionable wet spots on the floor, and chaos that was the dining area.

As if on cue, both man and dog turned their heads as Vaan shut the apartment door, setting his duffel bag down and shrugging out of his coat.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” Vaan chuckled, then whistled the way Noctis had taught him and knelt down to meet the excited Umbra as he jumped off the table, skittered across Cor’s wood floors and slid right up to him with a whine.

Scrubbing his hands into Umbra’s thick fur, Vaan looked up at the heavy, resigned sigh from the older man and grinned up at him as Cor picked his way to the pantry and retrieved a broom and dustpan.

“You are completely unfit to handle a child.” Vaan stood up, taking the broom from him and shooing Cor towards the living room.

Cor merely gave him another glare, “That would be why I _don’t_  have kids, yes.”

Laughter and more barking filled the apartment after that, with the two launching into conversation about Vaan’s latest travels and Cor’s current predicament with Umbra. There were a lot of empty threats made towards his nephew’s person for saddling him with his unruly pup, but Vaan knew better.

(Especially when he came out of the shower a few hours later to find the two of them curled up on the couch, a movie starting on the tv, and Cor’s hand absently combing through Umbra’s thick coat.)

-


	275. to all the songs we sang before (regis & clarus, cid & cor + brewpub au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it begins for the old brewers.

The old pub was musty, smelling of woodsmoke and stale beer, greasy food and too many people. It lingered thickly after the last stragglers were shooed out and the doors closed, and it often took some effort to scrub every inch of the bartop and tables clean of the scent. But it’s been days since the doors were opened last and the crew hadn’t stepped inside the pub since before the funeral.

He could hear Cid banging around in the kitchen, tossing out spoiled food, taking inventory, and loudly grumbling about needing a new oven. Cor had disappeared upstairs, his face drawn in exhaustion and poorly hidden grief; he hadn’t cried during the funeral, but it was a near thing. He worried that his younger brother would be angry with him, but so far, Cor has said little to him all weekend.

Clarus was unstacking tables and chairs, scrubbing them down, and stacking them again. Eventually, the sounds faded out and he realized his friend was sitting next to him, chin resting in his palm as his blue eyes observe him.

“ _Reggie_ , you better get off yer ass and get in here, you and I are gonna have _words_ —” Cid yelled from the kitchen, voice booming through the empty pub with terrifying volume.

Regis winced at the sound, cradling his head in his hands and dropping his forehead down to the wood. A hand appeared on the nape of his neck, gently squeezing and rubbing at the tension that felt permanently carved into his body, a low chuckle sounding from Clarus after he yelled back, telling Cid to shove it for a while longer.

He turned his head enough to peek one green eye at his oldest friend, to see Clarus smirking back at him; “It won’t be like this forever, Reg. I’ll give you two more days of moping before we need to sit down with your brother and decide what to do with this place.”

He sat up, feeling a little dizzy and more than a little tired as he dragged his eyes from one end of the bar to the other, feeling cold at how lifeless everything felt in the old pub without his father’s presence bustling around behind the counter. Despite the warmth of Clarus’ comforting heat at his side, Regis still felt the gloom, the emptiness sitting heavy in his gut, and the grief threatening to tear him apart at the sudden loss of Mors.

“Regis.” Clarus murmured, carefully breaking his reverie again, “Look at me.”

He glanced over and when he did, Clarus pulled him close into a tight hug. Regis gave in, relaxing into his friend’s embrace and hiding his face against the other man’s shirt. What he heard was the strong, steady beat of his heart and the slow, deep breaths meant to guide Regis calmly back to himself.

“You’ll make it through this, Reg.” Clarus whispered into his hair, “You can start over if you have to.” He felt Clarus smile against his temple, “We’ll be right here with you, as always.”

Regis squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to breathe. Clarus was right, he was rarely wrong. He would start over, rebuild, give the old girl a new face, a new name, and a fresh, clear path for the future.

He couldn’t stop now. He _wouldn’t_.

-


	276. aperture (ravus/ignis + aperture au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus gains a new hobby, and a little crush along the way.
> 
> (Based on [this](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/169430100272/a-fleurentia-headcanon-about-ravus-taking-an) hc seen on tumblr.)

He fumbled when he first started. 

Unsure and awkward, there was plenty of trial and error as he figured out aperture settings and ISO, lighting and shadow, whether grid or no grid would be helpful or hindering. It wasn't until the Argentum boy, after encouraging him in the first place, took him aside one afternoon and gave him a few short lessons in all of these things and gave him the small bit of direction he didn't know he needed. 

From there, it was easier. 

His first few rolls of film were a disaster, with one or two photos worth keeping. But he kept it up and started small, alternating between local house cats in windows, birds on lamp posts or pecking at the ground, and dogs trailing dutifully at their owner's sides. Landscapes become his favorite as the days went on, and soon his films were splashed with the vivid colors and life of Tenebrae. 

Later it was Altissia, the floating city was brilliant and glittering in the day, a wash of summer reds and oranges, of cool blues and greens, of colorful flower carts and equally colorful people. Her nightlife was just as vibrant, with string lights between every building, flames dancing in every lamp post, lanterns swaying in the sea breezes, and the _people_ , so alive and filled with laughter as they indulged in all their beautiful city had to offer. 

That's when his subject matter changed, and so did his equipment. He bought himself a digital camera next, small and simple, similar to Promto's and with a little help from the blonde, he learned quickly the ease of use it was. Slowly, his photos went from gorgeous landscapes to people on the street; gondoliers and their passengers, patrons on cafe patios enjoying their morning coffee and breakfasts, fisherman pulling in their nets from the bays or enthusiasts sitting quietly in secluded docks.

Little by little, his skills improve, his grasp of lightning and angles, space and distance, all of it shows as each new photo turns out better than the last. Throughout his journey of improvement, he tells not a soul about his growing hobby— with the exception of Prompto, he takes care to be alone or far from familiar faces when he ventures out for a few hours to himself. Dressed down in simple clothes, shedding his mantle as Prince of Tenebrae and High Commander; when it's him and his shoulder bag of snacks and attachments, and his camera hanging from his neck strap, he's just Ravus, an amateur photographer learning his trade.

It's through this venture of discovery that Ravus finds himself snapping a few stray photos of a certain sandy-blonde advisor. It's strange, how the man captures his attention without even trying. From Scientia's smooth countenance (the angle of his jaw, sharp cut of his cheek bones, the tiny smiles at the antics of his friends, the emerald depths of his eyes often hidden by his spectacles), to the stern manner in which he handles the prince's apparent disinterest in his surroundings, the careful tempering of Prompto's exuberance, and the contrast of his refined graces against the gruff nature of Gladiolus.

He'd often witnessed Prompto's insistence that Ignis was more photogenic than the man wanted to believe, and Ravus was inclined to agree after reviewing his own collection of the blonde. In short, the man was far too captivating and Ravus felt drawn to him in more ways than just simply photographing him from afar.

It's weeks later, after finding himself taking more and more random photos of the advisor, that he realized he was feeling an _infatuation_ for the man. That epiphany alone set his heart racing and his pale skin to flush quite obnoxiously; it frustrated him more than anything else because it wouldn't _go away_. It grew, with each new moment he caught of Ignis and immortalized by his lens. And soon, not only did his talent flourish with practice, but so did this little crush of his.

So of course, when he's sitting alone on a bench and browsing through his latest batch of photos on the viewfinder, it nearly shocks him out of his skin when Ignis himself appears at the other end of the bench.

There was an amiable smile on the younger man's face as he nods towards the camera, folding one leg over the other and resting his hands on his knee, "I didn't know you were a camera enthusiast. It seems you've adopted Prompto's specialty."

Ravus glanced at him, remaining as calm and collected he could be when he'd just been caught unawares in a private moment, "I don't know what you mean."

The smile on the other man's face grew, friendly and encouraging as he asks a few simple, leading questions. That smile was infectious, and though his inquiries didn't pry too deeply, Ravus couldn't help himself as he replied in softer tones. Just because he'd been discovered by one person, didn't mean he wanted the whole world to know what he did in his spare time.

"May I?" Ignis gestured towards the camera, and for a brief moment, Ravus is frozen in his own skin. 

Affecting indifference as he sets the saved photos back to the beginning, Ravus passed what had come to be a piece of his soul into steady hands, "Don't expect anything grandiose, Scientia."

Ignis chuckled lightly as he began to scroll through the collection, "I shall suspend any and all expectations, then."

The silence that fell wasn't awkward, in fact it was quite nice, and interrupted only by Ignis's light remarks on his composition and compliments on some of the more breathtaking photos of Altissia's beauty. 

However, it all comes to a screeching halt when Ignis happens upon a photo of himself—in fact, _several_ photos of himself; one in particular being a frame of his smiling profile, taken as he observed the crowd from the advantage of a walking bridge. It was a lovely photo, and personally one of Ravus's favorites; then again, he had _many_ favorite shots where Ignis was concerned.

In particular, he hadn't had a chance to backup this latest batch of photos, and so it was extremely mortifying that the subject in question had even ventured that deep into his saved memory and discovered that photos in the first place.

" _Oh._ " Ignis blinked, seemingly surprised at seeing a few more candid, yet tasteful shots of himself, "I see you were busy."

Ravus swallowed, suddenly feeling a bit warm at the collar and his heart rate pick up.

Ignis actually smiles at them, sneaking a glance at Ravus, "Care to explain?"

Ravus does not dare avert his gaze, he will not hide from this, but he won't admit his reasoning either, "As if I need to."

Ignis gives him a thoughtful look, until comprehension filters in and once more, he's smiling. But it's different this time, it's a little knowing, a bit indulgent, and the sight of such a private expression made his chest flutter unnaturally.

"No, perhaps not."

-


	277. focus (ravus/ignis + aperture au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee date in Lestallum, the hands of a patient man, and a kiss (or three).

It starts slow, a gradual and tentative slide in mutual attraction.

Ravus seems to find himself in a perpetual state of surprise where Ignis is concerned. He learns Ignis is a patient man—has to be when one spends so much time corralling a group of unruly twenty-somethings— and that his patience with Ravus feels endless. There's always something carefully hidden in the other blonde's eyes when he catches Ravus with his camera in hand, a slight knowing curve to his lips when he pauses long enough for the prince to capture his shot.

He has learned that Ignis did not think himself to be the photogenic type, had witnessed the times when the advisor would shy away from Prompto's ever present lens. And yet, whenever Ravus dared lift his camera in silent question, there was never a hint of that exasperation— merely an odd smile and a smooth face, and softened eyes that crinkled at the corners.

Mornings have been spent in crisp dawns on open patios, steaming cups of coffee sitting on the small table between them, flakey and sweet pastries half-finished on plates. Ravus sits with his camera in his lap, attention rapt on the unfolding scenes of a waking city; Ignis sits with a notebook spread upon his lap, idly taking notes as the early birds melted into the late morning market-goers. Both so entwined in their routine, that neither notices the fleeting glances or the subtle smiles as they secretly watch one another throughout the slow hours.

By noontime, Ignis had shed his gloves and methodically rolled up his sleeves as the warmth settled in. Ravus had been convinced, after the first day in Lestallum with the Lucian retinue, to shed the majority of his raiments and don casual and light clothes for the city drenched in a constant summer heat wave. He wore a loose white button-down shirt, his own sleeves rolled to his elbows, and light-washed jeans that he felt mildly uncomfortable in—regardless of his sister's insistence that they made his legs look quite good.

As the day wore on, he found himself taking near-perfectly timed snapshots of Ignis's hands. He found himself fascinated by their slender forms; veined and fine-boned, flesh littered with various scars and burns, long fingers that curled gracefully around his pen or the handle of his cup.

Transfixed by the man's hands, eyes following them as Ignis picked up his coffee again, he didn't realize he was caught in the act until Ignis sipped from his cup and their eyes met. Ravus blinked, jaw falling open to utter an apology—only to snap it shut when he saw the knowing smile on the younger man's lips.

"See something you like, your Highness?" Ignis questioned lightly, a fine brow arching smoothly on his forehead; the hint of mirth was unmistakable in that moment.

Instead of answering outright, Ravus slowly lifted his camera, and took the opportunity to snap a photo of the moment. Ignis smiled in full after, finishing the last of his coffee and setting his notebook aside.

From his pocket, he pulled a few gil to set on the table and stood. Taking his time, Ignis collected his things and gestured for Ravus to do the same, waiting as Ravus stole one last bite of his forgotten pastry, slung his camera bag over his shoulder, and followed after Ignis.

It after noon now, and the markets were full of people, their chatter echoing off the walls of surrounding buildings and filling the streets with so much life it was intoxicating. Ignis weaved through the populace with far more grace than Ravus felt, uncomfortable as he was with the proximity of so many bodies surrounding him; but—once Ignis pulled him free and led him to an empty section of the overlook—he was able to breathe again.

He hadn't noticed their closeness until then, nor did it matter when Ignis cast a searching gaze around them, hooked two fingers in his open collar, and tugged down for a surprising and brief kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ravus was stunned, to say the least. Mouth parted dumbly in shock, he felt his throat working but no words came out and his heart lurched in his chest like some kind of excitable animal trying to escape his ribcage as Ignis faced him with that same unfathomable patience.

He was at a loss for words, and not for the first time.

"—Why?" Is what he finally asks, when he swallows around the thickness in his throat, breathes around the wildness in his chest, and has to steady himself with a hand on the retaining wall. Because gravity has deserted him, reality has escaped him, and hope has twined itself inexplicably with every atria and ventricle of his heart the longer Igni watches him.

Ignis simply offers a nonchalant shrug, and rests his bare hand over Ravus's, and steps closer into his space again, "Why not?" he says, as if it's the most obvious answer in the world; as if he hadn't just thrown Ravus's world into utter chaos with that one little kiss.

It takes a few tense moments for the realization to settle in his mind, for his heart to slow, and the buzzing in his ears to subside. Because this is Ignis, a universe of complexities wrapped up in form of a man both steadfast and malleable, both unyielding and gentle. A man whom shouldered the world for a fledgling king-to-be and still managed to smile in spite of it.

Perhaps it was just that obvious, a simple and logical new step in their budding relationship.

Ravus swallowed again, adjusted his camera bag, and with a voice toned low and quiet, asked, "May I?"

Ignis leaned his hip against the wall, and let his eyes drop momentarily to their hands. He laced their mismatched fingers together and met the elder's gaze again with an affirming nod. Gently, almost fearfully, Ravus brought up his free hand and cupped the advisor's chin. He waited a minute, counting his own breaths, wondering at how they'd reached this point. Only when emerald eyes softened and smooth lips quirked into a smile, did he close the short distance between them to seal their lips together in a new kiss.

Ignis was still smiling when they parted, "That's more like it, Ravus."

He wouldn't admit just yet how the sound of his name on the other man's tongue made his heart do strange and terrifying things in his chest. But he figured claiming a third kiss was close enough.

-


	278. exposure (ravus/ignis + aperture au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night in, a morning after, and the exquisite vertebrae of a quiet man.

Ravus woke to the sight of warm sunlight washing golden across an tanned skin. 

He blinked, reaching slowly to run the last of sleep from his eyes to take in the softened vision before him; battle scars caught the light in pale streaks, vertebrae protruding in gentle bumps he remembered counting one by one with his lips, and prominent shoulder blades were lined in reddened marks from the nails he'd raked in pleasure.

He found himself once more caught with fascination by the younger man's figure, again feeling an urge to retrace every line of muscle, every hint of bone and sinew. Ravus wasn't prone to whims, and yet, a simple and secret whim had led him here; a quiet suite overlooking the city, sunlight filtering through the crystal clear windows and dancing across his... partner? Lover? Fling? He still wasn't sure what to call this. He had no name for it, and some tiny little wild, impulsive piece of himself didn't want a name for it. 

Swallowing down his sudden swell of fear, Ravus reached out and brushed his fingertips along Ignis' spine, counting each vertebrae, committing the feel of every notch to memory, tracing infinity in each ridge. He didn't want to wake his bedmate and he didn't want to stop either, but realized the lighting was too perfect, too good and too soft to not immortalize it.

Ignis slept with his face buried in his pillow with his arms folded under it, messy hair falling across his resting eyes and, surprisingly, he looked more relaxed and content than Ravus had ever seen him. Biting his lip, he moved carefully and silently to reach for his camera on the nightstand; he was quick to make sure the flash was off and adjusted for the lighting, and took a few photos that pointedly did not reveal his model's face. 

He only set the camera aside again when Ignis began to stir, a quiet puff of breath blew his long bangs from his face and Ravus was met with bleary green eyes that focused intently on him. 

A fine brow arched in question, and Ravus retreated some as Ignis rolled onto his back and stretched out before he settled on the pillows with a curious look at Ravus.

"Morning..." He trailed off when he noticed the camera and both brows rose in time with a tiny smile, "Busy already, I see."

Ravus settled on his side, and absently rubbed at his other shoulder, fingers digging into the scarred flesh around the port of his prosthetic to massage a bit of the ache away, "A little. I found a worthy subject."

Ignis watched him a moment, then rolled onto his side to sit up and still his hand. Without a word, he took over, working sure fingers into the pink tissue, both around the port and up and down Ravus's shoulder and pectoral; until little by little, Ravus relaxed under his ministrations and a strangely content sigh escaped him unbidden.

"Will I get to see the finished product?" Ignis inquired carefully, his voice toned low and gentle, his gaze meeting the other blonde's for a moment before returning to the actions of his hands.

Ravus felt his heart flutter a bit dangerously then, the same way it did when Ignis had used that same tone the night before. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks as he recalled every hour spent at the mercy of the Advisor's indomitable patience. 

(All of this because he'd suggested dinner spent in the privacy of their suite, all to satisfy a craving to try Ignis's cooking for himself, and the tender mercies he'd given himself to when he allowed Ignis to surprise him.)

There was nothing rushed between them, an unhurried but enthusiastic exploration of their bodies, of Ignis guiding Ravus when he needed, of easily pulling Ravus from his nervousness and apprehension concerning his prosthetic (of those lips kissing the twisted and scarred flesh and showing him there was _more_ to him than his ruin), and Ravus learning Ignis held no shame in committing to his pleasures. 

He had felt like an awkward and ungainly teenager again in the beginning, but Ignis didn't let him linger in such a mindset for long. 

And thinking of the photos he'd taken earlier, of the sunlight dancing across his partner's back— it made him realize how much he treasured Ignis and the time spent with him, and he was loathe to share any aspect of it. 

Ravus swallowed around the odd lump in his throat and chanced a smile for the other, "If you'd like. It's just... you."

Ignis leaned back, "Oh?"

He pushed himself up and brought a knee up to rest his arm on, and with his other hand, he reached out and cupped the back of Ignis's neck, "yes. I apologize, I didn't want to wake you, but— the light was quite favorable."

"Well, I can't begrudge you for taking the opportunity, now can I?" 

Ignis leaned in at his gentle pull, watching him through his lashes and the fall of his bangs, and met him across the short distance for a kiss that Ravus was far too happy to partake in. And what a thing it was, to feel this _warmth_ in his chest, for another other than his family.

He felt exposed, like his chest had been torn open and all this light was pouring in, and the longer Ignis kissed him, the more he realized he would do anything to document every moment, to immortalize them on his film and in his memories. 

Distantly, as he's carefully pushed into the pillows and Ignis pressed against him to deepen their kiss, he thinks this is what it must mean to hold the world in his hands.

-


	279. searching for the horizon (nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixteen year-old Nyx Ulric first sees the blood red sails of the _Flying Draconian_ sailing away from the burning remains of a merchant vessel.
> 
> (prompted by @kantonliu: "'Things you were afraid to say' nyx/ardyn maybe pirate au?")

Sixteen year-old Nyx Ulric first sees the blood red sails of the _Flying Draconian_ sailing away from the burning remains of a merchant vessel.

He was drawn to the flames, the way they danced and spit, using the oil spilled in the freezing waters and the gunpowder magazines that continued to burst and pop as the fires engulfed them. He remembers watching with such starry-eyed fascination as the galleon burned and the fog swallowed the black smoke in a haunting assimilation. 

He remembers taking in as much of the ship as he could, and yet, finding his eye drawn to the imposing figure of her captain standing high in the rigging, long black coat flaring out in the wind, the wide brim of his hat tugged low to keep in place.

He remembers the mysterious grin as the man ordered his ship away, the mournful song of the pirates carrying on the wind like a prayer for the men they felled.

Nyx Ulric was sixteen, and he was _fascinated_. 

-

For a year, Nyx jumped from vessel to vessel, port to port in his search for the infamous ship. He followed every rumor, every tale and brag from men who said they survived the wreckage of a ship burned by the _Draconian_ and her brutal crew.

It wasn't until he was nearly eighteen and in the free port of Galdan Quay did he meet a most curious figure in the darkest corner of a tavern frequented by more pirates than common folk—and for good reason. The rioting men and raucous laughter fueled by whores and alcohol was a good deterrent. The tavern was a den of sin and Nyx was merely caught in the tide of it.

He does not know that in the next hour, his life will be irrevocably _changed_.

-

"—you're more deplorable than I thought. Leave the kid alone."

"Oh, but he's handsome."

" _That's not good enough_."

"Imagine what a fine apprentice he'd make. Ever so eager and quite a strapping young lad, if I do say so myself—"

"You are disgusting. He's a _child_. You don't bring children onto that trash heap of a ship."

"Aranea, my dear, I am _wounded_."

"Good, you fucking disgrace."

-

The empty cups in front of him are many and he isn't sure which ones are his and which ones aren't. 

His world is swimming, his body is tingling, and his face is hot to the touch. His eyes feel a little glassy and the world shines like prismatic crystals and glittering waters, everything glinting and shimmering wildly in a way that he _knows_ isn't right. 

Besides the alcoholic tingle in his limbs, he can feel _fire_. The cursed magic beneath his flesh, the spirit of a long-forgotten beast of the earth, caged within his own soul and giving him power that only a life on the seas could contain. It's been ten years and he still hadn't yet deciphered the curse that not only put this beast inside him, but kept him separate from the very man whose progress he was watching across the dim tavern.

A drunken smirk graced his lips as Ardyn sat down across from him, another cup and glass bottle in hand as he poured another general helping for Nyx and sipped from the bottle himself.

Ardyn paused, a dark brow rising in question, "Dear star, pray tell, _why_ are you looking at me like that?"

Nyx folded his arms on the table and leaned forward into Ardyn's space. Through the haze of intoxication and the candlelight, he could see a flicker of the creature Ardyn had become, an eldritch visage that would return the moment Ardyn was beyond the influence of magic surrounding Nyx. He'd always wondered about that aspect, but never questioned it aloud. 

Reaching out and hooking a finger in the collar of Ardyn's shirt, he pulled the other captain forward until their lips were a breath apart, "You're such an old fool."

" _Old_ —"

Nyx grinned before yanking him forward and claiming his mouth in a slow kiss, cutting him off instantly.

He doesn't say _I miss you_. He doesn't say _I love you_. He doesn't say _I'm sorry_. 

He fears hearing the words spoken aloud in his own voice, but he doesn't need to speak them; not when he can taste it in their shared kisses, so fierce and hungry in their passions. He can taste the sea on Ardyn's lips too, the cruelty of it slipping between their tongues and the crush of their mouths.

The sounds of the tavern fall away to the heady beat of his heart, echoed in the emptiness of Ardyn's chest. 

 _Forever, forever, forever_ , it says; because Nyx could never give voice to his desires without consequences.

-


	280. songs for the salt of your skin (nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with salt. Salt of the dark waters they sail, salt of their flesh, salt of their enemies' tears, salt of their sweat.
> 
> (insp.: [Pirate!Nyx](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/post/163417836631/piratenyx-quick-doodle).)

Ardyn emerges from the same shadows he bleeds, liquid inky black that melts from his flesh the closer he goes to the firelight. Nyx doesn't acknowledge him, but he knows Ardyn is there before his boot steps sound across the floorboards; Ardyn both disdained and appreciated that sixth sense, how Nyx just _knew_ and yet, he supposed that took all the fun out of _surprise_ visits.

Nyx was lost in his thoughts and the distance in his pale eyes was unsettling to the immortal, and yet, the fire cast the younger man in a handsome relief; the corded muscle of his neck, the sharpness of his jaw, the open collar of his shirt giving a tease of tanned skin, and the glint of silver piercings lining the shell of his ear merely complimented the silver in his eyes.

"My northern star, fetching as ever," Ardyn murmured as he gripped the back of the lounge, sliding one knee beside Nyx's hip and leaning down to brush his lips against the pirate's brow. "A galleon for your thoughts?"

Nyx gave a quiet snort, eyes falling closed as he dropped his head back and allowed Ardyn to steal a kiss, "You offer much for so little…"

Trailing a hand along the younger's jaw, thumb brushing along the scruff, Ardyn allowed a rare smile, the subtle quirk upwards at the corners of his mouth—a little thing reserved for Nyx and Nyx alone. He pressed another kiss to lips as wicked as his own as he shed his heavy canvas coat, letting it pool to the floor as he moved to straddle his lover's hips. 

"Oh, but I'm always curious of what strays through your _fascinating_ mind, my star." 

Between the smoke of his words, came the softness of his touch meant to ease Nyx from his thoughts and turn his attention outward, to Ardyn, to his kisses, to the hands sliding open his shirt and tugging at the sash around his waist. Ardyn _wanted_ and Nyx _gave in_ , and as Nyx finally set his hands on the immortal's waist, he at last met the golden eyes gazing so intently at him. 

The wry smile on those full lips might have fractured his heart—if he still had it; "My thoughts are filled with you, of course—" a sigh escaped him as Ardyn raked a hand through his hair, nails scraping pleasantly against his shaved scalp, "— _ahh_ , you menace, you're a bloody distraction—"

Ardyn chuckled, a warm huff against Nyx's cheek, "if it means dragging you from dangerous thoughts that put _that_ rueful expression on your handsome face, I shall distraction all I please, Nyx."

He settled in Nyx's lap and continued to strip away the layers; the shirt, the sash, the ties of his trousers, "Feed my ego, _dearest_. Tell me why I haunt you so…"

Nyx was a willing participant, shaking his head, that wry smile tugging into more amusement now than anything, "You haunt my thoughts as much as you wish I'd haunt your bed," his signature smirk reappeared at last, and Ardyn's brows arched at the playfulness, "does that satisfy your curiosities, _darling_?"

No longer bothering with pretense, Nyx had reached for the ties of Ardyn's shirt then, tugging at the strings until they loosened and pushing the fabric up until Ardyn stripped it off and tossed it.

"Perhaps," Ardyn whispered back, the sultry timbre of his voice earned a laugh from his mortal lover, "perhaps not."

Nyx sighed, "Selfish bastard."

He sat up fully, smoothing his hands up the taunt belly of his lover, flicking his tongue along the sharp jut of Ardyn's hip, biting onto the pale flesh and grinning when Ardyn shuddered above him. 

He tastes the sea here, salty and sweet, bitter and tangy, mingling with the familiar flavor of skin he knows as perfectly as his own. It would always begin with salt and end with blood, be they gentle of touch or cruel in their kisses. 

Ardyn was stronger, faster, cursed as he was by the old goddesses' sea magic, yet he still allowed Nyx to flip them over and pin him to the lounge. They kissed as violently as waves crashing against sea cliffs, brutal and unrelenting; Ardyn bit his lip and lapped at the bloom of crimson, sucking the bite and kissing him harder, and Nyx gave as much as he got, licking into Ardyn's mouth, taunting him with the play between their tongues. 

Nyx slid a hand up Ardyn's bared chest and cupped a hand against his neck, forcing his head back to lick a wet stripe up his throat, "I don't miss the sea as much these days, but—" he nibbled and sucked a trail of lovebites down Ardyn's throat, moaning with the taste of his skin, the power he felt beneath his flesh, "—how I miss it most when I have not tasted it upon your skin in an age—"

Husky laughter erupted from Ardyn, though he would deny to the Locker and back that he shivered so deliciously under the hungry attentions of Nyx. Involuntary though it was, he couldn't dent that even with his heart buried far and deep, his body would never _forget_ —

"A charmer to the bones, my star!" A gasp left him when Nyx sunk his teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, "Getting _awfully_ daring you are, Nyx..."

He felt Nyx grin and kiss the bite mark, and suck on the flesh until Ardyn writhed and clutched tightly at his hair. By the gods, to _feel_ this—this pleasure bestowed upon him by the very man he tore out his heart for—it was poetic justice, he supposed. 

"If only to distract myself..." Nyx whispered into his pulse, lips feathering his skin with each word, "From this burning need I hold to bury my heart in you and toss the keys to the depths..."

Ardyn went still, a split second of disbelief, before his smile slid back into place and pulled Nyx down on top of him. A sly hand found its way between them and grasped Nyx's length, the callous grip of his palm earning a rough-edged moan from the younger man; it was no secret to him that Nyx preferred the pleasures of a harsher hand, and he would never not take advantage of it. The tangle of their limbs made it a small challenge, but soon Nyx was grinding his hips against his own, thrusting lazily into his fist; while Nyx wrapped those wily fingers against his cock and stroked him with the same torturous rhythm in which he moved his hips. 

The gorgeous ripple of muscle in Nyx's torso as he moved was mesmerizing, with the furrow creasing between his brows as he bit his lip and ignored the sheen of sweat breaking out across his skin—basking in this simple euphoric moment, Nyx was a beautiful and terrifying man in the light of the fire. The flames reflected like droplets of gold on his skin thanks to the dampness, catching the ashen colors of Nyx's hair and turning them silver in the dark, and his eyes— his eyes looked like molten gold against the fire.

There were no _saints_ here, no gods to save them nor punish them. There was the salt of the dark waters that embraced them, the salt of tears from the mothers whose sons they stole in the heat of battle, and the salt of their _flesh_ as they devoured one another. There was the taste of the lightning on their tongues and the heady rhythm of thunder in their hearts as volatile as a maelstrom as Nyx twisted his hand _just right_ and Ardyn _shivered_ and Nyx _gasped_ as Ardyn _squeezed_ and they were _lost_ to each other—

Hours later, as Nyx lay on the lounge in half a doze and Ardyn picked up his coat from the floor, he paused and looked down at Nyx, catching the firelight dancing in his half-mast eyes.

" _Northern star_. Do you know why I call you that?" He asked, the murmur of his voice drawing Nyx's gaze.

Nyx gave him that insufferable and _knowing_ smirk, "I'm the only place you'll ever call _home_."

Ardyn hummed quietly as he turned away towards the shadows; he'll never admit it was to hide his own little _smile_ , "You are the edge of madness itself, beloved _star_."

Nyx said nothing more as Ardyn melted away into the darkness of the cabin. 

He held a hand out and with a silent call to the magic within him, he summoned every flame in every lantern hanging in his cabin to his palm. As the fireball in his hand grew, Nyx couldn't tear his gaze away from the beauty and the warmth of it, comfortable as he was in the shadows that now filled the distant corners, crannies, and nooks. 

Nyx crushed the fireball and snuffed it out, flopping back on the lounge and closing his eyes in the darkness.

_"If only this madness would save you."_

-


	281. no wonder you have daemons (nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I remember a time when you once looked at _me_ like that," Ardyn whispered, kept his voice quiet; so rare that it was to hear it without the watery rasp.
> 
> Nyx huffed a laugh, "My my, how times have changed."

Noctis was dead asleep in Nyx's bed beside him, his arm slung over Nyx's waist and his face half-pressed against his side. He looks content, sweeter and younger in his rest, as if the cruelties of this brutal world had yet to touch him and rake their claws across his heart. Nyx kept combing his fingers through Noct's messy hair with gentle strokes, indulging the softness of it, the length of it, the way it looked like black ink staining across his fingers when he tangled them in silken strands.

Nyx thought of that neck bared and kiss-swollen lips parted as he fucked the little "princeling" into into his bed only hours before, the begging, the pleasure, the insatiable lust in those crystalline blue eyes. Just the memories alone stirred the embers and he had to breathe deep to calm himself.

But in the dark of the night, beneath lanterns swaying in the Captain's quarters and lulling candle light, a familiar figure emerges like spilled ink across parchment (Nyx thinks of _black blood_ across his hands and he swallows back the memories). Ardyn appears like a living shadow, and Nyx spares him a glance but doesn't react other than to press a finger to his lips in a request that the immortal pirate _not_ cause a scene right now.

Instead, Ardyn sits on the edge of his bed, and eyes the way Nyx is gazing down at Noctis, still stroking his hair; there's an odd little smile on his lips that Ardyn hasn't seen in _years_. Within himself, an echo of _sensation_ , a ghost of an _emotion_ rattling in his ribcage, opposing the monsters in the attic of his memories. Perhaps he's jealous, or worst yet, Ardyn is _envious_ to see Nyx's beguiling attention focused on another.

"I remember a time when you once looked at _me_ like that," Ardyn whispered, kept his voice quiet; so rare that it was to hear it without the watery rasp.

Nyx huffed a laugh, "My my, how times have changed."

Ardyn hummed low in his throat with a considering noise, watching Nyx as much as he's watching the boy at his side, "Yes, well. Needs must, I suppose."

He's quiet long enough for Nyx to think he's done talking, until— "Tell me, Ulric. Can you truly be happy with such a whelp?"

Nyx arches a brow at him, curious, because that's quite an odd question coming from _Ardyn_ of all people, "Perhaps."

"Perhaps. Tsk, tsk, you know I _despise_ ambiguity, dearest."

Nyx smirks, "I learned from the best, _darling_."

Ardyn inhaled slowly, standing with care and gesturing imploringly towards the cabin door, "Join me for a stroll? It's quite stuffy in here and I think a breath of fresh air would do us both some good, hm?"

Nyx narrowed his eyes and Ardyn bit down on the inside of his cheek; the candle light caught the silver of Nyx's eyes and turned them a burning gold in that moment. Cursed and heartless he may be, but _something_ about those fierce eyes would always draw him in, drag him into their glacial depths, and he would not fight it. Like now, as he stepped away and observed the careful way Nyx extracted himself from his young lover to stand from his bed and pick up discarded trousers from the floor— a decade later, Nyx was still a _sight_ to gaze upon when nude and the immortal felt a _hunger_ stirring inside himself he'd long thought to be _dead_.

Ardyn was unashamed in his staring, drinking in the sight of Nyx's naked form like a man starving; he almost made a noise of protest when Nyx pulled his pants up his toned legs and tied them closed. He was even _relieved_ when Nyx decided to forgo his shirt and instead grabbed his heavy coat where it lay tossed over his desk chair, draping it over his own shoulders and waving for Ardyn to proceed him.

Leading the way out the door and up the short staircase towards the aft, Ardyn brought the two of them to the quiet of the poop deck and leaned back on a railing. With a snap of his fingers, the the stern lanterns were snuffed out, drenching them in weak moonlight instead; this time, Nyx's eyes were as silver as the stars above them and his smirk was the sharpest knife Ardyn would ever cut himself on. 

"Fresh air enough for you?" Nyx teased, folding his bare arms on the railing beside Ardyn. The chill of nights on the open ocean rarely bothered him, he ran hot naturally, a pyre in human form, calmed only by ever changing seas. 

Ardyn waved his hand dismissively, "A little salty."

Nyx chuckled, "I thought you preferred a little saltiness?"

It was a moment of disconnect.

Where it felt as if they were back on the Flying Draconian, and Nyx was laughing at his theatrics from the day's raid and he was assuring his handsome shadow that said theatrics were _solely_ for his entertainment. Forgetting where they truly were, forgetting this was not his ship, not _his_ lover anymore, that this wild fire of a man was not his to claim— Ardyn reached out and stroked his fingertips down the length of Nyx's stubbled cheek, tracing along his strong jaw and gently grasping his chin.

Ardyn's amber gaze was focused on the younger man's lips, eyes unfocused and thumb swiping across his full lower lip, "The salt of your flesh was more than enough for me, my dearest."

Nyx held still and slowed his breaths, watching, waiting, until—

The immortal leaned forward and Nyx lifted his chin—

The press of lips between them was chaste at first, hesitant and unsure. A rare misstep in the oldest dance they knew. Ardyn felt the upwards quirk of Nyx's mouth, the telltale sign before the younger pushed forward, sucked on his lip and caught it between his teeth. _Ah_ , he thought, _there it is_ , Ardyn gasped unbidden when a sure tongue danced along the seam of his lips, taunting him, enticing him, drawing him further into the pyres he cut out his very own heart for.

"You are… the most dangerous creature… on these seas," Ardyn whispered between Nyx taking the lead and instincts taking over, tasting the very _salt_ he craved on the man's lips, on his tongue, "Nyx Ulric, you are a _fiend_ …"

"That I am, my darling one…."

It happened too quick for either to care. Ardyn's hands clutched at the lapels of his coat, and Nyx deepened the kiss further, one hand going for Ardyn's neck to press fingers to his pulse out of old habit and his other dragging the immortal closer by his belt. 

The _memories_ that embittered this, the _pain_ that destroyed this, the _passion_ that fueled this; all of it _burned_ in both of them, but it was so difficult to stop once they _started_ —

From the main deck, heavy boot steps ascending from below startled them both, breaking their exchange with a gasp and Nyx blinked, Ardyn smiled sadly, and in another moment—

He was _gone_.

Nyx stood there alone with eyes wide, panting breaths escaping him, his skin cooling with a layer of sweat, his heart beating rabid in his chest, and his lips _tingling_.

-


	282. and to you, my northern star, my warmest hearth (nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the starlit shores of a sorry little spit of island, Ardyn finds a taste of redemption.
> 
> (insp>: ["Northern Star"](http://kantonliu.tumblr.com/post/163611060216/northern-star).)

It's quiet here, he thinks, with no other sound but the ocean crush in the distance and the lap of waves against the beach.

The gentleness of the night was a disconcerting contrast to the storms that threw them from their ships, massacred the Imperial Navy, and separated their crews. He didn't care to think on his men tonight, they would survive, the curse would not let them die and he would summon the Flying Draconian if the need arose.

Ardyn waits quietly on the sands. His clawed hands dug deeply into the granules as he leans back on his arms, the appearance of total ease hiding the chaos inside; while thin, slick little tentacles that made the mockery of a beard, were twitching and roiling with his growing impatience for the pirate to wake. In this starlit darkness, he was a horror, an eldritch creature twisted by the sea goddesses' ancient curse upon him.

He felt her terrible magic flow like acid in his veins and water in his lungs, and wants to laugh at the abomination he has become in these short fifteen years.

Yet here he waits on the shores of his beloved seas, waiting with hollowed breaths for the foolish man to breath proper again. Ardyn barely glanced over when the younger man's breath hitched and he choked on his inhale, coughing on the exhale, and gasped in between. Nyx took slower breaths after that, panting and sniffling a little in the night's chill.

"Ardyn."

He didn't look, he couldn't. Not yet. He wasn't—

The sands shifted and a hand landed on his arm gently, "Looks like I owe you one this time."

Ardyn scoffed, brushing off that stray hand (hands he _craved_ in the darkest nights), "Perhaps, my dearest."

He heard the smirk laced into Nyx's words, "When should I expect collection?"

"We'll call it even. I believe I owe _you_ for this." Ardyn sighed, far more wistful than he felt. Hah, _feeling_. Proximity to Nyx would always be his _weakness_ , and embrace it he would, even now.

When he turned onto his side in the sands, he finally looked at Nyx. The pirate was sitting with one knee drawn up, an arm braced in strips of cloth and leather draped over his knee, and the other leg folded inward. Nyx was smirk, as he thought, but there was something darker in his eyes; it was unsettling, even for Ardyn's tastes. Depths he had not seen nor sought in years.

Nyx never flinched when faced with the monster Ardyn had evolved into. He knew too well the man beneath the curse to care, other than care _too much_ for that man; Nyx was foolhardy to believe he could break the curse, and it didn't matter when Nyx was the _key_ —

Ardyn moved to sit on his knees before Nyx, taking those wonderful and calloused hands—adorned in old rings and scars alike—in his own and brought them to his face. The magic recoiled inside him and the soothing warmth of Nyx's hands on his cheeks melted away the monstrous countenance to reveal the man beneath the _beast_ —

It was a true moment of weakness for Arydn, to face his old lover like this so soon after nearly losing him to the seas; it's almost more than he can take— to know he nearly _lost_ Nyx on this moonless night.

"I'm a selfish creature," Ardyn begins, eyes falling closed when Nyx thumbs beneath his eye, and presses chapped lips to the bridge of his nose in freely given affection and it nearly _chokes_ him, "If you are to die, no sea will claim you, and no shipwreck will swallow your remains."

Ardyn opened his own golden eyes to seek out Nyx's icy-blues, "You are _mine_ , my _northern star_."

Nyx rested his forehead against Ardyn's as he cradled the immortal's face in his hands (to fill him with lost warmth, to keep him anchored, to keep him _human_ ), his eyes falling half-closed and still holding Ardyn's gaze. There was a smile on his lips, small and private and ever-knowing. Ardyn _despised_ it.

"Don't you remember, darling?" Nyx chuckled at the _longing_ he found in Ardyn's eyes, "I promised to keep the hearth warm so you'd find your way back, and so you did."

Nyx kissed him with fervor then—it was tangy with the ocean's salt on his cracked lips and hotter with every sweep of that devious tongue. Ardyn could only think on the taste of him, how it was strong and smokey—as if Nyx had indeed swallowed the fires of a _star_.

-


	283. a moment of silence for his sanity (nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx was a treasure, for as young as he was, as wild and untamed as he could be, he was perhaps Ardyn's greatest weakness in these quieter moments between them.
> 
> Sometimes, it frustrated him beyond belief.

"What are you _doing_ , boy?"

The wriggling blankets gave him the only hint as to what _may_ be happening beneath the covers. Propping himself on his elbows, Ardyn was smirking by the time a flush-cheeked Nyx sat up and looked up at him with so much open _want_ , Ardyn may have felt his heart stop for a moment. Nyx's pale eyes skimmed his face, teeth capturing his own lip as thoughts seemed to race behind those eyes and an indecisive hand smoothed carefully up his bare thigh to rest on his hip. 

Ardyn drank in the sight of this youth, neck and chest and shoulders marked in red and purple, outlines of his own teeth marring the planes of tanned flesh; skin he tasted with lips and tongue, _claimed_ as he own. His protégé's lips were bitten red from hours before, plush and perfect and a flash of the night's activities—of those lips wrapped tight around his cock, those eyes blown wide in _hunger_ —

"Ardyn?"

The low, dangerous hum in the captain's throat caused a shiver to rake through Nyx, he could feel it in the way the young man's body pressed closer to him as he grasped Nyx by the throat in a gentle hold. 

"Yes, dear star?" The rasp of his own voice made Nyx's pulse jump, he could feel it beneath his heated skin, felt him swallow hard and watched his lips part enough for a pink tongue to sweep across them.

"Mmm—n-nothing..." Nyx pressed his neck into his hold, eyes fluttering closed when Ardyn added a little pressure. "Doesn't matter now..."

"Oh? Pity."

Ardyn gave a slight pull, until Nyx crawled up and settled on his lap. It gave Ardyn a chance to admire the fine musculature, the sharp hips that had at one time or another bruised his own thighs, old scars gained before the mast or earned in battle. He smoothed his hands up Nyx's thighs, pushing them wider as Nyx gripped his shoulders to balance himself; he caught the new blush across Nyx's cheeks as he teased feather-light touches along his half-hard cock, tracing prominent veins and his thumb along the wet slit— all of it earned him a violent shudder from Nyx.

The muffled noise from his lover's throat only spurred Ardyn to grasp his length fully, giving him a slow, taunting stroke that had those hip jerking forward as Nyx dropped his head on the captain's shoulder. His other hand ventured further, slipping to Nyx's backside and playfully pinching a firm cheek that had Nyx yelping at him, only for his protests to fade out into a hitched gasp when his fingertips brushed against a more intimate spot. 

He was still slick and pliant, Nyx's body sagging when Ardyn pressed first one, then two fingers into him and lazily thrust them in a torturous pace until Nyx's fingers dug crescents into his shoulders and the whimpers in his ear turned to wanton moans. The sounds leaving Nyx encouraged him, made him want to draw more of these noises from him, woke a more feral side of him to _keep_ what he's claimed over and over, and never let another _touch_ Nyx.

Nyx was a _treasure_ , for as young as he was, as wild and untamed as he could be, he was perhaps Ardyn's greatest weakness in these quieter moments between them. 

Sometimes, it frustrated him beyond belief. 

"Ardyn—can I—"

Nyx was trembling so hard, teetering so close to the edge, Ardyn wanted to keep him there, keep him hanging and deny him the same pleasure he often teased Ardyn with. 

"Yes, love?" Ardyn asked, scraping a stubbled jaw along his shoulder, kissing bites previously made, laving his tongues over the a fluttering pulse and relishing in the gooseflesh it gave Nyx.

The shuddering moan Nyx made in response had him grinning, the way Nyx pushed onto his fingers, gasping as a third was added, grinding down onto them as Ardyn curled them inside him. Nyx pushed himself up, the change in position forcing Ardyn's fingers deeper, pressing against his prostate in a way that brought tears to his eyes it felt so good. Ardyn watched as he bit his lip, eyes squeezing shut, and body arched as he tried to fuck himself on the digits rhythmically working inside him. 

He was a _vision_ when lost in his own pleasure and Ardyn was _drunk_ on it.

When it became too much, Ardyn pulled his fingers free and stilled Nyx above him, smirking at the bereft moan that spilled from his lover; Nyx was all flushed, sweat-slicked skin, reddened lips, and glassy eyes that stared down at him accusingly for leaving him hanging.

" _Come_ _now_ , dear star, as if I would stop there..."

With firm hands, Ardyn guided Nyx down onto his own cock, watching the play of ecstasy across the younger's face when he sank onto the length of him; Ardyn was fond of those moments, feeling as well as seeing the _delicious_ destruction wrought by Nyx being filled so thoroughly. Nails raked his back as Nyx crushed their mouths together, felt the break of skin and the swell of blood that matched the passion in which Nyx ravaged his lips. 

Whatever had held Nyx back before was gone, replaced by the _wild_ in him that matched the seas they sailed upon. Ardyn had no need to guide him then, allowing Nyx to pin his hands above his head as he set the pace. Watching Nyx move above him, seeing the twitch and flux of muscles in his abdomen and thighs as he lifted himself and dropped onto Ardyn's cock, hearing the harsh pants scattered with throaty moans—

 _Gods forbid_ anyone if they interrupted them in this moment, for Ardyn himself would severe their heads from their bodies, because he didn't want to interrupt Nyx in such a moment.

Nyx released one of Ardyn's hands, bringing it down to wrap them both around his cock so they could pump him in tandem, and that alone seemed enough to push him over the edge. The contrast of Ardyn's calloused hand against the soft skin of his cock, of Ardyn's own length filling him, the sensations of tight muscles clenching around him and milking him as they both reached their climax together; Ardyn lost his carefully woven control of _himself_ in those moments.

Afterward, it was the weight of Nyx against him, of hot breaths panting against his chest, the sweat and stickiness coating their skin, the scent of sex mingling with the sea breeze coming through the open windows. All of it, a slice of paradise Ardyn craved and didn't think he deserved. 

There was nothing but their heavy breaths and the ocean sounds in the cabin, until Nyx finally lifted his head and looked up at him, a love-drunk expression on his face as he moved enough to kiss him. 

"Was that okay...?" He whispered, his voice roughened from his earlier vocals, but still so soft, "Did you like it?"

Arydn chuckled and slid at arm around him as he carefully helped Nyx off his lap and into the space beside him, "Shall we have a moment of silence for my sanity? I'm certain you have ruined it."

In a rare moment of shyness, Nyx hid his face against Ardyn's shoulder, but he was smiling nonetheless, "I'll take that as a good thing then."

"Spoiled brat."

"A bit."

-


	284. the night we met (again) (nyx/ardyn + fucking pirates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is _free_ and doesn't know what to do.
> 
> (prompted: things you said when we first met)

There have been instances across the years, where Ardyn had felt so _close_  to sinking. 

He could often feel the depths pulling at him, the old horrors of the sea hungering for his surrender, reaching for him when he himself often lurked beneath the surface.

But his curse is _broken_. His debt is _paid_. His life is _free_.

Thrown into the fountain, touched by the trident; his body is flesh and blood and bone again. Truly, his humanity has never tasted so _real_  before. 

The sun feels warmth and the sands he lay upon are hot against his skin, and the hand holding his― Ardyn squeezes and fingers laced with his squeeze back, and there’s a quiet, huffed laugh, and when he looked over, Nyx has an arm covering his face. He says nothing about the tears streaking Nyx's dirty face, says nothing about the healing wounds and the old scars, and the lack of tension in Nyx. 

Instead, he remembers years ago, a lifetime ago, a boy who stared at him, drunk and wide-eyed and swore his admiration and his allegiance.

("You're the greatest pirate that ever _lived_! Let me join your crew―"

"You're a _child_. You have no place on my ship."

"Then let me _earn it_. I'll swear my life to you if I have to―"

"Oh my, no need for drastic measures, my boy.")

He remembers a man who swallowed the stars and kissed like he'd found ambrosia on Ardyn's tongue and would covet the taste of it until the end of days. 

("Dear star, pray tell, _why_ are you looking at me like that?"

"You're such an old fool."

" _Old—_ ")

He remembers a man who denied himself a chance at life in order to prevent Ardyn's death. 

(" _Northern star_. Do you know why I call you that?"

"I'm the only place you’ll ever call _home_."

"You are the edge of madness itself, beloved star.")

He remembers sitting on the world’s edge, with naught but starlight reflecting the seas surrounding them, their bodies settled in black sands as a simple touch revealed the face he once lost to the curse. He remembers giving in to his wants, and claiming every kiss like a man drowning, hoping for salvation.

( "If you are to die, no sea will claim you, and no shipwreck will swallow your remains. You are _mine_ , my _northern star_."

"Don't you remember, darling? I promised to keep the hearth warm so you’d find your way back, and so you did.")

He remembers what _hope_  feels like. 

"Nyx."

A low, curious hum sounds from the pirate and the younger man lifted his arm enough to peek at Ardyn, "yes?"

Ardyn just watched him for a long moment, until Nyx arched a brow at him and was about to drop his arm again when the captain moved to straddle him. He threaded their fingers together and lifted Nyx's arms to pin above their heads as he leaned down.

"You brought me home, Nyx." Ardyn muttered, allowing his body to rest atop Nyx's and relax against the warm, warm, _warm_  body beneath his. 

Nyx smiled, private and gentle, "I'm a selfish man. I had to take back what is mine."

"Spoiled brat."

"Old fool."

"Kiss me, _bastard_."

"With pleasure, _darling_."

-


	285. fancy meeting you here (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one time at a sushi shop...
> 
> (Prompted: "Greeting.")

It was entirely by chance. 

Nyx had been on his way home, choosing the longer route in order to make a stop at a sushi shop he enjoyed as a once-in-a-blue-moon treat. Stripping off his coat and hanging it on the back of his chair once he single table, out of the way and out of sight from the majority of the tiny restaurant, Nyx perused the menu as the lone server made their way over to him. 

Only, the young man paused a short distance away, and when Nyx glanced up at him, the kid was giving him an odd look. Arching a brow in question, the two of them stared at each other for a long moment, before the youth finally shook himself out of it and approached.

"Welcome, may I get you something to… drink…?" 

Beneath a bandanna hiding the majority of his signature black locks, the Prince of Lucis himself stared down at him wide-eyed with recognition. It wasn't often the Kingsglaive crossed paths with the heir, it only happened in formal settings, during galas or public events, or during Royal inspections of the military beyond the Wall. 

Nyx blinked, and as the prince tried to regain his composure—even while wearing his _adorable_ work uniform, he smiled up at him, "Water, for the moment."

Noctis cleared his throat, and tried to focus on his little notepad, "Water, right. I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting, _Noct_."

Nyx respectfully didn't laugh (out loud) when the younger man's cheeks flushed pink at the use of his shortened nickname (it was on his name tag, Nyx couldn't help it). Noctis hurried off behind the counter and Nyx watched him go, mildly amused by the situation, before dropping his gaze back to the menu.

He decided, at the same time he finished debating his meal, that his favorite little spot had just become _that_ much more appealing.

-


	286. kitten royale (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babysitting duty isn't as bad as Crowe makes it out to be.
> 
> (Prompted: "Eye contact.")

Very few knew much about the Crowned Prince, beyond what tasty tidbits the Citadel allowed as public knowledge. So whenever the heir attended public events dressed in his finest raiments at his father's side, looking as handsome and untouchable as ever, it threw those in attendance into a curious tizzy about the pretty young man who would one day be their King. 

The Kingsglaive didn't often see much of the Prince, live as he did outside of the Citadel, beyond the usual routes of the Glaive's purview. But there were a few, the _troublesome_ lot, as Drautos referred to them, that often ended up on a Citadel rotation meant as punishment. Like Nyx Ulric, an oft familiar face of the Glaives found making rounds throughout the Royal apartments during graveyard when he'd well and truly pissed off his Captain out in the field. 

Only this time, he was on _babysitting_ duty, as Crowe affectionately called it. 

Prince Noctis was participating in yet another charity drive, this time for the local animal shelters throughout the city. Between his sweeps of the crowd and his gaze landing on his charge, Nyx had taken notice of how truly _excited_ Noctis was to be surrounded by so many animals. 

It was mostly the puppies and kittens, and at one point, the Prince had handed a tiny, scruffy-looking orange tabby into Nyx's hands in an attempt to get the Glaive to relax his rigid stance and be less terrifying. It was endearing, to say the least, because fifteen minutes later, Nyx was still cradling the small ball of fur in his hand and the tiny thing had dozed off in the heat of his palm.

Nyx tried not to let himself get distracted by the fluff in his hold, but it was difficult when the little thing was purring loud as a motorboat with contentment just from being held—and possible from the gentle fingertip Nyx rubbed behind its ears and along its spine.

When he looked up at the Prince, Noctis was discreetly watching him; a smile was teasing his lips at the corners, and his eyes kept dancing between the kitten in Nyx's hand and the man's face. 

Their eyes met and for a long minute, neither looked away; the Prince offering a tiny, encouraging smile, and the Glaive, a reluctant one curving his own lips in return.

-


	287. anytime, anywhere (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx isn't sure this is part of his purview as a Glaive, but he'll do what needs to be done anyway.
> 
> (Prompted: "Helping.")

"—excuse my language, Your Highness, but _how_ in the six hells is your back not fucked up by carrying this much?"

The Prince looked up at him from beneath a feathery fringe, a wry smile twisting his lips as he shrugged while hefting the books in his arms into a better position.

He offered helpfully, "Years of practice?"

"Years of bullshit, more like." Nyx snorted, glancing down at the box in his arms. 

Somehow, as he was passing through Prince's wing on the way out from one of his rotations, he'd been conned into helping the young man carry some things from his suite and down to his car waiting in the garage. Slung on Nyx's shoulder was a heavy backpack, stuffed full of books and whatever else the Prince had managed to stick in there, and in his arms was another box of what looked to be history texts and law books. 

 _How exciting_. 

Apparently, because the Prince held not one, but two part-time jobs in between his arms training and Royal duties, much of his political lessons were done on the fly between the Citadel and his apartment. As they rode the elevator down to the basement garage, Noctis promptly set his own armful down on the floor to rub out one of his shoulders. 

He looked up at Nyx, giving him an apologetic smile when the Glaive met his eyes; "Thanks— for the help, I mean." He bent down to pick up his books again, "I can make it up to you somehow. Looked like you were ready to escape for the day."

Nyx tossed him a playful smirk, "Anytime, little prince."

When they reached the basement and Noctis led him down the line of cars to a sleek sports car at the end, Nyx gave the vehicle a slow once-over and then looked over the Prince; the other man was smiling a bit sheepishly at the odd look Nyx was giving him.

"What?"

"Oh, not a thing, Your Highness." Nyx was outright grinning as Noctis unlocked the R8 and stacked the books on the passenger seat, then took the box from Nyx, "Good to know my future King has good taste in cars."

Noctis straightened up as Nyx slung his backpack onto the seat next, those blue eyes watching him curiously, before a sly little smile curved his lips, "Wanna take her for a ride? My thanks for your help. We can take the long way back to my place."

Nyx tried _very_ hard to prevent his mind from diving straight into a gutter thanks to that phrase, and he was successful— for the most part.

"Your Highness, I'll ride it wherever you want once you gimme those keys."

The wide-eyed look of shock, followed by the sudden, cackling laughter from the Prince shouldn't have sounded as pleasant to his ears as it did.

-


	288. sweet tooth (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kitchens are definitely not the oddest place he's encountered the Prince.
> 
> (Prompted: "Desserts.")

"Looks tasty."

The startled-turned-dismayed expression his sudden entrance earned when the bite of cake landed back on the plate caused him to smother a laugh behind a closed fist when the Prince scooped up the piece and gave him a dirty look.

It was 4 in the morning, Nyx was on night duty _yet again_ , and as part of his route at the end of his graveyard patrol shift, he had to slip out through the kitchens and into the gardens for a dawn sweep. To find the Noctis sitting alone at one of the bar tables lining the massive kitchen for staff meals was unsurprising, considering it wasn't the first time he'd found the Prince down here in the dead of night.

Recovering himself as much as he could, the twenty year-old gestured towards the half-gone cake he'd pulled from one of the fridges.

"Help yourself. It's vanilla and…" Noctis poked at his slice a moment, "strawberry filling with coconut shavings on top."

Nyx shook his head in polite refusal, "It'll have to wait, Your Highness. I'm on duty."

Noctis stabbed another piece from his slice, a little smirk tugging at his mouth, "Shouldn't keep Royalty waiting, Sir Ulric." 

He pointedly dragged out the stool beside him and patted the seat; a triumphant grin broke out across his face when Nyx heaved a defeated sigh and marched over at the unspoken command of his Prince.

"If you insist, Your Highness."

Noctis reached behind them to a series of cabinets and pulled out an extra plate and fork, graciously slicing off another piece for the Glaive and sliding the small plate over to him.

"Can you…" His brows furrowed a moment, teeth grazing across his bottom lip in an moment of hesitation, "Just call me Noct? No one's here. I promise you're not going to lose your head for dropping the honorifics in private."

Nyx eyed him warily, absently jabbing the cake slice in front of him; he knew of the King's notoriously wicked sense of humor from the stories he'd heard from the Shield himself, as well as the age-old suffering of the Marshal during exploits with the young Prince Regis long before he inherited the Crown. 

The old tales were rampant during joint drills with the Crownsguard, and somehow, as Nyx sat there and stared at the slow emergence of a wicked grin on the current heir's lips, he shouldn't have been surprised that Noctis had the same twisted humor.

Nyx pointed the frosting-covered tines at the snickering Prince, "I will haunt you from the grave if I do."

-


	289. baby, it's cold outside (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be funnier if they were both drunk.
> 
> (Prompted: "Cold.")

Noctis had been sitting alone in the gardens beyond the grand ballroom for the better part of an hour, a stolen bottle of port wine sitting beside him on the stone bench and shivering every few minutes as the chilly night wore on. From a respectful distance, Nyx had kept an eye on him, remaining in the shadows of overhanging trees and sending his last check-in before muting his earpiece. 

Finally, Nyx slipped from the darkness when he caught a particularly violent shudder wrack through the Prince's huddled form when a breeze cut through the gardens. Making his footsteps audible as he stripped off his Kingsglaive coat, he came up behind Noctis and draped the heavy coat over his head and shoulders.

Noctis startled and peeked up at him when he came to stand in parade rest beside the Prince. 

Nyx glanced down and shot the young man a reassuring smile, "Careful there, Highness. Wouldn't want to catch cold out here."

The glassy-eyed stare that met his was red-rimmed and tired, a drunken focus on him that pulled at his heart in an unfamiliar way. After another moment, Noctis looked away as if ashamed someone had found him in a moment of weakness.

"Sorry..." Noctis mumbled, clutching the Glaive's coat tighter around himself, and then; "You... you're really hot—warm, shit— I mean, _fuck_ —" 

Noctis dropped his face in his hand with a low groan, mortified by the words tumbling out of his own mouth.

Nyx chuckled quietly, "Quite compliment coming from the Prince, surely I'm unworthy."

Noctis snorted in a very un-princely way, "You know what I mean."

The Glaive hummed in acquiescence, making another sweep of the surrounding gardens with intent scrutiny. There was a friendly silence hanging between them for a long while, pierced only by the sound of Noctis taking periodic swigs from the port wine he'd pilfered during his escape.

So it caught him by surprise when a weight leaned against his hip and he looked down to see Noctis had pressed against the long line of his leg and used Nyx's formal stance as a prop to keep himself upright. It was even stranger to note the Prince had dozed off in the interim.

Shaking his head with an odd smile, Nyx kept his vigil for another hour until he felt a shivering body and heard a quiet whimper. Deciding Noctis was done for the night, Nyx tapped his earpiece, radioed in that he was escorting the Prince to his chambers, and signed off to do just that.

The journey with a drunken Noctis to the Prince's suite however, was an entirely new challenge in and of itself.

-


	290. come here often? (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his is not the "hang-out" Nyx had in mind.
> 
> (Prompted: "Window.")

"—Your Highness?"

"Y-yeah?"

"If we live through this—remind me to kill whoever designed—these Astral-damned windows—"

"Uhh—sure?—I guess—"

It was entirely a freak accident. 

Well. Sort of.

An assassination attempt on the Prince had led to the heir being shoved out a window, only for Nyx to dive out after him, and now the two of them dangled a bit precariously off the side of one of the Citadel's towers. 

Nyx was trying to keep Noctis from panicking, while also attempting to get the younger man up to his level, rather than hanging where he was. 

"Noct, I need to you hang on, alright? I got a plan."  

"Am I going to like it?"

"Probably not?"

Noctis made a wounded noise from below him, " _Please_ don't get us killed!"

"Funny thing, that's the plan."

"What—"

In a calculated, yet terrifying move, Nyx let go of the ledge he was gripping and in the sudden plummet, yanked Noctis against his chest, grabbed for a kukri and warped up the side of the Citadel's North tower to the nearest balcony. The Prince didn't scream or yell, he simple locked his jaw shut and held as tightly to Nyx as he dared on the journey upwards. 

As they crashed onto the balcony, Noctis clung to him, pale and heaving for breath, sweat breaking out across his face as he quickly rolled off the Glaive, darted a few feet away and vomited in a corner. Nyx didn't blame him. Tapping his earpiece to announce he had the Prince safe and sound, Nyx only half-listened to the orders being barked in his ear as he headed over to Noctis and caught him before he collapsed. 

Quick to mute his Captain yelling across the airwaves, Nyx pulled Noctis up and towards the balcony doors, brushing a hand through his hair as the heir once more clutched onto his coat and tried to remain upright.

"I… really hate… warping…" Noctis mumbled weakly against his coat, casting a hazy look around the spare bedroom they'd ended up in.

Nyx chuckled as he half-carried the Prince towards the bathroom and gave him a moment to wash his mouth out and gulp water from the faucet. The Glaive finally responded to the constant beeping in his ear long enough to inform his superior of their location and upon being told to sit put, Nyx relaxed at last.

He sat down on the love seat positioned at the end of the large bed and scrubbed his hands down his face until Noctis joined him. They sat in silence a while, listening to the excitement beyond the guest room's doors and content to sit in the muted quiet. 

Then Noctis leaned against him, and dropped a weary head on his shoulder, another heavy sigh leaving him before he spoke up at last.

"Thank you— for saving me." He mumbled into Nyx's sleeve, his expression a little pinched with exhaustion and his skin still pale from the rapid-fire style of Nyx's warping. "Crown Prince, magic in my veins, and I couldn't even save myself."

Nyx waited a beat, before snaking his arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulling him into his side, "That's what I'm here for, little prince."

Noctis shuddered, a broken laugh leaving him before he looked up at Nyx, "My very own knight in dark armor."

"I _aim_ to please, Your Highness."

Deep blue eyes blinked up at him in disbelief, "Did you just—"

"I did."

There was a tense moment of silence as they stared each other down, and then—

Manic laughter bubbled out of them both, and that is how the Marshal and his second-in-command found them; wheezing and laughing with tears in their eyes.

-


	291. imagine that (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is cute when he blushes.
> 
> (Prompted: "Uniform.")

Noctis has been staring at him with an odd little smile for the better part of an hour. It would been unnerving if the Glaive wasn't used to being the object of the Prince's many curiosities. 

"Can I help you, Your Highness?" 

Nyx finally broke the strange tension in the small study, a quiet one tucked away just for the Prince and his private tutors. Although today had been a day for self-study, the young man had spent more time doodling cartoon figures on his paperwork than actually reading it— aside from his intent study of Nyx across the room, that is.

Originally, the Glaive had been stationed just outside the doors in order to impede anyone who would interrupt the future King's studies. But after a few hours of staring at the opposite wall and going through many of the new mind puzzles he'd read up on to keep himself entertained during guard duty, Noctis peeked outside and asked if he would instead join him inside, rather than out.

Thinking it could do little harm to indulge the Prince, Nyx complied.

Noctis was soon bored of his work, and after the casual conversation petered out, he'd take to observing the older man as he in turn was watched from the periphery of steely blue eyes.

He was smiling when Nyx finally looked at him, and rose a brow in question until the Prince finally broke and grinned sheepishly at him.

"I'm trying to imagine you in regular street clothes, and I... can't..." Noctis confessed at last, earning a confused look from the Glaive until he elaborated, "It's just that—not to say it doesn't look good on you, because it _does_ —but it's all I've ever... seen you... in...." 

Noctis trailed off into a groan and dropped his reddening face into his arms folded on his desk. Nyx stared at him, both oddly entertained by this and extremely confused as to how it came about.

Really, he should have been commended on how hard he tried to keep his mouth shut.

A wolfish grin had spread across his face the moment Noctis looked up, "Imagining me without them, too?"

The Prince's face burned so red, Nyx feared he would spontaneously combust; causing Nyx to try and fail to contain his laughter as Noctis opened and closed his mouth in an aborted attempt to retaliate. 

"My apologies, Your Highness." Nyx chuckled, resuming his formal stance as Noctis took a few breaths to calm himself, "That was inappropriate of me."

"Yes—no, it's—" Noctis rubbed at his cheek, hardly able to meet his eyes, "It's fine. I walked right into that one."

Despite the embarrassment from the Prince, an amiable silence settled between them; both of them content with the company and the quiet.

-


	292. sleep deprivation never looked so sweet (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Sleepless in the Citadel_ , he thinks, is a _great_ pun.
> 
> (Prompted: "Question.")

Sleepless nights in the Citadel were a common thing for the Prince. 

Nyx had found him a time or two wandering the halls in restlessness, or perched on a balcony and curled up in a chair, staring at the skies until his eyes stung. More than once, Nyx himself had herded the young man back to bed and sat with him until he'd dozed off again, only to end up a hot spot for the heat-seeking creature that is Noctis.

Or they would talk. 

For hours on those sleepless nights, they could spend in conversation about the oddest and inane things. It's how Nyx had learned of the Prince's love of fishing, that he had more than _one_ part time job, that Noctis had spent many a free weekend volunteering at animal shelters under an alias just for the chance to pet kittens for _hours_.

(Somehow, that little tidbit didn't surprise Nyx in the least.)

During one of these nights, where the chatter seemed as endless as the coffee Noctis made both of them, an innocent question from his Prince surprised him more than he realized it would.

"—do your braids mean anything?"

Nyx managed to cover his mild shock by taking a sip and trying to shrug it off, "Nothing special. Just clan stuff."

Noctis perked up at that, "Clan? Your family, you mean?"

The Glaive tried to avoid his gaze, but there was a genuine curiosity in Noct's eyes that Nyx found difficult to ignore. Taking another hearty gulp of his coffee, Nyx set his cup down and allowed Noctis to refill it as he considered his next words.

"Braiding is an old tradition back in Galahd." Nyx reached for his own braid, fingered the thin white-turned-grey mourning beads he'd never changed out for his family's colors again; "Certain styles represent one's status and heritage, colored beads and cords correspond to clan colors or trade, things like that."

Noctis listened intently, watching him over his steaming cup as he sipped from it. His head tilted curiously and he nodded towards the braid Nyx had swept forward over his shoulder.

"What of those colors? What do they mean?" He spoke his question carefully, as if he already suspected what the answer was. 

Nyx smiled a bit hesitantly, trailing a fingertip along his braid, "Colors for the dead. We wear white beads until they turn black during a period of mourning. Once they've turned dark as burial soil, we burn them and lay the remnants with our dead."

He'd dropped his eyes as he explained, feeling his heart tighten in his chest as he briefly allowed himself to remember the faces of his family; his mother and aunts, his sister and cousins, his father and uncles all missing during the first attack only a few years after Selena's birth. The grandparents he would never visit in the old village again, the elders whose knowledge and wisdom was burned to the ground alongside the rest of their islands.

"Hey."

Soft, husky, and cracked by a need for sleep, the Prince's voice cut through his reminiscence like a siren's call. Nyx looked up at him, caught the careful, shy little smile as Noctis watched him and waited for him to respond. The patience in that dark blue gaze was unexpected, and Nyx thought it was perhaps the training to prep him for his station as both Prince and future King; but the longer Noctis observed him, the more worry crept into those luminescent blues.

"Thanks for indulging me, you didn't have to." 

At the odd little frown Nyx shot him, Noctis shrugged one shoulder, "Not many have the patience for the simple curiosities of a kid, Prince or no Prince."

The self-deprecating smile curving the younger man's lips looked strange to Nyx, it didn't belong there and he wanted it to disappear. Against every voice screaming in his head, Nyx leaned across the short distance between them and pressed a light kiss to a pale cheek, smirking as he pulled away and Noctis froze at the contact.

"Get that weird look off your pretty face, Your Highness."

It was another minute before Noctis shook himself of his stupor and cracked a manic grin, "So, you think I'm _pretty_ , Sir Ulric?"

Nyx leaned in again, purposely dropping his voice to a tone that practically purred with _sin_ , "I think you're gorgeous, little prince. But you didn't hear that from me."

He didn't miss the way Noctis shivered, nor the way he licked his lips before remembering himself and shoving playfully at Nyx's shoulder with a laugh.

"Whatever, Casanova, drink your coffee."

Nyx purposely gave the Prince a slow once-over as he lifted his cup to his mouth, "As you wish, my Prince."

It was an easy distraction, one Nyx gratefully latched onto in order to chase away the ghosts.

-


	293. master of disguise (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of escape.
> 
> (Prompted: "Outside.")

"Is this even allowed?" Noctis asked as Nyx led him through the lowest levels of the Citadel and out through a staff-only entryway. "I feel like I'm being kidnapped— and I would know, it's happened twice."

Nyx shook his head and grinned as he steered the younger man down the street to the nearby Kingsglaive headquarters, "No, Your Highness, I am not kidnapping you. There's something I'd like to show you, is all."

Noctis resigned himself to the machinations of one very determined Glaive as he followed the other man into the building. He purposely walked in Nyx's shadow, staying out of sight, out of mind whenever another Glaive or staff member passed them by. Nyx brought him to a locker room, where he pulled out a spare change of clothes and (much to both Noct's utter satisfaction and embarrassment) quickly changed into his civilian wear. Noctis watched on as Nyx neatly folded up his uniform and tucked it and his heavy combat boots into a duffel bag to bring with him, not even bothering with a protest when Nyx herded him back outside once more.

"Seriously! Where are we going?" Noctis asked as he was taken down vaguely familiar streets and into neighborhoods Gladio would never allow him into otherwise. 

Nyx glanced down at him when they reached an intersection to wait for a light change, "It's a street faire down in my district, for the local artisans from different regions to show off their work." He shrugged the shoulder his duffel hung on, "Thought it might be a fun little escape for you, with all those Royal duties stealing your free time and all."

It was true. Between the frequent sleepless nights, the stress of more lessons piled on top of more Council sit-ins, and the lack of time to see Prompto or even time to decompress after the barrage of his duties; Noctis was starting to feel the strain more than he used to. Lately it was Nyx who heard the worst of his rants about it, with the Glaive often finding him during his restless wanderings or late night kitchen raids.

But for Nyx to go as far as removing him from the root of his problems, to give him a taste of freedom and some space to breathe even for a few hours? It was endearing and Noctis honestly wasn't sure how to voice his appreciation for the gesture. 

He had no doubt his friends would have tried to do the same to ease his burdened mind. But with Ignis and Gladio comes reminders of his station, and with Prompto, an near-endless stream of chatter about a life free of sovereign duties he could never truly understand.

So it was funny that such a gesture from a man who was both the closest and the furthest away from his situation somehow meant the most. The genuine motive behind it made his heart twist strangely and he walked a little closer to Nyx the rest of the way.

Noctis sidled up and nudged Nyx with his shoulder, "Thanks."

The Glaive nudged him back with a playful smile, "No problem, _Noct_."

-


	294. like mother, like son (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Huh. Now I see where you get your good looks."
> 
> (Prompted: "Rain.")

"Huh. Now I see where you get your good looks."

Startled out of his reverie, Noctis looked over in surprise to see Nyx standing beside him; the Glaive was dressed in his ceremonial uniform, the formal version of the usual Kingsglaive attire that hung with medals earned in battle, and showed ranks earned from years of service. Noctis himself was dressed in his own Royal raiments for the promotion ceremony and party that followed after.

Many of the guests were still down in the ballroom, alongside the celebrated Glaives and Crownsguard honored during the event, where in spite of the late hours and torrential downpour outside, the party was in full swing. At one point, Noctis had finally managed to sneak away— away from the watchful eyes of Ignis and the knowing gaze of his father— and headed straight for the east tower and the rooftop garden secreted away here. 

It was a beautiful garden, kept alive and meticulously cared for by a gardener Noctis had known since his childhood, an aging old man who came with the late Queen to the Citadel after his parent's marriage. Across the garden was a walled gazebo of wrought iron and gilded gold details, and a stained glass ceiling depicting a starry night sky; but the most important thing was a beautifully painted portrait of Queen Aulea Lucis Caelum. 

Protected by a glass casing from the elements, the painting had been done years before Noct's birth and portrayed the young Queen in a flowing backless gown of black and gold. Her sapphire blue eyes were glittering with mirth, red-painted lips curved in a smile filled with mischief, and her lengthy black hair styled in elaborate braids trailing down her pale back with some braids swept over her shoulder and dotted by jewels and beads of silver and cobalt blue. 

Noctis wasn't sure what to say, more shocked by the fact Nyx had found him in his little getaway than by his words. Seeing the bewildered expression on the Prince's face, Nyx gave him a reassuring smile.

"Really, she's beautiful." Nyx softened his voice, nodding towards the portrait, "Always wondered where that pretty face of yours came from."

A snort left Noctis at that, the younger man shaking his head and looking back up at the face of his mother, "Yeah, dad's a handsome guy, but mom was…" He shrugged, "Pretty sure half the nobility mourned her marriage to dad."

Nyx followed his gaze to the Queen's features, the soft jawline and sharp cheek bones, "I'd say more than half, your Highness."

That earned him a smirk, "Checking out my mom, Ulric?"

Nyx laughed, "Just noting the similarities, Caelum."

Outside, the rain clattered harder against the gazebo, drenching the garden and washing it in colors of greens and grays. Nyx glanced around, deciding that walk back out there to get back inside and soaking his dress blues was a bad idea. Across the gazebo was a cushioned bench and he moved to sit, patting the space beside him as he leaned back.

"Come here."

Noctis turned and, upon seeing Nyx on the bench, his expression softened to a distant fondness as he followed, "You know, I used to hide out here as a kid," he sat beside Nyx, close enough for shoulders and knees to touch, and gave him a tiny smile, "when I was looking for her or waiting for her to find me."

A quiet sigh left the Prince, the fondness returning as he face the portrait again, "When she took sick, she spent more time here than her own bed. She said if she was dying, she wanted to die in her garden when she passed— not bedridden and broken."

Nyx nudged his shoulder, grinning, "I see where you get your stubbornness, as well."

"Hah, yeah, I guess."

They fell silent after that, listening to the rain, trying to ignore the cold whenever the wind shifted and blew droplets inside the little sanctuary's open doors. Nyx lost track of time, not feeling particularly hurried to rush the Prince back to his duties, until Noctis rested his head on Nyx's shoulder and seemed to doze off in the quiet.

After a while, Nyx murmured his check-in to Pelna over their frequency, signed off, and let himself get comfortable. It was likely to be a long while before his sleeping charge woke again.

Not that he minded, of course. It gave him time to truly take in the details of Aulea's portrait; details like her elaborate and thickly tied braids, the clan bead colors he knew from his own childhood as Galahd's own nobility, and the small tattoos he spotted the harder he looked at her face and neck, the faintly painted lines trailing down her arms to her hands, and more so, the geometric design that followed her spine.

Sitting there, he wondered if Noctis ever knew of his mother's heritage, if he knew his mother was a Queen long before she wore the silver horned Crown of Lucis.

-


	295. set this floor on fire (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is dancing how you solve all your problems?"
> 
> (Prompted: "Fighting.")

"Is dancing how you solve all your problems?"

Nyx huffed a laugh as he guided Noctis through the less-than-formal waltz around the ballroom, "If it was, this war might have been over years ago."

Noctis looked up at him with mischief in his eyes, "Ballroom blitz? Dancing with the Enemy? War of the Waltz?"

Surprised laughter bubbled out of Nyx as he spun Noctis out, only to bring him back in with a chuckle, "Where do you come up with this stuff?"

Noctis shrugged, grinning up at him as he allowed Nyx to dip him shallowly, "My wild imagination, I guess."

The Glaive hummed in agreement before he led the dance between them in earnest. It was quiet for a while as the music echoed throughout the grand ballroom, emptied of the usual banquet tables, seats and dinner tables, and guests dressed to the nines in finery. It was intimidating to be in such a vast room so void of the usual life. Noctis relaxed against him incrementally, seemingly enjoying the quiet for now as they indulged in the moment alone.

Only for Nyx's curiosity to get the better of him enough to shatter that quiet. Brilliant.

"So, what were you and your advisor arguing about in the first place?" Nyx asked carefully, fully aware of the way Noctis tensed in his arms.

Noctis didn't look at him, his eyes trailing off to the side instead, "The gala coming up. I'm supposed to know all the steps to some formal dance routine from Accordo, but I... am really not coordinated enough for this." He shrugged, "I think I've been trying his patience more than usual today because of it."

Nyx thought about it for a moment, "That water dance?"

Noctis glanced up, hesitance clear in his gaze, "Yeah, that one."

Nyx grinned back and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "I'll let you in on a little secret; that dance originates in Galahd. It's a watered-down version of a one from our island."

Noctis snorted over the pun, and managed to slow them to a stop and pull away from Nyx until his hands rested in Nyx's; he smiled sheepishly, nervous tension filling the lines of his shoulders.

"Could... maybe you could teach me?" He ducked his head, releasing one of Nyx's hands to rub the back of his neck, "You don't have to, I-I understand if it's personal or... weird... Sorry."

Nyx stood there, surprised by the request; then a slow smile stole across his lips and he held out both his hands to Noctis again, "It'd be my pleasure, Your Highness. I'll teach you the easy version, for simplicity's sake, and to appease those Accordian stiffs." 

Noctis laughed, the sound of it ringing clear and husky through the ballroom. As Nyx guided the Prince into position, he decided he quite liked the sound of that laughter. 

-


	296. which hero are you? (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Getting handsy, your Highness?"
> 
> (Prompted: "Royal.")

Nyx stared at himself in the full-length mirror as Noctis adjusted his wide-brimmed hat, the bright white feathered plume protruding from it, and the various accoutrements and cape, smoothing his slender hands down Nyx's chest with a lingering touch that had the Glaive giving him a playful smirk.

"Getting handsy, your Highness?"

Noctis ducked his head to hide his smile, "I'm D'Artagnan, remember? You're Athos, and we're here to put on a heroic play for an orphanage full of very excited kids."

Nyx peeked over his shoulder, beyond the curtain of the makeshift stage setup in the park. It was one of the smaller ones within Insomnia, nearest to the district's local orphanage. As part of his duties, Noctis often volunteered and spent time with the kids here. 

Nyx recalled one memorable event being the day the Prince convinced the animal shelter nearby to bring all their people-friendly dogs and cats to the home for the children to socialize; a share program spawned from it that had spread quickly across the city, allowing the orphanages, group homes, and foster care programs to work with animal shelters and adoption agencies in developing a kind of therapy for both kids and animals alike. Noctis didn't like being recognized for it, didn't like the attention; but Nyx could tell the younger man was happy to see the progress made. 

"Ready?" Noctis asked, stepping back to survey his work. 

Nyx looked down at himself, inwardly laughing at the ridiculousness of it all; then an idea hit him and he reached for Noct's hand, "So, this Athos. Sounds like he's quite the guy. Noble, courageous, willing to sacrifice all for love of King and Country…"

Noctis eyed him suspiciously as he brushed his gloved thumb across the Prince's knuckles, "I guess you could say that. But he's not the only hero in the story."

He brought Noct's hand to his lips and pressed a exaggerated and chivalrous kiss to the back of his hand, "No, no he is not. Last I checked, it was the young D'Artagnan who was the real hero of this story."

Noctis quickly pulled he hand away and gave Nyx a shove towards the side stage where Crowe and Libertus awaited as his co-Musketeers, "Shut up, don't be weird. Go play your part and make those kids happy."

Nyx gave him a sweeping bow as he backed away with a playful grin and a wink, "Your wish is my command, your Highness."

Pale cheeks flared bright pink as Noctis groaned and covered his face with his hands. Truly, he wished Nyx wasn't like this some days— but other days, when it made his mind race and his pulse flutter beneath his skin, he didn't mind it.

-


	297. light of the night sky (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx was caught in the gravity of that gaze, finding the distance too much to bear and wanting _more_ —
> 
> (Prompted: "Sunrise.")

"Shouldn't you be at home, resting?"

He'd been alone for hours on the third level of the warp training grounds after returning from beyond the Wall. The Kingsglaive had been sent out to clear out and destroy a base in Duscae, and in the process, Nyx had been injured while protecting Pelna as the other Glaive disabled a Magitek generator. It wasn't a grievous injury, but he had been reckless in his efforts—unsurprisingly, he was reprimanded for it and ordered on a mandatory rest leave.

So at four in the morning, Nyx was surprised when he looked up to see Noctis standing in the shadow of a nearby pillar, wearing worn out jeans and a black hoodie to ward off the pre-dawn chill. He was smiling, a tentative and sweet thing, shared with Nyx on private occasions. 

Nyx attempted a smile in return, but it fell flat and he could see the worry in the Prince's eyes; "I'm not quite feeling up to home right now."

Glancing around, Noctis approached quietly and moved to sit beside him; he was near enough for their shoulders to touch, and Nyx didn't miss the way he scooted a little closer to make contact. Noctis tucked his hands between his thighs to protect them from the cold, and as the quiet reigned between them and the Prince shivered in the chill, Nyx found himself appreciating the other's sudden presence.

After he felt yet another shiver in the younger man, Nyx held out his hands, "Here."

Noctis looked at him oddly, before putting his hands in Nyx's and watching with a mix of surprise and awe as the Glaive summoned fire to his palms and engulfed their hands in warm orange flames. His eyes widened and a grin stretched across his mouth, and he looked up at Nyx with a mix of adoration and admiration the did terrible things to the Glaive's heart.

Truthfully, he thought it was pretty cheesy, a moment like this shared in the early dawn. The pastel colors of the sky cast a rosy hue across Noct's cheeks—he wanted to believe that was the cold, but the way Noctis was gazing at him said otherwise—and the sunlight filtering over the horizon in the distance beyond the Wall reflected like a splash of fireworks catching every nuance in the brilliant blue eyes. 

Nyx was caught in the gravity of that gaze, finding the distance too much to bear and wanting _more_ —

But it was Noctis, washed in the glory of the morning, who dared to bridge them gap between to press a quick, feather-light kiss to his lips. Nyx sat there stunned, unable to find his voice, his expression disbelieving, and his concentration broken as the flames around their hands snuffed out as his brain seemed to stutter to a screaming halt.

Noctis was watching him, and the longer his silence wore on, the more he seemed to wilt. Seeing that sudden and unwarranted downtrodden look on the Prince's face finally tripped his mind into gear and he lifted a slightly trembling hand to cup his chin.

"Mind if we try that again?" He asked, and if his voice shook and cracked, neither cared to notice.

Noctis was smiling again, and one of his hands was reaching for Nyx's free hand to lace their fingers together, "Please do, so I don't have to make it some Royal command."

Laughter, bordering on manic and delighted, bubbled out of them and Nyx surged forward into Noct's space and gave him a proper kiss. One that swallowed the last of his laughter, but instigated more giggles instead, as the kisses turn to a slow meet of lips meant to tease and explore. 

Just as the sun rose higher for a new day, the careful press and crush of lips felt warm and fresh, and neither of them could stop smiling as time escaped them. 

\- 


	298. simply this (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least he mattered to the one person he supposed counted the most.
> 
> (Prompted: "Jostle.")

Riding the inner-city train circuits was always an adventure in patience and humility all its own.

Both in full uniform and civilian dress, there was always the stares, and the fleeting glances, and the disjointed whispers during every trip to and from the Citadel and the underground city station leading to it. They were measured looks, and distrustful looks, and strangely curious children who caught on to their parent's barely-restrained disgust at the immigrants who dared walk among them. 

It was a odd thing to consider, when Galahd was just as much a part of the Lucian Kingdom as the Crown City was; the only difference was the Wall surrounding Insomnia seemed to give the illusion that Lucis began and ended with the city limits of Insomnia. It gave him little comfort to know he should belong here just as much as citizens born and raised in the city, when so many believed he and his brethren didn't deserve to be within these walls.

"Nyx, we're almost there." 

The sound of Noct's voice cut through his reveries, dragged his awareness from curious public eyes to the single pair looking up at him from beneath a dark fringe. Nyx smiled and tightened his grip on the pole above them as the train began to screech to a stop and the crowd around them collectively shifted to accommodate the force of it. Noctis was pushed into him and his free hand only pressed the younger man closer from its place upon his lower back, grinning a bit at the light flush across the prince's cheeks.

They had decided to venture downtown for the day, dressed down and simple, nondescript clothes and full on a heavy breakfast Nyx had insisted on making to start off their outing right. That had included leaving the car keys at home, using public transportation, and walking everywhere.

So far, Noctis hadn't complained, but Nyx knew for a fact that wouldn't remain so by the day's end. 

Their stop was called out across the intercoms and it took some effort to make their way through the rush of people getting on and off the train, with only the steel hold of Nyx's arm around Noct's shoulders to keep them from getting separated. As they disembarked from the train and headed for the nearest stairwell, Noctis gradually relaxed and took a deep breath once they reached street level. 

He nudged Nyx in the side to release him, "Where to first?" Noctis asked, looking around and ignoring the fact Nyx had yet to let him go.

Nyx shrugged, "Farmer's market first, then the carnival?"

Noctis grinned up at him, his excitement beginning to overwhelming his shyness, "Let's get going then."

Seeing that easy smile, one Nyx had slowly learned was meant just for him, he was nearly able to forget he was an outsider looking in. Be that as it may, it didn't matter when the true heart of the kingdom stood at his side, and smiled like he was the only thing that mattered.

-


	299. devils in the water (nyx/noct/neit + diviner au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is a dreamwalker born from an ancient line of diviners, and on the run from the clutches of an old Emperor determined to use his power to conquer the rest of the world.
> 
> With the help of his Guardian, he flees to the Imperium of the Winter Isles as a last resort. He catches the eyes of the Imperium's most powerful man, and that of his father's, and gives himself into their care in exchange for protection from the Empire and to keep his power safe. 
> 
> What he doesn't expect is to fall to the grace of their hands, nor into the silk of their beds.

They see him before one of the water mirrors scattered across the pantheon's great hall. 

He's smiling at the glassy surface, and his long, midnight black hair is trailing in the waters below him, pieces of crystal and bright threads were braided into his shimmering locks. He was dressed in flowing sheer black robes, thin silver chains draped around his narrow waist and jeweled necklaces laced his slender throat and tinkled when he shifted to his feet. 

The waters reflected on his porcelain skin, the light shifting like gentle waves and making him look unearthly in the morning light filtering down through the many skylights. But when he looks up, as if he knows he's being watched, his blue eyes are pale and milky, unseeing but still _knowing_. 

Nyx feels his breath catch in his throat and beside him, his father stiffens, as that beautiful smile spreads wider when those blind eyes seem to settle on them.

"My Lords." Noctis greets them, stepping carefully forward and kneeling before them, head bowed, "I thank you for your kindness."

Néit steps forward and takes his outstretched hand, "No, no, thank _you_. It is our deepest pleasure to host you in our Court, your Grace. We shall keep you safe as long as you need the sanctuary."

Noctis stands when the elder Ulric guides him to his feet again, "Imperator Ulric, you are too kind."

Nyx stays were he is, watching, waiting, patient with his wariness at the beautiful youth before them; a true diviner in their midst, one the dying Emperor from the Southern Empire would be willing to start wars over. Noctis turns his pretty head towards him, the crystals in his hair catching the light and casting a prism across his skin. 

"You are Nyx Ulric." Noctis moved away from Néit and lifted his hand, palm up, "May I?"

Nyx stepped closer into the reach of his hand and allowed the diviner to touch his face, and begin to trace the cut of his cheekbone, the sharp angles of his jawline, and the fullness of his lips. That touch was cool, as if the younger man hardly knew warmth a day in his life; how fitting that he would end up here in the Winter Isles, a place of too much cold and hardly any summer.

"Do you touch all your patrons like this?" Nyx murmured, quiet for only the three of them to hear, "Or am I just that special?"

Noctis tilted his head thoughtfully, "I think I've seen you in dreams before, Nyx Ulric."

Nyx arched a brow at that, just as Noctis brush a thumb across his other brow, "Oh? What kind of dream would that be?"

The diviner smiled, ever sweet and curious as he continued to touch and explore the face of the Imperium's sole heir, "A dream of _life_ , my Lord."

-

The first time Noctis shows them his dreams, he is tucked between the warmed bodies of Nyx and Néit Ulric, their hands laced with his, their legs twined with his, the sweat from their pleasures cooling their bodies.

Néit is still pressing feather-light kisses to his bare shoulder and Nyx is humming quietly, kissing his temple; and with a shuddering moan, Noctis pulls them both into the power of his living dream.

It's a world of endless water like the crystal waters of the Court's mirrored pools, where the planet of Eos is reflected endlessly. Noctis laughs, his eyes bright and crystalline, filled with an endless love as he pulls Nyx and Néit into his inner universe.

"You're both so handsome, I wish I could _see_ you beyond my dreams…" Noctis kisses them both, throws his arms around their necks and allows them both to lift him up with more laughter. 

"You are seeing us now, beloved. This is good enough."

Néit lifts him bodily and holds him, enabling Noctis to run excited hands through his thick black hair, "I see now, why the Empire would want you in their claws—"

Nyx grinned, stepping up to both of them and drawing Noctis in for a kiss, "Your dreams are beautiful, Noctis," he kisses him between his words, each one more reverent than the last, "but none are as beautiful as you, darling moon."

Néit kissed his other cheek, both Ulrics lavishing attention on him as sweet in this dreamscape as in the waking world, "Never be afraid to show us your heart, beloved. You belong to us now, do not fear us, do not hide from us—" He stole a kiss between Nyx's barrage of them, "—let us love you until the end of days."

Noctis felt tears sting his eyes and his heart fill to bursting, and he hooked his arms around both of them and hugged them close, "Thank you… thank you, thank you…" 

He did not expect to be safe, and wanted, and warm, and _loved._

-


	300. baby blue (nyx/noct & cor/prompto + shadowrun au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto liked Nyx. He really did.
> 
> (prompted: anything with my blind!nyx au.)

Prompto liked Nyx. He really did. 

The eccentric shaman made his best friend happy, gave Noctis _something_ to focus on; someone to protect and keep him steady after the loss of _everything_. 

But despite all that, Prompto can't _stand_ being around the man for too long. He can last maybe an hour before things start to go _fuzzy_ in his cybernetics. His ears start to gain a low, keening feedback, and one of his eyes starts to dim and flicker; and worst of all, circuits in his arm start to short out and it takes a hard reboot for things to fix themselves. 

Nyx is a hotspot of new world magic and Prompt is cybernetic experiment gone right, and as much as Prompto wishes he could spend more time with his best friend, Nyx is a special kind of _hell_ on his body. 

"Prom? You alright?" Noctis looks up as Prompto hastily stands and shakes out his right arm, wincing when he feels a few shocks and sparks beneath the casing hidden under his artificial flesh. 

Prompto smiled a little sheepishly and grabbed his camera bag from the coffee table, "Yeah, buddy. I'm good. Time's up though. I'll catch you later, okay?"

Nyx's milky eyes blinked and an apologetic smile graced his lips as he turned his head towards Prompto's voice, "I'm sorry, Prompto. We'll have to meet up again soon."

The blonde threw his hands up, grinning wider even though Nyx couldn't actually see his expression, "Hey man, no hard feelings. It is what it is. Take care of my best bro for me, alright?"

Nyx gave a slow nod, his own features softening a little more at the mention of Noctis; he reached for the other man and Noctis met his hand halfway, entwining their fingers together even as the younger of the pair continued making his notes for their next mission.

The thing about Nyx is that he was more than just a hotspot, he was a battery. A very powerful, very sought-after battery; one the megacorps would do anything to get their hands on. For years now, Noctis has kept them constantly in motion, always moving from one city to the next, and never staying for very long. Rare was the night they would stop in Insomnia to visit and catch up with himself, and Gladio, and Ignis, and it was usually only to pick up a job or a bounty. 

In the fifteen years since they started running, after the assassination of Noct's entire family and the disappearance of his father, Prompto had only seen Noctis and Nyx a handful of times every year. Sometimes he met them in Gralea, or Lestallum, or Tenebrae, sometimes they would meet up in Altissia and grab a drink or three with Weskham while Nyx wandered off into bowels of the city to meet up with the elves or the naiads in the Cascades. 

Prompto knew they felt safest there, that Nyx loved it there the most because the water reminded him of his childhood home. He knew that Nyx could see the veins of magic that laced the very foundations of Altissia and her ancient waters, that he knew every supernatural creature in their depths and especially loved the lack of technology or megacorp presence in the floating city. 

It was a sanctuary for the descendants of the Awakening, a haven for those whose magic did not mesh well with the Matrix technology of the Sixth World; and Nyx might as well have been its greatest treasure, hoarded and beloved by a dragon and just as otherwordly. Prompt liked Altissia as much as the next person, loved the sights and sounds and beauty of the city, so he understood why the pair returned to it so often. 

But it doesn't mean he was able to enjoy as long as he liked. It was a city saturated with Awakened magic, and people like him, Runners with a touch too many enhancements, couldn't stay very long. 

Heading out of the Maagho and catching the next gondala towards the Marina, Prompto tapped the bluetooth piece circling his ear and tapped for the first name on his list. A hologram of a familiar, gruff countenance appeared in his cybernetic eye and he smiled, as those hardened features smoothed out in a rare show of fondness.

_"Hey. How are they?"_

Prompto gave the older man a slight pout, "Hello to you too, Marshal." He peeked over his shoulder and just barely caught an ocular snapshot of Noctis snaking an arm around Nyx's waist, the shaman grinning cheekily at his guardian while Noctis pecked his cheek. 

 _"Ah, I see. I'm glad."_ Cor's mouth twitched upward as his attention returned to Prompto, _"In that case, come home. You can fill me in when you get back."_

Prompto beamed, and shot the older man a bright grin, "Yes, sir. See you soon!"

-


	301. at your service (nyx/noct + princess diaries au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly hearing he's the heir to a kingdom isn't exactly how Noctis wanted to start his freshman year of university.
> 
> (the princess diaries au no one asked for.)

_"You are the Prince of Lucis."_

It was the craziest news he'd ever received. 

Sitting there in this extravagant garden on the grounds of mansion he learned only an hour before belonged the the consulate of the Crown City, Noctis Leonis was gaping at his aging grandfather in _shock_.

"Me, a prince?" Noctis pointed at himself, incredulous as Mors nodded, a careful smile on his grandfather's face, " _Shut. Up_."

Mors blinked, "What?"

Immediately, his Steward came forward and tried to explain, but his grandfather—the _King of Lucis_ , by the _Six_ —waved him off, "Noctis—"

Shaking his head vehemently, Nocits stood up in a rush, "No. _No_ —"

Ignoring the calls of his grandfather, Noctis grabbed his backpack and took off running through the gardens towards the front gates and immediately vacated the premises.

-

"—so, your grandfather's visiting, huh? Isn't he the one gifted you the Regalia after your father died?" Nyx's voice was muffled from where he lay under the car, reaching up into the engine well to find whatever he was working on. 

Noctis was sitting on a section of cardboard beside the mechanic and handing him tools when asked, "Yeah," He passed another wrench to the hand reached out to him, daring to let his touch linger before fully releasing the tool to Nyx's hand, "Mom made me go meet with him for lunch. He, uhh… told me some crazy shit."

Nyx rolled out from under the car and wiped his hands off on a rag, then folded his arms under his head; his icy-blues were filled with warmth as he smiled up at Noctis, "Yeah? What kind of crazy are we talking here?"

Noctis held that gaze for a moment longer, then looked away, letting his eyes wander to the older man's stomach, exposed by his shirt riding up and revealing a tantalizing section of abdomen. 

He cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly, "Uhm. I guess my dad was the Prince of Lucis, in line to be King, before he died…"

Nyx watched him, and one dark brow rose on his forehead, "And that would make you the next Prince, right?"

Noctis looked down, reached up to run a hand through his messy black hand and rub at the back of his neck, "Yep."

"Huh. Neat."

He dragged his eyes up to see Nyx angling his head back to look at the Regalia, an expression as if he was seeing the classic car in a new light on his face. Noctis couldn't help but stare at the line of the mechanic's throat, the tattoo that followed his jugular, the _heart line_ as Nyx had explained before. He swallowed hard and yanked his eyes away when Nyx moved to sit up on his elbows and smirk at him.

"In that case, will _His Royal Highness_ care to help me clean up and close the shop for the night?"

Noctis made a face and tossed a rag at the other man, earning amused laughter from the mechanic that made his heart swell.

-

 

  
  
Chapter 210: please (all for the game au)  
Summary:

"Who said 'please' that made you hate the word so much?"

"I did."

(tw: hinted past child abuse.)

  


Hestian would hate him for this, he knew. As if the other twin didn't already despise his presence and the strange symbiosis between himself and Nyx. As if Hestian wouldn't come after him later for interfering. But as far as Noctis was concerned, it was a necessary evil, it meant their team would eventually stop tearing itself apart. It meant the fissure would close and they could find the cohesiveness they needed.

He gave his game to Ravus, he gave his back to Nyx, this is all that mattered.

Nyx only stopped walking off when Noctis grabbed his elbow; he wrenched his arm free, but didn't move again. They were in front of the campus pond now, murky and green, with hints of fish poking at the surface to nibble on food and bugs. Nyx had rested one hand on the railing and the other was lighting a cigarette between his lips. He wasn't quite ignoring Noctis, but it was a near thing.

Noctis folded his arms on the railing and let the silence settle between them for a while, and once he judged that enough time had passed, he broke it; "Who said 'please' that made you hate the word so much?"

Nyx looked at him, cigarette smoke wafting up around him and making him seem blurry at the edges. Unreal, even. A dream, perhaps. The silence dragged on and Nyx's empty pale-blue gaze had Noctis pinned to the spot.

"I did." That unfathomable emptiness in his voice sparked a shiver down Noct's spine.

Noctis stared back at him uncomprehending for a long minute, before Nyx waved him off and his eyes slid away to the dark waters.

"He said he would stop if I said it."

"You believed him," Noctis guessed, the jagged pieces slowly falling into place.

"I was seven," Nyx continued, "I believed him."

 _Seven_ , and finally it all clicked. The Furias weren't his first foster family, Tredd wasn't the first to make Nyx's life a living hell; and in this moment Nyx revealed that he possibly wasn't the worst. He thought of the club incident and the night Nyx nearly killed four men in defense of his cousin; he thought of Aranea and how Nyx nearly broke her neck for slapping Hestian; and yet, Nyx didn't seem to give a fuck about crimes committed against himself.

It made Noctis feel sick just thinking about it.

Noctis straightened, and turned to face Nyx, brows furrowed and hands fisted at his sides, "How can you stand me? How is _this_ okay?"

Nyx still wouldn't look at him, "It isn't a 'this'," he replied simply.

"That's what not I meant and you know it—Nyx, wait—"

Noctis reached for him; he couldn't let it end like this. Not without a real answer.

"No." Nyx intoned and Noct's hand froze in the air between them.

Noctis held his breath and nearly gasped when Nyx finally looked at him and grabbed his wrist. He shoved it back to Noct's side and squeezed, though not hard enough to hurt, and said, "That's why."

Because Noctis stopped when Nyx asked him to. Because Noctis only took the inch Nyx offered him, instead of pushing for a mile. It wouldn't change his past, but it was the present he could accept, and perhaps that was enough. It wasn't much, but _it was enough_.

-


	302. voicemail of a god (nyx ulric + messenger au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nyx dies using the ring, Bahamut turns him into a Messenger, and uses him as a vessel for to walk the mortal plane. Though Nyx is himself predominantly, he has to deal with an astral sometimes taking over his body and whispering in the back of his mind.
> 
> It all goes downhill from here.

_"Rule well, young king."_

Because what a way to go, he thinks, as he watches the last of the night fade into the dawn. As his skin flakes away and the Lucii's magic pulses and burns and further ransacks his body in the coming sun, Nyx tries to slow his breathing, tries to ignore the taste of ash on his tongue and the ache in his lungs. He tells himself it isn't the worst way to go, but he can't help but think of one regret, a good-bye he'd never get to say, peace he'd never get to make. 

It's not until he closes his eyes and hunches over to rest his forehead on his knee does something register as _strange_ to him. 

Nyx lifts his head and blinks, and realization dawns; he's no longer in the wreckage of Insomnia.

This world is tinged in blues and greens, purples and pinks, all soft and muted, and streaked with starlight. Sound holds a strange, echoing quality that hurts his ears when he breathes too deeply. There is no solid ground beneath him, no rubble surrounding him, and something in his soul feels drawn to this place—

The starlight glitters and shifts, and before him forms a great dragon-like being; an almost human face showing from a great helm and clear blue eyes glinting from the shadows within. A clawed gauntlet opens and his body comes floats to rest in the palm of it, and he sits there in awe and maybe even a little fear.

 _Bahamut_.

"Why am I here?" Nyx calls out as he tries to stand, only to find it easier than before; no pain shoots through his limbs and he looks down to find his body is healed, save for the vine-like scarring left by the Ring's magic.

 _"You are one whom has donned the Ring and wielded its power, Chosen not by blood, but by merit alone."_  

Nyx winced when the booming voice echoed and rang both in his ears and his head, "Yeah, that's me. I guess. Doesn't answer my question, though."

The eyes narrowed, and Nyx took a step back on the wide palm, " _Yes_ , fine, I am—he."

_"Beloved of the Chosen King, will you accept a task set forth by the Will of the Stone?"_

Nyx stared, bewildered and confused, "Do I have a _choice_?"

_"Would you Fade into the light of the Beyond, or walk among men once more and Guide the Chosen on his path?"_

The Glaive gazed up at the Astral, _the Draconian himself_ , skeptical and wary; the Astrals weren't known to be kind to humanity, not since ancient times have any of the Six besides the Glacian shown any benevolence towards mortals. It was strange to stand here before the very same god who spoke the old prophesy surrounding Noctis. After all he'd learned, after everything they had found about the prophesy and the founding of Lucis, and the power within the Crystal— it all pointed to a _mistake_ that would cost Noctis his life.

 _Noctis_. Nyx inhaled sharply, exhaled slowly. Breathing didn't hurt, for once. But thinking of his Prince, _did_.

"That doesn't sound like a choice." Nyx closed his eyes, "Sounds like a harder bargain than the Lucii, if I'm being honest."

A low rumble sounded from the Astral and Nyx opened his eyes, watching the Draconian carefully.

_"What is your Choice, Glaive?"_

"Sign me up, Scales."

-


	303. desires of the heart (nyx/noct + genderbend au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Princess Noctis doesn't know how to voice her desires.
> 
> (#deathbyfluffweek: oct.27: written word/too scared to speak it | Genderbend AU)

Noctis was staring hard at the rain-darkened sands of the training grounds when Nyx appeared at her side and sat down beside her. The elder woman was quiet for a while, leaning back on her hands and waiting patiently for Noctis to say something, _anything_ , to break the silence. 

What Nyx didn't know, what she didn't _want_ Nyx to know just yet, is that the hand in her pocket was trying hard not to clench around a gift she hadn't suspected she even wanted to give in the first place; folded around this gift was an extremely ornate origami dog in black and silver paper, reminiscent of Umbra. But when Nyx reached for her Noctis flinched, and she squeezed her eyes shut when she saw the mix of hurt and concern on her lover's face when Nyx pulled her hand away.

"Wait, I—" Noctis made a noise in the back of her throat, glaring at her own bruised knees and scraped skin, "Nyx—uhm— I'm sorry—"

Nyx frowned beside her, leaning forward and looking at her with a curious frown, "Sorry for what, Noct? I don't…"

Noctis huffed, and scrubbed at her face with a free hand, and yanked her other hand from her pocket in order to shove her closed fist towards Nyx, "I— I don't know how to _say_ this, but I—" 

She looked up at Nyx, both pleading and hopeful, blue eyes wide and wet around the edges; because once again, words have _failed_ her, and all of Ignis's training seems to have drained through her numbed limbs and out of her brain.

Carefully, Nyx pried her fingers open and caught the small origami that dropped free of her iron grasp, and for several long moments, there was complete and utter _silence_. Noctis looked away as she heard Nyx carefully unfold the dog to find her scribbled words inside and gasp over the object that fell out.

"Noctis…" Nyx's voice was soft with disbelief, surprise and something _else_ filtering into her scarred and inked features, "This is… is this _allowed_?"

Noctis dropped her face in her hands with a low groan, "I don't care if it is or not. You're so _important_ to me, Nyx, I don't—I can't _lose_ that… I don't want to lose _you_ …"

Nyx reached for her, and slipped an arm around her shoulders until she was nestled safely against the Glaive's side, where lips pressed to her temple and she felt a smile against her hair, "Silly princess, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." 

Another kiss pressed to her cheek, "That's a _yes_ , if you're wondering."

A full, bright red blush bloom across her pale cheeks as she buried her face against Nyx's shoulder, watching as Nyx slid a simple silver band on her finger. Noctis wasn't as eloquent with her words as Ignis, not as free with how she expressed herself as Prompto, and definitely didn't have the confidence that Gladio did— but in these moments, she was glad for Nyx.

Nyx, who knew her more intimately than the friends she had known all her life. Nyx, the Glaive that took a blade and bullet for her in the same night and dared to grin as she bled. Nyx, the woman who took her apart piece by piece on a worn out bed in an old apartment deep within the immigrant district and put her back together again until she felt _alive_.

Nyx, who took her ring and said _yes_.

-


	304. back where i belong (nyx/noct + inmates au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nocits surprises Nyx with a gift.
> 
> (#deathbyfluffweek: oct.25: events/gift giving | Prisoners AU)

"Noct, baby, what _are_ these?"

Sitting across from him with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen on his lover's face, Noctis reached across the table and pointed to a few key paragraphs in the paperwork he'd placed in front of the inmate when he was brought into the private visitors room. 

Nyx read through those lines once, twice, _three times_ before the words sunk in and he quickly and thoroughly read through the rest of the packet, took note of the signatures, and saw the lines waiting for his _own_. He looked up at Noctis, his heart squeezing in his chest and lungs constricting as the grinning 29 year-old held up pen and waved it pointedly.

" _These_ just need your signature." He set the pen down and pushed it across the metal table towards Nyx, "Hope I got your clothing sizes right, you're bigger than me in the chest and thighs, though…"

Nyx swallowed hard, felt his eyes sting as he looked down at the papers, his vision blurring at the edges, "Noct, how did you…"

"I became a very big _thorn_ in the Warden's side, as well as your lawyer's, the District Attorney's, and the courts." Noctis leaned forward and took Nyx's hand to lace their fingers together, "It's why I haven't been out to visit much lately. I've been working on this for you."

Nyx opened his mouth to speak, but snapped his jaw shut and could only tug on Noct's hand until the younger man got the hint, came around the table, and allowed himself to be dragged onto Nyx's lap. The kiss that followed was so _full_ and so _good_ and his skin tingled with pleasure and excitement and he could barely _think_ —

"Noct—baby, _what_ — _why_ —"

"Shush, just sign—the fucking—paperwork—"

Between hungry, desperate kisses and laughter thick with emotions, Nyx signed every page and line that Noctis pointed out for him. Once Noctis announced they were done, two officers and Nyx's lawyer entered, one officer unlocked the cuffs and chains that bound Nyx to the chair he sat in. 

Pelna smiled as he picked up the papers and checked them over, "Everything looks good. You're free to go, Nyx."

Noctis took his hand and led him out of the room, where he followed in a daze to another room where he was given the clothes Noct had spoken of, and allowed to change. He hardly remembers the walk out of the exit doors and to the visitor's carpark beyond the gates he never thought he'd see the other side of.

Once seated in the passenger seat, it started to sink in. Before Noctis could start the car, Nyx climbed over the center console and straddled his lover's lap, kissing him fervently, wild and giddy.

"Thank you, love," Nyx choked between kisses, tears streaming freely down his face; he was _free_ at last, to kiss this silly, determined, _daring brat_ of a man he'd grown to love so much, "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Noctis held him close, slender hands slipping up the back of his shirt, tracing spine and scars alike, "I did it because you deserved freedom again, Nyx, and because I love you." He nuzzled into Nyx's chest and kissed his collarbone through the fabric of his new shirt, "No more bars separating us now."

Nyx pulled him into more kisses, laughing almost manically between them, "Take me home, Noct."

-


	305. fly, again (nyx/noct + prince of runaways au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to fly again starts with the heart.
> 
> (#deathbyfluffweek: oct.24: hobbies/too shy to share | Prince of Runaways AU)

"Here."

"Huh?"

Nyx lifted the heavy coat again towards Noctis and the other stared at him until Nyx rolled his eyes with a scoff.

"I know you're still remembering things, but don't tell me you forgot how chilly it gets out here?"

He was right, however little Noctis wanted to admit it. Noctis was still remembering pieces of himself, his childhood as a youth of Neverland and of his young adulthood, where he'd fallen hard for the smirking pirate captain laying next to him. 

Gingerly taking the coat and wrapping it around himself, he felt his cheeks flare up when the heady scent of _Nyx_ enveloped him. Whether to give him privacy or not, Nyx turned over in the makeshift bed and stretched out on his side. Noctis watched him, then looked down at the deep black canvas coat stitched with silver buttons and purple thread in swirling details. 

Pulling the coat tighter around himself as he dragged his gaze back to the flames, and for a long while, he was quiet. His thoughts were a mess, and yet...

"...Nyx?"

"Hm?"

"Tomorrow... we'll go flying. I'll teach you... again?"

There was rustling until Nyx sat up and looked at him, then he reached to grasp Noct's chin and turn his face; Nyx was smiling at him, gentle and cautious.

"Sounds like a plan, darling." 

Nyx leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, "I do miss flying with you."

His skin warmed under the attention as Nyx tugged him down and into the circle of his arms. Curling up close, he buried his face against the pirate's chest to hide the parade of conflicting emotions across his face.

He remembered years ago, when he first taught Nyx how to fly, how to find the happiest thought he had and hold tightly to it. But now, a decade later, it felt as if they were starting over; a new leaf, and sharing something so natural to him as flying felt so intimate again.

"I miss it, too..."

-


	306. nibbles (the curse of kittens au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Noctis mouthed off to the wrong Witch and was cursed. Nyx is Disappointed in the Chocobros, to say the least.

"I leave him in your hands for a week and this happens?" There was a mix of emotions dancing across Nyx's face as he held up the squirming baby. In front of him, Ignis sat with Gladio, while Prompto was snapping photos of his best friend in the body of a small child.

Well. Kitten. A baby Noctis with kitten ears and a short, fluffy black tail and his now over-sized shirt drowning his flailing little limbs. Big blue eyes were scrunched up in concentration as Noctis tried reaching for the shiny bits of Nyx's uniform, the baby boy making a mewling noise as he reached grabby-hands towards his accoutrements.

Nyx finally adjusted his hold and cradled Noctis against his chest; that earned him happy trill and he glanced down in time to see tiny teeth gnawing on the thin chain. Only two out of three of the thirty-somethings looked contrite, Prompto looked ecstatic.

"Who'd you piss off?" Nyx sighed, trying and failing to resist the urge to stroke the backs of Noctis's soft ears, a tiny smile twitching on his lips when one flicked away from his fingertip.

Ignis cleared his throat, head tilted down and blind eyes closing in resignation, "A witch." 

Nyx eyed him a moment, before startling over a tiny tongue scraping against his jaw, "Wha—"

Another trill sounded from the toddler in his arms and he relaxed when Noctis nuzzled up under his chin.

"Right. You're all idiots."

-


	307. sandsea ii (nyx/noct + ffxii au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are times when Crowe hates being the Right Hand of the King.
> 
> (nsfw/shameless smut)

Crowe was one of the few people in Dalmasca that knew of every little thing that went on in the palace. 

She knew all the staff by face and name, memorized every map and schematic of the entire palace and city, learned every nook, cranny, secret passage, hidden room, and then some. Her mind was a treasure trove, her skills were the deadliest—second only to the King himself— and she would never hesitate to use them for King and Country.

Crowe was also very well aware of the happenings within the King's private suite, and at her King's request, often turned a blind eye to the blue moon appearances of a certain _skypirate_ in the monarch's bed. 

If anything, she was glad for the fact Noctis chose a new and more insane route into Nyx's chambers every time he showed up in Rabanastre. By all intents and purposes, Crowe had every right to close off those little mouse holes in the palace, but it was harder and harder to act upon it after each visit when Nyx often looked so at peace and content when the _'Prince of the Skies'_ visited him. 

So really, it was seven shades her own fault when she strolled unannounced into Nyx's bedroom to find the two of them entangled quite passionately on the covers. 

As she froze just beyond the doorway, Noctis rolled them over, pinned Nyx by his shoulders on his back at the foot of the bed, and proceeded to grind his hips down onto Nyx's cock in a way that had the King _moaning_ like some Lowtown whore. 

Crowe stared, tight-lipped and completely _unsurprised_ to find the two of them in such a compromising position. 

On the bed, Nyx's back arched as another rough moan left him with every sultry roll of Noct's hips—of which his attempts to grab hold of were stopped short by Noctis grabbing his wrists and pinning them to either side of his head as the young skypirate took control of the situation and set the pace for them. Nyx's head fell back as his eyes fluttered shut, his skin was flushed pink, his lips bitten, and his body seemed to come alive under the familiar and coveted touch of his lover. 

Crowe rubbed at her forehead, already feeling a headache growing with her frustration, "What the _fuck_ , Your Majesty?"

Three things happened at once in the moment after her words filled the air between Nyx's pleasured sounds. 

One, Nyx's eyes flew open in surprise and for a moment, he looked absolutely _delighted_ and like he was two seconds away from yet another _terrible pun_ only for him to choke on the next moan as—

Two, Noctis lifted off his cock perhaps too fast for comfort and grabbed Nyx by his hair for no discernible reason other than—

Three, Noctis straddled Nyx's shoulders and yanked his head up, causing the King to yelp in surprise, and he promptly shoved his cock between Nyx's parted lips before the man could utter a goddamn word. 

 _Oh_. Crowe blinked. 

Noctis was careful after that, holding still and staring down at Nyx intently as he watched his lover adjust to the dick in his mouth, the length of it only pushing in further once Nyx had given a quiet, muffled groan around his cock. As he shifted for a better position, giving shallow thrusts and slipping his hand to the back of Nyx's head to hold him in place; beneath him, Nyx gave in all too easily, relaxing under Noctis and letting the younger to do as he pleased. 

Crowe groaned in a mix of disdain and exasperation when Noctis looked up at her and grinned brightly, "Good to see you again, Crowe."

"I hate both of you," Crowe growled under her breath and backed out of the bedroom, dragging both doors with her; she gave Noctis a very pointed glare before, "At least have him cleaned up and coherent in time for breakfast tomorrow!"

"We'll see—" Noctis called back, only to trail off with a low, pleased moan as Nyx put his mouth to better uses other than making _very terrible jokes_. 

As the Royal Mage, the right hand of the King, and his Chief Advisor, it was Crowe's duty to know every little thing happening in the palace.

 _This_ , however, she did _not_ need to know.

-


	308. bells ringing (nyx/noct + genderbend au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx thinks she's hearing shit again.
> 
> (prompted: "I think my family wants you to marry in.")

They’re nestled away in the dim confines of Nyx’s apartment when Noctis uttered the words softly against her shoulder. When she glances at the princess, Noctis is pointedly looking away, her own eyes downcast and her fingers were idly tracing the lines of a tattoo that covered the Glaive’s arm.

“…pardon?” Nyx asks, not sure she heard that right at all.

Noctis peeks up at her from behind her feathered bangs, blinking a bit innocently even if Nyx could see right through it, “I think my family wants you to marry in.“ 

She nibbled on her lower lip and Nyx had a moment of, _oh please don’t tempt me_ , before the princess continued, “Mom… the Queen… She really likes you. Aunt Clara has her reservations, but she’s the Shield, she’s always grumpy… Iggy and Gladio don’t mind you…” She trailed off and dropped her eyes again, purposely hiding her face away once more.

Nyx dragged her eyes away from the younger woman and stared up at her ceiling in thought for a long while. The old map of Eos sprawled above her bed was hardly as distracting as it used to be. The darling creature in her bed held her attention far too much for the map to be as riveting, but in moments like this, it was something for her eyes to focus on.

“Marriage, huh.” She arched a brow at the other and smiled a bit at the sheepish look Noctis gave her, “How would that work? It’d mean no grandchildren for Her Majesty.”

Noctis shrugged, slipping a hand up to toy with one of Nyx’s longer braids, “She jokes about it, but… somehow I don’t think she’s ever expected it.”

Nyx didn’t question that, instead she rolled onto her side to face Noctis and snake an arm around her waist to pull her close again. To feel the soft, silky skin of her lover pressed against the scarred, inked, and roughness of her own was just another piece of heaven for her to indulge in; a small, simple pleasure she didn’t thinks she’d ever earn in her lifetime.

Noctis scooted closer and tucked her head under Nyx’s chin, her quiet breaths tickling her skin as she waited for the elder’s next words as patiently as she could. She combed her fingers through Noct’s short hair, and toyed with the small braids trailing down behind her ear; the braids and beads that matched her own.

She pressed a kiss to the top of Noct’s head and smiled, “Perhaps this would be the time to tell your mother exactly what these mean…”

A quiet giggle escaped the princess and slender arms wrapped around her as Noctis hugged her, “Probably.”

-


	309. ache of the soul (nyx/noct + alt-canon)

It hits him like a fucking freight train that this is it, this is the end and this is the choice he's made. As he watches his skin flake away and the flesh turn to ashes and his veins sear orange from the fires of the Ring, _this is it_.

And all he sees in his mind's eye as the last of the night fades from the skies, is a rare bright smile and glittering eyes; sapphires in the dark, pearlescent and brilliant.

All he sees is the contours and curves of a pale-skinned body, of ragged scars from a broken childhood, of of scrapes and contusions from a hardened youth; all gooseflesh and love-bites in the dimmed lights of his apartment.

All he feels is hands calloused by hilts and handles caressing his cheeks, nails raking along his shaved scalp and fingers twining in lengthening braids.

All he feels is thin lips claiming his with a fervor like no other and a tongue licking as deep into his mouth as possible just to taste every inch of him.

This is the ache in his soul, the craving in his ribs, the hope in his hands.

This is what he fights for: a prince overlooked by his kingdom, a boy forgotten by his people— a man meant to carry the world on his shoulders.

This is what he fights for: an unexpected love found in the shadows of ballrooms and corners of secret gardens, rediscovered under festival lights and moonlit nights.

This is what he fights for: a future he never once expected to see himself.

(Nyx fights it then, forces the power of the Lucii to _yield_ beneath his indomitable will. Nyx Ulric does not know how to die without a fight, after all.)

"I'm coming home," he says, as he pushes to his feet and ignores the pain.

"I'm coming home," he says, as he climbs through the rubble for the gate.

(And home he goes, to the arms of his _soul_.)

-


	310. night at the opera (nyx/noct + hot librarian au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

Noctis knew all his buttons. 

Knew every place to touch him where it mattered. They'd had _months_  to map one another for this, and leave it to Noctis to take advantage of it during a night at the opera. Several stories below them, the Opera and play was going on and the music was hitting a crescendo; _and yet_ , Noctis was beside him, tracing the seam of the slacks of his tuxedo.

Nyx shivered, trying to focus on the play, bask in the soprano's angelic voice, trying to ignore Noct's hand skimming closer and closer to his crotch with every stroke along his inner thigh. He shot a glare at Noctis and the younger man merely smiled candidly, obviously enjoying himself no matter the teasing he was subjecting Nyx to.

Noctis leaned over the space between their chairs and slipped his hand further up the professor’s leg, "Do you like it when I touch you like that?" He whispered, smiling against Nyx’s cheek, "Feels like you do."

Nyx swallowed, _audibly_ , and tried not to think about all the dirty promises Noctis had made while they dressed for this extremely formal outing. Now the brat was making due on a couple of them, breaking his focus on the music drifting up to them. Nyx inhaled sharply when Noct's hand drifted closing and carefully cupped him, black-gloved hand blending in with the black of Nyx’s slacks and able to hide the unconscionable things Noctis was doing to Nyx under the cover of darkness.

He bit his lip and locked his law shut to muffle the next sound he made with Noctis stroked him through his pants, tracing the line of his hardening cock through the tailored fabric.

Nyx turned his head, catching Noct's attention and daring him to do _more_  as the second act drew to a close; his hand grabbed the other's and pressed it against the bulge growing in his pants as he closed the distance between them. 

 _I do_ , he said with a messy kiss and a guiding hand. _Payback's a bitch_ , he said with punishing nips to a smirking mouth. 

-


	311. unbent (nyx/noct + alternate wings au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t touch me,” Nocits hissed, black wings whipping out and the longest of them striking at Nyx to keep him away.
> 
> “Noct,” Nyx whispered, holding his hands out placatingly, “Please.”
> 
> (prompted: "Don't touch me.")

All around them, the city seemed to vibrate with the same turmoil that quaked through Noctis. His father was dead, his mother was weakened, his kingdom was a mess and _yet_ ―

 _“Don’t touch me,”_ Nocits hissed, black wings whipping out and the longest of them striking at Nyx to keep him away.

“Noct,” Nyx whispered, holding his hands out placatingly, “Please.”

Noctis was nothing more but a wounded creature, trying his best to affect a calm and stoic persona in order to ease the fears and worries of his people; only for his magic to crack the windows and walls in private, to let his anger get the better of him.

The populace did not know of their future King’s angelic status and perhaps it was better this way. Better for Noctis to float under the radar and not for Lucians to know that even among angel society, he was _legendary_  among the elite. 

Nyx waited, patiently and quiet as Noctis trembled and sobbed in controled silence on the other side of the bed. Outside, Nyx could feel the agitation and worry surging through the magic in Crowe and Libertus where they stood guard beyond the King’s chambers. The rest of them were always so attuned to Noct’s moods, connected as they’d become to their new king’s power.

Arms held out, Nyx watched with a tentative smile as Noctis uncurled himself and crawled across the wide bed and into his lap. Slender arms and slim legs wrapped around his shoulders and waist as Noctis buried his face against his neck and shuddered. Great black wings wrapped around them, cocooned them, and the _King_  allowed a moment of weakness.

“You know you’re safe here, yeah?” Nyx asked softly, unwilling to shatter the quiet around them, “We’ll be here for you. Always.”

Noctis curled in tighter, lips brushing against Nyx’s pulse when he spoke, “I know…” He swallowed, kissed Nyx’s jaw, and whispered, “ _thanks_ ” against his skin.

-


	312. skyburn (nyx/noct + braids au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx was obsessed with the way fire reflected in Noct’s eyes.
> 
> (prompt: "Suddenly! Candles")

Nyx was obsessed with the way fire reflected in Noct’s eyes.

it didn’t quite touch the deep red of the Astral magic that flared when he summoned Titan or Leviathan or Shiva, but there was a glow there that was warm and sweet and _safe_ to indulge in.

“How romantic.” Noctis chuckled as he settled on the old wooden floor next to him; there was a gentleness to his expression that Nyx hadn’t seen in a long while and he didn’t dare hide the smile that spread across his face when Noctis grinned at him.

“I try.”

In an abandoned shack in Leide, not far from the Prairie Outpost, Nyx presented Noctis with a home-cooked meal that he could muster with the limited supplies he could purchase at the time. They could hear the daemons, lurking beyond the floodlights in the distance and tucked away as they were, and it was the barest bit of peace they would ever get.

It was simple skewers and weak beer, but it was enough for them to have the time; to be surrounded by candles and firelight and spicy foods and the open spaces of the desert around them. Nyx felt at home here in the middle of nowhere, with barely a hint of civilization and the open space of the desert with mountains and the sea in the distance beyond the ranges. 

It almost felt like floating in the sea when he was back in Galahd. Alone and content and at peace with the great expanse of the world.

“Nyx?”

Dragged from his thoughts, Nyx leaned across the short distance and pressed a kiss to one of Noct’s temples, “I’m alright, love. Let’s eat.”

For now, he would enjoy this distant peace. For now, he would love Noctis as fiercely as he did the moment he _realized_ he loved him.

-


	313. if found, please call noctis (pure fucking crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: "detachable penis AU"

“Wait. _Wait_.” Noctis was rubbing tiredly at his forehead, caught between disbelief and incredulity, “You _lost_  your goddamn dick?”

Nyx stood there, serious as a heart attack when he answered, “Yes.”

Noctis took a deep breath, and released it slowly, “Show me.”

Without ceremony, Nyx was quick to open up his jeans and tug his boxers down enough for Noctis to take a good long look at the…. _empty_  space there at the juncture between his hips.

Noctis frowned. Nyx made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat.

“Well,” Noctis grabbed his car keys off the hook by the door and his coat from the sofa, “let’s go find your dick.”

-


	314. kitten (nyx/noct/cor + a better twilight au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor is a werewolf, Nyx is a vampire, and Noctis is the sweet little human they both want for themselves (read: love dearly).

"I'm stealing your cat."

Cor paused, a slight frown creasing between his brows, "I don't have a cat, Ulric."

"Really? Sure about that?"

The elder waited a beat, pinching the bridge of his nose as his exasperation with the vampire flared, "Yes, I'm sure."

"You are clearly mistaken."

Cor wore a glare aimed for Nyx as the wolf turned around to to find Nyx lounging on the sofa and Noctis tucked into his side, looking as content as ever under the affectionate brush of the vampire’s fingers through his hair. Noctis cracked an eye open, catching the look on Cor's face and wiggled fingers at him from where they rested on Nyx's chest.

"He might as well be a cat." Nyx snickered, angling his head to kiss the top of Noct's, "Worry not, fleabag, I'll take good care of our kitten."

"Fuck off, corpse boy."

-


	315. vertical representations of horizontal desires (nyx/noct + rockstar au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a cruel mix of _they are fucking made for each other_ and _they would destroy each other_. But it's absolutely _glorious_ when they work together.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said that made me feel real")

Noctis remembers that  _night_ , seeing  _him_  up there and playing like his life depended on it. 

He’d been wearing tight red pants, some long-sleeved shirt, and somehow he’d been seen during that concert. Prompto had been going on and on about the senior from his school, about this show they were going to in a fucking storm. It was the first time he’d been on his own and he’d bought bright red pants that hugged his legs, a shirt that had stylistic tears in it and glued itself to his torso, and he felt  _okay_. None of that mattered though, not when the lights went out and the bass line started, not when he looked up at the stage saw  _him_ —

He can’t even describe the feelings that bloomed inside him, meeting ice-blue eyes and catching that  _smirk_  on the bassist’s face. He was  _captivated_  the entire show. If anyone asked Noctis how it was, he couldn’t say, all he’d focused on was  _him_. When Prompto had dragged him backstage to introduce them and see the band, Noctis was stunned silent, unable to say much except his  _name_. 

“Just Noctis?”  _Nyx_ , that was  _his_  name. Played a Fender jazz bass, had a leather collar around his neck that made Noctis think of  _obscene_  things, and  _why is he still shirtless?_

Noctis gave a short nod, trying to get his throat to work, “Yeah.” It came out weak and breathless, and he felt pathetic in that instant, because he couldn’t think of anything else to say.

The rest of the night was a blur, but the only crystal clear things were Nyx and his eyes.

-

It was their  _thing_ , long baths together in the winters. Nyx had a huge clawfoot tub in the converted apartment they’d shared for a year so far, and every chance he got, he’d take it just to soak in scalding waters with him. They’d talk as they washed each other, intimacy and normalcy wrapped in a neat, bubble-filled gift. 

Nyx would smile at him, hair damp and combed back from his face, braids untangled, and say, “You’re  _perfect_ , you know that?”

Noctis would scrunch up his nose and wave him off, reached across the tub to trace a stray droplet of water and tell him, “You’re a mess, you know that?”

This silly, ridiculous man, he’d lean forward in the water, trace his hands up Noct’s leg beneath the suds and hold him place to kiss him; push him down until the bubbles came up to their necks, skim his hands up and down Noct’s sides just to make him shiver. 

When Nyx would rub circles into the V of his hips, the pad of his right thumb pressing a little deeper against the tattoo they shared just to make him arc into the touch; when Noctis reaches up to trace his fingertips against the matching tattoo along the back of his neck and Nyx’s eyelashes would fall shut and his head would drop between his shoulders to let Noctis knead his fingers into the tight muscles.

When they had nothing but smiles, and kisses, and pruned fingertips tracing shapes on gooseflesh, and Nyx would tell him,  _“You’re all I need, just this right here.”_

-

When Noctis would tug him close in their bed and slip his arms around his shoulders, and ask him, “Even this?”

Nyx would nuzzle his cheek, kiss from his temple, to his cheek, to his ear and whisper, “ _Especially_  this.”

-

And even when they stood on that platform, the schedules called over the speaks in monotone making a static background noise as they simply watch each other; when Nyx would take a step back, guitar case in one hand, a bag in the other, tickets sticking out of his old leather jacket— another step, another, until he was over the threshold— when Noctis would follow him into the shadowed doorway of the train car and kiss him like the  _world_  was ending—

“Still need me?”

“ _Always_.”

-


	316. a new day (nyx/noct + immortals au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I choose him."
> 
> _"His death is the price to be paid. You know this, and yet you interfere?"_
> 
> (prompted: "things you said on our honeymoon")

_"It's finally over... Thank you."_

-

"I choose him."

_"His death is the price to be paid. You know this, and yet you interfere?"_

"I will sacrifice half my heart for him. Give him back to me. _Now_."

_"You would live a half-life? For this mortal man?"_

"He's no mere _mortal_ and you know it. Don't insult him with your _ignorance_."

_"...Very well, Nyx Ulric."_

-

Noctis woke with a sharp inhale to sunlight streaming through a wall shimmering crystal glass.

He blinked in the brightness, letting his eyes adjust for moment and getting a look around the room to orient himself. It looked familiar, like his father's room, the grand suite of the King; lush black fabrics adorned the bed, and stone walls in shades of gray and black, with details of gilded gold and silver. But the curtains were flowing white in the light breeze from every balcony door thrown open to invite the morning chill inside. Far beyond in the distance at the Wall, he could see crystal towers spiking up from the wall, and closer still, outside the window he could see the same incandescent crystal towers shining in the sunlight.

Curled on his side with hands cradled to his chest, he shivered in the breeze that filtered in and only then noticed the warmth at his back. Like reflex, the arms wrapped around him squeezed in reassurance; after that, he felt soft kisses against his spine and trail to his should until he could see to whom those lips belonged.

Nyx appeared in his peripheral vision as the knight moved from kissing the curve of his shoulder to pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Morning, beautiful." Nyx whispered, nuzzling his temple and kissing just along his hairline, "You're trembling, love. What's wrong?"

Noctis swallowed, gaze returning to the view beyond the Citadel, "Odd dream..."

"Yeah? Tell me about it." Nyx kept up his affections, kissing down the side of Noct's face and back to his shoulder, coaxing him to wakefulness and incentive to speak more.

"I dreamt... That we died." He mumbled, feeling the tangible edges of the dream fading deeper into his subconsciousness before he could keep hold of it, "Sacrificed ourselves to save the world... our families... our friends. We died for them. For their future..."

"Hmm..." Nyx pulled him closer into the embrace of his body, cradling his smaller form against his chest, "Strange dream to have on our honeymoon, Noct."

Memories were overtaking his dreams at last, filling in blanks and showing him that many long years had passed; where a decade was spent rebuilding Insomnia after the defeat of Ardyn, after a sacrifice was made to bring him back to life and the Crystal exploded across the city and beyond. Monoliths were scattered across Lucis now, chunks and pieces of the Crystal and funneling magic into the world, activating the long-lost abilities to use it within the populace. 

His blood was still the most powerful force of magic, but now he had no cause to use it. Peace and prosperity had been achieved at last, and life had started over for them.

With one _small_ development. Their _aging_ had slowed down.

"Don't you mean our third?" Noctis chuckled, peeking over his shoulder at Nyx, smiling at him in clear playfulness.

"First, second, third— does it matter? I like this long honeymoon phase, my little king." Nyx kissed his shoulder again, and again, and then just littered kisses in a haphazard trail to Noct's neck.

Nyx brushed away the long braids gathered over Noct's shoulder, sweeping them back and giving himself more access to his younger lover's throat. Noctis closed his eyes with a pleased smile, letting himself melt under every kiss and touch.

Nyx mumbled silly declarations against his neck, across his shoulder, and then the back of his hand once the other man had claimed it and started kissing his palm. Rolling onto his back while still in Nyx's hold, he cupped his partner's cheek and guided down for a deep, unrelenting kiss. He needed this affirmation to settle himself, and know this was true, and that this warmth was not a fabrication of his wildest imaginations. 

"Mmm... what was that for?" Nyx smiled against his lips, not wanting to pull too far away.

Noctis looked up at him, meeting that softened pale blue gaze, and letting his own take in his lover's features. Nyx had some scarring from the Ring, veins of silvery scars left by his ancestor's magic. They had faded over time, healing little by little with a joint effort between the two of them. He reached for them after a moment, tracing the spidery lines along Nyx's shaved scalp and into the pure silver-white streak of hair the same magic had caused over time as well. Noctis found he liked those streaks and how they brought out the quicksilver glow of Nyx's eyes. His own had faded to a few lighter shades of gray, the only true giveaway to his age and a sharp contrast to still looking a mere thirty years.

"I love you, my king." Noct answered finally, tracing the tattoo under his eye with a thumb, a tender smile curving his lips.

Nyx grinned, and kissed his brow, "I hope so, because you're stuck with me for a very long time..."

Noctis closed his eyes as Nyx kissed below both of them, "What's a couple hundred or so more years? We made it this far, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Perfect." Nyx uttered, before leading him back into another kiss, one to anchor him, and fill him, and reassure him. "I love you Noct, that will never end..."

-


	317. lost boys/found family (nyx/noct + anastasia au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The patron saint of lost causes.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said in the dark")

The young man is on the cleaning crew for the Citadel when Nyx meets him.

A navy blue bandana is tied around his hair to keep dirt and cobwebs out of it, his blue eyes are reddened and watery from dust, and he had just fallen off a step ladder in startled fright when the mirrored wall he was cleaning opened up for Nyx to emerge from a hidden passage.

Overall, it was an unpleasant first meeting.

-

Fifteen years ago, the Citadel was abandoned. After the Fall, when rebels invaded the old palace and the royal family was said to have been assassinated in the fray; the Citadel became a remnant, ruined and forsaken, locked away from curious eyes. The old gates had been chained, the main entry and side doors locked and sealed, ground floor windows were boarded up inside and out, and the once beautiful gardens of the deceased Queen had grown wildly out of control.

It was a ghost of itself, a testament to a lost dynasty, and a graveyard of ancient memories.

Locals had said for years that the old palace was still haunted; both by the spirits of the dead family and their ancestors. Lucians still believed that magic continued to pulse like an aging heartbeat in the dusty marble halls. 

-

" _No_. Fuck, _no_."

Nyx stared at Libertis in exasperation, "Libs, come on. You saw the goddamn painting, you saw _him_ —"

Libertus held up a hand to stop him, the other coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "Nyx. I get it. You're desperate, I'm desperate, we need the money. But that kid is _not_ the Crowned Prince."

Nyx groaned, "Libs, seriously. It's him, I think— this is it, this is the _one_." He drug his hands down his face, "It's just a _feeling_ , alright. I think he's the real thing.

His best friend and partner-in-crime gave him a narrowed-eyed glare and deadpanned, "Hope you're not confusing intuition and inappropriate erections, 'cause it wouldn't be the first time."

-

"Why the _fuck_ are you coming out of a wall?!" The young man hissed at him as he pushed himself up and rubbed at his back with a wince.

"...got lost?" Not his best line. In fact, probably not even his worst. Close enough.

The kid glared at him, "What are you, fucking Santa Claus? Fall down one of the thousand chimneys and roll straight through a wall?"

Nyx blinked. Then _laughed_.

-

Libertus was eyeing the young man from afar, watching as he wandered up and down the old ballroom with the black puppy named Umbra at his feet as he contemplated their offer.

"This is a bad idea, Nyx."

Nyx was barely paying attention, his eyes glued to the young man headed their way, "Shut up, Libs."

Nox approached with grim determination in his expression, "I'll do it. I'll go with you to Altissia."

Nyx darts a glance at Libertus before grinning widely and clapping his hands together, "Fantastic. Get your things together, beautiful. We leave in the morning."

Nox bites his lip as he gives a slow nod and maybe Libertus was correct about those so-called inappropriate erections because _damn_ —

Libertus cuts through his thoughts when he speaks up, "Essentials only. Nothing extra. It's a long trek between here and there and we don't need excess luggage weighing us down."  

Nox looked down at his tattered old clothes, the blacks faded to dark grays and his scuffed-to-hell boots, "I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Great. You stay with us tonight. I'll take care of details this evening while Libertus takes care of dinner. He's good, you'll love it."

If looks could kill, he'd be dead from the venomous look his oldest friend just threw him.

-

"—I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD FUCKING IDEA—"

"NOT THE TIME, LIBERTUS—"

"Guys—why are they _shooting_ at us—"

"—They're MTs! They'll shoot at anything they don't like—"

"That's nOT HOW THAT WORKS, NOW STAY DOWN—"

"HOLD ON!"

-

In the back of an old truck on their way through Leide, Nox was nodding off against his shoulder as Libertus drove. 

It had been a trying week, the three of them using less-than-conventional means to leave the Crown City against all the plans that had been made and avoiding certain death via one of the bridges out of the city getting _bombed_ , meeting some stranger trying to 'help' and only leading them into more trouble—

In short, it's been a wild ride the last five days alone. 

Above them, the night sky was scattered thickly with stars, and it was breathtaking to be under them in the dark like this. He startled when Nox shifted against him, head on his shoulder and nuzzling into the warmth of his body.

A soft sigh left the orphan and Nyx looked down to find tired eyes looking up at him and he smiled, "Hey princeling, can't sleep?"

"Bumpy ride…" Nox murmurs, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "When do we stop next?"

Nyx shrugged, and shifted to move his arm; Nox took the invitation and tucked himself against Nyx's side, and allowing the elder to drape his arm around his own narrow shoulders. Nyx was a human furnace, it was no surprise that the orphan took advantage of it when he offered. 

"Another hour, I think. We'll camp out at the next Haven."

Nox hummed quietly, another yawn leaving him as he pressed closer to Nyx, "Do you think we'll find my family in Altissia?"

Nyx looked down at him, at the messy, lengthy black hair that touched the younger's shoulders, the fringe that fell across eyes filled with waning hope. Feeling far braver than he should have felt, Nyx dared to press a kiss to Nox's forehead, smiling against the pale, warm skin.

"Yeah, I think we will, princeling. I promise."

-


	318. paragon (nyx/noct + fallen angel au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve been here two days, turned off their phones to prevent interruptions, and haven’t looked one another in the eyes since yesterday morning when they met in the foyer.
> 
> (prompted: "things you said at 1am")

Between each drag, they pass the cigarette. The only light is the cherry’s flare as it turns their skin red in the dark, and the melting candles lining the edges of the bedroom. The air is thick with the smell of tobacco and the musty taste of an aged building, the metallic aftertaste of rusting steel, and the rain thanks to leaving the windows open.

They’ve been here two days, turned off their phones to prevent interruptions, and haven’t looked one another in the eyes since yesterday morning when they met in the foyer.

Noctis remembers exactly where this started, but he never talks about it, will die before he breaks his self-imposed silence. Nyx doesn't want the reminders, but they're scratched into his back, raked down his arms, and the bitemarks rarely fade.

There's a radio playing classic rock down the hall in another shitty apartment in another run down building of the slums. it's so loud, it echoes through the corridor like phantom voices, and the melodies haunt his sleep here.

Nyx rolls onto his side and stares tiredly at the old brick wall across from him. Noctis sits up and reaches over him to crush the butt into an overflowing ashtray. Neither of them will empty it, distasteful as it is, but it's a reminder of their sins kept behind the heavy iron door into this loft.

"Smoking is bad." Nyx smirks as Noctis lays behind him and presses against his back, one arm snaking over his waist, "you should quit someday."

"Give me a reason to and I will." The wet warmth of Noct's breath against his spine made his skin rise with goosebumps, "so far, you're only encouraging it."

Nyx closed his eyes and Noctis kissed up his spine, along healed knife wounds, old whip marks, the remnants of his wi—  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about, I'm a _paragon_ of good habits."

" _Liar_ ," came the husky whisper against his ear as Noctis mouthed along the pierced shell, his teeth tugging on the silver rings, "you're a _heathen_."

Nyx looked over his shoulder with a grin and Noctis propped his chin there, keeping his face in sight for the elder, "In the sheets, maybe. I'm a gentlemen in the streets, _baby_."

Noctis rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed with a rare smile, "Asshole."

-


	319. highlander (nyx/noct + highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born to a vampire king and a preternatural mother, Noctis Lucis Caelum is a rare and hunted kind of immortal.
> 
> Now, with coven territories in dispute, vampires are warring amongst each other and it's no longer safe for Noctis to remain in a larger city with any kind of opposing vampire occupancy. At the behest of his father in London, the young 'prince' is being sent further north, into the untamed and mountainous Highlands of Scotland―
> 
> Into _wolf_ territory.

"Your cousins?"

Beside him, Gladio nodded, "Yeah, another pack, older than ours. The current werewolf Dewan? He's the Highland pack's former alpha. He abdicated the position to his son when he accepted the King's formal offer to join his Council about a hundred years ago."

Noctis made a noise of acknowledgment before looking out the window again. He hadn't been too keen on the move, nor did he like the reasons behind it, but he supposed if he wanted to survive the internal vampire squabbling he couldn't argue against it.

It was misty in Scotland. Foggy and drizzling the further north they went. They passed villages, towns, and vast farmland, until eventually it was nothing but moors and mountains. At some point, Noctis had dozed off into sleep during the car ride, and didn't wake until the road became bumpier and more hazardous in the rainy weather.

"Hey, Noct. Wake up, buddy." Prompto poked at him from the passenger seat, smiling brightly when Noctis stirred at his rousing.

"Are we there?" Noctis yawned and stretched out, bumping his fists into the roof of the Regalia.

Ignis sent him a look in the rearview, "Not quite. I believe we have company..."

Frowning in confusion, Noctis sat forward between the front seats to peer out the windshield. Beyond the rain spattered glass and the periodic arch of the wipers, out in the drizzling rain was a group of dark-colored wolves blocking off the roadway. After a moment, one of them broke away and padded over to the driver's side of the car, stood on its hind legs to set huge paws on the door, and pressed its nose at the window. Taking that as a hint, Ignis rolled it down and leaned away when a great muzzle poked inside to sniff at all of them. 

The wolf huffed at them, pulling its head away and giving a loud bark; three out of four jumped in their seats at the unexpected volume and Gladio just snorted. There was another minute of that amber-red stare watching them before the wolf leaned out of the window, and bent its head towards its hind quarters—only to turn back and drop something cylindrical on Ignis' lap. After that, the wolf pushed off the door and trotted back to the group again.

Clearing his throat, Ignis popped open one end of the cylinder and shook out a scroll of paper into his other hand. He unfurled it and read through it twice before rolling up his window and flashing the headlights at the wolves.

"We are to follow them to a garage up ahead, where we must switch vehicles to something more suitable for the terrain. Gladio, they are requesting you run with them the rest of the way to the castle." The blonde explained at last, putting the Regalia in drive and pulling forward slowly as the wolves dispersed and cantered on ahead of them.

A distinctly _wolfish_ grin split Gladio's face, "My pleasure."

-

Upon reaching the well-disguised garage under the guidance of the wolves, Ignis pulled into the door left open for them and waited until the automatic mechanism closed it behind the Regalia before allowing any of them to depart. Climbing out and stretching once more, Noctis groaned at the odd aches in his back and tried to ignore the tell-tale signs of hunger; it wouldn't do well to ask Prompto and Ignis for a snack while in new territory, not yet at least.

Two dark green four-door Jeeps were parked in front of the other two garage doors, both lifted with large all-terrain tires, outfitted with black metal armor lining the lower half of the body, reinforced canvas tops, and more. They looked prepped and ready for travel through the wilds of Alaska, rather than a simple drive to a castle in the Highlands. 

A side door behind them opened and in walked a tall young woman tucking a great coat around her naked form; she had long, dark brunette hair, wet from the rain outside and falling in damp waves over her shoulders—when she looked at them at last, her eyes were an amber-red color, bright under the fluorescent lights. When she spotted Gladio, she immediately ran straight for him, bare feet slapping on the cement floor in her haste to launch into the larger man's arms.

"Gladio!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her up and hugged her tightly with a deep laugh. 

Noctis watched as she nuzzled into Gladio's neck and seemed to whisper something in his ear that made him smile— the kind of smile Noctis had never seen on his guardian's face before and though it piqued his curiosity, he dropped his eyes when he began to feel as if he was intruding.

"I didn't know you would be here." Gladio set her down at last, and took her by the shoulders to look her over, "Finally some muscle on you. Maybe you'll beat me in a race for once."

Crowe rolled her eyes and smacked away his hands, "As if you could keep up with me, meathead." She cast her unnatural gaze across the other three, lingering on Noctis the longest before gesturing to the Jeeps, "Go ahead and start loading up whatever luggage you brought. You—" She jabbed a finger into Gladio's chest, "—get to run with the boys. Libertus is waiting for you. I'll be driving those two," She waved a hand vaguely at Prompto and Ignis, "And once Pelna gets in here, your little prince will be riding with him."

With that, the group split up to their tasks. Gladio stripped off his clothes, handed them off to Ignis for later and shifted into his large, deep brown wolf form. Giving a parting howl, the beast that was their friend trotted out the door Crowe had entered from. Crowe scoffed at the display and set about checking over both vehicles for the remaining trek to the castle.

Meanwhile Noctis and Prompto split the luggage between the two Jeeps; embarrassing as it was to admit, Noctis had brought much of his belongings with him because he'd been told to—anything he left behind would have been destroyed by now. All of his suitcases were packed into the trunk of one Jeep, while any luggage that Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio had brought along was packed into the other. During that time, another large wolf had entered and sat itself apart from the group to watch their progress. 

Noctis had seen the wolf, but ignored it; because for some unsettling reason it was staring at _him_ , in particular. In stark contrast to its pitch black fur, the wolf had blue eyes so pale, they looked more silver than any shade of blue he had ever seen before. That cold gaze followed him across the garage and the look Crowe sent the beast told Noctis very little, because as soon as she opened her mouth to speak, the wolf growled at her. She narrowed her eyes and instantly snapped her mouth shut, then waved it off and gathered his two friends to load up.

Ignis and Prompto both looked at the creature warily, Ignis giving Noctis a look that said he did not like the idea of them going separately. He shook his head, silently asking his friend not to make a fuss. Resigned, the two of them climbed up into the Jeep with Crowe. A couple minutes later, she started up the SUV and drove out into the rain.

Staring at the empty parking spot for a long moment, Noctis finally returned his attention back to the wolf—only to find a man instead. Eyes widening in surprise, he hadn't heard a sound—not even a _hint—_ of the man's shift back to human and that alone was impressive. Gladio was 75 years old, young by hereditary wolf standards, but even he hadn't yet mastered a stealthy change like _this_.

He was taller than Noctis, his body nothing but toned and defined musculature, a series of odd tattoos consisting of arrows below his left eye and on his right cheek, simple inked lines in seemingly random placements, and one full sleeve of ink done in swirling knot work and ancient runic symbols that he could only guess at the meanings of. His hair was styled like a mohawk almost, the sides of his head shaved to reveal even more elaborate tattoos, and intricate braids interspersed within his lengthy black hair. If anything, _savage_ was the first word that came to mind to describe the man.

And then there was his _eyes_. Still bright and silvery and _unnerving_ in the way they focused on Noctis.

"...are you Pelna?" Noctis asked, wanting to break the silence that lingered between them, "I'm Noctis."

"Sure I am." The man smiled at him, "Pleasure, Noctis. Shall we?"

He gave a slow nod, turning away at last to head back to the second Jeep, and climbing into the passenger side as the other man slid into the driver's seat. The other wore a simple pair of gray boxer-briefs now that Noctis was _positive_ he wasn't wearing barely five minutes ago—likely out of courtesy than actually caring to, considering the fabric looked stretched over the muscle in his thighs. Noctis swallowed and looked away. The man was a _werewolf_ , he was _dangerous_ , and Noctis needed to stop letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Starting up the vehicle and pulling out of the garage, 'Pelna' hit a button on a device clipped to the overhead visor and the door slid shut behind them. There was an odd little quirk to the man's lips as he drove further up the road a few minutes, before veering off the track into the trees, a path Noctis hadn't seen nor would have thought to seek out. From thereon, it suddenly made sense why they had to switched vehicles for the remaining drive.

"So, you're the prince I've heard so much about. I was told you were still young, but I didn't think you were _this_ young."

Noctis looked over, hands clenching onto his seatbelt when the other man expertly steered them over a few fallen logs and rocks, "What do you mean?"

That smile tilted even higher, "You don't smell like a vampire. You smell like your father, but not a vampire." Pale eyes met his briefly, that smile curving into a mischievous smirk, "You smell _good_ , if I'm being honest."

Blinking owlishly at the man, he looked away quickly, staring out the window pointedly so as to hide the warmth in his cheeks; he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, and he wasn't sure how to take it, "Are you? Being honest, I mean."

'Pelna' gave a little half-shrug, still smirking, "As honest as I should be."

Out of nervous habit, Noctis adjusted the long gloves he wore up his arms, black and elbow-length to meet the sleeves of his shirt. He felt cold again and should have pulled a coat from one of his bags, but didn't think about it at the time. From what he knew of werewolf anatomy, they often didn't need a heater going—they were already walking furnaces, something he learned young thanks to the few years of knowing Gladio and sometimes taking advantage of his friend's natural body warmth in the cold Scottish winters— so long as they were careful to prevent skin contact, of course.

"What's with the gloves?"

Glancing at the other man, Noctis chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, hesitant to answer. Brows furrowing somewhat, he dropped his eyes to his hands, covered in a soft, stretchy fabric that hugged the shape of his arms and kept his skin sufficiently covered. He'd been wearing a pair of gloves like this since he was a child, not only to prevent him from having any flesh contact with his adoptive family, but to keep anyone from any accidentally touching his skin as well.

"Just cold." Noctis answered instead, not wanting to explain his life's story to a complete stranger—even if he would be living at the castle with the pack from now on.

Without another word, Pelna reached over to the dash console and turned on the heat, pointing all the vents towards him without being asked. Noctis looked over again, confused, and saw he'd earned a new smile instead. Then he reached into the back seat and lifted a heavy coat forward to drop into Noctis' lap. 

"Cover up, take a nap. It'll be a while before we get through the mountains."

Noctis nibbled on his lip, then pulled the coat up to his shoulders and adjusted the seat back, curling up onto his side in the seat and briefly let his eyes linger on his companion's profile before he drifted off to sleep.

-

" _Noctis_."

The gentle tone, curious and amused, roused him further after repeating his name again, until he yawned and rubbed at his eyes. When he looked over, Pelna was smirking at him across the center console and pointing out the window beside him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes and turning his head, he saw Prompto waving at him with a grin. Shuffling under the coat to unbuckle himself and get out of the Jeep, he glanced over at Pelna long enough to see the man give him a playful salute and sauntering off across yet another garage and exit through a side door.

Shaking his head, he allowed his friend to drag him off to the rear of the SUV so they could start unloading all his suitcases. They were helped by two more men, more wolves, one named Libertus and another named—

"Pelna?" Noctis gaped at the man utter confusion; he was dark skinned, black haired, had eyes similar to Crowe's, and a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yes? I'm the pack's Gamma." The man named Pelna seemed almost as confused as he was over the predicament.

"Then who..." Noctis stared at the doorway 'Pelna' had disappeared through, "Who was the man who drove me here?"

Comprehension filtered into Pelna's expression, "Oh! That was N—"

"Pelna! Less chatter, more lifting." Crowe yelled, cutting him off before he could finish. "Let's get these boys situated, dinner will be soon." 

She grinned at Noctis and Prompto, "You're in for a treat, Chef's got some goodies going tonight."

Giving Noctis a shrug, Pelna continued helping them pull out his suitcases and each taking a couple in hand, with Crowe leading the group procession through a main door and onto a covered causeway. It was built over a waterfall, the white rapids of it gushing over rocks smoothed by the nature over time, and when he peeked out from under the roof of the causeway, he could see the great, towering shadow of his future home— Castle Cináed of Clan Ulric.

They followed the woman through the lower levels to what was probably a staff staircase, spiraling upwards and lit by torch-shaped lights all the way up. Ignis kept up conversation with Crowe as they hiked the stairs almost single-file, asking her about the layout, the staff, and any further arrangements that must be made for their stay. Unfortunately, Ignis would be returning to England in two weeks, acting as a liaison between Noctis and his group and the coven back in London. 

Crowe took them to the guest wing of the castle, which had be repurposed and refurnished for the unknown amount of time the Prince would be staying with them. Prompto would be staying permanently with Noctis, while Gladio would be going back and forth with Ignis as another messenger from the Dewan to the Ulric Alpha. Noctis was feeling a little trepidation about having his only other friends around for a couple of weeks before they were gone again, it put him on edge to think about being in the presence of so many werewolves and so far out of his depth. 

Noctis had been living with another high ranking vampire noble family for the last fifteen years of his life. He hadn't yet reached his maturity to stop aging and his own abilities were a mystery to him, he was just thrown into new territory with a new supernatural set, in a wholly foreign and hostile environment—the prospect of being _alone_ in this situation shook him more than he was willing to let on.

The woman ahead of them showed them each a room, but brought Noctis to a large tower suit with two floors to itself. The first held a living space warmed by a monstrous fireplace, a desk in one corner, a wall of overfilling bookshelves, and plush furniture throughout. Looking at the small couch situated in front of the fireplace, he thought of all the naps he could take there, and felt just that little bit better about his prospects here. His thoughts were interrupted when Crowe started talking to him, gesturing for him to follow her up the steps to the bedroom chamber on the second floor.

"—the bathroom is up here as well, newly renovated last year. Lord Ulric spent the last ten years having the castle slowly updated to 'modern conveniences,' as he put it. We had the guest rooms finished last since we don't often _have_ guests up here in the mountains." Her amber eyes glinted with mirth, complimenting her smile that gave a hint of her sharp canines even in human form, "It's a nice change. I think you'll like it here."

The two of them set down what they'd carried up, with Prompto hurrying up after them with the rest. Noctis straightened and looked around the room, taking in the medieval decor and the rich, dark blue and black color scheme; tapestries portraying ancient wars, a huge wardrobe that Prompto instantly had to open up and check inside, and most of all—

"That's a big bed." Noctis remarked slowly, gazing a bit wide-eyed at the huge four-poster that took up most of the chamber. 

Crowe laughed, knocking playfully on one of the posts, "500 years old and counting, still sturdier than most things these days. It's comfy though, I can attest to that."

Noctis nodded as he looked around more, seeing a love seat positioned in front of another fireplace, this one smaller than the one downstairs but just as cozy, and another door he assumed led off to the bathroom.

"Ah, there _is_ a shower, but I recommend the tub. It's huge, nice and roomy. Takes a while to fill though." Crowe explained as she headed over to open the door and let him peek inside.

The walls were the same dark stone he assumed the entirety of the castle was built with, but the cabinetry was a natural wood with a black marble countertop that made up the floors as well. Noctis conceded that Crowe was correct, the tub _did_ look good for lounging. 

"Alright, I suggest you clean up and change. Linens and towels are in that cabinet there. Dinner's in an hour and a half, so you have time. Nyx will meet with you in the dining hall."

Crowe waved at Prompto as she left and the blonde immediately jumped on Noctis.

"Dude, this is going to be _fun_. You slept through the ride, I _know_ you did, so you missed the _view_. Ugh, I can't wait to get out there with my camera…"

Noctis laughed, pushing his friend off and going to one of his suitcases. He felt gross from their trip up and wanted to shower, and might as well make a good impression while he was at it; if he would be living here for an indeterminate amount of time, he should at least _try_ and make friends with the Duke and his pack.

"I'm gonna shower. See you downstairs." Noctis dug around for his toiletries and hummed when Prompto yelled _'later buddy!'_ as he left Noctis to himself.

Setting an alarm on his phone after starting the water in the tub, he set it down and stripped off his boots, his gloves, and his clothes. With a sigh of relief, he sunk into the hot water and nearly _purred_ at how good it felt on his sore muscles.

It wasn't a surprise that he dozed off.

-

An hour later found Noctis quickly scrubbing himself off and washing his hair when his phone blared with his alarm. His skin was wrinkled and flushed pink from the heat, but it didn't matter. He pulled the plug and stood up, carefully climbing out of the tub and padding across the chilly marble floor to tug a giant fluffy towel from the cabinet that Crowe had pointed out before. 

"Noct? Are you ready?" Ignis calling from the other side of the door startled him and he nearly dropped his phone.

"Uhm, almost. Sorry."

Drying off and reaching for his clothes, he quickly pulled on the pair of dark gray skinny jeans he picked and a black short-sleeve, button-down shirt; taking a look at himself in the mirror, he sighed.

"As good as it's gonna get…" He muttered to himself before dropping the towel on his head to dry out his hair.

He emerged to find Ignis with a pair of socks and his boots in hand and took them from his friend, moving to sit on the love seat to drag them onto his feet as Ignis explained how tonight was meant to go.

"A formal introduction between you and his lordship will occur when we arrive, where you will also meet those of the pack that are currently in residence." Ignis went on, retrieving a fresh pair of black gloves and handing them off to him, "Which, at the moment, I believe is those we met earlier today and a few younger members."

Noctis looked up thoughtfully, "Who is the pack Beta?"

"We met her. Crowe Altius. She has been Ulric's Beta since before he took up his father's mantle." Ignis replied, having returned to his task of unpacking Noct's belongings and putting them in their rightful places around the room. "The pack's Omega, Libertus, will not be joining us. I was told he borrowed Gladio to deal with some pack business down the mountain in one of the villages."

Noctis noted he didn't sound happy about that, but he supposed it couldn't be helped now. A knock at the door revealed Prompto, and behind him, the man named Pelna. The _real_ Pelna.

"Ready? I'm taking you guys on a quick tour before we head to the dining hall." Pelna smiled at them, though it turned apologetic when he faced Noctis, "I'm sorry about earlier. There was a miscommunication and another went down to meet you guys instead of me."

He shrugged, giving the werewolf a small, reassuring smile, "It's alright. The other guy wasn't so bad."

Something in Pelna's expression turned a bit pained at that, but before he could ask, the older man started herding them out of the bedchamber and downstairs. After the guest wing, he showed them the common rooms they were able to make use of, the libraries, and the grand entry hall, explaining a bit of the castle's history long the way. He showed them the kitchen and small dining room used for informal breakfasts and lunches, and told them he would take them out into the courtyards tomorrow morning when the rain let up. 

"Also, the northern wing is off limits to guests and the younger pack members. The lord likes his privacy and it's hard to keep that if the pups wanna bug him all the time." Pelna chuckled, leading them down another corridor as he spoke, "The grand hall is our last stop. Dinner time is always held here, as well as formal audiences—but we don't have those very often. Nyx usually goes down to the Fort William residence for those. Says he doesn't want too many strangers getting lost in the mountains just to reach us." 

Pausing before two huge, black washed oak doors left open, Pelna waved them inside, "Lord Ulric awaits, kids."

With Ignis and Prompto flanking him, Noctis followed the other man inside and let his gaze wander briefly. The hall was vast, a wide, lengthy room lined with two long tables and benches on either side that could seat a hundred people or more if needed. The tables and benches were already half full of men and women, and some children even, giving Noctis the impression the castle was much bigger than he originally thought. 

Four massive fireplaces were placed at intervals along the walls, two of which had meat roasting over strong fires, with staff attending to them and stripping them of fresh cooked meat whenever someone came up with a new plate. From a side door near the entrance, other staff members emerged with platters and pots of more food to set along the tables, creating a buffet style that seemed to work quite well for the pack. Overall, it was a cozy, comfortable atmosphere, full of a familial warmth that Noctis hadn't felt before. 

Something he noted as well, were the wolf pups scampering and playing underfoot. Black, dark brown, and gray-colored wolves. A few of them approached him as they walked by, making disgruntled growling noises at the scent of Ignis, but yelping excitedly at the scent of Prompto, and instantly trying to initiate play with Noctis— in that moment, he was reminded of that man from the ride up, how he'd said Noctis smelled _good_. Now he wondered if that was the case for any wolf who caught his scent.

"Noctis Lucis Caelum, meet Nyx Ulric, pack Alpha and Duke of the North Highlands." Pelna introduced them with a wide grin, gesturing with a bit of exaggeration before stepping out of the way and allowing them to see the man himself up close.

Noctis went still, eyes widening and lips parting in surprise. It was _him_. 

Seated on a lord's chair in the middle of another long table at the head of the room, with a fifth fireplace beyond and framing him in bright orange light, was the very man who'd driven him the remaining journey to Castle Cináed. 

Remembering himself at the last possible moment, Noctis pulled himself free of his bewildered thoughts and plastered a small smile on his face in greeting, before he gave the man a bow in due respect.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My deepest thanks for hosting me in your home, my lord." Noctis kept his voice calm and genial, knowing that as a werewolf, the other could hear him over the din regardless.

Nyx Ulric was slouched casually in his chair, eyes closed and his cheek propped on a closed fist. The Alpha looked the epitome of lazy grace, with the dark tunic shirt he wore— left open at the collar and chest bared with old scars peeking between the laces, a vest that hung open loosely; he was dressed informally, comfortably, a man content in his own home. A thick, lengthy collection of intricate braids that were swept over Nyx's shoulder, trailed down his chest and pooled over his lap, and from where he stood, Noctis could see beads of glass and metal glinting where laced with dark hair among the braids. 

The dancing shadows from the fireplace made the man's features look sharper, more pronounced, and his tattoos looked forbidding in the flickering light, and some small part of the heir wouldn't allow him to stop _staring_ at the man.

Once again, Noctis had that distinct sense that Lord Ulric was not like other nobility he'd met in his short life so far. This was an Alpha older than even Gladio, leader of the most ancient pack in all of the British Isles, and while Noctis had met the Dewan before when he was a small child (a good and kind man, as deadly as any werewolf should be, but utterly charming and whom often sent him gifts on his birthday or holidays)— something in the back of his mind screamed that Nyx was a _much_ different kind of man than his father was.

" _Prince Noctis_."

A smile curved the man's lips slowly and a large hand tapped blunt nails absently on the armrest of his chair. Nyx opened his eyes at last and met Noct's, and the 'prince' felt his breath hitch, and his heart rate pickup under that unwavering gaze. Ice-blue eyes—bordering on silver, looking just as pale and unnatural in the firelight as they had under the fluorescents in the garage.

"Hello, again." Nyx chuckled as he straightened and stood, and against all propriety he vaulted himself over the long dining table and landed with ease.

Pelna made a face at him but the Alpha ignored his pack-mate as he strode up to Noctis and held out a hand. Noctis let his eyes drop briefly and rove upward, taking in the heavy combat boots, the soft black leather pants that hugged toned legs, and the man's height— he was easily over six feet tall, as it seemed to be the case for every male Alpha in human form. Gladio and Néit Ulric both towered over Noctis, but he rarely let that intimidate him; now, he wasn't so keen on it.

Tentatively, Noctis reached for Nyx's hand, finding it larger than his own, marked by old white scars and small little tattoos, and _hot_. The man's body emanated heat and it confirmed his thoughts from earlier as well— all werewolves were walking heaters. He could feel it even through his glove. Noctis dropped his gaze from those eyes when he felt a thumb brushing over his knuckles, and he resisted the urge to pull his hand away, but his reaction still earned a soft huff from the older man.

"Perhaps after some time here, you'll tell me the story behind these, hm?" Nyx murmured, keeping his voice pitched soft enough for just the two of them.

Noctis gave an involuntary shiver, hearing that voice so close and so quiet, "Perhaps, Lord Ulric."

Nyx scoffed at that, "Drop the formalities, little prince, I'm only 'Lord Ulric' for official business. Nyx, please."

With a playful grin, showcasing sharp white canines, Nyx grasped Noct's hand more firmly and led the younger man around the right end of the head table, "Tonight, you're my guest of honor. Eat, drink, chase the chill from those delicate bones of yours. Tomorrow, we'll talk about your father's arrangements."

Nyx pulled out the empty chair beside his own and gestured for Noctis to sit with a short nod, "I myself will show you the grounds after breakfast, if you'd like. We may be wolves, but we're not all savages, little prince."

Taking the offered seat and giving himself a moment to breathe before he spoke again, Noctis gave the other a nervous smile, "Thank you... Nyx."

"See? Much better." Nyx sat down again and grabbed a pitcher from the table to pour a glass of water and set it in front of Noctis, "Now, what can you eat? I've been informed of your _unique_ situation and that your diet is just as such."

Noctis reached for the glass, giving his hands something to do by holding it and twisting it in place; he truly was a bundle of nerves tonight and he knew it was a combination of the new environment, his own anxieties, and meeting so many new people in such a short time. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, if he was being honest with himself.

"I can eat food. But I have to consume... otherwise, at times." Noctis frowned with his own words, sneaking a glance at Ignis and Prompto who had been seated down the table past Crowe. "I have that taken care of."

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, blue eyes roaming his hall as he sipped dark beer from a pint glass, "I suggest keeping those snack times to your room, if possible. I don't mind it, but the younger ones in my pack are still a bit on the uncivilized side and already having a vampire in their midst is unsettling for them."

Noctis smiled, still shy and unsure, "I don't think that'll be a problem to keep private."

"Good. Now eat, please, did the Nox Fleurets ever feed you at all?" Nyx laughed, gesturing for a plate of steaming meat to be brought over, along with the selection already available at the Alpha's table. 

At Nyx's other side, Pelna pushed closer a few other large plates of fruits, potatoes, vegetables, all spiced and seasoned and smelling delicious; all of it causing Noct's stomach to growl insistently and causing him to realize he hadn't eaten since they'd left Edinburgh. Happily accepting a plate and silverware from Nyx, he picked a few things and went specifically for the meats, knowing he needed the protein above all else. He was aware of Ignis' gaze on him from down the table, his oldest friend watching from afar to make sure he put enough on his plate.

Noctis pointed a fork at the plate full of food and that seemed to placate Ignis enough for the vampire to stop giving him that _look._ He felt eyes on him again and looked up to see Nyx smiling at him, having witnessed the entire exchange. Hunkering down and pulling his plate closer, he started eating. 

He didn't know what it meant that Nyx's easy acceptance of him made him feel _giddy_. He was nervous, still felt so overwhelmed and scared of what his future would be like, but with the alpha simply taking it in stride and giving him a sanctuary for now, he felt more than a little grateful.

Even if the man was a bit _odd_.

-

True to form, Ignis knocked on Noct's bedroom door the next morning to announce that Nyx had arrived for him in the living area, and was more than willing to wait for Noctis to dress and eat breakfast. 

Noctis sat up in the four poster, running a hand through his messy hair to comb it out and blinking at his friend, "Wait—how long as he been waiting downstairs?"

He didn't miss the privately amused smirk on Ignis' face, "An hour. I decided it was time to wake you and not keep his lordship waiting much longer—infinite though his patience seems."

Ignis began laying out clothes for him and ushered him into the bathroom to shower, and promised to have food waiting for him when he was done. Noctis was quick about it, didn't take the time he usually did to bask in hot waters, and was drying off when he heard Ignis call for him again.

Noctis exited the bathroom to find a small plate of eggs, toast, and a few sausages waiting for him; as he picked at the meal, his eyes followed Ignis around his new bedroom, "Did he say what he'd got planned for me today?"

Ignis didn't pause in his tidying as he answered, "Yes. He wants to take you on a grounds tour, show you some of the estate while he has the time, as well as discuss the arrangements your father made concerning your residence here."

Noctis hummed in acknowledgement, quickly finishing his food and handing the plate off, "Sounds like fun, I guess."

The vampire did stop then, turning to face Noctis and loosely folding his arms over his chest, as he watched the younger man start pulling on his boots, "Noct. You are safer here than anywhere else in the United Kingdom. Regis has great faith in Nyx because his Lord Father is one of _your_ father's oldest friends and allies. Do try to behave accordingly."

Standing from the small couch and saluting his friend with a cheeky grin, Noctis walked backwards towards the door, "I'll try my best, Commander."

However, Noctis quieted as he descended the stone steps to the lower level of his suite, very much aware of himself and his slow-mounting anxiety as he reached the next floor and rubbed his hands up and down his arms to smooth out his gloves out of nervous habit. 

"There ye are, little prince."

Nyx was standing at the fireplace when Noctis looked up, clad in black jeans, his boots, and a dark, navy blue wool sweater, and his hair was now pulled back into one single braid that hung down his back. Same as the night before, Noctis felt his heart leap into his throat, and beat a little faster when those silvery eyes took him in, trailing from the ground-up before meeting his own gaze.

"Smart to dress warm, it may rain again today."

Noctis bit his lip, eyes darting away from the intensity of Nyx's, "Ignis said you've been waiting a while. I'm sorry."

Nyx waved it off, walking away from the fireplace and coming to stand in front of him, hands on his hips, and a playful smile gracing his mouth when Noctis looked up at him again.

"No need. I've been told you like your sleep, I wasn't willing to let him wake you too soon." Nyx gestured towards the door, "Shall we? There's a break in the weather for now and we can talk as we walk."

Without another word, Noctis followed after the Alpha, keeping up with his lazy stride easily enough, but he was so anxious about their little venture, he hardly absorbed any of the little tidbits Nyx gave him about the castle and the inhabitants. Outside, it was better, Nyx showed him the series of gardens and orchards around the castle, explaining that he aimed to keep it as self-sufficient as possible, and that some of the clavigers take their little harvests into the smaller towns for farmer's markets as a project for the children living with the Clan.

The few hours spent with Nyx that morning were the easiest he'd ever spent in the company of a complete stranger. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, but he wasn't ready to start analyzing it either.

For now, he would try to enjoy the man's presence, and learn to accept his life would be _much_ different from now on.

-

The first couple weeks at Castle Cináed went by quietly and mostly uneventful after that meeting. 

Noctis adapted slowly to life among the pack, and often stayed in his room or in the grounds where the pups were taken for afternoon runs. He'd learned all the names of the older pups, given the younger ones nicknames of his own, and despite the loss of propriety that ruffled the feathers of Ignis, Noctis was having _fun_. Daily life was less rigid, less built around etiquette and societal norms. The wolves were a _family_ and it was a concept Noctis had little experience with, so to learn it up close and personal like this was _new_. 

He had explored as much as he was allowed, often with Pelna at his side, telling him which areas were safe and which weren't, helping Noctis learn all the passage ways, corridors, hallways, and which times were the best times to sneak into the kitchens for a snack. So far, his favorite place was the smallest library nearby the forbidden wing. It was quiet, on the third floor, and rarely was he interrupted when he slipped away to read for a while.

Noctis didn't see Nyx very often after his first couple days. The alpha was often busy taking care of his household, or out of the castle and into the Highlands; Pelna had told him that Nyx made rounds every couple of weeks to check on the loner wolves he allowed in his territories, as well as the smaller packs that had formed after leaving the castle over time. Thanks to his conversations with Pelna, Noctis had learned that pack dynamics in the Highlands were much different than those of the London packs and what Pelna couldn't explain, he said Noctis would learn in time.

Nyx had explained his father's request and that Noctis would be staying with the pack for the foreseeable future— or at least until Regis was able to quell the fighting amongst the covens, and it was hard to say how long that would take. Until then, he insisted Noctis make himself at home and get to know everyone; Nyx didn't want him to feel alienated and alone once it was just himself and Prompto after the first couple weeks.

Still, he chose to remain scarce and only appear during mealtimes and when Libertus retrieved him to play with the pups. Another odd thing he learned; when a pack female was pregnant, she remained in her wolf form throughout the entire pregnancy. Tidbits he learned had taught him that hereditary werewolf anatomy was much stranger than bitten werewolves, something even modern science had trouble explaining. 

But today was the morning Ignis and Gladio would be returning to London and he was beyond _anxious_ about it. Prompto was worried as well, because if Ignis wasn't back by the new moon for Noctis to feed, they weren't sure what would happen. But the advisor had reassured him that both of them would return in time and not to fret, to enjoy himself and learn more about his new home while he was here.

As much as Noctis tried to take comfort from that, he was still worried.

-

That night after dinner, he immediately excused himself with Crowe's permission and slipped away to the little library again.

He found the book he'd been reading before and curled up on the love seat placed before the fireplace, picking up where he'd left off. He tried to immerse himself in the story, tried to keep his mind off the fact he wouldn't be seeing his other friends for a while, and that it was just himself and Prompto among a sea of strangers. 

After a couple hours of failing to focus, with the words blurring together on the pages and rereading the same page over and over again, he gave up and marked his place; then he tugged the throw blanket off the back of the small couch and allowed himself to doze off in the warmth of the flames.

-

Noctis woke with a start when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Blurry gaze darting wildly and body curling away from the unknown touch, it took him a minute to see who it was that had woken him.

"Nyx?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking up at the alpha in confusion, "What are you doing here?"

Nyx smiled at him gently, "I could ask you the same thing, little prince. The whole pack was in a fit wondering where you went when I returned."

Nyx was sitting on the edge of the cushions, an inch between his hip and Noct's, which was exposed where his t-shirt had ridden up in his sleep and he quickly shoved it down. The immortal didn't say a word, but his smile took on a more amused tilt. 

"I'm sorry… I needed the quiet, I guess." He explained, pushing himself up against the armrest and releasing a soft sigh, "This will be the longest I've been separated from Ignis and Gladio in a long time."

"Aye, I've heard." Nyx gestured to the other end of the couch, "May I?"

Noctis nodded and quickly pulled his knees up to make room, adjusting the blanket around himself as Nyx sat properly and draped an arm across the back of it. The alpha was dressed simply, loose black lounge pants and a dark gray under shirt, looking as if he'd just come from a shower, since his hair was still damp and the longest section of it was free of his usual braids and beads.

"I haven't been home much to check in on you, but Crowe tells me you like to sneak off up here often." Nyx waved a hand to indicate the library, "Like it?"

"It's cozy." He answered simply, affording the other a tiny smile of his own, "There's books up here I haven't heard of before."

Nyx returned the smile, his eyes almost glowing in the firelight, filled with a secret mirth all his own, "I see. Got any plans for tomorrow?"

Noctis shook his head slowly and Nyx grinned wider.

"Great. We're going on an adventure. I'm home for a few days and I think you and I need to spend some _quality_ time together." Nyx chuckled, relaxing into the cushions and letting his head fall back on his shoulders. 

"Why?" Noctis was genuinely curious; if Nyx was always busy, why would he make time for Noctis?

Nyx lifted his head and stared at him, a slight crease between his brows and lips pressed together in contemplation, before he finally answered, "You're under my protection now. Why wouldn't I want to get to know you?"

Oh. He supposed _that_ made sense.

"Is that why my dad sent me here? For protection?" He was biting his lip again, he wasn't sure how far he could push until he hit an unknown boundary he wasn't meant to cross.

"Yes. You're important to him, and he knows you'll be safe here." Simple, succinct, and like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

And perhaps it was.

-

In the days following, Nyx would seek him out during breakfast in the kitchen dining room and herd him towards the nearest exit, handing him one of his own coats and a thick, knitted beanie of deep green color to wear in the misty weather. Every day for three days straight, Nyx took him out and toured the vast grounds with him. The alpha showed him the woods where the pack often ran free and wild, and hunted in the winter months, the flower and vegetable gardens created to keep the castle as self-sufficient as possible, the waterfalls all throughout the mountainsides surrounding the castle itself, and finally, on the fourth day, a small and private valley reached only by a well-worn path from the castle.

When the pair reached it, it was already full of the latest litters playing and racing each other, wrestling and play-fighting, all under the watchful eyes of several other males in the pack and a couple of women sitting under some trees on garden furniture kept for this very purpose. Once the pups caught the scent of their alpha though, there was a litany of barks and yips as most of the younger ones ran for Nyx in a wave of puffy fur and baby growls.

Laughing and approaching the middle of the clearing, Nyx only crouched down to their level and allowed the pups to bombard him, all of them clamoring and yelping for his attention. Not leaving one pup out, Nyx pet wiggly backs, scratched under chins and behind perked ears, tugging playfully on wagging tails, and speaking to each of them like a doting father.

Noctis kept off to the side, hands in the pockets of his coat and a tiny, pleasant smile on his lips as he observed the scene  before him. From what little he'd learned so far about the Ulric clan alpha, this certainly wasn't what he'd expected to see during his time here. Then again, he knew so little about pack dynamics in the first place, perhaps that was something he could look for in the little library during his next escape.

"Noctis! Come, don't be shy." Nyx grinned at him, a bright one of all teeth and showing his canines, sharp and deadly even in the afternoon light. "They tell me you visit them often, no need to stand on ceremony now."

Hesitating a full minute and darting a glance at the mothers watching them with mild interest, Noctis approached the group slowly and sat down in the damp grass beside Nyx. Immediately, several pups he recognized from his visits to the den rooms clamored over the alpha's legs and into his lap, yipping excitedly and wiggly around to get comfy— one of them even nosing under his gloved hand in a demand for attention.

This one was pitch black and looked more like a black puff ball than a wolf just yet, with brilliant blue eyes that looked eerily familiar. Looking over at Nyx and meeting the other man's eyes a moment, it suddenly dawned on him.

"Are they your pups?" Noctis asked, he was truly curious, partly because he'd seen at least four pups so far with similar eyes and partly because he had no idea how that could possibly happen. Again, this lack of knowledge was disturbing him.

Nyx only smiled at him, "A few, yes."

He pointed at the one trying to gnaw on Noctis' fingers in an attempt to make him play more, "Second youngest of a new litter. The other three are around here somewhere. There's a runt as well, but she's kept in my chambers for now."

His smile turned sad at that, "Females are few enough as it is, can't afford to lose one even if she's a runt."

"I see." Noctis lowered his eyes to the pup determined to chew on his glove; he tugged his hand free and scooped up the energetic creature and cradled it against his chest, laughing at the sudden barrage of rough-tongued licks up the side of his face.

Until he felt _something_ inside himself shift with that first touch and he gasped, nearly dropping the pup at the sudden wave of _pain_ he felt, an ache in his skin and a fire in his bones. It was broad daylight, sunlight peeking through the clouds into the valley between the drizzling rains; he shouldn't be _feeling_ this.

Letting the wolf pup squirm free, Noctis doubled over with a muffled groan when he felt a wave of nausea next. Distantly, he heard Nyx make a warning growl at the pups until they whimpered and retreated and soon felt the man's presence beside him, a hand gripping his shoulder gently and a soothing voice calling his name.

"Noctis, what happened? _Look at me_ , little prince." Nyx ordered, no longer the friendly man from earlier, but the Alpha of the Highland pack and protector of his ward, "What's wrong? Do you know?"

Noctis shook his head, moaning when another wave of nausea hit him, "I think... I think I'm hungry..."

Ice-blue eyes narrowed in comprehension and a moment later, Noctis was hauled to his feet as if he weighted nothing to the other man. With an arm around his shoulders, Nyx led the younger man out of the valley and back up the path to the castle. The hurried pace kept him distracted enough, but his head had started pounding by the time the made it to the kitchen entrance and Nyx ordered one of the staff to find Prompto quickly.

Nyx sat him down in the breakfast room, and knelt in front of him, taking one of his hands and pushing his coat sleeve out of the way. Noctis was confused when Nyx found a spot on his wrist, still covered by his long gloves thankfully, and pressed it.

"What... what are you doing..."

Nyx smiled at him, reassuring and honest, "A pressure point for nausea. Should help ease some of it."

Just as some of the nausea did indeed lessen under the pressure, Prompto came barreling in with a bag in hand and digging into it— until he froze at the sight of Nyx in front of Noctis and composed himself with a nervous grin.

"Heya! Uhm. I don't know if you want to be here for this..." The blonde trailed off with a forced laugh as he approached and sat beside Noctis with his messenger bag, "Hey buddy, doing alright?"

Noctis leaned against his friend and dropped his head on Prompto's shoulder, a rare show of trust in the presence of a stranger, "Hunger pains."

"Huh. During the day? Weird. Okay, we got this!" Prompto gave him a reassuring nudge and pulled out a fresh blood bag, popping the seal on the tube and darting a look at Nyx as he handed it to Noctis, "Uhh, so... Sir Ulric? You don't have to be here for this..."

But Nyx was watching _him_ , an odd look in his eyes as he spoke, "If you don't want me to watch, I'll leave you be."

Noctis met his gaze, trying to decide whether he was comfortable with the alpha learning this so soon. Dropping his eyes to the donor blood in his hands, he decided that no, he wasn't ready to share this side of himself.

"Please? I don't…" He trailed off, chewing on the inside of his cheek, "I don't think that's a good idea… Not yet."

Nyx watched him for another intense moment, before he gave a short nod and stood, affording Noctis a knowing smile, "Come find me when you're done."

Giving the alpha a tiny smile, Noctis waited until Nyx strode out of the room. His eyes lingered on the doorway the old man disappeared through before snapping his attention back to Prompto. 

"He's an interesting guy, don't ya think?" The blonde was grinning at him, "I like him."

Noctis returned the smile, "Yeah, he is."

-

Gladio and Ignis returned on a Thursday night.

They came bearing gifts of letters and treats from Lunafreya and her mother, letters and missives from Noct's father, a bundle of photos and cute little notes Prompto's school friends; and finally, baked goods from Ignis— for the vampire trusted no kitchen but his own. Friday morning after breakfast was spent in Noct's room, all four of them discussing events of the last two weeks apart and going through their letters. Noctis set the Coven missives aside in favor of indulging in his father's letters first, his smile widening fractionally with each new letter he read through. 

Since his early childhood and subsequent fostering in Edinburgh, Noctis had exchanged as many letters as possible with his father. In spite of the possible threat of the Coven wars landing on his doorstep, Noctis did not want to lose nor sever any connections enabling contact with his father. The few times he had returned home, the visits were short and he was only allowed a few hours in his father's company. It was a strain on their fragile relationship to keep such distance and so many clandestine methods of communication, and yet, still a necessary evil.

Noctis was just fiddling with the black and gold wrapping paper of a small box his father sent him when Ignis addressed him. Settling his hands on his lap, his fingertips traced to pinstripe pattern of the wrapping paper that reminded him so fondly of his father's favorite suits.

"—I asked how your stay has been thus far? The Duke seems quite the gracious host." Ignis repeated, straightening on the other end of the small love sat as he awaited a reply from Noctis.

On the floor, Gladio had stretched out in his shifted form, the great, dark brown wolf curled around the back of Prompto as the blonde organized his new photos and chatted on about whom was who in the photos from school.

Noctis gave him a small smile, dragging his eyes up from the gift, "He's been good to me. Makes an effort to spend time with me when he's in residence..."

He lowered his eyes again, thinking of the afternoons spent with the pups and the walks around the estate in the mornings; of the history lessons and the fun little facts about the Castle and the Clan. He thought of Nyx's eyes lighting up with pride over his Clan and his offspring, and the resurgence of the werewolves across the United Kingdom. 

Noctis ignored the way his face warmth with the memories, and quickly dropped his eyes back to the gift in his hands, "It's good. I can see why dad wanted me to stay here."

Ignis watched him for a long moment, before a tiny smile quirked on his friend's pale lips, "That is good to hear, Noct."

-

When Noctis was a child, he first met Lady Asteria Ulric at a memorial for his mother. 

The Citadel castle had been dressed in whites and the blue hues of a shade reminiscent of his mother's eyes, soft and crystalline like his own. He had photos of her, knew of the painting that hung in his father's study— painted when Noctis was an infant and his mother's smile was at its brightest— and heard stories of her from the elder vampires in whose care he had remained for much of his childhood. He had been brought home to London only a few times growing up, once for an anniversary of Aulea Lucis Caelum's passing, and several more for matters of State.

Each of these times, he was reintroduced to the peculiar woman that was Asteria Ulric. 

Noctis was usually given to her charge after the meetings with his father. Where more than just letters were exchanged, where he was allowed hugs and tears and hours without his gloves, and able to _touch_ without the slip of fabric between him and another. It was a rare time where his body could breathe in lighter fabrics and where no gloves, and feel _free_ of his confines.

She wasn't a very tall woman, small and petite as she was, towered over by her husband and pack-mate, and yet— she was still as imposing as Néit. Her hair fell in soft dark brunette waves down her back, her eyes were a bright, almost unsettling amber color, glinting liked burnished gold in the light, and her skin was the pale of one who had lived far beyond the mortal norm. 

Asteria's hand was warm through the fabric of their gloves when she took his own and smiled for him, and said, "Let me tell you of your wild mother, young Noctis."

She had taken him to the private gardens, surrounded by walls covered in creeping rose vines and tapestries of flowers, the ground carpeted in plush, trimmed grasses and sectioned into various schemes of complimenting colors among the flora. It was a beautiful and wild garden, left alone at the request of his father, where the only aspect of it that was tamed were the pathways of tightly trimmed grass and stone to meander. 

It had been his mother's garden, Aulea's pride and joy, and one of Regis' first gifts to her during their engagement. Under a rose-laced archway, Asteria sat on a stone bench and patted the space next to her with a smile. Noctis liked her smile, and wondered often if his mother had smiled this much too. 

"How have you been, little one? I've missed your laughter in this dreary old castle." 

Asteria had a smooth and smoky voice, but it carried when needed and sent chills down his spine for reasons he didn't yet understand. But it was her company he enjoyed the most, and the things she told him about his mother helped him feel closer to the woman he never met, and he was hoping that one day, he'd have a complete picture of his mother.

Noctis smiled at her and sat as close as he dared, "I'm okay… I missed dad, and Gladio, and Ignis…"

She smiled more, holding her own gloved hand out for him to take once more, and she set her other hand over his, "They missed you as well, little one."

He found he liked her smile, adored it even, for Asteria, in the few times he's met her, had become more of what a mother figure should be in his mind. He liked the Nox Fleurets, he loved Lunafreya and Ravus, but Sylva was an intimidating woman, and she did not smile very often around Noctis. 

After that, they spoke for hours. Asteria informed him about all that he missed in the year since his last visit to the Citadel, and Noctis told her about his birthday, the holidays in Scotland, and the time he spends with Lunafreya. He told her about his study lessons with Ravus and how the vampire noble tried hard to keep said studies from becoming too boring. He couldn't go to any of the schools in Edinburgh, it was too dangerous— while Noctis understood this, didn't mean he cared for the situation.

When he spoke of this with Asteria, she looked genuinely sympathetic, and told him should he ever want a little getaway (with permission from his father, of course), he could always send her a message. She promised she could arrange for him to spend time in the Highlands, where her son lives in their Clan's castle.

Noctis had gone wide-eyed, "You have a castle too?"

Asteria laughed, "Yes, and it's very old, I'm afraid. Drafty and damp most days, and always full of wolves— Oh!"

Her attention was caught by someone meandering through the gardens towards them and when Noctis finally glanced over, it was a tall, muscular man. As he got closer, Noctis could make out tattoos on his face, a few braid trailing over his shoulder from behind his ear, where silver rings lined his earlobe, and one sliver of blue crystal dangled from one of the hoops. He wore the darker shades of gray in his shirts and jacket, and fitted leather trousers that hugged his legs, leading into knee-high combat boots.

The more Noctis stared at him, the more this man reminded him of Néit Ulric, the Dewan. It was his _eyes_ that truly cemented that though in the young princeling— the man's eyes were a startling blue, nearly _silver_ in the sunlight.

"Nyx, honestly, are you leaving so soon?" The female alpha stood from the bench and met the man halfway to pull him into a hug, "I thought you were staying a few more days?"

Nyx shrugged, giving his mother an apologetic smile, "The pups miss me, I've been gone too long as it is."

Asteria made a face at her son, "Needs must, I suppose. In that case, come, meet my  darling companion."

She led the man under the archway and sat beside Noctis once more, "Nyx, I'd like you to meet Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir of the Caelum Coven. Noctis, dear one, this is my son, Nyx Ulric, Alpha of the Highland pack, and a titled nobleman, but he cares little for such proprieties." 

Noctis caught the exasperation in her tone and muffled a giggle, before his attention focused on the werewolf before him.

The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, and the man's brows seemed to steadily rise on his forehead in surprise. Then he knelt down in front of Noctis and held out a hand with a smile claiming his mouth that Noctis felt himself blushing under.

"Pleasure to meet you, little prince." Nyx's eyes seemed to sparkle under the afternoon sunlight, shining like a knife after its sharpened, "How old are you now?"

Noctis nibbled on his lip, looking up at Asteria as if for permission; the woman smiled at him encouragingly, "I'm six."

"Six, huh?" Nyx grinned, "How funny, I'm six-hundred."

The Alpha burst into deep, thoroughly amused laughter when his blue eyes went wide as saucers in shock and wonder.

"Really?!" Noctis gasped, slipping off the bench and sitting on the grass beside Nyx, "Have you known my father that long? Did you ever meet any of the old Kings and Queens? I read a lot about them in the books Ravus gives me…"

Nyx plopped down and sat cross-legged, leaning back on his hands comfortably, "Just about, little prince. I met a few of them, but they were either sticks in the mud or insane, there was no in-between until Victoria." He chuckled then, "I even remember when _you_ were born. The weather was _odd_. Far too cold for the summer…"

Asteria reached out with the toe of her shoe and poked him in the leg, "None of that talk now, he's only a child. I thought you were leaving, hm?"

The Alpha growled a bit, but in returned shot his mother a very _daring_ smirk, "Yes, mum, I was. But you've captured my attention with this little _treasure_."

Young Noctis' chime-like laughter filled the garden after that, with the two Alphas sharing stories of their homeland and their castle, and Nyx telling Noctis all about the pups always underfoot. It was one of the happiest days he'd had at the Citadel in a long time.

Which is why, when Noctis woke up in the small, private library he'd secretly claimed as his own within Castle Cináed, he was so confused as to how he ever _forgot_ about it. As if on cue, a soft series of knocks on the door heralded the entrance of Nyx, and the elder smiled at him with that same playfulness he suddenly remembered from _fourteen_ years ago.

"I—I _know_ you." Noctis stuttered out, sitting up slowly on the sofa as Nyx approached him, a bit of confusion filtering into the man's expression, "We… we met at the Citadel…"

Realization dawned on the werewolf's features and he grinned slowly, taking a seat on the other end of the sofa as Noctis drew his knees up out of the way.

"Aye, that we did, little prince."

Noctis made a face, "You called me that, too."

Nyx's grin merely widened, "I'm surprised it took you so long to remember. How could you forget a dashing gent like myself, hm?"

A light blush peppered across Noct's cheeks and he looked away, focusing on the fire burning brightly in the grate, "I don't know… A lot happened after that day. Too much happened, I think, for me to keep hold of nicer memories like that."

In his peripheral vision, Nyx held his hand out in silent question, giving Noctis the option to ignore it or acknowledge it. In the few months since Noct's arrival at the castle, Nyx had conceded this little piece of his territory to Noctis, giving him more freedom and permission to go where he pleased (within reason, otherwise, Nyx would accompany him), than he'd ever had back in Edinburgh.

He still didn't know what to do with such kindness, other than say his thanks and keep to himself. Nyx still puzzled him to no end and he couldn't figure out why the immortal was so amiable towards him. But still— he couldn't deny that he always found a sense of _safe_ in the elder's presence that he didn't know how to explain. 

Noctis reached out and set his hand in Nyx's open palm, after which the man closed his fingers gently around his own.

"You're safe here, Noct. This is as much your home now as it is for the rest of us."

Dropping his gaze to their hands, he didn't try to hide the tiny little smile that cracked on his face as he squeezed Nyx's hand, careful and hesitant. That warmth from the other's body seeped into his skin through his glove and he wondered at just how that warmth would feel on his own bare skin.

Alas, he knew he couldn't risk it. Now now, not ever.

"Hey, why don't you regale me on the goings-on lately, yes?" Nyx asked, pulling him from his thoughts as he released Noct's hand and settled into the sofa comfortably. "It's been an age since I was home last and I doubt anyone expects you, oh quiet one, to be as observant as you are."

Glad for the distraction, Noct tugged his blanket up over his knees and caught-up the lord of the castle of the recent happenings since his last stint home. 

Slowly, Noct's smile cautiously returned and with it, the laughter finally reached his eyes.

(Nyx counted this as one of many little victories.)

-


	320. CASTLE CINÁED i (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis accidentally misplaces something precious.

Noctis wore the most horrified, tear-stained expression on his face when Nyx found him in the small library. Not only was Nyx confused beyond all reason, but he was worried as well; it wasn't often Noctis let his emotions get the best of him.

" _M'chridhe_ , what's wrong?" Nyx bent to kneel in front of him, careful of Noctis'  hands bared of their gloves as he rested a hand on the younger's knee, "What happened?"

Noctis sniffled and tried to wipe away the streaming tears from his eyes, a pained whimper leaving him before he attempted to answer.

"I—I lost her! I lost Ainé! She came with me on a walk in the southern woods—a-and she fell behind m-me—" Noctis stammered and hiccuped through his explanation, and the more Nyx felt terrible because—

"Noct, darling, take a few deep breaths for me, love." Nyx reached up and squeeze Noctis' shoulders reassuringly, "It'll be alright. You didn't lose her, she lost herself." 

"What...?" Noctis looked dumbfounded, unsure how to react otherwise.

Nyx smiled apologetically, "I found her on my way home. She'd caught my scent and bolted on you." 

Careful of skin contact, Nyx brushed Noct's fringe away to better see his reddened, glassy eyes, "It's not your fault my whelp takes after me."

After a moment of allow Noctis to calm himself and breathe normally again, Nyx turned his head to give a high-pitched whistle; a moment later, a quiet bark answered from downstairs, followed by the scramble of paws and nails clicking up the stone steps. 

The black wolf pup with eyes that matched Nyx's came barreling into the room— only to slide to a stop and sit on her hind legs looking appropriately chastised before her Alpha and father even said anything. Noctis had to muffle a laugh at such an expressive mannerism, it wasn't uncommon in the Ulric wolves, but it was still fascinating to witness.

Nyx gave the pup a dark look, "Ainé, you gave the poor boy a fright running off like that; what have ye to say for yourself?"

A low whine left the pup and she flopped down flat on the floor, another whining bark leaving her. Noctis bit his lip and reached out to tug on one of Nyx's braids; he shook his head when Nyx glanced at him. 

Nyx looked back at the pup, and pointed at her sternly, "You're grounded, little miss. You do not leave Noct's side until I say so. Is that clear, pup?"

Ainé barked in response, crawling low on the floor to rest at Noct's feet and look up at him with those big blue puppy eyes of her in a way that reminded him _way too much_ of Nyx.

Noctis gave her a tiny smile, "You're forgiven, I think."

Nyx snorted and his pup barked again, inching closer to rest her head over his boots and giver her father a _look_ — Nyx held his hands up, smirking at the young wolf.

"Nope, it's _his_ good graces you need to plead you way back to."

Both of them _laughed_ at the upset grumble that sounded from the pup.

-


	321. CASTLE CINÁED ii (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Touch Noctis.
> 
> (prompt: "injured nyx or noctis", went with injured nyx.)

In his wolf form, Nyx had come barreling through the heavy doors with Crowe and Libertus at his heels, both wolves trying to keep up with the larger wolf as he howled and the halls cleared at the angry sound echoing through the castle. He remembered briefly seeing a trail of blood on the stone floors as he took off running after them, wanting to know why the younger wolves had scattered and cowered at the sound of their Alpha's  unusual fury.

It's not until he's standing in the medical ward watching Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna trying to talk down the massive black wolf growling menacingly at them that he realizes the Alpha is _bleeding_ in some places and there's red saliva trailing from his snarling mouth. Pelna caught sight of him and started to back towards him, motioning for him to leave, but a loud, warning bark sounded from the wolf, and the snarling growl was enough to make Pelna jump and freeze where he stood.

Noctis was staring, wide-eyed and worried, as the large wolf snapped at his beta when she tried to come near him again, "Crowe? Crowe, what happened?!"

Crowe didn't look at him, her expression was twisted with concentration and thought, trying to figure out what to do with the unruly beast pacing the far end of the ward, "A loner tried to challenge him on the way through Aviemore. The fool lost, but he still managed to injure Nyx. The loner shouldn't have been that deep in our territory in the first place, most of them aren't allowed beyond Dundee or Edinburgh where Néit keeps an eye on them, or the coastal villages."

She gestured carefully towards his left flank, where the fur was damped and mottled by blood, "He's been in a shite mood since, and the stubborn bastard won't shift back for Pelna to fix him up."

Nyx caught the motion and growled at her again, making another angry path in the floor, his paws making red prints from his own blood, and his harsh panting filled the ward. Noctis watched him, his worry and concern growing the more blood he smelled and the more his own senses reacted to it; the scent of it caused a hunger to grow and he quickly shoved it down, not wanting _that_ side of him to rear its ugly head during such a time. 

Carefully, keeping his eyes on the injured wolf as he did so, Noctis pulled off his hoodie and long gloves, setting them aside on a nearby hospital bed and baring his hands and arms to the cool air of the medical wing. Crowe glances at him, a quizzical brow rising on her forehead, while Libertus just motions for him to _stay back_ and _don't move_ , and Pelna simply steps back out of the way, wary of both Noctis and Nyx in the same room together.

"Nyx? Nyx, please, let them help you…" Noctis called out to him, smiling gently and only stopping in his slow steps forward when the wolf turned his silver gaze on him, "Please? I know you can hear me, stop being _stubborn_ , Nyx."

Noctis turned his head enough to catch Crowe in his peripherals, "How long has he been like this?"

Crowe's frown deepened, and her amber-red eyes narrowed when Nyx gave snorted and turned his head to nose at one of his wounds, "Too long. Since we left Aviemore."

Noctis gaped at her then, "That's over 20 hours. Why didn't—"

She cut him off, "We tried. He's old and stubborn, remember?"

He looked back at Nyx and glared at him, "That's a terrible excuse and _you_ know it."

The wolf deigned to look at him, eyes rolling in disdain, and another wet snort sounded from him when turned around to pace more again. Steeling himself and doing something that showed a _distinct_ lack of self preservation, Noctis walked across the ward towards Nyx, holding back a flinch when the wolf barked at him in warning. It wasn't the _dumbest_ thing he's ever done, but it definitely wasn't the smartest.

As soon as he was in range, he reached out a hand to the wounded creature and snatched at his scruff. There was a loud animal yelp and a very _human_ groan after, when Nyx was forcibly shifted back to a human thanks to Noctis' touch. Nyx collapsed to his knees when more blood seeped from his wounds, all the more prominent they were when he wore more flesh than fur.

Beside him and padding out of a pile of black clothes, pushing at him insistently towards one of the hospital beds, was a pure white wolf with midnight blue eyes. Those eyes were glinting in amusement at pulling one over on the Alpha, and as soon as Nyx sat on one of the bed with a dark glower at his subordinates, Noctis hopped up onto the bed behind him and curled his own furry body around Nyx. 

Pelna finally approached then with a bag of his supplies and got to work, quickly beginning to disinfect the wounds and start stitching up the worst of them. Every time Nyx made a noise of protest or tried to get up and push Pelna away, Noctis growled at him in warning, or nipped at his hand, eyes watching him intently until he settled down and allowed the gamma to do his work.

When all was said and done, it was the bloody floors that were the biggest issue. 

After the other three were satisfied Nyx wouldn't try anything stupid that could potentially rip his stitches and make him bleed out everywhere, they left their Alpha alone with Noctis and gave them privacy at last. Laying back on the bed and waiting for Noctis to rearrange his large body on the bed beside him, tucking against his side and resting his head on Nyx's chest, Nyx made a face when a rough pink tongue darted out and ninja-licked his cheek.

"You're a little menace, you know that, _m'ghràdh_?" Nyx grumbled, running a hand down thick white fur and giving special attention behind Noctis' ears, watching those blue eyes become heavy with a familiar pleasure, "Try not to play hero again next time, hm?"

The _look_ Noctis gave him in that moment could have skinned the flesh from his bones and Nyx laughed, a tinge of remorse to the sound.

"Alright, alright, stop giving me that look." Nyx rolled onto his uninjured side and slipped his arms around the younger's heavy body to hug him close, then buried his face against the course, thick fur he'd become as familiar with as his own. 

"If I promise to curb my recklessness, will you give my skin back?"

Noctis harrumphed at him, then made a content little grumble when Nyx combed a hand down his spine— only to lick Nyx's mouth when the elder lifted his head to look at him. 

Nyx wrinkled his nose and sputtered a bit, "Thanks, _m'ghràdh_. Much appreciated. Darling _brat_."

-


	322. CASTLE CINÁED iii (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chewy toy.

"Is there a reason you're gnawing on me?"

Midnight blue eyes looked up at him and a strong jaw gave a tiny, barely noticeable squeeze on his hand. Nyx arched a brow and Noctis huffed at him, wet warm breath washing over his arm and earning a slight smirk from the Alpha.

"You shouldn't be teething, you're too old for that."

The wolf in his lap merely grumbled at him, eyes trailing away to focus on the appendage the young wolf was making a playful _snack_  out of.

"Alright, do as you please. I'm not very tasty, though."

Noctis whined and pulled off his hand to lick at the small imprints of his teeth, then nosed at his palm until Nyx got the hint and started petting his head.

"Like a fish to water." Nyx chuckled, bending forward to press a kiss to the top of Noctis' white head and pulling back to allow the wolf to nuzzle under his chin, "I think fur suits you,  _m'chridhe_."

A moment later, Noctis _sneezed_  on him and Nyx startled backwards, nearly displacing himself off his chair. Looking far too proud of himself, the white wolf seemed to _preen_  under Nyx's weak glower, and licked the Alpha's stubbled jaw for good measure.

-


	323. CASTLE CINÁED iv (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't the first time Noctis had fallen asleep in what Nyx had deemed his little sanctuary.

It wasn't the first time Noctis had fallen asleep in what Nyx had deemed his _little sanctuary_. 

But it was the first time Noctis had fallen asleep on _Nyx_. It didn't help that it was raining heavily outside, the mist thick around the castle and obscuring it even more in the mountains. They had originally planned on going out for a hike, but Nyx had said it would be too dangerous in the rain. Instead, after Noctis had spent a couple hours playing with the new litter of wolf pups, they had retreated to the small library and no one had disturbed them since. 

Despite the feeling of it being late, it was still early afternoon, after lunch, and Noctis had progressively slipped into a doze until Nyx had carefully guided the younger man against his side and under his arm, to allow him to rest more comfortably on the couch. While focusing on his own work, Nyx had absently started stroking his fingers through Noct's hair, humming an old lullaby in a soft, deep voice that had lulled his companion further into rest. 

But in the hours before sunset, when Noctis had shifted against him and a slipped gloved arm around his waist and nuzzled his chest with a sleepy mumble, Nyx closed the file he was reading and carefully moved it to the side table behind the love seat and allowed himself to be cuddled up against. 

It was ridiculous, really. He was a pack alpha, the only ones he _cuddled_ were his pups and that was it. It wasn't unusual for some of his brats to escape their mothers and sneak into his room to curl up with him in the night. 

Yet, here he was, being _cuddled_ by the very metanatural that had caused world war three between vampire covens.

Taking a deep breath, he allowed Noctis to practically crawl into his lap and cling to him in sleep, the cool skin of his cheek against the warmth of Nyx's chest where his shirt was unbuttoned a heady contrast to just how _different_ they were. He kept an arm secured around Noct's back to prevent the silly creature from falling off and started rubbing his hand up and down his spine, earning a pleasant shudder from the younger.

Noctis roused slowly, eyes blinking open as he lifted his head to look at Nyx through bleary vision. Nyx swallowed, the sleepy focus of that gaze narrowing his own awareness to the boy in his arms; it was made _worse_ when the pink tip of Noct's tongue darted out to wet his lips. _Gods help him_.

Months of easy companionship had developed between them since Noct's arrival in his castle. Months of conversation, teasing, and a growing friendship. Months of the pack learning to adore the little prince in their midst and adopting him as one of their own.

Months of lingering touches, looks of curiosity and longing, of near-misses for Nyx and stuttered words lost to shyness for Noctis. 

Months of _dancing_ around this. It was almost a bitch's dance, except. Well. Noctis wasn't another werewolf.

Noctis was watching him, hazy eyes searching and wondering, teeth catching that plush bottom lip and worrying it between them (and the sudden _need_ Nyx felt to be the one doing that _stunned_ him).

It was almost a shock when Noctis moved closer, those pretty eyes on his mouth, same as his own had fallen to soft, pale lips. 

(Lips he'd found himself thinking of at the _worst_ possible moments in time, often distracting him and earning the ire of his beta and his gamma both if they caught him inattentive and drifting in his thoughts.)

Nyx tilted his head forward just a fraction, and their lips were _so very close_ , before Noctis seemed to remember himself and they both froze.

Noctis blinked himself into further awareness and sat there, both of them on the edge of _something_ and Nyx felt every instinct screaming at him to _take_ —

"Sorry." Came the whispered apology.

Nyx shook his head minutely, "Don't be."

His hands were still resting on Noct's back, fingers pressing a tiny bit, bringing Noctis back in his space as a smirk spread on his lips, "Noct. Do you want to kiss me?"

Instantly, the prettiest blush he'd ever seen spread across the younger's smooth cheeks and Noctis looked away in denial, his teeth toying with his lip again, his hands absently clenching in Nyx's shirt.

"I… maybe." He answered finally, lifting his eyes back to Nyx's again, so bright and wonderful and if he wasn't careful, Nyx could _drown_ in those eyes.

"Maybe, hmm?"

Noctis scrunched up his nose at that, catching the teasing tone from the alpha, "Fine. Yes."

Nyx lifted a hand to other's chin, carefully grasping that fine-boned jaw in hand and tracing his thumb along those tantalizing lips, "The feeling is mutual, little prince."

Taking that as permission, Noctis leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older man's— who _smiled_ and slid his hand to the back of Noct's neck to hold him in place as he guided the princeling in the kiss. It was slow, careful, and timid from Noct's side, but he followed Nyx's lead; between the sweet glide of curious tongues and the warmth of their lips, it wasn't long before Noctis began to press a little more insistently against the werewolf. He slipped his hands up the man's chest to his neck, where the fabric of his gloves felt foreign and different, where he tried to feel Nyx's pulse beneath his fingertips before slipping them further back to tangle in ashen black locks and braids and giving himself an anchor.

Nyx let his hand drop to the younger's hip, gripping somewhat possessively as the kiss deepened, and every part of him _screamed_ for more. But with a low, throaty growl, Nyx gently broke the kiss and dropped his forehead on Noct's shoulder.

"Well then." He panted, amusement clear in his words, "That was lovely."

If he didn't know better, he'd say Noctis had _giggled_ as the prince kissed the side of his neck.

"Lovely, hmm?"

Nyx lifted his head to peer at the younger man with narrowed eyes, "Cheeky, aren' ya?"

Noctis shrugged, before he settled more comfortably against him. Automatically, his arm locked around the younger's waist and his fingers snuck under the hem of Noct's shirt, a curious skim of fingertips along the strip of skin he found; it made Noctis shiver and press closer against him.

"Ignis will be very irritated when he returns." Nyx grinned, watching Noctis toy with one of the necklaces Nyx wore, a piece of moonstone tied on leather cord.

"Why?" 

Nyx turned his head with a smirk, lips pressing another kiss to the younger's forehead before he replied, "You'll have my scent all over you."

Noctis snorted, wiggling to get more comfortable, "Oops."

-


	324. CASTLE CINÁED v (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around them, the ruins seemed illuminated by the thick splash of glittering stars alone, the moon having long passed across the sky and sparse clouds floating along.

He wakes with a shiver when a droplet lands on his temple. 

Squeezing his eyes shut and shifting into the warmth surrounding him, he's slow to comprehend that the warmth is a familiar, heated body pressed to his back and that a long, heavy coat is blanketed over his own body. The coat he vaguely recognizes, it's the very same one Nyx often has Crowe strap to his back when he takes his wolf runs. The scent of it is so wholly _Nyx_ , and his lips curve upwards unbidden at being surrounded by the thick fabric.

Other than that, the heavy tattooed arm around his waist gently tightened out of reflex when he started to shuffle onto his back. He felt the inhuman strength subdued in that simple gesture, and smiled to himself, and blinked away the remaining sleepiness to look up at the dark sky above for a long moment. 

Around them, the ruins seemed illuminated by the thick splash of glittering stars alone, the moon having long passed across the sky and sparse clouds floating along. Beside him, Nyx slept on, but Noctis caught the subtle change in his breathing and knew the alpha was aware of his subdued movements.

Slipping his arms free as carefully as possible, Noctis tucked the wide collar of the coat against his chest and under his arms. He flushed a little when he saw some of the marks littering his torso and briefly remembered the hours before, when the ancient castle walls seemed to echoed with his moans, his pleads, and the satisfying sound of his name escaping Nyx's lips. Nyx had been good with him, affectionate, careful, and so very tender he thought his heart would burst in his chest from every kiss and touch shared between them. 

Noct's head was resting on another coat, rolled up like a makeshift pillow, and when he looked up, he found Nyx using his own arm in favor of giving Noctis the more comfortable position. Dropping his gaze once more, his eyes found the dark, detailed lines of Nyx's sleeve tattoo that encased his whole left arm. Nyx had explained that most of them were Celtic knotwork, and pagan sigils of protection, and the symbolism of old wolf gods whose names had been lost to myth and history. It was a beautiful piece, and he often found himself tracing it in the early hours of the morning if he woke before Nyx, using it as a way of calming himself and his racing heart.

Every morning since Noctis had made his decision to stay, to remain at Castle Cináed, and be with Nyx; the old werewolf had nearly smothered him with affection and sweetness, showing him warmth and giving him a sense of _home_ like he'd never felt before. In the months since, Noctis had felt _wanted_ , _needed_ , and so very _loved_ , he thought he might explode from all the overwhelming feelings.

The longer he traced the sharp or swirling designs, the more he felt the pull of the change, his own body wishing to give in to this new instinct to shift into the wolf. He was still learning to manage it and tonight had been one of many tests; so far, he'd been successful in keeping these new urges from controlling him.

Lips pressed to his temple a moment later and startled him from his thoughts. Nyx smiled against his skin, but didn't pull away.

"Have a good nap?" Nyx rumbled, his voice made hoarse from their earlier activities.

Noctis blushed again, nodding slowly, "It's beautiful out here... at night..."

Nyx smiled wider, kissing his forehead next, "Aye, perfect place for you, then. Beautiful stars above, and gorgeous sky blues right here..."

The older man chuckled when Noctis made a face, though his blush deepened and he tried to push away the arm now wrapping firmly around his waist, "I'm teasing, only teasing, love..."

Noctis peeked up at him, catching the unnatural glow of Nyx's silver-blue eyes in the dark, "You're being ridiculous."

Nyx sighed dramatically, taking advantage of the angle and claiming his mouth in a heady kiss, "You bring out the romantic in me, _m'ghràdh._ "

-


	325. CASTLE CINÁED vi (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis didn't like surprises. He disliked them greatly, if he was being honest.
> 
> (prompted: "nose kisses.")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picnic in finlarig ruins, scotland. fun. scottish gaelic nicknames used: _m'ghràdh_ (mo grah) is 'my love' and _m'chridhe_ (mo cree) is ‘my heart’.

Noctis didn't like surprises. He disliked them greatly, if he was being honest. 

But the sincere way in which Nyx had teased him out of the castle, and had conceded to the condition of allowing him to bring along a few pups in order to earn his reluctant assent to the alpha's hidden agenda— it made him admittedly curious as to what the wolf had planned. At some ungodly hour of the morning, Nyx had coaxed him awake, between kisses and careful touches, all to get him up and moving and dressed for their adventure. He _hated_ early mornings, truly and _deeply_ despised them.

On their way through the kitchens, Nyx had picked up and carried a wooden box with them to the garage and wouldn't let him peek inside as the other loaded it into the back of their (when it became _theirs_ , he couldn't remember) Jeep while Noctis loaded three of the pups he decided on bringing into the front with him. 

In his lap, he kept the little gray runt; one of the youngest females birthed by a female alpha of the Ulric pack in a long time. Noctis had been trying to convince Nyx for _weeks_ to allow the little one out and about the castle and it wasn't until this little outing happened that the elder finally agreed. Noctis suspected it had more to do with Nyx getting what _he_ wanted out of it than actually being okay with taking the pup with them, but at the moment, he was just happy she would get to venture out of the alpha's bed chambers finally.

The other two pups, a black one and a dark brown one, were nestled in a box filled with a thick blanket at his feet in the footwell. They had instantly dozed off into a nap when he placed them into the folds, as did the runt, and quietly, he hoped the ride down the mountains to the main road wouldn't disturb them too much.

Nyx climbed into the driver seat and grinned at him as he started the vehicle, "Ready, _m'ghràdh_?"

For a while, Nyx wouldn't tell Noctis what any of the nicknames he'd been calling him meant, until he asked Crowe about it one night and the beta had fits of laughter about it for hours in between translating for him and teaching him a few to use on the Alpha himself.

Noctis smiled back at him as he buckled himself in and cradled the pup in his lap carefully, "Ready, _m'chridhe._ "

The Alpha froze at that, staring at him for a long minute, and then a wide grin broke out on the man's face as he put the Jeep in reverse and backed out of the garage. On the ride down, there was a brief moment where Nyx stole his hand away from petting the runt for the elder to kiss the backs of his fingers, whispering the endearment once again before relinquishing his hand to focus on driving.

-

It was a few hours later found themselves going through the village of Killan, in highland Perthshire, and the few locals out and around the small village waved at Nyx as they drove through. It was odd to see such casual treatment of a man who was essentially a nobleman in modern times— even if Nyx himself didn't care enough for the title, beyond the walls of Castle Cináed, it still _meant_ something to the people.

Nyx drove along the main road, across the River Lochay and into the woods beyond where signs stated local ruins nearby. That piqued his curiosity even more so and he stroked his fingers through the smooth fur of the pup in his lap to distract himself. 

"Next time we come out here, we'll stay for a few days. _Without_ the pups, Noct." Nyx said, giving him a pointed glance as he pulled into a short road leading to a tiny car park, "You know, you drive a hard bargain, whelp."

Noctis gave him a look of utter innocent, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about."

Nyx shook his head, "Of course not, little prince."

He parked the Jeep and quickly jumped out to come around and help him with the pups. The older two sat patiently with an order from their father, while the runt scampered around Noct's boots as he pulled out the box of blankets and closed the door behind him. Noct paused at her excited yips, smiling down at her as she tried to tackle her brothers into play right there in the gravel.

"Ah, ah, silly," Noct called down to her, catching her attention with a soft whistle, "This way, children."

All three pups fell in beside him and followed him as Nyx led the way to the ruins nestled in the trees. There were no other tourists out that day, despite the nice weather for once, and Noctis found himself relieved by that fact. He didn't think he could deal with any natural humans today, not when he was glad to have time with Nyx and the pups— in spite of the _surprise_ trip down from the Castle.

Nyx sighed in accomplishment, "Perfect. Always good to see an old enemy's stronghold crumble."

Noctis looked up at that, "Enemy?"

"Aye. The man who built this little thing? Black Duncan of Clan Campbell. He mouthed off to one of my mates at the time and I had to put him in his place." Nyx grinned, predatory and not the least bit contrite, "I broke his nose and half his jaw. 

He stared at Nyx for a few minutes, before blurting out, "How _old_ were you?"

The Alpha looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ah… 212? Give or take a few years."

Nyx led the way to a spot of thick green grass just beyond the ruins, "We'll spread out here, let them play for a while. You can explore later if you're careful, but I can't let the pups wander to the other side. There's an old pit I don't want them falling into." He explained, setting the box down and taking a blanket from the box Noctis carried, "Are you hungry?"

They hadn't made time to eat breakfast before leaving and now that Nyx had mentioned food, his stomach burbled quietly— well, as quietly as one could get away with in the presence of a man with supernatural hearing. Nyx snorted a laugh as he opened the wooden box and started laying out the food packed inside. Why he didn't realize sooner the use of for that box, he didn't know, but as soon as he sat down and set aside his own box, Nyx was handing him a chunk of cheese.

Taking it with a smile, he nibbled away as he watched the pups wrestle and play in the grass a few feet away, while Nyx set out more food; sandwiches, bottles of water, and a metal bowl he set aside to fill for the pups to drink from. He set out another plate of cooked meat chunks as well— which caused one of the pups to come running back to them to nick a piece and gnaw on it in the grass. 

Noctis was so busy watching the pups play, enamored with how excited they looked to explore a new environment, that he missed Nyx sidling up beside him until he felt that emanating warmth from the Alpha's body. He looked over just in time for Nyx to kiss the tip of his nose— his surprise caused the older man to start laughing, earning the attention of his pups, who came running. All three of them barreled into the Alpha, yipping and barking and each vying for his attention. 

He was still a little bit in shock over the tiny show of affection, observing as Nyx laughed more, talking to his pups, acknowledging each of them and giving them the attention they wanted. When the other looked back at him, Noctis smiled, before he leaned over and returned the small kiss; in Nyx's lap, the pups started _howling_ at them until Nyx shushed them.

"Behave, you three, go play, eat your lunch." Nyx mockingly pushed the pups out of his lap and scooted them off the blanket and back into the grass. The black one gave a retaliatory bark and Nyx pointed at him, "No back talk, you. Go on."

The runt shuffled over the blanket and crawled into Noct's lap, and curling up; Noctis looked up at Nyx with a grin, "I think she has other ideas…"

Nyx eyed his pup with a slight pout, "That's called a cockblock, children." He muttered, before ruffling the runt's fur.

Noctis gave a snort of amusement, "Virgin ears, Nyx."

The Alpha quirked a brow at him, "Virgin, hm?"

Reaching up, Nyx curled a finger under his chin to tilt his face up and playfully dropped his voice to a soft accented whisper, "Are you a _virgin_ , lovely?"

Noctis went pink, hardly able to meet the older man's gaze when he did things like this, "You would know…"

Chuckling, Nyx leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose again, and when Noctis pouted at him, he outright darted his tongue out to _lick_ his nose. Noctis squawked indignantly and wiped the wetness off his skin, sputtering as he tried to push the laughing bastard away from him and the pup in his lap started barking at her Alpha in all the excitement. 

"You're a grown man, a 600 year-old _grown man_ —" Noctis scrunched up his nose, slightly disgusted but also— he should have expected that. "And you're licking my _face_."

"Specifically, your nose, darling." Nyx was chuckling against Noct's shoulder, turning his head to nuzzle against the younger's neck, "Admit it, that was funny."

Noctis made a face, smoothing his hand down the runt's head and back to calm her wiggling, "Only a little."

Nyx kissed his neck then, the freely given affection still something he was getting used to even months down the line. It was broad daylight, a rare sunny day with clouds floating by, so he didn't have to worry about being touched and changing uncontrollably; they had been working on that, Noctis controlling his shifts after being touched by another wolf in the pack. The touch brought about the instinct for it, but he shuddered, quelling the _need_ to shift and run wild. 

He felt Nyx smile against his neck, "Good boy. Let's not get the children too excited."

"No, you've already done that today."

Nyx pressed another kiss to the corner of his jaw, just below his ear just to make him shiver again, "Are you not excited yet today?"

Noctis looked at the elder when Nyx pulled away. Despite the surprise of it all, he felt content sitting here, among the green, with the pups playing around them, and the quiet of the ruins and the distant sounds of the village nearby. Meeting Nyx's silvery eyes, a man with several lifetimes behind his gaze, to see for himself the growing affection between them— he felt _happy_ here. Smirking to himself, he leaned forward and returned the kiss to the tip of Nyx's nose, earning a silly grin from the Alpha before kissing him full on the mouth next.

"I'm _happy_."

Nyx's silver-blue eyes lit up with his smile, making him look as excited as his pups in that moment, "So am I, _m'ghràdh._ "

-


	326. CASTLE CINÁED vii (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx's tattoos were a wonder to to him.

Nyx's tattoos were a wonder to to him. 

Swirling, elegant designs that twisted and spiraled up his arms; some forming wolves in styles reminiscent of ancient art Noctis had seen in his history books, others were symbols he had yet to learn the meanings of, and others just seemed less like carefully considered pieces and more like simple lines and dots and circles, triangles and arrows of meanings he could only guess at.

As patient as stone, Nyx sat on the edge of his bed with an amused smile the longer Noctis took his time tracing the deep black ink engraved in his skin. It was less the questions and more the look of pure awe on his young lover's face that had him smiling.

Noctis was touching him without a trace of hesitation. There was no trembling in his hands, no tension in his limbs, no tentative brush of soft fingertips against his skin. Instead there was wonder and appreciation, there was a confidence that Nyx had been drawing out little by little over the years, and there was affection behind the sweet touches.

More than that, but Noctis had surprised him with a few pecked kisses since he'd let the preternatural begin his little adventure across Nyx's torso. 

Noctis had started with his hands and arms, one at a time tracing and asking about each tattoo. Then to his chest, where the wolf triskelion that made up the Ulric family crest was inked over his heart, and his shoulders, where Celtic knot work and more curled and wound around his flesh. Fascination and curiosity fueled the simple touches, but there was love in the sapphire eyes that jumped to meet his every little while and mischief tugging at smiling lips whenever Noctis purposely asked a silly question.

After a while, Nyx caught one of his hands and brought those fingers to his mouth, kissing each tip with a smirk as he watched color rise in Noct's pale cheeks, "Feeling okay?"

Noctis gave a quick nod, nibbling on his bottom lip as he watched Nyx lavish more kisses on his exposed hand. He hadn't worn the gloves in a short while— at least three weeks— and honestly, he didn't want to put them back on. It felt liberating to feel the air on his skin, to wear short sleeves and no gloves and not _worry_ —

"Noctis." 

He looked up and was caught by another kiss, responding quickly once the surprise worse off and slipping his arms around Nyx's neck, digging his hands into the Alpha's thick hair and twining his fingers in the braids he could find. The pleased rumble it earned him reminded him much of whenever Nyx spends days in his wolf skin, often curled around Noctis in the large bed and allowing him to pet and comb his dark fur with attentive hands. 

"How's that feel?" Nyx whispered when they pulled apart, if a bit reluctantly; he was still smiling, eyes hooded and his attention so focused on Noctis, it was almost too much.

Noct gave him another peck on his lips, "Feels nice, and warm, and… good. Very good."

That caused a grin to split Nyx's face nearly in two, "Glad to hear that, _m'chridhe_."

-


	327. CASTLE CINÁED viii (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get your shit together, nyx.

_"Why the hell are you bleeding?!"_

Nyx blinked down at him, then down at his arm at the torn flesh bleeding sluggishly— the flesh that looked as if a bear had tried to take a bite out of the alpha. He then had the gall to grin at Noctis like it was no big deal.

"It's fine. I'll heal soon, but I'll wash it off if that makes you feel better?"

Crowe walked by him with a snort and Noctis nearly smacked the older man as he too, tried to edge passed Noctis. Instead, the metanatural grabbed him by the uninjured arm and dragged him to Pelna’s room, forcibly sat him down in the other wolf’s study.

"Clean him up. Fix him. I don't care what, but I don't want to see him bleeding all over." Noctis folded his gloved arms over his chest and tried to keep up a stern air as Pelna did what he asked without argument.

And if both wolves were trying very hard not to laugh at this interesting switch of roles between the alpha and his metanatural partner. Both of them were smart enough not to point out that a wound like this was nothing for a six-hundred year-old werewolf.

(Not only that, but Nyx liked seeing this bit of fire in Noctis, he treasured it for the rarity it was, and one day hoped Noctis would open like this more often— not just when Nyx was hurt.)

-


	328. joys of fatherhood (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis stood there taking in the sweet vision in front of him. If he'd thought to grab his phone, he would have snapped a photo to keep forever.
> 
> (A moment in the chaos of the Highlands.)

Early mornings in Castle Cináed were one of the better times to slip passed the household residents unnoticed. 

It was a transitional period, where the younger wolves were finally heading to bed before the dawn and some of the older wolves were going out for morning runs or hunts, and the clavigers had set about their chore duties without small paws underfoot. Noctis had padded quietly from his rooms in his socks, peeking cautiously around corners and slipping quickly over thresholds and up the old stone steps to the north wing. 

He knew he wasn't being as stealthy as he could be, all his years living with vampires had taught him much; but in a castle full of wolves and clavigers, that meant little. Whatever eyes that may have seen him were quick to look away and keep their whispers to themselves.

As quietly as he could, he pushed open one of the great oak doors leading to the master chambers and slipped inside. Wrapping the robe he wore tighter around himself despite the warmth radiating from the fireplace, Noctis took a deep breath to calm his nerves and took the steps up to the second level.

Noctis wasn't surprised to find the door cracked open. It was a wide enough gap for a small furry body to wiggle through, and when he pushed it open further to peek inside, the scene he found made his heart clench in his chest and his cheeks warm up.

On the massive four-poster bed Nyx was fast asleep, laid on his back with a dark-gray wolf pup curled on his bare chest. Another was stretched out on his stomach, where one of his hands was resting on soft gray fur. Along his left side, crowded in by his arm, four more black-colored pups were curled up like balls of fluff against their father. Five more pups were scattered about the bed, and a sixth pup was gnawing away on one of Nyx's thicker braids, tiny teeth clacking against against glass beads and silver bands.

Noctis stood there taking in the sweet vision in front of him. If he'd thought to grab his phone, he would have snapped a photo to keep forever.

Biting his lip to keep from giggling, he padded over to the bed and tossed the robe on a nearby chair. Adjusting his gloves, he carefully moved a few of the pups so he could climb into the bed next to the other man and lay down again. It wasn't until after he was comfortable and curled up on his side with two pups already snuggling up to his chest, that he saw the sliver of pale blue eyes watching him beneath dark lashes.

Nyx brought a hand up between them and Noctis immediately took it, lacing his gloved fingers with the alpha's larger ones, "Morning, _m'ghràdh_..."

Noctis felt his cheeks heat up when Nyx dislodged his pups just to roll over and press a kiss to the top of his head, then his clothed shoulder, and his hand. He felt his heart flutter in his chest, his skin warmed, and he had to duck his head to try and hide the silly smile on his face. Nyx had become very observant over time— more than the usual awareness of his pack and as a wolf— and respecting Noct's boundaries about clothed contact only for the time being. They still didn't know what the full extent of a wolf's touch would do to Noctis, so they'd been playing it safe since the first _mishap_.

"Sleep well, Noct?" Nyx asked, his voice rough from sleep and rumbling from his chest, and a few of the pups made noises in response.

"Not as well as you did." Noctis looked around at the pups, all fur-balls of in shades of black and gray.

A snort of amusement left the alpha and he grabbed the pup still playing in his hair by the scruff and deposited her between them, "Stay a while, you too can enjoy the simple pleasures of waking up covered in fluff."

Noctis laughed, gently heading off his favorite runt attempting to get in his face, "If I did that, we'd never get anything done. You said we had plans today."

Humming thoughtfully, Nyx scooped up one of the males as he laid on his back again and plopped the flailing pup on his chest, smirking at the protesting growling from his own offspring, "Aye, that I did. But I think we can afford a few hours to lay around and socialize the wee bairns, no?"

He smiled, watching the alpha tease the pup, playfully catching his paws and growling when the little one barked back and tried to gnaw on his fingers. Nyx muttered "don't talk back to your _da_ , whelp" under his breath and Noctis burst into giggles, hiding his own face in the pillows to muffle himself when Nyx shot him a betrayed look.

"Not you, too."

Noctis peeked at him with one eye, "Hmm?"

Nyx gave him a narrow-eyed glance, only to scoot the pup off his chest, herd a couple of them out of the way, and roll on top of Noctis. The metanatural's laughter echoed in the chamber as Nyx pinned him down with the sheets between them— because even now, amidst play and rough-housing, Nyx was conscious of skin contact— and tickled him until he was gasping and shrieking between his giggles.

"D-do all traitors get— _no_ , no stop Nyx!— AH!— death by tickle attacks?!" Noctis squealed, trying to wriggle out from under the elder and escape, but to no avail, " _Air_ , Nyx! Air is _important_ —"

That signature wolfish grin returned before Nyx would relent and roll off of him, laughing as Noctis sat up to catch his breath and wipe tears from his eyes.

"No, just the beautiful blue-eyed lad I allow in my bed." Nyx replied, his voice smooth as silk with a tone that made Noctis flush for _other_ reasons.

Noctis looked away, combing a gloved hand through his hair to flatten it back down. He didn't miss the singular word use, either.

"Sh-shut up! Go get dressed already." He reached out blindly to shove at the old wolf, but instead his hand was captured and he felt his cheeks burn red when a kiss was pressed to his palm.

"As my heart commands." Nyx purred and released his limb, chuckling as he moved to get out of bed at last.

Noctis looked over in time to watch the master of the castle stroll naked and proud across the chamber to the bathroom, and leave it to him to throw a wink over his tattooed shoulder at the younger man gawking at him. It was hard not to stare at Nyx, the man rarely practiced modesty on the best of days and truly, he was a specimen to behold when he decided to forgo clothing. Ever since he'd been granted permission to enter Nyx's sanctuary of rooms, had seen the man shirtless many times (and in this case  _nude_ ), he felt his curiosity grow and his urge to trace every line of ink along the side of Nyx's body had become overwhelming in time.

"Want a picture, Noct? I'm sure Prompto wouldn't mind taking a few for your personal collection." The man waggled his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips, and hurried into the bathroom when Noctis threw a pillow at him.

With a huff, Noctis looked around at the wolf pups laying around him, a few sitting up at attention with expectant expressions. In the other room, he heard Nyx humming a tune and the shower turn on and he sighed, scooting off the bed so that he could grab them two at a time and set the pups on the floor.

"Breakfast time, children..." He muttered aloud as he opened the bedroom door again and chuckeld as the little herd of excited fluff balls scampered down the stairs.

"Noctis."

He looked over to find Nyx peeking out and smiling, "Let them loose and come back here. I've a favor to ask."

Noctis blinked in confusion and Nyx rolled his eyes, now grinning, "I want you to braid my hair again for me, alright?"

"Oh. _Oh_." He cleared his throat and returned the smile, "Okay."

Nyx grinned and disappeared again. 

Breaking out of his surprise, Noctis hurried down to open the main door and allow the pups their freedom. He watched for a few minutes as they all skittered across the stone flooring and headed down the passage way that would take them to the kitchens; their excitable and high-pitched barks and howls possibly alerting the whole castle to their journey. 

He shut the door after, unable to help the odd feeling of domesticity he felt in that moment, and returned upstairs.

Noctis couldn't help the smile on his face, either.

-


	329. he who kissed the wolf (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallow's Eve with the pack in Glasgow.
> 
> (#deathbyfluffweek: oct.21: seasonal/annual events | Highland Wolves AU)

It was as much of a surprise for Noctis as it was for the pups. 

Over the summer, Noctis had watched as Nyx and Crowe guided the recent litter through their first shifts; helping them get used to change from wolf to human to wolf and back again. It had been hard for them, and for Noctis, as he too, learned how to control his own shift and to resist the _pull_ whenever he touched a wolf. Nyx was instrumental in that, teaching him all the tricks a six hundred year-old werewolf had learned in his long life, and even things Nyx himself wished he'd known when he was still learning. 

As a reward for all their efforts, and open to the kids comfortable enough in their human skins to brave it, a trip was planned to one of the bigger cities for fall festivities. Now, as he stood with Crowe and watched half the pack herding a group of costumed children around, he finally dared to ask where they were and what was happening.

Crowe grinned at him, "Didn't make it out to Glasgow from Edinburgh much, did you?"

Noctis shook his head and she continued, "Well, the pack owns property nearby, Asteria is fond of it here and for years now, she's held a few Hallow's Eve events in Linn park."

It was true, once they'd arrived, Nyx's mother had descended upon him with the single-minded determination that he have _fun_. Now, in a secluded area of the park, a small autumn carnival of sorts had been established and all around, it was a mix of people and wolves. It was interesting, to see the non-supernatural folk and the pack interact so freely like this, to see even household pets playing with the wolves that chose not to walk on two legs for the night.

Glittering lights were strung around trees and bushes, paths were lit by lanterns and carved pumpkins, tables laden with home-baked treats and a few strategically placed fire pits all filled the air with a variety of scents. He watched as the children played games for prizes or sat huddled around a fire listening to spooky stories, and from where he sat on a bench, swathed in a warm knitted blanket Asteria had gifted him with, he watched as even the youngest ones had their fun as they kept up with their cousins and siblings. 

"Papa."   
  
Startled from his thoughts, Noctis looked down to see Ainé, the little girl was dressed as a small faerie in shades of greens and blues, with glittery blush on her rounded cheeks and her pale blue eyes catching the lantern light like jewels. With her black hair plaited in braids threaded with ribbons and silver string, and her little gown flowing out around her, she truly could have passed for a fae in their midst. 

Ainé was watching him expectantly, and he figured he had an idea as to why. Wherever Noctis was, Nyx wasn't far behind, and vice-versa.

Noctis stood up and held a gloved hand out to her, "Let's go find papa."

Following the winding paths made throughout the area, Ainé went on and on, babbling to him sweetly about this and that, and only shying away when her cousins crossed their way and ran by. Eventually, they found Nyx with Libertus in the spot designated for the barbecues, the two wolves playfully bickering about spices and the perfect temperatures for the meats. Ainé tugged on his hand and Noctis bent down to scoop her up, her hands carefully clenching in his shirt to hold on as he carried her the rest of the way.

Nyx beamed when he spotted them, setting down the cooking utensils in his hands and quickly enveloping both of them in a tight hug; he was warm and smelled of woodsmoke, and Noctis hid his cold cheeks against the Alpha's chest at the same time Ainé did.

"There's my loves." Nyx kissed Ainé's pinked cheeks and the top of Noct's head, before settling fond eyes on Noctis, "Mum's not scaring you too much, is she?"

Noctis smiled, catching sight of the woman with a group of kids surrounding her as she passed out more treats, "Not at all. _Someone_ was looking for papa."

"Aye, I see that." Ainé giggled when Nyx nuzzled her cheek, the toddler tugging on her father's braids so she could press a kiss to his tattooed cheek, "Having fun, little one?"

She nodded quickly, then leaned in close, whispering things in Nyx's ear that had her father laughing, and tightening his arms around them both, "She said she found you alone, and decided you needed company."

Noctis gave a half-shrug, playfully tickling the girl's side, "Little traitor, I was enjoying the view."

Nyx scoffed, "The point is to _participate_ , Noct. You don't have to sit on the sidelines here." 

He leaned in close, stealing a kiss that made Noctis shiver to his bones, "You're _family_ now, _m'ghràdh_ , no need to hide yourself away." 

It was an odd moment for Noctis, but not an uncommon one. Nyx had that unbearable knack of making things just so _simple_ , with no ulterior motives, no hidden agendas, no secrets, nothing. Things could be taken at face value without worry. Because in the warmth and spirit of the pack's family, he didn't have to pretend he was something he wasn't. 

He was _free_ here. It truly was that _easy_.

Noctis tried not to laugh as Ainé made a disgruntled noise when he dragged Nyx back in for another kiss; deeper, playful, determined to show Nyx that he _wasn't_ afraid and feeling braver in his skin than he had in a long while. 

In the firelight of Hallow's Eve, Noctis kisses without fear.

(While a toddler whines at them that, _"No, icky, papa no don't eat him!"_ )

-


	330. cornerstones (highland wolves au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Castle Cináed, life takes some unexpected turns. All for the best, of course.

"Crowe, come back here. It's _cold_."

Crowe ignored him for another moment as she stoked the fire and strategically placing a few more logs around the grate. Setting aside the poker and brushing off her hands as she stood, Crowe finally looked over her shoulder at the man in her bed. 

Nyx had an arm folded under his head on the pillows, one knee drawn up casually above the sheets, where they were tugged across his hips in a mockery of modesty. He was smiling at her, his gaze appreciative and openly wanting when he looked her up and down, because not only was she mostly naked, she was mostly naked under _his_ shirt. The loose tunic he had been wearing earlier that night looked like a dress on her slender form, hanging to her thighs and slipping off her shoulders, sleeves engulfing her hands to the point she had to roll them up several times. 

It didn't help that his eyes kept lingering on her abdomen, the rounded bump barely visible beneath the baggy shirt. 

Huffing a laugh, Crowe returned to the bed and climbed atop the covers, slipping beneath them and sprawling herself across Nyx's chest. Automatically, his arms wrapped around her, though one hand trailed down to rest on her belly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Last night as a human for the next few months." She sighed, nuzzling into his shoulder and grumbling when he gave one of her brunette locks a tug, "I don't think I'm going to miss it."

"You're the one who decided to only go half-term. I even encouraged you to do full-term." Nyx managed to keep the smugness from his tone as he brushed light kisses against her forehead, "If there's a next time, go full-term."

"'If'? Why 'if'?" Crowe angled her head up to look at him curiously.

Nyx kissed her then, slow and easy, "Because I know you have your claws in the Amicitia heir, and I'm not dumb enough to say no to you."

Crowe smirked against his shoulder as she ducked her head, "Smart wolf."

Wriggling a bit so she was on her back and cradling her belly as she settled, Crowe lapsed into a contemplative wuiet for a long while. Nyx was content to be her pillow, enjoying the rare moment of gentleness between them and even allowing himself to bask in it.

"Any names picked out for these brats yet?" 

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, having been distracted by the absent motions of her hand rubbing small circles around her stomach, "Ah, my turn, was it? I'm sure I'll think of some when the little ones get here."

Crowe turned her head to give him a pointed look, "Meaning you haven't decided at all. Great." She dropped her gaze to her abdomen and gave it a light pat, "You hear that, kids? Your dad is useless."

"Brutal as ever." Nyx laughed, curling around her protectively, with one hand resting over hers and following the subtle motions of her hand. 

Crowe lapsed into a content silence after that, with Nyx humming an old lullaby against her neck.

"You know, we're going to have guests soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Regis, he's sending his son here to stay with us."

Crowe frowned, looking over her shoulder, "The Vampire King has children still?"

"Just one."

Wriggling to lay on her back properly and look up at Nyx, a dark look claimed her features, "I thought his wife and child were killed all those years ago."

Nyx shook his head, "No. Young Noctis was raised in hiding. He's been right under our noses this whole time."

The crease between her brows deepened in her growing annoyance, the earlier peace of the night forgotten, "Why is he coming here then?"

Nyx gave her a gentle smile, "I asked for him to be sent here. Regis is an old friend, Crowe, to both my dad, the pack, and myself. His son will be safest here with us."

Crowe contemplated that for several long, deathly silent minutes before she spoke up at last.

"If that brat coming here brings that coven war to our doorstep, I'm holding _you_ personally responsible."

"Duly noted."

-

"Fight it, love. I know you can. You've embraced it before, now fight it for me."

Nyx's lips against his ear, the heat of his body pressing his own to the massive four-poster, and one hand dancing down his bared chest; it was almost too much. His body wanted to shift with the contact, warring with itself as he fought back the strange sensations by focusing on the warm hand skimming up his side, then down his chest again.

The Alpha peppered kisses up and down his neck, his jaw, his cheek; littering affection wherever he could reach as Noctis quaked with every roiling, gut-flipping sensation of his power trying to overrun his mind. Caught between human and wolf, his senses overwhelmed, Noctis could only groan and whine as he tried to arch against the elder or escape him, whimpering when another wave hit him and Nyx held him through it. 

" _Nyx_ , _please_ , I-I can't... I need to..." Noctis gasped, choking on another breath when he felt his canines sharpening against his lips, "I can't fight it—"

"Aye, you can and you will. You're stronger than this, _m'ghràdh_."

Noctis muffled his next cries and bit so deeply into his bottom lip he drew blood, beside him, Nyx growled at the smell of it and kissed him, distracting him with the gesture. Noctis clung to him, clawed at his back as he tried to fight his third change and surrendered to the devouring kiss Nyx gave him.

Several weeks ago, during the pack's Samhain celebrations, one of the newly shifted children had caught Noctis by surprise with something as innocent as a kiss on the cheek. It had been chaos afterward, for Nyx to find a pure white wolf with familiar blue eyes whimpering and cowering under a table and his youngest daughter knelt on the floor, trying to coax the wolf out in between tearful sniffles and hiccups. 

Noctis had _shifted_ , thanks to the inadvertent touch of a wolf after her own first shift into her human body. 

Ainé tried hard to appease the trembling creature, mistaking him for one of her own relatives; she was confused, and upset, and didn't understand why the wolf was trying to hide from her. Nyx had to pass her off to her mother, after Crowe had taken one look at the scene and chased curious friends and family out of the room in order for Nyx to do his duty.

He tried first as a human to soothe the wolf's frightened cries, and when that failed after an hour of trying, he shifted to his wolf form. As a wolf, his body was larger, all bulk muscle and thick, shaggy black hair—that, and a younger wolf tended to respond better to him this way.

Crouching down to his belly, Nyx crawled under the table to take the smaller wolf by the scruff and drag it out as gently as he could—what with the poor thing whining and yelping at him, snarling and trying to wrench free. Nyx herded him away from any hiding places and barked sharply, until the wolf quieted and rolled onto its back with another whimper; he took pity on the other, and nosed at his snout, giving him a few licks until the white wolf's trembling eased up.

Finally, Noctis curled into him, and for a while Nyx allowed it; until he nudged at the younger wolf and herded him up two floors and into Nyx's private wing. 

It would be three weeks before anyone saw the two of them in their skins again.

-

From her place on a stone bench in one of the estate's small clearings, Crowe watched as a massive black wolf and a small white one wrestled and played together in the grass. Even in the feral ice of his eyes, Crowe could see nothing but _love_ in the old wolf's gaze as he chased and tackled the younger wolf; could see the wild happiness in Noctis as he learned his new limbs and musculature. 

She propped her chin on her hand, elbow on her knee, and folded one arm loosely across her lap as she observed the two until a litter of pups came barreling into their playtime. The clearing was filled with the sounds of barks and howls and excitable yips then, as the children surrounded the two wolves and joined their play.

It wasn't long before another wolf emerged from the tree line and followed it to sit beside her. Nearly as large as Nyx, but a shaggier dark brown in color and with visible scars in his fur, she would recognize Gladiolus Amicitia anywhere. Glancing at him, she patted the open space on the bench beside her and waited as he shifted to take her invitation.

Gladio said nothing as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer into the heat of his body, a cheeky grin on his face when she gave him a _look_.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing in a place like this all alone?" Gladio purred, playful and sly even as Crowe made gagging motions.

"Lady? There's a lady around here?" Crowe looked around with wide-eyes, as if searching the grounds for this so-called _lady_ , before smacking his bare thigh, "Really, that's the best you got? You can do better, Amicitia."

Gladio caught her hand and laced their fingers together, grinning when she wrinkled her nose but didn't pull her hand away regardless, "I know I can, but the classics never get old."

He sobered up after a moment, eyes following the group of wolves running circles and zig-zags around the clearing and the gaggle of pups making enough noise to echo across the clearing.

"So." Gladio cleared his throat, hands absently squeezing both her hip and her hand, "The verdict?"

Crowe rolled her eyes at the agitation she could sense in the younger wolf, an unfamiliar but humbling thing to find in the proud Amicitia heir, "The verdict means shit if I don't care what he says either way and he knows it."

Red-amber eyes lifted to meet his and the glint of utter mischief made him swallow audibly, "Prepare yourself, _dad_. It's going to be a wild year."

Never in her life had she seen such an array of emotions erupt in a man's face before, but to see the final emotion as excitement and happiness settle in Gladio's expression was more satisfying than she would admit.

-

As the day drew to a close and Nyx herded the last of the pups into the nursery, Noctis padded up the  stairs towards Nyx's wing and leaped up onto the bed. He took a deep breath and concentrated, and willed himself back into his naked skin, where he quickly crawled under the covers until the Alpha returned. He felt tired, and content, and the ache in his body was not as debilitating as it had been of late.

It meant he was getting used to this new change, this new ability triggered by a mere accident. 

It also meant he could _touch_.

Nyx entered then, the great wolf nudging the door open and returning to his human skin. He shut the door and paused long enough to observe Noctis curled up in his sheets, smiling at him from the pile of pillows. Nyx slid in next to him, and waited for Noctis to scoot closer and tuck himself against Nyx's side, before he broke the quiet finally.

"If I asked, would you stay here? At the Castle, with the pack?"

Noctis froze, hand clenching where it rested on Nyx's chest, hiding his face against the elder man's shoulder, "And… if I said no?"

Nyx shrugged his other shoulder, "I wouldn't hold it against you. It's your choice. But I quite like having you here."

He peeked up through his fringe at Nyx, a speckle of pink scattering across his cheeks, "Are you asking then?"

Nyx smiled in answer and Noctis flushed darker. He dared to press closer, and reached for one of Nyx's hands to lace their fingers together. The urge in his body to change, the _need_ for it, was quelled under his willpower alone. Finally, he was learning control. Finally, he could _choose_.

"I'll stay."

-


	331. sunrise (nyx ulric-centric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> never has sunrise hurt so much.

sunrise _hurts_ because he _burned_ with it.

sunrise _hurts_ because the _heat_ of it had drenched his veins and the light of it engulfed his heart, and naught but _ashes_ left by it filled his lungs.

sunrise _hurt_ because he craved not his past, but a taste of the _future_ on his tongue.

sunrise _hurts_ because after ten years in the darkness, the first morning light will always be the brightest.

sunrise _hurts_ when it filters through the curtains and the blinds and paints his skin pink in the late morning light.

sunrise _hurts_ because the brightness of it gives moonlight skin a sun-kissed glow, followed by his own kisses, and sleepy kisses, and _good morning, little king_ kisses.

-


	332. collision (nyx/noct + modern au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind date was the last thing he needed.
> 
> (prompted: "nyxnoct for the breakup prompt "a mutual friend set us both up on a blind date, not knowing that we dated a couple of years ago and the break up sucked"")

"Well."

Noctis swallowed. Staring across the table at his 'date' and thinking _this can't be happening_.

"This is awkward." Nyx scrubbed a hand down the side of his face and Noctis tore his eyes away from the sight of days old stubble that gave his ex the rugged, unkempt look he used to favor in the late nights/early mornings they once shared.

How it fractured his carefully healed heart to sit here, across from him, the one thing he coveted and earned and yearned for above all else. He felt the seams weakening, the threads tugging and popping apart. Nyx smiled at him and he felt _broken_ again.

"I'm sorry."

Noctis dragged his eyes up from the table and stared at Nyx, "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated, and gave him that lopsided apologetic grin that used to weaken his knees without fail. Now, it just stung, and his bones felt old, and he was _tired_. "Pel meant well, but... I wish this hadn’t been so such a secret."

Noctis frowned, "You never... told anyone?"

Nyx shrugged, "There was no need to. We had different lives, different paths. We grew apart."

It hurt because it was the truth. It was sad because it was the truth. There was no way around it, no secret doors, no hidden attics, no gardens for him to runaway and bask in stolen kisses beneath the willows. Nyx was right. They had grown up, grown apart, and he didn’t think it was worth trying to figure out the _why_.

"Did you tell Libertus?"

He was given a short shrug, "And Crowe."

Before he could say more, a waiter appeared beside their table. Both of them stuttered through their orders and Noctis nearly smiled when he trailed off awkwardly and Nyx took over; he knew what Noctis liked, his picky habits, his favored drinks, his _cravings._ Before long, a hard lemonade sat in front of him and a whiskey on the rocks was halfway to Nyx's mouth. Noctis sipped idly on his own drink as he watched those lips curved around the glass, the length of that throat as Nyx drained the glass and set it back on the table again; his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed and sighed.

Nyx caught him. He always did. Noctis couldn't defend himself and he wouldn't. But the smile was unmistakable on the bastard's face.

"Staring."

It was Noct’s turn to shrug now, "Shamelessly."

Nyx said nothing more. An odd smile tugging at his lips, even as he ordered another whiskey and the waiter took their food orders from him and later returned with appetizers. That smile remained, and Noct's heart stuttered, his cheeks felt warm, and there was a war of emotions tangled in the back of his mind that he wasn't sure he wanted to acknowledge.

"It sucked, you know." He blurted out finally, idly picking at a slice of sourdough he'd buttered, "when you left."

"One of us had to."

"Did we?" Noctis frowned, glaring at the tabletop. Marble. Glittering with streaks of pale gray rock catching the light.

Nyx sighed, and sat forward as he folded his arms on the surface and closed the short distance between them; "If I didn't leave, we would have hurt each other more. Neither of us wanted that. We're both stubborn asses, so one of us had to bow out. It sucked, you're right. But at the time? It was the only option."

Nyx laughed quietly, self-deprecating and soft, "You had a future ahead of you, the shining star of your family's legacy. I was just a grunt. Your bodyguard. There was no future for _us_ , Noct."

There was always a breathless, hopeful tone to the way Nyx said his name. It hadn't left him, hadn’t been cut out like the rest of their connection. Nyx still said his name like Noctis had a hand in his ribcage, fingers wrapped around his lungs and cradling them so tightly that his fingerprints would be found on their walls. It felt like a lie, back then. As if Noctis could ever have that affect on someone when Nyx could ask for his heart and he'd gladly cut it out and offer it up on a golden platter if he asked.

That was _then_. This is _now_. His own bones reverberated with the touch Nyx once searing into his skin and his heart still beat a rhythm in tune with each breath Nyx took across the table from him. Gods how he hated it, once upon a time; but now he _craved_.

"What about now?"

Nyx blinked, confused.

"What is the future like now?"

Nyx watched him, bewildered and caught off-guard by every possible insinuation in his words. Yes, their parting had hurt. It ripped him apart, scraped his insides raw, and caused him to show away and all attachments until he could think clearly without the memories trying to choke him.

But he could breathe now. Looking at Nyx, years later, he could breathe. Nostalgia crinkled the corners of his eyes, old feelings tugged at the corners of his mouth, and something like _love_ filled his eyes; because even though the past hurt, it was still the _past_.

Nyx watched him, brows creasing in the middle, understanding blooming from the confusion, "I don't know. The future isn't set in stone, Noct."

Noctis reached across the table, and traced his fingertips along the backs of Nyx's knuckles where his hand was curved around his tumble glass, "I'm willing to carve a new one. If you are, that is."

The knowing smirk he received from Nyx was all the answer he needed.

-


	333. bloom (crowe/nyx/noct + necrobotany au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sings a lot when she cuts the blooms from his spine.

She sings a lot when she cuts the blooms from his spine.

Softly, always under her breath where it can’t escape her lips, and never anything with lyrics. She always says, _'words are power'_ , after all; and the words of a siren can be the most dangerous of all. Noctis tries hard not to make a sound, far too focused on the sound of her voice as she hums and carves one flower at a time from his vertebrae.

He overdid it this time, he knew, between the vines stitching up his split skin and the black flowers blooming from his bones. He’s a bloody mess and Crowe had spent half the night carefully burning away the largest of the flowers as she scolded him.

("You look like shit, kid," and―

"Don't you ever fucking pull that crap again over a stupid hunt," and―

"Noct, next time _wait for us_ ―")

Nyx walks in with a backpack slung on his shoulder and a sour look on his face, and Noctis tried to smile enough to hide the wince as Crowe began cutting out the tiny roots hold his wounds closed.

"Did you get the bounty?" Noctis asked, trying to hide the hope in his voice, but outright grinning when Nyx gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, and spent a quarter of it on ingredients we need because―" A dark brow rose on his forehead as a soft whimper escaped Noct’s throat unbidden, " _someone_ has a reckless streak a mile long."

Crowe frowned at him and began stitching him up properly, ignoring his grumbles of pain as she did so, "Noct... I can't stand the thought of losing you, neither of us can. So for the millionth time, _stop doing stupid shit, you little ingrate_."

Noctis squeezed his eyes shut as she dabbed antiseptic and started on the next spot, cutting out the roots, cleaning, and sewing his flesh back together. With each one, she traced the lines of his tattoos interrupted by the gashes and dark lines followed her fingertips as she reconnected them. He knew they were mad, that he’d definitely pushed himself too hard and had weakened the magic behind his inked gates, because at the edges of his awareness he could _hear_ , could _feel_ , could sense _them_ —

"Noct." Startled from his thoughts, Noctis looked up to see Nyx kneeling in front of him, and behind him he felt Crowe finishing up and packing away her supplies, "Think you're good to help me with dinner?"

Crowe made a disgruntled noise and her arms slipped gently around his waist as she buried her face in his neck, "No. He's not. He can sit here with me and you can cook tonight."

Nyx made a face at her and Noctis tried not to laugh, "What? Why?"

He felt her move enough to glare at Nyx over his shoulder, "Because I said so, now go."

Sighing heavily as if her demands were a great burden, Nyx stood up, kissed him first (slow, insistent, and a _promise_ of more to come), then Crowe, a peck on her cheek (chaste and apologetic, forgiveness evident in the simple action) before he headed off to the kitchen at the back of the cabin.

"You really are an idiot, you know." Crowe mumbled against his neck, sweeping his long, messy hair over his other shoulder and kissing his nape, "We wouldn't worry as much if you weren't."

Noctis leaned back against her, the heat of her body against his so inviting and safe, he let her cradle him close as he toyed with a crystal shard braided into his hair, "I know. I'll try patience next time."

Crowe snored in disbelief and nipped on his ear in retribution, "Like hell you will. I'll believe it when I see it."

-


	334. resilience (cor/crowe + foundling au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up and kiss me, Marshal."
> 
> "If I have to, Glaive."
> 
> "You do. That's an order."
> 
> "Yes, ma'am."

The first time Cor meets her, he finds her wounded in the Weaver Wilds, her shirt torn and shredded for bandages and her jacket soaked in something rank to keep the beasts away. Her eyes are as wild as her hair, her skin caked and smeared with dirt and mud; scrapes and cuts, bruises and blisters, she's so covered in them that she might as well be a walking corpse. He says at much at some point, while he's carrying her in the direction of Hammerhead; it earns him a pinch on the side of his neck.

(Later, Cid eyes it, cackles, and tells him to stop picking fights with the local wildlife.)

Cor doesn't return to Insomnia for weeks, not while he's patching her up, bringing her back to life, chipping away at the armor. She hasn't said a word since she hissed _"fuck you"_ at him when he dragged her behind the garage and sprayed her with a hose. She was wild, too wild to be a born Lucian, too wild to be civil of any kind and yet—

And yet, he appreciated it all the same, when her strength returned and her hands no longer shook, and the first thing she does when she can stand on her own is punch him. He knows he deserved it, so he doesn't argue or fight back, and she _hates_ it when he doesn't fight back.

It's the first time Cor allows someone to sleep at his back. He knows she's a fighter, seen how she's used the flames of magic in ways not even the King had thought of, knows she could fight dirty or honorably (though he's only seen the dirty side when they spar). It takes months for him to realize he trusts her beyond words.

She opens up slowly, carefully, picking and choosing her words around him because she knows who and what he is. She eventually stops. She no longer minces words nor censors them, and gives him the full brunt of her honesty when she's well and truly in a mood. He watches her get along with Cid and feels something like _uncomfortable_ at the sight of it. He observes her with Monica and sees them standing casually to the side, watching Hunters take down a behemoth and he doesn't like the near-identical smiles on their faces.

Those smiles remind him of _knives_. It makes his heart beat a tad faster, his skin feel a little warmer in the afternoon sun, and his hands have the barest tremble when he reaches for her at last. He sees the way the sun catches the shades of brown and auburn in her hair, feels drown to the light catching on golden flecks in her amber eyes; takes in every line drawn deep from a past he hopes to learn in time, traces every scar new and old, and believes this is enough for him.

("Stop staring."

"Give me a reason not to." He shrugs—she hits his shoulder—he laughs and she groans.

Crowe moves, both her hands are grabbing the lapels of his coat and dragging him in close. There's a glint in her eyes that he likes and the smile spreading on his mouth is evidence that he's enjoying every second of this.

"Shut up and kiss me, Marshal."

"If I have to, Glaive."

"You do. That's an order."

"Yes, ma'am.")

-


	335. structure (nyx/ravus + alt-canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under normal circumstances, Ravus would have killed him by now. As it stands, he's unfortunately quite attached to the bastard.

"Sharp as knives," he would often say after each stolen kiss and Ravus would wave him off dismissively. Nyx was a ridiculous man with ridiculous gestures, and Ravus still questioned his own sanity every time he felt a modicum of affection for the strange things his odd partner did.

Like now: as chapped lips grazed his temple, circled the fine lines of his eye, and stopped at his cheekbone to lavish a minute's worth of further affections there.

"Quit it," Ravus mumbled in sleep, denial doing nothing to stop the heady flush rising in his cheeks.

Nyx smiled against his skin and ignored his sleep-rough command, "Maybe later."

-

If there was one thing Ravus hated most of all, it was the all-knowing, damnable smirk on Nyx Ulric's face. Ravus stared at him with narrowed eyes as Nyx watched him, head tilted back, and eyes naught but glacial depths that even now, the young prince had a hard time pulling away from.

"Take the boots off." Nyx said again, mischief and amusement etched into every inch of his countenance; Ravus had the familiar urge to hit him, but refrained yet again. "I know I'm right, don't front with me."

Ravus arched a fine brow at that and the smirk widened to a daring grin. Heaving a sigh as if Nyx's entire existence was a great chore thrust upon his being (and it was, don't doubt that for a second), he moved to sit on the bed nearby and proceeded to unbuckle and slide off his boots.

When he stood again, Nyx was right there in his space, wearing that insufferable smirk again. They stood eye-to-eye now at even height and by the Six, did Ravus absolutely want to claw that stupid smirk off his stupid, stupid handsome face—

How he hated it when Nyx was right. But it lessened when Nyx cupped his face, muttered something like, _"That's better,"_ and kissed him.

-

Ravus frowned as he traced his collarbone in the mirror. His fingertip grazed thin flesh scattered with reddened bites and purpling marks, the slight sting of it making him gasp lightly; it was a pleasant reminder but he couldn't find the motivation to be angry about it.

He let his gaze wander lower, to the trail of affection and possession that littered his chest and further down, marked his hips. Lower still, his inner thighs held a familiar ache from the sharpness of Nyx's own, and the pleasure-pain tingling up his spine when he dragged himself from his bed and to the bathroom hadn't faded yet.

Shameless as ever, Nyx appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame and uncaring of his nudity. Where Ravus was of lean muscle and lithe build, Nyx was all thick muscle and toned build, honed by years on a battlefield and wielding a power he never care to understand beyond how to use it against daemons.

"Hey, gorgeous." Nyx teased, lazy grin spreading and eyes crinkling at the corners with an affection Ravus still couldn't understand.

Nyx was quick to catch on, and quicker still to grab for Ravus, "None of that, I see you thinking. Stop it." He dragged the prince close, flush against the length of him, "Just accept it already."

Ravus floundered as the night's confessions resurfaced, "But, I— you said," he swallowed against the bundled nerves coiling in his gut and attempting to strangle him, "You said... that."

"I did." Nyx agreed, his hands gripping his hips and squeezing, "And, color me surprised, I meant it. If you'll have me, that is."

Ravus closed his eyes, inhaled slowly, and bit his lip until he tasted iron to ground himself; he felt Nyx press their foreheads together a moment after, "I... I am yours, as well.

"Good. That's all we need then." Nyx was smiling when he kissed him, and kept kissing him, and led him back towards the bed.

-


	336. wheels of fate (two kings au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulrics are just _that_ irresistible, it seems.

Néit Ulric was a brutal and imposing man upon first sight.

Broad shoulders, thick with muscle due to years of climbing mountains and trees, fighting as one of Galahd's greatest warriors, and building boats and ships with his bare hands. Under his left eye, he bore two crowe's feet tattoos, under his right, two short arrows; the rest of him was covered in intricate knots and lines and dotted tattoo, great sweeping figures of Galahd's ancient heathen gods.

His features were sharp, angular, with his jaw lined in a trimmed beard and piercing ice-blue eyes swept the party with critical gaze before it returned to Regis at the head of the group. Regis had to retrain a shudder under that gaze, because it wasn't the first time meeting this man, nor would it be the last.

"Regis." 

"Néit."

The two stared each other down for another moment, making Clarus and Weskham shift beside him and Cid only stared the young Chieftain down a little harder, until—

Néit broke into a smile and held a hand out for Regis to take and the two clasped one another's forearms in familiar greeting. It had been _months_ since Regis was last able to visit the island nation, and this time he was using the excuse of a Royal Tour of the territories to return and see the man standing before him.

Grinning, he followed the Chief further into the beachside town, the two of them chatting as the receiving ceremony commenced around them, Néit throwing a friendly arm around the prince's shoulders and leading him to the feasting hall where they could eat, drink, and talk at last.

The thing about Néit, while he was considered a savage and a heathen by Lucian standards, he was also a genuinely _good man_. Harsh when he needed to be, brutal when called for it, but also kind and generous and had never led his people astray since inheriting his own father's title. Regis saw in him a kindred spirit, a friend that didn't care to treat him differently due to his status as the prince of Lucis, and had no qualms about teasing and taunting the heir whenever possible.

It was here in Galahd, that Regis had remembered what it meant to be a _man_ and not just the bearer of the Crown. It was here that Regis was able to drop the façade as the Crowned Prince and just be himself, wild and mischievous and vibrant outside of his heavy status.

It was also here, he'd learned just how difficult it was to choose between his _heart_ and his _duty_.

-

The celebrations when late into the night, ales and food aplenty, and at some point, the two of them were able to slip away. As soon as they'd slipped down the path leading to Néit's small home buried in forest outskirts of the town, the taller man was on him. 

Kisses between them were _desperate_ and almost _needy_ , the way Néit's hands threaded into his dark hair and tangled through the short locks, how Regis raked his nails down the other man's back beneath his tunic; to feel the heat of his friend and _lover_ under his hands was enough to make Regis drop the rest of his composure and _plead_ for more.

Husky laughter and pounding steps up the sanded path filled the cool night around them, Regis bolting for the familiar front steps leading up to the modest home the Chieftain kept—the other man caught up to him and pinned him against the wall next to the front door, drunken kisses fueled by _want,_ broken by whispers of _missed you_ and _you better have_ spilled between their lips.

When Néit finally wrenched the door open and shoved Regis through it, they made it as far as the sofa, stumbling and laughing like hopeless fools as they tried to strip one another of their formal outfits—

Until _finally_ , Regis was able to let his hands roam the plane of tanned skin, firm muscle— memorizing the body he'd _craved_ since his last visit. He had _missed_ this truly, the wild nights like this, uninhibited by their statuses, their crowns dropped at the door and left for the morning. Galahd was an _escape_ for Regis, a little piece of heaven he hoarded to himself, the only thing he was selfish about.

Because one day he'd have to marry and so would Néit, one day this would end and their futures ruled by their duties. But for now? For now he was just Regis, and Néit was just Néit.

Néit's hands took hold of his hips and lifted the prince up so he'd have to wrap his legs around his waist, forcing Regis to cling to his lover and kissing him so deeply they were both rendered breathless as he was carried off to the bedroom.

-

Regis woke slowly, roused by the touch of callous fingertips skimming up and down his spine. Making a noise in his throat as he buried his head under a pillow, the low chuckle caused him to peek out sleepily again. Warm, pale blue eyes met his and a small half-smiled titled Néit's lips upward.

"G'morning, _solnyshko_." Néit greeted him, leaning over to kiss his bare shoulder with a smile, "I let you sleep. Seemed like you needed it."

Regis gave a slight pout, before moving to tuck himself against the other's chest, inhaling the scent of him—ocean and earth and spice, a smell he cherished in the months away. In another life, he would have loved to wake up like this every day, to find himself warm and wanted and kissed like he was someone's _lover_.

"I don't want to get up yet…." Regis murmured, uncaring of how petulant he may have sounded. 

Néit chuckled, combing a large hand through his bedhead and kissing the prince's forehead, "You don't have to. It's a recovery day. We got rip-roaring drunk, after all."

Regis hummed contently, kissing skin above his partner's strong heartbeat, "Sounds like we have to stay in bed all day. I'm amenable to this."

"Good, because it's been six months and I have to _familiarize_ myself again."

-

Letters, postcards, photos; it was _never_ enough. They never used their names in case of the letters being intercepted, but it was enough to receive a letter that began with _solnyshko moyo_. The distance made worse by the long months between visits and both men's duties keeping them busy.

The worst news of all for both of them was the mutual announcements of their engagements. It was required of them, something they could never escape. 

Though Regis loved and adored Aulea, had done so since childhood, he would always have another lingering in his thoughts.

-

When Galahd was attacked by Niflheim the first time, Regis was _devastated_ , and he was _angry_.

Mobilizing his own forces and shipping out immediately, Regis and his army had barely arrived in time to prevent more of a massacre. Galahd was like a second _home_ to him and he would not give it up without a fight. Meeting up with Néit on the battlefield was exhilarating, between the brutal strength of the Chieftain and the power of Regis' Armiger, they decimated the invading army in a few days. 

Niflheim eventually pulled out and retreated with the arrival of the Lucian forces in full, and soon recovery and reconstruction efforts were underway.

A private moment alone was difficult to find, until finally Néit dragged him off to one of the more secluded beaches. The two fell into the sands next to each other and between them, their hands were laced together. They were silent, listening to the waves crash on the shore, could hear the town working through the night, voices carrying or getting drowned out by the sound of the ocean. 

"You came to my rescue." Néit began, turning his head to look at Regis with a familiar smirk, "That's a first. I see to remember having to rescue a stubborn prince on quite a few occasions."

Regis sent him a weak glare, "It was _one time_." He squeezed the other man's hand, "I… I wasn't going to let you fight alone."

Pale eyes softened at the edges and his old lover rolled quickly on top of him, pinning him to the sands and looking down at him with a familiar intensity. He could still get lost in those eyes, still feel the chill of a wild tundra or drown in the warm silver of them. He wasn't great with poetry, but Néit's eyes made him think of cruel seas, untouched lands, and the ferocity of the Astrals.

Sometimes, Regis wondered if Néit wasn't some ancient god himself, living among the mortal race for his own amusement.

" _Solnyshko_ , I am never alone…" Néit brought their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Regis' hand, "But I'm grateful that you came. We weren't as prepared as we should have been.

Regis smirked, "Perhaps it's time we renew the alliance between Lucis and Galahd?"

 _There_ it was, the rogue grin that had attracted Regis to the man above him in the first place, full of promise and mischief, of nights like _this_ ; alone on the beach, nothing but the waves and the star-filled skies above.

-

That was the year Regis met Asteria Ulric, the woman Néit married a few years previous. He sorely regretted not be able to bring Aulea with him, because from one night alone in her company, he knew the two of them would get along _far_ too well. She was bright, witty, and her cunning matched Néit's with ease. She was a formidable woman in the same ways as Aulea and he knew by the end of the night that he old love was in good hands.

Still. It didn't make it any easier the next day to meet their newborn child, Néit looking so proud at his son, so little and yet, already causing so much havoc during his development. Regis sat on the deck of their home with the boy, Nyx, wiggling contently in his arms, making soft burbling noises and reaching for Regis' face above him.

"He's beautiful, Néit…" He murmured, smiling at the infant and allowing tiny hands to latch onto his fingers, "He'll be strong."

Néit sat beside him, close in his space, the warmth of his body huddled against the prince, "When he is, I'll send him to your beloved city, make him become one of your guard. Teach those Crownsguard of yours how true warriors fight and protect their own." His voice softened after that, "He can protect you where I cannot."

Regis smiled, "I would be more than happy to accept him as my Knight."

-

In 735, Néit dies in battle during another invasion attempt by Niflheim. For the first time, Regis is _too late_ and Néit dies from his wounds with Regis trying to staunch the bleeding, trying to heal him faster than he's dying, but the damage is too severe. He roars at the field nurses when they try to intercept him and take Néit away, as he takes his last breaths, as he makes Regis _swear_ to watch over his family.

Regis _vows_ this with every fiber of his being, and he swallows Néit's final breath in a kiss so fierce, he has the taste of blood in his mouth for days afterward.

Nyx is ten years-old when the young King of Lucis rescues him from a guerrilla attack on the capital village of Galahd, where many had fled from the Empire's onslaught.

The boy is shocked and awed by the appearance of the King's Royal Arms, the ghostly weapons appearing at his Majesty's command— the way he fights, both elegant and wild, like a Galahdian warrior.

Regis sits him down later on, and gives him his father's kukris. Twin blades passed from his grandfather to Néit and now to Nyx.

"I'm sorry." He says, staring sadly at the blades in his hands before he carefully hands them to the boy, "Your father was a good man. He was a great friend, and I…" He cut himself off, unable to voice his heartache.

Nyx stares at the blades, icy blues so like his father's and just as sharp, then he looks up at Regis, "He talked about you a lot." The boy smiled, despite the grief threatening to drag it back down, "Dad said you'd come, that you would protect us."

Regis breathed out a weak laugh at that, "Your father knows me too well." He clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a small, encouraging smile, "I will miss him."

Nyx nodded slowly, hands cradling his father's treasured weapons to his chest. 

-

In 735, Noctis Lucis Caelum is born to the Lucian Royal family.

Regis is overcome with so much joy, he cries for hours after his son's birth.

In a private moment later on in the night, he thinks of Néit. He thinks of how much he would have loved to see his child cradled in the former lover's arms, just as he had once held Nyx.

-

Five years later, Noctis is Chosen, and Regis _aches_ over his son's fate.

Three years after, Noctis nearly dies in an assassination attempt on his life.

All at once, during Noctis' recovery in Tenebrae, the Fenestala Manor is burned by Niflheim, Lucis is under attack once more, and Galahd falls.

That same year, Regis forms the Kingsglaive and he welcomes refugees with open arms; among them is a young man with familiar blue eyes.

-

Regis keeps an eye on Nyx Ulric from afar. 

The young Glaive has a strong affinity for his magic and _somehow_ , Regis isn't surprised in the least. Not only that, but Nyx seems to have his father's cavalier attitude towards authority, often butting heads with Captain Drautos at nearly every turn.

Receiving weekly reports from the Captain is _always_ entertaining when he relays his complaints about Ulric, and Regis placates him as best he can. He doesn't put much effort into it, not when it's his favorite source of amusement on the worst of his days.

-

The first commendation Nyx Ulric receives, Regis presents it in person.

Nyx is as professional he can be, but there's a softness in his eyes when he meets the King's gaze and the tiny upward twist of his lips is the only tell. And when he pulled the young Glaive aside at the end of the ceremony, the two are able to catch up at last.

Regis tries hard not to show favor, but when the Glaive is sent to the Citadel for guard duty as _punishment_ , he makes sure the Glaive is close at hand. He _requests_ Nyx as a personal escort on more than one occasion when the young man isn't out in the field or on a covert mission. 

They walk the halls late at night when Regis can't sleep and catch up on ten years missed since that day in Galahd, when Nyx lost his father and Regis lost his first love. 

He doesn't speak of _that_ , but there are times when he wonders if Nyx _understands_.

-

Thinking back, perhaps he should have _seen_ it.

During a gala for dignitaries, he had introduced Nyx to his son as his bodyguard for the night. Nyx had given Noctis that _rogue_ smile, had charmed his son as if they were the only people in the room—

In that moment, Nyx reminded Regis so much of his father, his breath caught in his throat and his heart _screamed_ in his chest. 

Perhaps, he shouldn't have been _surprised_ in the first place.

-

It was possibly _fate_ that it would be Regis of all people to find the two of them together in Noct's bed, locked in _quite_ the passionate embrace. 

But, he _probably_ shouldn't have laughed as hard as he did.

-

Afterward, when he demanded that both of them join him for dinner that night, it was perhaps the _funniest_ night he'd had in a long time. Noctis tried hard to explain himself and Nyx apologized profusely, attempting to take all the blame—

Until Regis shushed them and they went pale as they waited for his judgment.

"I am not going to punish you two for being attracted to one another. One cannot help these things." Regis began, offering both young men an amused smile, before letting his eyes rest on Nyx, "Ulrics are handsome men, after all."

He leaned toward Noctis with a playful smirk and gestured at Nyx, "You should have seen his father."

Regis watched with relish as the two of them went bright red and Noctis started sputtering in disbelief.

-


	337. wheels of time (two kings au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the fall of galahd, the ulric clan begins anew in the crown city.
> 
> (aka: néit ulric lives, aulea is an instigator, regis is happy and nyx is so much like his father, clarus fears for the future of lucis.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ret-con'd version of _wheels of fate_.

In 735, Asteria Ulric dies in battle during another invasion attempt by Niflheim.

For the first time, Regis is _too late_ and Asteria dies from her wounds with Néit trying to staunch the bleeding, trying to heal her faster than she's dying; but the damage is too severe. They both roar at the field nurses when they try to intercept the two kings and take Asteria away, as she takes her last breaths, as she makes Regis _swear_ to watch over her family, to take her son, her daughter, her _husband_ from this wretched place.

When Galahd falls, there is nothing but ruins left and Insomnia eagerly opens her arms to the island nation's refugees.

(It isn't until years later that the Empire abandons their occupation of Galahd, but by then there is nothing left to gain from it. No people, no resources, no reason to remain in the islands sucked dry by Niflheim's greed.)

The day after Néit buries his wife, Regis sends a letter asking him to join him at the Citadel; pleads with him to become an ambassador for Galahdians within the city, to stand with Regis against the Empire.

Néit agrees.

He packs up what remains of his life, his children's lives, and goes with the Royal escort to the Crown City.

-

The first thing Regis did was ask him where he wanted to stay, and Néit appreciated that his old lover had expected his answer, telling him that a modest home had been found for him and his children in the immigrant districts where much of Galahd's refugees had settled. Regis invited them to a private dinner at the Citadel in three weeks time, so that they may settle in and find their bearings, and adjust to city life.

It was overwhelming at first. Néit expected it to be, and he should have expected the racism and disdain towards the immigrants; it was something he knew would come up even before the official announcement of his appointment was broadcast in three weeks time. It was harder still for his children, for Nyx, who was used to open forests, flowing rivers, the sound of the ocean on the wind, and _no boundaries_. For Selena, who no longer had her gardens, her animals to care for, the children she watched over; however, it didn't take long for the neighborhood strays to adopt her and their household, nor for her to adapt her gardening skills to indoors and window boxes, and taking over the community garden with a _vengeance_.

Slowly, he knew his children would adapt and learn to live within the safety of the Wall. Perhaps in time, they would learn to love Insomnia as much as they loved their islands.

-

The few trips Néit made to the Citadel before the dinner were _interesting_. Meeting Queen Aulea, pregnant and nearly to term, was an adventure in and of itself. Something in the young queen's blue eyes sparked like mischief and daring, the wicked curve of her smile made it seem like she held the secrets of the universe behind her teeth, and her petite stature caused many to underestimate her— including Néit himself.

" _Oh_." Aulea looked as if a missing puzzle piece had finally clicked into place when Néit was introduced to her by Clarus, and the smile she wore became knowing and sweet, "My, _my_. I daresay the days have just become brighter, Sir Ulric."

He could see the slightly pained look on Clarus' expression out of his peripherals, but he smiled at the queen nonetheless, "I hope so, Your Majesty. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."

Forgoing all formality and waving off the fretting of her lady's maids, Aulea slipped her arm through Néit's and gestured to the door.

"The pleasure is mine! Shall we seek out Regis? I'm sure he'd _love_ to see you."

Before he could protest, before Clarus could say a word against it, before anyone could dissuade the pregnant queen from her determined path— Aulea led the (much, _much_ taller) Néit Ulric from her private audience room and onto a grand chase throughout the Citadel to find Regis.

That first day alone told him that his former lover and dearest friend had truly picked his match in Aulea Lucis Caelum.

-  
  
Nyx meets Queen Aulea four months before his 10th birthday.

She's supposedly a days away from giving birth to the new Prince and the entire Citadel was full of tense anticipation preparing for the big day. It's familiar to him, and reminds him of when the midwives back home were helping his mother get ready for his sister's birth. However, in all the hustle and bustle that day, it was discovered the Queen herself had snuck off again, leaving an exasperated guard, a fretting lady-in-waiting, and several upset maids— and one particularly disgruntled midwife.

At that point, his father had left him and Selena in the hands of another maid, told them to behave while he was gone, and they watched as their father dashed off to find King Regis. The siblings exchanged looks, before Selena asked the maid if they could perhaps see the gardens? Because "papa had promise they'd get to see the pretty gardens today." 

That was all it took for the young woman to herd them away from the chaos of the Queen's escape.

-

With Selena distracting their minder, chatting her ear off about the flowers and their little indoor garden across the city and the community garden in their district that his sister was determined to revive; Nyx slipped away to explore on his own.

It wasn't the first time he'd wandered off to explore and it would be the last time, either. It was the best way to learn about one's environment, new and old, by getting lost in it and exploring until it became familiar. He was determined to do the same with the Citadel, considering how much time they would be spending there in the long run. 

Nyx ventured deeper into the gardens, so well insulated that the lively din of the city could hardly be heard over the retaining walls surrounding it. The variety of trees, the brightly-colored flower beds, the lush, deep green lawns; some of it reminded him of home and sections of it made him think of a fairy tale escape.

He was most excited to find a grotto of flowering trees as he wandered down an overgrown path, thinking of ancient castle forts and the games he and Selena could play in such a little get-away. But as he ventured closer to the grotto, shady and cool even in the late morning sun shimmering through the New Wall above, Nyx heard a soft, husky voice _singing_ from within.

Approaching carefully and as silently as he'd learned at a young age by his father's side, Nyx peeked around a tree trunk and into the grotto to find a woman there. She lay alone on a stone bench within, a long and plush outdoor pillow spread out along the bench cushioned her from the stone and her lengthy hair spilled like black ink from the bench to the grass below. She didn't seem to care for the collection of leaves and twigs and blades of grass caught in the silky-looking tresses; in fact she looked quite content, hands absently stroking her large belly as she sang to herself.

Nyx observed a short while longer, wondering why she looked even vaguely familiar to him. Frowning, the nine year-old squinted as if that would give him a clearer picture; her skin was pale, but her cheeks held that rosy glow he'd seen on other pregnant women before, and her eyes, when they opened, were a crystalline blue, glittering and dark in the shade of the trees. Her black hair was so long and thick though, he imagined it would reach her knees if she were standing, and she looked as if she wouldn't be very tall, either. 

She was truly, _very_ pretty, and when she looked over and caught him lurking, she smiled so sweetly, it made him blush instantly. 

"Hello there, little one." The woman greeted him with a short wave, "I would sit up and greet you properly, but I'm afraid I am... quite stuck."

Nyx inched out from behind the tree with a shy smile, his cheeks still burning under her gaze, "I can help! I've been training a lot, and I can carry Lord Amicitia across the field, and—" He cut himself off with a click of his teeth when she burst into chime-like laughter.

"You are too kind, young knight. Though I should like to see that one day." The lady sighed heavily after that, looking down at her bulging stomach with slight pout, "I wish he'd hurry up. I'd like to see my feet again someday."

Nyx stepped further into the shaded grotto, the shadow of the trees keeping it cool and inviting within as he cautiously approached her, "Please, may I help you?"

The pretty lady blinked, then erupted into laughter and finally reached her hands out to him, "Alas, I must accept your assistance, young knight. Otherwise, I will be stuck here for quite some time and my silly husband will fret himself to pieces."

Nyx hurried over and took careful hold of her wrists as she held his own in a surprisingly strong grip. And then, gently and slowly, he pulled her up as she swung her legs off the bench and they levered her into a sitting position. With a sigh of relief, she released his wrists and patted the spot next to him, then gifting his cheek with a kiss when he did so. Nyx flushed a little at the kiss. The only one who'd ever been allowed to give him such an affection was his mother, and while the older girls from his village had often given him playful kisses before, he'd always shrugged them off in favor of his mother's love alone.

"Ooh, much better..." The lady beside him chuckled, her hands smoothing out the dress she wore and resting atop her belly, lightly tapping her fingers absently as she made a thoughtful noise, "What's your name, my little knight?"

Nyx blinked, having not realized he hadn't introduced himself, "Nyx. Nyx Ulric, ma'am."

She waved a hand dismissively, "' _Ma'am_ ,'" She snorted, "Please, I'm not yet old enough for that one. I am Aulea, and call me nothing else, Sir Ulric." 

Aulea paused, as if finally realizing what she said, "Oh! Néit's son!" She grinned at him brightly, "You truly are a dear, just as he said! How fun is this, that I should have a handsome young Galahdian of my own to rescue me." 

The wide, mischievous smile on her face was irresistible, and Nyx couldn't help returning it in kind.

-

They sat there the rest of the morning chatting away in that grotto. Aulea asked him all sorts of questions about his Galahd, but never allowing conversation to steer too far into depressing subjects like the war and the fall of the island nation. She was genuinely pleased and excited to listen to him talk, and soon enough, the poor woman was laughing every few minutes as Nyx told her about all the trouble he used to get in with his friends.

Aulea tried to breathe and calm herself of her giggling, still smiling brightly with her cheeks pink and eyes watering, "Oh, Astrals, Nyx—" 

She paused as she cut herself off, blinked very slowly, and reached out to grasp Nyx's hand, "Oh, my sweet knight, I think it's time we go fetch your father or Regis, if we can find that silly man…"

Her other hand was clutching the underside of her belly, her arm wrapped protectively around herself. Something about it set off Nyx's instincts, and he immediately stood up.

"Aulea… are you okay? Can you walk?" Nyx asked, his little heart pounding in his chest as she looked up at him with a weak smile.

"I will be, I think. But yes, yes, time to go inside…" 

Nyx stood beside her and held out his arm, allowing her to use him as leverage to stand up. She bit back a noise as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and instructed him to keep an arm around her waist, and as quickly as they could, they headed for the glass doors that led into the gardens. The entire walk, Aulea kept him talking to distract her, their pace was slow and careful and they had to stop every few feet so she could catch her breath.

"Contractions, little knight." Aulea answered, when he asked what was wrong. "They are slow, for now. But they will quicken soon enough."

"Are you sure you don't want to sit? I can run—"

"No, no. We'll make it." Aulea smiled down at her belly, "Noctis, my love, please give your mother a chance to make it to her bedroom before you grace us with your presence— _oh!_ "

Nyx was going to _panic_ , because he remembered when his mother was close to birthing Selena. She had been fierce about it, and emotional, and very, very loud. It was strange to see Aulea being _composed_ about it. 

"Worry not, little knight. We'll make it. He will have to learn patience eventually."

Aulea's reassurances _almost_ worked, but the further along they got, up elevators to the northern tower, and through the halls to her suite of chambers, he was becoming more and more scared. He didn't like that she was denying help, nor did he like that she was avoiding the staff at all costs as they made their way to her rooms.

Even now, the _Queen_ was trying to keep her privacy.

"Aulea… I think we should find someone." Nyx tried to say, but she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Nyx, darling, _please_." Aulea gasped, leaning heavily against him, "Not the time!"

They had just made it to her suite when the door opened from within to reveal King Regis himself, with Clarus and Néit standing beyond him. They had been arguing, he could tell by the frown on his father's face.

"Aulea! Where have you—" Regis cut himself off when she gave a low moan of pain, "What's wrong?!"

All three men rushed forward to relieve Nyx of his new friend, and he watched wide-eyed as his father, a great brute of a man, carefully lifted the pregnant Queen in his arms and carry her into the suite of rooms. Regis was fretting the entire time and Clarus ran off down the corridor to summon the doctor and nurses. Nyx followed them inside and stood out of the way, worry etching itself into his young features as he watched Regis strip down the covers and his father gently lay Aulea in bed.

"Nyx, go find your sister, it's time for you two to head home." Néit strode towards him, determined to get his son out of the room before the crowd of medical staff arrived.

Only, Aulea cried out and then cursed, before waving Nyx forward.

"Néit, _no_ , he's helped me this far," She growled out, gritting her teeth together and trying hard not to glare at any of them, "I'd like him to stay. _Please_." 

Aulea grinned at Nyx, beckoning him closer, "I think I owe you thanks, little knight. You've encouraged my boy to join us sooner."

Regis looked confused, eyes darting between Nyx, his wife, and Néit, "I feel as if we're missing something, Aulea…"

Her blue eyes glinted with mischief once more, and Néit groaned in the background, "He made me laugh so much, my water broke."

Nyx flushed bright red instantly, Regis gaped at his wife, and Néit burst into near manic laughter. After a moment, his father pushed him closer until he was able to sit beside the Queen and take her hand. His cheeks were _burning_ and he tried to think of anything and everything that would make his blushing _stop_.

"It's okay, Nyx." Aulea whispered to him like a co-conspirator, "Let this be a lesson well-learned. Should you become a knight to my son in the future, then you'll know first hand  how to protect him and his happiness."

Nyx frowned, looking over at her, "What do you mean?"

She smiled again, as warmly as one could amidst the beginning pains of childbirth, "Give him an escape, should he ever desire it."

After that, she turned away from him the scream into her pillows and the medical staff soon entered with Clarus ahead of them.

That day was the first time Nyx had never heard such colorful language from a woman before, not even his own mother.

-

Hours later, with the Queen tucked beneath fresh bedding and a sleep aide to help her rest, after Regis had fallen asleep at her side with their hands entwined; Nyx sat beside his father with the newborn prince in his arms. It was _fascinating_ , the baby's pink skin and tiny, _tiny_ hands, and tufts of dark hair, and his feather-soft breaths— because beneath it all, _magic_ thrummed in those little veins. 

Nyx felt _warmth_ spread through him the longer he stared at that small face in the folds, and perhaps this is what his dad meant all those times he talked about finding something _precious_ and wanting to _protect_ it. 

Néit sat beside him on the small sofa, away from the resting monarchs and keeping an eye on Nyx and the new baby in his arms, "Ten years ago, Regis held you the same way."

He looked over at his dad, cradling the infant a little tighter to his chest, "Huh?"

The Chieftain smiled at him, "Like you were the rarest gem in the world."

Néit gave a short nod towards the newborn prince, "You have a duty now, Nyx. One day, that boy will be king, and I hope to see you standing at his side."

"Like you and His Majesty?" Nyx giggled. He knew how important Regis was to his dad, and he knew his dad would do anything to protect his oldest and dearest friend. He could only hope for now that the new prince and himself could get along as well as their fathers do.

The older man chuckled, and reached out to tug on one of his braids, "Mmm… yes, like Regis and I."

Smiling and dropping his gaze back to the baby in his arms, he carefully adjusted his hold so he could touch a fingertip against the back of one of the infant prince's little hands.

"Noctis." Nyx whispered, "Hello, tiny prince. I'm Nyx."

-


	338. suckerpunch (noctis & tredd + glaive prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tredd has Issues with royalty.

Tredd didn't like the Prince, plain and simple.

He didn't like that the King had taken immigrants to act as human shields for his tragic brat, and he sure as hell didn't like how close they had gotten. 

Most of all, he didn't like how he owed the royal little shit a _life debt_.

Noctis stood over him with narrowed eyes, their inhuman violet glow raking against his instincts in chilling ways. It was terrifying, because he was framed by the destruction beyond―Titan was tearing Niflheim's battleships from the skies as if they were merely flies, Shiva had freezing the ground troops and her many avatars were darting here and there through the chaos to stop the flames from spreading out of central, and above them all, the Draconian himself.

Bahamut's roars echoed across the city, the sound painful in Tredd's ears and he flinched when one of the greatswords landed a block away, skewering another Niff ship to the ground.

"Why did you spare me?" Tredd spat out, mouth dry with dust and his throat aching from the smoke, "I should be dead."

"Yeah, you should." A fine brow rose on the younger Glaive's forehead, "You betrayed your King, your kingdom, and your uniform."

The Royal Arms spun slowly, ominously around his slender form and yet, in his hands he held the twins to Nyx's kukris. Tredd eyed him wearing as he pushed off the ground and had to lean his weight on one leg instead of the other. 

"And yet," Noctis continued as he turned to leave, "you never betrayed your beliefs, did you? Remember that, and maybe you'll survive this."

Tredd glared at the Prince's receding back as those words bounced around his head. If anything, maybe he'd survive this solely to punch Nyx Ulric in the face.

-


	339. farewells (nyx/noct & crowe + glaive prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I came to say goodbye."

"Hey."

Noctis looked up to find Crowe leaning in the doorway to the locker room. She had a helmet in one hand, a backpack slung over one shoulder, and a leather jacket draped over an arm, and she was smiling at them.

"I came to say goodbye."

Nyx finished pulling his shirt over his head and held his arms open, and without a moment's hesitation, Crowe dropped everything and ran for him. She dragged Noctis up from the bench despite the towel wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the hug as well. Both men playfully grumbled at her before two faces tucked themselves against her neck and hair and muttered threats of retribution should she die on this mission.

Crowe laughed, pulling away to kiss them both on the cheek, "I'm not gonna die, you idiots. My survival skills are a helluva lot more refined than yours arm, because you―" she poked Nyx in the chest, "―are rusty, and you―" she tugged playfully on Noct's hair,"―are the worst distraction during training."

Noctis grinned brightly, cheeky as ever, "Keeps him on his toes."

Nyx tossed him the finger before pulling her close again, "Ignore him, and be safe, and get your ass back here in one piece with that princess."

Crowe made an exaggerated gagging noise and shoved them both off of her, "Gross, keep your sentimental cooties to yourself. See you assholes later, I'm off to get the girl."

She grabbed her belongings from the floors, gave them one last two-fingered salute, and disappeared down the hall. Noctis slumped onto the bench and Nyx sat next to him, his head dropping on the older Glaive's shoulder.

"She'll be okay," He said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself.

Nyx draped an arm around his shoulder and nuzzled into his half-dried hair, "She's got her shit together better than we do, Noct. There's no way she won't come home to gloat."

Noctis snorted at that, and turned his face into Nyx's chest, "Yeah. Can't wait."

-


	340. live (nyx/noct + glaive prince au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love does not make me gentle or kind."

"—Dad, you gotta go—Clarus! _Take him and run—_ "

" _Noctis_ —"

"No time, dad, just _leave_ —"

The treaty room was a mess of firearmsand crystal shards, and broken weapons of the Council members, living and dead, scattered about in their attempt to protect King Regis. But here Noctis stood, with Balmung in one hand and one of Nyx's kukri's in the other, he faced General Glauca with a dark expression claiming his features. At his back, Regis was opening the hidden elevator, being herded inside by a wounded Clarus and Lunafreya, Nyx collapsed to one knee behind him after getting thrown across the room.

At the General's feet lay Ravus, screaming and writhing in pain, his arm aflame from the Lucii's rejection, and the Ring having rolled away to Noct's feet. He dropped his eyes to it briefly, could almost _hear_ the distant voices of his ancestors calling to him.

But the metallic distortion that belonged to Glauca cut through their whispers, _"You have always been soft, Prince Noctis."_

The General taunted him, armor gleaming in the sunlight filtering through the shattered windows and Noctis simply stared at the Niff with eyes darkened by his own growing fury, _"The loyalty to your broken kingdom has made a fool of you, like your father before you. The love of your_ Glaive _has made you_ weak _."_

Noctis glanced over his shoulder at Nyx, seeing the other Glaive panting as he stood and reached for him; a sudden glare from the Prince stopped his hand in the air and Nyx reluctantly backed off with his eyes darting back and forth between Noctis and Glauca. 

He would not have Nyx wounded further, he would not allow Nyx to be _killed_ in this fight; he would protect this silly man, this _hero_ he loved as dearly as he loved his father, his friends, and his kingdom.

"Oh? But you're wrong, Glauca." Eyes narrowed and body loose, Noctis sheathed the kukri and bent down to pick up the Ring of the Lucii, standing and catching the way Glauca tensed to spring at him.

"You see, my love does not make me gentle or kind like my father—" The smile curving Noctis' lips was _dangerous_ , bordering on _cruel_ as he slipped the Ring onto his finger and suddenly _vibrated_ with the hum of power seeping from it.

He felt that electric _surge_ of the Lucii's magic, the souls of the ancient Kings and Queens filling him, adding to his own magic and bolstering his power, nearly overwhelming him in that moment. It felt hot and cold and burning and searing; all at once, he felt unmade and deconstructed, as if he would explode into a hundred-thousand shards of light in that moment.

"—my love makes me _cruel_. It makes me vicious and unyielding." He continued, a satisfied sigh leaving him when the Lucii's power settled in his bones, his flesh, his sinew, as every nerve in his body felt _alive_. "Because I will do _whatever it takes_ to protect that which I love."

Noctis raised his left hand and witha _thought_ , a surge of magic burst from his palm and General Glauca was thrown back against the farthest wall in a fiery display of power. In that moment, Noctis saw the Magitek helmet had melted away and as the General lifted his head, as the armor slowly regenerated itself—

" _Oh_ , what a surprise." A rictus grin overtook his mouth, and Noctis laughed, raising Balmung and pointing it his _superior_ , "I believe this is some form of insubordination, is it not, Drautos? Forgive me, _Captain_ , but I'll have to consider this your resignation."

Before the helmet swallowed up the expression, one green eye was narrowed in cold fury, and the General finally righted himself, his armor fully regenerated and his heavy blade raised.

Noctis gave a sweeping bow and mocking salute to the traitor, tossing a reassuring grin over his shoulder at Nyx and Regis, both making desperate calls to _come with them, hurry_ as the elevator doors closed behind him, "Thank you for all your years in service to Lucis, but I'm afraid the penalty for treason and crimes against the Crown is _death_."

Wild laughter bubbled out of the Glaive Prince as Glauca roared and charged for him again, and this time—Noctis met him blade for blade.

-


	341. devils in the water ii (cor & noctis + diviner au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor Leonis has been with Noctis since his birth.

Cor Leonis has been with Noctis since his birth.

Once a guardian to his mother Aulea—another powerful diviner and loyal to the Lunar Sanctum alone— Cor had been tasked with the protection of Noctis when the Sanctum fell to the Southern Empire's invasion. When the Lunar Sanctum was taken, so too were the ancient tomes and scholars that would have taught Noctis discipline over his gift.

In the years after, Cor has watched Noctis struggle with learning how to control his power; water diviners were rare, fewer than even the lunar diviners. His birth had been celebrated by the Sanctum, but dreaded by his mother; for she had seen his birth in her visions, had foretold of the Sanctum's fall, and knew that her only child would become the obsession of the Summer Empire's aging ruler.

Cor had been privy to Noctis's dreams over time, had walked them with the boy who dragged him into his inner dreamscapes out of fear of the darkness. He had fought the nightmares, held him through the visions, nursed him back to health through the sickness caused by his most vivid dreams. He kept journals of every prophesy Noctis had found in his dreams and detailed records of the dreams Noctis showed him.

He had observed from afar as the known world fell, one kingdom and territory and country at a time, to the Empire's reach; all according to the visions Noctis felt in the waters and the dreams that haunted his sleep.

-

"—I have to go to the Winter Isles."

Cor nearly dropped the cup he was holding. He looked over at Noctis and the youth was staring blankly at his black stone basin; his head was tilted curiously, and a deep frown etched into his soft features. His eyes were glowing an unusual violet color, a sign of his vision regained through the means of his magic, and when those eyes lifted to find Cor watching him, Noctis gave his uncle an odd, unfamiliar smile.

"Why?"

"I must ask for sanctuary. I'll be safe there."

"The Imperium is not a safe place for anyone. The ruling family is as cruel as the Empire's, the Winter Court is _dangerous_ , Noctis—"

"Uncle, _please_. If I don't go, I will die." Noctis dropped his gaze, the violet of his eyes brightened for a moment as he watched the rippling waters, "We both will."

Cor stopped short at that, biting his tongue against his next argument. He knew how powerful the Winter Isles were, knew of the current Imperator and his father— alas, Noctis was also right. If he was granted sanctuary in the Imperium, his safety was not only assured, but he would be treated with the respect and reverence he deserved as a diviner of the lost Lunar Sanctum.

Carefully, Noctis stood from his seat and walked towards Cor, holding his hands out for the elder. Cor took them both in his own; the slender, delicate hands of his beloved nephew that reminded him so much of his sister. He squeezed them gently, caressing his own calloused thumbs over Noctis' soft skin, resignation twisting his expression as he pulled Noctis into a tight embrace.

"What did you see?"

Noctis hugged him, and nuzzled into his chest as he used to do when he was a boy, "A dream of life. The Imperator, he is meant for me."

He pulled away enough to grin up at Cor, "Just as father was fated for mother, _he_ is meant for me."

-

To see another accept his nephew so readily, to treat him with kindness and acceptance, to put his welfare before his power; Cor felt his heart clench in his chest with relief and a bit of weight fall from his shoulders.

Their arrival to the Imperium had been quiet, no pomp and circumstance, no heralds announcing the diviner's presence, nothing. It was just as they'd hoped, and while the cold was something Cor wasn't fond of, Noctis basked in it. The grand pantheon's floor held small, shimmering pools of crystal clear water, and beautiful fountains scattered about between massive pillars draped with fabrics in shades of blues and purples, the colors of House Ulric. He knew the rumors of the about the Ulric line, had heard it said their eyes were as pale and cold as the snow that blanketed the mountains or as blue as dawn skies, that they carried the blood of the Glacian and it was this that made them favor the harsh winters of their homeland over the warmer climates of neighboring continents.

The moment the aide had left them alone to inform Imperator of their presence, Noctis immediately asked him to lead him to the nearest pool, where the young man knelt over the cool waters and smiled brighter than Cor had seen in a long time. It is here, dressedand adorned in finery that was made for his eventual Ascension, with his lengthy hair trailing in the waters and hands making playful ripples, the Imperator and his father find them.

Cor stands off to the side, out of sight and out of mind for now, to gauge the pair's reactions to his nephew.

Seeing Néit Ulric in person, the tall and broad imposing figure of a man dwarf Noctis, his eyes a steel blue compared to the icy-blues of his son's, Cor's protective instincts kicked in until he saw the genuine welcome and excitement in the man's expression when he greeted the diviner. There was a warmth there he had not expected to find.

However, it was Nyx Ulric that caused him the most trepidation.

Nyx Ulric had inherited the mantle of Imperator when his father felt it was time to retire. Though his methods of ruling differed from his father, he was no less fair or just; but his brutal efficiency in battle and his cold demeanor in person made him a formidable man— one Cor hoped would not take this plea for sanctuary and turn it to his advantage. He wanted peace and solitude and safety for his nephew,he did not want the young man to be turned into a weapon for political gain.

It wasn't until he tore himself from his musings at the sight of Noctis 'greeting' Nyx did all his thoughts come crashing to a halt.

The hint of wariness that had first caught Cor's attention in the younger Ulric's face was slowly replaced with something akin to wonder as Noctis' careful fingertips traced his features and their voices dropped to quiet murmurs. There was a softness to his nephew's curious express that Cor had never seen before, a sliver of affection that reached even his sightless eyes.

 _"The Imperator, he is meant for me."_ Noctis had said, months ago before they started their journey across the continents, _"Just as father was fated for mother,_ he _is meant for me."_

He could fight the Empire, he could fight beasts of the wild, but Cor would never be able to fight fate.

-

Something grew in the Imperium that year. It was innocent and sweet, and fragile as snowflakes on warm skin.

From afar, Cor watched as Noctis grew into himself, became more confident with his power, more open in his affections and more daring in his playfulness. In the time since their arrival, since the Ulrics took Noctis into their Court, his nephew had blossomed under their care. The father and son lavished the kind of gifts and attention on the young diviner that Noctis might have known had he been allowed to grow up in the Sanctum of his birth.

They give him the freedom he long wished for during the years Cor kept him sheltered and protected. They give him stability, a place to anchor himself and space to grow; something both Cor and Noctis always wished for during the years on the run, always moving from place to place and never staying put for long.

It is a rare day that Cor does not see his sister's child smiling freely and beautifully, does not hear his laughter, husky and playful and musical. It was rarer still to see Noctis without an Ulric at his side, walking in his shadow, indulging his innocent whims.

-


	342. devils in the water iii (noctis & luna + diviner au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends, trapped in the threads of fate.

The waters boil wherever she steps.

The landscapes turn smokey and the earth becomes scorched and ruined beneath her feet, and it takes another sweep of his hand to quell the fires of her dreamscape. Her blue eyes are dancing with laughter, the red shroud covering her mouth hides the smile he knows is there, and the bells around her ankles ring clear as if to echo that same delight.

"None shall control the flames as you do, Lunafreya, but the least you can do is keep them _little_." Noctis frowns as he pats away another little flame daring to eat away at his robes; his dreams are his playground, the only place his eyes do not fail him. He can see _her_ here as well, without discovery, without fear of retribution for either of them.

_'I shall try, dear Noctis.'_

Luna waves her hand towards the shared dreamscape, the waters beneath their feet reflecting the world below their surface, and ripples spreading from wherever there might be a potential new future.

 _'The Emperor grows ever impatient.'_ She remarks, hands clasping together behind her back as she walks a circle around one particular set of ripples, _'He will not declare war on the Isles, but he is tempted. He wants you as he wanted me, and took me, and here I am. I only hope I can keep him at bay a while longer.'_

"You don't have to protect me."

Noctis reaches out for her, and their hands lace together, and Luna smiles for him, _'Oh, but I do. Because I want to. But we must never forget what we are, and who we serve.'_

Noctis looked down at the waters, at the visions of past and future swirling in the depths beneath their feet.

 _'We are dust,'_ She reminds him, _'We are but messengers to guide humanity. We do not change the future, merely interpret it.'_

"I know." His frown deepened with a hint of petulance, "But I want to do more than that. I'm tired of my future taken out of my hands."

Luna walked around to stand in front of him, and with a softer sigh, rested her forehead against his, _'The future is undecided. You may yet have that chance, my dear.'_

-


	343. wrath&dawn hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that one au where nyx starts a war over a courtesan.
> 
> (heads up, this is a very questionable au.)

  * A thing to keep in mind is that, is that this is a time in Eos where early, early technologies are still developing. Eos in general is slowly progressing through an industrial revolution, where Niflheim, Lucis, and Solheim are leading the charge in this. 
  * It's an interesting mix when the nomadic warlords of Galahd and Cavaugh (people who dress in leather, hides, and hand-made cloths, wearing traditional braids and beads; in general, earthy greens, browns, and blacks), nobles and royalty from Niflheim (lots of gold, bronze, whites and pale grays, reds and oranges, deep purples and burgundies) and Solheim (more vivid colors from the whole spectrum, motifs of sun gods, goddesses, and their patron dragon god of the light, and highly eccentric fashions), and the solemn Lucian royals (a sea of deep black with highlights of gold, delicate platinums and silvers, a rare flash of white, and their brilliant blue, green eyes, and amber eyes) are all in this grand ballroom together.
  * Tenebrae is the neutral country where the negotiations are being held, and so each of the visiting dignitaries has been given rooms throughout the royal grounds of Fenestala Manor. 
  * Nyx almost feels right at home here, thanks to the lush green landscapes and nothing but trees for miles around.
  * Nyx is a warlord and Noctis is a courtesan and dancer belonging to a visiting warlord. Nyx takes an interest in him after he sees him dance, completely mesmerized by him, and aims to buy him off the other warlord before the end of the visit.
  * Both nations are in a neutral country for peace and trade negotiations and they're there for a while. 
  * During that time, Nyx seduces Noctis, at first wanting just to bed him and claim him, but then starts actually falling for him. Noctis, on the other hand, just wants to get away from his current master and is willing to go along with it and escape later. 
  * He's nothing but a pretty bird in a gilded cage and he hates it.
  * Nyx is the warlord of a nomadic peoples who travel all across Eos. Their men and women both make terrifying and brutal warriors and very few nations are willing to oppose or cross them. They have tribes across the continents, but Nyx is the warlord of the homeland's tribe, protecting their sacred islands from outsiders like his father did before him.
  * Noctis has been a slave since he was a child. Kidnapped at age 5, he was whisked away to the nation of Solheim and raised in the pleasure houses there. Unfortunately, he grew into his looks and caught the eye of a nobleman, who then bought him when he was 14. For years, he was trained in the arts of sex and companionship and dancing, and it was found he had quite the natural talent for dancing. 
  * Now, when his latest master died, and because he was part of the estate, Gladio inherited him. Gladio wasn't much for slaves or courtesans, he's a captain in Solheim's army and has mostly been away on campaigns until Clarus's death. 
  * When he first meets Noctis, he takes a liking to him, but not enough to do much  about him. He still keeps him though.
  * Fast forward a year or so later, for these negotiations, and Gladio takes Noctis along for _company_ because Iris doesn't like that Gladio kept their father's harem. Noctis is just the only one Gladio likes and 'uses' regularly.
  * But that still doesn't mean Noctis likes his situation. He's been hoping to escape since Clarus died, nearly did once; but Iris had caught him and the steward of the household had to lock him up until Gladio arrived.
  * During the festival surrounding the treaties and negotiations, Noctis is almost always on Gladio's arm. 
  * He's always dressed in sheer, flowing fabrics and decked in priceless jewels that were gifts from Clarus, glowing and dangling crystal earrings, rings adorning his fingers, bracelets on his wrists, golden cuffs on his upper arms, and ankle bracelets with tiny bells on them. 
  * His hair is purposely kept long, and often styled elaborately (his go-to hairstyle is something akin to a Greek noblewoman's style); there's often fine gold and silver chains weaved into his hair, beaded braids pulled back into a bun, and his bangs are always left feathery and swept off to the side.
  * Basically, he arms himself in finery, anything to accentuate his natural beauty and uses the mistaken gender to his advantage.
  * The first time Nyx sees him is during a gathering of the highest ranking leaders in the negotiations and their subordinates. 
  * Nyx is there with Libertus and Selena, Crowe and Pelna; and while the others are mingling, Nyx has slipped off to a quieter spot. For as much as he's well known and feared in reputation, the man himself is extremely private and most people are warded off by his unnerving stare as it is. 
  * Libertus accuses him of doing it on purpose just to watch people piss themselves (he does, they take bets sometimes). Crowe doesn't care either way so long as no one is stupid enough to pull a weapon on Nyx, and Pelna's the more diplomatic of the four of them, besides Libertus. Libertus just has zero patience for court intrigues and political games.
  * Anyway, during these private festivities and as a gesture of good will, Gladio offers for his courtesan to dance as entertainment and sends Noctis off to change. Nyx sees him then, only in passing, and doesn't think too much of it at that point.
  * A short time later, when all the leaders are seated on comfy cushions, space has been cleared in the middle of the ballroom, the lights are dimmed and the skylights have been opened to focus the moonlight. There are servants are wandering around making sure everyone has enough food and drink, the chatter has died down to a low murmur, and a group of musicians has setup off to the side. 
  * They're tuning their instruments when Noctis remerges. 
  * He looks pretty, simply wearing a long sort of skirt with a silver belt studded in deep blue sapphires that nearly match his eyes. His torso is bare, save for the jeweled collar he's wearing, and he's barefoot with his anklets and bells. There's silver cuffs on his upper arms and wrists this time, etched with hieroglyphs depicting Solheim's fertility gods and goddess. 
  * The moment he steps into the moonlight filtering in from the open roof, Nyx is fucking enthralled.
  * When Noctis begins to dance, it is mesmerizing. All eyes are on him and Gladio is grinning with no small amount of pride. His movements alternating between slow and flowing and undulating, to quick and sharp and violent; all in time with the music.
  * Nyx had been lounging at the beginning, but he sits up the longer Noctis dances and the more the music intensifies. This poor man, his heart is pounding in his chest, and blood is singing, and he feels like he's caught in some kind of spell; he recognizes this dance, but it's been so long, he only somewhat remembers the story of it.
  * It's meant to portray the story of two lovers across time, how their love spans the heavens and the stars, how in every new incarnation, they unknowingly search for each other and find each other, but only recognize bits and pieces of one another from previous lives. The gods favor them and continue to allow their reincarnation in the hopes that in a future life, they will be reborn with their past memories and find each other sooner. 
  * Nyx doesn't know his eyes are wet with emotion until they start to sting and he has to blink away the unbidden tears.
  * The intensity of his gaze apparently catches Noct's eye and towards the end of the dance, meant to represent the two lovers reuniting in one final life; Noctis dances right up to him (much to the surprise of Gladio and his retinue, and the shock of the court considering no one is ever so bold in approaching an Ulric clansman).
  * Noctis dances his circle around him (like the two lovers meeting again, their cycle come full circle), and Nyx's eyes follow him, his hands itching to reach for him, and he feels that odd pull for Noctis. So when Noctis takes his hands to pull him up to join him in the end of the dance, it's almost as natural as breathing ( _like they've done this before_ ).
  * They fall into step naturally and it's a strange silence that falls over the court, because _no one_ has ever seen Nyx Ulric proactively participate in things like this. He always comes off so very stoic and forbidding.
  * Neither of them pay this any mind. They're too lost in the dance. Noctis, just a little bit curious about this fearsome warrior who knows this dance, this beast of a man with eyes like a winter sky. Nyx, beyond curious of this beauty, of the haunting eyes and the uncanny sharpness in them. 
  * Their worlds have narrowed to each other and it's no surprise that _both_ of them feel something of that draw, something like their souls practically singing with the proximity.
  * At the end of the dance, it's silent for several minutes because no one knows how to react. 
  * Until someone starts clapping quietly and the spread of it finally breaks them apart. 
  * They had been staring at one another, too intensely, too deeply; it's the noise and the calls for an encore that draws them apart. Nyx returns to his own retinue and Noctis gracefully bows out to change again for another dance. 
  * The second dance is just as wild, just as stimulating; there's something desperate and passionate behind this one. The whole time, Nyx's eyes never leave Noct's swaying and twisting form beneath the silver light splashed upon the red gauze-like skirt Noctis wears and the silk scarves he dances with to represent fire.
  * This time, from the way Noct's eyes seem to catch his throughout the dance, he can't help but feel like this one was all for him.
  * After that night, and between the negotiation meetings, Nyx slips off in search of this rare beauty, determined to learn more about him and find out whether he can sweet-talk his master into selling him. 
  * He finds Noctis one of the smaller gardens tucked away on the castle grounds with a book, and starts talking to him then. Learns his name (finally), that he came with nobleman and warlord Gladio Amicitia, and that he's been dancing for years now.
  * They start meeting up like that every day and every chance they get, between that garden and others, a library open to visiting guests where they wander the shelves (Noctis picked up a reading habit from Clarus, later cultivated by Gladio); all while a kind of lust and attraction builds between them.
  * Until it finally comes to a head when Noctis shows up unexpectedly early in the morning at Nyx's rooms. He's distraught and doesn't say why, he won't say why, but he's got a desperate look in his eyes and Nyx _hates_ when he sees flashes of that pain.
  * It's the first time they sleep together, and gods have mercy on his soul, if Nyx doesn't feel like the fucking planets didn't just align and the stars smile upon them. 
  * Nyx is gentle with Noctis, something he isn't used to from his keepers and former masters, a sweetness behind his actions that is wholly unexpected from a man of Nyx's renown. 
  * He doesn't understand how a man known to be brutal and unforgiving towards his enemies could treat him with so much compassion. It breaks his fucking heart, because he tries to return it as best he could, tries to reciprocate even if it's so foreign to him.
  * As much as he wants to, Nyx doesn't leave any marks on Noctis. He doesn't want him punished or beaten for their indiscretion. He doesn't care if it blows back on him if they're discovered, but he's determined to protect Noctis from that retaliation. 
  * That morning, and every time after that they meet, he leaves no marks, no evidence, but is still as passionate as ever when he indulges himself and Noctis. That ongoing affair only solidifies his determination to claim Noctis as his own.
  * However, Noctis is still reticent in a lot of things. 
  * He's not easy to give his affection, is careful with his words and expressions and mannerisms. Not only because this is how he was taught and trained and conditioned, but because he doesn't want to anger Nyx in any way.
  * Noctis feels some trepidation and regret about it, but he is definitely using Nyx for his own ends. 
  * He wants to escape the Amicitia family, wants to break free of his enslavement and have a life again. He has secret hopes that he'll find his family, perhaps be reunited with them.
  * Nyx can tell there's something more to this, but he doesn't pry. There's a code of conduct with slaves of any tier or occupation and he's toeing the line as it is.
  * When it comes time for the warlord of Galahd and one of Solheim's shining sons to meet for trade agreements, most of it is just renewing what is already there, making adjustments, and adding in new clauses; basic and easy and _boring_ for Nyx. Thank the gods for Pelna. 
  * After that though, Nyx makes an odd request that completely throws Gladio for a fucking loop. 
  * "I want Noctis." Nyx tells him, straight up to the point. 
  * There's no fucking lie in his tone or his eyes when he says this and Gladio is stumped, because how the fuck did this man even know his courtesan's name? They had only danced that one night, there's no way they could have known each other otherwise.
  * "Why him?" Gladio asks him, still kind of in shock, especially when Noctis had just entered the room with Iris and Ignis, his second in command. 
  * Nyx just smirks at him, this asshole, "He's a good dancer. I like it."
  * Noctis somehow manages to hold his composure because he doesn't know what Nyx is planning or why, or how he's going to convince Gladio to sell his contract and relinquish ownership.
  * "I thought Galahd didn't care for slavery?"
  * "We don't."
  * "Then why would the Sacred Isle's warlord want the ownership of a courtesan?"
  * Nyx laughs and gestures to Noctis, now standing beside Gladio and watching the exchange quietly, "Like I said, he's a good dancer. I could stand to have a little more beauty in my own court."
  * When Gladio starts trying to say no, that he's not interested in selling Noctis or relinquishing ownership of him anytime soon. Noctis looks suddenly heartbroken and Gladio still doesn't understand why. 
  * Nyx gains a dangerous smile, wolfish even, "I don't want to start a war over one life, but I will for _that_ life."



-


	344. nox delivery service (nyx/noct + ghibli au)

  * Noctis is a young witch leaving home at 20 for his year of training and ends up in a seaside city on the largest island of Galahd. He’s always wanted to truly see the ocean but was never able to, so he’s always been fascinated with water and sea magic, and that’s what he wants to specialize in.
  * Bahamut is his black cat, mouthy and annoying on more days than none. He thinks Noct should be following in the footsteps of his mother, studying healing and green magic, but Noctis is determined for water magics and anything to do with the sea. 
  * He thinks Noct should also stay away from storm magic, but of course, Noct is interested in it because storm magic runs along his father’s bloodline. The volatile mix of sea and storm is _dangerous_ , but against Bahamut’s advice, and his dad’s (and with Aulea _encouraging him_ , this damned woman), Noctis goes to the ocean. 
  * He has a few mishaps his first day in the small city, and meets a very pregnant Crowe trying to catch up with a woman who left behind her baby’s toy in her bakery. Noctis offers to take the toy down to her and literally hops on his goddamn broom and takes it down. Crowe’s impressed and entertained by the sight of it. 
  * When Noctis comes back, she makes him a deal; help her out at her bakery with her silly manchild of a husband Pelna (because she’s pregnant and at the point that excessive movement is a bad idea) and she’ll let him stay in their attic bedroom for as long as he wants.
  * This is amazing. He likes it. 
  * It’s quiet, simple, he can practice his flying and his sea magic unhindered and better learn his craft, and it’s so different from being back home where everyone is in his face and shit cause of his own family.
  * He meets Nyx at some point, learns about his fascination with magic and that’s he training to be an airship pilot and engineer. Nyx wants to find a way to combine both magic and airship technology, perhaps to explore the skies or even the stars.
  * They’re gross cute together and Crowe tries to set them up all the time.



-


	345. after hours (ardyn & drautos)

  * ardyn and glauca walk into a bar together. it's empty because they blew insomnia to hell and back.
  * "what a _pitiable_ waste."
  * ardyn's looking for booze, glauca's just standing there, drautos is rolling his eyes behind the helmet.
  * "none of that niff beer. it's weak."
  * "oh? like your _resolve_ , good general?"
  * so they're sitting there at the bar.
  * there's like one section left of this poor thing beams hanging precariously overhead, dust and ash all over the place, ardyn doodling dead bahamut's in the soot.
  * ardyn pulls out tenebraen wine instead, really screwing the pooch on this one because drautos _despises_ wine.
  * "i said nothing weak."
  * "you said no niflheim beer. this is _wine_ , my dear."
  * "same difference."
  * this is when he realizes his mistake because ardyn starts waxing poetic about the processes of _wine making._
  * drautos drags a hand down his face like, "this is why i hate everyone."
  * then ravus walks in and he's missing an arm.
  * ardyn looks at him, "need a hand?" _completely_ deadpan, too.
  * ravus looks back at him, "need an afterlife?"
  * ardyn getting really drunk and complaining about how daddy dragonbuttt didn't love him enough.
  * everyone's heard that drunken rant before.
  * drautos literally wants to gouge his eyes out every time ardyn starts on that shit.
  * ravus keeps drinking until he's so pissed he can puke on ardyn and not remember it.



-


	346. bloom hc (crowe/nyx/noct + necrobotany au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else: to me the three of cups speaks of friendship, celebrating and enjoying things, and partying  
> Me: it’s calling me out for polyamory

  * crowe is a blood witch, but uses water magic predominantly like nyx. 
    * crowe may or may not be part siren and her hereditary magic is song craft, but she uses it for emergencies only because it's so uncontrollable and can get out of hand real fast.
  * nyx uses blood and water magic, but sometimes uses fire magic (it's his own hereditary magic, but he often refuses to use it for personal reasons).
    * he could either be a water witch or a sea witch, or a storm witch.
    * he learned blood magic from his great-grandmother and grandmother before they both passed away, same as crowe did. so that one's set in stone.
  * noctis is a green witch by trade and practice, but born from a family of necromancers and night witches, and of course, manages to blend the two into necrobotany.
    * Noct keeps his hair long. Mid-back. Feathered layers, messy, maybe little crystals and gems braided into his hair. Pulled back in ponytails when he gets annoyed with it. His tattoos are like lines of thorny vines and flowers where sigils and runes are drawn into the details of their petals and thorns. The vines in some places make up sacred circles on his deltoids and shoulder blades, backs of his hands.
    * noctis knows his family has been used as nothing but shadow killers by other nations for decades and he wanted to break from that tradition, from that mold, and do something better with his life. so regis helped him basically fake his son's death so that noctis could escape and have a life of his own.
    * noctis might actually just be a hedge witch, because hedge witches can use a combination of earth-based magics; green, kitchen, garden, forest, mist, etc...
    * every time noctis uses his necrobotany magic for too long, thorny vines and black flowers start sprouting from his own skin in places
    * he still has some back issues from the time tiny black roses started growing along his spine for a particularly lengthy spell he had to use to subdue a beast for a hunt
    * the rare times it's at its worst, crowe and nyx ends up spending the night carefully removing the flowers and vines and whatever else grows on him and healing his skin
    * he's a little scarred
    * but at least to them, he's still their pretty boy
    * (might be useful if it works as an emergency measure when he gets too badly hurt. like roots sewing the wounds close before blooming into vines and flowers)
    * crowe works at systematically burning off the flowers and nyx comforts noctis through the pain, cause it _hurts_ like hell. or vice-versa, because nyx is comfortable to sleep on and all, but some days, noctis really needs to hide his face in crowe's chest while nyx is cutting away the vines and roots.
    * if he's not careful, it could paralyze his limbs
    * aka turn him into a very pretty tree
    * his plants are used in conjunction with bones, makes sense they would like his even better
  * maybe the counterpart to their tattoo parlor? like an apothecary, or a shop in general dealing with benign castings/selling spell components? the jeweler could be the one with the necrobotany? no employees except for the three of them, and they have a whole plot of land cared for by skeletons
  * not only is she the one who gives noctis a pretty thorough sex education (because let’s face it, no high school has perfect sex ed. classes.);
  * she’s also the one who teaches noctis about _bra magic_. that’s right. **bra magic**.
    * aka: crowe carries charms and curses in her bra, and sometimes uses it as a projectile weapon.
    * nyx is _appalled_ at the abuse of her apparel.
    * noctis laughs until he cries.
    * while crowe is predominantly a blood and bone witch (with power over the seas being her hereditary magic), the possibilities are hilarious. bone-spiked bras, guys. _bone-spiked bras_.
  * sometimes, if nyx is being a pain in the ass, she’ll throw one of her regular bras at him as punishment.
  * the noises he makes sound like shrieking monkeys because he thinks she’s throwing some kind of magic bomb at him.
  * the day he figured out she was fucking with him was the day he got fed-up and wore the fucking thing on his head.
    * his excuse is that if she legitimately charmed the thing, then he was borrowing that magic.
    * noct comes home to find nyx working in the kitchen and he’s wearing her fucking bra on his head.
    * noct is on the floor dying of laughter, crowe comes out and she’s laughing too, and they’re both a mess of tears and giggles
    * and nyx is completely straight-faced about it, this asshole.
  * crowe pretends to be a diviner and fortune teller when they’re on the road, and the bullshit fortunes she gives people are hilarious and terrible.
    * she thinks fortune telling is a waste of skills, tbh.
  * anyway, back to the sex ed.
  * noctis is inexperienced as fuck, because he’s spent more of his life focusing on magic training that dealing with people outside of his studies was pointless
    * (noctis comes from a family of necromancers and night witches, who were often used by the kingdoms as shadow assassins for centuries, and he wanted to break out of this mold. so regis helped him basically fake his son's death so that noctis could escape and have a life of his own. more on that another time.)
    * so crowe is the one he ends up with first, nyx is just the painfully snarky and extremely attractive bonus prize in all this.
  * i mean, i should say hedge witch for noctis, cause he uses a little bit of everything just to hide the fact _necromancey is his hereditary magic_

  * his tattoos in this au look like thorny vines all over his body, when they're actually ogham runes

  * the ink is made from the blood of etro, creating a link between his body and the realm of the dead. noctis is literally a living portal to death.

  * the lucis caelum line in this au is nothing but necromancers and shadow magic users, they've been nothing but hired assassins for centuries. aulea didn't want that for her son, she wanted something different for his future, so her and regis devised a plot to fake his death. however, aulea was taken when noctis was a child, and regis had to carry out the plan by himself.

  * interesting side affect of noct's magic, since he uses a wild combination of nature magics to mask his necromancy skills: every time he uses his specialty magic, thorny vines and black flowers start sprouting from his own skin in places. he still has some back issues from the time tiny black roses started growing along his spine for a particularly lengthy spell he had to use to subdue a beast for a hunt. the times it gets out of control, crowe and nyx spend _hours_ removing the growths from his flesh and healing him, so he's scarred all over the place.





	347. nyx/noct & cor/titus + james bond au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a trashfire of an au and i regret nothing.

  * Cor is the current head of Q branch and Titus Drautos is the insufferable asshole Double-O he has to tolerate on a regular basis.
  * (Antagonistic relationship, though based on mutual respect. The sex was as explosive as their tirades against each other.)
  * Because I can see Cor coming home late one night and Drautos slouched in one of his chairs, a double-shot of whiskey in one hand, the other yanking his tie off. 
  * "You were supposed to check in at HQ and turn in your equipment."
  * "Oops. Tomorrow, then."
  * Cor sighs, "Shall I add home invasions to your resume?"
  * Drautos just _smirks at him_ , the prick, "but it's so long already, do you really need to?"
  * Except. Drautos dies, dies like 006 does, because _traitor_. Cor dies in the MI6 explosion. Makes room for the new generation.
  * Noctis was Cor's underling, being groomed to take over when Cor retired (or killed in action). Nyx was in training to be the next 007. His recklessness as a field agent impressed Regis, worried Clarus, frustrated Cor and on principal, Noctis.
  * Nyx just becomes more of an insufferable flirt when he's promoted to Double-O status, even if it is one of his more charming traits. No one makes the connection between the Head of MI6 and Noctis. Because Noctis uses a different last name and he doesn't actually look much like his father. He takes after his mother, more.
  * It's funny though, because he takes the alias of Noctis Ulric. He saw the name in a history book once and liked it, cleared it with his dad before he created a whole alias and identity that didn't link him at all to Regis. It was safer for both of them.
  * It isn't until Nyx is promoted to Double-O status and Noctis is promoted as Head of Q branch and merges R&D, IT, and the other tech branches under his roof that he finds out his most infuriating agent shares the name of Ulric. _Awkward_.
  * Nyx doesn't find out for over a year that Noct is living under an assumed identity, even worse, with the same last name as him; Noctis is just codenamed Nox on special ops when he's working with field agents or Double-Os.
  * It's not until Regis assigns them on a field mission together that _that_ lovely little tidbit comes out. 
  * "You're a newlywed couple."
  * "Da—Sir, no. Please, no."
  * "Sure thing, _sir_."
  * "Stop that you ingrate. Take care of him, take care of each other, play it up, _make it look real_."
  * Noct is _so done_ with his dad in that moment. Nyx is thoroughly entertained.



-


	348. my girlfriend the werewolf, and other weird shit in my life (crowe/luna & nyx/noct/cor + a better twilight au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one is a hunter, the other is a wolf, and they're roommates. ("my girlfriend the werewolf, and other weird shit in my life")
> 
> crowe doesn't know the wet dog smell isn't from her roommate's two shiba-husky mixes.

"I don't get it!" Crowe was saying, chewing agitatedly on her straw as she glared at nothing in particular. "She keeps the dogs clean, they _never_ smell like that. They always smell… really good, if I'm honest. Some fancy dog shampoo or some shit."

Pelna watched her, more than just a little amused at his friend's predicament, "Any friends of hers that might have dogs that aren't as fancy as hers?"

Crowe shrugged, "Dunno. Nyx is… well. Nyx." The two shared a _look_ at that, "Noctis? I don't know. Last I checked, he doesn't have a dog, unless we count Umbra sort-of adopting him."

Pelna hummed thoughtfully at the right times as she continued her rant, all the way up until his phone dinged with a specific tone and they both went alert in case Crowe's rang as well. When it didn't, she relaxed, but Pelna sighed.

"Well, sorry to cut this short," as he stood, he gave her shoulder a sympathetic pat and squeeze, "but duty calls. Let me know how it goes. Same time next week?"

Crowe gave him a crooked smile, "Yeah, sure thing. See ya."

Finishing off her own drink, Crowe stood up to throw her trash away when her own phone vibrated in her pocket.

**Actual Moonbeam:** _I'm going to be late coming home tonight! Could you possibly take the kids out for a short walk?_

_Speak of the devil_ , she smiled to herself as she replied quickly to Luna's text.

-

Later, when she had finished her errands and dragged Nyx over to help with her latest assignment, Nyx had frowned as he walked into Crowe's apartment. His nose wrinkled, his mouth gained a disdainful twist and he gave Crowe an odd look.

"Since when do you allow werewolves in your apartment?"

Crowe stared at him, "What?"

Nyx gestured vaguely, silvery-blues taking in the space as he moved further inside, "That smell. It's wolf. How did you not pick up on that?" He smirked, "Some Hunter _you_ are."

The brunette glared at him, "I live with dogs, you do remember that, right?"

Nyx snorted as he opened her fridge, "Good cover. If I was a werewolf, I too would own dogs just to cover my scent."

"Hate to tell you, but _nothing_ can cover the smell of _corpse_ , asshole."

He shrugged as he knelt down and poked around her beer selection, "Says you. Noct happens to like my cologne."

"And Cor?" Crowe folded her arms over her chest, giving her _vampire_ friend a dirty look.

Nyx grabbed a bottle and pretended to read the label, "Cor is an outlier and doesn't count."

" _Hah_."

-

Nyx was perched on a stool at her kitchen bar, watching as Crowe cooked up her famous pasta and chatting away when Luna walked in later that night. Both of them looked at her as Umbra and Pryna came tearing out of her bedroom to greet her while she tiredly hung up her coat and scarf, and dropped her keys on the table nearby. She rubbed at her eyes with a heavy sigh and only managed a half-smile as both her dogs vied for her attention, kneeling to their level to give them proper scratches and pets, hugging them both as they licked wherever they could reach.

"Huh." Nyx cocked his head, curious, "Interesting."

Crowe's gaze pulled from her roommate to her oldest (literally, _the oldest_ ) friend, "What?"

Nyx glanced at her, though his attention was drawn back to Luna as she stood up and, after catching sight of Nyx, quickly disappeared into her room. He was smirking again.

"Definitely a wolf."

" _How_."

"Well you see, when a mama wolf and a daddy wolf get together and _fuck_ —"

Crowe smacked him with a sauce-covered spoon, " _Shut the fuck up_ , you know what I mean!" She hissed, gesturing towards Luna's closed door, "How the hell is my goddamn roommate a werewolf and _how_ the hell has she hidden it from me for this long?"

Nyx made a face at the stain on his arm and proceeded to lick the sauce off— much to her chagrin, "Good question. But she's born, not made. That's why her scent is different than the _usuals_."

Crowe's eyes widened, "Oh. Oh, _shit_."

Nyx snorted.

-


	349. murder husbands hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au-ception happened. pretty woman meets hannibal. myself and @ckyking present to you: murder husbands.

 

  * lets meet our _darling_ murderers!
  * noctis is a high-end escort in the sprawling capital of insomnia. he’s also a serial killer who enjoys catering to unworthy clients and killing them. _lovely._ noctis enjoys using his looks and his enigmatic personality to lure in his prey, seducing them, wine and dines them, _plays_ with them until it’s time to destroy them.
  * néit and nyx ulric are a charming father-son duo. 
  * nyx nyx doesn't care, he likes the thrill. he’s the most brutal, the one who enjoys the struggles the most; the challenge is what keeps him going. he is is brutal because he's the polar opposite of his father; he is emotional, he gets attached, he allows himself some humanity to show while he kills.
  * néit likes taking his time. he chooses meticulously and enjoys breaking them slowly. néit is picky. very picky. néit isn't psychopathic, he's sociopathic, and doesn't have enough of an emotional capacity to care. but he does have an attraction to noctis, not as emotionally attached as nyx might be, but he finds that noct's company is enjoyable. the act of taking a life, the slow, systematic breakdown of his victim's mentality, the eventual dismemberment when they've bored him; that's the thrill néit enjoys. he is indeed meticulous.
  * somehow, noctis is a bridge between the two of them.
  * the three of them don’t know they're all _known_ serial killers, having only heard of each other and their exploits.
  * but it’s a slow seduction in blood and corpses. they know from the instant they meet each other, but they play it coy, careful. still as sweet in public, but it's a whole another thing in private, in every single way.
  * noctis is _fascinating_ to them, because he's gorgeous and dangerous, and something about the way he moves, the way he works, and how delicious blood looks sprayed across his skin is enchanting as fuck.
  * nyx saw him first, at a some kind of museum event because néit likes museums. noctis was dressed to the nines and on the arm of some socialite he had _plans_ for soon.
  * néit had wandered off to look at the exhibits with champagne, while nyx was at the open bar, getting himself whiskey instead when noctis steps up for another drink and nyx eyes him up with that goddamn cheshire smile.
  * conversation between the has _so many implications_ and nyx takes him out for a dance, and from the far side, néit is _watching_ and he approves, because it's rare he and his son see eye-to-eye on a chosen victim.
  * so many double-entendres, and noctis is _interested_.
  * nyx looks so much more _promising_ than his current prey, and his smirk just screams challenge. noctis wants to take him up on it.
  * when they're dancing, he doesn't mind the wandering hands. 
  * because he's letting his own seek and play, fingers twisting in braids, nails lightly raking along nyx's scalp and _oh my_ , he does quite like the body beneath the suit.
  * and yet, there was something _different_ about noctis, eyes to predatory, hands too precise.
  * when nyx drags him close during the dance, playfully bites on noct's earlobe, tells him, "i'd love to make a meal out of you..." noct's heart never skips a beat, doesn't increase nor decrease, simply stays the same.
  * nyx is very much taken by the pretty thing in his arms, fingers circling wrists to feel his pulse, pushing his hair out of his face, just to see the promising darkness rise in noct's blue eyes. 
  * the package is lovely, but he wants to see what hides underneath.
  * noctis grins, chuckles even, "i dare you to devour me then." 
  * and he's looking over his shoulder because he _knows_ he's being watched, and catches néit's eye, "perhaps your partner would like a taste, hm?" 
  * that alone catches nyx off-guard, and that _never_ _happens_.
  * no one can usually tell that the two of them are together if they don't wish them to. 
  * nyx may be a showy bastard, but néit taught him _subtlety_. if he doesn't want to be seen, he won't. 
  * but noctis can see clear through them, and this is a _very_ interesting thing indeed.
  * the revelation of their methodologies is impressive. 




	350. hot dads hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some thoughts about regis and papa ulric that were totally aith's fault.
> 
> don't look at me like that.

  * thinks of regis with his silver manbun instead
  * thinks of néit wrecking that manbun
  * thinks of néit digging his fingers into it and tugging regis' head back to kiss him, beard and all
  * thinks of néit snapping the hairtie to free regis' lovely silver locks just to comb his calloused fingers through it
  * thinks of regis making a satisfied noise much like an old cat, content to be petted and kissed and doted upon
  * thinks of regis and his slender hands slipping up néit's chest, still strong and taunt with muscle even with age, still able to carry him as easily as if they were in their 30s
  * thinks of regis pressing close into the heat of néit's body, slipping his hands up néit's shoulders to twine a thinner braid around his index finger and _tugging_ gently, deepening the kiss.
  * thinks of the growl néit makes as he crowds regis against the nearest wall, pinning the very king of lucis against it, ravishing his mouth, _reclaiming_ the man he thought he'd lost.
  * thinks of clarus accidentally walking in on them and _being such a goddamn funsucker_.
  * thinks of néit only smirking and politely telling clarus to _fuck off_ , and shuts the door in his face.
  * thinks about 20yrs ago when néit shows regis some of the mountain caves in galahd, full of crystals and geodes and humming with the world's magic.
  * thinks of neit's mouth whispering the different crystal's galahdan names in regis' ear
  * makes it sounds dirtier than it really is, but regis doesn't care, he _loves_ the sound of neit's voice, all gravely and husky
  * thinks of neit taking regis to a specific cave where a waterfall flows into an underground river and it's nearly deafening, and neit tells him, right in his ear, "the gods won't hear me ravish you here."
  * thinks of regis blushing red as roses and turning around to shove the pack off néit's shoulder, drags him in for a messy kiss, because well, _no gods will hear him now_.
  * néit just laughed between the hurried kisses, telling him to "calm down, calm down, _solnyshko_ , let me lay out the sleeping bags," and regis just pouts at since, "you started this, you heathen."
  * thinks about néit stripping regis nice and slow once he's laid out a little nest for them, how he's spread him out and earns a yelp when he immediately goes down on regis, sucking and bobbing his head torturously slow, and regis, crowned prince of lucis, is _begging_ so much, he's not sure where his voice begins and the echoes end.
  * thinks about how much _asspreciation_ néit dotes on regis' fine royal ass, just devours him while regis is pleading in six languages for him to _"just fuck me already, you bastard"._
  * anyway, néit going to town on the ass of the future king of lucis.



 


	351. mirrors of fate hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince, Heir of Lucis, Son of Regis Lucis Caelum, dies when the Crystal denies him. He is five years-old."
> 
> this was a weird one that makes zero sense but happened anyway.

  * Noctis is adopted because he looks like the Heir who died when found unworthy of the Crystal, and was found worthy of it, but not until he was 16. 
  * So he's been kept from the public eyes for years. 
  * Unbeknownst to anyone but Regis' closest confidants, Noctis has a twin sister, Stella, back in Tenebrae. 
  * They're the result of an affair between Queen Sylva and King Regis, when the Oracles visited Insomnia for the royal funeral of the _real_ Noctis. 
  * They are kept separated, Ravus and Luna are forbidden from speaking of Stella publicly because she is always ill and rarely able to leave her chambers.
  * The first born named Noctis dies when the Crystal denies him.
  * The twins were born a year after the original heir died. 
  * They were both raised in secret, in Tenebrae until Regis and Sylva decided it was time to send their son back to Lucis. He wasn't officially named, he was simply nicknamed 'Little Prince' for most of his life, until Regis adopted him and renamed him Noctis Lucis Caelum.
  * 'Noctis' is four years-old when this move happens, but Regis doesn't present him to the Crystal until he's 16; and this only happens when it's discovered he can use both the Oracle magic and Lucian magic. 
  * He's been trained to use it since he was 10 years-old, had already been escorted by the Kingsglaive to retrieve his first Royal Arm from the Tomb of the Wise and found worthy to wield the Sword of the Wise.
  * Regis wanted to be absolutely sure, and only when Noctis returns with the sword, does Regis finally breathe again; days after coming home, he's presented to the Crystal and Chosen.
  * The Lucis Caelum and Nox Fleuret families are just two branches of the same bloodline. But every few generations, they decided to strengthen their bonds again with a marriage or an affair; however the birth of the twins is a first.
  * Noctis doesn't know he has a twin sister, Luna and Ravus are forbidden from visiting her more than once a year, and from ever telling Noctis that she exists.
  * Regis and his Chocobros are the only ones on the Lucian side that know of the twins existence. Sylva, Luna, Ravus, and Camilla (she's from Tenebrae in this au, becomes the First Secretary of Accordo later) are the only ones who know on the Tenebraen side of Stella's true lineage; the household staff of the small mansion she resides in figure she's the daughter of some royal relation.
  * Weskham low-key spies for Regis, because Stella's been kept in Accordo since her early teens. Which is why Camilla is still involved.
  * Regis becomes so worried about someone discovering Noctis's true lineage, that he creates a special task force within the Kingsglaive that is assigned to Noctis, even bonded to him when he's old enough. 
  * Four of his best Glaives are placed with the Prince: Crowe, Libertus, Pelna, and the snarky bastard Hero himself, Nyx.
  * Regis doesn't expect them to become as fiercely loyal to his second son as they were, if not more than, when they protected his deceased heir. 
  * But the Glaives find a kinship with him, because he spent most of his childhood believing he was an unwanted kid, same as the immigrants and refugees feel unwanted within Insomnia.
  * When Niflheim tries to spring their trap for the Treaty signing, Noctis bursts into the room with Luna and his Glaives in tow; they'd managed to _incapacitate_ General Glauca before he could kidnap her and found out his identity. 
  * Luna also recognizes Noctis as her younger  brother, twin to Stella, and nearly bites her tongue off trying not to accidentally reveal that secret. 
  * She sees it most when he's interrogating Drautos to get information out of him, using a twisted form of the Oracle magic and practically boiling the blood in his veins in order to make him talk (Crowe had taught him how to blend Galahdan blood magic with Oracle magic, he's been practicing for years). 
  * She sees the violet glow in his eyes and understands then and there why their parents kept the twins separate and far apart: they had too much potential for destruction.
  * Niflheim fails in destroying Insomnia, and with the Emperor in the custody of Lucis, they have no choice but to retreat. 
  * However, say Iedolas' own council decides to retaliate against Tenebrae instead, and occupy Accordo, therefore taking control of Lucian allies and sympathizers. 
  * Stella is discovered then, the youngest child of the Oracle family, and she's taken as a political hostage.
  * Ravus is the one to reveal Stella's true identity as Noct's twin against Regis' protests, shocking everyone and causing Noctis become so angry and upset, he just... dissociates. 
  * It's been years since his Glaives have seen him like this, forcing himself to empty of all emotion, and go on autopilot. 
  * Nyx sticks to him like glue, and Luna tries to reason with him, but it's Nyx's suggestion of, "how about we go rescue the little princess? I don't fancy having two of you to deal with, but I don't like the idea of a lady being used and abused like that."
  * So Noct and his Glaives plan their roadtrip into hell in secret, and Crowe suggests they make stops at the Royal Tombs so Noctis can collect the rest of his Armiger.
  * During their planning stage— and Luna's plotting this with them because like Hell she's letting them go to rescue her baby sister without her— Pelna throws out a theory questioning, "what if some of the Royal Arms reject Noctis, but call for Stella?" and, "what if some of these weapons need the twins together?" 
  * But Luna disagrees with this, since twins are an anomaly to both families. 
  * It's possible that Stella may not even be able to use the Royal Arms, because the Trident did not accept her, Choosing Luna instead.
  * (Weapons with minds of their own. Would make sense, considering the Armiger is collected and created via a bonding of souls. It's entirely possible each weapon has a remnant spirit of the King or Queen who originally wielded it.)
  * They decide Pelna's going ahead to Cape Caem to setup a safe house and command center for them, Libertus is to go with him; while Nyx and Crowe will follow after with Noct and Luna. It is a Trip, let me tell you. 
  * By this point in time, Luna and Noctis have developed a decent friendship, they've been exchanging letters and phone calls for years, Luna visits Insomnia when she's on the tours with her mother as an Oracle in training, and the pair of them have truly developed the kind of brother-sister relationship they would've had they grown up together  in Tenebrae. 
  * This is mostly because Luna fought hard for the right to see Noctis and spend time with him and interact with him. 
  * Ravus was indifferent, he knew his place and kept his opinions on the matter silent, he had his own life to worry about; not a brother he barely knew.
  * Luna makes it her mission to get to know Noctis and his Glaives as best as she can. She wants to make up for the years missed, the memories lost. 
  * As for the Chocobros, this au has some unfortunate side-affects. 
  * The duties of Gladio and Ignis would be much different, considering their first prince died and their 'second' is an unknown entity. 
  * They did not meet him until some time after his arrival and sequestering within the secret halls of the Citadel. 
  * Because Noctis was isolated to the Glaives, Regis, Clarus, and a small host of household staff assigned to him and sworn to secrecy; these two are only allowed interaction with him during his lessons and basic combat training. 
  * Otherwise, nothing beyond that. 
  * Even more unfortunate, he does not meet Prompto and Prompto finds his motivation elsewhere— pursuing his photography means getting into better shape to find better opportunities for the perfect photo.




	352. indestructible (noct/loqi + recovery au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi is that friend who shows up and kicks your ass when you least expect it.

He's so gone, he's so gone, he's so _gone_ ; his eyes are screaming _dilated_ and his mouth is kissing _lies_ on a stranger's tongue. None of this compares to the smell of butane and nicotine, to the flare of his cherry as he takes another drag, drags another sip, sips tequila from the lips of another faceless boy.

He sees _his_ boy in every glint of brown eyes glinting amber in the flashing lights, aches to rake his nails down every bared chest that haunts him like _his_ boy haunts his waking dreams or the emptiness in his bed. He catches a hint of deep ginger and he years for the mess of short strands tickling his neck or his shoulder same as dark stubble brushes against his chin through desperate kisses.

_None of this compares, none of this compares, none of this—_

It's another open balcony, there's another mouth kissing down, down, _down_ his torso and he _sighs_ at the wet heat engulfing him, and if he pretends hard enough—

The moan that leaves him is more of whimper and that warmth swallows around him, his whole body shudders, and _gods_ , why does this feel so _good_ , when _he_ isn't here in the first place. The hair his hand finds is too curly, too soft, there's no military buzzcut down the back of a tanned neck, there is no scar on the left side below the ear, there is no jagged rictus across the right cheek.

When he comes, he traps his pleasure behind grinding teeth and the undulating arch of his body and _fuck_ , this feels so _wrong_ and the boy sucking him clean is too _pretty_ , not _broken_ enough for him.

(He's looking in a fucking _mirror_ and he keeps hiding pushing this boy's head down, this silly man who keeps trying to _look_ at him and he's got his arm over his eyes now and merely thrusts his hips _harder—_ )

He goes home and rips the old, familiar sheets off his bed and takes them to the fire pit of his rooftop sanctuary and fills his nostrils with the scent of kerosine to burn away the after-shocks of his sins.

( _Forgive me father, for I have sinned against myself_.)

-

Noctis wakes on the rooftop to the dawn searing through his eyelids and nothing hurts more than the scrap of gravel against his back, his scalp, and the warmth of the sun trying to fry him alive.

He wakes up to a sandy blonde crouched down beside him with a bottle of water, a bottle of pain killers, and his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. Sky blue eyes are dancing with mirth and the smug grin on the other man's face makes Noctis want to slug him into the next month.

"The fuck do you want, Loqi?"

The grin widens, the sun burns brighter every minute, Noctis wants to _melt_ into this roof, "Recovering your deep fried corpse. Get up, the waffle house calls."

"I hate the waffle house."

"And the waffle house hates you. So get up, go pressure wash the scent of gut rot off— seriously, what the fuck did you do last night, you smell like a crematory—"

Noctis groaned, both in exaggeration and in pain as he rolled off his back and sat up, scrubbing at his face and cradling his head, "Loqi, please, _shut up_."

Mocking laughter floated behind the blonde as Loqi walked back to the access door, "Make me, corpse boy. Come on already, I'm starving. Wasting away. Malnutrition is bad for my complexion."

Noctis dumped a handful of pills in his palm, downed six, shoved there rest in his pocket, and chucked the bottle at Loqi— it missed his head, but still nailed the back of his shoulder. His leering grin was _perfect_ when Loqi flipped him off.

"You're such a fuckass, Caelum."

"You _wish_ you could fuck my ass, Tummelt."

The gagging noises Loqi made were _completely_ unnecessary, but put a smile on Noct's face regardless.

-

Loqi was a _long-distance_ friend.

The kind of friend who showed up on his doorstep, yelled _"get in loser, we're getting waffles"_ around some excessively sweet coffee drink, and dragged his ass to the diner. However, it all started with a rave, a quick fuck on Loqi's couch, and breakfast at the diner. He learned Loqi was an engineer from Gralea, an only child, and grew up with parents in government.

(It explained why Loqi sported an _impressive_ collection of tattoos hidden well beneath his stiff collars and skinny jeans. Noctis distinctly remembers trying to map them out before Loqi distracted him with a _fantastic_ blowjob.)

It happened during a point when Noctis and Tredd were trying out an open relationship, and when he and Loqi figured a one time thing was best, they remained friends after. Now whenever Loqi was visiting Insomnia for studies, he'd drag Noctis out for a night on the town.

Or retrieve him before he reached _crispy bacon_ status on his building's roof.

-

Aulea Lucis Caelum awaits their arrival when Loqi finally shoves him through the diner's front door and Noctis immediately wants to _slaughter_ Loqi then and there.

Instead, he jabs him in the side with his elbow and gives him the dirtiest look he can muster, "Fucking traitor."

Loqi held up his hands in surrender, but he was grinning, "I am _not_ paid enough to deal with your mother, dude."

Noctis punched his arm, "Asshole."

Loqi gives him another shove towards Aulea's booth and Noctis actually _whines_ at him, "Mommy, Loqi's hitting me."

Aulea looks up from the menu, his own blue eyes looking back at him from her slender face and if one could manage to overlook how much Noctis was her mirror, they would see just how beautiful and terrifying she was. She wore her black hair long, often kept in elaborate braids or simple ponytails to keep it under control.

She rarely wore make-up, she didn't need to, but somehow she managed to pull off a surprising collection of piercings in both ears. No rings adorned her hands, and her wedding ring dangled from a thin platinum chain, and while Noctis had seen his mother in finery before, he liked her best as she sat now: in an old band-tee, her favorite, faded black jeans that sported a few new tears, and her boots (they had a matching pair, but no one needed to know that).

His mom was old-fashioned punk rock, born and raised on one of Galahd's wilder islands, while his dad was practically royalty of Insomnia, a classical symphony, and somehow, they _worked_.

Aulea smiled up at Loqi as the blonde herded her wayward son into the booth beside her and he sat across from them, "Thank you, Loqi. What was he up to this time?"

Loqi gave her a winning smile and Noctis glared at him as his mother pulled him into a one-armed hug, "Baking on the roof again. Shoulda seen it. I think he clogged the shower drain with exoskeleton of filth he scrubbed off."

Noctis scrunched up his nose, "That is… so gross, man."

Aulea gave him a patronizing pat on the head, "Now, now, dear. Play nice with your friends."

"He's betrayed the Bro Code, he's no friend of mine."

Loqi mimed getting stabbed through the heart with a fork and Noctis grinned at him.

"Ouch, man."

"Serves you right, asshole."

" _Boys_."

They shut up over her tone and she cleared her throat, picking up her phone when it buzzed on the countertop. Aulea smiled, and it was that terrifying Cheshire smile that Noctis had learned meant _trouble_ when he was a child.

"Mom, what—"

"Shush, Noct. I have a surprise for you." She nodded towards the door and when he looked up, none other than Prompto walked through the diner's entrance.

Somehow, he was sure _dread_ wasn't supposed to be the emotion one felt when their best friend walked into the room.

-


	353. glaivesome au: date nights

  * libs and noct going on fishing dates. libs showing noct how to cook the fish they decide to keep, how to use seasonings properly (unlike nyx, who drowns everything in spices, what the fuck nyx, you _need_ your tastebuds).
  * pelna being a goof, takes him to an arcade, helps him win prizes from all the hella hard claw machines, then they go for noodles after because noct knows how much pelna loves ramen. spicy ramen, specifically.
  * crowe takes him on motorcycle rides. she's been giving him lessons and helping him choose a bike, and one of their dates, they go to a shop so he can pick it up and they can go on a ride together around the city. they stick to the outskirts for the first few rides so noct can get used to the motorcycle, but soon enough, he's got it down enough that inner city traffic isn't so scary anymore.
  * for whatever reason, luche is still uncomfortable with one-on-one dates, so tredd or nyx usually goes with them, but if it's tredd, they kind of go wild. they take him to amusement parks around insomnia and go on all the crazy rollercoasters until luche is green in the face, tredd is giggling like a lunatic, and noct is content with ice cream. one of these days, noct will get him alone, but he's not pushing it for now. until then, he'll accept the quick little temple kisses luche gives him when no one's looking.
  * tredd, on the other hand, will clean up damn good; nice button down left open at the collar and sleeves rolled up to his elbows, fitted dark jeans that hug his legs and black ankle boots, hair trimmed and styled, etc. he'll take noctis out to like wine bars or whiskey tastings, upscale restaurants and out wandering the city. until they go back to tredd's place and then it's all hot kisses or sleepy kisses, where tredd will undress him slowly and kiss him all over and take his time with noct.
  * with nyx, they rarely go out. they stay in at nyx's place or noct's and pick a pile of movies, cuddle up in bed or on the couch. nyx cooks, noctis tries to help, sometimes there's more kissing than cooking. sometimes noctis just wants to see nyx walk around in his underwear while he cooks, it's great. if they do go out, it's always to some hole in the wall food stand, or a brewpub, or a bar with good snack foods. more often than not though, they'll stay in, eat, play video games or watch movies or end up fucking too much. it's a toss-up.




	354. marshal & hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cor/Dave things.

1) They aren't affectionate people. There isn't time for it. But when Dave's heart is so heavy after finding too many dog tags as the nights grow longer, there's a moment when Cor will step close to him, and pressed an equally scarred hand to the small of his back. Dave stands there and absorbs that warmth and lets it spread through his skin, and he feels just a bit stronger than he did yesterday.

2) Cor buries his grief. The only time he's let it truly scratch his often stone-faced facade is when he confessed his shortcomings to Noctis before the Prince left for Altissia. But there's moments (sometimes Dave thinks his eyes are playing tricks or it's just the dim lighting) when a shadow passed across Cor's face, and his eyes seem a little shinier, a little red around the edges. It's not the lack of sleep, Cor sleeps like a rock when he allows himself the rest; it's the *grief*, and Dave will sit next to him, and press their shoulders together, and wait it out as Cor's body trembles imperceptibly.

3) Whatever affection they do share is exchanged in the dark. It's hands cupped around either side of their throats, fingertips stroking pulse points. It's foreheads resting against one another and gradually, their breathing patterns syncing together until they breathe as one.

4) For ten years, Cor knew the outcome. For ten years after Ignis had informed him of the Prince's fate; that the boy he considered his nephew, the son of his beloved friend and King, was taken by the Crystal back in Niflheim— Cor had put contingencies in place. So when Cor asked Dave if he would help him with his plans, if he would help him *build* something, he didn't say know. He asked, "When do we start?"

5) Dave hadn't shed tears for fallen Hunters in decades. But when he watched those three young men carry the body of their friend, their King, their *brother* out of the broken Citadel, he let a few fall. Cor was beside him, an indecipherable expression on his face, and yet, his hand reached for Dave's, and entwined their fingers, and held so tight, Dave thought his hand would shatter. While they'd gained the dawn, they lost a King, a loved one, a Hunter, and family member.

6) The chains around their necks hold two tags each. One for Dave, one for Cor. The tags bear all the usual info, with one addition: a specific day, during a certain year, and a partnership that no one would expect of them.


	355. goodbye (nyx/luna + inception au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting go is the hardest part in shared dreaming.

_"Nyx, you have to let me go."_

Her voice is a sorrowful echo, and her eyes are wet, and her smile is trembling, _"We had out time together. You can't keep me here forever."_

"Luna, _please_ —"

_"Get on the train, Nyx. Take it home."_

Crowe's voice sounds so far away, but it breaks through the chaos around them, as he cradles Luna's body closer and kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her mouth—

"Nyx…?" Noctis stirred beside him, pulled to the depths of Limbo with him when he tried to stop him from following her to the endless void of subconsciousness.

Luna is still smiling as she reaches for him, fingertips tracing his cheeks, _"Go, hero. Share my last dream with my brother? So that he knows it wasn't your fault."_ Her eyes flickered to Noctis as he sat up, clutching his head and groaning over the bump he found, _"Save him, protect him. He is your future, Nyx."_

Tears burned his eyes, and as they trailed down his cheeks when he kissed her one last time.

"I love you."

Luna holds his eyes as the ground crumbles beneath her, _"I know."_

-


	356. romulus/remus (titus & octavius drautos + twins au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus and Octavius Drautos were born to Ourania Drautos in M.E. 711.

Titus and Octavius Drautos were born to Ourania Drautos in M.E. 711.

With beautiful green eyes and tufts of brunette hair, the twins are precious jewels in their mother's eyes and she treats them just the same.

However, in their world, beauty is found in strength and prowess on the battlefield, and when the time comes, she gives her sons to the warlords of their region. She watches them grow from afar, proud and stern, the love in her heart buried in her pride and ambition to see them rise above and conquer like the kings of old.

Cavaugh is a proud region, strong, filled to the brim with nothing but a spartan lifestyle and a warrior's code; where men and women both are born and bred for war, for glory on bloody fields, and trophies of bones and weaponry.

Titus and Octavius rise above. They are brothers in blood, in the sparring sands, in the barracks, and were expected to be so in the field. They fight side-by-side and are never seen apart. To see them fight one another is a like seeing a war dance between ancient heroes, battling for dominance.

Twins were once thought to be omens of misfortune from the olds gods, but the Drautos twins had brought nothing but pride to their region.

When the twins are fifteen, going on sixteen, Cavaugh is invaded by Niflheim after the great Wall of Lucis is pulled back to Insomnia. Unknowingly, this doomed their mighty nation to fall and even with their brutal warriors, their strength in body and numbers, they could not stop the tide of the Magitek armies.

In the ensuing chaos and during their attempts to escape, the twins are separated.

The last Titus sees of his brother is Octavius being dragged away by Magitek soldiers with those of their people taken as prisoners of war; the last Octavius sees of Titus, is his brother being dragged away by Ourania, furious tears streaming through the dirt and blood on her face.

(For if she cannot save both her sons, she will save at least one.)

It is eighteen years before they see one another again.

Tenebrae is burning, and Titus clears the way for his King and his Prince to escape, taking down scores of soldiers and Magitek infantry alike with great sweeps of his broad sword until the infamous General Glauca lands in the fray and goes straight for Regis. Titus watches wide-eyed when the power of the Ring casts the General aside like a ragdoll and the King takes his son and runs, and as he's fighting off more soldiers, more robotic contraptions attempting to reach his King, he is caught in the back and brought to his knees.

When Titus looks up, a fierce glare on his features, he is shocked to find Glauca has frozen before him. It is with shock and sickness he watches the slithering silver of the General's Magitek armor melt away from his head to reveal a face Titus sees in the mirror nearly every day.

There is a coldness to his brother's eyes. Emeralds chipped with ice and glass, flinty and chilling.

Recognition is slow coming in his brother until, _"Octavius…?"_

Octavius smiles, slow and serene, and something _human_ returns to his eyes, _"Titus, my brother."_

-

 

"I will give you a choice, brother."

All around them, survivors of the invasion were being rounded up and marched back to the Manor. The lush green forest was still smoldering burning and the air was thick with ash and smoke, and his eyes stung with the effort to keep them open.

"Will you hear me?" Octavius asks as he steps close, looking down at him with the barest of smiles.

Titus grits his teeth, feeling the aches of fighting so hard finally seep into his muscles and steal his breath as he spoke, "Do I really have a choice, brother?"

The wry curve of smooth lips that mirrored his own was uncanny. He remembers when they were boys, such perfect mirrors of one another just as their mother had raised them, right down to their speech, their sleeping patterns, and the fierce glint of their green eyes.

"If you'd like, yes. I'll stop talking and drop you on the borders of Lucis." Octavius waved off an incoming human soldier attempting to address him, "Can you walk, Titus?"

Biting back any indications of his discomfort, Titus rose and sheathed his sword. Without a word, he followed his twin away from the forest fires and into the Manor.

"What choice would you give me, _brother_?" His tone strained with barely contained incredulity and suspicion. Titus didn't like any of this, it felt _wrong_ to him.

That serene smile returned to his twin's mouth when Octavius looked over the shoulder of his armor, "Why, a choice between true freedom or eternal damnation, my dear Titus."

-


	357. romulus/remus twins hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the reason Drautos couldn't respond is because he was captured and prevented from interfering by the Nifs and rebels already in the city? What if the reason he was captured is because his own twin brother is in fact General Glauca?

  * What if the reason he couldn't respond is because he was captured and prevented from interfering by the Nifs and rebels already in the city? What if the reason he was captured is because his own twin brother is in fact General Glauca? And said Twin is the one who kidnaps Lunafreya and kills Regis and battles with Nyx? While Titus is the one trying to fight free and get to his king, his men, only to find they have been turned against him. That his own twin brother has orchestrated the downfall of the kingdom Titus gave his loyalty to after the fall of their homeland?
  * One scene is, of course, the Twins meeting again in Tenebrae.
  * Octavius sneaking into the city, finding it far too easy thanks to having the face of his brother. Octavius observing Titus from afar, manging to blend in better as he goes. He watches Titus, his manerisms, his demeanor, his habits, all of it. 
  * Because the day of the treaty signing events, he's planning on capturing Titus and assuming his identity to make sure everything goes according to plan. 
  * It was Octavius' idea to bring Lunafreya into the city, because thanks to his tedious observations of his brother, he found out they planned to sneak Lunafreya out of Tenebrae while Niflheim's eyes were on Lucis during the treaty signing.
  * Lunafreya doesn't realize until she's back on the Niff ship that something is amiss. That Octavius, General Glauca, the man whose been in charge of her and her brother since their youth is _playing_ both sides somehow.vThere were... _other things_ that happened in Tenebrae, things that she'd rather bury. Things that only solidify her suspicions when the Glaives turn on each other and Nyx Ulric rescues her.
  * Octavius and Lunafreya had an _understanding_. It kept the peace for her and her brother in Tenebrae, but Octavius never once crossed the line. Ravus didn't like it, not at all.  However, as often as he tried to fight it, tried to keep Octavius from Lunafreya; it took Luna explaining that no lines were ever crossed, the General always respected her boundaries.
  * So when Octavius takes Luna from Insomnia that night, something about his demeanor is off; she knows him as well as one can know their guardian and warden over the course of 12 years. 
  * One ending is Titus lives, and collects the last of the living Glaives and disguise them as Hunters among the remaining Crownsguard to help rebuild Lucis.
  * Second ending is the Twins kill each other in that last battle, because Titus truly did respect Regis, not quite in the ways Nyx did, but close. He was angry because he believed in Noctis and that some day he would make a good enough King to stop Niflheim.
  * Third ending is Titus manages to break free sooner, he comes flying through the treaty room doors at the same time Glauca lands and he goes straight for his brother's back; which is fitting, considering he was betrayed by his own blood. Titus destroys the mechanism that activates the armor, shatters the armor, and reveals his twin's identity before Regis and Clarus.
  * When Nyx and Luna burst in to see the Twins (Titus standing behind his brother, his sword through Octavius' shoulder; Octavius staring with venom at the retreating monarch), to see Clarus herding Regis away, Luna shocks them all when she cries out for Octavius. 
  * Nyx tries to stop her, but she runs for him, and takes the chance while he's incapacitated to remove the Scourge in him; the virus that tainted him through the Magitek armor.
  * Regis and Clarus make it up to the Crystal Chamber as the Emperor is trying to steal it, and he uses the Ring to release it, blasting the cables and the Crystal's encasing lands somewhere at the base of the Citadel. Ardyn didn't expect that, neither did Iedolas.




	358. beach day hc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is also aith's fault, if i recall.

  * Dream of Noct abusing his title to have a section of beach shut down so he and his Glaives and the Chocobros can have a beach grill and swim
  * And if anyone is going to start a bonfire, it'll be him and Crowe
  * Iggy and Libs can argue the menu. Everything is going over the fire anyway
  * They argue, Nyx cooks while they aren't paying attention. Gladio, Prompto, and Pelna play with drones
  * Luche guards the cooler from those idiots
  * He can't technically disobey an order from Noct though. Noct gets a drink
  * Crowe too, because she stole the first one from Noct
  * But they're off duty!
  * Noct's still a prince, Luche's still a nice tool
  * Plus Noct is good at bullshitting these things believably
  * And if anyone falls for 'but it's an order' it'd be Luche
  * Luche can only be a little pouty though. They came to have fun and he's getting trolled by the prince.
  * His own fault. He actually tells the best campfire stories
  * Iggy had checked every single weather report in existence; the tents are only for emergency. And only because Gladio insisted
  * Ghost stories and fire cooked food on a clear beach
  * Crowe is gently pushing Nyx to take Noctis further down the beach that night for a nice, long, romantic walk. Because she knows he'll regret it if he doesn't.
  * Nyx totally intending to propose, all of the Glaives know. Noct keeps whining that everyone wants him to go on a damn walk instead of sleep.
  * Noct accidentally pushing Nyx into the ocean because he's surprised
  * Nyx drops whatever he was going to use in the sands and the two of then scrambling around to find it
  * Getting his phone out
  * Nyx: "wait... what're you doing."
  * Noct: "asking Iggy what I should do. He's my adviser."
  * From down the beach, Iggy shouting:  "say yes, you idiot!"
  * Most awkward and hilarious of proposals, cause leave it to Noct to be _that_ surprised.
  * They end up needing everyone with their phones and lights out there to look for it.
  * Finally find it and they're both in the sand, on their knees, but Noct waits until he gets the damn ring on his finger before tackling Nyx.
  * Finally find it and they're both in the sand, on their knees, but Noct waits until he gets the damn ring on his finger before tackling Nyx.
  * Iggy and Luche trying to usher everyone away. Prompto clearly super excited.
  * The Glaives all knew. The bros did not.
  * Nyx was so giddy and terrified of asking, so of course the Glaives knew. Crowe got it out of him only after he talked to Libs about it.
  * Ring was actually sent by mama ulric from Galahd, Nyx had a Lucian versions done up for the engagement, but the original is for the wedding band for Noct.
  * Came with a letter "don't fuck it up, and come visit."
  * First thing out of Noct's mouth in the morning when greeting the smug group is "I hate sand."
  * Everyone busts up laughing as Nyx walks up behind him and grabs him around the middle with the most _satisfied_ grin on his face.
  * Without fail, Nyx keeps Noctis within hand's reach the rest of the day; keeps him on his lap throughout breakfast, the two of them sharing food and Noctis can't stop grinning the whole time as Nyx entwined their ringed hands and kept kissing the backs of his fingers.
  * Crowe keeps coping over how cute it all is. Baby brother Noct so happy is something she's invested in.
  * Libs wants to gag, but he and Crowe definitely share a highfive.
  * Pelna is grinning just as much, and might be working up the courage to ask Crowe some important questions. Luche knows they'll be insufferable for ages. The Bros are so excited for Noct.
  * Iggy and Libs are both still iffy, but they can see that both Noct and Nyx are insanely happy. Neither of them have stopped smiling since the night before, people have never seen the two of them so happy before, so glued to one another's sides.
  * They're both wary for the same reason: how they hell is this going to go over with the citizens of Lucis and how can they protect their respective friends. Neither wants to see Noct forced into a duty that will break him. And neither want Nyx to be demonized. And these boys just look so cute and happy right now.
  * Then there's Crowe. She's been hoping for her best friend to find something of peace for a long time after the fall of Galahd and the loss of his sister, and as she's watching these two silly boys— she gets it now. Crowe sits there, watching Nyx and Noct laughing and kissing, she sees that Nyx found his way home again and goddamn it, too many warm fuzzy feeling s, she needs a drink. Pelna, give her another drink.
  * It's, like, nine in the morning! No drinking at nine in the morning. Crowe can go punch Gladio to settle those feelings, because Gladio is clearly hoping to avoid the cuteness until it settles.
  * Pelna's yelling for Luche to guard the fuck outta that cooler while he's trying to hold back Crowe and laughing like dork when she tried to push him off. Libertus is giving him the stink eye, but Iggy tells him to let it be, everyone's having fun.
  * Of course it's Luche who brings up the obvious issue: does King Regis know?
  * As if they could keep such a thing from Regis, but now everyone's curious since Luche brought it up. Pelna is the one who yells over to him, "Don't be such a buzzkill, Luche!" this time. The happy dorks aren't even paying any attention to the rest of them. Nyx is too busy kissing all over Noct's cheeks and lips, just drowning him in as much affection as Noctis returns.
  * Luche is huffy because it's a valid question. None of them know that Regis just won a massive bet with Clarus (Cor refused to take it). Or that as soon as it's official and announced, Wesky and Cid are getting visits fromCor to drag their assess into Insomnia for a visit. 
  * Meanwhile Noct is completely wrapped up in Nyx; tracing his tattoos, playing with his braids, chasing his lips and smile and just enjoying feeling so loved.
  * Iggy had an inkling of it, but that's business for another day. Today, they're not Glaives, not Crownsguard, not a Crown Prince and his advisors. They're just people today, friends, a weird, unconventional family brought together by unconventional lovers. 
  * Lovers that haven't heard a word spoken to them or about them all morning. Nyx runs his hands all over the place, through Noct's hair, down his neck, his shoulders, arms, sneaking under his shirt to feel how warm and soft he is. Nyx can't stop, because this beautiful young man is his.
  * So happy and satisfying. The happy couple snuggling all morning.




	359. white knight (nyx/noct + bloody red king au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted: He stared at the crystal feathers in his hand. "Why are you giving these to me?"

Noctis felt conflicted, confusion writ across his features as he darted glances between the man in front of him and his palm. The White Knight was watching him with a wry smile as he brush a thumb across their strange, soft spines. They shimmered and caught the light in prisms, rainbow light dancing across his skin and catching his eyes with every glittering streak.

He couldn't help it. He stared at the crystal feathers in his hand, brows furrowing and his heart twisted in his chest, "Why are you giving me these to me?"

Without his horned silver helm, the White Knight was a handsome man, with piercing, pale blue-gray eyes, and a rogue smile that did terrible things to Noct's heart, and odd little tattoos on his cheeks, above his brows, and down his neck. He was taller than Noctis, his armor detailed and deadly, and so ornate and elaborate, with six great silver wings fanning out from his back and a short sword at his hip.

He was one of the Thirteen, the legendary knights of Underland— at least, that's what the Mad Hatter had told him after the Knight had rescued him from one of the tainted woodland beasts the Red King had sent after them. Now, the more he sees this Knight, the more time he spends with the man beneath the armor; he feels something like affection for him, something sweet and hopeful growing in his chest every time the Knight smiles at him, comes to his rescue, or banters with him before disappearing again.

The Knight stepped up to him, lifting a gauntlet to cradle his hand and close his fingers around the feathers, "To protect you, little princeling. You are precious to this world, we cannot have you harmed if we are to save it from the Bloody King."

Noctis felt rooted to the spot as the Knight leaned in and kissed his cheek, the wings of his armor unfurling only to fold around them in a soft, silver-lit cocoon, "But… these feathers— I don't even know your name…"

That smile returned, genuine and sweet, as the Knight pulled away and curled a finger under his chin to lift his face, "Ah, but you do. You'll remember it one day."

He wanted to protest that, he wanted to demand otherwise, but the kiss that sealed his lips seemed to wipe all thought from his mind and he could do naught but return it.

-


	360. snow (nyx/noct/hestian + ruined fairytales/bdsm cinderall au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub!Noctis and his twin doms Nyx and Hestian.
> 
> (originally part of the "Not Your Grandma's Fairytales" series and definitely nsfw)

  * Regis built up a bdsm empire via several private clubs he opened around the city, as well as several successful business ventures related to the industry.
  * However, when he died, Noctis was too young to inherit the responsibilities, so both this empire and his son were left in the care of his estranged younger brother until Noctis was old enough to take the reins.
  * Except, said brother brings Noctis into this world when he's barely out of high school, and initiates Noctis as his sub to keep him under control and from getting involved with the business aspects of his father's work. 
  * Behind closed doors, Noctis is _broken down_ , but in front of anyone else, there's a masquerade at work; Noctis presented as the perfect sub with the perfect dom, and no one knows the terrible things done to him nor the emotional scars it's left in him.
  * Anyway, another dom (leather godfather Cor!), on loan from one of his father's other clubs, convinces him to go to the annual bdsm-themed gala held by the three biggest clubs in the city, one of them being a club owned by the Ulric Twins.
  * The gala was something Regis started years ago in an effort to unite the bdsm community of Lucis, always hosted by the so-called rival clubs, and allowing a lot of mingling and socializing and networkings, alongside demonstrations and presentations by vendors. It's a big fun thing, basically. 
  * So Cor steps in, gets him dressed up, with a pretty mask to hide his identity throughout the gala, and sends him on his way to have some fun for once.
  * Cor gives him his own invitation, tells him not to worry about it and go.
  * Alright so, thanks to Godfather Cor being a pro at dressing him up, Noctis is a goddamn eye-catcher (as if he wasn't already), and catches the curious gazes of many—including the infamous Ulric Twins.
  * Hestian approaches him first, but Nyx stays behind to observe from afar, choosing to wait until after his twin has made first contact.
  * Noctis is a bit overwhelmed by their attention, especially when the two of them steal him away to one of the private rooms and shower him in attention; passionate kisses, simple touches, and between the two of them pleasuring him, he's blissed out of his damn mind by the end of the night.
  * All they did was _touch_ , simply and carefully, as if they knew all the perfect spots to bring him to a quick release.
  * When he has to leave, when Cor tells him he's outside to bring him home, Noctis is so reluctant, he wants to _stay_ and get to know the Twins.
  * But Cor says they gotta go, before his uncle gets home and discovers he's been gone all night.
  * What happens is the Twins go on a mission after the gala to search for this beautiful little sub, they want him for themselves, to claim him as their own.
  * They split up and hit every club in town looking for the "little prince", as they called him; until Nyx finds him in Regis' original club, left alone in a private session room, tied up and overstimulated. 
  * Nyx calls his brother, tells him to come get them, and as carefully as possible, starts untying Noctis, gently removing the toys inside him, and brings him down properly from his subspace until Hestian comes barreling in with a trail of employees trying to stop him.
  * Later on though, when all is said and done and Noctis has made progress in recovering both mentally, emotionally, and physically; they finally take him to their bed.
  * They tie his wrists with soft ribbons and take turns kissing him, guiding him into softer affections. Hestian's hands wander to his legs, bending them at the knee and rubbing his thighs gently to to relax the trembling in his limbs. Nyx's mouth keeps him occupied while his fingers are trailing in teasing caresses up and down Noct's chest, toying with his nipples, loving how sensitive their little prince is...
  * He's not allowed to touch himself the entire time, both the twins demand to know what he's feeling.
  * They talk to him, make him tell them what it's like to have them both slowly working him open; four fingers moving inside him in tandem, prepping him as he's babbling about how much he loves it, needs it, that he wants more of it, what he likes about it.
  * Hestian playfully ties another little strip of ribbon around Noct's cock with a cute bow at some point.
  * Neither of them touch his cock again after that, they want him to come from their fingers alone first.
  * And they do it too, Noctis just falls apart in their hands, on their hands, and they give him time to breath after. For a few minutes at least.
  * When he's pliant and warm and mewling between the kisses they give him, Hestian is careful as he picks him up and guides Noct's tied wrists around Nyx's neck and the twins position him until he's in their laps. And as Nyx preps him again, more lube and stretching him until he's begging for something more; Hestian is stroking himself and his brother, teasing Noctis with the wet tips, until Nyx says he's ready.
  * Noct's got his hands tangled so tightly in Nyx's hair, but Nyx ain't complaining because he loves it. Nyx is the one who holds up Noctis while Hestian guides Nyx's cock, then his own, into Noctis as Nyx lowers him.
  * Between them, Noctis is a wreck, skin flushed, cheeks burning, eyes watery from how good it feels, how much they fill him up, both so thick inside him.
  * It's _perfect_ and he's never been treated so sweetly in his life, loved so much in one night.



 


	361. howl (nyx/noct + ruined fairytales/red riding hood au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter!Nyx/Wolf!Noctis. 
> 
>  
> 
> (nsfw + this au got hella wild real fast.)

Beneath him, Noctis writhed and whimpered, sharp nails raking his sheets and shredding them the slower he pushed into him. Noct's insides squeezed and clenched around his cock, his tail curled itself up as Noctis spread his legs wider, pushed himself harder onto his length and moaned with the sensation.

Nyx took hold of his wriggling hips and stilled them for a moment, gasping when Noctis purposely clenched around him, "Ah, _ah_ , calm down, Noct, I got you..."

Nyx stroked a hand up and down Noct's back in soothing motions, "Shh... take it easy, little one..."

"Nyx— _please_ — _move_ , I _need_ you—" Noctis whined at him, turning his head to peek over his shoulder at Nyx; his cheeks were flushed and his skin had broken out in a sheen of sweat. He looked wrecked and Nyx had hardly done anything yet.

As Nyx bent forward to press a kiss to Noctis' spine, he gave a slow, careful thrust and earned a relieved moan for it. He gave another, bringing one hand to gently rub circles into the base of Noct's spine above his tail, helping Noctis relax further as he kept up the lazy thrusts. Noctis was shaking, moaning and begging, asking for more between softened whimpers and keening whines. His ears flattened and he shoved back harder against Nyx, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, his back curving into a beautiful arch as he met every thrust.

Nyx dragged it out, alternating between a quick, vicious pace that drove Noctis closer to the edge, and a slow, deeper pace that had the wolf trembling beneath him and crying out of frustration. The worst was when Nyx pulled out and flipped Noctis onto his back, a low, threatening growl came from Noctis until he pushed back into him and nearly bent him in half as he fucked into him. Noctis was able to touch his own cock then, stroking his length to match the pace Nyx had set, panting and gasping between moans gaining in volume the more Nyx gave into his demands for _harder_ , _faster_ , and _deeper_.

Noctis arched off the bed when he finally reach his peak, coming all over his own chest with a cry of Nyx's name; Nyx bent forward and kissed him, swallowing anymore of his moans as he fucked Noctis through his own release. Nyx was careful as he pulled away, panting and trembling in his own body, walking across the room on shaking legs to find a wet cloth to clean them up. He laughed as he stopped Noctis from trying to _lick_ them clean, wiping down the wolf's chest and rear, cleaning him of any remaining fluids and sweat.

When Nyx finally laid down next to Noctis, he got an armful of cuddly wolf boy, a tail wrapping around his wrist where his hand rested on the swell of Noct's hip, and tiny licks along his jaw until Nyx turned his head to accept the kisses from a very content Noctis.

"Feel better?"

"Much. Doesn't hurt anymore. Everything feels warm..."

Nyx merely smiled and kissed him again, "Sleep then, little one."

-


	362. charming | nyx/noct + harlock au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes."

Too much, too much, _too much_.

Noctis had pushed himself too hard, too far, too quickly just to keep up with Ulric's band of pirates. He was exhausted, wandering aimlessly throughout the destroyer without direction because this ship was a maze and he couldn't find his way back to his quarters. He was supposed to message the Coalition soon, he was supposed to be back in his room to send Ravus another report; but he was _tired_ , so very _tired_.

He didn't recognize this part of the ship at all, but he kept going, stumbling over the piping that ran throughout the ship and leaning heavily into a niche along the corridor to catch his breath. Every inch of his body ached, his limbs heavy as lead and bruised to match, and how he _hated_ the training under Aranea because she was brutal and unrelenting.

Noctis pushed off the wall and continued on, his headache getting worse and his anxiety reaching exponential levels the deeper he ventured while trying to find his way back around to the crew's quarters. He startled when he heard the familiar flap of wings and saw that _bird_ , the eldritch horror that the Captain kept as a pet and companion. Its red eyes watched him as he skittered away from it, and cringed when he heard the echo of its screeching caw down the corridor. It only made the pounding in his head worse as he tried another corridor to venture down.

He didn't hear the boot steps, the inner workings of the destroyer loud and deep and could tremble the bones in one's flesh. Dizziness overtook him and vertigo unsettled his entire perception of the surroundings, and before he knew it, Noctis was _falling_ —

But he never hit the floor.

He was caught, and swiftly hefted off his feet, and before he lost consciousness, he heard a low, amused hum and a woman's husky laugh.

Noctis came to in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar cabin, with a very familiar man sitting on a chair beside the bed. Nyx was watching him, his usual coat draped over the chair and the cape tossed onto the foot of the bed. His eyepatch was missing as well, revealing the old scar that cut across his blinded left eye. The milky-pale of it was disconcerting, but the sharpness of his right eye was enough to pull Noct's attention from the ruined one.

Noctis pushed himself up and propped his back against the wall, unnecessarily putting more distance between himself and the pirate captain; "What are you doing here?"

A brow rose on Nyx's forehead and he could see the barest hint of a smirk, "These are my quarters."

Noctis frowned deeply, hands clenching into fists on the covers, "How did I get here? I was..."

"You fainted..." Nyx sat forward, elbows on his knees and hands hanging loosely as the captain watched him, that smirk growing a little wider, "Straight into my arms."

Noctis glared at him and Nyx's mouth curved into a careless smile, "You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."

A frustrated noise left Noctis and he grabbed the nearest thing to throw at Nyx; a pillow, which the captain caught with a snort of laughter.

Nyx stood up and dropped the pillow on the bed again, "You're welcome to stay and rest. I'd prefer my crew not to push themselves so hard they die of exhaustion."

Noct's expression was venomous, "I'm not one of your crew."

"Oh?" Nyx pressed a hand to the wall above Noctis's head and leaned in close, both eyes fixed on the younger man and practically pinning him in place, "The moment you stepped onto this ship, you gave your life to me. _You_ belong to _me_ until you either die or I release you from service."

Noctis dared to swing a fist at him with an angry yell, but Nyx was faster, moving out of the way and stepping back from his bed.

"Now, now. You need to rest." Nyx grabbed his cape from the bed and walked towards the cabin door, "Captain's orders."

If Nyx heard Noctis growl at him under his breath in frustration, the Captain pretended otherwise.

-


	363. coming home | nyx/noct + braids au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't die on me– Please."

_"Don't die on me— please."_ Nyx had said, earned the promise of return, and the oath of _"you can't get rid of me that easily, hero"_.

He hears it again as the Ring tries to swallow him whole, as he sees Ardyn's spirit _burst_ apart. He hears it as the magic burns through him like lightning and fire, virulent and overwhelming. He hears it and he's _grinning_.

Because he feels another warmth now, as if hands are sinking into his chest and cradling his soul and _holding_ him in place.

 _"You're mine, little king."_ He hears, _"The gods can't have you."_

It's whispered closely and he hears it as if from his lover, same as his partner once proclaimed against his skin during the darker nights. His soul feels hotter, warmer, a pale-pink light swallowing him up as if the dawn had risen to meet him. He feels the strangest of _pulls_ as he's tugged from the inviting depths of the astral planes and back towards the mortal realms. He feels the break between one life and the next and _gasps_ on a breath when he _wakes_ again to find Nyx hanging over him, a hand on his chest, a bright, orange-gold feather pressed between his lover's palm and his own healing flesh.

Ignis smiled and Prompt choked on a sob, and Gladio grinned wide, and Nyx—

Nyx leaned down and brushed a hand through his hair, and kissed him slowly.

"Welcome home, Noct." He muttered against Noct's lips. Noctis reached for him and hooked an arm around his neck to hold him close for another kiss; relief and triumph and passion all poured into this kiss.

They pulled apart and Noctis laughed at the expressions on his closest friends' faces, and allowed Nyx to lift him up into familiar arms for the trek off the dais. Noctis wrapped his arms firmly around Nyx's neck and nuzzled against his cheek, kissing along his scruffy jawline and smiling all the while.

Like an anchor, Noctis followed the heart line tattoo up the side of Nyx's neck, and kissed below his ear, and twined the matching braids to his own around his fingers, _"You're mine, my captain. The gods can't have you,"_ he whispered against his lover's skin, and felt as much as he heard the smile.

"Only you, _love_."

-


	364. gladio/ignis + braids au | let me take care of you

Ignis stopped trying to pull Nyx away from Noctis hours ago, with Prompto checking on them intermittently. It's been three days and the Prince was still lost in his sleep, with Nyx hovering or attempting to rest beside him, their hands entwined between them. Gladio had seen the sympathetic tilt of Ignis' head when Nyx quietly asked for time alone with their sleeping prince, and with a gentle hand, Gladio helped guide Ignis out of the room and across the hall to their own shared quarters.

As soon as Gladio closed the door behind them, Ignis reached for him, gripping tightly to his arm until he could navigate his way into Gladio's arms, tuck himself away into his chest. Gladio said nothing as he rested his hands on the sandy blonde's hips, lifting his head just enough for the younger man to tuck under his chin.

The silence dragged on between them for a long while. The absent murmuring of housekeeping in the halls and the waters lapping gently against the buildings beyond their windows; calmed at last after the Hydraean's wrath against the King and Oracle. The only sound in their room however, was Ignis breathing harshly against his collarbone, his forehead pressed tightly against the slope of his shoulder and his hands clutching tightly in Gladio's tank top.

After a few more moments of quiet, Ignis lifted his head to speak and Gladio stopped him with a kiss to the bandages covering his eyes, the skin beyond the tape still red and angry and tender. He felt Ignis sag against him then, all the fight and stiffness in his body fracturing under the weight of such simple affection.

Gladio could count on one hand the times he's witnessed Ignis in this state. It didn't comfort him much to think about it.

With an uncharacteristic shyness, Gladio lifted a hand and cupped the nape of Ignis' neck, massaging gently into the taunt muscles there, rubbing circles into the smooth skin just below his hairline and angling his head to press his lips to the blonde's temple.

"Hey." His voice came out soft, rough around the edges with emotion that he too was having a difficult time choking back, "He'll be okay. You saved him, brought him back to us."

Ignis pressed closer, giving a minute shake of his head as he untangled his hands from the fabric before him and smoothed it out absently as he felt it beneath his fingertips, "It was— I was almost too late—"

"Stop." Gladio cut him off; any alternatives were now irrelevant because the outcome they ended up with brought Noctis back to them regardless. "You found him. That is all that matters. Let Nyx take care of him now."

He slipped his hand from Ignis' hip and up to the small of his back, bringing him closer and hugging the younger against himself; his other hand, he combed it into the short strands at the back of Ignis' hair. He gripped enough to give Ignis sensations to focus on, a touch for him to latch onto like an anchor; in his hold, the advisor trembled and gave out a shaky breath against his neck.

"Please, Iggy." Gladio whispered against his temple, "Let me take care of you this time."

He felt Ignis smile against his throat, "I suppose that's fair."

-


	365. nyx/cor + catharsis au | a place for us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the nights that break us the most.

He figured out within a week of moving into the new house that if you stood on the stairs, you had a near-perfect vantage point to see into the dining room with very little chance of being seen if the lights were off. He'd learned within a month that Cor sometimes sat down there when he woke in the night, alone and in the dark (sometimes with a beer, sometimes with water, always with a snack of leftovers), staring at the abused wood of their dining table. He learned it was thanks to the nightmares, the terrors that Cor had never spoken of, would never discuss with anyone (maybe _one_ but _she_ wasn't here and might never be again).

Tonight, Nyx didn't find him at the table though. This time, Nyx found him on the roof, where the bastard had climbed up from their bedroom balcony and settled himself out of sight, laid back on a blanket he'd stolen away with and had settled in for another sleepless night. Nyx doesn't say anything as he climbs up the balcony, lifts himself up to the roof and treads carefully from one side to the next and lowering himself next to his partner.

Cor doesn't say a word, reaches for him instead and tugs on his hand until he scoots closer and gives the older man a shoulder to drop his head on. Above them, the Wall shimmers, the stars glitter a little tentatively, and Nyx notices the subtle tremors in the man beside him. He doesn't ask, Cor knows he won't because he _understands this_. Nyx takes the hand that reached for him as he rests his head against Cor's and laces their fingers together as the other tries to take a deep breath.

It won't work, it rarely does on the first try. So he sits and he waits, and he pretends he's the rock Cor seems to think he is. It's during these moments that Nyx tries hard not to delve into his nightmares, sweeping them aside for now, pushing them into their boxes or shoving them to the edges of his mind. He does not have the patience for himself, wanting— _needing_ — to focus on Cor instead, needing to be a damn good man worthy enough to watch Cor's back during nights like this.

Nights when Cor's weakness is himself, his own mind, his own heart.

So here they sit, getting as close to the sky as they can in a crystalline city, while one fights his demons and the other fights the world for him.

.


	366. cor/nyx + star wars au | immortal babysitter

"You almost stabbed me."

Cor sheathed both swords as he walked up to Nyx, kicking the helmet of a struggling stormtrooper and crushing the hand of another as he reached for his blaster; "You were in the way."

Nyx was grinning, milky-pale eyes crinkled at the corners with his mirth. He was sitting on a pile of unconscious stormtroopers, because of course he was. Cor grabbed his hand and pulled him up as he laughed, patting Cor's chest before the mercenary pulled away with a sigh. Nyx closed his eyes then and Cor knew he was doing that _thing_ , where he felt everything around and breathed in deep both the sickness and the wonder of the universe. There was always an strange mix of pain and elation in Nyx's expression when he did this, like it was a sort of pleasure-pain to feel the combined emptiness and fullness of existence all at once.

Cor reached for him just as he began to sway and held him steadfast, "Idiot. You'll draw them to us."

Nyx grinned again, carefree and brilliant, "No one wants a damaged relic, Cor."

Cor frowned, tugging him from the thoroughfare scattered with Imperial troopers and down another alley, "Even damaged treasures have value, Nyx."

"Aww, I knew you cared, Cor."

"Shove it, you child. Let's get out of here."

.


	367. nyx/noctis + astral!nyx au | absolomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolomb: "The belief and ability to love someone endlessly, regardless of time and place."
> 
> He's the ten thousand year-old son of Astrals, but it's the newest addition to the line of Lucian kings that gives him _goddamn heart palpitations_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been sitting on this whole au for three years, but i'm finally ready to let go of a piece of it. the rest will come in time, i suppose.

Aulea Lucis Caelum was a woman without equal.

Few could stand up to her, fewer still could keep up with her. It was these and many more that were the reasons why Regis had married her. Childhood friendships aside, no King was complete without a strong Queen at his side. Nyx Ulric had watched both of them grow up, watched Aulea turn the nobility on its head, watched Regis take on the mantle of ruler with far more grace than some of his ancestors had before him. He had to hide wicked grins when Aulea charmed circles around the aristocracy, her sharper tongue cutting the Council members down at the knees, and her steel.blue eyes glimmering like a midnight sky every time she laid eyes on the man she married.

Aulea rarely questioned Nyx, his status, his presence, nor the mystery of his age.

She took it in stride, as she did with most things in her elevation to Queen. She hated it, but she loved Regis more, and that's all Nyx cared about. After their marriage, life in the Citadel changed; the staff were livelier, the marble and metal and gilded details seemed warmer and softer in the light of day, less rigid and forbidding in the dark of night.

In his late night walks, Aulea often joined him. They would walk the corridors for hours just talking. Nyx didn't sleep much, he didn't need to unless he was feeling particularly low on energy or he'd used too much of his magic in the field. So he wandered and it was aimless; having long ago learned every nook, cranny, secret staircase, hallway, and servant's corridor. By the Six, he had _been there_ when the Citadel was constructed, surrounded by the remains of the old palace, built on the foundations of it.

Some nights, he wondered if the Citadel was haunted because of it.

He was standing before the heavy doors to the Crystal's vault at a particularly late hour when she found him, threading her arm through his and forcing him to relax his stiff pose as she filled the space next to him.

"You're thinking awfully loud, Sir Ulric. I could almost hear you down the hall." Aulea remarked, tapping her lips thoughtfully, her dark blue eyes almost silvery in the hall's lights.

Nyx blinked, jaw clenching tighter the longer he stared at the doors in front of him. He released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and let his gaze drop to meet hers. The curiosity in them was unmistakable, but she was patient and her smile was welcoming.

"I'm thinking you should stop wandering around and be in bed." He eyed her with an arched brow, relaxing his shoulders and keeping one arm folded behind his back as he turned toward her.

Aulea mirrored his expression, her usually soft features turned sharp and calculating when she did. The two of them stared each other down for what felt like hours, until Nyx finally relented and broke eye contact. The quiet _'hmph'_ noise that she made sounded a little too much like triumph.

"I heard _him_." Nyx frowned at the vault, brows knitting together contemplatively, "The Six are… stirring."

The hard eyes of the Queen looked up at him now, "'Stirring', you say? Care to elaborate, my Knight?"

Dragging his eyes away from the doors, Nyx met her steel gaze evenly. She was young still, the weight of her duties had yet to settle in her bones or carve their mark into her skin. She was still soft at the edges, and yet, her will was as lethal as the blades of the Armiger. She wielded the magic of the Crystal bestowed upon her through her union to Regis with more finesse than her husband ever did. Aulea was not a delicate flower and never would be.

Smiling to himself, he truly couldn't wait to see how she would take to _parenting_.

Facing her fully, he took both her hands in his and bowed to kiss the backs of both, only straightening and meeting her confusion with another private smile.

"My Lady, you're about to embark on another great adventure." He grinned at the look on her face.

"Spit it out, Nyx."

His grinned turned obnoxious then, " _Motherhood_."

Aulea gaped at him with a look of utter disbelief and something _else_ , and then— her fist slammed into his gut so _fast_ , he was more surprised over _that_ than the fact she _hit_ him, that he was falling before he realized it.

Grunting at the minor ache as he landed on one knee and cradled his belly, "Gods woman, give me a break…"

She was glaring at him from above, her hands in tight fists at her sides and she was trembling; either in fear, anger, or shock, he wasn't sure. Sighing quietly, Nyx stood again and held out both his hands for her to take. The glare was still firmly in place when her eyes lifted to meet his and her trembling subsided when she rest her hands in his.

"Do not joke with me, Nyx Ulric. I don't give a _damn_ what you are, I will make your eternal life living _hell_." Aulea hissed, baring her teeth at him with her threat, "I will not have you making light of such a thing."

Nyx shook his head, keeping his smile placating to his favorite Queen, "I think you know it's not a joke, Aulea." He dropped his gaze to their hands for a long moment, eyes narrowing as they slid to the side and focused on the vault doors again, "I think you've known for a long time."

Aulea was silent for a while, her breathing barely audible above the hum of raw power coming from the Crystal's chamber. Shifting from stillness, she stepped forward and dropped her head on his chest, silken black tresses cascading from her shoulders to curtain around her face against his view. She pulled one of her hands free and pressed it against the Kingsglaive emblem, nails clawing into the silver as she took a shaky breath.

"My son. My only child." Her voice was a fragile whisper, a tone he'd never heard before in the voice of his dear friend and Queen. His throat felt tight and his heart _ached_ , because a woman he had grown to respect and love as much as her husband suddenly sounded _lost_.

"He will be the one to bring Light back to the world."

Nyx closed his arm around her back and held her tighter through her silent grief as her body shook with it; more than that, he knew her anguish. She wasn't quiet about her hatred of the gods and their prophesy, how it would one day take the life of her husband and her future child. 

He heard the whispering again, the deep, harsh tongue of the Astrals echoing in his mind. Staring hard at the doors of the vault, he did something he knew would incite the ire of his _father_ : He flipped up his middler finger at the Crystal chamber with a cruel smirk.

.

Aulea would always be _formidable_.

Nyx knew that—he had watched her grow up with Regis and Clarus, how she could cow both of them even in childhood; how she could lead and manipulate both boys into doing exactly what she wanted. It didn't come as a surprise when he'd been informed by Mors that the King intended to arrange a marriage between Regis and Aulea, in fact, he had _hoped_ for it. 

Nyx would never forget the first time Aulea was formally introduced to him, the way her steel blue eyes never wavered from his own, how she took in stride that he was a _god_ among _mortals_. He did not see fear in those eyes, only curiosity, only _challenge_ in them; he knew then and there she would be _trouble_ — but the best kind of trouble there was.

_Organized chaos._

So it didn't surprise him when, many years later, her _son_ would look at him with that same open curiosity and fascination, and somehow _challenge_ him without even trying.

.

 _"You_ will not _let him forget it. Promise me,_ Asterian _. Promise me you will stand by my husband, protect my son. There is no future for this world without him."_

_"For hearth and home, my Queen. This I vow."_

.

The first time Regis handed him the fussy bundle, he felt everything in his world _shift_.

Like the tectonic plates beneath the continents had _moved_ beneath his feet, and his knees felt weak, his lungs constricted in his chest; and from deep in the Citadel, he felt the Crystal _pulse_. Cradling the newborn in one arm, he brushed a fingertip against a soft pink cheek, eyes crinkling at the corners when he _smiled_ at the pure little creature in his arms. 

"Noctis." Regis' voice sounded muffled as if from a distance, because all of Nyx's attention was focused on the new Prince.

"Noctis…" Nyx whispered, feeling an unfamiliar sting in his eyes. It was _tears_ , and it was so strange, because he hadn't felt such overwhelming _peace_ like this in centuries. "Noctis Lucis Caelum. Welcome to the world, little Prince."

The wet streaks down his cheeks earned a knowing chuckle from the King and he sent the other man a weak glare, before his attention was drawn back to the dark eyes cracking open and peeking up at him. The sparse strands of hair were silky and still light in color, and those little eyes would eventually gain their lifelong color in time. He'd been through this when Regis was born, when Mors was born, and so on.

"Her eyes." Nyx mumbled, more to himself than Regis, "Aulea's eyes…"

Regis made a noise of agreement in the background, but he hardly heard him.

Something was _different_ about holding Noctis, touching his fragile skin, holding his tiny body against his own, knowing this little heart thumping like bird wings in a small chest. Near-transparent eyelids fluttered up at him and he found himself humming an ancient hymn under his breath, taking careful steps in a slow circle around the King's chambers.

He felt Regis watching him, but he didn't care. There was a firestorm of emotions choking him and he made a point to ignore the fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt the way his magic was tuning itself to this heartbeat, pulsing and thrumming to the blood pumping in the veins of his newest charge.

He heard the whispers of the Crystal, an enchanting caress against the walls of his mind that he had long ago learned to tune out when they threatened to overwhelm him. They spoke of the coming darkness and the fated light meant to destroy it, they sang of the Chosen and called for the baby in his arms.

He felt a bone-deep _need_ to protect Noctis, to shelter him just a little while longer from the fate the Astrals had ordained for him.

Nyx would _not_ allow Noctis to die for the mistakes the old gods had made.

.

 _Toddlers_.

 _Terrible twos_.

Nyx remembers when Noctis was learning to walk. Regis was always on the verge of ripping his fine black hair out, while the nursemaids tried to assure the new father that this was normal, this was a phase every baby must get through, _that learning to walk was not the end of the world, Your Majesty_.

There were nights when Regis would come to his rooms with the squalling toddler and a look that clearly screamed _'Help I need an Adult'_ , because back then, he was still _young_ and still _learning_ how to be a father. There were a _lot_ of nights like that in the year Noctis turned _two_.

Nyx had a growing collection of photographs and video clips of various incidents and accidents. Regis thought it was funny for an immortal to collect memories like this, but he couldn't say anything about it since he did the _same thing_.

There were a ridiculous amount of photos documenting the oldest and most hilarious baby habit in the world: _falling asleep in spaghetti_. Or _cake_. Sometimes mashed potatoes. But the cake happened a lot. There were video clips of Noctis running full tilt across the gardens and squealing like a banshee.

Those videos, photos, drawings saved in his suite in the Citadel, and the memories that accompanied them, were the brightest places in the darkness of his mind.

.

"Noctis."

Nothing, but quiet breaths continuing.

"Noct, wake up."

A quiet mumble escaped the small boy, face nuzzling deeper under his chin and sighing sleepily. The quiet chuckle from beside him earned the man a muted glare, before he returned his attention to the boy in his arms, no doubt the fondness he felt for the child showing on his face. Deciding it wasn't worth waking him, he stood from the bed and moved over to what had become his favorite chair in the young heir's bedroom. A spot he often found himself in the late night hours, simply to watch over him and allow himself a rare moment of peace.

"I'm not sure who is softer on him, myself or you." King Regis walked further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed across from him, a knowing smile on his face making him look younger than his years.

"Definitely you." Nyx snorted, adjusting the little body against his chest and lifting a hand to comb his fingers through messy black locks, the strands soft as silk against his skin. It was a miracle he could still feel anything at this point, his long life often making simple gestures like this feel empty.

An arched brow on the King's face and a pointed look at the child in his arms rendered his sarcasm irrelevant. It was a well-known fact in the Citadel that Nyx Ulric had a soft spot for the heir to the throne. In spite of his duty and his immortal lifespan, Nyx had become quite enamored with the boy and the sentiments were returned with exuberance by Noctis. When Regis was unable to spend time with him, Noctis could often be found wandering the halls with Nyx, a small and brilliant light always trailing beside the legendary Kingsglaive.

It wouldn't be the first time Nyx had grown attached to a Caelum. But while he wished it wouldn't be the last, _fate_ had a hand in everything.

Settling himself in the chair and letting himself slouch into it as cavalier as ever, and ran a fingertip across the back of the tiny hand with a death grip on his accoutrement chain. He felt Regis's stare and flicked his gaze back to the King, arching a questioning brow at him.

Regis dropped his eyes to his five-year-old son, "Is it wrong of me to admit that I had hoped he would not be the one to bear this burden?" He leaned forward and dropped his face in his hand for a moment, before dragging them down his face and curling his hands into a fist before his mouth. "Is it selfish of me to have wanted more for him?"

Nyx shook his head, "Stop. You're a father. It's human nature and instinct, it's your goddamn _job_ , Regis."

The King looked up at him and smiled, "Careful, you run the risk of repeating yourself, Ulric."

He gave half a shrug, gaze dropping to Noctis and touching a fingertip to his round cheek, soft and warm and belonging to a boy whose life will never truly be his, "I probably am. I distinctly remember having a similar talk with your father when you were a kid." Nyx threw the other man cheeky grin, "You were an ornery little shit, but I guess you turned out okay."

They shared a quiet laugh at that and lapsed into silence again, both of them with eyes on Noctis and thoughts swirling. Eventually, Regis stood up and closed the distance between them to kiss the top of his son's head and give a Nyx's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you, my old friend." He murmured, and then he left the room, closing the door silently behind him.

Alone in the dim light of the bedroom, the son of the night goddess hugged the future King of Light to his chest and prayed the future would be kinder to him.

.

_"Incoming!"_

The warning yell had every staff member in the corridor side-stepping and flattening themselves to the walls as a little black dog ran wild between them, followed by the rambunctious six year-old Noctis squealing and laughing after the little beast. Behind him followed four Kingsglaive warriors and after them striding at a sedate pace was Nyx himself. The man looked at if he was taking a leisurely stroll rather than chasing after their young prince.

" _Shit!_ " Pelna cursed, picking up his pace to try and catch the child first.

" _Highness_ , please slow down—" Libertus looked winded and ready to give up, stopping long enough to catch his breath against a wall and taking off again.

"Umbra! Faster, boy!" Noct's bright laughter filled the halls further down alongside Umbra's excitable yips and barks.

It wasn't until one of the grand staircases were in their sights that Nyx finally stepped in. The prince didn't slow down enough and looked like he would go careening down the marble steps, Umbra had yelped and slid down a couple, and before Noctis could make one wrong step, Nyx had warped in front of him to grab him. Swinging the shrieking boy up into his arms, he walked down the staircase to pick up the puppy as well, so when Libertus and Pelna finally met them at the bottom of the staircase he had both prizes in hand.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Libertus growled, panting and heaving for breath and almost doubled over.

Pelna leaned against him, also breathless but laughing instead, "If it isn't the Nifs, it's his Highness giving us a run for our money."

"Literally." Nyx chuckled, adjusting Noctis in one arm and hefting Umbra under the other, "Noct, what have I told you about taunting the Kingsglaive?"

Noctis leaned in conspiratorially, his blue eyes wide and bright (Nyx felt his heart constrict, he was so _gone_ with this boy), "Only tease the ones you know you can outrun." He whispered, purposely loud enough for the other two warriors to hear.

"You hear that, boys? Your future King says you're too slow." Nyx grinned at the hopeless look on Pelna's face and the withering glare from Libertus, "Guess Drautos better step up those drills."

Libertus groaned, flipping off Nyx as he made to walk away, "If all immortal beings are fuckers like you, I don't want to meet them."

Nyx gasped in feigned offense and Noctis pretended to cover his ears, "Libertus! Watch your language around the children."

"Which one?" Pelna quipped, pointing a finger between the two of them, "It's hard to tell the difference."

"Yeah, are we babysitting Prince Noctis or your Mini-Me?" Libertus snorted a laugh, sharing a fist bump with Pelna over his remark.

When both Prince and Glaive fixed the pair with identical looks, complete with scrunched noses and narrowed eyes, both men just _stared_ at the two of them until Noctis and the older glaive burst into laughter. Umbra wiggled around in Nyx's grip until he let the dog free and knelt down to release Noctis as well. He would have stood up, but the boy ran behind him and leaped onto his back, arms around the man's neck and legs trying to circle his waist.

Pelna nodded sagely, "Mini-Me."

"Alright, get out of here you two. This little one is late for his studies." Nyx dismissed them both and turned down another corridor against Noct's protests.

"But _Nyyyx_ , studying is boring." Noctis pouted, tapping his forehead against the back of Nyx's head, "Iggy never wants to play with me…"

Nyx turned his head to look at the boy from the corner of his eye, "That's because Ignis will one day be your advisor. Same as Gladio will be your Shield, like his father is to yours." He smiled though, "But I will admit Ignis does take himself too seriously for an eight year-old."

A resigned huff against his hair told him the young prince didn't care to talk about it anymore and he was quiet for a few more minutes, until he perked up again and nudged his boney little knees against Nyx's sides.

"Will you be there?" Noctis asked softly, his voice muffled where he'd hidden his face against the older man's neck.

Nyx hitched the boy higher up his back, giving a curt not, "Always, kiddo. I couldn't leave you even if I wanted to."

He heard the smile in Noct's voice when he spoke again, "You're not allowed. I forbid it! You have to stay with me and dad, forever."

"Forever, little Prince."

.

 _"He's been gravely injured—he's—he won't—"_ The ragged tone of his King's voice is enough to tear his heart to shreds, but all he can think of it—

"Regis, stop." Nyx tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, "I'm on my way."

_"Yes, hurry!"_

The frantic words of his friend were cut off when both hung up. He surveyed the mess of daemon corpses that began melting away and started calling out to the Kingsglaive members who had accompanied them on this trip. It had been a trap, a diversion, and further up the road the car carrying Noctis and his governess was attacked, and though Noctis had survived, the boy had yet to wake.

Before the Kingsglaive arrived, King Regis had managed to fight off the daemon Marilith until reptilian beast was pushed over the edge of the cliffs. Nyx warped to his side and hovered over Noctis, knowing he was repeating what Regis had already done in checking the prince for further injury. Between the two of them, they healed what they could and cleaned much of the blood away; beyond them, the Kingsglaive and remaining Crowsguard gathered the deceased while they waited for reinforcements to arrive.

"Nyx, I can't lose him." Regis whispered, his voice hoarse and ruined with how hard he was internalizing his grief. It wouldn't do for their men to see the King weak in the face of a crisis—but first and foremost, Regis was a _father_ and in this moment, the life and wellbeing of his son was far more important than his public image.

"Neither of us can." Nyx reached over and clapped a heavy hand on the other man's shoulder, "He knows we need him. If anything, he'll wake up just to tell us to stop worrying about him and go back to sleep again." He tried to smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace, "Serial Napper, Prince Noctis."

Regis looked like he wanted to smile, but it fell flat and he leaned forward into the shadow of Nyx's body, where it shielded both King and Prince from any prying eyes. Nyx lifted a hand out and cast a magic shield around them, further protecting them the others and allowing Regis to drop his head on the glaive's shoulder in private. The mortal man's body trembled with the dry sobs wracking his body as he cradled Noctis to his chest, anger and grief and hope warring fiercely in the young king's frame.

"I should have been here." Nyx hissed, hooking a hand around the back of Regis's neck, "They knew we'd be here. They staged a diversion and went straight for him."

The King was silent for a several moments longer, "We will take him to Tenebrae. It will be a good place for him to heal."

Regis pulled back and looked at him, the plea in his eyes clear despite his grim expression, "Please, stay with him where I cannot."

Nyx gave his friend a lopsided smile, " _Always_ , my King."

.

When Noctis finally wakes, he wakes to the hands of his father holding his and the kiss of an immortal on his forehead. He fades back into sleep with soft sigh, so he does not see the unshed tears of relief in dark green and silvery-blue eyes.

.

Nyx was not truly supposed to get attached to the mortal men and women he had known over time.

But he had loved them all in his own way, the kings and queens who had ruled long and well before Regis. He had been there to lay their souls to rest and make sure their power passed from one monarch to the next. He had guided the ancient rulers of Lucis to the ensure the continuation of the bloodline, to watch over every one of them until the crystal made its Choice.

He fought for them in wars, kept his love for them buried beneath steel and sword, kept the borders safe and the people alive when he was asked. It was a duty he was born for. He had been there during the Scourge, had watched the fall of Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He knew the other Immortal lurked around the edges, angry and bitter and biding his time.

He watched Ardyn as much as Ardyn likely watched him.

Diplomatic functions were always _fun_ for him, enabling the Astral and the Accursed to meet up and exchanged barbs for a couple hours before whichever king or queen reigned them in at the end of the night. Ardyn had allied himself against Lucis, betrayed his own blood after the gods betrayed him. Nyx had been part of every front that kept Niflheim at bay in the last three-hundred-and-fifty years, he had won battles and he had lost them, and more times than Ardyn would concede, he had remained a step ahead of the other immortal.

It was only fitting that eventually Nyx would lose a round to the Accursed.

.

 _"I remember who you are, Knight."_ She had said, a small, mysterious smile on her pale lips.

Princess Lunafreya nox Fleuret had grown into a fine young woman, wearing her status and her mantle like a regal second skin. For him to see her now after so many years and for her to see her brother for the first time in over a decade, it was a jarring situation for both of them. Nyx had known her mother, her grandmother, her great-grandmother, and so on. He was as familiar with the line of Oracles he was the line of Lucis, and he knew that Gentiana would not be far behind should he so desire to seek out the Messenger.

Nyx watched her wander off to Regis, his eyes on the pair as the Princess slipped her arm through his King's and the two ventured off. But as he did so, the intensity of a gaze he'd felt on him the majority of the event so far made him finally turn his head to meet it.

Ardyn was leaning casually on a railing with a glass of champagne in hand, lifted in a mocking toast when Nyx's eyes found his at last. The cordial little smile on the other Immortal's face earned a narrow-eyed look from the Astral, and a moment later, Ardyn pushed away from his leisurely slouch and approached him at last.

"Sir Ulric." Ardyn greeted him with a sweeping bow, "The Asterian. What a _gift_ it is to be in your austere presence once more."

Nyx arched a brow at his grandiose gesture, but afforded the other a short bow of his own and coupled with a teasing smirk, "Caelum. How kind of you to join us this century."

Ardyn sneered at him over the use of his old name, the flare of gold in his eyes belying his disdain at the address, "I see your manners have yet to improve, Nightlord."

Smirk widening at the monicker, Nyx flickered a glance back to Regis before meeting Ardyn's gaze once more, "My manners are just fine, _Chancellor_. It's playing human that remains challenging. I'm sure you know the feeling, hm?"

Ardyn's lip curled at that, and between one blink and the next, his grotesque nature bled through his human mask; a rictus grin spreading on his face to meet the wolfish one Nyx tossed him in return.

"Yes, I must agree, it can be so _tiresome_ on the worst of days." The younger of the two conceded, pulling his mask back into place and bringing the champagne flute up to his mouth for a sip, "Alas, it would be a shame to frighten the children too early in the night."

He raised his glass again, peeking through it at the Emperor and his advisors mingling with Council members, "Best to wait until they are warm and comfortable in their beds, lulled into the peace of sleep."

Nyx watched his motions, observed the almost expectant smile on the Accursed one's lips, "Play nice, Ardyn. Your time will come."

"Indeed it shall." Ardyn's glass progressed to Regis and Lunafreya as he gave a thoughtful him, "A fine couple they will make, your fetching young Prince and our darling Princess. Don't you think?"

Tension wound its way through him with the mention of Noctis, and his gaze sharpened when he looked at Ardyn again. The Accursed was watching him with a side-eyed gaze, the subtle curve of his lips and the fireworks exploding around the resort's rooftop gave the other man's expression a far more menacing countenance than it warranted.

Ardyn chuckled, finishing off his glass and handing it off to a passing waiter, "Precious, absolutely _precious_ they would be upon the throne together." His gaze followed the current monarch, the progeny of his blood, an unknowing descendent under the eyes of his ancestor, "I do hope they have a better time of ruling together than say, the late Queen and his Majesty did. Lady Aulea was _such_ a spitfire, I might have envied Regis."

"Ardyn."

The Immortal gasped, his teasing only _just_ curbed at the warning in Nyx's tone, "Do forgive me, venerable one, I recall you being very fond of her. My apologies." Ardyn grinned at that, sly as the fox he undoubtedly thought he was, "There's no contesting the fact Prince Noctis is the spitting image of his beloved mother. _Pity_ he barely knew her."

Nyx took a slow, calming breath. He was much to used to Ardyn's eccentrics by now, his only special brand of taunting the Astrals, and toying with mortal lives as he pleased. But tonight was _not_ the night for it.

Closing his eyes and letting his own magic seep from him, all around them, time seemed to _freeze_ and a different kind of darkness swallowed them. Opening his eyes again, they were on a different plane, and both of them were forced to shed their human masks here in this dimension.

Ardyn bubbled into laughter, the unearthly echo of his voice sounding warped and painful to human ears, "Oh, Asterian, I forget how _dramatic_ you can be."

Nyx turned to face him, looking down at the creature whom had once been a _good_ king, a good _man_ — now turned dark and tainted by a cruel twist of fate. No longer donning his own human guise, Nyx towered over the other Immortal, his body stripped of his Kingsglaive uniform and his pale human flesh to reveal the midnight black skin that glimmered like starlight, his veins pulsing a dark purple hue beneath his flesh, his eyes flashing silver, and his hair as white as the milky way itself, trailing long and braided down his back.

In his Astral body once more, Nyx sighed in relief; short-lived as it would be for this exchange, only to remind the Fallen King of the god who stood at his side so many centuries ago.

"Nyx the Asterian, Nightlord of the Astrals," Ardyn gave him an exaggerated bow, a dramatic wave of his hand, and a wide, vicious smile, "Lovely, _lovely_ to see you again— _properly_ that is."

Folding his arms over his broad chest, Nyx gazed at him with a neutral expression, and when he spoke, his voice was lower, deeper than his human timbre, and almost as rough as the Titan's.

"Save your sycophancy, Fallen King," Nyx cracked a smirk of his own when Ardyn snarled again at the reminder, "You orchestrated this treaty, it has your touch all over it. You've waited too long for this, haven't you, love?"

Nyx reached out and traced his fingertips down Arydn's face, his touch searing the man's flesh and the other Immortal merely grit his teeth against the caress of the Nightlord's power. Ardyn briefly leaned into the touch, his eyes crinkling at the corners and for a _moment_ —

Ardyn looked like the kind and beautiful young man he _used_ to be.

Frowning, Nyx dropped his hand from Ardyn's cheek and instead wrapped it around the Accursed's throat, holding him in place even as his touch _burned_ the other Immortal and Ardyn _laughed_ , delighted and manic.

"If you lay a hand on or _puppeteer_ any hands, that would harm Noctis—" Nyx hissed softly, "Fate be damned, I will let you _rot_ here for the rest of your unnatural life."

Ardyn heaved a great sigh as he grasped Nyx's wrist, "Ahh, dearest, I am already _alone_ , in this world and the next. There is naught you can do but await my end at the hands of your _beloved_ Noct."

Nyx tightened his grip at that, a fierce and sudden burst of fury surging through him over the cavalier way in which Ardyn referred to Noctis. His love for the young prince was _deep_ , his world had centered itself around Noctis the moment he was born, and over time— forbidden as it was— his love for Noctis had grown into something _more_. He would _end_ his brethren for Noctis, he would give up the _world_ for Noctis, and he would even give his—

The growl that escaped his throat snapped him from his thoughts, "Touch him, and I will defy all to erase your existence. From history and memory, from this world and the _next_."

A bitter laugh left Ardyn then and Nyx released him as the Accursed one doubled over with his cruel amusement, "Oh, _oh_ , you truly do _adore_ this boy, don't you? How _scandalous_ , Nyx."

Regaining his composure, Ardyn pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes as he smiled at the Astral, "Ahh, what a pleasing turn of events."

He stepped away from Nyx, from the Astral towering over him and gave him another short bow, "If you would be so kind. I was quite enjoying that little party."

A moment later, Nyx returned them, both immortals donning their human guises once again, withArdyn giving a little shudder once the last traces of Astral magic faded. He grabbed another glass of champagne from a waiter and held it up in a toast to Nyx.

"Until next next time, Asterian." Ardyn purred at him, then sauntered away.

Nyx watched him go, feeling the control on his own magic splinter a little more with his simmering fury. So focused as he was on Ardyn's retreating form, he did not notice Regis step up to him, until the aging sovereign slipped a hand into the crook of his elbow and startled him from his musing.

"I think I've socialized enough." Regis muttered under his breath, "Being old has its perks, I suppose."

Nyx forced a playful smile for his friend, straightening his posture and assuming the proper stance as escort to his liege lord, "It will be my honor to escort you home, my King."

Regis gave him a knowing smirk, "At ease, my _Knight_. You can tell me all about the Chancellor on the way. Interesting fellow…"

As the two made their way down the staircase, Regis giving his farewells and Nyx forcing his expressing into neutrality, he felt eyes on him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Ardyn standing beside the Emperor, a tiny smile on the Chancellor's face, genial and secretive. Nyx truly _hated_ that smile.

"Interesting," Nyx muttered under his breath, the sarcasm thick on his tongue and earning a chuckle from Regis at his side, "That's a _word_ for it."

.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum had once been _kind_.

Ardyn had been the beloved son of the Founding King of Lucis, a talented healer and the next Chosen of the Astrals to be ruler after his father. In his youth, he was a bright, shining star for the people, ever burning like a beacon of hope as he eradicated the Starscourge with his abilities alone. He was brilliant, filled with compassion, truly influenced by the love of his beautiful mother, the First Oracle, and backed by the steady hand of his father, the King.

Nyx remembers when he walked the passages of the old castle, the grand corridors of black stone and heavy timber, breathed in the scent of wood smoke and herbs filling the great dining hall and wafting throughout the entire courtyard beyond. It was a beautiful stronghold built by the Lucis Caelum family, brand new and vast enough for the Astrals themselves to walk among their human charges.

He recalled a auburn-haired teen with sky.blue eyes, and penchant for mischief carved into every nook and cranny of his lanky body. He remembered the short years that turned Ardyn from a wild teenager to a refined young prince, discovering his magic and healing as many infected citizens as he could get his hands on.

Nyx also remembered the nights filled with sickness, when overworking himself would earn Ardyn so many nights hanging over a chamber pot vomiting for hours. Nyx would cradle him after, having shed his human glamour for the lesser version of his truest body.

His skin was a deep black, midnight blue.hued and shimmering like diamond dust catching in the fire light; his lengthy silver-white braids adorned with beads of gold, onyx, obsidian, and moonstone; his eyes pale and swirling, galactic pupils swimming in abyss-like irises and sclera. Had he allowed himself the full release of his body, he'd rival the Archaean in height; Nyx was the embodiment of the stars and night skies, after all, he could carry the whole of Eos on his shoulders with ease.

Ardyn would burrow close against his chest and sob, his body aching, hurting him, the Scourge inside him burning his insides in the years before he could control it and sequester it within himself. Nyx would heal him as best he could after every day spent absorbing this accursed disease from the sickened peoples of their country, silently cursing his brethren for laying this heavy burden on a _boy_.

It was cruel and unreasonable to think someone so young must pay such a heavy price, and he could do nothing but hold Ardyn and whisper healing spells against his skin in the harsh tongue of the Astrals.

("Nyx?"

"Mmm?"

"Your hair tickles."

"Don't lay on it then, whelp."

He felt Ardyn wrinkle his nose against his shoulder blade before the prince nuzzled closer to his back. Nyx smiled, and gave the hand inching up his chest a gentle squeeze.

"Do you sleep? Do the stars sleep?"

Nyx cracked his eyes open and turned his head enough to peek at the head of messy red hair over his shoulder, "If I had a piece of gold for every time you've asked me that since you were a child, I'd be the wealthiest Astral in the world. What have I said each time, hm?"

Ardyn's cerulean eyes peeked up at him through his wavy fringe, "'The stars do not sleep, and the night sky merely rests while the dawn sky watches over the world', yes, I know, but—"

Nyx chuckled and shifted on the bed until he was laying on his back and Ardyn tucked himself comfortably against his side, wrapped in his blankets because supposedly Nyx always felt cool to the touch—much like a chilly spring night.

"No 'but's', my prince, only sleep. You need to rest."

"Fine, be cryptic. But I'll get a true answer out of you some day." Ardyn grumbled half-heartedly and pillowed his head on Nyx's chest, curling close and shutting his eyes finally.)

Two thousand years ago, Ardyn was denied his _peace_. Two thousand years ago, Nyx was _there_.

And he _hated_ it.

.

Tenebrae looked like it had burst from the fairy tales of paradise. Nothing but vibrant trees and clear waters and a city that had grown into the lands around it. It was peaceful and quiet, everything so bright and open, and the perfect home for the family of Oracles. Even better a location for Noctis to recover. A handmaid pushed the wheelchair Noctis sat in while Nyx and Regis walked on either side of him, the young boy chatting away with Nyx as they approached the receiving party of the Fleurets.

The closer they got, the quieter Noctis became and out of reflex, Nyx reached out and ran a hand through the boy's hair, a comforting gesture that had often calmed him easily enough since his birth; before he could take his hand away, Noctis' reached up and grabbed it. Looking down, Noctis was starting up at him imploringly and he gave the prince a smile reserved just for him.

King Regis and Queen Sylva exchanged pleasantries and introductions, and the Queen's eyes lingered on Nyx, the curiosity apparent but left unsaid. It was after she introduced her daughter, Lunafreya, that caused something in Nyx to _shift_ , a draw to the girl and it was then he _knew_. Just as he had been drawn to Noctis on the day of his birth, this girl too, would have an unavoidable fate he was tied to.

With half his attention on the King and the other half on the children, he couldn't help but find himself suddenly torn between the two. He had lived over a thousand years and more, always in the shadows of kings and queens, in service and duty, _for hearth and home_. Now he stood, watching Regis walk on with the Queen, the Marshal trailing behind him; he wanted to be at Regis's side, to be there until his end. And yet, _yet_ , suddenly walking those few feet away from Noctis to watch his King's back wrenched something in him.

There was an ache, hot and burning in him, and when he looked down at Noctis, the heir of Lucis laughing with the heiress of Tenebrae, it turned warm and filled his veins with a kind of wanting he had never experienced before.

 _Salvation_.

Noctis looked up at him sharply, as if the boy had heard his thoughts. Small hands reached for him and he moved to kneel beside the wheelchair and let the hands cup his face to pull him in.

"You look sad, Nyx. Are you okay?" The sea of worry in those wonderful eyes nearly floored him and he forced a smile.

"I'm alright, little Prince. Just thinking. Don't worry about me." Nyx flashed him one of his signature grins, a mix of tender and placating, "Let's catch up with your dad."

Noctis searched his eyes, looking unsure about whether he believed that answer or not, and pulled the him into a hug, "It'll be okay, Nyx." He let the glaive go and took both his and Lunafreya's hands in his little ones, the princess smiling at the boy fondly. "When I am King, I want to marry you and Luna, so we can always be together."

The two of them stared at him, Lunafreya politely covered her mouth to hide the amused smile she wore, Nyx burst into laughter and brought the hand holding his up to his lips to press a kiss to the prince's soft palm.

"Oh, my little Prince, you are too much. If only I was worthy of such an honor." Nyx played coy, smiling as Noct's cheeks turned bright pink.

The princess giggled in a way that set off Noctis and soon enough, the three were laughing so much, it caught the attentions of the rest of the royal parties. Regis was smiling when he and Queen Sylva began to head towards them with her son at her side, and he couldn't help returning the King's smile.

But in the next moment, all hell broke loose.

The sounds of airships roared in the skies above, Magitek soldiers suddenly dropping down on them and fire lighting up the forest around them. Nyx shot up and yelled for Lunafreya to get Noctis away, just as Regis came running towards them.

"Regis! Take them and run!" Nyx roared, only looking back long enough to see Regis grab Noctis from the wheelchair and take Lunafreya's hand and run.

He warped to the nearest MT's and tried to hold them off, taking as many of them down as he could. He destroyed whole units, piles of robotic bodies building the more he cut down, until he saw the armored general that impaled the Queen, where she had been protecting her son. At that moment, he lunged for the teen and grabbed him around the middle just before general could end him next— then he tore himself away and warped back, landing just in time to fight back more armored soldiers to prevent them getting too close to the royal family, _his_ family. He heard the crackle and explosion of magic and saw Regis sending the general flying with the power of the Lucii's ring, then erecting a shield around him, his son, and Ravus to guard against gunfire.

Nyx warped closer, using his own magic, ancient and buried deep, used only in desperate times like this. Fire erupted from his body, black as a night sky and burning everywhere he sent it. He leveled great trees and more, watched mechanical bodies melt and created a trench of dark fire that allowed them to escape.

Beyond the flames and surrounded by soldiers stood Luna alone, the princess watching them with sadness and longing in her eyes, resignation written into every line of her body as they made their escape.

.

Nyx remembers Galahd.

The loss of life, the loss of homes, and the countless orphans that had been rescued in the wake of Niflheim's attack. It was the first time in a while the king had come to fight on the front lines, having stayed close to Insomnia for the sake of Noctis and wanting to be close to his son. Nyx could understand the sentiment, he hadn't wanted to leave the Citadel period, but nor would he allow Regis into the fray without himself and Cor by his side. Cor Leonis was a quiet man, he spoke more with his skills than with his words. He was one of Regis' closest friends and Nyx vaguely remembered the pair often sparring in the training grounds when they were younger.

Out of everything, Nyx remembers the kids, and _do not get attached_ being drilled in his head after his birth. He's spend two millennia on Eos, he didn't much care for _laws_ anymore. When the refugees had been evacuated to Insomnia, Nyx had found he'd taken a liking to two of them, a gangly young girl with messy brunette hair and fiery brown eyes, and the mouthy teenager who considered himself her older brother. The two of them, along with a few others, had been picked by himself and Regis.

Nyx began training them, teaching them what it meant to wield magic and sword in tandem, and eventually, Nyx's "merry band of miscreants" as Cor had nicknamed them, had grown up to be some of the most skilled warriors in the kingdom. Regis had named them his Kingsglaive, gifted with his magic and wielding it in the name of protecting Lucis from Niflheim's onslaught.

In the blink of an eye, his orphans had grown up, and after a particularly explosive event in which someone attempted to kidnap Noctis, soon enough came the _questions_.

.

Nyx had never forgotten the night the prince was born.

It was a memory that had burned itself into his consciousness, like so many before it, and had haunted him in the years since. He remembered the ferocity of Aulea as she lay in her bed, panting and cursing the Six through her pain but never once accepting any sedatives or anesthesia to lessen it.

"He is our _son_ first, Regis. _Our son_." Her voice was harsh, a steel edge slicing through her pain, "Don't you _dare_ forget that. Give him that chance." She bit back another scream before one of her slender, delicate hands shot out and grabbed for collar of Nyx's shirt next.

She stared him down, the might of a fierce mortal woman against the unwavering calm of a godling.

"You _will not_ let him forget it. Promise me, Nyx Ulric. Promise me you will stand by my husband, protect my son. There is no future for this world without him." Her body trembled violently with another wave of pain, contractions wracking through her faster.

Nyx took her hand, briefly met Regis' desperate eyes before focusing his full attention on the Queen, "This I vow, Aulea Lucis Caelum, to stand with Regis, to live for Noctis. For hearth and home, my Queen."

A god's vow had _power_ and she knew it. His skin glowed an ethereal blue with ancient sigils, lines and symbols that were the language of the Astrals, causing his human skin to crack and fracture like glass as the magic in his veins seemed to bleed into her hand. Another sigil flared to life on the backs of their joined hands, the seal of the gods binding them with his words. Regis gasped and it was a broken, wounded sound. His wife was dying with the effort it took to bring their son into the word and she hadforged a pact with a god in what could be her final moments.

The midwife was calling instructions out to the maids and Aulea screamed, her nails dug into Nyx's arm and from the look on Regis' face, she was doing the same to him. She was a strong woman, she had to be to stand by the King and carry the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders.

Aulea was as formidable as Regis and his perfect counterpart, she would survive this. He truly _wanted_ her to survive this.

.

There were many nights during Noct's early childhood when Regis and Nyx discussed his future. There had been bitter arguments, passionate rebuttals, and outright screaming matches between the godling and his dearest friend. Nyx did not want the truth of his future kept from him, while Regis did not want to raise him expecting the throne.

The fact that Noct's future would be sacrificed for the future of the world was a pain that weighted heavily upon both of them. Protecting him meant protecting the future. 

But Regis was determined to raise a _son_ , not a _king_.

.

Noctis Lucis Caelum attending public school was a double-edged sword, one Nyx constantly teetered on with mild panic and trepidation, while Regis wanted his heir to have as much of a normal youth as possible. It meant that Noctis was able to interact with kids his age, learn how to deal with people who weren't always stumbling over themselves to please him, and how to just _be_. But it also meant that Nyx was always on the verge of warping into the school and rescuing the prince every time he snuck away from training sessions and council meetings.

Regis found it _hilarious_ that a two-thousand year-old godling was acting more like a fretting parent that he was. A mortal man had _laughed_ at him because he was worried about a _ten year-old kid_. Eventually, he reigned in his displeasure over the whole situation, though he made damn sure he was the one who picked up Noctis from school as often as he was able.

Maybe it was a combination of it all that made him furious over the fact that his worries had been valid.

When he received the call that Noctis had been taken during a lunch break at school, Nyx had _lost it_. His sudden rage so volatile, his old magic had escaped the leash he had on it and nearly destroyed the training grounds in an explosive fit. Every man in the vicinity warped or ran away from his anger, shocked and terrified that the man they followed into battle, their _hero_ had such a power caged inside him.

Just as shocking to everyone present was King Regis himself appearing and freezing in place upon the sight of Nyx out of control. The king roared for everyone to leave, dismissing Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike as he approached the angry being before him.

" _Nyx._ " Regis called to him, his expression placating, a hand outstretched to him, knowing the god's power would not hurt him. Nyx would _never_ hurt him, the monarch was far too dear to him. "Nyx, stop. Please, I need you." His voice had dropped them, soft and pleading, " _Noctis_ needs you."

Nyx was breathing harshly, straining to cut off the flow of magic from his body, and as the flood of black flames receded from the grounds, Regis stepped up to him slowly, careful and mindful of his state. The godling dropped to his knees in front of Regis, panting heavily and trying to clear his head enough as he reigned in his power. When he looked up at the king, his dark pupils faded back to icey blue and Regis breathed a sigh of relief, holding out his hand for Nyx to take.

"Well, my friend. If the glaives weren't asking enough questions before, they will now." It was a joke in poor taste and he knew it, but rarely had he seen Nyx in such a state and he wanted to bring them back to the problem at hand.

Nyx glared at him as expected, "Not funny, Regis. What happened? How? Where were his handlers?" The rapid-fire line of questions earned a grim smile from the king.

Regis shook his head, "They were taken and sedated. Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

Nyx dropped his head and clenched his hands at his sides, opening and closing his fists and trying focus, " _Fuck_. Okay. I need Gladio. I don't care where he is, send the little shit to me."

He tapped his bluetooth in his ear, only to find the damned thing had fried in his fit and he tossed it to the ground. He pointed a finger threateningly at Regis when the King covered his mouth to hide a smile, the look on his face screaming _'not a damn word'_ , before he stalked off and yelled around the Kingsglaive headquarters for Crowe, Libertus, and Pelna to suit up and be ready to move out.

Regis met the four of them in the briefing room ten minutes later with Clarus and his son standing at attention beside him. Nyx was sheathing his kukris and adjusting his fingerless gloves when he joined them a moment later, surveying all of them with a critical eye.

"Kingsglaive, Shield of the Prince," Regis began, steel gaze sweeping all over them and looking far more composed than Nyx certainly felt. Then again, this particular king had always been better at hiding his emotions than his ancestors. "This is a delicate situation, one that must be handled swiftly, efficiently, and carefully. Prince Noctis has been kidnapped from his school, and while no demands have been made—" His gaze jumped to Nyx then, "We do not need the situation escalating."

Nyx addressed them after, "This will be a search and retrieve mission, boys. We head to the school, pick up their trail, and _hunt them down_." He practically growled the words, every line in his body poised and lethal. Someone had taken the boy who became the light of his life. They would _not_ survive the encounter. "Let's go."

The rest of them took off running to the rooftop and Nyx made to follow, but a firm hand on his arm stopped him and he looked over to see Regis giving him a hard stare.

"Bring him home to us, Nyx."

He met the king's eyes and allowed the barest of smiles to curve his lips. Then he turned and followed the rest out.

Nyx, Pelna, and Crowe warped across rooftops and intersections faster than daemons with hell on their heels, while Libertus and Gladiolus followed behind in a car. Nyx landed from a warp fall in the circle of Crownsguard interviewing school staff and he ignored the surprised noises from the crowd and immediately headed straight for Cor. The rest arrive after him, spreading out to search the campus, while Gladiolus met with a captain taking notes from interviews.

"What happened?" Nyx demanded quietly, clearly not as in control as he thought he was, due to the arched brow the Marshal gave him when dark flames formed around his clenched fists.

He didn't bother removing his hood and faceplate, no one here needed to see the faces of the Kingsglaive, it was enough to see them and know the elite peacekeepers of the king took this situation seriously. Cor led him away from the crowd, through the school's main building, and out to the back. Crowe fell into step behind them and the three arrived in a small area meant for the landscape crew's equipment.

"The Prince often hides out here during his lunch breaks. Seems he's not too fond of company." Cor finally answered, then pointed at the multiple boot prints in the dirt and the tracks across the cement leading away to a side gate. "This is where they grabbed him. He fought them—there's blood outside that gate and no, it isn't his." He finished, catching the thunderous look on Nyx's face.

"Crowe."

The brunette stepped up and gave Nyx's shoulder a pat before she knelt down near the boot prints, holding her hand over it as the sparkling blue and orange traces of magic lit up from her palm.

"There was three of them, between heights of 5'9 and 6'2. One has a bum leg, so his gait is funny. One is probably muscular, he has a heavy tread. The last, short, thin maybe. Lighter on his feet." Crowe stood up and followed the boot prints towards the open side gate, "I don't think they got far with a struggling pre.teen, sir." She looked over her shoulder at the two of them, "There's some empty industrial sites not far from here. I say we take a few Crownsguard over to check it out."

Nyx tapped his new earpiece, "You two get that?"

Affirmatives from Libertus and Pelna sounded over their private channel and Crowe wandered outside the gate, her hands glowing with magic as she trailed after the evidence.

"Be prepared." Cor intoned, ignoring the sharp look Nyx threw him, "We must be ready for any situation."

"He's not dead." Nyx snarled, "He's afraid, but he's not dead."

"How would you know?" The Marshal was pulling his cellphone from his pocket, "Does the Crown Prince have a homing beacon for the gods?"

Nyx smiled grimly, "Something like that."

"Good. Use it."

.

Demands had been made, money and a free pass through the gates out of the city, in exchange for the prince's life. The recording had been sent to the Citadel while the two guardian factions searched everywhere within a twenty mile radius and more. Clarus had forwarded the video to Nyx and he nearly lost control all over again when he heard Noct's muffled cries in the background. He was still _alive_ and Nyx felt dizzy with the clash of fury and relief he was feeling. They had him bound and gagged in a chair

Pelna and Cor were watching the video at his shoulder and Cor frowned, "They're in a high rise complex." He pointed to the window beyond in the background, "That's east of here, where there's complexes in the industrial section."

"Alright, let's move out." Nyx called out, "Crownsguard can take the Marshal's lead. Glaives, we take the roof. Infiltrate from top and bottom, work our way up."

They made it in record time, the glaives warping between surrounding buildings to the rooftop of the complex in question and as soon as the Crownsguard confirmed infiltration of the ground floor, Pelna and Crowe entered from the rooftop access.

_Help me—_

Nyx nearly missed his landing when the small voice echoed through his mind and he stumbled on the surface when he did. It was Noctis, he could _feel_ him, his blood _screaming_ for someone to find him. He took a running leap off the roof and let himself free fall, then threw his kukri through a window nearest to him and crashing through it. He could hear the Crownsguard making through way up through the stairwell, above he heard Crowe and Pelna making their way down.

He landed in an empty apartment and he bolted for the front door. He heard gunfire on the floor below him and cursed because he heard it again ( _help me, please_ ) and he ran down the hallway to the stairway entrance, only to crash into a masked man wielding an automatic rifle; he landed on the man with a warp strike and looked down the hallway he'd come from. Three more were running towards him and just as he was about to attack, fire engulfed them from the other end. Crowe waved at him from the other end with Pelna ahead of her. All three of them converged on the door where the four men had exited and when Crowe blasted the door open, Nyx and Pelna charged through.

He could hear Cor over the comms demanding the kidnappers be taken alive for questioning, but by that time, Pelna and Nyx had killed half of them.

"Nyx!"

Noct's voice cried out, causing the glaive to pause long enough to get him in sight before throwing away the man who'd ambushed him before and running for the man who held Noctis in hand. The bastard held a knife to the prince's throat and Nyx felt his whole body still, felt the god's power burning beneath his flesh and the darkness of his fury at the sight of someone threatening the life of _his—_

"Stop right there, glaive." The man was smirking beneath his mask and it only made Nyx's anger flare more. "We negotiate first."

"We don't negotiate anything while you've got a knife on a _child's_ neck." Nyx hissed, sheathing both kukris and assuming parade rest stand, eyes meeting Noct's wild-eyed stare instead of the man holding him hostage.

A harsh laugh left the man and he hardened his grip around Noct's thin shoulders, a wince breaking through the fear in the prince's expression from how tight the man's hands were on him. Nyx breathed in slowly, deeply, trying to regain control of himself. He heard Pelna shift behind him, felt the crackle in the air of Crowe readying a spell just in case. Nyx smiled, more for Noct's sake.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?"

Noctis swallowed audibly, giving a short nod, weary of the blade against his skin, "Y.yeah. Can we go home soon?" His voice broke and tears were evident in his eyes, but he was trying to hold them back, trying to be _brave_.

"Of course, little Prince." Nyx shifted his attention to the kidnapper, "Release him. You won't get far if you harm him." The smile on his face turned deadly, a masked threat in itself. "Give the boy to me and you can keep your life."

The man sneered at him, "Fuck off, you can't do shit while I've got him."

Behind his back, Nyx signaled for Crowe and Pelna to step back and they did so reluctantly. After a moment of consideration and taking into account how frightening his choice would be, Nyx allowed his human glamour to fall; revealing the black night sky of his skin and the silver-white of his hair; spider-webbed cracks pulsing with dark flames within crawled from his left arm to his neck and up the side of his face and scalp, and his uniform burned away as the void magic of the night goddess who bore him seeped from his cracked flesh.

It was as if all the air in the room had been vacuumed out, every man and woman in the room went silent. Noctis gasped and the kidnapper took a step back, a moment of hesitation, and it was all Nyx needed. He blinked across the room and slammed his black burning fist into side of the man's head, grabbing the wrist gripping the knife and wrenching it away until he heard bones snapped. Crowe called for Noctis to run for her and the boy bolted, stumbling and scrambling away as Nyx floored the kidnapper and pinned him with a hand around his neck.

They all ignored the screams, but none could tear their eyes away from the display, as Nyx's eyes turnedsilver and black, and Pelna called out to remind him _they wanted the kidnappers alive_ , and it barely sunk in through the haze until Noctis called his name.

" _Nyx!_ Nyx, please, I want to go home, I want to see my dad— _Nyx!_ " The boy's cries cut through everything, a wash of light through his burning hatred for the bastards who dared harm the one precious thing in his life.

Nyx gave a violent shudder, pulling away from the man writhing on the floor and taking several steps back as the Crownsguard soldiers ran up and surrounded the kidnapper. He reigned in the flames, letting the marks of his power fade beneath the glamour once more. His eyes returned to their normal clear blue as he turned towards Noctis and Crowe, who was trying to hold the boy back to keep him from running towards Nyx. He closed the distance to them instantly, dropping to one knee as the prince wrenched himself away from Crowe and launched his small body right into Nyx's arms.

Nyx threaded his hands in downy-soft hair and buried his face against the boy's neck, feeling Noct's rapid heart beat pulsing beneath his sweaty skin, the ten year-old's whole body trembled violently as he sobbed against Nyx's chest.

"Easy, little Prince, I got you. I got you…" Nyx stood with the boy in his hold and ignored the questioning looks from the other glaives, making his way out of the room and distantly listening to Cor confirm over the comms that Noctis had been retrieved and that Nyx Ulric had him in hand.

By the time he'd reached the ground floor, Noctis had cried himself into an uneasy rest, and when he walked outside to regroup with Libertus, he found Regis waiting as well. Regis held a tight expression, anticipation and worry lining his face as Nyx approached. The _father_ stood before him, not the _King_. Carefully, Nyx handed the prince to his father's outstretched arms and held the car door open for the King as he slid into the backseat.

"Sir Ulric, come." Regis called out, looking up at him before he closed the door.

Frowning a bit and casting a look at Libertus, he nodded and slid in next to the king. Before shutting the door, he gave Libertus instructions to let him know when the kidnappers were put in holding for interrogation. It was silent in the car as they drove off, Nyx flexing his fists on his knees and trying to remember breathing exercises Crowe had jokingly taught him. Not such a joke now. One would think an immortal would have better control of his temper— he glanced as Noctis and— _nope_.

"They've seen you." Regis began and Nyx finally turned his head to look at him. Regis was carding his hand through his son's hair with one hand and his other was rubbing soothing circles into the child's back.

Nyx shrugged, "It would have happened eventually."

Regis' brows knit together in disapproval for a moment, then his expression smoothed out again, "Ever since Noct was Chosen by the Crystal, your self-control has fractured over the years. You weren't nearly as impatient when I was young."

The glaive snorted, "You were a wild child, but you eventually got your head out of your ass. Thank the gods for Aulea." He smiled, amused at the look Regis shot him, "Honestly, it was hard to determined who was worse, you or her. Both of you, damned instigators."

The two shared a nostalgic laugh at that, but they sobered quickly enough. Nyx propped an arm next to the window and dropped his head on his loose fist, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"With Noctis… It's different." He admitted finally, feeling the curious look the King gave him, "It was like…sudden clarity. The day he was born, the first time you put him in my arms, everything came into sharp focus and it felt like the whole universe _shifted_." His eyes slid back to the boy again, "Something in me screamed _'oh, there you are'_ , long before the crystal picked him." He shrugged a shoulder and reached out to carefully take one of Noct's hands, smiling at the way his power surged and hummed beneath his skin with the contact. "I'd give up my life for him."

Regis sighed heavily, "Let us hope you won't have to."

They lapsed into silence again the rest of the ride back to the Citadel.

.

For a few years after that incident, Noctis was transferred to another school a touch closer to the Citadel. Security measures were subtly increased and several Crownsguard were put undercover and it was difficult for Regis to convince Nyx to let the prince out of his sight for more than a day or two. Nyx's overprotective instinct went into overdrive, even more so when Noctis started _high school_. Regis purposely sent him on more and more dangerous missions when he became unbearable and when the king realized the only thing to settle the immortal was a regular flow of updates on the prince when Nyx was away.

It was also during this time that skirmishes between Niflheim and Lucis steadily increased, the Nifs were backing Lucis into a corner little by little with every battle, stealing more territories as they went.

During this time, Nyx was scarcely in the Citadel. Between missions and training new Kingsglaive, his spare time spent at the whim of the prince. Once more, he fell into the roll of Noct's second choice when his father could not see him. Nyx was a guardian, nothing more, walking in the shadows of the Lucian line to keep them alive. He had stood behind every generation as he was meant to. This was no different.

When Noctis had begun high school, he was granted more freedom than he'd been given in years; he was allowed to move out of the Citadel and live on his own. An unprecedented move for a royal family to make, one the tabloids had a field day with until Regis had given a formal address. After that, news outlets were subtly warned to respect the heir's privacy while he pursued a public education. With the help of Ignis, Nyx, and a few glaives given incentive with free food by the prince's advisor, Noctis was moved into a small penthouse apartment a week before the start of his school year.

Nyx had a private "talk" with Ignis about keeping all four eyes on Noctis while he was in school or there would be hell to pay if anything happened to him for the next three years. The blonde was surly about it, and a little miffed at the reiteration of his duties by a Kingsglaive of all people, but he assented and the two reached a truce.

It was in the early hours of the morning when they'd finished setting up the apartment and dealt with the boxes leftover. Ignis had cooked enough for leftovers and he sent some of them with the glaives who helped them. Pelna was beyond ecstatic and Libertus muttered something along the lines of _'maybe there is a god'_ and Noctis laughed, telling his friend to beware; the Kingsglaive would never leave him alone after this.

Nyx had grabbed a soda and wandered out to the balcony at some point while Noctis and Ignis spoke quietly in the kitchen. He didn't tear his wandering gaze from the cityscape until he felt Noctis step up beside him and heard the front door shut from inside.

"Iggy leave for the night?"

Noctis leaned back against the balcony wall next to him, smiling up at him, "Yeah. Thank you, by the way. For all the help."

Nyx lifted his soda with a returning smile, "I can't say no to you, Noct. It's been impossible since the day you were born." Noctis stole his can and took a sip, and he narrowed his eyes at him, "I might rethink that policy, however."

The Prince grinned and turned around, leaning so their shoulders touched and warmth spread from the contact, "Pushover." He quipped, handing back the drink and assuming a similar stance to Nyx, arms resting on the balcony's wall and leaning forward.

His eyes glittered a midnight blue in the night and Nyx didn't bother trying to hide his staring when the teen looked back at him. Noctis fifteen now, he was all gangly limbs and soft muscle, growing into himself and into his power. Nyx knew he trained with Gladio on a weekly basis, would be taking private lessons with Ignis on matters of state and current Counsel meetings, and would be meeting his father for weekly dinners when the King was available. The next three years of his life were crucial to his development and yet, Nyx was selfish in wishing the prince's destiny wasn't as dire as fate would have it.

Noctis smiled widely up at him and his heart stuttered in his chest. Nyx blinked, finding thoughts surface that he hadn't allowed himself in centuries. Noctis meant _hope_ for him. This sometimes recalcitrant and often reserved teen was a symbol of _hope_ for a world who would never understand him. It made him sick to think about it.

"Nyx?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and caught the quizzical look the prince was giving him. He smiled and drained his soda, pushing away from the balcony.

"Nothing, little Prince. C'mon, it's late, you need to get some sleep." Nyx gently herded the teen inside and closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure. "Go on, shower up, brush your teeth, and if you're good maybe I'll read you a bedtime story and tuck you in." He teased, waving off the petulant glare Noctis gave him.

"I'm not five anymore, Nyx…" He muttered, but he headed towards the bedroom anyway.

Nyx gave him a wounded look, "Such a shame, too. I miss that age. You were adorable. And you listened better back then." He burst into laughter when the teen flipped him off.

While Noctis was gone, Nyx settled on the couch and pulled out his phone to see if he'd missed any important updates. He sent Regis an update that Noctis was settled in and answered a few more messages from other glaives and the captain. He ignored the text from Crowe wondering how an immortal was so whipped by a teenager, and was checking emails when Noctis emerged. His hair was still damp and he was toying with the edge of the night shirt he wore, looking smaller than ever in the too-large shirt and lengthy flannel pants that bunched around his ankles. He looked much younger than he had in years.

"Will you… will you stay tonight? A-at least until I fall asleep?" Noctis asked softly, his hesitation and his anticipation of a rejection clear. "I mean, you don't have to— I… crap. Nevermind."

Nyx chuckled and stood, stretching out as he did so, "I'll stay, kid." He made a weird noise when he put his phone on silent and pocketed the device as he walked across the room, "Damn, Crowe was right. I'm whipped."

Noctis looked perplexed at that, "What?"

Nyx grabbed the prince by his shoulders and turned him around, guiding him into his room and shutting the door behind them, "She says I'm whipped, always at the beck and call of the handsome young Prince."

"… _what._ "

Nyx laughed and practically threw Noct into his bed, laughing harder at the indignant squawking coming from the flailing teenager, "I'm two thousand years old and the current heir to the Lucian throne has me wrapped around his little finger."

Noctis stared at him from where he was sprawled on his bed. It was a curious look, both so very distant and so open all at once. From an early age, Noctis was informed of what and who Nyx Ulric was, and what his role was and why; but knowing the prince as he did, he knew the boy hadn't thought too much of it until the day of his attempted kidnapping. It was after that incident that Noctis had started questioning him. Nyx had shown his more of himself that day than he had in ages. Regis had been right that day, that Noctis truly had quite the affect on Nyx and his self-control.

It wasn't long after that day Nyx had beat down the trepidation he felt about telling the boy and had taken him out of the Citadel and into the city. They had a 'tourist day', where Nyx showed his little prince around as much of Insomnia as they could cover in a day. They hit landmarks and walked the main boulevards, explored the entertainment districts and more; all while Nyx shared tidbits of information and memories about the city as it had grown and developed over time. Noctis was wide-eyed and awed the whole time, asking a million and one questions and Nyx answered every one of them as best he could. Throughout the day, Nyx had sent Regis a steady stream of photos and video snippets of Noctis enjoying himself, wanting both him and the King to have as many happy memories of their little ray of hope as they could collect.

Taking a deep breath and sitting on the edge of the bed, Nyx combed a hand through his hair and looked over his shoulder at the teen, "Take a picture, it lasts longer." He taunted, smiling gently when Noctis rolled his eyes at him.

Noct crawled under the covers and settled in before he pat the space he left free beside himself. Nyx heaved a great put-upon sigh and scooted up to the pillowed and lay down, immediately getting an armful of gangly teen in the process. Folding an arm behind his head and curling his other arm around Noct's shoulders, he let himself relax and so did Noctis.

"Will you still come visit?" Came the whispered question in the dark, one he had expected to hear earlier in the night.

Nyx gently squeezed the thin shoulder where his hand rested, "If I wasn't gone half the time, I'd have made you stay with me. But this is for your sake. Your dad wants you to have at least some semblance of a normal life."

Noct moved to rest his chin on Nyx's chest, "Why can't you just come stay with me?" The sad and earnest look on his face gave Nyx the urge to do great and terrible things to the world so he'd never have to see that look again.

"Because this is for you to learn how to be an adult and grow up outside the drama within the Citadel." Nyx ruffled his hair and smiled at him again, "You're old enough now that you can do this, and everyone has faith in you to succeed. Ignis will be here to help you on a daily basis and between Gladio and I, we'll turn all these squishy bits into muscle in no time." He poked at Noct's side and the teen squirmed away from his offending digit, "Quit acting like this is the last time you'll see me, little Prince."

Noctis gave a half.hearted shrug, "Well… I hate when you go on missions sometimes. I know dad sends you on the really dangerous ones, but I… I'm afraid you won't come home one day." He nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before looking up at Nyx again, "I wish you didn't have to leave, but I know— I know why you have to and how it protects all of us. So I'm not mad about it, I just… don't like it."

Ah. So that was it.

Nyx groaned and dropped his head back on the pillow, blinking up at the ceiling, "You're killing me, kid."

He rolled onto his side and tugged the prince into an embrace, holding him tightly when he felt hands clutch at his shirt and a soft head of hair tuck under his chin, "I will never not come home for you, Noct. You and your future will always be my priority. Same as it is for your father."

In a move that surprised even himself, Nyx pressed a kiss into Noct's hair and hugged him closer. It was dangerous, to allow himself any affection for mortals, but he couldn't help it. He was like his aunt in a way, he supposed. A fondness for humans that not all the gods shared.

"Promise me." Noct's muffled voice seemed to vibrate through to his heart, "Promise me you'll always come back."

"I promise, Noctis."

.

"—I don't get it. They're loud and they sound like flocks of birds, they look soft and breakable, and most of the time, they squeak and run away before they even get a word out." Noctis collapsed on the couch next to Nyx while he ranted about his first month in high school, the teen flopping sideways to rest his head on the Glaive's thigh and taking a bite of the sweet bread cradled in his hands.

Nyx looked down at him from the report he'd been reading on his phone, his left brow curving upward in question. Without a word, Noctis lifted the pastry to his mouth and allowed him to take a bite before he continued his story. Neither of them noticed the odd look from Ignis, who was sitting at the bar counter and taking notes on a report from the last counsel meeting.

"Girls are cute, I guess. But I don't see what the big deal is? Some of the other boys keep asking me dumb questions about the maids and what they wear in the Citadel. It's really weird..." The prince mumbled around his sweet bread, almost missing the instant smirk that appeared on Nyx's face. "What?"

"I can't believe that during all the time you've spent around the Kingsglaive, you've learned nothing." Nyx sighed in dejection, resting a hand over his heart and looking up at the ceiling beseechingly, "I'm sorry, Aulea. I've failed you. Noct is a lost cause."

"Hey!" Noctis swatted at the elder's stomach, earning a laugh in return, "Shut up! Besides... none of them matter though." He rolled over and buried his face under Nyx's coat, his muttering muffled by the heavy cloth.

"And why is that, little prince?" Nyx sobered enough to ask, though he was still smiling.

Noctis peeked up at him shyly, "Because... I'm gonna marry you and Luna...."

The older man blinked, snapping his mouth shut. He hadn't forgotten that. A childhood promise not meant to last, made by a boy who had already suffered more than any child should. He was surprised above all else that Noctis hadn't forgotten either. Nyx set his phone down next to his other side and slipped his fingers into the teen's hair, giving him a small, indulgent smile.

"We can worry about that when you're older, Noct." He said instead, "For now, I want you to have fun, mess around, maybe get into some trouble just to give Regis a little excitement in his old age."

He ruffled Noct's hair playfully and laughed again when the teen whined at him to stop. When the prince settled against him again and handed off his sweet bun so he could doze off, Nyx nibbled on the pastry and let his gaze rise from Noct's napping form to meet Ignis' curious eyes from across the room. There was a contemplative frown on the other teen's face, one Nyx had seen plenty of times before; Ignis was once again trying to puzzle out the relationship between the glaive and the prince. The bespectacled youth had been with Noctis since childhood as well, so one would think the kid would have figured it out by now.

They stared at each other for a few minutes longer before Ignis sighed and turned away. Point to Nyx this round.

.

The loud clash of wooden great swords resounded through the training room with defeating cracks, coupled with heavy panting and low grunts from both combatants; it wouldn't be long before they called it quits for the day. Gladio was pushing harder than usual due to Noct's string of suddenly ditching sparring practice. Nyx had been out on another mission for the last couple weeks, nothing but reconnaissance along the borders and the islands; so he hadn't been around to see Noct's sudden interest in avoiding his combat training. He'd gotten updates from Ignis and Gladio, and sometimes Prompto, whose presence Nyx had taken advantage of to get better insight on Noctis during his longer stints outside of Insomnia.

He stood just inside the doorway, leaning against the frame and tucking his hands in his pockets while he watched Gladio pummel at Noctis. The prince was clearly unfocused, barely managing to block and parry, or break through Gladio's defense. After twisting the wooden sword out of Noct's grip for the third time in a row, Gladio called it quits. Nyx didn't miss the look the man threw in his direction, something like resignation and impatience before he put away the equipment and waved off Noctis. It wasn't until Noctis nearly collided with him standing in the doorway did the sixteen year-old finally snap out of his daze.

"Nyx! When did you—" Noctis cut himself off, opting instead to throw his arms around the glaive and hug him tightly.

Nyx returned it, hugging him just as much, "This morning. I've been keeping your dad from dying of boredom during the counsel meeting." He held onto the teen's shoulders and pulled him away to look at his face, "Go get cleaned up, we have plans."

Noctis blinked, "Plans?"

Nyx flicked the younger's forehead, "Do as I say. Go." He pointed out the door, "Meet me in the garage when you're done."

After the prince left, Nyx looked over at Gladio, who'd been watching the exchange quietly. Lately, the rare times he was in the presence of Noct's friends, he'd caught an odd look here and there, and he knew much of it had to do with the relationship he had with the prince and his father. Few knew who and what he was, and it would stay that way.

"Out with it, Gladio." He called out, folding his arms across his chest as the other man approached from across the room.

Gladio narrowed his eyes, mirroring Nyx's stance when he stopped in front of him, "For a man who never ages, seems every time we see you, you look a little older."

Nyx snorted, "I suppose after a couple thousand years, I was bound to get a few gray hairs eventually." He dropped his arms to his sides and leaned against the doorway behind him, "That all you had to say, Shield?"

It was a subtle jab, but it wasn't missed by the Amicitia heir. He too, would one day stand at the future king's side, just as his father stands with Regis. Nyx has held a healthy respect for the Amicitia family, his secret safe with them as some of the select few to be taught of the shadow of the Lucian line.

"The longer you're gone, the more _he_ slacks off. You saw him earlier, he was unfocused and distracted." Gladio moved forward to leave and Nyx sidestepped out of his way, "You might be immortal but he is not, don't forget that."

Silence followed the other man out with Nyx frowning after him. Shaking his head, he left the training room and headed for the garage beneath the Citadel.

.

There were days when seeing the great statues of the old kings was both painful and nostalgic, a sadness would overwhelm him if he wasn't careful. He had known each of these kings and queens in life, had watched over them from birth to death, and had been present when part of their power was sealed with these statues as pieces of the Old Wall. Twelve for the greatest of them, the passing of each king adding to the next king's power and following through the line to now; the King he loved most of all and the Prince he would die for. The city of Insomnia had grown around these stone coffins, ancient souls surrounded by the technological progress of humanity. The citizens did not forget their heritage, it was hard to when their city was protected by _magic_ , but they did not allow it to hinder them.

Staring up at the guardian knelt in the shadows of the Citadel as he entered the garage, he merely gave a curt nod and a silent prayer as he approached the sleek black sports car tucked between two of the royal sedans. Tugging the keys from his pocket, he propped himself against the passenger door and waited. His phone chimed while he sat there and when he checked the message, it was a confirmation he'd been waiting for.

Ten minutes later, Regis himself emerged from the elevator with two Crownsguard flanking him; the King waved them off and he made his way over to Nyx with a smile. He was wearing a simply cut black suit and dark gray peacoat, his usual accoutrements, scarf, and cape were absent; he wasn't wearing the usual heavily gilded knee brace he wore and by the slight bulk around his knee in his slacks, he was wearing a much more subdued one meant to be worn beneath clothing. Regis moved at his own pace, but he looked better than he had before Nyx had left, and a simple smile was set in place.

"Are we adding royal kidnapping to your repertoire of skills, Nyx?" Regis asked, coming to stand before him next to the car, "I knew you were determined to give me a break, but who knew you'd go this far..."

"You're hilarious." Nyx deadpanned with a smirk as his eyes slid away from Regis to the elevator doors. He could feel Noctis approaching and he stood up from the car when Noctis emerged from the doors across from them. "There he is."

Noctis jogged over to them with surprise written into his soft features, having not expected to see his father here of all places, "Dad? Is everything okay?" He asked as he stopped next to them, arms going loose at his sides and straightening his posture out of habit.

"Oh yes, of course." Regis smiled, perhaps too indulgently because Noct's gaze kept darting between his father and Nyx as if trying to puzzle out what was going on.

"We're going for a drive, so you—" Nyx grabbed Noctis by the shoulders and steered him around to the driver's side,"—can get some practice in. Regis is coming with because I have proclaimed he needs a day off. We should get going. Before Clarus finds us."

Nyx unlocked the car and handed Noctis the keys before he slipped by him and climbed into the back seat. Regis got in the passenger side and Noctis hesitantly slid into the driver's seat. Sliding into the middle seat, Nyx leaned forward and started pointing things out and asking Noctis to name them all. When he was done, he sat back and let Regis take over to guide Noctis through the next steps of the learning process. Privately, he didn't think a sports car with a V10 engine was a great vehicle to give a teenager for a first car, but he also knew that Noctis was more responsible than the average teenager in Insonmnia.

Regis began by having him learn how to drive in reverse, weaving around to get used to the car's precision performance, and after an hour of this, he finally allowed Noctis to shift into drive and leave the garage. The rest of the night was spent giving Noctis much-needed practice behind the wheel and Nyx's six-foot tall body uncomfortably squished behind the seat because a custom designed Audi R8 does _not_ in fact, have back seat.

It was hell, but it was _worth it_.

.

None of the newer Crownsguard recruits understood why their nineteen year-old Crown Prince was waiting at the gates.

Noctis had parked his car off to the side of the main roadway, was sitting upon the hood, and playing a game on his phone. He would look up every few minutes, search the gates, the guards standing at attention, and return his gaze to the device in his hands. The commanding officer on duty that day, Petra, called the others back into formation when they started muttering quietly in conversation, their curiosities overrunning their attention spans.

Suddenly, Noctis paused, then leapt off the hood of his car and ran the short distance to the gates, "Open the gates!" He called, much to the confusion of the guards, " _Open the damn gates!_ "

Snapping into attention and doing as bidden, two guards activated their keys to unlock the massive gates and they followed the doors as they opened with loud motors. Noctis stood in the middle, his phone clutched in his hand and his eyes searching for _something_ on the horizon.

In the distance, he saw the shadows of dusk spread, gaining as the sun set and night fell. Not only that, but he could see the dust clouds of the motorcade returning to the city, and the truck leading the way. It was then the guards noticed the great, looming shadow that seemed to follow the line of military vans as they approached, as well as the way the Prince's face lit up expectantly at the sight of that shadow.

As the motorcade slowed to a stop to check in with the gate wardens, a massive figure sat up from the bed of the truck and rolled off to its feet, where black and dark purple flames erupted from the asphalt with every step. The Crownsguard soldiers on hand stumbled as they stepped back from the being— his height was near two-stories tall and his body was all toned musculature, his skin as black as midnight skies that glittered like the stars themselves were contained within his flesh, his hair as white as the moon, shaved at the sides of his scalp and trailing in thick and elaborate braids passed his waist.

Petra called his men back into formation a second time, irritation clear in his tone over their gawking. It had been a few years since the confidential revelation from the King to the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard alike; that an Astral walked among them, and from the shadows he commanded their armies against Niflheim, and favored the young Prince with his protection. After the kidnapping incident during Noct's childhood, it was discussed between the Nightlord and King Regis that perhaps it was time to reveal his existence to this current generation of city guardians.

Noctis grinned and ran forward to meet the Astral, who belt to one knee as the approaching prince launched himself into the being's great arms. The scene itself was strange and surreal to the Crownsguard present, but to the Kingsglaive soldiers sitting in the vans that proceeded to drive around the pair, it was no longer an unsual occurrence.  

Nyx was the Asterian, progeny of Bahamut and a long forgotten goddess, and his loyalty to the Lucian bloodline was absolute; he was their protector, their guardian, and their guide. Noctis, Regis, Mors, and their fathers before them; they had all grown (and passed) with Nyx always one step behind them.

Now, Nyx was dedicated to Noctis and above all else, had learned to love the boy unconditionally.

Right before their eyes, the Astral's giant form burned away like black ash to reveal the recognizable figure of Nyx Ulric himself, only with fresh wounds from this recent battle and his left arm was gray, with his flesh split and glowing with the same purple-black flames within the spiderwebbed cracks winding their way up to his shoulder. They spread up his neck, the side of face and scalp, reaching like veins and pulsing with a god's magic.

It was a terrifying sight to behold, and some of the soldiers watching the scene recoiled, curious and revolted by their own phantom pains at the sight.

Noctis started fretting over him, reaching for his cheek and tentatively brushing his fingers against the cracked flesh, "Was it really necessary to go this far?" He asked, frowning up at Nyx when the immortal smiled at him, "Nyx, I'm serious. I know this hurts you."

Nyx outright laughed, closing his eyes when Noctis whispered curative spells under his breath. It didn't matter, Nyx's own magic would heal him and once night fell, the process would complete itself much quicker. But Noct's magic was like a cooling balm, as sweet and soothing as the darkest skies were to him, like a waterfall rushing over him and cooling the fires of his magic beneath his flesh.

Nyx leaned into the touch, cupping that slender hand to his cheek with a low hum, "Calm down, little king." He cracked his eyes open to meet Noct's worried gaze, "I look a lot worse than I am."

Noctis stepped into the circle of his arm, pressing against his chest and standing up on his tiptoes to kiss him, "Come home with me?"

The elder slid his arms around the prince and returned the kiss, feeling his heart ease with the weight of Noctis in his arms, "I have to meet your father first. Want to come with me? Perhaps he'll be less tempted to keep me in the Council room with you hovering."

The prince scrunched up his nose in disdain. He hated the Council chambers as much as his father did, but at least Regis had more grace about it. Nyx pressed a kiss between Noct's furrowed brows and started walking them towards the prince's car.

"Fine. Leave me to the wolves then." Nyx pouted, stealing another kiss before pulling away entirely and smirking at the entreating look Noctis gave him, "Hey, don't look at me like that, I'll head over as soon as I'm done. You can take care of me then."

He held his hand out for the keys when they reached the car, but Noctis shook his head, "No, I'm driving. Your arm is a mess, I don't care if you're a god or not."

Nyx sighed and walked to the passenger side of the sports car, sliding in carefully and minding his arm at the _look_ his prince gave him when Noctis settled behind the wheel.

"Dinner and a movie on the couch when I get back?" He asked, his gaze fond as Noctis turned the car around and sped down the highway, taking them back into the city proper and towards the Citadel.

"Yeah," Noctis smiled, glancing briefly at him, "Sounds good to me."

.


	368. nyx/noctis + starcrossed au | love me better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes two thousand years of love, death, hate, life, reconnection, fracture, fragmentation, stitching, sewing, healing, breaking, and _next life, next life, next_ —
> 
> For one more life. 
> 
> One more chance. One more beginning and ending. One more cycle until—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So won't you love me better  
> I'm waiting here  
> I need you now  
> Gravity can't hold us down  
> So just take me there  
> To higher ground
> 
> Save me  
> I'm holding onto you  
> My sun is fading  
> I'm falling into blue  
> Why don't you save me  
> My blood is running cold  
> So lift me up  
> And get me to higher ground"
> 
> ("Higher Ground" / ODESZA ft. Naomi Wild)

He felt like he'd had a thousand weapons use him for target practice; the ache filled him, made his bones throb, his flesh bleed, his muscles burn from the resistance to a hundred swords piercing his soul. Above him, Nyx was hunched over the Sword of the Father, trying to breath, trying to stop trembling even as the magic of the Astrals and Crystal combined coursed through his veins.

 _"Next life,"_ Noctis whispers with a kiss.

 

Both of them were smiling, trying to grin through the pain of a thousand generations using them as conduits between the planes of life and death. Nyx is heaving for breath, hands loose on the hilts of his kukris and whole body shaking with effort to stay upright. That's when the chuckling starts and slips into manic laughter as he fell sideways off Noctis, whose wet coughs erupt instead of the responding laughter he aimed for; Noctis was dying again and he would do nothing to stop it.

They would have time again one day.

"Someday we'll get this right…" Noct's grin was stained red, and yet Nyx still kissed him, and pressed their foreheads together despite their fair share of cuts and bruises.

"I'm sorry it wasn't this time."

Noctis tries a breath, felt the blades shift between his ribs, and sighed with another smile.

"Next life?" Nyx kissed the corner of his mouth, then his cheek, then his brow.

"Next life," Noctis replied, pulling out a knife of his own and kissing Nyx with the last of his life as he cut his throat.

 

They say, _"Next life"_ before the end because it's the only thing they believe in after a two thousand years of lather-rinse-repeat. They say _"Next life"_ like it's a prayer, the only hope they have of surviving the short years between birth and death. They say _"Next life"_ when they meet again and it's a life they'll never get to live because the _pull_ is so strong, they can't resist it.

 

It takes two thousand years of love, death, hate, life, reconnection, fracture, fragmentation, stitching, sewing, healing, breaking, and _next life, next life, next—_

For one more life.

One more chance. One more beginning and ending. One more cycle until—

 _It's finally over_. _Thank you._

 

Nyx wakes first.

It's bright in the bedroom, there's a breeze smelling heavily like the sea teasing the curtains and the whole left side of his body is warm. His left arm feels a bit numb from the weight atop it, but he doesn't mind. There's an ocean lapping at the shore barely thirty feet from deck and the sun is blazing above and peeking through every available crack and slit through the wood of his simple cabin. 

He's trying to rub the sleepy crust from his eyes with his free hand when a soft groan comes from the man beside him. Squinting a little against the morning light, he looks down to see half-lidded blue eyes roaming the bedroom in mild confusion before they meet his own. 

Then he's smiling, and Nyx is smiling, and Noctis is rolling on top of him, cradling his face to kiss him so hard, so good, so _perfect_ —

"Next life?" Nyx gasps between frantic kisses and wandering, exploring hands and lips.

Noctis shakes his head, silencing him with lips and tongue, "No, fuck that, _this life_."

.


	369. cor/nyx/noctis + opalescence au | oh, the feeling of you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road to Altissia, Noct's curiosity is at its peak.
> 
> (that one leviathan!noctis au...)

He didn't know what happened to his shorts, let alone his shirt or boxers. His boots were mixed among the other scattered clothes and boots belonging to the other two curled up in the giant sleeping bag pocket they'd created. The tent flaps were still open, and the late breeze felt pleasant enough on his heated skin, that he'd stopped worrying about it an hour ago. There was one hand in his hair, teasing unruly locks that had come loose from his little bun and he felt another trailing up and down his spine.

He content, his body warm and comfortable despite the necklace around his neck that felt alive and heavy with the magic that allowed him here. Eyes half-closed, but still wide awake, Noctis traced a semi-circle scar on Cor's side and smiled at the hitch in his breath.

"Tell me about this one."

Cor cracked an eye open to peek at him, "No."

Noctis waited to see if he'd change his mind, only to be met with further silence that turned his contentment into pouting, "Nyx! He's being difficult!"

Nyx shifted behind him, lips brushed his shoulder blade, and the Glaive was looking over him to see the scar in question, "It's where a venomfang bit him."

"Really?"

"Probably," Nyx shrugged and settled back again with a grin that had Noctis gaping at him.

"No!" He reached back and smacked Nyx on the hip and looked up at Cor, "Seriously?"

Cor heaved a heavy sigh and shook his head, with the resulting whine from Noctis making him chuckle a little. Instead he tangled his fingers in Noct's hair and pulled him in for a kiss, easy and placating, and soon Nyx followed suit, trailing equally gentle kisses up his spine to the back of his neck. Nyx swept his hair from the nape of his neck, kissing from there to the curve of his shoulder as Cor payed more attention to his neck and collarbones.

For now, he stopped thinking about the scars and their stories, too properly distracted from questioning further. He indulged them, let them drag him back to the heady warmth and passion they had shown him hours before until nothing but thoughts of _them_ overwhelmed him.

(And while the curiosity lingered in the back of his mind, the need to _know_ and _learn_ , about the two who dedicated their lives to him, he supposed it could wait another day.)

.


	370. nyx/ardyn + inception au | we all bleed red in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn felt him everywhere.

Ardyn felt him everywhere.

Heard him in the creaks and cracks of a settling house. Felt him in the wood grains and plush carpets, in the cool pine floors and the soft cushions on their well-loved couch. He could smell him as if he was right _there_ , the heady mixed scents of his cologne and his skin, of the gentle detergent they used for laundry, of the spiced chai he made after breakfast that day—

 _Everywhere_.

Nyx was _here_ and _nowhere_ , had sunk into every possible surface and foundation of the house they'd built here. A secluded island at the end of the archipelago, a white beach beyond their front door, a _memory_ that lingered at the edge of the dream. Nyx felt alive here, felt _real_.

Nyx was standing on the deck on the other side of the screen door. Nyx was leaning against the support beam of the awning and there was a steaming mug in his hand; Ardyn could smell the chai from here.

Ardyn dugs his nails into his palm at his side until he'd cut crescents into his flesh as he took one unsure, tentative step towards the door. Nyx slouched a bit, lifted the cup to his lips; the floor creaked beneath Ardyn's foot and Nyx paused, head turning—

Ardyn lifted his fist, started opening his hand, and stopped when Nyx caught sight of him—

Blue eyes crinkled at the corners as a smile spread across full lips he draw in his sleep. Ardyn didn't look at his palm as he stumbled forward in a run for the door, hand out to shove it open and reach for Nyx.

Nyx set the mug down, caught his hand with a surprised, then worried expression, "Ardyn, babe, you're bleeding—"

"—I don't care—" Ardyn rasped as he grabbed Nyx's shirt to drag him close and kiss him like _everything_ in existence lived for this and this moment only.

Tears slipped into the kiss and he couldn't tell if they were Nyx's or his own; he didn't care, all he cared about was the taste of sweetness and spices on Nyx's tongue and the slide of those lips against his. 

( _"All men bleed red. It's a fact of life."_

_"And in the dreamscape?"_

_Ardyn smiled, "In an ideal world, no one bleeds_ _."_ )

.


	371. noctis & stella + apocalypsis au | this isn't over yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Noctis, Lucis fell ages ago, he lost his family, his old friends, and his lover; and he's been jumping ever since. For Stella, she's been hoping against hope that one day, Noctis might return to their time when all is said and done.
> 
> But Noct is on a mission and there isn't much she can do but support him as he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a tiny, tiny piece of the apocalypsis project. noctis decides "fuck fate" is his life's work and tears some shit up just to get his glaive back. stella becomes his greatest enabler. it's fun, and is taking me forever to write, and makes me weep as much as absolomb does.

_"To see the world in a grain of sand..."_

He remembered Ignis read this line to him once (it was a _lifetime_ ago and his memories were so transparent, overlaid with too many _others_ —). He doesn't remember the rest but that line sometimes floated across his mind in the odd moment of quiet, an old echo of a life he can't return to. As the years wear on, the dreams lessen, mere shadow play and sense memories than anything else; like his mind is trying to remind him of all he's left behind. Because of it, sleep was a flighty and tempestuous mistress to him, and most nights it was easier to go without.

_"Noctis."_

He breathes quietly and feels the light touch of a hand on his neck, gentle fingertips skimming up each notch of his spine until they slide into his hair, grown longer and unruly, a choppy mess he doesn't care to maintain as meticulously as it was when he still held the title of Crown Prince. Some frozen little part of him is afraid he's going shatter the moment, that he's going to snap the thread holding them together.

"Stella." Finally he lifts his head and from the corner of his eye he catches the glimmer of golden light, the essence of her that had long ago made a home for itself in his soul. "Awake again?"

The blonde smiles as she 'walks' around to stand beside him, _"The Veil here is thin. It's not as difficult to connect."_

Noctis smiled back—or tried to, it felt more like a grimace than a smile, "Whatever works."

She watched him, her smile turning sharper, _"You found him here, didn't you."_

"I did."

_"And will he return with you?"_

"I don't know that I _want_ to return, Stella."

Her eyes narrowed and the edges of her seemed to crackle with the frustration he caught there, _"Noctis..."_ She reached for him and though she wasn't solid, he could feel her warmth in the touch she tried to mimic as she combed fingers through his hair, _"You cannot keep this up for much longer. It's been ten years..."_

"It's not _over_ yet."

The knife-sharp tone of his words seemed to startle her. Stella had never seen the cruelties he'd committed for his goals, the atrocities he'd orchestrated to play with fate and circumstance, the consequences he faced with every breath he took— all for the chance at twisting destiny for a better future he might not live to see. 

Instead, warmth engulfed him and his head shot up to find her arms around him, her chin on his head, and the distant, muffled beat of her heart against his ear. She was trying so hard to be _here_ , straining herself in order to give him an anchor to his past.

"I'm sorry," He says next, relaxing in her embrace, "I can't come back yet."

 _"I know. But I shall wait for you regardless."_ Stella pulled away and tucked her hands behind her back; he could see the outline of them through her, her edges softening and from the bottom-up, she was fading. _"Until next time, dear friend."_

"See you on the other side." Noctis replied as the last of her resigned expression faded into nothing. 

After that, Noctis stood from his bed and stretched out, and finished getting ready. There was a call for volunteers in the Kingsglaive today, and he had to meet destiny with Ebony and some food in him— or rather, a certain Galahdan refugee to 'run into' at the breakfast stand down the street.

.


	372. cor/nyx/noctis + opalescence au | to live within your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Within the confines of the Citadel was a secret.
> 
> It was shaped like a boy and a fish, with sapphire blue eyes and translucent skin, black scales that shimmered pearlescent under water and long, flowing fins that reflected every color of the spectrum in the light, and midnight hair that shined silver when caught by the rare bit of sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this au. i want to continue this au. i can finally write the ending of this au at last. but not yet. nope. let me play with it some more first 8D

Within the confines of the Citadel was a secret.

It was shaped like a boy and a fish, with sapphire blue eyes and translucent skin, black scales that shimmered pearlescent under water and long, flowing fins that reflected every color of the spectrum in the light, and midnight hair that shined silver when caught by the rare bit of sun.

It was a secret that lived in the Gallery's massive aquarium, reminiscent of the Caelum Via's rooftop aquarium; home to many exotic creatures and viewable throughout several floors within the luxury resort. Though larger than that tank, there was hardly such a collection of strange and wondrous freshwater fish or sea creatures housed in the Citadel's tank.

For one, the Royal Aquarium's waters were clouded these days, kept just so for reasons Cor would never divulge to tourist inquiries nor curiosities, and he was smart enough to keep his own opinion on the matter to himself. It had become a game for tourists and visitors to the gallery and aquarium, to guess and theorize at what might be living in the plant-filled waters, exclaiming or gasping if they believed they caught sight of _something_ in the murky depths.

Cor had risen through the ranks to Marshal of the Crownsguard in only a few short years, had known the current monarch since his teens and before Regis's ascension to the Lucian throne.

And yet, after all he'd seen and done, it was _this_ secret that nearly cost him everything.

The common story is that Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne and King Regis's only child, was killed during an assassination via daemon attack. It was known that Noctis didn't survive the attack, and neither did the daemon whom landed the killing blow— for the King's wrath is legendary and that night the full extent of it was unleashed.

For thirteen years, the public had quietly grieved the loss of their prince, and observed a mourning period on the day of his birth; while the King retreated to his private rooms and mourned in peace.

(Thirteen years later, his oldest friend and his King still lived a lie.)

.

Nyx had been assigned to the "aquamarine sector" for a month before he discovered exactly what it was he was protecting.

At first, he though the random glints of silvery fins and pale, blue-tinged flesh was just some exotic sea creature from the depths of the Cygillian sea or the far reaches of the Allural Deep, but over time his suspicions grew the most hints he found of something _other_ living in the massive aquarium built within the confines of the Citadel.

He'd seen hints of iridescent scales and flashes of pale limbs, and in the atrium at the very top, often felt as if _something_ was watching him from deep beneath the glassy surface. Cor had never told him specifically why he was brought in to this particular detail, nor why he needed someone else nearly as skilled as himself for a simple protection detail _inside_ the Citadel itself.

In the week after his reassignment, their nights together at the end of the day were filled with a quiet contemplation from Cor. He'd speculated that Regis was planning something, but that the King had yet to confide in him just what it was. It drove Cor nuts as much as Cor's agitation drove Nyx a little batshit crazy trying to distract him from the monarch's potential plotting. He didn't give up, but he didn't

It wasn't until, four weeks into this new assignment, that he found out exactly what lurked beneath those waters. He'd heard that saying about staring into the abyss and the abyss staring back at him, he knew there was something inhuman living in the waters despite how few glimpses he'd caught of it; and the day he dared to stare back into the waters, it _blinked_.

It happened so fast, so quick, as hands tipped in black talons slipped from the waters and grasped at the rocky lip of the tank's edge, as a head of midnight black hair broke the surface and a pale, slender torso followed. Inches from his face, luminescent sapphire eyes blinked at him, curiosity clear and open in their gaze as he stared back. Absently, he realized the rest of the young man's lower half was unnaturally _long_ , and as the water rippled with the flick of a lengthy body and a tail lined in flared fins that flicked and twitched in the water to keep some of his tail afloat.

Nyx swallowed hard as that face loomed in closer, head tilted as those eyes narrowed to peer at him more; _"Oh, fuck,"_ he breathed in his mother tongue as a delighted grin spread across pale blue lips.

.

Retreating to the atrium garden where the opening of the tank could be found, Cor found his young charge napping in the sunlight streaming through the glass, on a rocky plateau surrounding the massive tank's open top fashioned just for this purpose.

Cor took a space beside the sunning creature and sat down, finally allowing himself a moment to take a breath and relax. Much as he didn't feel as if he could, this was one of the few spots in the Citadel he could feel some semblance of peace. 

At least until a hand with long, slender fingers with thing, sensitive webbing between them walked two fingers up his arm and poked him in the shoulder. Cor turned his head just enough to eye the younger man with an arched brow; all it earned him was a smirk and half-hearted splash from a sheer tail-fin.

"What's the tally today?"

Cor shrugged, "Didn't keep much of a count. It was a slow shift."

He looked over at his young companion and watched as Noctis rolled onto his stomach, several of his fins and tendrils adjusting and flaring out. The lower half of Noct's body was long and slender with dark blue-black scales, and the length of it trailing down into the waters and disappearing; only hints of it could be seen with the irridescent glint of his tail fins catching the light of the sun filtering through the atrium's glass.

He spent so much time entranced by the flicker of silvery scales in the water, that he doesn't see Nyx slipping from the foliage until the Glaive is right next to them. Cor doesn't startled, simply waits as Nyx settles on Noct's other side on the rock and reaches out to skim his fingertips along the prominent notches of his spine. Noctis makes a noise close to a purr, and his skin dappled with goosebumps and his eyes opened to slits as he smiled at Nyx in appreciation at the touch.

Pushing himself up and leaning in, Cor watched as Nyx obliged and met him halfway for a kiss that turned a touch more passionate than the situation warranted. Nyx laughed when he saw the not-so-subtle roll of the Marshal's eyes heavenward, then he reached out and pulled Cor in to kiss his cheek as obnoxiously as possible.

"You're both menaces." Cor muttered, shoving him off, but willingly accepting the armful of leviathan prince he gained instead.

Nyx shook his head, leaning back on his hands as he watched Noctis wrap his arms around Cor's neck and start peppering his face with kisses between cheeky smiles; "We're very lovable menaces."

Cor snorted at that and simply held Noctis close as the young leviathan continued lavishing affectionate attentions on him.

.

The Tidemother's magic was old, tied to the planet itself and meshed deeply with the oceans of the world. Her fury was legendary, her wrath was mythic, and on the day a foolish mortal speck nearly stole the Chosen's life; it was her magic that saved him— but with a price, as all the old gods are wont to demand. When Noctis Lucis Caelum nearly died at the hands of the Marilith, it was the Hydraean herself who bound his body and soul to the seas of Eos, who warped his crystalline magic to benefit herself and took him as her own.

Thirteen years later, as the Kingdom grieves his loss, as the King summons the wrath of the gods with the last of his power and destroys the empire's forces in one fell swoop; Prince Noctis lives a sheltered half-life in the confines of the Citadel, protected and cared for under the watchful gaze of an elite force comprised of Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike.

Nyx had been apart of this small force for three years so far, a new friend for the hidden prince and Cor's own partner in love and crime, so to speak. Unlike Cor, who kept his affections private and his words measured unless the three of them were alone, Nyx indulged the prince's need for contact, gave in to the touch-starved youth with more enthusiasm than Cor believed it warranted.

("Don't be such a sourpuss," Nyx had said, pointedly ignoring the slight glare Cor slid over to him as Noctis snickered from his spot in the water. "He just likes cuddling, Cor."

Cor folded his arms, and eyed Noctis as he slithered through the blue-green surface and grasped Cor's knees, using the Marshal as a launch point to pull himself up and peck the man's cheek. The elder huffed, Nyx laughed, and Noctis smiled at him from beneath dripping bangs.

"Come on, how can you deny that pretty face?" Nyx teased, reaching over to brush Noct's fringe from his eyes.

The other man didn't answer, merely closed his eyes and inwardly sighed at the fact his two dearest people were _both_ brats.)

Over time, Noctis had opened up to them about his curse, details that no one other than Regis, Clarus, and the Tidemother herself knew. He told them of her voice, the harsh, cruel tongue of the ancient astral raking across his mind, growing louder the older he became.

Since then, Nyx and Cor have discussed it at length. Both in private or during shared shifts in the atrium, calmed by Noctis and his lazy strokes around the aquarium's vast opening. Nyx wanted to try experimenting, to see how long Noctis could be out of the water before the curse's magic kicked in and forced him to return; Cor was against it, despite how much Noctis wanted to try as well.

It was a constant back and forth, one which—unfortunately—would wear Cor down until he finally gave in.

.

Weeks later, Cor shouldn't have been surprised at the scene he found upon entering the atrium.

He'd heard the laughter from beyond the door, the low voices and the playful splashes. But as he entered, he hadn't expected the sight that greeted him—again, he wasn't surprised, but it _was_ unexpected _—_ of Nyx standing on the rocks in a half-dressed state; his drying shirt, vest, and coat were laid aside to dry, but it was the fact he held Noctis in his arms that was the more pressing matter.

Noctis held tightly to Nyx, his arms wrapped securely around the Glaive's neck while Nyx kept an arm around his waist and his other was slipped under what _should_ have been the prince's knees. Instead, the lower half of his body was long and blue-black, with flowing webbed fins and tendrils, and armored scales that covered every inch of a lengthy tail that had spiraled itself around Nyx's waist and one of his legs.

It was merely a sign of the Tidemother's claim on the prince, of her magic that saved the young boy years ago and gifted him with a second chance of life— at a cost, of course.

But what concerned Cor was seeing Noctis out of the water, of Nyx's blasé attitude towards the prince's delicate situation and making light of it.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?" Cor's flat tone belied the growing anger beneath it, and caused the pair to flinch and stare at him once they realized whom it was that caught them.

"Cor, we're just having a bit of fun…" Noct's tone was light, though clearly worried he'd disappointed his guardian in more ways than one.

"Marshal."

"Ulric."

Cor stopped in front of them, folding his arms and frowning at both of them, "How long?"

Nyx glanced between them before answering when Noctis didn't, "Maybe a half hour?"

Noctis seemed to shrink away from Cor's stern look, "Nyx, it's okay, put me back. It's been too long—"

"What? No, you're doing fine—"

" _Do_ _not_." Cor deadpanned, frosty eyes meeting Nyx's until the Glaive relented and walked back to the water's edge.

Noctis uncoiled his tail from around Nyx's body and held on as Nyx knelt down to help him back into the massive tank's waters. What Cor didn't expect was the way Noctis tugged Nyx closer, and dared press a kiss to the man's cheek, before he sent one last apologetic look to Cor and disappeared into the darkened waters.

That left the Glaive and the Marshal alone in the quiet.

"Explain."

Nyx frowned a little deeper, bending to pick up his shirt, vest, and coat from the rocks, "We've been trying a little longer each day. To see how well he can handle being out of the water before the magic triggers and he needs to go back in."

"Was it his idea?"

Nyx's expression twisted, "No, it was mine—"

"Don't lie to me, Nyx."

Cor felt as tired as he sounded, and after a moment, he moved to sit on the rocks and waited for Nyx to do the same. Both of them dropped all pretenses then, as Nyx pressed his bare shoulder against Cor's and Cor leaned into the contact. 

"It was Noct's. He said he wants out more. He feels restless. Said he can feel Leviathan's call and it's making him antsy."

Cor finally just rested his head on Nyx's shoulder and loosed a low sigh, "I see."

They fell into silence again, listening to the waters lap and the rocky edges, and Cor decidedly didn't react to the shimmer of scales he saw beneath the surface. He knew Noctis was nearby, listening to their conversation, but didn't say or do anything to call him out over it.

"He can't stay here forever, you know." Nyx murmured, having caught that same hint of movement that Cor had, "He needs to see the world one day."

He reached up to drape an arm around Cor's shoulders and started carding his fingers through the Marshal's short hair; Cor relaxed further against him, though his gaze remained fixed on the waves in front of them, "I'm afraid Regis isn't ready to let his only son venture off into the world just yet."

Noctis chose then to poke his wet head above the waves again, eyes darting between the pair of them hopefully; "Maybe if we can convince him otherwise, dad will let me go?"

Cor gave a tiny smile, and gestured for Noctis to come closer. They waited as Noctis lifted himself from the waters and reached out for Nyx and Cor to help him closer until his damp body was nestled across their laps. He nuzzled under Cor's chin and made himself comfortable, despite soaking the Marshal's clothes in the process.

"Your father worries for you, and perhaps it translates into a severe over-protectiveness, but…" Cor shrugged, "He loves you, Noctis. He'd do anything to protect you."

Nyx leaned in and pressed a kiss to Noct's forehead, smiling when the prince pulled him in for another, "Same as we would, Noct."

"I know, I know." Noctis sighed, a pout apparent as he spoke up again, "But it doesn't hurt to try…"

"Maybe later."

"But _Nyx—_ "

"No."

.


	373. nyx/noctis + dearly beloved au | the snowfall heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the best decision he'd made in a while, to escape for a few weeks and take Nyx far away from their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i'm on a writing break, can you tell? :> anyway, it snowed today and it was really pretty, but also insanely dead at work, so i was able to finish this little ficlet to pass the time. :D
> 
> as for this au, eos is free, the scourge is gone, nyx and noct are older and on a very long vacation from the citadel. >.>

It's snowing when he wakes.

Scattered and soft, the steady fall blanketed the surrounding forest and mountains in gentle white, giving a sweet illusion of purity that he appreciated the most during this time of year.

He slid out of the bed and quickly yanked on the discarded pj's from the floor, dug up a clean henley from his pack, and slipped out of the room long enough to find the hardwood floors too chilly and backtracked to grab his socks and steal a hoodie from his lover's pack. The whisper of sheets from shifting limbs on the bed made him pause long enough to make sure he hadn't woken his lover, smiling to himself before he ventured out to the kitchen to start making coffee.

Standing at the counter and facing the window overlooking the back of the house, he watched as the snow thickened across the yard and the small shore of the lake beyond; where the dock swayed with the subtle current and was covered in several layers of snow on its own.

Once the coffee was done, he poured a cup and made it how he liked, then grabbed a blanket as he headed out to the back deck. Bundled up in the plush blanket and curling up comfortably on the swinging bench, he settled in to watch the early morning snowfall.

"Thought I'd find you out here." He looked up to find Nyx stepping out of the sliding glass door. Nyx bent to kiss the top of his head and take his empty mug, "Cold yet?"

Noctis shrugged, poking at the thick, fuzzy blanket he'd cocooned himself in, "I'm fine."

Nyx made a quiet "mmhmm" noise under his breath as he disappeared inside again. He returned with a blanket of his own and two steaming mugs, handing Noctis both of them and settling on the cushioned bench next to him, draping the blanket across their laps and accepting the offered half of blanket from Noctis. He tugged on his stolen hoodie for him to move in closer and Noctis tucked himself into Nyx's side under his arm, cradling his mug carefully as he made himself comfy again. Nyx kept the bench in a gentle swing after that, seemingly uncaring of the cold just to keep them swaying sedately.

The silence that lapsed between them was as peaceful as the snowfall, the relaxing quiet sinking into his bones deeper than the chill. It felt unreal, a dream once unattainable and finally in his grasp. He felt content, no responsibilities save for who made breakfast this morning, and they were far enough away from civilization that he didn't have to see or hear people, didn't have to deal with Crown matters or anyone but Nyx.

It was simple, and sweet, and the most carefree he's felt in ages.

.


	374. ravus/ignis + code realize au | mechanical hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time to leave, Ignis." 
> 
> "Ravus?" Green eyes widened, the sleepy haze finally clearing at last when he saw the grimness in Ravus's expression; "But why?"
> 
> Ravus shook his head, "It isn't safe for you here. I've come to take you home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea why i wrote this or whether i'll write more of it. this was purely self-indulgence from a few weeks ago.

The mansion had been full of mechanimals when he arrived. Their strange, tinny voices automatic in their gracious greetings and invitations, and as soldiers spread out, Ravus headed up the staircase with intent writ on his sharp features. The western tower was mostly lit by candles on old sets of armor and statuary along the walls, with flickering sconces lining the spiraling stone steps up to a narrow landing and a closed door.

Ravus, out of a misguided politeness and his mother's stern voice in his head, knocked twice on the door and waited a minute before trying the handle. It clicked open softly and he pushed it, letting it fall open to reveal the dimly-lit bedroom within. 

The tower's room's curved walls were mostly lined in shelves filled with books and trinkets, but across the room on the opposite wall there was a giant circular window looked out across the countryside. There was a well-cushioned seat built into the frame, piled with pillows and enough books stacked on the floor to hinder anyone's progress through the room. As Ravus stepped inside, his men stood at the ready, weapons drawn and aimed, and ready to fire on his order.

Beyond the glass, the sun was setting and casting the room in a bright, fiery flare of light. On the window seat, there's a slender young man who couldn't be older than twenty and asleep with a book on his chest. The sun was glinting off his long, braided hair like gold and casting a warm glow across his skin, and he barely moved despite the sudden intrusion into his room.

"Ignis Scientia." Ravus called, keeping his tone quiet, yet commanding in order to wake the young man from his sleep.

Blonde lashes fluttered and eyes like chips of emerald cracked open, and the young man sat up instantly when he found he had 'guests'. The book fell to the floor and every soldier tensed at the motion, easing up only when Ravus waved them off. The High Commander picked his way through the minefield of books and towers of tomes and upon reaching Ignis, held out his hand.

"It's time to leave, Ignis."

"Ravus?" Green eyes widened, the sleepy haze finally clearing at last when he saw the grimness in Ravus's expression; "But why?"

Ravus shook his head, "It isn't safe for you here. I've come to take you home."

Ignis frowned, hands curling into firsts around the edges of the window seat, "I _am_ home, Ravus. There is no reason for me to leave."

Signaling for his men to stand down, Ravus moved forward and knelt in front of Ignis, gently extracting his hands from the cushion. Black gloves covered them, specially made and thick enough to act as a barrier between Ignis' poisonous flesh and the world around him; he was a living hazard, a victim turned abomination thanks to a father who pushed the boundaries of humanity and divinity through science without a care to those around him— and his son was the first to suffer for it.

"Ignis, if you are found here, you will be killed. You will never see the outside world, you will never see the sun rise again." Ravus felt his features soften, the beseeching tone in his voice unfamiliar even to himself, but he had to _try_. "I cannot stand by and let you die. Please. Come with me."

A deep furrow dug itself between his fine brows and uncertainty warred with stubbornness.

"I will go then."

He stands and adjusts his shirt, stepping aside to gather a jacket tossed over a nearby chair, then a coat hanging from a bookshelf. When he's done and ready enough, he pauses to take one last look of his room—too long, perhaps, for one of the more impatient soldiers. The man reaches out to grab Ignis' bared wrist and the moment after is one that will forever stain Ravus's memory.

The man screams and it's loud in the small space, and every soldier in the room and behind Ravus in the stairwell yells out in surprise and tries to get as far from the bubbling, decaying mass as quickly as possible. Ravus watches the scene with disdain, when the soldier's corpse is reduced to nothing but a pile of ash and a scorch mark on the carpeting. Ignis stands alone, stricken and pale, his gloved hand on his wrist where the soldier dared touch him.

"Ignis." Ravus calls to him gently, softer than he's used to. "Let us leave."

Ignis moved around the ash and towards Ravus, careful not to touch or be touched by anyone else. His eyes are downcast and the air about him broken. It isn't the first time he's seen someone die by accidental encounter. Careful of his skin, Ravus reached out and took his hand to lead him out, ordering his men to retreat ahead of them and out of the way.

"This won't happen again. I will be the one who guards you now." Ravus whispered only for him, steel in his tone and with a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

The desperate pressure given in return was answer enough.

.


	375. nyx/cor + catharsis au | we walk through the fires together

Sunlight spilled through the studio's window when the curtain was yanked back and Cor growled quietly as he threw an arm across his eyes, sighing when he peeked up to see Nyx standing above him with arms folded across his bare chest and an amused smirk curving his lips. Cor rolled onto his side, away from the light, and slipped his arms beneath the pillow in order to bury his face in the fabric. It smelled like Nyx, everything here smelled like Nyx, and something inside him felt oddly content comfortable because of it. Another scent permeated as well, seasoned meats, grilling vegetables, and eggs; across the room, something was cooking in a cast iron pan on the stove.

Nyx sat beside him and patted the back of his thigh, "Doing alright?"

Cor closed his eyes, images of the war zone he'd trekked through in the Cavaugh region flashing behind his eyelids; "I will be."

He was tired, a bone-deep feeling of exhaustion he didn't want to admit to because he couldn't. He needed to be steady, centered, focused on keeping King and country as safe as he possibly could. Either Nyx was a mind-reader or the Glaive was more familiar with the heavy feeling than he let on, because he got up to remove the pan from the burner, cover it, and return to flop into bed next to him.

"I have a few days of leave starting today." Nyx murmured, a crooked smile tugging at his lips. "Kitchen's stocked, beer's in the fridge, no plans..."

Cor opened one eye to look at him, a moment of taking in a face as roughened by the elements as his own; old scars, day old stubble, tired lines around his blue, blue eyes. He really did love this man whom was as much as fool as himself.

"Yeah..." The Marshal shifted and scooted closer, and Nyx lifted an arm to accept the other man tucking himself in as close as possible with a quiet chuckle, "Sounds good. Real good."

Nyx hugged him closer without a word, and they lapsed into silence as Cor dozed off again.

There was _nothing_ — would be nothing better than _this_.

.


	376. cor/nyx/noctis + copycat au | stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "—and didn't we have a long talk about bringing home fucking strays?!"
> 
> "I am not a _fucking stray_."
> 
> (Where Cor stumbles upon a facility full of failed clones in Niflheim and accidentally on purpose brings home the last one to survive. Nyx is Not Amused.)

"—and didn't we have a long talk about bringing home fucking strays?!"

"I am not a _fucking stray_."

Startling blue eyes were crystal clear and blazing with youthful indignation at the insult, and for a long minute Nyx was stunned speechless at the dejá vu he felt suddenly. There was too much of the Prince in him, too much of the boy he watched turn into a man, the man he once loved wholeheartedly. It was so disconcerting, Nyx could barely cover up his shock with his annoyance.

Cor just looked at the teen, then Nyx, and shrugged. Nyx threw up his hands with a noise of frustration before he grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and steered him upstairs— but not before he pointed a menacing finger at Cor with a look that clearly said 'we're not done'.

The Marshal took a seat at the dining table and waited for Nyx to return, brows steadily rising upwards as he listened to the 'brat' and the 'asshole glaive' argue about sleeping arrangements and house rules. Not that one could properly formulate a good set of rules where a clone was considered. It was obvious enough that keeping him hidden for now was paramount, and Cor had yet to inform the Shield and the Advisor that he'd returned from Niflheim; though he had no doubt Gladiolus and Ignis would learn by word of mouth alone that the Marshal had returned to Lucian borders, he wasn't too keen on reporting this particular find just yet.

"I think he's got a dirtier mouth than Noct ever did." Nyx remarked as he reappeared and descended the stairs, "It's going to take some effort to acclimate him, that's for damn sure."

He came over and propped himself against the edge of the table beside Cor, folding his arms across his chest and staring down at the other man with a mixed volley of emotions until he finally settled on annoyed.

"You're an ass, you know that? Why didn't you send word beforehand?"

Cor merely stared back at him, "Would it have really made a difference?"

Nyx didn't look away, "Probably? Maybe? I don't know. But any kind of warning would have been nice. A phone call, a text, a postcard, hell, even a carrier pidgeon would have been great." He started raking his hands through his hair, turned silver by the old magic of the gods, it was evidence of the price he paid when he donned the Ring of the Lucii so many years ago; "A clone. A clone of Noctis. How did they even get a hold of the DNA needed for that in the first place?"

Cor reached out and rested a hand on Nyx's thigh, warm and solid, "I haven't had a chance to look through the information I gathered before I took him, but I'm sure it's in there. We'll figure this out. For now, he stays in Caem and far from any curious eyes. Can you do that?"

Nyx looked down at him, a frown twisting his features before he shook his head, "You're a brat."

Cor smirked at him, "I can't be a brat at 55."

Nyx gave him such a dirty look, it startled a laugh out of the older man.

.


	377. nyx/noctis + corpse flower au | the boy in the bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Nyx comes home to the islands is the day Crowe swears she's going to kill the bastard once and for all― that is, if he didn't have the soul of the Heir attached to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i have ideas that don't pan out, and even after writing a piece of them, i don't know what to do with them. ¯\\_( ᐛ )_/¯

Crowe hadn't seen Nyx Ulric in fifteen years, not since the day he left their islands for the mainland and the Crown City's academy of magics. The King had seen potential in him during one of the royal tours, using it as away to revisit the archipelago, to see that fund be diverted and dedicated to the restoration. It has also been an excuse to see Nyx, the child he'd rescued and felt a particular spark from; one that could lead into a honed talent for magic.

The day he walks in the door of her shop is a strange one. The cloak around his shoulders hides the rest of his form as he walks in, gives her a wave and a grin, and heads straight for the back patio that overlooks the river. Dumbstruck and angry, Crowe closes her shop that moment and storms after him, demanding to know where the hell he'd been and what made him believe he could stroll on through easy as a summer breeze.

It was the vines that should have tipped her off, the dark wood roots that wound in and out of his skin from his hand to his shoulder, and the small thorns that sprout through his flesh but gave no blood, and the strange flower that bloomed above his heart. There was something there, something _off_ and when she stepped closer, peered down and gaped at the small figure emerging from the petals, she felt everything hit her at once.

"Is that—" Crowe reached out and smacked the back of his head, "— _what the fuck did you do, Nyx Ulric?!_ "

Startling from the slap, Nyx rubbed the back of his head and tried to scoot the chair he'd plopped in away from her, "I did nothing, back off."

Crowe pointed menacingly at his chest, where the flower seemed to shrink a bit at her accusing stare, " _That_ doesn't look like _nothing_ , Ulric."

A soft sound—like someone clearing their throat as quietly as possible—caught her attention, and she looked over to see the flower—figure— _young man_ —was toying with the edge of a petal and looking up at her with a shy, apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." He said, gazing up at her from behind a fringe of black bangs, hair shinning silvery in the light—same as the black, silver-streaked petals that made up his 'body'; from the waist down, his body was a flower blooming from the vines, rooted in Nyx's heart. "It was the only way."

Crowe glared at him, "The only way? How? I don't believe that."

The flower-boy smiled a bit sadly, "Well, my body is missing and my soul needed a vessel to survive, so… yes. This was the only way."

Her gaze shifted from him to Nyx— Nyx, who wouldn't look her in the eyes; Nyx, who looked more worn and drained than she'd ever seen him; Nyx, whose skin was paler than usual and eyes held a faint glow that was unnatural even in the day time.

"Astraean magic. Fantastic." She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him, pouring every bit of disapproval and frustration into her gaze as she could, "That magic is used by the royal lines only for a reason, Nyx. Their blood is teeming with it, lesser mages die trying to use it."

The flower-boy waved to get her attention again, pointing at himself, "He won't die, not while we're connected."

"Really now?"

"My name is Noctis, and Nyx saved me before the Empire could kill me."

Crowe froze, stunned. Then, for the second time, reached out and smacked Nyx again, cursing _vehemently_ under her breath in several tongues as she turned around and went inside to prepare her shop with wards and charms to protect it. 

"That went well." Noctis leaned forward to look passed the petals and up at Nyx's face, "You should have told her everything."

Nyx shook his head, lifting a hand for Noctis to take his fingertip in both hands, murmuring softly just for Noctis, "Nope. If I tell her now, she'll be even more pissed and that anger is bad for her casting."

Taking a deep breath, Nyx dropped some of his own glamours and allowed the vines to grow a little deeper, wind a little further into his bones, "Besides, I'd like to live a while longer and see this through to the end."

.


	378. aulea & mors + catharsis au | valediction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aulea Vira Leonis could understand people like they were a language only she knew.
> 
> But Mors was the only person she had trouble translating. 
> 
> (A piece of the Catharsis AU/Apotheosis rewrite.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i'm revamping the whole series of my nyx/cor apotheosis au, this was a thread of the story i had hinted at in certain fics, but hadn't yet explored when i started writing apotheosis a year and a half ago.
> 
> so, ta-da, a fic about aulea and her dislike of regis's father.

Aulea Vira Leonis could understand people like they were a language only she knew.

People were predictable to her, their choices written in their faces, their words, their eyes, and their mannerisms. She could see every path they could possibly take before they chose it, learned to plan around their potential decisions and their consequences. She wasn't a seer or an Oracle, but she was clever and she was patient, and as she grew up, she learned how to use this intuition to her advantage. Their mother had called it uncanny, bordering on divine with how precise and accurate it was; the Marshal going so far as to encourage her to hone it and use it once she was old enough to join the military.

(And it had saved her on many occasions, in more ways than one; earning the favor of the royal family, growing up to be more than just a silly childhood friend to Regis and Clarus, that _intuition_ had saved her and the Queen Mother many times over the years. It had led her here to the halls of the Citadel and it was her ruthlessness would keep her here.)

In the flawless world of the Lucian Court, she had used that skill to catalogue the details, to look for the chips and cracks, the spiderwebbed breaks in the masks of the Nobility and their minutiae of the hour; little things she had been taught and learned to look for in the years since debuting at Court and— while her mother fought for them beyond the Wall— Aulea fought for them within the stone halls of the Citadel. Between Aulea's charms and Cor's famous feats in the battlefield, and their mother, the Marshal of Lucis who protected the City from afar; people never forgot the name Leonis.

At the heart of it all, she knew what it meant to carry her family name on her shoulders. That her line had been nothing but another root on the great tree of the Caelums and merely a means to an end for the ancient generations. But she wouldn't allow the future of her family to bend under the callous whims of the Throne, nor would she allow herself or her brother to fall prey to the silver-tongued bastards on the King's Council.

What she saw in the shadows of the day as the years passed, she kept to herself. The ones she watched—the ones she kept invisible strings on, those she though had potential to be major players in time—she watched them with great interest, and adjusted her plans accordingly.

However, it didn't take her long to learn the only thread she could not tug on often was that of the King.

Mors was a man who set her teeth on edge. Something about being in his presence often left a strange, bitter taste in her mouth. Rarely was he within the boundaries of the Crown City, at home at his wife's bedside during her ills, or sit upon the throne as often as she did to handle the daily agenda of keeping the citizens safe and placated and the Council in line. He was often gone beyond the Wall, out in the wilds of Leide or over the mountains in Duscae, and one memorable time, out in Cleigne and seeing just how close the Empire was to their doorstep.

After his encounter in the Crag, Cor had changed. He was still the wild, insubordinate brat their father couldn't break and their mother loved dearly, but something about him was subdued, reserved, and it felt as if he was trying to shatter that quiet in himself every time he left for the frontlines at the King's side. Aulea could see the secrets her brother kept for his King, could see one more weight added to his broadening shoulders and she hated Mors for it.

So the day the King's retinue left with the young Immortal and his Shield under the guise of visiting the frontlines and checking on the remaining tombs across Lucis— Aulea was given leave by the Queen.

.

She follows them to the frontlines, and to the tombs at a distance, and is only hours behind their boat to the archipelago of Galahd. It was this destination that both confused her and worried her the most, but piqued her interest above all. That _feeling_ told her there was something here; a secret to be discovered, a truth that she felt compelled to pursue.

Before leaving Insomnia, Aulea had dress down as a traveling Hunter, with her lengthy black hair pulled back into a simple braided tail of down her back, casting off the 'cultured' speech of her upbringing and switching up her speech patterns to blend in with each region she traveled through. All the while, Aulea followed that instinct of hers as she ventured down every side road and back alley, careful to keep from the main thoroughfares until it became unavoidable. She needed information, she needed to know where the King and his retinue had disappeared to in the small seaside town.

Aulea entered the first bar she found—because where else would one hear the local gossip?—with the intent to learn what she could and the moment she walked in the bar's front doors, she's nearly knocked over by a giggling boy as he runs into her legs to escape his pursuing father—and when she sees the man approaching for the boy, he could have gutted her then and there; blindsided by the man in front of her, Aulea barely felt the toddler pulling at her boot laces.

He had _Caelum_ eyes.

But there was more— the sharpness of his jaw, the shape of his nose, he looked so much like _Mors_ , and the distant coldness in his eyes screamed of that self-assured power she was used to seeing in the royal family, and his build reminded her of Regis's grandfather Maelor. But he looked older than Regis by a few years and—

_Oh._

"Can I help you?"

Aulea snapped out of the revelations swirling through her mind to kneel beside the child clinging to her leg, "Just looking for a good meal before I leave for the mainland."

She smiled serenely at the little boy, taking in his pale-blue eyes, the wild mop of black hair and tiny braids mixed in; but it was the sweet smile on pink baby lips that pulled her in. That intuition of hers screamed from every corner of her heart and soul, and she couldn't help the feeling that this boy was important, that she needed to protect him much in the same way she tried to protect her brother and fiancé.

"What's your name, little one?" She asked, smiling wider when the boy grinned brightly at her.

"Nyx!" He answered, and proceeded to repeat his name like a song until it trailed off into more giggles.

"Nyx, c'mere—" His father sighed in exasperation, and stepped forward to take him before she shook her head.

Her heart ached and her mind was reeling, and she lifted the boy in her arms as she stood, setting him on her hip and giving the man another smile that was more teeth than anything; "He's a good boy, sir. How old is he?"

"He's a handful at age six, but I'm sure he gets that from his mother." He gave her a helpless smile when Nyx began playing with her own braid, "He's a handful, but I'm sure he gets that from his mother. "Néit. Néit Ulric."

"Cleyra of Cleigne." She introduced herself with a warm laugh, feigning as much genuine emotion as she could, knowing this conversation couldn't drag on; "Your wife must be a wonderful woman then."

Néit grinned, something fond and loving filtering into his features at last, "Yeah, yeah she is." He gestured vaguely over his shoulder as he turned to head behind the bar and finish whatever chore he'd been doing before she walked in, "She's visiting with my dad right now, he came back to see to some arrangements."

Her gaze narrowed and she approached the bar with Nyx in hand, curiosity filtering into her tone, "Oh?"

The other shrugged, eyes downcast and shining wet beneath his thick lashes, "My mother passed a few days ago. I'm surprised he came as quickly as he did."

"I see, my prayers for her." She sat on a stool, settling Nyx on her lap and letting him play with her hands as she watched his father, "What does he do? For work, I mean."

"Ahh, he's a hunter on the mainland. He's been away because of the war, so I don't get to see him often."

"What's his name? I might have met him a time or two during my travels."

Néit grinned sheepishly, drying glasses fresh from dishwasher, "Uh, Mors. Said his father was a fan of the late King and had named him after the Crown Prince because of it."

The smile spread on her mouth was a bit crooked and sad, and she felt herself cradleNyx a little closer to her chest, "Well, he wasn't the first. I suspect he won't be the last."

.

She hears it from Regis first, months after their wedding and during one of their escapes to Cape Caem.

She's curled up in a chair with the old house cat on her lap and a book in hand, for once enjoying the getaway from the cloying walls of the City and relaxing for once when Regis bursts into the front door with Cor and Clarus on his heels— out the dining room window, she can see a small group of Crownsguard waiting patiently outside of an armored SUV— and frowns at him as he bolts upstairs, yelling for her to pack and get ready to leave immediately. Aulea looked to Cor first, but her brother gives her a helpless expression, shrugging as if it's not his place to explain.

"Regis!" Aulea called back, glaring at her brother and Clarus when the two of them started forward to stop her as she lifted the cat off and stood to follow him, "What the hell are you on about—"

He popped out of the bedroom door upstairs and there was worry and fear lining his green eyes, something she'd rarely seen in his expression since they were kids, "We need to go home, my father— he's pulling the Wall back, he's just announced it publicly, but my mother sent the Guard for us first—"

Aulea didn't hesitate, running up the stairs to throw their clothes in their duffels and collect any and all evidence of their presence here. Cor appeared at her side to help her, his grim silence as much of a bad sign as Regis' panicked haste. Within a half hour, they'd packed up the house and left word with the caretakers to take care of the rest and escape while they had the chance as well.

"Regis, _why_?" She asked once they were sequestered safely in the SUV and on the road back to Insomnia. Cor shifted beside her and Clarus glanced at them in the rearview mirror, but neither said a word; Cor's hand found hers and laced their fingers together, giving her something of an anchor when Regis finally answered.

"Father found spies in the archipelago, the makings of a base on the main island and a contingent hiding out in one of the forests." Regis swallowed hard, meeting her wide-eyed gaze with sorrow in his own, "He decided that was too close to Insomnia for comfort and is pulling back the Wall by day's end—"

The rest of his words were drowned out by the crackling of the Wall overhead fluctuating and warping. The soldiers with them shifted uncomfortably around them, whispering as the first signs of the King's decree showed in skies above them.

Aulea closed her eyes and hid her face in her brother's shoulder. Everything faded away with the loud thudding of her heart and the rush of blood in her ears, and all she could think of was a darling boy with beautiful blue eyes, an innocent now lost, all due to the untamed selfishness of a cruel King.

.

_"Aulea? My dearest, what is the matter? You look lost."_

Aulea pulled herself reluctantly from her thoughts, glancing back at the screen of her laptop and giving her oldest friend a reassuring smile, "I'm alright, Sylva. I just… this new move by Mors has me troubled."

Sylva's frown darkened a little and Aulea wished she was in Tenebrae, and could smooth away the frown that didn't belong on the young Queen's beautiful face, _"I know you don't like the man, but I've heard his reasoning for this. He sounded truly remorseful for having to pull back the Wall to the Crown City."_

Aulea shook her head as she pushed her chair back from her desk and stood to face the tall windows. She took in the view of the cityscape beneath her, the sprawling, near-endless expanse of buildings and the dense population that lived therein.

"There is always more to it, Sylva." She replied, leaning against the glass and feeling her stomach lurch at the height, "Mors is hoping to bury his secrets in this bloody war of his. In the end, I suspect it will bury him first."

Sylva said nothing to that, merely watching her friend for a while before picking up a new thread of conversation. Aulea knew what she was doing, that her attempt to ease Aulea's mind wasn't half-hearted in the least, but she appreciated the gesture.

For now, she let herself sink into the comfort of the Oracle's voice, pushing her own darker thoughts to the background for the time being.

.

 _"What if I told you... your father_ was _the King?"_

_"I'd say you're crazy, lady."_

_"I wish I wasn't. Did you ever hear the whispers as a child? Did you feel the fire as you grew up? Did you feel the ice and the lightning during storms?"_

_"….."_

_"Think about it. Maybe one day the truth won't sound as crazy."_

.


	379. nyx/cor/noct + the family that hunts together au | lost love & other stupid things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He refuses to let anyone else retrieve Nyx's tags, it wouldn't be right and he'd hate himself if he allowed it. So when Ezma calls it, Noctis is the one to go, and not without dragging Cor along with him.
> 
> (Or, Noct grows up in a family of Hunters instead of royalty, Cor is boyfriend #1 and Tired of This Shit, and Nyx is boyfriend #2 and the stupidest smart person they've ever known.)

Noctis grows up in a family of Hunters instead of royalty, and when his idiot lover goes missing in some ruins for a hunt, he drags Cor to go find him. He refuses to let anyone else retrieve Nyx's dogtags, and yet the deeper into the ruins they get, the more is seems like Nyx might be alive, just lost. Like an idiot.

Little messages scribbled on the wall. Goofy stick figures in some places. “I’m not dum, I swear” I’m one room, with an arrow under it. Cor rolling his eyes and Noctis laughing, startling daemons from their hidey-holes.

"Where're you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Need a map?"

Cor says it with such a deadpan tone, Noct snorts out whatever he's drinking and Nyx goes red in the face.

-

"He's an idiot."

"Well—yeah—but don't tell him that."

"I fully intend to inform him of this fact as soon as we find the bastard."

" _Cor_."

The Marshal rolled his eyes, but Noctis could still see the slight smile on his lips that said just how amused he was by this predicament. For Noct's sake, he wasn't saying how worried he was or voicing the possibilities of finding a body, or finding no body at all; Noctis was trying to keep hope that Nyx was alive, that the veteran Hunter had just gotten stuck in the ruins and not killed by something bigger than his ego. They'd gone several levels deep and the smell of damp and decay were thick in the air, their small clip lamps barely illuminating the suffocating darkness as they picked a winding path through felled columns, crumbling doorways, and ancient detritus.

It wasn't until they started hitting the deeper underground levels that Noctis started noticing the signs of a struggle, remains of nocturnal beasts and the black, viscous goo that told of dead daemons; not to mention the boot prints in the mud and congealing blood on the ground.

"Yeah, he was here."

Noctis stopped peeking into another chamber to look over his shoulder and see Cor gesturing to something on the wall. A carving— a badly scratched carving, that is— of a stick figure with what was probably meant to be two knives in hand. Right next to it, an arrow pointing back the way they'd come. Old Galahdan runes were carved next to it, a simple script all the Hunters had adopted for emergency purposes thanks to how easy it was to scratch the symbols into any surface.

_'This way to hell with your hand-basket'_

A snort of laughter escaped him accidentally and he smacked his hand over his mouth to hide any more giggles as Cor rolled his eyes and gestured forward; "Guess we'll just check the walls as we go. Damned fool, if he had time to doodle, then he had time to find his way back."

-

Three levels, fourteen more creatures, nine new pictographs, and a few stupid messages later, Cor looked ready to obliterate the whole cavern and take them down with it. Noctis was trying to keep his spirits up, allowing himself to be entertained by the messages rather than feeling hopeless. It was enough of a sign that Nyx could still be down here, simply trapped or injured, and not the last words he would ever say.

_'I'm not dumb, I swear'_

_'No one tell Cor I got stuck'_

_'For the love of the gods, DO NOT TELL COR'_

' _Don't tell Aranea I fell down a hole'_

' _Kebabs wanted, inquire within'_

Truly, Nyx's talent for trouble should have been more dire than his current situation, but little by little, each message gave Noctis hope that they'd find his partner and not his dog tags at the bottom of all this. When they stopped for a break in an empty chamber with sconces glowing with the same strange light that all the Solheim ruins did, Cor pulled out rations and passed some over, his movements stiff and the tension lining his face more than usual.

"Cor, it's okay. I don't think he's dead." Noctis reached out and trailed the backs of his fingers against Cor's cheek, smiling when a bit of that tension smoothed and the older man's shoulders dropped a fraction. "We'll find him and get him home, and you can berate him as much as possible."

Cor sighed, a sharp huff of breath as blue eyes roaming the chamber for a moment, "He's not allowed out for a month after this. I'll make sure Ezma backs me up."

Noctis chuckled, nudging the other with his shoulder, "She will. He's been a little too reckless lately and she's worried. I know you are, too."

The Marshal said nothing to that, only putting away the rations and standing up again. Noctis followed with a shake of his head and they continued on.

-

They'd finally hit what might at last be the final level and last hall of chambers in the ruin and as they spread out to check each one, Noctis paused long enough to clear a room and instead heard what might have been a quiet hum from the end of the great corridor. There was also an eerie blue glow coming from that last doorway, one that reminded Noctis of Steyliff Grove the last time a group hunted the ruins for a research team. Noctis waved Cor back to him and the two nearly ran to the end and through the doorway to find a massive, open chamber with a strange ceiling of that looked like water and glowing a deep blue that lit the whole space. Indeed, it was similar to Steyliff, but at the far end of the chamber there was an altar, collapsing under the weight of a stone tablet and massive pillars in various states of decay in a half-circle around it.

It helped that, as they ventured a bit further, Cor found another carved drawing on a pillar, and another silly message.

_'If I die, tell Noctis I love him. Not Cor, he'll be a dick about it'_

_'(kidding, I love Cor too. Don't desecrate my corpse, asshole)'_

The whole room felt like it was underwater and the displaced fear of drowning lingered in the back of his mind, though he pushed it far and away to the corners when he spotted something beyond the altar.

"Nyx—?"

The lump of black shifted and the man himself sat up with difficulty, and smile that was more a relieved grimace spread across the man's lips. His face was grimy, his lips split and bruised, and a few awkward bandages wrapped his arms and shoulder. A splint was wrapped around his shin and Noctis grinned at Cor.

"See? He's smarter than we give him credit for some days."

"I heard that!" Nyx croaked out, already dragging his heavy coat on as carefully as possible, "I knew you two would find me. Did you like my love notes?"

Cor shook his head as they reached the man, kneeling beside him to start checking him over and make sure his injuries weren't so bad they couldn't use a few elixirs for now; "You're a fucking idiot, Ulric."

"Love you too, Leonis."

Noctis got to work with the elixirs and was unhelpfully smiling the whole time, "I didn't want anyone else finding your tags, we had to be the ones to do it. But I didn't want to believe some old ruins had bested you."

Nyx grinned a bit stupidly, "Well, the big ass dragon thing down here almost did, but I got it. Just, uh... couldn't quite make it out when I ran out of healing items and was too tired to push it."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here and go home." Cor cut off any further conversation then, clearly more rattled than he let on by his tone, "You're disgusting and who knows what infections and ancient diseases you'll bring back with you."

"You sir, are a fucking _charmer_."

"Fuck off."

" _Idiots_."

-

Nyx is coming out of the bedroom a week later, mostly healed, still limping a little, and slowly heading towards the bathroom. Passing the living room doorway, he peeks around it to find Cor on the couch reading, a mug of coffee steaming on the table and a small plate empty of everything but crumbs. Noctis was half-dozing with his head on Cor's thigh, the older man's hand idly combing fingers through black locks; he only sat up when Cor spoke up to reach for the mug on the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cor asked absently, not even looking up at him.

"Bathroom."

"Need a map?"

The lethal deadpan tone earned not only an indignant sputter from Nyx, but triggered a full spit-take from Noctis, causing a spray of dark liquid across the coffee table and his lap when he choked, then laughed and had to get up to grab a towel from the kitchen.

" _I hate you!_ " Nyx nearly shrieked as he hobbled off down the hall.

"Wait, let me draw one out for you real quick—"

" _Shut the fuck up!"_

-


	380. nyx/ardyn + dark witch au | stay with me (away from the darkest of nights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of an era.
> 
> (Or, Nyx brings Ardyn home at last.)
> 
> -
> 
> ( _I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you_  
>  _Take me back to the night we met_  
>  _I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you_  
>  _Oh, take me back to the night we met_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of six alternate endings for the dark witch au, and would have taken place at the end of the next arc, the traitor glaive au.

Starlight silver streaked through black hair, as bright and luminescent as the pale eyes looking back at him; skin as black as the night sky seemed to shift with the light above, catching hues of deep purple and the darkest blues; a familiar body, toned muscle and sinew, alive with a pulse of magic he would never forget; that same magic that gods feared and tried to lock away, the same magic that burned through his skin, kept him alive and turned him immortal.

The Starscourge within him roiled in his body, reacting to the magic it was borne of, shifting and twisting in his guts, pulling his heart every which way. He felt drawn to the being slowly standing and towering over them, the unfathomable void trapped in human flesh, a lifetime of darkness was nothing compared to the  _things_ he thought he saw beneath that flesh. It could have been a trick of the light, it could have been his fears realized, but he knew better. He would always know better.

The soldiers held their weapons with trembling hands. They didn't know what the one before them even was, but they could feel it, and knew within their bones that this was a creature to fear and run from. But order were orders and they tried for bravery instead, standing their ground against the darkness seeping from every footstep as the Other one approached. The group of them parted for him, watching him warily from behind their helmets and masks, watching as he moved toward Ardyn with inhuman grace, limbs loose at his sides and body taller, broader than the human prison Ardyn remembered.

Ardyn stood still, a daring smile appearing as he lifted a hand to place in the one offered to him, "Hello again, my dearest."

The other hand cupped his chin, a smooth thumb swept across along his lips, and the embodiment of light's shadow smiles back as he's pulled into his cool embrace; "Foolish starlight, what trouble have you caused now?"

"The usual, of course."

Inky black tendrils snaked up and around his legs, his hips, and his torso, lifting him from the floor and bringing him to eye level with the old one, grinning more to himself as he slipped his arms around a thick neck and two arms held him close and tight. _Safe_ is what he felt, a feeling he had forgotten over the millennia; _wanted_ , another he'd lost the comfort of; _loved_ , one he wouldn't let himself indulge in again.

That same unending darkness engulfed them, swallowing them and taking them away from the facility. Ardyn lost track of time, too enraptured by the familiar face, eyes, lips, smile, tattoos— all of it, he couldn't stop _touching_ — tracing every line and scar, melting into every kiss given and received.

For the first time in two thousand years, Ardyn felt like he'd come _home_ again.

When at last the darkness seeped away to reveal a place he had lost, a getaway forgotten in time, a small, beautiful and imperfect little space in the universe that he felt guilty for never searching for in again.

Nyx set him down on his feet and held his hand as he looked around. The garden had diminished somewhat, but the skeleton crew still ambled through the paths and walkways, the Midnights glowing in soft, deep purple and lighting up their surroundings, and though the colors of everything else had dimmed, there was still hope in the greenery around it.

Ardyn stood still, as Nyx flicked the hat away, smiling slowly as the layers of his coat and vest and silly frilled shirt were stripped away; "Divesting me already?"

He felt the other nuzzling against the hair behind his ear, and lips against the shell, "You don't need all these layers here. There's reason to hide from me."

So he let it happen, allowing to Nyx to strip him down to his pants and nothing more, until the cool air of the garden breezed across his warmed skin and there were no layers left to block him from Nyx's gaze. Finally, those hands rested on his hips, and held him still as kisses trailed up the side of his neck to the corner of his jaw and stopped there. Chilly breaths ghosted against his cheek, and Ardyn closed his eyes, leaning back into Nyx's embrace and felt the daemons, the Scourge, the _sickness_ inside him fade to a silence so deep it made him _ache_ inside.

After a while, Nyx turned him around, and lifted his chin to force him to meet his eyes, "How do you feel?"

Ardyn stared up at him, trying to understand what he meant, what he was asking—

Then he felt it, the quiet in his bones, the seething, roiling darkness seeping away from his flesh, the Scourge scraping through his body as it was pulled away. He looked down to their hands— joined together and a cloud of pitch black _something_ leaving his body and being sapped into Nyx's. Ardyn looked up again, eyes widening as the ancient virus was taken away and returned to the being who, in a moment of weakness, tried to gift him with immortality to save him and instead gave him a curse.

"Lighter." He says finally, "I feel— lighter— what are you doing?"

"Taking the darkness away, Ardyn." Nyx kissed his forehead, pulling him closer until their bodies were flush together, "I shouldn't have left you with this— this _pain_ —this suffering."

Ardyn wanted to say more to that, but his eyes felt heavy, his body felt heavy, and he felt so _tired_ so suddenly, that he began to fall. Nyx caught him, and lifted him up, and carried him back to a familiar little cabin deeper within the garden. It was dark inside and musty, and cobwebs hung from the ceiling. But as Nyx carried him to the bed across the room, one of the skeletons entered after them, its limbs and ribcage laced with vines and flowers and the glowing blue crystal heart, and began cleaning up the dust and webs around them.

Nyx laid him down gently, and sat beside him, "Rest, my star, let me take care of you again."

"Nyx, don't— don't leave again—" Ardyn hated the weakness in his voice, the hoarse plea and desperate reach of his hand that Nyx claimed in both of his.

Nyx smiled, and kissed his palm, and silver eyes were soon the only thing he could make out in the encroaching darkness.

-

Time passed, more than he could measure in this place, this dimension so separate from the reality he knew, and when he finally wakes, his body doesn't _hurt_. There is no burning pain, no drag and pull of the Scourge inside him, there are no daemons screaming through his mind, and his soul—

His soul feels _light_.

He opens his eyes to tears gathering in the corners, and trailing down his temples as he tries to wipe them away. There is no pain, no anger, no hatred seething in his bones. There is no endless fury roiling in his gut or twisting his every thought. He feels empty, and warm, and far better rested than he has in two millennia.

When he finally sits up, the sunlight catches in his eyes and he looks away, feeling it's warmth rather than the searing burn of it. Looking around the room, the cabin so familiar, so very much _home_ — he sees a mirror then, and a choked noise leaves him as he tries to get up, stumbled to the floor, and wobbles across on unsteady legs to get a closer look at his reflection.

 _Blue_ _eyes_.

The daemonic yellow is _gone_ , his true color returned, and midnight hair now grown out and trailing down his back. His skin is no longer sallow and cheeks no longer sunken. There is life and warmth and _blood_ in his veins, and for the first time since the night he lost his humanity, he feels like his soul is his own again.

Behind him, the door opens and Nyx has to bend to walk over the threshold. Ardyn turns to face him and a bright, white grin spreads acros Nyx's face, eyes crinkling at the corners in pure joy at seeing him again.

"Show me your face, Nyx."

Nyx laughed, the sound echoing unearthly in his ears as the midnight sky seemed to melt away from his body and the man he knew so intimately, the one he loved so dearly and held on that small flicker of hope for now stood before him.

The silly, reclusive witch he fell for, the one he kept returning to, the one he kept searching for in every man, woman, and child. The one thing he would not let the Astrals take from him again.

"Welcome home, Ardyn."

Tears, fresh and clear and good streamed down his cheeks as Nyx closed the distance between them and dragged him into a tight, bone-crushing hug before he could fell to his knees once more.

He would kneel to no man—no _god_ — again.

"I'm _home_ , Nyx."

-

**Author's Note:**

> ( ಠ◡ಠ )
> 
>  **A Big Note:** In time, a few stories will be removed from this collection, since these are the fics that I've chosen to rewrite and flesh out as original stories, and I won't feel comfortable leaving the fanfic versions posted in a public place after that.
> 
> (brewpub @ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/brewpub) & [dw](https://brewpub.dreamwidth.org))


End file.
